Irresistible Chemistry
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: It'll never work, they said. Slytherin & Gryffindor, Muggle & Wizard. But sometimes the irresistible chemistry of the heart overrides everything. AU, LE/SS, PE/JP, Marauder era & beyond!
1. The Unsuitable Friend

**Irresistible Chemistry**

**Part One**

**The Slytherin Spy and the Gryffindor Lady**

**1**

**The Unsuitable Friend**

_June, 1971_

_15 Spinner's End, Yorkshire_

Severus Snape stood on the doorstep of the Evans' neatly swept porch and gazed out at their beautifully manicured lawn with a slight pang of envy. His own yard, two houses down, never looked this good, though he did try and mow it as best he could, but he was slight and scrawny for his ten years and the push mower was horribly awkward and heavy. End result, he sometimes cut the grass unevenly and the yard looked like a goat had been grazing in a drunken stupor upon it. Not to mention the fact that half of Snape's lawn was brown since the utility company had shut off the water again since his father Tobias was late paying them. It was one of the hottest summers anyone could remember in the North Country, unnaturally so, the oldsters said. Everything was drooping and dying, and Severus felt as if he were wilting in the heat. No one knew what was causing it, the weather bureau was stumped, and everyone just had to put up with it.

He shifted his foot slightly, his trainers were worn and holey, and the rest of his clothes weren't much better, ever since Tobias had lost his job at the cotton mill years ago and turned to the bottle, they hadn't had money for "extras" like new sneakers or much of anything else. The skinny boy huffed and tossed his stringy hair out of his eyes, which were dark as coal, and he pressed the button for the doorbell again.

_I hope Lily's at home, I'm so thirsty, it's like boiling hot out today and there's no sign of a breeze. Good thing Mum can use cooling spells at night and at least make the faucet run water for the bathroom._ Otherwise they'd be in dire straits and Severus already put up with people calling him a scummy ragpicker, he didn't need them to say he smelled on top of it.

He took another longing glance at the Evans' yard, with its large poplar tree and pretty walk with flowers along it and wished he could live here, it was so much nicer than his own rundown, dingy, dilapidated home. Most of the houses on Spinner's End were old row houses, built when the cotton mills had first opened over twenty years ago, but the Evans had fixed their place up, unlike so many of their neighbors, who didn't have the means. Henry Evans was the local pharmacist in the town of High Bentham, which had once been known for its weaving. But since the mill shutdown, the workers had been frequenting the pubs, as Severus knew quite well, since Tobias frequented the Black Bull most often.

He wiped a hand across his forehead and thought about pressing the bell again, but just then the door was flung open and Petunia Evans, who was thirteen that summer, stuck her blond head out and sneered, "You again, Snape? Why don't you go and chase some parked cars, instead of bothering us?"

"Why don't you?" he responded quickly, putting a sharp sneer reminiscent of his father on his face. He and Petunia had never really gotten along, she regarded him as odd and freaky because he, like her younger sister, was heir to magic's gift. "Where's Lily?"

"Just finishing lunch, why? Come to beg for a handout again, Snape?"

Severus felt his jaw clench. He hated the way Petunia mocked him for being the son of one of the town drunks and as such, never had enough to eat. His stomach was growling, it had only had a small slice of bread with a scraping of butter and some milk since six in the morning. His mouth watered at the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen, but he just glared at Petunia, too proud to admit he was starving again.

"Tuney? Who's at the door?" Lily's voice floated out from the kitchen.

"Nobody," Petunia said spitefully.

"Hello, Lily!" Severus called, loud enough to be heard over the variety show Mrs. Evans had blaring in the den.

"Sev? Is that you?" Lily suddenly appeared behind her sister, she was small for her age as well, like Severus. "Come on in." She nudged Petunia out of the way and Severus came inside. "Would you like some lunch, Sev? Mum just made a shepherd's pie and it's really good."

Severus hesitated, but the aroma was irresistible and he nodded slowly.

"Lily, we aren't running a charity here," began Petunia petulantly.

"Oh, be quiet, Tuney! Sev's my friend, and he can eat here whenever he likes, same as Abby and Vern do."

Severus trailed Lily into the kitchen, a warm room done in cheery yellow and white with sunflowers painted on the walls. Patricia Evans, or Polly as she preferred to be called, had a thing for gardening and flowers. "Like I'd want to eat at the same table as that hog, Dursley," remarked Severus. "By the time he was done, there'd be nothing left."

Lily bit back a giggle, for Vernon was known for his hearty appetite.

Petunia got all hissy, however, and snapped, "Well, at least _my_ friends are respectable, instead of being weird nerdy brats, totally unsuitable to associate with normal people."

"Hey! Sev isn't weird or freaky, Tuney! I've got the same magic gift he does." Lily objected, before Severus could reply to her taunts with a stinging remark of his own. "Ignore her, Sev. She's in a snit because Vernon hasn't called her yet to take her out to the movies."

"Shut up, Lily!" Petunia was now quite red. "You always think you know everything. Seeing Snape over here is enough to ruin anybody's mood."

"With your attitude, Pinch Face, I'm surprised you could even get a date," Severus shot back.

"Humph! Like you can talk, you sly snarky—" before Petunia could finish her sentence, the phone rang and she scurried off to get it, it was on a stand next to the stairs in the hall. "Oh, hello, Vern!" she cooed. "When's the next show? Two? Okay, I'll ask Mum if she can drop me off, the heat's dreadful for walking . . ."

Severus mouthed a _thank God_ to Lily before she handed him a plate with some still steaming shepherd's pie and a fork, as well as a glass of iced lemonade. "Thanks, Lil. Mum had to work late again and didn't have time to go to the store."

He began to eat, slowly, so he wouldn't burn his tongue. The pie tasted as good as it smelled, and he savored it.

Lily nibbled on a shortbread as she waited, eyeing her friend in concern. Severus looked even more wan and hungry than usual, and there was a darkening bruise on his left arm. Her lips tightened. _His father's been at him again, I'll bet, the rotten bounder._

"Sev, what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. Just banged it, is all," he replied, not looking at her.

"Banged into your father."

Severus nearly choked. "Lily, please. Leave it go."

"Sev, he shouldn't . . .you shouldn't be putting up with it . . ."

He stopped eating and said softly, "And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Tell someone, like a police officer. So they can arrest his arse."

But Severus shook his head. "Can't. My mother would never forgive me. B'sides, he'd just say it was 'cause of my smart mouth and who do you think they'll believe, me or him?"

"You! Everyone knows he's a drunk, Sev."

Snape shrugged. "Like it'd matter. Half of them drink too, and what d'you think they do to their kids, huh? I've seen your dad give you a wallop once, Lily, for acting smart with him."

"But he never left marks on me, Sev! And it barely stung," she argued softly. "Not like that."

"It's not as bad as it looks." He resumed eating.

"Liar. I don't know how you can stand going home sometimes."

Severus didn't answer, though he wondered that too. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. In two months I'll be gone from here anyhow, and so will you. Did you get your letter yet?"

She nodded, grinning. "Just yesterday. You?"

He patted his pocket. The parchment crackled and he smiled too. That letter was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was his ticket out of his hellish home and to a brighter future. "It's right here. Mum says she'll take us to Diagon Alley the week before school and help us get our supplies. I can't wait."

"Me either. My parents were so happy. Only Tuney wasn't."

"Sour grapes."

"Maybe. Only somehow . . .I got the feeling that she wished she could come with me."

Severus laughed. "Petunia? But she hates us because we can do magic."

"No, not hate, Sev. She's jealous, I think." Lily disagreed.

Severus continued eating. He didn't care what Petunia's problem was, he just wished the older girl would leave them alone.

"But . . .I am a little nervous," the red-haired girl whispered. "I've never been away from home before. What if . . .what if nobody likes me?"

"I like you." Severus replied. "So you'll always have me for a friend. Besides, Evans, what's not to like? No one will make fun of you at Hogwarts, we're all witches and wizards there."

"I know, but . . .you said not all witches had the Sight like me." Lily bit her lip nervously. She sometimes could see certain small events in still water or dreams.

"It's not a bad thing, Lil. Have you Seen something lately?"

She shook her head. "No. It never comes when I want it to. It does whatever it pleases."

"Hmm. Maybe the teachers can help you with it," Severus mused.

They could hear Petunia asking Polly if she could go to the cinema with Vernon and squealing when her mother agreed. Then they heard her running out the door.

Both children breathed a sigh of relief. Severus finished his slice of pie and thanked Lily again. He too was rather nervous about attending Hogwarts, because he was too smart and did not make friends easily. But perhaps it would be different there, and Merlin alone knew it had to be better than what he had back home.

He rose quietly and rinsed off his plate and fork in the sink and then said, "Come on, Lily. Let's go by the treehouse, I've got a new recipe to show you."

Lily's eyes lit with eagerness. "A potions recipe?"

"Of course!" he chuckled. "Mum says she'll give us a lesson this Saturday, but I like to study them first."

Lily practically raced out the curtained back door to the large treehouse her father had built several years past for her and Petunia to play in. Petunia hardly used it anymore, she considered herself too old for such things, and so Lily and Severus regarded it as their own private place.

Once they had climbed inside using a rope ladder, and were sitting on some old faded bolsters, Severus pulled the potions recipe from his other pocket and showed it to Lily.

Written in Eileen's neat handwriting was the following recipe:

_Bascombe's Bruise Balm_

_4 oz. olive oil_

_1/2 oz. arnica oil_

_1/2 oz. calendula oil_

_2 oz. ground unicorn hair_

_1 oz. white beeswax pellets_

_1/2 oz. comfrey root powder_

_1/2 oz. licorice root powder_

_1/4 oz. lavender essential oil_

_1/4 oz. geranium essential oil_

_1 tsp of phoenix tears_

_Snake scales, chopped fine_

"Do you have all the ingredients, Sev?" Lily asked, listening as he read them aloud.

"Yes. Mum always keeps her lab well-stocked, since she's a Potions Mistress. This is an elementary healing salve." He began to read the directions and Lily tried to memorize them.

When they had each looked at the recipe for fifteen minutes, he covered it up and began to quiz her on each kind of ingredient. This was how they always studied for their potions class with Eileen, which was something both of them enjoyed and seemed to have a knack for.

Once they had both memorized the recipe, Severus set it aside. "See? That wasn't too hard, right?"

"No. Not with you giving me hints." Lily smiled. "I hope we're in the same House, Sev. So we can study together and stuff like always."

"Yes. But even if we're not, it won't matter, right?" he asked, though he prayed it wouldn't come to that. Lily just had to be Sorted into the same House. "You'll still be my friend, won't you?" There was a note of desperation in his voice then, though he struggled to hide it.

"Always, Sev. Promise on my honor," Lily reassured him, then she made the sign of the circle over her heart and slapped her palm down on his to seal the pact. "Don't know what I'd do without you, Sev."

"Same here," he murmured. Lily was the best thing to move into Spinner's End ever, and Severus loved having a magical friend to play with and discuss things he was normally forbidden to talk about, especially when his father was home. "Friends forever."

Little did they know that their childish vow would be tested cruelly in years to come, for nothing is gained without a cost, but right then the two friends were too intent upon discussing possible wand types and House traits to worry about the future.

**This is a new area for me, HP romance, though I've written my own original romance before this. It will be rated PG 13 for some sexual situations and violence. And no, I'm still working on my other stories, but this plot line was nagging me, so I had to write this before I returned to writing the next chapter of Snow Girl. Please let me know how you like the beginning! Thank you! The next chapter will focus mostly on Lily and Sev's meeting the Marauders for the first time, but most of this story will be set during fifth, sixth and seventh year and afterwards.**


	2. House Rivalries

**House Rivalries**

It was two months into the first term and Severus would have been blissfully content with his time at Hogwarts if not for two things. The first was that Lily and he had been Sorted into different Houses, and not only that, but rival ones. The Hat had placed his best friend in Gryffindor, much to his dismay, while sending him to Slytherin, explaining that he had a great destiny to fulfill there.

Right then, Severus could have cared less about any 'great destiny', all he knew was that being Sorted into a rival House was going to present problems for his friendship. Lily didn't understand how deep the bitterness and rivalry ran between the two Houses since the rise of Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, as most called him, terrified to utter his name lest he hear and come to wreak vengeance. Voldemort had been a Slytherin, as had many of his followers. And his subversisve teachings had spread to many of those Sorted into the house of the serpents, until all Slytherins were tarred with the same brush—they were known to be ambitious, cruel, untrustworthy, and had a predilection for Dark magic.

When Severus had been Sorted, there had been a handsome dark-haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor table who had cried, "Oy, I'd figured him for a snake, he looks the type, all scrawny and sly and I'll bet he knows loads of Dark curses. They all do."

A messy-haired boy with glasses next to him nodded in agreement. "Nothing good ever comes out of Slytherin, that's for sure, Sirius."

Severus had felt himself stiffen instinctively at the remarks, but he forced himself to ignore them. They were such fools, what did they know? He knew barely anything about curses, except which ones were Unforgivables, his mother had been a Potions Mistress and had only taught him elementary potions and healing charms, mostly so he could hide the damage Tobias did to him from school authorities. _Healing charms and glamours, that's all I know, you dumb prat. And if that's dark magic, I'll eat my robes. Oh, Lily, why in Merlin's name did you have to end up there? You're so much smarter than half of them._

His new Housemates had welcomed him with a few handshakes and quiet hellos, Slytherins were nothing if not dignified.

But he vowed that nothing would get in the way of his friendship with Lily Evans. He had promised he would be her friend forever, and he always kept his promises. Eileen had taught him that a wizard's word was his bond, and to never promise something he could not keep.

Unfortunately, that promise was going to be the devil to keep.

That evening he was meeting Lily at the library, which was a kind of neutral ground, so they could study together for their upcoming end of term finals. The tests weren't until just before the Christmas break, but both Severus and Lily believed in studying as much as possible beforehand, and while both were acing their potions class and transfiguration, Severus was having trouble with certain aspects of Charms and Lily needed help with Herbology, she couldn't grasp all the magical plant properties. Severus had grown up with them, thanks to his mother, and he knew that area very well. Lily had asked if he could tutor her and he had agreed. She seemed to have an aptitude for Charms and he was grateful for it, since he hated looking ignorant, and he didn't trust the older Slytherins to help him and not make fun of him.

He'd already been told off by fourth-year Lucius Malfoy for associating with a Gryffindor chick. "That's just not done, Snape. That House is the enemy, they've got too many Mudbloods in there, now quit seeing that Evans girl or else. Understand me?"

Severus had just dropped his eyes and given a quick nod, like he did when Tobias asked him a question. But inside he was seething. _Who the hell do you think you are, Malfoy, telling me who I can and can't see? You're not my bloody father!_

Still, he had not liked the glint in the other boy's eye when he had threatened him, it reminded him too much of Tobias, and so he had resolved to give Malfoy the slip, and act like he was obeying the older boy, then see Lily whenever he had the chance in secret. He had sent her a note to that effect, and so they were meeting in the library.

He slipped around a huge bookshelf in the back of the library, where almost no students went, and discovered Lily waiting for him as promised, carrying a small Lumos-spelled lamp and her bookbag. "Hi, Sev! You all right?"

"Fine. You?"

"Better, now that you're here. I can't believe we have to do this. It's . . it's ridiculous."

He sighed. "That's House politics for you. Forget about it for now, Lily. Let's just concentrate on our lessons."

But Lily's emerald eyes were narrowed and she said, "Did that Malfoy threaten you, Severus?"

Severus did not answer, instead getting out his books and parchment, which was in itself an answer.

"Bloody tyrant! How dare he?" Lily hissed angrily.

Severus stared at her. "Lily Anne Evans! What would your mum say?"

She blushed slightly. "That a lady shouldn't swear, probably. But I can't help it. What's so bad about you and I being friends? I don't understand. This whole rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is stupid. You're not a dark wizard and you never will be."

"I know. And I could give a damn that you're a Muggleborn," he replied, smiling. "The others in my House don't even know I'm a half-blood." He sighed. "They'd not be very happy if they knew."

"Who cares? You're worth ten of them, the bigots."

Her words warmed him to the core of his soul. Lily was the one constant he had, the one who understood him best, and would never abandon him. "You and I know that, but they'd make my life hell if they ever knew, so please, Lily, keep it secret."

"Don't worry, Sev. I'm no blabbermouth." She took out her Herbology notes. "Okay, now here's where I have problems. I don't understand why a magical snapdragon is so photosensitive, when the ordinary one isn't . . ."

Severus carefully explained the properties of_ magica antirrhinum majus_, and Lily listened intently and took notes.

They spent a pleasant two hours together, dark and red heads bent over their texts, speaking quietly, and scribbling with their quills in their notebooks. They were yawning by then and Lily said it was probably time to call it a night, before they risked being caught out after curfew.

They quickly packed up their things and left the library, giving Madam Pince a respectful nod as they went by. The librarian sniffed and gave them a small smile. "At least you two know that a library is for studying, not acting like hoodlums, like the three I just tossed out of here."

"Good night, Madam Pince," Lily said, and gave her a wave before walking out the door.

"Would you like me to walk you back to the Tower, Lil?" asked Severus, he was wary of letting Lily go back alone at night, the castle was big, and he didn't trust some of the students in his House.

Before Lily could reply, someone else did. "Now why would she let a snake like you walk her home, when she's got perfectly good mates like us?"

The two looked up, startled, to see James Potter standing there, wearing his familiar infuriating grin, and next to him was Sirius Black and the skinny, pale, sharp-faced Peter Pettigrew, hovering just behind the other bigger boys.

"No thanks," Lily said firmly, she did not like Potter's attitude at all, he was arrogant and thought he was all that. "Come on, Severus. It's getting late."

But when she went to go around them and up the corridor, Sirius put out an arm to halt her. "Evans, don't you get it? You shouldn't be with that slimy dungeon crawler. He could give you fleas or worse." He leveled a glare at Severus. "Keep away from her, Snivellus."

"Bugger off, Black! I'll do what I please," Severus answered, his black eyes flashing.

"Not so long as we're around, Snape," James put in, grabbing Severus by the arm. "Go crawl back to the dungeons, greaseball, where you belong."

"Shut up, all of you!" Lily cried, shoving at Sirius's arm. "Leave us alone! Who do you think you are, Potter, talking like that about him, you arrogant twit?"

James craned his head around to stare at Lily in astonishment. Usually girls never spoke like that to him. "Evans, stay out of this. I'm defending your honor."

Lily exploded. "Defending my honor, are you? Well, Sir Galahad, for your information, I don't_ need_ my honor defended! I can take care of myself, I'm not some helpless lady in a tale! Now quit pestering us and go away, before I really lose my temper and hex your bloody mouth shut!"

"Ooh, James, she's got some temper!" snickered Pettigrew in his squeaky voice. "Be careful, Potter."

Furious, Lily drew her wand and pointed it at Peter. "You were saying, Pettigrew?"

Peter gulped and backed away and hid behind Sirius.

Sirius grinned at Lily, not taking her seriously. "Evans, put it away. You wouldn't hurt us, we're your Housemates."

"You're a bunch of interfering, nosy, blithering idiots is what you are!" Lily declared hotly.

"Now, Evans, that's not nice. Where'd you hear such words, from the scummy Slyth here?" James drawled. "Been telling tales about us, huh, Snivellus? Naughty little serpent. I just might have to teach you a lesson."

"About what, Potter? How to get detention in two days or less?" sneered Severus. "Because that's the only thing you know how to do, get in trouble." In the two months they had been at Hogwarts, James, Sirius, Pettigrew, and their other friend, Lupin, had earned themselves detention almost every week for pranks on students, teachers, and being insolent to professors, as well as forgetting to do homework.

"At least I'm not a Dark Arts sympathizer like you, Snape! Plan on joining You-Know-Who someday?"

"No, Potter! Now get out of my way."

"Make me, Snivellus. Or are you too much of a coward to face a real wizard?"

That did it. Severus could ignore everything but that. Before James could move, Severus had drawn his fist back and hit the sneering boy right in the eye. There was a crunch as James's glasses cracked.

"Ow! You little bastard!" howled James, holding his glasses with one hand and swinging his fist at Severus with the other.

Severus ducked. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was defend himself. He'd gotten into scraps before at primary school, and had learned how to hold his own in a fistfight. Something which he doubted Potter had ever learned.

To his astonishment, James discovered that though small, Snape could pack a pretty good wallop, and he wasn't used to fighting with his fists, he rarely had to defend himself physically. He found himself getting the worst of it, Severus was like a small whirlwind, hitting and kicking like a dervish.

Angry and embarrassed at being shown up in front of a girl, James managed at last to grab Severus by the collar of his robes and throw him backwards into the wall.

Severus hit the wall hard, hitting his head against the stone and nearly getting knocked out. He blinked woozily, his head was spinning.

"Bloody snake! I'll teach you!" he heard Potter growl and felt something slam into his nose.

He cried out as he felt something snap beneath Potter's fist.

"Get off him, you rotten bully!" yelled Lily.

He was blinded by pain and blood was dripping down into his mouth, but he could still hear Potter yelp loudly through the throbbing in his head.

"Oww! Merlin, Evans, you want to unman me?"

Severus opened his eyes a slit and saw Potter clutching his family jewels.

He managed a crooked grin. _Kick him where it counts, Lily. That's where his brains are._

Suddenly Sirius hissed, "Somebody's coming, James! Quick, let's get out of here!"

They scattered, and Severus felt Lily kneel down next to him. "Sev? Are you all right? God, you're a mess, blood all over." He felt her dab his face with a soft cloth.

"It's okay, Lil," he managed after a moment. "I've had worse."

"Shhh." She tilted her head and heard the distinct sound of footsteps. Black had been right, there was someone coming. "C'mon, Sev. Can you walk?"

He felt her put her arm about him and he climbed to his feet. "We got t'hide. Don' wanna get d'tention," he hissed, finding it difficult to talk through his broken nose.

"Why? They started it, the rotten—" she began angrily.

"Don' matter. No one'll ever believe me," he told her.

He had already seen how some of the staff seemed to favor the Gryffindors over the Slytherins, and whenever there was a fight between members of those Houses, usually the Slytherins got the blame and punishments. But that was nothing new. Once, long ago he had actually told the truth when a teacher had asked why he had bruises on his legs, and when Tobias discovered it, he had told the teacher he lied. "Kid's got some imagination. Always making up stories. He was playing about near the mill and fell. Right, Sev?" and Tobias had given him a look that made his bowels turn to water. He had agreed, and the teacher had believed his slick talking father and dismissed his accusation as the rambling of an attention-seeking child.

He shuddered as he recalled how Tobias had beaten him for daring to speak the truth. And from that day on, he told no one what went on in the Snape house, save for Lily. He had learned the hard way that no adult would believe a word he said.

At his urging, Lily dragged him back into the library, and they hid in the shadows until the footsteps went by. Then, Lily peered out and made sure the coast was clear before assisting Severus to the Hospital Wing over his protests.

Luckily, Madam Pomfrey did not ask too many questions before she healed him, then sent them on their way.

But from then on, Severus was mortal enemies with Potter and his gang.

**So what did you think of Sev and Lily here? **

**They will eventually become more attracted to each other, of course, but here is where their friendship begins to be tested. And it'll only get worse. And for those of you wondering where the hell the romance is . . .be patient! It's coming in chapter 3, but their friendship is the ground that their romance springs off of, and it's the bedrock that holds the romantic part together, which is why I'm showing you it first . . .they were friends BEFORE lovers and that's important for reasons you'll see much later. And you'll see more of Petunia and James later on too, I haven't forogtten about them either!**

**Next: Severus and Lily quarrel, leading Severus to encounter a young first-year in need of his help.**


	3. A Helping Hand

**3**

**A Helping Hand**

**September 1972:**

**Hogwarts**

"You okay, Sev?" Lily asked in concern as her friend sat opposite her in their compartment. He looked drawn and exhausted, there were dark circles under his eyes and she saw him suppress a wince as he leaned back on the seat. _Tobias, _she thought grimly. Though she had only met the man once, and then for about two minutes, she had instinctively disliked him. Knowing about his drunken binges and how he tended to hurt both his wife and son during them made her dislike him even more. She knew as well that Severus hated him and was also afraid of him, though he had never admitted as much to her. He never did. When he was hurt he tended to hide away somewhere inside of himself, and she had learned years ago to read him as much from what he didn't say as from what he did.

"Fine. I'm just . . .tired." He stretched out on the seat opposite her, curling up on his side.

"Why don't you take a little nap then?" she suggested quietly, knowing he was hurting and more than just a "little" tired.

He gave her a lopsided smirk. "Y'sound like my mother."

"Good. Then maybe you'll listen to me for once, Severus Snape," she said, half-scolding. She placed a blanket over him, the Express provided two for each compartment, like they did on the sleeper cars on Muggle trains.

"Yeah, right," he snorted, but then he closed his eyes and drifted off, despite the stinging pain in his bottom and thighs. Tobias had come home sozzled, as usual, and gotten mad when he had seen Severus's trunk downstairs, he hated it that his son had inherited magic and didn't take after him, the way he should have. That fact alone made Severus deserving of a beating, according to Tobias.

But he buried his father's voice in the depths of his mind, locking it in a box along with all the other awful memories, and as he slipped into the warm embrace of sleep he felt a small hand brush his hair away from his forehead.

Lily gently smoothed her friend's unruly hair away from his forehead. He really needed a haircut, his hair was always in his eyes. Unless he wore it like that on purpose, it was the fashion these days to have long hair. But she doubted if Sev followed popular styles. _He probably couldn't afford it, you know he's always been hard up, Lily,_ she told herself. _And it's another way for him to hide. Hide from his father and from everyone. Except me._

She shook her head and went back to sit down opposite him, her green eyes filled with tears. She hated that he was so wary and hurting all the time, and she wished he would get help, but he insisted going to any adult authority was a waste of time. _Oh, Sev. I wish I could help you more. I'd tell someone, but then you'd never forgive me, and I promised upon my magic to never tell. But I hate seeing you hurt. I hope Potter and the rest of them leave you alone this year, the damn bullying toerags! _She sighed, and took out her Charms text, they still had several hours before the train arrived at school. _Maybe you need another friend, someone besides me, that you could talk to. A boy. You'd probably tell him things you wouldn't me._

But who could she find that would be able to get past Severus's initial reserve and sometimes sharp tongue? All the Gryffindor boys she knew in her year were rabidly prejudiced against Slytherins and she didn't know how Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff felt about Slytherins. As for his own House . . .she knew he hardly trusted anyone, because he was a half-blood and most of them believed in pureblood supremacy.

And yet, she knew he needed another besides herself, knew it instinctively, the way she knew how to move her wand to cast a Charm spell correctly. _You'd tell me you didn't need anyone, of course. That you manage just fine by yourself, that I'm the only friend you'll ever need. But I know it's not so, I've seen how you look at Potter and his friends sometimes, when you think no one can see . . .and I can see how much you want that sort of thing . . .another boy to talk to . . ._

Just then there came a knock at the door of her compartment and the door slid open to reveal Alice Stewart, a tall blond with a round face and cheerful hazel eyes, and Cynthia Graves, both Gryffindors in her year. Cindy was shorter than Alice and had her blond hair cut short in a bob and a rather pointed face.

"Hey, Lil. How was your summer?" asked Alice.

"Good, how about you?"

"Fine. You want to play Exploding Snap with us?"

Lily hesitated, not really wanting to leave Severus alone. The Marauders were on the train too and if they happened to see him asleep . . .

"Who's that?" Cindy asked, peering into the compartment. She wrinkled her nose when she saw who it was. "Snape? What's he doing in here?"

"Sleeping," Lily answered shortly. She walked out of the compartment and quickly cast a locking charm on the door, so no one could get in and bother Severus.

"How can you stand to be around him, Lily?" Cindy asked. "He's a slimy snake."

Lily glared at her. "You wouldn't understand, Graves. Because all you see is a Slytherin badge and not what's beneath it."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" squealed the other girl. "Evans, you haven't been like . . _.doing_ anything with Snape, have you?"

Alice hushed her and they continued down two compartments to where the girls had set up the card game and also had bought butterbeers and pumpkin pasties from the trolley.

Alice quickly shut the door and went to sit down at the little table, which was a piece of wood that folded up when you weren't using it. "Cindy, you should watch your mouth," she scolded. "You wouldn't want to start any rumors."

The other girl giggled and Lily scowled at her. "But Alice, could you _imagine_ . . . kissing Snape? I've heard he knows scores of Dark curses, that's why he so pasty and greasy, from casting dark magic."

"Don't be an idiot, Cindy," Lily snapped. "Severus is no more a Dark wizard than I am. And he's _not_ greasy, he just needs a haircut. He's brilliant and sweet and I'd . . .I'd kiss him if he asked me to!" she blurted before she could think better of it.

Both girls gasped.

"Lily, you really would?" Alice repeated, her eyes wide.

"Yes!"

"But why kiss a Slytherin when you could kiss James Potter?" Cindy asked, sighed dreamily. "I hear he has a thing for you, Evans. And he's totally hot."

Lily sniffed. "He's also a totally arrogant toerag, and I'm not becoming one of his string. You can if you want though, Cindy. Though I honestly don't know why you'd want to. He only cares about playing pranks and he's full of himself."

"But Lily, he's so dreamy! His eyes, and his face . . .ooh! I'd let him kiss me till I passed out. Or his friend Sirius. There's another knockout. If I could ever get them to notice me."

"Fall at their feet and promise to worship them," Lily said sarcastically. "They'll notice you for sure then. They like girls who are in need of rescuing, so pretend you turned your ankle or something."

"Really? I'll have to try that," the other laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I was kidding, Graves. They only do that stuff in Jane Austen novels."

"Who's that?"

"Muggle author. Wrote Victorian romance novels." _Potter's a shallow, immature, spoiled brat. But if you like that kind of bloke . . .Severus is worth ten of him, only you'll never see it._ She bit back a sigh. Sometimes it was a major pain in the arse, being so intuitive. It was a side-effect of her Sight, this odd knowing about another's inner character. But she never disregarded it. Then she sat down next to Alice and said, "Okay, who's dealing?"

Severus woke up, feeling marginally better for his nap, only to find the compartment empty. He moved stiffly, wincing as he sat up. The nap had done some good, he didn't feel like a walking zombie, but it had also given his bruises and welts time to stiffen and now they ached like ten thousand hells.

But his first thought wasn't of himself, it was of Lily. Where was she?

He glanced at his watch, discovering it was three hours later, and the train was almost pulling into the Hogwarts station. He knew she was still here, there was her Charms text on the seat next to her trunk. Maybe she had gone to use the bathroom.

Just then the door to the compartment opened and Lily stepped in. "Bye, Alice! Bye, Cindy! See you at the feast." She shut the door and only then did she notice he was awake. "Hi, Sev."

"Hey. Where were you?"

"Playing Exploding Snap with Alice and Cindy. Looks like that nap did you good."

He nodded, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "I guess. Are we going to meet in the library later on tonight?"

"Yes. Behind the row of Ancient Runes books, same as always." She bent to put her Charms text back in her trunk and slip on her black robes with the red and gold lion of Gryffindor.

He gazed at the crest as if seeing it for the first time, wishing fiercely that she had been Sorted anywhere but there. Malfoy's words to him at the end of term rose to mock him. _Gryffindor is our enemy, Snape. Get that through your thick Yorkshire skull. She's a Mudblood, now forget her!_

"Sev? Better get into robes," Lily reminded gently.

"Huh? Oh, right." He turned to tug his robes from his trunk, shrugging into them. _She's not my enemy, Malfoy. And she never will be. She's my best friend and . . .maybe even my girlfriend someday, if she ever would have me, worthless thing that I am._ He straightened, turning around to look at Lily.

"What?" he asked, for she wore an exasperated look on her face.

"Come here. Your tie's crooked, Sev." She brushed his hands away and fixed his tie and straightened his robes. "There! Much better."

He rolled his eyes, he hated being fussed over. But he didn't mind Lily's hands on his robes, he discovered, flushing. He looked down to hide his embarrassment, and then the train pulled into the station.

Lily turned to get her things, and suddenly Alice and Cindy were knocking on the door, calling for Lily to hurry up and find a carriage with them.

"Just a minute!" she muttered. "Sev, are you all set?"

"Almost. Go ahead, I'll be along eventually," he waved her away. "Library, seven o'clock, all right?"

Lily nodded, then followed her friends out the door.

Severus glanced about furtively before pulling a flask from his trunk and downing the contents. He sighed in relief as the potion started to work. The pain reliever would enable him to get through the Sorting and the feast, until he could gain the sanctuary of his room and apply some salve. He thanked Merlin that Eileen had taught him to make the Rapid Healing Salve that summer, he had a feeling he was going to need it.

He tucked the empty vial back with the other ones in the bottom of his trunk and then shut it, waving his wand over it to send it hovering behind him, and then he stepped off the train and headed for the horseless carriages waiting at the depot for the older students. He hoped this year would go better than his first one had.

_Two weeks later:_

"What do you mean, I need another friend, Lily?" Severus demanded, standing with his arms crossed, his dark eyes flashing daggers at the girl he had once thought was his best friend. They were down by the lake, it was a mild night for September in the Highlands, and at first he had been happy to see her, as always. Until she had suggested that he find another friend besides her.

"Sev, don't be mad . . .I don't mean that I don't want to be your friend," Lily began awkwardly, her hands twisting on her gray school skirt.

"Then what _do_ you mean?" he asked , a hurt tone creeping into his voice despite all his attempts to stifle it. "You want to go and hang around with your Gryffindor friends, fine! Just say so! I can take a hint."

"Severus, it's not like that! You're not listening. I just think you need someone else besides me to be friends with. A boy, somebody you could, uh . . .talk to about guy stuff and . . .you know . . ."

"Oh, I get it! You think I'm some kind of reject who can't make friends, is that it?" he cried, feeling himself go red with humiliation.

"No! Sev, please, you're taking this all wrong . . ."

"It's okay, Lily! I get it! You want me to leave you alone, you had enough of being with the slimy greaseball Slytherin, but you're too nice to say it to my face so you want me to find somebody else to be friends with so you don't feel guilty when you go back to your bloody Gryffindors. No explanation needed."

He spun about, so furious and hurt he felt as if he was going to explode. He felt as if someone had just ripped open his chest with a dull knife. _You should have known this wouldn't last, Snape. Nothing good ever does, you know that. _But he had been so sure that Lily would never turn on him, that despite all the rumors and disapproval from both their Housemates, she would remain faithful to her promise.

Angry tears stung his eyes and he stalked away, his hands clenched into fists in his robes, ignoring the girl's cries to stop and listen.

_"Severus!_ Don't leave! I'm still your friend, you stubborn ass!"

He walked faster, trying to outrun the little voice in his head that was telling him to turn around and go back, that perhaps she hadn't meant what she said and that she was still willing to be friends with the Slytherin outcast.

He was so angry he didn't even notice where his feet were taking him, down the path past Hagrid's cottage towards the Forbidden Forest. He didn't want to enter the wood, just find a place where he could be alone, where he could mourn the sudden death of his friendship with Lily Evans.

"Oww!"

Severus jerked his head up at the sudden cry of pain. Where had that come from?

"Say it, you little mama's boy!" came a harsh voice. "Say I'm nothing but a slimy viper and I deserve to be stepped on."

There came the sound of a hand striking flesh, and another pained cry. Severus flinched instinctively, the sound brought back memories of Tobias.

"You gonna say it, you sniveling worm? Or would you like to stay here all night, tied to this tree, in your pants, Blackie, while the bugs and the manticores come and nibble you for a midnight snack?"

"No! Please! Let me go!"

Severus stalked quickly off the path and towards a stand of sycamores to the right of it, where the voices were coming from. His wand was clutched in his hand.

"You say it first, Mr. High and Mighty I'm Better Than Everyone Else Noble House of Black! Say it, you miserable coward!"

Severus froze upon hearing that statement, thinking it was Sirius in trouble. But then he recalled there was more than one Black at school now, and that one had been Sorted into Slytherin a mere two weeks past. The younger Black was not at all like his older brother, he was quiet, bookish, and tended to keep to himself. Good-looking, but unlike his brother, he did not seem to be aware of it, and when the girls in his House attempted to talk to him, he blushed and walked away. They thought it meant he was too good to associate with them, but Severus knew it was not condescension but shyness, because he had the same problem talking to any girl save Lily, and rather than stammering like an idiot, he said nothing.

Only now it seemed he had run into trouble and Severus was furious and itching to release some of his temper on a deserving target. He crept up on cat's feet and saw a much bigger boy with Gryffindor colors pointing a wand at the smaller first year, who was tied to a tree with white ropes, stripped of all his clothes save a pair of silken underpants, blood flowing from his nose, his hazel eyes filled with terror. There were welts on his chest and legs, and as Severus watched, the older boy cast another Stinging Hex at Regulus, making him jump and cry out.

Severus recognized the bigger boy, his name was Gordon, a third year who played Beater for Gryffindor, a Muggleborn and a classic bully. Normally, he would have hesitated to challenge an older student, but his temper was up and suddenly he was not minded to stand around and watch another Slytherin get pulverized.

He slipped from the cover of the trees and pointed his wand at the Beater, putting a finger to his lips so Regulus wouldn't warn the other inadvertently of Severus's presence. Then he hissed the words, "_Everte Statum!_"

Gordon was blown backwards through the air, fetching up against a nearby oak tree. Dazed, the Beater groaned and sat up, rubbing his head in puzzlement.

Until Severus stalked from the trees, wand pointed at Gordon's head, and said in a soft deadly voice, "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back, you miserable bugger? Or can't you handle yourself in real fight?"

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Gordon muttered blearily. He groped for his wand which had been knocked from his hand by the force of Severus's spell, which was a dueling charm he had learned from studying a book about Defense Against the Darks last week in the library with Lily.

Severus saw and cast a Leglock jinx, preventing Gordon from reaching it. Then he marched up to the gaping Gryffindor and slammed his fist into the other's face. Gordon howled. "There! How does it feel, to be helpless while somebody beats the blazes out of _you_?" Snape growled. "Do you like it, you bloody bastard? Do you?"

"You'll pay, you damn snake . . .!" gasped the other.

Severus sneered at him. "In your dreams." Then he spoke another spell that made the other's clothes transparent, since he didn't know the one to banish clothes completely.

"My, you've got froggy pants, Gordon! Your mummy buy those?" mocked Severus, snickering.

"What!" yelped the other boy, frantically trying to cover himself. "How do you know that?"

"Magic."

Severus turned around, smothering a laugh.

"You all right, Black?"

Regulus stared at his rescuer, not answering for a moment. "My nose . . .I think it's broken."

"Hold on, let me untie you, then I'll see," Severus spoke quietly, he'd had more than his share of broken noses, he would know in an instant if Regulus's nose was indeed broken. He pointed his wand again, and said, "Finite Incantatem!"

The ropes holding Regulus to the tree slithered away, freeing the boy, who immediately went to his knees, his hands covering his face.

Severus tugged off his robe, draping it around the other's small shoulders. Then he knelt before the younger wizard. "Black, I need to take a look at your nose, okay? So take your hands away."

A muffled whimper followed that order.

Severus sighed. "Black, come on. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me see."

"N-no. You'll laugh at me for being a . . .crybaby. Like Sirius."

"I'm not your brother. Do I look like I'm laughing, huh?"

One hazel eye peered at him from between two fingers.

Severus remained still, looking right at the other boy calmly.

Slowly, Regulus took his hands away, and said, sniffling, "M'sorry. It hurts."

"Of course it does. Now hush." Severus ordered, pulling a handkerchief from another pocket and holding it to the abused nose. He gently felt along the bridge of the nose, pressing lightly.

Regulus whimpered. "Ouch!"

"Keep still. It's not broken, just bruised."

"How do you know that?"

"Experience." Severus said shortly. He took the handkerchief and tore it in half, then rolled the halves into two slender cylinders. "Okay, I need you to lean your head back."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from bleeding all over my robe. Come on, that's right." Severus tilted the other's head back. "Now stay still." He quickly inserted the two pieces of cloth into Regulus's nostrils.

"Hey!"

"Relax. I know it feels weird, but it'll stop the bleeding. Trust me."

Hazel eyes met obsidian. "Your name's Snape, right?"

"Yes. Severus Snape. You hurt anywhere else? I've got some Rapid Heal Salve in my bag."

Regulus shivered, it was starting to grow chilly. "Just where he cast the . . .the Stinging Hex," he said, sounding odd because of the noseplugs.

Severus turned to fetch his bag, which he had left a few feet away before coming out to confront Gordon, who was squirming and cursing in the grass. He quickly grabbed the salve and returned to Regulus. "Stand up."

The younger boy obeyed, blushing.

Severus simply rubbed the salve on the welts, and the Slyhterin sighed in relief as the magical salve began to heal them almost immediately. "Better?"

"Yes. Th-thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me," Regulus said, surprised.

"Oh. You didn't think I'd just stand there and watch that bag of dragon turds beat you up, did you? You're a Slytherin and we stick together. How long has he been doing that to you, anyhow?"

Regulus frowned. "Since . . .I got here."

"Why didn't you tell someone? One of us or your brother?"

Regulus looked down at his feet. "Sirius . . .thinks I'm a sissy. And Gordon's a Gryffindor. He'd just tell me to suck up and deal with it, probably."

Severus scowled. "Some family you got there, Black. Your own brother won't protect you against a piece of crap." He shook his head in disgust, then finished applying the salve and tucked it away. "Why not? 'Cause you're a Slytherin?"

"My whole family's been Slytherin. Except Sirius. Mother says he's a disgrace and a rebel. And Sirius . . .he's glad he's not like me. He says I've got brains but no guts."

"Idiot! If anyone hurt _my_ little brother, I'd kick his arse to hell and back."

"You would?"

"Damn straight." Severus helped the smaller boy to his feet. "Tie that, Black. Don't want to give a girl heart failure, do you?"

"Huh? Oh!" Regulus quickly tied Snape's robe closed, reddening furiously.

Severus smirked. "C'mon, Black. Let's get back to the castle, it's getting late."

"Sure, Snape. But what about him?"

Severus eyed Gordon. "The spell will wear off . . .in a few hours. Hopefully before some hungry manticore comes out looking for a snack," he added, and Gordon began pleading with him to take the spell off.

"Please, please! You can't leave me here!"

"Quit whining, you big baby! I'll take the spell off . . .when you've learned your lesson." Severus finished. "Next time pick on somebody your own size."

He turned and walked away, and Regulus followed.

"Uh, Snape?"

"What?"

"You can call me Reg. All my friends do," stammered the youngest Black. _Or they would if I had any friends here._

Severus was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "And you can call me Sev." _Like my best friend used to._ He gave the other boy a tentative smile.

"How long do I have to keep these things in my nose?"

"Till we get back to the dungeons and I can see if the bleeding's stopped."

"Oh, okay. I owe you one."

"No. Like I said, Slytherins stick together."

Regulus shook his head firmly. "I know, but . . .it's a matter of honor. And someday I'll return the favor."

"A matter of honor? What are you, a lord, Reg?"

Regulus chuckled softly. "My mum thinks so. She says being a Black is nearly like being royalty."

"Oh, Merlin help me!" Severus muttered. "Listen, my _lord_, you don't owe me anything. I hate bullies, I'd have helped you no matter what. Now drop it."

"All right, Sev," agreed Regulus, not wanting to make his new friend angry at him. But he knew he would not forget. A debt of honor was a debt of honor and someday he would return the favor, as was only proper.

They had just emerged from the trees and headed towards the lake so Regulus could wash off some of the blood on his face when Lily ran over to them. Her face was streaked with tears and Severus felt like someone had just sucker punched him in the jaw. Surely she wasn't crying over him?

"Severus! Please let me explain!"

"All right, Evans. Talk."

"I didn't mean to insult you before. I still want you as my friend. I always will, but I just thought . . .it'd be good if you could have someone else besides me, like I have Alice and you and Cindy . . .well, Cindy's not as good a friend as Alice, but anyway . . .I'm sorry if it didn't come out that way . . .You understand, don't you?"

She stared at him, her huge evergreen eyes filled with tears and all his earlier anger vanished. She still liked him. He felt as if an immense weight had been lifted off of his chest. He reached up a hand and gently wiped a tear away. "Yes, Lily. I do now. I'm sorry, I overreacted. When you said . . .I thought . . .ah, hell . . .you know what I mean, right?"

Lily smiled. "Always, Sev." Then she turned and looked at Regulus. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Severus?"

"What? Oh, Lily, this is Regulus Black. Reg, Lily Evans. We're neighbors back home and she's my other friend."

"Nice to meet you, Lily," Regulus said, reaching out a hand.

Lily took it, then gasped. "Oh God! What happened to your face?"

"Uh . . ."

"An arsehole," Severus supplied.

"Gryffindor?" Lily groaned.

Severus nodded. "Gordon. Your Beater. But he won't do it again, if he's smart, which I doubt."

"What did you do to him, Sev?"

Severus told her and to Regulus' surprise, she did not stick up for her Housemate. "Good! He could use a good object lesson! Come here, Regulus. You're all over blood. Let's wash it off." She promptly dragged Regulus over to the lake, and dipped a handkerchief into the water and washed his face over his protests.

Severus laughed softly. "Don't fight her, mate. You'll lose. She does whatever she wants, and she loves to fix people."

"Look who's talking, Severus Snape." Lily snorted. "That's your handiwork." She indicated Regulus's nose.

"So? What was I supposed to do, let him bleed to death?"

Lily smirked knowingly. "Never mind." She finished washing the blood off Regulus's face. "There! Much better."

"Thanks," said the other shyly.

"You're welcome." Lily smiled. "You're Sirius's brother, aren't you?"

"Don't hold it against him," Severus interjected.

"I won't." Lily laughed.

Regulus blinked. "Y'mean, you don't like my brother? But all the girls think he's wonderful."

"Not me. He and Potter are nothing but spoiled bullies in my opinion. I wouldn't go out with either of them if they were last men on earth, no matter how good-looking they are." Lily declared.

Regulus grinned. "Merlin! Finally a girl who doesn't think my brother is the best thing since wizard crackers." He eyed Severus and said quietly, "Better hang on to this one, Sev."

Severus flushed, then said, "I intend to."

Together, the three returned to the castle, and just before they reached the entrance, Lily turned to the two boys and bid them goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow in potions, Sev. Good night." Then, before she lost all her nerve, she leaned in and kissed him, very lightly, on the lips.

Severus froze, astonished.

Lily turned and raced into the castle before he could say anything, her face nearly as red as her hair, but she was grinning, and she skipped all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Regulus whistled. "Like I said, better hang on to that one."

Severus blinked. Then he found himself grinning like an idiot. "Believe me, Reg, I will. I'm not stupid." He clapped his new friend on the shoulder. "Move it, kid. Before we're caught out after curfew."

The two scurried down to the dungeons, slipping inside the portrait hole just as the clock in the entrance hall struck nine-thirty.

That night, Severus went to bed and dreamed of Lily and him kissing down by the lake, and he was telling her, "_Nothing will ever keep us apart, not my House or yours, or your parents, nothing. I will love you always, Lily Evans."_

_And she kissed him back and whispered, "I love you too, Sev. And I will always be there for you."_

In Gryffindor Tower, Lily shared the same dream, and when she woke in the morning she was still smiling and a part of her wondered if what she had dreamed was prophetic. Then she giggled behind her hand, thinking about what Alice would say if she knew Lily had actually kissed a boy. On the lips. _I think I'm the first, by Merlin's hat! And it was wonderful._

She found it difficult to concentrate during the rest of the morning.

Severus had similar problems, even in potions, which he normally excelled.

That lesson, he was not paired with Lily, and he kept recalling the way her eyes had glowed just before she had left him last night, and the dream kept intruding as well, so that he nearly messed up his potion.

"Hey, Snape, watch how you're stirring!" exclaimed Narcissa. "It's clockwise, not counterclockwise, remember?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at the stirrer in his hand. "Oh. Of course."

She eyed him. "Are you sick, Snape? Because I've never seen you like this before."

He shook his head, then put the stirrer in the cauldron and began to stir it clockwise, a faint smile on his face.

Narcissa shook her head. If she didn't know better, she would think Snape was mooning over a girl. But what girl would ever give skinny, sarcastic, crooked-nosed Severus Snape the time of day?

**There, see? The romance, as I promised! How did you like Regulus? And in case you didn't know, Alice is eventually going to be Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother. I never knew what her maiden name was, so I gave her one of my choosing. That first kiss was rather tame, I know, but remember, they're 12. **

**Next: The infamous Snape's Worst Memory will be dealt with in this chapter, but be warned, it doesn't end the way you think!**


	4. Repayment of a Debt

**Repayment of a Debt**

**June, 1976:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL**

**Hogwarts**

James Potter yawned and ran his hand through his wavy dark hair, making it stand on end. He had learned long before that chicks dug the way his hair looked all mussed and windblown. He shuffled his exam paper, not minded to double check it. He was sure he had done well. He darted a look at the clock, they had about ten minutes left until Flitwick collected the papers. He glanced idly behind him, grinning at Sirius, who was leaning back in his chair, a lazy grin on his face. Then he looked over and saw Remus, who was still intent on his exam, and Pettigrew was sweating nervously and trying to peek over at his neighbor's test.

James just shook his head, Peter was not the brightest spark in the fireplace, but it wasn't that he was trying to cheat that caused James to scowl ferociously, it was who he was trying to copy answers from. For the student next to Peter at the end of the row was none other than Severus Snape.

Snape was bent over his paper, writing swiftly and intently, from what little James could see, the paper was covered with Snape's handwriting. _What the hell is he writing, a bloody novel?_ James thought scornfully. He glared daggers at the Slytherin, ever since that fist fight outside the library during first year, James had loathed Snivellus Snape. He was the typical slimy Slytherin, greasy, fascinated with the Dark Arts, and too smart. He could have been decent looking, but his nose had been broken, courtesy of James, and his hair was always in his eyes, and he was always dressed in worn patched clothing.

And yet, something about him drew Lily Evans to him, though what it was remained a mystery to James. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why Lily chose to remain friends with such a deadbeat outcast, one who was so clearly destined to come to a bad end in Azkaban. And more, partner him at the Yule Ball last year. James ground his back teeth together, recalling how Lily had rejected him in front of half of Gryffindor House when he had asked her to go with him.

_December, 1974_

_"Hey, Evans . . .uh, I mean, Lily . . .got a moment?"_

_She turned to face him, her bag over her shoulder, on her way out the portrait hole from the looks of it. Her auburn hair glinted in the light cast by the lamps in the common room, making it appear as if she had a fiery nimbus crowning her. "Make it quick, Potter. I need to get to the library before it closes."_

_"All right, Evans. Keep your panties on," he drawled, rumpling his hair up and smiling at her, his brilliant smile that never failed to make girls swoon. "You know, if you study too much, your head will explode." He waited for her to laugh, the way all the other girls did at his wit. But Lily just tossed him an annoyed look._

_"That was a joke. You're supposed to laugh," he coaxed. _

_"I didn't think it was funny. What do you want, Potter?"_

_"You know the Yule Ball is coming up, right? I'll bet you ten Galleons that with all the time you spend studying, you haven't even gotten a date yet. Well, not to worry. I'll save you the trouble of having to find a bloke, Lily, and I'll take you. What do you say?" _

_He waited, a tad anxiously, for her to say yes, and to finally appreciate that he was actually choosing her over all the other girls he had throwing themselves at him. Really, it was quite an honor. _

_To his utter disbelief, she looked him up and down, sniffed, and said, "Sorry, Potter. But I already have a date for the ball."_

_He gaped. "You . . .do? But who?"_

_She turned away, not bothering to reply. _

_"Evans . . .Lily, who is it?" James persisted, unable to believe she actually had a date. She never got her nose out of a book long enough to hold a conversation with anyone except Alice, Cindy, and . . .Snape. "Oh, no! Evans, tell me you're not going with . . .with that swamp rat, Snivellus."_

_Lily whirled around, her hair settling like a fiery cloak about her shoulders, her emerald eyes flashing green fire. "Don't call him that disgusting name, Potter! Not that it's any business of yours, but if you _**must**_ know, the answer is yes, I am going with **Severus. **And I'm sure he will behave like a gentleman and treat me like a person and not a conquest, Potter! **He** asked me, he didn't assume!" _

_Then she flounced out the door, leaving James with his jaw hanging open like a witless fish._

_"Tough break, mate," Sirius consoled, patting his friend on the shoulder. "But hey, she's not the only chick in the henhouse."_

_James frowned, irritated for once at Sirius's cavalier attitude. _

_"_I'll _go with you, James!" gushed Cindy, coming over to him and gazing at him with utter worship in her eyes. _

_James sighed, then looked at her. Cindy was cute, petite, and built. And she liked him. "All right, Graves. We're a couple. Get a nice dress, okay?"_

_Cindy squealed, then threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Ooh, we're going to have a wonderful time, Jamie!"_

_"Sure we will, Graves," he replied, but he felt . . .dissatisfied. For the first time in his life he felt the sharp sting of rejection, and he found he did not like it at all. The only child of rich elderly parents, he had always been the apple of his parents' eyes, overindulged and spoiled. He had only to ask and it was given. Except in this case. _

_Lily Evans frustrated the hell out of him. What the hell did Snape have that he didn't? Nothing. And yet, she had turned him down for Snivellus. Gryffindors shouldn't accept invitations to school dances from Slytherins. Especially not when they had perfectly decent Gryffindors asking them out._

_A week later at the ball, James was sitting at a table, sulking, while Cindy pouted and went to get to a cup of punch. He knew he wasn't being fair to the other girl, who really enjoyed being seen with him, and had looked at him as if he were Merlin come back from the dead when she had met him in the Entrance Hall that night. Normally, he would have been able to just enjoy the party and dance and flirt and have a good time. _

_But then he happened to look over at the dance floor, where the band was playing a soft number, and seen Lily dancing with Snape. _

_They were looking into each other's eyes, and both wore a smile of utter fascination and contentment, a smile that was for just the two of them. And Snape had his hand on her waist, holding her closer than he should have, James thought jealously, but she didn't seem to mind. No, she was laughing up at him, the little tease, and the Slytherin was smirking, his eyes sparkling._

_Ugh! How can she let him touch her? I hope he took a bath, James thought nastily, though even he had to reluctantly admit that Snape actually looked halfway decent, in new dress robes and a nice suit with a tie and shoes, his hair washed and combed and pulled back in a tail. Even his crooked nose didn't seem so crooked then._

_He watched them dancing for a few more minutes, jealousy burning a hole in his gut. _

_Cindy returned with the punch, and James looked at her critically. There's something wrong with you, Potter, he scolded himself. Here's a willing pretty girl here that'll do whatever you want and you're still moping after silly Evans. Get a life, for Merlin's sake. _

_"Thanks, Cindy." He took a cup of punch from her and drank it down. Too bad it didn't have any firewhiskey in it. "Hey, you want to dance a bit?"_

_Cindy lit up like a Zonko's firecracker. "Oooh, Jamie, I thought you'd never ask! C'mon, baby, let's do the tango!" She practically dragged him off his chair and onto the dance floor. _

_He danced quietly with her for a few measures, then he pulled her close and began to kiss her, his hands wandering leisurely up her back. She kissed him back, clearly welcoming his attention, and James felt his confidence restored. Beaming, he twirled Cindy Graves about, hoping Lily was paying attention to how good he looked._

_And yet, by the end of the night, he still felt embers of jealousy every time he looked at Snape and Lily, who couldn't take their eyes off each other all night, and seemed to be touching even when they were apart. It wasn't fair! He fought the urge to stomp his feet and howl like a little baby. Instead he indulged in a long snogging session with Cindy, but even so he still felt as if he was missing something._

"Time's up! Quills down!" Flitwick ordered.

James blinked, coming out of his reverie. He set down his quill, he had been doodling absentmindedly on a piece of parchment. He had drawn a snitch and also the letters L. E. with a heart around it. To his astonishment, he saw Lily, who was three rows up and across from him, turn about and flash Snape a smile.

Snape lifted his nose from the parchment, looked up, and returned Lily's smile.

James ground his teeth together, wanting to gag. What right did Snivellus have to look so happy, he was nothing but a Death Eater wanna-be, like all his House. He didn't deserve to have Lily look at him that way, James thought, seething. _Merlin, but I hate you, Snivellus._

"Please remain seated while I collect your papers. _Accio!_" Flitwick summoned their exams off their desks, interrupting James's bitter musings. The papers zoomed towards Flitwick and knocked the small professor over.

Several students, including Sirius and Peter laughed, but Lily and Alice went to help Flitwick up. "Thank you, thank you, my dears." Flitwick said, a trifle red in the face as he accepted the girls' hand up and picked up his papers.

James scribbled over the L. E. and stuffed his papers back in his bag, then strolled leisurely out the door and to the Entrance Hall, waiting impatiently for his best friends to appear.

Soon Sirius and Remus appeared and then Peter, who looked nervous and a little upset. He had never done well on standardized tests.

"Moony how did you like number ten-_give the five signs that identify a werewolf_?" Sirius asked the slightly taller blond Lupin.

Remus smirked. "Loved it."

"Do you think you got all the signs right, Moony?" James drawled, a mocking glint in his eye.

"Oh, I'd say so, James." Remus held up a finger. "One-he's sitting on my chair. Two-he's wearing my clothes. Three-his name's Remus Lupin." He spoke in a very soft tone, so that only the Marauders were able to hear him.

Sirius and James burst out laughing. Peter didn't laugh, he just looked more agitated. His pointed nose began to twitch, like it always did when he grew nervous.

"I don't know if I got them all right. I could only remember three-the pointed snout, the shape of the eyes, and the tufted tail. I tried to copy from Snape, but he writes too small for me to read."

James gave Peter a disgusted look. "Wormtail, how thick can you be? You hang around one every full moon and you can't remember what he looks like? And what's with trying to get answers from Snivellus?"

Peter flushed. "I . . .get nervous when I have to sit for exams, you know that. My mind just goes blank. And Snape . . .he's smart, one of the smartest kids in the school . . .he remembers almost everything . . .so I tried to see what he wrote . . ."

James rolled his eyes. "Thick as a castle wall . . ."

"Ah, who cares?" Sirius laughed dismissively. "We're done for the day, let's go outside and celebrate. It's great weather out, let's go down by the lake. I saw some babes heading that way."

They quickly exited the school and headed down near the lake, where james saw Lily, her best friends Alice and Cindy, and a few other girls, sitting and dabbling their feet in the water, since it was terribly hot today. James bit back a sigh of longing and flung himself down under a beech tree. Sirius followed suit and so did Peter. Remus, more conscious about dirtying his robes, sat on a bench a nearby and pulled out a Transfiguration text, brushing up on some concepts for tomorrow's test.

"I think I got an Outstanding on that one," Sirius said confidently. "How about you, Prongs?"

"Definitely." James replied, slanting a quick glance over at the lake. Lily and her friends were giggling over something. _Wish they'd look this way._ He ruffled his hair and then remembered the Snitch he'd nicked from Hooch's office the other day. He pulled it out and started to toss it in the air, catching it just before it could take off.

"Where'd you get that, James?" asked Peter.

"Nicked it." He continued to flick the Snitch effortlessly into the air, all the while keeping tabs upon the girls at the lakeshore.

Cindy and a few others had noticed him tossing the golden ball, but Lily had yet to look his way.

"I'm bored," Sirius announced.

"Why don't you study for Transfiguration, Padfoot? That's the last OWL," suggested Remus, thrusting the text out towards his friend.

"I don't need to study, Moony. I know all that rubbish!" Sirius waved him off. "I don't want to spend the afternoon with my nose in a book, like my smartarse little brother." He made a face, for he and Regulus did not really get on, especially now that Reg was in Slytherin.

James was still tossing the Snitch, and still watching the girls out of the corner of his eye. But Lily was not even aware of him, she was still talking animatedly to Alice. Peter was panting, looking at James catching the Snitch with something resembling religious adulation, his watery blue eyes fastened upon James's lean muscular frame.

"James, put that thing away before Wormtail wets himself," Sirius ordered in a bored tone.

Peter blushed and looked away.

James tucked the Snitch back in his pocket, and noticed with a sudden flutter in his chest that Lily was now looking across the grass at . . .he followed her gaze and saw that it was resting, not on him, but on his rival.

Snape was sitting a few feet away, beside a large huckleberry bush, peering intently at his paper, his knees tucked to his chest, his hair hanging partially in his eyes.

_Sodding little greasball. Thinks he's a bloody professor or something, the way he always knows the answers and stuff. I'll bet he's read half the library, he practically lives there. So does Lily, _whispered another part of his mind, but he ignored it.

Snape had gotten up and put the paper away, he picked up his bag, looking like he was ready to leave, and then Lily called out from the edge of the lake, waving at him to join them.

James saw red. "Padfoot. Look, it's Snivellus."

"Perfect. This day just got a whole lot better," Sirius grinned, and rose to his feet, wand out, to play with his favorite target-the lowly outcast Snivellus Snape.

Severus did not realize the danger at first, he was too busy trying to recap the exam. But soon he found his thoughts straying to how Lily had looked the night of the Yule Ball-like an enchantress of faerie come down to mingle with mortals upon a midsummer's eve-as he had read in Shakespeare's play, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. He sighed as he recalled what it had felt like to hold her in his arms, his beautiful lily-flower, the only girl he had ever felt this strongly about, and the only girl who had ever seen past the Slytherin crest and the ragged clothes and long greasy hair to the boy beneath. With Lily, he felt safe, he had no need of masks, he could just be himself, just Severus . . .

He stood up, intending to go back inside and get a drink, for it was awfully hot out that afternoon, and he was beginning to develop a headache from the glare and the heat. But then he heard Lily calling, and looked over to see her waving from the lakeshore.

"Hey, Sev! Come on and join us!"

Severus hesitated, he knew Lily's friends didn't really like the fact that they were an item, but then he squared his shoulders. Since when did he care what anyone thought about him? He loved Lily and he thought she was starting to have feelings for him too, else why would she be willing to go to the ball with him and be seen publically with him as well?

He started to turn towards the lake when he heard another voice, low with menace.

"All right, Snivellus?"

_Potter!_ Severus's brain slipped into an automatic defensive mode and he spun, drawing his wand as he did so.

But he was a shade too slow, having been caught off guard.

James was faster, and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Severus's wand was blown out of his hand.

Sirius had come to stand next to James, and was laughing uproariously. "Smooth move, Sniffly Snape."

Severus sprang after his wand, but ended up flat on his back after Sirus cast the Impediment Curse upon him, helpless to defend himself. _Stupid, Severus! Never ever let your guard down! Idiot! Now you're helpless._ He tried to frantically recall the countercharm to the jinx, but James came and leered at him, hazel eyes bright with loathing.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly? Memorize all the questions?"

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius sneered. "There will be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

By then several other students had come to watch the show, and they laughed at Black's wit, as always.

Severus struggled against the jinx, furious. He gasped, cursing himself for allowing a girl to distract him from his constant state of alertness. This year had proven the worst ever as far as the Marauders' campaign to torment him, they stalked him everywhere, though they usually waited till he was alone, without Lily or Reg, to start on him. "You wait . . .you wait . . ." he growled, glaring up at his tormentors.

"Wait for what?" Sirius taunted, all cool arrogance, eyeing Snape the way you would a piece of rubbish. "For you to wipe your nose on us, Snivelly?"

Everyone else laughed mockingly and Severus wanted nothing so much as to hex the arrogant bully into the next universe. He could feel the spell starting to wear off and he gathered himself, spitting out a few choice swear words learned from Tobias to distract Black and Potter while he marshaled his power.

James pointed his wand at him. "Wash out your mouth, you filthy bugger. _Scourgify!_"

Severus gasped and gagged as pink soap bubbles filled his mouth, and he coughed and retched uncontrollably, his power scattering as his concentration broke.

Lily had been sitting calmly by the lake, cooling her feet in the water along with Alice and Cindy, talking quietly about their test and the possible results. Lily stared out over the black water, the sun dazzling upon the surface. Smiling, Lily shut her eyes, and immediately fell into a daydream about the last time she had danced and kissed Severus, during the Yule Ball.

_"You look wonderful tonight, Lily," he had murmured, his hands reaching up to cup her face, ever so gently. In his eyes was a fierce protectiveness and something wild . . .something primal, it called to her with all of her being, and then his gaze swept down her and she found herself flushing and burning with an unaccustomed heat, like a candle set ablaze._

_"Thank you, Sev. You look handsome too."_

_He shook his head, unwilling to take her words at face value. "I don't think . . ."_

_"I do." Then she was reaching out, and drawing him to her, and their lips met._

_It was like a jolt of purest fire, followed by a sudden surge of desire so great she nearly swayed on her feet, and only her grip on Severus's lean muscled arms kept her upright. There was a hidden strength in those arms, though he kept them hidden beneath the fabric of his robes, gained from long hours stirring and moving cauldrons of potions. _

_"Lily." He whispered her name as if it were the answer to a prayer._

_"Sev." She gasped, drowning in a torrent of desire and sweet longing. Now, at last, she understood what the poets meant when they said they had been "swept away by love's sweet fire."_

"Hey! Earth to Lily!" Alice called, tapping the side of her friend's head playfully. "Where did you go, Evans?"

Lily blinked and sighed happily. "Somewhere wonderful."

"Oh?" Cindy quirked an eyebrow. "With whom? Sweet Severus?"

Alice shouted with laughter. "Cindy, you are wicked! Calling that one sweet."

Lily frowned. "He is sweet, Alice. At least to me. The night of the ball . . .he kissed me . . ."

"And? Tell, Evans!" Alice demanded. "How did it make you feel?"

"Greasy?" teased Cindy. "Ow!" she yelped as Lily smacked her on the ear.

"Shut up, Graves! I told you before, don't talk like that about him. Unless you want to be drinking your meals through a straw."

Cindy stared at her. "Evans, take a Calming Draught. I was only teasing."

"It's not funny. I'm sick and tired of all you Gryffindors making jokes about my boyfriend. Have you ever gotten to know him? Talked to him? Looked at him as anything but a scummy Slytherin?"

Cindy looked away, feeling ashamed. "Well, no."

"No, all you do is what everyone else in this bloody House does, mock him for his looks." Lily snapped. " And you wonder why he never wants to spend any time in Gryffindor Tower like Frank does or Potter. He knows he won't be welcome, that he'd be in enemy territory."

"But, Lil, how often are you down in the dungeons?" asked Alice.

"Quite a lot, since Severus and Reg have their own room. Sev's a fifth year, so in Slytherin that means you can have a room with a roommate of your choice. And he's a prefect too." Lily said proudly.

"I never said he wasn't brilliant, Lil," began Alice. "Just . . .unsociable."

"He wouldn't be if all of you didn't act like gits to him, Alice! If you'd just give him a chance . . ." Lily began hotly.

Alice held up her hands. "Down, dragon lady! I surrender! Okay, why don't you invite him over here and we'll talk a bit. All right, Cindy? Maybe Lily's right, and we are being unfair."

"Okay. Why not? Look, Lily, he's over there!" Cindy pointed across the grass.

Lily turned and saw Severus, just climbing to his feet, obviously in a brown study. "Sev! Over here!" She waved frantically. "Come and join us!"

He looked up . . .their eyes met . . .and he smiled, his dark eyes bright with pleasure.

Then Potter and his bullying friend Sirius stalked over to him and started their usual crap.

Lily saw red. She knew that Severus could take care of himself usually, he could duel quite well and had beaten both Black and Potter on more than one occasion, when they were one on one. But this time, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the Disarming Charm Potter threw and in five minutes he was helpless on the ground, choking on some foul pink bubbles and suddenly Lily had had enough.

"Leave him ALONE!"

She sprinted across the lawn and was joined by a taller figure wearing a Slytherin crest.

"My brother and his lame friend are at it again, huh, Evans?" Regulus asked sharply, his hazel eyes blazing.

"Looks like it, Reg. Only this time . . .I'm going to give Potter a good piece of my mind, the great berk!"

"All right. You wallop Potter's arse, and I'll deal with Sirius," Regulus growled. "I haven't had a good scrap with him since Christmas." _And now I can repay the debt I owe Severus at last,_ thought Regulus. He drew his wand.

"Leave him _alone_, Potter!" Lily snarled. "Before I kick you all the way to the Hebrides."

James turned around, a smile stealing across his face at finally gaining Lily's attention. "All right, Evans?" he said, his voice suddenly gentle. "Merlin, but you're beautiful when you're mad, you know that?"

"Why you . . .you . . .arrogant . . ." she sputtered, unable to believe he was trying to romance her after he had so cruelly hexed her boyfriend.

"Handsome, brilliant, totally cool, Quidditch flyer extraordinaire . . ." James purred, smirking. "I know, I know, Evans. You secretly want to go out with me, admit it. You want to dump Snivellus here and go out with me, right?"

"Not in a million years, Potter! I'd sooner go on a date with the giant squid."

"Ouch!" Sirius winced dramatically. "That was cruel, Evans."

"Shut it, Sirius!" Regulus cried. "Get off him! Or else." He was about four feet from his older brother, looking like he wanted to knock Sirius to the moon.

Sirius turned around to face his brother, shaking an admonitory finger at him. "Now, now, baby brother. You know what Mother said about fighting."

"Bugger yourself, Siri! And leave my friend alone!"

"Language, kid. Don't make me teach you another lesson, Regulus," warned the elder Black, his eyes suddenly hard.

"Do it then, you cock-walking shite!" challenged Regulus, his temper exploding. "Or are you only brave enough to fight someone two on one?"

"You calling me a coward, Reg?"

"If the cloak fits, Siri . . ."

"That does it! This time, little brother, I'm going to wallop your arse till you howl and to the devil with Mother and my promise!" Sirus pointed his wand at Regulus. "Impedimenta!"

But Regulus was prepared, he had practiced for hours on the weekends with Severus in friendly duels, and he twirled his wand in a counter so fast that Sirius was nearly caught by his own spell. "You were saying?"

Sirius flushed, and several watchers snickered at seeing him shown up by his little brother. The rivalry between the Blacks had always been fierce, both at home and at school, as they competed for their parents' affections and recognition.

"That I'm going to tan your hide, little viper!" Sirius tried a Disarming Charm.

Regulus blocked it, glaring. "Don't call me that, you damn bullying prat!" he cast a Boil Jinx, but Sirius dodged it.

"Why not?" demanded Sirius, sensing he'd hit a sore spot. "It's the truth. You're nothing but a treacherous snake, headed straight down the dark path to the arms of You-Know Who!"

"No!" Regulus shouted. "Don't you DARE say that! I am not evil! I'm not!" his voice cracked upon that last word, and he pointed his wand and screamed, "_Everte Statum!"_

Sirius was sent flying backwards, he crashed into Peter and knocked the smaller boy flat.

Several people cheered. "Way to go, little Blackie! Maybe you ought to be in the Dueling Club."

Regulus ignored them, advancing on his brother. "If you say that again, Sirius, I swear I'm going to hex your tongue out."

"Easy, Black. You don't really mean that." Remus spoke up, setting down his book. He didn't like the way Regulus was looking at his brother, as if he wanted to do some serious damage to him.

Regulus spun on him, his hazel eyes glowing with fury. "But out, Lupin! This doesn't concern you. It's a family matter."

"What?" Sirius cried, coming to his feet. "Since when is Snivellus family?"

"Since he treats me better than you, Sirius Orion Black!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, let's see. When Gordon was pounding me every other day, you just told me to quit whining. Severus kicked the creep's arse when he tied me to a tree and was going to leave me as food for a manticore. Whenever I needed you, you weren't there! You were off with Potter and Lupin and Pettigrew, playing big bad Marauder!" Regulus shouted, tears glittering in his eyes, that he quickly blinked away.

"Aww, poor little Reggie!" sneered Sirius. "I told you when you got on the train, you were going to have to learn to stand up for yourself and not be a sissy. What did you want me to do, Reg, hold your hand? Wipe your nose? Kiss your arse, like Mum?"

Regulus didn't answer, he was trembling, trying to control himself. He could feel his magic surging wildly, nearly spiraling out of control.

"No. He wanted you to watch his back, you arsehole," came another voice, soft with anger and scorn. "Like a real brother."

It was Severus, having finally freed himself of the jinx, standing up, giving Sirius a look that should have fried him where he stood.

"Like you'd know what that was, Snivelly," Sirius mocked. "Your parents didn't dare have anymore kids after they saw the way you turned out."

Severus sneered, his lip curling. "Yours saw you and decided to try for a better model, puppydog."

Sirius went to hex Severus, but Regulus stepped in the way, and fired off a Stinging Hex at his brother. "I'd . . .sooner have Severus as my brother . . .than . . .you!"

"You would, you rotten bastard!" Sirius shouted, and gestured suddenly at Snape.

Severus found himself upside down, in mid-air, his robes falling over his face, and then his trousers vanished, revealing his worn threadbare underpants. _Bloody hell, Severus! He's used Levicorpus on you!_ His mind seethed, even as he struggled to concentrate and summon his wand. _He must have read the spell notes in the margin when you left your potions book in Slughorn's classroom when he was in detention that time! _

He felt himself flush blood red as the other students jeered and mocked him for his worn pants, laughing hysterically.

"You need to buy a new pair, Snape!"

"Yeah, you ain't impressing no girl with your skinny arse!" snickered another.

"Get him down, Sirius!" ordered Regulus.

"Make me."

Regulus lunged at him, and tackled his brother to the ground. He had grown some since he was a small scrawny first year, put on weight and muscle, and he was nearly a match for Sirius now.

James guffawed as the two Blacks rolled on the ground like two wildcats. Then he looked at Snape, still hanging in mid-air, struggling, and he turned to Lily and said, "Now, Evans, why would you want to go out with someone who looks like _that_?"

Lily drew her wand. "Cancel the spell, Potter!"

"Evans, don't make me hex you."

"Do it, you bullying toerag! What's he ever done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, you see."

"You're a riot, Potter. Let him down!"

"Go out with me, Lily. If you say yes, I swear I'll never lay a wand on Snivelly here again."

"Don't you understand English, Potter? I'll never go out with you."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"I'll give you three, Potter. One, I don't date arrogant jackasses. Two, I hate immature prats who think every girl worships them. And three, Severus is worth ten of you any day of the week."

Underneath his robes, Severus smiled.

He concentrated hard, silently summoning his wand. He had never tried to perform wandless magic before, but hearing Lily verbally thrash Potter that way gave him the necessary impetus to do so. _Accio my wand!_

The ebony wand suddenly flew into his grasp. Then he nonverbally cast the counter to the Levicorpus spell. _Liberacorpus!_

The next instant he was down on the ground, his wand pointed at Potter. "Looks like she told you, Potter," he said, and did something he hardly ever did. He grinned openly.

James went red and started to say something, but Lily snapped, "Incarcerous!" and ropes shot out of her wand and wrapped about James, tying him fast.

_Levicorpus!_ Severus thought, and James was hanging upside down in the air by his ankle.

Lily laughed and took his arm. Then she waved her wand. "Nice pants, Potter!" she called. "You all right, Sev?"

"Now I am," he said, then he bent and kissed her, for once not caring who saw.

People clapped and gasped, to see such devotion displayed so openly between rival Houses.

Then Regulus cried, "Look out, Sev!"

Wormtail had snuck up behind the couple, wand out, ready to cast a nasty hex.

"Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!" shouted Regulus.

Wormtail was blasted halfway across the lawn by Regulus's spell barrage.

Severus turned around and inclined his head to his friend. "Nice one, Reg."

Regulus stood up, dusting his hands off. His face was battered, but he too was smiling. "You're welcome, Sev. Told you I'd repay you someday."

Then he joined Severus and Lily as they made their way down to the lake where Alice and Cindy waited.

Behind them, James called, in a muffled tone, "Uh . . .Sirius? Can you help me get down, mate?"

But Sirius did not answer.

"Sirius, c'mon, mate! My head's about to explode. And my arse is freezing."

"He can't hear you, Prongs," came Lupin's voice. "His brother knocked him out."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Fraid not. Let me wake him up. _Ennervate_!"

Sirius groaned and blinked. "Huh? What happened?"

"Your little brother," Remus answered, chuckling.

"Aww, Merlin's bloody arse!" Sirius cried. "I am never going to live this down!"

"That makes two of you," Remus said, indicating James.

"Padfoot, get me down, damn it all!"

Sirius stared. "What happened to you?"

"Snape," Moony laughed.

"Bloody hell!" He glared at Moony. "What's so funny, Lupin?"

"You, Sirius. I told you someday you'd go too far and you didn't listen."

"Ah, shut it, Lupin!" ordered Sirius, and then he waved his wand and James was released from the Levicorpus spell, amid snickers and derisive laughter.

Sirius reversed the spells on James, who straightened his robes with something less than his usual cocky grin. "Where's Evans?"

"Went off with Snape," sighed Remus. He pointed to the lakeshore.

James glanced over, but the lakeshore was now empty of occupants. There was a dull ache in the pit of his stomach, as he discovered for the first time the feel of humiliation, shame, and the dawning realization that he had lost his chance with Lily Evans forever. He turned away, grimacing at the sudden bitter taste on his tongue.

**So . . .how did you like that little twist?**

**Also, the Yule Ball in this story has nothing to do with the Yule Ball in GOF, which was connected with the tournament. Here, I use the same title for a holiday dance, since Yule is the old word for the Christmas season from pagan tradition. **

**Next: More romance between Lily and Sev at night beside the lake.**


	5. Stolen Moments

**Stolen Moments**

Severus and Regulus had followed Lily back to the lakeshore, where her best friends, Alice and Cindy, were tossing crackers to the giant squid, Decius. Every time the squid would catch a cracker in its tentacle, the girls would clap and cheer. It was a childish game, Severus thought at first, something he would never lower himself to participate in. But Lily joined right in and after a few moments, so did Regulus.

"Sev! Don't be such a wet blanket," Lily teased gently, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Here. Give Decius a cracker." She handed him a wheat wafer.

He stared at it, feeling like an idiot. They were all looking at him. He hurled the cracker into the lake and the squid caught it in midair.

Lily and the girls whooped, laughing, and even Regulus grinned. Slowly, Severus smiled slightly. Maybe it was a ridiculous game, but it was harmless fun, and it brought to mind the times when he was younger and he and Lily used to throw bread to the ducks that sometimes swam in the creek behind their house. Back when they were young and innocent and the only enemy he had was Tobias and his temper. He turned and gazed at the object of his affection and suddenly he was chuckling softly, her mood was contagious. _All right, so we're behaving like six-year-olds again. But who cares? _Lily had told off Potter for him, she had admitted in front of a large number of students that she preferred _him_-Severus Snape-to the ultra popular and handsome rich-boy Potter. At that moment, he felt like walking on air. And that kiss . . .ah, God, it had been so sweet! He wished it had never ended.

"Want another one, Snape?"

He turned to see Cindy Graves offering him another cracker for the squid. She struck him as a bit of a bubblehead, but at least she wasn't sneering or talking down to him like most of the girls in Gryffindor. And some in Slytherin and Ravenclaw too, if he was going to be honest.

He took it and thanked her politely. She looked startled, and he tossed the cracker in the lake, thinking, _Bet you're surprised I have good manners, aren't you? _He fought to keep a sneer from his face and from blurting sarcastically, _Yes, Graves, my mother taught me how to say please and thank you like every other good mother does. Just because I'm a half-blood and a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm gutter trash. We might be poor, but that doesn't mean I act like a buffoon._ But he reined in his temper, which lately was prone to take everything as a slight. There had been enough arguing today, he didn't want to start quarreling again.

The squid had finished off the rest of the crackers in a matter of minutes and Alice wiped her hand across her brow and said, "It's getting like an oven out here. I feel like an ice cream cone melting. Let's go back inside."

"You can come to our room," Regulus offered suddenly. "We've got cooling charms on it and we can play cards or something if you want."

The three girls looked at each other. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea, Reg," Lily said. Then she looked at Severus. "Do you mind, Sev?"

Severus bit his lip. He normally didn't like other students in his room, he was very private and didn't like anyone prying into his personal life. Regulus and Lily were the sole exceptions to that rule. But maybe he could start to relax a little, after all he would be right there with them, and make sure they didn't touch any of his potions, or the experimental spell scrolls he was working on.

"All right. Follow me."

"Yes, my lord," Regulus drawled lightly, and they laughed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Funny, Black." Then he led the way back to the castle and down to the dungeons.

Their room was fairly large, it had originally been a single prefect's room, but when Severus had agreed to allow Regulus to room with him, they had cast a space warp spell on it to make it comfortably house two people, so it was now the size of a large suite. It was decorated in Slytherin emerald and silver, of course, with silver walls and emerald curtains at the fake window, which was charmed to have a view of the grounds, even though the dungeons were below the lake. Some smart individual had figured students would go stir-crazy down here without some kind of view of the outside world, and thus had charmed the dorm rooms to display appropriate scenery. The scene changed depending on the weather and the season. Right now it showed a beautiful sunny day.

The first part of the room was a sort of den and study area, with an old leather couch Snape had scrounged from the rubbish heap in High Bentham and used magic to clean up and mend so it looked nearly new. There was an upholstered chair that Reg had brought from his home, it had been shoved in the attic after his mother had redone their living room for the third time and wouldn't be missed. The same was true of the clawfooted mahogany table and the serpent and sword patterned rug. It was an old Celtic design, Regulus thought it had once belonged to a distant ancestor, and it too had been gathering dust in the attic.

Against the lefthand side of the room was Snape's desk. The aged rolltop, another rescue from the rubbish heap, was crowded with pieces of parchment, quills, ink, and books. His bookbag and cauldron were stacked neatly in a corner, along with a shelf of potion ingredients, ready in a moment's notice if he needed to whip up a salve or an elixir in a hurry. The mini lab wasn't strictly legal, but Severus was careful to only brew healing elixirs, for the most part, and hide it with a Concealment Charm if Slughorn, his Head of House, chanced to do an inspection.

Regulus' desk was across the room, in the opposite corner, and it too had books and parchment scattered all over it.

To the right of Severus's desk was a large bookshelf filled with books. He had scrimped and saved to buy most of them, and they were much treasured and lovingly handled. There were four rows of magical texts, mostly dealing with potions, herbals, and defense texts. But there were also some Muggle volumes as well-the complete set of William Shakespeare's works, Dickens, Dante, some of John Locke and Rousseau, several British and Roman histories, including Plutarch's Lives, Homer, Virgil, Ovid, there was even a small volume of Byron and Keats and Coleridge. They rested next to _Hogwarts: A History_ and other wizard texts, including a rather battered copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, which had been given to him when he was five by Eileen.

When Regulus had first moved in, his jaw had nearly hit the ground when he saw Severus's collection. "Merlin, Snape, you've got your own private library."

"I wish. This is nothing compared to what I _wish_ I had," Severus had answered, his voice sharp with longing. "Someday . . ." he trailed off, not wanting to sound like a daydreaming fool. _Someday, when I've got a decent job and moved away from Spinner's End, I'll be able to afford any book I want. And then I'll be in paradise, all right._ He had glared defensively at the other wizard, daring him to make a derogatory comment about his beloved books.

But Reg had just laughed and said, "Good thing I like to read too." And he had summoned his own library from his trunk and arranged them across from Snape's own. Then he had given his new roommate a pleading stare and asked, "Mind if I borrow a few? You have some I've never read before."

"Yes, so long as you don't damage any of them," Severus had agreed sternly.

"I promise I won't get jam on them, Professor Snape," Reg said slyly, prompting a reluctant chuckle from Severus. He knew he was a bit of a fanatic about his books. But books had been his only companions for years, his solace and joy, until he met Lily, and in a way they still were.

They had placed a large tapestry of Merlin instructing a class of apprentices upon Glastonbury Tor across half of the room, dividing it from their bedroom and the small half bath. The tapestry had been a chance find, the castle steward, Filch, had been about to toss it because it had become threadbare, and they had persuaded him to let them have it.

The beds were the standard four-poster with Slytherin green hangings and Regulus had nicked two small armoires from guest rooms in Grimmauld Place and expanded them so they could hang their robes and school uniforms in them. Those and their trunks were the only bits of furniture in the bedrooms besides the beds. Here Regulus had placed a picture of his family crest above his bed and some posters of Quidditch players and wizard rock bands.

In contrast, Severus had a single piece of framed parchment above his bed, with a single quote by the great Merlin-_Magic's greatest strength comes from within, so be true to thy self, and thy will know true power and harmony._

Alice and Cindy looked thunderstruck when they entered "The Bookworms' Lair", as Avery, a Quidditch Chaser, had dubbed their room, after seeing the amount of books in it.

"Merlin, but this is like . . .like . . .wicked!" Cindy finally managed to say after glancing about like a bug-eyed fish.

Alice nodded. "We don't have anything like this in Gryffindor Tower. Even the prefects still share a dorm with their yearmates."

"Not here," Reg said with a touch of superiority. "Slytherins know how to give the privileges of rank to those who deserve it. The prefects have their own rooms and so do the seventh years." He pretended to bow to the trio of Gryffindor ladies. "Welcome to our humble abode, now take off your shoes, Sev hates mud on the carpet."

"Stuff it, Reg," Severus mock-growled, cuffing the other playfully about the head.

"What? It's true. You bawled me out for twenty minutes last time I came back from Quidditch practice and forgot to wipe my feet," said Regulus, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"You looked like a bogman and the stench was unbelievable," Severus objected.

"So I fell off my broom and landed in a mud puddle." Reg shrugged, smirking. "There was no need to tear into me like my mother, Snape."

Severus gave him an exasperated glare. "If you'd quit acting like an eight-year-old, Regulus, I wouldn't need to lecture you that way. Now get in here and tend to your face, before you give some first year nightmares." He dragged the younger wizard into the room and closed the door.

"Hey! It's not that bad. Sirius only managed to get in three good ones," Regulus protested.

"Bad enough. Sit." Severus ordered briskly, summoning his potions and a cloth and a basin of water with a flick of his wand. Regulus obeyed, sitting in his desk chair.

Regulus eyed Snape's array of vials warily. "You going to put any of that stinging stuff on me? Because I really hate that crap, Sev."

"Don't be a baby, Black. The antibacterial salve only stings for a minute." He took Regulus's chin in his hand and began to wash the bruised and bloodied face.

"Like hell." Regulus made as if to jerk away.

"Keep still!"

"You're not putting it on me this time, Snape."

"Black, act your age! Or do I need to Stick you to the chair again?"

"Here. Let me do it," Cindy suggested.

Severus eyed her critically. "Have you ever had any healing courses, Graves?"

"No, but I've got two younger brothers and two sisters, Snape, so I think I know how to fix up a couple of scrapes." She took the cloth from him and began cleaning Regulus up expertly.

The younger wizard remained still then, allowing the witch to doctor him without a whimper.

"Figures. He gives me a hard time and not her. He forgets who fixed him all those other times," Severus grumbled, half under his breath.

"That's 'cause she's a cute girl, Sev," Lily murmured into his ear. "He'd let her cut off his arm and not make a sound."

"Merlin save me!" groaned Severus, though he admitted to himself that it made sense. No self-respecting boy wanted a girl to think he was a wimp and couldn't take a little pain. He beckoned Alice and Lily to sit down on the couch, leaving his friend to Cindy's tender mercies. "Uh . . .do you two want anything to drink? I can have some pumpkin juice or butterbeer up here if you'd like," he offered shyly.

"Please," Alice said.

Severus summoned a house elf by tugging on a small tassled bell pull and requested several pumpkin juices and butterbeers, one for each of them. "And some shortbread too, Watson. Thanks."

"Right away, Master Snape," the elf bowed and disappeared.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "You thank the house elves, Snape?"

"Yes. They're performing a service for me," Severus answered.

Two minutes later a tray appeared on the table, filled with the drinks, shortbread, small sandwiches of bacon and watercress, and strawberry tarts.

"Help yourself," Severus gestured at the table and the girls eagerly took a drink and a sandwich.

Regulus and Cindy soon joined them, Regulus now looked much better with his face cleaned and magical salve applied. "Well? Looks like you survived," Severus drawled.

"It makes a difference, a woman's touch," Regulus pointed out, sitting down on the other end of the couch. Cindy sat beside him, giggling, her hand resting lightly on Black's arm.

"Why do I get the feeling more than just applying salve went on?" Severus wondered aloud, sitting next to Lily.

"With Graves, that's a given," Alice laughed. "She probably gave him a kiss for every cut he had. Like she does to her little brothers and sisters."

"And what's wrong with that, Stewart?" Cindy demanded. "A kiss to make it better."

"_He's_ not your brother, Cin."

"Thank Merlin for that!" the other grinned.

"You can say that again," added Regulus, his hazel eyes dancing. He gave Cindy a very appreciative look.

"See what we have to put up with?" Lily groaned. "She's impossible."

"So's he," Severus remarked, and Regulus glared at him.

"Works like a charm. I feel great now," Regulus said, smirking.

"Wonderful," Severus rolled his eyes. "Now where did you put the deck of cards, Reg?"

"Uh . . .somewhere," answered the other helpfully. "Hang on a moment." He summoned the deck of Exploding Snap and laid it on the table.

They played several hands, until all the drinks and snacks were gone, and then Alice yawned and said she wanted to go back to Gryffindor and take a nap before dinner.

"Yeah, got to get your beauty sleep, Stewart. You want to look good for Longbottom later," Lily teased.

Alice blushed, but came back with, "How about you, Lil? You don't want Severus to see you looking like an old hag."

"Beauty is only skin deep," Lily sniffed, pretending to be insulted. "Right, Sev?"

"Absolutely," he murmured, then kissed her goodbye. "Meet me later at the lake," he whispered, and received a nod in return.

Cindy gave Regulus a kiss, much to his delight, and then followed Alice out the door.

"See you at dinner," Lily waved and then departed as well.

They passed several Slytherin boys, mostly fourth and fifth years, lounging in the common room as they made their way to the portrait hole, and as they were leaving, they heard one exclaim, "Merlin's bloody arse, Snape, what were you having, an orgy or something?"

"You could have invited us," whined another.

"_Three_ girls! Merlin! Maybe we ought to let the Marauders beat us up."

Severus cast them a withering glare and shut the door. "Barbarians, the lot of them!" he muttered.

"Jealous," Regulus told him, and the two exchanged identical smirks, for until that afternoon the only thing their Housemates had ever envied them for were their brains and potion-making skills.

"Stupid. There are wards to prevent any student from having sex in the castle."

"Good thing too, else Potter would probably be a father by now. Or Sirius, Merlin help me!" Regulus said, then added with a sigh, "Ah, well. One can dream. Right, Sev?"

Severus did not answer, he was already wishing he knew of a spell to speed up time.

By the time the first stars of evening brightened the sky, Severus was only too happy to flee the castle and follow the path down to the lake, where Lily awaited him. After dinner, he had planned on studying for his last OWL-Transfiguration, but his plan had been shot all to blazes when Regulus ended up getting into another quarrel with Sirius at the dungeon entrance.

Sirius had accused Regulus of going dark again, being Sorted into the House with the most dark wizards ever, including You-Know-Who. "Otherwise you'd have been in Gryffindor, like me, and maybe you'd learn how to be a real man, instead of a nerdy bookworm that hangs around bad influences like Snape, Rosier, and LeStrange. Learn any good dark curses lately, Reg? I hear Rosier knows some nice ones."

"Shut up, Sirius! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Regulus had screamed, totally losing it. "Just leave me alone." He had turned to go down the stairs, but Sirius had grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back around to face him.

"Don't walk away from me, Regulus. I'm not finished talking yet." Sirius growled.

"Well, I am! Let go of me!"

"No. For once you're going to shut that damn mouth of yours and listen to me. Quit hanging around rejects like Snape and the rest of them, little brother. Start thinking for yourself and don't just be a pureblooded arsehole, like Mum wants you to be. It's not worth it. You hear me?"

"I hear you, Siri," Regulus said sullenly, hunching himself away from his older brother. Then he gathered himself and cried, "For your information, big brother, Snape isn't dark and neither am I. And it's not a crime to be proud of who your family is. What's your problem, Sirius? You're always going on about thinking for yourself, but you don't practice what you preach. You follow Potter's lead like a puppy-you, Lupin, and Pettigrew. If Potter says hex someone, you ask who, if Potter asks you to jump, you ask how high, hell, if Potter told you he wanted to kick your arse, you'd bend over, I'll bet. The lot of you get your jollies by bullying other students, and then acting like it was a big joke. So where do you get off telling me how I should act, or who I ought to be friends with, huh?"

Regulus's pointed barb struck home, and Sirius lost his temper. He punched his brother in the jaw, nearly knocking him down the stairs. Regulus was saved from a nasty tumble only by Severus's quick reflexes, casting a Levitation Charm. Once he was assured Regulus was all right, Severus had spun on the elder Black, confronting Sirius nose to nose.

"Merlin's staff, Black! You nearly knocked him down the stairs! If he'd hit his head . . ."

"Too bad he didn't. There'd be one less Death Eater in the world, Snivellus."

"Black, you stupid imbecile! Weren't you listening to a word he said? Just because he's Slytherin doesn't mean he's a dark wizard."

"No? With the way he's going, it won't be long." Sirius gritted out. "Like I said, too bad he didn't break his neck. It'd save me the trouble of telling my father his precious baby boy joined You-Know-Who and watching him fall apart." Then Sirius stalked away, leaving Severus to deal with Regulus and longing to throttle Sirius for being such a stubborn dunderhead.

He had managed to get the younger wizard into their room before Regulus self-combusted, but only just.

"I HATE him! I bloody damn HATE him!" Regulus howled, hitting the wall so hard several books on his side of the room fell onto the floor and the cabinet with Severus' potions shook and threatened to spill.

Severus hastily cast a charm on them to fasten them to the shelf, then a Muffliato Charm so Regulus could rant in peace without the rest of the House overhearing him, and lastly he locked the door.

Regulus continued to swear for several minutes, slamming his hand into the wall over and over until his knuckles bled, until Severus cast a Cushioning Charm over it. He hit the wall a few more times before halting abruptly and leaning his head against it, breathing harshly. "I hate him," he muttered, his voice catching sharply.

"Reg, stop," Severus ordered softly. He tugged on the other's shoulder, leading him over to the couch. "He's not worth it."

Regulus sat down at Severus's urging, but abruptly he turned away, drawing his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them. "Go away, Severus. Please. I want to be alone."

Severus hesitated, not sure if he should leave his friend in this state. "Regulus . . ."

"Leave me alone, Snape! Just go! Go meet Lily or study or whatever. Get out!"

"All right. But I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid, Black." He rested a hand on Regulus's shoulder for a moment.

There came a muffled snort. "Don't worry, I'm not going to off myself. I wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction."

Severus listened hard, and upon hearing the sincerity in his voice, decided it was safe to meet Lily. "I'll be back."

"Fine. Go, Snape!"

Severus did, but not before casting another silent charm that blunted any sharp object within a five foot radius of Regulus. Better safe than sorry. When he glanced briefly over his shoulder, he saw Regulus lift his head from his knees, and the hazel eyes were filled with desolation and tears. Then he put his head back down, his shoulders shaking.

Severus nearly stayed then, but he knew Regulus would be mortified if Snape witnessed him crying. He shook his head, wishing there were something he could say to help his friend, but for once his clever brain couldn't come up with a remark to salve Regulus's wounded spirit. _Damn you, Black! You and your stupid Gryffindor prejudice! You're going to drive him straight down the dark path if you don't lay off, you bloody fool!_

He closed the door behind him, leaving Regulus alone to cry and curse his brother in peace, and slipped out of the castle by a secret passage.

Once outside, he paused to collect himself and take several deep breaths, not wanting to see Lily as he was now, all angry over recent events and longing to hex certain individuals till they howled. When he had calmed somewhat, and the only racing his heart was doing was because of anticipation and longing, he set off across the lawn towards the lake.

Lily and he had stumbled upon a semi-private spot inbetween two willows and a screen of some kind of hedge Severus didn't know the name of, it was cozy and pleasant and just right for a meeting between two friends. _Make that my . . . girlfriend, _he amended with a flash of pleasure. That was not something he had ever dreamed he would ever have . . .a girl who cared enough about him to call him hers, and be seen in public with him, holding hands and kissing and laughing with him, not _at_ him. And willing to defend him from the popular crowd, like Potter and Black.

Musing on the events of the afternoon made him flush hot and cold, partly in embarrassment at the way Potter and Black had humiliated him, although by now he ought to be used to it, he thought disparagingly. It occurred almost every day, unless he was watchful. And he hadn't particularly cared for having to be rescued by a girl, but the twinges of embarrassment were eclipsed by the sheer delight in knowing that Lily truly cared about him as more than just a friend. _She likes me better than Potter, who has girls falling at his feet and in his lap every time he turns around. Potter, the brilliant Quidditch Chaser, teacher's pet . . .Dumbledore's Golden Boy. And she said I was worth ten of him. Me, Severus Tobias Snape, the sarcastic sharp-tongued outcast with barely two Knuts to rub together, the half-blood freak, as my father would say. And she likes **me**_.

He pinched himself hard, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then he winced and snorted at his own foolishness. Still, it was hard to believe that the girl he had always admired and adored now liked him as . . .well . . .a boyfriend. He couldn't quite recall when it was that he started looking at Lily, bright sweet Lily, as more than just a friend. One day he had been in class, brewing a potion with her, and their hands had brushed and he had felt . . .a shock, like lightning, run up his arm. And suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off her. It had utterly bewildered him at first. And scared him, for he didn't want Lily to think he was being forward, and would start slobbering all over her and groping her like some of the other boys did their girlfriends . . .but he longed to run his fingers through her hair and to cup her face in his hands and kiss her until they were breathless. But he hadn't dared.

Until last December, when she had accepted his awkward invitation to the Yule Ball. Then he had known it was all right if he allowed his true feelings to show, that she wouldn't reject him flat, and he had danced with her and kissed her and that evening had been one of the happiest of his fourteen years.

He smiled reminiscently and slipped on cat's feet to the willow that overhung the lake, peering warily around before climbing halfway up the tree and looking down into the little hollow made by the trees and the hedge.

Lily was there, sitting upon the ground, tapping a finger against her knee impatiently.

Smirking, Severus slipped around the tree and landed on the ground behind her, soundlessly. Then he reached out and playfully tapped her on the shoulder.

She gasped and nearly fell over.

"Waiting for someone?"

She spun around. "Severus Snape! You nearly gave me heart failure. What were you thinking?"

"That you were getting sick of waiting for me and I'd better get my arse down here quick," he replied, laughing. "Sorry I'm late. Reg got into another fight with Sirius and I had to calm him down."

"Not again! Is he okay?" Lily groaned.

"Not really. His prat of a brother punched him and nearly sent him flying down the stairs, but he's more upset than hurt. The git said he wished Reg broke his neck, that way he wouldn't need to explain to their father why Reg ended up a Death Eater."

"He _didn't_!" Lily cried. She had enjoyed meeting the younger Black, finding him clever without being arrogant and witty as well, but not cruel. "That's awful! How could he say such things to his own brother?"

Severus shrugged. "He's Sirius Black, that's how. Thinks he knows everything, like his best friend, Potter. I'm surprised Reg hasn't throttled him by now. Merlin knows, I would have."

"Poor Regulus! I'd like to smack Sirius upside the head," Lily declared angrily.

"Hey, take it easy." Severus murmured, stepping very close to her, his hands reaching out to take her own. "Forget about Black, you can slap him silly later. He isn't why I asked you to meet me here, Lily."

"Oh?" She tilted her head back until she was looking directly into his eyes. "Why did you ask me here, Sev?"

"So we could talk and I could do . . .this." His hands released hers swiftly, coming up to cradle her face and then he was kissing her, a gentle flirting at first, uncertainly, but then she clasped his head and kissed him back, and fire ignited in his blood and his awkwardness vanished as he realized that she wanted him.

The kiss deepened, and Severus drowned in the sweetness, unable to recall where he ended and she began. He had never known such overwhelming desire in all of his life and it both frightened and awed him, that one little red-haired witch could cause him to feel so . . .incredible.

Lily tightened her hold on him when he would have drawn away, not wanting it to end. Merlin, she had been kissed twice by other boys, though one of those had been stolen by Potter and she didn't think it counted, but none of their kisses had ever made her feel as if she was going to spontaneously combust. She felt as if she had just fallen off the top of a high mountain, there was an odd sensation in her stomach, like falling, but she was not afraid. _Merlin, but who knew he could kiss like this? Where did he learn?_ She wondered dizzily, gasping for breath.

He drew away, his dark eyes burning with barely leashed passion. "Lily . . .I . . .are you all right?"

"All right? Sev, I'm ten times better than all right," she laughed.

"Oh, good. Because I was afraid I was . . .too rough."

"Never. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Like what? It was horrible, wasn't it? I did it wrong . . " he felt the old inadequacy well up and he jerked away, his face burning. _Snape, you idiot! You should have looked at that book Reg had, instead of assuming you could learn on your own. Now look what you've done. She probably wishes she never came here tonight, you hopeless git-_

"Severus!" Lily grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around to face her. "You didn't do it wrong at all, love. You were perfect."

"I was?" he repeated dazedly. "But I've never . . .this is the first time I've ever really kissed . . .well except for the Yule Ball . . ."

"Sev, trust me. You're a natural." She twined her fingers in his hair, which was silky, not greasy like everyone assumed.

"I am?"

"Don't believe me, huh? All right, let's try it again. Practice makes perfect, not that you need much practice," she whispered and then her mouth found his again.

When they could breathe again, she snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "_Now_ do you believe me, you silly snake?"

He gazed down at her, wonder mingled with desire in his eyes, and answered, "Yes. Lily, I . . .I . . .you make me feel so . . .I don't know how to say it . . .but when I'm with you, like this, I feel . . .complete." Inwardly, he cursed his awkward tongue. Why was it that he always managed to sound like a blithering idiot around her, when at every other time his tongue was lightning quick to give an insult or the answer to a question? _Some romantic you are, Snape! You've read Shakespeare a hundred times and you can't come up with anything better than that?_ "I can't believe that you're here, with me, when you could have been with any other boy in Hogwarts."

"Severus, no other boy is you, don't you see that?" she inquired softly.

He laughed softly. "Amazing. That you choose the Slytherin outcast, who most girls wouldn't give the time of day . . ."

"Stop it, Sev!" she ordered. "Don' t talk that way! You're none of those things." She moistened her lips, then quoted passionately, "_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._ Remember that, Sev?"

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 1,_" he responded automatically.

"Exactly. And _that's_ how I love you, Severus Snape. I'm a Seer, I saw you true the first time we met, down at the park. I always have."

His mouth twitched into a reluctant grin. "Seems like you know me better than I know myself."

"Of course. I'm a woman," she chuckled. "We know everything."

"I know one thing, though."

"What?"

He drew in a breath, then said softly, "That I shall love you always. _Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love you, Lily." _

"I never will. Because any boy that can quote Shakespeare to his girlfriend really loves her," she whispered. She shifted in his arms. "Kiss me again, Sev."

He dipped his head, his heart soaring. The ancient wizards and witches had been right when they said a midsummer night had magic in it. He could feel it with every beat of his heart, with every touch of Lily's hands, with every kiss they shared. It flared like wildfire through him, consuming him, but he welcomed its sweet ecstasy.

Somehow, he ended up on the ground, Lily in his lap, laughing like an idiot, drunk on sensation, every nerve in his body quivering. "Dear sweet Merlin, Lily!"

"You can say _that_ again, love!" she smiled lazily, both temptress and goddess, and he knew then he was lost, his heart given into her keeping, never to be reclaimed.

"Lily flower, what should we do now?" he murmured, one hand caressing her fiery tresses.

She leaned back into his hand. "Mmm. You have magic hands, Sev."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked playfully, his voice going husky. "I am, after all, a wizard."

"What should we do about what, Sev?"

"Us. I don't mean just at school. I mean at home. Now that we're dating."

"Well, I guess we should tell our parents. Or at least you could tell your mum," she amended, knowing full well that his father wouldn't be interested in his son's social life. She giggled softly. "Will she be surprised, do you think?"

Severus shook his head. "No. She's like you sometimes, Lil. She knows things without being told. I couldn't get away with anything when I was little, she always knew when I was up to no good. The only one she was never able to read was my father, don't ask me why." His lip curled in disgust. Then he shook his head. "Anyway, when you tell yours, should I be there?"

"If you'd like. Mum will be over the moon, she was beginning to worry since I didn't have a boyfriend yet and I was nearly sixteen."

"She think you were a lesbian?"

Lily burst out laughing. "Merlin, who knows? I don't think she even knows what that is. I think she thought I was just being too picky. But I wasn't going to date just anyone. She used to try and fix me up with some of her friends' sons."

"Oh God, that must have been awful."

"It was. I felt like a prize peacock at a fair. And none of them were right for me. It used to annoy her so. "Lily Anne, what are you waiting for?" she used to ask and I would say "the right one". Little did I know the right one was two houses down from me." She gave him a flippant grin. "Don't worry, Sev. It'll be all right. Mum always liked you."

"Felt sorry for me, you mean."

"No. She likes you, Severus." Lily corrected firmly.

"And your father?" he asked uncertainly. He had only met Henry Evans a handful of times, the man was usually at work when he came over Lily's house.

"Umm . . .Dad might be a bit . . .intimidating at first, but he'll get over it. He grilled Vernon for about fifteen minutes before finally agreeing to let him date Tuney, and that was it."

Somehow, Severus was sure it would not go as smoothly with him, though he hoped it would. "Your sister's still dating that fat prig?"

Lily made a face. "Yes. I really don't like him. He's an overbearing snob. But Tuney thinks he walks on water and won't listen to me when I tell he he's too controlling. She thinks a strong man makes all the decisions. I say a strong man lets his girlfriend decide for herself and doesn't need to boss her about like a puppet."

He traced her cheek with a finger. "You're right. I will never act like that, Lily. I love your independence. And I'd never ever hit you. I'm not like Tobias."

"Oh, Sev. You think I don't know that? I could never love a man who hurt a woman. You might be his son, Severus, but you're nothing like your father."

"Not quite. I have his damn temper, and his mouth too. But I'm working on it, Lil. And you can tell your dad that I don't drink and I never will. That's why mine is the way he is. But not me. That much I can promise. And I always keep my promises."

"I know. Quit worrying, Snape, you'll give yourself gray hairs." She relaxed into his chest, feeling warm and safe and utterly cherished.

He lay back against the trunk of the willow, Lily cradled close, and vowed not to dwell on tomorrow. Tonight was all that mattered. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was truly happy. His lonely heart had found its home at last. And nothing was ever going to come between them, he vowed. Not House rivalries, or disapproving parents, or anything.

They sat together, reveling in each other's presence, not speaking for several long moments, until they heard the bell ring for curfew. Severus groaned. "Blast! We have to go back."

Lily sighed, reluctantly rising to her feet. "I know. I wish we didn't. I could just sleep out here all night in your arms," she suggested wickedly.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," he smirked mischievously. "But your mother might." He stretched and climbed to his feet. "Come on, Lily flower. I'll walk you back."

They slipped from the hollow, running quickly and silently over the grass. Both were sorry their little interlude had come to an end, but somehow that made it more precious, for stolen moments were rare and therefore cherished.

Severus walked her all the way to Gryffindor Tower, giving her one last scorching kiss before bidding her good night. "Pleasant dreams, Lily."

"Good night, sweet Prince," she laughed, knowing he would get the reference, punning on his mother's maiden name.

He smiled, smothering a laugh, then turned and hurried back to the dungeons, hoping he would be able to manage to get some sleep, otherwise Merlin only knew what kind of grade he would get on his OWL tomorrow.

He crawled inside the Slytherin portrait hole. Some of his yearmates, like Avery, were still awake, playing chess. Avery glanced over and flashed him a knowing grin.

"Where you been, Snape? Snogging that hot little number Evans?"

Severus ignored the question, he wasn't one to brag about his conquests. What was between him and Lily was not for public gossip. He headed to his room, pretending not to hear the whistles and catcalls.

"Looks that way, Avery," hooted Rodolphus LeStrange, a handsome brown-haired boy. "He looks like a cat that swallowed the canary."

"Yeah, only time I've ever seen him look like that is when he's been brewing potions for Slughorn," remarked another.

"Looks like little Snapey has finally figured out what to do with a girl besides look at her," roared Evan Rosier. "Was she any good, Snape? I hear those Gryffindor girls are like animals. She bite you much, Snape?"

Severus felt his temper spike. He spun around, his wand out, and spat a Silencing Charm. "Keep your filthy comments to yourself, Rosier. Or else I'll glue your tongue to the roof of your mouth, got me?"

Rosier nodded, shrinking away from Severus, whose eyes burned black fire.

"There's no such spell, Snape," muttered Avery.

"Then I'll invent it," Severus stated coldly. "So keep your mouth off my girlfriend."

Then he turned away and entered his room, locking it securely behind him.

Regulus was sprawled on the couch, looking as if he had cried himself to sleep, his dark hair all mussed and rumpled, and a slight bruise on his jaw.

Severus sighed, then transfigured his friend's robes into a set of pajamas and tucked a blanket about him. "Good night, Reg," he murmured, then slipped into his four poster and Noxed the lamp. He was certain his dreams would be pleasant and much better than those of his friend's, for once.

**So did you like Sev and Lily's little tryst?**

**The quotes from Shakespeare came from A Midsummer Night's Dream and Hamlet.**

**How did you like Sev & Reg's room? And who feels sorry for Reg?**

**Oh, one more thing-the squid never had a name in the books, so I called him Decius-from the Latin for ten. I thought it was appropriate.**


	6. Hero Worship

**Hero Worship**

Severus woke the next morning to find Reg studying his face in the bathroom mirror, probing his sore jaw gingerly.

"Want some salve for that?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not that bad." Regulus shrugged. "At least this time he didn't knock out any of my teeth. When I was little, he pushed me and I hit my face into the wrought iron railing on my front porch, and I got my front tooth knocked right out. My mother was furious. She walloped Sirius good that time, if I remember right."

"Sounds like nothing's changed. All right, if you're sure." Severus turned about and began to dress. It was only after he had walked into the den that he saw breakfast upon the table. "Reg, why are we having breakfast here today?"

"Felt like it," his roommate called. "I didn't want to go down to the hall and risk running into my idiot older brother right now. I'm still in the mood to hex him after yesterday." The water began running, and Severus could hear the unmistakable sound of Reg brushing his teeth.

Severus supposed that made sense, and the only reason he had wanted to go down to the hall today was so he could see Lily. Then he shook his head in half-amused disgust. _Severus, you're acting like a lovesick fool. You won't asphyxiate if you don't get to see Lily for a few hours. You should be concentrating on your Transfiguration OWL. _He quietly began to serve himself breakfast from the covered dishes upon the table.

Today there was oatmeal with cinnamon and cream, bacon, a cheese and chive omelet, ham, and toast with blueberry preserves, as well as Irish breakfast tea and juice. Severus took a few strips of bacon, oatmeal and a small piece of the omelet, as well as some juice.

He discovered he was ravenous, and had eaten nearly his whole plate before Regulus joined him.

The other Slytherin ate more slowly, mindful of his sore jaw, choosing some oatmeal, toast, and bacon and drinking two glasses of juice. "So, how did your, uh, meeting with Lily go?"

Severus allowed himself a small smile. "It was . . .perfect. Well, at least my version of perfect. She kissed me again and we, uh, talked about telling her parents and my mother about us when we go back home."

"Good for you, Sev! You deserve her, and I'm glad that for once a girl has sense to see past the end of her nose and not fall for another pretty face or a glorious Quidditch player. You're lucky that you live next door to her though, Severus. Then you can get closer over the summer. Wish I had that option."

"Yes . . .if everything goes well with her parents," Severus replied, chewing his lower lip slightly. He worried that Henry Evans wouldn't approve of his youngest daughter dating the son of one of the town drunks. "But I'll worry about that later. Cindy Graves looked like she enjoyed your company, Reg. You could owl her over the holiday."

"Maybe. But we don't live near each other, and she used to go out with Potter. She's a year older than me, Severus, I don't know if it'll work. With my luck, she'll start going out with Sirius." Regulus stared moodily at his plate and toyed idly with a piece of toast, crumbling it inbetween his fingers.

"Not if she's smart, she won't. She ought to know who the better brother is, Regulus."

Regulus chuckled softly. "Only you would ever say that, Snape. Everyone else loves Siri because of his attitude and his pranks." The younger Black sighed heavily. "I used to also, back before he went to Hogwarts. We weren't always at each other's throats like we are now. Oh, we got into the occasional scrap, but mostly I admired him." Regulus's hazel eyes held a faraway look. "When I was little, I used to follow him everywhere, and do everything he did. He was my big brother and I wanted to be just like him. He used to protect me from some of my older cousins, when they teased me and stuff. He turned my cousin Bellatrix's hair into a nest of snakes with a potion he slipped in her pumpkin juice because she said I was an annoying brat and locked me in the broom cupboard with a huge spider. I was about six, and ever since I hate spiders." Regulus shuddered slightly. "But Siri heard me screaming and let me out and then he got revenge on Bella."

"Did he get in trouble for it?"

"Yes, once they found out who did it. But he didn't care, told my Uncle Cygnus flat out that Bella had locked me in the broom cupboard and all, and she got in trouble too. But all that changed when he met James, he was eight, I was seven, and all of a sudden I was in the way, the annoying bratty brother. "

Regulus's eyes darkened. _"I want to play Quidditch too, Siri. Why can't I?" he recalled asking one sunny afternoon. _

_"You're too little, that's why. Now go play somewhere else, Reg."_

_"I am not! I can too play!"_

_"No, you can't! You're a brat, and I want to play with James, now go away and quit bothering me, Reg! Go and read a book or something. Get lost, brat!"_

_Hurt, he wandered off and had gotten lost on the Potter estate, which was much larger than Grimauld Place, and when he was finally found by the frantic adults, he was scared and the first thing he had blurted when they asked why he had wandered away was, "Siri told me to get lost." _

_Of course, Sirius got punished for not watching his little brother and being mean to him, and that had caused even more resentment between the two siblings. _

"I can remember wishing that I was brave like him. He could pull the most annoying pranks, and when faced with either of my parents, just shrug and laugh off whatever punishment he got, even when my mother switched him. Me, I hated it when my parents yelled at me, and once when I tried to play a prank like Sirius, it went wrong and I blew up my Aunt Lucretia's birthday cake. It went all over everyone, and at first everyone thought it was funny. They also thought Sirius did it, until I confessed, and then my mother nearly had heart failure." Regulus shook his head, a rueful smirk on his face. "I can still hear her scolding me, and the switching I got from her was nothing to be laughed at. I tried to be brave but I ended up crying like a baby, and that was the only time I was ever switched, because I was too scared to risk another one. Sirius used to call me a coward crybaby, but I couldn't help it." Regulus dropped his eyes to the tabletop.

"Reg, you're being ridiculous. You're no coward, just because you didn't want to get your arse tanned. Name me one kid that likes getting beaten and I'll eat my potions book." Severus said quietly. "I'll bet Sirius hated it too, only he wouldn't admit it to you, because he needed to look brave in front of his younger brother."

"Maybe. All I know is that Sirius was a rebel, gave my mother fits, and he still does. Argues with her constantly, says she's a cold-hearted pureblooded hag, but he's wrong. She's proud and strict, but she cares for both of us, only he's never seen that. He thinks she favors me, calls me a suck up because I won't argue about Muggleborn rights and that kind of thing with her, but what's the point? She is the way she is, and it doesn't do any good to antagonize her. Siri never understood that. He just keeps at her until she snaps, and then he blames her when she loses it."

"Humph! He's always blaming someone else, instead of owning up to his mistakes," Severus snorted.

Reg sighed. "My father is more easygoing, he doesn't mind Siri's attitude, but it drives Mother crazy. She thinks he has no respect for authority and she's right, in a way. She thinks it's her fault, that he's like that, I heard her say it to herself once, after he'd gone to school and ended up in Gryffindor."

He shut his eyes, his mother's soft words echoing in his head, _"Where did I go wrong? Merlin, how is it that a son of mine could disregard everything I ever tried to teach him? I've failed him as a mother, Merlin help me,"_ and then he had seen her weeping, and it had horrified him, that his mother was crying, and somehow it was Sirius's fault.

It was then that he resolved to be the son his mother wanted, the son Sirius refused to be, the son who was proud of his heritage and his family and would never make his mother cry that way ever.

"Of course, Siri thinks it's great, that he's in a rival House, he figures it's a great way to thumb his nose at everything my mother stands for . . .at everything our family stands for." Regulus corrected. "See, we're pureblood, but it's more than that. The Black name . . .it might seem like we're stuck up, but it's a fact that my family has produced some of the finest wizards in Britain, and we have a tradition to uphold. My mother used to say that to be a Black was to be the best, and we should always strive to live up to our potential. Which meant taking pride in who we were and what we became, and marrying well."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "She doesn't ask for much, does she?"

Regulus laughed. "I know, she sounds like a damn snob, and she can be, but well, nobody's perfect. Though we _do_ try," he added, smirking. "My family believes in the supremacy of the pureblood, an ancestor of ours claimed that the only way to become a great wizarding family was to remain pure in blood and deed, which is why my family doesn't believe in marrying anyone of mixed ancestry."

"And you, Reg?" Severus questioned. "Do you believe that?"

"Once I did. But not any more," Regulus said honestly. "I haven't since you rescued me that day, Severus. I'd never met anyone except purebloods until I came to Hogwarts. And then I found out who my true friends were. You and Lily Evans." His hazel eyes glittered. "How ironic. Mother would be furious. But this once, I don't care."

"Maybe you're more of a rebel than you think, Reg." Severus said. "Are all your family Slytherins then?"

"We're mostly Slytherin, though a few of us have been Ravenclaws, and I think even a Hufflepuff or two as well, but the majority of us are serpents because of our ambition to be the best, _not_ because we follow You-Know-Who. None of my family has ever turned to darkness . . .or if one has, I never knew of it. But Sirius got it into his head, don't ask me how, that if you're Sorted into Slytherin, you're going to become a dark disciple one way or another. And nothing I bloody say will convince him he's wrong, the stubborn arse."

"Sounds like he has more than his share of the Black pride, Reg," Severus pointed out.

"Yes. He's more like my mother than either of them will ever admit, because he always thinks he's right too." Regulus took a swallow of juice. "The big prat has us pegged for Death Eaters, and I'm sick to death of defending myself to him. Next time he starts his crap, Sev, I'm just going to jinx him. Maybe if I do it enough times, he'll realize he's wrong. Our motto's "Always pure" not "Always dark." Why can't he see that, dammit? Why?"

Severus did not answer, knowing Regulus wasn't really asking. It was times like these that he was grateful he was an only child. He had enough trouble with Tobias hating him, he didn't need a brother that felt the same way. Except, a small part of him whispered, what if it wasn't like that? What if he had a brother like Reg, who admired and understood him?

"It's almost time for class," he realized then, and summoned his robe with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Right. Sorry, didn't mean to blab on and on that way." Regulus apologized, blushing faintly.

"Why are you apologizing, Black?" queried Severus. "If you were boring me, I would have told you so." He gave the other a slight smirk.

"Thanks, Sev." Reg turned to get his own robe from where he had hung it over the couch.

Just then there came a knock at the door of their suite. "Black, your brother is at the portrait hole. Says he wants to speak with you or something."

Regulus froze. Then he scowled. "Tell him I'm not interested in talking to him. If he wants to speak to me, send me an owl."

"Black, do I look like your messenger?"

"Look, just tell him what I said, Avery," Regulus ordered angrily. "Because if I go out there right now, I might be tempted to punch him out, and you don't want your Seeker in detention again, do you, Avery?"

There was a muttered explicative from the other Quidditch player. "All right, Black, but only this once, mind! I'm not going to play owl post for you again, I don't care what the hell ancestors you have, my _lord_."

Then they heard Avery depart.

Severus's mouth quirked up. "Send you an owl? Somehow I don't think your brother is going to take that well."

"Too damn bad. I meant what I said. I'm not in the mood to talk to him face to face, Sev. Not after what he said. Maybe if he bloody apologizes, then we'll see."

Severus turned to gather up his books and put them in his bag, knowing the best thing he could do now was to keep out of this family quarrel.

* * * * *

_An hour previous_

_Gryffindor Tower:_

"Can you believe the cheek of the little twerp?" Sirius was telling James what had happened by the staircase last night with Regulus. "He dares to lecture _me_-his older brother-about my friends when he hangs around the scum of the dungeons. I should have taught him a good lesson, Prongs."

Before James could reply to that statement, an angry soprano broke in, unable to keep still any longer. "I think _you're_ the one who needs a lesson, Sirius Black, in how to treat your brother!" Lily flared, coming over to where the two were sitting at an empty table in the common room. "Why don't you tell James how you nearly knocked him down the stairs? He could have been hurt badly, and when Severus reminded you of it, what did you say? Did you say you were sorry? No, you said you wished he'd broke his neck! What kind of awful thing is that to wish on your only brother, Black?"

"You don't understand, Evans. Regulus is an annoying pureblooded little viper," began Sirius defensively.

Lily just glared at him. "So? He's still your little brother. Doesn't that mean anything to you, Black? I thought all you purebloods regarded family as the most important thing. But you . . .you don't seem to give a damn about yours."

"Because they don't give a damn about me!" snapped Sirius. "Reg's a pain in my arse, always has been."

"And that's reason to wish he was dead?" Lily repeated in disbelief. "I have an older sister, Sirius, and sometimes we fight like cats and dogs, and I know she resents me for having magic, and she thinks my parents favor me, but she would _never_ wish me dead! How could you say that and not feel bad?"

"I . . .look, Evans, it's not that I don't feel bad . . ."

"She's right, Padfoot," Remus spoke up from where he was sitting nearby. "That was way out of line. You never should have said that."

Sirius shot him an annoyed glare. "Oh, real nice, Lupin. Take the little mama's boy's side. I was trying to tell him what he ought to do and he was ignoring me."

"Of course he was, Black," Lily interrupted. "Because you were telling him he was destined to become a dark wizard, just because he's in Slytherin. And you told him not to be friends with Severus too, who seems to care more about him than you do."

Sirius eyed her angrily. "Just how the hell do you know all this, Evans? Reg run to you and give you a sob story? Or maybe you saw it in your crystal ball?"

Lily drew herself up, temper flickering in her green eyes. "What does it matter? You ought to apologize to your brother, Sirius. It was cruel, what you said."

Sirius huffed, knowing she was right, but unwilling to admit it.

"She's right, mate," James said suddenly. "I know Regulus can be a major arsehole sometimes, but he _is_ your kid brother. What you said . . .that's harsh, Padfoot, even for you."

"You too, James?"

James spread his hands. "Look, Siri, it's none of my business, really, but I think you let your temper run away with your mouth. And if the little idiot goes and gets himself killed or something, you'll regret it forever."

"No, I won't," Sirius muttered sulkily.

"Yes, you will," Remus put in. "Because he's your brother, when all's said and done."

The elder Black scowled down at the tabletop, angry at his friends and angry at himself for allowing them to talk him into going and apologizing to Regulus, the impudent prat. "Bloody little know-it-all! Thinks he's a bloody prince!"

"I don't think so," Lily said quietly. "I talked with him the other day, after that fight you had down by the lake," she shot both James and Sirius death glares. "He didn't seem arrogant and he didn't even care that I was a Muggleborn."

"You don't know my brother, Evans. He's just like the rest of my family. A pureblood supremacist. He's my mother's darling."

But Lily shook her head firmly. "No, Black. I think _you_ don't know him. But maybe you ought to."

Sirius scowled angrily at the other Gryffindors. "What is this-a damn conspiracy?" He threw up his hands. "Fine! I'll go talk to the damn brat. Happy now?"

"And apologize," Lily reminded sternly.

"Bloody hell! Who do you think you are, my mother?"

"You're lucky I'm not, Sirius Black. Otherwise your head would be ringing from now till next Christmas, because I'd bash you with a frying pan till you saw sense."

Sirius gaped at her. "You have some serious issues, Evans. I don't know why in hell the Hat put you in Gryffindor, when all you do is sympathize with the snakes. First Snivellus, now my brother. Are you sure you aren't secretly a Slytherin?"

"Just because I'm a Gryffindor, Black, doesn't mean I can't be friends with people in other Houses, even if they _are_ Slytherins. We're not all of a piece, and Dumbledore always says we should always try to get along with each other. Maybe if you tried that sometime, you might realize you're wrong about them."

"Like I care."

"You're impossible, Black!"

"I try," he grinned. Lily was not amused. Something about that emerald gaze disturbed him, and he found himself feeling guilty, much to his horror. He rose to his feet. "All right, Evans. I'll tell my baby brother I'm sorry." He started out the portrait hole, grumbling. "Merlin's shorts, I don't believe I'm doing this."

* * * * * *

Five minutes later, Sirius returned, in a worse temper than he had been in before. "Do you know what the little-" he used a word that would have gotten him a session with a bar of soap had his mother been there to hear it. "-did to me? I go over there and tell Avery I need to speak to my brother and they won't even let me in the common room. So I'm out there in the hallway like a servant, waiting for bloody Prince Black to come see me, and you know what he tells Avery? That if I want to talk to him, I can send an _owl_! A bloody damn _owl_!"

Remus snickered. "He's a Black, all right. Only a Black would have the balls to do that."

"He's got some nerve-the little bastard!"

"Hey, Padfoot, that actually wasn't such a bad thing, when you think about it." James remarked thoughtfully.

"What? How can you say that, James?"

"Well, maybe he figured he wouldn't be able to talk to you without going off on you again, Siri. Merlin knows, I'd be pretty pissed at you, and probably punch you out. So maybe Reg figured it'd be easier if you just wrote him a note."

The others nodded in agreement.

Grudgingly, Sirius admitted that maybe his best friend was right.

"So . . .write him a letter, Padfoot." James urged. "It should be easier to say you're sorry on parchment than to his face, right?"

"I guess so," sighed Sirius. "Cheeky damn brat! I ought to kick his arse." Then he dug out a spare piece of parchment. "Who's got a quill?"

Lily pulled one from behind her ear. "Here. But I want it back."

"Fine, Evans. Now quiet, I need to concentrate," Sirius ordered, and began to write.

Some ten minutes later he was finished, and had sent the letter off with his owl, Strongheart.

"There! Now that's over, let's go down to breakfast, before everything's gone," declared the eldest Black son, and he slung his bag over his shoulder and stalked out of the common room, followed quickly by James, Remus, and Peter.

"Black! My quill, please!" Lily called.

Sirius halted and tossed her the green quill. "Here, Evans. What's so special about it?"

She didn't answer, instead walking past them. She knew they would only sneer at her if she told them it had been a gift to her from Severus for her birthday. But she cherished the green dyed ostrich quill, knowing that Severus had used what little money he made working odd jobs over the summer to buy it for her, along with a pretty green leaf embossed leather journal. _"They reminded me of your eyes,"_ he had written inside the flyleaf of the journal. _"Pure and wise and seeing what no others see. Hope you have a wonderful birthday. Always, Sev."_

No, they would never understand why she called Severus Snape her best friend and her heart's desire. They were too immature to see the truth . . .that behind his sarcastic exterior was a good heart, one that had been hurt badly, but still had the courage to love. She would be damned if she would betray that fragile trust for the sake of a House rivalry that should have died decades ago. _I'll prove them all wrong, everyone who says this will never last, that no Gryffindor can love a Slytherin._

Lily walked into the hall and over to where Alice and Cindy waited at the Gryffindor table. She greeted her friends cheerfully, then glanced quickly over at the Slytheirn table, but to her dismay saw that neither Severus or Regulus were there. Hiding her disappointment behind a cup of pumpkin juice, she sat down beside Alice and began to discuss their upcoming OWL.

* * * * * *

The owl found Regulus just as he was exiting the portrait hole. It flew down and delivered a square of parchment and Severus gave an amused smirk. "Looks like your brother took your advice, Reg."

Regulus stared at the piece of parchment glumly, then opened it. He read it through once before stuffing it in his pocket.

Severus looked at him questioningly.

"He says he's sorry for almost knocking me down the stairs and saying he wished I was dead. Says he let his temper do his thinking for him and he shouldn't have."

"And? Are you going to forgive him?"

Regulus heaved a long sigh. "I . . .yes. He might be a huge pain in the arse but, well, he _is_ my brother. And Mother doesn't like it when we quarrel with each other." Then he added, with a sly look, "But I still prefer you as my brother, Sev."

"Naturally," said Severus, and they both laughed.

Then they hurried to their separate classes, Reg had Charms and Severus had his Transfiguration OWL in the Muggle Studies classroom, proctored by Professor Slughorn, since the teachers of each subject weren't allowed to proctor their own OWL.

Severus slid into his seat, he was early, and took out his notes and began to study. By the time his classmates had arrived, he was much more relaxed and composed, and he tucked away his notes and winked at Lily before Slughorn called the class to order, ignoring the parchment ball Potter threw at the back of his head.

"Oy, Snape!" called Sirius.

Severus turned around.

"Did my brother get the letter or what?"

"Yes."

"And? What did he say?"

"You'll have to ask him, Black." Severus replied, then turned around to grab his exam paper, which Slughorn was floating onto each desk.

Sirius muttered something that sounded like, "Stuck-up little git," then began writing his name on his paper.

Severus hid a grin, though he wasn't sure if Sirius meant Regulus or himself with that comment.

Then he had no more time to concern himself with the Black family drama, he had more important things to worry about, like getting an Outstanding on his last OWL.

* * * * * *

_One week later:_

Shrieks of joy mingled with dismay throughout Hogwarts as the students got their exam results just before the end of term. Lily sat biting her nails in a torrent of nervousness. She was almost certain she had done well, she had spent every possible second after school studying, either with Severus or Alice and Cindy. Now she simply had to wait for her scores. Normally, OWL scores were not released until after the fifth years had gone home for the summer holidays, but this year, the Committee of Examiners had gotten a head start on their grading and were sending them out early. So Lily would get her OWL results at the same time the other years received their end of term grades.

All the students were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Lily was playing with her bacon and fried egg sandwich, too nervous to eat. A parliament of owls descended upon the hall, each with a letter clutched in talons or beak. Finally one circled gracefully and delivered a creamy envelope to her.

Fingers trembling, she broke the Ministry seal on it, then glanced over at the Slytherin table. Severus and Regulus were sitting on the end nearest the Gryffindor table across the aisle. Reg was smiling and looking at his end of term report with pride, so Lily knew he'd aced his classes. Good for him!

Severus glanced up, sensing a pair of eyes upon him, and their eyes met. He held upon his own envelope, as yet unopened, then lifted his goblet of pumpkin juice in a salute and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. _Well, here goes nothing, Lily,_ his expression said, then he set the goblet down and opened the envelope.

Lily saluted him back, then turned and unfolded her own piece of parchment.

She heaved a huge sigh of relief.

**OWL RESULTS FOR LILY A. EVANS**

**Charms-O**

**Potions-O**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts-O**

**History of Magic-O**

**Transfiguration-O**

**Herbology-O**

**Astronomy-O**

**Divination-O**

**Care of Magical Creatures-O**

She cast a searching glance over at Severus, who looked up, his eyebrow quirked. She gave him a huge grin and made an O with her thumb and forefinger.

He gave her a thumbs up and grinned back.

She jerked her head at him.

He smiled and gave her the same sign back.

She gave him a return thumbs up sign and applauded. _Good for you, Sev! I was worried you'd let Potter's bullying get to you but you managed to not let him and his idiot friends break your concentration._

She turned back to Alice who was asking her what her scores were. "I got all O's. How about you?"

"All O's except two E's, one in Astronomy and the other in History of Magic," her friend admitted. "I always doze off in those two classes, can't help it."

"I just read the text, and don't pay attention to Binns and Professor Galileo."

"Smart, Lily," Cindy said. "Wish I'd have thought of that."

"Actually, I didn't. Severus did. I just followed his advice," Lily admitted, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "How did you do, Graves? You ace Ancient Runes?"

Cindy nodded happily. "I got all O's except for History of Magic. Got an A. But I'm so happy. I passed! We all did!" She squealed in delight. "My parents are going to be jumping over the moon. We ought to have a picnic down by the lake, to celebrate. You could invite Frank, Alice. And I could invite Reg, and you could invite Severus, Lily. What do you say?"

"It's a wonderful idea. I'll send a note to Sev and Reg after class."

"And I'll ask the house elves to pack us a lunch," Alice said. She leaned over and called, "Frank, picnic down by the lake after class?"

The tall golden-haired boy turned and gave Alice a happy grin. "Sure thing, babe. Meet you right after Herbology." He blew her a kiss, and the rest of the table sniggered.

Sirius poked James and whispered, "Bet you five Galleons there'll be more than just a picnic going on, eh, Prongs. He's got a thing for Stewart. I think he's going to propose one of these days."

"Yeah, I'd say so," James agreed, studying his own results. "How many O's did you get, Padfoot?"

"You first."

"All right. I got O's in . . .Transfiguration, big surprise there, since I'm king of it, and Astronomy , Defense-told you I would-Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Divination-that's a joke, Care of Magical Creatures-who wouldn't-and the only thing I got an E in is bloody Potions."

Sirius whooped. "Good going, mate. Uh, I got five O's, and three E's and one A, in Potions. I really hate that class. Maybe I should have tried copying off Snivellus's paper, because I'll bet my mother's pearl necklace that he got an O."

"Well, of course he did, Sirius, he practically lives in the lab," chuckled Remus. He had also done well, getting five O's and four E's. He slanted a curious eye towards the last Marauder. "Wormtail? You're awful quiet over there. What did you get?"

Peter looked up, his face pale and hissed. "Don't ask, Moony. I don't want to discuss it."

"Aw, come on, Petey," urged Sirius. "How bad can it be? Old Slughorn give you a D in potions because you blew up your cauldron?"

Peter glared at his friend, his nose twitching. "It's not funny, Sirius. I got mostly E's and A's, but . . ."

"But what?" James asked. "Fess up, Wormtail. You can tell us, we're your mates."

"I . . .I . . .here." He shoved his parchment over to James.

James took it and his eyebrows rose. "Hell, Wormtail. I didn't know you could get one of those!"

"One of what? Let me see," cried Sirius, peering over the Chaser's shoulder.

On the parchment next to the grade for Defense Against the Dark Arts were the words-**Invalid Result-Student Cheated-Attempted Copying of Testmate's Exam**

Remus gave Peter a disgusted glance. "Blazes, Pettigrew, what were you thinking? How could you try and cheat on these tests?"

"I couldn't help it, Lupin! I get too nervous, and Snivellus was right there, scribbling an entire textbook's worth of answers, the bloody encyclopedia." Peter whined. "It's no fair, why can't I have a memory like that?"

"You could, if you attempted to study," Remus shook his head. "Instead of relying on the rest of us to spoonfeed you the answers."

"Aw, lay off him, Moony," Sirius ordered. "So what? It's not the end of the world if he screwed up."

Moony snorted. "That's not what you'd be saying, Sirius Orion Black, if _you_ brought home that mark. Your mother would lock you in your room for the summer."

Sirius shrugged. "Oy, well, Wormtail doesn't have to worry about that. Do you?"

"No. They'll be disappointed, but I think my dad was almost expecting me to fail something. They're not strict and nasty like your mum, Padfoot."

Sirius frowned. "Hey, Wormtail, watch it. My mother's not nasty, just a strict old bitch. But she can't complain about my marks this term, thank Merlin! And at least she won't be able to use my baby brother as an example of the perfect Black scholar any more."

"Good for you, Siri." James clapped him on the back. "How about a game of Quidditch after class today? We've got shortened periods anyhow."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Padfoot, then he turned back to his unfinished plate of eggs, ham, and crispy potatoes.

* * * * * *

Severus and Reg agreed to Lily's invitation, they were glad for a chance to spend some time with the girls, although Regulus said uneasily, "I hope Siri and James don't show up and ruin everything."

"They do and I'll hex them into the next century," Severus growled, praying that the Marauders disappeared for the afternoon for once.

"How's this Longbottom chap?"

"He's all right, for a Gryffindor. Minds his own business," answered Severus. "Stewart's been going with him since fourth year, I think it's a given they'll be together after they finish school."

"Like you and Lily, eh?" Regulus said, winking suggestively.

"Yes, like that." Severus admitted quietly. "If all goes well." He straightened his robe then beckoned Regulus to hurry. "Hurry, Black. Before we're late."

"Keep your pants on, Snape. I need to fix my hair."

Severus heaved an impatient sigh. "It's fine, Reg."

Regulus combed it down and ran a hand through it. "Perfect. Okay, let's move."

The picnic went off without a hitch, for which Severus was extremely grateful. Frank was cordial to the two Slytherins, asking Snape how he had done on his OWLs and engaging Regulus in a Quidditch discussion, since the Slytherin played Seeker for his House team.

They ate cold fried chicken and ham, potato salad and coleslaw, crisps, watermelon, pickles, and small cakes, washed down with icy lemonade, pumpkin juice, and butterbeer.

"An excellent lunch," Frank said, finishing off his butterbeer. Then he eyes Alice appraisingly. "Want to take a walk, sweetheart?"

"Where, Frank?" Alice laughed.

"Around the lake a ways."

They went off together, holding hands and whispering.

Regulus was telling Cindy amusing stories about his cousins and his childhood, his head in her lap, while she fed him bits of cake, and laughed down at him.

That left Lily free to talk to Severus about their upcoming summer together.

"I think we should tell our parents at the first opportunity, Sev," she said decisively. "That way it'll be out in the open and we won't have to feel awkward or anything."

"If you want," he said, not sounding very enthusiastic. His hand crept up her back and toyed with her silken hair, twirling it around one long finger playfully.

"Don't be nervous, Sev," she soothed, lifting her hand and stroking his equally silky hair away from his eyes. "It'll all work out."

"You sound awfully certain. You See anything?"

"No. Well . . .apart from the one vision I had of kissing beside the treehouse. But you know sometimes I know things. And I feel that we're going to be fine, Severus. You and I . . .we were meant to be."

"So speaks the wise oracle," he teased lightly.

She swatted him playfully on the back of the head. "Be nice, Snape!"

"I'm always nice . . .with you." He smirked, capturing her hand and kissing her palm. "Tell me my future, Lily. Tell me I'm going to end up married to you forever and everything we've ever dreamed of will come true."

"It will, Sev. Because together we can do anything." Then she leaned over and kissed him.

He shifted his hold, deepening the kiss, she was like honey, he couldn't get enough of her. "Little oracle, I will love you always," he murmured into her ear, while his hands glided up her back and he pulled her close, trailing kisses down her neck until she gasped in sheer delight.

"Severus _Snape_!"

"What?" he lifted his head, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Where did you learn this?"

"Instinct," he purred, and chuckled. "And a book I borrowed from Reg. Why? Don't you like it?"

"Yes. Can't you tell?" she asked, nestling closer to him. "But we _are_ in public, my dear king snake, so . . ." She sat up, regretfully.

"Spoilsport," he grumbled, looking irritated.

"Come here," she laughed, tugging on his lean muscled shoulder, pulling his head down until it was lying in her lap. "There. Now I can play with your hair and feed you chocolate."

"I'd rather kiss you."

"Hush." She withdrew a bar of Honeydukes best from a pocket of her robes and broke off a square and fed it to him.

"Mmm." He smirked, then sucked on her finger.

"Severus!"

"What?" he inquired innocently.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

She fed him another square, blushing. "That!" She giggled when he seized her hand and began to kiss her fingers lightly. "Behave, Snape!" she scolded, laughing, and tapped him on the nose in mock reproof.

"I am. That's nothing compared to what I want to do," he said wickedly, then he summoned a piece of watermelon and began to feed her as well.

Only he forgot that watermelon was juicy, and Lily was laughing, and ended up getting juice all over his face as well as her robe.

"Good one, Evans!" he mock scowled, pretending annoyance. "Now look what you did."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked coyly.

"Please." He tilted his face up and she promptly kissed him. "Mmm, I love watermelon and chocolate."

Severus groaned in pleasure. This was heaven and he wished it never had to end. He could lie like this forever, in the sun and let Lily kiss him, while an aching sweetness swept through him from head to foot, setting him ablaze.

"All better, Sev?" she purred, her hair tickling his cheek as she leaned over him.

"I'm cured," he chuckled. "If a bit . . .sticky."

For some reason that comment sent her into gales of laughter. She quickly conjured a wet cloth to wipe his face, laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you two doing over there?" Cindy asked sleepily, she had been half-asleep on Reg's shoulder.

"Nothing!" they chorused.

"Sure you are. That's what my grandfather told my grandmother before their wedding night. And along came my dad nine months later."

Regulus burst out laughing.

"_Cindy_!" Lily yelled, then she threw the wet cloth at her friend.

"You're a fine one to talk, Graves," teased Snape, sitting up. "Corrupting innocent little serpents." He waved a hand at Regulus.

Reg blushed. "Aww, stuff it, Snape. I'm not a little kid. I know where everything goes." Then he realized what he'd said and went even redder. "Uh . . .I mean . . ."

"Thrilled to hear that, Reg," drawled Severus, while the girls laughed hysterically. "Guess your brother was good for something."

Regulus laughed. "Got that right, Snape!" Then he turned and kissed Cindy leisurely. "'Sides, I like older women."

"Glad to hear that, star boy," said Cindy, and they all laughed.

They were so intent upon each other that none of them noticed the silent observer above them, watching them with barely disguised jealous hunger in his hazel eyes. _Damn you, Snivellus Snape! That should have been me!_ James thought angrily. He hovered a scant fifteen feet above the group, his hands gripping his broom so tightly his knuckles were white.

He thought about going down and ripping Snape away from Lily and tossing the Slytherin in the lake, then rejected that idea. He already had too many detentions this year and couldn't afford another one, or else he'd be put on probation. But seeing Snape and Lily together left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He watched until he heard Sirius calling for him to finish the game, then he spun about and headed back towards the pitch, the Quaffle under his arm. _He's all wrong for you, Lily. Someday, you'll see that. And when you do, I'll be waiting._

**_So, what did you think of that part? Did you enjoy Reg's discussion with Sev? And the picnic?_**

**_Next: Severus and Lily return home, and Severus must face Mr. Evans . . .as well as his own father and mother. This is where things get angsty._**

**_Please review and let me know what you think! Just click the button at the end._**


	7. So You Want to Date My Daughter?

**So. . . You Want to Date My Daughter?**

_13 Spinner's End, 1976_

_Snape residence:_

Severus let himself into the rundown pile of bricks that had been his home for fifteen years, digging the key out of the pocket of his book bag and unlocking the door with a sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. But that was nothing new. He had always hated homecomings. Hogwarts was his sanctuary, the one place, save for perhaps the Evans' backyard, that he could be his true self. Here, at Spinner's End, he was nothing more than a freak. At least according to his father. Who did not appear to be home at the moment, thank God for small favors.

Severus eased open the door and slipped through, dragging his trunk after him. Once inside the dingy front hall, he performed a bit of wandless magic to send his trunk up the stairs to his room. He looked around, the wallpaper was still a faded Bristol blue color, and there were still scuff marks on the wooden floor from where Tobias dragged his boots after coming home drunk countless times.

_Still the same. Home sweet home, Sev,_ he thought sarcastically. He was about to go into the kitchen and say hello to his mother, he was nearly certain she was home by now, it had taken the Evanses nearly two hours to get from King's Cross to High Bentham, and now it was after four. Eileen usually got off from her work at the apothecary in Diagon Alley by four. He hesitated just before the kitchen, recalling that he wanted to show Eileen his OWL's, but they were in his trunk upstairs.

He quickly and quietly climbed the worn stairs, remembering to avoid the fourth step from the top, it squeaked horribly, the wood was warped.

His room was the third from the left, next to the bathroom. He shoved open the door with a shoulder.

That too was still the same, small and gray with a narrow bed with a plain blue blanket upon it, gotten from a surplus store, a thin pillow, and a worn chest of drawers. His desk and his bookshelf were against the wall closest to the window, empty until he unpacked his books. The single good thing about this room was that it offered a view of the river, and sometimes watching the flowing water soothed Severus when he was upset.

He flicked on the light, and the bare bulb in the ceiling came on. His trunk was at the foot of the bed, and he quickly opened it and located his OWL paper, it was right on the top. The only thing he would need out of the trunk were his books, and a few sheets of parchment and a quill and ink, to do his summer assignments. Otherwise, everything else could remain in it, since he only wore Muggle clothing at home.

Speaking of which, he quickly removed his robes and stuffed them in his trunk and then opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of worn jeans and a rather small T-shirt. He frowned, for the clothes had fit him last summer, but now he had grown a whole inch, and they were too short.

Luckily, he knew a wandless charm to adjust clothing, and he muttered it. Then he changed, sighing. He would need to go get new clothes someday, when he had enough money, that is. Which meant looking for a new job, hopefully he could find one that paid enough to keep him in clothes and books for the summer. Anything to keep him away from the house while Tobias was in it.

He quickly tied the laces on his trainers, at least they were still in semi-good condition, he had bought them new last summer and hadn't outgrown them yet. Then he snatched up his OWL report and went downstairs.

As predicted, Eileen was in the kitchen, preparing supper. "Hello, Mum. I'm home," he announced softly.

His mother looked up from the potatoes she was scrubbing in the sink and her dark eyes lit up. "Severus! I didn't hear you come in." She came and hugged him, smiling up at him. "You're taller than me now, son."

"I grew an inch," he told her, hugging her back. She looked even more tired and worn than usual, there were new lines on her face, he observed sadly, making her look older than her thirty-five years.

"Good, at least you get to eat decent at school," Eileen said, brushing her black hair away from her forehead. She was a medium woman, thin and angular, with a pointed face, but once she had been pretty, before she had entered a life of drudgery and hardship with Tobias Snape. Severus had inherited her coloring and her magic, for which he was profoundly grateful. She was dressed in a lilac dress with a white collar embroidered with a pansy. Severus recognized it as her own handiwork, though she was a witch and a pureblood, living with Tobias had made her into a Muggle as well, and she had learned to sew with the best of them.

She had taken to making her own clothes when he was nine, it was cheaper that way, and also her son's, until he began to buy his own when he was thirteen with money he saved from his odd jobs.

"How are you, Mum?"

"Fine, Sev."

He studied her closely, but could detect nothing wrong with her physically, this time. "He hasn't been hitting you again, has he?"

"Severus! What sort of question is that?"

"One I need to know the answer to."

Eileen shook her head. "No. Your father has recently gotten a part time job down at the hardware store."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how much of his paycheck has he drunk up so far?"

"Severus!"

"What? You and I both know that's what always happens, sooner or later. He never changes, Mum, no matter how many times he says he will. I know you keep hoping . . ."

"Sev, don't start. Please. You've just come home."

"All right. Sorry," he apologized, for he hated making Eileen upset. Tobias did enough of that, he certainly didn't need to add to it. "Here. I received my OWL scores early."

She took the paper he held out and read it. Then she smiled at him. "All O's! I'm very proud of you, Sev! That means you can get into any NEWT level class you want next year." She hugged him again. "Have you decided what you want to take?"

"No. Except potions, of course."

She chuckled at that. "Of course. You wouldn't be my son else." She eyed him knowingly. "Anything else you'd like to share with me?"

Severus found himself blushing crimson. As he had said to Lily, he could never hide anything from Eileen. She was far too perceptive. "Uh . . .yes. Lily and I, well, we . . .uh . . .started going out."

"You have? That's great, Sev. When did you two start dating?"

"Uh . . . a few weeks ago." He moved over to sit down at the table.

Eileen lifted a tea kettle off the stove and poured them cups of tea in two chipped cups. "Here. Have a cuppa and tell me all about you and little Lily Evans."

"She's not all that little anymore, Mum. You haven't seen her lately, have you? You'll be surprised when you do. She's beautiful. Her hair, it's like the dark embers of a fire, and her eyes . . .I could stare at them all day . . ."

"They're green, right?"

Severus nodded. "Evergreen. She wants me to speak to her dad, Mum. To, uh, ask his permission to date her." He looked down at his hands. "So . . .I need to get another job. That way he won't think I'm a deadbeat, like _him_. I need money anyhow, for clothes and other things."

"I have a bit put away, Sev," Eileen began.

Severus shook his head. "No. That's all right, Mum. You keep it, I can earn my own. I'll go into town and see if anyone's hiring, they ought to be, since it's summer."

"If you're sure, son."

"I am," he said firmly.

She smiled sadly. "Oh, Sev. I wish I could do more for you."

He placed a gentle hand over hers. "You do enough."

She picked up her cup of tea and sipped it. "I'm so glad it's Lily. She's a decent girl, Sev. Smart and strong in magic. Make sure you appreciate her."

"I will, Mum. She's brilliant, you know. We're in the same period in potions, and we usually work on labs together. We can brew anything together. And not only that, she doesn't care that we're in rival Houses, she says it doesn't matter a Knut to her that I'm a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. She's wonderful, and sometimes I still can't believe she wants to go out with me, when there are a dozen more popular and better looking boys in her own House she could date. . ." he trailed off, feeling suddenly awkward about revealing his feelings this way, even if it was to his mother.

"And why wouldn't she? You're polite and well-spoken, son, and know how to treat a lady. At least I hope you do, Severus Snape."

"Yes, Mum. I know how. You taught me, after all," he reminded. "Lily says she'll let me know when I can go over and talk to her father." He fought the urge to run his fingers through his hair or pace or bite his nails.

Eileen patted his cheek lightly. "Well, I wouldn't worry about that, dear. I'm sure once you speak with Henry Evans, he'll understand you have only the best intentions-"

"What's he done now?" interrupted a deep voice, slightly slurred.

Severus cursed himself for not keeping an eye out for Tobias, who it seemed had just arrived home, though from the sound of it, had decided to stop off at the Bull and have one for the road, Severus thought with a sneer. As usual. He turned to face his father, who for once looked normal, in a collared shirt and gray trousers, shaved and his blond hair neatly barbered, but his dark blue eyes were faintly bloodshot.

Eileen immediately stood up. "Hello, Toby. I didn't hear you come in. Severus and I were just having a cup of tea before I finished dinner."

Tobias ignored Eileen's attempt to distract him and repeated, in a soft irritated tone, "Answer my question, woman. What's he done now that he has to talk to somebody's father?"

"Nothing, sir." Severus said stiffly, rising to stand protectively in front of his mother.

"Don't give me that, boy! You're always up to no good."

Tobias stalked over to glare down at him, then blinked when he realized his son was nearly as tall as he was now.

Severus held his ground, though he longed to flinch and step back. "I haven't done anything, sir," he repeated.

"Except be born a useless freak," said Tobias cruelly.

_Oh, and like you're any better?_ Severus longed to say, but didn't dare. Giving lip to Tobias would only result in a beating.

"Stop it, Toby!" Eileen said, though there wasn't much force behind the words. "Must you argue all the time? Severus hasn't done anything wrong. He's going out with Lily Evans, you remember Lily, don't you?"

"The redhead next door?" Severus nodded curtly. "Humph! She's a looker. Got a nice rack on her," he leered at his son.

Severus clenched his teeth, furious.

"About time you got your nose outta those books, boy, and figured out what girls were for. Thought for awhile I'd have to draw you a diagram." The big man chuckled at his own wit.

Severus flushed hotly and clenched his fists, fighting to control his temper. He began counting to ten silently.

"Surprised one of Evans' girls would give you the time of day, think who the hell they are half the time." Tobias's eyes narrowed. "Unless . . .you didn't get her knocked up, did you?"

"No! It isn't like that!" Severus exploded.

"Mind your tone when you talk to me," growled the older Snape. "You might put on airs at that fancy magic school, boy, but here you remember who's boss, Severus Snape!" He jabbed a finger into Severus's chest.

"Like I could forget," Severus muttered, backing away. Then he whirled and headed towards the stairs, the old feelings of worthlessness rising within him mingled with anger.

"Where do you think you're going, mister? Come back here, I ain't finished yet!" Tobias bellowed.

Severus ignored him, continuing on up the stairs. He had to get away, before he hexed the bastard.

"Don't you walk away from me, boy!"

"Go to hell!" he yelled back, his temper sizzling. How dare the old bastard profane what he shared with Lily that way, by implying the only way he could ever get a girl was by making her pregnant? He slammed the door to his room so hard some of the plaster cracked.

He sat on his bed, trembling with the force of his anger, feeling his magic surge wildly in response. He forced himself to breathe, in and out, struggling to bring his magic to heel, for uncontrolled it was a danger to everyone.

Below in the kitchen, he could hear Tobias and Eileen arguing.

"Tobias, please! He didn't mean it, you upset him with your comments, it's his first girlfriend, and he's touchy . . ."

"Touchy, is he? The sodding little bastard told me to go to hell! If you think I'm going to take that from him, Eileen, think again. He'll speak respectfully to me or else I'll knock some respect into him, Goddammit!" Tobias raged. "Every time he comes back from that freak school he's got an attitude and I'm not putting up with it! Now get out of my way!"

"No, you're not going up there like this," Eileen said, for once standing her ground. "Toby, you promised you would try and get along this summer . . .please, sit down. Have some tea, it'll soothe your nerves."

"I don't need any of your damn magic tea, Eileen. I need to go and teach your son the meaning of respect."

"He's _your_ son too, Tobias Snape!" Eileen reminded him.

"Not when he acts like that, he's not! Who the bloody hell does he think he is? Kid forgets who provided him with a roof over his head and food all these years. Now he thinks just 'cause he's got some twit girlfriend he's Mr. Bigshot. Well, I have news for him, so long as he lives here, he'll obey my rules, or else I'll kick his arse out!"

"Toby, if you'd just try talking for once instead of sneering or shouting at him . . ."

"Don't tell me how to talk to the damn kid, Eileen! He's a disrespectful snot, like half the bloody teenagers today. The only thing they understand is a good smack."

"No, Toby. Please, just leave him alone, he's just gotten home . . .he got very good marks in school, aced his OWL's . . .He was so happy, Toby, please . . .I was making him a special dinner . . ."

"And then he had to go ruin everything with his smart mouth! Like always! Smartarse bookworm! If he paid as much attention to his mouth as he does to all his bloody books and potions, maybe he'd amount to something someday . . ."

"He _will _amount to something someday, he has the potential to be a great wizard and a Potions Master, Toby."

"I mean amount to something in the _real _world, Eileen, not in your sodding fantasy realm." Tobias sneered. "You coddle the boy, always have, that's why he isn't worth spit. Now quit making excuses for him, Eileen. Boy needs discipline, he always has."

There came the scrape of a chair across the linoleum.

Then the sound of heavy boots coming up the stairs.

By then Severus had managed to lock away his magic so he needn't fear killing his sorry excuse for a father or blowing up his entire house. He had caught bits and pieces of the argument while trying to wrestle his magic back into submission, and he cursed his quick tongue, for now he had started something he couldn't dare finish. _Idiot! You just had to mouth off to him! Brilliant, just bloody brilliant! Now you're in for it, all right._

He flinched and cringed as he heard his father coming up the stairs.

Tobias's hand thudded on the door. "Severus! Open the bloody door, _now_!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, suppressing the instinctive tremors and the dread curling like an Acid Pop in his stomach.

"Severus! Don't you understand English? Get your arse over here and open the bloody door!"

Severus forced himself to go across the room and open the door, though he longed to crawl beneath the bed. But he was no coward, like Pettigrew, and besides hiding had never done any good with Tobias.

He pulled open the door and came face to face with his drunken furious parent. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

He felt Tobias grab the collar of his shirt and lift him off the ground. "Listen, you little snot, if you ever talk back to me that way again, I'll strip the hide off of you. Clear?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, sir. I' m . . .I'm sorry."

His father's hand lifted and struck him hard across the face.

Severus's head snapped back and he bit his lip hard to keep from crying out.

"Maybe that will teach you to remember, huh, just who you're talking to, boy?"

Severus didn't answer, he directed his gaze down to the floor, and prayed that would be all.

His chin was jerked up abruptly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy."

Obsidian eyes met indigo, and in both was an undisguised loathing.

"Answer me, boy! Will that teach you to mind that damn mouth, or do you need a licking too?"

Severus shook his head frantically, and managed to say through his already swelling lip, "No, sir. I'll remember, sir. Sorry, sir." He hated the way he was whining, but he knew better than to have any kind of defiance in his tone when Tobias was like this. _Coward, Snivellus!_

Tobias cracked him one across the opposite cheek. "You bloody well ought to be. Get your skinny arse downstairs and help your mother with dinner, before I change my mind and wallop you anyway, you smartarsed worthless brat!"

He set his son on his feet and pushed him roughly towards the stairs.

Severus hurried down the stairs, one hand pressed to his throbbing cheek. Ironic, how the more things changed, the more they stayed the same, he thought bitterly.

He entered the kitchen and wordlessly began to set the table.

Eileen touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh, Sev."

He jerked away from her. "Don't. I'm fine."

The witch turned away to hide her tears, returning to the sink to finish peeling the potatoes.

Severus went to gather the flatware from the drawer and when he looked up, found his mother pressing a wet cloth to his face.

"You shouldn't antagonize him, son," she whispered.

Severus said nothing, simply turned around to finish his task, but resentment bubbled within him, sharp and hard. _That's right, Mum, it's all my fault. Like always. All my fault, never his._ He lowered his head to hide the sudden bitter tears, and continued setting the table, pretending not to hear the quiet sobs mingled with running water from behind him. _Welcome home, Severus. So much for a great start to the summer._

_15 Spinner's End_

_Evans residence:_

"Tuney, where did you put my _Gee Your Hair Smells Terrific_? Don't tell me you used all of my favorite shampoo?" Lily yelled while hunting frantically through the cabinet beneath the sink in the bathroom.

"Hey, it's not just _yours_, Lily. I live here too," Petunia reminded her little sister. "Why don't you just magic some up if we're all out?"

Lily opened the door and stuck her head out, Petunia's room was just across the hall, and her big sister was sitting beside her vanity table, painting Luscious Lavender polish on her toes."Tuney, you know it doesn't work that way. And I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school anyhow."

"Oh, right. That restriction or whatever. Why don't you check Mum's bathroom, she might have some. Or just use the other one we have."

"I like mine better," her sister huffed. "It makes my hair all soft and shiny and it smells-"

"Terrific, I know!" Petunia finished, pretending to groan at the old line. Then she laughed. "You're in awfully good mood today. Glad to be home for the summer? Thought you loved it at that school."

"I do, but I also missed being home." Lily admitted, then went down the hall to her parents' bedroom.

She returned a moment later with a pink bottle and grinned happily. "Great! Now I can finish my shower. See you in a bit, Tuney!" She retreated into the bathroom, humming to herself.

"Is it me, or did she just start humming _Unforgettable_?" Petunia wondered to herself. "Looks like my little sister has a romance brewing with someone. I wonder who it is?"

She resumed putting the polish on, determined to grill her sister when she finished primping.

Some twenty minutes later, Lily emerged from the bathroom, her fiery hair falling in gentle waves to her shoulders, wearing a simple emerald green tunic dress and beaded green belt and matching sandals. "Well, how do I look?" she came into Petunia's room and twirled about once.

Petunia gave her the once over and nodded in approval. "Very nice, Lil. Why are you all giddy?"

"No reason."

Petunia arched an eyebrow. "Now, now. Never lie to your older sister, Lily Anne. Tell the truth. You're all bubbly over a guy. Right?"

"Maybe," Lily tried to be evasive. "Your hair looks nice, Tuney. Did you get it cut?"

"Yes, this is how some of the girls are wearing it." Petunia said, fluffing her fingers through her short hair, styled with a bit of a wave. "Now don't change the subject. You've finally fallen in love, haven't you?" She jerked her thumb back at her tie-dye pink and purple covered bed.

Lily went and sat down, smothering the urge to start giggling like a bubblehead. "First you. Did Dursley the Dirigible propose yet?"

"Lily! Don't call him that!"

"Why? He is . . .kind of overweight, Tuney," Lily pointed out mischievous.

"He's not. He's just large-boned."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sure. If you want to call it that. Well . . .has he?"

"No . . .but I have a feeling he will soon. I think he's waiting for that promotion his father promised him at Grunnings. The one where he's product manager. If he gets that . . .then he'll be making top wages and he'll probably buy a ring next."

"Why wait, if he loves you?"

"Because . . .money is important, Lil," Petunia said, giving her sister an odd look.

"Well, yes, but isn't more important that he loves you?" She narrowed her eyes at Petunia. "Tuney, he does love you, right?"

"Of course he does. He calls me his little pet, isn't that sweet?" Petunia said, but there was a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"And what about you? Do you love him?"

Petunia hesitated for a fraction of a second before replying. "Yes. He's my one and only."

Lily frowned. "And the only one you've ever dated."

"Humph! You're a fine one to talk. The only boy you ever spend time with is that creepy Snape next door, making potions."

"Sev's not creepy," Lily defended. "All I'm saying, Tuney, is that if you're not sure he loves you, or you love him, then why bother going out?"

"Vern does love me, else why would he go steady with me? I'm eighteen, Lily, old enough to know when a man's serious about having a relationship. But enough about me and Vern. Tell me about you and this mysterious boy. Is he cute? Did you meet at school?" She leaned forward, her blue eyes alight for the latest bit of gossip. "Come on, Lil, you can tell me-we're sisters."

"It's not such a mystery, Tuney. And yes, he's a wizard and I think he's very cute."

"Groovy!" squealed Petunia. "What's his name? Do you have a picture?"

"No, because I don't need one. I'll see him practically every day now that school's out."

"You will? He lives here, in High Bentham? Do I know him?" Petunia was frantically cudgling her brain, trying to come up with a boy Lily's age that lived in their town that was a wizard, but the only one that kept coming up was . . .Snape.

"You do. He's always over here."

Petunia put a hand to her mouth. "Oh. My. God. Tell me it's not-"

"Severus," Lily finished, her eyes gone soft and dreamy.

Petunia nearly collapsed. "Lily, have you gone _insane_? He's . . .Snape . . .his father is the worst drunk and layabout, he can barely hold down a job for six months, and they're on the Needy family list all the time . . .how can you love him?"

"I just do, Tuney. And I don't care about his father, I'm not in love with _him_. And who cares if he's poor?"

Petunia hit herself in the forehead. "Lil, you're not thinking straight. How are you going support yourselves if you ever do marry? Or are you just going to end up barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen? I thought you were smarter than that."

Lily glared at her. "I _am_ smarter than that, Tuney. I intend to get a job after I finish school and so does Severus. I wish you'd stop comparing him to his father, he's nothing like Tobias. He's sweet and he loves me with everything he is."

"Oh, and I suppose he told you that?"

"Yes, he did! He even quoted Shakespeare. He really loves me, Tuney, I know it like I know the sun rises in the east. It's not just a line. And . . .and I love him too!"

Petunia groaned. "Lily, you're fifteen. You're making a mistake. I know you think it's love, but really, how many boys have you dated?"

"For your information, I had scores of boys asking me out at school. But I turned them all down because none of them were the right one."

"And Snape is?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter that I'm only fifteen, Tuney. He's the one. I just know it, in here." She tapped her chest. "And here." She indicated her head.

"Are you sure you're not bespelled?"

Lily laughed. "Yes. I don't need a spell to love Severus. He made my heart stutter the first time he kissed me."

Petunia's jaw fell open. "He _kissed_ you?"

"Yes. And it was . . .oh, Tuney . . .it was incredible. I felt like I was flying . . .only my feet were still on the ground. And the second time we kissed, he was so sweet and awkward . . .but that kiss was just as incredible as the first one. I was almost blown away."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Snape here? The Severus Snape that dresses in scruffy jeans and holey shirts, his hair hanging in his eyes, that mows our lawn for extra cash?"

"Uh huh. But Tuney, he's ever so much more than just that. That's only one side. The other side . . ." she sighed dreamily.

Petunia looked dazed. "I don't believe it. Severus Snape blows her away . . .I think I'm dreaming."

"No you aren't. Really, it's no stranger than you and Vernon."

"What? Vernon's respectable."

"So is Severus!" Lily snapped. "He'd never hurt me. I think he might even die for me. Would Vernon do that for you?"

"Well, I don't know. I never asked him."

Lily sighed. "Look, let's not fight, okay? Just trust me, Tuney. There's more to Sev than meets the eye. I am so looking forward to this summer."

"Mr. Anthony said you can have your old job back at the theater, Lily," Petunia recalled. Last year Lily had worked at the cinema, selling tickets.

"Good, I was wondering. And on my nights off Sev and I can go to the movies half price. You still working at the pharmacy with Dad?"

Petunia nodded. She had recently graduated secondary school and so was now a full-fledged working girl. "But Vern said that I won't need to work if he gets the position at Grunnings."

"And do you want to stay home, Tuney?"

Petunia shrugged. "Maybe for a little while. But I don't like to be dependant upon a man for everything. So perhaps I'll get a part time job somewhere once Vern and I are married."

"Do Mum and Dad know you're thinking of marriage?"

"Well, I think so, though we haven't really discussed it since I don't have a ring yet. Are you going to tell them about Snape?"

"Yes. I think Mum will be okay with it, you know she's always liked Sev. I don't know about Dad though. I figured he should to talk to Severus, so he could see for himself that Severus was a decent kid, even if his background isn't the greatest."

Petunia snorted. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon. Maybe tonight." Lily said, then she bounced to her feet and headed downstairs to help her mother prepare supper, still humming _Unforgettable_ under her breath.

But it was three days later when Severus finally got a letter from Lily's owl, Snowdrop, telling him that her father wished to see him and speak about his intentions towards his youngest daughter.

_Don't let him intimidate you, Sev. He's not really a grouch and his bark is worse than his bite. He's just a little overprotective. _Lily had written, making Severus chuckle. _Little oracle, he can't be any worse than my own father, and if I can survive Tobias in a temper I can survive Henry Evans._

He was grateful it had taken her so long to approach her father, since that gave him time to heal the bruises Tobias had left on his face with some Rapid Healing salve. He had spent the rest of that time avoiding his father, helping his mother brew some potions for her work, and doing his summer assignments. The only time he saw Tobias was at dinner, and then he was careful to keep his head down and not say much of anything, unless asked a direct question. He had gone shopping and managed to buy three new outfits, using the last of his savings, so at least he would look halfway decent if he needed to apply for a summer job. Or speak with his girlfriend's father.

Luckily that night Tobias was not going to be home, he was at a poker game down at the Black Bull with his drinking buddies, so it was just Eileen and Severus for dinner that night. Eileen had made baked chicken, rice, and carrots, one of their favorite meals-it was cheap, tasty, and filling.

Even so, Severus kept glancing at the clock, unable to eat more than a few mouthfuls. He knew it was ridiculous, being so nervous over meeting Lily's father, it wasn't as if Henry Evans was going to put him through the Inquisition, after all. Yet his stomach was in knots and he hastily drank a glass of water then pushed away his plate and stood up.

"Well, I'd better . . .go on over Lily's."

"Sev, you barely touched your dinner!" Eileen exclaimed.

"Sorry. I'm just not very hungry," he muttered, feeling bad about wasting food. "I'll have something later, when I come home."

He turned away, trying to fix his hair, but it refused to do anything but hang limply in front of his eyes. He swore under his breath, recalling the taunts Potter and Black had thrown at him of greasy long-haired git. That was not the kind of impression he needed to make tonight. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair again and supposed it would have to do. Perhaps if he just tied it back?

"Severus, would you like me to trim your hair?"

He turned to face his mother, startled. "I . . .yes, all right. But only a bit."

She chuckled. "Don't worry, son. I'll just trim a bit off the front and the ends, I won't shave you bald. Have a seat."

He followed her back to the kitchen, where she drew her wand and performed a few quick passes over it while chanting a phrase in Latin. "There! Much better! Have a look." She held out a hand mirror for him to see.

His hair now fell in tamed waves to either side of his face, silky and flowing, but not stringy and unkempt. _Merlin, it actually looks good! I should have asked her to trim my hair a long time ago._ "I never knew you could cut hair with a spell, Mum."

"Well, you never asked," she said, faintly chiding. "How do you like it?"

"It's . . .different. But in a good way. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Best you get going, Sev. And remember, you're as good as anyone." She gave him a quick hug before he walked out the door.

He gave her a crooked smile before shutting the door and walking the two houses down to the Evans property. He knew his mother meant well, but after years of living with Tobias, he found it hard to believe her words. His palms were sweating, he wiped them on the back of his jeans, then tried to walk casually down the street.

_Please, Merlin, help me to not make an utter ass out of myself. Let me, for this one night, borrow Potter's suave golden tongue, so I can get through this without looking like a tongue-tied arsehole._

He climbed the steps and stood there on the porch, frozen, for a brief moment. Then he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and rang the bell.

Petunia answered the door, causing him to wonder if she did nothing but wait beside the door to greet visitors. She blinked upon seeing who was at the door. "Snape? I almost didn't recognize you. You . . .uh . . .cut your hair."

"Petunia. Where is Lily?"

"In the kitchen, washing up the dishes. Come in. My parents are in the den." She stepped back to let him inside, and for once there was no rancor in her tone.

_Well, that's a change. Tuney actually being civil. _He shrugged, then followed her into the den, though he knew where it was on his own. He wiped his hands once more on his jeans before entering the wood-paneled den.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were seated on the brown leather sofa, looking expectantly at Petunia. "Here he is, Mum and Dad." Then she withdrew, though Severus wouldn't have put it past her to eavesdrop.

Severus came forward a pace, looking uncertain. Polly smiled at him. "Hello, Severus. Please, sit down." She gestured to a seat on the recliner nearest Henry.

But Severus knew better than to sit down yet. "Hello, Mrs. Evans," he said, and held out his hand to shake.

She took it and shook warmly, then turned to her husband, who was regarding Severus critically. "Henry, you remember Severus Snape, he lives just next door. He mows our lawn."

Severus longed to sink into the floor. He knew Polly meant well, but she made him sound like a hired hand or a servant trying to seduce the lord's daughter like in a Victorian romance. Then he recalled his mother's advice, and stood tall before the Evans patriarch and held out a hand. "Hello, sir. I'm Severus Snape, pleased to meet you."

Henry Evans rose and took the younger man's hand in a firm grip, eying him up and down. The bluff man could find nothing displeasing about the skinny teenager save for a slightly crooked nose, probably been broken a few times, he thought, and the fact that his hair was shoulder length. Normally Henry disliked long hair on a boy, he felt it made them look effeminate, but oddly, Severus's hair didn't bother him all that much, at least it was neat and clean and pulled back. "And you also. Have a seat, young man. We need to discuss a few things."

Severus backed up into the recliner and sat down, feeling his heart rate start to speed up. Merlin, but he felt as if he were before the Headmaster, no, the Minister of Magic, about to get sentenced to Azkaban. Which was what it would be like if he were forbidden to see Lily again. He forced himself to breathe and placed his hands flat on his knees, meeting Henry's piercing gaze with a feigned calmness he never knew he possessed.

Henry brushed a lock of blond hair away from his forehead and studied the boy again before speaking. _Kid's nervous as hell, but he doesn't show it. I like that in a man. Means he's got self-control. And guts too. Too bad he's the son of Tobias Snape._ He cleared his throat. "So . . .you want to date my daughter, Mr. Snape?"

Severus swallowed, moistening his throat before speaking. "Yes, sir. I would like to date Lily, sir, with your permission." He exhaled softly, relieved to have gotten that sentence out without stumbling over any words. _Thank you, Merlin._

"Well, Mr. Snape, I don't allow just anyone to date my daughter," Henry began in a stern tone, frowning hard at the fifteen-year-old.

Severus did not flinch, compared to Tobias's glares, Henry was about as intimidating as Father Christmas. "I understand, sir."

"First, I want to know what you intend to do over the summer holiday? Do you have any plans to find work, or will you stay home and sleep away the day like most teenagers your age?"

"No, sir. I'm looking for work. I haven't found a job right now, but I will soon."

"What can you do, Mr. Snape? Besides cut grass."

"I . . .uh . . .I can take dictation and write neatly, I did that for a summer for Mr. Pallin down at the post office. I can do yard work also. I . . .uh . . ." he floundered, trying to figure out why he was being asked these questions.

"Can you run a cash register, boy? Tally receipts in your head if necessary?"

"Yes . . .although I never have, I can learn."

"Can you remember lists of names, for instance a list of inventory of medicinal drugs?"

"Yes, sir," Severus said, sounding much more confident now. "I help my mother make potions for her work, and I have to be able to memorize long lists of ingredients."

"Oh? And are you a good scholar, Mr. Snape?"

"I'd say so, sir."

"Lily said he got top marks on his OWLS, dear," interrupted Mrs. Evans. "Those are the standardized tests every wizard takes and has to pass in order to continue on at Hogwarts. Like our O Levels, dear. She says he got all Outstandings."

Henry looked impressed in spite of himself. "That true?"

"Yes, sir. "

"Very well. Looks like you're a match for my girl education wise. Better than your father, I'd wager."

"Henry!" reproved Polly, giving her husband a nudge.

"What? It's true, his father can't manage to hold a job for more than few months before getting sacked and ending up down at the pub again. Is that not so, young man?"

"Yes, it is. But I'm nothing like him, sir. I don't drink, sir. And I won't. Ever."

"Oh? Not even a pint every now and again with your mates?"

Severus shook his head firmly. "I don't care for it, sir. And the taste isn't worth the sore head the morning after, or anything else that goes along with it. If not for his drinking, my father would be able to hold down a job and not end up tossed out on his ear. But he refuses to give it up and no one can tell him differently. But I'm not like my father, Mr. Evans. I refuse to be a slave to the bottle." He met the other's eyes squarely.

Henry Evans nodded. "Good. You're smarter than I'd have given you credit for. Because I'd hate for my Lily to end up with a deadbeat drunk for a boyfriend, who'd embarrass her by getting sozzled in every pub in Yorkshire. I don't hold with boys your age drinking, smoking, or doing drugs. Or having sex with my daughter. Am I clear? I catch you doing any of that, Snape, and you are no longer welcome in my home. I'll throw you out immediately, no excuses, _after_ I've kicked your arse six ways to Sunday, that is."

Severus swallowed. "Understood, sir. I would never disgrace myself or Lily that way. I have nothing but respect for your daughter, sir."

"Indeed? We shall see about that. You seem like a decent fellow, Mr. Snape, but your background is against you."

Severus felt his heart sink to his shoes. So, that was it then. He should have known it was too good to be true. No matter what he did, his father's damn shadow loomed over him and devoured him. When would he ever be free of it? He wondered bitterly. He wished once, just once, that someone would judge him for what he was, not what his father was. It simply wasn't fair. But then, when had anything in his life ever been fair? Lily had been the one good and beautiful thing in it, and now even that was gone.

He was tempted to jump up and yell, "But sir, I love your daughter, doesn't that count for anything?"

But he remained silent, his pride holding him mute.

"Henry, that's not fair," began Polly angrily. "To judge the boy because of his dad-"

"Hush, Polly, I'm not done yet." Henry held up a hand. "I'm willing to let you have a trial run, Snape, in spite of your dad's reputation as a drunken bum. But first I have a proposition for you."

Severus lifted his head, hope sparkling in his gaze. "Sir?"

"I just got word that an employee of mine is moving away and can't work in my pharmacy any longer. So . . .I'm offering you her place. You would be expected to be my assistant, which would mean doing jobs like filling customers prescriptions and taking orders over the phone and the counter and also ringing them up. You would also be required to keep accurate tabs on my stock and re-order what I am running low on. You said you needed a job for the summer. Would you be willing to work for me then?"

Henry's eyes were challenging, but Severus did not back away. He sensed that the older man was testing him, that this job was not offered merely because Henry needed another worker, but also to see if Severus was trustworthy. It was his chance to prove himself.

"I will, sir. And thank you."

"Good." Henry smiled and offered his hand. "Shake on it then."

Severus clasped his hand.

Polly was smiling too. "I'm sure you'll do fine, dear."

"Now then, as far as taking Lily out goes, you are to bring her home from the movies or wherever at ten o'clock sharp, no later. And if you do get delayed for any reason, you are to call me immediately so that I or my wife or Petunia can come and pick you up. And I am to know where you are going at all times. You will refrain from taking Lily into any unsavory parts of town, like near the riverside and the pubs. And lastly, there will be no hanky-panky with her, Mr. Snape, I will not have my daughter's reputation or her person compromised. Can you obey those rules?"

"Yes, sir." Severus said, wondering what the hell was it with people suspecting him of seducing Lily. _Do I have some kind of brand or something on my forehead that screams-Look Out! He's a Sex Maniac? First my father, now Mr. Evans. Not that I haven't dreamed of Lily and I in bed, but I would never do that unless we were engaged at the very least._

"Very good, boy. You have my permission to date my daughter, three nights a week or the weekend, if you prefer. Come down to the pharmacy and we'll discuss your hours and wages and so forth tomorrow morning. I open up at eight-thirty and we close at eight. But you won't be working night shift, just during the day."

Severus nodded, a smile creeping over his face. He had done it, unbelievable as it seemed. He had survived Henry Evans' suspicions and gotten permission to go out with the girl of his dreams. He prayed it was an omen of things to come.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans."

"Yes, well you're welcome . . .Severus." Henry smiled. "Polly, tell Tuney and Lily to stop listening in the hallway and come in here and greet our guest properly."

"Lily, Tuney, come in here and bring the tea tray and the dessert."

There was a squeal of delight and then Lily flew into the room. "You said yes, didn't you, Dad?" She ran over and hugged her father. "I told you Severus was nothing like his father. Thank you!" Then she spun around and hugged Severus and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Didn't I tell you everything would work out?"

He smiled up at her. "Yes, I should have known better than to doubt you, little oracle. Your predictions are always right on the nose."

"The ones I had so far," she laughed.

Petunia entered with a large tray on which were a tea service, a pot of steaming black Bohea and some small cakes and tarts. She set the tray on the table and then pulled up chairs for herself and her sister.

"Strawberry tart, Severus?" she offered, sounding rather snooty.

Severus hesitated, then took one. "Thank you, Petunia. Did you make these?"

Petunia looked startled. "You know I bake?"

"Lily told me."

"No, Mum made these. But I can bake lemon tarts and cake as well."

Severus bit into the tart and it tasted fabulous. For once, everything seemed to be going right. And yet, a small corner of his heart wondered just how long it would last?

For it was a known fact that nothing good in his life ever lasted.

**A/N: How did you like the contrast between Sev & Lily's home life?**

**Gee Your Hair Smells Terrific is a real shampoo, my sister loved it back when they still made it.**

**Trivia: Bonus 50 House points & chocolate frogs to anyone who can tell me the artist of the song Lily was humming. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and for those of you who haven't yet, please do so.**

Return to Top


	8. The New Assistant

**The New Assistant**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was finishing my other HP fic, Snow Girl & the Sorcerer's Son. Anyway, hope you all like this.**

When Severus tapped on the window of Evans' Pharmacy at seven o'clock Monday morning, the streets of High Bentham were quiet, only an occasional car drove by and most people were just waking up and heading off to work. There were a few cars by the petrol station filling up and some more by Mae Emmalene's Breakfast Nook, the only decent place to get breakfast at this time of day. Severus had eaten a few slices of toast, coffee, and some bacon before leaving the house, at Eileen's insistence, even though his stomach felt like a dozen fairies had taken up residence in it. He was dressed in his best set of slacks, they were a dark charcoal gray, and wearing a soft button down light blue collared shirt. He had a tie stuffed in a pocket, but he hated them and would only wear it if Mr. Evans said he must. He was wearing his trainers, because he didn't have any dress shoes, but he'd scrubbed them good with soap and a brush the night before so they were decently clean and shiny. He had pulled his hair back, reluctantly, because Eileen told him it wasn't professional to have his hair in his face.

"Sev, people want to see who they're talking to when they deal with someone. They like to look you in the eye. And you have beautiful eyes, son, as I'm sure Lily has told you," Eileen had murmured just before giving him a quick hug.

"Mum, _please_." He blushed. But he hugged her back. He was wary of an adult man touching him, but his mother had always represented comfort to him, and he loved her, even though she could barely protect him from his father.

"Okay, Sev. I won't embarrass you anymore," she chuckled. "Have a good day at work. You'll do fine."

_I hope so,_ Severus thought agitatedly, then bid his mother goodbye and began the ten minute walk to the main street of town where Evans' Pharmacy was located.

He tapped on the window again, wondering where Petunia was. Mr. Evans had told him that Petunia would be there to let him in and show him around before they opened for business. He wondered if perhaps she had overslept, for he had been waiting five minutes.

Then she appeared, unlocking the door and ushering him inside and locking it again. She eyed him up and down critically. "You'll do, Snape."

He lofted an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Glad I meet with your approval, my lady."

Petunia snorted. "As well you ought to, Snape. You're lucky Annie Lestblader wanted to go to university, otherwise you'd never have been offered a job here. You better do your job and no slacking, Snape."

Severus gritted his teeth, for the older girl outranked him and she could tell him what to do and he would have to obey her. "Don't worry, Tuney. I know how to work hard."

"Unlike your father," she remarked. She turned to go further inside the shop.

He stiffened, then caught her shoulder and pulled her around to face him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she demanded, smoothing the creases in her sensible gray skirt and pale pink top angrily.

"Listen to me. I'm not my father, Petunia, so stop judging me by him. I'm sick and tired of people throwing what he does back at me, as if I'm to blame somehow. Or that it's something I've inherited, like a disease. I haven't. My name's Severus, not Tobias. All right?"

She looked faintly ashamed. "All right, Sn-Severus," she corrected. "Come on, I need to show you how to run the register and where all the slips are for orders and everything. It's not hard once you get the hang of it, but sometimes when it gets busy, it's easy to get confused. But if you need something or don't understand something, just ask me or Dad or Paul, who helps him in the storeroom, we all know where everything is."

Severus nodded, though he didn't think he would need to ask for too much help, he was good at memorizing things.

* * * * * *

For the first hour, Petunia had him running the register, making sure he knew how to count money and give back change correctly. As she had said, the register wasn't hard once you knew how to enter all the codes for the different medicines and other items into it, and everything in the pharmacy was tagged with a specific four to six number barcode. Groups of items in the same category-like antacids, cold medicines, and so forth-all started with the same three digits, so you could figure out where it came from. Not that there were too many people stopping by the pharmacy this early in the morning. Severus only had to ring up three customers that first hour, leaving Petunia time to show him the prescription storage rack, where all the filled prescriptions for customers were kept, waiting to be picked up.

"They only get put here after they've been called up, see this little slip here?" she indicated a small pink slip stapled to the side of each prescription bag. "You put that on after you've called the customer and told them their order's here. But I'll show you how to do that a bit later. You making out okay?"

"Fine," he answered cautiously, pleased that she was at least willing to be civil to him. He hated working with snippy co-workers, it irked him to no end, which was why he often preferred mowing lawns and weeding flowerbeds, because then he didn't have to deal with any attitudes from people.

"Good. I'm going in the back office to call up a few more customers. Yell if you need me," Petunia said, then went through a door marked **EMPLOYEES ONLY**. _Hmm. Maybe Lily was right, and he really isn't such a bad kid after all._

The next customer Severus had to deal with, however, was the crochety half-deaf Mrs. James. Ida James was pushing eighty-five, had outlived two husbands and one son, and had decided that her age entitled her to be grouchy. She had come to pick up a prescription for her arthritis, a new medication, and it was expensive, and she was none too thrilled about it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked Severus politely.

Ida squinted at him through her exceptionally thick bifocals. "Eh? Speak up, laddie? My ears ain't what they used t'be. You new 'round here? Never seen you here before."

"Uh, yes. I just started this morning," Severus admitted, then could have bitten his tongue.

"Eh? Newbie, are ya? Hope you're better than that last gel Henry hired. All she wanted t'do was moon over boys. Girls these days! Playin' round before they get married, if they ever marry at all." She stabbed a crooked finger at him. "And you young boys ain't much better! Takin' advantage of some young starry-eyed thing! D'ye got a girl . . .what's your name, laddie?"

"Severus," he replied, backing away slightly. What was up with this batty old lady?

"Good Roman name," Ida said approvingly. "There was a Roman Emperor named Severus and a saint too. D'ye know that, lad?"

"No, ma'am."

"Humph! Guess they don't teach history these days, now do they? So, d'ye got a girl?"

"I . . .yes, I do," he managed to get out, wondering if she had come here to gossip or to pick up a prescription. _Not that it's any business of yours, you old busybody_.

"Ah, figgered so. You mind you treat her right, boy, else I'll whack you one with my cane," she threatened, waving her pink cane at him pointedly.

Severus fought to keep from laughing. Ida was a frail thing who looked like a stiff wind would blow her over. But he said respectfully, "Yes, ma'am. Have you come to pick up a prescription, err . . .Mrs. . . ?"

"James. Ida James. Been a customer here for over forty years, since before Henry took over the business from his da. My arthritis has been acting up summat, and the doctor he tells me to try this new fangled medicine. Cost me a mint and my pension ain't what it used to be."

Severus turned and found the prescription marked James, Ida, on the rack and took it down and began to ring it up. "Will there be anything else, Mrs. James?"

"No, that'll do this time, lad." She pulled out her purse and paid him, muttering again about how expensive the pills were. "Y'know, you remind me of my son, Sammy. He were a likely lad, went off to fight Hitler back in 41, an' he never came home again." She shook her head sadly. "It was a long time ago, yet I still remember it. But you have his look about you, Severus, aye, that ye do." She gave a nod and began walking towards the door, leaning heavily on her pink cane.

Just then Mr. Evans arrived for work, and she greeted him. "Good morning, Henry."

"Good morning, Ida!" Henry said, smiling at the old woman, who was one of his regulars. "How are your joints? Any better today?"

"A bit, considering the weather. Just picked up my new medicine."

"Good. Tuney ring you up?"

"No, that new boy of yours did."

"Mr. Snape."

"Aye, and I think ye hired a good one, for once, Henry," Ida told him firmly. Then she swept past him, continuing on home.

Henry raised an eyebrow. Then he continued on into the pharmacy. "Good morning, Mr. Snape. Getting on all right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine. I'm impressed, you actually made Ida James say something complimentary about a person under twenty that isn't a member of my family." Henry chuckled. "How did you manage that?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. She thought I looked like her son that died."

"Ah. Yes, Sammy, who was shot down over Normandy." Henry nodded in understanding. "Terrible thing, that, to lose a child. Old girl's never really gotten over it, in spite of it been over thirty years ago. Well, good job, Mr. Snape. Where's Petunia?"

"In the office, sir, making some phone calls."

"Right. Well, I'm sure I have several dozen prescriptions to fill. Has Petunia shown you how to work the labeler machine yet?"

"No, sir."

"Oh. Well, when she's done with her calls, I'll put her up front for a bit and show you what we do in the back here." Henry said, then he removed his coat and went into the back portion of the pharmacy where the office was and the stock room and the place where they filled all the prescription bottles and labeled them.

Severus allowed himself a faint smile as Mr. Evans disappeared through the employee door. So far, things seemed to be working out well.

* * * * *

But things changed a half-an-hour later, when Severus went back to help Henry label the new prescriptions with the label machine. The machine itself wasn't hard to work, though getting the label stuck on straight was a bit of a pain in the arse, but Severus would have been fine if Mr. Evans wasn't hovering over him so much.

It made him nervous, to have his boss looming over him, it reminded him uncomfortably of Tobias, who used to tell Severus to do something and then wait nearby to see if he screwed up, so he could rant and smack him afterwards. Being in close proximity to an adult man made him clumsy, so instead of picking up the empty prescription bottle and affixing the label to it, he knocked over a whole row of bottles instead.

They fell off the counter with several loud pings and Severus cringed and wished he could just shrivel up and die. _Stupid clumsy idiot! Now look what you did. He's gonna sack you for sure now._ He knelt to pick up the bottles, feeling heat flush his skin like a bad sunburn. "Sorry, sir. I'm not usually this clumsy. Sorry," he babbled, waiting for the familiar scream and the cuff to the back of the head.

Henry Evans looked momentarily annoyed, then he saw the way the boy was kneeling on the floor . . .almost cringing . . .and he frowned. "It's all right, Severus. Accidents happen. But it's a good thing there were no pills in them."

"Yes, sir," Severus said, and he relaxed a bit at the quiet tone, relieved Henry wasn't going to jump on him for such a stupid mistake.

Henry eyed the youngster, not liking what he saw of the boy's reactions. The tight stiff shoulders, almost as if he feared Henry were going to strike him . . .Unknown to Severus, Henry had been a school counselor before he was a pharmacist, back in the early days of his marriage, before he completed his pharmacology degree. And he knew the invisible cues Severus was displaying were signs that not everything was well in the Snape household. _I'd bet my last golf club that rotter Tobias takes the back of his hand to him, at the least. I didn't even raise my voice and he was already drawing away from me._

Severus stood up, the empty containers in his hands, and began to line them up on the counter again, not looking at his employer.

"All right, Mr. Snape," Henry said in a calm tone, trying to put the boy at ease. "Let's try that again, shall we? If you can do it well, I'll leave you alone here for two hours, to make labels for all these prescriptions here," he indicated a piece of paper. "Then we'll break for lunch."

"Yes, Mr. Evans." Severus mumbled, keeping his head down. He wished his hair were not pulled back, then he could hide behind it.

"Good." Henry reached out to give the boy a light pat on the shoulder.

Severus flinched, it was a small flinch, but nevertheless it told Henry more than he wanted to know. Clearly the boy was used to being cuffed, not touched gently, he thought grimly. _Bastard Tobias!_ Henry scowled.

Then he turned back to watching his employee make labels.

* * * * * * *

Severus tried to skip lunch, claiming he wasn't hungry, but Henry refused to hear of it. "You need to eat, boy, you're a sapling. Here, have some of this chicken, my wife packed enough to feed an army, don't know what she thinks Tuney and I eat."

Before Severus could protest, Henry had given him a plate with roasted chicken, some potato salad and pickles and crisps, plus a bottle of spring water. "Sir, I . . ." he began awkwardly, embarrassed yet again. _Merlin, what does he think I am, a charity case? Or is he just being nice?_ He wished he could refuse the food, but the fact was, he was starving, he was perpetually hungry nowadays, and there was never enough food at home to satisfy him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Henry said, filling his own plate and then Petunia's as well.

Petunia hadn't said much to him beyond a few more instructions, but at least she wasn't being snotty to him, which was a relief, since he was still smarting from that mistake with the prescription bottles.

He began to eat hungrily.

* * * * * *

After that, Severus had only an hour left to work, since he was under eighteen and not allowed to work a full day by law. He finished by stocking some shelves with shampoo and conditioner, waiting for some comment from Petunia about how greasy his hair was, but it never came. He wondered why she was being so nice, then shrugged and figured perhaps it was because her father was there.

Actually, Petunia was starting to rethink her opinion of Snape as a deadbeat after seeing how competent he was on register and handling old lady James. Petunia thought Ida was a grumpy babbling old woman, though she was always polite to the woman. Yet Severus had won her over, and she rarely took to many people. Perhaps, just perhaps, there was more to Snape that met the eye.

When Roger Kent came in for his shift, he was a hefty seventeen-year-old that mostly helped Paul with the daily shipment in the stockroom, he took one look at Severus and sneered, "What are you doing here, Snape?"

Severus looked up from an order he was packaging and said angrily, "I work here. Why?"

"Just wonderin' is all, how a thief like you came to be hired?" laughed the older boy. "The boss will regret that for sure."

Severus flushed hotly, he knew Roger from primary school days, when the other boy used to take delight in tattling on other students, including Severus, getting them in trouble with teachers. "Shove off, Kent. I'm surprised you even finished school. Learn how to write your name yet or are you still paying your friend Mosby to do your assignments?"

"Real funny, Snape. Better watch that mouth though, because I can still pound the daylights out of you."

Severus sneered, then finished with the order, walked back into the office to tell Henry he was done with work today. Once he had leave to go, he went quickly, not wanting to linger while Kent was in the store.

Still, it hadn't been a complete disaster for a first day, he mused as he returned home. And at least he was making good money.

* * * * * *

On Saturday, he met Lily downtown at the ice cream shoppe, she worked nearly the same schedule as he did-Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. They were off on Wednesdays and the weekend. She was waiting for him in front of the ice cream parlor, wearing a light turquoise sundress and sandals. Her hair was swept back by a flowered headband and she was smiling.

He felt his breath catch. She was so lovely, like a breath of spring air, and he still found it hard to believe she had chosen him. Yet here she was, waiting for him. He brushed at an invisible stain on his new pale green T-shirt, that and his new jeans were one of the first things he had purchased when he received his paycheck. But he had enough in his pocket for an ice cream float for each of them.

"Hi, Sev! How was your first week working with Tuney and my dad?" Lily inquired, her eyes dancing like a mischievous kitten's. "Did they make you want to pull out all your hair yet?"

"Uh, not yet," he responded with a smirk. "They can be demanding, but they're nothing compared to my father. He could make a drill sergeant look like a teddy bear."

Lily cast him a sympathetic glance. "Well, at least you can get out of the house more now. And you don't have to get heat stroke doing yard work in this heat either." That summer was one of the hottest anyone in town could recall.

"True. At least the pharmacy is air conditioned, and this job is more to my liking than mowing lawns," he gave her a smile. "Your dad, he thinks I don't eat enough, so he ends up bringing me lunch, even though I can buy my own."

"Really? He must like you then, Sev, because that's the first time I ever heard of him doing that to anyone except Tuney. He certainly wouldn't do it for that prat Kent." Lily grimaced, for she disliked Roger as much as Severus did, he was always eyeing her rudely every time she came into the pharmacy, and she tried to avoid him as much as possible. She smiled at her boyfriend and said, "See? Didn't I tell you it would work out?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I doubted you, little oracle," he murmured, taking her into his arms and kissing her gently. Then he reluctantly drew away. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You look pretty in that dress, Lil."

"Thanks. Tuney helped me pick it out." Lily said, blushing at that, yet secretly delighted that he had noticed. "I like that color shirt on you. It suits you."

He chuckled, amazed that she had complimented him. "Well, I am a Slytherin. So green looks good on us."

"I look good in green too."

"Oh? Then maybe you can wear something green next time and let me see," he suggested, his lips curving up into a suggestive smile. "Evergreen, like your eyes."

"We'll see," she teased.

"Come on, let's get some ice cream before we melt," he said then, wiping sweat off his forehead. His jeans were a bit too heavy for this weather, but he refused to wear shorts, because then everyone could see the scars Tobias left on his legs from previous whippings.

They entered the shoppe, which was crowded with teens and parents with whiny screeching children.

The noise broke over Severus like a thunderous wave, and for one instant he was tempted to turn tail and run. But then Lily took his hand and suddenly he couldn't bear to disappoint her, they had been looking forward to this outing for days.

He winced as a toddler began shrieking "I W-A-A-A-NT IT!" on the top of her lungs.

That wail caused him to wince and cringe, for he had always had sensitive hearing. "Lord, someone give that kid codeine," he muttered, fighting the temptation to cover his ears.

"Either that or a good spanking," remarked another patron, as the child continue to throw a fit.

But at last the spoiled child was dragged away from the display of ice cream cakes by her exasperated parent and the shoppe quieted. Lily turned to Severus and breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! I never knew a kid could scream that much and still have a voice left. So, what would you like, Sev?"

Severus studied the menu on the wall. "How about a chocolate malt shake with whipped cream and a banana on top?"

"Mmm. Sounds delicious." Lily licked her lips.

"We could share," he offered shyly.

"Double Dutch?" she inquired.

"Yes. D'you mind?"

"No, of course not. But . . .you've got to let me feed you a banana piece."

"Lily, we're in public," he hissed.

She giggled. "Not with your head in my lap, silly! Off a spoon!" She mock swatted him on the back of the head. "What were you thinking, Snape?"

"Something very bad," he admitted, grinning naughtily.

"I'll bet. Well?"

"Deal."

He placed the order, telling the server behind the counter that it was a shake for two and they would need two of everything.

"Coming right up," said the gangly freckled youth. He turned to get the large glass and muttered to his co-worker, "Lucky bastard."

Severus found himself wanting to preen. _You don't know how right you are, mate._ But when he reached into his pocket to pay, Lily stopped him.

"Sev, no, let me."

He shook his head stubbornly. "Lily, I'm not broke. My treat."

"Sev . . ."

He locked eyes with her. "Lily. Let me do this."

She nodded, understanding his pride would be hurt if she insisted. "All right. Thanks." Then she hugged him.

Severus had the satisfaction of seeing every guy in the place shooting him envious looks.

They took their shake over to a secluded table in the corner, along with the two long handled spoons and straws and napkins and proceeded to playfully feed each other bananas and whipped cream and sip from the shake together, their noses almost touching, sending each other soulful messages with their eyes.

But the idyllic moment was ruined by a rather nasal voice sneering, "Hey, Lily, does your da know you're swapping spit with the town reject's son?"

Severus and Lily both turned to see Roger Kent standing a few feet from their table, glaring nastily at Severus.

"Mind your own business, Kent," Lily ordered, her eyes flashing.

The sandy-haired boy shrugged, he was half a head bigger than Severus and built like a rugby player. "Awright, Evans, but your da won't be too happy once he learns Greasy Snape is making out with you." He guffawed, and looked at Severus. "Snape, why don't you leave the decent girls alone and go find yourself a piece of tail elsewhere? Making out with the boss's daughter . . .your arse will be out on the sidewalk if her old man ever finds out, y'know. But I won't tell if you leave now."

Severus shot him a look that should have made him burst into flames where he stood. "Sod off, Kent. For your information, her father gave me permission to date her. Now get away from me."

"Liar. As if old man Evans would let gutter trash like you date his daughter." Kent growled.

"It's true, you dumb git!" Lily snapped. "Go and ask my dad if you don't believe me."

Kent laughed. "I think I will." Then his eyes narrowed. "After I kick the gutter trash's arse for putting his hands on you."

Severus was about to snarl a reply to that when another voice spoke up from the table behind Kent. "Hey, laddie, ye get your nosy backside outta here and quit bothering them that never did ye no harm."

It was Ida James, the elderly lady that had come in to buy arthritis pills.

Kent whirled around. "Shut your gob, Grandma! Nobody asked you to put your two pence in!"

Ida looked as if she were about to asphyxiate, she was so furious. "How dare you! I have never been so insulted in my life!"

"Then maybe you ought to just do everyone a favor and die," Kent snarled nastily, turning back to his original targets.

"Wicked insolent brat! You need a good lesson in manners!" Ida bristled. "If I was ten years younger, I'd give you one."

"Oh, blow it out your arse!"

Then he yelped as Ida's cane connected solidly with his backside.

Before anyone could move, Kent spun back around and shoved Ida so hard that he knocked her and her chair over onto the floor.

Several of the teens watching gasped.

"You're freaking crazy, Kent. Attacking an old lady that way!"

"Man, what's _he_ been smoking?"

"Brute!" Lily cried, getting up to help the poor old woman off the floor. She knelt down next to her. "Are you okay, Mrs. James?"

"I . . .I think so. Just a bit bruised, miss."

"Forget that old bag, Lily." Kent ordered, going to grab Lily's arm.

She jerked away. "Don't touch me!" she spat. "Go home, before I call the police and have you arrested for assault, you bloody bounder!"

"The hag deserved it, she belted me with her damn cane!"

He went to grab Lily's wrist again.

Until another hand fastened tightly upon his shoulder and a soft voice growled, "She said don't touch her. Are you a total imbecile, Kent? Leave her alone!"

"Or what? You going to hit me?" Kent began to laugh, turning around to jab a finger into Severus's chest. "I'd love to see it, Snape, you pansy-arsed scummy piece of-"

He never finished his sentence.

Because his jaw was snapped shut by the force of Severus's punch.

Severus knew the other was bigger and stronger than he was, and that he would get only one chance to do any real damage, and so he made his first punch count.

Kent reeled, staggering backwards, crashing into a table and overturning it, spilling ice cream and dessert cups all over.

Girls screamed and some boys even started to cheer. "Nice right hook, mate!"

But Kent, while woozy and whimpering, was not down.

He started to get to his feet, his eyes promising a world of hurt.

Until the owner of the ice cream shoppe came out and yelled, "Break it up, you hoodlums! I just called the constables, you bloody destructive kids! Maybe a night in jail will teach you! Who started this? You?"

Kent shook his head. "No, sir. He did." He pointed his hand at Severus.

"That's a lie!" cried Lily. "Sir, Kent came over to our table and started insulting me and then when we asked him to leave he wouldn't." She carefully helped Mrs. James to her feet.

"She'll say anything to protect him, sir. She's his girlfriend."

"That true?"

Lily nodded curtly.

"Teddy, young Lily is telling the truth," spoke up Ida. "That insolent pup swore at me and then knocked me down when I told him to leave young Severus and Lily alone."

Now Teddy Curtis looked very put out. "I don't believe this. A brawl in my shoppe. I'm sorry, Ida, are you hurt?"

"No, just a little shocked is all. And that rowdy brute caused it all, Teddy. Let the constables arrest him, not the other two, they did nothing save defend themselves."

Mr. Curtis looked torn. He glanced around at the other customers. "Is that what you saw?"

At all the nods and confirmations, he waved his hand. "All right, you two. Get outta here."

Severus took Lily's hand, heaving a huge sigh of relief. He had been certain he was going to be arrested. Then he turned to Ida, and murmured, "Thank you, Mrs. James. Do you need help getting home?"

"No, laddie, I can still walk. And think nothing of it, boy. That young scalawag got what he deserved." She patted Severus's arm, then the three walked out of the shoppe just as the police cars drew up.

The three hurried down the sidewalk, ignoring the policemen who headed into the ice cream shoppe.

"Best ye be getting on home, you two," Ida called, waving at them from the corner.

Lily waved back, then watched as the old lady limped the few steps to her small house. Then she turned to Severus and said, "Well, that was some first date."

"Sorry. That wasn't what I had planned."

"Oh, Sev! I'm not blaming you." She stroked his cheek. "It was ruddy Kent's fault. But you were brilliant, Mr. Snape."

He blushed. "It was just one punch, Lily."

"It was a great one," she laughed, then she kissed him soundly.

When he could speak again, he said, "Next time we're going to the cinema or the park. Early, before all the idiots are awake, Miss Evans. So we won't be disturbed."

"Fine with me, Sev. I wonder if he got arrested?"

"Look," Severus pointed down the street, and they saw Kent being dragged into the patrol car.

"Good. He won't be coming back to work for Dad anytime soon." Lily said, satisfaction in her tone. "C'mon, Sev. Let's go to the park and sit on the swings."

He agreed and they walked the five blocks to the old play park, where they had first met as children, and swung on the swings together, holding hands and laughing like idiots.

And for the first time ever, Severus Snape felt like a hero.

* * * * *

Some two days later, Ida received a small package. Inside it was a small glass vial of a brown liquid, and a note that said: _Mix two tablespoons in strong tea and drink before bedtime. It should help your arthritis and aches and pains better than those expensive pills. It's a natural remedy._

_SS & LE_

Ida James smiled. "Aye, I'll do that. Tonight."

She followed the directions and drank the tea infused with a Bone Repair Elixir and in the morning she felt as if she were ten years younger. She giggled like a schoolgirl, danced a little across her kitchen floor, then threw the bottle of pills into the rubbish bin. "Humph! Knew those new-fangled things wouldn't work."

Hidden behind a hedge next to the kitchen window, Lily and Severus exchanged identical grins. It appeared the potion had worked beautifully, even though it was the first time either of them had tried such a complex healing elixir.

"Are we good or what?" Lily whispered as they slipped away and back onto the sidewalk.

"The best. Slughorn would give us Outstandings if he knew."

"Definitely." She checked her watch. "Better hurry, Sev, before you're late for work."

"Right. See you on Saturday, Lil." He kissed her goodbye, then made his way back down the street to Evans' Pharmacy.

**Next: A letter from Regulus spells trouble for Severus**


	9. All Because of A Letter

**All Because Of A Letter**

The next Saturday, they went to the cinema, Lily could get in for free since she worked there and bring a guest for half admission, and also get free snacks from the concession stand. They shared a large bucket of buttered popcorn and a giant soda while watching the summer blockbuster _JAWS_. Severus had never spent a holiday by the sea, and so didn't have much of a reference point for sheer terror about sharks, unlike Lily, who used to spend lots of time by the sea on holiday in Cornwall.

She spent half the movie hiding her eyes whenever the score came on that meant Jaws was hunting a new victim and once she even jumped right into Severus' lap, when the shark came up out of the water with all its teeth showing to swallow a girl whole.

"Whoa!" Severus yelped, one minute he was watching the shark attacking and the next he found himself with an armful of squealing teenage girl. "Lily, Lily it's just a movie!" He hugged her then, unmindful of the spilled popcorn all over his sneakers.

"Oh my God, Severus!" she whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder. "That damn shark . . ."

"Shhh . . .it can't come out of the screen," he murmured, stroking her fiery hair, struggling to keep from grinning. Normally he didn't care much for sensational horror flicks, but any movie that made Lily jump into his lap was all right in his book. "It's over, you can look now."

"Okay," she peeked over her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she blushed and started to climb out of Severus's lap. "Uh, sorry . . .I don't mean to act like a scaredycat or anything, but just the thought of a shark coming after me like that . . .I may never swim in the ocean again . . ."

He pulled her to him. "It's not real, remember? Stay here."

"I'm all right now, Sev."

"And what about next time the shark eats someone?" he teased. He shifted so she was sitting more comfortably on him. "This way all I have to do is hold you, little oracle." He inhaled the sweet spicy fragrance that clung to her hair and sighed in bliss.

"You really don't mind?"

"Not at all," he whispered in her ear, then he kissed her playfully.

"Severus! Watch the movie!"

"I'd rather watch you."

She giggled and kissed him back. "You're unbelievable, Snape!"

"That's one way to put it," he smirked, cuddling her into his shoulder. Merlin, but he could hold her like this forever. Too bad the movie only lasted two hours, he thought wistfully.

Lily nestled deeper into his embrace, delighting in the feel of his arms about her, all sleek and sinewy. With him holding her, she feared nothing, not man-eating sharks, or dark curses, or even the one they called Voldemort. Severus, despite not being as athletic as James Potter, made her feel safe and protected and most of all, loved.

They watched the rest of the movie that way, only moving back to their original positions when the lights came back up.

* * * * * * *

The rest of July passed in a whirlwind haze of work and dates to the movies and the local diner and walks in the park together. It was the perfect summer, and certainly the best one either could remember.

Even Petunia had changed her attitude towards Severus after over a month of working with him, and seeing that he was a decent worker who did things quickly and competently and treated her sister like a royal lady, never groping her or begging her to shag him, the way her own boyfriend sometimes did. It was odd, but for all the difference in their backgrounds, a tiny corner of Petunia's heart envied her little sister, because Lily's boyfriend was not overbearing and demanding and knew how to treat a girl right.

Sometimes Vernon treated her like an object, pawing her, and making demands on her that scared her, for she did not want to have sex before she was married, too many other girls did and then the guy ended up dumping them afterwards. Petunia had vowed to never let that happen to her, and so she kept refusing Vernon's overtures. As a result, Vernon was grouchy, and lately he had been avoiding her, which once would have devastated her, but now made her just shrug her shoulders.

But she would have thought nothing of Vernon's behavior, assuming it was typical of all adolescent males, if she had not seen the way Severus was with Lily. Not that the two did not quarrel on occasion, for both had flashfire tempers, but their quarrels were brief and usually did not last more than a day before they apologized and made up. Unlike Vernon, who was still sulking over her latest refusal to do it in the backseat of his new convertible.

"Don't you understand, Vern? I want our first time to . . .be special, to mean something. Not just . . .going at it in the backseat," she had tried to explain last week.

"You just like to play the tease, Pet," he had sulked. "I know your sort. Lead a guy on and then put on the breaks."

"I am not like that! Why can't we just go out and enjoy each other's company, you know, go to dinner and a movie, like we used to? Why does everything have to be about sex all of a sudden?" she cried angrily.

"Ha! That's a joke! You won't even let me cop a feel, Miss Ice Princess."

She glared at him. "Last time you did that, Dursley, you nearly ripped my dress off. You need to learn some self control. I'm a lady, not an animal."

"You're an infuriating pain in the arse is what you are!" he had shouted. "Fine! I'll leave you be, if that's the way you want it, Miss Evans! Maybe you should have joined a convent." Then he had hopped in his brand new cherry red convertible and drove off.

Petunia had stared after him, blinking sharply, hurt and angry. _Maybe I should have, since I can't seem to muster up any enthusiasm for my own boyfriend when he kisses me anymore._ Then she had walked back inside, shaking her head and dabbing her eyes on her sleeve.

It was odd, but there were times she envied Severus, because even though he was poor and lived with an alcoholic father, at least he had Lily, who loved him just the way he was. Would she ever know a love like that?

* * * * * *

Severus had just arrived home from work that afternoon to find a chicken casserole and a loaf of bread out on the table with a note from his mother telling him she wouldn't be home until after nine, her boss had her brewing late this evening, and he should eat the casserole for dinner.

Severus did so, leaving enough for Tobias and Eileen, then carefully washing his plate and fork in the sink. He wondered where his father was, it was now after five, and then he recalled this was Friday night, which was poker night down at the Black Bull, and he probably wouldn't be seeing Tobias either until later that night.

Which was fine with him, then he could get in some precious study time with his new potions book he had just purchased, he had given his mother most of last week's paycheck to exchange so she could pick it up for him, it was called _Advanced Elixers and Drafts for Serious Potion Makers by Almardeen Asphodel._

He promptly curled up on his bed with the book and proceeded to lose himself in it, until he grew thirsty and went downstairs to get himself a drink.

While he was pouring himself a glass of juice, he heard a cautious hoot and a tapping from the kitchen window. He spun about, then carefully unlatched the window and let in the large brown owl that hovered there, a letter tied to its feet.

Severus quickly undid the letter and then fed the owl a piece of chicken snitched from the casserole. "All right, best you get going, my father will have a bloody fit if he ever saw you," the young wizard told the owl, gently stroking its feathers. "Thanks!" he called as the owl took wing and then vanished into the night.

He took the letter along with the glass of juice over to the kitchen table and sat down to read it. He recognized the loopy handwriting and the stag and chevron seal as the Black crest, which told him the letter was from Regulus.

He carefully opened it, and slid out the heavy creamy parchment.

_Dear Sev,_

_Just wanted to write and see how your summer's been so far. Mine's been pretty good, all things considered. Mother and Father seemed happy to have us home, that is until Sirius started a major fight with Mother over going to the Malfoy's ball. It's one of the big social events in the pureblood calendar over the summer, anyone who's everyone goes to it, they host it every year. Elysia and Sulla Malfoy always invite us, and I don't know what the hell was up with Siri this year, but he flat out refused to go, told my mother that he wasn't going to mingle with supporters of You-Know-Who, that'd he rather die than do that, and he didn't see how she could expose her kids to that kind of thing and still call herself a mother. _

_There was more, but I won't bother writing it, let's just say it was damn nasty, and Mother ended up slapping him one for speaking that way to her, and said he was a disgrace and to get out of her sight. My father just stood there, shaking his head, not saying much, and Sirius stormed up to his room, yelling he was going to stay with Potter for the rest of the summer. _

_Then Mother turned and yelled at my father, wanting to know why he didn't say something to his son, or discipline him or something. Dad just mumbled something like, "What d'you want me to do, Walla? He's too old to spank, and grounding him doesn't work either. I'll talk to him later, when he's calmed down some." Then he went into the library with his firewhiskey decanter, and when he does that, he usually ends up sleeping in there, passed out on the settle. _

_I feel bad for him, he's always caught inbetween Mother and Siri, like a bone inbetween two jealous dogs. I couldn't stand being in the same house with anybody after that and I took my broom and went flying, even though it gives Mother fits when I fly at night-one of her cousins crashed and died that way when she was a girl. But I had to do something. _

_So now Sirius is gone to Potter's house for the rest of the summer and I went to the Malfoys' ball like always, not that I really wanted to go, mind, but I did it to make Mother happy. And this time I wasn't bored to death watching people dance and get drunk like always. _

_Because guess who else was at the ball? Cindy Graves. And we danced all night and I had a smashing time, except for when Lucius dragged me into the billiard room and tried to get me to attend some damn pureblood club of his again. The Iron Masks or something like that. I hate those kinds of things, but he wouldn't leave me the hell alone, so finally I said yes._

_I know what you'd say if you were here, Sev. "Never trust Lucius. He's a viper waiting to strike." I know. _

_But I figure, I'll go to one damn meeting, and if I don't like it, I'll leave. _

_But I was wondering, would you like to spend a week at Grimmauld Place with me? Cindy doesn't live near me, so all we're doing is exchanging letters, and I'm kind of sick of my own company. _

_So just thought I'd ask, since I know you don't like spending all that much time at home with your dad and all. Send me an owl if you want to come, I'll tell Father and he can Apparate you. Or you could take the Knight Bus, though Mother says that's only if you're desperate._

_How are things between you and Lily Evans? Have you gone out yet? Did her father allow you to date her? Hope everything is going well. _

_I'll see you next week, or next term. Either way, have a good holiday, mate!_

_Reg_

Severus set the letter down and started to make himself a cup of tea, for he had forgotten to close the window and the kitchen was now a bit chilly. He waved a hand and the window shut itself, but no sooner had he done that then he heard a strident pounding at the front door of the row house.

"Goddammit! Where the bloody hell are my keys?" a slurred familiar voice cried.

Severus groaned. "What the hell is _he_ doing home at this time of the night?"

Then he looked at the clock on the wall, it was hanging a bit crookedly, and saw to his astonishment it was nearly eleven o'clock, he hadn't realized he had been reading so long.

Again came the sharp pounding and the irascible voice of Tobias growled, "Blast it and damn it! Eileen! Severus! Come and open the bloody door!"

Severus was tempted to just walk away and go upstairs, but he knew that if Tobias ended up finding his keys and opening the door himself, only to discover Severus had been home, he would be in huge trouble. Sighing, he picked up the letter and walked towards the door, unlocking it just as Tobias lifted his hand to slam it again.

The door flew backwards, nearly knocking Severus sprawling.

"What the hell took you so long, damn it?"

"I was upstairs," Severus answered quietly.

Tobias walked in, his eyes bloodshot, reeking of smoke and beer, his work shirt stained with what appeared to be mustard. The Bull usually served pretzels and mustard along with a pint. He glowered at his son, who backed away quickly.

Then he spied the parchment in his son's hand. "What's that? A love letter from your girlfriend next door?"

"No, sir. Just from a friend."

Tobias's eyes narrowed. "What friend? From that queer school? I thought I told you, boy, you're not allowed to get any mail from there."

Severus cursed his slip of the tongue. He knew better to admit that he got mail by owl post, Tobias hated to be reminded that such things existed. "Sir, it's only one letter . . ." he began.

Tobias lunged, grabbing for the letter, and Severus jerked away, yelling, "No! That's mine!"

"Give it here! I told you once before what would happen if you told anyone from that damn school where you lived," Tobias snarled. He grabbed Severus's wrist and wrenched the letter from him, then marched over to the fireplace, lit a match and burned the letter to ash.

Severus watched with bleak bitter eyes. At that moment, he hated his father more than ever, for stealing away every little thing that made him the least bit happy. Except Lily. She alone Tobias could not touch. He started to leave, intending to go upstairs and hibernate in his room, away from his father's temper, but Tobias was not minded to let his son go so easily.

"Get over here, you lying sly bugger! You need a good lesson in manners, Severus Snape."

Severus went pale. He knew what those words meant. "No. It was just a letter."

Tobias sneered. Then he moved, lunging at his son. "When I tell you to come here, you do it, boy!"

Severus flung an arm over his face, knowing it was useless, but trying anyway to mitigate some of the punishment.

Tobias's hand cracked into the side of his head, and he gasped as sharp pain flared through him.

Frightened as he was, Severus also felt angry, for the mere existence of a letter was no reason for Tobias to go off the deep end. A small voice in the back of his head taunted bitterly, _You can stand up to bully like Kent and punch him out, yet you can't stand up to your own father, another drunken bum?_ Shame swirled within him then, because he knew that he ought to do so, but he was terrified, this was no mere boy, but the demon of his childhood, and he knew defiance would only bring him more pain.

Even so, he could not quite master his anger, and it caused him to act rashly and blurt out, "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? Why?"

It was the absolute wrong thing to say, he knew it before the words left his mouth.

The next thing he felt was Tobias's fist, slamming him into the wall.

"I'll teach you to talk like that to me, you little bastard! You forget who's in charge here, you spiteful ungrateful brat!"

Severus tasted blood in his mouth, and his head throbbed from where it had cracked into the wall. He swallowed hard and slumped down onto the floor. _Merlin help me! But I am so dead._

His father grabbed him by the hair, yanking him up from the ground, and then cracking him across the face again.

By then Severus's face hurt so much that he hardly knew which was up or down, and he didn't bother struggling when his father removed his belt.

Instead he made himself slip away, deep into the recesses of his mind, where he could no longer feel the pain of his battered face nor the whipping that followed.

* * * * * *

Eileen arrived home at midnight to discover her husband snoring upon the couch, an empty bottle of Scotch tipped over on its side next to the couch. She cast him a disgusted glance and moved to right the lamp that had been knocked over on the end table.

It was then she came across the still form of her son, lying bloodied and battered upon the floor.

"Dear sweet Merlin! Severus!"

**I apologize for leaving it there, but I simply can't write anymore tonight, as I have a plan to catch to Virginia tomorrow morning, but I had to finish this chapter before I could sleep! I'm going on vacation, so I don't know how soon I'll be able to update this. Please excuse any spelling and grammatical mistakes, I haven't had time to proof this yet, though I will be doing so at a later date.**


	10. For Your Own Good

**For Your Own Good**

Eileen managed to levitate her son wandlessly up the stairs and into his bedroom, sickened and horrified that he had been the victim yet again of one of Tobias's drunken rages. Normally it was she who bore the brunt of those, but tonight her poor son had reaped the whirlwind and Eileen felt a part of her rise up and howl _That's it! No more of this will I tolerate! I am tired of being hurt and having my son hurt by this drunken Muggle bully._

After making sure Severus was still breathing and gently cleaning the blood off his face with a warm wet cloth, the witch headed downstairs to call the police station and have Tobias arrested for domestic abuse and assault. It was something she wished she had had the courage to do years ago, but she had been a foolish romantic and had hoped that Tobias would change, and quit drinking and come to love Severus as his intelligent and talented son. And love her the way he used to. But it had never happened. And now she was certain it never would. Tobias had broken her wand in a fit of anger, and Eileen couldn't afford to have it repaired, so she now relied mostly on wandless spells.

The police arrived a few minutes later and after seeing poor Severus, promptly cuffed and arrested the very inebriated Tobias. Tobias was still out of it, for the most part, the police had to haul him off the couch bodily and manhandle him into the patrol car.

"Ma'am, you might want to take your son to the hospital to get looked at," suggested an officer. "He might have a concussion, among other things. Would you like me to call an ambulance?"

"No, I'll bring him myself, it's no trouble," Eileen said swiftly. She knew that her potions would do a better job than any Muggle hospital would, and it was bad enough everyone would know her husband had been arrested on charges of domestic violence, they didn't need to know details of what he had done to her poor son as well.

Once the police were gone, Eileen headed upstairs to tend to her son, an odd feeling of relief coming over her. By filing charges, she knew she had started something that could end in either joy or disaster, but either way, she knew it was for her and Severus's own good.

* * * * * *

Severus woke to a cool cloth upon his battered face and knew his mother had come home. Either that or he was dreaming and he wanted to never wake up. But no, he recognized the smell of water with crushed arnica on the cloth, and he cautiously opened first one eye and then the other.

His head still hurt, but not with that first fearsome throbbing, now it was bearable. He wondered if he had a bald spot where Tobias had yanked him up by his hair, it had felt as though the older man were about to pull out his hair by the roots. He discovered he was in his room, lying on his side, his mother would know better than to have him lie on his back, for such would only aggravate the welts left from this latest confrontation. Severus flinched as he recalled the sharp sting, though he had gone away inside his head for the most part, and hadn't really felt the punishment afterwards. But he was feeling it plenty now.

"Sev, are you awake, honey?" Eileen asked softly, her hand stroking his hair back from his head. "How do you feel?"

_How do you think I feel?_ He wanted to snap at her, but refrained from doing so. His mother meant well, but she tended to overstate the obvious, something that kind of annoyed Severus sometimes, especially when he was hurting. But all he said was, "Not too good, Mum," which was the understatement of the day.

"Oh, Sev," she murmured, and in her tone were years of regret and guilt. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to . . .to try and talk to him so he didn't do this."

Severus shifted and hissed as the movement made his tender skin start burning. "Wouldn't have made much difference if you were, he'd just have gone for you first."

"What happened?"

"I got a letter from Regulus Black and he saw it."

"A letter? He did _this_ to you over a letter?" she repeated angrily. "Sodding damn bastard! I'm glad I had him arrested. Glad!" Then she started to cry softly.

"Arrested?" Severus tried to prop himself up, his mouth falling open. He hated it when his mother cried, especially since he knew she was crying, not for herself, but for him. "As in you called the police?"

"Yes. I always . . .I never wanted . . .anyone to know . . .I hoped that he would change like he promised but . . .tonight proved that he hasn't even tried. And I . . . can't let him hurt you that way again, Sev." She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry . . .I should have done it long ago. I'm a terrible mother."

"No!" he objected, wincing as he attempted to sit up. "You're not. He's just an arsehole. Nobody's perfect, Mum."

She gave him a reluctant half-smile. Then she handed him a short vial. "Drink that, please. It's a pain reliever."

"Thanks." He quickly gulped it down.

Immediately, the pain in his head and some of the pain in his thighs and backside dulled. He sucked in a breath in relief.

Then Eileen vanished his jeans and underpants, rolling him onto his stomach. She hissed in sympathy as she saw the awful marks upon her son's pale skin.

Severus buried his face in the pillow, clenching his jaw.

Eileen carefully washed and rubbed salve all over, apologizing for any additional pain she caused him, though Severus made no sound except a faint whimper every now and then.

But soon her potions had numbed his backside and thighs and he gasped sharply, a few tears dampening the pillow in relief.

"Better, Sev?"

"Much."

"Try and sleep a little, son." She gave him a Headache Remedy as well, pulling the light sheet over him.

"How long will they hold him for, Mum?"

"For as long as possible, son." Eileen answered. "I need to go down to the station and sign some forms, all right? I should be back in a few minutes." She stroked his hair and then departed after urging him to sleep again.

He sank into a twilight realm, drifting upon a cloud, gloriously numb and exhausted.

When he woke again, the sun was up and Eileen and Lily were sitting by his bed, looking at him with a mixture of understanding, guilt, and sorrow. He froze when his eyes met Lily's emerald ones. He longed to close his own and pretend he was asleep, he was so upset and embarrassed that she, of all people, had to see him thus.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he made himself ask, because he had to say something, for he couldn't bear the way she was looking at him, like a badly wounded animal that she was going to start weeping over any second.

"I saw . . .last night, I saw the police pull up into the drive here and I . . .I just wanted to come and make sure everything was all right." She bit her lip hard. "I had a funny feeling last night that you were . . .that something was wrong . . .I dreamed that a shadow came for you and swallowed you . . ."

He grimaced. "That's one way to put it, I guess."

"Your mother told me that your dad was arrested."

"Yes. That's the only good thing that happened last night, besides Reg's letter."

"You got a letter from Reg?" Lily repeated. "What did he say?"

Severus told her. "He wants me to come and stay there for a week or so, but I wasn't sure if I should . . .I mean, with my job and all . . .and you . . ."

"Severus, you never told me the Blacks invited you to stay there," Eileen spoke up. "I think you should take Regulus up on his offer, son. I'm not certain how long they will hold your father and I want you to be far away from here if he does get released. It's not safe for you here."

"But Mum, I can't just leave. What about my job? We'll need the money now that _he's_ gone. " Which was true, though he dreaded hearing the whispers and rumors that were sure to follow in the aftermath of this incident. He knew they would be talking about it and giving him pitying looks. "And I don't want to leave Lily either," he mumbled, half to himself.

But Lily had extremely sharp hearing, and she caught the softly spoken sentence. She reached out and captured his hand. "Sev, please. Your mum is right, you shouldn't worry about anything but being safe. My dad will understand."

His cheekbones flushed a dull red. "That's not the point, Lily. I don't need to run away any longer. I'm not a coward, damn it!"

"I never said you were," Lily returned. "And I'll miss you awfully, but missing you is better than waking up one day and finding you dead from whatever he did to you. I could never live with myself then."

Still he hesitated, worrying his lower lip.

Then Eileen spoke up briskly, "Severus, it's for your own good. Go to the Blacks for the rest of the summer. I'll speak with Regulus's parents and arrange everything. Right now, the best thing for you to do is to go to London to Grimmauld Place."

"And what about you? I'm just going to leave you here, Mum, waiting till the bastard gets out on parole, huh?"

Eileen laid a hand on his shoulder, knowing his growling tone hid a vast concern for her. "I will make sure that he doesn't harm me this time."

"Do you promise?"

"On my wizard's honor." Then she hugged him.

Severus heaved a sigh. "All right. I'll tell Reg I'm coming. And later on this afternoon I'll have a talk with your dad, Lily, so he doesn't think I ran away or something."

Lily smiled at him, and her smile made some of the wounds in his soul begin to scab over a little. "He would never think that about you, Sev. Do you need anything? Like maybe some water or something to eat?"

He paused before replying, for he really wanted to put on some clothes and go sit with her on her back porch, but he knew that even numbed, his injured behind wouldn't permit it, and so he settled for requesting a cool glass of water.

Lily went immediately to fetch some, leaving him alone with his mother.

He frowned at her and said irritably, "Mum did you have to tell her about it?"

"Severus, I told her hardly anything. She came over here knowing something was wrong and I barely needed to say a word. She has the Sight and when you have that gift sometimes you know things without being told."

He subsided then, and Eileen gently applied more salve to him and spelled a soft pair of pajama pants on him, so that when Lily returned a few moments later, Severus was able to sit up and spend the better part of two hours talking to her about how much he would miss going for walks together, or to the movies, and promising to write whenever possible.

"It's not forever, Sev. Just for a few weeks and then we'll be back in school and see each other all the time," she whispered, taking his face in her hands and kissing him ardently.

"I know. But it will _seem_ like forever," he sighed, kissing her back. The summer would seem endless without Lily there, he thought, biting back a groan. Damn Tobias for ruining everything!

"Oh, I don't think Reg will let you be bored," she laughed, her green eyes dancing.

"I suppose not," he agreed reluctantly, never knowing how true her statement would be.

**Well, did you agree with the solution Eileen and Lily proposed?**

**Next: Despite the best intentions, things go wrong at Grimmauld Place.**


	11. At Grimmauld Place

**At Grimmauld Place**

"Well, here we are, 12 Grimmauld Place. Home sweet home," Regulus announced as Severus and he popped into view along with Orion Black via Sidelong Apparition. "Unless you're Sirius, that is."

"Regulus!" Orion reproved quietly.

Reg blushed a little. "C'mon, Dad, you know that's true. Siri much prefers the Potter estate to here."

"That may be, son, but you promised me you would try and get along with your brother this summer," Orion reminded his youngest. The elder Black was quite tall and lanky, with short hair and bright hazel eyes. He was handsome like Sirius, but unlike his older son, did not have the arrogant manner, at least not that Severus could tell.

"I was trying, Dad!" Reg objected. "It's not my fault he got into another row with Mother and ran off to stay with James again. I didn't even know he had left until the next morning. It's not like he'd ever tell me where he was going."

"Sirius isn't here?" Severus queried with relief. He had been afraid he would have to dodge his nemesis all the rest of the summer.

"No, Sev. Don't you remember? That's why I wanted you to come stay here," Regulus reminded him, dashing his hair out of his eyes. "And I'm glad you can stay for longer than a week." He grinned happily at his friend.

Severus returned the smile. "Me too." _Although I already miss Lily, and wish she were here too._

"Why don't you show Severus where he'll be staying, Reg?" Orion suggested. "You can unpack, wash up, and then join us for tea in the drawing room."

"Yes, sir," Severus said automatically.

Orion chuckled. "You can call me Orion, Severus. Or Mr. Black, if you must be formal, though normally I'm not one for formality here in my home. I haven't been called sir by anyone since I used to teach at the Auror Academy years ago, before Reg was born."

"Dad was a great Defense teacher there," Reg declared proudly. "He knows all the best wards and protection charms."

"You do?" Severus looked up at the other man. "Would . . .that is . . .I'd be pleased if you would teach me, Mr. Black. If it's not too much trouble, that is?"

Orion threw back his head and laughed. "Ah, Severus, you're something else. I thought Reg here was the only kid who begged to study more about magic over the summer holidays. Guess I was wrong. All right, let me look at my schedule and when I have an hour or two free, I'll tutor you and Reg some. Have you your wand?"

"Yes, sir. I mean, Mr. Black." Severus patted his pocket.

"Good. Just remember, you're not allowed to use it unless I or another adult wizard is with you." Orion ordered sternly.

"Black house rules," Regulus told his friend. "And if you break them, Dad will confiscate your wand and ground your arse."

"I understand," Severus nodded rapidly.

"I don't have many ironclad rules here, Mr. Snape, but that is one of them, and since you will be living here till the end of the summer, I will expect you to abide by it."

"I will," agreed Severus.

"Good, because if you break it, I shall punish you as I would my sons." Orion then waved him and Reg off towards the stairs. "But I trust I won't have to. My wife, Walburga, will go over the rest of the rules after tea, I'd expect. They're not many. We want you to have a pleasant summer here with Reg. Welcome to Grimmauld Place, Severus."

"Thank you, sir."

"Orion. Go on, let Regulus show you around." He left his son and the skinny dark-haired boy to stride down the lefthand side of the hall and into his study.

"C'mon, Sev. Mother's not back from her Witches Association Club yet, so I'll have time to show you around and stuff before we have to go and have tea with them." Regulus beckoned his friend up the stairs, which were carpeted in a deep blue and the stairs were lined with a few photos of the Black ancestors, all of which gazed curiously at Severus as he followed behind Regulus, who bounded up the stairs like an antelope, causing some of the portraits to cluck in disapproval.

At the top of the stairs was a large living room area with comfortable suede couches, a chaise lounge, and a large marble fireplace with a roaring fire dancing in the grate. On the mantle was a fine cherry mantle clock and several small crystal sculptures of a griffin, a serpent, a unicorn, and a snarling wolf. Above the fireplace was a large portrait of a stern looking man dressed in green Slytherin robes carrying an emerald topped scepter.

"That's my great-grandfather, Cygnus Black. He's the son of Phineas Nigellus Black who was Headmaster of Hogwarts," Regulus explained. "Hey Great-Grandsire, meet my friend, Severus Snape."

The portrait blinked and gave a nod to Severus, saying in a deep voice, "It is my pleasure to meet you, Severus. I trust you are a Slytherin as well, like my scamp of a great-grandson?"

"Yes, sir."

"Marvelous!" declared the portrait, beaming. "Run along then, lads, and try not to get into mischief. It irks my granddaughter so." Then he winked at Regulus.

Severus glanced around at the living area, noting the furniture was of heavy cherry, and illuminated by Lumos-lit lights. A large carpet of green and beige in an Indian inlaid pattern was upon the floor, Severus could tell by a single glance that it was of top quality, but before he could see more, Regulus was dragging him through an alcove to the right and down a hallway with brass wall sconces papered in silver and emerald stripes.

"Down here's our bedrooms and the bathroom, and the game room. Well, it's kind of like a combo library and game room. But the books are mostly mine, if you haven't guessed. My room is next to yours."

The guest bedroom that Reg showed Severus was twice the size of his piddling little room at Spinner's End. It was done in soft cream with a forest green carpet and a four poster bed with matching hangings that could have slept three comfortably. The mattress was about a foot high and the pillows were huge plump things. Also in the room was a chestnut highboy, a nightstand, desk, and a small cream and green striped lounge chair.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "_This_ is the guest room?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Regulus said. Then he called, "Kreacher! Bring Severus's trunk up here!"

A skinny house elf with a squint popped into the room. "As you will, Master Regulus!"

Then he vanished and the next minute Severus's trunk popped into the room. Kreacher blinked in a moment later. "Will Master Regulus require anything else?"

"No, Kreacher, that'll be all for now, thank you."

Kreacher bowed and blinked away.

Regulus turned to his friend. "You can unpack later. Come and see my room."

Regulus' room was just as opulent as the guest room, done in midnight blue and gold, though his walls were covered in posters of Quidditch players and a framed house crest and shots of unusual magical beasts, like quetzalcoatls, dragons, foo dogs, ashwinders, and rocs. A model of a firebird hung from the ceiling and shot illusionary flames every five minutes into the air.

Regulus waved a hand at his own chaise. "Have a seat, Sev. We can go flying after tea if you'd like. So . . .tell me how are things with Lily? Have you gone out more than once?"

Severus sighed with relief. He had been afraid Regulus was going to ask about why his mother was allowing him to stay for the rest of the summer. But he was always willing to talk about Lily. "Yes, I took her for ice cream and to the movies," Severus said. At Reg's puzzled look, he tried to explain the cinema, but wasn't sure his friend actually understood it, but it didn't matter. He spent a blissful hour talking about how wonderful it was for Lily to go out with him and how she had actually seemed to enjoy herself.

"Well, of course she did, Sev. You know how to show a girl a good time and all, why wouldn't she like being with you? You . . .love her right?"

Severus gave a quick nod, then blushed ferociously.

Regulus grinned. "Good. I'd say that she loves you too. You make a good pair-brains, charms, potions and guts. Much better than that snotrag Potter would have."

"That I will agree on." Severus said softly. "How about you, Reg? Seen any more of Cindy since the Malfoys' ball?"

"No," Regulus sighed. "She hasn't written to me either. Maybe she's changed her mind."

"Have you written to her?"

Reg bit his lip, looking suddenly uncertain. "No."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe." Reg conceded. Before he could say anything else Kreacher appeared in the room and said it was time for tea.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Very well, we're coming." He lowered his voice and whispered softly, "Don't let my mother intimidate you, Sev. She's not a strict as she likes to think she is. If she was, Sirius would have been dead five years ago. Oh, and she doesn't know you're not a pureblood, I didn't . . .ah. . .want to get into that with her." Regulus said awkwardly.

"Would she throw me out if she knew?" Severus said uneasily.

"Huh? Oh, no, of course not! She's not that bad, but she's just . . .got a thing against those of mixed blood. I know it's stupid, but she's old-fashioned and well. . .I thought it was best if we just let her assume you were a pureblood."

Severus nodded. He would pretend to be Merlin himself so long as it got him away from Tobias. Mrs. Black's attitude didn't surprise him, many purebloods felt that way, the prejudice had been around for centuries. Severus hated it, but was willing to tolerate it for the sake of survival.

Regulus led him downstairs and to the right, into a pretty violet papered drawing room with antique furniture and a large potted fern. Both of Regulus's parents were seated upon the Victorian plush sofa, where an expensive silver tea service was set as well as an assortment of finger sandwiches, pastries, and soup was set out, along with tall glasses of water.

Walburga Black was seated to the right of her husband, looking cool and elegant in a crimson and black high collared dress. Her dark hair was upswept into a severe style a decorated with a single diamond stag hairpin. The same motif was represented on the collar of her dress in a cameo brooch. She eyed Severus from stern dark eyes, eyes that were the same dark brown as that of her eldest son.

"Please, have a seat, Severus, is it?" she beckoned him to one of the hardbacked Victorian brocade chairs placed at either end of the table. "Welcome to my home."

"Thank you, my lady," Severus said respectfully, and promptly sat down where she indicated. He took the linen napkin laid at his place and opened it and placed it in his lap. He was extremely nervous at meeting the dragoness of Grimmauld Place, but determined not to show it one iota.

"I hope you have found your room satisfactory?" Walburga inquired, her tone indicating that there was no reason why he should not.

"Yes, I've never seen any room as fine, my lady." Severus replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Reg snickering into his napkin at the overly formal way Severus was addressing his mother. But Severus sensed that if he were to start off on the right foot with Mrs. Black, he had better show her the utmost respect, and so he addressed her accordingly.

"I would hope not. My great-grandmother brought that furniture over from France, she went to school at Beauxbatons, and found an old wizard who was having an estate sale-those pieces are over three centuries old."

Severus managed to look suitably impressed, and Walburga continued, "Your mother wrote to me and has asked me to allow you to stay and keep Regulus company till the end of the summer and I have agreed, seeing as she was once a fellow Housemate of mine, though a few years my junior. Nevertheless, a favor to a Slytherin is no favor at all, as they say. You are the first boy to stay this long at Grimmauld Place since that troublemaking James Potter did four years ago." Her mouth tightened in disgust. "That was one mistake I shall never repeat. That boy was worse than a four-year-old, as mischievous as a pack of pixies, and rude and disrespectful, encouraging my sons to all sorts of crude behavior." She leveled a stern glare at Severus. "I trust, Mr. Snape, that you shall behave with proper decorum and respect while you are here? Otherwise I can and will send you right back from whence you came."

"I understand, my lady. I won't be any trouble," Severus promised, thinking how typical it was for Potter to misbehave even outside of school.

"Severus is a prefect at school, Mum," Regulus broke in. "He makes the rest of us toe the line, he won't be breaking rules, right, Sev?"

Severus nodded, and Walburga looked relieved and slightly pleased. "A prefect, you say? Well, that's quite an achievement. Your mother and father must be proud of you. I hope that Regulus will achieve prefect status when he is a fifth year." She shot a pointed look at her son. "Sirius, I fear, is a lost cause. He cares more for causing trouble and following that detestable Potter boy than he does for academics, more's the pity."

"Sirius has other talents, Walburga," Orion said quietly.

"I wish I knew what they were," sniffed his wife. "How did you score on your OWLS, boy?"

"I received all Outstandings, my lady."

Walburga's eyebrows shot up. "Clearly you are a scholar, Mr. Snape. Very impressive." She shook her head and muttered something to her husband that sounded like, "Now why couldn't Sirius be like that?"

Severus fought to keep from smiling. For once it was nice to get praise from an adult besides Eileen, and the fact that the adult was Sirius's own mother was deliciously ironic.

"What do you consider your best subject?" Walburga continued.

"Potions, but I'm also good at Defense, my lady."

"Very good. I myself was good at Charms and Transfiguration." Walburga said proudly.

"And I was good at Defense," Orion said. "Let the boys eat before you question Severus further, dear. I'm sure he's starving."

"All right, Orion. Do have some tea," Walburga ordered, and began pouring herself another cup of Earl Grey.

Severus was hungry, but he could barely bring himself to swallow a bite with Walburga keeping an eagle eye on him. He felt like a monkey in a cage, and prayed he recalled the manners Eileen had taught him while dining out, it had been so long since he had been in polite society. He nibbled a scone and sipped some Chai tea, wishing he had a Calming Draught.

Trying to put the boy at ease, Orion asked, "Do you follow Quidditch, Severus?"

"I . . .well, not recently, sir. Too busy studying," he said quickly.

"Ah, well, I love flying, I was a fair Chaser in my youth," Orion said, and began reminiscing about his days as a Slytherin Chaser.

Severus was no great fan of the sport, but he knew enough from hanging about Regulus to keep up a conversation, and Orion's easygoing personality soon had him relaxed enough to eat some sandwiches and drink more than a single cup of tea.

Regulus joined in, telling his father about his own mishaps as a Seeker, poking fun at himself, and eating and drinking like a famished shipwreck survivor.

After they had eaten and drunk their fill, Walburga spelled out the rules of the Black household to Severus. "Orion has informed that he has already told you about using wands over the summer. The same goes for brewing potions. We have a small potions lab in the basement, you may use it as necessary, though you must let one of us know beforehand. I do not allow my sons to fly at night, or leave without telling me or Orion or Kreacher where they are going. Flying here must be done carefully, since we are among Muggles and must take care not to be seen. Regulus will show you the places you can fly. You will have no set bedtime, as you are old enough to decide when you need to sleep. However, any rowdiness in the wee hours of the morning will not be tolerated and if you wake us up with your antics, rest assured I shall assign you a bedtime like I would a toddler, am I clear?"

Severus assured her he would behave again and Walburga seemed satisfied. "I trust you both are old enough to occupy yourselves without my assistance, this is your first visit to London, correct?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Well, perhaps Regulus can show you about a bit. Visit Buckingham Palace and whatnot." She rang a small bell on the table and Kreacher appeared. "Clear this away and bring me a glass of sherry and Orion port, Kreacher."

"Yes, Mistress. Kreacher hears and obeys." He clapped his hands and the tea things were banished and a small glass of sherry and port appeared in their place. Then Kreacher bowed and vanished.

Walburga reached for her glass and said languidly, "All right, boys, run along and amuse yourselves. Supper is at seven, so be prompt."

Regulus and Severus departed quickly, and as soon as they were beyond the drawing room door, Regulus turned and clapped Sev on the shoulder. "Good work, Sev! You survived Mum's inspection. Now that's over with, let's get our brooms and go flying."

"All right," Severus agreed, heaving a sigh of relief. Walburga was nearly as bad as Tobias with her dissecting glares. With luck, he would manage to avoid the stern matron as much as possible, lest she attempt to pry into his background any further.

* * * * * *

The next few days proved to be quite fun for Severus and Regulus. They spent some of the morning after breakfast flying in Hyde Park under Notice Me Not Charms, flying was safe in the early morning, evening, and at dusk. Severus was a decent flyer, though not as good as Reg, who was excellent due to his Quidditch practices and his natural reflexes.

They played tag through the treetops and chased a Snitch and Regulus taught Severus a few maneuvers on a broom that he never knew.

Some days they spent practicing potions that might have been on the syllabus for next year, Regulus was also very good at them and far more advanced than the typical fourth-going-into-fifth-year student. Occasionally, Walburga would come and observe them or Orion, though most times the adults tended to leave them be once they saw that both boys were not going to get up to any tomfoolery, and all they had to do was tell Kreacher they were brewing and to inform either of the elder wizards.

Other times, Reg took Severus out and they explored Muggle London, going on small day trips to see the various sights and museums. Severus drank it all in and wrote to Lily about his days and nights at Grimmauld Place. He managed to write a letter to her at least once a week and Reg teased him about absence making the heart grow finder.

Severus promptly threw one of his pillows at the smirking younger wizard, and a knockdown dragout pillow fight ensued, leaving both of them breathless, laughing, and covered in griffin feathers.

Severus quickly Banished them and mended the pillow before Kreacher discovered it and told Reg to write to Cindy.

"You really think I should?"

"If you want to go out with her, yes."

"All right." He snitched a piece of parchment and a quill from Severus's desk and leaned on the opposite side and began to write rapidly.

Lily's letters were the high point of Severus's week, usually. She always wrote back to him, though she claimed her summer was boring and ordinary compared to his.

_Dear Sev,_

_Sounds like you're having a great time with Reg over there. I'm glad, you both deserve it. Over here, it's the same old thing, work at the cinema, sometimes going out shopping with Mum and Tuney. Don't know if you heard from your mum yet, but Dad agreed to press charges against your dad for suspected child abuse and that means his jail time will be extended, maybe even to the end of the summer, so you won't have to worry about your mum being alone with him. That's a good thing, right?_

_I've been trying to brew Felix Felicis but haven't had much luck so far. I sure wish you were here to help me, Sev. I miss you. I know I'll be seeing you soon when we go to Diagon Alley for school supplies, but it feels like forever, know what I mean?_

_I remain, forever and always,_

_Your beloved oracle,_

_Lily_

_PS: Miss you! XOXOXO_

Severus was astonished and delighted after he read that letter, so much so that he actually blurted out, "Yes! The bastard can rot in jail for all I care!" while Regulus was sprawled on the sofa in the game room, reading through a Quidditch journal.

"Who can rot in jail?" Reg asked curiously, laying the magazine down.

"My father," Severus answered, then froze.

"What? Hold it. Your dad's in jail and you're _happy_ about it? Why?"

"Because he's a nasty rotten bugger and I hate him," Severus admitted shortly.

Reg's eyes narrowed. He knew that Severus didn't get along with his father, because Tobias disliked magic, but he had never known the enmity ran so deep between them. "Okay. Care to tell me what the hell happened before you came here, Sev? Does it have to do with him?"

"Yes." Severus remained silent for a long moment, trying to decide what he should tell Regulus. He had never really discussed his childhood with his friend, he had always been embarrassed and ashamed at how he lived and how he allowed Tobias to bully and hurt him.

"Okay. You don't have to say anything else, Sev," Regulus said kindly, not wanting to pry, though he was clever enough to form his own conclusions.

"I know, but . . .maybe it's time you knew a few things," Severus said, very quietly. Then, not looking directly at Regulus, he told his friend what had happened at the beginning of the summer and that it was something that happened more than once.

Regulus was angry and a little shocked, and said heatedly, "Well, I'm glad he's in jail too, otherwise I'd have to break every rule my mother ever set for me and go and hex the bastard till he begged for mercy."

Severus managed a small smile. "Thanks, Reg."

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

And Sev smiled quietly and counted himself lucky to have a friend like Regulus.

* * * * * *

Orion kept his promise to tutor both Severus and Regulus in Defense wards and shielding, showing them the correct way to ward a room from another wizard trying to get in using high level unlocking spells. He also showed them how to set multiple layers of wards, some to warn that an unauthorized person was trying to gain entry to your room or lab or whatever and also illusion charms that would hid the entrance from prying eyes unless you had a password. He taught them wards to detect those who meant harm to you and those to detect dark magic.

"You can cast these same wards on other things too, like trunks and desks and things," Orion told them. "You can set a ward at different power levels, to shock or sting or even to knock someone out. It depends on what you want guarded or how much something means to you. I use some of these same wards upon my house."

"Yeah, thanks to Dad, our house is warded almost as good as Gringotts," declared Regulus with a proud tilt to his head.

Orion chuckled and ruffled Reg's hair. "I wouldn't go that far, Reg. But I come close. Very close. Now then, shall we resume where we left off? Wands at the ready, gentlemen. And . . .on three . . ."

He also taught them personal Shielding Charms and how to layer them against a magical assault. Little did any of them know how useful that would be later on. But looking back years later, Severus had reason to be very grateful to Orion Black for teaching him everything he knew about wards and shield charms.

It was after one such lesson that Regulus received an owl from Lucius.

_Regulus,_

_I have a meeting of the club we discussed last time at the party scheduled for tonight. Meet me at my house at eight o'clock sharp. We'll fly to the rendezvous point. Wear a black cloak._

_Lucius_

"Are you going to go?" Severus asked. For some reason, Lucius's request, more like an order, really, disturbed him. He couldn't put his finger on why, but there was something not quite right about Lucius's little club as he called it.

"Yes. I'll go to one meeting, just to get him off my back. How bad could it be? If I don't like it, I'll tell him I'm out and that'll be that." Regulus shrugged. "It's probably just some group of stupid purebloods hanging around and drinking and making stupid jokes about Muggleborns and stuff like that."

Severus frowned. "Maybe. Just be careful, Reg. Don't believe everything Lucius says, he lies through his teeth, and does it with a smile. And don't make promises you can't keep."

"Okay, okay. Calm down, worrywart. It's not like I'm pledging my life to the devil or something. This is just some stupid rich boys club and I only agreed to go to a meeting so Lucius would quit nagging me. I'll be fine, Sev."

Severus gave his friend a dark look, but said nothing further. Regulus was determined to attend and Severus knew once a Black had made up his mind, it was like trying to move a mountain with your bare hands to get him to change it.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"Don't know. Hopefully not too late. I don't want to spend the night at Malfoy Manor. I much prefer to sleep in my own bed." Regulus said. "I'll tell Mother I'm going to visit with Lucius for a bit. Don't stay up waiting for me, Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm not your father, Black."

"Thank Merlin for that!" Reg laughed. He hoped this meeting of Lucius's wasn't a waste of his time, he would far rather be reading or playing chess with Severus. Then he rose from his bed and went to wash up for supper and inform his parents of his plans for the evening.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted on this for so long, but I was working on a new fic Broken Wings. But now that's completed, I can return to this one and hope to post a chapter every few days. **

**What did you think of Reg's parents? And Grimmauld Place?**

**Next: Regulus discovers that Lucius' little club is more than he bargained for. Can Severus help him get out of it before it's too late?**


	12. A Dreadful Pact

**A Dreadful Pact**

Dinner at the Black house was the usual quiet affair, with neither adult speaking loudly to each other and both boys were too concerned with eating to talk much. They usually had four course meals, consisting of a soup course, salad course, main course, and dessert. Severus had long ago memorized the way to choose the correct cutlery for the meal-Reg had told him to just start from the outside and move inward-and he had no fear he would mess up and cause Walburga to sneer at him.

Walburga was polite to him and not at all snippy or condescending as he had expected her to be based upon Sirius's complaints, but Sev wondered if that would change if she ever knew the truth about his background. He was just glad Sirius would be gone for the whole summer, for he could see the other boy gleefully informing his mother that Reg's new friend was a half-blood with a drunken Muggle father.

Tonight's soup was a creamy lobster chowder, the lobster imported from Maine, it was delicious. The salad was mixed greens with a sprinkling of bleu cheese and almonds in a raspberry vinaigrette dressing and was tangy and Severus enjoyed it immensely. He liked fresh salad and didn't always get it at home. The main course was scallops in white wine over noodles, fresh rolls, and a side of spinach with roasted garlic. For dessert there was a fresh lemon and orange sherbet with whipped cream.

Severus had to admit that the Blacks ate gourmet food like rich toffs and he had never eaten such wonderful food until that summer. He felt a pang of envy for Regulus and Sirius, who ate like kings every day and night and never had to worry about missing a meal because Mum had to pay the electric bill, or the utility bill, or something like that. Severus savored every bite of each meal and considered himself in paradise.

"I'm going to Floo over to the Malfoys tonight, Mother," Regulus informed his mother after finishing off his sherbet. "Lucius invited me to that youth club of his and I guess I ought to be polite and attend the first meeting."

"Very true, Regulus," Walburga said in approval. "At least one of you remembers the manners I taught you. Attend the first meeting as a show of respect and then if you feel you don't wish to attend more, politely write a refusal. But I think it will do you good to get out more, Reg. Meet some more young people with good families. Who knows, you may even find a girl that catches your eye."

Severus nearly burst out laughing at Regulus's blush.

"Mum, please! I'm fourteen, not eighteen. And I think this is a boys club."

"Well, dear, that doesn't mean those boys might not have a pretty sister your age."

Reg hid his face in his dinner cloth, his ears now bright red.

"Aw, leave off, Walla. You're embarrassing the kid." Orion ordered, sounding amused.

"I'm merely _suggesting_, Orie." Walburga shook her head. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Regulus, honestly. You certainly don't take after your father, do you? When he was your age, he chased every girl over twelve in skirts."

"Ahem . . .well . . .that was a long time ago, and I've not so much as glanced at another woman since I married you," Orion coughed.

"You'd better not, Orion Arcturus Black, not if you want to keep breathing," warned his wife, her eyes flashing. "You promised me when we were betrothed that you would remain faithful to me and Merlin help you if you break that vow."

"Peace, Walla. I have no intention ever of dishonoring you or myself that way. You are all that I need and want."

Walburga eyed her husband shrewdly, a faint smile playing about her thin lips. "Well, at least you admit it now, Orie." Then she turned back to her son, who had since stopped blushing like a crimson sunset. "What time will you return from this meeting, Reg?"

"Uh, it could be late, Mother. Like around midnight perhaps, so don't wait up for me."

"Very well. I shall have Kreacher wait for you then." She turned to Severus. "How did you find your dinner, Severus?"

"It was delicious, my lady."

"Good. I enjoy an appreciative guest. I liked the chowder best, it had just the right hint of sherry, don't you agree?"

"Oh yes, my lady." Severus nodded.

"And what will you be doing the rest of the evening, Severus?"

"Reading, most likely. My mother sent me a new potions journal and I haven't had a chance to read it," the young wizard told her, his eyes shining eagerly.

"Very good, I wish you a pleasant evening. Orion and I will be going for our evening stroll in a while, you may join us if you would like."

Severus, who was more intuitive than most boys his age, quickly declined, sensing that the two elder Blacks wished to be alone, and said he would be reading.

The clock on the mantle struck seven-thirty, and Regulus stood up and said, "Well, I'm off. I'll see you in the morning then."

He grabbed up some Floo powder and tossed it down, said, "Malfoy Manor!" and then stepped into the emerald flames and disappeared.

Walburga summoned Kreacher to take care of the dishes and then she and Orion also departed, her hand resting lightly on his arm.

Severus heaved a sigh of relief, then went upstairs to write to Lily, as he did every week, and also his mother. Once he had sent the letters off with Reg's owl, Brighteyes, he settled down with the potions journal and a glass of iced pineapple juice and began to uncover the mysteries of the August issue of elixirs and drafts.

He read for over two hours without pausing, then finished his juice and fell asleep in mid-sentence around ten-thirty. He slept deeply until around a quarter to twelve, when he was awakened by Regulus shaking his shoulder.

* * * * * *

_That same day:_

Lily woke to the delicious aroma of bacon frying and French toast on the griddle. She yawned, stretched, and hopped out of bed, her stomach rumbling. She paused only to shove her feet into her favorite fuzzy pink slippers, use the bathroom and then she headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Yum! French toast and bacon!"

Petunia turned about from the stove where she was cooking, and said cheerily, "Morning, sleepyhead! I figured this would wake you up if anything did."

Lily rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"About nine," answered Petunia, turning back to the stove and flipping the French toast. Two plates were sitting on the counter. "Dad's already gone off to work and Mum went to the supermarket. And since it's both our day off, I figured we could celebrate with French toast and bacon."

"Sounds great to me," Lily inhaled the heavenly aroma and sighed in sheer bliss. She tucked her auburn hair behind her ears and went to fetch a jug of milk from the fridge and added some Ovaltine to it for a malted chocolate milk drink. Her mother was always after her to drink more milk, that it was healthy, but Lily didn't like plain milk. Ovaltine was a great invention, as far as she was concerned. She happily gulped down a glass while waiting for the French toast and then poured herself another one.

"Here, Lil. Your breakfast, madam," Petunia announced, pretending to be some snooty maid with her nose in the air.

Lily laughed at her sister's whimsical mood and gestured. Her plate with the French toast and bacon floated over to her. Then she summoned the syrup from the pantry and Petunia's eyes goggled.

"Li-i-ly!" she enunciated, drawing out her sister's name like their mother did when she was upset with her youngest. "I thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside of school. Won't you get in trouble?"

"No, 'cause I didn't use my wand, Tuney. And it was only a little charm." Lily said, unrepentant. Petunia didn't understand how tempting it was for a young witch to use magic, how it was hard to go for months on end without it. She poured syrup on her French toast and dug in.

"This is really good, Tuney," she set down her fork a minute or two later. "Tastes just like Mum's."

"Really? Guess I got some of her cooking talent," Petunia said, sounding pleased. She carried her own plate to the table and sat opposite her sister. She cut her food into dainty pieces before tasting it. She smiled. "Wow! It really _does_ taste like Mum's."

"Told you so," Lily said, then finished her plate.

As she was washing up the dishes, she asked Petunia what plans she had for the day.

"Uh, Vern was supposed to come and pick me up, we were going to go for a picnic or something," answered her sister.

"Oh. Is he going to bring the food? Better make sure it's an extra large hamper, or else you'll end up starving."

"Lily!" Petunia shook her finger at her little sister reprovingly.

"Sorry, but it's the truth," Lily said, unrepentant.

"Mum actually made up some sandwiches and pie for me to bring and some lemonade too. I don't know what Vern is bringing, but he'll probably get his sister or mother to make up something." Petunia answered. "And what will you be doing all by your lonesome?"

Lily shrugged. "Relaxing. Maybe I'll take a bubble bath, or read, or . . .I don't know."

"Wait for a letter from sweet Sevvy?" teased her sister.

"So what if I am?"

Petunia laughed. "I wish Verno would write to me as often as Severus writes to you. Sometimes I think he forgets I exist when he leaves here."

"Too busy stuffing his face," Lily muttered under her breath. She knew she shouldn't mock her sister's boyfriend that way, but there was something about Vernon that brought out the worst in her.

She disliked the beefy teen intensely. He was loud, crude, and loved to show off his money and his fancy car and clothes. He was always looking at other people and trying to best them with money or possessions. He was shallow and Lily hated that sort of person, and he disliked her because she had magic and also disliked Severus as well. And as far as she could tell, he liked Petunia because Henry Evans was a popular man in town, well-respected, and dating his eldest daughter was a feather in his cap. She doubted whether he really loved her sister, he seemed to only love one person-himself. Lily wished Petunia would dump him and move on.

But her sister thought she was in love with the big oaf, and nothing Lily could say would change her mind.

"Well, hope you have a good time." Lily said, and she meant it.

Petunia pulled out a large wicker hamper from the top cabinet and filled it with the food Polly had made and then filled a large plastic Thermos with ice cold lemonade. That done, she went to the phone to ring Vernon and remind him about the picnic, just in case.

Meanwhile, Lily went out to pick up the paper on the drive, and stood staring at the Snape house two doors down. She knew no one was home, since Eileen worked long hours and Tobias was still serving jail time. She sighed and wished like hell that Severus could come home. She missed him something fierce, more than she thought possible. It was funny, how the absence of someone could really make you appreciate them. Severus had always been there, whenever she wanted to play, or talk, or ask questions about the wizarding world.

His absence was like missing an arm, she would turn and expect him to be standing there, hands in his pockets, his hair hanging in his eyes, peering at her through them with a hopeful look, his mouth quirked in that sweet crooked smile she loved so well.

_Oh, Sev! I couldn't wait for summer to begin and now I wish it were over and we were on the train back to school. I miss you so much! Will you send me a letter today? I hope so._

She had saved all his letters, tying them with a green ribbon and putting them in her trunk. Sometimes she would take them out and re-read them, savoring the fact that he had written to her and her hands smoothing the parchment he had touched.

She hummed to herself as she picked up the paper and went back inside.

* * * * * *

Petunia left with Vernon in his cherry convertible at half past twelve, leaving Lily to her own devices. She decided to read some more of a novel she had purchased a week ago and then look over some of the more advanced potions in the potions book she had borrowed from Eileen. She sometimes had lessons with her on Fridays, if Eileen wasn't too tired.

She spent a pleasant three hours and when Polly arrived home, helped her put away the groceries and make a snack to tide them over till supper. Petunia came home an hour later, looking rather frazzled, and Polly asked, "How was your day with Vern, dear?"

"Okay," was all Petunia replied, placing the hamper on the table. "Thanks for cooking, Mum. I'm going up to take a shower."

Lily looked up from her book when Petunia walked past her room, sensing something was wrong. _What did that fat arsehole do now?_ She knew it had to be something he'd done, for Vernon was always criticizing Petunia, saying she wasn't as good as his sister Marge or his mother, Miranda.

When Petunia emerged from the bathroom, she still looked rather down, and Lily waited for fifteen minutes before going across the hall and knocking on her sister's door. "Tuney? Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She opened the door and saw Petunia sitting in front of her vanity, but she wasn't painting her nails or styling her hair, she was just sitting there listlessly, staring into the mirror. Lily walked over to her and peered at her worriedly. "Are you okay? You seem . . .upset. What went on at the picnic?" she asked. "Did the old walrus complain about the food?"

"No. That was the one thing he _didn't_ complain about." Petunia retorted bitterly. "He scarfed down the sandwiches and such like there was no tomorrow. After that I asked him how his job was going and he complained about his father not giving him a raise and whatnot. Then I tried to tell him about my work and all and he . . ." she paused, and bit her lip hard.

"What? What did the bounder do? You can tell me, Tuney." Lily urged.

"He . . .wasn't interested in what I had to say, so he just . . .started trying to make out with me. At first I was surprised, I mean it was the middle of the day, in public, and normally he doesn't do things like that . . .but he was . . .groping me . . . and kissing me-slobbering all over me . . ."

"Eeww!"

"And I was pushing him and telling him it was enough already . . .I didn't want to be a spectacle . . .You know how people talk around here, Lil, and the last thing I needed was for some old gossip monger to see us that way and start saying I was . . . .free with my favors or fast or something like that. Dad would have a bloody conniption." She lowered her head. "And . . .I didn't really enjoy it, Lily. It was too quick and harsh and I felt . . .used. That's not how it's supposed to be. I know it's not. I've seen you with Sev, you look like you've gone to heaven after you kiss him. " Petunia sighed, and reached up with her free hand to wipe her eyes. "So I pulled away when he loosened his hold on me and said I was going home, and he got mad and called me a little tease and I shouted back that if he were a gentleman he would ask first and then we quarreled and he brought me home."

Her sister looked so miserable that Lily couldn't resist giving her a hug. She put her slender arms about Petunia's rather bony shoulders and held her, which she hadn't done in a very long time, not since she was small. To her surprise, Petunia didn't draw away, but hugged her close.

"Tuney, maybe you shouldn't go out with him anymore," Lily whispered. "I don't think he's worth it. I think he's just using you."

"I . . .hope not. Because then I'll have wasted a whole year and a half." Her sister sniffled. "We're engaged, Lily, or we will be as soon as he buys a ring, and I thought he loved me, so why do I feel like this?"

"I don't know. I've only ever been interested in one boy, Tuney, and I know him like I know myself . . .I think. Maybe you feel like that because Vernon's not the one. Honestly, Petunia, I think you can do much better. You're smart and pretty and you have a decent job, you don't _need_ his money."

"I know, but . . .maybe I'll tell him to stop seeing me for a few months, give it a rest. Then, once the holidays come around, I'll see if I still feel the same way, and if he behaves himself then we'll go out again."

She drew away from her sister, a resolute look on her face.

"That's a good idea," Lily said, and gave Petunia a sweet smile. "Maybe some time will cool him off, the bloody baboon."

This time Petunia didn't bother reprimanding her sister for calling Vernon names. Instead she laughed along with her, and felt the knot in her chest ease.

Soon after they heard their father come home and then Polly was calling them down for dinner. Afterwards, Lily was sitting in the den, perusing a magazine when she heard a familiar tapping at the kitchen window.

With a squeal of delight, she jumped up and opened the window.

"Hello, Brighteyes! Do you have a letter for me?" she cried, petting the owl. She fed him am owl treat, which she kept in small canister by the window, and removed the letter from his ankle. He hooted thanks and then flew off silently.

She looked at the return address and squealed again. "It's from Sev! Finally!"

She tore open the envelope and read the following letter slowly:

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry I was so slow in answering your last letter, but Reg's been keeping so busy that I barely have time to breathe. We've been traveling about London, seeing various sights, like the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, shooting the rapids on the Thames, and going to plays and once or twice to Fortescue's in Diagon Alley. We went to a Quidditch match this week and my mother sent me a new copy of Potente Potions. Once I finish it, I'll mail it to you. _

_Mr. Black is teaching me some wicked new Defense spells and I can't wait to show you them. Now maybe the next time Potter tries something, I can knock that smug grin off his face. _

_How have you been, my little oracle? Have any more disturbing dreams? I hope not, but if you do, you know you can share them with me. I'm counting the days till the end of the summer. Not that I'm not having a good time here with Reg, because I am, and even his mother hasn't been too overbearing, we're pretty much allowed to come and go as we please, as long as we let her know where we will be and what time we will be home. But still, I miss you and can't wait till I see you again. _

_My mother tells me you're still having lessons with her, lucky you. Guess that means you'll have to show me what you've learned before school starts. I should be back a week before September, so I can go to Diagon Alley with you and get my books and potions kit and all. _

_Reg's gone to some pureblood boy's association meeting tonight, hosted by the magnificent Mr. Malfoy (ha, right!), he didn't really want to go but his mum talked him into it, so I'm here alone and finally found a spare minute to write you._

_How is your job? Seen any good movies lately? I'm still trying to convince Reg to go to one. Hope you're making decent money. Tell your dad I'm available for holidays if he needs someone. _

_Dream of me, Lily flower. Miss you lots._

_Always yours,_

_Sev _

Lily clutched the parchment to her chest and groaned. _Damn, Sev, but I wish you were here. I love you and I miss you so very much!_

Still holding the letter to her, Lily went and sat down in a chair, closed her eyes, and imagined that she and Severus were walking hand in hand down by the river, beneath the stars, and then he stopped and drew her close and she kissed him and felt her whole being explode with a thrilling rush of desire. "_Don't stop,"_ she whispered against his mouth. _"Never let me go, Sev."_ And he didn't.

* * * * * *

_Grimmauld Place_

_Midnight:_

"Sev! Sev, wake up!"

Severus jerked up so fast that he nearly slammed Regulus in the nose. "Huh? What?" He blinked, startled, then frowned at his best friend. "Hell, Reg, what's the big idea? It's midnight, damn it all!"

"Sorry, Sev. But I really need to talk to you." Reg pleaded.

Severus sighed and sat up. "You know, Reg, I'd hex you if you weren't my best friend and all." He rubbed his eyes, which felt as if sand had been poured in them. "Okay, what's so damn important that it couldn't wait till morning?"

Regulus sat crosslegged on the end of Sev's bed, looking like a yoga practitioner, his dark hair rumpled and his hazel eyes frightened. "It's about that meeting I went to tonight. The Sons of the Iron Mask, they call themselves. Lucius was my sponsor, and there were about twenty-five of boys there, most of them were older than me, either fifth, sixth, or seventh year. Lucius and a couple of others were acting as sponsors to some of them. I think I was the youngest. I saw Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle there, they were initiates too."

Suddenly Regulus shivered and mopped his brow, he was perspiring.

"Go on."

"Well, Lucius said that all of us were invited here by him, he was the Senior Initiate, and then he said we were all initiates by virtue of our pureblood status and we ought to be proud that our blood was not diluted by Muggles or half-bloods or Squibs. He talked like that for a long time, and then he said that there was a great wizard looking for a few good men, purebloods like us, to join him. Lucius told us that we would learn spells no one at Hogwarts ever knew, powerful spells, spells that the ancient wizards knew but the Ministry had wanted forgotten."

Severus frowned. "Reg, what spells was he talking about? Spells that the Ministry bans are usually dark ones."

"Hang on, I'm getting to that. Then he told us that this wizard could give us jobs that paid well, that would be more than we would ever get on our own, and all we had to do was to agree to follow him and his policies. Right there I was suspicious, my dad told me plenty of times to never sign or agree to anything unless I knew exactly what I was agreeing to, all terms spelled out clearly. But Lucius said before we agreed to anything, we should relax and mingle with each other. There was a table filled with food and drinks, mostly sealed. I took a bottle of pumpkin juice, it was damn hot in that room."

"Regulus, you're certain the pumpkin juice was sealed?"

"Yes, Severus, I'm sure," Regulus said irritably. "I'm not stupid. I only drank a little of it even so, and then I spent the rest of the time talking about Quidditch with Avery and Nott. Neither of them seemed all that concerned over what Lucius had told us. Then again, they never did use their head for much except memorizing Quidditch stats and broom maneuvers. After about an hour and a half, Lucius and some other bloke called MacNair comes and calls us back into the circle and when we come over, Lucius starts chanting this weird incantation over and over. All of a sudden I felt like I couldn't move, and then it was like I was under an Imperius Curse. I could see and hear everything, but I couldn't move or react like I wanted to. Everyone else in the circle was swaying and chanting and then Lucius cried, "Come, be a part of the new world order! Join with the rest of us who wish wizards to once again be a force for might and take back the world from these puling Muggles who stole it from us. Magic is the way of the future, the lifeblood of our society, and we should rule, not creep about in shadows, hiding from the Muggles who are blind to magic's gifts. Come, my brothers, and follow my Lord Voldemort, and taste in the power and glory that is ours by right!"

Severus stared in horror as Regulus continued.

"I couldn't move, Sev! I couldn't get away. All I could do was sway back and forth like some bloody cobra mesmerized by a snake charmer. Then MacNair produced a parchment and he went around the circle. He nicked each of us on the thumb with a quill sharpener and made us sign our name to the end of the parchment in our own blood! I fought against it, I did, but the spell was too strong and I . . .I signed too. And after I did . . ." Regulus's voice broke, and it was a moment before he regained control. " . . .I felt some of my magic was bound. They stole a part of my magic!"

"Shhh! Calm down, Reg, you don't want to wake your parents, do you?"

Regulus shook his head. "Merlin help me, no! They'd kill me. You know what they were, don't you?"

"I know. They were followers of the wizard once known as Tom Riddle. What else happened, Reg?"

"After we had signed, Lucius declared us initiates of the Iron Mask, and gave us some firewhiskey to drink, I almost puked right there. Then he gave us some kind of coin with a mask on it and said whenever we had a meeting, the coin would glow and hum. He told us to keep the coin about us at all times, and gave us a string to hang it on." Regulus reached into a pocket and pulled out a gold Galleon stamped with an iron mask on the back instead of the Gringotts seal. "I acted all pleased like the other dolts, but I didn't put it on. All I wanted to do was run away, Sev. I never wanted to be part of Lucius's bloody club, I only agreed because he was being so annoying. I never thought it was anything like _that_! What am I going to do, Sev? I don't want to become a dark wizard! I _hate_ the bloody Dark Lord!"

Regulus's eyes were wild and he was shivering, Severus abruptly cast a wandless Warming Charm over him and moved over to pat his shoulder. "Easy, Reg. Somehow, I'll get you out of this."

"How? Can you dispel a magical contract bound by blood?"

"Not me personally." Severus said, keeping his voice low and calm. Inwardly, his mind was racing. Who did he know that would be willing to help Regulus that would not feel obligated to report him to Ministry authorities?

"Can your mother do it?"

Severus shook his head. "No. Give me a minute." _Think, Snape! Who is the most influential and strongest wizard you know?_ An instant later he had an answer. "We'll go to the Headmaster. If anyone can tell us what to do to break this binding, Dumbledore can."

"Really? Do you think he'll help?"

"What have we got to lose? I don't think he'll refuse, Reg. You were manipulated into signing that damn contract." He patted the younger wizard on the shoulder again.

"I feel like such a stupid ass. You told me to be careful."

"Stop it, Reg!" ordered Severus sternly. He couldn't abide self-pity, in himself or anyone else. "What's done is done. We'll deal with it. Okay?"

"Okay." Regulus drew in a shaky breath. "Thanks, Sev."

"For what? I haven't done anything yet." Severus snorted. "Look, it's late, I'm tired and so are you, probably. So why don't we both get some sleep? I'll write a letter to the Headmaster tomorrow and see if he'll meet us at Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Good idea." Regulus sighed. Then he rose, still looking like a lost foundling, and Severus gritted his teeth.

_Merlin, but I'm such a bloody puffskein!_ "If you want to sleep here tonight, little brother, you can."

"I can? Sev, I'm not a baby . . ."

"Good thing, because I'm useless at taking care of anybody under eleven." Severus said wryly. "But mind you stay on your _own_ side of the bed, because if I wake up to your foot or hand in my face, I'll punch your lights out, got me?"

"Don't worry, Sev," Regulus chuckled. "I don't move about in my sleep. Sirius does, but not me. Once I fall asleep, I sleep like a rock, still and quiet."

"You'd better," said the other grouchily, then he turned on his side and pulled the covers over his head.

He felt the mattress shift as Regulus climbed on the other side and settle down, and hid a smirk. His threat was bluff, for he knew the bed was so large it could have slept four comfortably, and even if Reg did toss and turn in his sleep, he wouldn't bother his roommate.

Come what may tomorrow, tonight all he wanted to do was sleep.

Then Severus shut his eyes and tried to find the dream he had lost upon waking, of Lily and he walking along a tropical shore, holding hands and kissing.

**Yay, I've updated again! Sorry about the delay, but I'm working on two other fics at the same time here--Return to Prince Manor and Two Hawks Hunting, both sequels to my previous novels The Heir to Prince Manor and Broken Wings.**

**Anyway, how did you all like this one?**

**Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me and rooting for Sev/Lily, Reg, and Petunia/James . . .that part will be coming up in a few chapters. As always, leave a review if you can, I'd love to hear from you!**

**Next: Severus and Regulus go to speak with Dumbledore. What do you think he will tell them?**


	13. Dumbledore's Agents

**Dumbledore's Agents**

A nice hot shower the next morning helped to settle Regulus's nerves a bit, but he was still jittery enough that he barely picked at his food at breakfast. That was not typical behavior, normally Regulus was a hearty eater, especially in the morning. So of course Walburga noticed and asked what the matter was.

Regulus felt his stomach knot up even more at the concern in his mother's voice and Orion too was giving him a speculative look. He hated disappointing his parents, he didn't delight in being a rebel and confrontational, like his older brother did. Just imagining the horror on their faces if they ever knew what he had done last night made his stomach churn. He swallowed sharply and prayed he wouldn't sick up right there.

"Reg, dear, are you feeling all right? You're so quiet. And you're not eating," his mother said, cocking her head at him.

"Late night last night, son?" asked Orion knowingly. "Ate too much at Lucius's meeting, did you?"

Regulus nodded, feeling his face heat. He knew they were just being typical parents, but why in Merlin's name did they have to fuss over him in front of his best friend? It was just so bloody embarrassing!

Walburga's eyes narrowed. "Or drank too much?"

"No. I only had one butterbeer, Mum," Reg told her, and lifted his head to look her in the eye, so she would see he wasn't lying.

"Hmm . . .well you know what too much rich food tends to do to your digestive system, Regulus. I've warned you before—"

"Mum, _please!_" Regulus cried, and wished suddenly he could just vanish, he was so mortified.

Walburga waved her wand and a vial of Stomach Soother popped up near her plate. "Here, Regulus. Drink that, it'll settle your stomach. Perhaps you'd like some toast and tea instead of a cheese omelet? Are you feverish?"

"No!"

Walburga rose and came around the table to feel her son's forehead.

_Merlin save me, but I wish somebody would just hex me now!_ Regulus groaned inwardly, reluctantly submitting to his mother's fussing. When he darted a look at Severus, he noted the other boy was keeping his eyes fixed on his plate, eating his breakfast intently. _Thanks, Sev, for trying to spare my feelings,_ he thought gratefully. He hoped that Severus could pen the letter to Dumbledore after breakfast and that the Headmaster would respond promptly, for Regulus was going insane, terrified he had been tainted by dark magic because of that ritual last night.

Severus chewed and swallowed, trying to keep a smile off his face as Mrs. Black fussed over her youngest. Eileen was that way on occasion with him as well, especially after Tobias had been at him, and while he pretended to be annoyed, he secretly enjoyed the attention and concern his mother showed him. He suspected Reg was the same.

The fourteen-year-old huffed petulantly and rolled his eyes. "You see, Mother? I'm _not sick!_"

"Then why will you not eat breakfast?" she countered.

"Maybe 'cause I'm just not hungry," her son growled in a tone just shy of disrespect. "Quit fussing, damn it!"

"Mind that mouth, young man!" she scolded, and pinched his ear hard.

Reg yelped and apologized, giving in and drinking the potion she had summoned.

Severus continued eating, thinking knowingly, _Sometimes it's better to just given in and let them fuss over you, they will anyhow, and it's less embarrassing if you don't fight them._ Lily had explained once after a particularly embarrassing episode that mothers loved to feel useful and taking care of their children made them feel wonderful, especially if the child is an independent one, like Sev was. "Mums need to be needed, it makes them stressed and unhappy if you don't let them take care of you, then they think they're not good mothers."

Finally Walburga had satisfied herself that her son was not in dire need of emergency medical care and let him be. As soon as Severus had finished eating, Reg hustled him upstairs and gave him quill and parchment to write Dumbledore.

Severus penned a hasty letter, telling Dumbledore they needed his advice on an important matter and would he please meet them at the Leaky Cauldron as quickly as possible?

He sent it off with Brighteyes and then all they could do was wait for a reply. Severus suggested they go flying, since he could see that Reg was too nerve-wracked to read a book or make a potion, and he didn't mind flying with his best friend for fun.

"Okay. Anything to get my mind off of the screwed up mess I'm in," Regulus agreed, and summoned his Comet 700. He mounted with a careless ease that made him the envy of his friend.

Severus had a Starblaze 500, a slightly less aerodynamic broom than Regulus's, but that didn't bother him any, since he would rather spend money on potions ingredients rather than a broom any day of the week. He wasn't obsessed with them like so many boys his age were. To him, a broom was good for transportation, but otherwise he'd happily purchase the newest potions manual or a handmade golden cauldron.

They flew around Hyde Park under Notice Me Not charms for an hour and a half before a strange owl located them and handed Severus a sealed envelope in the Headmaster's classic script.

"Well? What did he say?" Reg demanded, nearly falling off his broom trying to see the letter in Severus's hand.

"Will you stop?" his friend snapped. "Before you fall headfirst into the pavement and then I'll be stuck explaining to your mother why I watched you crash and lose what brains you had." He circled and landed next to a small wrought iron bench.

Regulus followed him down, nearly crashing headlong into a tree in his eagerness to see what Dumbledore had replied. _Please, oh please, have a way I can get out of Lucius's group of Death Eater wannabes. I will worship you for the rest of my life if that were the case, Headmaster. You're the most powerful wizard of our age, surely you must know what I can do to get away from them with my skin intact._

He stared at the letter in Severus's hands as if it contained the secrets to eternal life, and asked, half-pleadingly, "You gonna tell me what he said and put me out of my misery, Snape? Or do you enjoy watching me suffer?"

"Quit being so dramatic, Reg!" his friend snorted. "Okay, listen up." He read the following missive aloud.

"_Dear Severus,_

_It would be my pleasure to meet you and Regulus at the Leaky Cauldron and help you resolve any difficulties you may have been having. I assume they are ones you do not feel comfortable discussing with your parents, else you'd have already done so. _

_Bring your appetites, lunch is on me. We can discuss whatever you wish afterwards. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 2PM today._

_Best regards,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore"_

Regulus heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin! Now I just have to manage to get through the rest of the morning without going insane."

"Want my advice, Reg?"

"Yes, please."

"Go and take a nap."

Regulus grinned. "Sev, you're a true friend. You won't mind?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I can occupy myself, Black. I just hope Dumbledore can really help you."

"You don't think he can?" Regulus's jaw dropped.

"Let's just say that I'm not quite one of his fan club, Reg. He never really helped me when I was getting bullied by the Marauders, but maybe it'll be different with you. I hope so."

"So do I, Sev." Regulus said fervently.

Then they flew back to Grimmauld Place, hoping the old wizard's reputation was not overrated and he would consent to help a student in need, even if they happened to be from Slytherin House.

* * * * * *

After a very good lunch of fish and chips, in Severus's case, and roast beef sandwiches dripping with gravy in Albus and Regulus', Dumbledore beckoned the two boys to follow him to a private back room where he sometimes conducted business with questionable "acquaintances". The room was warded with spells against eavesdropping and listening spells, as well as Seeing Charms. It contained a low table and some chairs with worn cushions on them and the three quickly seated themselves on them.

Dumbledore was wearing a more conservative set of robes, they were a pale blue and had only a few embellishments upon them as compared to his usual moon and stars and vibrant purple ensemble. He folded his hands in his lap and smiled encouragingly at the two boys. "All right then, lads. Suppose you tell me what's bothering you?"

Regulus gulped and looked at his hands, plainly ashamed and guilty-feeling.

When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything, Severus cleared his throat. "Sir, we called you here to tell you about something that happened last night. It's something that was probably illegal, but I'm not entirely sure about it, so I figured you could tell us. Reg got invited to a secret society meeting by Lucius Malfoy . . ."

Dumbledore listened without interruption as Severus related most of what Regulus had told him.

But when it came to the part about the ritual, the Headmaster held up a hand and asked Regulus to please describe exactly as he remembered it the ritual Lucius had performed.

Regulus did so, haltingly, but he managed to relate the horror of that night. "I never . . .no one has ever . . .hurt me like that. It was like . . .like I was a puppet, I couldn't do anything except what he said. Sir, it was evil, no one should ever control someone like that. _It's wrong!_"

"Yes, it is, Regulus. That is why the Imperius Curse is one of the Unforgivables. What Lucius did was not quite an Imperius Curse, but it comes very close. It certainly is borderline dark magic at the very least. That ritual is very old, and I was not aware the Malfoys still practiced the old ways to such an extent."

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Severus.

"The ritual Mr. Malfoy used to bind Regulus and the others to him is an old spell once used by noble wizarding families to bind house elves and serfs who worked their land to them. The spell made them totally obedient to the master's will, and unable to rebel against him. But it is not an easy spell to cast, it requires a great deal of power and will and is very draining. But it does work, as I'm sure your friend and the others can attest."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Regulus demanded, his hazel eyes desperate. "Please, sir, there has to be a way to remove it! I would have _never_ gone to the stupid meeting if I'd known that was what Lucius planned. I thought it was just some stupid sodding little pureblood club where we'd get together and complain about our parents and eat some food and maybe have a drink or two or whatever. I didn't know he was using it as . . .a recruitment center for young Death Eaters! Sir, if there is _any_ way to remove the spell, I'm begging you . . .help me! I'm not one of them, even if I am a Slytherin, and I won't prove my brother right!"

Dumbledore held up a hand to halt Regulus's impassioned plea. "Regulus, you have no need to convince me of your sincerity, my boy. I knew from the first that you were not a candidate for believing the lies Voldemort spun. Yes—Voldemort—to name a thing reduces its power over you, and he is not a fiend, merely a man who has gone terribly wrong. And so have those who follow him. As for the spell, yes, it can be reversed—"

Regulus gasped in relief, he was so happy he was nearly in tears. His parents would never need to know, and only Severus and Dumbledore would know his secret shame.

"However, I have another proposition for you, young Regulus," began the wily old wizard. His eyes were sparkling madly, and Severus was instantly suspicious.

_What is the old coot planning, I wonder? Whatever it is, I don't think I'm going to like it. _He frowned suspiciously at Dumbledore.

The old man took no notice, all of his focus was on Regulus.

"For many years now, I have been attempting to gather information on my former student's movements, to try and learn what his plans are, where he will go and what he will do next. Tom is a very clever, if insane, wizard, and he does nothing without a purpose, even if that purpose is merely to satisfy his own twisted pleasures. But thus far, I have been unsuccessful. Every wizard I sent to infiltrate his circle has been discovered and . . .done away with." The old wizard sighed heavily, for those deaths weighed upon his conscience. And now he was about to ask something no adult should ever have to ask of a minor underage wizardling.

"What's that got to do with Regulus?" Severus asked, all of his senses tingling in warning.

"All of my previous agents failed because they were unable to blend in with the Death Eaters, they couldn't gain Voldemort's trust and he does not trust very easily at all. He prefers to work alone, but somewhere along the line he realized he would need others to help him on his way to greatness. A ruler of the world, even one that is feared and hated, needs followers and lackeys. So he began to gather them, purebloods with like-minded views who hated change and Muggles and Muggleborns and taught them his dark spells and encouraged them in their hatred until they lost their way and willingly traveled the dark path. Young Lucius is one of his most dedicated followers, based upon what I have heard from you and others. Voldemort seems to trust him to recruit more young blood into his ranks."

"Malfoy's scum, I've always known that," Regulus snapped. "What of it?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Lucius comes from a powerful and influential family, much like your own, Regulus. That is why he wanted you to become a member of his Iron Masks. Because Voldemort needs the support of the old families, and their money, since he was left penniless for much of his life."

"Ha! What does he think I am, a vault of endless Galleons?" sneered the youngest Black.

"No. Lucius thinks that you are a prime candidate for a loyal follower. He is mistaken of course, but you must realize something, Regulus. No one has ever gotten this close to one of Voldemort's trusted allies before. But you have, even though you don't want it."

Regulus's eyes narrowed, not liking the direction the conversation was going. "What do you mean, sir? All I want is for you to remove this blasted spell."

"I know, my boy. And I would do so in a heartbeat except . . .this is the perfect opportunity for me to learn about the enemy. Don't you see, Regulus? You could be my eyes and ears, and report to me what goes on inside the meetings. They would not suspect you, they invited you in and all you have to do is pretend to be one of them." Dumbledore said in his most persuasive tone.

Before Regulus could reply, Severus did. "You're off your rocker, old man!" he exploded. "We come to you for help and this is what you offer? A chance for Reg to put his head into the viper's mouth and chance getting bitten? You're asking him to risk his life! He's a kid, fourteen, how can you ask that of him? Can't find an adult to do your dirty work?"

"Merlin, Sev! I'm not a bloody baby!" Regulus cried, flushing. "I can take care of myself!"

"If there were another way, I would take it, Severus. I do not like asking Regulus to do this, and would not if I had another choice. But we must all make sacrifices and this is an important job . . ."

"Yeah, too important to make a kid into a spy!" Severus growled.

"Will it help bring him down, Headmaster?" Regulus asked suddenly.

"Yes. With the right information, we can be able to save innocent lives and prevent more deaths. If we are lucky, we may even be able to discover his weaknesses and bring him down for good and all. He is not immortal, however much he wishes to believe he is." Dumbledore stated firmly. "Information is the key to destroying him and his followers. And you, Regulus Black, are in the perfect position to collect it."

"Do I have a chance?"

"A very good one, by my lights."

Regulus considered, noting Severus's thunderous glare and wincing. He really hated Lucius and his company, but if he could help to defeat Voldemort . . . "I don't know, sir. I'm not trained in this kind of thing."

"I will train you," Dumbledore reassured him.

"Reg, don't!" Severus cried. "He's using you, can't you see that?" He spun on the Headmaster. "You can't do this, sir! You're sending him to his death!"

"Death is always a possibility, I'll not deny it," said the Headmaster gravely. "But so is life, my boy. I believe Regulus is resourceful enough to protect himself."

"Oh that's rich! You're sending a kid to do a job a grown man couldn't!"

"I have no other choice. I would never consider it if there were another alternative, Mr. Snape. But there is not and we need this information badly. It could mean the difference between victory and defeat."

Regulus gazed at the Headmaster intently. "If I do this for you . . .if I pretend to be one of them and something goes wrong . . .will you help me?"

"If I can, I shall."

Severus snorted. _Ha! You must think we're idiots. I've heard that one before!_ "That's not good enough, Headmaster. He needs someone to back him up, someone he can trust. And I can pose as a pureblood if I have to. I'm going with him . . .to watch his back."

"Sev, you can't!" sputtered Regulus.

"Can and will," said the other stubbornly. "You want Reg as a spy, sir? Fine, but I'm part of the deal. Where he goes, I go. I'm his friend, he can trust me to look after him."

"Look after me? Jumping Juno, Severus! You treat me like I'm some stupid five year old. I can make up my own mind!" Regulus glared at the older boy.

"Then be smart and tell him no, Reg!" hissed Severus in his ear. "It's not a game, you could die. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't like it much myself," Regulus admitted. "But what if he's right and Voldemort can be defeated? How can I not help? He's the enemy of my family, Severus. Mine and yours and everyone's."

Severus shook his head. "I know that, you silly ass. But enemy or not, you shouldn't have to risk your life because the adults are too cowardly to stand up to them. Just tell him to remove the spell and we can go home."

Regulus hesitated a long moment, mulling it over. He knew Severus was right. To be a spy was to put one's life on the line and also one's honor and integrity. He would have to become the kind of person he hated in order to be a successful spy. He wasn't sure he could do it, but he was willing to try. For Dumbledore was right too. They needed reliable information badly. He read the papers, he knew that the Death eaters were growing in power and numbers and preying more and more upon anyone they thought deserved to be tortured and killed. Hysteria was beginning to sweep the wizarding world and Regulus knew that if something weren't done, it would consume them all. What if the information he could gather turned the tide for the Light?

And yet, a part of him cringed and wished he could just follow Severus's advice and leave. He didn't want to die a hero or a failed agent. But neither did he want to live as a coward.

"Regulus! You aren't seriously considering this!" Severus muttered.

"I am. He's right, you know. Information's priceless."

"So's your life. If you go and do this, Reg . . ."

"No, Sev. I have no right to risk your life. Besides, you're a half-blood. They'd never accept you."

"How many Slytherins know I'm a half-blood, Black? Only you. I fooled them all for years, I know how to pretend better than you, little brother. We're best friends, it won't seem odd when you ask Lucius to let me join too."

"No, I can't ask you to do that!"

"Who's asking? I'm telling you," said his friend firmly.

Regulus frowned. "Fine1 But you'd better not die, Snape, or else I'll follow you through the Veil and kick your stubborn arse into heaven, y hear me?"

"I hear you, you crazy idiot!" Severus smirked. "And the same goes for you, kid."

Both Slytherins turned and looked up at the Headmaster, who had been serenely contemplating his mismatched socks while they were arguing amongst themselves. "We'll do it, sir." Regulus said firmly. "Both of us will be your spies."

"Both?" Dumbledore looked startled. "Severus, there is no need to risk your life—"

"Yes there is. I won't let you send him in there alone. Either both of us go or neither of us go. Take it or leave it . . .sir."

Dumbledore shook his head. "It would seem we are at an impasse. Very well, gentlemen. You will both be my agents. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of the Phoenix? What's that?" asked Regulus.

"The resistance movement I have organized to fight against Voldemort. You are now its youngest members."

"Oh, joy," muttered Severus.

"I will introduce you to some of the other members later. Your training begins now. And the first task you must accomplish is to . . .tell no one what you are about. Not your parents, not your girlfriend, _no one_."

"But why?" asked Reg ingenuously.

"Because they might give you away by mistake. Mum's the word, boys. Act like everything is normal at school and at home."

"What about the spell? Shouldn't you remove it?"

"I will remove most of it, but some of it must remain, to convince Lucius you are under his control. I know it's unpleasant, but you will simply have to endure it. The spell marks you as one who belongs." Dumbledore murmured, and chanted a spell to make most of the curse vanish.

Regulus felt lighter and less stressed once that was done, and he thanked Dumbledore for removing it so cleverly.

"It was nothing, my boy. Now you may begin your duties with a clear heart."

"Half a minute, sir. What are we getting paid?"

"Sev!"

He ignored Regulus' squawk, really Regulus had no idea about accounts and the fact that you never performed a service for anyone without getting your own back. Regulus had never grown up wondering where your next meal was coming from.

Dumbledore named a figure, and Severus argued a bit with him. But finally he settled on a price and it was more than he had expected. At least he wouldn't starve after he finished school and went to live on his own and it was only fair Dumbledore pay them for risking their necks.

"Good, it's all settled then. Return here at six o'clock tomorrow and I shall begin teaching you how to operate as an undercover agent. And do not forget . . .tell no one! For one thing I do know, and that is Voldemort had sent spies here and the only way to rid ourselves of them is to gather better information than they do. Good luck, my boys and I will see you tomorrow."

And with that, he stood and then Apparated away, leaving two new recruits looking at each other in a sort of stunned resignation.

_Bloody hell, what have we done? We really are insane._ Severus thought, shaking his head. But at least he wasn't alone.

**A/N: So how did you like it?**

**This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Daisy who has recently passed away. May God bless you and keep you always. **

**Next: Lily has a disturbing dream of her own.**


	14. Oracle Dream

**Oracle Dream**

_Two nights later_

_Spinner's End, Yorkshire:_

Lily sat in front of her vanity, vigorously brushing her hair, making her auburn strands shimmer like burnished copper. She always brushed out her hair before she went to sleep every night, otherwise she ended up with a rat's nest of tangles. She knew there was a potion you could put on your hair to prevent tangles, but Lily preferred to simply brush her hair, the motion was soothing and familiar, and at heart she was an old-fashioned girl.

After brushing her hair out, she got into her pajamas and curled up in bed. It was a little earlier than she usually went to sleep, about eleven o'clock, but she was oddly weary, even though she hadn't done anything strenuous except go jogging in the park with Petunia. She had just received a letter from Severus four days ago, and was happy that his summer was going well. She just wished she could share it with him. She closed her eyes, remembering the last time she had kissed him goodbye, and she smiled. _Sev, I miss you so much. But in another few weeks, I'll be seeing you. Funny, but this is the first time that a few weeks seem like an eternity. _She read a few pages of her new paperback book, then she felt her eyes beginning to close and she quickly set the book down and snuggled down into the covers. In moments, she was asleep.

At first, she slept deeply, without dreams. Then, all at once, she was walking with Severus, hand in hand down a dark twisty road. Regulus was next to Severus, on his opposite side, and there was a terrible feeling of dread and anticipation in the air. Lily shivered with cold, and Severus wrapped his arm about her, even though the night was mild. It was not the weather that caused her to shiver. It was what waited for them at their destination.

Something dark and dangerous dwelled beyond the dark road, and though all three knew of it, they did not alter their course even slightly.

Abruptly, Lily halted, and stiffened, her large emerald eyes going flat and focused on something intangible.

Severus peered at her worriedly. "Lily, what is it? What do you See?" For he recognized the signs, this was how his little oracle got just before she had a vision.

She opened her mouth and said, quietly and forcefully, "_Three together shall walk the paths of night, for only by infiltrating the heart of darkness can the dark be defeated. Be swift, be cunning, and be steadfast and you shall never be destroyed. Trust in yourselves and each other and the dark will not triumph. Fail and the dark shall destroy all."_

She shuddered violently, then began repeating the prophecy again.

"_Three together shall walk the paths of night . . ."_

With a sharp cry, Lily jerked awake, trembling and gasping, her mind full of the prophecy she had dreamt. _Write it down, I must write it down._ She groped for the pad and pencil she usually kept on her nightstand and began to scribble rapidly.

She had just finished writing the last word when Petunia tapped on the door and entered.

"Lily? You all right? I heard you yell." Her sister was dressed in one of her silky pajama sets, a royal blue color that went well with her blond hair.

"I'm fine, Tuney. I just had . . .a dream," Lily answered, her eyes still vague and sleep-filled.

Petunia came forward and sat on the edge of her sister's bed, concern written all over her face. "Was it . . .one of _those_ dreams?" she asked cautiously.

She knew of her sister's ability to prophecy in dreams, and though she was distrustful of magic in general, Lily's Sight was accepted by her, because it was a talent that non-wizards could possess. Lily's first vision had occurred when she was six, and had Seen her grandfather drop dead of a heart attack mowing his lawn. The little girl had been hysterical, and insisted they go over to Grandy's house and when Polly and Petunia had done so, they had found him on the lawn, near death. But because of Lily's vision, he did not die that day, they managed to get him to a hospital in time. He died six years later, peacefully in his sleep, and that his granddaughter did not See.

Slowly, Lily nodded. "I dreamed about me and Sev and Sev's best friend Reg." She lifted the tablet with the prophecy upon it and thrust it at Petunia. "That's what I remember about it."

Petunia read it over twice then she set it down on the bed and asked, "But what does it mean? What is the darkness that threatens everything and who are the three this refers to?"

"I . . .don't know for sure, because prophecy is always vague, but. . .I think it might be me, Sev, and Reg. I was with them in my dream. But the rest . . .the darkness might refer to that psycho dark wizard I told you about."

"The one who wants to rule the world, or some other thing like that?" Petunia snorted derisively.

"That one. He calls himself Lord . . .V-Voldemort," Lily made herself say the name. "And his name is so feared no one speaks it aloud much. I think that he and his followers are the darkness of the prophecy."

Petunia looked skeptical, nibbling on her lower lip. "And you think the three are you, Reg and Sev? That you're supposed to walk down some path at night and fight some crazy dark wizard?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Lily, that's insane! You're fifteen, how can you fight some nutcase and his organization of evil? Who do you think you are, Superwoman?"

"No, but . . .it felt so real, Tuney! The dream, I mean! I was frightened and cold, yet I was filled with determination and a purpose. And so were Sev and Reg. If I am meant to do this . . .then I shall."

"How can you tell?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, Tuney. It's hard to describe. I can choose not to listen to the prophecy or to do what it says. Such is the freedom of an oracle to choose. But if I choose wrong, then I have to live with the consequences." She looked down at her hands, tracing the forget-me-not pattern on the coverlet. "I've never dreamed an oracle dream about more than one person before. I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Maybe the dream was meant for them and not you?" Petunia speculated, hoping desperately for Lily to say yes. She was suddenly seized with terror, not for herself, but for her little sister.

"No . . .it was clearly meant for all of us," Lily disagreed, feeling the certainty lodge deep inside of her."I would not have seen the three of us that way if it were not meant for the three of us together. But I'm scared, Tuney," she admitted softly. "If it's a true vision, then we have this huge responsibility to defeat one of the most powerful dark wizards ever. How can I do that? I'm not even out of school yet."

"You don't have to, Lil," Petunia said swiftly, gripping her sister's hand. "Forget about this weird vision or whatever. You're a kid, you shouldn't be worrying about saving the world."

Lily gave her sister a sad smile. "I know. But . . .I am. If I don't do what the prophecy says, then he'll win, and the wizarding world—_my_ world, Sev's world—will be destroyed by him. How can I permit that?"

"Lily, you could die, for heaven's sake!" hissed her sister, longing to take the younger Evans and shake her.

"No, not if all of us stick together. _Three together shall walk the paths of night_ . . ._ Be swift, be cunning, and be steadfast and you shall never be destroyed. Trust in yourselves and each other and the dark will not triumph._" Lily recited quietly.

"Yeah, but what about the last line—_Fail and the dark shall destroy all?_ That implies that you could make a mistake or . . .or something and then . . ."

"Yes. There is always that possibility. No prophecy is written in stone, Petunia. Even the great oracles at Delphi did not predict true one hundred percent. Prophecy is meant as a guide, a warning, a glimpse into the future, it isn't an absolute unless you make it one."

"Then you don't need to act on this, Lily."

Lily's hand covered her sister's. "But look what will happen if I don't. I can't risk it, Tuney. We can't have that bastard win. He's as bad as Hitler, or Stalin, or Mussolini ever was."

"Then why can't some of your adult wizards handle him?" Petunia demanded hoarsely. "Why the bloody hell does it have to be you three kids?"

"Maybe because we have skills the others don't. Or because we're willing and they aren't. I don't know, Tuney. I wish I hadn't ever dreamed this. I don't _want to do this_," Lily cried. "But I also don't want to bear the burden of allowing a megalomaniac to take over wizarding Britain if I can prevent it. Besides, what I saw might not come to pass for quite some time. Maybe a year or two."

"What are you going to do in the meantime, Lily? Learn how to take out some dark wizards?" Petunia asked sarcastically.

"If need be," her sister replied. "Tuney, please. Don't make this hard for me. I can't tell any of this to Mum and Dad, you know they would never understand."

"I'm not sure _I_ understand," Petunia sighed. "Is there no other way for you to fulfill this prophecy?"

"I don't believe so. I have to be involved in it, and there's no way around that. But maybe I won't need to confront Voldemort directly. Maybe that part of the prophecy can be fulfilled by someone else. But whatever I have to do, I'm glad that at least one member of my family knows the truth."

"You're nuts, Lily Anne Evans! Absolutely nuts!" Petunia growled, her eyes misting. "I don't know why I'm agreeing to this . . .I should just tell Mum and Dad and let them deal with you. . . .But I won't. I'll keep your secret, little sister. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll let me know if you're about to do something dangerous . . .because I don't want some hokey wizard showing up to tell me that you've . . .gotten yourself killed. I want to at least be forewarned."

"That's fair. I promise, Tuney." Then she threw her arms about her sister and hugged her. "I love you, Tuney-Rooney."

Petunia giggled at the old nickname, which was one their mother used to call her as baby. She held Lily close. "Love you too, Lily-bug."

They remained that way for several long moments, drawing strength and comfort from each other, until Lily yawned and said she was going to go back to sleep, and Petunia released her.

Petunia turned and looked at her sister, and asked, "So are you going to write to Sev about this?"

"No. It's not something I can trust to a letter, even wizard post," Lily said. "Don't ask me why, but this prophecy must be kept as secret as possible. If anyone from You-Know-Who's camp found out about it . . .they would try to kill us. So . . .I have to wait to tell him. When we get back to school, I'll tell him then and Regulus too."

"Okay. Suit yourself." Petunia said. "Good night, Lil." She left her little sister then and returned to her own room, where she tossed and turned until dawn and wished there were something she could do to change Lily's mind. But she knew her sister, and when Lily was fixed on something, she was stubborn as a rock, and would not give in. All Petunia could do was pray that she would be safe and hope that Voldy-whoever committed suicide before Lily and her friends had to face him. It was too bad really that Petunia didn't know where he lived, for she would have liked to run the bastard over with her father's car. Not even a wizard would survive that, she'd wager.

**So there you have Lily's talent in action. How did you like the way the two sisters interacted? **

**Next: Sev, Lily, and Reg return to school and face a year like none other, full of secrets and danger.**

Return to Top


	15. Changes

**Changes**

_September 1st, 1976:_

_Hogwarts Express_

Lily boarded the huge huffing red steam engine, her trunk floating idly behind her, and her eyes darting hither and yon, searching for one particular face among the sea of seething students. But she did not see Severus anywhere. She turned about, having gone almost to the end of the first row of compartments, and usually Severus stayed within that range, away from the back of the train where the Marauders and their ilk liked to hang out, and started to go back up the row, when she banged into a broad chest.

"Hey, watch where you're going, babe," said James, though he didn't sound at all sorry when looked down and saw who had bumped into him. "How was your summer, Evans? Finally ditch the dungeon crawler?"

Lily scowled up at him, in no mood for his comments. "Mind your own business, Potter."

"Why are you so snippy, Evans? _You_ bumped into me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now will you please move? I'm trying to find someone."

"Snivellus?" he inquired saucily, not moving an inch.

"_Don't_ call him that horrid name!" she flared, one hand tightening on her wand. "And you better leave him alone this term, Potter, or else!"

Laughing, James held up a hand. "Easy, spitfire. I told you before, I'll leave the slimy snake be if you'll just go out with me, Evans. One date and old Snivelly's ancient history."

"Save it, Potter, for your fan club!" Lily growled. She made as if to push past him, but he caught her arm. "Let go!"

"Now, now, don't get in a snit. You're awful grouchy, must be that time again, huh?" he teased, for he loved it when Lily got riled. Her emerald eyes burned with a brilliant green fire that lit up her whole face.

"Listen, dung for brains, get your arrogant arm off me right now, or I'll hex you right off this train, got me?" Her wand was in her hand then and pointed right at James's face.

Recognizing he might have pushed her too far, and having no wish to end up being hexed by a girl, James relented and let her go. "Okay, Evans. Don't get your undies in a twist. If you're looking for Snivelly, he's in the back with little Blackie and Avery, Nott, and Mulciber, having some kind of snake party." He jerked his thumb back towards the opposite end of the train.

Lily was startled. Why had Sev gone there and not waited for her like always? He had ridden with her on the train since they were first years and they had been separated almost the whole summer. _That's weird. He's been acting strange though, ever since he returned from the Black residence._ She gave a brisk nod to James, then spun around and walked down the corridor, her auburn hair fanning out behind her like a reddish-gold cape.

She passed Sirius, Remus, and Peter on her way to the back compartment, and Sirius called, "Going slumming with the snakes again, Evans? Be careful, they bite!"

Peter laughed hysterically, as usual, but Lily merely lifted her head and ignored them.

She was in the part of the train that was Slytherin territory now, and got some puzzled looks and a few hostile ones from the Slytherins as she passed them by, but finally she came to the second to last compartment, where she saw Nott, Avery, Mulciber, Reg and Severus, all sitting in the same compartment, discussing something.

Lily just stared. Why was Severus keeping company with some of the worst bullies and bigots in their year? The ones who hated Muggleborns and had said often enough that they should be expelled from Hogwarts or worse? _What are they talking about? Sev always told me that he was never interested in whatever they had to say, but he's listening quite intently to them now._ She felt a frission of uneasiness crawl up her spine.

Then she recalled the dream she had and was determined to tell Severus about it, and so she knocked on the door of the compartment.

"I'll get it," Severus said, rising and going to the door, relieved for the interruption. Anymore of Nott's pureblood supremacy speech and he was going to lose his breakfast.

"Lily!"

"Sev! I couldn't find you at first and I was getting worried," Lily said, her eyes lighting up. "What are you doing all the way back here?"

Severus grinned at her, before he recalled his new duties and said, "I . . .uh . . .was just having a bit of a meeting, Lil. Look, I can't explain it now," he began awkwardly, wishing like hell he had never made that promise to Dumbledore. "But I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Lily bit her lip, not understanding why he was suddenly so . . .distant. "All right, Sev. I'll be in the third compartment from the engine, same as usual. I have something really important I need to talk to you about."

He sighed, for the last thing he wanted was to go back inside the stuffy compartment and cozy up to his Slytherin Death Eater members. But he had agreed to be Dumbledore's spy and so he had no choice. "Okay, I'll meet you there soon as we're done here." Then he cupped her face between his hands and kissed her, a sweet lingering kiss.

Lily relaxed into his arms and he wished he could just go on like this forever, but then he heard Nott's voice, calling, "Hey, Snape! Smooch the bitch on your own time."

"Shut up, you arsehole!" came Reg's rejoinder.

Severus drew away. "Just ignore them," he said, his face heating at the crudeness of his new "friends".

"I intend to," Lily sniffed, her head up and then she turned and strode back up the corridor with a grace that befitted a queen. Or a powerful enchantress. Severus watched her go and considered running after her, but he restrained himself. Duty before pleasure. He turned back into the compartment.

The auburn-haired witch made her way back to their original compartment, still trying to figure out what was up with her boyfriend. But when she arrived at her destination, she found Alice and Cindy and Mary waiting for her. "Where's Severus, Lil?" asked Alice. "Usually he's your shadow."

"He's, uh, talking with some of his Housemates. He'll be along eventually," she told them, trying to sound casual.

"Oh. Okay," Alice said. Then she smiled and whispered, "You know what? I think Frank might actually pop the question this year."

"No way!" Mary squealed.

"What happened over the holidays?" asked Cindy, her eyes alight with the thrill of a juicy piece of gossip. "Tell, Alice! Tell us every dirty little detail."

"Well, I started writing Frank right after I got back home . . ."

Lily listened with half an ear to her friend chatter on about how wonderful Frank had been to her over the summer, recalling how she had been so happy with Severus until his drunken bully of a father had ruined it all with his insane temper. He was still in jail and Lily prayed he would rot there. If not for him, Severus would have spent the rest of the summer working at the pharmacy and she could have seen him every day and gone out with him in the evenings. But instead he had to pack up and go stay with Reg and she wasn't sure, but she had a niggling feeling that _something_ had happened while he was there, and it wasn't something good either.

Severus made a secret motion of his hand beside his nose to Regulus, indicating he wished to speak with the other boy privately. Regulus caught it and jerked his head towards the door. A moment later, Severus announced that he needed to use the bathroom and slipped out of the compartment.

Regulus waited for a few minutes, then said he too had to answer a call of nature, and left as well. Once he was outside, Severus dragged him into a storage compartment next door and shut it. "Reg, what do I do? She came looking for me, what do I tell her?"

"Who did?"

"Lily, you idiot! And she wants me to meet her back at our usual compartment. But how do I explain why I'm hanging around those scum?" Severus hissed agitatedly.

Reg looked pained. "I . . .don't know. Maybe you could . . .tell her they wanted answers for their summer assignments?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "That might work for today, but what about the rest of the time? She's not going to buy that excuse more than once."

"Hell, Sev. I wish I could help you, but I don't even know how I'm going to keep Sirius from strangling me once he finds out the company I'm keeping."

"Damn Dumbledore for making us keep this all so hush-hush!" Severus swore. "I want to tell her, Reg. I don't like keeping things from her. She's my best friend as well as my girlfriend."

Regulus flashed him a sympathetic look. "I wish I knew how to help you, Sev. Maybe you just shouldn't say anything at all."

Severus swore again then reluctantly agreed. "Okay. I'll try that."

"Come on, let's get back before they start growing suspicious." Regulus said. Then he made a face. " I just wish they weren't so bloody boring. All they talk about is Quidditch and ways to use dark curses."

"That's because that's all their little brains are capable of retaining, Reg." Severus grimaced. He was beginning to regret his decision to be Dumbledore's agent, even if the Headmaster had removed the compulsion on Regulus like he had promised.

It was going to be a long year.

Severus arrived at Lily's compartment with an hour left of the train ride. He found her sitting by herself paging through her new potions text, absently curling a strand of her fiery hair about her index finger. "Lily? Sorry, I meant to be here earlier," he began apologetically.

"What were you doing with those losers, Sev?" she demanded sharply.

"I . . .they asked me for help with their assignments," he said with a sigh. "I'm a prefect, I could hardly refuse them."

"They must have needed an awful lot of help then."

"Think about who you're talking about," Severus said, smirking.

Lily chuckled. "Right. Okay, I forgive you. I missed you, Sev."

"I know. I missed you too," he replied, then he walked over and kissed her, only this time the kiss was slow and gentle and he took his time.

Lily felt herself slowly begin to melt as the heat from that kiss transferred itself all through her body and set her on fire. Oh, how she had dreamed of this—his arms about her, holding her close, the way his lips caressed her, so soft and yet so very demanding. Her hands came up and twined in his silk black hair and then she was kissing him back with equal passion.

Severus gasped, his senses overloaded by the ferocity of Lily's kiss, and for one moment all he could do was _feel_—and what he felt was an overwhelming desire to find a deserted island and make love to Lily morning, noon, and night for the rest of eternity and to hell with his oath. He drowned in the sensations she aroused in him until he was sure he would combust. But then she broke off the kiss and he came back to the dreary world again.

"Lily, I . . ."

"Sev, I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you about something," she said regretfully.

"What?"

She pulled him down to sit beside her, and he curled his arm about her and she snuggled into his shoulder. "I . . .had a dream while you were at Reg's house."

"About me, I hope?" he teased, his mouth quirking in that signature half-grin she loved so well.

"Well . . .yes and no. You were in it."

"Oh?"

"And so was I."

"Hmmm . . .dare I ask more?"

"Severus!" she poked him playfully. "Get your mind out of the gutter, please! You and I were in it, but it wasn't what you're thinking."

"And what am I thinking?"

"Something very naughty, Mr. Snape."

He laughed. "Right again, little oracle."

"Stop it!" she giggled as his breath tickled her ear. "Sev, I'm serious. In my dream, we were all walking down a dark road together, you, me, and Reg . . ."

Severus listened, shocked as Lily told him of the prophetic dream she had had. _No! She can't be involved. I can't put her in danger too!_ was his first thought. Bad enough Regulus was involved in this dangerous game, but he would be hexed into oblivion if he ever permitted his precious flower to spy also. _Three together shall walk the paths of night_ . . ._ Be swift, be cunning, and be steadfast and you shall never be destroyed. Trust in yourselves and each other and the dark will not triumph._

"Lily, are you sure it was a true dream?" he forced himself to ask.

"What? Of _course_ it was!" she objected, hurt. "Sev, you know that I would never tell you about a dream unless I was sure it actually meant something. And I know this was a vision. I could feel the strands of the future shifting even as I woke up."

He looked into her gorgeous emerald eyes, so filled with conviction, love, and hope, and he cursed himself to hell for what he was about to do next. Then he said, each word burning his tongue like acid, "Lily, you haven't had a true vision since we were eight and you told Tuney not to jump off the swings, because one of chains was weakened and then she did and it broke and she ended up nearly knocking her front teeth out. And what you just described . . . .I . . .don't think it could possibly be true."

He wanted to kick himself hard when he saw how much his casual disregard for her gift hurt her. She stiffened in his embrace and her eyes filled with angry tears.

"You don't? Well, who's the oracle here, Severus Snape, me or you? I think I ought to know if what I dream is true or not! Even Tuney believed me!"

"Lily, I'm sorry," he began, but she jerked away from him and hunched up in the corner of the seat closest to the window.

"I don't know what your problem is, Sev, but right now just leave me alone."

"All right," he said, feeling guilt and shame twist his guts into shreds. It wasn't fair! The last thing he wanted was to fight with Lily. But her prophecy scared him to pieces and all he could think of was how to keep her safe. Safe at school, not walking the dark path beside him. _You were meant for sunlight, my love, not the darkness of the night. That's always been my domain. But oh God, I am sorry for hurting you. If only there were another way . . ._He turned and gazed at the wall of the compartment, sick and bitterly angry at himself.

Lily stared out the window at the rolling green hills and tears trickled down her face. What had happened to the supportive concerned friend she had once knew? The old Severus would have never dismissed her dream so cavalierly. This new Severus was a stranger, it seemed, someone whom she did not know, and wasn't sure she wished to. She recalled Mary's comment earlier when she had told the other girl who Severus was with—_Maybe he's showing his true colors at last, Lily, and becoming a Death Eater._ She had denied that, of course, but now she feared that Mary might have been right. She closed her eyes and wished, for the first time ever, that she was back home.

The next two weeks were terrible for Severus, as he tried to placate Lily while at the same time maintaining his cover and cozying up to the Death Eater buffoons in his House. His one saving grace was Reg, who he could count on to cheer him up on occasion by brewing potions with him in their mini lab and playing a hand of cards. Reg was _persona non grata_ with his older brother as well.

Sirius had been so furious at his brother that he ended up hexing poor Reg and sending him to the Hospital Wing with an elephant's trunk. It had taken Madam Pomfrey three days to reverse the spell. Severus had then gone to confront Sirius and ended up getting into a fight with the pompous Black scion, and both of them had earned themselves detention with Flitwick for dueling in the corridors. The Charms professor had made them clean the entire Trophy Room without magic, including buffing all the suits of armor and the floor with beeswax until they could see their faces in it. By the time they were finished, Severus felt as if he had been run over by a lorry, and he vowed to never get caught dueling in the castle again.

"I always knew you were no good, Snape," Sirius had growled while rubbing the floor with a soft cloth. "Now you've corrupted my little brother, you slimy bastard!"

"Ah, shut up, Black! You don't know what the hell you're talking about. It's not what it seems and someday you'll realize that." _I just wish I knew when, because this is starting to ruin my relationship with Lily,_ Severus thought sadly as he scrubbed. _I can't keep avoiding her forever, but how can I face her when she sees me with **them** every day? _Each time she saw him with his "new" friends, he saw something die within her, and it was killing him that he couldn't tell her the truth—that it was all an act, a sham, that he was not becoming a Death Eater, only spying on them.

Utterly wretched, he put his back into the cleaning and scrubbed the floor with a vengeance, wishing he could scrub away the look on Lily's face—like an injured doe.

And he was the one who had put it there.

Lily was confused and hurt at the way Severus was avoiding her. He barely spoke to her during potions, except to ask her to pass ingredients or stir the cauldron. Gone were the spontaneous hugs and the sudden secret smiles shared inbetween classes. Now he looked away, and hurried to his next class without saying much of anything.

She had tried to talk to Reg about Severus's sudden change of heart, but Regulus had told her only, "Things aren't what they seem. Just trust him, Lily. Please."

There had been a note of desperation in his voice that Lily couldn't understand, and then before she could ask him anything further, he had dashed off to Quidditch practice, leaving her with an aching heart and a head full of questions with no answers.

"He told me that too," Cindy had snapped over lunch one afternoon. "But it's really getting to me, the way he won't explain why he's hanging around Club Death Eater all of a sudden."

"Sev too. I just don't get it, Cin. He was never like that before. What the hell happened?"

Cindy shrugged. "Who knows? They're boys, they make no sense sometimes. But if Reg keeps this up, I'm going to say goodbye, no matter how much I like him. I won't go out with a Death Eater wannabe."

Alice and Mary had clapped their hands. "That's the spirit, Cindy. No Death Eaters for us, right?"

"Right!" Cindy had yelled enthusiastically.

They all looked at Lily.

But Lily did not say anything, for she was too busy mourning the loss of her best friend. _What did I do? Maybe I never should have mentioned that stupid dream. But I always shared my dreams with him before. I don't understand what happened to you, Severus. But I'm not giving up on you yet. I'll give you one last chance and then if you still insist on pushing me aside to hang out with your arsehole Slytherin friends . . .I'll let you go._

Even thinking about doing something so drastic made her sick to her stomach. She had shared more of herself, her soul, with Severus than she had with anyone else. He had always been there, laughing and teasing her and they had vowed to never let anything come between them. Until now, nothing ever had.

Squaring her shoulders, she started towards the library, where she knew Severus would be studying at this time of night, he was always reviewing and doing homework at this hour. She was determined to either get some answers or call it quits, because she couldn't bear this limbo any longer.

She entered the library, her shoes making no sound upon the carpeted floor. She headed straight back for the farthest bookshelf in the corner under the Lumos spelled light globe. There he was, his head bent, dark hair falling forward over his nose, eyes intent upon his parchment.

She halted, drinking in the sight of him, watching his long-fingered hands move with deft grace across the parchment, taking notes. _Oh, Sev. I love you, you stupid fool. But will that be enough?_ Drawing a deep breath, she approached him and stood in front of the table he was working at.

As her shadow fell across his parchment, he glanced up. "Lily!"

"Hello, Sev. We need to talk."

"I'm busy," he said curtly, even as his heart thrilled at the sight of her.

She reached out and shut the book he was taking notes from. "I mean it, Severus. Either we talk—_now—_or that's it. It's over."

Severus looked at her and he felt as if his heart were cracking in two. He could not bear it if Lily left him, but how could he break his sworn oath?

**Sorry this took so long to update, but I've been busy with work and writing three other fics besides this one. I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and I have one question for you-what should Severus do-tell Lily and break his oath or keep his oath and risk losing her?**

Return to Top


	16. Things Are Not What They Seem

**Things Are Not What They Seem**

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" he said, disbelief and hurt coloring his tone and flashing across his face.

"Yes, because I just can't take it anymore!" she cried, all of her pent up frustration and hurt and anger boiling out of her. She was terrified she would lose him to darkness and all of the rumors and whispers she had been hearing lately in Gryffindor Tower about that particular group of Slytherins had been preying upon her mind for days and driving her insane and she also was unsure if he still loved her, and it all exploded from her like a cauldron of Boil Cure with too many porcupine quills added to it.

"You never _talk_ to me anymore, Severus! Whenever I see you between classes or after them, you're always with that bunch of losers who think people like me are dirt and worship the coming of You-Know-Who! Why are you hanging around them? I thought you detested people like that. But maybe . . .I was wrong. Maybe you detest . . .me," she said, and her voice shook on the last word as if she had a palsy.

Her words struck him like a solid right hook to the jaw and he flinched.

"No, I would never detest you, Lily! You don't understand—"

"Damn straight I don't. Lately all you do is look right through me, like I don't exist, and then go merrily on your way with Avery, Mulciber, and Nott. Having fun tormenting some M-Mudbloods are you? What the hell happened to you, Sev? Ever since you came back from Grimmauld Place, it's like you're a different person—one that I don't even know." There were tears in her eyes now, but she blinked them away fiercely.

"I know. I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize. Tell me _why_."

He glanced away, his mind racing. _Oh Merlin, how can I explain . . .? I promised Dumbledore, but if I don't tell her **something**, I risk losing her forever. I won't have it. Nothing is worth that._

He cleared his throat. "Look, I can't tell you everything, Lily. I wish like hell I could, but—"

"Why not?" she interrupted. "Is it because you don't trust me?"

"No, it's because I'm . . .under oath."

She gaped at him. "Under oath to whom?"

"Dumbledore. You have to trust me, Lily. Everything I do . . .is orders from him."

"_WHAT?_" she shrieked. "Dumbledore told you to associate with those arseholes and you _agreed_?"

"I had to. It's complicated, Lily, and I can't tell you why, but trust me, it was necessary."

"And was it also _necessary_ to totally blow me off, Severus Snape?"

"Lily, please . . .I had to look like I belonged . . .and being friends with you doesn't fit . . .I never intended to hurt you . . .everything I said to you on the train was a lie . . .The kiss was the only real thing."

"I don't know if I believe you."

"I swear by my magic that it's true." He snapped. "Ask Dumbledore," he cried, knowing as soon as the words left his mouth that it was fruitless. Dumbledore would not answer her questions, not unless he had a damn good reason to.

"Oh, right. That's a good one. Do you think I'm stupid? Why don't you quit lying and tell me the truth, Severus?"

"I'm not lying, dammit!" he flared.

"You expect me to believe that our Headmaster—You Know Who's greatest _enemy_—is encouraging you to become a stinking turd-eating follower of Old Dark and Slimy?"

"Yes!" Severus shouted. "Dumbledore isn't the wonderful pure nice old wizard he makes himself out to be, believe me! He's out filling his own agenda, and his sole purpose is to bring down the bloody Dark Lord any way he can. Trust me, Lily."

She bit her lip hard. She wanted to, so very much, and yet . . .doubt slithered into her mind and coiled silently in a corner, whispering. "Why should I trust you when you don't trust me, Severus?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My vision, idiot! The one I told you about on the train. The one you said might just be a "product of my imagination!" _That_ vision!"

"I . . .I didn't mean that! I believed you."

"Then why did you say what you said?"

"Because I was stupid, all right? I was trying to protect you and so I acted like I didn't think your vision was real."

"In the name of Merlin, Severus, why?"

"Things aren't always what they seem, Lily. You always trusted me before. Trust me now."

"I . . .don't know if I can."

"You _have_ to!" he cried, horrified.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do, Severus! You threw me over for those bloody Death Eater wanna-be's! I'm beginning to think Potter was right about you."

He felt as if she had just stabbed him in the gut with a blunt object. "Potter! You'd believe that arrogant prick over me? Damn you, Lily! What the hell happened to _you_?"

"My best friend turned into a damn Death Eater, that's what!"

He threw up his hands. "Listen to what you're saying, Lily! I'm not a Death Eater. Things aren't what they seem."

"You're right. They're probably worse." Abruptly, she turned and ran from the library, muffling her sobs in her sleeve.

"LILY!" Severus shouted, getting to his feet so quickly he knocked over his chair. He made as if to follow her, but his foot tangled in the strap of his bag and he tripped, slamming into the table, bruising his hip and sending all of his homework and his inkwell crashing to the floor.

"Come back, Lily!"

She did not slow, did not even glance back.

He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. _No, please . . ._

He yanked his foot free of his bag and started after her, only to be halted by the outraged figure of Madam Pince, the librarian, huffing and puffing like an outraged Chinese Fireball. "Mr. Snape! What is the meaning of this—this unseemly behavior? Shouting and knocking things about like a two-year-old is not behavior I permit in my library! This is not the Quidditch pitch!"

He went to move past her, but she grabbed him firmly by the ear and yanked him about. "Oh no you don't , boy! Look at that!" one finger stabbed at the slowly spreading puddle of ink all over the carpet. "Ink all over my clean carpet. What have you to say for yourself, young man?"

_Shut up and get out of my way!_ He longed to howl, but years of keeping his mouth shut in front of authority figures like his father held him mute. He swallowed sharply as he saw Lily's slender form disappear out of the door. And probably out of his life as well. He felt himself slowly sinking into the pit of despair.

"Well, Mr. Snape? I'm waiting."

"Sorry, Madam Pince," he said listlessly.

"Indeed, and you shall be writing lines for me and scrubbing that stain out of my carpet, young man, this instant!" She waved her wand and a large bucket of water and a scrub brush appeared. She released his ear and pointed to the bucket. "You may begin."

Severus clenched his jaw. The last thing he wanted was to be scrubbing anything. But he wasn't in the habit of defying authority figures and the librarian had a right to be angry with him. He had behaved as juvenilely as Potter or Black. "Yes, ma'am."

She sniffed and muttered, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood or else I'd take points. I'm surprised at you, Severus Snape. You could have ruined my books, splashing ink about like that so carelessly, or tipped over a bookshelf . . ." She gave him another frown before she strode off to the front of the library to chastise a bunch of Hufflepuffs that had come in yelling about some Quidditch game on the Wizarding Wireless.

Severus knelt to scrub at the huge blot, wishing right then that a bookshelf _had_ toppled over . . .and squashed him flat, so he wouldn't have to live with the fact that Lily no longer trusted him . . .or loved him either.

A single tear slipped down his pale cheek and fell unnoticed onto the ink blot.

* * * * * *

Lily was so blinded by tears that she hardly saw the corridor. It blurred and wavered in her vision like her reflection in a fun house mirror. She could not believe how things had spiraled out of control, her temper was still sparking, she felt utterly wretched and yet a part of her was screaming that she should trust Severus. Another part of her was clamoring that he had betrayed her by hanging out with the worst bunch of bigots in the school and yet another part of her just wanted to curl up somewhere in a corner and bawl her eyes out.

She was so intent upon her own inner misery that she failed to notice the three Marauders returning from their trip to Hogsmeade and banged right into Peter, nearly knocking him down. "Oh!"

"Oy, Evans! What's with nearly running over my best mate?" queried James. "Want to borrow my glasses, hon?" He tugged off his specs and proffered them to her on the end of his finger.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" Lily sniffled, knowing that if she stayed one minute longer she would end up breaking down totally.

She bolted down the corridor, heading for the relative safety of her room.

"What's up with her?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, James, but I think she might have been crying."

"Really? What for?"

"She's a girl, they bawl at the drop of a hat. Maybe Snivellus dumped her or something."

James gritted his teeth. "If he's hurt her, I'll kill him. Or at least I'll make him wish he was dead."

"Good idea, James," squeaked Peter. He beamed up at his idol. "Can we get back to our room now? I need to study for my Transfiguration test."

"Peter, you sound like boring old Remus," Sirius groused. "Hey, James, what do you say to a little stroll down by the lake?"

James considered. "Nah. Let's play some Exploding Snap instead."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Okay, mate. That's loads better than doing homework."

The three continued onward to Gryffindor Tower.

* * * * * *

Severus had finished cleaning up the ink blot and writing _I will not be loud and obnoxious in the library _fifty times by half past nine, and as soon as he had finished, he practically dashed out the door. He paused in the corridor, trying to decide where Lily might have gone. There were really only two places—the lake and her dorm. He raced out of the castle, deciding to search the lake shore first.

But their little secret place was empty and that left Gryffindor Tower—a place where no Slytherin trod unless they were pranking someone from that House or had a death wish. Or were desperate. Severus was very desperate. He headed up the stairs to the seventh floor and proceeded to station himself outside the Gryffindor portrait hole.

He would stay out here all night if he had to, just to make sure he caught Lily when she came out for class. It wouldn't be the first time he had done something like that. When he was nine, he had hidden in her treehouse all night, afraid to go home for fear his father might kill him for accidentally setting his last pack of cigarettes on fire with magic. Lily had discovered him the next morning, huddled in a ball next to the chest of snacks inside the treehouse, she had gone in to fetch a book she had left behind and found her friend instead.

Severus settled down against the wall, his arms curled over his knees, and waited.

A few Gryffindor late-nighters cast him irritated or puzzled glances as they walked into the portrait hole, and a few of them growled at him to go the hell back to the dungeon and quit sliming up the hallway.

Severus ignored them all and practiced the art of becoming a chameleon.

He heard the clock in the Entrance Hall chime the eleventh hour and knew he was now in violation of curfew, even for a prefect. But he didn't care. Let Slughorn give him detention, take away his prefect badge. Nothing mattered anymore except that he speak with Lily and convince her to trust him.

_When she comes out, I'll take her to Dumbledore. Should have done that from the first. Stupid git, Severus! Let the old man explain the truth to her._

He leaned his head against the wall, determined to stay awake all night. An hour passed, then two, then three. But even Severus's iron determination was no match for the lure of sleep, and he eventually began to doze and finally he put his head on his knees and slept.

* * * * * * *

Lily spent the night sniffling and sobbing into her pillow, unable to sleep. Her mind kept conjuring up visions of Severus's face . . .the way his hair fell over to the side and in front of his eyes in that endearing curtain that he used to keep people he disliked at bay. But he never did that with her. He had always tossed his hair back with a quick flick and stared directly at her. His eyes were always shining when he saw her, until tonight, when they had dimmed with sorrow and hurt.

_Trust me, Lily. _

His words echoed in her head, over and over until she thought she would go mad.

_I want to. But how can I?_

She grabbed another tissue from beside her and mopped her eyes, which she was sure were red, blotchy, and swollen. She hated it when she cried, it made her look a fright and she always ended up with a stuffed up nose and an aching head. Like now.

_Things aren't what they seem._

She closed her eyes, wishing she didn't see Severus in her mind everytime she did so. She recalled the way he had kissed her, how it had made her feel incredible, the way his arms had felt about her, cradling her and making her feel cherished and safe.

When had it started to go wrong? And how could she get it back?

_Trust me, Lily._

She buried her face in the pillow.

She started thinking about what he had said, about how Dumbledore was the one who had ordered him to become friends with Death Eater sympathizers. Somehow she couldn't imagine the greatest wizard of the age, the Headmaster who was also Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamut, as putting a student in harm's way. It was like learning that Father Christmas hated children. Surely the jolly old wizard couldn't have knowingly sent Severus into that pack of jackals? He was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors protected those who needed it. At least she had always thought so.

But Severus had insisted he was not lying.

_Things aren't what they seem._

Even Regulus had said that to her.

_Three together shall walk the paths of night_ . . ._ Be swift, be cunning, and be steadfast and you shall never be destroyed. Trust in yourselves and each other and the dark will not triumph._

The words of her vision echoed in her head. She had been so certain when she had dreamed it that it had been prophecy, not a garden variety dream. They had all been together in her dream. But how could it come about if two of them didn't believe in it? Somehow_, I must make them believe. Only I don't know how. I never had to convince Severus before, he always believed me. Oh Merlin, I love him so much . . .but dare I trust him? Trust in yourselves and each other . . ._

She had never doubted her mercurial Sight before. Or her best friend. And he had seemed so torn . . .as if he was fighting some kind of bond . . .she knew how much he valued his word. He had sworn on his magic that he was telling the truth, and that wasn't an oath most wizards took lightly.

She spent the entire night agonizing over whether or not to trust him, hating the doubt that plagued her, until at last she drifted into an uneasy sleep near dawn.

_* * * * * *_

Severus woke to a foot nudging his ankle.

"Hey, Snape, what's the big idea, falling asleep outside our doorstep?" queried Cindy Graves. "Did your roomie kick you out?"

Severus rubbed his eyes blearily, he now had a crick in his neck. "Huh? Oh, it's you, Cindy. I . . .need to speak to Lily. Could you tell her to come out here?" Then he added, "Please."

"She was really upset last night, Snape. You two have a fight or what?"

"That's none of your business. Just tell her I'm here, okay?"

"Don't get pushy, Snape. I'm not sure she wants to hear what you've got to say."

"Well, your last name's not Evans, now is it?" he said testily.

"Did you sleep out here all night?"

"What's it to you if I did?"

She eyed him speculatively. "Okay, Snape. I'll tell her. But only because I don't want to see you get your skinny arse kicked if the Marauders find out you're lurking out here."

Severus snorted. "Like I couldn't take them down myself." He made a shooing motion with one hand. "Well? What are you waiting for—Christmas?"

"Always," she snickered, then went inside the portrait hole.

Cindy finally woke Lily by screaming in her ear, "Hey, Evans! It's time to rise and shine, girl! Up and at 'em. Oh and I think Snape spent the night outside the portrait hole waiting to speak to you. Found him there this morning, curled up in a ball."

"Found who?"

"Snape, you dunderhead. Weren't you listening?"

"Yes, but . . .wait, did you just say that Severus spent the _night_ outside the portrait hole?"

"Uh, yeah. And don't even _ask_ me why he'd do such a thing, 'cause I haven't the foggiest idea."

Cindy gaped as her friend leaped up from her bed and dressed herself with a flick of her wand. "You two have a fight or something?"

"In a manner of speaking," Lily sighed. "Tell you all about it later."

She headed down to the common room and from there out the portrait hole.

There was Severus, sitting down with his back against the wall, his hair hanging limply to one side, shadowing his face. He looked exhausted and she knew he probably hadn't had a really comfortable night, anymore than she had.

"Severus."

He lifted his eyes to hers.

"Lily."

"You were right. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry—" she began.

"I should have told you straight off. I'm sorry too."

"I was an idiot."

"And I was an arse."

"I always trusted you before."

"I know. Now I'm asking you to trust me again." Severus rose to his feet in one smooth movement, despite the cramps in his back from sitting against a stone wall all night. "Will you?"

"Do you really believe my vision was a true one?"

"I do. But . . .I don't like it." Severus admitted softly. "It scares me."

"Me too."

"You, the lioness of Gryffindor, afraid?" he mocked softly.

"What, you don't think I can ever be afraid? Sev, I'm afraid of so many things. I'm afraid I'll fail History of Magic because I can't concentrate long enough to stay awake, I'm afraid that with You-Know-Who rising it'll mean that friends of mine might die, I'm afraid my Sight will show me a vision I can't interpret, or worse that I can't bear to come true, but most of all I'm afraid of walking away and never feeling the same way I do when I'm with you."

"And what way is that? Like you want to ditch me because I'm a Death Eater?" he demanded sharply.

"No. Like I want to hold you and never ever let go." Lily whispered and all at once she was hugging him and crying. "Severus, I love you. And even more than that . . .I need you. I always have. When you're with me . . .I'm complete. I don't know how I ever could have forgotten that. I'm sorry I ever called you a Death Eater. Me and my damn temper."

"Do you trust me, Lily?"

"Yes."

He smiled then. "Good. Then come with me."

"Where are we going, Sev? We have class in . . .an hour and fifteen minutes," she said glancing at her watch.

"Plenty of time to visit the Headmaster," Severus said decisively. He handed Lily a handkerchief from the pocket of his robes.

"Dumbledore?"

"You know of another Headmaster?" he teased. "The old man has something to tell you that you need to hear. And you have something to tell him as well. Now blow your nose, you're dripping."

"Yes, Dad," she drawled sarcastically, then did as she was told.

She had just finished wiping her eyes and was considering going back into the dorm for a moment to wash her face when the portrait hole opened and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked through it.

They stopped dead upon seeing Severus and Lily.

"Snape! What are you doing here?" growled Sirius.

"Yeah, you don't belong here, so go back to the dungeons, slimeball," cried Peter, who was bold now that he had his friends about him.

James was about to add his own derogatory remark when he caught sight of Lily's puffy eyes and red face. "Evans, have you been . . .crying?" he asked, stepping closer to the red-haired object of his affection. His eyes narrowed. "You have, haven't you?" He sent a scorching glare at Severus. "What did you do to make her cry, Snape?"

"Mind your own business, Potter," Severus ordered, his teeth clenched.

"She is my business, greasy bat!" spat James. Then he lunged and pinned the skinny boy against the wall, one hand wrapped in his collar. "I want to know what you did to her, Snivellus, because if you hurt her, I'm going to take you out. Got me?"

Severus could only manage a choked gurgle, for James was slowly strangling him with his own tie.

"Let him go, Potter!" Lily shouted, her wand appearing in her fist.

"Not till the bastard tells me what he did to make you cry." He loosened his grip slightly. "Talk, Snivellus."

Severus gagged, gasping for breath.

"I _said_—let him GO!" Lily shouted, then she pointed her wand at her interfering truculent Housemate and hexed him.

Hair began sprouting from James's ears and down his back, he yelped loudly as his backside suddenly enlarged and a tail sprouted from it. His hands slipped away from Severus and he fell forward on the floor as his fingers fused into hooves. He tried to reach for his wand but it was no longer in his pocket and when he tried to summon it wandlessly, he found his voice didn't work either, and all that came out of his mouth was a loud bray.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Sirius cried, staring at his friend in horror.

James turned his head and stared at his hooves and tail stupidly, then he began to bray and run in circles.

"You're a jackass, James!" Peter wailed.

"How very fitting," gasped Severus, rubbing his abused throat, if it hadn't been so sore he would have burst out laughing. He turned to Lily, who was still glaring at Potter fit to kill. "Brilliant as always, Lily."

"Thanks, Sev. Excuse us, boys," she said coolly. "We have an appointment to keep."

"Where? In bed?" sneered Sirius.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your filthy mouth, Black!" snapped Severus. "And another twenty for bringing livestock into the castle." He indicated James with a toss of his head. "Plus ten for assaulting a prefect. And detention with Filch for starting a brawl in the corridor, Potter."

"Y-You can't do that, Snape!" sputtered Sirius.

"Watch me." Severus spun away, ignoring the other's protests, head held high, and Lily followed without hesitation. She called over her shoulder, "Tell the jackass when he turns back to ask before he assumes a girl needs help. Because I'm no damsel in distress."

"Got that right," she heard Remus mutter as she walked away. "More like a dragon with a serious anger management problem."

"Uh huh. Snape must be crazy," Peter whined, trembling.

Severus smirked. "I'm crazy, all right. Crazy in love with you, Lily." His hand found hers and together they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

**Based on the number of reviews I got (thanks!) you all seemed to want Severus to tell Lily the truth . . . so he did, in his own way. And now they will go to Dumbledore** **where he will, hopefully, tell the rest of it. Hope you liked the incorporation of Sev staying outside Gryffindor Tower, which was borrowed from DH, but in my version Sev ends up with Lily.**


	17. Spies Like Us

**Spies Like Us**

On the way to the gargoyle statue which guarded the secret entrance to the Headmaster's office, they met Reg, who looked very concerned until he caught sight of his best friends together. Then he halted and gave them a very annoyed frown. "Severus! Holy Merlin, where were you last night? When you didn't come back from the library I thought maybe someone had hexed you or something."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Regulus' disapproving tone. Then he drawled, half-sarcastically, "Sorry, Dad, I wasn't aware I missed my curfew. Calm down, Reg. I'm fine. Lily and I . . .we had some things to discuss."

Regulus's eyes widened. "Like what? Tell me you didn't . . .ah . .umm . . .Never mind!" He turned red.

"It's not what you're thinking, Reg," Lily hastened to say, not wanting him to get the wrong idea about her. "I was angry at Sev and it took awhile for him to convince me to hear him out."

"The whole _night_?"

"Pretty much," she admitted ruefully. "He spent the night in the hallway outside the portrait hole."

"Merlin have mercy!" Reg stared at his friend as if he'd grown an extra arm. "Okay . . .now I really _have_ heard it all. Lily, you better marry him, because for sure he's in love with you, since nobody but a lovestruck fool does such a thing."

Lily chuckled. "I know, Reg. And I am just as crazy about him."

Reg grinned. "Ha! A perfect match! Now, if only I could get Cindy to speak with me." His grin vanished. "But she won't give me the time of day."

"Tell her the truth," Lily urged, dragging Regulus over to a corner next to the gargoyle statue. "Don't lie, Reg, just tell her what you're really up to hanging around those arseholes. That's how Sev convinced me to stay."

Regulus nearly fainted. "Sev! You . . ._told_?"

"I had to, Reg," Severus defended. "Look, come with us to Dumbledore's office, Lily needs to tell him something important and so do I. It concerns you too."

"Huh? Did I miss something? How does your breaking your promise concern me?"

"You'll see. Now come on." Severus grabbed his roommate by the sleeve and towed him over to the gargoyle. "Cherry popsicles," he said, and the gargoyle spun around to reveal the staircase.

All three got on it and the gargoyle slid back into place just as the stairs began to revolve.

"Come in," called the Headmaster cheerily, and the three entered the office.

"Ah, Severus, my boy! How are you doing? Are your NEWTS studies going well?" Dumbledore was seated behind his splendid mahogany desk, with his feet up, so they could all see his striped rainbow socks. "Lily, Regulus! How nice to see you all! Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, sir," Severus declined. "Headmaster, we need to discuss something urgently with you."

Dumbledore sat up, and his eyes lost some of their sparkle. "Indeed? And what would that be?"

He waved the three to seats in front of his desk.

Once they were all seated, Severus said, "Sir, remember that matter we discussed over the summer, when Reg and I met you in the ice cream shop? Well, Lily has something important to tell you about that matter."

He gestured for Lily to continue. She cleared her throat and said, in a quiet firm voice, "Headmaster, I was born with the gift of Sight. I am an oracle, I can see visions in dreams. And what I See Happens. Almost always. A month ago I kept having the same prophetic dream over and over, until I wrote it down. It concerned me, Severus, and Regulus."

Dumbledore looked very intrigued. "Will you tell me this dream, Miss Evans?"

Lily recited the Prophecy of the Three, as she had come to call it to herself. "_Three together shall walk the paths of night, for only by infiltrating the heart of darkness can the dark be defeated. Be swift, be cunning, and be steadfast and you shall never be destroyed. Trust in yourselves and each other and the dark will not triumph. Fail and the dark shall destroy all"_

Both the Headmaster and Regulus looked stunned, and Severus fought to keep from snickering inanely. He had forgotten that Reg knew nothing about Lily's vision, and the look on his friend's face was priceless.

"Three?" Regulus repeated dumbly. "But then that means . . .you must become a spy too, Lily."

She nodded, only to be interrupted by Severus's abrupt, "No! Anything but that! It's too dangerous."

"And what you're doing isn't?" Lily spun on him, her emerald eyes shooting sparks. "Cozying up to the Death Eater kids every day, pretending to be their friend so you can report what they say and do back to Dumbledore? They are cruel and vicious, just like their parents, and if they ever found out you duped them, Severus . . .they might curse you to death. Why is it acceptable for you to risk your life and not me?" she demanded. "And don't give me any piddling reason like because I'm a girl, Severus Snape!"

Severus bit his lip to prevent his temper from taking control over his tongue._ Lily, dammit, why must you be so blasted stubborn! Can't you see that I don't want you to get hurt?_ "Fine! It's not acceptable because I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

She softened a little at his admission, which she knew was not one he made lightly. "Oh, Sev. You just have to trust me. My visions are almost never wrong and this one . . .I know with everything I am that it must be followed. All of us must face You-Know-Who and his bootlickers and only together will we triumph. Together, Sev. You, Reg, and me."

"But Lily! How can you be a spy when you're a Gryffindor?" sputtered Regulus. He gazed at Dumbledore. "Tell her it's impossible, sir! She's lost her marbles."

Dumbledore pondered for a few more minutes before saying gravely, "While I find Lily's prophecy disturbing, to say the least, I must admit that it seems a valid one. But first I must make certain of it."

"How can you do that, sir?' asked the young oracle.

"I must go to the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. There, every true prophecy uttered by a Seer is recorded at the moment it is spoken. If your vision is true, Miss Evans, the prophecy will be there with your names upon it."

"Can we go with you, sir?" asked Regulus.

"I have no need to see what I already know," Lily said quietly.

"I trust Lily." Severus said. "But you go on and take a look, Reg."

"All right." He looked questioningly at their aging mentor. "May I, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded. Then he held out his arm. "Very well, Regulus. Take hold of my arm, lad. This will only take a moment or two."

Reg grasped the old wizard's purple sleeve and an instant later they vanished.

"How did he _do_ that?" Lily cried, amazed. "Apparition isn't supposed to be possible in Hogwarts."

Severus shrugged. "Maybe for the Headmaster, that doesn't hold true." He clasped Lily's hand in his own, his eyes meeting hers with a deep and abiding worry in their depths. "I wish none of this had to happen. I wish you and I could just be together, and forget all the secrecy and lies and spying. I wish we could say to hell with all of this and go off somewhere and live a normal life." He laughed mockingly, but his laughter was directed at himself. "I sound like an idiot, don't I?"

"No. You sound like someone forced into a role he never wanted to play, but now has to. Sev, I wish the same, but what will be shall be. All we can do is accept it and make the best of it. I promise I'll be careful, Sev. If you'll promise me the same."

"I promise. But I still don't like it. Being a spy is dangerous and dirty work, not like in the movies. It's not like James Bond." He cautioned. "Every time I go to one of their meetings, I'm afraid I might do or say something and blow my cover and get myself killed. But I pledged myself to Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Why, Sev?"

"Because someone had to watch Reg's back and who better than me?" he replied honestly. "He got compelled into joining and Dumbledore needed a new pair of spies and thought we were perfect because no one would suspect two teenagers, especially Slytherin ones. We both agreed, because we hate Old Tom as much as anyone."

She pursed her lips together and gave _him_ a look of disapproval. "I'm not sure _I_ like that idea, Severus, but I trust that you're old enough to make your own decisions and don't need to ask anyone's permission. I was going to be angry with Dumbledore for forcing you into this position, but now I see that you agreed to it willingly. Won't you give me the same courtesy?"

He heaved a sigh. "I guess so. But even the thought of something happening to you . . .I'd rather die a thousand times over. I know you can take care of yourself, Lil. I know you're not some meek hothouse flower, that you can take down any boy at school if you want to, but . . .all my life I watched while my father hurt my mother and I couldn't do a damn thing. I was too small or too scared or too much of a damn coward. But with you it's different. I don't know if I could stand by and watch you get hurt without doing anything."

"Then I'll just have to make sure I don't put you in that position, Sev," she murmured, her heart aching anew for the torment he had suffered and still did.

"How? A spy has to be objective, Lily, he can't afford to let anything get in the way of his mission."

"And I won't. We'll figure it out. Dumbledore probably has some idea of how it will work. All for one, Sev."

"And one for all," he recited. "Damn _Three Musketeers_!"

Before they could speak further, Dumbledore and Regulus returned. Reg looked slightly green, he had never done well with Sidelong Apparition, but the shocked disbelief was gone from his features.

"It's a true prophecy," he mumbled. "I saw it."

"As did I," Dumbledore said gravely. "You have a true gift, Lily, to predict accurately at such a young age. But then, they say oracles are born, not made." He seated himself behind the desk again and poured a cup of tea from the steaming pot on the tray floating next to the desk. "Tea, anyone?"

They all accepted this time, and while the tea settled their nerves, Severus addressed the issue of Lily joining the Order of the Phoenix and becoming a spy like he and his best friend were. "I just don't see how it could work when everyone knows she is a Gryffindor. And a Muggleborn."

"Very true, Severus." Dumbledore agreed. "Lily as she is now could never serve as an agent. But what if Lily were no longer herself?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regulus asked.

"It means I'm going to have to disguise myself," Lily told him, her voice catching briefly with excitement. "Right, sir?"

"Yes, my girl. You are quite correct. Once again, I must ask you children to do the work of grown men and women. It would appear that Fate has chosen you for a special destiny, and far be it for me to tempt Fate." The Headmaster looked suddenly sad. "I may wish it were not necessary, but there it is. In order for Lily to help with your covert operations, she must become another person entirely, a person who is not connected to you two save by acquaintance only. I will teach you how to cast Glamour Charms, my girl, that cannot be removed except by yourself or in the event of, Merlin forbid—your untimely death. Those combined with Polyjuice Potion should work."

"Polyjuice Potion? But who would I become?" Lily queried.

"I have here the hair of someone who was once very dear to me, someone who no one alive now remembers." Dumbledore said quietly. He removed a small silver filigree box from the top drawer of his desk, it was slim and about the size of a mirror compact. He opened it and inside was several locks of silvery blond hair. "This hair belonged to my little sister, Ariana. She died when she was about your age, Lily. Use her hair in your potion and you shall become her doppelganger for a time. It is a disguise that no one will be able to penetrate save myself and my brother Aberforth. But I shall inform Abe of our little deception, he is an Order member too, and then we must come up with an identity for you."

"It should be something simple, that you can remember easily," Reg said.

"Quite right, Mr. Black. The more complex a lie, the easier it is to slip up and be caught out." Dumbledore advised. "But first, I must ask you to swear the same oath, Miss Evans, that Severus and Regulus have."

Once Lily had sworn the requisite oath to the Order, the Headmaster said, "I think it would be safest if you were an orphan, your parents purebloods who died of wizard cholera when you were very young. You were raised by foster families until you were of age to attend Hogwarts, then you were Sorted into Ravenclaw. I shall teach all of you a Memory Altering Charm so you can use it upon the young Death Eaters, it is a form of wandless magic, and change their memory so they will recall Lily's new persona as a classmate of theirs. I want your word that you will use it only upon them for that purpose, and not upon anyone else unless it is a matter of life and death."

The look he gave them was quite stern and they all promised they would do as he said.

"You may tell the others that you felt oppressed by your peers and wanted to show them that you were stronger than they were and so you joined Voldemort's side. He loves corrupting vulnerable and bitter young adolescents. Is that satisfactory to you?"

Lily nodded. "But what shall I call myself?"

All of them thought hard.

Then Severus said, "Lily, wasn't your grandmother's name Zoey? Why not use her name as your alias? You can remember it easily."

"Yes. That's a great idea."

"And for your surname, why not the name of a poisonous magical spider?" Dumbledore asked. "A nightdusk is very venomous. One bite can kill."

Lily grinned. "I like it. Zoey Nightdusk."

"Good. That's settled then. Lily, I want you to meet me here at 7 PM every Monday and Thursday so I can teach you the Glamour charm. As a matter of fact, perhaps I should teach all of you, but at different times. Severus, you and Regulus should come on Wednesdays and Saturdays. The Order meets every Friday evening, but you are not required to attend. I shall keep you informed of what is discussed. For now, please concentrate on your studies, and at the next meeting of your new friends, Severus, you can introduce Zoey."

"All right. Lucius usually has a meeting once a month."

"That should be enough for you to learn what you need to know," said the Headmaster. "I owe you three a great debt and wish you the best, by Merlin's holy grace. What you learn today may well save your lives and the lives of your friends and family tomorrow."

"Speaking of my family, sir, may I tell them what I am doing?"Lily asked.

"I do not think that is wise, child. What you do not know cannot be tortured out of you."

"I wouldn't tell my parents, they would never understand," Lily said swiftly. "But what about my sister? She already knows about the prophecy, I told it to her first."

The old man considered for a long moment. "Very well. You may tell your sister a very brief version, nothing too detailed. And it will be your responsibility to make certain she does not betray you inadvertently."

"I will, sir."

"What about me telling Cindy?" Reg asked. "I'll make sure she won't say anything. Otherwise I might lose her, because she thinks I've become a Death Eater. Fair's fair, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked slightly annoyed. But he acquiesced to Reg's request. "Very well. But no one else, mind. The more people who know your agenda the more risk you have of your secret being leaked out. Secrecy is your greatest ally."

"We understand, sir," Regulus reassured him. "I can trust Cindy."

"And I can trust Petunia," Lily said.

Severus checked his watch. "It's nearly time for class."

"Drat! We missed breakfast and I'm starving!" moaned Reg.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and a large tray filled with everything from porridge to bacon omelets and creamed chipped beef on toast appeared on the table in front of them. For drinks there was hot cocoa, pumpkin juice, and orange juice. "Here you go, children. Take your time and eat, don't rush. I shall give you all a pass if you need one." He waved his wand and three passes signed by him popped up in their laps. "Now, I must go and speak with Professor McGonagall. Don't worry about clearing up, the house elves will see to it. I shall see you later."

And with that, he departed, leaving the three newly inducted spies to eat a very pleasant and filling breakfast, during which Severus and Regulus filled Lily in on the Sons of the Iron Mask.

"Although, they won't be able to call themselves that for much longer," Regulus predicted. "Because rumor has it that Bellatrix and Narcissa, my cousins, want to join and so do a few other girls. Which is why no one will remark if you join as Zoey."

"They could change their name to The Children of the Iron Mask," Severus said. Then he went over the list of members and the initiation ceremony, which he said Dumbledore could reverse the effects of.

When they had stuffed themselves, in the case of Reg and Lily, Severus never ate as much since he was used to small portions, they took their passes and bookbags and left the office, each heading to their respective classes, having promised to meet in the library afterwards.

**Hope you all liked! Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, I was working on my 2 other fics and had work and a funeral to attend before I found a free moment.**

Next: The infamous werewolf prank is played upon Severus by Sirius and James, but this time the aftermath will not be the same!

Return to Top


	18. We Were Only Foolin'

**We Were Only Foolin'**

In the weeks that followed, Dumbledore tutored all three young spies in the art of Glamour casting, an ancient art that used to be a wizard's stock in trade long ago, and enabled them to blend in with the Muggle world when necessary. The Glamour was a dying art, however, as more and more modern wizards and witches relied on Polyjuice potion or the fact that all they needed to do was to wear Muggle clothes to walk about unnoticed. And getting some was cheap. Back in the days of medieval Britain, all the clothing was made by hand and made specifically for a person's station—like noble and servant and freeman. You only had recourse to fine clothing if you had money and most wizards didn't, since they lived upon the fringes of Muggle society, not daring to mingle too freely, for fear of being accused of witchcraft and burned or drowned. So the Glamour Charm was a very convenient method of disguising yourself at a moment's notice.

Dumbledore showed them how to weave a Glamour so tight that it clung like a second skin, and Lily, who had a gift for charms, soon mastered the spell thoroughly, able to hold the spell even when she wasn't consciously concentrating, even through extreme emotional upheaval and physical attacks. Which was good, because it meant that she wouldn't need to worry about a slipped Glamour if she happened to get in a fight.

Severus also proved adept, and Reg was like a chameleon, able to blend in with anything.

In addition to that, they were also taking NEWT level classes and discussing possible career options with their House Heads. Lily expressed an interest in getting a job as a Charms professor, though she knew well that she wouldn't teach while she was doing undercover work. Severus wanted to be a Potions Master. Regulus was considering going for a Healer, he had all the brains to be one and compassion as well, but feared he wouldn't be able to concentrate upon his studies and spying at the same time.

He also had managed to tell Cindy the real reason he had done an about-face and was hanging around the dregs of the school, or at least the ones with the worst reputations. She was sympathetic to his plight afterwards and said she admired his courage and daring. He swore her to secrecy.

"I just wish there were some way to get it through my boneheaded brother's skull that I'm not really going dark," Regulus remarked to his roommate one night before going to sleep. He was sitting atop his bed, crosslegged, looking very Zen, but his hazel eyes belied his calm posture. "But how can I, when I'm forbidden to tell him the reason why I've up and joined the Death Eater wannabes?"

Severus looked up from where he was sprawled on his stomach, reading a detective novel, he indulged himself by reading a chapter or two before bed each night, unless he was studying for an exam. He put a finger in the book to hold his place and eyed Reg sympathetically. "I wish I could help you, Reg. But you know as well as I do that Sirius regards me as the devil incarnate and thinks it's because of me that you've turned down the dark path. He would never believe me if I told him things weren't what they seemed and to trust you."

"I know. It sucks. I mean, sure, we've always scrapped, what brothers don't? But this time . . .it's different. Sometimes . . .sometimes he looks at me like he hates me . . .really _hates_ me." Reg but his lower lip. "Last time he saw me, he threatened to write to our parents if I didn't quit hanging about Avery and Nott and their set. I told him to butt out and mind his own business. Maybe I shouldn't have, but what else could I do?"

"Do you think he would really do what he said?"

"I don't know. One never knows with Sirius. Sometimes he's pure bluff, but other times . . .And it would just kill my mother and father if they thought I was following the dark road. I know they're purebloods and all, but Dad's an Auror, he hunts down dark wizards. What if, Merlin forbid, he had to hunt _me_ down? And I don't even want to think of what it would do to Mum . . .she would never forgive me. So I can't let them know. Not ever. Not till this bloody war is done."

"I know. My mother would be horrified if she ever guessed what I was really doing. She says You-Know-Who is anathema to all of us, a disease that needs to be eradicated from our society. Heaven help me if she ever thought I was becoming one of his followers . . ." Severus shuddered just imagining his mother's anger and disappointment. "I think she would disown me."

"Which means we're just going to have to be careful until we finish school and come of age," Reg said gloomily. "Then maybe you and I could get a place together and we wouldn't need to worry about anyone finding out about our double lives. Unless you and Lily marry first."

Severus grinned at the idea of Lily and he being married. That would be a dream come true. He just wished that his dreams didn't have a habit of becoming nightmares sometimes. Being a spy was going to test him to the limit and he didn't know how he was going to maintain a lasting relationship with Lily while under that kind of pressure. But he would not give her up. Not over this, or anything. He simply had to trust in the prophecy and his love for her. That would be enough—had to be enough—to see him through this.

He looked at Regulus again and saw the strain upon his face and the sadness in his eyes and said softly, "Reg, if we do get married, and believe me I plan to, you can come and stay with us."

"Sev, I couldn't do that. You'd be newlyweds and I'd be . . .in the way. Like a fake Knut or something."

"If you need to, Reg, you're always welcome in my home. Wherever that home may be," Severus said firmly. "You're like my family, little brother."

Reg coughed awkwardly and muttered a thank you.

"Sirius still on your back then?"

"Yeah. But at least he's not trying to hex me anymore since Professor Slughorn caught him that time and gave him detention. Made him pickle some toad ovaries or something I think. Gross! I think afterwards my brother spent an hour puking up his guts."

"Serves him right for being such an idiot and hurting his own brother." Severus snorted. "I don't know what you can do about him, Reg, except maybe ignore him."

"Mmmhmm . . ." Reg made a noncommittal noise of agreement. It upset him deeply that he could not come clean with his family about his true role as Dumbledore's agent, but he had known from the beginning that secrecy would be his top priority. He was lucky that Dumbledore had agreed to let him tell Cindy, so at least he had three people who he could speak with.

_Suck it up, Black. We all have to make sacrifices in this war. This is the first of many,_ he told himself firmly. He just wished someone had warned him how hard it would be. He shook his head and doused his lamp and drew the bed hangings about his bed, seeking solace in sleep.

* * * * * *

Eventually, Lucius summoned them to another meeting, sending a letter around to both Reg and Severus. They quietly informed Lily, Dumbledore, and Cindy. Regulus had agreed to always inform Cindy when he went to a meeting, either in person or a letter, so just in case something happened, she could alert the rest of the Order.

For the first time, Lily Polyjuiced herself into the shape of Dumbledore's long-deceased sister, Ariana. The sight of the fragile-looking blond-haired girl standing before him brought tears to the old wizard's eyes. Ariana had had cornflower colored eyes and a sweet heart-shaped face and a rosebud mouth. When she had been alive, he had adored his baby sister, and seeing Lily assume her shape made old memories come rushing back.

"You look . . .it is as if her ghost has come back . . ." Albus muttered, shaking his head. "Forgive me, I am an old man rambling . . .You are now ready to go on your first mission, Zoey Nightdusk. May Merlin and fate watch over you."

Lily smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Then she turned and left the office, her heart beating crazily in her chest.

She met Severus and Regulus in Hogsmeade, near the Shrieking Shack, because hardly anyone ever went over there, it was rumored to be the most haunted place in Britain. Severus, who wore a long hooded cloak so no one would catch sight of his rather distinctive profile, immediately took her in his arms, all of his protective instincts flaring to life. In this new form as "Zoey Nightdusk" she looked the epitome of the fragile damsel, even though he knew she was anything but, and he could not help himself. Then too, he could see that she was nervous and scared, try though she did to hide it.

So he gathered her close and pressed her into his chest, whispering, "I'm here, little oracle."

"Sev, I'm scared. I feel like I'm walking into a nest of poisonous runespoors."

She nestled into his arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart, and felt some of her initial fear abate.

One hand slipped up and stroked her fine blond tresses, so utterly different from her usual bright ember-colored hair. "You are, but I'll be right beside you. Reg too. Remember your vision, Lily. Together we shall triumph."

"You're right," she said, gathering all of her courage. She was not alone and that was everything. "All right." She pushed away the fluttering panic and squared her shoulders. "Where is this meeting?"

"We're to Floo to Diagon Alley and meet in Borgin and Burkes," Reg answered. "Lucius will meet us there. Then we'll introduce him to you, Zoey."

"Let's go," Severus said, then led the way back to the Hogs Head.

* * * * * *

Lucius seemed to take Lily's recruitment in stride, but then he informed Severus and Regulus that their newest acolyte had to go with Bellatrix, Narcissa, and several other girls to have their own meeting separately. "Witches," he snorted. "You know how they are. Want their own little secret ritual and whatever. Probably planning to get drunk and ogle naked men in Staffs of Fire," Lucius smirked, naming a popular wizarding magazine similar to Muggle Playgirl. "Come. We have a few new members to initiate tonight, you can reminisce with your pretty little witchlet later."

He eyed "Zoey" up and down, leering at her.

Severus shot him a look that could have slain a dragon and put an arm about her before he could think better of it.

Lucius laughed. "Ah. So that's how it is. Finally came to your senses then and stopped seeing that Mudblood Evans, have you?"

Severus said nothing, just continued to glare, cursing himself for his overprotectiveness.

Lucius chuckled. "Very well, I'll leave her be, since you've already staked a claim, Snape. But I do prefer blonds." His eyes roamed over "Zoey" again, before he spun about and pointed to a group of witches. "Over there, Zoey. Follow them."

He started walking to the other Sons of the Iron Mask who waited beside the fireplace in the disreputable shop.

As he did so, Lily whispered the Memory Altering Charm, making Lucius forget he didn't really know Zoey Nightdusk, and also altering his memory of Severus holding her. She didn't want to have to start "breaking up" with Severus at school because Lucius suspected Severus had feelings for "Zoey."

Then she stepped away from Severus and whispered, "Better go. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" he whispered back.

"Yes. Go."

Severus sighed and departed, reluctantly.

Lily walked in the opposite direction, to join the group of seven girls, casting the Memory Altering Charm upon each of them as she introduced herself to them, so they would recall her being at school with them, Sorted into Ravenclaw. She disliked casting the spell, it made her feel as if she were playing God with people's minds, but she knew it was necessary for her to pull off her ruse and so she just gritted her teeth and performed the spell.

"We'll be going to Luc's mansion, just so you know, but the north garden, so we can have more privacy," Narcissa told her. "It's better that way. Some of the boys are . . .not very well-bred and they tend to get very rowdy during the initiations."

"What she means is they get drunk and belch and fart and try and grope anything with breasts," Bellatrix translated bluntly. "After the last time, when I had to kick that MacNair's balls up his arse for trying to rip off my dress, we decided to have our own meeting away from the men. Good thing too, because a little thing like you wouldn't last two seconds with some of those boys when they've had too much to drink."

Lily eyed Bellatrix coolly. "Don't worry about me, Black. I can take care of myself."

"Good. We'll wait for the boys to finish using the fire, then it'll be our turn."

Lily supposed the separate meetings were an unlooked for blessing, because if any guy had tried to touch her in front of Severus, he would have probably killed them, or at least hexed them till they begged for mercy. She began to speak to Narcissa, asking her about Malfoy Manor, trying to gather as much information as she could about Lucius.

_* * * * * *_

"So . . .how did it go?" Regulus asked when they had all Flooed back to the Hogs Head. "Did the witches make you drink some kind of sick drink too for your initiation?" He had just placed up a Silencing Charm so they could not be overheard.

"No. They waved some incense over me and anointed my forehead with some kind of ashes and herbs and made me swear to be true to them, but there was no drink like what you described. Afterward we talked a bit about obligations of family and drank some white wine or butterbeer and Bellatrix gave a speech about the glories of serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—she clearly worships him—and that was all. No orgies or anything like that."

Severus exhaled sharply in relief. "Good. Now let's go back to the castle. We meed to speak with the Headmaster and then I'm going to take a shower. Hanging around Lucius and his lackeys always makes me feel filthy, like I went swimming in a cesspool."

"Me too," Regulus said, and Lily nodded.

Together they headed back to school.

* * * * * *

_November 23rd_

_Quidditch pitch:_

James caught the red Quaffle easily, and tucked it under his arm. Then he cast a quick look behind him to scope out which of his teammates was coming after him, they were practicing for the next game against Slytherin and James was hoping to trounce the serpents' butts, especially Siri's brother, who played Seeker and was fast becoming a legend in the air. Black the Blur was his nickname and James was highly jealous of the young Seeker because he didn't think it was right for one who skirted the edges of dark wizardry to be born with such a gift for flying.

He circled round the pitch, neatly avoiding his teammate Arnold Asher's attempt to blindside him and snatch back the Quaffle. Ducking a low flying Bludger, James shot forward and tossed the Quaffle with deadly accuracy towards the goal.

The Keeper, Miles Davenport, tried to snag it, but slipped and the Quaffle went in.

"Bullseye, Jamie!" cheered Alicia Weatherby from the stands, she was James's latest conquest and came to watch him play rain or shine. She was now clapping and cheering.

James turned and beamed at her, loving the attention and applause, as always. The attention was like a drug, it gave him a rush and got his adrenaline pumping, he could never seem to get enough of it. The louder the crowd cheered and chanted his name, the better he performed.

He flew a victory lap, waving at the pretty blond girl, who was a fourth-year Gryffindor.

He liked Alicia, she was good for him, always thrilled to be around him, never fought and argued the way Lily always did . . .he checked suddenly as his eyes caught sight of a familiar redhead walking down near the lake, beside an all too familiar greasy-haired git. James' teeth clenched. Even now, after three months, he still hated the fact that Lily had chosen that worm Snivellus over him. It stuck in his craw like a chicken bone.

His eyes bored into the couple, unable to help himself, and his hand itched to grab his wand and hex that damn Slytherin to the dark side of the moon, the backside of beyond, anywhere Lily wasn't. _Lily, I will never understand why you chose him—a Death Eater if there ever was one—over me. How could you be attracted to that scummy snake who never washes his hair and who flirts with darkness? How?_

Hands clenched into white knuckled fists, he abruptly turned his broom and shot across the pitch, pulling up in the center of the pitch. He was breathing hard and his hazel eyes were burning with raw jealousy and longing. So he did the only thing he could to ease the surging emotions, he began to play Quidditch hard and fast, using the game to get rid of all of his tension and frustration.

By the time practice was over, he was dripping with sweat, but at least he wasn't entertaining thoughts of shoving Snivelly headfirst into a cauldron. Mostly.

He headed for the showers, grateful once again for the distraction.

* * * * * *

"Earth to James!" Sirius called, rapping on James's head lightly with his wand. "Whatcha thinking about, Prongs?"

"Give you two guesses, Padfoot," the Chaser answered, propping his chin up on a fist.

They were all in a corner of their common room, sprawled in comfy chairs and James had zoned out for a moment. Peter was idly drawing weird shapes in the air with a Smoke Charm and Remus, who looked pale and drawn, was sipping a hot cocoa, huddled beneath a large maroon blanket. Several of his Housemates had asked if he were coming down with something.

"Maybe you ought to let Pomfrey scan you, mate," suggested Frank Longbottom. "Y'look ruddy awful."

But Remus only shook his head. "It's just a cold, I'll be over it in a few days."

His friends exchanged knowing glances. Tomorrow was the night of the full moon, hence Remus's sickly appearance. The werewolf always got sick before he was about to transform, it was how the beginnings of the curse manifested.

"Time to pay a visit to the old shack," Peter squeaked softly after Frank had left.

The other three nodded. They had discovered Remus's awful secret during fourth year, but had only learned how to become Animagi the following year. The three had discovered that they could help Remus control the wolf beast a bit if they transformed with him and hunted and ran with him in the forest.

Dumbledore had created a secret passage underneath the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack for Remus to use when he had to transform, as there was no cure for lycanthropy. As werewolf, Remus lost his human mind and became a slavering insane beast, starving and vicious. But once he had fed, he calmed and it became safe for his friends to escort him across the grounds in the moonlight.

Sirius regarded it as a great lark, slipping the werewolf free right under the noses of their teachers and the Headmaster, and with the added benefit of being Animagi. James had nicked the copy of _Magical Shapeshifters: A Beginner's Guide_ from McGonagall's office when he had detention with her, and then proceeded to read it until he had master the Animagus transformation. Once he had found his Animagus form, which had taken three days of intense meditation and concentration, he had taught Sirius and Peter.

And now the Marauders were even stronger than ever.

"So . . .let me guess. You were thinking about either a certain redhead or the next Quidditch match," Sirius said. "And if I wanted to bet money, I'd say it's the first one. Am I right?"

"Yes, damn it!" James snarled, suddenly irritated with his best friend.

"Hey, no need to take your frustration out on me, mate," Sirius held up his hands jokingly. "I know it sucks to see the object of your affection walking out with a loser like Snape, but what can you do about it? He's a slick tongued bastard, look how he led my little brother down the dark path."

"I don't think Regulus needed to be led, he was already headed there," Peter remarked.

Now it was Sirius's turn to bristle and snarl. "Be quiet, Wormtail! My little brother was coaxed into hanging around those scum by his roommate, Severus bloody Snape! He practically worships that bloody bounder. Thinks he's the greatest wizard since Merlin." Sirius made a derisive noise. "Ha! All he can do is brew potions and make his hair extra greasy."

Remus yawned and rose to his feet, he was tired and achy. "I'm for bed, guys. See you tomorrow . . .night."

"G'night, Moony," James said, echoed by the other Marauders.

Remus climbed wearily up the stairs and into bed, feeling horrible.

Back in the common room, Sirius continued to rant on about Snape corrupting Regulus and James agreed with him, saying suddenly, "If only there were a way to get rid of the damn kid."

"Get rid of him how?" Sirius asked in a soft voice.

"Like make him sick enough to go home for the rest of the term, I don't know. If he were gone, then maybe Lily would forget him and see me instead."

"Still got a thing for old Evans, huh?" Peter chortled. "What's wrong with Alicia? She's a looker, she is."

"Nothing. But . . .she's not Lily," James sighed.

"Potter, you're obsessed," Sirius teased lightly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"So . . .what could we do to Snivelly to make him up and leave?"

Peter's nose twitched. "What if we . . .scared him to death?"

Sirius eyed him. "Go on. What's that devious brain of yours thinking up now, Wormtail?"

Peter's sallow face and pointed chin quivered and then he leaned forward and said, "Tomorrow's the full moon. What if we lured old Snivellus to the Shack and let him meet the big bad wolf? You know what Moony looks like when he first transforms, right? All freaky and snarling. We could shove him in the tunnel and open the door to the shack a little and let Moony stick a paw out or something. I bet Snape will be so scared he'll cry like a baby and pee his pants. And then he might even have nightmares, assisted by the Marauders, of course, and then he'll be so scared he'll leave and Evans can be yours. Though I don't see what's so great about her."

James and Sirius looked thoughtful. "Y'know, Prongs, that just might work," Sirius said and smirked his familiar devil-may-care grin. He clapped Peter on the back. "You're such a cunning sly thing, Wormtail."

Peter shrugged modestly. "Always glad to help a friend, Padfoot. And just think, if Snivellus leaves, maybe your brother will stop hanging out with the Death Eater crowd."

"Yeah, maybe then he'll listen to reason," Sirius said. "We'll get him good, eh James?"

James nodded. It was time for some payback. "It'll be the best prank the Marauders have ever played." He ignored the niggling little voice in the back of his head that whispered that perhaps this prank wasn't such a good idea, that someone might get hurt since Moony wasn't exactly a family dog when he transformed. But he shoved the voice aside and thought instead of how much better Hogwarts would be without Snape in it.

* * * * * *

Severus was having a very bad day. He had waited outside the Gryffindor common room for Lily this morning, only to be told by Alice and Cindy that Lily was sick and in the infirmary. He had gone to the Hospital Wing to see her, only to be told by Madam Pomfrey that she couldn't have visitors on account of contracting a highly contagious form of wizard flu. "Maybe tomorrow I can allow you a short visit, Mr. Snape, if I think she is feeling up to it. Now run along and eat breakfast."

_I'll send her a get-well card as soon as I can make one, and maybe some wildflowers too._ Then he went upstairs only to find that breakfast was almost over and all that was left was some cold toast and lukewarm oatmeal. He ate it anyhow, he never wasted food, but it reminded him pointedly of breakfasts at Spinner's End. Definitely not something he wished to dwell on.

But at least his mother was able to save a decent amount of money and live a more normal life since Tobias was in jail, Severus thought. His latest letter to Eileen had been sent yesterday, and he looked forward to her reply.

History of Magic was his least favorite class, though he didn't know of anyone who actually _liked_ it, but today's lecture was even worse than usual. Sev tuned out Binns as soon as he got started upon telling all the ancestors of the Goblin leaders of the Rebellion of 1874, and began making a card for Lily instead. He was interrupted by Pettigrew throwing parchment balls at him and nearly upsetting his inkwell. Angry, he spun and cast a hex that kicked the chair out from under the sly Marauder, and Peter landed on the floor with a thump.

_That_ even Binns noticed, and when the ghost professor asked what had happened, Sirius chimed in with, "Snivellus—I mean Snape there hexed him. Saw the whole thing."

"Well, Mr. Snape, we do not hex people in my classroom." Binns snapped. "Now you may have detention with me tomorrow night and ten points off of Slytherin as well." Then he turned and floated back up to the front of the class and continued his excruciatingly boring lecture.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw James and Sirius giving each other a high five. _Brilliant, Sev! Just bloody brilliant! Now you get to be lectured to death by flaming Binns._

And it just went downhill from there.

Professor Slughorn was absent from potions, seemed he had come down with the same wizard flu as Lily, and their substitute, Professor Marsh, declared that anyone without a partner to work on their project could copy over formulas for a Boil Cure for the first year classes twenty times. It was busy work, Severus _hated_ busy work, but he had no choice but to do it, since Lily was absent and Marsh didn't think he could continue the project on his own.

He picked up his quill and started to write, only to have the quill snap mid-word and splatter ink all over.

"Mr. Snape, I would think you ought to have learned to write with a quill by now," reproved the teacher, making everyone else snicker and Severus flushed.

"Yes, ma'am." He ground his teeth together and figured once more the Marauders were up to their old tricks. The quill had been perfectly sound, he had used it to write down his homework in Charms.

He pulled out a spare quill, cast a quick silent Shield spell about himself and his desk and began to write the blasted formula. Even though it wasn't lines, it felt like detention. And what made it worse was that he was doing it in _potions_, the class he loved and excelled at.

_Bloody Marsh and her bloody stupid busy work, _he thought angrily, then saw to his chagrin that he had written that down instead of "porcupine quills" on the parchment and had to start over.

He picked at his lunch, feeling the beginnings of a headache and a sore throat coming on. Reg asked him if he were okay and he muttered a sullen, "Fine."

That afternoon, Regulus had Quidditch practice, which meant he wouldn' t be back till late evening.

By then Severus was feeling hot and sniffly, but he didn't think it was anything to go to the Hospital Wing for. He ordered soup in his room for dinner and brewed up a batch of Pepper Up potion and drank it down. That potion always made him sleepy and so he decided to go to bed early.

No sooner had his head hit the pillow than he was asleep, sinking into a potion-induced dreamworld, which was why he never felt the rat scurry up the side of the bed and perch upon his chest, staring at him with beady eyes.

An instant later, Peter appeared and pointed his wand at Severus, intoning a stronger sleep charm, plus a levitation spell. Then the rat opened the door to Snape's room, silently congratulating himself on pulling it off. He had waited outside the portrait hole, hidden in a pocket of shadow, for one of the Slytherins to come and open it and then he had slipped inside. Snape's room was separate from the others since he was a prefect, and once he had located it by smell, he had waited for Snape to return.

Once he had, Wormtail had followed him, nipping inside the bedroom and hiding beneath the couch. The wards Snape had set did not react to him because he was not intending to harm Severus, only remove him from the room. And thus, Wormtail was able to pull it off. He was extremely grateful that Regulus had not returned yet from wherever he was, for Pettigrew was afraid of the younger Black. Regulus had never liked or trusted him, and viewed him with suspicion.

Wormtail transformed again and went forward to check the way out. Luckily, this was a Friday night and most of the Slytherins were either sleeping, studying in the library, or down at Hogsmead. The coast was clear.

Wormtail carefully draped James' Invisibility cloak over the sleeping Snape and then floated him out the portrait hole and through the secret passage the Marauders had discovered. James and Sirius waited for him behind a large yew tree.

"Did you do it?" asked James.

Peter nodded. "Easy as pie, he took a potion and he's out like a light."

"Good." Sirius peered beneath the cloak and smirked. "Won't _he_ be surprised when he wakes up?"

The Marauders hurried across the lawn, the moon had just risen and Remus was already inside the Shack, transforming.

They never noticed Regulus returning from the Quidditch pitch, sweaty and dirty, who just happened to spot them leaving the grounds. Since becoming a spy, Regulus had been taught by Dumbledore to observe people, namely the way they moved to tell what they were feeling or thinking or going to do next. Reg had absorbed the lessons thoroughly.

_Huh. Wonder what they're up to, slipping off like that? Probably no good from the way they're walking, like they don't want to be seen. Always up to something, you and your pals, aren't you, Siri?_

Shrugging, Regulus returned to the castle, showered and went back to his room, expecting to find Snape studying or something. Instead, he found the door to their suite open and Severus nowhere to be found. "Sev? Sev, what the hell?" he called.

His roommate's bed was rumpled, but he was nowhere in sight. And Regulus knew that Severus would never forget to shut the door to the room, he was far too fanatical about personal privacy.

Fear began to grow in Reg's chest. What if Snape had been discovered as a spy by the Iron Masks and they had dragged him off to curse him? Frightened, Reg cast a Four Points spell. "Point me Severus Snape."

He followed the invisible tugging on his wand, closing the door and spelling it locked as he left the room.

The Four Points spell led Regulus out of the castle and across the grounds in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

His heart hammering, Regulus ran forward, only to halt when he approached the tree, for it was standing with its limbs frozen in the sky, and Reg knew the Whomping Willow was never still, it always twitched and swiped at anything that moved, even an errant breeze. _Merlin, but what is going on here?_ The moon soared cold and bright overhead, and he shivered as he approached the tree, which had a large gaping _hole_ inbetween its roots. _A secret passage?_ The spell tugged him onward and he quickly slipped into the hole and found himself in a long twisty tunnel.

Upon hearing voices, he halted and muttered a concealment spell, then continued.

Up ahead, he saw, to his shock, not some of the Sons of the Iron Mask, as he had expected, but the Marauders. They were standing next to a wooden door, and Regulus saw that it was locked. The Four Points spell was still tugging him and he assumed Severus must be behind that door.

Strange growling and snuffling noises were coming from behind the door too, deep throaty snarls that raised the hair on the back of Reg's neck.

"Sirius, I don't think this is such a good idea anymore," James was saying, a note of uncertainty in his tone. "You know that little alcove room isn't all that sturdy, Moony could break the door from the Shack if he gets desperate enough."

"Oh come on, Prongs. The door to the Shack is bound with iron, he's never broken it yet and we've been in there dozens of times. Snivelly will be fine, if scared to death. And besides, wasn't that the idea?"

"Yeah, Prongs, you're not getting cold feet now are you?" Peter said, a nasal whine to his voice. "I didn't sneak into the snake pit for nothing. Look, he's waking up."

They peered through the window into the small alcove room whose door at one end was bound with iron and padlocked.

Severus woke to a strange howling and groaning. It was terribly eerie, for the screams sounded almost . . .human, Severus realized in horror. The screams of a human in mortal agony, too great to be endured. Abruptly the human shriek cut off and changed to a wolf's long low howl.

He scrambled to his feet, only then realizing he was not in his bedroom, this was not some nightmare. His bare feet scuffed a dirt floor and he was inside some kind of bare wooden room with two doors. Behind one, the horrible howls and shrieks were coming, and then he heard the slow scrape of claws being dragged down the door, followed by a high pitched whine, as of a beast trying to get free.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_ His hand groped frantically for his wand, only to find that it was not there. He looked down and saw he was only wearing his pajamas and his wand was usually beneath his pillow.

Terror began to creep up his limbs as the awful whining escalated into a howl, the howl of a beast who hungers for what is on the other side of the door. More scrabbling and scratching sounded, then came a thud as of something heavy flung against the door. The door shuddered and Severus heard something crack and the wood began to buckle.

He whirled, and ran to the other door, only to discover it was locked. Frantic, he slammed his hand down on it, yelling, "Damn it, open!"

Then he heard a familiar voice drawl, "What's the matter, Snivellus? Afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"Black?" Sev gasped, and looked up to see Sirius's face through the window, smirking at him. "You miserable bastard, what have you done? Let me out of here!"

"Quit whinging, Snivellus. Or are you a coward like the rest of your House? Slimy snakes slithering in the darkness, only good for corrupting innocent kids."

More howls and cracking sounds came from the opposite door.

Severus glanced back and saw that the wood was splintering and breaking and whatever thing was on the other side of the door was coming through it unless something were done. Desperate, he turned back and yelled, "Black, I don't know what kind of sick prank you're playing at, but you need to let me out—NOW! The door is breaking!"

The wood panel shattered and splinters exploded outward. Severus lifted a hand to shield his face and then froze.

A paw the size of a dinner plate emerged from the hole, with gray fur upon it and yet it had long toes tipped with razor claws . . .almost like a human hand.

Then Severus knew what was behind the door, what was slavering and howling for his blood.

"A _werewolf! _Bloody hell, Black, you've shut me in with a werewolf! Are you bloody crazy?"

"Aww . . .does Snivelly want his mama?" Sirius mocked.

"Sirius, you demented jackass, let him go!" Regulus cried and raced up the tunnel, wand pointed at his brother.

"Reg, stay out of this. It's nothing to do with you." Sirius whirled to face his brother.

"Bullshit! He's my best friend!"

"Some friend. He lead you into darkness, making you into scum like him."

"You don't know what you're talking about, damn it!" Regulus cried.

"Sirius, this has gone too far," James said abruptly. "I'm letting him out. It's not funny anymore." He pointed his wand and uttered an, "Alohomora."

The door unlocked and James yanked it open.

Severus stood frozen in the middle of the room, unable to look away from the horrible manlike paw that pulled and tugged upon the broken door, widening the gap until a muzzle filled with sharp fangs shoved itself through the hole, drool dripping in streams to puddle upon the floor.

"Snape! Come on!" James cried, half-dragging the other boy towards the door. "That won't hold him for long. Merlin blast it, Moony!"

James's hand upon his shoulder and his words snapped Severus out of the trance he had been in, caught in the aura of fear that a werewolf projected. "Don't touch me, Potter!" he cried, and then his brain registered what else James had said. "Lupin. That werewolf is Lupin!"

James nodded. Then he shoved Severus out the door and shut it, casting every locking charm and shield charm he knew upon it.

No sooner had he done so then there came a terrific crash and the sound of paws clicking across the floor.

THUD!

The door shook as Remus threw his full weight against it.

All of the wizards froze and then James barked, "Up the tunnel, quick! I've cast charms on the door, but it might not hold him the way he is tonight."

Everyone obeyed his authoritative tone without question, even Sirius.

Wormtail raced out of the tunnel and struck the secret knothole with his paw, freezing the willow so they could all escape from the tunnel.

They emerged panting and gasping into the moonlight, wincing as the howls and wails of the trapped werewolf increased.

Once they were safely away from the Willow, Severus spun on the Marauders, hands clenched into fists. "What the bloody hell did you think you were playing at? You nearly _killed_ me!"

"Killed you?" Sirius stared at him. "It was a _prank_, you uptight viper."

"A prank? Sirius, you stuck him inside a room with a ravening werewolf on the other side." Reg objected. "How stupid are you? He could have died!"

"Merlin's shorts, Reg, all we wanted to do was scare him a bit. We were only foolin'." Sirius protested.

"Oh, and that makes it all right? You abduct me from my room and throw me into a tunnel with a ravening beast and think it's _funny?"_ Severus spat. "Then why are you the only one laughing, Black?"

"Nothing happened. James dragged your arse out of there before Moony ever got through the door. Peter was the one who thought of it."

"You agreed to it, Padfoot," reminded Peter sullenly. "You and James thought it was a wonderful idea."

"You're all a bunch of imbeciles!" Severus cried. "And this time you won't get away with calling this a damn prank and laughing it off. I'm reporting you all to the Headmaster."

Sirius went pale. "Now, wait, Snape, don't be hasty . . ."

"Save the excuses, Black! We'll see what Dumbledore thinks about your little 'joke'."

Severus began half running across the lawn towards the castle.

"Bloody tattletale!" swore Sirius. "James, why didn't you knock him out and _then_ drag him out of the shack?"

James actually looked uncomfortable. "Siri, he is right. We never should have . . .we went too far this time. If Remus had been a shade quicker or stronger, he might have broken free and bitten Snape. And that would have been horrible."

"Do you think we'll get detention for this, James?" Peter whimpered, only now realizing they were in major trouble.

"Detention?" Regulus snorted. "You'll be lucky if you're not expelled." He cast Sirius a disgusted glance. "And if that happens, Mother and Dad will die of shock."

"Ha! Look who's talking. I'm not the only one with a dirty little secret, Regulus! How would you like it if I told them who _you've_ been hanging around with? How many dark curses did you learn this week?"

"Shut up! At least I never almost killed someone as a _joke_!" His brother cried. Then his eyes narrowed.

"But Merlin only knows what you _will _do, as a Death Eater!"

Regulus marched up to Sirius and snarled, "You know _nothing_ of who I truly am, brother! Nothing! And if you think you're going to scare me by threatening to tell Mum and Dad about what I'm doing, remember that _you_ nearly committed murder tonight! Which one of us would they be more ashamed of—a supposed dark wizard or an attempted murderer?"

"You're blackmailing me?"

Regulus turned away. "Take it however you like. You always do."

"Fine! I'll make you a deal. I won't tell them if you won't." Sirius called after him, not quite as nonchalant as he seemed about incurring his parents' displeasure.

Regulus kept walking.

"Okay, Reg? Okay?"

Regulus turned around. "Deal. But don't blame me if they find out from the Headmaster."

"I don't think he would tell them," Sirius began nervously. "It wasn't like we planned to . . .to hurt him."

"No? Then what would you call it? That wasn't exactly an invitation to afternoon tea, Sirius!"

Shaking his head in disgust, Regulus sprinted the rest of the way to the castle, where he found Dumbledore waiting in the courtyard. "Mr. Black, are you involved in this as well?"

"Involved, sir? No, sir. I'm just out here to help Sev."

"I see. But you witnessed it all. Go up to my office to the special room, please. You will find Severus there, I shall speak to you after I deal with your brother and his friends."

"Yes, sir." Regulus said, and shivered, for there was an ominous tone to the Headmaster's voice that made the young wizard afraid, even though he had done nothing to incur Dumbledore's wrath. _Sirius, I think you're royally screwed. Dumbledore might have looked the other way all those other times, but this time . . ._

He quickly made his way up to the Headmaster's office and to the secret room that Dumbledore had hidden there, it was where Dumbledore took them to discuss their information from the meetings, it was spelled so that no one could hear what was discussed within the room, but you could hear what went on in the regular office. It had been designed when Phineus Nigellus Black was Headmaster. Regulus carefully pressed the hidden panel next to the fireplace and the wall slid aside and he put a finger to his lips when he caught sight of Severus, who still looked disheveled but mad enough to breathe fire.

His friend stepped back and allowed Regulus to enter, the room was about the size of a small dorm room, with a table and chairs inside. When Regulus entered, the panel slid back into place, invisible unless you knew where to put a hand.

"You okay, Sev?"

"Yes." His friend tossed his hair back from his eyes. "Dumbledore said I can stay here until he calls me back into the room. I think he means to make the prats apologize to me, among other things."

"Good. He sounded mighty put out. I don't think they'll be getting off with just a detention this time."

"No. When I told him . . .Reg, he was livid. They're lucky he doesn't believe in using magic to punish students."

Regulus shuddered. "Think they'll be expelled? I don't care what happens to Potter or Pettigrew, just my brother."

"I don't know. Why? Don't you think they deserve it?"

"Yes, but still . . ."

"Sorry. That was an unfair question," Severus sighed. "Your brother might be an idiot, but he's still your brother."

"True enough."

Then they hushed, for they could hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs and then the three Gryffindors and Dumbledore entered the office.

* * * * * *

Albus Dumbledore had rarely been so disappointed or angry as he was that night with three of his favorite Gryffindors. The Marauders, as they called themselves, had a streak of mischief a mile wide, but he had been willing to overlook it because most of their pranks were not harmful, at least as far as he had been aware. Then too, he had been a consummate practical joker in his youth, and so had a soft spot for them. But when Severus had come knocking upon the door to his quarters, disheveled and looking as if he had been in a tussle with a dragon, he had known immediately that something was very wrong. Once he had discovered Severus had been the victim of a prank involving a _werewolf_, specifically Remus Lupin, he had been appalled. Perhaps he ought to have listened to Poppy Pomfrey and Horace when they had told him the boys were going too far and singling out specific students, such as Snape, for targets. But even he had never thought they would stoop to this—to endanger not one but _two_ students!

He indicated that the three were to stand before his desk and he went and seated himself behind it. He had learned a long time ago that students made to stand while he sat grew uneasy and fidgety, though he rarely used such tactics to intimidate students. However, in this instance, he felt a little intimidation was necessary. He fixed the three with a stern gaze, it felt foreign upon his face, until he reminded himself what these three had done.

"Well, gentlemen, it has been brought to my attention that you attempted to play a nasty prank upon Mr. Snape involving another of your classmates, is that true?"

"Yes, sir," they muttered, hanging their heads.

"Ah. Then you admit to placing Severus in harm's way, endangering not only his life, but also Remus's?"

"It . . .it wasn't like that, sir," Sirius spoke up. "We were only foolin', sir. Just trying to scare him a little. We never meant for him to get hurt or anything."

Dumbledore frowned. "Do you realize, Mr. Black, what could have happened from your little joke? If Severus had been bitten by Remus there would have been dire consequences. Severus might have been infected by the curse, making him into a werewolf, and Remus would have been declared a menace and killed by the Ministry."

"Killed?" James repeated in dismay.

"Yes, Mr. Potter—killed! Because the Ministry regards werewolves as not human, they are classed as half-humans and dangerous. I do not agree with that viewpoint, which is why I agreed to let Remus attend school here. But no one was ever supposed to know what he was. And now you have revealed his secret to two other students and almost cost him his life as well! This is no laughing matter, gentlemen!"

"We know that, sir," James said, lifting his eyes from the floor to peer at the Headmaster, trying to gauge how much trouble they were in. He flinched. Dumbledore's eyes were dark with a cold anger, he had never seen the kindly old man look so fierce. _Ah, hells, but we're screwed._ "Like Sirius said, all we wanted was to scare Sniv-I mean Snape. We didn't think it would be dangerous . . .because we've been in that room in the Shack before when Remus transformed and he never went crazy that way. We went too far, I guess."

"Much too far, young man. It is one thing to change a person's hair color for an hour or make his homework fly about the room, but it is quite another to serve a classmate up on a proverbial platter to a werewolf. That crossed the line. How did you manage to get Severus out of Slytherin without being seen?"

"That was Peter's job," Sirius said.

"Well, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I . . .I . . .err . . .well, you see . . ."

"Just tell the truth, Peter." Dumbledore ordered.

Peter gulped, looked over at his two best mates, then said, "I did it because I'm an Animagus. I can become a rat." He was shaking. "Oh please, sir, have mercy! I don't want to be expelled! My parents will never forgive me." He looked as if he were about to grab Dumbledore around the ankles and kiss his feet.

"That remains to be seen. So, you are an Animagus? That is quite an accomplishment. I assume that your other two friends here are as well?"

Both James and Sirius also admitted that was so and told the Headmaster their forms—a stag and a dog.

"We only became Animagi so we could help Remus, sir," Sirius said defensively.

"You were not even supposed to know about Remus, Mr. Black. His condition is deadly serious, nothing that should be shrugged off or disregarded. And yet that is exactly what you have done by using him as the instrument of your so-called joke. You have all behaved like irresponsible, reprehensible, reckless five-year-olds." He scolded. "Your actions could have resulted in the death of two of your classmates and I am ashamed that you would even consider such a thing, much less actually carried it out." He rose to his feet suddenly and his face took on the mien of a strict judge, or a parent about to deliver some much-needed long overdue discipline.

"I have overlooked much from you three with regards to your penchant for pranks. I have indulged you because I did not think you would truly harm anyone with them. But now it seems I was wrong to do so. No, Mr. Black, I don't want to hear anymore excuses, for there is no excuse for your behavior. Were I any other Headmaster, you would all be expelled for your actions here tonight. However, I cannot do that without revealing the reason behind your expulsion, and then I would be forced to expose Remus and that I cannot do. He is innocent in this, _you_ are not."

"What . . .are you going to do to us, sir?" asked James, trying to keep the quiver from his voice. Dumbledore was quite fearsome when he was angry.

"First and foremost, you will be giving an apology to Severus for almost killing him. Then you will be put on probation for the rest of the year, meaning that all your Hogsmeade visits are cancelled and your movements restricted to class, the hall, and your rooms. You will wear a Monitoring charm upon you, and curfew will be strictly enforced. You will serve detentions with Mr. Filch every other night, doing whatever jobs he tells you. I shall also arrange for you to have Animagus instruction with Professor McGonagall, after which she shall register you with the Ministry. Lastly, since you seem to get into mischief together, you will be separated for classes and meals and any time you do spend together afterwards will be monitored to ensure you plan no more pranks like this one. You are also forbidden to go near Severus Snape or Regulus Black."

"What? You're forbidding me to see my own brother?" Sirius gaped.

"Yes, upon your brother's request." Dumbledore said. "In short, gentlemen, you are grounded, as the Muggles say. I would hope that you take this punishment to heart and learn your lesson. Break any of the restrictions and you will find that I am not adverse to snapping your wand. Have I made myself clear, gentlemen?"

All of them nodded.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and cast the Monitoring Charm. "You may give your apologies to Mr. Snape tomorrow in my office, and then the rest of your punishment shall begin as well. I shall inform Professor McGonagall that you are on probation from me and what it entails. Return to your dorm, boys, and go to bed. And do think about what you have done." Then he paused and said, "Mr. Potter, I am told that your quick thinking may have saved Mr. Snape's life. You are to be commended for your courage and for your attempt to rectify your poor decision. Well done. However, that does not mean you will get a reduced sentence."

"I understand, sir. And I'm sorry for what I've done. To both of them."

"That is well, for you should be, Mr. Potter."

Sirius and Peter also apologized and then Dumbledore ordered them to go back to their room.

As soon as they were gone, he called, "Severus and Regulus, you may come out."

Severus tapped the release on the secret panel, and it slid open.

The two emerged into the office and Dumbledore looked them over before waving his wand and cleaning them up. "There, much better. I am truly sorry this ever occurred, Severus. However, I must beg your silence on this matter. I permitted Remus Lupin to attend this school because I believed that he should not be ostracized because of a curse he contracted as a baby. I took steps to ensure both his safety and others, by placing him in the Shrieking Shack, and putting the Whomping Willow to guard the tunnel. I ask that you not blame Remus for this, James and Sirius assured me he was not in on the prank, and I believe them, for Remus is not the kind to play jokes like that. Will you both give me your word that you shall keep Remus's secret?"

"Very well, sir." Severus agreed. "But I cannot believe you consented to allow a werewolf here." He shivered, recalling the huge rows of teeth and the claws tearing a hole through three-inch thick oak planks. "He nearly . . .if he could have gotten through the door faster . . .he would have attacked me . . .like a mad beast."

Dumbledore patted Severus's shoulder. "I know. Sit down, Severus. You have had a shock, might I suggest some tea and perhaps a Calming Draught as well?" He walked over to his private store of potions and took out a vial, poured some in a cup and handed it to the young wizard, who took it without protest.

Then the Headmaster called for some tea to be brought and the house elves came with a tray of Sleepytime and all of them drank some.

"Regulus, my boy, will you swear the same oath?"

"I will, sir. And . . .I apologize for my brother. Sometimes he acts like he has no brain."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, well, I think all of us are guilty of that at some point." He peered at Severus. "Are you feeling better now, my boy?"

"Yes, thank you, Headmaster." He finished his tea, it did make him feel less chilled and a sleepy lassitude was starting to overtake him. He yawned. Slowly the fear was leaving him, dulled by the Calming Draught, but Severus was certain he would never forget this night. "And thank you for sticking up for me."

"And why would I not, Severus?"

Severus did not answer, so Regulus did. "Because we're Slytherins and they're Gryffindors and so are you."

"And you think I would favor my own?"

"It's a common practice, sir. Especially when you consider that they're among the most popular boys in the school."

"Yes, I . . .can see where you would have gotten that impression," Dumbledore admitted softly. "As I said before, I have indulged those three too much and for that I am sorry. I fear I have done none of you any favors. From now on, I shall try and treat all of you the same." He met the eyes of his two young agents steadily.

Severus nodded, satisfied. "I appreciate it, sir."

The Headmaster smiled. "Be here in my office at nine, and you shall have your apology from all the Marauders then. For now, get some sleep, children." He gently shepherded them from the office. "Oh, and one more thing. Never think I do not appreciate the risks you take for me, Severus and Regulus. I value you highly and would trust no one else as my eyes and ears."

The two boys left the office, sleepy and weary, but with their heads held high. It felt incredible to know that all of their hard work was appreciated and that the Headmaster valued them enough to lay down the law to his former Golden Boys. Severus smiled all the way back to his room, thinking that what had started out as an utterly awful day and a terrible night had ended better than expected.

As he slid beneath the covers, he wondered what Lily would say when he told her. Finally, there had been justice done for a Slytherin.

**A/N: Before anyone starts screaming "It didn't happen that way in the books" remember this is an AU storyline.**

**I moved the time of the incident up from summer to fall because it fit my storyline better. **

**Hope you liked my version of the Shrieking Shack and its aftermath. And if not . . .oh well.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this! The second part with James and Petunia is coming up!**

**Next: James and Lily have it out for a final time before winter break, but James follows Lily home where he will encounter a very different sort of girl than any he has met before.**


	19. Grow Up!

**Grow Up!**

Early the next morning, before breakfast had been served in the Great Hall, Severus was standing in Dumbledore's office with the Headmaster beside him, listening to the three Marauders give him awkward yet sincere apologies for almost killing him last night. He was surprised at how good it felt to have an apology from them, to have the recognition that he was worthy of an apology from the oh-so-smug Marauders.

" . . .and well, I'm really sorry, Snape—I mean Severus—we went too far and well, it won't happen again," James finished, managing to look contrite despite the pout that tugged at his lower lip. To his eternal shock, he found he really did mean what he said, he had only intended to prank the Slytherin, to try and make him look like a fool so Lily would dump him, he had never intended for Severus to be in danger, hadn't even considered that he might have been, until Remus had started to break down the door. James shivered. Though he would never admit it, that sight would haunt him forever, and he was glad he had gotten Snape away. He still didn't like the other boy, but he would have never wanted him to die. Especially not like that.

"Apology accepted, Potter," Severus replied and gave him a slight nod.

"Well, I hope you all have learned your lesson," Dumbledore said sternly. "You three still have detention to serve and essays to write, you may start on them after breakfast. Severus, you may go."

"Thank you, sir," Severus said, then went out of the office and down to the infirmary, where Lily was still confined on bed rest.

Madam Pomfrey allowed him to visit with her for a whole half-an-hour, and after he had spent a few minutes holding her hand and hugging her, he proceeded to tell her about what had gone on in the Shrieking Shack, after first swearing her to silence. Lily was both shocked and furious.

"Oh, Sev! You could have died! How could they have done something so . . .so _awful_, not to mention stupid! Just wait till I can get out of bed and have my wand back. I'll show them a good prank, all right, the miserable bounders!"

"Shhh, Lily!" Severus whispered, though he couldn't repress a grin at the way Lily was so ready to defend him. "We don't want Madame Pomfrey to send me away because I'm making you upset."

"Oh, right." Lily sucked in a breath and composed herself. "But I really want to beat all of them till they howl. Except Remus. Poor thing, it must be terrible to live with a curse like that. No wonder he's so shy and quiet and so withdrawn and sickly as the full moon approaches."

"Lupin is all right. He just has lousy taste in friends," Severus acknowledged. Then he handed her the card he had made her and watched her face light up. "You are so beautiful when you smile, Lily."

"Really? Funny, because I thought the same about you, Sev. When you smile you make my knees go weak."

"Oh? Then I guess I'll have to keep doing that more often," he laughed, then he blew her a kiss, because he wasn't allowed to kiss her for real since she was sick.

But the tender moment was spoiled when Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office and said, "Mr. Snape, visiting hours are up for the morning. Run along now and go eat breakfast. You may return and see Lily again after class."

Biting back a groan, Severus reluctantly bid Lily goodbye, promising to return as soon as he could. "I'll . . .umm . . .bring my homework and yours and we can do it together."

"Aww, Sev! You're sweet." Lily smiled, and blew him a kiss in return."Now I won't have to worry about falling behind."

"Right. See you later and feel better, Lil." Then he was out the door, going to meet Reg for breakfast.

"How is Lily doing?" Reg asked over his plate of eggs and ham.

"She's recovering," Severus said, slowly eating his egg and bacon sandwich. "I told her what happened and she's ready to roast Potter over a slow fire. Sirius too, I think."

Reg smirked. "Good. I'm glad it's not me she's steamed at. She's got some temper, Sev. How do you survive it?"

"I am very careful to not make her mad," his friend admitted. Then he waved his wand and cast a spell of his own invention that would prevent them from being overheard called Muffliato. "Potter thinks that all he has to worry about is Dumbledore's detention. But he's forgotten about Lily."

"Not for long," Reg predicted, and chuckled wickedly. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the Marauders at all.

_Two days later:_

James straightened from his crouched position upon the floor, where he had been scrubbing the tiles in the Trophy Room on his hands and knees without magic, part of his detention for nearly killing Snape, as handed out by Filch. Filch, who was often the victim of the Marauders pranks, was only too happy to make Potter, Black, and Pettigrew scrub floors and toilets until their hands fell off. "Bout time the little brats got what was coming to 'em," the steward said, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction. "A bit o' hard work will learn them that it's not all fun and games at school."

Sirius, who was across the room, made faces at Filch behind his back, making James smile even while he scrubbed. At last the floor was finished, washed, buffed and polished. James stood up and rubbed his lower back, which felt knotted, and said to Sirius, "Merlin, but I'm glad that's over with. My back feels like a giant stomped on it."

"Or a werewolf," Sirius remarked, then his eyes widened at the person who entered the Trophy Room.

"You're a riot, Black," Remus Lupin said, his eyes glittering with temper. He looked weary and drawn, as he always did after transforming, his blond hair falling over his ears like a shaggy dog's, it needed to be trimmed again. "That's so funny that I forgot to laugh."

Sirius winced, he could tell that Remus was very very angry, a rarity for the young werewolf, who made an effort to control his temper, and who was normally easygoing and calm. "Moony, let us explain—"

"Shut up, Sirius!" growled Lupin, and for an instant, his warm brown eyes turned a feral yellow. "Dumbledore told me what almost happened—how you put Snape inside the shack with me like a . . .a bloody sacrificial goat! He said I almost . . ._bit_ him," Remus hissed, a look of horror and shame passing over his face. "How could you do that? I thought you were my friends."

"We are your friends, Moony," James began. "It was a prank, we never meant to hurt Snape."

"No? You know what I am, what I can do when I'm under the influence," Remus cried angrily. "I'm not some lady's pet poodle, damn it! I'm _dangerous_! I could have . . .killed him, _killed_ another human being . . .and you would have turned me into a murderer!" He turned away, shaking with the force of his emotions.

"Remus, old boy . . ."James moved to pat his shoulder only to have the werewolf spin about and snarl at him.

"Back off, Potter! I used to think I could trust you but now I'm not so sure."

"Remus, of course you can trust me!" exclaimed James, hurt. "I'm your best friend."

"Some friend, making me nearly kill someone," Remus snapped. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"We weren't," Sirius admitted. "But it was Peter's idea to throw Snape in there. We figured if we could prove Snape a coward then maybe Lily would ditch him and date James."

Remus stared at him. "So that's it. This was all some stupid ploy to get Lily Evans. I should have known. God forbid James shouldn't have what he wants." Remus took a deep breath. "You know what I think? I think that Snape is braver than all of us put together, because he at least never pretends to be something he's not, and Lily's lucky to have a friend who puts _her_ first and not himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded.

"Figure it out, Black, since you're so bloody brilliant." Remus growled.

"We never meant for Snivelly to get hurt. Hell, we even apologized to the greasy git."

"But did you mean it? And what about me? Don't you think _I_ deserve an apology?" the werewolf asked shortly.

Then he turned and walked out of the room, leaving his two friends staring after him.

"Bloody hell, Sirius!" James swore. "That was so not one of your best ideas."

"_My_ idea? It was Wormtail's, not mine! So blame him."

"I'm blaming all of us. Because we were all at fault." James reproved.

"Don't you start too," groaned Sirius. "Come on, let's go shower and get some lunch. I'm starving." He began to walk towards the doors. "Don't worry. Lupin will get over it."

But James was not so sure.

Remus gave them the cold shoulder all week long, refusing to speak to his friends unless he absolutely had to. Since they were separated during class and mealtimes, James had no time to try and convince Remus to forgive them, because as soon as class was over, Remus left the Gryffindor common room and went to the library or somewhere else that he was forbidden to go to.

And if that were not enough, as soon as she was released from the Hospital Wing, Lily Evans marched up to him and punched him so hard she knocked him flat on his arse right in the middle of the corridor. "_That's_ for Severus, Potter!" she snarled. "Lose your petty vendetta against him once and for all and just grow the hell up!"

James rubbed his jaw, it throbbed and ached like seven hells. He had to admit, Lily had a damn good right hook. "Evans, why are you always defending him?" he managed to say through the pain. "Can't you see what he is?"

Lily approached him, and glared down at him, unmindful of the stares they were getting from other students walking by. "I know what he is, Potter. And he is a better person than you'll ever be."

"_What_? How can you say that? He's a bloody snake, he's a Death Eater wannabe, how can you _want_ to hang around him?"

"I could ask the same of you, hanging around delinquents like Black and Pettigrew. Don't act so high and mighty, Potter. You're no better than anyone else."

"I'm better than Snivellus!" James spat, slowly climbing to his feet, one hand pressed to his jaw.

Lily laughed. "Not in my opinion, Potter. You're nothing but a spoiled shallow bully, a coddled brat who thinks he can charm his way through life because he was born to money and a pureblood Name. Well, I have news for you. Your charm doesn't work on me and actions speak louder than words and yours were . . .reprehensible!"

"_Reprehensible?"_ James repeated. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Look it up in the dictionary! Stay away from me, Potter. And stay away from Severus. Because if you don't, I'm going to hex you like nobody's business. I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Big Bad Marauder. Go and find some bimbo who likes your pureblooded arrogant self and leave me in peace."

"I don't believe this! You actually think he's better than me? A scummy Slytherin who hates everything you are?"

"Severus doesn't hate me, or the fact that I'm a Muggleborn, Potter. He isn't like you, _he's_ never hexed a student for the fun of it, or humiliated them for a laugh in front of the whole school. You think everything you do is a big joke. Well, this time nobody's laughing, Potter. Especially me. One day you'll realize that everything you thought you knew about Severus Snape was wrong and he really is the better man."

"That'll be the day!"

Lily looked at him coldly. "I look forward, James Emerson Potter, to proving you wrong, and watching that arrogant smirk get wiped off your face. There's a lot more going on here than you realize, Marauder!" And with that, she spun about and marched away.

James remained where he was, rubbing his jaw, at a loss for words, for once.

As the weeks went on, and the holidays drew nearer, the Marauders were kept busy serving their detentions and studying for their end of term exams. Because they were so often separated, James had plenty of time to brood over what Lily had said and he found that her words rankled. He didn't like the image she had painted of him—that of the spoiled brat bully who only cared about having a good time. Was that how he appeared to her? To others? He had never really thought about the image he had, since he was well-liked and had plenty of girls interested in him. All except the one he really wanted.

What made matters worse was that he saw Lily with Snape every time he turned around, it seemed. He came out of the library and saw them snogging in the hallway, went out for a walk and there they were holding hands and giving each other dreamy glances. He was surprised they didn't sit at the same lunch table, but at least Lily had some decorum, not to drool over the snake in front of everyone. It made James terribly frustrated and desperate to prove to Lily that he was the right one, and that Snape was no better than a trashy con artist. Whenever he saw Snape with his arms about Lily, it made him long to punch the greasy git's face into a wall, and only the threat of being expelled made him keep his temper.

Sirius could tell James was obsessing and did his best to snap him out of it. "Y'know, Prongs, there are other girls out there." He told him one night while they were in the library, ostensibly studying for Charms. "Evans isn't the only girl at Hogwarts. Maybe you should stop mooning over her and take a look around again. Mary MacDonald seems to fancy you, I've seen her looking a time or two."

James sighed. "You don't get it, Padfoot. I don't want another girlfriend, because none of them are Lily."

"James, you're getting a tad bit obsessed," Remus put in, he had finally started speaking to them again after a whole three weeks of stony silences. "You already told us she basically said for you to get lost, that she prefers Snape, so why don't you just . . .let it go? Why torture yourself over something that isn't meant to be?"

"Because she's wrong, dammit! Snape's playing her for a fool and she's going to end up hurt and—"

"—then you'll be there to pick up the pieces?" Wormtail guessed, smiling slyly.

"Yes!"

"And what makes you think she'll want you then, Prongs?" Remus inquired. "I think it's a lost cause and you should forget her and concentrate on your studies and becoming an Auror. Like Sirius says, there are other fish in the sea."

But James shook his head stubbornly. "I can't do that, Lupin. I'm crazy about her, I tell you. Snivellus will never make her happy, he's a dark wizard for Merlin's sake! She just won't see it."

"Maybe she does see it, James," Remus said suddenly. "Maybe she knows and is trying to save him from himself. Ever think of that?"

"Then she's crazier than I am. Those who walk the Dark Road are lost forever. Nobody's ever returned from there."

Remus frowned. "You don't believe in forgiveness and redemption then?"

James shrugged. "Once a dark wizard, always a dark wizard."

"And once a werewolf, always a werewolf?" Remus demanded sharply.

"Moony, that's different."

"How? I become a raving beast at the full moon, if I could I would hunt down women and children and _eat_ them," Remus hissed, checking to make sure no one else was about. "How is that different from what the Death Eaters do?"

"Because they chose it and you didn't," Sirius put in.

"Don't I? Sirius, when I shift, I still have a part of my own mind. I might be crazed with hunger, but I can still think. And I think all the time about eating people." Remus's face was twisted with anguish. "All the time. That night . . .when you put Snape there, we were only separated by a flimsy wooden door . . .and I could smell and practically _taste_ him . . .and I nearly went totally feral . . .all I wanted was to rip and tear him open . . .you can't imagine what that's like . . .if the door hadn't been there I would have done it . . .I would have . . .and what's worse, I would have _liked_ it . . ." Remus's voice was a harsh rasp. "So you see, I know what it's like to have darkness within you and to have to fight against it."

"What's that got to do with Snape?" asked James gently.

"Because maybe Snape's fighting against it too," Remus stated. "And Lily's helping him, like you helped me. So that's why I think you should leave them be, James. She obviously cares for him a great deal, maybe even loves him. I think you should stop thinking about what _you_ want and start thinking about what _she_ wants instead."

"But what she wants isn't good," James argued.

"For you. But this isn't just about you. You should at least try and see her side of it, mate."

"No! Then I'll lose her and I'm not going to let that happen."

Remus cast him a look of exasperation. "You're too stubborn, Potter. Ask yourself this—why do you want her? Is it because you like her as a person or because Snape has her and your pride's hurt by being shown up by a Slytherin with shady acquaintances? Think about it, Prongs. But in the meantime, you need to finish your Charms homework." The prefect tapped the other's blank parchment pointedly.

James and Sirius both glared at him. Then they stopped talking and began to write.

_Dec 17th, 1975_

Snow blew softly about the train station as the students boarded, going home for the Christmas break. Most of them were muffled from head to toe in long coats and scarves with their House insignia on it and hats and earmuffs. James watched jealously as Lily hopped on board the Express, laughing and joking with Severus and Regulus. Her emerald eyes sparkled like rare jewels in the morning sun and her fiery hair whipped about her face, haloing her like a medieval angel in a DaVinci painting.

He bit his lip hard, trying to control the surge of desire and jealously that bubbled up from within him whenever he chanced to see the two together. His obsession with the red-haired witch had grown worse as the term had gone on, until now it raged like an inferno within him. He truly did regret nearly killing Snape in the Shrieking Shack and had learned his lesson about taking a prank too far, but a tiny corner of his heart couldn't help wishing that Snape would die, thus freeing Lily and allowing him to court her.

He followed after the three friends, dragging his trunk up the steps and into the compartment he usually shared with the other Marauders. Sirius was chatting to Remus about how boring his holiday was probably going to be, since at home he had to obey all of his parents tiresome rules. "Maybe I'll come spend Christmas at your house, Prongs. Your folks won't mind, will they?"

James shook his head, his mind was still filled with Lily. "No. You know they consider you like a son to them, Sirius. Come and spend the holiday at the manor, if you want."

"Can I come too?" Peter asked, not wanting to be left out. "My parents will be working and won't even be home most days."

"Sure. You want to come too, Moony? We'll make it a Marauders Christmas," James invited.

"I would like to, but with the full moon coming up . . .it's best if I stay home," Remus declined. "But thank you for the offer, James. Maybe next time."

"You're welcome, mate." James said, not letting on that he was rather relieved that Remus wouldn't be there, because he would try and talk him out of his latest scheme to win Lily back from Snivellus.

As he had boarded the train, a crazy idea had come to him—so crazy that he hardly dared to contemplate it. He was going to follow Lily home and try and talk to her again. Maybe in a more informal setting, she would be willing to listen to him. Of course, it meant he would have to fly unseen after her, but James didn't mind. He loved flying and was curious to see what a Muggle neighborhood looked like.

He quickly pulled Sirius aside while Remus was in the bathroom on the ride to King's Cross Station, and explained his plan. Sirius, who loved insane ideas like that, was all for it. "You go, James. I know you can do it, mate. You're worth ten of Snivellus any day of the week."

"Damn right I am!" declared James passionately. "Just tell Remus and Peter that I had an emergency and had to go home quick. Then I'll follow Lily in her car and wait till she's alone and we'll talk."

"Sounds like a good plan. Good luck!"

James smiled smugly and sat back in his seat, counting the hours till the train pulled into King's Cross.

About three hours later, they had arrived, and James managed to get his things together and find his house elf, Bilbo, on the platform. "Tell Mum and Dad I'll be going out to dinner with Sirius, okay? Here's everything except my broom."

"Yes, Master James. I will inform them directly," Bilbo bowed and then took his trunk and vanished.

James mounted his broom, cast a few concealment charms, and hovered, watching to see where Lily was.

He spotted her hugging a tall man and a rather plump woman with the same shade of red hair, obviously her parents. To his shock, he saw Snape standing next to them, and also receiving a hug from Mrs. Evans and a friendly clap on the shoulder from Mr. Evans. _Bloody hell, but they know him and they seem to like him. Wonder if he cast a Friendship Charm on them or something?_

He watched as they all went through the wall and followed. Mr. Evans led the way to a blue car, and all of them got into it, even Snape. Only then did James recall that Snape lived next to Lily. The car started and James followed.

At first it was easy to tail them, since there weren't many cars like that at the station so late in the afternoon. The weather had turned chilly and snow was starting to fall again, obscuring James' vision a little. He wished he'd brought his Quidditch goggles.

Snow spat in front of his eyes and he had to keep brushing it away, squinting, he spotted the blue car making its way down the road. He followed, grateful that no Muggle seemed inclined to look up too often. He wished he could cast a warming charm on himself, for the air was so much cooler that he was quickly becoming chilled even through his heavy coat and scarf.

Twice he lost the car due to heavy traffic, but found it again about ten minutes later. Hunched over his broom, he doggedly flew all the way to Yorkshire, until they reached the town of High Bentham and turned down the narrow cobbled way to Spinner's End. James rubbed his frozen hands together and watched longingly as the Evans' and Snape got out of the car.

"Care for some hot cider or cocoa, Sev?" asked Mrs. Evans, stamping her feet on the mat.

"Thanks, but I need to get home. My mum will be waiting for me." Severus replied, his voice slightly muffled by the striped silver and green scarf he wore. He took his trunk out of the boot of the car. "Thanks again for picking me up."

"You're welcome, luv! Stop by any time!" She gave him another hug.

"I'll see you later, Lily," he said and hugged her.

"Bye, Sev. Tell your mum I said hi, okay?" She kissed him lightly and then released him.

James ground his teeth. Just the sight of them kissing made his blood boil.

Snape turned and made his way down the sidewalk to the next house on the street, where he let himself in with a key.

As soon as his rival was gone, James skirted the property, trying to find somewhere he could land and wait until Lily was somewhere alone so he could speak to her. He noticed there was a tree house in the backyard in an old oak tree. He landed and quickly climbed up the rope.

The little tree house was a bit of a tight fit, but James managed to wriggle his way inside. His head just brushed the ceiling, and he felt like Hagrid must feel, trying to sit down beside the old crate that Lily and her sister must have used as a table. He found an old blanket inside another crate, it was cold, but once he wrapped it about himself, it warmed and soon he fell asleep, worn out from the flight and the cold.

He woke to the sound of voice raised in a quarrel, one of them a boy's and the other a girl's. "I told you and told you, I will not go out when you're like this!" the girl cried angrily. "You're drunk and I don't date walking beer bottles!"

James sat up so quickly he rapped his head on the ceiling. _Huh? Sounds like Lily and Snape are having an argument. And he's drunk? Ha! I knew he was no good._

James quickly squirmed out of the tree house entrance and half-climbed and half-jumped down to the ground. He raced around the corner of the house, it was now full dusk and the first stars had just come out to play. The ground was covered with a light dusting of snow, enough to make the trees and shrubs sparkle. James wasn't paying attention to that though. He was more concerned with what was going on in the drive.

He could see a girl being pressed up against the side of a cherry red convertible, a tall boy was holding her there and yelling, "You can't tell me what to do, Petunia! It's your fault I had one too many, since you're so frigid you won't show a guy a good time!"

James paused, his brain slowly registering that this wasn't Lily. This had to be her sister, Petunia, he had heard Lily speak of her often enough to Alice and Cindy. And it appeared that she was being harassed by someone . . .a boyfriend, perhaps?

He stopped trying to analyze the situation when he saw the tall boy draw his hand back and slap her across the face. Then he reacted, jumping on top of the bigger boy and dragging him off Petunia, who was half-crying and struggling to get away.

**A/N: I know, another cliffie! But that's because the next chapter is going to be the start of part two of the story, which will be the new unlikely relationship between James and Petunia, the second major pairing of this book. Yes, Sev and Lily will still be in here, so don't worry.**


	20. Petunia's Knight in Shining Armor

**Part Two**

**The Other Evans Sister & the Pureblood Auror**

**20**

**Petunia's Knight in Shining Armor**

Petunia knew it had been a mistake to answer the door when she saw it was Vernon on the other side of it. She hadn't seen him in months and had refused all of his telephone calls, hoping that he would get the hint that it was over and leave her alone. No such luck. Then he had started writing her letters, which she had returned unopened with a big _Return To Sender_ scrawled in red across it.

But he had been shivering in the cold and so she had opened the door, intending to tell him good day and wish him a good holiday. "Petunia, I need to talk with you," were the first words out of his mouth.

"Vernon, I have nothing more to say to you. It's all been said," she began.

"No, please, Pet. I . . .I came to tell you that I want you back." He began, and then he had yanked her out the door. "C'mere, by the car. I don't want your nosy parents or sister listening in on our private conversation, luv."

"Vernon, let me go!" she had cried, but she was no match for his strength. "Lily's gone out with Severus, and my parents would never listen in on a private conversation. Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea and some scones?" She tried to entice him with food, which had always worked before. Vernon had a hearty appetite.

"Later. First listen to me," he crooned, and as he leaned towards her to give her a sloppy kiss, the scent of spirits hit her nostrils.

"Ugh! You've been _drinking_!"

"So? Helps warm me up. It's cold as a witch's tit out here." He hauled her up against the car and pressed his mouth down on hers. "C'mon, baby, lemme show you a good time. Remember, I always showed you a good time." His lips ground into hers and she gasped.

"Stop it! You're _hurting_ me!" She beat on his chest. But it was no use, he was like a walking mountain of lard. The smell of his aftershave mingled with the smell of beer and made her sick to her stomach.

"Aww, don't be like this, Pet." He fumbled drunkenly at her blouse, trying to undo the buttons. "I came over to take you out to dinner and the cinema."

She smacked his hands down. "I told you and told you, I will not go out when you're like this!" Petunia cried angrily. "You're drunk and I don't date walking beer bottles!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Petunia! It's your fault I had one too many, since you're so frigid you won't show a guy a good time!"

Next thing she knew he had slapped her hard across the face and she banged her head against the car. Before she could draw breath to scream for help, a tall dark-haired boy suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and hauled Vernon off of her by the back of his collar.

"Oi, didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" growled the newcomer, spinning Vernon about and glaring at him from behind black-framed glasses.

"What? Now listen here, you, this ain't none of your concern! This's a private conversation!" slurred Vernon, yanking free of the taller boy's hold. "Go home and mind your own business."

James's eyes narrowed. "I asked you a question, mister," he drawled, using the aristocratic haughty tone that always irritated Snape to no end. "Where I come from, men don't raise a hand to a lady."

"Like I give two shits," Vernon growled. "But out, boy, b'fore I teach you some manners."

"I'd like to see you try, you drunken lout," James laughed mockingly.

Vernon swung, putting the full force of his two hundred and twenty pounds behind the blow.

It never connected.

James danced away, using his Quidditch-honed reflexes to dodge Vernon's haymaker.

Vernon's fist whistled overhead, missing James' head by a good foot.

"Clumsy and stupid," sneered the wizard. "Let me show you how it's done." Then he circled and jabbed a punch right into Vernon's stomach.

"Ooof!" the bigger boy doubled over and James gave him another punch in the eye. He had learned while scrapping with Snape how to hit and then move away, and now, faced with a boy twice his size and many pounds heavier, James appreciated the unofficial lessons in fist-fighting Snape had given him.

But Vernon was built like a pint-sized elephant, and soon recovered from the blows and charged James, slamming into him like an express train and knocking the lighter boy down.

They scuffled on the ground while Petunia looked on, her face blotchy, holding a hand to her burning cheek, wondering if she should call her father or just let the two scrap. In the end, she decided to wait and only summon her parent if it looked like her rescuer was getting the worst of it. She had longed for someone to give Vernon a good thrashing ever since the summer.

Vernon's fist impacted with James's lip, and he winced as his lip promptly split open. He jerked his head back, but not quick enough to avoid the other punch Vernon landed in his left eye. Pain exploded in the side of his face and he heard the familiar _crack_ of his glasses breaking, but he refused to cry out. Vernon laughed and James thought desperately, _Got to get the fat bugger off of me, his weight's smothering me by inches. _

But before he could try and aim a kick at the obese teenager, Vernon brayed and stepped off of him, drawing a foot back to kick the smaller boy in the ribs.

James rolled away, however, and the kick only grazed him.

_Oh, get up, please, whoever you are!_ Petunia found herself nearly biting her nails as the dark-haired rescuer avoided Vernon's foot and scrambled to his feet. _Now give it to the bounder!_

James was panting, but still full of fight, his temper was raging, for he detested men who hurt women, physically or otherwise. And this bully, he sensed, was one of the worst of that sort. Keeping his head down, he moved in quick, as if he were trying to score a goal in Quidditch, and then he snapped his hand out in two quick jabs, hitting Vernon once in the nose and the other in the mouth.

The older boy staggered backwards with a howl, blood spurting all over him.

"Had enough, you sodding bully?" he demanded, ignoring the trickle of blood down his own face. "Or shall I give you some more?"

Vernon was snuffling and whimpering, but too stupid to know when to quit, and he tried again to tackle James into the snow beside the walk.

But this time James was prepared and stuck out a foot, Vernon landed belly down in the snow, his fat bum sticking up like the proverbial pig in a poke.

The young wizard smirked and gave the other a hard boot in his fat arse, making him squeal like the pig he resembled. "Take that, you bloody coward! That's what you get for hitting a lady."

Vernon scrambled up, dripping blood all down his expensive jumper, spat out a tooth and came at James, windmilling his arms, trying to connect with the quicker boy.

It took James four more good ones to knock the last of the fight out of Vernon, but finally he had the other boy down and his arm bent behind his back, making him yelp. "Had enough?"

"Yes! Oww! Yes! Ahh! Please, don't break my arm! Arghh!"

"I _should_ break your arm. Or maybe your fingers," James said, tugging a bit on the other's arm.

"No-o-o! Please! Mercy!" Vernon blubbered.

"Apologize to the lady, you fat bastard," ordered James, turning Vernon to face Petunia.

"I . . .I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, Petunia!" Tears and snot were dribbling down Vernon's face.

Petunia grimaced. "That's right, you won't. Because next time you set foot on my property, Dursley, I'm calling the police. Now get in your car and go home, before I have you arrested for assault."

James manhandled him to the car, opened it, and half-shoved the wheezing Vernon inside. "Get going, and if I ever see you around here again, I'll do worse."

"Don't touch me, you daft bugger! I'll have you up on charges, I will!" Vernon blustered.

James laughed. "I think the . . .police will lock you up before they do me, after what you've done. Get, you tosser!" he slammed the door almost on Vernon's hand.

As Vernon peeled out of the drive, Petunia turned to James and said, "Are you hurt badly? Thank you for coming to my rescue like that."

"I'll live." James said gallantly. "He hit you harder than he did me."

"I doubt that, since you're all over blood," Petunia said wryly. "I'm sorry, we've not been introduced. I'm Petunia Evans."

"James Potter." He gave her a lopsided smile.

She found herself smiling back at him, he had come dashing in just like a white knight in a fairy tale, although right then he looked slightly the worse for wear, with his bloody lip and eye and cracked glasses. "Oh, dear, your glasses!"

"Don't worry. I can mend 'em," James said, and took them off and tapped them with a finger, muttering, "_Occulo Reparo!_" He slipped them back on his head. "There! Good as new!"

"Why, you're a . . .a wizard!" Petunia exclaimed. "Like my sister and Severus."

"Yes, I go to school with them," James admitted. "Matter of fact, that's why I was here, I was coming to see Lily."

"Really? Was she expecting you?"

"Uh, no. It was sort of a . . .spur of the moment thing."

"Oh. Well, she's not at home, she and Sev went out to see _It's A Wonderful Life_ at the cinema. Lily loves that movie." Petunia said. "I'm glad you showed up though, James."

"So am I. I can't abide a man who hits women."

"Why don't you come inside and let me fix up your face, you look a fright. Although Vernon looked worse," she giggled softly.

"Bloody bounder!" James swore, then he flushed. "Sorry, I shouldn't swear in front of a girl that way."

Petunia arched an eyebrow. "Thank you for considering my feelings. It's kind of old-fashioned, but I like it." She led the way inside the house.

* * * * * *

Ten minutes later, James was seated at the Evans' kitchen table, his hands in a bowl of ice water, they were bruised and scraped, and his face being tended expertly by both Polly and Petunia.

Petunia's parents had been shocked and outraged when they caught sight of their daughter with a livid handprint on her cheek accompanied by a bloodied stranger. Henry had immediately threatened to grab a gun and shoot Vernon's balls off. "That'll teach the bugger to lay a hand on _my_ daughter."

"Harry! For goodness sake!" Polly sputtered. "Don't you go off half-cocked now. I don't want you to end up in jail like Severus's father. He's not worth it, and besides, this young man thrashed him quite soundly." She patted James on the shoulder. "While I don't normally approve of violence, in this case, it was deserved." She handed James a cloth filled with ice. "Hold that on your lip, dear, it'll keep down the swelling."

He took the ice pack, but hesitated before applying it, saying softly, "Did I hear you right, ma'am? Snape's father is in prison?"

"Aye, and hopefully he stays there," Polly said darkly. "Nasty chap. Drunken bum. Hurt his wife, poor thing, and Severus too. Mostly Sev though, beat the stuffing outta him, and finally Eileen got sick o' it and called the police and they arrested the rotten bounder."

James gaped at her. _Sniv—Snape was abused by his father? Holy Merlin! Guess that's why he was always so scruffy looking or whatever._

"Mum, please! I'm sure Severus wouldn't like you talking about him that way to someone we hardly know," Petunia objected, knowing how touchy Severus was about his home life.

"Oh, dear. I _have_ put my foot in it," Polly sighed, her quick tongue tended to run away with her. "Still, you'll keep quiet about it, won't you, lad? You go to school together so you ought to know what's up, ey?"

"Yes, Mrs. Evans." James said quickly. "I won't say anything." What was most shocking was that he meant it. He wouldn't even tell Sirius about what he had learned. It made him feel almost . . .sympathetic to Snape. He quickly placed the ice pack on his lip. _There are things about Severus Snape that you know nothing about._ Lily's words to him last time he had spoken to her floated into his head and he wondered if that fact—the fact that Snape's father was a nasty abusive drunk who beat up his wife and kid—were one of the things Lily had meant.

"Tilt your head back a bit, dear," Mrs. Evans said. "I need to see how bad that cut is above your eye." She gently brushed the teen's messy mop of hair away from his forehead and began gently sponging the blood away from his eyebrow. "Hmm. Doesn't look like it'll need stitches. You were lucky, James."

"Stitches?" he repeated, wondering what on earth they were.

"Not to worry, the cut's not that deep," Polly reassured him. "I can put some sticking plaster on and it'll hold together."

_Until I'm home and my mum can heal it,_ James thought, but did not say aloud, not wanting to be rude.

"Best clean it first, though. You never know where Dursley's hand has been." Polly joked, reaching for a brown bottle and a gauze pad.

"_Mother!_" Petunia gasped, going red. Then she chuckled wickedly. "Isn't it the truth, though."

"Keep still, lad. 'Twill sting, but it needs to be cleaned," Polly warned before applying the cloth soaked in peroxide to James' eyebrow.

"Ow!" he hissed, gritting his teeth. It stung, though no worse than an antibacterial potion, he thought after a moment, and Mrs. Evans was very gentle.

Five seconds later his eyebrow was taped and he was sipping a cup of tea while alternating between that and the ice pack, for the tea stung his lip, but he enjoyed tea and so endured the discomfort.

Across from him, Petunia nursed her own cup of tea and held an identical bag to her cheek. Their eyes met and James was startled to feel a sudden surge of attraction to the blond-haired girl, as well as a wave of protectiveness.

Petunia did not have Lily's beautiful emerald eyes or auburn hair, nor her younger sister's curves, but she was not unattractive. Her hair was a medium blond, not too pale or too golden, but just right. And she was slender, with high cheekbones, and a lively mouth and her eyes were a spectacular blue, like cornflowers. Her chin was a bit angular, but it gave her character, he decided. From what he had heard Lily say about her sister, she was stubborn and opinionated, but also loyal and smart, with a rather wicked sense of humor, and a sharp tongue if you happened to get on her bad side. She was also eighteen to Lily's fifteen, three years his senior as well. Strangely, that knowledge did not intimidate him.

_She's got pluck. Most girls that had been attacked like that would've been bawling their eyes out on their mum's shoulder. And she did cry a bit, but not for long and now she's even got spunk enough to joke about the slimebucket. I like that in a girl._

He had liked that quality about Lily as well, he realized, but he sensed that Petunia was not as independent as Lily, and wouldn't mind a strong arm to lean on once in awhile. The way she had looked at him after he had thrashed that slob Vernon . . . all starry eyed and awed, well he had not had a girl look at him that way in some time and he had missed it.

"Ahem!" Henry cleared his throat and both young people turned to look at him. "Mr. Potter, I'd like to thank you for saving Tuney from that rotten thug Dursley. Would you like to stay for dinner? Polly was expecting Lily and Sev to be here, but they decided to grab a bite down at the diner in town instead. We would like it very much if you'd stay, Polly's making her famous herbed chicken and roasted potatoes and creamed asparagus and cinnamon buns for dessert."

"Strawberry trifle, dear," Polly corrected. "Tuney made it."

James's eyes lit up. "That sounds delicious, sir. I'd be honored."

"Good! It's settled then." Henry said, pleased. "Do you have to call home and tell your parents where you are?"

"Already did that, sir. I told my . . .manservant I'd be having dinner at a friend's house," James replied smoothly, unsure how much the Muggles knew about wizarding customs, such as house elves.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Servants, eh? Are you titled then, Mr. Potter?"

"Um . . .no, not in the way you mean. I'm not a lord or anything, just a pureblood wizard from a Founding family."

"What's a Founding family?" asked Petunia.

"It's a family who can trace their antecedents back to the great Merlin," James answered. "My family is one, and most purebloods have at least three or more descendants of Merlin's line in their family tree."

"How many do you have?" Polly asked.

"Four," James replied. "The Potters married well. My mother, Liana Bones, is from a Founding family too, one of the oldest."

"And these . . .Founding families, are they considered upper crust?" Henry asked, he could tell from the boy's accent and clothes, despite the blood staining them, that he was well off. He spoke like a toff, and generally that sort irritated plain Henry Evans, but this one had saved his daughter and so he was willing to overlook it, especially since the boy had been polite and not sneering or condescending the way Vernon had been.

"Yes, I suppose so. Some purebloods, well they think they're better than . . .um . . .Muggleborns, like Lily, but my family has never been like that," James hastened to reassure the older man. "Lily is one of the strongest witches of our generation, so it just goes to show that being a pureblood isn't everything."

"Right you are," Henry nodded in approval. "Where do you come from, James?"

"My family has an estate near Harrogate, I grew up there, though we also have a townhouse in London."

"Ah, another northern Yorkshireman." Henry smiled. "You've not the accent though."

"That's because of my grandmother, sir. Grandmama insisted I learn to speak the Queen's English properly, with none of this northern burr nonsense, as she put it. She used to whack my knuckles with her fan if I forgot," James admitted with a rueful grin. "Eventually I stopped forgetting." She had also threatened to hex his tongue to silence as well, but he didn't see why he should tell them that. It would probably alarm them, being Muggles.

"Are you an only child then?" asked Petunia curiously.

James nodded. "You mean Lily never told you about me?"

She shook her head. "No, she never mentioned you."

"Oh," James was unsure whether to be relieved or insulted. He decided it was better that they knew nothing about him, or else his warm reception might be cut short. And he was quite looking forward to dinner. "Well, we're in the same House at school, Gryffindor, so I thought she might have mentioned something about me or one of my friends. I play Quidditch at school, I'm a Chaser, has she ever mentioned anything about sports?"

"No, but I like a good game of football or cricket," Henry said. "Is it like one of those?"

"Well . . .you see, you play it on broomsticks and fly . . ." James began explaining his favorite pastime to Henry, his hazel eyes sparkling.

Petunia was quietly observing him over the rim of her teacup, thinking how boyishly handsome he looked compared to her former boyfriend. Vernon had been decent looking, if stocky and lately he had gotten portly, but he had never been a looker the way James Potter was, with his near-black hair and carefree smile and the face of a devilish rogue. _Be careful, Tuney, this one could be dangerous,_ her conscience whispered. _You could fall for this one if you let yourself, and the last thing you need is to get involved with a wizard. It's best if you stick to your own kind._

But a traitorous corner of her heart whispered that there was no law that said she had to date a . . .Muggle, as wizard called ordinary humans. And after the experience she had had with Vernon, who was as ordinary as you could get, she wasn't too eager to involve herself with another of his kind again. But James . . .James had rescued her, just like a knight in shining armor, defeating the wicked ogre who had attempted to carry her off. So perhaps he was safe. She stifled a giggle. Here she was, mooning over a boy who was three years younger than she, still a schoolboy, for heaven's sake! And yet . . .he really was very handsome . . .almost like a movie star . . .and he didn't seem at all stuck-up. Unless he was only putting on a good front, the way Vernon had done.

_I'll wait and see,_ she decided. By the end of dinner, she would have a better picture of him. You could tell a lot about a man by the way he ate and how appreciative he was of those who had cooked the meal.

She finished her tea and rose to help her mother prepare dinner, leaving her rescuer and her father discussing that weird magical sport Quiddark or whatever it was called. Men! Magical or Muggle, they were all sports mad!

* * * * * *

The herbed chicken and potatoes and asparagus was excellent, James told Polly after he had eaten two helpings. "Usually I don't like asparagus, Mrs. Evans, and don't really eat vegetables unless my mother makes me, but your asparagus tastes great."

Polly beamed, she took great pride in her cooking. "Thank you, dear, glad I made a convert. Harry never ate much veggies either till he married me. I can give you the recipe to take home to your mum if you'd like."

James nodded, thinking this meal beat even those Annabeth and Prixley, his mother's and father's house elves, prepared back at Potter Manor. "That would be capital, Mrs. Evans."

"And just wait till you taste Tuney's strawberry trifle," bragged Henry. "It's the best in all of Yorkshire."

Petunia blushed. "Now, Dad, I'm no gourmet chef."

"No, you're better," her father insisted, reaching out to gently touch her cheek where Vernon had hit her. The swelling had gone down some, but he could tell she would have a bruise tomorrow. "Miserable bastard!" he muttered. "He ought to be locked up in the same cell as Tobias Snape."

Polly nodded, her eyes hard. "Bad upbringing."

"I'd say so," agreed James, sipping the fizzy drink Petunia had called Coke. "Guess his father never taught him how to treat a lady. My father was never what you'd call strict, but one thing he did insist upon and that was to never be rude or hurtful to a girl. Once when I was seven, I was playing with my cousin Amelia and I got mad because she beat me in Exploding Snap—that's a wizard card game—and I called her a cheating hag and pushed her into a mud puddle. When my father found out . . .he was mad enough to spit fire. He took away my broom for a week and gave me a good paddling, the only time he ever did that, now that I think about it. And then he made me say sorry to Amelia." Then he blushed, wondering what on earth had prompted him to tell _that_ story, of all things?

"Bet you learned your lesson though," Henry said sagely.

"Yes, I did." James said sincerely. _I couldn't sit down for nearly a day afterwards, but it was the disappointment in his face that hurt worse than my bum. I never wanted him to look at me like that again._

"If someone had done that to Vernon when he was growing up, maybe he would have learned not to treat women like dirt," Petunia said angrily.

"Maybe he would have," Polly said, giving her a hug. "But either way, you're well rid of him, Tuney. Would you all like tea with your trifle?"

The trifle was just as good as Henry had said, and James nearly felt like licking the bowl after he finished the last spoonful. "This was the best trifle I've ever eaten. You should enter a cooking contest, Petunia. I'm sure you'd take first prize."

Now it was Petunia's turn to blush. Vernon had never praised her humble cooking skills this way. "Thanks, James. I'm glad you liked it."

He grinned back at her, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Who wouldn't?"

They spent a pleasant half-an-hour longer discussing various topics, and they introduced James to the telly, which he found fascinating, and kept asking how people moved and talked inside of it if it wasn't magical. Henry attempted to explain about video recorders and such, but wasn't sure James got it. But all too soon it was half past eight and James bid the Evans' farewell.

Petunia walked him to the door. "I'll tell Lily you stopped by."

"Please do. And . . .if you ever need rescuing again . . .you can call me."

"Is that a promise, Mr. Potter?"

"It is," he said.

"Maybe I ought to call you Sir James then," she teased.

"Sir James," he chuckled. "Like a white knight. I like it." He bowed to her then, and picked up her hand and kissed her palm. "Alas, my Lady Petunia, I must bid you good night."

She giggled at his whimsy, trying to conceal how his playful kiss had made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Farewell, sir knight. Perhaps I might see you again anon?"

"If my lady wishes."

"Milday does," Petunia said earnestly. "How about Saturday next?"

"Are you . . .asking me out?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes. Why? Is it not done that way in the wizarding world?"

"Um . . .yes, it's just . . .I'm surprised you'd want to go out when we've only just met."

"You had dinner with me and my family. And you comported yourself like a gentleman." She bit her lip. "I thought . . .You came here looking for Lily. Is it because you want to date her then?"

"I . . .no . . . well, sort of . .. but she's taken, isn't she?"

"Very much so. She's been dating Sev since the summer and they've always been together, ever since they were little. He's always fancied her and she's always adored him."

James took a deep breath. "Then it seems I should look elsewhere. Would you be so kind as to go out with me, Petunia Evans?"

Petunia looked thoughtful. "I will. So long as you don't expect me to be my sister, James Potter. Lily and I are two different people, best you realize that straight away," she told him sternly. "Or else you can forget it."

He met her eyes squarely. "Understood."

"Good. Saturday next, then?"

"Fine with me. You can send me an owl . . .uh, I mean, Lily can . . .I can send Orpheus to you and you can send me a letter, will that be all right?"

"Does the owl bite? Or make a mess all over?"

"No, Orpheus is well trained," James said hastily. "He would never bite or . . .leave droppings anywhere. We teach our post owls well, lady. Just leave a window open Saturday morning and Orpheus will deliver my letter to you and wait for a reply. Oh, and if you could feed him a bit of buttered toast, he likes a treat after he brings a letter, kind of a reward."

"I can do that. What sort of owl is he?"

"He's a barn owl. I got him as a birthday present when I was ten."

"A barn owl! Oh, they're so adorable! I love their heart-shaped faces!"

James laughed. "Yeah, he's adorable, all right." _Kind of like his master._

"Well then, I'll await your owl, sir. Good night."

"Good night, milady Evans," James sketched her another bow and then turned to go.

Only to run smack into Lily, who was just returning from her date with Severus.

"Potter! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh, I was just leaving," he began.

"Not so fast," Lily put out a hand. "What are you doing here at my house? How did you find out where I lived?"

"I . . .followed you, okay?"

Lily's eyes flashed. "Why? Plan on trying to talk some sense into me? Try to convince me not to see Severus?"

"I . . .might have been thinking that . . .but . . .I've realized that would be useless. Your sister explained a few things to me."

"He rescued me from Vernon, Lily." Petunia put in.

"What?" Lily stared at her sister. "Whatever do you mean, Tuney?"

"What I said. James was waiting for you and he saw Vernon hit me and he dragged him off and walloped him good and proper."

"You did that for my sister, Potter? For a Muggle? How come?"

"Because it was the right thing to do." James said. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but my mother is probably waiting up and pacing a hole in the carpet waiting for me to get home. Talk to Petunia, Lily. She'll tell you what happened. Goodbye, Lily. Petunia, look for my owl on Saturday."

Then he beat a hasty retreat out the door, retrieved his broom and turned towards home, after activating the charm built into the broom that would guide him back to the Potter estate, ensuring he could never become lost, since that had happened once when he was a little boy and gone flying alone without permission.

_Oh, Merlin! I hope she still wants to go out once Lily tells her what an arse I was to her during school. Damn and damn! _Never before had he ever regretted his past actions the way he did now, and never had he ever worried about a girl rejecting him based upon his reputation. He had always assumed Lily had refused his advances because of Snape, not because of anything he had done to drive her off. But now he was worried and he discovered he did not like the feeling at all. He heaved a sigh and flew faster, he would just have to hope for the best and see what she replied next Saturday. _If_ she replied.

**So, how did you enjoy James' confrontation with Vernon? I really liked giving him what he deserved!**

**Did you like the meeting with the Evans?**

**Just so you know, Harry is a nickname for Henry, and Polly often calls her husband that. **

**What do you think will happen next? Will Petunia agree to go out with James after Lily talks to her?**

**One final note: Though this part of the story focuses mainly on James and Petunia, Sev and Lily will still be in it, as will Regulus and the rest of the Marauders.**


	21. Turning Over A New Leaf

**Turning Over A New Leaf**

Lily practically dragged Petunia upstairs into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. "Tuney! Tell me everything that just went on. Why on earth was James Potter in our house?"

"Because I invited him in for dinner after he saved me from Vernon," Petunia replied, sitting on top of her bed.

Lily took a seat on Petunia's poufy vanity chair, her green eyes alight with curiosity, among other things. "Saved you from Vernon? What did the big pudding do now? I thought you were done with him. That it was over."

"So did I. But then Vernon shows up here and I stupidly let him talk me into going outside with him, actually he dragged me outside to have a private talk with me and then he . . .pushed me up against his car and tried to kiss me. He was filthy stinking drunk, Lil. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong." Petunia wrapped her arms about herself then. "I was just about to scream for Dad when Vernon hauled off and slapped me across the face."

Lily's jaw dropped. "He _hit_ you? That fat fart hit you?"

Petunia turned and showed Lily her cheek, which was still slightly swollen and had started to bruise.

"Oh my God, Tuney. You should press charges."

"I don't need to, not after what James did to him," Petunia said quietly, a pleased note in her voice. She detailed the fight and how James had defended her honor just like a knight in a fairytale.

Lily was stunned. It was hard for her to equate the James her sister spoke of with such hero-worship with the bully who had tormented Severus for nearly all of their schooldays. Then again, James had never really targeted girls in his prank wars and he had never retaliated against her with any hexes. So it might make sense that he would be willing to beat the stuffing out of Vernon over Petunia. _At least he has some scruples and morals. More than Pettigrew does, or Black. Remus is the most decent of them all though. _"Well, Tuney, I must say I'm surprised. Because he never behaved like that in school."

"He didn't?"

"No. He was a . . .prankster and a troublemaker. Always in detention for smarting off to teachers or something. He and Severus didn't get along at all, and they still don't."

"Oh. But do you know if he's ever . . .hurt a girl? Or is he the kind of guy that likes to be in charge all the time and tell people what to do?"

"Like Vernon? No, James had a lot of girls after him, and went out with a few of them, but currently he's not dating anyone. None of the girls I know ever complained that he was rough or overbearing, I think they were just grateful he wanted to be seen with them. Potter . . .James, can be something of a git, he can be arrogant and stubborn, but he wouldn't ever hurt you like the walrus did. For awhile, he wanted to go out with me, even when I told him I was going out with Sev. That's why I was so mad when I saw him here tonight. I was afraid he was stalking me."

"He did admit that he had been waiting for you," Petunia told her sister. "Arrogance I can handle, it's getting smacked across the face that I won't tolerate. How many girlfriends did he have?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Five, six."

"Is he popular at school then?"

"Oh, yes. Everyone wants to be his friend, he plays Chaser for the Gryffindor team and he's a very good one too."

"Not to mention a handsome one," laughed Petunia softly.

"Looks aren't everything," Lily reminded her sister.

"I know, but they don't hurt either. I asked him to go out with me Saturday next."

"And what did he say?"

"He said yes." Petunia was beaming dreamily. "Now I just have to figure out where we should go and what to wear."

Lily was silent for a moment, wondering if it would be cruel to burst her sister's bubble of contentment and reveal that her new flame had once been the biggest bully in school as far as she and Severus were concerned, and that his foolish prank last term had nearly killed Severus. Still, from what Severus had told her, James had seemed genuinely sorry for that incident, and perhaps she should give him the benefit of the doubt and allow him to turn over a new leaf. Maybe Petunia would be good for him, she mused. Her sister was practical and hardworking and had both feet firmly on the ground, she was reliable and loyal, and she deserved to find someone who appreciated her for those qualities. Lily's only concern was if James Potter were that certain someone. Vernon Dursley certainly hadn't been, and Lily didn't want Tuney to get her heart broken a second time. _I ought to have a long talk with Potter before Saturday, make sure he understands that if he hurts Petunia, I will hex him into an early grave. He's not going to treat her like he did all the rest of his girls at Hogwarts, date them for a week or two and then leave and go merrily on his way. No sir, not with **my** sister. _

"Tuney, why don't you wear that pretty apple green sundress with the lacey white wrap that Mum bought you last year?" Lily suggested, recalling a dress that had looked particularly flattering on Petunia's tall, slender figure.

"Oh, Lil, that's a brilliant idea! I'd almost forgotten about that one, it's been so long since I've worn it." Petunia squealed happily. "I hope it still fits. I think I've put on a bit of weight."

Lily gave her sister a look of disbelief. "You? Get real, Tuney. The only weight you've put on is in your imagination. You still have a nice figure."

"Humph! Flat as a board compared to you, Lily," sighed Petunia, eyeing her sister's full bosom enviously.

"Hey, don't put yourself down like that. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so . . .curvy, my hips are going to be like a cow's if I don't watch what I eat. You won't ever have that problem. You're slender like a willow, and you can wear dresses that I never could."

"Vernon used to say I was all bones and angles and no fun to hold," Petunia recalled, her mouth turning down.

"And you believe Dursley? Give me a break! The fat bastard probably couldn't even feel you through his pound of flesh. Trust me, Tuney. You're pretty and attractive just the way you are."

"You would say that, Lil. You're my sister."

"And I don't lie," Lily said quietly. "Wear that sundress and those wedge sandals, put up your hair and you'll look like you came out of the pages of _Vogue_."

"We'll see, won't we? But where should we go?"

"Why don't you let Potter decide that? Maybe he'll want to see a movie or take you to a Quidditch game or something."

"Sports?" Petunia made a face. "I don't like sports."

"Quidditch isn't like cricket or rugby, Tuney. It's actually fun to watch." Lily said. "You should let him take you to one game, just to see."

Petunia looked doubtful. "I guess. I just hope he doesn't think I'm too . . .dull and boring."

"He won't. He usually dates girls who giggle and can't string two words together without putting in an "Oh, Jamie!" every other sentence."

"He likes to be called Jamie?"

"I wouldn't know, but I've heard his other girlfriends call him that sometimes. Don't worry, Tuney. You'll be fine. He's not like Vernon, he has a brain, even if sometimes he forgets to use it. You can talk intelligently with him."

Petunia grinned. "Thanks, Lil. I feel lots better now. How did your date with Sev go?"

Lily smiled. "It was sweet. We fed each other popcorn and kissed every time that silly bell rang and on Friday we're going shopping for Christmas presents in Diagon Alley."

"Really? I'm almost finished with my shopping," Petunia said, somewhat smugly.

"Did you get something for me?" Lily asked, looking like a rabidly curious three-year-old.

"Maybe," Petunia hedged.

"Wretch!" Lily promptly threw a pillow at her sister.

"Brat!" Petunia threw another back at her, laughing.

The two playfully hit each other with the pillows, indulging themselves in the childish game, giggling and shrieking until Polly came upstairs and hushed them, for their father was sleeping.

Her daughters looked at each other guiltily for a moment, then fell on Petunia's bed, laughing.

Polly looked at them, shook her head, and muttered, "Oh, the joys of raising girls! Why couldn't I have had sons?" Then she left, shutting the door behind her.

_Potter Manor_

_Three days later:_

James woke up feeling restless and out of sorts, though he couldn't figure out why. He threw back the gold and cream striped comforter and unlatched the matching bedhangings and shoved them aside. His bed was a king-sized four poster, larger than the one at his dorm in Hogwarts, it could have comfortably slept three. By mistake, his foot kicked the sleeping calico cat at the foot of the bed, and Kismet yowled in annoyance and glared at him from sleepy green orbs.

"Sorry, sweet thing," James apologized to her, she was his mother's cat, but when he was home, she preferred to sleep with him. "Probably because I don't snore like Dad does," James had joked once.

He leaned over and rubbed the cat's ears till she forgave him and began purring. James yawned and said, "You've got the life, Kizzie. Nothing to do but sleep, eat, and get petted."

Kismet merely purred harder, kneading the covers with her front paws.

From his cage, set next to James's desk covered with Quidditch trophies and memorabilia, Orpheus hooted, reminding his master that he hadn't been fed yet today. James waved a hand and a dead shrew popped up in the barn owl's cage. "I'll let you out later, old boy," James said. "Soon as I'm done with breakfast. Bilbo!"

There came a loud pop!—and a house elf appeared in the middle of the bedroom. "Yes, Master James?"

"I just wanted to know if my parents were up yet. I was going to have breakfast and then go flying for a bit."

"Master Charles was up half-an-hour ago, and is now over in the south orchard, inspecting his apples. Mistress Liana is relaxing in her salon and will be paying a visit to your aunt later on."

"Oh. Sounds like fun . .. for them. Well, I'm going to hit the shower and then eat."

"Of course, Master James. Would you like scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and brown-sugared bacon today?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, you know by now what I like to eat, Bilbo. Oh, and feed Kismet, she's hungry too."

"Very good, Master James. I shall do that directly," Bilbo said and snapped his fingers.

A crystal bowl filled with chopped salmon appeared on the floor and Kismet jumped off the bed and ran to it, meowing eagerly.

"Spoiled thing," the wizard laughed softly, then he slipped off the bed and wearing only his white cottom pajama bottoms, padded across the plush indigo carpet to the adjoining bathroom, which was done in black and white with magpie accents like his favorite Quidditch team, the Montrose Magpies.

Alternating black and white tiles on the floor and plush bath rugs accented the room, which boasted a huge sunken tub that could pour one of five different bubble baths into it and water hot enough to soak away sore muscles, as well as a separate shower stall, a toilet hidden by a screen with a Montrose Magpie logo on it, and a large marble counter and sink ensemble with hair potions, men's cologne—_Sorcerer For Him_, shaving equipment and a magical toothbrush that would brush your teeth while you did other things, like combed your hair. Everything was sparkling clean and smelled like a cool spring day.

Warmed towels with a monogrammed JP were hung on the rack next to the shower, which was already running and steam was floating out of it.

James grinned and tore off his pajamas. Ah, there was no place like home, he thought fondly as he stepped into the shower.

Ten minutes later, James was scrubbed, dressed in casual gray trousers and a short-sleeved Magpie jersey, and eating breakfast at the dining room table. The room was old, with an ancient mahogany table that harkened back to the Middle Ages and portraits of ancestors lined the wall. All of them were either snoring or yawning, none of the Potters were fans of getting up early. In the center of the wall opposite James's seat was a large tapestry of the family crest, embroidered by some ancient lady of the house. The crest was an ivory stag leaping on a crimson ground over two crossed wands, with the motto _veneratio quod officium supremus totus_—Honor and Duty Above All—in a chevron about it.

James glanced once at the stag and smiled a secret smile. He wondered what his parents would think if he told them his Animagus form was a stag like the family crest. His father would be proud, for all of fifteen minutes, before he started to lecture his wayward son about practicing advanced magic unsupervised. Not wishing to mar his homecoming with another scolding, James decided to keep quiet about it, he had already endured one such lecture for his prank on Snape, apparently his father had run into Orion Black and Dumbledore at the Ministry, and Dumbledore had mentioned the bit of mischief the two boys had gotten into over crumpets and coffee. Charles Potter had _not_ been amused.

"If it weren't for the fact that your Headmaster had already punished you for it, you'd be grounded with no broom for the holiday, James Emerson Potter. And if you weren't too old, I'd be giving you a good old-fashioned spanking as well. What in Merlin's name were you _thinking_, to endanger another boy's _life_ that way, putting him in the same room as a wild wolf?"

For that was the story Dumbledore had told Orion and Charles, that Sirius, James, and Peter had put a sleeping Severus in a room with a wild wolf they had trapped in the Forbidden Forest, trying to scare him.

James had been penitent and remorseful, and told his father that he had learned his lesson and no further consequences were needed. Charles, not inclined to beat a dead unicorn, allowed that he would let it go—this time. "But if I hear one more word about you cutting up in school, young man, I'll pull you from Hogwarts and ship you off to the Delinquent Wizarding Reform School. I would have thought you'd outgrow this mischievous streak by now."

James had promised there would be no more incidents, and he intended to keep that promise this time. Almost killing Snape had scared him badly and coupled with Lily's and now his father's lecture, he began to think it was time he started to grow up and begin acting more maturely. He didn't think Petunia would be impressed by a prankster, she seemed like a serious girl.

_Wonder if Siri got read the riot act too when his dad got home?_ James mused, finishing his toast and bacon and then draining his juice glass. He didn't doubt his friend had gotten into trouble, Sirius's parents were far stricter than his own.

His musing was answered a moment later when Sirius's owl, gray Flipside, flew in through the owl skylight and delivered a letter next to James's empty plate. "Ah, so Siri finally remembered to write," James exclaimed, then fed Flip a piece of rare bacon and some toast.

Flipside whoo-ed a thanks, then took wing and flew back to London, his post duties finished.

Bilbo appeared and cleared away the dishes while James opened the letter from Sirius.

_Dear Prongs,_

_Of all the bloody rotten luck! My dad ran into Dumbledore and your dad the other day at the Ministry and the old senile coot told him about our little prank on Snivellus. My dad was ready to throttle me after he found out. Why couldn't Dumbledore have kept his mouth shut? Granted, Dad doesn't know the WHOLE story, but even what he did know made him start frothing at the mouth._

_Now, I'm practically under house arrest here, forbidden to go out and do anything, like fly, Mum has me writing bloody invitations to her stupid Christmas party and she took my wand too! I hate it here, but Dad says he won't let me come over until he sees an attitude adjustment, whatever the bloody hell that means!_

_I'm seriously thinking about running away. It's like a prison here, especially with Reg being given more privileges than me and talking about going skating with Snape or brewing some stupid potion with the dungeon bat. Ugh! The two of them are so bloody boring and Mum's always saying why can't I be more like Regulus?_

_Please! I'd Crucio myself first!_

_Hope your holiday is going better than mine. Stupid Dumbledore! Maybe I'll change into Padfoot and Floo over to your house if I can't stand it anymore. You'd be willing to hide me for a few days, right? Or I could go to Peter's, his parents are gone to Germany or something, I think. _

_Write back, mate, and send over some Quidditch magazines so I have something to read in this dump._

_Your bored, stir-crazy friend,_

_Sirius _

"Poor Siri," James said aloud. "This is one of those times I'm glad my last name's Potter and not Black." He tapped his hand thoughtfully against the table. "Hmm . . .I know! I'll tell Sirius to ask Orion if he can come shopping with me for Christmas presents. He can't say no to that, and I'll have Siri tell him I need advice on what to get my mother, which is true, I never know what to get her."

He called Bilbo and began to write rapidly on the parchment with a new quill the house-elf brought him. Ten minutes later he had whistled up Orpheus and sent him over to Grimmauld Place.

Half-an-hour later, his barn owl returned with a note from Sirius.

_James, you're a genius! Dad said yes. Gave me money too. Meet you at Diagon Alley Friday afternoon by Fortescue's. Brilliant job, mate!_

James snickered, then got up and went to get his broom. It was a lovely morning for flying.

_Friday afternoon_

_Diagon Alley, London:_

"I can't believe your sister is going to go out with _Potter_, of all people," Severus was saying to Lily as they were sitting in a corner of a café under a brightly colored green, purple, and yellow umbrella, eating an early lunch. Severus had made sure to cast Muffliato before beginning his conversation.

"I know, it shocked me too. Imagine coming home to discover Potter in your foyer," Lily said. "But he did do one good thing. He beat the blazes out of that toad Dursley."

"And that's why Tuney's going out with him?"

"Oh, I don't think that's the only reason. You know how charming James is with girls."

Severus snorted. "Too bad it only runs skin deep. Did you tell her what he's like? How he hexes people for fun and all?"

"A little. But I didn't want to scare her, Sev. I feel bad for her, having that fat arse Vernon knock her about that way."

"Too bad _I_ wasn't there. I'd have given the great pudding a good walloping," Severus said heatedly.

"No doubt. But you weren't, and Potter was, and now Tuney thinks he's some knight in shining armor . . .sort of. And I think he likes her too."

"I never would have picked him to be attracted to a Muggle." Severus said skeptically.

Lily scowled. "Are you saying there's something wrong with my sister?"

"No, of course not. Calm down, Lily. I'm just saying dating Muggles isn't Potter's style." Severus said quickly. "I think Tuney is the first one he's ever met."

"Well, maybe she'll be good for him, Sev. Make him grow up and stop acting like a prat."

"And leave you in peace. And me too."

"Yes. But I'm going to talk to him before he comes back to our house. Make sure he knows not to play fast and loose with Petunia, or else."

"Good idea. Maybe I ought to have a chat with him too."

"Sev, I appreciate it, but you have to promise you won't hex him."

Severus frowned. "Merlin, Lily, but you spoil all my fun." Then he smirked. "Only kidding. I wasn't planning on doing anything to him and getting written up for breaking the Underage Magic Decree. I just wanted to tell him to respect Petunia and treat her nicely, and not like some kind of trophy."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'm going to make what he did to Dursley look like a friendly scuffle." Severus said grimly. He considered Petunia his sister, and he didn't want her hurt by Potter's cavalier attitude.

"Fair enough. He ought to get the message then," Lily conceded. "Now, let's talk about what we're going to get Tuney and my mum for Christmas. And Eileen too. Any ideas?"

Severus thought for a moment. Buying presents for the women in his life was always difficult. Well, except for Lily. He had made her a special perfume with help from Eileen a few days before. He hoped she would like it. He had mixed the delicate scent of lemon verbena with some applewood and honeysuckle and a hint of jasmine and lily of the valley. He had called it _Beloved Oracle._ All he had to do now was pick out an appropriate bottle to put it in.

"Well, I'm glad for one thing that I have my old job back at your dad's pharmacy," he said, recalling how nervous he had been when he had gone into Evans' Pharmacy earlier in the week to see if Henry had any positions open.

_He had found Henry behind the counter, filling prescriptions, since Petunia was on her lunch break. _

_"Hello, Sev. What can I do for you?"_

_"Uh . . .Mr. Evans, may I speak with you in private?"_

_"Certainly, lad. Just give me a minute to put these up," said the pharmacist, and he placed the filled prescriptions and their slips neatly in the rack and turned the sign on the door to CLOSED FOR LUNCH before beckoning Severus into the back room. "What's on your mind, son?"_

_Severus looked down at the floor before speaking. Then he flicked his eyes up and said softly, "I was wondering if . . .you might give me my old position back, sir. I . . .could use the money now that my father is in jail."_

_Henry chuckled. "Is that all? And here I thought you were about to ask me for Lily's hand in marriage."_

_Severus blushed. "Not right now, sir. Not till we finish school at least."_

_"Good plan. Education is important," Mr. Evans said approvingly. "Yes, Severus, you can come back and work for me. I'll even give you a raise."_

_"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."_

_"You deserve it. I'm glad to have a good employee back." Henry said sincerely. "Ida James has been asking for you. She thinks you're the best kid I've ever hired."_

_Severus blushed harder. "Oh. Umm . . .that's nice." Then he added, "And I wanted to thank you, sir, for . . .testifying against my father the way you did and getting him locked up. My mother . . .she told me you helped her a lot after . . .so I just wanted to say thank you."_

_Henry placed his hands on Severus's shoulders lightly. "Sev, you don't need to thank me. I just did what somebody should have done long ago. Your father is a beast who needs to be put away and I'm happy I could help. You don't deserve what he did to you, lad. No kid does. Nor your mum either."_

_Severus looked down at his trainers, a lump in his throat. "Nobody ever really . . .cared before . . .he told me never to tell anyone or else I'd get worse . . .so I didn't . . ."_

_"I understand. But now he's gone . . .hopefully for good. The judge wasn't lenient, son. He gave him the maximum. Now maybe you and your mum can start living a better life, starting with your new position, Mr. Snape, as my assistant."_

_Severus hadn't known what to say, so he simply gave Henry a rare quiet smile._

"It's nice to have pocket money," Lily agreed cheerfully. "Well? Come up with anything?"

"I've been thinking that for my mother, she never would buy this for herself, because she never thinks of herself first, but I was thinking I could get her a nice locket, not too expensive, maybe one with her initials inscribed on it, and enchant it with a few protection charms . . .like ones to repel physical violence. Because even though Tobias is in jail . . .if he ever gets parole, he could come after her and I want her to be safe. Just in case."

"Oh, that's a lovely idea, Sev. Only . . .isn't enchanting an object like that pretty expensive?"

"Yes, it would be . . .except Mr. Black agreed to do it for me free of charge. He's really good with wards, he taught me and Reg how to cast some good ones, but I'm not at his level yet, and Mum deserves the best. So all I need to do is supply the locket."

"And put a picture of you and her in it," Lily said. "Do you have one of the two of you?"

"Yeah, I think so. I have to look through her albums. I think there are a few of when I was small with her holding me. Thanks for reminding me. I forgot about the picture."

"And maybe I could get her some earrings that would match. Now how about my mum?"

"That's a tough one. I only know that her favorite color's pink. What does she like to wear?"

Lily considered. "You know, she has an old terry bathrobe that's getting really shabby, but she won't buy herself a new one. Says her old one is fine. But it isn't. Tuney thinks we should throw it out one day and act like we don't know where it went."

Severus snickered. "That's mean. All right . . .why don't I buy her a nice robe . . .You know where Amelie's Secondhand Robe Shop is? I can probably get a decent robe there without spending everything I own. And maybe Mum can embroider a lily and a petunia on it with a spell."

"There's a spell for that?"

"Yes, ask her and she'll show you. It's how I get the Slytherin crest on my robes every year. Mum does it instead of paying to have it put on. Costs less that way."

"Great. And maybe I'll get her . . .some slippers or hair combs." Lily grinned.

"She'll like that."

"How about Petunia?"

"I'm stuck. What else does she like to do besides work and paint her nails?"

Lily giggled. "Umm . . .she likes to read too. Only not potions books. She likes medieval romances."

Severus choked on his butterbeer. "Petunia likes _what_?"

"You heard me. She likes the stories of King Arthur and Lancelot and Guinevere and Henry II and Eleanor of Aquitane . . .you know, all those juicy tales of doomed lovers and whatever."

Severus was thunderstruck. "I would have never . . .that's just so . . .strange."

"That's my sister. A closet romantic if ever there was one."

"Has she ever read the Legend of Merlin and Nimue? It's a wizarding romance, my mum has it on her shelf. It's pretty interesting, she told me about it."

"I don't think so. And it might serve as a kind of way to introduce her to our world." Lily nodded. "Can we get a copy at Flourish and Blotts?"

"Uh, it's more than one book, it's a series. There's eight of them."

"Oh. Well, you can get four and I can get four and then she'll have the whole set." She wrote down all the ideas upon a piece of parchment. "Now all I have left is to get you something."

"I don't need anything," he said automatically. "Except you."

"Nonsense, Sev. You're going to have a present same as anyone else." She nibbled the end of her quill.

"Lily, that's disgusting!" he scolded. "Who knows where that feather's been?"

"Hush! I'm thinking," she waved him to silence.

He reached over and plucked the quill from her mouth.

She scowled at him. "Honestly, Snape!"

"You can think without that in your mouth."

"You sound like my mother." She rolled her eyes at him.

He ignored that comment and concentrated on finishing his sandwich.

Deprived of her quill, Lily nibbled her fingernail. It was an old habit, she always seemed to think better with something in her mouth. Thinking about medieval romances made her recall an old custom—a betrothal ring. It was the precursor to a modern day engagement ring, only it was not just for a woman, but a man could receive one as well. Often they had the lovers' names engraved upon it. _Would he wear it? Is it too presumptuous? I could always get him some new stirrers and a cauldron. But that's so . . .ordinary. I got him that when we were ten. This time though . . .it's different._

This time she wished for him to know how much he meant to her, and the betrothal ring would be perfect. She knew he would understand the significance.

"Are you almost done eating?" she said abruptly. "Because if you aren't, you can just take your time. I need to run into a store and place an order."

"For my present?" he queried.

She shrugged enigmatically. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"All right. Go and do what you need to and meet me back here."

She kissed him lightly and then walked off smiling serenely.

Severus stayed where he was, eating the remainder of his sandwich and chips and finishing his butterbeer. Lily returned after five minutes, the jewelry shop was just around the corner, and together the two began shopping. They had almost gotten everything on their list and were coming out of Flourish and Blotts when they spotted James and Sirius coming out of Fortescue's.

Lily waved Severus behind a potted palm decorated with blinking fairy lights and then she approached the two Marauders.

Sirius caught sight of her first. He was wearing black jeans and a red pullover and his eyes widened. "Hey, James. Look who's come to visit."

James turned. "Lily. Fancy meeting you here." He took in the bag on her arm and said, "Doing some Christmas shopping? Me too."

She eyed his empty hands. "Doesn't look like you've had much luck, Potter."

"That's 'cause we've only just started, Evans," Sirius laughed. "How's Snivelly been treating you?"

Lily's eyes flashed. "_Severus_ is treating me just fine, Black, thank you very much. James, may I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." He had a feeling he knew what she wanted to discuss and followed her behind a large potted palm.

He did a double-take when he saw who else was there. "Snape! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the same reason Lily is. To talk to you about your intentions towards Petunia," Severus began, aware that he sounded stuffy, but not knowing how else to put it so James got the message. Subtle was not Potter's strong point.

"What are you, her father?" James eyed him, half-angry and half-amused. "Why would you care?"

"Because she's like my sister, Potter," snapped the other. "And the last thing she needs is you breaking her heart."

James stiffened. "Who says I'm going to break her heart?"

"You had better not," Lily put in. "Tuney has had enough of that sort of thing from bloody Vernon Dursley."

"Tell me about it. It's a good thing I came along when I did. How come you weren't protecting her, Snape? You make a lousy older brother."

Severus's hands clenched. "I would have, if I were there. He would have been bleeding all over the pavement, trust me. But I wasn't."

"'Cause you were out shagging her sister," James taunted.

_Crack!_ James put a hand to his cheek, it burned and stung where Lily had smacked him.

"Stop it, Potter! You have no call to be rude and assume things! I'm not a slut," Lily cried.

James coughed and looked away, ashamed. "Sorry. I . . .I didn't mean that."

"Next time think before you open your mouth. It'll save you a lot of grief. I'm glad you helped my sister, but I'm not sure you're one I can trust with her heart. She needs a man who'll be true to her in all ways, not some fly-by-night guy who's only out for a good time."

"What makes you think I'm only looking for a good time?"

"Please, Potter. We know how many girls you've dated at school. None of them lasted more than a week or two." Severus snorted.

"That was different. They weren't . . .like Petunia. _I_ was different too." James said defensively.

"You were obsessing over me." Lily agreed. "I'm hoping that you've gotten over that now. Because if you're using Petunia to get to me, you'd best walk away right now before I hex you so bad your arse and head will be reversed."

"There is no such spell."

"We'll make up one," Severus threatened.

He stared at the dark-haired boy incredulously. "I really think you would."

"Believe it, Potter. I'm not fooling around here. You play fast and loose with her and I'll ship you back to your fancy manor in a matchbox. So think about what you really want."

"And if you can't really commit to my sister after the first date, be kind enough to admit it and leave her alone," Lily added. "Don't . . .string her along and make her think you care for her when you don't. It's not fair. Tuney's a great girl and she deserves someone who can appreciate her. Even if she's not a witch. D'you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I'm not stupid, Lily Evans." James grumbled. "I promise to be on my best behavior. I know how to treat a lady."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "Guess we'll see about that." He tapped his wand meaningfully.

"I'm not a tosser like that Dursley, Snape." James began hotly. "Don't paint me with his brush, okay? I think . . .that Petunia and I might have something special, if you'll give me a chance to prove it." He looked earnestly at Lily. "Please? I know I've behaved like a terrible git before to both of you and I want to . . .ah, what's the expression . . .turn over a new leaf?" He nodded. "Yes, that's it. I like Tuney, Lily. She's got spunk and she's smart and not a bubblehead like those other girls. Cute too. I think . . .she'll be good for me."

"I just hope you'll be good for her," Severus said, still glaring at the other distrustfully.

"Look, Snape. I'll try my best. Like I said, I never met any girl like her before. And I don't mean that she's a Muggle, or that she's older than me either. When I looked at her after I'd beaten the crap out of that drunken bum . . .there was something . . .between us . . .hell, I can't describe it . . .a connection, a feeling . . .attraction but more . . ."

"The word you're looking for is love, Potter," Severus offered.

"Is it?" James was skeptical. "How can it be? We've only just met."

"Love happens when it happens," Lily said. "Sometimes your heart is wiser than your head. Listen to it, James. And treat my sister right." Now she was looking at him suspiciously too.

He held up his hands. "Okay, okay! Merlin, but you're like two guard dogs."

"And we bite too," Lily said.

"Hard." Severus added.

"The two of you are bonkers. I get it. That all you wanted to discuss, or would you like me to treat you to ice cream?"

"No thanks. We just ate," Lily declined.

"And we need to finish up here," Severus reminded her.

"Right. See you on Saturday, Potter. Oh, and you might want to think about where you'd like to take Petunia for your date. She's never seen a Quidditch match." Lily called over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

Severus followed his girlfriend, leaving James staring after them, shaking his head.

He emerged from behind the tree and made his way back to Sirius, who was making eyes at a pretty girl going by.

"What'd Evans want? To warn you off Snivellus again?"

"Sirius, do me a favor."

"Sure, mate."

"Quit calling Snape that."

"Huh? What for?"

"We're getting a little old to be calling people names, don't you think?"

"So? Who cares? It's only Snivellus."

"It makes us sound like primary school babies," James said firmly. "We're almost sixteen. I think we ought to act like it."

"She hex you or something, mate?" Sirius goggled at him.

"No. It's just . . .let me fill you in on a couple of things . . ." James took Sirius by the arm and led him down the street, telling him about Petunia and his rescue of her from Vernon and how he felt about her.

"Mum? I'm home." Severus called as he entered the house. _That's strange. She's usually cooking by this time._ He shut the door with a foot and continued on into the kitchen, setting his packages down on the table.

But there was no one there.

"Mum?"

"Sev? I'm in here," Eileen called from the bedroom.

Severus made his way into the bedroom. Eileen was in bed, her face flushed and her black hair hanging limply about her shoulders, wearing a light cotton nightgown. "Mum? Are you sick?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think I have a throat infection, possibly an ear infection also."

"When did this start? You seemed fine this morning when I left." He moved over to touch her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I know. I took a Fever Reducer after you left, but I guess I need a stronger one."

He drew his wand and ran a diagnostic health check, a spell Eileen had taught him last year. "Yes. You have a 38.5 degree fever, a sore throat and your right ear is infected too."

"You shouldn't come too close to me, son. You might catch it too."

"You need potions, Mum." Severus said, ignoring her previous words.

"An Extra Strength Fever Reducer, an Ear Remedy, and a Sore Throat Elixir," she recited.

"I can brew those," he reassured her. They would take him several hours though. "Are you thirsty? I can get you some water."

"Some ice-cold water would be good," Eileen said hoarsely.

Severus summoned a glass with lots of ice and water with a straw. He held it while Eileen drank. Then he gently wiped her face with a cool wet rag he had fetched from the bathroom sink.

"That feels good. Thank you, Severus."

"I'll go and start brewing those potions. There's water here on the nightstand if you need it." He hesitated, looking at her in concern. He had never seen her so ill before and it frightened him.

"Go, Sev. I will be fine," she shooed him away. "I'll rest while you brew." She snuggled down into the covers and closed her eyes.

He had just gone into the kitchen to get himself something to drink when the doorbell rang.

_Now who could that be? We don't usually have visitors. Oh Merlin, I hope it's not my father. _His heart pounded crazily. Could Tobias have been released already, even though his parole was not supposed to be up yet? Cautiously, he unlocked the door and opened it.

Lily was standing on the porch. "Sev, I was going through my things and I realized I left Tuney's books in your bag. So I stopped by to get them."

"Oh. Come on in," he waved her inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing something was not right.

"My mum is sick, she's in bed with a really bad sore throat and an ear infection and a fever. I . . .I was going to brew a few batches of potions for her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lily moved over to the bags on the table and had soon found the four books she had bought as a present for Petunia and stuffed them into her brown carryall. "Do you need my help to brew?"

Severus hesitated, pride warring with necessity. He hated to admit he couldn't do everything on his own. But then he thought of his mother, who was depending on him to make her well and he shoved his pride aside. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, silly! Eileen's almost like my second mother." Lily said, rolling up her sleeves. "What are we brewing?"

Severus led the way into the lab and summoned Eileen's book of Healing Elixirs and Solutions from the shelf and opened it to the correct recipes. The Fever Reducer he knew how to brew already, it was the Sore Throat Elixir he was unsure about.

"You can brew the Ear Remedy," he told Lily, showing her the page opposite his recipe.

She peered at it. "Hmm. This doesn't seem too hard."

Together, the two began to chop up and measure ingredients, stirring and steeping, working in a companionable silence. Three hours later, they had brewed several vials of each potion, and Lily came with Severus to see Eileen.

"Lily, you shouldn't be here, child. Severus, d'you want her to get sick too?" Eileen scolded gently, taking the first draught of the Extra Strength Fever Reducer her son handed her.

"I insisted on staying and helping, Eileen," Lily told her. "And don't worry, I won't get sick. Here, now take the Sore Throat Elixir." She handed Eileen a red potion.

The Ear Remedy was one that was applied into the ear canal with a medicine dropper, Severus did that while Lily gently wiped Eileen's face with a damp cloth.

After that, the Potions Mistress went back to sleep, and Lily told Severus she would stop back later to see if Eileen were doing better. "I'll tell Mum to make her famous chicken soup. It's the Evans' best cold remedy," she joked.

Severus gave her a wan smile. "Thanks, Lil. If she gets any worse or the potions don't seem to be helping, I'll call a Healer from St. Mungos."

"I think she'll be okay. She's a tough one, like her son," Lily said, then she hugged her boyfriend and promised to come back later.

Severus retrieved his glass of iced tea from the fridge and began composing a letter to Reg, to be delivered by Eileen's owl, Warlock. He needed to know when Lucius had his next meeting planned, he sincerely hoped it was not anytime soon, for he did not want the holiday season marred by an Iron Mask reunion. He also wanted to find out how his friend was doing now that Sirius was back at home.

After posting the letter, Severus returned to check on his mother.

He found Eileen sleeping fitfully, and he replaced the covers over her and wiped her face and neck again. "Get better soon, Mum."

Lily returned just before dinner with a huge covered bowl of Polly's homemade chicken soup, fresh rolls, and some apple turnovers, which were Sev's favorite. They ate together, played a few hands of gin rummy, and Lily helped Severus wrap up his Christmas gifts before returning home.

"You aren't getting sick too, are you?" she asked just before she kissed him good night. "You look kind of flushed."

"I'm fine," he insisted, though he did feel slightly achy and tired.

By the next morning, Eileen felt much improved, but she too noticed her son's flushed face and slightly hoarse throat and ordered him to take the potions he had made and lie down.

"I'm not sick, Mother!" he objected, though he felt more than a little under the weather.

"No arguments, Severus. In bed with you now."

"But then who will take care of you?"

"I am feeling much improved, son, and I can take my own potions now," Eileen ordered. "Bed, Severus Tobias." She pointed imperiously to his bed, which had the covers drawn down.

"But—"

"Must I count to three?"

Flushing, he gave in. "Merlin, Mum, what do you think I am, two?" He lay down, frowning.

"You're acting very much like that now," she pointed out, then smoothed back the hair on his forehead. She gave him the same potions she had taken, he grumbled but swallowed them. He really wanted to know if Potter had sent Petunia his owl and what she had replied. But all of a sudden his eyes were shutting. _Oh, well. Guess I'll find out tomorrow._ Then he fell asleep, and Eileen sat beside his bed for a good hour before going into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

**A/N: A nice long chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Next: Tuney's date with James. Where do you think they will go?**

Return


	22. A Date To Remember

**A Date To Remember**

_Evans residence_

_Spinner's End:_

Orpheus flew in the open kitchen window the next morning just as Petunia was putting the kettle on for tea. She was so startled she nearly knocked over the mug she was placing the tea bag into, even though she had been expecting the owl to show up sometime that day with James's note.

"Oh, goodness!" she exclaimed as the owl landed neatly upon the counter, his heart-shaped face swiveled directly at her. "You are such an adorable bird!" she crooned, and reached out to scratch his head.

Orpheus allowed her to stroke him, he loved attention, then he stuck out his leg for her to remove the message attached to it. She gently undid the cylinder and then fed him some bacon she had cooked just before he arrived. He took the treat daintily from her fingers, hooted softly, and allowed her to stroke him again.

"Thank you, Orpheus. Will you wait while I write an answer?"

The barn owl bobbed his head and settled down on the counter, waiting patiently while Petunia read James's note and scribbled a reply.

_My dear Lady Petunia,_

_I hope you have thought about me as much as I have you these past days. I find myself doing ordinary things about my house, like playing Exploding Snap or chess with my father and wondering if you would like to learn how to play too. There are so many things I would like to show you about my world, but one of the best is a Quidditch match. _

_I have box seats for my favorite team, the Montrose Magpies, they're playing the Wimbourne Wasps today and I was wondering if you would like to go see it? They'll have refreshments and everything, it's at 11:00AM. I hope you will, it's a lot of fun, and I'll explain the game before so you're not confused. If you don't, that's all right, we'll do whatever you want._

_Write back and let me know, I'll be by to pick you up at 10:30 if you want to go see the match._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir James_

Petunia could hardly suppress a squeal of glee, in spite of the fact that she was eighteen and this was hardly her first date with a guy. But it felt oddly enough like it was her first time going out with a boy. Though she didn't really like sports, Vernon had dragged her to a rugby match once and she had hated it, she decided to give James the benefit of the doubt and go and see this Quidditch game. Lily had said it was fun to watch, so maybe it wasn't like rugby at all. _Besides, I do owe him one for beating the tar out of Vernon—the fat beast! And a man is always more agreeable if you do what he likes first. I wonder how late these games run? Maybe we can go out for dinner and a movie also?_

She picked up the morning paper and scanned the entertainment section to see what was playing. _It's A Wonderful Life_ was still out and she decided that would be a good movie for James to see with her, it was a classic, and though she had seen it before, she always loved it. It was playing at 7PM, leaving them plenty of time to eat at the diner and then go to the cinema, it was a short walk down the street.

She picked up a notepad and a pen and wrote a quick reply, not wanting to keep poor Orpheus waiting too long.

_Dear Sir James,_

_I would be delighted to see the Quidditch match with you. If it doesn't take the whole day, perhaps we might go and eat at a local diner here in town and go to see a movie? It's A Wonderful Life is playing and I think you would really enjoy it. _

_You can tell me what you think when you come to get me._

_Your fair lady,_

_Petunia_

She carefully rolled up the note, put it inside the cylinder and reattached it to Orpheus's leg holder.

"Please take this to James, if you wouldn't mind?"

Orpheus trilled and then he took off out the window.

Petunia began to hum happily as she made tea, and soon she was joined by the rest of her family.

"Well? Did Orpheus arrive?" asked Lily, her green eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Orpheus? Who is that?" asked Mr. Evans.

"James Potter's owl, Dad," answered Petunia. "Yes, he came and James has invited me to go and see a Quiddirk match with him."

"You mean a _Quidditch_ match," Lily corrected with a giggle. "That's great! And did you say yes?"

Petunia nodded. "I do hope it's not brutal like rugby."

"Oh, it's nothing like rugby. It's played on brooms, up in the air," Lily told her. "It's sort of like football and basketball. What time is the game?"

Petunia told her and Lily said, "Better eat quick, Tuney, so we have time to fix your hair and do your make-up."

Petunia hurriedly ate some toast, bacon, and a bit of eggs. Lily had almost finished with her breakfast by then and afterwards the two girls rushed upstairs to do Tuney's make-up.

"What time will you be coming home, Tuney?" called Henry from below.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet, Dad, because we might be going to a movie after. So maybe around ten."

"All right then, make sure you have your key just in case your mum and I turn in early."

Petunia said she would though she was aware that neither parent would do so, they would want to be awake when she came home to ask how her first date went with her new wizard boyfriend. Petunia prayed all would go well.

"Lily, how should I wear my hair—up or down?"

"I think mostly up with a few tendrils hanging down," Lily said, then started to help arrange her sister's hair.

* * * * * *

James was anxiously awaiting Orpheus's return, pacing about the back terrace impatiently, and running his hand through his hair in agitation. Then he would halt and remove a comb from his pocket and re-brush his hair so it would lie flat, because for the first time in a long time, he didn't want to look all windblown and messy like he'd just hopped off his broom. For once he wanted to look like the gentleman his father had always insisted he behave like.

He was dressed in a black and white Montrose jersey and a pair of trousers similar to Muggle denim jeans, but more comfortable. It wasn't cold enough for a cloak or a robe and so James opted for neither and wore a scarf instead. It was a lovely day, crisp but without being freezing, the perfect weather for a Quidditch match. He just hoped Petunia would take him up on his offer.

_And who knows, she just might like it. I wish for once I could find a girl who loves Quidditch, and doesn't just come to the games to see me play or because I want to see a match. _Then he snorted at his own foolishness. If regular pureblood witches couldn't enjoy Quidditch for its own sake, how could he expect a Muggle girl to? It would be enough if Petunia agreed to come and see a game.

He shielded a hand and peered up towards the sky.

_Orpheus, where are you? How long can it take for you to deliver a letter?_

Then he saw the owl winging its way towards him and he grinned.

He held out his arm and Orpheus landed lightly on it and James quickly opened Petunia's message.

"Yes! Merlin's starry robe! She said yes. And I'll go and see whatever she wants, only I'll have to take a quick trip to Gringotts to get some Muggle money in exchange." He looked at his watch. _Almost nine._ _Plenty of time to get there and hopefully there's not a line. I'll eat on the way._

He dashed back inside to where his parents were eating breakfast and said, "Mum, Dad, I'll see you later. I'm taking Petunia Evans to a Quidditch game and I need to pick up some money from the vault, so I'm getting a head start."

"That's fine, son, but when are we going to meet this mystery lady?" asked Charles, he was tall and distinguished looking with dark hair and a thin mustache and bright hazel eyes.

"Yes, didn't you tell me that she's the sister of one of your classmates? You ought to invite her for the weekend, James. Or at least to supper." Liana said softly. She was slightly younger than her husband, with softly curling light brown hair and merry brown eyes. They were both in their fifties, James had been a surprise pregnancy when Liana was forty, after she had all but given up hope that she would ever be able to carry a child to term. As wizards go, that was not so very old, but it was older than Liana would have liked and sometimes she felt bad that she was not as young as she used to be, and couldn't keep up with her rambunctious son the way a younger woman would have. James had been a handful as a toddler and in some ways he still was.

"I'll ask her later, Mum." James waved at them before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and tossing it into the fireplace. Thus far he had avoided telling his parents that he was dating a Muggle, not that they had anything against Muggles, but no one in the family had ever gone out with a Muggle before, and it would take getting used to.

"Just remember, dear, if you do want to invite her up for next weekend, your Aunt Muriel is coming." Liana called just as James stepped into the green flames.

As a result, he missed the last half of her sentence, and he hoped that Petunia would agree to a second date as a guest at Potter Manor. She wouldn't have to stay over, of course, but he could come and bring her there each day and home again each night. It wasn't proper to have an unmarried girl staying over his house when he'd just met her and James knew better than to even consider it.

But he would worry about that bridge when he came to it. Today he just wanted to have a good time on his first date with Petunia. He stepped out of the Floo and into the Three Broomsticks, waved hi to Tom the barman and then headed out the door to Gringotts.

* * * * * *

James's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he caught sight of Petunia waiting on the porch for him. She looked like a dream in the flattering apple green sundress with the little ruffles on the hem and it hugged her slender frame to perfection. It was set off by a beautiful antique Irish lace wrap that added an element of elegance to the dress. And the simple upswept style of her hair accentuated her long neck and narrow face, reminding James of a swan.

_Wow! She looks smashing! Like a real lady in a tale, all noble and elegant and proud. Wish I had a camera. Wait . . .I do have one, in the pocket of my jersey. I forgot._ He fished it out and said, "Hey beautiful, smile!" then he snapped her picture.

Petunia smiled happily. James thought she was beautiful, something she had never expected when compared to her sister. It was generally accepted that Lily was the pretty sister while Tuney was the practical one. But not, apparently, in Potter's opinion. "Hello, James. Is that the colors of your favorite team?"

"Yes, the Montrose Magpies." James said, giving her an old fashioned courtly bow and thanking Merlin he didn't look totally stupid thanks to his father's coaching. Some of the old pureblood families still greeted each other that way and so Charles had tutored James in the old custom. "Team colors are black and white with a magpie." He indicated the large magpie on the back of the shirt. "Petunia, you look absolutely brilliant! That dress . . ."

"Is it too much? Should I go change? I wasn't sure what to wear." Petunia said nervously, wringing her hands.

"Not at all. I'll be the envy of every man there." James grinned.

Petunia blushed. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious. Wait and see. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes. But you're a bit early. It's only 10:15," she said, checking her watch.

"Don't worry. Early is better than late. Do you have Floo powder in your home?" he asked, only then realizing that he had never made sure if the Evanses had a working Floo Network in their house. He had simply assumed that since Lily was a witch, they would have one.

"Floo powder?" Petunia repeated. "Is that something magical?"

"It's how we wizards can travel from place to place through a fireplace," James explained. "You mean Lily never told you about it? Or don't you have a fireplace?"

"No, we have one, but it's only used for making fires not . . .going anywhere. We use a car for that."

"Ah . . .this could be a problem," James said, looking concerned. "I was planning on using the Floo Network to get us to the game. It's in London and too long a distance to fly by broom." He glanced about. "Are there any other wizards in this neighborhood?"

"Well, Severus and his mum Eileen are wizards," Petunia said. "They might have one of those Foo things."

"Snape? Oh that's right, he's your neighbor." James sighed. He didn't fancy asking Snape for anything, but without Floo powder they could go nowhere. "Do you think they'd mind if I used their Floo?"

Petunia shrugged. "I couldn't say. Why don't we go over and ask them?"

She led the way down the walk to the Snape house, which was four feet from her own, and went and rang the bell of the small house next door.

It was several long moments before the door opened, Petunia almost thought that no one was home, but then the door opened and Eileen stood on the threshold. "Good morning, Petunia! You look lovely! Going out on a date, dear."

"Uh, yes I am, Eileen. With this gentleman here," Petunia indicated James.

"How do you do, Mr.— "

"Potter. James Potter."

Eileen stiffened at that name, for she had overheard Sev and Lily talking once about a Potter and what they had said hadn't been very complimentary. She shot a look at Petunia. "Tuney, do your parents know that you're dating a wizard?"

"Yes. They met James when he saved me from Vernon," Petunia explained.

Eileen's eyebrows rose. "Saved you from—oh heavens do come in instead of standing out on the porch like refugees." She stepped back and the two came inside. "Just please be quiet. Severus is sick, he caught that sore throat distemper from me, and he's sleeping upstairs. He had a rather bad night and he needs to rest."

"I hope he feels better soon," Petunia said earnestly. "You know, Lily wasn't feeling too well either after breakfast. Said her throat felt . . .scratchy."

"Oh no. Not her too! Gracious, I'll have to go over and give her some potions."

"Mum has some medicine she can take, Eileen, you don't have to bother making up any," Petunia began.

"Nonsense, Tuney. This is a wizard disease and won't respond to Muggle medicines, trust me. She'll need potions, same as Sev." Eileen said briskly. "I'll bring them over in a few minutes. Was there something you needed?" She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a flowing purple shirt and an opal pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. She had wound her hair about her head, as she used to do when she was a girl, and looked very imposing.

"Mrs. Snape, we were wondering if we might use your Floo, since Petunia here doesn't have one," James began. "I'm taking her to see a Quidditch match, the Magpies vs. the Wasps, you know."

Eileen sniffed. "I don't follow Quidditch, I'm far too busy brewing these days." Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me something. Are you the same James Potter that I overheard Lily and Sev discussing? They referred to you as the biggest idiot in the known world and said all you cared about was flying and pranking people."

James blushed. Never had he thought his reputation as a Marauder would come back to haunt him. "Err . . .yes, ma'am. I'm afraid so. But I was very immature back then. I've changed."

"Humph!" Eileen eyed him sternly. "I very much hope so, young man! What did you mean, Tuney, he saved you from Vernon? The great pudding that you used to date? The one with the fancy ruby Corvette?"

Petunia nodded. She told Eileen of how Vernon had attempted to force her to kiss him and James had come to her rescue and thrashed the bully within an inch of his sorry life.

"Good. One less piece of trash in the world. Be glad you were rid of him, Tuney. So you don't make the same mistakes I did." She gave James another one of those long slow appraisals. "I would hope, young man, that you would know how to treat a lady of quality like Petunia. You're a pureblood and I know it's the fashion now for young men like yourself to have . . .flings with Muggle girls. Love 'em and leave 'em, I think you call it?"

"Uh . . .yes, ma'am, that's true for some of us," James admitted, knowing all too well what Sirius' reaction would be when he told him he was dating Lily's sister. "But I'm not like that. My father taught me to treat a lady with respect."

"As well he should have. See that you remember that, Mr. Potter. Petunia here is like my daughter and if you play about with her heart and break it, you'll answer to _me_." Here Eileen drew herself up to her full height, she was quite tall, about 5'8, and her eyes flashed and power seemed to surround her like a cloak.

It made James shiver, for he could feel her power radiating off of her, and it was strong and she was glaring at him as if she were about to hex him, though her wand wasn't in her hand. He knew then that she was not one to cross and he made haste to reassure her that he would treat Petunia like a queen. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

"Good." Eileen gave him a nod of approval, then lost her intimidating air and smiled gently. "Of course you may use my Floo. Come this way." She led them into the den and indicated the fireplace. "There you go." A slightly half full container of Floo powder rested upon the mantle in a blue jar. "Watch James, Tuney, before you try it. It's not as hard as it looks. Matter of fact, maybe you both ought to go through together, since Tuney might not be able to activate the Floo by herself."

"Right. I keep forgetting she has no magic." James muttered, wondering what it was about Snape's mother that made him feel all thumbs? He should have thought of that before. "Don't worry, Tuney. It's perfectly safe," he said, and he lit the fire with a quick "Incendio!" and then tossed in the Floo powder and called "Quidditch stadium, London!"

The fire flared green and James took Petunia's hand. "All right, now on three we're going to step into the fireplace."

"But won't we get burned?"

"No. It's magical fire, won't hurt a bit. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"It's all right, Tuney. Flooing is easy once you get the hang of it," Eileen encouraged. "Just remember to brush off the soot and don't breathe in the ashes. Have you got a Floo-Clearing draft just in case?"

"Uh, no." James admitted.

"Here." Eileen plucked a small glass bottle off of the mantle. "Use that if you need it." She gave the bottle to James. Then she patted Petunia on the shoulder. "Don't be afraid, just close your eyes and take a step. You'll be there before you know it."

Petunia looked dubious, but then she took a deep breath and shut her eyes, because she didn't know if she could bear the idea of walking into fire, magical or not. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained._ "Okay. I'm ready."

"On three then." Eileen said. "One . . .two . . .three!"

They stepped into the green flames together and were whirled away to the London Quidditch stadium.

Petunia felt as if she were being blown through the air and she clutched James's hand tightly. But it soon stopped and then James said, "Take a step and open your eyes, Petunia. We're here."

Petunia opened her eyes and saw a great many witches and wizards wearing all kinds of clothing milling about in front of three large ticket counters. She coughed a bit and looked down at herself. To her dismay, she was covered in soot, just as Eileen had said. "Oh no! My dress!"

"Easy. It'll come right off." James said and showed her with a few quick brushes of his hand how the soot floated off and did not mar the fabric. "See? Good as new. Are you feeling okay? Do you need some of this potion?"

Petunia coughed. Her eyes were stinging a bit.

"Here, take a little, it'll clear up any soot that you happened to swallow by mistake." He handed her the draft and she swallowed twice.

The potion tasted refreshing, like cool water and Petunia immediately felt better. "Thanks. That feels good."

James tucked the vial away in a pocket and said, "Well, that wasn't so bad, right? You weren't scared, were you?"

"No. Just a bit nervous. It didn't hurt at all."

"Told you it wouldn't." James grinned. "Come along, we'll get some snacks and then I'll show you the model so you can understand what's going on. Merlin, but Snape's mother is one scary witch! Thought for a minute she was going to hex me inside out!"

Petunia giggled. "Only if you get on her bad side. She's actually very nice. She used to watch Lily and I when our parents went out when we were little. Of course, that was before Tobias lost his job at the mill and turned to the bottle. After that, she worked long hours at night and we hardly saw her and when we did see her she was worn down and tired. But since Tobias was locked up, she's changed and become more like her old self."

"Reminds me of an overprotective mother dragon," James said, concealing a shiver. He prayed that Eileen Snape never found out what he had done to her son at school. He had a feeling she would be furious and not above casting some painfully humiliating hexes on him. Slytherin justice. It was scary.

He led Petunia carefully through the throngs of people and to a stand where they were selling ice cream, chips, sandwiches, soup, and fried chicken wings. There was also butterbeer and pumpkin juice.

James ordered a basket of chicken wings, Petunia had a roast beef and melted Swiss sandwich and they both shared an order of chips. "Try the pumpkin juice, you'll like it," James suggested when Petunia hesitated over the drinks. "Most everyone does." He ordered one as well and then he managed to find a small table where they could eat and watch everything.

While they ate, James attempted to explain some of the positions in the game and the balls to Petunia. "Just remember, the most important thing is for Mark Terra, the Seeker for the Magpies, to catch the Snitch. That's 150 points and it wins the game."

"Isn't that sort of . . .unfair? To the other players, I mean?"

"Well, no. Since the Snitch is hard to catch and sometimes it can take a Seeker a whole game to find it, much less catch it. And it can mean a victory, especially if your team's Chasers aren't scoring well. But everyone on a team is necessary. And the other thing is, Quidditch is played in a series of matches, with the team who scores the most points overall winning the top spots. So it's not how many matches you win, but how many points per game you accumulate that matters."

"Who keeps track of the points?"

"International Quidditch Association, with the help of a magical scoreboard." James replied promptly.

"Oh. Why is it called such a funny name?"

James thought for a moment, then said, "Comes from where the game originated back a thousand years ago. The place was named Queerditch March. Guess over the years it became easier to say Quidditch."

"That makes sense, I suppose." She sipped her pumpkin juice. "This is very good. Sweet, but not overly so."

"Figured you'd like it. We can try butterbeer next."

"Butterbeer? I don't like beer."

"No, no. It's not like alcoholic beer. More like . . .root beer."

"Oh. I like that."

"Butterbeer is good served hot or cold. I like mine hot. Keeps me warm while I sitting up there in the box, waving my pennant."

"It sounds almost as good as hot cocoa."

James laughed. "Nothing is as good as hot cocoa, but butterbeer's my second favorite."

"Do you like your cocoa with or without marshmallows?"

"With lots of them. Let me guess. You hate marshmallows."

"You're wrong. I love marshmallows."

"You do? I never would have figured you for a marshmallow kind of girl."

"Well, just goes to show you," Petunia smirked. "Don't judge a book by its cover. I might not be a sweet fanatic like my sister and Severus, but I do love marshmallows and chocolate. It's the perfect combination."

"A girl after my own heart," James grinned. Then he recalled what else she had said. "Snape—Severus—he likes sweets? I never would have guessed that either."

"He likes chocolate. He never really has money to indulge himself though, so he tends not to buy it, but my mum always gets him a large box of it for Christmas and his birthday. And she bakes him a chocolate layer cake too."

"You . . .seem really close to him," James said uneasily.

"We grew up together. He's like my pesky younger brother. I used to tease him something awful when I was younger though, because I thought he was no good street trash, but when he got older, I started to realize I was mistaken and when he came to work for my dad at the pharmacy, I learned he was a hard worker and polite and not at all like his drunken bum of a father."

"Who's now in prison."

"Yes, and likely to stay there for a good long time. And good riddance! His kind give us all a bad name." Petunia sniffed. "I'm sorry now for how I treated Sev back then, he had enough to deal with his dad, he didn't need me adding to it."

James found that he also felt ashamed at how he had behaved towards the Slytherin. "I wasn't too nice to him either."

"I know. Lily told me. You were cruel."

James winced, finding that Petunia's words stung, even though they were nothing less than the truth. "Yes. I was. Definitely not one of my better moments. But maybe now . . .I can try and see him as more than just a Slytherin." _If only I didn't suspect him of having ties to You-Know-Who. _"But we're not here to discuss our past mistakes with Snape, now are we? Let's go up to the top box and you can see the pitch and the rings where the Quaffle is thrown through."

They had finished eating by then and Petunia looked for somewhere to throw their empty paper plates and cups, but James told her to leave them, the house elves would see to it. He quickly explained what house elves were and then he led her up the long winding staircase to the Potters' special box.

"How did you rate a box like this, Potter?" she asked as they entered the gold velvet curtained box, which had the crest of a leaping stag upon it and plush-covered benches.

"Dad made a ton of Galleons working for Gringotts as a bank teller, and the Potters are an old pureblood family with a sizeable inheritance besides."

"In short, you were born with a silver spoon," Petunia surmised.

"Pretty much. It has its advantages." James said, sitting down on the bench. "And its obligations too."

"Such as?"

"Uh, well I'm supposed to behave with decorum befitting a pureblood and I'm supposed to marry well and produce at least one heir to continue the Potter bloodline."

"Marry well?" Petunia raised an eyebrow. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Not wishing to discuss the subject of pureblood marriages at that time, James was grateful for the distraction that occurred in the form of the Magpies flying over the pitch. "Look, here they come!" He lifted his Magpie pennant in the air and whistled, waving it and cheering, "Lets go Magpies! Pound the Wasps into the dirt!"

Petunia was watching as the players, all of them wearing a black and white uniform similar to James's jersey, flew a few laps about the field. She managed to pick out the Beaters, they were holding bats similar to cricket ones, and the Seeker, he was the smallest and had a small S emblazoned upon his shirt, and then she assumed the others were the Chasers. The Keeper was also easy to spot, he was the only one wearing an odd-shaped helmet and padding.

Then the opposing team, the Wimbourne Wasps, came out, and there was cheering from the opposite end of the stands and booing and hissing from the side Petunia was on. She tugged on James's sleeve. "Is there a referee in this game? What happens if a player gets knocked off his broom?"

"Yes, there is one, but the players don't really like him," James answered. "He's the one in the orange and black jacket with the whistle." He pointed to a thin man flying in the center of the pitch. "And any player who falls off his broom usually ends up on the ground with a levitating charm on him."

"It sounds dangerous. What if the person can't cast a charm?"

"That's what the officials are there for. They can stop a player from hitting the ground if they need to. Hardly anyone dies anymore in Quidditch."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Petunia said with a sarcastic note in her voice.

"You can get injured playing any kind of sport," James defended. "The element of danger is what makes it so unpredictable. Watch and you'll see."

The whistle was blown and the teams faced off as the Quaffle was thrown into the air. Sanderson, the Chaser for the Wasps, caught it first, but then Bailey, the Magpies Chaser gave him an elbow in the ribs and snatched the ball away.

Petunia was riveted upon the Chaser, who was flying brilliantly towards the goal posts, dodging other players and Bludgers like some kind of twisty flying snake.

James was yelling, "Bring it home, Bailey!"

Petunia gasped when Bailey suddenly executed a tight aerial spin and sent the ball flying towards the third ring. Almost, it missed, but at the last second it teetered on the edge and went in.

"Magpies, 10, Wasps, 0."

James clapped and cheered loudly. "What a smart move!"

"A very clever one," Petunia acknowledged. She was starting to get a feel for the game now and found that Lily had been right, it was fun to watch.

It was not about brute strength, but strategy and quickness and daring upon a broom. Several times during the first half of the match, Petunia felt her heart pound and her hands clenched into white knuckled fists, as the players performed daring aerial maneuvers fifty feet above the earth.

James cast glances at his girl from time to time, wondering when she was going to ask him if it was over yet, or where the bathroom was, or what was going on when the Beaters hit a Bludger over to the opposite team. But instead he saw Petunia literally riveted upon the action going on some twenty feet in front of her.

"Tuney, are you having fun?"

She barely seemed to hear him she was so focused upon what was happening. He shook her shoulder, wondering if she were cold. "Tuney, would you like a butterbeer?"

She turned to him and snapped, "Hush, James! I'm trying to find where the Snitch went. I think I saw it over by the goal post."

"Huh? You're tracking the Snitch?"

"I'm trying to, until you interrupted—oh, just give me your binoculars," she snatched what looked like a pair of binoculars from his pocket.

"Omnoculars," he corrected, and showed her how to use them, hiding a grin.

She plastered them to her eyes and continued searching and when she had spotted the Snitch, started bellowing for the Seeker to go get it. "Over there! There, what are you. blind as a bat? Open your eyes, for pity's sake!"

James had to laugh. She sounded very much like Sirius did or even himself.

The Wasps scored and then the Magpies scored twice, bringing the total to Magpies 30, Wasps 10.

After an hour and a half, a recess was called for thirty minutes, allowing people to use the restrooms and get some drinks and the players to rest before returning to play.

"So, are you having fun?" he asked again.

This time she lowered the omnoculars and smiled. "I . . .really am! It's so interesting and intense and I . . .think I like this sport, James. Which is so odd because I've never liked sports before."

"Well, it's like I always say. There's no sport like Quidditch. Want a butterbeer?"

"Yes, please."

He summoned a house elf to fetch them one each, and they sipped them slowly while they waited for the second half to begin.

The second half was much tenser than the first half, with each team trying to score and the Seekers searching desperately for the Snitch. Petunia was practically jumping off the bench every time the Magpies scored. She snatched the pennant from James and waved it about like a madwoman.

James had to duck to keep from being poked in the eye.

But he was enjoying himself and enjoying watching Petunia, whose enthusiasm was infectious.

When the Magpies scored another goal and their Seeker caught the Snitch, the roar from the crowd was defeaning. Petunia was yelling, "We won! We won!" and then she turned and threw her arms about James and kissed him.

He was startled at first, but then he kissed her back, and she melted into his embrace. She was sweetness and light and he kissed her with a fierce tenderness that made his head spin.

Petunia was surprised that she enjoyed James kissing her. It was not at all what she had come to expect of a man kissing her. Vernon had been rough and sloppy, biting her sometimes, but James seduced and coaxed, and his kiss made her heart race and her blood sizzle. _Dear Lord, is this what it means to be in love? Is this what Lily feels when Sev kisses her? Because if it is, I can understand why she wants to hold him forever and never let him go._

Amid the hoards of celebrating Quidditch fans, Petunia cuddled into her wizard's strong arms, looked up into his eyes, and found that the world had slowed to a crawl and all that mattered right then was the way he looked at her, with his sweet boyish grin and desire shining in his hazel eyes. And it was then that Petunia Evans knew that her heart was no longer her own.

* * * * * *

James managed to get Petunia a signed photograph of the Magpie Seeker, Mark Terra, it moved and showed him catching the Snitch and then smiling and waving. "A little something to remember our first date," he said and handed her the photo, which was signed, _To Petunia, my newest and most beautiful Quidditch fan! Mark Terra, Seeker._

"Oh, James! You shouldn't have!" she cried and hugged the photo and then hugged him again.

"It's just a trifle," he shrugged, though he was happy she liked it. "So how did you like your first Quidditch match?"

"I loved it! When can we see another?"

He burst out laughing. "Looks like I've created another Quidditch fanatic."

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing at all." James said. _Looks like I finally got my wish. _"There's another game scheduled for next weekend. Would you like to go?"

"Yes. I can't wait!"

"Good. Now, why don't we Floo back to Snape's house and go to that diner you mentioned. What is a diner anyhow?"

Now it was Petunia's turn to explain about Muggle culture and James listened all the way to the fireplace and after they had Flooed back to Spinner's End, thanked Eileen for allowing them the use of her Floo once more, inquired about Severus (he was still sick)_, _they went downtown to the diner.

They ate some excellent fish and chips and shepherds pie, followed by root beer floats and a slice of apple pie that melted on their tongues. James said it was as good as anything his house elves had ever made.

"Save some room for popcorn and soda," Petunia told him. "That's what you eat when you watch a movie."

"Is that like . . .Coke?"

"Yes, Coke is a kind of soda," Petunia told him.

She signaled for the check, but when she would have paid for the dinner, James told her to put her purse away. "James, you don't have money like ours," she whispered.

"Oh, yes, I do. I changed some today at Gringotts," he said triumphantly. "Now put yours away. A gentleman always pays for a lady."

"But James—"

"No, Petunia. I insist." He said firmly, and when the waitress returned, handed her a ten pound note without batting an eye.

"You are impossible, James Potter."

"Good thing too, because otherwise I'd never get anywhere," he smirked.

"Fine, but I'm buying our tickets and popcorn," Petunia said. "Fair's fair."

"That's not how it works," he argued.

"It is with me," Petunia said stubbornly. She didn't want James to get into the habit of paying for her all the time, because Vernon had always insisted on that too, and then had said she owed him and could pay him back by showing him a good time. Petunia had been horrified and had smacked him across the mouth and called a cab to take her home. "I'm a big girl, James, I can afford a few tickets and some popcorn, okay?"

Sensing he wasn't going to win this one, and not wanting to ruin a perfectly good evening with a silly quarrel, James gave in. "All right. Have it your way, Tuney."

"Thank you. I appreciate your offer though, sir."

"Anytime, my lady," he said, then kissed her lightly on the palm.

His kiss electrified her and she nearly moaned with pleasure.

"Come on, James. Let's get over to the cinema before you make me do something indecent," she whispered, flushing.

"Like what?" he inquired naughtily.

"Never you mind, Mr. Potter," she giggled, then she stood up and walked towards the door.

James leaned on the table and admired the view as his long-legged girlfriend walked up the row of booths. _Petunia Evans, you are really something._

* * * * * *

James found the movie fascinating, especially because there was no magic used to make it. Petunia explained about actors and filming and scripts while they waited for the movie to start, and she fed James popcorn and they shared a huge soda, giggling when they bumped noses trying to drink from opposite ends.

James soon discovered that not only did he enjoy the movie, he also enjoyed the feel of Petunia's hand on his arm and when the lights dimmed, he playful lifted her onto his lap, where she remained until the closing credits.

"So, how did you like your first movie?" Petunia asked as they left the theater.

"It was great. But the best thing was you sitting with me," James whispered naughtily.

Petunia shook her finger at him playfully. "You're a naughty thing, James."

"I know," he admitted, unrepentant. "But I think you like me that way."

"Whatever gave you that idea, Mr. Potter?" she said, tossing her head, acting as if she were insulted.

"If you didn't, you would have never sat through an entire movie in my lap."

"Guilty, I'm afraid," she laughed, then she kissed him again. "You're nothing like Vernon."

"Thank Merlin!" he exclaimed. "Tuney, I'm going to make you forget all about that oaf," he said tenderly.

"I . . .don't know if that's possible."

"Yes, it is. Trust me. I'm a wizard and impossible's not in my vocabulary." He whispered in her ear.

They walked home slowly and for the first time in a very long time, Petunia felt cherished and appreciated by a man, and her heart soared and her feet skipped in time to a rhythm that matched the beating of the heart of the wizard beside her.

**Okay, how did you like the date? I hope it wasn't too sappy. And how did you like Eileen giving James a warning too?**

**Next: Christmas with the Evanses and Snapes.**


	23. Happy Holidays

**Happy Holidays**

_17 Spinner's End_

_Snape residence_

_A week before Christmas:_

Severus swallowed the Sore Throat Elixir grimly, chasing down the bitter brew with a glass of ice water. "Mother, are you sure I'll be better in time for Christmas? And will Lily too?"

Eileen felt his forehead expertly. "Your fever is almost gone, son. And the sore throat should be gone too by this time tomorrow." She gently tilted his head up and felt the glands beneath his chin. They were no longer swollen, which meant the infection was nearly gone. "Drink your cranberry juice and eat your porridge, Severus." She instructed, handing him the tray of food to eat.

Severus sighed and picked up his spoon. He wasn't all that hungry, but Eileen insisted he eat a little more each day. "How about Lily? She got sick too, didn't she?"

Eileen nodded. "Yes, but she's mending as well. Don't worry, Sev. You'll be well in time to celebrate Christmas with the Evanses. And you'll get well sooner if you eat that porridge instead of glaring at it." She turned to pick up a cardboard box that she had laid on his desk when she brought in his breakfast.

"What's that? You get a package?" he inquired, after swallowing a spoonful of porridge.

Eileen paused and said, "No. It's your father's Christmas present. I'm sending it to him today. It's nothing much, just a few small things to remind him of the reason for the season."

Severus stared at her. "You what?" he cried before he could think better of it. "Why would you want to send that bloody bastard anything for Christmas? Let him rot in jail!" he spat bitterly.

Eileen turned to face him, her eyes flashing. "Severus Snape! You watch your mouth, young man! Or else sick or not, I'll use a Mouthwash Charm on you!" She gave him a very pointed glare that made him hang his head and squirm guiltily. "Now, I can't blame you for feeling the way you do towards your father, but even he deserves some kind of acknowledgement on Christmas. It's the season of giving, after all."

"And he's giving us all a holiday from his miserable presence," Severus groused. "Sorry for my mouth. But seriously, Mum, why would you waste money and time on him? You don't love him anymore and he sure as blazes doesn't love you. Or me either."

"Oh, Severus," Eileen set the box down and came and stroked his hair off his forehead in a tender gesture. "It's true, your father hasn't treated either of us well, and for that I am sorry. But once he loved me, long ago, and you too, before he changed. I kept hoping that he would remember that and mend his ways but that was not to be. Even so . . .it's a terrible thing to be alone on Christmas, and I would not wish that on anyone, even Tobias. I send him these small things in remembrance of what we shared, because it is the right thing to do."

Severus gazed up at his mother, whose dark eyes were the same as his own, filled with old regrets and sorrow, but also a fierce determination as well. He didn't like the fact that she felt obligated to send Tobias a Christmas gift, but he could understand. His mother was a firm believer in discharging debts and also forgiving people. Until Tobias had done the unforgivable, that is, by breaking his sworn promise to get along with his son and quit drinking that summer. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand why you're doing it." He said at last. Then he added, "This doesn't mean you've . . .forgiven him, right?"

"No, Sev. What he has done is beyond even my forgiveness. He had this coming for a long time, and it was something I wish I'd had the courage to do years ago, when he first lifted a hand to you. And for that, Sev, I ask _your_ forgiveness."

"You have it, Mum. Always," he said, and gave her a one-armed hug, nearly upsetting his breakfast tray. "Mail the package and then let's forget about him. Let's make this a really happy Christmas, Mum. I know the Evans always invite me over for dinner, but this year you can come too, now that _he's _not here."

"Are you sure, Sev? I wouldn't want to impose . . ."

"Polly said the invitation was for _both_ of us," Severus insisted. "Because no one should be alone on Christmas," he reminded her.

Eileen smiled. "Very well. I shall write Polly and tell her that I accept. It's been a long time since I've kept Christmas with friends."

"You going to bake something?" asked her son knowingly.

"Of course. It wouldn't do to show up empty handed." Eileen said, then she rose and picked up the package. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes and you had better have eaten at least half your breakfast, or else I'll spoonfeed it to you."

"Merlin, Mum! I'm not five."

"Prove it then," she challenged and sailed out the door.

Severus made a face as the door shut, then resumed eating his breakfast. He was determined to get well, though he wished that Eileen would find someone else to bestow her affection on. Not that he wanted a stepfather or anything, but his mother needed to stop thinking about Tobias, the no good bounder, and a decent man, Muggle or wizard, would help her forget. He was also relieved that Lily would be getting better, since he felt guilty for getting her sick. He knew that he shouldn't have kissed her, not after tending his mother all day, but he hadn't been able to resist her, the chemistry between them was too strong. He smiled to himself and thought, _Get well soon, Lil. I miss you and I dearly want to see the expression on your face when you open my gift._

* * * * * *

_Potter Manor_

_North Yorkshire_

_The same day:_

James lay on his bed, idly twirling a golden chain between his fingers, watching as the locket upon the end of it rotated around and around. He had found the locket up in the attic of the manor, in a chest of old jewelry from the time of his grandmother. His mother had inherited many pieces from her mother and grandmother, who had been jewelers by trade, enchanting jewelry to sell. When James' grandmother had died, before he had been born, Liana had inherited her mother's collection of unusual and old pieces, a chest containing over one hundred of them, including pendants, earrings, bracelets, brooches, and anklets.

He had recalled the chest's existence that morning, while lying in bed thinking about Petunia, and how he still needed to get a Christmas present for her. He could have easily bought her an expensive necklace or earrings from any jeweler in Diagon Alley or Muggle London, but he had wanted it to be . . .special. Something that she could see meant something, that showed her that he wished her to be welcome in his world and in his heart. And what better way to do that than to give her a family heirloom?

He had spent three hours digging through the chest before finally settling upon a rose-gold locket etched with roses and forget-me-nots. Inside was a space to put a picture and the inscription in Latin _My heart, I cherish you_. It was a beautifully crafted piece, but best of all, it was enchanted to make the wearer feel her beloved's heartbeat, and also to glow if the wearer needed light. Minor enchantments, but ones that even Petunia would be able to feel and command, since the locket was attuned to the one the wizard gave it to, no matter if she was magical or not. He had made sure of that, reading the information about the piece in a large leather volume his great-grandmother had penned about all the items inside the trunk.

"I think she'll really like this, Kizzy," he told Kismet, who was curled up on his chest, purring loudly. "She seems the type to appreciate something like this, something with a history, and not just a pretty bauble. Know what I mean?"

Kismet yawned and began to groom herself lazily.

James chuckled. "Ah, what would you know, you're a cat."

Kismet flashed him an annoyed look and he petted her in apology.

"Sirius thinks it's just a fling, that I'll forget all about her once I go back to school, but he's wrong. Petunia's not like those other girls I dated before. They were nice and all but I never . . .they never made me feel anything wonderful. When I kissed them it was pleasant, but there was no spark, no fire in my blood, nothing that made me feel as if I had finally found my heart's desire. Even when I kissed Lily . . ."

He gently laid the locket upon his nightstand, next to his glasses, and put his hands behind his head. "But when I kissed Tuney . . .oh, Kismet! I felt as if I had flown off the top of a mountain without a broom. She was so sweet, so consuming, so . . .I can't even think of a word to describe what I felt. She was like fire and ice and I felt as if I had been waiting my whole life for someone like her. And in that moment I found her." He sighed dreamily. "I never felt like this about a girl. Never! Sirius thinks I've transferred my obsession to Petunia because she's Lily's sister, but he's wrong. I would love her no matter whose sister she was. Muggle or witch. Somehow, though she comes from one world and I from another, we belong together."

Kismet purred her approval and James smiled. Now all he had to do was convince his parents that Petunia was a fit match for him, even if she was a Muggle. He didn't think it would be that hard, they weren't prejudiced against Muggles like most purebloods, (his Aunt Muriel came to mind) and he had always been able to persuade them around to his way of thinking. And once they met her, they would love her, he was sure of it. It would be harder to convince Sirius, because despite his protests to the contrary, he still regarded Muggles as slightly inferior, an attitude of his mother's that had rubbed off on him unknowingly.

_Funny, how I'm the first one to really fall in love out of all the Marauders. I always thought Remus or Siri would meet their one and only before me. I really suck at Divination. _He chuckled wryly at himself before transfiguring a button into a small keepsake box he could place the locket in.

Then he scribbled a note to Petunia asking her to meet him on Christmas Eve so he could give her a present. He signed it, _always in my heart, James_.

"Orpheus, my lad, come here. You've got a letter to deliver." He sat up and the barn owl flew onto his arm and he attached the letter to his leg. "Remember to wait for a reply," he told the owl, who gave him a soft hoot before flying out the window.

* * * * * *

_15 Spinner's End_

_Evans residence:_

Lily sipped her mug of chicken soup and looked over at Petunia, who was humming dreamily and gazing at a letter in her hands. "Tuney, why are you humming _You Belong To Me_? I know you love Carly Simon, but . . .is that what I think it is? A letter from James?"

Petunia nodded happily. "He wants to see me on Christmas Eve, he says he has a gift for me. I told him to come here and we could go to that new restaurant that just opened—_Esmerelda's_ down the street from the pharmacy. Oh, it'll be so romantic! I hope he likes my gift."

"He'll love it, Tuney," Lily reassured her. "He's a Quidditch fanatic and this is the latest autobiography about the Magpie's Seeker—what's his name—?"

"Mark Terra," Petunia replied immediately.

Lily's eyebrows rose. "I do think you're becoming one too, Tuney!"

"And if I am?"

"Oh, Merlin!" groaned her younger sister and she flopped back onto her pillows. Then she said sincerely, "I'm glad you're happy, Tuney. Potter can be an arrogant arse sometimes, but he's twenty times better than Dursley."

"I know. Lily, when Sev kisses you, what do you feel?"

Lily blushed. "I feel . . .like I never want it to end. Like I'm connected to him in some deep way that I can't ever describe. He makes me feel . . .wanted and loved. So very loved. And also . . ."

"Like you want to rip his clothes off and drag him off to bed?"

"_Tuney!_ Good God!" Lily cried, pretending to be shocked. Then she giggled and smiled wickedly. "Exactly like that. Does James make you feel like that?"

"Yes, the handsome thing. And you know something, Lily? Vernon never made me feel like that. Not even the first time he kissed me, when I was seventeen."

"You should have known then he wasn't the right one."

"Oh? And how was I supposed to figure that out? He was the first guy that ever kissed me. What did I have to compare it to?"

"Good point." Lily conceded. She picked up a picture of Severus and herself, taken recently down at the ice cream shoppe by Ida James, the little old lady they had cured of her arthritis by a magical potion who had defended Severus during a fight and kept him from being arrested. "Nobody can kiss like Severus."

"I'll take your word for it," Petunia laughed. "Though I feel the same about James. This is such a strange holiday season. I never expected it to be like this." She hugged the letter to her chest. "Finish your soup, Lily. You need to keep up your strength."

Lily made a face at her. "I'm full, and my throat hurts."

Petunia sighed. Sometimes Lily was a difficult patient. "If you don't finish all your lunch, then you don't get dessert."

"What is it?"

"Black and white pudding," Petunia answered. "I made it."

"Blackmailer," Lily frowned, then forced herself to finish the small cup. Petunia's black and white pudding, which was layers of chocolate and vanilla pudding with whipped cream and nuts on top, was to die for.

"I'm glad I'm rid of Vernon. The holidays were so stressful with him and that's not how it should be," Petunia remarked, smoothing the creases in James' letter. Lily saw and smiled, she had done that too with all of Severus' letters over the summer. "I mailed the ring he sent me for my birthday back."

"Why? You could have sold it."

"Humph! And have him sue me for thievery, the lying sack of crap? No thank you! Besides, I did have it appraised by Bennigans before I mailed it, just to see what I was giving up, and guess what?"

"It was paste? A fake?"

"No, but something just as insulting. It was a poor quality ruby, a flawed and cheap one. The bounder always did skimp on me, the cheap bastard. Severus, for all he has to scrimp and save, never did that to you. I guess it just goes to show you."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. You're better off without him, Tuney. In a way, that ring symbolized your relationship with him. Looked all right on the outside, but inside it was falling apart."

"Yes, indeed. That's why I mailed the ring back too. When I got it, at first I thought he was apologizing the only way he knew how, with an expensive gift. But after the appraisal I realized he wasn't sincere and he was trying to buy my silence, like a cheap whore he'd misused."

"I think you ought to press charges still."

"Lily, it's not worth the legal fees. Or the aggravation. I'm free of him now and that's enough. I just hope some other poor girl doesn't fall for him and end up his slave."

"She'd have to be blind."

"You'd be surprised how much money can sugar coat reality, little sister." Petunia said wisely. Then she rose and removed the empty soup cup and headed back downstairs to get the pudding.

* * * * * *

_Christmas Eve_

_Evans residence:_

James stood on the porch and rang the bell, hoping that Petunia hadn't gotten sick, since Lily had been sick a few days ago with whatever bug Snape had. But the door opened to reveal Petunia all dressed up in a classy winter white knit dress that made her look like a snow elf, it had small crystals about the heart shaped bodice and more down by the hem, it fell to her ankles, where she wore charming white ankle boots with faux fur about the top and a small heel. Her hair seemed to glow and she had it done up in a fancy chignon and wore pearl drops in her ears.

"Hello, James!" she smiled and in her smile was pure elemental magic.

It made his blood heat. Her blue eyes seemed to catch and draw the light to them until they sparkled like sapphires.

"Hello, Tuney! Happy Christmas. I know it's a little early, but . . .would you like your present now or later?" He stepped inside.

She looked up at him, for once his perpetually messy hair had been tamed down, until it fell in a natural wave across his forehead and he was wearing a red jumper with a collared shirt underneath and smart beige slacks and boots as well, only his were black and came up to his calves. "I probably should wait, but . . .may I open it now?" She reached beside her and took a brightly wrapped package up from the hall table. "Happy Christmas, James! I hope you like it. Lily helped me pick it out." She handed him the present shyly.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll love it," he said, praying it wasn't something he already had. He hated returning things to stores. He produced the small carved rosewood box and handed it to her. It had a small red bow on the top. "Open yours first."

"Oh! What a lovely box!" Petunia took the delicate box in her hands and examined it admiringly. It was very pretty, with an inlaid mother-of-pearl petunia on the lid. Smiling, she opened it, feeling little flutters of anticipation shoot through her. Inside the box was the locket. "Oh! It's beautiful! No . . .it's more than beautiful!" She gently opened the locket and saw a picture of James, grinning his familiar devil-may-care grin, in his Quidditch uniform. He winked at her. Then she read the motto. "_My heart, I cherish you._" She stared at the locket for a full minute, trying unsuccessfully to blink away the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes.

But he saw. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"it's . . .I'm just overwhelmed." She dabbed at her eyes with her fingertip.

"You hate it, right? It's too antique looking. Not modern. Dammit, I knew I should have gotten something else."

"No, no. I love it!" she hastened to reassure him. "I'm crying because I'm so happy that you would give me such a gorgeous piece, something so rare and beautiful. I can tell that it's old."

"Yes. It . . .was my great-grandmother's. Over a hundred years old, I think."

"Oh! Then it's a family heirloom. James, I can't . . .why would you . . .?"

He cupped her chin in his hands. "Yes, you can. I want you to be part of my family and this locket . . .is one way I can show it to my family. It has a few small charms. Shall I put it on you? You'll see when the chain is about your neck."

"Yes. Please do."

He clasped the golden chain about her neck and she felt the necklace grow warm and then when she held the locket it began to beat, very slowly and steadily. "James! The locket—"

"—is beating in time to my heart," he told her. "That's the first charm. So long as my heart beats with love for you, so will the locket. And the other charm, open the locket and say _Lumos_."

She did, and a cool beam of light burst from its center, flashing like a star.

"So you need never fear the darkness. Wherever you go, you will always have light."

"James, I . . .don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, love." He murmured. "Just kiss me."

So she did, and she found that this kiss was even more electrifying and sweet than the previous one. She melted into his embrace as if he were the last refuge she would ever know and he held her close, until she could not tell where her heart began and his ended.

A soft cough sounded behind them and Tuney pulled away, startled.

"Lily! Good God, next time warn me!"

Lily smiled. "Looks like you were sort of . . .busy."

Petunia blushed. "Lily Anne Evans, you mind your own business!"

"Why?" her sister asked outrageously. "It's not a crime to kiss your boyfriend on Christmas, especially not after he's just given you a beautiful pendant." She came forward to admire it. "I have to say, Potter, you've got wonderful taste."

"Uh . . .I'd say thanks, but my great-grandmother made this, not me. She was a jeweler." James said. He began opening his own gift. He grinned when he saw the embossed cover of Mark Terra catching the Snitch. "Now how did you know I wanted to read this?"

"It's about Quidditch and your favorite team and your favorite player," Tuney responded. "Lily took me to Diagon Alley to the bookshop there to get it."

"It's perfect. Now I have something to read on the train back to school and at night when I can't sleep because I keep dreaming about you." He grinned lasciviously at her.

"James, you rogue!" she socked him playfully in the arm.

"What? It's the truth. Do you dream of me?"

"Every night," Lily put in before Petunia could answer.

"Lily!"

Laughing, Lily ducked Petunia's swat. "Guess I better be going. Mum needs help in the kitchen."

"Get, you scamp!" Her sister cried, blushing an attractive rose. "Tell Mum I'll be home after dinner!"

"Have a good time, and don't steal too many kisses, Potter!" Lily called over her shoulder, giggling wickedly. "Happy Christmas!"

James blinked. "Is she always like that?"

"Now she is, since she's fallen head over heels in love with Severus and all. Come on, James."

He held out his arm to her and she threaded hers through it and rested her hand on his wrist. "Your wish is my command, my lady." He shrank his book and tucked it into his pocket, then they walked out into the starlit night.

* * * * * *

_15 Spinner's End_

_Christmas Day:_

Petunia wore the locket on Christmas Day and floated about in a kind of haze. The Evans women had been up since daybreak, preparing all the food for the Christmas feast and putting the finishing touches on the decorations inside the house. Fragrant boughs of fir and balsam and cedar were tied together with twine and red velvet bows and hung over the mantle and the entrances to each room. Mistletoe was hung in the entrance to the living room.

Petunia eyed it knowingly. "Guess you and Mum and Dad are going to be the lucky ones to steal a kiss under it this year," she said to Lily as they swept and mopped the floor while Polly basted the turkey and made the mashed turnips.

Lily nodded. "I can't wait. Just thinking about it makes me dizzy." She pretended to faint with a hand over her eyes.

"Don't do it, Lil. Because Sev isn't here to catch you and I'm not picking you up off the floor," Petunia teased.

Lily stuck her tongue out at her. "Spoilsport. Too bad James isn't here for you to steal a kiss under the mistletoe."

"Ah, well. Maybe I'll steal a kiss from Sev."

"Don't you dare, Tuney!" Lily cried, pretending to be offended. "Nobody kisses my Sev but me!"

Petunia tilted her head. "Do I sense a wee bit of jealousy here?"

Lily tossed her head, her mane of auburn hair rippling down her back. "It's not jealousy, just a fact."

"I think you're afraid he'll like my kisses better," Tuney teased.

"Ha! That'll be the day. Besides, if James ever knew you'd kissed Severus, he'd have a fit." Despite calling a truce, the two boys were not fond of each other, and the last thing Petunia wanted was to cause a row. Not after the wonderful Christmas Eve they had had.

"There! This looks great." She surveyed the shining clean floor with satisfaction. "Now let's go and help Mum with the rest of the dinner."

"You go and do that," Lily demurred. "I'm going to set the table."

While Petunia went into the kitchen with Polly to help make the chestnut and cranberry stuffing and the small sausages wrapped in bacon, Lily went into the formal dining room, which they hardly ever used except on special occasions and began to set the table.

She placed a beautiful Irish lace tablecloth on the table inset with holly and angels blowing trumpets. Then she began to lay out the china and silverware. Polly had Wedgewood china in a lovely pattern with Christmas bells and ivy and the silverware was real silver with scalloped edges. Both a crystal water glass and a wine glass for the toast was set along the top, and each setting had a dinner plate, dessert plate, salad plate and a Christmas cracker.

This year the Christmas crackers had Father Christmas in his sleigh on them. They were an old British tradition and usually contained a sweet, a joke, a small prize and a paper crown. Lily smiled as she recalled how Sev, Petunia, and she used to look forward to opening their crackers and laughing at the silly things inside and sometimes trading each other, especially when Severus got something totally girly, like a hair clip and Lily had gotten a toy whistle.

Christmas tunes playing on the radio floated into the dining room as Lily pleated the napkins into roses, the only creative way she knew how to fold linen napkins, and set them next to everyone's plate.

She stepped back to view the table and thought it looked wonderful, elegant and festive. Then she did a little dance step and peeked out the window.

And spied the first gentle drifting snowflakes. "Mum, Tuney! It's snowing!" she yelled. "We're going to have a white Christmas!"

* * * * * *

_Snape residence:_

"Look, Sev, it's snowing!" Eileen called gaily as she peered out the kitchen window. The Christmas pudding, her contribution to the celebration was steaming for an hour, she had made it nearly a week before and it was almost ready to be served. It smelled heavenly, and she had made Severus stir the batter as she made it, according to the old tradition, and make a wish for luck. The brandy sauce was also simmering on the stove.

Severus wandered into the kitchen, sniffing at the heady smell of the pudding and his mouth began to water. Eileen's Christmas pudding was something to be savored and she had not had money to make it until this year, because Tobias had usually spent everything on booze. "Mmm, that smells wonderful! And I know it's snowing, I was out helping Mr. Evans put lights on his shrubs." He showed her the snowflakes slowly melting in his hair.

Eileen laughed, giddy as a little girl, and ruffled her tall son's hair. "It's been too long since we've had a white Christmas, Sev." She continued to stir the brandy sauce.

"I know." _Too long since we've had any kind of Christmas that hasn't included a drunken bum too,_ he thought but did not say aloud. "Mum, let me get you your present."

"Severus, isn't it a little early for us to exchange presents?"

"No." He made a quick beckoning motion and Eileen's present, wrapped in silver and green tissue, came soaring into his hand. "Happy Christmas, Mum."

He watched with eager eyes as she opened it.

One hand went to her mouth. "Oh, Sev!"

She could feel the magic pulsing in it even before she put it on. "A pendant of protection. With my initials on it." She admired how the light caught on the delicate filigree and the polished sterling silver. The E and S were done in glittering green enamel and she opened the oval shaped locket and saw a picture of herself holding a smiling four-year-old Severus.

"D'you like it, Mum?"

"Severus, you shouldn't have. It's so beautiful! Who worked the charms for you?" She placed the locket about her neck.

He smiled crookedly, she would know the protection charms were too advanced for him. "Mr. Black helped me. I wanted them to be strong. Just in case."

"Ah, Sev! You are a good son," she whispered, and then she drew him into a hug.

She held him for a long time, as she had not done since Tobias had been arrested, and he allowed himself to find comfort in her arms, as he had used to when he was small.

Until he sniffed and cried, "Uh, Mum, I think your sauce is burning."

"Merlin's purple pants!" she swore, and jerked away just in time to see the sauce start to crisp about the edges. "Ah . . .dungbeetles!" She waved her wand and the sauce was fixed and now its natural cream-colored shade.

"Cheating, Mum?" teased her son.

"Go find me the pudding plate, rascal!" she ordered, swatting him playfully with her dishcloth on the backside.

"Okay. But don't I get a present?" he threw her a pleading look.

"Not if you don't find my dish, Severus," she threatened.

Laughing, he slipped away to the closet to search, returning with the special gold rimmed plate a few minutes later. "Here you go."

Eileen slid the pudding onto the plate fresh out of the oven and wrapped it with some parchment paper. The brandy sauce went into a covered bowl. Then she summoned a green and red wrapped package and handed it to him.

"Happy Christmas, Sev!"

Severus tore off the paper. Inside was an entire set of _Advanced Potions for Brilliant Practitioners, _plus a new set of scales and a mortar and pestle and some new inks, quills, and a journal to record his experiments. Severus's eyes grew wide. "Mum . . .this is . . .how did you ever afford this?"

"My boss gave me a bonus for Christmas," Eileen admitted. "It was more than enough to splurge. And I had been saving a little out of my pay each week. I know how much you've been wanting these."

"They're great. Thanks so much." He gently set the box down on the counter, it was worth its weight in Galleons, at least to a Potion Mistress or her son, and then he hugged and kissed his mother on the cheek. It was the best Christmas present he had ever gotten since Tobias had turned to the bottle and ruined all their holidays.

"You deserve it, Sev. Now, come, let's walk over to the Evans'. It's almost dinner time."

Traditionally, Christmas dinner was eaten at midday or the early afternoon. It was around twelve-thirty when the two Snapes, bundled in their winter coats, hats, and gloves, rang the bell at the Evans residence.

Lily answered the door, beaming, "Happy Christmas, Sev and Eileen!"

She took their coats and winter wraps and hung them in the coat closet, then hugged and kissed her boyfriend and Eileen.

She was wearing a lovely emerald green top with a tiny silver dove embroidered on the right side and lovely white slacks and matching green shoes. Her hair was curled and piled high on her head, held in place by two pretty combs with green stones in them. She was also wearing very pretty peridot earrings and a matching necklace. "Mum and Dad's gift to me," she said, indicating the jewelry.

"They're lovely, dear," Eileen said. "Severus gave me jewelry too." She showed Lily her locket.

Lily said it was gorgeous, and then Eileen went into the kitchen to greet Polly and Petunia and Henry, who was snitching gingersnaps off a platter and being scolded goodnaturedly by his wife about spoiling his dinner.

Meanwhile, Lily pulled Sev under the mistletoe for a brief but passionate kiss. He was wearing a soft fleece shirt that almost matched the color of her eyes and charcoal gray slacks, since Eileen said he couldn't wear black on Christmas Day, and his white trainers since he didn't own a pair of dress shoes.

He held her close and his mouth devoured her as if she were the last secret he would ever need to know, kissing her long and slow and deep. "Merlin, Lily, but I want you!"

"How much?" she asked, her eyes all big and sultry.

"This much," and he dipped his head and kissed her again.

She drowned in the sweet taste of him, she was like putty in his hands, and when he touched her, her heart sang in an age old rhythm of joy and fulfillment. "I love you, Sev," she muttered against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered back, breathing in her unique fresh scent. Her hair smelled like raspberries and some other fragrance he could not name, but which smelled terrific.

"Starting early, I see?" remarked Petunia, leaning against the doorjamb. She eyed Severus consideringly. "Looking good, Severus. Happy Christmas."

"Same to you, Tuney," he smiled at her, not at all embarrassed, for once. "Nice locket. Potter give you that?"

"Yes. And it's magical." She smirked at her sister, whose face was nearly as red as her hair. "Lily, you look like you enjoyed that kiss. How would you rate Severus on a scale of one to ten?"

"Excuse me?" Severus's eyebrows went up.

"A definite ten," Lily supplied. Then she looked at Severus. "How about you, Sev? How do I rate?"

"You're off the scale, Lily," he answered and put his arm about her.

"Nuh-uh, Snape! You have to rate her." Petunia wagged a finger at him.

"Ten," he answered.

"Come into the lounge, Mum has homemade punch for us, with a splash of Moscato." Petunia led them into the den, where the adults were discussing amusing anecdotes about their children and handed both her sister and Severus a cup of sparkling fruit punch.

A huge evergreen tree stood in the corner, decorated with ribbons and silver beads and all manner of ornaments, some of them handmade by Lily and Tuney when they were small. Tiny lights twinkled all over it and several presents were beneath it.

A roaring fire crackled in the grate and the smell of pine and fresh cinnamon pervaded the air.

Severus greeted Polly and Henry and wished them a merry Christmas.

A plate of bacon-wrapped sausages and tiny sandwiches were upon a tray on the table.

"Eat up, kids. The turkey and stuffing will be awhile longer," said Polly.

The three teenagers didn't need to be told twice, they began to eat.

They were delicious, and twenty minutes later they were sitting down to dinner and eating the salad course, after they had opened up their crackers. After the salad came the main course, the turkey, roasted to crisp perfection, a bowl of steamed brussel sprouts and chestnuts in butter sauce, roasted potatoes, mashed turnips with gravy, and the delicious cranberry and chestnut stuffing with almonds sprinkled over it.

Mr. Evans led the toast. "Here's to a wonderful and happy healthy holiday, may everyone know peace and good fortune and have a Happy New Year! Cheers!"

They all clinked glasses and drank the bubbly Moscato.

Everything was scrumptious, and they all ate till they could hold no more. Severus and Eileen couldn't remember the last time they had eaten such a feast, and there was still the dessert to come. Plus, Polly insisted they take home a good deal of the leftovers, which meant Eileen wouldn't have to worry about supper for a few nights.

Severus was glad to see his mother laughing and smiling, he had forgotten that she was quite pretty when she smiled and wished she would do it more often. Then again, being married to Tobias hadn't left her with much to smile about, but now she had a second chance at a better life. Severus wished that he could tell her about his duties as a spy for the Order, but feared she would forbid him to do something so dangerous and he was already sworn.

Eileen cleared the plates and washed the dishes with magic, reducing the time the girls and Polly had to spend in the kitchen. Then it was time for the pudding. The sorceress caused the lights to go out with a brief wave of a hand, then she lit the brandy soaked pudding on fire so that it glowed like a star.

It floated towards her on its plate and everyone clapped and cheered.

The pudding settled down in the middle of the table, the fire went out, and the lights came back on. The brandy sauce was also floated to the table, along with the homemade Christmas cookies Polly and the girls had made.

"Oh, Eileen, your pudding looks divine!" Polly praised.

She carefully cut the pudding with a knife. It was chock full of raisins, cranberries, sultanas, nuts, and pineapple pieces, coconut, and candied fruit. Then everyone poured their own brandy sauce over it and ate.

Lily loved Eileen's pudding, she had missed it for the last several Christmases. Polly had her own version, and it was good, but there was no comparison with Eileen's. It was, as her mother had said, divine. She ate her piece in slow bites, savoring each one.

Next to her, Sev was doing the same and opposite her, so was Tuney. Petunia rarely ate sweet desserts, but she too loved the Christmas pudding.

"Are you sure you don't use magic to make this, Eileen?" Polly asked, smiling at her neighbor and friend. "Because I've tried my best, but I can never make mine come out like yours."

Eileen shook her head. "No, Poll. There's no magic in this, just a very old recipe and a lot of time and effort. I got the recipe from Tobias's grandmother before she died, and it's one of the few good things his family ever gave me."

The Snapes had not been very welcoming to Eileen, regarding her as an odd interloper who had charmed their handsome son and after they had moved to High Bentham, had cut all ties with them. Eileen's parents had died from a rare strain of wizard pox before Severus was born and her brother, Algernon, had taken all the family fortune and left Eileen with almost nothing. Severus had never met him either and never wanted to.

And so the Evans had become Eileen's surrogate family as well, and she had always been grateful for their care of her son and tried her best to return the favor with the two Evans sisters.

The adults all had coffee and the kids hot cocoa with marshmallows.

Polly played the piano afterwards and they all sang carols, and finally it was time to open the presents.

Eileen showed Polly and Henry her locket from Severus, and Polly declared he was a sweet boy, which made him want to crawl under a table. But Polly loved her robe from Severus and the slippers from Lily and Tuney had gotten her an assortment of bath creams and salts that smelled like lily of the valley and attar of roses.

Henry received a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from Severus, a silk tie from Tuney, and a box of his favorite hard candy from Lily.

Eileen received a box of premium chocolate from Petunia, for she knew of her sweet tooth, and Lily gave her a pair of filigree earrings that matched Sev's locket.

Petunia loved her volumes of the wizarding romance from both Severus and Lily, and she in turn gifted them with a set of earrings for her sister, silver and gold hearts, and for Severus, a crocheted scarf in the softest mohair wool in Slytherin green and silver.

"You made this, didn't you?" Severus exclaimed.

Petunia nodded. "I'm the only one who learned how to crochet in my family. My Aunt Beatrice taught me."

"Thank you, Tuney. Not even Lucius Malfoy has a scarf this fine." Severus said, then could have smacked himself. Why did he have to mention Lucius at Christmas. He was doing his best to forget Lucius existed for the length of the holiday.

"And this is for you, Lily," Severus said, picking up the small bag with the perfume he had made inside. "Happy Christmas, little oracle!" he whispered and gave it to her.

Lily carefully opened the bag, wondering what Severus had gotten for her. It was too big for a jewelry item and too small for something like a piece of clothing. When she withdrew the beautiful cut crystal bottle shaped like a heart, whose facets sparkled in the lights of the tree like a thousand diamonds lit on fire, she could do nothing but stare. Then she gently uncorked the bottle and rubbed the scent on her wrist and sniffed delicately.

She felt as if she had been transported back to a summer's day. One walking through a garden with Severus by her side. The unique combination of fruit and florals was perfect and she could not get enough of it. There were hints of lemon and honeysuckle, jasmine, and lily. And they all blended to create a harmonious scent that was unique and enticing. Inside was a card in Sev's handwriting, that read _I've called it Beloved Oracle, and it's how I remember you. Hope you like it._

"Like it? Sev, I love it!" And she moved over and hugged and kissed him. It was a quick kiss nothing like the one they had shared under the mistletoe, but he could feel her longing and delight in it and it made his heart skip a beat.

"Your turn. I hope you don't think it's silly." She handed him a small black box.

He opened it and stared down at a pair of rings, sterling silver, one set with a small beryl chip and the other a tiny diamond. Delicate black scrollwork was etched into the one with the diamond, which was clearly a woman's ring. The beryl stone was a bit larger and meant for a man's hand. He drew that one out of the box and looked inside and saw an eternity knot and within it their initials LE and SS.

"They're . . .uh . . .betrothal rings. I know it's an old custom and nobody practices it anymore really, but I thought it could be a way for us to show how we feel without being obvious." She bit her lip nervously.

Severus picked up the woman's ring and took Lily's hand in his. "Lily Anne Evans, I pledge you my heart," he whispered , looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

They sparkled and glowed like emeralds lit with an inner fire.

She smiled and took the other ring and placed it upon his finger. "Severus Tobias Snape, I accept your pledge and give you my heart in return."

His dark eyes glittered with a joy so profound there were no words to express it.

They remained that way, gazing into each other's eyes, until Henry said, "Go and kiss her, Sev. I'll allow it."

Severus smiled slowly. Then he took his beloved oracle in his arms and kissed her with all the passion and fire she ignited in him. It was no tame kiss, but a true expression of all that he loved about her and how she made him feel. And that irresistible chemistry flared between them, pouring off them in a tangible wave that could be felt by everyone in the room.

And the betrothal stones in the rings began to glow softly, affirming their love, each for the other, as a true thing.

Eileen dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, for she realized what it meant that the rings were glowing. _My son has found his soulmate at last. _

Polly too had tears in her eyes and she thought, _They look so great together. My little girl is all grown-up._

Henry smiled, recalling how he and Polly had kissed that way long ago. _Take care of my girl, Sev._ Then the overprotective father reared its head. _Or else I will personally kick your arse._ But he said none of that. He didn't want to ruin that perfect magic moment.

Petunia gazed on the two with a mixture of joy and a kind of envy. _They fit like a hand and a glove. Will I ever know what that's like? Oh, James, please be the one for me._ Then she closed her eyes and imagined James' arms about her, kissing her breathless.

When she opened them, Sev and Lily had stepped apart, flushing a little at their very public display of affection.

But they all agreed it had been one of the best Christmas they could remember, full of love and happiness and the comfort of good food, friends, and family.

* * * * * *

Severus discovered a present from Reg waiting under his tree along with a letter when he finally arrived home late that night, along with Reg's owl, Brighteyes. Severus stroked the beautiful owl and fed him several treats before asking him to take Reg's present to him. Severus had gotten Regulus a rare Invisibility Stone, which would make the holder invisible for two hours at a time. He figured it would help Regulus in his spying duties and it was a neat gift.

Regulus had sent him a variety of rare potion ingredients, including phoenix tears, unicorn hair, basilisk venom, and the scales of hippocampus. Along with the case of ingredients was a letter. Severus took it and the case into his room to read it in private.

_Dear Sev,_

_I hope you're having a happy holiday with Lily and her family. I met your mum in Diagon Alley in the Apothecary and found out she was buying you a cool present and decided you could use some new ingredients to go with it. _

_My holiday has been . . .for lack of a better word . . .intolerable. It didn't start out that way. It started out with me trying to get along with Sirius like I'd promised, even though he was acting like the world's biggest jerk, sulking like a baby because my parents punished him for that night at the Shrieking Shack. Honestly, what did he expect them to do—pat him on the head? Merlin's bloody arse! I mean, Dad will put up with a lot, but he draws the line at his sons almost killing someone or hexing someone for the fun of it. He was lucky that Mother didn't skin him alive for behaving like a delinquent. _

_But of course Siri could only look at how they were treating him unfairly and moped and sulked till I wanted to kick his arse. He made everyone in the house, even Kreacher, miserable. But the final straw was when he told my parents he wasn't spending Christmas dinner or even Christmas Day with them. He wanted to go over to James Potter's, said Potter had invited him and the rest of his friends._

_Dad said no, that he didn't want Sirius hanging around any of them, they were bad influences and he was supposed to spend Christmas with his family. And Siri blew up, and said that he couldn't stand being trapped in this house with any of us, that Christmas would suck because we were all boring stiffs and full of ourselves and he was going to James's no matter what Dad said. _

_Dad told him he'd take away his broom for the rest of the year and Sirius just laughed and said he'd like to see him try, then he grabbed some Floo powder and went over to Potter Manor before Dad could stop him. _

_Mum was so upset, she spent the whole morning in her room, and I thought Dad was going to self-combust, he was so furious. I can't believe Sirius would treat them like that. Sometimes I think he was switched at birth. _

_But maybe it was a good thing that Siri wasn' t there, because the Malfoys showed up for dessert and if Sirius had been forced to make small talk with them, he might have said something insulting and embarrassed the hell out of my mother. I wasn't too thrilled either, seeing Lucius and Abraxus and Casseopia, but I behaved like a Black and was polite to my guests. I was just glad Lucius didn't start talking about anything to do with the Iron Masks. But even he has some tact and brains._

_I don't know what's going to happen when Siri returns home. My mother was threatening to disown him last time I heard her talking with my dad and I think Dad was angry enough to agree with her right then. One thing I do know is that it's not going to be pretty, at all. _

_He's really out of control and impossible. He even accused Dad of being a sympathizer of You-Know-Who. Dad slapped him a good one, and that's one of the few times I ever recall him raising a hand to either of us. That was when Sirius left. _

_He'd better be prepared to do some major apologizing when he does come home. Sorry for rambling on about my stupid brother and our family drama. But I just had to tell someone and you're the only one who'd understand._

_Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Sev!_

_See you after the first!_

_Reg_

Severus shook his head. Poor Regulus! He knew exactly what it felt like to have a holiday from hell. Maybe he could have Reg over for New Year's. He yawned and felt his eyes beginning to close. He tucked the letter into the box along with the ingredients and then fell asleep, smiling as he recalled how beautiful Lily had looked and how she had felt in his arms.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, in a place far away from High Bentham, another wizard was gazing out into the night sky at the snow falling rapidly, but unlike others, he was not celebrating the joys of the season. To him Christmas was a day like any other, of no great importance, save for the fact that the irritating Muggles were no longer walking about singing those ridiculous songs about love and good cheer and all that other nauseating stuff. Of course, they had provided him with a few hours of entertainment when he had hexed them with several different experimental curses.

But other than that, the Christmas season was not something he had ever looked forward to. He had learned long ago that there was no such thing as Father Christmas or good cheer for one such as he, nor did he need such foolish sentiments. Being good was so overrated.

He smiled a chilling smile and thought about how he would have to increase his recruitment policy and meet with some of the night hags and giants and werewolves again to see what alliances could be made. It was so hard to find allies willing to stick out a long campaign and this one was barely begun. He was not yet ready to reveal his hand, there was much work to be done before he put his plans into action and carried the war to the fools in the Ministry and showed them who was really the most powerful wizard in Britain. Careful planning was the key, Lord Voldemort thought, and he tapped his long fingernails against the windowpane, watching the blizzard outside.

_Soon my time will come. And then the world will tremble as my army of darkness advances and drives the light away for good and all. Soon those puling white wizards will call me master and at last I shall get the respect I deserve. Someday soon._

Then Voldemort turned away from the window, his blood-red robes rustling, a malevolent smile upon his cadaverous face, as he returned to sipping his brandy by the fire and dreaming of the conquest yet to come.

**Well, what did you think? **

**How would you rate Severus kissing on a scale of 1-10? Just curious! :)**

**Next: Petunia is invited to Potter Manor for the weekend by James, but all does not go as expected. **


	24. Weekend At Potter Manor

**Weekend At Potter Manor**

_Potter Manor_

_Saturday after Christmas_

_North Yorkshire:_

James had woken bright and early for a change, he was eager to get up today because today was when he was going to introduce Petunia to his family and have her be a guest at the manor for the weekend. During the day, that is. At night she would return to 15 Spinner's End. But by day, he could walk her about the manor the grounds, where he could show her some magic. Since he lived in a wizarding household, his parents were expected to monitor his magic, and not perform any forbidden magic or use it where Muggles not associated with a wizarding family could see.

He couldn't wait to see her again, she made him quiver all over and he longed to hold her and run his fingers through her hair. It was strange, but though Petunia was not the most attractive girl he had ever dated, somehow she made him feel things no other girl ever had. Perhaps it was because she was not a schoolgirl witch, but a grown woman. He was flattered that an older woman found him interesting and he sure found her fascinating. As mysterious as a siren singing upon the shore. Only this siren had already lured him in and now she held him fast and he never wanted to let her go.

Merlin, but he would have never thought that when he left school at the end of the term, he would fall in love with a Muggle girl. And especially not Lily Evans' sister. Now if that wasn't ironic, he didn't know what was. He had left the Hogwarts Express swearing he would win back Lily from Snape and instead he found his own heart won by Petunia.

He whistled on his way to the bathroom, and took his time taking a shower. When he emerged, his hair finally tamed into obedience for once, Sirius was just waking up in his bed. James grinned at his friend and gestured to his new Magpies shirt and neatly tailored gray slacks and matching Magpie-logo sneakers. "Hey, Padfoot, old boy! How do I look? All spruced up for my girl, eh?"

Sirius yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was not a very good morning person and the last thing he felt like doing was to critique James' fashion sense. He examined his friend, who looked happy and very neat, his hair slicked down with some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. "You look all right, James. What girl are you talking about? I hope, for your sake, that you're not still dating that Muggle girl. Evans's sister Pansy . . .Patsy . . .whatever her name is?"

James gritted his teeth. "Her name is Petunia, Sirius. Not that Muggle girl. What do you have against Muggles, Sirius?"

"I don't have anything a_gainst_ them, Prongs. It's just . . .they live in one world and we live in ours and they shouldn't mix."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because Muggles don't belong in our world."

"That's ridiculous. There are Muggleborns in our world and they have families who know about magic and are fine with it. You act like this is the medieval era where they hunted and burned wizards."

"You don't get it. You and her, James, it'll never work."

"Give me one good reason why not."

"One, you're the Potter heir. That means you're expected to marry to continue the family name. Marry a _pureblood_ witch, not her Muggle sister. A few weeks ago, you were swearing up and down that Lily was the only one for you, and now you're dating her sister. It's insane!"

"No, it isn't. You were the one who said I was obsessed with Lily, Sirius. You were right, I was. I wanted her because I was jealous of Snape and not because I really loved her. I know that now. As for my requirements as my father's heir, the only stipulation is that I marry and get an heir, it never said anything about my prospective bride being a pureblood."

"But you know it's assumed you'll marry well, and that means pureblood." Sirius insisted. "I'm from an old family too and I know how to read between the lines. An "acceptable wife" means a pureblood witch from a good family."

"Tough. If and when I decide to marry, I will marry a girl of my choosing and not just because she's pureblood. I'm not all hung up on that crap like the Slytherins are." He gave Sirius and accusing look. "Since when do you care about a person's bloodlines, Padfoot? Thought you weren't like your mum."

Sirius colored. "I'm _not_. Damn you! I just think you're making a mistake, bringing her here. She's not one of us. She'll never fit in."

"She will. My parents aren't pureblood fanatics like yours. They'll accept her because she's my girlfriend and she makes me happy."

"That's a nice dream, James. But it won't last. Your great-aunt Muriel won't take to having a Muggle in the family and well you know it."

"I don't give a bloody damn what she wants. She's not my mother, she can't tell me what to do." James said stubbornly.

"Thought you were going to inherit a sizable number of Galleons from her."

"So? You think she'll cut me out of her will for that? Let her. I don't need her money."

"I don't understand you, James. Why risk a quarrel over a Muggle girl, and not a very attractive one at that?"

"Don't you say Tuney isn't attractive!" James jumped to her defense. "She might not have tits like Moira Morrison, but she's got a nice body and her face might not make men drool, but it's not ugly and I like her just the way she is. Aunt Muriel can go soak her head in a vat of hippogriff urine."

"Prongs, why can't you ever do things the easy way?"

"Ha! Look who's talking! Like you're any better."

"That's different." Sirius said stubbornly. "Stop changing the subject. She's not even our age. She's three years older."

"And that's one of the things I like about her. She's experienced more than we have and she's not afraid to show it. I like that in a girl. She's got pluck."

"Too bad she didn't inherit the magic as well."

James banged his hand down on his dresser. "Will you stop acting like a prejudiced, snot nosed git, Sirius? You sound just like your mother."

"Shut up, James!" Sirius shouted. His fist clenched. "Say that again and I'll clock you one."

"Say anything about Petunia being an inferior Muggle again and I'll return the favor!" James snapped, his own hand balling up.

Before things could get any more out of hand, Bilbo appeared. "Is there something wrong? I heard shouting, Master James."

James forced himself to relax. It was foolish to get into a quarrel with his best mate. "No, Bilbo. We were just having a little discussion, that's all. We got a little excited."

"I see," the elf frowned at the young wizard, not looking convinced, but he would not pry. "Well, there is breakfast waiting for you two in the dining room, Master James and Master Sirius."

"Very good, Bilbo." James said, and the house elf bowed and said, "Always a pleasure to serve, Master James." Then he popped away.

"Time to get up, Padfoot."

"Yeah, sure!" grumbled Sirius. But he forced himself out of his comfy bed and into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later they were making their way to the dining room, where Liana and Charles were discussing the latest news in the Daily Prophet—another Muggleborn family had been raided by Death Eaters—as Voldemort now urged his Death Eaters to spread fear among the populace.

On his way down to the dining room, James noticed that every surface in the manor sparkled with cleanliness. Not that it wasn't clean normally, but clearly the house elves had scrubbed and shined everything to a mirror bright finish. _Who's coming over, the Minister?_ He wondered, and that was the first thing he said when he sat down.

Liana looked up at him, she had hazel eyes and light brown hair done up in a twist. She was wearing her good set of pale blur robes with the gold trim. "No, but your Aunt Muriel and Nate are."

James groaned. "Merlin! Why couldn't they come some other time? I'm having my girlfriend over, remember?"

"That's all right, James. Then Aunt Muriel can meet her too. We're all very curious about her, you know," Liana said, smiling brightly. "All I know about her is her name, Petunia Evans."

Sirius opened his mouth and James kicked him under the table.

"Uh . . .Mum and Dad, there's something I haven't told you yet about Petunia . . ." he trailed off uncertain how to proceed.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Jamie," Charles encouraged. "What is it? Is she a werewolf? Does she have a mermaid's tail? Whatever it is, it can't be too bad."

James drew in a deep breath. "It's none of those things, Dad. Petunia is . . .a Muggle."

Liana and Charles did not say anything for a moment. Then Liana said, "That's your big secret, son? Heavens! You had me worried she was part Gorgon or the carrier of a magical disease or something."

"I was wondering if she had two heads," Charles joked.

Sirius looked as if he had swallowed the Snitch, he was shocked at the Potters' reaction . . .or lack of one.

James heaved an invisible sigh of relief. He hadn't thought his parents would mind, but . . ."Then it doesn't bother you, that I'm dating a Muggle?"

Charles shrugged. "It's not the first time a boy of your age had a fling with a girl like that."

James bit his lip. "Dad, she's not just any girl. I mean . . .I'm serious about her. I like her a lot and I think you will too."

"Of course we will, dear," Liana soothed. "I'm sure she's a wonderful young lady."

"She is. She's smart and funny and she's got real spunk."

"What does she do for a living? Or is she still underage?" asked Charles.

"Oh, she's older than me, Dad. She's eighteen. She still lives at home, but she works for her dad in his pharmacy." James told them. "She was engaged, or supposed to be, to that bounder I beat up."

"Ah. So that's where you got the war wounds. You never said," Charles laughed.

Liana looked less than pleased. "James Emerson! You beat up a Muggle boy?"

"More like a walrus, Mum, and yes, I did," James admitted calmly. "He deserved it. He hit Tuney 'cause she didn't want to kiss him. I think he might have . . .done worse if I hadn't been there."

Liana paled. "Oh, dear sweet Merlin! That poor girl! Then I'm glad you gave him what-for, James."

"Yeah, and he won't come around her anymore. I thrashed him good," James declared proudly. "Then we got to talking and her mum fixed me up and I had dinner and that was the beginning of Tuney and I together."

Liana laid her hand on her son's shoulder. "It's a wonderful beginning, Jamie. I'm proud of you, son."

"Yes. It looks like you took my lesson to heart," Charles stated, also looking pleased. "A woman's honor is above reproach and there's no excuse for hurting a lady."

"I know, Dad." James said, then he began to eat his breakfast.

Sirius had his nose in a bowl of fruit and a platter of bacon and toast, seemingly oblivious to their conversation. But Prongs wasn't fooled. He knew that Sirius was listening to every word.

"But we'll just keep that little fact to ourselves when Muriel's here," Liana said then. "You know how she gets when she thinks you're below her standards."

"I know, Mum. I wasn't going to tell her that I'm dating a Muggle. I know she's a bigoted old hag."

"James!" Charles rebuked. "Don't get smart, mister. She is your elder and you will treat her respectfully, even if she holds opinions you do not. Clear?"

James nodded and mumbled, "Yes, sir. Sorry." Muriel was his father's aunt, his grandfather's sister, and a more opinionated, stuffy, prim and proper matron you could not find anywhere. James had always dreaded when she visited, because she used to inspect him like an Auror with a suspect and she never was satisfied and always had something nasty to say about how he was dressed, or his hair, or any number of things. James thought it was a miracle that she had found a husband to meet her standards and wasn't surprised when he died some thirty years later. The stress of living with Muriel had probably caused his heart to give out. She had one child, a girl named Belinda Rose, and had made sure she married a pureblood with lots of money in his vault and they had one child, Nathan, who was as spoiled and arrogant as a seven-year-old could be.

"How long is she staying?" asked James warily, praying it wasn't the entire weekend.

"Probably till Sunday afternoon," Liana answered. "Now, you will behave, won't you, James?"

"Yes, Mother. I promise I won't put a mouse in her teacup or make her shoes stick to the ground or a bird fly up her dress."

Next to him, Sirius was snickering into his napkin.

"I would hope that you are grown well beyond such pranks, son," Charles said sternly. "Because if not, you will be grounded for the rest of the holiday and I shall send Sirius and Petunia home, understood?"

"Yes, Dad." James said, though for a moment he wished he were still nine or ten and could get away with pranking the old harpy.

Well, he hadn't precisely gotten away with it, since he almost always got caught and punished eventually, but it had been fun to watch her scream and jump about, losing her oh-so-precious dignity. Except the time he'd stuck her seventy-five Galleon high heels to the floor. Then she had fallen flat on her ample bosom and her dress had flown up, exposing her pink panties. James had never laughed so hard in all of his life. At least until his father found him behind the maple tree, scolded him and given him a few swats, and then made him apologize to the outraged matron. Muriel had been furious, called him a wicked nasty brat and said he should be whipped. Charles had then sent him to his room until she was gone, and James had hoped that would be the last he would see of her, but a few months later she came back and he had to try and make her leave all over again.

He looked at his watch then said, "I'd better go and fetch Petunia. I'm supposed to meet her around ten thirty and it's quarter past ten." He walked over to the fireplace, Floo powder in hand, and then said softly, "Snape residence, Spinner's End."

An instant later he stepped into the green flames and was gone.

* * * * *

Petunia stepped out of the green flames awkwardly, since James was holding her so close. She wished she had a rag to wipe off her dress, she was sure she looked like a coal miner's daughter, all covered in soot. She wanted so much to make a good impression and was all aflutter at meeting the Potters.

"James, my dress . . ." she hissed in an undertone, gesturing at her green dress which was now covered in black soot. It was the same dress she had worn to the Quidditch match.

James quickly muttered a cleaning charm and passed his hand down her and the soot flew off and back into the fireplace. "There, good as new!" He repeated the charm for himself and then led her into the lounge area to meet his parents and Sirius, who was reading a Quidditch magazine on the settle while Charles perused the front page of _Wizarding Finance_ and Liana did some needlepoint.

"Mum, Dad, this is Petunia Evans," James announced.

Petunia walked forward as Charles rose and gave her an old-fashioned bow, took her hand, and kissed it gently. "Charmed to meet you, Miss Evans."

"Thank you, sir. Pleased to meet you too," she said, blushing faintly. What a quaint custom! But she found that she liked it. It made her feel like a lady in a tale.

Liana set her embroidery aside and rose also to greet her newest guest. "Welcome to Potter Manor, Petunia dear. Please, make yourself at home." She smiled at her and shook Petunia's hand. "Bilbo! Please bring Miss Petunia a cold drink."

There was a pop! and then Petunia saw the strangest creature appear out of thin air. "Oh! It looks like a little gnome!"

"House elf," James corrected. "His name is Bilbo and he's served us—my family that is—for centuries."

The creature, with its large eyes and floppy ears, nearly made Petunia giggle, he looked so funny. Bilbo bowed to her and asked, "What will Mistress like to drink?"

"Uh . . .what do you have?"

"We have pumpkin juice, and lemon spritzer, and butterbeer on ice and—"

"I'll have a pumpkin juice, please."

"Very good, miss." Then he popped away.

"Does he always pop in and out like that?" she asked James.

"Yes, unless he's in a room right next to you. You'll get used to it. Bilbo's very discreet."

A second or two later, Bilbo was back, handing her a glass of iced pumpkin juice on a silver salver. "Here you go, miss. Will you be wanting anything else?"

"No, thank you." Petunia said diffidently, she was not used to servants.

Bilbo bowed and blinked away again.

Petunia sipped her drink thirstily, for some reason Floo travel always made her throat dry and she was nervous besides. _They seem nice. I wonder if they know I have no magic? I hope they like me. I think they do._

"There's no need to thank a house elf for doing its job," drawled Sirius, setting down his magazine and looking up at Petunia with a lazy smile upon his handsome face. "They live to serve."

Petunia lifted her chin a notch. "Where I come from, we thank a person for doing a favor. It's polite."

"And good manners," Liana added.

Sirius recognized a mild reproof when he heard one and rose to his feet and held out a hand dutifully. "I'm Sirius Black, James's best friend. Pleased to meet you, Petunia Evans."

Petunia shook his hand and then let it go. "Likewise," she said, thinking that here was a handsome spoiled kid who needed an attitude adjustment. Much as Vernon had.

"This is very good," she said. "Not overly sweet or tart. I like it. How do you make it?"

"Who knows?" Sirius shrugged. "The elves probably do it. We wizards always drink it."

"Do all of you have . . .house elves?"

"If you're pureblood of an ancient family, you do." Sirius replied. "Didn't your sister tell you that?"

"You know Lily?"

"Sure I do. She's a Gryffindor, like me and James."

"Lily doesn't usually talk much to me about her school." Petunia answered. She took another swallow of her juice.

"Come on, Tuney, let me show you around," James said, then he took her arm and led her from the room and down the hall. Sirius followed, not having anything better to do.

James pointed out the portraits of his ancestors as they walked down the hallway, and Tuney gasped in surprise when they moved. "Are they alive?"

"No, but a magic portrait is enchanted to move and even to speak," James explained. "Hello, Great-Grandfather Jimmy," he greeted a portrait on his left of a brown-haired old wizard in an old-fashioned robe of mulberry.

"Eh? What's that you say, boy? Speak up, my hearing's not what it used to be."

"I said, hello!" James yelled, smirking.

"Hello to you too, rascal. Who's the gem?"

"My girlfriend Petunia."

The portrait gave her a smile. "Nice looking gel. A real keeper." Then he winked and went back to dozing.

James loved seeing Petunia's expression as he introduced her to different parts of the manor. She was so intrigued by all the magical things. And he discovered he loved teaching her about his world.

Sirius, growing bored, decided to liven things up. "So, Petunia, is your sister Lily still dating Snivellus?"

"Who?"

"Snape. You know, tall skinny kid with greasy hair and a beak like a falcon."

"Yes, Lily is going out with Severus," Petunia said. "But he is not greasy and his nose is hardly long enough to arouse comments. Are you friends with Severus?" she asked before she could think better of it.

Sirius nearly fainted. "Merlin's bones! Me, friends with _Snape_? Not unless I was touched in the head."

James elbowed him in the ribs, but not quick enough.

Petunia halted and glared at Sirius. "I take it you were one of those who picked upon him and my sister in school?"

"Why, he come whining to you like a baby? Typical Snivellus!"

"No, but James has told me some of the horrid things you did to him and others at school and frankly, I don't find them funny at all."

"You're just like your sister, got no sense of humor."

"Oh? I appreciate a good joke as much as the next person. But what you did to Severus wasn't funny, it was harassment."

Sirius held up his hands. "Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Sirius, enough!" James cut in, embarrassed and angry at how his friend was acting. He grabbed Sirius by the arm and drew him down the hall, whispering furiously, "What the hell's gotten into you, Padfoot? Why are you starting with her?"

Sirius sulked, saying, "She's defending Snivellus and you know I can't stand him."

"So? She grew up with him, he's like her family. Just leave it be, Sirius."

"Quit acting so high-and-mighty, Potter. You're not my father."

"Good thing," James growled. "Stop being an arse, Siri, or else you can just go home."

Sirius looked alarmed. "Aww, come on, Prongs . . .you don't mean that."

But James did not relent. "I mean it, Black. Behave with Petunia and quit starting trouble or else."

"I'm bored, for Merlin's sake! What am I supposed to do while you play tour guide?"

"Read, swim in the pond, I don't know. You can amuse yourself if you don't want to listen to me. Just don't antagonize my girlfriend, okay?"

"Fine," Sirius agreed. "You know, Prongs, ever since you met her you've changed. You're no fun anymore."

James shook his head. "That's because I've done something you haven't yet."

"What?"

"I've grown up a bit," his friend replied, then he turned away and headed back to Petunia, lecture complete. "Sorry about that, Tuney. Sometimes Sirius can be . . .an idiot."

"Do tell," Petunia raised an eyebrow.

James sighed. "But I can't really talk, since I was like him till I learned differently. Come on, let's go see the conservatory."

He led Petunia into the conservatory, where Liana grew hothouse flowers and plants of every description, both magical and Muggle. Petunia was fascinated by the magical species, even the Venomous Tantagula. Watching her wide-eyed gaze examine everything made James recall the first time he had ever seen the conservatory, at age four, and how he had been fascinated too. Sometimes Liana used to let him help her garden and he had enjoyed those times with his mother, learning the names of the various plants and how to care for them, until he had discovered flying and then nothing would do to keep him off his broom and out of the sky.

He saw some of that same innocent wonder in Tuney's face now and asked, "Do you like the garden, Tuney? My mum's a very good herbologist, she knows more about plants than anyone I know, except maybe Professor Sprout."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him. "With a name like Petunia, you ask me _that_, James Potter? Of course I do. And I would love to learn more about your magical plants. But your mum is having guests and she must be busy getting ready. There's always a million things to do when company's coming. And your aunt sounds like she's very . . .particular."

"She's a real pain-in-the-arse is what she is," James grumbled. "Her and her grandson, my cousin, Nate, who's seven."

"You don't get along then?"

"No, not really. Aunt Muriel wants me to be this uptight stiff pureblood lord and I'm not and never will be. And Nate is just annoying. You'll see when you meet them. My advice is to just say hello and then make like a house elf and vanish."

Petunia began to feel a little uneasy, but she didn't show it. She had dealt with more than a few prickly old ladies in the pharmacy and could probably handle Muriel better than James.

James showed Petunia the game room next, which had a large chessboard and pieces set up and also a mock Quidditch pitch in miniature, complete with moving players and balls. It was designed for two players to play against each other and it was fun to play, especially when the weather was bad and you couldn't go flying.

"Hey, Siri, want to play a round?" he invited, so his friend wouldn't feel left out. A bored Sirius was asking for trouble.

"Why not?" Sirius moved over and took the opposing team players.

So Sirius and James played a few rounds, calling out the moves to the players with vigor, while Petunia watched and rooted for James when he scored.

"It's better when we play for real," James said. "But this is fun too."

He brought her upstairs to his room, naming the portraits along the way, all of them greeted Petunia courteously. Kismet was asleep on the bed, but she woke when they came in, and jumped into Petunia's arms to be held and petted. She loved cats and Kismet was beautiful and very friendly.

"You never told me you had a cat," Tuney murmured as Kismet purred and rubbed her face against her cheek.

"She's not mine, she's Mum's familiar. But lately the old girl's taken to sleeping in my bed," James said, chuckling. He rubbed Kismet beneath the chin fondly.

Petunia arched an eyebrow. "So long as that's the _only_ girl sleeping in your bed."

"It is," James assured her, ignoring Sirius, who was choking with laughter behind him.

Before Sirius could make some kind of remark, the sound of feet came pounding up the stairs and then the door to James' room was thrown open. Kismet hissed and ran and hid under the bed as a small boy with sandy hair and blue eyes wearing an orange Cannons shirt and blue denims burst into the room.

"Guess what, James? Gran bought me a new broom, a Nimbus Starseeker, it's the prototype for a new line, and I'll bet you 10 Sickles it'll dust your old broom in five seconds."

"Hello, Nate," James said between gritted teeth, using a tone reserved for people who really annoyed him. "Haven't you learned to knock yet before you come barging into my room?"

"What for?" the seven-year-old asked insolently. "You haven't got anything that I haven't seen before."

"Because it's polite," Petunia stated, shocked at the other's rudeness. She used the same tone she did on rowdy children who came into the pharmacy and trashed things and got on her nerves. "Not to mention good manners."

"Who cares," Nate shrugged. "I'm Nate the Great and I can do whatever I want, mate. Get it? Bet you can't rhyme like that." He spun about, showing off his little orange and blue cloak. "Who are you, anyhow? Another of Jamie's girlfriends?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. My name is Petunia Evans," she held out a hand to the little boy.

He took her hand and shook it once, a bored expression on his face. Then his eyes narrowed and he said with a smirk, "That why you didn't want me coming in here? 'Cause you were making out with her? How far did you get?"

"Nate, for Merlin's sake!" James snapped, reaching out and smacking the kid lightly on the back of the head. "What kind of question is that? Mind your mouth, kid."

Nate glared at him. "You were kissing her, weren't you?"

"Listen, brat, why don't you go and fly that broom of yours around the pond instead of bothering me?"

"I want you to race me. Unless you're too busy with her," Nate whined.

"Later," James waved a hand.

"But I wanna race now."

"He said, later, shrimp. Now beat it," Sirius drawled from where he was sprawled upon the divan.

Nate whirled upon the other boy. "Why are you here, Black? Your parents kick you out?"

"You wish, Jabber Jaws. Go practice flying circles or something and leave us in peace."

"You're not the boss of me, Sirius. I'll stay if I want to."

"Nate, quit being a pest and leave me be for a few minutes." James ordered.

"You just want me to leave so you can kiss her."

"Nate! OUT!" James pointed with a finger at the door.

"I'm telling! I'm telling Gram you were mean to me!" the little brat wailed, changing tactics. Then he tore off down the stairs, yelling, "Gr-a-a-m, James kicked me out of his room so he could make out with his girlfriend and Sirius said he was gonna throw me in the pond!"

"I _what_?" Sirius cried. "What a lying little snot! Just for that I ought to throw him in. Somebody needs to put a Silencing charm on the brat."

James groaned. "You see what we have to put up with? Nate the Great Pain-in-the Arse whose grandma thinks he can do no wrong. Wait ten seconds and you'll hear Aunt Muriel."

Sure enough, about a minute later they heard a woman's voice calling stridently, "James Emerson Potter, come down here this instant! What do you mean, letting your friends torment my grandson?"

"Come on, Tuney. Time to meet the old harpy," James sighed, then called out, "Coming, Aunt Muriel!"

Muriel Atwater was a tall skinny woman in her late fifties with an elegant auburn hairdo in a chignon. She was wearing a lavender robe and an ivory pantsuit under it. She was a handsome woman, but her face was marred by the frown upon it.

"Well, boy? What do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded.

"Hello, Aunt Muriel. How are you?" James said, neatly dodging the real reason she had called him. "You're looking well." He gestured to Petunia. "This is my girlfriend, Petunia Evans."

"Humph. Whom you were kissing in front of my grandson."

"No, Aunt Muriel," James said through gritted teeth. "Nate was . . .mistaken," he knew better than to accuse the apple of her eye of lying. "I only told him not to come in because we might be kissing, not that we were."

"Don't be pert with me, young man." She sniffed then looked over at Petunia. "Well, don't just stand there gawking, girl. Bit of a wallflower, are you?"

"No, Ma'am," Petunia came forward and held out her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Atwater," she said when James whispered her last name in her ear before she came forward.

Muriel took it and shook it firmly, eying Petunia up and down. "You look like you've got prospects. Where are you from?"

"Yorkshire, ma'am. Born and raised."

Muriel nodded. "Evans . . .can't say as I've heard that name before. Are you a Muggleborn then?"

Petunia hesitated and then Liana jumped in. "Aunt Muriel, do try my lemon pound cake. I followed your recipe and wish to see if it turned out all right. And here is a glass of sherry."

She quickly sliced the older witch a piece of the pound cake and handed her a glass of sherry as well.

"Petunia, James, take some cake and then go have a walk about the grounds. Your cousin is out there already, I think."

She waved them away, and James quickly levitated three slices of cake and some bottles of pumpkin juice in front of him, enough for himself, Tuney, and Sirius, who had just come down into the dining room. Then they beat a hasty retreat outdoors.

"That was close," James breathed a sigh of relief. "Usually Aunt Muriel's like a bloodhound once she starts on a topic. Can't get her off it. Good thing Mum made her pound cake. Or one of the house elves did, I should say."

"Do these . . .elves do everything for you?" Petunia asked.

"Well, no, but they're in charge of keeping the house clean and meals and that kind of thing," James said, biting into his pound cake with relish. "Mmm . . .this cake is great."

The other two both agreed and were soon eating and drinking companionably.

Until Nate flew by on his broom and spotted them. "Hey! How come you've got cake and not me?" he cried. "No fair!"

"Quit whining, you lying imp and go get your own," James growled.

Nate landed and scowled at his cousin.

"Yeah, before I really throw you in the pond," Sirius growled.

"You do and I'm telling!" Nate stuck out his tongue at Sirius. "I don't feel like going inside. I'll just ask your elf, what's his name—Billy . . .Bilbo? to bring me some."

He clapped his hands and yelled, "Bilbo!"

The elf popped into view. "You called, Master Nate?"

"Yes. Bring me some of that cake they're eating and something to drink too."

Bilbo bowed and said, "At once."

Bilbo returned with the cake and a bottle of pumpkin juice and Nate began eating, shoveling the cake into his mouth so fast he nearly choked.

The older wizards and Tuney had already finished theirs and James wanted to show Petunia the grounds, so they left the boy there and began to walk in a southwestern direction across the manicured lawn.

The Potters' estate, while not as big as some, covered a good amount of land and James proudly showed Petunia the small ornamental fishpond, the larger pond where you could swim if it were hot enough, a maze garden and topiary bushes. There was also a Quidditch pitch and an old stable which had once been filled with horses in his grandfather's time, but the horses had since been sold since no one rode anymore and they were expensive to keep.

James was attentive and gallant and Petunia would have enjoyed her walk immensely if not for Nate, their constant shadow, who kept butting into their conversation and then playing all kinds of annoying pranks upon them when they told him to go away.

One prank made Petunia belch for two minutes, to her horror. James chuckled, but then he saw how scarlet she was and became angry at his cousin. "Leave off, Nate!"

"Make me!" the boy taunted, then tossed down a handful of Sneezing Powder, making both of them sneeze for four minutes. Nate laughed like a fiend and flew away on his broom.

Just when they thought they had managed to escape from the annoying little midget, he would reappear and make some comment and in general make a nuisance out of himself.

Sirius declared he was worse than Regulus at that age and tried to run some interference, but Nate preferred annoying his older cousin and his girlfriend rather than doing anything else, even playing Quidditch with Sirius. Nate had a whole case of tricks up his sleeve, as he wasa frequent visitor to Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade.

Most of the jokes were harmless, though the dungbomb made both James and Petunia gag and nearly throw up.

"Little brat! Just wait till I get ahold of him," James growled wrathfully. "I'll prank his arse, all right."

Just then, Nate appeared overhead on his broom, holding his nose. "Eeeww! Somebody needs a shower!" He held something that looked like a large balloon in his hand.

"Nate, don't you dare!" James cried, and made the balloon levitate out of the child's hands.

Only to have it explode a second later and shower them with water.

"Haha! I fooled you! Look at you two—all wet!" Nate cackled. "Whoo-hoo! And I can see your undies, Petunia!"

Petunia went beet red and tried to cover herself.

"Nate!" James cried, not appreciating his cousin's humor at all. Suddenly he wondered if Severus had ever felt this kind of frustrated irritation all the times he had pranked the Slytherin. It had seemed funny at the time, but now, when his brat of a cousin was doing it to him . . .

He twitched his fingers and suddenly Nate found himself flying straight into the pond. "Ahhh! No fair!"

James grinned. "Never prank the master, kid." Then he dried off Petunia and himself with a quick drying charm.

"James, let's go inside. I need to change before dinner." Petunia said, and they backtracked into the house.

They found Liana alone in the sitting room, and she promptly offered them some cold lemonade. They accepted gratefully, then James asked, "Where's Aunt Muriel?"

"Freshening up a bit."

"Good, because I'm about to throttle Nate, Mum."

"What's he done now, dear?"

"He won't leave us alone," James groused. "He keeps pranking us with Zonkos products and he's just the most annoying little brat."

To his astonishment, Liana started laughing. "Oh, James! He reminds me an awful lot of you when you were that age."

"Me? Oh, no _way_, Mum!" James cried. "I was _never_ that annoying. No way!"

"Your relatives wouldn't agree," Liana said, still chuckling.

James remained with his mouth open. Surely not! His mother _must_ be exaggerating. Because no one could be as annoying as Nate. _No one_. But then he recalled all those times he had pranked his relatives at that age and wondered to his chagrin if this was how they had felt all those years ago. _Bloody hell, if Mum is right, then I was a real brat, just like Nate. Except . . .I was cuter so they forgave me quicker._

"I'm going to get changed," Petunia said, and hurried away to do so, hiding a smile at her boyfriend's horrified expression following his mother's statement. _It's not so funny now when the shoe's on the other foot, is it, James dear?_ _I can only imagine what you were like as a child. Mischief incarnate!_

A few minutes later, Sirius came into the house, looking like a walking mud monster.

"Merlin's toenails, Siri!" James cried. "What happened to you? Tried taking a mud bath?"

Sirius gritted out one word. "Nate."

"Oh." James sighed. "You see what he's doing, Mum?"

Sirius called Bilbo to help him upstairs without tracking mud on Liana's floors.

"I see a bored little boy pranking his cousins for attention, James. Like another boy I could name." Liana said.

"I'll give him some attention all right!" James growled. "A good smack on the arse."

"James, I think you're overreacting, dear."

"I'm not. Look, I wouldn't care if Petunia wasn't here. Then I'd just prank him back, okay? But it's different when she's here. She's a Muggle, Mum, and she's not used to this kind of thing. I don't want to make her so upset that she leaves and never comes back. Know what I mean?"

"She's a _Muggle_?" came a shrill little voice from the entryway. "Your girlfriend's a _Muggle_?"

James spun around. "You just hush your mouth, Nate Allomar. Understand?" he went to grab the kid by the shoulder, but Nate ducked.

Then he gave his cousin a wicked little smile and began to scream at the top of his lungs, "Jamie's dating a _Muggle_! Jamie's dating a _Muggle_!"

"Shut up, you little arse!" James cried, and snatched the boy up and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Nate struggled, but James held him fast. "Quiet! Y'hear me? Nobody's supposed to know that. Now keep your trap shut or I'll glue your lips together."

Nate started sniffling and whimpering.

"Nod if you understand me," James hissed in his ear.

Nate began nodding.

James set him down.

Nate opened his mouth to start howling, but closed it at his cousin's warning look.

Too late, for Muriel had been returning downstairs when she heard her grandson screeching that vulgar phrase over and over. She could not believe her ears. At first she thought it was just another prank of Nate's, but when she entered the sitting room, she soon saw that it was not from the anxious expression upon Liana's face and the angry one on James's. She looked from one to the other, then said in a voice that fairly dripped with censure, "So. It's finally happened. A relative of mine has stooped so low as to actually bring a Muggle into this family. I'm not surprised it's you, James. You always were a rebel, never did give a whit about the reputation we've all worked so hard to keep above reproach."

"Aunt Muriel," Liana began, but James was furious and jumped in before she could say anything more.

"How is my dating Petunia ruing the family reputation, Aunt Muriel? Last time I looked, we weren't prejudiced against Muggles. Or did I miss something?"

Muriel stalked up to him, and tapped her paisley walking stick against his chest. "Don't you take that tone with me, boy! You know very well what stipulations I have in my trust funds. And it says right there in black and white that you are to marry a girl of good family, and she is not a pureblood, not even a witch! How can you demean yourself by marrying so beneath you? I thought your father taught you more pride than that!"

"Petunia is _not_ beneath me!" James said, trying to maintain control over his temper. "She comes from a wonderful family and her sister happens to be a witch and there is nothing wrong with her. Just because she doesn't have magic is no reason to think badly of her."

"Muggles and wizards don't mix. Look at all the trouble your second cousin Andromeda Black is causing her family by hanging out with Muggles. Like should stick to like."

"That's old-fashioned and just plain . . .wrong, Aunt Muriel! Petunia is a wonderful girl and she's just as good as any pureblood witch alive." James declared passionately.

Muriel turned and glared at Liana. "Is this what you've been teaching him, Liana? How to disgrace his lineage, which goes back to Merlin and the chieftains of this island, and marry a girl without any spark of the gift in her veins? He'd do better to marry her sister!"

"She's taken and I don't love her," put in James.

"Pah! Love! You don't marry for love, silly boy! You marry for advantage, specifically, your family's. Your marriage should benefit your family first and foremost. What alliances does she bring, what new ties can you form? _That_ is why you marry. Love is a fool's notion! This girl brings no advantage whatsoever to your House, James Emerson. All she'll bring you is sorrow."

"How can you say that? You barely even _know_ her!"

"I know her sort, boy! Opportunistic young woman on the make, looking for just such a fool as yourself. She'll lull you with sweet words but what she really wants is your gold, James. Muggles always want gold."

"Petunia's not like that. She doesn't give a damn that I'm rich."

Muriel laughed disdainfully. "So sure of that, are you? You may be handsome as sin, but handsome only lasts for so long. And you ought to think of your children. What sort of future will they have with their mother a Muggle? She could throw you a Squib. Then where would you be? Have your fling if you wish, James, but don't put a ring on her finger. Or else you know what will happen."

Out in the hallway, Petunia and Sirius listened in stricken silence as Muriel berated and threatened her nephew for the crime of dating a Muggle.

"What? You'll cut me out of your will?" James sneered.

"I will!" the old lady cried, stabbing him lightly in the chest with her stick. "Don't think for a minute I won't!"

Petunia gasped, a hand over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. "James, I'm so sorry!" she whispered.

Sirius gave her an icy look. "Now look what you've done! You've ruined his life!"

Petunia said nothing, sickened at the old woman's prejudice but helpless to do anything about it.

"Fine! Do it then! I don't need your stinking money!" James cried. "You care more for money than you do anyone in this family."

"How _dare_ you?"

Liana rose to her feet. "James, you've said enough. Please leave."

"Mother, you're not—not siding with her are you?" James protested.

"Aunt Muriel, let's not be hasty. James has only just met her and it might not be serious yet."

James opened his mouth to refute that statement, then shut it when Liana flashed him a silent warning. He watched his mother soothe the outraged old battleaxe and turned on his heel and left, cuffing Nate, who was smirking in malicious delight, before he went out the door.

Only to bang headlong into Petunia and Sirius.

"Tuney, how much did you—?"

"All of it," she said miserably.

"Merlin!" James groaned. "Tuney, don't listen to her, she's a bigoted old bitch and I can't stand her. Nobody else cares that you're not a witch."

"James, I don't want to cause trouble between you and your family."

"You're not. _She_ is."

But Petunia shook her head. "I . . .I don't think I should stay for dinner. I think I've overstayed my welcome. I want to go home."

"No, Tuney, please!" James cried. "Don't go!"

"James, I won't stay where I'm not wanted."

"_I_ want you! Who gives a damn about bloody Aunt Muriel." He pleaded, upset that she was hurt. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He had wanted her to fall in love with his world and instead she had become a victim of bigotry. "Tuney, just stay for supper. Don't leave because of her. Then she'll win."

Petunia sighed. She felt extremely uncomfortable after overhearing that argument, but she was not a coward, to run away when things got tough. "All right. I'll stay. But after I want you to bring me home."

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She blinked hard, determined not to shed any tears. But the other witch's hurtful comments stung her like a hive of bees and she had thought herself immune to such things after enduring Vernon. She knew she should have expected such from Muriel, given what James and Leana had said of her, but expectations were not the same as actually hearing someone degrade you so viciously. _Pompous old bat! Like I care about her precious bloodlines._ And suddenly she was angry. _I'll show her! I'm as good as anyone, Muggle or wizard!_ She stiffened her back and her chin came up. "When is dinner?"

James shrugged. "In about a half-an-hour, I think. Mum is in there trying to calm the old dragon down. Wish she'd tell her to go shove it, but that's not Mum's way. Let's go back up to my room. I'll teach you how to play Exploding Snap, okay?"

Recognizing a peace offering when she heard one, Petunia agreed. She marched back upstairs with her head high and her back straight. She was an Evans and proud of it.

* * * * * *

Dinner was tense but quiet, no one spoke much, they all concentrated upon eating, all save Nate, who made mocking faces at Petunia across the table, until James made a covert gesture, and the kid's chair was yanked out from under him, dumping him right on the floor. He landed hard on his bottom and started to cry.

Muriel turned to coo over him, but Charles, who had been informed of what had gone on and was ashamed of his two relations, said sternly, "Leave him be, Muriel. He's fine, maybe next time he won't lean back in his chair."

Nate sputtered and whined, "But I wasn't, cousin Charles. The chair just flew out from under me."

"Now that'll be enough of your tall tales, mister," Charles said sternly. "Eat your dinner."

Nate obeyed, sulkily, and James nudged Petunia and gave her a secret grin. _Good old Dad! He knows who the real villains are around here._

Dinner was a superb fillet mignon accompanied by a broiled lobster tail with drawn butter and green beans almondine. The adults drank red wine and the kids had sparkling apple cider in place of the wine.

Despite the delicious food, Petunia found it hard to enjoy it, with Muriel looking condescendingly down her nose at her. She managed to finish her plate and nibble politely at the Queen's cakes and pudding for dessert along with the tea before pushing away her plate and standing up.

"I think it's time for me to go home." She announced calmly. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, for a lovely afternoon and your dinner was delicious."

"You are very welcome, Petunia," Liana said, smiling.

"Come back anytime," Charles added, ignoring Muriel's horrified gasp. "Tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Merlin forfend!" muttered Muriel.

Petunia turned slowly, and there was a fire in her eyes that would have done a soldier proud. "I beg your pardon, ma'am?" she said icily. "But am I to think that you do not think I am suitable company for your family?"

Muriel sneered haughtily. "You would assume right, girl. You are a lying Muggle."

"How dare you call me a liar. I have lied about nothing," Petunia snapped.

"You allowed me to assume you were a witch when you are clearly not."

"Did I? I never said I was and therefore am not responsible if you jump to conclusions. I am not ashamed of who I am, I am proud to be an Evans." She lifted her chin and met the other's eyes. "It's a pity you are too narrow-minded to see that you need both Muggle and wizard in this world and one is not any better than the other. There are things in my world that you could never conceive of and vice versa. And for your information, I am not after the Potter fortune, I don't need to marry for money, I can marry whom I choose."

"Then choose someone other than my nephew." Muriel said coldly. "I wish to keep our bloodlines pure."

"Doing that too much results in genetic defects," Petunia said coolly. "Have you never learned about inbreeding in school? Such a shame they don't teach genetics in wizard schools today. Would save you a lot of heartache and keep you from spawning little monsters." She tossed her head at Nate. "But far be it from a poor ignorant Muggle to lecture you on anything, m'lady. Good night." She gave an exaggerated curtsey and then James stepped up and took her arm.

They walked to the Floo, James smiling proudly. "Good for you, Tuney! You took the wind out of her sails." Then he tossed down the Floo powder.

Petunia's brave façade lasted just long enough for her to step into Eileen Snape's living room.

The Potions Mistress was reading on the couch in front of the fire and her son was sitting curled up on the recliner, writing a letter to Reg, when Petunia and James stepped out of the green flames. "Tuney, how was your day?" Eileen asked kindly, reaching out to catch the young woman as she stumbled.

The soft tone and gentle grasp undid Petunia's precarious self-control and she clung to Eileen as if she were five again and sobbed, "Eileen, it was awful! She . . she said horrid things about me because I'm a Muggle . . .she threatened to disinherit James because of me. . ."

Eileen hugged her and patted her back. "Who did, child?"

"My great-aunt Muriel," James began.

Severus set down his letter and stood up, fire in his eyes. "And you just stood there and let her be made a laughingstock, Potter? You damn coward!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling coward, Snape! I told my aunt to take her money and shove it where the sun don't shine," James snapped.

"You sure about that, Potter?" Severus demanded. "I warned you what would happen if you hurt her." His fists clenched.

Eileen looked up from comforting Petunia, some sixth sense alerting her that a fight was in the wind. "Severus! Control yourself!"

Severus halted. His mother rarely used that tome, but when she did, she meant business. "I told him if he hurt Petunia, I would kick his arse, Mum."

"But he wasn't the cause of it, Severus. Now sit down." Eileen ordered, still hugging Petunia. "You too, Mr. Potter."

James sat gingerly on the edge of the couch, feeling like a toddler caught playing with a wand.

Eileen soothed Petunia with a cup of tea laced with a Calming Draft and handed her a handkerchief. "Here, Tuney. Dry your eyes, child, and tell me what happened."

Petunia carefully related what had gone on and when she was done, Eileen looked at James and said, "Is that what happened, Mr. Potter?"

"Pretty much, Mrs. Snape. Except Tuney missed the bit where I told off Aunt Muriel the first time." James said sincerely. "Tuney, I'm really sorry my aunt is such a bitch—sorry, Mrs. Snape—" he amended quickly upon seeing Eileen's stern glare. "But she's always been like that and the rest of us just learn to ignore her. Don't judge us all by one rotten apple, please. My parents really like you, otherwise Dad would have never told you to come back with me tomorrow."

"They do?" Petunia dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief.

"Yes. What's not to like, Petunia Evans?" he smiled at her and in his smile was sincerity and regret, but most of all love.

"But what about the inheritance she promised you?"

"Merlin, Tuney, it's like I said before, I don't need it and even if I did, I would be damned if I would give in to her terms and let her tell me who to see and not to see. I'm not a puppet and this isn't the Dark Ages. It's the twentieth century and it's time to move with the times. And that means I'll go out with whomever I want—Muggle, wizard, or half-human." He reached across the couch and took her hand. "Trust me, my lady. I will defend your honor to the death, like a true knight," he murmured.

She smiled up at him. "I believe you, James."

"Don't break that promise, Potter," warned Severus.

"I won't, Snape." James said. "Will you come back tomorrow then? And go flying with me?"

Petunia hesitated. "Will _she_ be there?"

"No. I'll make sure she's gone before I come to get you," James promised.

"How will you do that, Potter?" asked Severus.

"By doing what I do best. Playing a prank on her," James answered. "She's going to get a letter from her estate manager down in Devon. Mr. Carlisle is going to inform her that a dragon from Cornwall recently rampaged through her prize grove of milkweed saplings and ate them and what would he like her to do about it? That'll make her hurry home if anything would, and she'll take my irritating little cousin with her."

Severus gave him a grudging nod of approval. "A trick worthy of a Slytherin." He smirked at James's horrified look. "Let's hope it works."

"It will, Snape. She wouldn't recognize Carlisle's handwriting, since she considers him inferior too." He turned back to Petunia. "So, how about it, Tuney? Come fly with me?"

This time Petunia agreed. No nasty old witch was going to get the better of her.

James grinned, glad that Muriel hadn't put a damper on their relationship after all. "I'll send Orpheus to you tomorrow. Send him back when you arrive here, okay?"

"Okay."

She kissed him good night, a brief kiss, but no less sweet for the swiftness of it.

James rose. "Thank you, Mrs. Snape, for letting me use your fireplace."

"You're welcome, James. Best get on home, lad, before your mum worries."

"Aye, ma'am." He waved cheerily at them before departing.

"Thanks, Eileen, for lending me your shoulder," Petunia said sincerely.

"Ah, well, that's what I'm here for, child. Will you be all right going home? It's dark. Sev can walk with you." She motioned for her son to get up.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Eileen," Petunia began.

"C'mon, Tuney. I'll walk you home," Severus said. "And while I'm there I'll see if Lily's free tomorrow to go to the fair."

"What fair?"

"The one over in Pennington," he answered, naming the small town next to them.

"Oh. Well, have a good time then, Sev." Petunia said, half wishing she could accompany them.

Severus nodded, they walked slowly up the front walk of the Evans home, and then paused upon the porch. "Tuney, I meant what I said before. If Potter gets out of line with you, tell me and I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

"You're too kind, Sev."

He looked at the ground. "It's what a brother does for a sister."

"You're a good brother then," she smiled, and then she let herself in with her key. She was already looking forward to flying with James.

**So, how did you like the Potters? And Sev and Eileen?**

**Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them! **


	25. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

Eileen read over the final draft of the divorce papers before signing her name at the bottom. Her solicitor, Mr. Markham, had already mailed a second set of documents to the prison where Tobias was being held so he could sign them as well, finalizing the divorce after nearly six months. Eileen had started divorce proceedings while Severus was at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer, having finally regained her old courage and wishing to be free of her abusive spouse forever.

She had lived in a hell of her own making long enough. But now it was time to fly away. At first Tobias had refused to sign the papers. But Eileen had cast a charm upon the next set Markham had sent, unknown to anyone, encouraging her alcoholic husband to sign, making him believe it was in his best interest to be rid of his nagging wife and disrespectful freak son. The charm wasn't strictly white magic, it bordered upon the gray, but since it was not the Imperius, it was not considered a dark curse. It persuaded rather than forced.

And it persuaded her husband to release her from the shackles of a hellish marriage.

She stared down at the document in her hand and felt an immense feeling of relief come over her. She was free at last. No longer did she have to worry about coming home and finding her son beaten within an inch of his life, or finding that the electricity or the water or heat had been shut off because Tobias forgot to pay the bills again or had drunk the money away. Nor would she ever have to endure her drunken husband groping her and then passing out, or him flying into a rage and hitting her for no reason.

It was finally over. She could take back her maiden name and be plain Eileen Augusta Prince again.

She felt her eyes swim with tears and she dashed them away and scolded herself for being a sentimental fool. Now was not the time for tears, it was a time to celebrate. She decided to start by telling her son the wonderful news.

"Severus, can you come here for a minute?"

Severus rose from where he had been lying on the couch, perusing his new potions book, and came into the kitchen, wondering what had put that happy tone into Eileen's voice. She sounded the way he remembered years ago, when he was little, before Tobias had taken the bottle to be his mistress. "What is it, Mum?"

Eileen was holding an official looking paper in her hand and smiling. More like beaming, actually. Severus tried to remember the last time he had seen his mother with that particular expression and couldn't.

"Sev, sit down. I have something very important to tell you."

He sat in the chair opposite and she levitated a cup of tea and some shortbread over to him. "Does it have to do with _him_?" Ever since Tobias had been locked away, Severus had refused to call him "dad" and instead referred to his biological father as "him".

Eileen nodded. "It does. This is the final document I needed to sign to make our divorce official."

"Then you really went through with it? I mean, I know you said you might file for it when I was going to Grimmauld Place, but you never mentioned it after that, so I thought . . ."

She laid a hand over his own, like him she had slender long-fingered hands. "I know. I didn't say anything more because I was afraid the divorce might not go through and I didn't want to get your hopes up, just in case . . .But now it's official. I have sole custody of you and the house as well, plus a stipend from the government, since he's in prison and can't work to pay child support. It's not much, but it's enough to pay the bills."

Severus smiled at her. "Good. I'm glad we're rid of the bastard."

"Yes. I loved him once, but the best thing he ever did was to give me you. Had I known what would happen after you were born, Sev, I would have left him."

"Hey. Hindsight's always twenty-twenty. Isn't that what you always used to tell me?" he reminded her gently.

"Using my own words against me are you? Impudent brat!" she laughed, swatting him playfully.

"Hey, I'm a Slytherin, so sue me. We should go out to dinner and celebrate our freedom."

"Unfortunately, I have work tonight. But maybe tomorrow night." Eileen folded the letter carefully and placed it in the envelope provided and sealed it. She would mail it back to Markham tomorrow. She had one more piece of news to share with her son before she had to Floo to work. "There's . . .one more thing I need to tell you, Sev. One day at work, a customer came into the apothecary and we got to chatting. He seemed like a nice enough fellow, polite and well-mannered. At first, I thought nothing of it, until he returned a week later and then a week after that, always on days when I worked in the shop."

"He likes you. Who is he?"

"His name is Richard Marsh and he has currently accepted the position of Astronomy professor at Hogwarts for next term, since your old teacher retired." Eileen answered. "He's a Muggleborn and an alumni of Hufflepuff, a year younger than I am. We had many interesting talks together and I have decided to invite him here for dinner on Monday. Would you mind, Sev?"

Severus considered. He was a bit leery of meeting strange adult men, but he trusted his mother. And it was just dinner, it wasn't as if she were marrying the fellow. "I guess not. It's just . . .rather sudden."

"I should have mentioned him before, but I never thought I would be attracted to a man after your father and what he did . . .and most wizards won't have a thing to do with a witch who married a Muggle and had a child with him. But Richard is different. He is anxious to meet you and to spend more than a half-an-hour with me inbetween customers. Will you be willing to give him a chance, Sev?"

"For you, I will."

"Thank you. We can discuss this more tomorrow, I have to go to work. There's ham and bean soup and bread by the stove." She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late reading. Oh, and have a good time at the fair with Lily."

He hugged her back, then she went into the den and he heard the soft swish of the Floo and then she was gone. He sat at the table, pondering upon this new development, hoping that it was a change for the better. He trusted his mother, but what if this wizard was fooling her, what if he were a man like Tobias? It scared him, thinking about a return to those days, days of pain and fear, the foul scent of whiskey and gin filling his nostrils, days of cleaning up puke, and hearing his mother weep when she thought no one could hear. _I won't have that again. Never again will I be helpless and afraid and let a man bully me. Or her. I'll protect her, the way he should have but never did. Nobody will ever hurt us that way again._

He fetched his potions book and tried to return to the chapter he had left off, but he found that he could not concentrate. News of the divorce clashed in his head with news of this wizard—Richard Marsh. He set the book down and thought about writing Regulus, but after he had penned half a letter he crumpled it and threw it into the fireplace. Regulus had his own issues with his brother and he didn't need Severus whining to him on top of it about a man he had never even met. He did write another letter telling Reg about the divorce and asking if everything were all right there. On impulse, he asked if Reg would like to come to the fair that night with him and Lily.

Then he whistled for his mother's owl, Warlock, who had remained hidden from Tobias all these years by roosting outside like a wild owl, and gave him the letter to post. He hoped Reg would reply quickly, because he wanted to talk to Lily about what had just occurred and see what she made of it.

Warlock returned some twenty-five minutes later, a letter clutched in his beak. After Severus had stroked him and given him treats, he tore open his mail. Merlin, but it felt good to be able to open a wizard post without worrying about his old man catching him.

_Dear Sev,_

_First I wanted to say thanks for the awesome present—the Invisibility Stone is really cool. I tried it out, and not even Kreacher can spot me when it's activated. It's better than that Invisbility Cloak of Potter's, you know the one he's always bragging about? It'll come in right handy, you know?_

_I'd love to come to the fair, but I'm sick. Caught some darn flu and my mother refuses to let me go, even though I'm feeling much better. Insists I have to stay in bed. I argued and she told me she'd Stick me there if she had to and made Kreacher sit with me, making sure I didn't try to sneak out the window or whatever. Ugh! This bloody sucks!_

_Well, hope you have a good time with Lily and eat lots of cotton candy and drink some lemonade for me. I'm glad to hear about the divorce, bet you're over the moon about that, huh? Here comes Kreacher with more potions—(grimaces) so I'll just say goodbye for now._

_Write back and tell me all about it, it's so boring stuck in this bed._

_Reg_

Severus wrote a quick note acknowledging Reg's letter and saying it was too bad he was sick and gave it to Warlock to post.

Then he picked up the phone and dialed Lily's house.

Three minutes later, he was climbing up the ladder of the tree house in Lily's backyard. They only used the tree house for top secret never-to-be-spoken-of conversations when they were children and Severus felt most comfortable there discussing his personal life. Not that he feared Polly Evans would ever gossip, she was not that sort at all, but it was habit and he knew Lily understood.

He managed to wriggle his way into the tree house, discovering to his dismay that he was nearly too big for it now. When had that happened? He couldn't remember growing taller, but he supposed he must have, since now he had to scrunch himself to sit down where once he had sprawled comfortably.

Lily was already there, she was not much taller than she had been at ten and still fit inside easily. There were two glasses of fruit punch and some biscuits on the wooden crate as well. "Bit of a tight fit now, huh, Sev?" she teased, looking him over appreciatively. "You've filled out nicely."

"I have?"

"Yes. I can tell," she ran her hand over one lean muscled shoulder and gave him an arch grin. While he would never bulk as much as some men, she could tell that when he reached his full height he would be like a rangy panther, tall, sinewy, and lithe. Just the way she liked them."Hungry?"

"Yes. Lately I always am, for some reason." He reached for a biscuit and a glass of punch.

"Growth spurt, I'll bet," she said, nibbling on her own biscuit. "All right. What's wrong, Sev? Talk to me." She put her arms round her knees and gave him a worried look.

"It's not that something's wrong . . .just . . .I don't know . . .there are a lot of changes taking place with my family right now. With my mother. She filed for divorce and it finally went through and now we're free of the sperm doner for good."

"Oh, Sev, that's great! I'm so happy that you'll never have to worry about him again."

"So am I. But that's the good news." He sighed and shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable. "I really didn't come over to talk about that, but about this wizard my mum has started seeing."

Lily's eyes went wide. "Eileen's dating again?"

"Well, not dating, since she's never gone out with him, only spoken to him at work. She wants to invite him over for dinner on Monday and I'm kind of . . .nervous. No, it's not like that, but I'm concerned . . .I don't want her to make the same mistake she did with _him_ . . .Ah, hell, it's coming out all wrong, you think I'm an idiot, right?" He shook his head in disgust. He could hold a dissertation on potions and ingredients like a master, but when it came to speaking of his feelings, he was a tongue-tied disaster.

"No, you're not," Lily soothed, moving over and draping an arm across his shoulders. He relaxed then, leaning against her shoulder. "I understand. You're afraid Eileen might be picking another loser like Tobias. And you don't want her to get hurt and you don't know if you can protect her if something goes wrong, right?"

He gaped at her. "How do you _do_ that?"

"What?" her green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Know exactly how I feel without me saying it."

She shrugged. "I don't know. With you, I just know. I can't really say it works with anyone else, though."

"Only me?"

"Only you." She began to play with his hair. "Sev, I think you need to calm down and think things through. Or better yet, just play it by ear and wait and see what happens on Monday night. What does this guy do? Does he work for the Ministry?"

"No, he's. . . . would you believe it? . . .our new Astronomy teacher for next term. His name is Richard Marsh and he's a Hufflepuff."

"Oh? Hufflepuffs are loyal and dependable, Sev. Hard workers too. He doesn't sound too bad. Is he a pureblood?"

"No. Mum said he's a Muggleborn."

"Like me." Lily smiled. "I say give him a chance, like you said you would. And hope for the best. If things don't work out . . .well, you can cross that bridge when you come to it. I think your mum's probably just as nervous as you are."

"Really?"

"Yes, and she probably waited a long time before agreeing to do anything with him, afraid she was making a mistake. That's why she invited him to dinner at your house. Because a woman feels safest in her own home and if need be, she can send him packing. She wants to have the upper hand and I'm sure you know why."

Severus thought that Lily made a lot of sense. Eileen had done her best to regain her self-esteem and become more like the woman she had been before Tobias. It had taken her all those months he was in jail, but now she had finally managed it and Severus doubted if she would ever let a man boss her around again. "Yes. And if he tries anything, he'll get my fist in his face and my foot up his arse."

"Unless Eileen hexes him first."

"Right." He pulled her close, drawing her onto his lap. "Thanks, Lil. Talking to you always makes me feel better."

"That's why I'm here."

"The only reason, little oracle?"

She tilted her head up. "No. Kiss me, Sev."

He brought his mouth down on hers and kissed her softly at first, then more passionately as he allowed his emotions to surface. Kissing Lily was like drinking a Stimulent Draft, she always left him wanting more. He couldn't get enough of her. His hands roamed down her shirt and through her silky fiery hair.

He felt a familiar aching and burning spread through him and wished to heaven that they were finished with school and of an age to get married, because then he wouldn't have to stop touching and feeling and he could make love to her like he had done so many times before in his dreams. But he knew that Lily was not quite ready for such intimacy and he would not force her. He was no Tobias.

"I love you, Lily," he murmured into her hair, it smelled like apricots and apples.

"Love you too, Sevvy."

He coughed. "Sevvy? Only you can get away with calling me that name, Lily. You make me sound like an old lady's pet poodle."

"Pet panther, more likely," she giggled. "Sevvy, Sevvy, Sevvy." She began to trail kisses down his neck. "_My_ Sevvy!"

He gasped, her kisses sent spirals of lightning through him, stimulating him in obvious places. "Merlin, Lily! Where in the name of heaven did you learn to kiss like that? Been reading _the Kama Sutra_?"

"Severus!" She smacked him across the back of the head. "For shame! Where would I get a copy of that?"

"The bookshop," he suggested naughtily. "I saw it on the shelf. In the back on top."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Have you looked at it?"

He didn't answer.

And by that she knew he hadn't . . .or had he? "For your information, I learned to kiss by instinct."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Damn, I am so lucky. Keep listening to that instinct, sweetheart."

"I will," and then she kissed him one last time before snuggling into his arms, and listening to his heartbeat. She knew without knowing how that he wanted her very badly, and she wanted him, but she also knew the dangers of going too far, and neither of them had any protection and she did not want to end up pregnant at sixteen. "Have you heard from Reg?" she asked, changing the subject to something low key and safe.

"Just this afternoon. He's sick with some kind of flu and can't come with us to the fair."

"Oh, that's too bad. And Tuney's off with James going flying, so I guess it's just you and me."

"A perfect combination," he whispered, gazing into her green eyes lovingly.

"Always," she laughed.

They remained that way for a long time, content just to be in the other's embrace, two halves of the same whole, and their betrothal rings sparkled a counterpoint upon their fingers.

_Potter Manor:_

Petunia gazed at the polished shaft of wood dubiously as it hovered before her at knee height. James was already straddling the broom like a boy on a hobby horse, completely at ease. "Umm . . .James, are you sure there's room on this for me? It looks kind of . . .small for two."

James chuckled. "Tunia, my love, there's always room on the broom for you. Trust me." His hazel eyes met hers earnestly. "Do you trust me?"

"I . . .yes, of course . . ."

"Then come on. It's perfectly safe, I won't let you fall." He patted his knee. "You can sit on my lap." He invited with a roguish grin.

"And give you ideas? Humph!"

"What ideas?" he countered.

"Wicked ones, where you drag me off and . . .and . . ."

"Have my dreadful wicked way with you? _Those_ ideas?" he inquired saucily.

"See? You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I won't deny it. The thought _has_ crossed my mind," he admitted shamelessly. "But, my lady, you have been in my bedroom and your . . .ah . . .virtue has remained untouched."

"But it won't be if I sit on your lap. I know where _that_ leads to." A faint shiver went through her as she recalled the last time she had sat on a young man's lap.

"With that slob you dated, yes. With me, it's different. I won't do anything you don't want me to, Tuney. Hard as it might be, I'll keep my hands to myself if that's how you want it." He promised and thought ruefully, _That will be damned uncomfortable for me, but I'll do it. Damn bloody Dursley!_ This was new territory for him. He had never had to coax a girl into his arms before, usually they ran into them. But Petunia was like a water-shy cat, and he had to go slowly and patiently. "It'll be more comfortable the first time if you're sitting on my lap. Especially in a skirt."

"How high will we go? And are you sure I won't fall?"

"Sure as my name's James Potter. I'll take you up nice and easy, about maybe ten feet. Okay?"

Petunia hesitated. It had looked like fun when she saw James and Sirius flying, but to actually do it herself . . .even with James there holding her . . .

"What's the matter, Evans? Scared?" came Sirius's soft taunt from above.

Petunia's eyes flashed. Nobody called her a scardeycat! Especially not stuck-up little fifteen-year-old brats. "The bloody blue blazes I am, Sirius Black!"

Then she moved, walking haughtily over and sitting sideways across James's knees.

His arm came around her waist, settling her more securely against him. Sirius gave a whoop of laughter and then soared away. "Don't mind him, the show off," James said in her ear. "There. Comfortable? It's like riding a horse sidesaddle."

"I've never ridden a horse."

"No? Well, maybe I could teach you sometime."

"You have horses here?"

"Used to. Mum's last horse died before I was born and she never could bear to get another. I learned to ride a horse when I was three, my cousin had some. I used to ride every summer when I visited."

"Is that why you're such a good flyer?"

"Maybe. Though riding a broom's a bit different. Brooms don't move under you. Relax now. Ready?" He pointed the front of the broom towards the sky, holding her securely with one well-muscled arm. "Don't be afraid. This will be fun, I promise."

And before Petunia could count to five, they were airborne, drifting effortlessly among the clouds.

There was an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, but it was not an unpleasant sensation. She felt slightly lightheaded but she was not about to faint. She was not the fainting kind. She looked about her curiously and saw that the manor looked somewhat smaller from above and some of the roof tiles appeared to be missing. There was a gap in a rose hedge and the oak tree off to the left had a hollow with some squirrels peeking out of it.

"Oh! Oh my goodness!"

"View's great up here, isn't it?" James grinned. She was light across his knees and he had no trouble holding her, but he had given her a Floating Charm to wear on her wrist, just in case. He sucked in a breath as she wriggled a bit. _Oh, hell, Tuney, it's getting real hard for me to keep that promise._ His hands itched to cuddle her and explore, she was like a siren, tempting him into danger, but he firmly resisted his impulses for once. It was hard, but he behaved like a gentleman. He did not want to resurrect the specter of Vernon Dursley.

"Alright, now let's do some circles," he said, anything to get his mind off the way she felt when she moved against him. He gently guided the broom into small and large circles, letting her get used to the way it moved and how it felt being in the air. "If you feel sick or dizzy, tell me and we'll land, okay?"

"I feel fine!" She called gaily. "Better than fine!"

"That's my girl. See, I knew you'd love it. Flying's the best thing ever!" He began to do more complicated corkscrews and twirls.

Petunia didn't know why she wasn't petrified out of her wits, sitting on a wizard's lap with her legs dangling into open air with nothing between her and the earth below but a bit of wood and magic. The wind played havoc with her upswept hair, tugging it out of her chignon, and making tendrils fall across the back of her neck. It caressed her playfully and she laughed and said softly, "James, how fast can this broom go?"

"Pretty fast, Tuney. Why? Want to speed things up?"

She nodded and then gave a soft yelp as he shifted and the broom shot across the sky.

The wind screamed in her ears and she did too, but she was not afraid. She knew she was safe and for the first time ever she felt an urge to just let go, to become one with the wind and the clouds and the birds of the air. Even the wizard beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go that fast," James apologized, cursing himself for an idiot. Petunia was dabbing at her eyes and he hoped she wasn't crying in terror.

He looked at her.

She was laughing.

"You're . . .you're not . . .that didn't scare you?"

"No! Let's do it again! Only faster!"

"I'll be a purple griffin!" he chuckled. "Looks like I've got a speed demon in my arms, huh?" He pressed her close to his chest. "Put your arms around me, Tuney, and hold on tight and don't let go!"

Then he kicked the old Cleansweep 7500 into its fastest speed and they tore across the sky like a comet, Petunia was laughing in delight, and James even showed her a few Quidditch maneuvers. He was delighted by her response, he had been scared she would hate it, and instead he had found a kindred spirit.

_What a woman! Too bad she's not a witch, I could teach her everything I know about flying. Oh well, this is good too. Damn good._ He cradled her close, loving the way she felt against him, warm and sweet and utterly enchanting. He could not remember the last time he had felt this way with a girl. It was more than just passion, it was something deeper, a need to protect and to shelter, and to love with all of his heart.

_I think I've finally found out what all those crazy poets felt all those years ago. Love, thy name is Petunia Evans, and you have bewitched me._

He dipped his head and kissed her as they flew through the clouds. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

But she was not upset. Instead she tilted her mouth up at him like a baby bird waiting for a treat and said, "I don't mind. Once more, please."

This time he allowed himself the leisure to kiss her properly and was thrilled when she wound her arms about him in response.

"Oi, Potter! Get a room! My virgin eyes!" Sirius called as he went by.

"Have seen things even I haven't," James shot back. "Jealous, Siri?"

"Not on your life! I have prospects too, y'know."

"Sure you do. Up here," James tapped his forehead meaningfully.

"Real funny. Want to race?"

James looked at Petunia. "Should we?"

"Oh, yes. Let's tan his hide good!"

"All right!" James grinned. "Hang on, daredevil." He looked over at Sirius, who was hovering lazily, looking as if he'd come from the womb on a broom. "You're on, Black! Ready . . .set . . .go!"

The Cleansweep wasn't as fast as some of the newer models, but it had staying power, and the race was usually to the house and the first tree beyond it, which was an ancient willow. Sirius was winning, at first, until James slingshot around a tree and managed to get ahead by five yards.

Petunia was hollering and shrieking like a banshee in delight, she had never felt so alive . . .so energized . . .she never wanted it to end. She felt as if her hair were on fire and the only way she could quench the flames was to go faster and faster until . . .they reached the willow and James brushed his fingers across it a scant three minutes before Sirius.

"Whoo-hoo! How's that for some fancy flying, huh, boy?" cheered the Chaser. "And me with a passenger too."

"You got lucky, Potter."

"Ah ah ah. Don't be a sore loser," James scolded, waving a finger at his friend. "But you're right, I _did_ get lucky. She's my good luck charm," he said, kissing her lightly on the top of the head.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Merlin help me! She's a Muggle without a scrap of magic in her."

"So? What difference does that make?" Petunia bristled.

"None whatsoever, darling. There are more kinds of magic in the universe than the kind you can do with a wand." James said, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius snorted. "Honestly, James . . ."

"There are, only you don't know it yet because you aren't in love," put in the Gryffindor smugly.

"Love's overrated."

"Ha! Says you, who have never felt it."

"I hope to God not, if this is what it does to you. You've turned into a poetry-spouting puppy, James."

James shrugged. "There are worse things I could spout. Come on, Tuney. I think I hear Bilbo ringing the bell for us for supper." He turned and glided down for a landing in front of the back walk and saw, to his satisfaction, that Petunia looked very reluctant to dismount. It would seem he had converted yet another to the wonderful society of Broom-Lovers Anonymous, or Those Who Would Rather Fly Than Walk.

_Monday night_

_Snape residence:_

Severus set the table, using the best plates and silverware they had, a service that had the Prince crest on it and was made of white porcelain. Severus had never seen it before, Eileen had inherited it from her grandmother and had hidden it away in the attic. Only now did she summon it and dust it off, or rather Severus did, and had him set it out on the table.

While he was doing that, Eileen was stirring the Bearnaise sauce that was to go over the beef Wellington she had made. Accompanying it was Yorkshire pudding and broccoli in butter sauce. For dessert she had made baked apples with cinnamon sugar on top of them, since she had extra pastry dough.

"Where did you find all these recipes?" Severus had asked her while helping her chop up parsley and mushrooms.

"Your grandmother Snape liked me and gave me her cookbook," Eileen answered. "The first few years we were married, I used it all the time. But once Tobias started drinking I stopped bothering to cook anything complicated, since most nights he didn't even eat and other times I'd end up wearing it, or the floor would." She told him, referring to the nasty habit Tobias had of throwing plates filled with food on the floor or at her if he didn't like what she had made for dinner.

Severus's face grew dark, for he too remembered those nights. And the nights when they had nothing to eat at all and he went to bed hungry. "That's over and done now, Mum," he said quietly. "And whatever you're making smells wonderful."

"It's beef Wellington, only without the goose liver pate, since that's too expensive. I substituted grated cheese with a bit of horseradish instead," Eileen said.

"Good thing," Severus muttered, liver anything sounded disgusting. "When is Mr. Marsh supposed to be here?"

"I told him to come at five-thirty." Eileen replied, rolling the pastry dough around the beef topped with cheese, mushrooms, wine and other spices. She brushed the dough with a beaten egg.

Then she sent Severus off to set the table.

Soon heavenly smells were coming from the kitchen and Severus's mouth was watering. He wished Lily or Reg were coming over, then maybe it wouldn't be so awkward between him and Richard Marsh. He just hoped the man were nothing like his father. He didn't think he could stomach anyone who even remotely resembled Tobias.

Right on time, there was a soft _whoosh_ and a medium-sized man slightly younger than Eileen stepped gracefully through the Floo and with a flick of his hand, swept the soot off himself and back into the fireplace. He was dark-haired, and wore his hair short, it had a slight wave to it. He had large hazel eyes, eyes that were open and friendly, not hard and calculating like Tobias's. He was tanned slightly and fit, with rugged Yorkshire good looks, not quite as handsome as Tobias but pleasing to the eye. He was wearing conservative tan slacks and a casual collared shirt of a cream color with a hippogriff upon the right side. Over it all was a leather duster.

"Hello, Richard!" Eileen greeted, she had taken off her apron by then and was dressed in a pair of nice black and silver slacks and a silvery mesh blouse and black shoes. Her dark eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at the Muggleborn professor. "Welcome to my home!"

"Thank you for inviting me here, Eileen," Richard said, he was very soft-spoken and he took Eileen's hand and shook it gently, then he removed his coat. "Err . . .where shall I put this?"

"Severus, take Mr. Marsh's coat." Eileen beckoned him forward.

Severus approached warily, taking the leather duster. "Severus, sir. Pleased to meet you." He said politely, holding out his opposite hand.

"Hello, I'm Richard Marsh, but you can call me Dickon. Richard is too formal for me, especially outside of work," the professor said, smiling genially and shaking Severus' hand.

Severus looked up into the other wizard's eyes, trying to determine if this Dickon were someone who could be trusted or not. Richard met his eyes steadily, and Severus could not see any deception in them, only an honest goodwill. There was no aura of violence or menace about him either. Still, years of living under Tobias's thumb had made Severus wary, and so all he said was, "Very good, sir. Let me put your coat in the closet."

He took his time hanging up the coat, observing the way Richard spoke to his mother, with politeness and courtesy, and he did not raise his voice either. Eileen escorted him into the kitchen, and offered him a glass of wine, which he declined, another point in his favor as far as Severus was concerned.

He returned to the kitchen in time to hear Eileen say, "I hope you're hungry, Dickon, because this was the smallest roast they had." She pulled the cover off the beef Wellington.

Richard's eyes widened. "Great Merlin! I think you've confused me with Hagrid, Eileen."

Eileen laughed. "That would be impossible. Well, don't be shy, start eating." She muttered a spell to cut the beef into slices.

Everything was delicious. The beef was tender and juicy, the Yorkshire pudding melted in your mouth, and the broccoli was tender and sweet, with just the right amount of butter. They all went back for seconds and the Astronomy professor claimed he couldn't have eaten any better at the queen's own table.

While he was eating, Severus had been watching the way Marsh ate, neatly and without talking with food in his mouth and asking politely for the salt or another piece of pudding. It was a far cry from the way Tobias had behaved when he sat down to supper, on the rare occasions he wasn't drunk and deigned to eat with his family. Tobias had expected to be served by his wife and he never offered her a compliment on her cooking, usually it had been just the opposite.

Severus had to admit it was nice to sit down to dinner with someone that actually appreciated the time and effort Eileen had put into making this dinner. Over dinner, Eileen and Richard chatted about their jobs, and Richard had remarked that he would have to return to school a day or two earlier than the students so he could get things squared away in his classroom.

He looked over at Severus. "And are you all set to return to school on January 3rd, Severus?"

"Pretty much, sir."

"Good. Your mum has said you're a good scholar, I look forward to having you in my class. And please, call me Dickon. I'm going to get "sir"-red to death once I'm at school, no need to start early."

With a start, Severus realized the other wizard was teasing and he gave him a tentative half-smile and said, "Okay . . .Dickon." The name felt strange on his tongue at first, it was an old Yorkshire nickname for Richard, which people nowadays had shortened to "Dick" or "Rich". Deciding to get some useful information, Severus asked, "So are you from Yorkshire too then?"

"I am. For many generations. I'm practically part of the moors hearabouts. My family dates back to the War of the Roses, where my ancestor marched with the Duke of York and fought against Lancaster. We were loyal supporters of the Plantagenets all the way through the reign of Richard the Third, who was not the villain he was painted as, you know. I was named for him."

Severus nodded. "I know. I used to go to state school, and they teach us the true history of Richard the III, and not the lies Henry the VII told to make himself look better than the usurper he was."

Richard's eyes twinkled. "Spoken like a true Yorkshireman. We of the north know that Richard had nothing to do with that filthy business of murdering the two princes in the Tower. That was most likely the doing of Buckingham and Henry Tudor. Richard would have had nothing to gain by their murder. They say that when Richard was slain at Bosworth Field, a fiery comet flashed across the heavens, a portent of doom now that the rightful king was dead."

"That's not a surprise, considering how bloody the Tudor monarchy was," Severus said.

"Indeed. Until Elizabeth the First. Who was a great patron of the arts, including astronomy. Do you like astronomy, Severus? Your mother tells me you are a superb potions apprentice."

"I do, s-I mean, Dickon. Just not as much as potions."

"You take after your mother then," Richard said. "I hope that after my class, you will learn to like astronomy as much as you do potions. It's not all boring equations and such." His voice took on a passionate tone. "There is magic in the stars, Severus, as much magic as there is in a cauldron of healing elixir. You can feel it on a night, when all is still and clear, and the stars shine down." Abruptly, he came back to himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to babble on and on, but the stars are my passion. My mother always said I was born stargazing, so it was only natural I become an astronomer."

"Dickon is a member of the Magical Society of Astronomers, Severus."Eileen said. "He's working on a new theory. How to draw magic from a source other than the earth."

"From the stars?" Severus guessed.

"Yes. The stars have their own magic and if you could figure out a way to harness it . . .but right now all of that is just speculation." Richard shrugged. "Maybe someday . . ."

"That sounds like a good idea. My mother said you met her at work. What sort of potions does an astronomer use . . .Dickon?"

"Well, we often use Clarity Drafts and Stargazing Elixirs, and sometimes even Endurance Drafts, so we can stay up all night watching comets and meteor showers and other portents." Richard explained.

"My mother can brew almost anything," Severus declared softly, a proud note in his voice.

"Of that, I have no doubt. I could tell from the moment I saw her that she was an excellent Potions Mistress. Not to mention a beautiful one."

Eileen blushed and laughed. "Go on with you, Richard! Maybe I was beautiful once, before . . ." she trailed off awkwardly. _Before Tobias beat and starved the beauty out of me, _she finished silently.

"You are still, Eileen." Richard declared quietly. "Your beauty does not fade like some. For true beauty lies within as well as without." He touched his heart.

Severus coughed, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. He had never seen a man look upon his mother that way, as if she were the only woman on earth, the way he looked at Lily. Hearing Richard call his mother beautiful . . .it was strange, for he had never thought of her that way, to him she was his mother, representing comfort and love and warmth.

"I'll just clear the plates," he muttered, and began to do so, leaving the two to speak to each other in the silent language that conveyed as much with a look as one did with a dozen words.

Once the table was cleared, Severus set about making tea and bringing dessert out. That brought the two out of their reverie and back to the world and the two blushed like two guilty children. But neither apologized.

"Thank you, Severus," his mother said. "Try my baked apples, Dickon. They were Sev's favorite as a little boy."

"They still are," he told her. And then he sat and ate one.

"I can see why," Richard said, eating a bite of the dessert and sighing in pleasure. "Mmm . . .this could almost make me forget about my stargazing."

Eileen laughed, bright and carefree, something that she rarely did, and Severus smiled upon hearing it. _Oh, Mum. I'm so glad you are happy. I just hope it lasts. I hope that Dickon is the one you were looking for. You deserve a hell of a lot better than what **he** gave you. _He looked at Marsh with eyes that were too knowing and jaded for sixteen and thought, _Make her happy, Marsh. Don't ever hurt her, or by God and Merlin, I shall make you regret it._ Then he glanced down at his plate again, pretending to ignore the byplay between the two.

Thus he missed the glance Richard shot his way, his hazel eyes filled with sympathy for the boy, who had learned too young to be afraid and to distrust a man in authority. Eileen had told him a little about her past, and her vicious husband, who was now in jail, and how she had divorced him. _Someday, you will see that I am not your father, Severus. Not all men hurt those they are supposed to love. But you would never believe that if I told you, so I will simply have to show you. If you will let me. _He had lost his father when he was small, and knew what it was like to grow up without a male role model. From what little Eileen had told him, Tobias had been a terrible father and no kind of example to a boy of what a good father should be. Or a good husband. It was a good thing, he reflected, that as an astronomer he knew how to be patient and how to catch a falling star and set it free to shine again among the heavens.

**So, how did you like this new twist?**

**I felt that Sev deserved a good role model and Eileen a decent man as well. **

**Next: James shows Petunia his Animagus form and they all prepare to go back to school. Sirius returns to Grimmauld Place. What will his parents say to him?**


	26. Part of Your World

**Part of Your World**

The next week seemed to fly by, and before Petunia knew it, it was Friday, her one day off that week and she was free to return with James to Potter Manor. This time there would be no Aunt Muriel or annoying Nate there to plague them. Sirius was still over however, but he was not quite as annoying as had been his wont the first day Petunia had met him, she supposed James must have read him the riot act. Since then he had behaved, and been if not exactly charming, at least civil to her. And at least his jealousy she could understand, considering that when she visited, James wanted to be with her all the time. But then, that was how it was when you were in love with a girl. She refused to feel guilty either. Sirius had James to himself for weeks, both in school and out of it. She had only her day off and maybe the weekend to be with him.

Both the Evans sisters would be eating out tonight, Petunia mused as she brushed her hair. She would be at James' house and Lily had been invited over to Severus' to eat dinner with Eileen, Sev, and Eileen's new beau, Richard Marsh. Lily said she was quite eager to meet him, since he was going to be her teacher next term and this would be the first time she met an adult wizard outside of school informally.

"I just hope he's decent to Severus," Lily had said to her last night, just before bed. "Sev was real nervous over meeting him at first and he deserves to have a good man to look up to."

"He looks up to Dad," Petunia said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but Dad's not around him too much and he's Sev's boss besides. It's different at work. I also want Eileen to be happy. Lord knows she deserves it too after what has gone on."

Petunia nodded sadly and counted herself lucky that she had gotten away from Vernon when she did, or else that might have been her after their marriage. "I'm sure Eileen was careful and wouldn't go out with just anyone."

Lily had agreed and then she had gone off to bed. Petunia had fallen asleep soon after and dreamed of James flying with her across the sky.

Today, she decided to wear some soft camel-colored trousers and a soft cashmere jumper of a lovely mint green color. That color became her almost as well as her sister, bringing out the darker highlights in her blond hair and making her blue eyes seem even bluer. She also found a pair of brown suede half-boots and pulled them on, for some reason she felt like dressing casually today. After this weekend, on Tuesday, Lily, James, and Severus would return to school and Petunia would be left alone to work at the pharmacy until they returned over Easter break.

So she would cherish this time alone with James. After she had brushed her hair, she pulled it back into a simple tail and secured it with a silver hair clip. A bit of make-up and she was all set, waiting for James to come and pick her up. Eileen had allowed them the use of her Floo for as much as they needed, which was very generous of her.

She went to meet James by the front door, her heart beating excitedly just think about him. It was funny, but if anyone had ever told her she would feel this way about a boy her sister's age, a boy who was a wizard, no less, a year ago, she would have laughed in their face and asked what they had been smoking. But here she was, and she felt rather like a lady in a fairy tale, waiting for Prince Charming.

She laughed at her own fancy and tried not to pace while she waited.

Just then there came a knock on the door.

She pulled it open and saw him standing upon the mat.

"James!"

"Hi, babe! Miss me?" he asked, then his mouth was on hers and she was melting in his embrace.

The kiss felt so good she never wanted it to end, but she had to come up for air, and when she did, she asked saucily, "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh . . .yeah. Thanks, Tuney."

He held out his arm, in that gesture of old world, or maybe it was _wizarding world_, courtesy she loved so well. "C'mon, luv. I've got something really special planned for today."

She placed her arm in his and followed, her blue eyes dancing. She had learned that James loved surprises and he often planned very good ones, given enough time. He had had five days to think of one since last Sunday.

Sirius's jaw dropped when James had casually announced to him before going to pick up Petunia that he was going to reveal his Animagus form to his girlfriend. "But . . .but . . ._Prongs_! We swore to keep it a secret, remember?"

"Yes, Siri, but now that Snape, Lily, and Dumbledore and McGonagall know, it makes no sense to hide it from Petunia. Sirius, she's my girlfriend and I want to show her everything I can about our world, make her a part of it. And she can do the same for me later on, when school's out."

"Like Muggles know anything useful."

James cuffed his friend playfully behind the ear. "Don't be such a wet blanket, Siri. I think we both have a lot to learn from each other and Petunia loves learning about magical things."

"Too bad she isn't a witch, huh?"

"No. Strange as it may sound, Sirius, I like her _because_ she's not a witch. Tuney's special . . .she's unlike any girl I've ever known and that's what really attracts me to her."

"How is that possible? You have almost nothing in common."

"But don't you see, Padfoot? That's half the fun, every day with her it's something new, a new adventure, and I'm never bored when I'm around her."

Sirius just shook his head. "You're a lovesick fool, James."

"Yup. And it's the best flu I've ever gotten. Someday, Siri, you'll understand, when you meet the right one." James told him, then he went off to get Petunia.

Sirius watched him Floo away, sighing. There was just no talking to the stubborn git when his mind was made up. He thought the sun rose and set upon Petunia Evans. Poor James! He had yet to realize that Muggles and wizards were like oil and water, they shouldn't mix. In that, at least, Sirius agreed with his mother.

After bidding hello to Liana and having some little chocolate chip scones and tea with her, James took Petunia out into the backyard and led her past the pond and down a long ways to the woods that sprawled across a good acre or two of his property. He refused to discuss what the surprise was or anything and Petunia was slowly being driven mad by curiosity.

Instead he led her across the lawn with a smile reminiscent of the Cheshire cat before he finally halted close to the trees.

"You brought me out here to take a walk in the woods?"

"No. I brought you out here to show you something about me." James began, looking a bit uneasy. He hoped that Petunia would not be afraid when he transformed, thinking he was some kind of half-beast or something. Maybe Sirius was right, and this was not a good idea? A moment later he shoved that thought to the back of his mind. Petunia had not been afraid before when he had flown with her, or showed her a few wandless spells. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained._

He cleared his throat. "Uh . . .okay . . .you see, some wizards have a special ability to . . .change into an animal. We call them Animagi—from the ancient Egyptian words for animal—ani—and wizard—magi."

"Then it's true? You really can shapeshift like some of our stories say?"

James nodded. "Some of us can change appearances in human form, we call them metamorphmagi. But they're rare and I can't do that. I am, however, an Animagus. In my Animagus form I'm called Prongs. Would you . . .like to see my other form?"

"Yes. I would." Petunia said eagerly. She could not imagine what it could be and couldn't wait to find out. "James, does it hurt when you change forms?"

"No. Not now. In the beginning it was uncomfortable, till I got used to it. Now it's a cinch. Watch." He lowered his head and concentrated, willing the change.

There was a shimmering silvery glow and then James disappeared.

Petunia opened her mouth to call out in surprise, but then the glow vanished and in her boyfriend's place was a beautiful silvery gray stag. He had jet black cloven hooves that seemed to shine and his antlers were huge, a whopping ten point rack of ivory-colored magnificence. They curved gently about his large ears and he blew softly into the air and bent his great head to look the astonished girl in the eyes, a thing which no true stag would ever have done.

Petunia's blue eyes met the stag's brilliant amber ones, they were large and liquid and filled with a knowing beyond that of an ordinary deer. And then the knowing look change to one of adoration, and Prongs nuzzled her cheek and licked her.

A startled laugh burst from her and she reached up a hand and stroked his coat. It was like velvet and satin, soft and warm. "Oh!" she exclaimed, for he was beautiful beyond words. A living breathing lord of the forest.

She ran her hand down his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense and relax, rippling beneath the silver hide like a finely oiled steel wire. He was quite large, towering over her by a head and a half, his neck was thick and his hindquarters massive with muscle. His tail was long and he flicked it up and down, then stepped lightly across the ground and posed in a patch of sunlight.

Petunia's breath caught. He was magnificent, his coat shimmered with a sort of eldritch light, or so it seemed, and he was regal and proud and every inch a prince.

"So beautiful!" she whispered, half to herself. "I have never seen anything so magnificent in all of my life."

Prongs tossed his head and snorted, clearly delighted that she loved his new form. He had always considered himself quite handsome in his stag form, though he was sure it was conceited to think so of oneself, he found he did not care. As a stag, he was both graceful and powerful, swift and agile, and he found that his every muscle quivered while he looked at her, just as it did when he was in human shape.

She smelled of primroses and a unique scent that was only hers, and he breathed it in gently, allowing it to fill him. _My sweet Petunia. You delight me whatever form I am in._

He paced forward, his hooves dancing over the ground, until he faced her. He wanted her to touch him, and he quivered when she ran her hand over him. Her touch seared and soothed him and he nuzzled her, wanting to run with her through the woods, but she could not transform into a doe. He pondered for a moment, then it came to him.

Quick as a wink, he positioned himself so he was standing alongside her. Then he carefully lowered himself to the ground, until he was kneeling before her.

"James—Prongs—what are you doing?"

He tossed his head back. _Come on, Tuney. You're smart, figure it out._

She stared at the sight of the beautiful animal on his knees before her, reminding her of all those medieval pictures she had seen in museums, where the warhorse kneels so the lady or injured knight could mount. Then it hit her. "Heavens! But you want me to . . .ride you?"

Another sharp toss of the antlers and a snort. _Yes, of course! D'you think I'd kneel before just anyone?_

"But . . .you're a deer. Are you sure you can carry me? I won't hurt you?"

Prongs shook his head. _Never! You hardly weigh anything. Come on, Tuney. Climb aboard._

"Ummm . . .if you're sure . . .?"

She gently placed a hand upon the broad back. It certainly looked strong enough to hold her. "All right. You're a bit bigger than the pony I rode at the fair when I was ten, but . . .here goes."

She threw a leg awkwardly over him and sat.

It felt odd, to be sitting upon a deer's back, but not as odd as it did when Prongs stood. She instinctively gripped him with her knees and thighs and hugged his neck. She shifted, trying to balance herself and find a comfortable seat. His back was not quite as smooth as a horse's, but after much wriggling, she found a position she was comfortable with.

Prongs waited patiently until she was settled, then he gave her a warm look and started to walk into the woods.

Petunia found the stag's gait a bit odd, it was more of an up and down movement than a side-to-side one, but Prongs was very surefooted and she did not bump up and down as much as she might have.

She clung to the stag's back with all her might, fearful of falling, but Prongs glided effortlessly over the dry ground, his hooves crunching softly over the dead leaves and pine needles that carpeted the forest floor. He slipped through the trees without pause, his destination a mystery to her, but she was enjoying the sensation of riding him too much to wonder about it.

_Now I really do feel like a maiden in a tale!_ Her heart exulted. _Like Nimue when she first met Merlin down by the lake in Avalon._ She had devoured every word of the romantic tale that Severus and Lily had given her for Christmas, delighting in the trials and triumphs of the great Merlin who as a young man had fallen in love with a young fae-blooded sorceress called Nimue. But theirs was a star-crossed love, forbidden by her fae people and his as well. Yet somehow they managed to overcome all and be together.

_Like James and I will,_ Petunia vowed. _Where a steadfast hearts loves, there are no obstacles. And I love him, I do! Not just for his looks, or his clever wit, or even his magic, I love him for all these things and more. I love him because he looks at me, ordinary plain Petunia, and sees a beautiful lady, one worthy of respect and love. He says he loved Lily first, but he never so much as glances her way now. _Though she was loathe to admit it, she had always envied her younger sister her beauty and her outgoing personality. Lily had always had boys looking at her, admiring and longing glances. But ironically, Lily had never noticed them, for her eyes had only seen Severus. But her sister had, and had wished they would look at her that way.

None ever had, save Vernon Dursley, and he was not the stuff of schoolgirl fantasies. Had she ever really loved him? Oh, she had thought she did, but she had not felt this all-consuming passion with Vernon that she did with James. Vernon had never swept her off her feet, nor made her quiver at his touch. He had never cared for her pleasure, only his own.

But James was a considerate partner, and he never hurt her the way Vernon had.

She could feel Prongs' heartbeat beneath her knees and her blood quickened like fine wine beneath the summer sun. _All of my life I have longed for a bit of magic, like my sister. And now I have it. Oh, James, thank you for bringing magic into my boring life._ She threw her arms about the stag's neck, breathing in the musky and yet invigorating scent of him.

Prongs shook his head, the feel of the girl clinging to him making him want to run and never stop. It was instinct for an herbivore to fear something clinging to its back that way. Just so would a predator, like a wolf or a lion, grip to kill. _Stop it, you damn fool!_ He ordered himself irritably. _It's just Tuney._

But he could feel the stag's natural urging to run slowly overwhelming his rational mind and he could not help but bound forward a few steps.

Petunia gasped and wrapped herself even tighter about him.

Prongs snorted, forcing himself to remain calm, though every nerve in him was screaming at him to run.

_Easy. Easy, old fellow. Calm down._

He trotted forward several steps and then he heard Petunia laugh.

Her laughter was like music and suddenly he was no longer afraid. This was his beloved and she was enjoying herself. So he should too.

He gathered himself and began to run, not the panicked bolt of a deer for cover, but more of a deliberate pace, steady yet swift. His hooves thundered over the earth, and he moved through the trees like a pale ghost, Petunia hanging on gamely.

She felt branches whip at her face and snag in her hair, Prongs was running so fast, but she was not afraid. As with the broom, she discovered a part of her thrilled to the speed and power of the stag, and she allowed herself to be swept along, her heart racing in time to the deer's flying hooves. _Thank goodness I wore trousers and boots today,_ she thought, dashing wind-born tears from her eyes, grinning. _What a portrait this would make. Lady Petunia Upon the Lord of the Forest. Like an elven maid or a dryad._ She leaned over and whispered into one upright ear, "Run, Prongs, run!"

The silver stag tossed his head and increased his pace, Petunia pressing her cheek against his neck, the sound of his mighty heart echoing in her ears as he raced along the trails before finally thundering to a halt at the verge of a lush green meadow.

She slid from Prongs' back, laughing, steadying herself against the big deer, who nuzzled her gently again before shimmering back into her boyfriend, who caught her in his arms and twirled her around.

"So . . .how was that? Did you like your surprise?"

"Like it? James Potter . . . I loved it!" she cried, then she kissed him soundly.

Afterwards, they walked in the meadow and Petunia picked wildflowers, which James wove into a crown with a spell and put on her head. "I now crown you the Queen of the Wildwood!"

Then he bowed and kissed her hand.

She giggled, it was a ridiculous piece of foolishness, but she was in a playful mood, and she loved the way James could still allow himself to pretend, like a child. So different from Vernon, who had hardly any imagination at all.

She picked up a twig from the ground and tapped him on each shoulder and head and declaimed, "I now dub thee Sir James, my beloved knight, and give to you your coat of arms, a silver stag. Will you pledge yourself to me, sir?"

James dropped to one knee, her hand held gently in his own. "With all my heart, Your Grace. I will be your faithful knight, and love you for all of time."

Her heart sang at those words, for she could tell that it was not mere playacting, but the truth. And for the first time in a long time, Petunia Evans was truly happy. Her sorcerer loved her—Muggle though she was—and that was all that counted.

_Snape residence:_

Severus had to admit, if only to himself, that since Eileen started seeing Dickon, she smiled a lot more and seemed much more self-confident and happy than she ever had before. Of course, taking into account how his beast of a father had treated her—like a servant at best, a dog to catch a kick in the ribs at worst—that shouldn't have surprised him. The first few times Dickon had invited Eileen out to dinner, Severus had been tempted to tail them and spy on them. He had done so the first time, afraid that the older wizard might try something, but had been discovered by his mother—he _still_ hadn't figured out how she had known he was behind that potted palm tree in the diner—and told quite firmly to go home, no arguments, or else he'd be grounded and forbidden to see Lily for the week.

He had gone, chagrined at being lectured like a five-year-old, and sulked and paced in his room until his mother had finally come home. When she had come upstairs to speak with him, he had refused to acknowledge that she was there, pretending to be asleep. But that had never worked with her, he recalled, as soon as she had yanked off the covers and the pillow and said softly, "Severus Tobias Snape, don't you _dare_ pretend to be sleeping. Sit up and talk to me."

He had sulked a bit more, curled on his side, glaring woodenly at the wall, just to see how she would react, for he was angry at how she had dismissed his concerns.

She had given him five minutes before she delivered a light swat to his bottom and put a hand on his shoulder. "Severus, you have no right to give me the silent treatment, young man. Now look at me."

He rolled over and his eyes flashed. "I was _worried_ about you, okay? I was worried that he might . . .do something to you, so I followed you, and you just acted like I was a stupid little kid who sneaked out of the house for the fun of it. Guess I shouldn't have bothered, huh?"

Eileen sighed. Lately her son was so touchy, but she supposed it was to be expected. He was, after all, sixteen. She seated herself on the edge of the bed. "Son, I appreciate your concern, but you have to learn to trust me. Now I know that's not easy for you, because I . . .wasn't there for you when your father . . .was hurting you most of the time. I regret that, Sev. I should have been there, there are a lot of things I should have done, but I didn't. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you . . ."

"That wasn't your fault, Mum. D'you think I don't know what the bastard did to you? I know how he hurt you too, and I don't blame you for being afraid, Mum. You did what you could. But that's why I was worried. I mean, I know Dickon's a teacher and a wizard and he doesn't seem like the kind to hurt women and children, but how could I know for sure? Unless I saw it myself?" He hung his head, flushing. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"Oh, Sev." She reached out then and pulled him into her arms. "My poor boy! I'm sorry I lost my temper and shouted at you. You were only trying to help, but I don't need protecting from Richard, at least not that way. He's not your father. Trust me on that. I know how to recognize a man like Tobias now." She stroked his hair. "Experience is a good teacher." She made a rueful face.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled into her shoulder. He would never be truly comfortable being touched by a man, but being hugged by Eileen was something else again. "Are you . . .in love with him, Mum?"

Eileen thought for a long moment before she replied. "I . . .think I may be. But right now we're just friends, Sev. I want to take things easy. No more whirlwind romances for me. This time I can take it slow and we can get to know each other for as long as we want. There's no rush."

Severus drew away from her abruptly to look her in the eye. "Mum, did you marry _him_ because you were pregnant with me?" Then he looked down at his hands. "Was that why you didn't take time to know him better?"

Eileen tipped his head up. "No, Sev. You were not the reason I married so quickly. I was young and foolish and he was handsome and charming. And my family had strong objections to marrying a Muggle and I didn't want my father to hex Tobias if he happened to catch him kissing me one night, so we married in haste. I loved him and he loved me . . .once. We had you afterwards, son, and no father could have been prouder of you then."

"He had a funny way of showing it," Severus said bitterly.

"The drink consumed him, Severus. The father you knew was not the man I married, believe me. It was why I stayed with him long past the time any other would have left. Because I kept hoping that someday he would see what he had become and try to change, I kept praying that he would remember how he loved us once. It was a fool's hope. Once I accepted that, then I could walk away. This was never the life I imagined for us when we married, Sev. Never!" she declared forcefully, tears shimmering in her eyes.

He was instantly contrite. He hated it when his mother cried. "Don't, Mum. Please. Don't cry over him. He's not worth it."

She shook her head and said hoarsely, "Oh, child! I'm not crying over him—it's _you_ I feel for, growing up with his anger and bitterness all these years, never knowing what it was to have a real father. But maybe now, with Dickon . . ."

"I've managed just fine without one, Mum. I don't really need another man telling me what to do." Severus said stiffly.

"Severus, that's not all a father does. He gives you advice and helps you when you need it too."

"I have you for that."

She laughed. "I love you dearly, Severus, but I don't have all the answers. You're a teenage boy and you will need a man to discuss some things with. All I ask is that you give Dickon a chance. Will you do that?"

Slowly, Severus nodded. "All right. As long as he treats you decently, I'll try and get along with him. But if he ever hurts you or makes you cry . . .I'll kick his arse to the moon."

"Oh, Sevvy!" She started laughing then.

He cocked his head, puzzled. "What? What's so funny? I'm serious!"

"I know. Thank you, Sev." She hugged him again for a moment. She hoped this worked out, because her son needed a good man in his life desperately. "Now, Dickon's coming over for dinner next Friday, why don't you invite Lily over and we'll have roast chicken, gravy, stuffing, and pudding? It'll be an early birthday dinner for you."

He smiled at her, not his customary half-smile, but a true one. It reminded her of her father, Gabriel Prince, who could knock a girl over with his smile when he chose to, even at the ripe old age of eighty-five. "Okay, Mum. That sounds good."

So here they all were, having dinner as a family, so to speak, and Severus was doing his best to stop flinching every time Richard spoke in a slightly raised tone of voice, which he only tended to do if he was particularly excited about a subject, such as comets, which he was discussing with Lily. Eileen had been right. Richard Marsh was nothing like Tobias, and the more time Severus spent with him, the more he saw that for the truth. Even so, it would be a long time before he trusted Richard with anything personal about himself.

But even he had to admit that it was good to hear his mother laugh again, and enjoy supper with an adult man again. At least Richard would never throw food at her. He had even helped to clear away the plates when dinner was done, despite Severus' insistence that he could do so alone. Tobias wouldn't have been caught dead doing something like that. That was a woman's duty. But apparently, Richard didn't think so, for he had helped Severus wash and dry and put away the plates and silverware.

It felt strange, having a man so close to him that wasn't screaming in his ear, or shaking him, or smacking him upside the head, especially in the house. But he gradually relaxed and Richard did too, thanking him when he was done.

Now they were all seated around the kitchen table, sipping coffee and butterbeer, in Lily and Severus' case, eating an apple pie that Lily had baked, and Dickon had just turned and asked Eileen's son if he wanted to play Exploding Snap?

"Sure. I guess." He usually played Exploding Snap with Lily and Reg. He was surprised that Marsh still played it, and even more so when Eileen said to count her in too.

"What version are we playing, Dickon?" asked Lily. It hadn't taken her long to get used to calling the astronomer by his nickname. She and the professor had hit it off right away, but then, Lily usually made friends with people easily, unless they were total jerks. "The Patience version or the classic one?"

"Let's play the regular way first," Richard said, and called the deck of Famous Witch and Wizard cards to him with a lazy flick of his hand.

Lily sighed in envy. "I wish I could do wandless magic like that. You make it look so _easy_."

Marsh gave her an amused look. "Care to hear a secret, kids? Wandless magic isn't as hard as everyone makes it seem."

"It's not?" Severus looked surprised.

"No. Think about it. When we were little, we used magic without a wand. It was uncontrolled, but it was still magic. You get a wand when you're school age for one reason. Because a wand helps you to channel and focus your magic. But performing wandless magic is simply learning how to focus your will and your mind into channeling your power the same way you would a wand."

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed. "I never thought of it that way before."

"Me either," Severus admitted. "When you put it that way . . .it's so simple."

"Yes. All it takes is a great deal of practice and learning how to focus your will." Richard explained. "Of course, that's not so easy for some people. Mastering your mind is hard, but if you can do so, you can cast wandless magic quick as blinking."

Severus swallowed hard. Then he licked his lips and asked, softly, "Would you . . .teach us how, sir?"

"I will." Marsh agreed. "It's something I think all young wizards should learn, just in case your wand is snapped or lost or taken away. That way you're not helpless. But right now, let's play cards. We can discuss focusing your mind and meditation techniques afterwards."

They played a rousing game, with a Self-Shuffling Deck, and points were won if a player caught a card that appeared twice in a row on the top of the deck and tapped their wand on it and called, "Snap!"

If several cards went by without being tapped, some of them exploded with a loud popping noise.

But the game was fun and soon Severus was tied with Dickon, who proved he was just as quick as the young Slytherin, and just as competitive.

A card of Merlin appeared twice.

"Snap!" yelled Severus, tapping it before Dickon could reach across the table.

"That's twenty-two for you, Severus," Eileen said, watching the quill write down the new score on the score sheet.

Lily made a face. "Drat! Now you're five points ahead of me."

"Don't give up, Lily. You can catch him," Eileen encouraged the girl.

Several more cards flipped over, but none were the same.

Pop! Pop! Pop!

Three exploded at once.

Then Lily spotted two of Morgan le Fay and shouted, "Snap!" and tapped out before either of the wizards noticed. "Ha! Got you, Sev!"

Severus shrugged. "You still need four points."

"So? I'll get them."

The game continued, with Dickon getting the next pair and evening up the score and then Severus called the next and so on, until the timer was up and Severus had won by a point, with Dickon coming in second, Lily third, and Eileen last.

But nobody really cared, since it was all in fun.

After that, Richard explained how to clear one's mind and do meditative breathing. He gave Severus a book on beginning meditation called _Peaceful Exercises to Soothe the Senses_ and said it had helped him a lot in the beginning.

"The key to meditation is learning to be calm and silent. You shouldn't have too much trouble with those concepts, Severus. You're not as jumpy or wild as some boys."

Severus said thank you, smiling inwardly at the other's words. Clearly Marsh saw more than he let on. "We can study on it tomorrow, Lily." He told her.

"Good and when we're at school, it might even help us study for tests and stuff," she reminded him. She loved learning new things.

"It will indeed, Lily." Richard said approvingly. "And when you have mastered meditation you'll be well on your way to mastering wandless magic. Both of you seem extremely bright and talented, so I don't think you'll have much trouble grasping the basics."

"They're two of the best potions students I've ever had," Eileen said, looking at them fondly.

Both children sat up straighter and wore looks of pride upon their faces, for they knew such a comment was not earned lightly.

All in all, it was a pleasant evening at the Snape house, in contrast to the many anguish-filled ones which had been the norm before. Severus walked Lily home, and kissed her there upon the porch, never realizing that a certain professor was doing likewise to his mother upon his own front porch.

"I really like him, Sev," Lily said, hugging him.

"Mr. Marsh?"

"Of course, silly! I think he'll make a great professor, much better than boring old Gazewing."

"Yeah, he's a lot more interesting and you can tell he really loves his subject. That's important when you're teaching," Severus said. "I just hope nobody ever finds out my mother's dating him though."

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except some kids might think he favored me if they knew." Severus said uneasily.

"I don't think Dickon's the kind to play favorites."

"Me neither, but you know how people are. Always assuming and almost always wrong."

"Too true. Well, good night, Sev. See you tomorrow!" She kissed him one last time, then let herself in the house.

He watched her until the door shut, sighing in longing, and wishing that he were of age, so then he could marry her.

Then he turned to head down the steps and back home, humming softly under his breath the song _Unforgettable_.

_Sunday afternoon_

_12 Grimmauld Place, London:_

The Floo flared and Sirius stepped cautiously from it, glancing about nervously, his duffle flung over a shoulder. There was no one in the den, as he had hoped would be the case when he had chosen to return from Potter Manor right after dinner. Usually Orion was in his study, going over cases, and Walburga reading or writing letters in the drawing room. Regulus was probably in his room, his nose buried in another potions book or next year's Transfiguration text.

_Good. The coast is clear. Now all I have to do is make it upstairs to my room without Kreacher spotting me and I can pack up my stuff and not have to endure another bleeding lecture from my stick-in-the-mud parents._

He paused to remove his sneakers so he could tiptoe quietly through the den and up the stairs.

But he had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when a hand fell upon his shoulder.

"Sirius Orion Black, don't take another step."

Sirius gulped. _Aww, Merlin!_ "Uh . . .Dad! I didn't see you there. I was just going to—"

"—come with me to the drawing room," Orion finished, his voice stern, a rarity for him, since he was usually the more easygoing of the two Black parents. "Your mother and I need to have a long talk with you about your behavior, young man."

Sirius thought about making a run for it.

But then Orion's hand tightened about his shoulder and his father said, "I wouldn't, if I were you. Don't make me bind you and throw you over my shoulder."

"You—you _wouldn't_!"

"Try me." Orion met his eyes. They were hard and inflexible.

Sirius winced. "Okay, Dad." He heaved a sigh. He had known this was coming ever since he had stormed out of the house on Christmas Eve.

He allowed Orion to steer him into the drawing room.

Walburga looked up from her desk when Orion walked in. She was writing a letter to one of her old classmates, Amber Peterson. Her dark hair was pulled back into a severe knot at the nape of her neck and she was wearing a long red robe of Oriental silk and matching phoenix slippers. "Did you want tea, dear? I can call Kreacher—" she halted and stared at the figure who came in behind him.

The look she flashed Sirius froze him in his tracks. "Well, well. The prodigal son returns."

Sirius winced, but forced himself to meet her angry eyes. He was nearly a foot taller than her, but Walburga could cut him down to knee-height with a single glance. "Good evening, Mother," he said formally, hoping to distract her with his show of good manners.

He might as well have been trying to turn the tide of the ocean with a sandcastle.

Walburga snorted. "You expect me to believe that Liana Potter has managed to do what I couldn't all these years—pound some manners into your thick skull?"

"Well, she tried, Mother," Sirius said sharply.

"What brings you home, Sirius? Because I know you didn't come home by choice, but because you needed something."

She was right. "I had to get my schoolbooks and things," he said sullenly.

"Humph! I've a good mind to withdraw you from that school. Clearly it's a bad influence on you."

Sirius nearly passed out. Surely he had not heard right. "Oh, like you're a better one! You can't be serious, Mother! No one in our family has ever withdrawn from Hogwarts."

"As if you care about our family, the way you've been behaving!" Walburga snapped, standing up and crossing her arms.

"And whose fault is that? _I'm_ not the one who supports dark wizards around here."

"Sirius, that's enough!" Orion thundered. "You will not accuse us of being Death Eater supporters again, am I clear?"

Sirius whirled to lock gazes with his father. "Why? Because it's the truth, Dad? You let Reg go to meetings over at Lucius Malfoy's house. What do you think they do there . . .read bedtime stories? Roast marshmallows over the fire?"

A muscle clenched in Orion's jaw as he fought to keep his temper. He had promised himself long ago that he would never raise a hand to any of his children in anger. He had only broken that promise once, when Sirius had departed the house on Christmas Eve. He had vowed to never lose control like that again.

"Mind your tone, boy! I'm your father, not one of your friends. Your brother has found something better to do with his free time than prank people and get on everyone's nerves by starting fights." Orion snapped. "Your impudent attitude and disrespect for authority is the reason why you're in trouble half the time, son."

"I wouldn't _have_ an attitude if you didn't try and make me into Regulus senior!" Sirius cried hotly.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Walburga asked coldly.

"You favor Regulus over me, you always have!"

"Nonsense! Stop trying to change the subject," his mother said.

"It's true! Reg's in Slytherin, just like the rest of this damn family, he has the same attitude towards Muggles and Muggleborns as you do, he hangs around slimy snakes like Snape, and kisses your arse like a good little boy," Sirius shouted, his old resentment coming to the fore. "Ever since I was Sorted into Gryffindor, you've been treating me like I'm dirt. So sorry I didn't follow tradition, Mother, and become a backstabbing viper like the rest of the family!"

"How _dare_ you?" Walburga cried. "A viper, am I? Is that how you see me? You ungrateful little wretch! After all I have given you and all I have done—_this_ is how you repay me? You selfish rotten brat! You have shamed this family over and over by acting like a rebellious snot at school and you expect me to just ignore it and pat you on the head? Well, not in this life, young man!"

"How about the next one?" Sirius asked insolently. Walburga's face turned red.

"There—you see? Exactly what I'm talking about. You have a smart answer for everything."

"How come every time I say something you don't like, I'm being smart?" Sirius challenged. "I'm not allowed to have my own opinion, is that it?"

"Sirius!" Orion said sharply. His son looked at him and he lifted a hand. "It's not just what you say, son, but _how_ you say it. You have this tone in your voice when you speak to me or your mother that is two Knuts shy of outright disrespect. Now, I know you know better. If you have something to say to us, you may say it, but politely. There's no need to shout or make wild accusations about any of us."

"They're not wild accusations," Sirius said, more quietly. "Lucius Malfoy is probably a Death Eater and Reg's following right in his footsteps. You just don't want to see it."

"What proof do you have, Sirius?" Orion demanded sharply.

Sirius bit his lip. He knew what Orion was getting at. An Auror never accused without concrete proof. And he didn't really have any, just suspicions. "None, but I know there's something not right there, Dad. Lucius is an arrogant bastard and I hate his guts. Him and Snivellus Snape."

Walburga looked as though she was going to spit. "Severus Snape is a decent young man and you and that hooligan James Potter nearly caused his death. What have you to say about that, mister?"

"That it's too bad the wolf didn't succeed," Sirius growled.

Orion's face darkened. "You would deliberately murder a fellow student?"

"I wasn't planning on him getting hurt, we just wanted to scare him a little."

"And if he had gotten hurt? Would you have felt bad?" Orion asked, frowning.

"For a Death Eater?" Sirius sneered. "Did you feel bad for the ones _you_ killed?"

"No, because they were convicted criminals and trying to kill me," Orion said shortly. "Does Severus wear the brand? Does he speak out against Muggles and Muggleborns? Regulus told me he is in love with a young Muggleborn named Lily Evans. That does not sound like one who follows He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"He's a sly little rat. He's a Slytherin and everyone knows all of them are dark wizards," Sirius blurted before he could think better of it.

"Excuse me?" Walburga hissed. "I am from Slytherin and so is your father, and are _we_ dark wizards?" She rolled up her sleeve and stuck her arm in front of Sirius's face. "Where then is my Dark Mark?"

"I . . .I didn't mean you . . ."

"Didn't you? This is what comes of being Sorted into Gryffindor. They have corrupted you with their noble prejudices, making you turn your back upon your own family. I should have requested a Re-Sorting the day after you arrived there."

"Why? I love being in Gryffindor!" Sirius cried. "I'd rather belong there than in this family."

As soon as he said the words he knew he had gone too far.

Walburga looked as though she were about to have a stroke.

And Orion . . .Orion looked as if Sirius had cast a Cruciatus upon him at those words.

"Get out!" Walburga rasped, fury tinging her cheeks crimson. "If you like your damn Gryffindor friends so much . . .go stay with them!"

"Fine! Maybe I should. They at least give a damn about me and don't act like stuck-up prigs!"

"Walla, hush," Orion managed to say, knowing his wife's temper and her tendency to say things she didn't mean when she was furious. "Sirius, go to your room. We'll discuss your punishment about leaving the house without permission later."

"That's all you care about, Dad. Keeping me on the straight and narrow. Well, screw that! You're all a bunch of hypocrites!"

"Sirius . . .go . . .to . . .your . . .room." Orion gritted out. "Now."

Sirius whirled and stomped out of the drawing room, acting like a spoiled child, had he but known.

He made Orion long to take him by the scruff of the neck and shake him hard. "That boy! He's going to drive me to drink, I swear!" He put an arm about his wife. "Walla, he didn't mean what he said . . ."

She turned to him, her face set. "Don't try and cozen me, Orion Black. He spoke the truth. He would rather be a Potter than a Black. He thinks we're dark wizards, the stubborn idiot! You, who've spent your life in pursuit of them and me, who has done all I could to instill morals and values into him, and he dares to call us followers of the lefthand path! He goes too far, Orion!"

"He's just a boy, Walla. He doesn't know what he's saying. . . ."

Regulus slipped back up to his room when he heard the sound of the drawing room door slamming and Sirius stomping up the stairs like a herd full of unicorns. He had heard almost every word of the quarrel, since none of them had attempted to keep their voices down and the house was not that big, sound echoed in it.

He met his brother just as Sirius was turning the corner to go into his room and hissed angrily, "You just had to start with them, Siri, didn't you? Why can't you learn to just shut up for once?"

"Like you, little brother?" sneered the Animagus. "Shut up and say "Yes, Mummy and Daddy, whatever you say?" like a kiss-arse?"

Regulus flushed. "I'm not a kiss-arse, you dimwit! But I'm smarter than you, since I know when to pick my battles."

"What battles? You're Mum's darling, you can't do anything wrong."

"And you're Dad's favorite, so what?" Regulus sighed. "Why do you always antagonize them? Can't you see it just makes them angry?"

"Like I give a damn! What can they do to me? Lock me in my room? Spank me? Ha!" He turned and stalked into his room, nearly shutting the door in Reg's face.

"You're such an ass," Regulus said, pushing open the door and then shutting it behind him. "I'm beginning to think Mum's right and you like getting in trouble."

Sirius laughed sharply. "I'd be a boring stiff like you, kid, if I didn't get into trouble. That's what makes life worth living."

"The maybe you need to get a new one," said his brother. "You know, you really hurt them running to Potter like that on Christmas Eve."

"Right. You were glad to see the back of me." Sirius said dismissively. He began to throw clothes and his school things into his duffle, which magically expanded to whatever size he needed it to be.

"I mean it, Siri! They were really upset."

"Sure they were. Upset that now they had to explain to the Malfoys why their eldest was missing. Upset because I made them look bad." His Quidditch gear went into the duffle as well.

"Mum was crying!"

"What? Don't lie, Reg. She's made of iron, she's never cried in her life. She threatened to burn my presents."

"She didn't. They're still in the parlor. She kept asking Dad what she did to make you hate your family."

"She had you," Sirius said flippantly, before he could think better of it.

"Arsehole!" Regulus spat, blinking back tears. "Maybe you _should_ get the hell out of here, Sirius!"

"Reg, I . . ."

His brother swung at him, forcing Sirius to duck quickly. "Shut up, damn you! Just shut up! You arrogant bastard! I don't know why I bother trying to talk to you. All you care about is yourself. Selfish git!"

He spun about and prepared to depart.

"Reg, wait—"

But Regulus had had enough and he ignored Sirius's call and stormed out of the room.

Sirius gazed at the closed door and shook his head. He knew it was a mistake to come back here. He didn't belong here anymore. He continued shoving his possessions into the expanding duffle. For once, he was going to listen to his mother and go and stay with the Potters for good. He had always wished James were his brother and that he could live on the sprawling estate.

_Looks like my wish has come true. Goodbye Grimmauld Place, hello Potter Manor._

Some ten minutes later, Regulus returned to Sirius' room, intending to return a Quidditch helmet, only to find that the room was empty, the shelves swept clean of everything save posters of Quidditch stars, old athletes, and black dogs. Regulus turned about in the middle of the room, trying to comprehend the fact that Sirius had gone away.

He blinked and thought frantically, _Oh Merlin! Oh ruddy hell! What am I going to tell my parents?_

Just then he heard a familiar tread and Orion knocked softly, then came in. "Regulus? Where's your brother?"

Regulus swallowed sharply. "He's . . .he's . . .not here."

"I can see that," Orion laughed wryly. "Where is he?"

"I think he's run away to the Potters'," Reg answered sadly. He wondered if Sirius would ever return. He knew that by leaving, Sirius had split the family in two and who knew if they would ever get back together again. "Who's going to tell Mum?"

Orion squared his shoulders. "I will. She's less likely to hit me."

Regulus tried to smile but failed. He had a funny feeling that Sirius's leaving would cause him more trouble than it was worth. He watched as his father went downstairs and he could hear him telling her the news.

A plate shattered against the wall.

Regulus flinched.

He heard Orion talking, more things breaking.

Then all was quiet, save for a woman crying.


	27. Sev and the Stargazer

**Sev and the Stargazer**

Severus had just about finished packing to go back to school on Tuesday, folding all of his clothes neatly in his trunk and making sure all his schoolbooks were placed securely in the bottom, along with his parchment, quills, ink, and his potions equipment. Now that Tobias was no longer hovering over his shoulder like a vengeful demon waiting to pounce, he could use Shrinking Charms to make everything fit into his trunk. This was also the first year that he had been able to purchase new books, and not secondhand ones, since Tobias was no longer leeching away all Eileen's paychecks. Now he could stop charming his book covers to look new because they actually _were_ new. For once he didn't have secondhand robes either and he could stride proudly about with a brand-new cloak that billowed when he walked, instead of a tattered replica of a winding sheet that looked as if it had come off of a ghostly revival meeting.

It was a heady feeling, to finally stop looking like a charity case and just be like everyone else.

Almost.

He heard his mother greeting Richard downstairs and was reminded that not all changes were as good as some others. He was still wary of the professor, still feeling like a nervous kitten about to be gobbled by a lion if he relaxed his guard. It wasn't a rational feeling, since Dickon had never given him cause to fear him. But still, a part of Severus _did_ fear him, for he was that worst of all creatures—an adult man. And one that was dating his mother. He kept waiting for the mask to fall, for the other shoe to drop, because he had never in his life known a decent male role model.

Dumbledore did not count, for Severus knew he manipulated people for his own ends, and even Mr. Evans, whom he respected as a decent employer and Lily's father, had not quite won the young boy's heart. For Henry still had the authority to forbid Lily to see him, and though he had never exercised that power, just knowing he could do so made Severus uneasy.

As for Dickon, Severus did not know what to expect, and that scared him. He wanted to believe that Eileen was right, that Richard Marsh was a decent person, he was certainly the antithesis of all Tobias had ever been. _He's a good man, Sev. Trust me on that._ Her words echoed in his head. _I want to, Mum, but how can I when I don't even know what the hell a "good man" is? Is a good man someone who doesn't knock you around every day, only sometimes? Or doesn't call you a freak and a waste of space? I wish I knew, God help me. Because the last thing I need is another man trying to make me into someone I'm not. _

He heaved a sigh and closed his trunk. He wanted his mother to be happy, and she seemed to be so with Dickon Marsh. And yet . . .a tiny corner of his mind was still quivering and whispering that you couldn't trust an adult man—wizard or Muggle.

"Sev! Dickon's here and it's time for dinner!" Eileen's voice floated up the stairs.

"All right, Mum!" he called back. "I'll be down in a minute."

He quickly tied his shoelace, then hurried down the stairs, managing to walk quietly despite his rush. That was a trick he'd mastered long ago, it had saved his neck more than once when Tobias was in a drunken stupor. Two more days till he went back to school. He wondered if Professor Marsh would be strict and show his true colors once he was away from Spinner's End. _I could give two Knuts if he's a damn drill sergeant, so long as he doesn't pick on me and leaves me be. I just don't want him to single me out, for favors or anything. _Because favoring a Slytherin, him in particular, was sure to bring the wrath of the Marauders down on him. And also draw the attention of Nott and Avery and the other Iron Mask Youths. Besides, Severus needed no favors from any teacher, he would get by on his own, same as always.

He poked his head around the doorframe just in time to see Richard sitting down at the table, where Eileen had placed a plate of ham and new potatoes in front of him with a side of sautéed mushroom and peas.

Severus's mouth was watering now, that was one of his favorite dinners, and the best part was that you could eat it the next day as well.

"Hello, Severus," Richard greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, sir." Severus replied, it was force of habit, to call an older male "sir", and even though Richard had told him not to, he still had not broken himself of that mannerism. He wasn't sure if he ever would. Tobias had beaten that into him at a young age and it felt strange to be allowed to address a grown man by his first name.

"Dickon, please." Richard reminded him gently. Then he changed the topic, seeing Severus flinch unconsciously, though he had not meant it as a rebuke. "Are you all ready for school in two days?"

"I am." Severus said politely.

"Good, I like students who are prepared and don't procrastinate," Richard said with a soft laugh.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "In other words, hand in my homework on time and don't be late for class."

"Just so," Richard said approvingly and Eileen smiled.

She noticed that while Severus was still hesitant about the older wizard, he enjoyed the other's compliments, probably because he had received almost none growing up with Tobias, who had always harped upon Severus's failures and ignored his successes. "Sev, wash up and then come and sit down."

"Yes, Mum." He went to the sink obediently and lathered his hands. Dirty hands at table were forbidden in his house, and had been for as long as he could remember.

Afterwards, he sat down and ate, enjoying his meal immensely, the way he never had when his father was at home. Then the food had stuck in his throat because of fear and apprehension and everything he ate tasted of ashes. Eileen had been silent and uncommunicative, if she had been home to eat with them, afraid of setting him off again. So different from the smiling, talkative woman that now sat across the table from him.

Maybe she was right, to trust Dickon. Maybe.

After they had all eaten heartily of the food and Eileen had given Dickon a portion of the leftovers to take home, which he gladly accepted, Severus went to wash the dishes, his usual chore after mealtimes. To his shock, Richard took a dishtowel and began to dry the dishes as Severus washed them.

Severus quickly turned and faced the sink to hide his gaping mouth. _He's actually helping me with chores! I can't believe it. The sperm doner would have rather been shot than done that. Shot!_ He slanted a glance at Dickon out of the corner of his eye, and saw that the astronomer was drying the dishes with the ease of long practice. It was then that Severus recalled that Richard was a Muggleborn. So maybe that was why he did chores without magic so calmly.

Richard watched the youngster carefully, noting the instant of startled disbelief in Severus's dark eyes before he turned away to hide it. The stargazer was very observant, having trained himself long ago to spot stars that hid in the sky and remain watching for infinitesimal changes in the sky for hours. He had learned to look without really looking and so missed very little.

_The lad's still as shy as rough-broken horse, or a whipped collie,_ Dickon thought sadly. He knew his assessment was probably right on the mark, given what little Eileen had told him about her ex-husband. She hadn't come right out and said he had beaten her and her son, but Richard Marsh was no fool. He recognized the signs. Her ex had been a bully and drunk, an abuser of children and wives. She was well rid of him. They both were. _Poor kid could probably use a good abuse counselor, but I doubt he'd ever agree to see one. He's not used to trusting adults, except maybe his mother. And he sure as blazes doesn't trust me yet. _

Then again, Severus barely knew him. But Dickon wanted to change that. He liked the boy and wanted to get to know him better, he sensed that here was a kindred spirit, a quiet, dedicated, knowledge-hungry mind eager to learn anything and everything with the right sort of encouragement. Eileen had told him how smart her son was, citing his Outstanding OWL scores as an example. She was quite proud of him, as well she should be. Richard couldn't wait to get him into his classroom. He had a feeling Severus would shine there. He had the patience and the intelligence to be a good astronomer.

He chewed slightly on his lower lip. There was going to be a meteor shower tonight, perhaps he could watch it together with Severus and Eileen and get to know the younger Snape better then.

Over their dessert, a strange gray owl flew in through the kitchen window bearing a letter for Eileen. She took it, fed the owl a treat, and opened it. Then she scowled after reading it.

"Bad news?" asked Dickon softly.

"Not really. Except that I'm going to beg your pardon for cancelling tonight's stargazing activity, Dickon. This is from my boss at St. Mungos—Dr. Palomar. He needs me to brew three cauldrons of burn salve for the hospital, there's been an emergency, a Muggleborn's house caught fire unexpectedly and the family is badly burned."

"That's terrible! Do they know what set the fire?" Dickon asked.

Eileen shook her head. "He didn't say, but I can think of one thing." She said darkly. "I apologize, Dickon, but this is one time I cannot refuse him."

"I would never expect you to, Eileen," he murmured, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Go, Severus and I will watch the star shower together. Right, Severus?"

Severus hesitated, uneasy about being left alone with Dickon, but he scolded himself sharply for being a wimpy baby, and said, "Sure, if you like, sir. How long will you be gone, Mum?"

"I ought to be back before midnight," Eileen answered. She patted Severus gently on the cheek and whispered, "Try and have some fun, Sev. Give him a chance."

"Okay, Mum," he replied, the response was for both of her conversations. He wasn't really afraid of Richard, it wasn't as though the man were an axe murderer or a follower of Voldemort.

Then Eileen summoned her black Potions Mistress robes, which she always wore when she brewed, because the black cloth was spelled to protect her from spills and other mishaps, and departed through the Floo to her lab in St. Mungos, leaving her son and Richard alone.

There was an awkward silence, until Richard cleared his throat and said, "Well, the meteor shower won't start until about an hour and a half from now—eight thirty-five, according to my calculations." He checked his watch, which was magically calibrated to note the exact position of the sun, moon, and constellations and planets. "Um . . .would you like to go flying until then?" Most boys were broom crazy at this age. He knew he had been, especially when he flew with his portable telescope.

Severus considered refusing. He didn't particularly like flying, since he was awkward on a broom compared to Regulus and James Potter. He didn't want to appear incompetent in front of Richard Marsh. He had always hated looking like a fool. But then he thought if he refused, Richard might think he was a know-it-all, only interested in books and potions. _Suck it up, Sev! It's only a short flight and in the dark too, how bad can it be?_

"I guess. Where shall we go? We can't fly here, it's a Muggle neighborhood."

"Hmm. Yes, you're right. Well, perhaps I could cast a charm upon us so we won't be seen. Most Muggles tonight will be too busy watching the meteors any way."

Reluctantly, Severus nodded, though inwardly he winced, recalling his first humiliating experience trying to mount a broomstick at school, it had refused to obey his mental commands, bucking until it threw him off. He could still recall how that snob Mary MacDonald had laughed and laughed at him, her and her snooty gaggle of Gryffindor geese. Later, though Lily had overheard Potter and his friends laughing about how they had hexed his broomstick, so it hadn't been his fault after all. Even so, he had not really enjoyed flying afterwards, even when Reg and he flew together.

But he had already said he would go, and he wouldn't back out now. He was _not_ a coward, whatever the sperm doner, Black, and Pettigrew believed. He went and fetched his broom from the small closet where they kept their coats and followed Dickon outside into the middle of the backyard.

The astronomer quickly intoned a long-lasting Notice Me Not charm over them and mounted his broomstick with an ease that Severus envied fiercely. Clearly, Professor Marsh was a natural flyer, like James Potter and Regulus Black.

_You can't have everything,_ Severus reminded himself. _It's better to be able to brew complex potions than fly well anyhow. There are lots of good flyers in Hogwarts, but only a handful of good potion makers. _He consoled himself with those words and then mounted his broom. He kicked off into the air, happy that it was dark so Richard would not see how bloody bad his form was.

But he had forgotten one thing. Marsh was a stargazer, and used to seeing in the dark.

Richard frowned inwardly, noting that Severus was stiff and hunched upon his broom, as if he were afraid of falling off. It came to him that perhaps Severus had a fear of heights or flying. He cast about for something to say to ease the tension and make the boy relax, and then it came to him. The boy loved potions, perhaps talking about them might make him relax. So he began by asking if Severus knew how to make a Clarity Potion, which was a favorite of any stargazing wizard, because it increased eyesight and perception in the drinker, enabling the wizard to see things more clearly from many kilometers away.

By the time Severus had finished talking about making a draft, he had relaxed a bit more. He flew in circles, doing his best to match Dickon's graceful form, but afraid he only ended up looking like an awkward skinny chicken tied to a pole.

Seeing him start to tense up again, Richard said casually, "Have you ever noticed, lad, that if you move your shoulders a bit back and sit up straighter, it makes for an easier flight through an area with a lot of wind swirls?"

"No, sir." Severus said, then tried to emulate the older wizard. "I don't fly much . . .it's a Muggle neighborhood."

"Of course. I never did either as a boy, unless it was late at night, after my mother and little brothers and sister had gone to bed. Jessica and Jared are twins and Edward's the second oldest."

"Do they have magic too?"

Richard shook his head. "Not the twins, but Ned does. When I first did accidental magic, my dad was quite startled."

Severus stiffened. "Was he mad?"

"Mad? Oh no. He was a scientist, specialized in astrophysics. Always wanted to be an astronaut. He looked at my magic as a sort of . . .psychic phenomenon. Always tried to figure out how I made it work, my mother used to say he was sure there was a logical explanation for it—altered brain waves or something. I don't really remember too much, since I was only seven when he died. The experimental aircraft he was piloting blew up, you see."

"That's too bad, sir."

"Yes, it was a hard time for us. I was little, but I still remember how my mother would just start crying over nothing sometimes. She really missed him and so did I. She told me that even though my dad was gone, he could still watch me from the stars, and look down upon me. Ever since, I was stargazing. At first, I did it because I wanted to see my dad in a star, but later I came to love the stars for their own sake. Stars are constant. They never leave and always are there for you."

"And they never hurt you either," Severus murmured.

Dickon heard, however. "No." He reached out a hand to touch Severus lightly upon the shoulder, sitting him up more.

Severus, not expecting anyone to be touching him, jerked back instinctively. The movement nearly caused him to fall.

Dickon did not release him, holding on to him firmly. "Easy there, lad. Relax. I won't do anything to hurt you."

Severus longed to fly himself headfirst into a tree, he was that embarrassed. "You know then? Mum told you?" he snapped.

"Some," Richard said softly. "The rest I could guess."

Severus felt a red flush climb up his cheekbones and he was grateful for the cover of night. "He was a bastard, excuse my language. But it's the truth."

Richard was nonplussed. "So I gathered. But Severus, not all men are like him. _I_ am not like him." He removed his hand. The wild animal shyness was back in the brilliant eyes. He continued talking calmly. From what your mother told me, he had a nasty temper. I don't. He drank himself senseless. I don't."

"He hit her," Severus blurted before he could stop himself. "You going to tell me you don't do that either?"

"Look at me, please." The words were spoken quietly, but Severus knew a command when he heard one.

He lifted his chin and glared at the other wizard defiantly.

"I know you don't trust me. I can't blame you, you hardly know me. But I ask you to judge me by my actions, not his. Not because your mother asked you to, but because of my own merit. And I will tell you now, I have never lifted a hand to a woman or a child in anger. I swear by Merlin's sacred staff. And I never will."

"Sure, you say that now," Severus sneered. "But someday, when you're mad enough, you'll forget."

"No, Severus. I've never had much of a temper, but even if I did . . .anger can be controlled, can be mastered. It doesn't have to dominate you. A weak man allows his emotions to rule him, but a strong man harnesses them." He tapped his temple. "My mind rules me. Not my temper."

Severus still looked skeptical. He wanted to believe, he could hear the sincerity in the other's voice, see it in his eyes, but still . . .

Dickon sighed. "Give it time, lad. Rome wasn't built in a day either."

"She trusts you."

"Aye, and it took me months before she quit eyeing me like a rabid dog about to snap," admitted the astronomer wryly. "But that's all right. Good things come to those who wait. And we who watch the stars are the most patient of all, for the stars have nothing but time and never rush anywhere. Look up at the stars, Severus. All of them have their own story to tell, if you but take the time to listen. That's all any stargazer does, but that simple thing teaches us much about ourselves and others."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that you're awkward on a broom as a result of something that was done to you, not because you lack coordination," answered Dickon serenely. "No one who is clumsy can brew potions correctly. You tense up when you're nervous and when you're stiff you can't focus on handling the broom correctly. But that's easily remedied."

"How?"

"Close your eyes, lad, and take two deep breaths," Dickon instructed softly, walking the youngster through the first steps of meditation, coaxing him to relax.

Gradually, Severus did, and once that happened, he let Richard show him some maneuvers while gliding in lazy circles around the house.

It was strange, but being with the stargazer actually made him feel better. It seemed as though Dickon wanted to spend time with him, something that Tobias had never wanted, unless it was to bully Severus into fetching him another cold one, or to do some endless chore. Sometimes Eileen used to ask him to spend time with Severus when he was younger, but he had no interest in doing ordinary things with his freaky son, like going to cricket games or the cinema on the rare times he was sober. And eventually Sev had stopped hoping he would and accepted the fact that he would never be like other boys with their dads.

"You're doing very well, Severus," Dickon's voice floated to him from out of the night.

Severus hid a small smile. Those simple words caused an ember of pride to glow within him, even though his cynical mind told himself he was a fool for caring what Marsh thought of him. He turned his head then, looking over at the older wizard, who was sitting casually on his broom, and asked, "Aren't you getting bored, just flying in circles?" He was sure Marsh must be, after all, the wizard was an experienced flyer.

"No. Flying like this relaxes me," answered the other. "All you kids think you have to go at top speed like bats out of hell in order to call it flying, but sometimes it's good to just glide along and look at the earth and the sky. You see things you would otherwise miss that way." He lifted his arm and pointed off to the right. "Look there, Severus!"

Severus followed Dickon's hand, which seemed to glow with an eldritch light, and saw the first meteor streaking down towards the earth.

It was followed by another and yet another, until the sky seemed to be full of falling stars, and Severus did not know where to look first. Until Richard started pointing out how one meteor was green and the other was a brilliant blue, the coronas shifting hues formed as the stellar rocks burned up in the earth's atmosphere.

The two of them hovered silently amid the shower of celestial brilliance, and Severus saw that Dickon was grinning, a wild grin of pure delight, as the stars spun and danced about them, lighting up the midnight sky.

The meteors seemed so close, it was almost like he could reach out and catch one, but of course that was ridiculous. Still, he tried, flying hither and yon among the shooting stars, and Marsh joined in, playing a crazy game of tag, until they were both panting and breathless.

And still the shower continued.

"This will last for another three hours, it's the biggest shower we've had in over a hundred years," Dickon reported, grinning boyishly. "Can you feel the magic, Severus? Feel it flowing all around us?"

Severus watched the stars and felt a cold blazing fire flood his senses, pure and untamed. "Yes . . .I do. . . .it's like ice but at the same time hotter than any fire that we can make."

"Exactly. Celestial fire, the purest form of magic there is. Each time a star dies, its fire is released into the atmosphere. If we could learn to draw upon that power, it could change our world."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know. But even a small spark of celestial fire could gift a wizard with magic beyond anything we have ever seen. The magic to heal and renew, to make light that will never go out, and put an end to the practice of blood magic." Then Professor Marsh sighed. "But no wizard has ever managed to draw upon and keep a star's innate magic. I can feel it, but I can't access it."

"And if you could? Would you be immortal?"

"In a way. If my theory is correct, those who could draw upon starfire might live as long as a star does. But nothing in the universe is immortal, Severus. Eventually everything must die. Even stars die. To try and change that is to upset the Balance, and then terrible things result."

"Like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Dickon gave a short nod. "Yes. That one perverts the natural order of things, and in trying to be what he dreams, an immortal wizard, he has destroyed himself. Or will, eventually. But enough of such talk. It has no place here, not on this night of all nights. Tonight is an astronomer's dream, to watch the stars come down from heaven to play among us mere mortals. 'Tis a night that makes you glad that you're alive, doesn't it?"

Severus turned and met his gaze and for the first time he smiled, not a cautious half-smile, but a true smile of rare uninhibited delight that was reflected in his eyes and in the eyes of Richard Marsh as well. It was a shared joy, a high wild awe-inspiring feeling that made Severus want to laugh and never stop, and in that moment part of the icy fear within him melted away, and he realized that here was a man he could admire, maybe even like, perhaps eventually even be friends with.

His smile grew wider. "Yes, Dickon. It really does," he answered, thinking wistfully, _It's too bad he really isn't my father, then maybe I wouldn't be such a screwed up mess. _

Something of that longing must have shown upon his face, for Richard spied it, and reacting upon instinct, reached out and put a hand upon the slender shoulder.

This time, Severus did not flinch, and together they watched the stars, letting the music of the spheres fill them with peace, and Severus allowed himself to pretend for one glorious moment, that he had a father like everyone else, who cared just for him.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I felt it was important to show how the relationship between Sev and Dickon is developing.**

**Next chapter will see all of them back at school, and the new term will bring many surprises and intrigues, as the war between Slytherin and Gryffindor heats up due to new attacks by the Death Eaters upon Muggles.**


	28. The Woes of Regulus Black

**Part Three**

**The Most Dangerous Game**

**28**

**The Woes of Regulus Black**

Severus was worried about Regulus. The younger Slytherin had been extremely quiet the entire train ride to Hogwarts, after initially saying hello to his friend. And he was not quiet because he was sleeping or studying. Regulus had taken a potions manual out of his trunk, but Severus could tell he wasn't reading it, simply staring down at it with a blank look. Severus knew that something must have happened at Grimmauld Place, and he wondered cynically if it had to do with Sirius. Most of Regulus' family problems originated with his older brother, who seemed to create havoc wherever he went. It was times like this that Severus was grateful he didn't have a sibling. Not when Reg came back from a holiday looking like his pet owl had died.

Sensitive to others emotions and familiar with wishing to hide what he felt, the older boy did not pry, beyond asking Reg once or twice if he was all right and did he want a drink or a snack from the trolley, since Reg hadn't answered the trolley witch.

"No thanks. I'm fine, Sev." Reg had said dispiritedly, and then turned and huddled against the window.

Severus nodded, bought himself a butterbeer and a Cauldron Cake and waited for Lily to come by. This time they had managed to snag a compartment to themselves, and so Lily could visit if she wished and no Slytherin would say anything.

Lily arrived about a half-an-hour into the train ride, along with Cindy, who was Reg's girlfriend. "Hi, Sev! Miss me?" Lily asked, smiling her signature grin.

"Always. You know that," he chuckled, giving her a quiet smile back. He reached out and stroked her hand, then patted the seat next to him.

Lily sat next to him, curling up against his shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her strawberry kiwi shampoo and felt as if he had been transported to heaven. His hand came up and he began to play with her fiery hair, running his fingers up and down it and twirling the sleek strands about his fingers. He adored stroking her hair, he found it extremely erotic. And it was less offensive to a girl in public than groping other parts of her.

Lily looked over at Reg and asked in concern, "What's the matter with Regulus? Is he sick?"

"No. He's just . . .I don't know, Lil. He hasn't said." Severus answered. "But I know something's bothering him."

Cindy had moved over to sit near the dark-haired boy, and she began to gently rub his back and shoulders.

Reg remained with his head turned away, but some of the tension went out of his posture as Cindy continued her massage. The pretty blond bit her lip and looked down at her boyfriend sadly. "Reg, there was nothing you could have done to stop him, you know."

Regulus sighed. "My head knows that, Cin. But my heart . . .that's a whole other cauldronful of newts." He shook his head. "My mother's been a wreck ever since, and my dad's even started drinking again."

"What happened?" asked Lily softly.

Regulus was quiet again, then he said, "I'd really rather not talk about it now, Lily."

"All right," Lily said, knowing full well she might be able to pry the story out of Cindy later. She turned to Severus. "Want to play rummy? I brought a deck of cards." She reached into her pocket and drew out a deck of cards with pictures of Hatfield palace on them.

"All right." Severus agreed. He looked at Cindy. "Care to join us?"

"Sure, but what's rummy?"

"It's a Muggle card game," Lily said, then she explained the rules to her friend and Severus shuffled the cards.

They pulled out the small foldaway table and soon were engaged in a fun game of gin rummy. They played several games, arguing good-naturedly over scores but generally having a good time.

Regulus never even looked at them, seemingly content to brood.

"I hear we're getting a new Astronomy professor," Cindy said, as she discarded a jack. "Wonder what he's like?"

Lily exchanged glances with Severus and slowly he nodded. "Actually, Cin, we've already met him. His name is Richard Marsh and he's a Muggleborn."

"You did? How did you manage that?"

"Um . . .well, he knows Sev's mum and she had him over for dinner one night while I was there. He's very nice and smart too. I think he'll be a great improvement over our other teacher."

"That goes without saying," Severus snorted. "He was so boring he could put a comet into cryogenic sleep."

Cindy looked blank and Lily hastened to explain the term to her.

Then she giggled. "You're such a wit, Sev. But you're right, I used to fall asleep over my telescope."

"And how you snored!" Lily added, and they all shared a good laugh over that.

Cindy stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Well, you talk in your sleep, Evans!"

Lily looked alarmed. "I do? Can you . . .understand me?" _Bloody hell, I hope I don't prophesy in my sleep! Or worse talk about what I do as a spy. Maybe I'd better start taking some Dreamless Sleep._

"Well, the one time I heard you mumbling it was something about _Severus, my love_!" Cindy said, grinning wickedly. "Mary McDonald nearly passed out, she was coming back from the loo."

Lily felt herself blush. "Did she say anything?"

"Uh, yeah, she was like grossed out and I just looked at her and said it was normal for a girl to dream of her guy and at least that was better than spontaneously farting in your sleep like she did one night. _That_ shut her up."

"God, Cindy!" Lily said and began to laugh in relief.

Not even that little incident roused Regulus from his depression.

_I have to talk to him after the feast,_ Severus thought. _Before he explodes like an overripe dungbomb_. He just hoped Regulus would be willing to share his problem by then, and not make Severus tease it out of him. "Has Lily told you yet about the event of the holiday?"

"You mean that her older sister is dating James Potter?" Cindy asked in a stage whisper. "I find that deliciously . . .ironic! And I really hope he's not a prat to her and behaves himself."

"So far he has," Lily said. "Tuney's crazy about him."

"James can be charming when he wants to," Cindy conceded. "And he did beat up that fat slob Dursley, so that's worth twenty five points in my book."

"Yes. But it remains to be seen whether Potter stays faithful to her now that he's at school," Lily said. "For his sake, he'd better, or else he'll learn what it's like to sing soprano."

Severus winced. Lily could be a very dangerous enemy. Potter had better watch out.

* * * * * *

Regulus picked at his food during the feast, trying to avoid looking across the room at the Gryffindor table. He felt sick to his stomach to see Sirius laughing and joking with Pettigrew, Potter, and Lupin, as if nothing had happened. His hand clenched upon his fork until he almost bent the thin silver utensil in half. He would never understand his brother, not if he lived to be a thousand. How could the damn idiot just sit there and have a good time when he had just walked out on his family?

_Didn't he care that Mum's nearly beside herself and Dad thinks it's somehow his fault that Sirius left? That maybe he should have talked to him some more or been stricter to him when he was a kid?_ Regulus thought angrily. _He's torn apart our whole family and he doesn't give a bloody damn! I wish I could go over there and knock out his teeth. Either that or hex him good. Bloody selfish brainless git!_

He chewed mechanically on a piece of turkey and forced himself to eat some mashed potatoes with gravy. The food sat in his stomach like lead and he was relieved when the feast ended and he could go back and hibernate in his room.

As soon as Severus had entered, the older Slytherin shut the door and cast several Silencing Charms about the room, ensuring their conversation remained private. Then he seated himself on the sofa and looked at his best friend in concern. "Reg, what's wrong? And don't tell me you're fine or nothing. I'm not stupid."

Regulus clutched his stomach. "Feel like I'm going to puke." He turned and ran for the bathroom.

"Aw, hell!" Severus groaned, and summoned an Anti-Nausea Draft from his trunk. Luckily Eileen had given him a fresh batch of medicinal potions before he left for school, so he wouldn't have to brew more right away. He flinched at the retching coming from the loo. He hoped that his roommate didn't have a virus, though he suspected it was probably nerves or anxiety or depression rather than a true disease.

After a time, the noises ceased and soon Regulus emerged from the bathroom, looking pale and drawn. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like dragon dung. Severus rose and handed him the Anti-Nausea Draft. "Drink that, Reg. It'll settle your stomach. If you're really sick you need to go and see Pomfrey."

Reg took the draft and downed it without comment. "I'm not sick. Not like that."

Severus summoned a tin of water crackers and ginger ale from his trunk. His mother always packed him some, since he liked ginger ale and Hogwarts didn't have any. He also enjoyed eating crackers while reading at night. He popped the top off the ginger ale and handed it to his friend. "Sip this slowly. You need liquids after throwing up and this won't irritate your stomach."

Reg looked dubious. "What is it?"

"Ginger ale. It's a Muggle soda," Severus said. "Non-alcoholic."

Regulus sipped it cautiously. It tasted good on his tongue and he drank more.

Severus removed the lid of the tin of crackers and pushed them at Regulus. "Eat a few of these too."

"Sev, I just finished getting sick," Reg protested.

"And you need something in your stomach," the other argued, suppressing a grin because he sounded like Eileen. "Try one or two. They're light and won't make you sick up. Trust me."

Regulus nibbled a cracker. He waited for a moment, then discovered Snape was right and ate the rest of it. He then ate another. Five crackers and a can of ginger ale later, he felt relaxed enough to talk about what had happened during the last week of the holiday.

"You know he was being an arse before Christmas and all, refusing to celebrate Christmas Day with us and going over to Potter's and staying there, right?" Severus nodded. "I mean, he could have just been polite and stayed to celebrate with his family, even if the Malfoys were coming. It's not like my parents would have expected him to be best friends with them or anything. But he has a big row with them and storms off to Potter's manor. Dad was furious. He favors Sirius a lot, but even he won't tolerate that sort of behavior."

"I can't blame him."

"Then he came home just before we were going to leave for school and Dad caught him trying to sneak up to his room. He said he only came home to get his school stuff." Regulus shook his head. "I just don't get it, Sev. Siri acts like we're some kind of rabid supporters of You-Know-Who. Because all of my family has been in Slytherin and so was he. It's bloody ridiculous! My father is an Auror, for Merlin's sake! He puts people like that away in Azkaban! And my mum . . .she might be stuck on purebloods and think that we're the best, even though it's not true, but that prejudice has been around for centuries and most of my family believes that. They're kind of hidebound and blind that way." He said apologetically. "I'm sure Mum wouldn't sneer at you if I told her you're a half-blood now that she's gotten to know you. Matter of fact, she reamed my brother's arse for doing that prank to you at the Shack. Said he was a disgrace and she was ashamed of him and I swear, Sev, if he'd been three years younger, she would have switched him till he howled."

Severus quirked his mouth in a grin. "He would have certainly deserved it. Go on."

"That was when he just . . .blew up and he called her a viper and said she'd been treating him like dirt ever since she found out he was Sorted into Gryffindor. Sev, that's not true! I was there when she got the letter from Dumbledore, you know the one he always sends congratulating your parents on having a child get into Hogwarts and telling them what House they were in and how proud they were to have you as a member? She was shocked, sure, I mean Sirius was the first person in a long time, practically a few centuries to be Sorted into a House other than Slytherin. It was like a family tradition—if you're a Black you go to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons and if you go to Hogwarts you end up in Slytherin."

"What did she say when she found out?"

"She just looked at the letter and then she didn't say anything for awhile, she looked kind of sad and shocked. I think she said something like . . .why did the Hat put him there? He doesn't belong there, he's a Black. Blacks have always been serpents. We value brains and cleverness over fool's courage and subtlety over impulsiveness. Where did I go wrong? She wasn't angry and she didn't say she was going to make Dumbledore Re-Sort him either. She sure as hell didn't threaten to kick him out of the family."

"And your dad?"

"Dad was surprised too. But he just told Mum that the Hat must have had a reason for how it chose and that there was nothing they could do but accept it. We Slytherins are a proud lot, but nobody in the family acted like we hated Sirius. Mum and Dad used to get on his arse for getting poor grades or getting written up for too many detentions and they didn't really approve of James Potter, but _not_ cause he was a Gryffindor, but because he kept leading Sirius into scrapes and getting him into trouble. And Siri's never needed help with that! He and Potter used to run wild when they were kids. And Mum's always been very concerned with how her sons behave and she doesn't like having a son who's got a reputation for being a troublemaker. So she's hard on him because of that. But it's only 'cause she cares about him, if she didn't, she wouldn't give a damn what he did." Regulus finished his can of soda and set the empty can down.

He stared at his hands and said, very softly, "What he said, Sev . . .it really hurt her. I tried to talk to him, and all he said was that my parents favored me and maybe I should have never been born."

"Jackass! Don't listen to him, Reg."

"I'm not. That's not why I'm so upset. It's what he said to my mother that really got to me. After he left, she screamed a bit at my dad and then she cried. Sev, she hardly ever does that. He made her _cry_. And ever since, she's been like a ghost. She flits about the house, doesn't talk, hardly eats, and I know she's blaming herself for Sirius leaving. Dad, too. Dad's started drinking a little."

Severus stiffened. "For how long?"

"A few days. Don't worry, he's not going to become Tobias," Regulus reassured him. "I hate seeing them like that. I tried to write to him a few days after it happened, tell him that he should come back home."

"What happened?"

"I got the letter back, unopened, and written on the front of it was _Return to Sender_." Regulus hung his head. "I was waiting to speak to him tonight, but then I looked at him in the hall and I just . . .I wanted to kill him, Sev. He tore my family apart and there he was, laughing and joking with the bloody Marauders like he didn't have a care in the world." Regulus slammed his fist down on the table. "How can he just act like nothing happened? How can he just . . .walk away from his family?"

Severus shook his head. "I wish I could tell you, but you know I've never been able to figure him out. Half the time he acts like a spoiled brat ten-year-old and the other like a clown. I could see him leaving if he had a home like I did . . .I would have left long ago if I'd had any place else to go. But your parents aren't like that, you grew up in a good home. I don't understand what his problem is, Reg. Since when did he become so prejudiced against Slytherins?"

"I don't know. Maybe when he started hanging out with the other Gryffindors, who seem to blame every Slytherin for You-Know-Who's screwed up philosophy," Regulus said angrily. "Sometimes Gryff's are so narrowminded they don't see what's right in front of their face till it jumps up and bites them. Then the light goes on." He heaved a sigh. "I thought maybe . . .I could convince him to . . .at least talk with my dad, it would be something, anyway. But after dinner, seeing him that way, I just . . .it made me sick to my stomach. I mean, I know we're not a perfect family, but then who the hell is? We've all got things we're ashamed of in our pasts, everyone's got a skeleton in their closet, but you just remember it and you go on. My family's big on following tradition and that can be a real pain in the arse sometimes, all the rules and silly conditions, but Merlin's balls, Severus, it's not like we're murdering babies at the dark of the moon! The Blacks have always tried to stand for something better . . .achieve things that set us apart from ordinary wizards. Sorry if that sounds like we're all elitest snobs, but it's true. I don't agree with some of the things my family does, but I'd never do what my brother did! Never! He broke my mother's heart. And I really hate him for that! May God forgive me, but I do!"

Regulus's voice broke then and he buried his face in his hands.

Severus moved then, and touched his friend lightly on the shoulder. He did not know what else to do, how else to comfort him, he felt awkward and useless. He wished he knew something to say that would make Reg feel better, that would ease the suffering he saw in his friend's eyes. Regulus was between a rock and a hard place and the only thing Severus knew how to do was stay beside him and remind him that he was not alone. It was a small thing, but it was all he knew how to do.

After a few minutes, Regulus stopped crying and lifted his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You must think I'm a wimp, huh?"

"No. I think your brother's a flaming horse's arse for deserting you and he ought to go throw himself off a cliff," Severus responded. "He doesn't know how good he had it. He ought to try living _my_ childhood for a day. Then he'd know what it was to have a parent that hated you." Severus said darkly. Then he changed the subject, because he wanted to discuss Tobias as little as possible. "My mother's finally started seeing someone."

"Really? Who? Do you like him?"

"Yes, I do. And I never thought I'd say that about a man, even one who is as different from _him_ as night from day. His name is Dickon Marsh, our new Astronomy teacher."

Regulus gaped at him. "You're putting me on! Your mum's boyfriend is our new professor?"

"Yes."

"Blazes! I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Me either." Severus yawned. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow night. I'm kind of tired, Reg. Think I'll turn in." He rose and went to change in the bathroom.

"Night, Sev." Regulus called, but he made no move to get into pajamas and go to bed. Instead he remained staring down at his lap, looking at a small locket in his hand, it was engraved with an S for Slytherin and inside of it was a picture of his family. It had been taken when Regulus was seven and Sirius eight, and Walburga and Orion stood proudly behind them, smiling. _That was when we were all still happy and Siri was my friend and we played tag through the orchards on Aunt Alyssa's estate. We were a real family then, instead of this broken thing. Where did it all go wrong? And how the hell can I fix it? Damn you, Siri! You stupid insensitive beast! I hope you're happy with what you've done._

He remained awake a while longer, staring into the fire, remembering what had been and mourning that it could never be again.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I was busy writing two Halloween stories and another one for a contest and the muse was pestering me to write stuff on RPM and THH first. But I'm back now and hope you all like this one. Thanks for being so patient.**

**Next: Their first Astronomy class with Dickon. How will it all turn out?**


	29. Dickon's Lesson

**Dickon's Lesson**

_The Astronomy Tower_

_The following night 8:00PM:_

Severus was one of the first students to come to the top of the Astronomy Tower for Professor Marsh's lesson that night, and he waited respectfully until the professor had finished adjusting the lenses on the telescopes, holding his star chart and glow-in-the-dark notepad in his hands. Dickon turned around and pointed to the low stone benches that ran about the outer edge of the tower. "Welcome to my class. Mr. Snape, you and the Slytherins may sit there," he pointed to the benches on the right side.

Severus moved to sit where the astronomy professor indicated, and just then the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors came up, sounding like thunder upon the stairs. Peter, Sirius, James, and Lupin were together in a knot, snickering about something. Lily came up with Cindy and Alice, Mary seemed to be snubbing her, and she gave Severus a dirty look as she passed him. Severus pretended not to notice, MacDonald had always been a snooty stuck-up bitch, and there was no love lost between them.

Lily took a seat nearest Severus's side of the bench and winked at him behind her pad.

Severus crooked his mouth in a tiny smile in return. Then he turned about and faced Richard Marsh, he didn't want to be disrespectful, and this was Marsh's first class of sixth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Severus prayed it would go well, he wanted to make a good impression.

Dickon stood in the middle of the group of students, who were arrayed in a half circle about him. He looked more . . .scholarly than when Severus had met him at his house, he was wearing a small pair of spectacles, which he removed after perusing a folded chart. They hung about his neck from a sparkling silver chain. His dark hair curled slightly about his ears and his large hazel eyes fixed upon his class with a curiously eager expression. He was dressed in midnight blue velvet robes that billowed when he walked, and upon the left breast was a silvery nebula and five sparkling stars surrounding it and a crescent moon beneath. Severus knew that particular emblem was one that only a Master Astronomer could wear. The sleeves of Dickon's robes were gathered tight against his wrists, for ease of movement when using a telescope. The sleeves bore silver trim, as did the hem. His boots were simple calfskin, dyed midnight blue.

Upon his belt were a wand holder, a few pouches of Illuminating Dust, and several scroll cases. He smiled quietly at the students and said, "All right, it looks like we are all here and after I take attendance, we shall begin our studies. My name is Professor Richard Marsh, I hold a Mastery in Astronomy, and the stars are my passion. One which I will hopefully instill in you as well. I have office hours on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 6:00, any problems with homework or questions about a lesson you may see me there and I shall try to assist you as best I can. If you are totally stumped, I may assign you a tutor, if necessary." He cleared his throat and looked down at the sheet of parchment in his hand. "When I call your name, please raise your hand and say,"Present, sir," so that I may learn what face goes with which name. Avery, Marvin . . ."

After everyone had been called, Dickon explained they would be looking at the constellation called the Pleiades. "That star group has a Greek name. Who can tell me another name they are known as?"

Severus and Lily raised their hands.

Dickon looked around at the others before turning back and pointing at Severus. "Mr. Snape, enlighten us."

"They are also known as the Seven Sisters, sir."

"Correct. Very good, Mr. Snape. Five points to Slytherin."

"Does anyone know the legend about the Seven Sisters?"

Some more students raised their hands, and Dickon called on Cindy. "Miss Graves, let us see if you know your mythology."

Cindy did not disappoint him. "The Seven Sisters were the daughters of Atlas, a titan, and Pleiad, a nymph of the sky. One day the great hunter Orion saw the Pleiades as they walked through the countryside, and fancied them. He pursued them for seven years, until Zeus answered their prayers for delivery and transformed them into birds (doves or pigeons), placing them among the stars. Later on, when Orion was killed, he was placed in the heavens behind the Pleiades, immortalizing his pursuit of them."

"Excellent, Miss Graves. Five points to Gryffindor." Dickon praised. "Now then, many of you will notice that over half the constellations in the night sky have some kind of legend or myth attached to them from early civilizations. This is because for time out of mind, man has gazed at the heavens in awe and tried to explain what he saw there. But in some cases, the legends contain a grain of truth in them. It's so with this one. There really were seven sisters, only they were not daughters of immortals, but seven sorceresses, who had mastered a most unusual magic—that of celestial fire. Somehow they managed to call down the very fire of the stars into their hands and use it to fuel certain spells, like the Star Trace, and also make things with it, like the Illuminating Dust I carry in my pouch." He indicated the silver pouch at his waist.

"Sir, what does the Illuminating Dust do?" asked Lily.

"I'm glad you asked, Miss Evans. Illuminating Dust is what aids an astronomer in seeing stars beyond those normally visible in the sky, or stars which are covered by clouds. It is one of an astronomer's most valuable tools."

"Can you show us how it works, sir?" Lily asked, her eyes shining with the prospect of seeing something new.

"All in good time, Miss Evans," Dickon said cheerfully. "Let me finish my story first."

"The sorceresses were very smart and this was at a time when women, I'm sorry to say, were not valued as much as their male counterparts. Some of the sisters' colleagues resented them for harnessing celestial starfire, and they persecuted them unjustly, trying to convince the Council of the Wise that they practiced dark magic. It was not so, but the Council wanted to keep the peace, and so they ordered the sisters to cease experimenting with the starfire and return to more suitable studies for young women."

"Humph!" snorted Alice. "I bet I can guess what those were."

"Yes, well, the sisters refused and the jealous colleagues banded together and drove them out of their home, pursuing them across Europe. They fled and rumor has it they found a perfect spot on the top of a mountain to continue their studies undisturbed. No one knows if they are still there and they took the secret of summoning celestial fire with them. But they did leave behind a recipe for creating Illuminating Dust, though the batches they first created with the starfire are prized beyond belief. I have one such pouch."

Gasps flew around the room. "I won it by chance, and it is one of my greatest treasures." Dickon said simply. "Much was lost when the Sisters fled and it is my dream to one day rediscover the secret of harnessing starfire. But that is neither here nor there. Sometimes the stars position or brightness can affect certain rituals and magic performed during certain times of the year. Such as the Winter or Summer Solstice. It is said that if you were to perform a Ritual of Purity during the Summer Solstice, when the constellation Virgo and the Pleiades are in ascendance, your spell would be three times as potent . . .The same goes for certain kinds of potions, the amount of starlight affects certain brews . . ."

Everyone was scribbling rapidly during the lecture, apparently fascinated by Dickon's knowledge and love of his subject. He was a good lecturer, presenting the information in an interesting manner that made the students want to learn more, and was not just a dry recital of facts and figures. He also called on several students and gave out points for right answers, but didn't take away points if someone answered incorrectly.

Severus made a mental note to ask Dickon in private what were some of the potions that could be enhanced by starlight.

The lesson went well up until they started using the telescopes to look at the Pleiades and Casseopeia and Orion.

Severus had a telescope on the far right of the tower, close to Lily and Cindy, he was on Lily's left and Cindy was two telescopes down from her. They had to share, because there weren't enough telescopes to go round, and Lily ended up sharing with Millicent Bulstrode and Severus with Remus. James ended up with a tall Slytherin named Mark Myron and somehow Sirius and Peter ended up next to Lily and Millie.

One partner was supposed to look through the telescope at the stars and tell the other one where they were in relation to the moon and the North Star. They were also supposed to compare the brightness of each one and record the approximate rotation of each. Severus volunteered to look into the telescope, since he knew Remus was wary of seeing the moon, even when it wasn't full.

This was the first time since the Shrieking Shack that Severus had been in close quarters with Lupin, and he was a bit nervous, but he quickly hid his discomfort. No way would he let a Gryffindor see how scared he was. To his surprise, Lupin greeted him cordially and did not make any snide remarks or stupid jokes. He was serious and focused upon the lesson and that was just what Severus liked in a lab partner.

Only once did Lupin stray off the topic, and that was to whisper in Snape's ear that he was sorry about what had gone on at the Shack. "I know you probably think I'm some sort of monster that ought to be locked away, but please believe me Severus, I had nothing to do with that prank. I'm sorry it ever happened."

Severus stiffened. Then he said, coldly polite, "Thanks, Lupin. Pity your friends don't feel the same way."

Lupin sighed. "They're . . .immature. But someday they'll grow up. I hope. Do you forgive me then?" There was a wistful longing in the werewolf's eyes. Then he looked down at his feet.

Severus turned away for a moment, considering. He could tell that Lupin was sincere, and that what had gone on had affected him badly. That he could show such regret put the lie to the fact that he was a monster. Then he looked back and nodded slowly. "Don't mention it, Lupin. Write down, luminosity factor 1.345 . . ."

But while he and Lupin were focused upon their assignment, others were not. Sirius and Peter were more interested in using the telescope to look at other things besides the stars. The stars were boring. It was far more interesting to use the magnified magical lenses to peer up normally impenetrable objects . . .such as girls's skirts.

Sirius whistled as he angled his scope down and peeked at Mary MacDonald. "Hmm . . .not bad, Wormtail. A little on the skinny side, but . . .potential . . ." Then he angled it further and looked up Millicent Bulstrode's skirt. "Ahh . . .for a snake she's got a nice arse . . .very nice . . .I really like this class . . ." He removed his eye from the end and pointed it up at the sky just as Dickon came around to monitor them.

He frowned when he saw their results. "Less talking, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew, and more working, or else I'll separate you. Five points from Gryffindor."

He turned away, and Sirius made a rude face at him while his back was turned.

Pettigrew was whining. "C'mon, Siri, I want a turn. No fair, you hogging the telescope all the time."

"Keep your shorts on, Peter." Sirius said, then he turned and walked over to James. "Oi, Prongs, know what else you can see with the telescope . . .?" He whispered in his best mate's ear.

James snickered and clapped Sirius on the back. "Padfoot, you're something, you randy old goat! If Marsh ever catches you . . ."

"He won't, he's on the other side of the tower." Sirius shrugged. "Want to try your luck?"

James shook his head. "Sorry, mate, but Tuney would skin me."

"How would she know? She isn't here."

"But Lily is and if she ever saw me looking up another girl's skirt or whatever, I'd be toast." James said. "Besides, I'm not really interested in other girls that way since I started dating Petunia."

Sirius threw up his hands. "Unbelievable! She's turned you into a prude."

"Aw, dry up, Padfoot! Go on, go back to your star charts." James waved him off.

Sirius turned and started back towards his telescope.

Meanwhile, Pettigrew had taken the telescope and had angled it much the same way Sirius had, and was gleefully looking up the girls' robes, using the magnification viewer on the scope. At first he looked at Bulstrode and agreed with Sirius' assessment—she was a fine witch. Then his focus shifted to the red-haired, too smart, Slytherin lover who was currently dating Snape.

"Mmm . . .oohh . . .she's even nicer than Bulstrode . . ." Peter moaned, nearly going into anaphylactic shock. "Oh, I could really enjoy touching and squeezing . . ."

Sirius walked over to him and hissed, "Whatcha lookin' at, Wormtail? Something that makes you drool?"

Peter nodded, still ogling.

Lily was bent over her scope, peering up at Orion and calling out numbers to Millie.

Pettigrew had his eye plastered to the lens which was angled right at Lily's well-rounded bottom.

Severus happened to glance over at her and saw Pettigrew hunched over his telescope, practically leaving a puddle of drool on the floor, and his eyes traveled upwards . . .

_Why that sodding little bastard! He's looking up Lily's skirt. Right at her backside, the miserable skulking rat!_ Severus felt his temper soar and before he could think better of it he shoved his telescope at Lupin and lunged at the little voyeur.

"You bloody bastard!" Severus spat, his hands yanking the startled Pettigrew up by the back of his robe. "What do you mean, looking up my girlfriend's skirt, you sick little pervert?"

"Hey, Snape, let him alone!" Sirius yelled, trying to pry Severus away from Pettigrew, who was gasping and choking.

Lily turned around, her face scarlet. "He was doing _what_?" She felt horribly embarrassed and furious and violated all at once. "Oh my God!"

Severus loosened his grip enough so Pettigrew could speak. "It was Sirius's idea! He started doing it first! He looked up Millie's skirt and Mary's too."

Severus slammed Peter up against the stone wall of the battlement. "I don't give a damn! His eye wasn't looking up Lily's skirt—_yours_ was! You're lucky I don't push you right over the tower and see how well you can fly without a broomstick, you disgusting sneak!"

He was so furious that he was shaking Pettigrew like a terrier would a rat, his eyes blazing and his hand itching to curse the other something fierce. But some small sense of self-preservation stayed his hand.

Sirius went to tug at Snape's arm again, and Lily grabbed him. "You are a filthy pig, Black! You belong in a swamp with the rest of your kind, you lowlife scum!"

"Just what in Merlin's name is going on here?" Professor Marsh demanded. He came to see what all the uproar was about and discovered Severus trying to throttle another student and Lily looking as though she wanted to join right in. "Mr. Snape, release . . .uh . . .what's your name again?"

"Pettigrew," Lily supplied. "Peter Pettigrew, sir. He's one of the Marauders, a group of troublemakers, sir. He was . . .was using his telescope to . . .look up my . . .skirt . . ." she admitted, her face tinted scarlet.

"And for that I'm going to throw him off the tower!" shouted Severus hotly.

Dickon quickly stepped between them. "Mr. Snape, control yourself." He turned about and frowned down upon Peter, who was cringing and whimpering.

"Don't let him hurt me, sir! He's evil, he knows black magic! Don't let him hurt me!"

"Shut up, you sniveling coward!" Severus growled.

"Gentlemen, enough!"

Though Professor Marsh spoke without raising his voice, his tone crackled with authority, snapping like a whip.

Severus flinched and grew still, his whole body poised for flight or for a slap.

Peter stopped whining, looking up at Dickon fearfully.

Dickon gave him a severe look and when Sirius would have said something, glared at him as well. "Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew, what do you have to say for yourselves? You ought to be ashamed, treating my equipment in such a fashion, using it to degrade your fellow students."

"But, sir . . .it was just a joke," Sirius began. "We were only having a bit of fun."

"Fun, Mr. Black? I don't think Miss Evans or Miss Bulstrode found it funny in the least."

Millie clenched a fist. "Professor, can I sock him one in the mouth? Or kick him where it hurts?"

"Regrettably, Miss Bulstrode, I cannot allow it." Dickon said. "What I can do is to give both of these troublemakers detention on Saturday morning and take thirty-five points from Gryffindor."

Sirius' eyes bugged out. "Thirty-five points! But Professor Marsh, it's no fair. What about Snape? He ought to get in trouble too for almost throwing Peter off the tower."

Regrettably, Dickon knew that Black was right. He could not let Severus get away with such behavior, even if he was justified. It was not school policy. He frowned at the young Slytherin. "You will see me after class, Mr. Snape, where we shall discuss this incident. And that will be fifteen points from Slytherin."

"Yes, sir," Severus said sullenly. He was still longing to kill Pettigrew for humiliating Lily that way and he was angry and upset that he had caused Dickon to take points from him and yet he felt the older man was being unfair, since he had been justified in attacking Pettigrew. But he knew better than to protest in public. That would only get him in worse trouble.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but James caught his eye and shook his head warningly. Sirius took the hint and muttered, "Yes, sir."

"You and Mr. Pettigrew will no longer be partners in this class," Dickon declared firmly. "I am separating you permanently." He called over two other students and switched them. Peter was reassigned a telescope on the other side of the tower and he partnered Sirius with a hulking boy called John Goyle. "You have five minutes to complete your work, Pettigrew and Black, or else you'll receive a zero for today's class as well as your detention. Clear?"

Both boys muttered an agreement and went back to work.

"Mr. Snape, finish up," Dickon said in a somewhat gentler tone. "You too, ladies."

They all turned back to their telescopes, Severus' temper was still smoldering.

Remus sighed. "When will they ever learn?"

"When somebody pounds some sense into their empty heads," Severus replied, then adjusted his lens.

* * * * * *

_Professor Marsh's office:_

Severus stood before Richard's desk, feeling as if he were about to get smacked or worse. His temper had cooled somewhat and now he was more apprehensive and nervous than angry. He wondered what Dickon would say to him and he felt ashamed that he had gotten into trouble with the man on his first day in class. _Way to go, Snape. You've really shown him how good a student you are. Lost fifteen points and will probably end up doing some kind of detention, hope you're proud of yourself. He's so impressed. I wonder if he'll tell my mother? Merlin, I hope not. But what if he does? She'll be so disappointed._ He hung his head, digging a toe into the plush cobalt carpet.

Richard sat behind his desk, wishing like hell he didn't have to do this. He understood completely why Severus had attacked that skulking little voyeur and he couldn't blame him for losing it. But at the same time he knew that Severus needed to learn how to control his temper, and letting him get away with violent behavior was not a good thing. Given his father's history, Severus needed to start learning self-control now. _I just hope he won't hate me for doing this._ He waved his wand at the office door, and several Silencing Charms were activated.

The Astronomy office was decorated in cool blues and silver, it had several tapestries of constellations hung on the walls and single window that looked out upon the night sky. It was located upon the fourth floor. The furniture in it consisted of a walnut desk, chair, a small divan, a bookshelf crammed with books and spellbooks, plus niches for scrolls and maps, and lots of lights.

Dickon took a moment to compose himself and then addressed his wayward student. "Mr. Snape, quit looking at the carpet, it won't help you. Look at me."

Reluctantly, Severus dragged his gaze upwards. As he had expected, Dickon's hazel eyes held disappointment and somehow that hurt worse than if he had been screamed at and insulted.

Dickon met his gaze steadily. "You understand that you should not have lost your temper that way, don't you, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, sir, but I was provoked. That pervert—"

"Would have been dealt with by me, I assure you," Dickon said crisply.

"But you weren't around, and I couldn't just stand there and let him keep going," protested the Slytherin.

"I understand that, Mr. Snape, but choking the life out of the kid is unacceptable."

"Did you have to take points, sir? It's not fair—"

"Neither is causing a disruption in my class, young man," Dickon interrupted. "There were other alternatives to you strangling him, Severus Snape."

"Yeah, I could have hexed his eyeballs out." Severus said sarcastically.

Richard scowled. "What you _should_ have done was to come and find me, not started a brawl. Why didn't you?"

Severus flinched and whispered, "I don't know. I . . .got mad and I just . . .reacted."

"Exactly. You allowed your temper to rule you, Severus. And _that_ is why I took points and am scolding you now. Because you need to start learning how to control your temper now, lad." He reached out to touch Severus lightly on the shoulder and the boy cringed.

"Stop that!" Dickon admonished softly. "You ought to know I'm not going to hit you. Didn't I promise you that?"

"Y-yes, sir. But now you're angry with me . . ."

"I am not angry so much as upset." Dickon corrected. "And even if I were furious with you, that still wouldn't give me the right to smack you. Trust me to keep my promise."

Severus swallowed hard. "Okay, sir."

"I am, however, quite disappointed with how you behaved," Dickon continued. "As I said before, you need to start controlling that temper, before it controls you. Like it did your father." Richard hated making that comparison but it had to be said. He didn't want Severus to become what he hated.

Severus paled. "I'm not my father, sir! I'm _not_!" His voice cracked on the last word.

"I know, lad. You have hardly anything of him in you, except your tongue and your temper. Oh, and his nose, if you'll pardon me," Dickon said, giving him a tentative smile. "But Severus, if you keep giving into it, someday you could end up like him. And I know damn good and well you don't want that, now do you?"

"No, sir. Not ever! I'm sorry, Professor."

"Aye, lad, I can see you are," Dickon said, slipping back into his native Yorkshire speech patterns.

Severus began to worry at his bottom lip for several minutes, his hands clenching inside the pockets of his robes. "It won't happen again, sir." He took a deep breath. "Are you . . .that is . . .will you be telling my mother about this?"

Dickon looked startled. "Why, no. I don't need to tell her every little thing that goes on here, and usually detentions are private, handled by teachers without input from the parents. Whatever happens here between us, Sev, stays between us."

Severus heaved a sigh of relief. Eileen had enough to deal with without adding fuel to the fire. Still, losing those points rankled. "Sir, is there any way I can earn those points back?"

"Maybe. I need someone who will get up Saturday and help me clean the telescopes." Dickon said.

"I'll do it, sir."

"Good, but this is the only time I'll allow it. You misbehave again and the points will remain gone and I'll give you detention the same as I would any other student. This time, I'll let you off with a lecture."

"Thank you, sir."

"I want you to think long and hard about what I said about controlling your temper," Dickon continued. "If you would like, I can offer you a few pointers. I don't have a short fuse, but my mother does, and she fought all her life to stay in control. She used a lot of meditation and breathing techniques. Visualization too. Would you like to learn something of them in your free time?"

Severus nodded. He discovered he didn't like it when the elder wizard scolded him, it made him feel guilty and ashamed. In an odd way, Dickon's lecture bothered him worse than if he had picked up a ruler and walloped him. Severus knew how to handle that sort of thing. But disappointment from a man he respected was a whole other story.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, lad. Just try harder," the professor said quietly. "Come, let me show you my quarters. My meditation books are there, I can get you a basic one to start." He undid the Silencing Charms and led the way from the office.

* * * * * *

Dickon's quarters were a mixture of modern and medieval, Severus soon discovered. The large living area boasted a gray sectional couch in butter soft leather, but had an area rug with moon and stars and a constellation of Sagittarius in the center of it done in lush jeweled tones of blue, green, gold and black. Above the fireplace was a crystal wall clock shaped like a diamond with the inscription upon its base _Time waits for no man, though the stars have nothing but time on their side_.

In front of the couch was a folding snack table upon which perched a teapot and a plate of cinnamon scones.

Bookshelves lined the walls on either side of the fireplace and walls were painted a soft shade of blue and cream, with tapestries of fairies dancing under a full moon and a Pegasus flying. But there was also a poster of something called the Horsehead Nebula and the Andromeda Galaxy, both taken with a high resolution telescope.

Caddy-cornered to the sofa was a large easy chair covered in green and blue plaid with a green throw pillow on it. In front of the chair was a pair of brown sheepskin slippers. On top of the chair snoozed a small black cat.

The cat woke when Dickon and Severus entered, yawning and stretching.

"Hello, Eclipse," Dickon greeted him.

The cat purred and jumped off the chair to twine himself about the other's ankles. Dickon knelt and scratched Eclipse under the chin and the cat purred loudly, emerald eyes half closing in bliss. "Come and say hello to Sev."

He looked over at Severus. "Do you like cats?"

"Yes, sir." Severus knelt and clicked his tongue and held out a hand.

Eclipse trotted over to investigate, sniffing his fingers and then rubbing his back against the boy's wrist.

Severus gently stroked his back and Eclipse promptly threw himself against Sev's knees, purring ecstatically.

"He likes you, all right," Dickon chuckled. "And that means you're of good character, since Eclipse is the best judge of character I know."

"Is he your, uh, familiar?" Severus was scratching the black cat behind the ears now.

"Yes. He's an Egyptian temple cat, and his kind have long been guardians of magical and sacred places. When I'm not at home, he will protect my property."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "He didn't look like he was protecting anything when we came in."

"Ah, but a temple cat can sense evil for a great distance, and if we had been dark wizards trying to break into my quarters, you would have seen a very different side of Eclipse. Right, old fellow?"

Eclipse gave a soft mew.

"He has a bit of magic of his own." Dickon said, then made a soft noise and Eclipse quit shedding all over Severus and jumped to the astronomer's shoulder, meowing. "And right now he's hungry."

A wave of his wand produced a plate of salmon and cheese bits and a bowl of water.

Eclipse hopped down, and began to eat daintily.

Severus noted that he was sleek with a wedge-shaped head and large triangular ears, slender legs and paws and a long graceful tail. He was quite beautiful.

Severus remained gently stroking the cat while Dickon went and found the book he wished to give him. "Here, Sev. _Basic Meditation and Controlled Breathing._ This should get you started."

"Thank you, Dickon." Severus rose and took the book.

"Care for some tea and a scone before you go back to your dorm?" queried the professor, waving him to a seat on the sofa.

"All right," Severus agreed, sensing that this was Dickon's way of a peace offering.

The two sat and ate the soft fluffy cinnamon scones and drank Sleepytime Tea while Eclipse rubbed against their ankles and purred soothingly.

A fire burned in the grate and gave off the most unusual smell.

Severus sniffed. "Why do I smell . . .apples and cinnamon baking?"

Dickon laughed. "Ah, you've caught me out. I burn applewood logs in my fire as well as scented pine cones. I like the way they smell much better than ordinary wood."

"It reminds me of Mum's apple pie," Severus said wistfully.

"Me too." Dickon said, and rested a hand ever so gently upon the boy's shoulder.

This time Severus stayed still and did not draw away.

"Dickon, what will you do to Black and Pettigrew?"

"I can't tell you exactly, that's privileged information, but trust me, it won't be nice. They need to be taught a good lesson." Dickon's mouth tightened.

"They're always in trouble," Severus said.

"I gathered that already." The professor said. Then he continued eating, feeding Eclipse a few crumbs when the cat jumped into his lap. "Well, so much for my first week here. I guess I didn't do too badly."

"No," Severus agreed. "Nobody fell off the tower."

Dickon chuckled. "Very true."

Severus admitted to himself that for once it was nice to have an adult at school that would actually talk to him about something other than schoolwork, and he almost mentioned Regulus and Sirius' problem to Dickon before reconsidering. It was Regulus' business after all, and he doubted if Reg would welcome Dickon butting his nose in, however well-meaning. But he did wish he could get Dickon's advice on how to help his friend.

He found himself dozing off, the fire was warm and the couch cozy.

"Sev, wake up," Dickon shook him awake. "Time to go back to your room. You can't stay here, it's not permitted for staff to have students sleep in their quarters unless they're family and you're not . . .yet."

"Night, Dickon," murmured Severus sleepily and then after one last scratch of Eclipse's ears, he left for his own bed.

* * * * * *

Sirius slouched into Dickon's office Saturday morning, grumpy and irritated. Looked like the new teacher was another boring stiff that couldn't take a joke. Uptight Yorkshire prig. Peter was right behind him, looking about nervously, like he wanted to hide under a table. Sirius stuck his hands in his pockets and acted like he was just here for a routine assignment.

Dickon remained standing behind his desk, his arms folded, a look of extreme disapproval on his features. "Well, gentlemen, I assume you know why you're here, but let me go over a few key points, the first one being that your behavior was atrocious and something that you should be ashamed of ever doing in the first place. My telescope was meant for one thing—to see stars and the sky, _not_ teenage girls' backsides and legs. . ."

The professor continued scolding, hoping he was getting through to the two. Sirius looked bored and Pettigrew nervous, but neither of them seemed remorseful and that bothered the older wizard. Well, perhaps an afternoon doing equations would impress upon them the error of their ways, as well as teaching them something useful.

He conjured two desks with chairs attached to them with a snap of his fingers, making Sirius stare. Clearly this Marsh fellow was no slouch as a wizard, for only the most powerful could do wandless magic silently that way. "Sit."

The two obeyed, and Dickon handed each one a two foot roll of parchment and a quill and ink. "Now then, lads, you are going to write."

"Lines, sir?" squeaked Pettigrew.

"No, not lines. I have something much more complicated than mere lines."

"Like what?"

"Equations, Mr. Black. Astronomical equations."

"Huh? You can't be serious!"

"I assure, I am very serious," Dickon snapped. He pointed his wand and wrote in the air in glowing letters six equations. "You will complete and solve these and then I shall give you another set. You have three hours. Begin."

Peter squirmed in his chair.

"Something wrong?"

"Sir, I . . .I don't know how to do them. We were never taught this."

Professor Marsh shook his head. "What kind of idiot did you have, that never taught you basic equations?" He came and stood before them. "All right, I will do the first two with you. Watch closely now . . ."

By the end of three hours, Sirius' hand was killing him, his brain felt as if it were about to explode, and he would have been happy to jump off the Astronomy Tower rather than do another equation again in his life. This was worse than writing three hundred lines, worse than scrubbing the Trophy Room, worse even than scrubbing the toilets. It was sheer torture and Richard Marsh was a sadist.

_I'm never going to fool around in his class again. Or at least I'll make damn sure I don't get caught. Pettigrew, this is all your fault! Why did you have to pick Lily? Stupid rat._ He shook out his hand and finished writing, finally!

Marsh collected the papers and dismissed them, and Sirius went to find James and Remus and go flying. Flying with his friends was the very best thing and it kept him from thinking too much about Reg and the rest of his family. When he complained about Marsh's detention, James laughed and said he was lucky McGonagall never gave him detention, for she had made him spend hours conjugating Latin words and learning their meanings.

"Now _that_ was torture!" James laughed.

Sirius fetched his broom and said nothing. McGonagall could learn a few things from Marsh about detentions as far as he was concerned. He couldn't wait to go flying, he had the afternoon from hell. "Oi, Wormtail. You coming?"

"No," moaned Peter. "I want to get some sleep. I'm still seeing numbers in my head."

The others laughed a bit then left Pettigrew alone to snooze. One thing Sirius did know—Professor Marsh was not the pushover he seemed.

**What did you think of Dickon here? Did you like what he did to the boys?**

*****the Miliie Bulstrode here is a relation to the Millicent Bulstrode of Harry's time, she's an aunt of Millicent's on her dad's side.**

**Next: Severus receives a warning from some of the older Slyhterins who are DE--stop seeing that Mudblood Evans or else!**


	30. The Warning

**The Warning**

Finally the weekend arrived and Severus had finished all of his homework by Saturday afternoon. Regulus had gone to Quidditch practice, leaving his roommate at loose ends for awhile. The Black brothers still weren't speaking to each other, and Regulus was doing his best to pretend he was an only child. Severus couldn't blame him. Sirius needed a swift kick in the backside to make him quit acting like he was twelve and grow up. At least Potter was behaving better this term and not joining Sirius and Pettigrew in their little prank wars.

After taking a short nap, Severus rose and went into the Great Hall, trying to see if Lily were there, she usually ate lunch around twelve thirty. Sure enough, there she was with Cindy and Alice. He stood there for awhile, not saying anything, just looking her over admiringly.

She had the most vibrant auburn hair, it reminded him of flames made solid, it was a mixture of deep red and had golden highlights, and it flowed down her back like a fiery curtain. She had her head tilted to one side, laughing at something Alice said, and her evergreen eyes glowed with a passionate light that made him tremble from head to foot. Her sun-kissed skin complemented her hair and eyes perfectly and she had a smooth complexion, not freckling like most redheads did. And her figure . . .well, it had kept him awake more than one night, imagining his hands skimming her most intimate places. He shook his head, he had missed her so much, they had not had much time together since classes had started this term, their professors seemed determined to drown them with homework and he hadn't had a minute to visit Lily since term had begun.

So he allowed himself a few moments to leisurely admire his beautiful oracle, and then he approached her, sneaking up on her from behind and putting his hands over her eyes. "Guess who, Evans?" he asked, making his voice deeper, trying to fool her.

Her girlfriends giggled and cried, "Lily, better keep this one, he's a sweet thing!"

"Oh? Who is he?"

"We're not telling," Cindy said.

"Yeah, Evans. You gotta guess," Alice said. She winked at Severus.

"Hmm . . .let's see . . .that voice sounds familiar . . .is it someone I know?"

"Yes, you know him _real_ well," Alice told her.

"Okay . . .is it James Potter?"

"Potter? No, I'm far sexier than Potter!" Severus choked.

Lily burst into peals of laughter. "Only kidding . . .Regulus."

"And I'm far more handsome than him."

"Well now, let's see . . .you're sexy and sweet and handsome so therefore you must be . . .Sev, my one and only love."

He removed his hands and then leaned over and kissed her, grinning. "I love you, Lily," he whispered.

"Love you too, Sev," she replied, kissing him back. She tasted like strawberries and cream cheese. "Why don't you sit down and have lunch with us?"

Severus agreed, and Lily scooted over so he could sit next to her and then he ordered a grilled cheese and bacon and some crispy chips to go with it. He and Lily shared the chips, dunking them in ketchup and popping them into each other's mouths.

Cindy and Alice just rolled their eyes and started to discuss the latest wizarding fashions at Diagon Alley and let the couple enjoy themselves without commenting. Both of them were wishing their boyfriends were there to share their lunches, but Frank was also at Quidditch practice and that didn't finish till after one o'clock. Cindy pulled out a copy of _Witch Glitz and Glamour_ and they began to pore over the pages, ahh-ing over some dresses and robes and rejecting others.

Severus continued feeding Lily chips, until she snuck a bite of his sandwich, and then he swatted her hand playfully and told her to get her own. "I'm hungry, Evans!"

"Me too," she murmured sultrily. "For some time alone with you."

"Give me a few minutes to eat, okay?" he teased. "I need to replace all the energy I used up studying." He bit into the other half of his sandwich.

Lily clapped her hands and a second grilled cheese and bacon sandwich popped up next to the first. "Mmm . . ." she purred, licking melted cheese off of her lips.

Severus's eyes were riveted to her lips and he kissed her leisurely. "You taste wonderful, Lil."

Alice glanced up from the cosmetic section of the magazine. "Uh, Cin, it's a Make Out Alert!"

Cindy looked at the two and coughed. "Definitely, Alice. Oi, earth to Sev and Lily! If you're gonna share anymore intimate stuff, better go and get a room. If a professor ever saw that they'd write you up for TMPDA."

"What in the world does TMPDA mean?" Severus asked.

Lily snickered. "That's girl speak for Too Much Public Displays of Affection."

"In other words, we're making them uncomfortable." Severus translated.

"No, Snape, what you're making us is jealous," Alice corrected.

"Right on, girl. We're going green with envy 'cause our guys are off riding broomsticks 'stead of spending time with us," Cindy said mournfully.

Severus turned around and finished his sandwich and then Lily broke hers in half and gave him it. "But, aren't you hungry?"

"No, I just like stealing food from you," she said impishly. "Eat it, Sev. I'm stuffed."

So he did, then they rose and told Alice and Cindy they were going for a walk around the lake and if they saw Frank or Regulus they'd tell them to finish up and go give their neglected girlfriends some quality time.

"Aww, you're sweet!" gushed Cindy. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem, Cindy," Lily called over her shoulder, then she left the hall, arm in arm with Severus.

* * * * * *

Outside by the lake, it was cool and the wind teased Lily's auburn hair into tangles in moments. But she found she did not mind right then, so long as Severus was there beside her, holding her hand in his own. They weren't wearing gloves, only warm cloaks over their uniforms, but the cold did not bother them. Lily reached in a pocket of her robe and tossed some crackers to the squid, who popped up from the lake and waved a tentacle at them in thanks before going below again.

The wind made the lake ripple, reminding Severus oddly enough of one of the posters he'd seen in Dickon's quarters the other night. He had told Lily about his "detention" and she had said that Dickon's advice reminded her of her dad. "He was always telling me and Tuney to think before we opened our mouths, that we'd save ourselves a lot of grief that way. Cruel words, once said, can't be unsaid," she had quoted.

"That's good advice," Severus had replied. But now he didn't want to remember adult wisdom, no matter how true it was. Right now he just wanted to be with Lily, enjoying the crisp winter afternoon and the feel of her soft hand in his.

"Sev, what do you want for your birthday?" Lily asked suddenly.

He halted, surprised by the question. He had been so busy with homework and classes that he had forgotten completely about his upcoming birthday. It was in two days. "Uh . . .I don't know."

"There's nothing you want?"

He shrugged. "Some new potions vials would be nice. Maybe a new journal to record my experiments. Other than that . . .I have everything I need, little oracle." He turned to her and lifted a hand to caress her cheek, running his finger lazily down her neck and shoulder, until his hand cupped her breast and he pulled her against him. "All I really need, Lily Ann Evans, is you."

She snuggled against him. "_Besides_ me, beloved." She murmured.

"Surprise me," he said.

"All right, I will." She tilted her face up to his and kissed him as if he were the last man on earth. She could feel his heart beating in time to her own and desire licked at her, golden tongues of flame sweeping through her, turning her blood to fire, and she wanted nothing more than to feel his hands all over her, those slender fingered hands that knew instinctively where and how to touch her to make her insane from wanting him.

"Sev . . ."

His finger swept up from her collarbone, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, to come to rest beneath her chin. "Yes, Lily?"

"Hold me and never let me go."

"Wish granted," he whispered and then he held her close, his eyes bright with a sweet savage joy.

He dipped his head and inhaled the sweet fruit essence of her shampoo and a clean spicy scent that was uniquely Lily's and thought, _I wish I could stay like this forever. Damn Voldemort! And damn Dumbledore too! All I've ever wanted is right here. She is the light that brightens the darkness within me, the darkness that came from my father, that I must fight to overcome. But when I am with her, all I know is light and a joy so great that it's almost like pain. _

They remained that way for a long time, ignoring the Quidditch players flying overhead as well as some seventh-year Slytherin boys coming around the lake, who scowled at them but then moved on.

Little did Severus know that there would be a reckoning later.

* * * * * *

That evening, Severus was on the grounds, gathering some wild dandelion and tansy for a potion, while Regulus was over near Hagrid's hut, picking some burdock. Some of the more common ingredients for healing salves and elixirs were easily found growing upon the grounds and Regulus had volunteered to help Sev gather some. They had lit up their wands in order to see more clearly, and Severus was putting the trimmed dandelion stems and leaves into a small basket, when a shadow fell over him, blotting out the light.

He peered up through his hair, which had come loose from its tie and had drifted over his eyes, as often happened, and saw three figures standing around him. Immediately, he felt his danger sense come on the alert. He had never liked many people standing close to him, especially those who were bigger than he was, and he sensed instinctively that these three, despite the snake emblems upon their robes, were up to no good.

He stood up, wand pointed at their faces, and looked at them inquiringly. "What do you want?"

"To talk, Snape. My name's Winthrop, seventh year," said the first one, a tall sallow individual with a bulging nose. "These are my mates, Cord and Sickle." He indicated the other two, one a big burly curly-haired kid and the other small with a ferret-like face. They stared at Severus in an unfriendly fashion.

Severus stiffened. He knew of these three by reputation. They belonged to a group of Voldemort supporters, and were among the more radical of students in Slytherin. They were also the most vocal when it came to denouncing Muggleborns and half-bloods. Not people he wanted to tangle with. "I'm afraid I don't know why you're here," he began warily.

Winthrop smiled nastily. "To give you a warning, Snape. It's come to my attention that you're a member of the Iron Masks, see, and our sort don't . . .associate with Mudbloods like that Evans girl you've been going out with."

"Yeah. And not only is she a Mudblood, Todd, she's a Gryffindor ho as well," chuckled Sickle, making Severus long to knock his teeth out.

Cord guffawed loudly. "_Not _good girl material, Snape."

"And you lost points by trying to defend her in Astronomy class," Winthrop said coldly.

"I earned those points back too." Severus argued.

"Don't matter. Snakes don't date lions—'specially lower than dirt Mudbloods," Sickle sneered.

Cord and Winthrop nodded. "So, we're here to tell you that you need to break it off with Evans. She is tainted and unworthy of a follower of the Great Lord."

Severus was speechless for one moment. Then he found his voice. "And if I don't?"

Winthrop's face turned ugly and he grabbed Severus by the collar and pulled him off his feet. "Then we'll teach you a lesson you won't like at all, got it?"

The other two leaned in menacingly and Cord cracked his wrists pointedly and Sickle thrust his wand into Severus's face.

Severus gritted his teeth, wishing he dared to hex the older boys, but he knew that doing so would totally blow his cover as an informant. He had to convince the three that he would follow their stupid rules. So he gave Winthrop a brief nod. "Fine. I'll start ignoring her."

"See that you do. Or else!" Winthrop growled, then he released Severus, knocking him to his knees with a shove.

As he walked past, Cord stomped spitefully upon Sev's gathering basket, smashing the plants and the basket flat.

Severus shook a fist at them and swore roundly in his head. A whole hour's worth of work, ruined because of some spiteful fools who couldn't tell a dandelion from sunflower. How dare they come over and threaten him? Who did they think they were, Satan incarnate? Give up Lily indeed! He would rather cut off his arm. Or rip out his soul. He began to sort through the crushed herbs, salvaging what he could.

Regulus returned with his own herbs and looked at the basket and at Severus. "Hey, what happened? You trip and fall on your basket?"

"No. An oaf named Cord stepped on it," Severus answered.

"Cord? But isn't he a . . . Death Eater?"

"Yes and him and his mates want me to stop seeing Lily. Claims it's not proper for a follower of You-Know-Who to have a Muggleborn girlfriend." Severus said heatedly.

"Then you're not going to break up with her?"

"Not on your life!" Severus laughed harshly. "They can take a flying leap in the lake and drown."

Regulus looked alarmed. "But Sev, what about the fact that we're supposed to be one of them?"

"Lily and I can see each other in secret. Like we used to do before."

"What if they find out?"

"They won't. I'm not giving her up, Reg! I've given up too much to play bloody spy, I refuse to give up my heart as well. She became a spy because of _me_."

Regulus looked uncomfortable. "And you became one because of me," he said unhappily. "I'm sorry I ever dragged you into this, Sev."

"Don't be an arse, Reg." Severus said gruffly. "You needed my help and I offered. End of story."

"Be careful, Sev. Those three . . .you know they like hurting people, don't you? They beat the crap out of Andrew Hollister, a Hufflepuff, because they thought he looked at them funny. If they catch you openly defying them . . ."

Severus clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Reg. I know how to avoid them. I'll talk to Lily tonight, make sure she understands that we have to see each other on the sly again." He sighed, for he had loved being able to show everyone how much he cared for his beloved Lily-flower. "Bloody damn Death Eaters!" He looked at Regulus. "Have you heard from Lucius yet?"

"I got a letter from him this morning, but I didn't open it yet. It's probably the time for the next meeting," Regulus said.

Severus scowled. Then he resumed gathering up the squashed herbs, some of them were still usable. He knew this unsavory turn of events was bound to upset Lily. He wished Voldemort and all of his followers blown off the face of the earth.

**How did you like this one? **

**Trouble is brewing, but first Lily, Reg, and Dickon conspire to give Sev a memorable birthday!**

**What should Lily get Sev for his birthday?**


	31. January 9th

**January 9th**

Severus awoke to Regulus singing "Happy Birthday" in his ear. Loudly and off key. He shot up from his cozy nest of blankets as if he'd been bitten by a cobra. "Reg, bloody hell!"

"Rise and shine, Sev! Look what a wonderful morning it is," Reg yodeled cheerfully.

Severus winced. "Reg, whatever possessed you to sing "Happy Birthday" in my ear?"

"Sirius used to do that to me sometimes," Reg admitted, grinning. "I figured you'd find it just as annoying."

"You have a voice like a hyena, I'm sorry to say. Don't ever try out for the choir." Severus rubbed his eyes and tossed his hair out of them.

"Hey! I was singing off key on _purpose_!" Regulus protested. "'Cause Siri couldn't hold a note if his life depended on it."

"Sure you were."

"I _was_," Reg insisted. Then he started singing again, and this time he was note perfect.

"You still shouldn't become a singer," Severus pointed out. Then he threw off his covers and headed for the shower.

When he came out some ten minutes later, he found the table in their small sitting room set out with a very nice breakfast of toast with butter and blackberry jam, thick rashers of bacon, scrambled eggs, and cranberry-orange scones. Plus juice and steaming mugs of cocoa with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. Severus gaped. "Reg, what is all this?"

"It's your birthday breakfast," his roommate announced. "Like it? I ordered it just for you."

Severus was touched. "Thanks, Reg. I've never had one before."

"I always used to, when I was home for my birthday." Regulus said. "I used to have waffles with peaches and strawberries and sausage or ham. Or eggs and cheese on toast. And look, you've got mail too!"

He indicated a large box sitting next to Severus' plate. Severus read the return post. "It's from my mother. I'll open it after I eat."

He served himself a bit of everything and found the breakfast was excellent. Regulus chatted to him while they ate, asking what else he planned to do for his birthday. "After class, I mean."

"Well, Dickon's invited me to dinner in his quarters," Severus said, nibbling on a piece of toast. "And I'm sure you and Lily are welcome too. I'll have to slip Lily a note secretly, though. Just in case those stupid fuglies are still watching me." He scowled, for he had loved not having to hide their relationship anymore. But he didn't want to risk defying them openly, because of his role as Dumbledore's agent.

"That's good. Should be fun. Can I give you my present now, Sev?"

Severus was startled. "Yes, if you want."

Regulus summoned a large flat box with his wand, it was wrapped in silver and green striped paper. "Slytherin colors and all. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," Severus said, and set it beside the box from Eileen. He then resumed eating.

Once he was finished, the plates and cups vanished back to the kitchen and Severus carefully undid the string on Eileen's package and opened it. Taped to a white box was a note.

_Dear Sev,_

_This isn't your birthday present, I'm still working on it, but it's almost finished. I'm sorry I couldn't finish it earlier, but this week has been crazy and I've been brewing in ten hour shifts. I'll send it as soon as it's done though! Hope you like your birthday cake, I made it myself! Have a wonderful birthday, my darling._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Inside the white box was a beautiful layer cake, half chocolate and half white with creamy white frosting decorated with colored sprinkles. Across the top was written _Happy 17th Birthday Sev_ and in the middle was a tiny golden cauldron filled with warm fudge sauce, it was gently bubbling, and the smell was delicious.

"Oh Merlin, what is that wonderful _smell_?" Regulus cried. "It smells like melted chocolate!"

"It is. It's my birthday cake," Severus said, showing Reg it. "My mum made it."

"I want a piece."

"You have to wait till after dinner," Severus said, and then smacked Reg's hand when he went to steal a fingerful of frosting. "Hands off my cake, Black!"

"I only wanted to taste a little," Reg objected, sucking his finger and pouting. "You're no fun."

"Oh, hush. You just ate breakfast, so quit acting like starving Oliver in _Oliver Twist_."

"I feel like I was Oliver, looking at that cake and not being allowed to have any."

"I want Lily and Dickon to see it and it'll look awful with your fingerprints on it." Severus said. He shut the box and put it on his desk. Then he came back to open Reg's present.

Inside the box were a small book entitled _Occlumency and Its Uses for Beginners_ and very expensive shirt made from emerald green spider silk. The shirt also had a beautiful snake design upon it, the snake, a coiled python, stood out in bright relief. It was long-sleeved and Severus knew it had been custom made, since practically all the Blacks clothes were.

"Reg, this is great! I really like the book and the shirt."

"Oh, good. The snake is made from real snakekin on the shirt, they use a special dye process and charms to put it on there. I know you mentioned wanting to study Occlumency, so here it is, and I thought the shirt was really neat."

"It is. I'll wear it to dinner tonight, since I have to wear my uniform to class," Severus promised.

"What did your mum get you for a present?"

"I don't know yet. She's making me something and said it should be done in the next few days."

"Ooh, a surprise! Those are always the best kind of presents," Regulus said. Then he looked at the clock in their quarters and sighed. "Damn! Guess it's really time to go to class." He picked up his bookbag. "Have fun in class today, and I'll meet you back here before dinner, since I don't know where Marsh's quarters are."

After a last wave, he departed, leaving Severus to finish drinking his cocoa and read some of his new book before departing for his first class at ten o'clock.

The day passed swiftly, and Severus managed to slip Lily a note during Charms, telling her where to meet them and what time. She knew where Dickon's quarters were and would meet them there around six o'clock. That left Severus and Regulus time to get changed out of their uniforms and to fetch the cake.

Severus wore his new shirt and a pair of black jeans and sneakers, his hair was tied back, and he wore his robes over them so as not to arouse comments when he walked through the halls to get to the professor's quarters. Regulus was wearing his favorite silvery scale-looking shirt and cream colored trousers. They reached Dickon's quarters in a few minutes, Reg was carrying the cake, though he had been forbidden to so much as peek at it, and they knocked upon the door.

Lily opened it and ushered them inside, smiling. Dickon was arranging some balloons of green and silver and gold at a tall chair, they had S's on them. In the center of a square table was a centerpiece of green quills, an inkpot, a scroll, and a silver snake quill holder. There was also a large banner that said Happy Birthday Severus! upon the wall over the star charts.

"Hi, Sev! Happy birthday!" Lily said and promptly kissed him.

Severus held her close, reveling in finally being able to touch and kiss her, two days of being forced to avoid her had driven him crazy.

Dickon turned around and coughed, and the two sprang apart, flushing guiltily. "I know this is your birthday, Sev, but please keep the kissing and snuggling within limits. I don't want to be accused of having an orgy in here."

"Okay, Dickon." Sev said, blushing. "It's just . . .we hardly ever see each other."

"I understand, Sev. Nevertheless . . ." he patted the young wizard on the back. "Happy birthday."

"Hey, Professor Marsh, if you ever had an orgy, you'd be the most popular professor ever," Regulus said, laughing.

"No doubt, Mr. Black, but the next morning I'd be out of a job." Dickon said, chuckling. "Hope you like the decorations. I had short notice, it took me longer to grade this latest batch of assignments than I'd thought."

"They're great, Dickon," Severus assured him.

"Good. First time I've ever hosted a birthday party myself." He gestured to the chair with the balloons. "You sit there, Sev, and Lily on your left and Reg on your right and I'll take the opposite end. "

When they were all seated and Reg had floated the cake to the little table in the sitting room, Dickon clapped his hands and the silver covers were removed off of the serving trays in the center of the table surrounding the centerpiece.

"I hope I remembered what your favorite meal was," the professor said a bit nervously. "I wrote your mum some time ago and asked her, but then I lost the note she sent back."

Severus looked at the honey-glazed ham and crispy new potatoes and green beans with almonds in butter and yeast rolls with butter and smiled. "You remembered right, sir. Thank you."

Dickon looked relieved. "All right, let's eat. I, for one, am starving. Grading all that homework is exhausting."

"I'm glad I'm not a professor," Severus said feelingly. "I'd go crazy with all the dumb mistakes kids made."

Reg chuckled. "Yeah, too bad we can't all be like you, Mr. Perfectionist."

"Look who's talking. You spent twenty minutes fixing your shirt."

"Speaking of shirts, that's a beautiful one, Sev." Lily complimented him.

"Thanks. Reg gave me it for my birthday."

"I love it. It becomes you," she said grinning.

Severus blushed, then said, "And that dress becomes you. It matches your eyes."

Lily was wearing a soft cashmere emerald green dress that clung lightly to her shoulders and flowed down in a soft swath to her feet. "You're sweet, Sev."

"Uh huh. Sweet as sugar," Reg said.

"Shut up, Reg," Severus ordered, but he was smirking.

After they had all eaten their fill of the delicious dinner, it was time to light the candles on the cake and sing "Happy Birthday" again.

Severus told Dickon and Lily about Reg's morning serenade and they all chuckled over it.

"Hopefully it'll sound better the second time around!" Lily said, as she lit the candles.

"Oh, real nice, Lily," Reg pretended to be insulted.

But with Dickon and Lily joining in, Regulus's voice actually sounded pretty decent, and Severus made it through the whole song without wincing or laughing.

"Make a wish, Sev!" Lily urged as he blew out the candles.

_There's only one thing I really want,_ he thought as he did so. _For us to be together for the rest of our lives._

He hoped it would come true.

The cake was as scrumptious as it smelled, and they all used the cauldron of melted chocolate to pour over their piece of cake. Regulus declared he wanted Eileen to bake _him_ a cake on his birthday, and went back for thirds, until Dickon told him to stop eating so much, he'd make himself sick.

"But it'd be so worth it," Reg said.

"Ha! You say that now, but you won't when you wake up at midnight and need a Stomach Soother," Severus reminded. "But Mum really outdid herself this time. I can't remember her making a cake like this since I was six." After that, Tobias had lost his job and started hitting the bottle and Eileen had no time for cakes or anything else.

Then it was time for presents. "As host, I'll go first," Dickon said, and he summoned a brightly wrapped package and handed to Severus. "Now, the other part of your gift is that centerpiece there. I figured you could use some new quills and ink and a quill holder, and that scroll there is a chart of the stars in the sky when you were born. Your mum told me the hour and the minute you were born as well as the day and I used my star charts to calculate what constellations were present and stars rising when you were born. There was a nebula being born at the same time you were, which some believe fortells a future of much turmoil and also much rewards, if you believe in that sort of thing. I was really interested in the stars though." He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm going off on a tangent again. Open the rest of your present, Sev."

Severus did. Inside was a long black telescoping object. His eyes went wide. "This is a Sneak-o-Scope! I've been looking at this in the window of _Curious Notions_ forever." Ever since the summer, when Dumbledore had made him his spy, in fact. Not even Regulus had one yet, they were all the rage among up and coming Auror trainees, but also quite expensive, if one were as hard up for money as Severus was. "Dickon, I . . .I don't know what to say. The quill set and the chart and the dinner were enough." Severus stammered, overwhelmed. "Thank you very much."

"You're only seventeen once, lad." Dickon said kindly. He was thinking of his own seventeenth birthday, his parents had given him a huge party and he had had dozens of friends and relatives come to it and gotten tons of presents, mostly money, enough so he could put a down payment on a car. While he was at school, his parents had used the vehicle, but during the summer, he went everywhere in it. He knew he couldn't afford a car for Severus, so he asked Lily for an idea and she had told him about the Sneak-o-scope. From the way Severus acted, Dickon felt as if he'd given the boy a million Galleons. "It's too bad your mother couldn't be here."

"I know, but she did make the cake and she's going to mail me a present," Severus said. "She never forgets." _Not even when she was broke and could barely afford to buy milk, she always made sure I had something special for my birthday. Her and Polly Evans._

"My turn next." Lily said, smiling happily. "First I'll give you the presents from Tuney and my mum."

Polly had baked him her special chocolate spice drops, which she knew he loved, and also given him a silver python cloak clasp with jeweled amber eyes. "Wow! I'm going to have to write her a thank you letter," Severus said.

"And you can use your new quill set to do it," Lily said. "This one's from Tuney."

Petunia had given him two passes to the movies and three gift certificates to the ice cream shop he and Lily frequented. "Now we can go there more often, Lil," he told his pretty girlfriend, showing her the certificates and smiling.

"Oh, good. I hear there are a lot of new movies coming out and some new flavors of ice cream too." Lily said.

"Professor Dumbledore sent you this," Dickon said and handed Severus a sack of all kind of candy from Honeydukes, including lemon drops.

Everyone got a good laugh over that one.

Severus was shocked that Dumbledore even remembered it was his birthday, much less sent him a gift.

"Last but not least, this is from me," Lily said, and then she rose and walked into the sitting room. She came back carrying a small box with holes along the side. "I really hope you'll like it."

She carefully placed the box in his lap.

Severus gently undid the tabs and opened the top. Inside was a wee orange kitten. She looked up at him with the largest emerald green eyes he had ever seen upon a cat and mewed softly. Gently, Severus lifted her from the box and she began to purr. She was a lovely apricot color with golden stripes and had extremely soft fur.

"Do you like her, Sev? I thought it was time you got a familiar. The wizard at the shop says she's from an ancient line of druid cats."

The kitten mewed and Severus stroked her. "Hello, little one." He looked from the cat to Lily and said, laughing, "Now I have two auburn-haired ladies with mesmerizing green eyes to love."

"You sure do." Lily said, then leaned over and kissed him briefly.

At the sound of the kitten's meow, Eclipse, who had been hiding under Dickon's bed when the kids arrived, came out to investigate the strange feline who had invaded his home. The Egyptian temple cat jumped onto the arm of Severus' chair, appearing like a specter out of the air, his black nose twitching.

"Eclipse!" Severus exclaimed. "Now, be nice to my kitten."

Eclipse sniffed the newcomer cautiously, his tail twitching.

The tiny kitten sniffed him back, and even went so far as to playfully bat the black cat's ears. The children watched tensely to see how Eclipse would react.

The big cat laid back his ears in warning, then abruptly licked the kitten on the top of the head. There was a resigned look in his green eyes. Dickon chuckled and rubbed his cat's ears fondly. "You're a good fellow, Eclipse. Don't worry, she's not living here. She's Sev's familiar."

Eclipse purred contentedly and curled up in Dickon's lap.

Severus's kitten wanted to explore, and jumped off his lap onto the carpet. She ran in and out of the chair legs, sniffing and pouncing at everything.

"I have some cat stuff for you in this bag," Lily said, pulling a bag out from behind her chair. "There's toys, food, dishes and a cat box, litter, and a collar in there, though she might be too little to wear one just yet."

"I'll shrink it to fit her." Severus said. He chuckled as the kitten pounced at his shoelaces and began to tug them, rolling over on her back and clawing at them. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you? Thanks, Lil. She's the best present ever."

Lily put her arm about him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What are you going to call her, Sev?"

"Uh . . .let me think." He watched the little kitten race across the room and under the sofa.

An instant later, her little head peeped out, and she crept from beneath the furniture and under the sitting room table, where she crouched, wide-eyed. She investigated Eclipse's water dish and drank some. Then she began to eat his chicken dinner.

Eclipse jumped off Dickon's lap then and hurried over to her. He gave a soft growl of reproof, plainly his tolerance didn't extend towards sharing his water or food.

The kitten hissed and backed away, running back to hide behind Severus's chair.

Severus made a soft clicking noise. "C'mere, little one. Looks like you got your ears chewed off, huh? Next time don't eat strange cats' dinners. Come on." He wriggled his fingers invitingly, and the kitten pounced on his hand.

He picked her up and held her on his lap. She meowed, and Lily petted her.

"Aww, Sev, maybe she's hungry."

So Severus opened a small can of kitten food and placed it in her new dish and Dickon filled the other one with water.

While the kitten ate, Severus pondered on what to call her. She was lively and quick, bold and affectionate. He considered calling her Flame, but then he remembered an herb that was used in certain potions called sorrel. It was also used in soup, prized for its tart flavor. Sorrel was also the name of a reddish color, most often associated with horses. Plus, it was easy to pronounce and remember.

"I think I'll call her Sorrel."

"That's a wonderful name," Lily said.

Reg laughed. "Fitting considering whose cat she is. The best potions student in the school and his cat is named after a potion ingredient. I like it."

"It's a good strong name," Dickon said. "It fits her."

Once Sorrel was done eating and drinking, Severus said it was time to take her home. "She'll need to get used to our room."

He shrunk most of his presents and put them in his pockets, and Regulus carried the rest, including the rest of the cake.

They bid good night to Dickon and thanked him for the lovely dinner and Severus whispered in Lily's ear, "Meet me by the Entrance Hall so I can give you a proper goodnight."

"Okay," she whispered back and gave him a hug.

Once Sorrel had been settled in her new home, Severus glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost curfew. He only had about ten minutes to say good night to Lily.

"Better hurry, Sev." Reg advised. "I'll watch over your mischief maker while you say good night to Lily. And eat another piece of cake while I'm at it."

"Fine, just don't come whining to me that you've got a stomachache come morning."

"I won't, Dad," Reg said insolently, then reached for the cake box.

Severus mocked cuffed him on the ear before leaving.

He took the back stairs up to the Entrance Hall, which was a set of stairs only Slytherins knew about.

There, beside a dented suit of armor, waited Lily.

She rushed over to him, and before he could say anything, her mouth was on his, and she was kissing him ecstatically. He wrapped his arms about her, pulling her tight to him, she was like ambrosia to his senses, he lost himself in her. Her hair crackled about her like a fiery halo, and his hands tangled in it. He breathed in her scent, it was sweet and potent, like the finest wine, and it intoxicated him.

He felt his pulse quicken and desire stir in him and he whispered, "God, Lily, how I want you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sev," she murmured, her hands stroking his hair, gripping his shoulders. She loved the way he said her name, all husky and filled with passion. She loved touching his hair, which was not greasy like some Gryffindor girls said, but soft and silky and smelled like fresh rainwater. And the way he held her, gentle and yet with such strength, but she knew she need never fear him, for he would never lift a hand against her, unlike Vernon. "I wish we didn't need to sneak around this way. I hate it."

"Me too," he sighed, kissing her neck playfully. "If only we weren't spies that needed to keep up appearances."

"No sense crying over spilt milk. Even if we weren't agents, it wouldn't make a difference. People would still hate us for being what and who we are and not following their stupid rules."

"Hang the damn rules!" Severus cried, kissing her even more fervently. For one instant he feared he had hurt her, but then she kissed him back just as passionately. "Ah, Lily," he muttered when he could speak again. "Someday there will be no need for us to hide, and I'll marry you and the whole damn world can go to hell for all I care."

"Sev, please be careful," she whispered, alarmed by this new reckless side of him. "Don't provoke them , please."

"Don't worry, little oracle. I know when to pick my battles." He soothed, rubbing her back. The clock struck eleven. "Time for you to get back to Gryffindor Tower before McGonagall does a bed check. Good night, my heart."

"Good night, sweet prince," she returned, kissing him on the cheek. "I hope you had a wonderful birthday."

"It was the best. Hurry now! You don't want to get caught by Filch."

She turned then and ran up the stairs, her hair flying behind her like a pair of fiery wings.

He watched her go, the taste of her still lingering on his tongue. Then he turned and slipped back down the stairs to the dungeons, his thoughts filled with Lily. He nearly bumped into Winthrop and Cord on his way to his room, they were drinking something he suspected wasn't butterbeer, and they eyed him suspiciously.

"Where are you coming from so late, Snape?"

"My birthday party," Severus answered shortly.

"Oh? How come we weren't invited?" demanded Cord.

"I wouldn't want to ruin my good time," Severus shot back, pushing past the other.

"Hey, Snape! You better watch your mouth, y'hear? Show some respect."

Severus ignored him, continuing on into his room and locking the door behind him.

When he settled on his bed, Sorrel curled up in his lap, purring like an out of kilter dryer. He stroked the kitten, smiling. "Well, at least I won't sleep alone tonight," he murmured.

Sorrel opened one emerald eye and winked.

Severus lay back on his bed, the kitten dozing between his feet, and the sheets were cool against his flushed skin. It had been a wonderful birthday, from start to finish, he thought lazily, and yet there was a niggling little voice in the back of his head that warned of danger ahead, because nothing good ever lasted long. Not in his life anyhow. That was why he cherished these fleeting moments of happiness, because one never knew what could happen.

**So, who liked Sev's birthday? Here's a piece of cake for all you readers out there who have continued to stick with me.**

**Next: A secret is discovered, will it spell the end for Lily and Sev? Fine out next chapter!**

Return


	32. The Attack

**The Attack**

Two days after Severus' birthday, Professor Sprout assigned all the sixth years a large project with a partner from a different House. They were supposed to pick a species of rare magical plant and grow it from scratch and then write a paper on its life cycle and uses and demonstrate at least one use for it. No one could do the same plant as another pair and depending upon the plant's cycle, had to make sure that it was watered and fed every day or two. If it died, points would be subtracted from both Houses and the project would receive an Incomplete, which was almost worse than a zero. The project counted for a fourth of their final mark in Herbology.

Since the Gryffindors and Slytherins were together for this class, Severus knew he would be working with a Gryffindor for at least a month, and since Sprout was not a fussy teacher, she allowed them to choose their own partners. He, naturally, chose Lily. James ended up with Millie Bulstrode, Sirius with a boy named Tom Ponsby, Remus worked with Ava Thornwood, and Peter got stuck with Avery.

Lily and he ended up choosing the night-blooming starflower plant, whose virtues were extolled by Healers. Starflower petals were often used in Decongestion Drafts and their leaves and stems could be ground up and put in a tea which helped increase clarity of the mind and soothe a sour stomach. The starflower was so named because the petals shimmered and glowed like stars and the flower was shaped like a star as well. The petals were colored white and soft lavender. It only bloomed at night, however, and required careful tending in order to flourish.

They had chosen that particular flower so they would have an excuse to meet down by the greenhouse in the evenings, and once they had made their observations and notes and taken care of the plant, they could spend some much needed time together.

Severus arrived at the greenhouse first the second night of their assignment, his notebook tucked under an arm, his writing case shrunk inside his pocket. He spoke a soft word to unlock the greenhouse door. The building was always kept lit, since several species of plants needed low light in order to thrive. The starflower had just been planted, it was a tiny shoot and the flowers had not even opened yet.

He and Lily had done research to figure out that the starflower needed a certain amount of water and plant food the first few days it had been planted, and a constant temperature of 70 degrees Farenheit (21.1 C). The starflower was on the far side of the greenhouse, in a patch of shadow, close to the window, where the moonlight streamed down upon it. Unlike most plants, the starflower used moonlight instead of sunlight for photosynthesis.

Severus moved to where their little seedling was planted, in a blue box with their names—_Snape & Evans, January 11, 1977_—labeled on it. The box also had several charms on it to prevent anyone tampering with the delicate plant. Severus was taking no chances with his project being ruined by Sirius or Peter as it was a fourth of his grade. He canceled the charms and examined the shoot, it was small, only about a foot high, with small fuzzy bulbs where the flowers would be and the leaves were a fuzzy purplish green color, shaped like spades.

He took the watering can that hung up on the wall and filled it at the Green Man spout, which was a pump that had the Green Man, ancient guardian of growing things, shaped over it and water gushed out of the spout when the gardener spoke the word, "water".

Severus soon had filled the can halfway, and walked back to the starflower seedling and began to carefully water it.

Lily arrived halfway through this process. "Hey, Sev. Sorry I'm late, I was tutoring Mary in Charms again. How's it doing?"

"Looks fine to me." Severus replied, gently patting down the soil. "Check the temperature, won't you? And then we can feed it."

Lily went to the back of the greenhouse and located the special blend of food the starflower needed and measured out a scoop of it. "Were you waiting long?"

"No," Severus shrugged. He took out his notebook and a quill with magical refilling ink and began to note down the plant statistics for this night, how big it was, its color, and what had been done with it.

Professor Sprout required that they keep a detailed journal of their plant's progress and she would be grading that as well. "Every good horticulturist keeps a diary of new plant species, that way they know what to do next time they try and grow them or harvest them."

Lily carefully mixed the plant food into the soil about the seedling, turning it over with her hands and a small trowel. Once the plant had been fed, she made sure the temperature over the box was correct and it was getting enough moonlight. The first week was crucial for a starflower, after that they were very hardy and could survive in conditions that might kill another plant.

"It looks like it's doing fine, Sev," she remarked, going to return the trowel to the hook on the wall and the scoop as well. Then she rinsed off her hands and waited for him to finish taking notes.

Once he had done so and re-set the wards over the box, he put away the writing case and journal and came forward to take her in his arms.

"Miss me, little oracle?" he asked, his dark eyes glowing as brightly as a mature starflower at midnight.

"Always, my Sevvy," she laughed up at him. She was the only person in the world who ever dared to address him that way, not even Eileen did so. Her small hands gripped his shoulders, drawing him even closer. "I wish we didn't have to hide what we are to each other."

"I know. But it's only for a little while longer, then during the summer, we can just be together." His lips were inches from her own.

"How is Sorrel?" she asked.

"Doing great. She likes to pounce on my feet in the morning and play with Reg's tie that he always leaves over his chair. We charmed a toy mouse to run around the floor, so she chases it. But sometimes she likes to lie in wait under the bed and when one of us walks by, she jumps out and grabs our ankles and play bites us. The first time she did that, Reg screamed. Thought he was being attacked by a boggart or something."

Lily chuckled. "Aww, she sounds really sweet! I wish I could come down and play with her."

"Maybe one night I could sneak you into the dorm, as Zoey." Severus suggested, though he knew Lily didn't want to use the Glamour Charms too frequently at school. His hands meandered down her waist, embracing her snugly. Then he kissed her, and always that same irresistible chemistry flared between them.

She tasted of honey and cinnamon, and he knew she had been drinking chai tea again, as was her wont during a tutoring session. He felt fire scorch him as he inhaled her unique scent, some kind of exotic fruit and tantalizing spice that he could never name, but which he would recognize blindfolded. It swept from his head down to his feet, making him burn with a terrible need. _Ah, Lily, how I wish we were somewhere else, with our vows spoken, so I could just give into temptation and make love to you for hours. Like I do in my dreams._

She sighed as his fingers danced up her backbone, sending small jolts of fiery pleasure through her. No other boy could make her forget herself like Severus. When he embraced her or kissed her, she became someone else, no longer the studious Lily Evans, but some wild witch woman, filled with passion and fire, and only the dark-haired man holding her could quench the fire within. His hands, so gentle and deft and yet so strong, made her quiver at their slightest touch, and she longed to throw all propriety to the winds and let him have her way with her.

But of course she never did. She knew it was foolish to do so, not until she was of age and finished with school. Having an unplanned pregnancy, even if it were Severus' child, was not something she wanted to contemplate.

His lips were trailing hot kisses down her neck and she made a soft sound of delight and threw her head back, her auburn hair spilling down over her shoulders in a blazing curtain. "Sev . . .Sev . . ."

"Like that?" he murmured. "How about this?" He moved his hands, his thumbs stroking and teasing her, his breath warm upon her skin.

"God, Severus! Where did you learn this?" she gasped, holding onto her control with the tips of her fingers. "You're going to drive me mad!"

"You've already done that to me," he laughed huskily. "I didn't get it from a book. I just . . .know. I know you, my sweet Lily."

"Too damn well." She kissed him back, returning the pleasure he had given her tenfold. "Are you reading my mind, my clever sorcerer?"

"Don't I wish," he grinned, lifting his head to stare into her brilliant eyes, eyes that shone with love for him and only him. It warmed him down to his soul. Her love had rescued him from the depths of despair and the dark hell of his childhood, she was the light in the darkness and he knew that with her beside him he could face anything.

The two were so intent upon each other that they failed to notice that they were standing directly in front of the windows, silhouetted in sharp relief in an embrace that was anything but platonic.

Neither of them heard the crunch of gravel on the pathway as Cord, Sickle and Winthrop made their way past the greenhouse down to the lake with some contraband firewhiskey. The three paused beside the greenhouse to pass the bottle around, and they couldn't help but see Lily and Severus against the backdrop of the plants beneath the light.

For a moment, none of the boys spoke, they were slightly drunk and turned on by the way the two were kissing.

"Who's that, Cord?" asked Sickle.

"Dunno, Bob." The other shrugged. "But that's one mighty fine piece of tail."

An instant later he was cuffed upside the head by Winthrop. "That's the Gryffie bitch Evans, you dungbeetle!" scolded their leader. "And Snape's snogging her, after he promised not to, the little traitor."

The Death Eater's eyes were hard and unforgiving as they gazed at the couple, who was still unaware of them. "I think maybe the little sneak needs a lesson in what happens when you break your word, huh, boys?"

There were mumurs of agreement from the other two.

"Whatcha gonna do, Winthrop?"

"_We're_ going to wait till Snape comes out of the greenhouse and the whore leaves and then we show him what happens when he keeps company with a Mudblood. Come on." He led the other two off the path and into the shadows, behind a large elm tree.

Three minutes later, they emerged from the greenhouse. Lily turned and waved and started back up the path to the castle, her feet half dancing up the track, still half-drunk on the sensations Severus had aroused in her. She had a dreamy smile upon her lips and her face was flushed. She thanked God for Professor Sprout's assignment for it was the perfect excuse for her to spend time with Severus outside of class. She felt her knees go weak as she recalled the way he had kissed her, as if he wanted to absorb her into his very being.

In the shadows, three sets of unfriendly eyes watched as Lily walked back to the castle.

"What about her?" hissed Cord.

"Shouldn't we teach her some manners too, filthy Mudblood?" asked Sickle.

Winthrop elbowed the other in the ribs. "Shut up, you idiot! She'll hear us. She walks for now. We'd be expelled if we attacked a girl. But Snape is fair game." The other boy cracked his knuckles grimly.

Then he cast Silencing Charms about them and waited until Lily had reached the castle before stalking behind Severus, who though he looked about, missed them in the darkness and gloom.

Severus had his wand out, and walked quickly and lightly up the path, his feet hardly making a sound. His ears listened to the sounds of the night, the soft shush of the wind, the croaking of frogs in cattails near the lake, the humming of insects.

The attack came without warning.

One minute Severus was walking and the next he was sprawled upon the ground from a well-placed shove from behind.

He spun about, his eyes wide, only to catch Cord's boot in his face.

He tasted blood, but managed to hiss a Vomiting Hex, knowing better than to cast any truly harmful curses on his attackers, since if they were caught dueling, their wands would be examined and their punishment tripled depending upon the spells that had been cast.

Cord doubled over, retching uncontrollably, losing everything in his stomach.

Severus scrambled to his feet. "What the hell is your problem, Winthrop?" he gasped, speaking very slowly because of his bleeding and bruised lip.

"You are, Snape, you rotten slinking traitor. We saw what you were doing in the greenhouse with that little Mudblood tramp!" Winthrop snarled.

"We were working on a project," Severus said, trying to bluff his way out of it, slowly backing away, wand held at the ready.

"Uh huh. Sure you were. Was the project by any chance Kiss Your Mudblood Senseless?" sneered Sickle, his nose twitching. "You promised you were gonna leave her be and then you went back on your word . . .Snivellus!"

Severus felt his face heat at the detested nickname. His eyes flashed. Then he cast a quick Incarcerous, but Winthrop was faster than he thought, and blocked it.

He fired back with a Levicorpus, but Snape had invented that spell and knew the counter in his sleep.

Hexes flew fast and furious, and for several minutes Severus managed to hold them at bay, his torment by the Marauders standing him good stead.

Until Cord came barreling into the fray, the Vomiting Hex having worn off.

The big wizard was still feeling ill, but his fury enabled him to shake off the weakness and he tackled Severus to the ground.

Severus felt his head hit the dirt with stunning force and the breath was knocked out of his lungs. His vision blurred and all he saw were streaks of light and there was a band of iron tightening painfully across his chest. He could not draw in enough air and the world spun, revolving faster and faster.

Pain exploded in his side as Sickle's foot caught him in the ribs, and he whimpered as the agony raced through him.

Winthrop stomped upon his fingers, and he felt two break like deadwood, and then his wand was kicked away. He howled, unable to help himself. _My hand, oh dear sweet Merlin, not my hand!_ A wizard's hands were his life.

Then Cord hauled him up by his collar and spoke a word and he was hung in midair, helpless, while the three took turns beating and hexing him.

Their laughter floated on the air, mingling with his moans of pain, and the flashes from their wands lit the night sky in red and green and blue patterns.

He struggled to remain conscious, to fight against the pain, to summon his magic, but it was useless. He started to drift away, into the place of cool nothingness that he retreated to when Tobias whipped him. The last sound he heard was an odd coughing snarling roar, then the world went black.

An ebony shadow crept out of the trees and trotted towards the wicked threesome, drawn by the cries of pain from their victim and the cruel laughter of the attackers. His keen nose twitched, wrinkling at the acrid stench of fear and the smell of blood and the darker taint of magic used to harm.

Fur bristled along his spine and he narrowed his eyes and growled, tail lashing. Something was not right. One of his master's younglings was in danger, he could smell its foul odor like rotting fish upon the wind. His ears went flat back upon his head and he crouched, creeping forward with no more noise than the shadow on the moon he was named after.

His eyes saw in the dark as if it were brightest noon, and what he saw enraged him and brought all of his protective instincts to the fore. Normally, he would not have interfered in a wizard quarrel, humans fought all the time amongst themselves and he had learned long ago to let them settle their own battles. But this . . .this was one of his master's kin, and the Egyptian temple cat could not watch and do nothing while some chickenhearted rats hurt the youngster. His kind had been bred long ago in the deserts of Egypt to guard temples and houses of the dead from thieves and would-be magicians seeking to steal the scrolls of ancient magic and items of Power buried with the dead scholar-mages of Amun-Ra. Bast had given his kind special abilities that no other cat possessed, and Eclipse used them now.

In an eyeblink he made himself appear ten times his size, taking on the shadowy shape of a great panther. It was not a true shifting, merely a manipulation of shadows and perception, but it was enough to scare the pants off of the three attackers. Just so had his kind defended the tombs of Luxor from those who sought to despoil them and the temples of Thebes and Memphis.

Eclipse sprang at them, growling ferociously and emitting a loud coughing Roar.

The boys screamed as the dark beast with the flashing claws and glowing green eyes landed among them, lashing out with his paws, clawing and slashing at their legs and screeching an ancient battlecry.

"Ahhh! It got me!" screamed a panicked Sickles. "What is it?"

He spun about frantically, trying to see where the thing was, but Eclipse used the shadows to his advantage and blended into them, vanishing from view only to spring upon the skinny boy an instant later, landing on his shoulders and clawing hard with all four feet.

The cat's claws were super sharp and easily shredded both cloth and flesh and Sickle ran screaming hysterically, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Eclipse clung for a moment more, biting the wicked child hard on the shoulder before jumping to the ground and racing back towards Severus and the other two boys, who were terrified, and quickly released the comatose Snape from the spell and left him crumpled in a heap on the ground.

Eclipse Roared again, the sound designed to strike fear into the darkest heart, and his fangs glistened in the moonlight beneath his blazing hellfire green eyes.

Cord and Winthrop's nerve broke then.

"Run for your life!" screamed Cord, bolting.

"Quick, before it tries to eat us!" yelled Winthrop, shoving his friend hard, and then running past him.

Cord stumbled and glanced back. "I think . . .it's coming after us! How come it's not eating Snape?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Faced with a deadly unknown beast, they fled, though not before Eclipse marked them as he had done the other one.

Then the black cat returned to Severus and nuzzled him, mewing softly in distress. _Dickon, I need you. Your dark kit is hurt very badly._

High above, atop the Astronomy Tower, Professor Marsh was just setting up his telescope to view a rare conjunction of planets. Tonight Venus would be moving along a trajectory and become adjacent to Mars and the moon would be hung between them, like a bauble upon a necklace of crown jewels. It would be the first such occurance in over a hundred years, and the avid astronomer was not about to miss viewing it.

If his calculations were correct, he would see the heavenly phenomenon in just over five minutes. It would last about twenty-five minutes and then the planets would slip back to their normal route among the stars.

Dickon adjusted a lens and peered through it. Venus was up and Mars smoldered just on the horizon.

The astronomer felt his blood quicken in anticipation and he watched as the two drew closer and closer, his breath catching at the awesome sight.

Then it occurred, and for an instant Dickon saw both planets aligned and the moon hung between them.

A coughing roar split the tranquil night, and Professor Marsh froze.

"Great Merlin, that's Eclipse!" he exclaimed. He knew the sound of the temple cat's Roar and knew further that the cat never gave that cry unless he was in dire need.

Dickon jerked away from the telescope, all the joy in viewing the stellar bodies fled.

He snatched up his broom and concentrated upon his familiar.

The bond between them was very strong, he had been with the black cat for over twenty years and he could sense where Eclipse was in a heartbeat.

Dickon soared off the top of the tower, shooting across the sky, drawn by his familiar to a place barely ten feet from the tower. "Eclipse? Where are you?"

There came a soft meow and then Dickon lit up his wand. "Lumos!"

In front of him crouched Eclipse, meowing agitatedly, while beyond lay the still form of Severus, bloodied and battered almost beyond recognition.

"No!" Dickon cried in horror. "Stars above, what happened to you, Sev?"

He knelt down and lifted the boy's head, his face was a mess, swollen, bruised and bloodied, but he was not dead. He still breathed. Dickon felt his heart begin to beat again. He summoned a stretcher with a wave of his hand and levitated Severus on it. Then he lifted the boy's hand and swore. "Bloody hell, lad, your hand! Merlin forfend! I've got to get you to the Hospital Wing."

"_Mobilicorpus!_"

The stretcher began to float alongside Dickon as the professor hopped on his broom.

A second later, Eclipse sprang up behind him and sat neatly, balancing easily, Severus' wand clutched in his teeth.

Together, the three raced back to Hogwarts, there to rouse a sleepy Madam Pomfrey from her bed to heal the badly wounded Slytherin child.

**Well, comments? **

**Thanks everyone for all your interest in this story and hope you keep reading!**


	33. Difficult Decisions

**Difficult Decisions**

Severus' eyelids fluttered as he emerged from the cocoon of sleep and woke once more. His hand brushed the soft blue blanket draped about him and he saw the soft cream colored walls of the Hospital Wing come into focus. He ached and hurt everywhere, he felt as if he were one massive bruise. But at least he was still breathing, he thought, wincing. He turned his head slightly, and saw two familiar figures sitting next to his bed.

One was Dickon. The other was Lily.

He would have smiled to see them, but his mouth hurt too much. Lily was sleeping, curled up on her side like a kitten. Speaking of cats, Severus hoped someone was feeding Sorrel. He still didn't know how he'd gotten here, the last thing he recalled was getting beaten and hexed till he passed out. His hand gripped the blanket convulsively. He looked down, and saw that his right hand, his wand hand, was bandaged and splinted and he trembled. _My hand! How bad is it? How bad?_

He didn't even know he'd spoken aloud until Dickon exclaimed, "You've finally woken up, Severus! Merlin and God be praised! I won't ask how you're feeling because I already know you probably feel bloody awful, yes?"

Severus swallowed and nodded.

Dickon slid an arm about his shoulders and helped him sit up.

Severus gritted his teeth. It hurt to even do that much.

"Drink, Sev. It's a pain relieving draft," Dickon said, holding a vial to his mouth.

Severus drank obediently, too sore to protest being helped. The potion started working immediately, numbing all the aches away. He sighed in relief. Then he looked again at his bandaged hand. "Dickon . . .what about my . . .my hand?" he managed to say at last. He was afraid to know but he had to ask nevertheless.

Dickon looked grave, but he did not attempt to dodge the question, much to Severus' relief. "Lad, I'm not going to lie to you. Your hand is injured pretty badly."

The boy paled. "Am I . . .going to . . .lose it?"

"Are you what?" Dickon exclaimed. Then he hastened to reassure the youngster. "No, lad, it's not that bad. I meant only that you might have to do some therapy, since there are torn ligaments in that hand and also two broken fingers. Madam Pomfrey set those and there are potions to take to mend the muscles, but you'll still have to do therapy to strengthen that hand back to what it was. Weeks of it."

"I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes." Severus said determinedly. His hand could not afford to be weak, he needed his fingers to be deft and supple in order to cut up ingredients and stir cauldrons. Above all other crafts of wizardry, a Potions Master needed his hands. "What day is it?"

"You've been here two days, this is the morning of the second day since I brought you here."

"_You_ found me? Not Lily?"

"No, lad. Actually Eclipse found you, he was the one who drove off your attackers with his Roar. I heard him, I was on top of my tower, looking at the conjunction of Venus and Mars, and I knew something was wrong the minute he called, because an Egyptian temple cat never Roars unless he's facing evil enemies. But when I got there, your attackers were gone and Eclipse was beside you. I brought you to the Hospital Wing and called Madame Pomfrey. She spent all night healing you."

"No wonder I'm sore," Severus sighed. He knew better than any how you stiffened and bruises ached after a beating on the second day.

"Aye, lad," Dickon said, with a rough sympathy in his tone.

"Dickon, what do you mean, Eclipse Roared? He's a cat. Cats don't roar."

"This one does. Remember when I told you Eclipse was special? An Egyptian temple cat possesses certain magic, they were bred to be the guardians of the tombs and the temples thousands of years ago, and granted certain powers by Bast and Isis, the Egyptian cat goddess and the goddess of magic. One of those powers is the ability to Roar. The Roar is designed to both warn and create fear in an enemy, and all of them can do it to a greater or lesser degree. Eclipse can also use shadows to blend and make himself invisible, and he's lighting quick and his claws sharper than an ordinary cat's. Tomb robbers lived in fear of the temple cats, for the cats showed no mercy to anyone trying to steal what they guarded. Nowadays, Eclipse only guards my quarters, and it would seem, you as well."

"I need to thank him then," Severus said, a small smile flitting over his face. "I owe my life to him."

"Can you identify your attackers, lad? Did you see who they were?" Dickon asked then, and his eyes darkened wrathfully. "Because if so, I shall find them and make them pay tenfold for what they have done, the little bastards!"

Severus looked at the mild-mannered astronomer and felt a shiver go through him. Dickon claimed he had no temper, but temper shone in his face now, fierce and wild, similar to that of Tobias at his worst. But unlike Tobias, Dickon's temper was not directed _at_ him, but _for_ him. He felt an odd warmth spread through him, for he had never had any man angry on his behalf before, much less willing to protect him. Was this what it was like to have a father? A decent father, that is?

But then the warm fuzzy feeling died as he recalled he couldn't reveal who they were without compromising his position as a spy for Dumbledore. Of course, his position might already be compromised due to his refusal to give up Lily. His head began to throb and he turned his face away from the older wizard and mumbled, "It was dark. I didn't really see who they were." The words scorched his tongue and he hated not being to tell Dickon the truth. _I've got to talk to the Headmaster. He'll know what to do._

"No matter, lad. Eclipse marked them, I saw blood under his claws," Dickon said grimly. "They won't be able to hide it if they come to Pomfrey for healing and then we'll have them."

"Will they be expelled?"

"I will vote for it as I am sure, will most of the staff," said the Astronomy professor. "But you leave the catching of those devil's spawn to us. They won't get away with this, not if I have anything to say about it! Or your mother either."

"My mum? She knows?" Severus turned about to face Dickon, ignoring the sudden flaring pain in his back and arms as he did so.

"Of course, lad. I sent her an owl last night, over Dumbledore's protests." Dickon frowned. "Don't know why he would object to me informing her about your condition, she deserves to know what went on and how you're doing."

"You shouldn't have done that, sir!" Severus cried. "I'm going to be all right, you didn't need to tell her!"

"Sev, why not? She's your mum, she would want to know."

"You don't understand," Severus hissed. "Now she'll worry and she doesn't need the extra stress . . ." He turned on his side, upset and angry. "I'm not worth it . . ."

He had thought he spoke softly enough so Professor Marsh couldn't hear, but he had forgotten just how sharp Dickon's hearing was.

The professor shook his head sadly, then a moment later he reached out and laid a hand very gently upon one hunched shoulder. "Of course you are, Severus Snape. You're her son, and worth every bit of worry and aggravation, trust me on that. You matter a great deal to her, don't you know that? To all of us."

Severus shook his head. "I . . .don't know why." He felt a tightening in his chest that had nothing to do with the fact that he had bandages wrapped tightly about his middle. He couldn't manage to do anything right, except brew potions. Couldn't fight, couldn't spy, couldn't even be a decent boyfriend he thought derogatorily. Tobias had been right . . .he really was a useless piece of trash.

"Ah, lad, what did that son-of-a-bitch do to you?" Dickon sighed, gently rubbing the stiffened back. He could cheerfully strangle Tobias Snape for the harm he had done to this boy, and he was not a violent man. "Don't you see, Sev, we care about you because you're you, not because of what you've done or haven't done. It's not a question of whether or not you deserve it, lad, but whether or not you'll accept the love we all have for you."

Severus shook his head again, he hated feeling so helpless, so vulnerable, hated the fact that he was now blinking back tears, he who almost never cried, not even when Tobias had beaten him bloody. How could those simple sentimental words make him lose every bit of control he possessed? He hated the way Dickon's hand was now rubbing his back, as if he were a child, but at the same time he couldn't deny that it felt so very good. How could Dickon claim he loved him . . . he wasn't blood, Severus was nothing to him.

He shut his eyes and tears spilled hotly down his cheeks to land upon his pillow. Angrily he reached up and swiped the tears away. He'd be damned if he would cry in front of the astronomer. _Snape, pull yourself together, dammit! What are you, some kind of weepy little baby?_ He scolded himself with Tobias's harsh unforgiving tone, but still more tears welled up. He buried his face in the pillow and prayed Dickon would leave.

But the professor stayed, gently stroking his tangled hair, wordlessly encouraging the battered boy to trust him. He felt the boy's shoulders quiver and knew Severus was crying silently. Dickon said nothing, knowing full well he would be embarrassed beyond belief and just continued to card Sev's hair and rub his back very gently.

After awhile, a muffled voice came from the pillow. "Is she coming here then?"

"I would think so, soon as she can. As well she ought to. Severus, it's normal for a mother to take care of you when you're sick or hurt."

"She could lose her job . . ."

"Ah, I doubt that, lad. Her boss is not that cruel, to deny her emergency leave."

"Since when am I an emergency?"

"Since you nearly died, you noddlehead!" Dickon told him sternly.

"Died?"

"Aye, those were not play hexes they threw at ye, lad. Some of them hurt you badly and that together with the beating they gave you . . .you were lucky, son."

Severus didn't know what to say about that, so he remained quiet. Dickon's words did not really surprise him. He had known he might die, after all these were Death Eaters, not the Marauders. This was a most dangerous game he played and one slip and he would be finished.

He closed his eyes, he couldn't think with his head throbbing so badly.

He must have drifted into a doze, because the next thing he felt was a familiar cool hand laid upon his forehead and then he heard Eileen's voice. "Has he woken up at all, Dickon?"

"Yes, Eileen, he has. But the pain reliever I just dosed him with makes him groggy."

_Ah, so that was it_, Severus thought blearily, forcing his eyes to open. "Mum?"

"Hello, Sev." Her hand shifted to cup his cheek, and he saw the concern in her gaze as well as anger and love. "I came as quickly as I could. Dickon told me what happened."

"Couldn't fight them all at once . . .three's too many . . .I tried. . ." He dropped his eyes to the blanket.

"Oh, Sev!" She gently tilted his chin up. "You should have never been in a position to have to fight off three boys at once!" She traced the livid bruises over his eye and cheek, furious and horrified all at once. Her poor son! How dare they do such a thing to him? And for what? "Did they say why they attacked you? Not that it's an excuse—I want to string the rotten brats up by their toes and beat them till they howl—but what motivated them to hurt you like this?"

Severus hesitated. He knew he had to tell her something, she wouldn't accept an "I don't know" for an answer, so he tried to give her the truth, or as much of the truth as he could. "They said it was because I was dating Lily. She's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin and she's a Muggleborn and not worthy to be with me. They wanted me to . . .to stop seeing her and I wouldn't, so then they attacked me."

Eileen looked like a cauldron about to boil over, she was so furious. "That bloody _stupid_ rivalry between Houses! _That _was what this was about? Because some prejudiced bloody arrogant purebloods had issues with your _girlfriend_? And Dumbledore wonders why I refused his offer to teach here years ago! Because I could never stand the infighting that went on inbetween the Houses, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor. It's nothing but sheer blind prejudice and it should have been stopped long ago. Look at what's happened because of it!" She gestured angrily at Severus.

"Mum, calm down."

"No, Severus, I will not calm down!" she snapped, her eyes flashing. "This is what comes of not encouraging House unity and being too indulgent! It's criminal that you're not safe here, that you have to watch your back because of some idiot's notion of who is acceptable and who isn't! I've dealt with the same hidebound attitudes my whole life and I'm sick to death of it. If you want to date a bloody purple cow, wizard, Muggle, or otherwise, you should be able to do so without worrying about what some arsehole pureblood will think of it!"

Lily had woken up somewhere in the middle of Eileen's rant and she simply sat there, her mouth hanging partially open, listening to the older witch's furious diatribe. _Wow! Eileen's got some temper, I never knew that before. I always assumed Sev got his from his dad, but guess I was wrong. Her glare could strip paint off walls in two seconds and flatten a charging rhino._

Not that she blamed Eileen for going off, she herself wanted to tear those miserable boys to pieces for what they had done. But at the same time she blamed herself for not realizing Severus hadn't returned to the castle and going to find him. Then maybe she could have prevented what had happened. She felt unaccountably guilty for sleeping soundly in her bed while Severus had been beaten within an inch of his life over her. _This is all my fault. Well, not entirely, but mostly._

"I shall have words with Mr. Albus Dumbledore over this, you can be sure," Eileen said grimly.

"Mum, it wasn't his fault this happened—"

"He didn't instigate it but neither did he prevent it, Severus."

"How could he have prevented it? He didn't know those jackasses were going to jump me."

"No, but he could have made severe consequences for those who were caught brawling and dueling with each other. But because there were none, those boys felt safe in attacking you, and Dickon says they haven't been caught yet either."

"But they will be," Dickon added softly.

"And I will stay until they are," Eileen said. "That's the only way I will be able to sleep at night, if I watch over you myself."

"Mum, for Merlin's sake!"

"Hush your mouth, Severus Snape," she scolded lovingly. "If anyone wants to come and finish what they started, they'll deal with _me_. And they'll find out that I can do more than just brew potions." There was a look in Eileen's eyes that chilled the blood in the veins of both men, it was primal and wild and utterly deadly. Neither of them doubted that if anyone tried to harm Severus, that one would soon be decorating the Hospital Wing in pieces.

"Hell hath no fury like a mother defending her son," Dickon murmured. He gave her a nod of respect. _I wouldn't be in Albus Dumbledore's shoes for all the gold in Gringotts. When that woman's blood is up, the best course of action is to duck and run for cover._ _Tobias was lucky she never turned on him, she must have really loved him to let him dominate her so badly. Or perhaps this is a result of so many years of being forced to kowtow to a man. Now she's free and Merlin help anyone who threatens her . . .or her son._

Whatever the reason, Richard Marsh knew that here was a witch to be reckoned with and he was proud to know her and even prouder to have won her trust and maybe even her heart.

Abruptly, Eileen's temper cooled, and the room's atmosphere changed from a war zone to a place of recovery as Eileen smiled and withdrew a package from her robes. "Happy belated birthday, Sev. I was going to mail it today but once I got Dickon's letter I figured I may as well bring it to you. _Engorgio_!"

The shrunken package enlarged and Severus sat up, using his left hand to remove the paper. It was awkward, but when Dickon and Eileen would have helped him, he shook his head firmly. Finally the paper was off and he could open the box.

Lily moved from her place on the chair to seat herself gently upon the bed next to Severus. "Hi, Eileen!" she greeted the older witch. "Sev, how are you doing?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Been better. Tell me you didn't spend the night in that chair, Lil."

"Not the night, but the afternoon." She gave him a tremulous smile. "I'm sorry, I should have waited . . ."

"For what? We were trying to not attract attention, remember?" he murmured. He stroked her hair. "I'm going to be fine, little oracle. I'd kiss you and show you but my mouth's not up to it."

"Oh, Sev!" she whispered, then leaned forward and gave him the most delicate kiss, her lips brushed him for the briefest instant, like the touch of a butterfly, and then she withdrew. "Open your present! I can't wait to see what it is!"

"Lily, you're such a little kid!" he grinned.

"And you're too serious, Mr. Seventeen Year Old!" she teased back. Then she started to tug at the box.

Severus rolled his eyes and permitted her to open it.

But then she pushed it back towards him and he reached inside and discovered a magnificent black cloak with a high collar, lined with black silk. Severus could see that it was long enough to reach just to the edge of his feet and not touch the ground. He could also tell when he held it that the cloak had been enchanted.

He looked up at Eileen. "Mum, you _made_ this?"

"I did. Sewed and cut it myself, without using magic. But the fabric itself is enchanted. It's a Cloak of Shadows, son."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that when you wear it, you'll be near impossible to spot, shadows will gather about you and conceal you and you will seem to appear and disappear out of thin air. It also has special pockets to store potion ingredients and potions, deep ones that will hardly ever seem to fill up and yet the most delicate vial will never become damaged. The cloak will also keep you warm in the fiercest blizzard and dry in a downpour and cool in the heat of the summer. I intended it to last for a long time, son, and it will grow with you, so you can wear it even as an adult."

Severus stroked the rich fabric, which was sleek as silk and soft as velvet, and then he reached out and gave his mother a one-armed hug. He could think of several ways the cloak would be invaluable to him when he had to resume his duties as a spy. "Thank you so much, Mum! You're the best."

"I love you, Sev," she said quietly, hugging him carefully back. She gently took his injured hand in hers and kissed it. "There! A kiss to make it better."

Severus blushed. "Mum, _please_! I'm not five! D'you want me to die of embarrassment?"

Eileen laughed. "That's a mother's prerogative, son. To love and embarrass her son to death. What did Poppy say about your hand?"

Severus told her what Dickon had said.

Eileen looked a little worried, but then she squared her shoulders and said, "Well, it could be worse. You could have permanent nerve damage. At least your hand will eventually be as good as new." She hugged her son again then said softly, "I'm glad you like your present. Now I have to go and speak with the Headmaster. I'll be back soon."

"I'll join you," said Dickon. "I've been meaning to ask him a few questions myself."

With that, the two adults rose and left the infirmary, leaving Lily and Severus alone.

The minute they were gone, Madam Pomfrey bustled in, and began to take Severus's temperature, run a diagnostic and give him more potions. "I must say, Mr. Snape, that you were "pummeled passing fair" to quote William Shakespeare. Miserable cowards!" She shook her head angrily. "They're lucky _I'm_ not the one in charge of doling out consequences, because I'd make them my experimental guinea pigs and force feed them new medical potions, the nasty ones, like purgatives and so forth."

Lily giggled and even Severus managed a smile. He was quite astonished to find so many teachers here that cared enough to be outraged on his behalf.

"You're going to be sore for the next few days, young man, I have a salve you can use. If you wish to apply it now, you can call a house elf to help you and Miss Evans, you'll have to step outside for a moment."

"I'll do it later," Severus said stoically. The bruises didn't hurt much since he had taken the pain reliever and he wanted to talk with Lily.

"Very well. I'll send Arnica around later."

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," he said out of the corner of his mouth after the medi-witch had finished with him.

"It's never good to make your Healer angry," Lily said, then she threw her arms about Severus and cried. "Sev, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

He was rendered speechless and for a few minutes all he could do was gape like witless Gryffindor while she sobbed all over his hospital pajamas. His arms came about her automatically, and even though he ached in every muscle, his first concern was for her, not himself.

"Shhh . . .it's all right. Don't cry, Lil. Please. I can't stand it when you cry, it . . .tears me all up inside," he whispered, patting her awkwardly with his bandaged hand. "Shhh . . .it's all right . . ."

He let her cry for several minutes, until the sudden storm of tears was ended and she sniffled and wiped her nose on the tissue he handed her. Her face was streaked with tears and her skin was blotchy but she had never looked more attractive to him. "All right, Lily flower?"

She nodded.

"Why do you think what happened is your fault?"

"B-because it is! You said it yourself. They attacked you because I was your girlfriend. If you didn't . . .if you'd stayed away from me, they would have never attacked you."

"Hey. Listen to me, all right?" he said, shaking her left shoulder with his good hand. "Don't _ever_ blame yourself for this, you hear me, Lily Anne Evans? You heard my mum. Stupid House rivalries and prejudice caused this, not you."

Lily shook her head. "If you'd stayed away from me like they had wanted, you wouldn't have ended up like this. Look what they did to your hand, Sev! Next time they could kill you! I won't be responsible for that, Severus!"

"You're _not_, Lily! Why can't you see that? They're Death Eater scum, they were looking for someone to harass and it's my typical luck that I'm such an easy mark," Severus said bitterly. Years of persecution by the Marauders had left him vulnerable to bullies, he was a well-known target, even though the Marauders had been leaving him be.

Lily knew that Severus was partially right. But she also knew that as long as he was with her, he was in danger. And then there was their cover. She knew that he had to be accepted by the very people they detested, and in order to do that he had to be above reproach according to pureblood standards. And that meant no more associations with Muggleborns. At least during school.

Her heart broke into a thousand pieces then, as she realized what they would have to do. It wasn't fair, it was the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life, and she knew she risked everything—their happiness, their friendship, and most of all, their hearts. But she could see no other way to keep Severu safe. And she loved him too much to allow him to risk himself for her. He was no good to her dead.

She closed her eyes and more tears trickled down her face. _How can I do this? How can I give up my heart? But what else can I do? He's so stubborn, he won't give in, not even to save his own life. And so I have to do it. But oh Merlin, it's going to hurt him so much. And that's the last thing I want._

His fingers found her face, and he gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Lil, don't. _Please_. We'll get through this. I promise you we will."

She gulped back the rest of her tears. Now was the time to show that Gryffindor courage she possessed. "Severus, you have to let me go."

"What do you mean? Stop holding you?" he sounded confused and hurt.

"No . . .I mean you have to pretend to stop loving me, Sev." He opened his mouth to protest, and she put a finger to his lips. "Shut up. Let me finish. I know that's damn impossible, but you have to try. For me and for yourself. You can't be a good agent and a Death Eater if you have a . . .Mudblood girl hanging on your arm." She forced herself to speak the terrible word, it tasted like acid in the back of her throat. Then she went on. "But that's not all. I put you in danger every time I'm seen with you. I won't have it, Sev. I refuse to be the reason some crazy gang of Death Eater wannabe's kills you one dark night. You're good, but even you can't fight those odds. And even if they catch these monsters, you know it's only a matter of time before Lucius "suggests" you give me up. Or some other idiot comes along and tries to teach you your place. You have to make them trust you, make them think you want to belong, and you can't do that if Lily Evans is your girlfriend."

"I don't care, Lily! I'm not afraid of them, I didn't use everything I knew when I fought them, I was stupid. You're the very best thing that's ever happened to me and I won't give you up now! Not now, after all we've been through."

"Severus, dammit! You have to! Just until we're done with school."

"If I give you up, it'll seem like I'm just caving in to peer pressure," he argued. "I swore never to do that."

"Severus . . .please! I don't want to lose you before we've even had a chance to live. It's not forever. Please, I don't want to find you dead one night. When I heard about what happened . . .Severus I was so horrified and scared, I went and threw up. I never want to feel like that again. If I lost you . . .I would never forgive myself. Never!"

"Lily, I'll be more careful."

"You will . . .by publically breaking up with me."

"No!"

"Yes!" she cried angrily. "It's the only way. Start thinking like a Slytherin, by Merlin's bloody beard! Do what you have to in order to survive."

Her emerald eyes were luminous with tears and a steely resolve.

He glanced away, unable to refute her logic, but equally unable to pass sentence upon their budding romance. "I love you, Lily. How can you ask me to just . . .give you up?"

"I love you more than my life, Sev. And that's why I have to let you go. I don't want to, but . . ."

More tears followed, but this time he did not wipe them away. Instead he held her and he put his head on her shoulder and cried too, his reserve shattered, and their tears flowed and mingled in an endless river of sorrow.

He knew she was right. He had endangered their mission by clinging to her this way. He had been a fool, thinking he could get away with it. _If you love me, let me go._ The old saying flitted through his head. It was a choice he had thought he would never have to make. _Sometimes, in order to save the thing you love best, you must give it away._

_It's not forever._

_It's not forever._

_Just till we're done with school. Only a few months more to go with this term and seventh year you'll be so busy with NEWTS you won't have time to miss her._ That was a lie, he knew it even before he thought it. He missed Lily every hour of every day, and counted the minutes till he was with her again. To give her up, even though it was necessary, would be a worse torture than the Cruciatus Curse. _I'd rather lose my damn hand._ He silently cursed Dumbledore and himself for ever putting himself in this horrible position, where he had to make the worst decision of his life.

He cupped her face in his hands. "Lily . . .if we really have to do this . . . we need to do it right. We have to plan it out."

"Plan it out how?"

"We're going to have to enlist a third party," he said, hating what he was about to say next.

"I don't understand."

"If we're going to make it look realistic, we need to . . .tell Potter about it." He felt as if he had just pulled out all his teeth with a dull pair of pliers.

"Why? Why does James have to know?" She sniffled.

"Because he's going to be the other man, waiting in the wings to . . .snap you up." Severus said through gritted teeth.

"James! But he's in love with my sister!"

"We know that and Black and Pettigrew know that, but how many others do?"

"Probably hardly anyone else."

"Then that will work to our advantage. Because as far as the rest of the school knows, he's still plotting to get you away from me."

"Sev . . .you don't have to do it that way." She began, knowing how much he would hate the idea that James had appeared to "win" her, even if it was a sham. "I could just . . .walk off and leave you."

He sighed. "No, Lily. It has to look real. If you . . .dump me for him, then it'll mean I can't have you back. And Potter has to know, otherwise it won't work."

"What can we tell him? Not the real reason."

"No. We'll tell him it's a ruse to fool the damn Death Eater kids. He'll like pulling one over on them." He wrapped an arm about her again. "Merlin, I wish like hell we didn't have to do this."

"Me too. Just remember . . .it's not forever and it's not real. I will love you always, Severus, until death and beyond." She snuggled into his chest, reveling in the feel of his heartbeat.

"And I will always love you the same way. Always."

She gazed up at him, her heart in her eyes. "It'll be the greatest Slytherin deception of all time."

"No. It'll be the greatest Slytherin-_Gryffindor_ deception of all time," he corrected. He just prayed it would work.

Regulus strolled in then and took one look at them and asked, "All right, who died?"

"We did, Reg," Lily answered, mopping her face with another tissue.

Regulus looked totally confused. "Uh . . .I missed something. Back up and fill me in. No, wait. How are you, Sev?"

"I feel like hell, but I'll live," Severus answered honestly.

"Glad to hear it. Now, explain, Lily."

She did. Reg perched upon the chair Dickon had vacated, listening intently. When she had finished he was quiet for several long moments. "That sucks royally."

Severus made a face. "Tell me something I _don't_ know, genius."

Reg rolled his eyes. "Don't get so snarky with me , Sev. It's not my fault this happened. But I do want to get those bastards good." His hazel eyes glittered with anger. "You know who they were?"

"Yes. And so do you."

Reg frowned. "I do?"

"Remember that evening we were gathering ingredients? And those arrogant toerags came up to me and told me to stop seeing Lily?" Severus prompted.

"You mean those seventh-year supporters of You-Know-Who? Cord, Sickle and . . .whatever-the-hell the other one's name was?"

"Winthrop." Severus supplied. "They were out walking near the greenhouse and just happened to catch me and Lily together kissing. That was why they decided to attack me. To teach me a lesson about fraternizing with M-Mudbloods." His lip curled, though he stuttered a little over that hated word.

"Bastards!" Reg swore heatedly, then flushed. "Sorry, Lily. I shouldn't use language like that in front of a lady."

"Don't worry, Reg. My virgin ears have heard it before," she gave him a lopsided smile. "I won't melt."

"I know, but Mother would make me eat soap for five minutes if she ever knew. It's not polite," the youngest Black scion said. "Anyway, I have a score to settle with those . . .sick puppies."

"Reg, don't you dare go looking for them on your own," Severus began.

"I'm not stupid, Severus. Give me credit for brains." Reg objected. "I'll take along backup."

"Who?" asked his roommate suspiciously.

"Dunno yet," Regulus answered, though as a matter of fact, an idea was forming in his head. There were only a few people he trusted to back him on this mission and they had to be approached carefully.

"Better yet, leave them alone."

"No way! After what they did to you? Hell, no! They deserve a good arse-kicking and I'm going to give them one, the bloody bounders. I'll teach them to hurt my best friend."

"You sure you're not really a Gryffindor?" asked Severus.

"Positive. A Gryffindor would just go after them without planning a damn thing."

"Dammit, Reg . . ." Severus sighed. He knew it was useless to try and argue with his friend, Regulus had the Black stubbornness in spades and so he saved his breath. "Be careful, won't you? I don't want to speak a eulogy at your funeral."

Reg gave him a quick grin. "Quit worrying, big brother. I'll be fine."

"You'd better be. Or else _I'll _kick your arse." Severus warned.

Regulus held up his hands. "All right, all right. Trust me, why don't you?"

"How's my kitten?" Severus asked then, changing the subject.

"Doing great." Regulus reached into a pocket and withdrew a sleepy Sorrel. "Here, kit. Go to your papa. He needs a snuggle."

"Reg, don't make me sick," Severus said gruffly, but he took Sorrel gently and held her against him.

The orange kitten began to purr loudly, settling into the crook of his arm, content to be near her master. When she was older, she would display some of the same magic as Eclipse, but right then she was just like an ordinary cat, save for her understanding of human speech.

Severus began to pet her, finding her purr unbelievably comforting. Sorrel yawned and curled up, falling asleep still purring against Sev's chest.

Madame Pomfrey sent Arnica around soon after, and Lily and Regulus politely excused themselves so Arnica could help Severus tend to his bruises. Lily was still upset over her decision, but it was too late for regrets and she had to go class. So she bid Regulus goodbye and went off to class.

Meanwhile, Regulus examined a schedule he had purloined off of his brother, and discovered the Marauders were not in class that afternoon. And he knew where they might be found . . .down by the Quidditch pitch, watching practices and scouting out the other teams for weaknesses.

Sure enough, there were James and Sirius, both standing up and watching avidly as the Ravenclaw team swooped and dove. Remus was sprawled beneath a tree, reading over what looked like an Herbology text. Peter was standing behind James, looking at his friend as if he were a Greek god or something.

Regulus' lip curled. Pettigrew's fawning airs had always irritated him, he didn't know how anyone could stand such adulation. _Skulking bootlicker_, the Slytherin Seeker thought scornfully. _I'd die a thousand deaths before I acted that way. No Black worthy of the name would behave that way. How does Sirius stand him?_

Squaring his shoulders he walked through the trees and came up next to Lupin, who looked up from his book when Regulus's shadow fell across the page he was reading.

The werewolf's brow furrowed. "Regulus? What are you doing here?"

"I've come with a proposition for you, Lupin." Regulus drawled casually. "How would you Marauders like to trounce some Death Eater scum?"

"What happened, Blackie?" snickered Wormtail. "Get sick of your snaky friends?"

"Hardly." Regulus snarled, stung. "I'm guessing you all heard about what happened to my roommate?" He knew they had, something like that was impossible to keep hidden, especially at Hogwarts.

Remus nodded sadly. "Yes. It wasn't right."

Wormtail said nothing, merely licked his lips nervously.

James and Sirius turned away from the game and caught sight of Regulus standing there. James gave the young Slytherin a friendly nod and asked, "What brings you into Marauder territory, Regulus?"

Before Reg could answer, Wormtail did. "He wants us to go after those kids that beat up poor little Snivellus!"

"Don't call him that, Pettigrew!" Regulus growled, his hand seizing his wand. "Don't you _dare_!"

"Calm down, little brother," Sirius said softly, looking at his brother with something resembling wistfulness. "If you hex him, we won't help you."

Regulus lowered his wand. "Like I really want your help, Sirius."

"Then why are you here, Reg?"

"After what you did, Siri, I ought to kick your arse from here to the moon."

"You mean _try_. I was always faster than you in those fake duels."

"That was then and this is now." Reg's jaw clenched. "I'm not sure I can trust you, Siri. Not after what you did, walking out on all of us."

"I left because of _her_! She told me to get out!"

"No, she didn't! Or . . .if she did, she didn't mean it!" Regulus cried. "You made her cry, damn you!"

Sirius cast him a look of utter disbelief. "Aw, c'mon Reg! Tell me another one. Our mother wouldn't shed a tear over anything, especially me."

"You're wrong. You made her cry!" Then he swung his fist right at his brother.

It connected and Sirius staggered backwards, sitting down hard.

Regulus started forward, his blood boiling, but James caught his shoulder. "Regulus, enough! Whatever's between you won't be solved by you beating the blazes out of each other."

Regulus halted, recognizing sense when he heard it.

Sirius climbed to his feet, rubbing his jaw ruefully. "Damn, where did you learn to throw a punch like that?"

"Severus. We've been practicing."

"Humph! Looks like he won't be doing that anytime soon. I heard his hand was real messed up."

"It'll heal," Regulus said softly. "But right now I'm going to get the ones responsible for doing that to him. And then I'll make them wish their mother never cheated on their father and produced them."

"Why would you do that? Aren't they Slytherins? Like you?" sniveled Wormtail.

"They're Slytherins, but not like me!" said the other hotly.

"Yet you want to follow in their footsteps and become a dark wizard," Sirius said darkly. "Why should we care what happens to Snape? He was the one who led you down the dark path."

"Sirius, I've told you before, things are more than they seem. I'm not a dark wizard. Severus didn't deserve what happened to him. No one does." To his relief he saw James also nodding along with Remus. "Those bastards deserve everything I can give them, but I need help. And I thought maybe you'd welcome the chance to prank some real losers and do something good for once. Guess I was wrong."

He played his trump card and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going, Reg?" Sirius called out after him.

"To find Cord, Sickles, and Winthrop."

"Alone?"

"Yes, since you won't come with me."

He began to walk away.

Sirius caught up with him in two strides. "Hold it, Reg."

"What?"

"You can't go after them alone, it's suicide."

"So? What do you care?"

"I care because you're my brother."

"Really? Then why'd you leave us?"

Sirius sighed. "Look, kid, it's not so easy for me to explain . . .but one thing I do know is that you're going nowhere without me."

"You're not Dad, Siri, so quit trying to act like him."

"Good thing, because we both know he'd nail your arse for this crazy stunt."

"You _want _to help Severus?"

"No, I want to help _you_, idiot. Mum and Dad would never forgive me if you got killed at school."

"Besides, it's been a long time since we had a good prank fest," James said. "Or targets more worthy to feel the Marauders wrath. Right?" He looked at all his friends and everyone was nodding except Peter. "Wormtail?"

"I . . I'm not going. I don't like confrontations, you know that." He cringed.

James sighed and Sirius said, "Right, but . . .ah never mind. If you were there you might get in the way. Just stay here, if you want."

Pettigrew just nodded, looking pleased.

_Coward! _thought Regulus. _You're not man enough to stand up in a real fight. What good are you?_

"When do we start and where?" asked James.

"Now and I don't have their schedules yet, but I will after lunch."

"How are you getting copies of their schedules?" asked James.

"You'd be surprised what you find lying around the Headmaster's office when you're writing correspondences for him."

Sirius laughed. "Merlin, but you're sneaky, Reg!"

"I'm a Slytherin," was all the other replied, but inwardly he was happy. He knew that with the Marauders on his side, he would have a better than even chance of defeating the three attackers. And that was what mattered. "Oh, and one more thing. Potter, Severus needs to talk to you first, so head on over to the infirmary."

"What about?"

"I don't know, but it's urgent." He checked his watch. The elf was probably done with Severus now.

"Maybe it's about Tuney," James mused. "She didn't send me a letter yet this week, hope she's not sick."

"I'll meet you back here after lunch. Don't be late," Regulus said. "Got to run, Dumbledore's expecting me," and with that, he jogged away. He felt terrible for his two friends and found himself wondering if he too would have to tread their path and give up Cindy. But then again, she was a halfblood, so maybe that was all right with them. He would keep his fingers crossed and in the meantime he'd keep busy righting a terrible wrong.

**Got this one up really fast, my muse was very inspiring.**

**Oh and the cloak Eileen gave Severus is the same as the one he uses as an adult in the movies.**

**Next: Eileen tears strips off of a certain Headmaster and the Marauders go a'hunting!**

**I noted a mistake in the last line, I wrote that Cindy was a pureblood when I meant half-blood as it was always my intention to have Reg marry an unconventional witch that maybe his mother might not approve of. Sorry for any confusion!**


	34. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

Regulus paced to and fro along the Quidditch pitch, his classes were done till three o'clock and so he had time to plan something with the Marauders before heading over to Herbology. He wished he'd thought to bring along his broom, then he could have practiced a bit, but he didn't want to Summon it and waste the energy. So he paced and stewed, imagining what he was going to do to the three bullies when he caught up with them and wondering what in seven hells was taking James, Sirius, and Remus so long. Didn't they ever hear about being punctual? Raised in a household where being late was not an option, Regulus was always either on time or early, thanks to Walburga's teachings. He had no idea why Sirius was always late for everything, unless he did so merely to spite his mother, and had then carried the behavior over to school.

Suddenly there came a cough and Reg jumped about a foot. He spun, his wand in his hand in one lightning quick move. "Who's there? Show yourself, coward!"

"Relax, Blackie," James chuckled, throwing off the hood of his Invisibility Cloak. "It's only me."

Regulus lowered his wand. "Dammit, Potter! You could have warned me."

James smirked. "Then I wouldn't be able to see how high you could jump."

"You're a riot, Potter." Regulus rolled his eyes. "Where'd you get the cloak?"

"Family heirloom. My dad gave it to me when I turned eleven." James answered. Then he stopped grinning and said, very softly, "Did you know, Regulus?"

"Know what?"

"What Severus wants me to do? It's unbelievable." His handsome face looked troubled and he tossed his hair out of his eyes with practiced ease.

Regulus nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I know. I hate it, but they have no choice. Even if we settle with these three, there will be others."

"Yeah, Slytherin's full of You-Know-Who supporters."

Regulus looked grim. "Not only them, Potter, but anyone who's a pureblood supremacist. You have your share of them too. Every House does. And that's why Sev asked you to do what he did."

James shook his head. "I could tell he was upset, I mean who could blame him, having to pretend to break up with your girlfriend in public and then not being able to see her except out of school and having to watch her walk off with me? I could never pull that off."

"You're not a Slytherin. You don't have the cunning."

"Mmm . . .it's going to be hard enough for me to pretend to love Lily. I wonder if we should tell Tuney about this? So she doesn't think I've thrown her over for her little sister?"

"You could, but ask Lily first. Does her sister read the Prophet?"

"Tuney? Only if I give her a copy. I've just begun to introduce her to our world."

"Talk to Lily, Potter. Then go from there. And mind, it's only pretend, so don't go getting any ideas." He warned.

James gave a half-snort. "I know that, Black! I'm not stupid. I'm over Lily. Really. All I care about now is Petunia. I don't want her hurt and she would be if any rumors ever got back to her that I was seeing Lily."

"How would that happen if she doesn't follow wizarding papers?" Regulus pointed out.

"True. But I'd feel better if she knew. I don't like lying to her."

"I can understand that. Most girls hate guys who lie to them." Regulus said. "Have you come up with a way to expose those pricks? I really want to rip them a new one, but I don't want to get in trouble for using semi-dark magic."

James nodded. "Remus and Siri ought to be here any minute. They're good at plotting and planning the pranks. I'm good at carrying them out."

"What's Pettigrew good for?"

"Back up and a look out." James replied.

Regulus said nothing, but he thought he would never trust the sly slinking Peter to guard _his_ back. There was something untrustworthy about the other boy, something that made all of his instincts scream—beware, he'll crack under pressure, he's not to be trusted.

Sirius and Remus appeared a few moments later, Sirius in his dog form and Remus walking beside him. James, recalling then that it would look odd if Regulus were with them, handed Reg the cloak. "Here, put this on, so no one sees. You'll be an honorary Marauder today."

"Oh, joy."

But Reg took the cloak and wrapped himself in it, vanishing an instant later.

Then the "four" Marauders began discussing various pranks they could play upon the bullies without getting caught. Or expelled. Finally, after two hours, they all settled down and came up with the following plan.

Based on Reg's purloined schedules, the three Slytherins had a break period just before dinner. Sirius would use the Marauder's Map to find out where they were at that time. "Then, you'll like this part, Reg, you can slip some kind of potion in their drinks, we'll get butterbeer and send a house elf to deliver it to them."

"Good thing we've got Reg here to make the potions, 'cause the rest of us suck," admitted James.

"I'm all right," Remus objected. "But Regulus is better."

"What kind of potion will you make?" asked Sirius.

Regulus gave him a smile that was pure wicked mischief. "Something very humiliating. Trust me."

"Good. Then we can nail them," James said, sounding quite eager to go and do some arsekicking.

"How will we get them to drink the butterbeer?" Sirius asked. "I mean, wouldn't they be kind of . . .suspicious if a house elf comes up to them without being summoned and gives them a drink?"

"Why?" asked Remus. "Mine always does things like that. But just in case, I can put a Thirsty Charm on the bottles, so that when they look at them they'll become terribly thirsty and have to drink what's there."

James clapped Remus on the shoulder. "Good thinking, Moony! We'll all be watching for the right moment to come out and accuse them. Or taunt them."

"I'd better do the accusing," Regulus said, sounding disembodied because he was shrouded inside the Invisibility Cloak. "Sev's my roommate and best friend, it would look strange if you accused him."

"Right. But Padfoot can come to your rescue if they start trying to hex you, since he's your brother. And then Remus and I can come help him."

"Sounds like a plan." Regulus said. "I'll go and brew the potion now. Then you can meet me by the greenhouse after four and I'll have the potion bottled and ready. Then we can use the map and summon the house elf and we'll be in business."

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Can't wait for the mayhem to start."

Regulus glanced around, then when he saw no one was about, whipped off the cloak and handed it back to James. "Remember, four o'clock behind the greenhouse. Don't be late." Then he turned and walked away, his mind filled with ways to get back at the three bullies who had hurt his best friend.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, inside the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore was getting his head bitten off by a very irate Eileen. The dark-haired witch was in a fine rousing fury, and she was not bothering to spare the greatest wizard in the world the sharp edge of her tongue. She fairly crackled with suppressed magic and her glare alone could have set fire to a house. She did not raise her voice, that was not her way, but it made her no less effective in conveying her vast displeasure of the old man and how he was running his school disciplinary policy.

" . . .what happened to Severus is intolerable, Albus Dumbledore!" she growled, her dark eyes glittering. "There is no excuse you can give me that will make it less unbearable, do you understand? My son could have _died_ that night, or been irreparably damaged by those . . .those thugs! If not for Dickon's familiar Eclipse and Dickon himself, Severus might well be maimed for life or worse!"

"Eileen, please accept my deepest regret that this occurred. Had I had even the slightest inkling that they were capable of such malice—" Dumbledore began placatingly.

"You should have, sir!" she cried. "They say not a mouse crawls upon the grounds but that you know it first! And these students were known followers of You-Know-Who! You should have kept better watch upon them, or upon my son. For this isn't the first time he has been persecuted in this school by bullies, is it?" Her eyes narrowed to slits and had she been a cat, she would have been bristling and lashing her tail. "Don't bother to answer, for I know from listening to my son and Lily Evans talk in my hearing that there has been trouble of that kind before, with members of Gryffindor who resent Severus for daring to be friends with Lily."

"You are right," he said heavily. "But they have been reprimanded severely, and they have not tried anything since the beginning of term."

"Well and good, but what about these others? Those were no harmless hexes they cast, Albus! They meant killing! And you permit such to walk the halls of your school. It's a disgrace. I sent Severus here thinking he would be safe here and now I find he was no safer here than he was with my ex-husband! What I want to know is what you plan to do about catching those responsible and how they shall be punished. If it were up to me, I would give them a taste or two of what they gave my son and then boot their sorry backsides out of this institution!"

"When I find their identities, Eileen, I promise they will be suitably dealt with," Dumbledore said soothingly.

But Eileen would not be soothed. "What exactly does that mean? That they will get a few detentions and maybe a letter home to their parents? Who will most likely praise them for trying to get rid of a traitor Slytherin? Oh yes, that will be most effective!" she sneered. "I have dealt with this same kind of vicious prejudice, because I too dared to step outside the boundaries of "accepted" society and marry a Muggle. It is blind and unreasoning and it can destroy you if you let it. My own family cast me out for refusing to marry the pureblood my grandfather had contracted for me when I was just a baby. My father was a weak-willed man who did whatever Grandfather wished, and my defiance of so-called "tradition" caused my grandfather to declare me unfit to be a Prince. Now you may think, given what happened later on, that he was right to forbid me to marry Tobias, but the Tobias whom I divorced was not the man I married. The Tobias I once loved was protective and loving, until his fear of failure and his addiction to alcohol turned him into a monster. He was not afraid of magic then, it was only later, when he sought an excuse for his inability to get a job and succumbed to the bottle that he blamed magic for his troubles, and turned upon me and Severus."

"Eileen, you need not defend your actions to me—"

"Hear me out and you will understand why passive resistance is not a good idea," she said, holding up a hand. "You know what magic I and mine command, Albus. You know that my father's line is directly descended from Merlin himself and much of his power is passed down to his descendants. You know that we once were the rulers of wizarding Britain, back when wizards still wished to be ruled by a monarchy, it's no coincidence our surname is Prince. You also know that my mother was one of the greatest War Mages of our time and I was her student from an early age. Had she lived, I would still be a member of the Prince family, for she would have never allowed Grandfather to cast me aside merely for loving a Muggle." Eileen said tightly. Her eyes shone with an old pain. "But I could have lived with that, if Toby had not allowed failure to swallow him and beer to dominate him. I had hoped that he would change, that he would get up courage enough to help himself, I tried many times to get him to go for counseling, but he refused. He wouldn't even admit he had a problem, and in the end you cannot help one who refuses to help himself. Not even with magic. I could have used magic to alter his mind, but I knew it would be wrong, my love blinded me to the truth, that he was a danger to me and to my son, and I could not wait around for him to realize the error of his ways. So at last I acted, and now Sev and I are free of him, and I deeply regret that I did nothing for so many years, and put us both through hell. My mother would be ashamed of me."

She shook her head and then set her hands upon the edge of the desk and looked Dumbledore right in the eye. "That is why I cannot leave here until I am sure that Severus will be protected from further reprisals and those who did this are found and punished to the full extent of the law."

"Eileen, that wouldn't be necessary—"

"Is it not? Have you wards about the Hospital Wing to prevent unauthorized entry, Dumbledore? No. Have you posted a proclamation that whoever committed such a crime will face harsh penalties and asked the students to come forward with any information they might have as to the whereabouts or identities of those who did this? No. You have done nothing but sit up here in your office and play benevolent despot!" Her hand slammed down upon the desk, scattering papers all over. "I give you fair warning, Headmaster. I will not hesitate to withdraw my son from here unless you get up off your arse and show me that you are actively doing something to put those wicked brats in their place! This never should have happened! You need to take a stand and make it known that any kind of prejudiced act against a fellow student will not be tolerated—no matter who they are! Why are you allowing those with ties to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to run unchecked? So more students can be hurt like Sev?"

"No, Lady Eileen," he said, giving her the title she had once held as a daughter of one of the most noble families in wizarding Britain. "I confess I had hoped that by ignoring them they would think twice about following the dark path. I see now that I was in error."

Eileen snorted. "Now, when a tragedy nearly occurred. In Merlin's name, Headmaster, make an example of them. It's the only way that others like them will get the message. They respect only fear and power. For Godsake, show them you have some, before it's too late. Encourage inter-House unity too, instead of letting this petty infighting continue as it has for decades. Then maybe you wouldn't have to worry about half your Slytherins being seduced down the dark road. If you give them a reason to stay, they will fight for you. Show that the snake matters as much as the lion and you will have their loyalty forever. But don't wait too long. Or else you shall weep over a grave next and see half your students swallowed by darkness."

Dumbledore glanced away from her and at Dickon, who had been sitting quietly all of this time, observing the fiery witch chastise the Headmaster. "And I think you share much of her views, don't you, Dickon?"

The astronomer nodded. "Though it's hardly my place to instruct you on school policy, Eileen has expressed several doubts I have had since coming to teach here. I too found it odd that so many Death Eater supporters were so vocal among the student body, or that the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor ran so deep that it was almost hatred. I know these are troubled times, sir, but I would say that means we must encourage students to set aside old grudges and band together, not allow them to tear themselves apart. It's always easier to hate a group than an individual person, to stereotype them. It's harder to do so when the member of that group is the friend you share lunch and homework with or trust with your secrets."

"You are right, of course. I have been meaning to adjust my policy for years. Bu things kept getting in the way. I know you think me lax, but I assure you I have good reason for letting the children of Voldemort supporters speak their minds," he said carefully. He knew quite well he was treading on dangerous ground, that if Eileen ever learned of the danger he had put her son in asking him to spy upon the Death Eater supporters he would end up a grease spot upon the floor, for Sorcha Prince had been the most powerful War Mage since Merlin, and he had no doubt that she had taught her daughter much of her battle magic. That Eileen had never used it upon the abusive bastard her husband had become was a testimony to her great control and even greater love.

"What reason? To allow them to recruit more susceptible purebloods? To put more students at risk?" Eileen demanded.

"No, but sometimes it's safer to keep an enemy under your eyes rather than allowing him to run off and cause mischief unseen."

Eileen flashed him a look. "Only if you keep the enemy on a leash." She returned to her earlier tack. "You haven't answered my question, Headmaster. What will you do to these delinquents when you catch them?"

"I shall put forth a notice for expulsion if they are underage. But it might not go through. The Board of Governors must approve it."

"And why would they not? My son was unjustly attacked and nearly killed by Death Eater supporters!"

"Yes, I know, but we haven't expelled a student since I was a Defense Professor. The Board is always cautious about such matters."

"The maybe it's about time they became uncautious. If they are of age, Albus, I shall sue them for assault and if they are convicted, you know where they shall end up." Eileen declared flatly. "Azkaban."

"Where they belong," Dickon declared coldly. Then he added in softer tone, "If you wish, sir, I can help you draw up a draft of a proposal for inter-House activites and policies that would help diffuse the tension between the students of the various Houses. That would help a great deal in squelching incidents like this."

Dumbledore nodded. "I would be grateful for your assistance, Dickon." _And grateful if Eileen never finds out that her son is spying for the Order. _He made a mental note to tell the three children to be even more careful when they attended the next meeting of the Iron Masks.

"Would you care for some tea? It's nearly four and I confess I am a little hungry. Dinner won't be served in the hall till six tonight."

Eileen sighed and wrapped her black cloak closer about her lithe frame. "All right. But mind what I've said."

"I shall, my lady." Dumbledore reassured, then he rang for a house elf.

Eileen gave him a small smile. "I am not a lady any longer, Albus. Not since I was eighteen."

"Nonsense. Once a Prince always a Prince. And once a lady always a lady."

"Flatterer." She rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was pleased, for the rejection by her family had left scars that even time could not fully heal.

She sat down in the chair Dickon graciously held out for her and soon two house elves returned with all of the fixings for a classic high tea.

* * * * * *

"They're in the hall, having a bit of a snack," James hissed, indicating the three dots on the map labeled Winthrop, Cord, and Sickles. "Perfect." He tucked the map away and prepared to head over to the castle.

Regulus had the bottles of butterbeer tucked safely in his potions case. He had brewed up a special concoction called the Black Plague—which was a play on both his name and the disease that had wiped out so many in Europe and Britain during the Middle Ages. His potion wasn't as deadly, however, it would provide those watching with several minutes worth of entertainment and the three with humiliation that would take the rest of the year to live down. And hopefully the proof they needed to bring them to justice.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Regulus summoned Watson, and told the house elf to please deliver these three butterbeers to Misters Winthrop, Cord, and Sickles. "But don't tell them I sent you. It's a surprise for them to guess."

"Very good, Master Black." Watson placed the three butterbeers upon a silver tray and vanished, to reappear a moment later inside the hall beside Sickle.

The three just happened to be eating a very salty plate of chips and fried fish and the elf's timely appearance was welcomed without a second thought. The charm Remus had worked upon the bottles simply added to their thirst and as the three Marauders and Reg watched, the bullies downed the potion-laced butterbeer.

"How long before it takes effect, Reg?" asked Sirius, peering through the crack in the door.

"About ten minutes. Let's go inside. I'll pretend to be studying and you can pretend to eye up some girls or whatever you Marauders do."

The three wore eager expressions and waited briefly before trailing after Regulus.

Acting nonchalantly, they walked over to the Gryffindor table and ordered some chips and ketchup and pumpkin juice, none of them felt like drinking butterbeer after Regulus' trick. But all of them kept glancing out of the corner of their eye at the three sitting at the Slytherin table. So far they seemed all right.

Regulus had his nose buried in a book and there were several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws nibbling at snacks and discussing various subjects.

Silently, Reg counted off minutes in his head. _. . .eight . . .nine . . .ten._

Suddenly Cord rose to his feet, a confused expression upon his face, then he turned green and vomited all over the table, projectile vomiting that hit his seatmate Winthrop in the face.

"Ahhh!" Winthrop yelled.

"Eeeww! Gross!" screamed some Hufflepuff girls.

Then Sickles turned to run out the door but barely made it past the table before throwing up too, all over the floor.

Winthrop was heaving too, but that was not the worst of it. Huge pustules broke out all over them, and they were colored red and gold like the Gryffindor banner.

"Winthrop! You're changing colors!" blurted Cord. He stared at his friend in horror, clutching his stomach.

"So're you! You're going all red and gold! Ugh!"

Several people started to snicker and jeer, suspecting the Marauders.

"You've been had, Cord!" yodeled a Ravenclaw.

"Maybe you should try out for the Gryffindor mascot!" cried a Hufflepuff.

Sickles whirled and saw the three Marauders sitting there, laughing their arses off, and he growled something and started forward.

Regulus looked up from his book and cried loudly, "Hey, Sickles! What are those scratches on your neck, huh? Looks like some cat got at you. Like maybe a black cat named Eclipse?"

Sickles froze. But he didn't have the wit to mask his shock and turned and glared at Regulus. "Mind your own business, Black!"

Regulus rose, wand in hand. "Or else what? You gonna do for me what you did to Severus Snape one night?" Temper was simmering in the hazel eyes.

"We just might, little punk!" Sickles threatened, trying to look intimidating, but given his vomit-stained robes and red and gold boils all he succeeded in doing was making himself look ridiculous . . .and confirming Reg's accusation.

The others watching gasped, and too late Sickles realized what he had done. He advanced upon Regulus, intent upon casting something on the younger Slytherin.

That was Sirius's cue to jump up and yell, "Oi, dumbarse, leave my kid brother alone!"

"Make us, Black!" growled Cord, moving slowly to face Sirius.

Winthrop groaned and pushed himself to his feet. He knew they had to Obliviate and silence that damn Regulus Black as well as the Marauders. Otherwise they were finished. He moved to cast a Stunning Hex upon Sirius, and then James and Remus jumped in and deflected the spell, bouncing it back.

Winthrop stumbled backwards to avoid his own spell and landed hard on his bum, yelping because some of the boils there had burst.

More laughter followed and the wannabe Death Eater climbed to his feet, still confused and angry and hurting. "Just wait! I'll get you, Potter! Nobody makes fun of me!"

"No? Looks like you're doing a pretty good job of it, you blinking boil buster!"

The others roared with laughter.

Winthrop charged at James, screaming some hex and James blocked it deftly.

Meanwhile, Cord battled Sirius and Regulus managed to slam Sickles back against the wall and knock out a few teeth.

Before long, everyone watching was chanting, "Fight! Fight!"

The Marauders used both magic and fists to defend themselves and the three were no match for them, sick as they were from Reg's potion.

Regulus quickly cast an Incarcerus spell upon Sickles after he had disarmed him and stood over him with his wand leveled at his face.

"Twitch or call for help and I swear I'll exchange your head and your arse."

Sickles looked cowed, his face dripping blood and flashing gold and red boils.

People were still screaming and cheering when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Dumbledore strode in.

He was not looking very happy, and there was no twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Silence!" he thundered, and the room stilled.

Behind him came Eileen and Dickon.

"What is going on here?"

"Professor, they started it!" whined Winthrop, pointing at James and Regulus. "They cast some kind of hex on us that made us puke and change colors and stuff."

Dumbledore looked at them. "Is that true, gentlemen?"

Regulus frowned. "Sir, I have no idea what he's talking about. He and his friends got sick all over and then started to break out in some kind of odd boils. Then Sickles attacked me and I defended myself. My brother came to defend me and his friends came to help."

"We know you were behind this, Black! You and your Marauder friends!" blustered Winthrop.

"You can't prove it, Winthrop. We were minding our own business." Sirius answered smoothly.

"But we _can_ prove that Sickles and his friends were the ones who attacked Severus, sir," Regulus stated. "If you look at the back of their necks and shoulders, you'll see the marks of cat's claws."

At that, Eileen looked like she was about to erupt. She stalked over to Sickles and leaned down and said, very softly, "Did you attack Severus, boy?"

Sickles glared up at her insolently. "Who wants to know, bitch?"

Eileen's glare went from merely fiery to volcanic. She drew her hand back and everyone heard the _crack!_ of her hand smacking the boy's face. Sickles yelped, and she grasped him by the collar and hissed, "Now, I don't normally raise a hand to children, but you are old enough to know better and to speak respectfully to your elders, young man. Had my son addressed me in that fashion, I would have slapped him too. You have five seconds to give me an answer to my question, boy. And do not attempt to lie. I will know."

Sickles shivered, gulping loudly. "I . . .I apologize, madam. W-who are you?"

Eileen drew herself up. "I am Eileen Prince, formerly Snape. Well?"

Sickles went fishbelly white. "You're . . .you're _his_ mother?"

"I am. Did you hurt my son?" Eileen asked in that same icy implacable tone.

Sickles broke then. "I . . .I didn't mean to . . .it wasn't my idea! It was Winthrop's!" he wailed. "Please . . .please don't kill me . . ."

Eileen trembled as she fought to control herself. Dickon, sensing she was near to shattering, came forward and drew her aside. "Calm, Eileen. Let me handle this, and the Headmaster." He strode back to where Sickles was blubbering and said sternly, "Anton Sickles, you and your friends are cowards to attack a fellow student one on three and for no other reason than that he was friends with someone from another House."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said." And because all of you are of age, you are now subject to the full penalties of wizarding law."

"What does that mean, sir?" whimpered Cord.

Eileen spun around. "It means that you are going to be sued by me for assault upon my son and for using forbidden curses against a minor. Tell your parents to expect a call from my solicitor within the week. As it is, you are lucky I do not challenge you to a formal duel, but I wish to spare your families the expense of a funeral."

Winthrop looked like he was about to laugh but he shut when Eileen level a glare at him. Clearly this was not a witch to be messed with.

"Do you doubt me?" she asked quietly. Then she withdrew a medallion from beneath her robes. "Do you know what this medallion means?"

Winthrop stared at it. It was solid silver bearing a crossed sword and staff upon it and the Latin saying _Semper Valora_. "That you're a . . .War Mage."

"Yes. Still think you can out duel me, young man?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I thought not." She looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, these are your students, deal with them as you will."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "You will all come with me and I shall be Floo-calling your parents. You are suspended from Hogwarts and shall be placed under house arrest in your dorm pending your trial. What you have done is shameful and shall not be tolerated. We do not support Voldemort here nor will we ever. From this moment on, any who seek to harm a fellow classmate, for whatever reason shall face the harshest punishments I can give out, including expulsion. What happened to Severus Snape shall not be repeated."

He made a beckoning motion and the three boys rose to their feet. The ropes binding Sickles fell away and the boys marched to stand behind him and then they left the room, followed by Eileen and Dickon.

The room exploded in whispers as they departed and Sirius gave Regulus a high five and mussed his hair. "Looks like you're a Marauder now, little brother. An unofficial one."

Regulus groaned. "Merlin save me!"

* * * * * *

Severus had fallen asleep soon after telling James about the deception they were to create and when he woke he found Lily and Eileen sitting beside him. "Hello," he said, his voice hoarse.

Eileen reached out and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "How are you feeling, son?"

"A little better. I'm thirsty."

Lily handed him a tall glass of ice water with a straw. "We brought you some dinner, if you think you can eat a bit," she said.

He took the water and sipped it slowly. "Thanks." He took her hand and held it, suppressing a pang of sorrow. This might be the last time he could hold her hand in public.

Eileen set a tray of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich in front of him. Severus looked at it, smirked, and said lightly, "Where's the goldfish, Mum?"

Eileen's eyebrow rose. "You are too much." She waved her wand and goldfish crackers appeared next to the bowl of soup.

Severus sprinkled them in the tomato soup and spooned some up and ate it. Growing up he had always loved eating the crispy goldfish with tomato soup, it was his favorite.

Lily smiled, for she had been the one to introduce him to the wonders of goldfish crackers and tomato soup. "You still love them, huh?"

"Yes. And so do you."

She nodded. "Sev, guess what? We caught the ones who hurt you. Dumbledore has them under house arrest and they're going to go before a judge and be sued for aggravated assault."

"They are?"

"Yes, Sev. I'm pressing charges." Eileen told him firmly.

"But, Mum, we can't afford it."

"Yes we can. My solicitor is willing to do it pro bono. So you can rest assured that they will be persecuted and if we win, they shall be going to Azkaban."

Severus lay back against his pillows. "That's good," he murmured, nibbling his grilled cheese. If only that would solve all his problems. But he knew it changed nothing of his decision to break up with Lily. They still had to go through with the charade, because those three weren't the only Death Eaters around and sooner or later he would be looked upon with suspicion if he did not give Lily up. He only wished it didn't feel as if he were amputating his arm without anesthetic.

He finished his sandwich and his soup, and then he shared his goldfish with Lily and Eileen, who also had a fondness for them. All was quiet in the Hospital Wing and Severus cherished the simple moment together with the two most influential witches in his life. All too soon, he knew, his life would change once again, and not for the better.

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's been a busy holiday season and I've been collaborating on a new novel with RaeKelly called The Apothecary Knows Best, a totally AU fic where James is alive, divorced from Lily, who is happily married to Severus and raising Harry and two other children while running an apothecary with Severus in Diagon Alley. Then I've started a new Animagus fic called Moon Fire featuring Severus and Harry set in the summer before OOTP. Both are posted here, so please read them if you wish. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. How did you like Eileen here? And the Marauders? And what did you think about the last scene with Sev & Lily? I love goldfish crackers especially with tomato soup. **


	35. Broken

**Broken**

_One week later:_

Severus had been released from the Hospital Wing three days before and the ones responsible for putting him in there had been interrogated by the Aurors and transported to holding cells in Azkaban while they awaited their turn before the Wizengamot for a trial. Eileen had since gone home, reassured by Dickon that he would keep an eye on her son and make sure he was safe.

Unfortunately, there was no way the astronomer could have kept Severus safe from a broken heart. Nor any way he could have predicted the relationship between Lily and Severus to suddenly take a turn for the worse and then shatter.

Severus and Lily had planned very carefully to stage their break-up very publically, and to facilitate things, Regulus and Severus had taken to hanging around the Death Eater crowd in their House, allowing them to "escort" Severus around the school once he emerged from the Hospital Wing and sit with them at lunch. Severus barely spoke to them, but that was not surprising, as he was normally a quiet and private person, save when he was alone with Lily or Regulus. He detested the time he needed to spend in the company of Avery, Nott, and the others of that set, but he knew it was necessary and he endured the charade with inwardly gritted teeth.

Lily began to avoid him, and allowed her dislike of Severus' new friends to show on her face, and then some of the other Gryffindor girls, like Mary McDonald and Alice Stewert, began to start up their mutterings about "never trusting a Slytherin" and how Lily should watch her step dating " a tricky snake". Only Cindy knew that the whole "Severus going dark" was a charade, for Regulus had let her in on the secret, saying that Lily would need female companionship once the break-up was official.

James was also playing his role, following Lily around and offering to carry her bookbag, though his heart was most decidedly not in it. His friends were confused and puzzled, since they all knew about him and Tuney, and he had to keep telling them he would explain everything when school ended. "For now, just trust me."

The three had planned their big scene a week from the day Severus was released from the infirmary, figuring that was more than enough time for people to become curious and notice something wasn't right. Also, James feared if they waited any longer than that, all of them might lose their nerve and never be able to do it at all.

It was set to happen near the shore of the Black Lake, since that was where many of the students tended to congregate after class, to talk and fool around. It took place upon a Monday, and Severus was walking with Regulus out beside the lake, heading towards the castle.

Outwardly, he appeared calm and unruffled, but inside he was a mess of conflicting emotions, his stomach was churning so hard he feared he might vomit, he dreaded the coming conflict but at the same time he wished Potter and Lily would hurry up and make their appearance so he could have this wretched moment over and done with. Like drinking a foul-tasting draft, the quicker you closed your eyes and gulped it, the quicker it would be gone.

He fought to keep from clenching his fists, he had to act like nothing was wrong until he saw Lily and James together. He made himself stick his hands inside his pockets, that way he could grind his nails into his palms to relieve some of the awful tension. For one single minute he was tempted to just call it all off and to hell with everything. This would never work. It was crazy. He could never act like he hated Lily. She was his life.

Reg touched his shoulder lightly, looking at the pale-faced prefect in concern. "It'll be all right." He murmured so quietly that Severus hardly heard him. "Someday."

Severus nodded and kept walking. _Where in bloody Merlin's name were they?_

* * * * * *

Lily had all she could do to keep from shrugging James' arm from her shoulders, or snapping at him to back off. This was how they had planned to run this little deception. James was going to play the interested boy hoping to lure Lily away from the nasty unsuitable Slytherin, and Lily was going to allow Severus to see her with James. The outraged boyfriend would be a very believable reaction.

_If_ she could just get over wanting to smack Potter across the face. _Take it easy, Evans. It's all an act. He doesn't mean to hold you so close. Or to put his hand about you and cup your shoulder that way. _

Actually, James wasn't holding her very tightly, but Lily was very tense and feeling nauseous at having to play this scene, and the feel of the Gryffindor's arm about her caused her to feel even more guilty and upset and that in turn made her angry. _I don't want to do this. Merlin help me, I don't! But I have to. I have to. It's for Sev. So he'll be safe. _

But even as she thought that, she wanted to run and hide, abandon her sworn oath and forsake all but the one she loved. She had used most of her store of courage just allowing James to be seen walking with her towards the lake. She could see the astonishment and shock in most of the students' eyes as she passed them by, and then she heard the whispers begin as soon as her back was to them.

_She had finally seen the light. She finally realized what a slimy piece of trash Snape was and had gone with the glorious Golden Chaser. They made the perfect couple, proud lion and his beautiful lioness . . ._It made her want to turn and hex them all. Or run and vomit into the bushes beside the path. She gulped and pasted a smile upon her face that she felt sure must be as fake as a golden foil Galleon. She forced herself to look up at James and make small talk with him and look all calf-eyed.

James smiled at her, feeling as awkward and wretched as she did. Once he would have relished this "victory" but that was before he knew what it was like to truly love a girl, not want to simply win her away from his Slytherin rival. _Bright Merlin, I hope this works. I've never been particularly good at acting. _He snuggled Lily closer to his side, keeping his face turned toward her, so anyone watching wouldn't see how uncomfortable this was for him. _Pretend it's Tuney. Just pretend it's her you're holding._

* * * * * *

Regulus spotted them first, because Severus was looking at the ground, trying to conceal his bitten swollen lip that he had not managed to quit nipping at while walking up the path.

"Sev!" Reg nudged his friend. "Here they come."

Severus looked up, and saw Lily and James coming down the path, James was gazing at her with a rather unfocused look on his face and Lily appeared to be smiling up at him, but Severus could tell the smile was forced. But only because he knew her so well. He halted beside a small sycamore tree, waiting for the couple to notice him.

_Hell, Potter, you could hold her a little closer, she's not got a disease. You act like we're in primary school, you imbecile!_

Potter looked up then, saw Severus, then abruptly pulled Lily into an embrace and kissed her.

He released her after a few minutes, but it was enough to confirm to those watching that he was serious about her. And it was long enough to make Severus jealous.

He drew in a deep breath. _Showtime, Snape._ Then he started up the path, breathing hard, his eyes narrowed in slits of fury. "Potter! What do you mean putting your filthy mouth and hands all over my girl?"

James kept his arm about Lily, possessively, and turned to sneer at Severus. "Who said she's yours anymore, Snape? Seems to me she's finally come to her senses and learned who's the better man."

Severus laughed. "That'll be the day." He looked at Lily. "What are you doing letting him paw you like that, Lil?"

Lily stepped away from James to face her boyfriend. "He wasn't pawing me, Severus. He was escorting me on a walk."

"Oh? Looked like he was doing a bit more than walking if you ask me?" sneered Severus. "Since when do you hang aroud bullying toerags like him?"

Lily allowed a bit of temper to show in her green eyes. "You're a fine one to talk, Severus Snape! Look at who _you're_ hanging out with! The dregs of the school!"

"Better them than that arrogant ass over there!" Severus fired back. "A few months ago you couldn't stand him, and now I see you snuggling and snogging him! I never figured you for an unfaithful bint!" He felt his stomach twist as he spoke those words.

"How dare you, Snape!" Lily shouted. "You don't own me, you treacherous snake!"

"Me? Treacherous? Excuse me, but I don't see a girl hanging all over me and drooling like a sweet-deprived six-year-old!"

"You're treacherous because you chose to be friends with dark wizards. Those new friends of yours are all walking the road to death and destruction and so are you if you follow them. They hate Muggleborns!"

"Lily, they're with me for my protection, it has nothing to do with us. Unlike you and Potter. How _could_ you?" Severus cried, sounding outraged, disgusted, and hurt all at once. And it was not quite an act, for the mere thought of Lily letting another guy touch her like _that_ sent his temper skyrocketing.

"How could _you_ choose those lowlifes to be friends with after you _promised_ me you'd never follow them?" Lily demanded, glaring at him through a sheen of tears that were not fake at all. Her heart was slowly breaking, but she forced herself to continue. "I asked you to stay away from them and now I see you going about with them like they were your best friends. Mary was right about you! You really are a slimy bastard! Next thing you know, you'll be cracking jokes about the right way to treat a Muggleborn and calling me a . . .a . . .Mudblood!"

Severus strode two steps towards her and stopped, looking at her with a slightly ill expression upon his face. "Who do you think you are, Evans? I'm not some beggar you can order around! My friends are my business, and I'd sooner call you a two-timing bitch, for that's what you are!" _Forgive me, Lily. _"How long have you been doing Potter behind my back?"

Lily went white and for a moment James feared she would faint and that would ruin it all. So he shouted, "At least I know how to treat a lady, Snivellus!"

Severus spun on him. "Shut your bloody trap, Potter! Before I make it so you'll never have children in this lifetime."

Lily managed to compose herself and she stepped in front of James, her wand clutched in her fist. "Leave James alone! This's between you and me, Snape. And . . .and I am _not_ a bitch, you greasy-haired viper!" Then she lifted her hand and slapped Severus across the face.

It was not a particularly hard slap, but Severus acted as if she had hit him hard, jerking his head back at the impact. The slap stung, but it was nothing compared to others he'd had.

"It's over, Snape! I won't be friends with a dark wizard."

"Good!" he put a hand to his cheek, covering it. "Because at least _they_ know the meaning of loyalty . . .unlike you, Evans! And here I thought you were different from all the rest of those stuck-up Gryffie bitches! Ha! You couldn't wait to go running to Mr. Popular, could you? Well, I hope you're satisfied, you deserve each other!"

"Well, at least with James I don't need to worry about waking up next to a man who's pledged his soul to a monster! Death Eater scum! You deserve an eternity in Azkaban, you coward!" Lily lashed back. "Oh, and just so you know, Snivellus, I never loved you!" Then she turned on her heel and walked over and hugged James, pressing her face into his shirt to hide the tears. _Sev, I'm so sorry! So very sorry!_ "Get me out of here!" she hissed.

James clutched her hard and threw Severus a triumphant smirk. "Next time date one of your own kind, Snivellus!" Then he quickly turned and walked rapidly back towards the school, Lily held close.

"Up yours, Potter!" Severus snarled, half-drawing his wand.

Regulus grabbed his wand hand, shaking his head. "Don't, Sev! He's not worth it. And neither is she. They're two of a kind. Self-righteous stuck-up arseholes and they'll never change. Come on, put your wand away."

Severus allowed Regulus to force his wand down, he was trembling. For one instant he had forgotten this was a masquerade and had almost hexed Potter. He allowed Regulus to draw him away, in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor couple. He felt torn apart inside, Lily's cruel words echoed in his head, snapping at his subconscious like vicious wild dogs. _She didn't mean them. You know that. It was all a ruse. A lie. She didn't mean it._ He _knew_ that, but still his soul shriveled in agony to hear those final words. _I never loved you._ He walked rapidly, his head lowered, his face a mask of cold acceptance. Inside he was howling, for he had said things that would have been unforgivable to her were these other circumstances.

"Sev? You okay?" Reg asked worriedly.

He shook his head. Then he looked up at Regulus and said with a bitter smile, "And to think, I was worried we wouldn't be convincing!" He turned away, regret and guilt lodging deep within his heart. But at least there would be no doubt in anyone who had witnessed that fight that what had been between Severus and Lily was no more.

_We played our roles to perfection, _he thought hollowly, and in the back of his throat he tasted the salty bitterness of unshed tears.

* * * * * *

Hidden in a copse of trees near Hagrid's garden, James held a sobbing Lily awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort one who had just torn apart her heart and her beloved's for their own survival. Even knowing that it had been an act, still James could not help but feel for the distraught girl in his arms and also for his former rival, forced to allow another to walk off with the love of his life. _I could never have pulled that off. Never. You're a stronger man than I am, Severus Snape. _

He patted Lily gently. "Hey, Lily. Hey. It's going to be all right."

"No . . .it'll _never_ be all right, Potter!" she sobbed, her words barely audible. "What I said to him . . .I hurt him so bad . . ."

"You didn't mean it. He'll forgive you," James whispered in her ear. "It wasn't real."

"Doesn't matter . . .you don't understand . . ." she wailed. "I told him I didn't _love_ him!"

Fresh sobs shook her as she relived that awful moment. Even if it hadn't been true, those words had come out of her mouth. What he had said to her had been bad enough, but she had gone one step further. Even if he forgave her, she did not know how she would ever forgive herself for being so cruel. She had not intended to say anything like that, but then she had grown angry in spite of herself and that had come blurting out. _But I didn't mean it! I didn't! Oh God, why did I ever think this was a good idea? Why? _And she wondered with a stab of terror, if she had really broken their relationship to pieces after all? _Please Merlin, let me not have ruined everything. _

_**I dreaded writing this chapter. It gave me fits even though I knew it had to be done. I apologize for making all of you wait for it, I had a crazy holiday season to start with and then I started writing a Christmas fic, Away In A Manger, that was just addicting and gave me another excuse to delay writing this.**  
_

It was really hard, and I hope you like it!

Happy New Year and I'll try and update faster, though the next chapter is going to be full of angst too as Lily and Severus have to deal with repurcussions of the "break-up", privately and publically.


	36. Anguish

**Anguish**

"Leave me alone, Reg," were the only words Severus spoke to his best friend after they had arrived back at their room.

"All right. Just don't do anything . . .stupid," Regulus reminded him, his words an echo of similar ones Severus had said to him after a major fight with Sirius.

Severus just shook his head and did not reply. All he wished was to be left alone. He headed into the bedroom and threw himself on his bed. Sorrel let out a startled meow before moving over. Severus murmured a quick, "Sorry, kitty," before picking her up and hugging her to him. He heard the soft sound of the door shutting and only then did he allow the stranglehold over his emotions to relax.

He wept silently into the cat's fur, his heart was torn and bleeding, despite the fact that he was almost positive Lily hadn't meant those hateful words, any more than he had meant his own. _But you didn't say you didn't love her._ A traitorous part of his mind whispered. _You didn't say that and then walk off with the guy who used to chase you all over the school like a dog in heat._

Logically, he knew that Lily had to _appear_ to prefer James for their Grand Deception to work, but it didn't lessen the anguish Severus felt upon seeing it occur. It didn't make it any easier to accept the fact that for months he would have to avoid Lily like the plague, and pretend to cozy up to Death Eater scum, all to gather information for Dumbledore. There were times, like now, when he really detested himself and the bargain he had made with the Headmaster. But he had done it to help Reg, he reminded himself sternly. So his best friend would have someone to watch his back in the viper pit, and to help him if things went wrong. He knew Regulus would have done the same for him.

_You know why you chose this path, Severus. You knew it wasn't going to be easy, in fact it would hurt like bloody hell. So quit whining and just deal with it._

He turned over on his side, cuddling the purring Sorrel, and ignored the sense his logical mind was trying to pound into him. He did not want to hear sense right at this moment. He wanted to hold Lily and whisper that he would always love her and to never let her go. He wanted to run after Potter and smash his perfect teeth in. He wanted to run to the Headmaster and tell him to hell with it all, he wasn't being his spy any more.

Of course, he would do none of those things. He would play the game to the end.

He laid his cheek on the cool linen pillowcase and he allowed himself to do one thing.

He let himself shut his eyes and dream of the day when he would no longer have to pretend and Lily was his bride. He closed his fist around the betrothal ring he wore, which thankfully no one had inquired about, and recalled the wonderful Christmas past, and he wondered dolefully how he was going to get through the next three months. Or however long this term was.

Then he fell asleep, and in his dreams he chased a retreating Lily down a dark road and heard voices whispering evilly, _She's gone. She's gone and you'll never see her again. Never, never, never._

He woke sweating and shaking, alone in his bed, for Sorrel had departed to eat the food Regulus had brought her. It was a few moments before he could stop shaking, and then he needed a shower, for the dream had made him cold inside and out.

The shower revived him somewhat, enough so he could speak civilly to his roommate again.

He found Reg in the living area, studying for Astronomy. "Hey. Feeling better?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"Yes. Well, not . . .better . . .but . . .you know what I mean." Severus replied. He took a seat on the couch and summoned a house elf to bring him supper. "I suppose everyone in the House knows about it?"

Reg nodded. "Yeah, they do. Most of them think you're better off without her, especially the girls and the members of the Iron Masks. A few people feel bad for you, but say you'll get over it."

Severus smiled tightly. "Good. It's working. Glad to hear that I didn't just rip out my heart for nothing."

"But Sev, it's not for real."

"I know, but it still hurts. I know we'll have the summer together, but then we come back here in September and we have to pretend we hate each other all over again. And she has to act like she loves Potter. Think about how you would feel if you had to give up Cindy this way? Would you just be able to shrug it off?"

"No. I'd probably feel that way too. It really sucks having to give up someone you love the way you love Lily, even if it's only temporary." Regulus said sympathetically. "I'm sorry you ever got involved with all this, Sev. If it weren't for me attending that stupid meeting at Malfoy Manor . . ."

Severus held up a hand. "Stop it, Reg. You and I both know I'd do it over again. And I can't blame you for getting involved in something you had no idea about. What's done is done. Now we just have to . . .get through it."

His supper arrived and he began to eat hungrily. He was surprised he even had an appetite, but then recalled he'd barely eaten lunch. "Have you seen Cindy since it happened?"

"Yeah, I went to the library and told her, she was studying for Transfiguration. She told me that she would be there if Lily needed her."

"Good. I don't want her to be alone." Then he resumed eating, though he couldn't help wondering how the Gryffindors were taking their spectacular breakup.

* * * * * *

Lily washed her face in the girls' lavatory in the haunted bathroom, knowing no one would disturb her in there and wonder why the hell she was crying her eyes out when she was the one who had ditched Snape. She examined her face in the mirror. She was pale and her eyes were red and her skin blotchy, as was always the case after she'd cried hard. That wouldn't do at all. She was supposed to be the triumphant woman dumping the unsuitable Slytherin and winning the biggest catch in Gryffindor since . . .she couldn't come up with anyone, because James had been the most popular boy in her House for so long.

She carefully cast a low level Glamour charm, enough to hide her skin and puffy eyes and make it look like she was glowing with happiness. She felt sick and wondered for a moment if she were going to vomit. But no, her stomach roiled uncomfortably, then settled. She was lucky she hadn't eaten anything that morning.

_Why did you have to say that to him? It was absolutely the worst possible thing to say and it hurt him, _she chastised herself over and over. She could see his face in her mind, his eyes wide and shocked, and then filling with pain, like a man who had just realized he'd been stabbed in the heart. Then she wished she had hexed out her tongue. It had taken everything she had to not scream, _I didn't mean it, Sev! It was a lie!_ A lie that had scorched her tongue. A lie that, though terrible, might just convince everyone that it truly was over between them.

But now she had to behave as if she adored James, her sister's boyfriend. James, whom she had always found an annoyance and had never really been attracted to, in spite of his charm and good looks. It was a good thing Petunia was not here, for Lily wouldn't have known how to explain what they were doing. Lily intended to make sure her sister never found out about their little playacting.

She fluffed her hair and straightened her robes and skirt before walking out of the bathroom. James was waiting for her, leaning against the opposite wall, looking rather bored. He straightened when he saw her, however, and asked quietly, "You all right, Evans?"

"Not really. I won't be until this whole charade is over," she whispered sadly. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Call me Lily, James. I'm your . . .girl now. Call me Lily." The words fell from her lips like poison, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. _I'm your girl now. Yours, when I've only ever belonged to Severus._

"Okay . . .Lily," he said cautiously. The girl before him looked happy, winsomely so. But he could tell it was a façade. He knew perfectly well she had probably spent those last fifteen minutes in the bathroom crying. "I'm sorry." He said, going over to her and putting an arm about her. She quivered. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. I won't . . .just so you know, Lily, I won't . . .kiss you unless I have to. I don't want you to feel cheap or . . .or like you're cheating."

She forced herself to remain still. "I know, James. Do what you have to. I know it's an act. Come on, it's showtime. The whole of Gryffindor will have probably heard by now and is waiting for us to come in so they can celebrate."

James put his arm gently about her waist and they started to walk up the stairs. She leaned into him and told herself she should pretend he was Severus. _Just pretend, Lily._ "Have you told any of your friends about this?"

"You mean the truth?" he said in her ear.

She nodded.

"I told Sirius I was . . .experimenting," he coughed. "Sorry, but I _had_ to tell him something and I couldn't tell him the truth, he'd never be able to keep quiet."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm not an _experiment_, James! Just remember that."

"Ouch! Anyone ever tell you that you've got lethal elbows?"

She hid a smile. "So you didn't tell any of your other pals anything?"

"No. I probably could tell Remus. He'd never tell a soul."

"No. Just keep it to yourself. The less who know, the better." She still didn't trust the Marauders.

All the House members present in the common room cheered when Lily and James walked in, arm in arm.

Lily plastered a fake grin on her face and hoped she didn't look like a Halloween skeleton smiling. The guys were slapping James on the back and whooping.

"Yeah, Potter! Always knew you would get her in the end."

"No slimy snake's a match for you."

"The best man won! Whoo-hoo!"

"Time to break out the butterbeer!"

While the guys congratulated James, Lily was dragged off by a gaggle of girls, among them Mary McDonald, who scowled at her, upset that James had gone back to her, and Cindy and Alice. Cindy gave her a sympathetic look from behind her hand. Alice smiled at her and said, "Lucky you, Lily, snaring James so quick. Now isn't he much better to date than . . .well . . .than a Slytherin?"

_No, he's never going to match up to Severus,_ she wanted to blurt out. Instead, she replied, "Well, he's different, that's for sure."

"Different how?" Mary demanded petulantly. "Did he buy you a gift already?" Her eyes lit on the ring on Lily's finger. "Oooh, he did! He bought you a ring! Sweet Merlin!"

Within minutes all the others were clustered about her, admiring the ring she had gotten for Christmas.

"Did he propose? Is it official?" babbled another girl.

"No, no, no and NO!" Lily shouted, fed up. "James did not propose to me. The ring is just a token of his affection for me," she blustered. _Damn, why did they have to notice this now?_

"Aww! See, I knew he really loved you, Lil," gushed Cindy.

Lily flinched. "Yes, he did," she murmured, deliberately not saying which _he_ she was referring to.

"Anything's better than Snivellus," sneered Pettigrew from behind them.

The girls jumped and then shot dirty looks at him.

Lily snarled, "Go away, Wormtail and quit lurkng! You're not going to see a glimpse of anything you want to see, now get!"

There were squeals of disgust from the other girls and then some of them drew their wands and Peter scurried away.

"Ugh! He gives me the creeps," Cindy said. "I wonder how he ever got into Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, he ought to be in the dungeons."

"No, he ought to be in Azkaban, for polluting the environment with his presence," Lily remarked. "I can't stand that little rat!"

Murmurs of agreement came from everyone.

Then Mary MacDonald clapped her hands and squealed, "It's so awesome you're going out with James Potter! So . . .what did he say after you dumped the grease ball?"

Lily longed to slap McDonald across the face. _Honestly Mary, you are SUCH a fangirl! You think just because Potter's a Quidditch star and handsome that he's the best thing since wands were invented. You make me want to gag._ She pasted a sweet smile on her face. "He didn't really say much, just that he was glad I'd done the right thing and he loved me. That's all."

"Ooh, how positively romantic! Did he give you the ring then?"

"Yes." _How positively revolting!_ Lily thought.

She forced herself to chat a few more minutes with them before excusing herself and running into her room and shutting the door.

To her astonishment, she found Eclipse, Professor Marsh's cat, curled up on her pillow.

She cuddled the cat in her arms and wept. "Eclipse, I've really mucked up things! And I can't tell anybody except you. Will he forgive me, Eclipse? Someday? Will he?"

The cat purred loudly, trying to alleviate her distress.

She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the rest of the term. She felt like she were in some nightmare, and the worst part of it was, she had put herself there.

She fell asleep eventually, and when she woke, she saw Cindy sitting on the bed, looking at her in concern. "What time is it?"

"After seven, I think. You've been sleeping for two hours." Her friend said. "Lil, do you want something to eat?"

"No. Not really."

"How about some soup?" Cindy suggested. "And some spice tea? That always makes me feel better."

Lily rubbed her eyes and blew her nose. Eclipse had vanished. "I wish I could just . . .sleep away the rest of this term."

"I know. But it'll get better."

"How?"

"Well, just think of it this way. Every day that passes is another day closer to the summer. And then you can be together with _him_ again. Just the way you want it."

Lily gave her a half-smile. "You're right, Cindy. Thanks. I think I will eat a little. I mean, it would look odd if I was . . .moping."

"Right." Cindy led the way downstairs to the hall.

Lily ate quietly, though she shot glances at the Slytherin table surreptitiously beneath her lashes. She saw Regulus but no Severus. She figured he was probably hibernating in his room. She wished for a fleeting instant she could do that, but she had to keep up appearances.

"Hey, doll!" James called, strolling into the hall, followed by the Marauders. "Want to go for a walk later?"

Lily smiled up at him, "Sure, James." She swallowed the piece of roll with butter and finished her soup. Then she allowed James to escort her out of the hall, and continued to smile, though it hurt her face to do so.

* * * * * *

By the next afternoon, it was all over school that Lily Evans had broken up with Severus Snape. The Gryffindors were openly ecstatic and the Slytherins were angry at them for being so obnoxious. The Ravenclaws were neutral about it, and the Hufflepuffs felt bad for both parties though they did say it was probably for the best. Severus ignored them all and buried his nose in his books during class, not looking up unless his professors called on him.

He didn't want to see Potter and Lily together and the best way to avoid that was to keep his head down. He twisted the ring around and around his finger, trying to not listen to the current rumor that had Potter proposing to Lily and she accepting it. They all thought her betrothal ring was from Potter, he sneered. They were so stupid, they didn't even notice that Potter didn't wear a matching ring on his right hand.

After Transfiguration and Charms, he took a break and went with Regulus to the library. He helped his friend study for his potions practicum that afternoon and ate lunch with Reg before hurrying off to Ancient Runes.

He had managed to not catch a glimpse of Lily today.

In the evening he had Astronomy.

That class, Dickon had assigned them to track the movement of several stars and constellations and also to name each of them and write an essay on how or why they were given that particular name and if they had any other names in different languages. Normally, Severus would have found this topic fascinating, but he was so miserable he could barely concentrate on his telescope.

James was staying close to Lily and so were Sirius and Lupin.

Severus did not dare look at them. He looked at his parchment and started writing down notes, knowing full well he'd have to recopy them later because his hand was shaking so much.

The end of class couldn't come fast enough.

He waited until the Gryffindors had left and then began to pack up his stuff.

Dickon readjusted a telescope them walked over to him. "Mr. Snape, stay, please. I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes, sir," Severus said obediently. He prayed Dickon didn't want to talk about Lily.

He followed the professor to his office. "Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"No. You did seem a bit distracted during class tonight, but given the rumors I'm hearing . . .Severus, are you . . .no longer dating Lily? You still wear her ring on your finger." Dickon said without preamble, sitting in a chair next to him.

"I . . .yes and no . . .it's complicated . . ." Severus floundered. Did he dare tell Dickon the truth? He wanted to tell him very badly. But if he broke Dumbledore's trust . . .he feared the elder wizard would curse him somehow.

"Do you want to explain?" Dickon queried gently, stroking Eclipse, who had jumped into his lap.

"I . . .we're acting like we broke up so . . .so kids like the ones who attacked me will leave me alone," he finally replied. It was the truth, only not the entire truth.

"I see. I presume Mr. Potter knows nothing about this?"

"No, he does. He had to, since he's dating Tuney, Lily's older sister. He agreed to help us because Lily asked him to."

"Ah. Was this really necessary though? I would have thought after those three got expelled and sentenced to a few months in Azkaban, bullies like them would think twice about attacking you."

"Maybe. But Lily was afraid and she suggested this idea."

Dickon looked thoughtful. "I can see why she would be, Severus. But it must be hard on you. You're sure that's all there is to this?" The astronomer didn't know why, but he could sense that the youngster was hiding something from him. "Severus, if there's something else bothering you, you do know you can come and tell me, don't you?"

The boy looked away and nodded._ I can tell you everything but this, Dickon. I wish to God I could tell you everything but . . .I can't. Maybe someday, when this is all over with._

Dickon leaned back in his chair. "If you want to see her outside of class, you could always come to my quarters and meet in there."

Severus felt his heart leap at Dickon's suggestion. He almost took it, until he realized how easy it would be to slip up if he did that. "Thanks, Dickon. But I can't. Someone might see or I could slip and say or do something wrong. Better if I just stick to not seeing her at all."

"If you're sure, lad?"

"I am," said Severus firmly, ignoring the voice screeching in the back of his head, _You dolt, take the offer! What's wrong with you?_

Dickon patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Well, if you ever want to talk or just sit here and drink tea with me, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, sir," Severus said gratefully. He made no move to rise from the chair, simply remained there staring down at his hands.

Dickon took the liberty of ordering some tea and scones and then sat each wrapped in their own thoughts. It was quiet save for Eclipse's purring and the faint plink of a water clock on the mantle, Dickon had a fondness for Muggle antiques.

Severus sat and tried to let the silence fill him, soothe his ragged spirit, and remind himself that this separation wasn't forever, and the anguish he felt now would be banished as soon as the train dropped him back off at King's Cross Station. But he kept seeing her eyes in his mind—those expressive gorgeous eyes—and the peace he sought so desperately eluded him.

He opened his eyes, and saw Dickon arranging the tea and cups and saucers on his desk.

"Join me?" asked the older man.

"All right," Severus agreed. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. Then he felt guilty, for Dickon was going out of his way to be nice to him, the way his own father never would have, and he should appreciate it more.

He took a blueberry scone and slathered it with butter and poured himself a cup of tea. Then he asked Dickon a question to divert him from prying any further. "How do you like teaching so far?"

"Well, it's both more work and less than I expected," Dickon laughed. "But I like it fine. I won't be quitting midway through the school year, if that's what you were getting at."

"Good. Because I like you better than our other Astronomy teacher. You explain things better and you're more interesting."

"Thank you, Severus. Nice to know someone appreciates me," the other smirked.

"Besides my mother, you mean?" Severus asked, then he flushed.

Dickon wasn't at all offended by his bluntness, however. He laughed. "Yes, though I was referring to students, not her. Eileen is that rarest of women, one who appreciates a man when he's just being quiet."

"That's because my father was only quiet when he was passed out," Severus said, then wondered if there was something in the tea, because he normally didn't speak of his past this way.

"No doubt. You two lived a rough life, but now you can relax. I'd never hurt your mother that way, Severus. Or you either."

"I know. You love her. Him . . .if he ever did . . .it died years ago and was replaced by the bottle." He did not bother to tell the astronomer that he was unsure if Tobias had ever loved him.

"Too bad, for he's missing out on a good family. And a good son."

Severus met the other's eyes. "You really mean that?"

Dickon smiled. "I would hardly say it if I didn't. You study hard, get good marks, are polite and respectful, and a bloody genius with potions. Yes, you can have a temper and be a smart mouth, but that's true of any teenager. You haven't followed your father's bad example that I can tell and that means you're not the kind of person to be influenced easily. Your dad was a unmitigated arsehole, if I may speak plainly, and he threw away a good son and a brilliant wife. One day he'll regret it."

"Too bad." Severus growled, he had no sympathy for the man who had sired him. "he had plenty of chances to get his act together and he didn't. Sodding bastard!" he muttered.

"Aye," Dickon agreed. Then he said, "Mind the language, son."

Severus muttered an apology. "So . . .when will you be asking her?"

"To marry? This summer, I think. If she seems all right with that. I don't want to rush her."

"Oh. Okay." He nibbled on another scone and drank some more tea.

"How are you with that, lad?"

"Fine," Severus replied honestly. "So long as you keep your word, Richard Marsh."

"I swear it upon my magic and my life," Dickon said solemnly.

Severus allowed a smile to creep over his face. "Ask her soon, Dickon. She needs time to get a dress."

For some reason that made Dickon start laughing and Severus joined in for a brief moment. Being with the astronomer always made him feel good, he was the complete opposite of Tobias, and for the first time Severus knew what other kids meant when they said they had a good time being with their dad.

By the time he had finished his tea, he was feeling somewhat better than he had this evening, and eager to return to his room and tell Regulus what Dickon had said. Now he had two things to look forward to in the summer. For the first time ever, Severus wished that school were over.

He bid Dickon good night and headed back to his common room. Lily would be thrilled at the wedding. So would Polly and Petunia. It was about time Eileen was happy again. Severus just hoped that he and Lily would also know that same happiness one day.

**Hey, sorry for not updating in a long time, but I got caught up in writing a Christmas fic, Away in A Manger and couldn't concentrate on anything else till it was done. I think it's a really good fic though, so if you want check it out. **

**Hope you liked this part and next will come the summer . . .of love and weddings!**

**After that though, things will heat up with the DE's and Lily and Sev and Reg will be tested in their roles as spies.**

**Thanks for reading and I shall hopefully have a new update for you soon!**


	37. Reconciliation

**Reconciliation**

As the last week of term arrived, the Daily Prophet ran article after article about the sudden increase in attacks on Muggles by Voldemort's followers. Though not only Muggles were targeted. Several wizarding families with ties to the Muggle world were also targeted and some were killed. Lily nearly panicked at the thought that her parents might be next, and she wrote a letter to Eileen, asking the witch if she could please set up wards about the Evans house and property and not tell anyone. Eileen sent back a letter reassuring the young witch that it had already been done weeks before. Lily breathed a huge sigh of relief and took her finals with a merry heart. She was still playacting that she was James' girlfriend, but soon the charade would end and things go back to the way they were meant to be once school was over. She could hardly wait for that to happen. James had been polite and acted like a gentleman for the most part, but he was no substitute for Severus and never would be.

She still longed for his familiar touch and ached to hear his voice say her name in that soft velvet toned voice of his that made her tremble all the way down to her feet. She marked the days off on her small desk calendar, practically counting the minutes till she boarded the train home. She knew as well that Severus missed her just as much, because Regulus passed messages for Lily from Severus onto Cindy. Lily had saved all of them and kept them hidden in the bottom of her trunk.

Severus, too, was counting the hours until he could leave Hogwarts as well. He was sick and tired of having to make nice to clods like Avery and Mulciber and Goyle, who only thought about kissing Voldemort's arse and how great it would be to wear the Dark Mark and start torturing Muggles—the parasites. Severus and Regulus had both attended another Iron Mask meeting, which had been filled with propaganda concerning the need for purity among wizards and the need to stamp out insurrection from rebellious half-bloods and Muggleborns and blood traitors.

Both he and Regulus were sickened by the messages that Lucius was sending to the members of his secret society, and they wished they didn't have to endure participating in the club anymore. But it was far too late to back out, even if Lucius would have permitted it.

Lily reported that as Zoey, she had been witness to Bellatrix and a few others using an Imperius upon a grasshopper, as well as a Nerve Wrack Curse, which was a weaker form of the infamous Torture Curse. She too loathed what she saw, but she knew it was paramount that she attend the meetings, so she could inform Dumbledore of any new recruits and spells they developed and what they might do next.

But at last meetings and finals were done with, and there was only a week left to wait for results to come in before term ended. The three spies reported back to the Headmaster, who wrote down their observations in a secret black book hidden in a secret compartment of his desk. He praised them for their diligent work and wished them well over the summer.

Regulus was looking forward to going home as well, though he feared what his parents would say when Sirius returned to Potter Manor. The two brothers were on speaking terms, but because of Regulus' duties as a spy, Sirius had accused him recently of cozying up to vipers. "Someday, little brother, those so-called "friends" of yours are going to turn and bite you in the arse, and don't come crying to me then, because I warned you."

"Fine, Sirius, you did your good deed for the decade. Will you be coming back to Grimmauld Place?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. I'm not welcome there."

"Sirius, bloody hell! It's your home still, Mum and Dad haven't disowned you yet."

Sirius scowled at his younger brother. "Leave off, Reg! I'm going to the Potters' and that's that. If Mum doesn't like it, she can kiss my arse!"

"She'd kick your arse, is more like it, if she ever heard what you just said." Regulus predicted. They were standing in the stairwell leading to the dungeons.

"Ha! She'll never know. Unless you tell her, baby brother," Sirius teased.

"I'm no snitch, Sirius!" Regulus snapped. "I think you're making a huge mistake."

"No, I'm not. They wanted it this way." Sirius said and turned and walked away.

Regulus just glared after his brother and wished he could beat Sirius senseless. He didn't want his summer holiday to start out with another family quarrel, but Sirius seemed bound and determined to have one. There were times when he very fervently wished he had been born an only child, like Severus.

Then he caught sight of Cindy making her way to the Entrance Hall for lunch and hurried to catch up with her. She was always able to make him feel better. He fell into step beside her and whispered, "Hello, pretty lady! Miss me?"

She turned and hugged him, grinning up at him. "Hiya, starboy! What kept you so long?"

He shrugged. "Nothing important. Just a stupid argument. Let's eat, I'm starved." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

She giggled and hugged him tighter. "Me too, but what I want is not on the menu."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You," she replied wickedly, and then skipped into the Hall.

Remus Lupin was already at the lunch table, eating a steak and crispy potatoes, and Pettigrew was whispering something into Sirius and James' ears. Regulus thought they looked like trouble and wondered what they were planning. When Sirius got that look in his eyes, he was up to no good.

_Thinking about his next prank, I'll bet, the silly mutt. When will he ever grow up? Anybody who didn't know better would think **I** was the older brother. _He invited Cindy to sit with him and she accepted. Not one of the Slytherins protested, for which Regulus was grateful. He had no wish to go through the hell his best friend was going through.

James Potter was feeling a bit bored. And when he was bored he tended to get naughty. He had been behaving himself remarkably well this past term, considering his past track record. This was partly because of Lily, who insisted he not get up to anything wild while her name was attached to him, and he had agreed to that partly to make her feel better and because a part of him just didn't feel as comfortable as he used to pulling pranks. But he had to admit that he missed the adrenaline rush he always got when planning and executing a successful prank. He missed it _a lot_.

So when Peter suggested the prank, he paused for about two minutes to think it over and calculate the risk of Lily getting ticked off at him (not a prospect he wanted to look forward to, given her smoking temper) or getting caught. Abruptly, he decided it was worth the risk. After all, he was still a Marauder, and pretending to be Lily's beau didn't change that. Grinning, he nodded at Peter, who turned and whispered something to Sirius.

Lupin lifted his head from his lunch and said tiredly, "What in Merlin's name are you up to now?"

"Aww, lighten up, Moony!" Sirius said, slapping him on the back. "You sound like my dad."

Lupin sighed, for there were some days he felt like one. A father to three hellions, who were so out-of-control that Merlin himself probably wouldn't have been able to make them mind. "What are you doing?"

James told him. "You want to help? C'mon, Moony. One little spell. For old time's sake."

Lupin groaned. This was how it always began. He shook his head. "No. I don't fancy having my arse reamed out in front of the whole school. This was your idea, Prongs. You execute it and you take the consequences."

Sirius made a face at him. "Hell, Moony, when did you become such a stick?"

Remus' eyes flashed. "When your stupid prank nearly got somebody killed—using _me_ as the mechanism."

Sirius went pale. "Moony, that wasn't meant to happen."

"No? Could have fooled me, Padfoot." Remus turned away, giving the other the cold shoulder.

"You're no fun anymore, old man," groused Sirius, then he turned back to his other two partners in mischief.

The staff was eating their lunch calmly, talking quietly among themselves, when it began.

First one first year noticed and began to giggle uncontrollably, then a Hufflepuff looked up and saw it, and he nudged his neighbor, who started laughing into her hands hysterically.

Two Slytherins glanced about to see what was so funny over in the corner, and they too started to snicker.

Even the normally studious Ravenclaws had set down their books long enough to observe this once in a lifetime phenomenon.

The Gryffindors were howling like a pack of demented werewolves after the first glance, and it was only then, as the noise trebled, that the teachers chanced to wonder just what had the entire hall in stitches. They looked out over the hall, at the sea of grinning laughing faces, trying to determine what unfortunate student had become the butt of a practical joke.

Only to see several fingers pointing up at them and all gazes fixed upon them.

"What on the earth?" Professor Sprout began, then she gasped in horror. "Oh, Mother Earth preserve me!" She made a futile attempt to cover herself.

For she and all the other staff members present in the hall at that time had been stripped of the bottom half of their robes, leaving their underpants quite noticeably exposed.

Half the female faculty went scarlet. McGonagall turned the color of a ripe plum, both mortified and furious at having her tartan bloomers on display. She drew her wand quickly and rectified herself, making a new green skirt of heavy fabric grow right over her legs in about two seconds.

Trelawney fainted, nearly falling out of her chair, and making the watching students get an even better view of her lacy silver panties.

"Pomona! Catch her!" Minerva called, and then the Herbology teacher moved, grabbing her colleague before she could nosedive right into the floor.

Flitwick quickly averted his gaze while speaking a hasty Covering Charm. He did not seem to care that the whole school saw his smiley-face boxers. He flicked his wand over Pomona, and no one could see her ivy patterned briefs any longer, then he did the same for the other witches, saving himself for last.

"Albus!" Minerva growled, she was _very_ unamused. "You had better find out who is responsible for this!"

"Hmmm?" The Headmaster looked up from his perusal of the raisin bread he'd been buttering.

"Albus, wake up!" she hissed. "For Merlin's sake, cover yourself, you old duffer, or do you want them to think you're an . . .an exhibitionist?" She thrust a large tea towel at him, blushing.

"Oh, yes, of course, you're quite right." Albus said, and then he waved his hand and restored his purple robes over his bright lemondrop underwear. He didn't seem the slightest perturbed, but the rest of the staff was out for blood.

"I know who's behind this!" Professor Vector snarled. "Those bloody Marauders!"

Minerva looked ready to spit. "I fear you are right, Michael. This has all the earmarks of one of their little jokes!" She stood up, her face hard as stone and cried, "_Silence_!"

The laughter cut off as if someone had shocked all the children into stillness.

"Now then, I want to know who is responsible for this . . .this tasteless prank. You have five seconds to tell me who cast those hexes or else everyone will be getting ten Houses points taken away . . .each! And have detention for the rest of the term!"

Then, as if by a silent consensus, all the other students look towards the Gryffindor table, where Peter, Sirius, and James were sitting.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed to slits. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin, come up here please."

"We didn't do anything, Professor!" whimpered Peter, always the first to cave under pressure.

"That remains to be seen. Hold out your wands."

They did as they were told.

"_Priori Incantatum!_" she chanted.

All the wands save Lupin's showed their owner's guilt.

Severus walked into the hall a few minutes later, accompanied by Dickon, he had been helping the professor grade some homework, and they were only now just taking a break. Lily had come into the hall just before they had, she had been reading in her room, and so they had missed all the excitement of the "Great Underwear Caper" as that prank later came to be known.

"For once, I'm grateful for my students' messy handwriting," Dickon remarked to his colleagues as he joined them.

"Lucky you," Charity Burbage said sourly, smoothing her skirt.

"Oh come now, Charity, there was no real harm done," began Dumbledore, then he froze as all the witches gave him a glare that should have set him on fire. He coughed and mumbled, "I shall be going now, have to speak with the Minister." He quickly excused himself and beat a hasty retreat.

"Humph!" sniffed Eliza Merriweather, the Arithmancy professor. "No real harm done indeed! Maybe not to him, but what about the rest of us? I hope Minerva punishes those wretched scamps good!"

There were murmurs of agreement all around.

"What just happened?" Dickon asked. "Or don't I want to know?"

"You don't, Dickon. But we might as well tell you anyhow," said Pomona gamely.

Down by the Slytherin table, Severus was asking Regulus the same question.

"Give you three guesses," Regulus said, shaking his head.

"It had to do with your brother?"

"Yes. That's one."

"And his lame friends," Severus concluded.

"That's two."

Severus looked around. He couldn't see anyone with an obvious deformation or something. The Marauders were absent, which could only mean that they had gotten caught or were hiding. McGongall and the Headmaster were conspicuously absent from the head table. "They pranked someone in front of the teachers? Are they bloody daft?"

Regulus nodded. "Yes, but Sev, they didn't just play a prank in _front_ of the teachers. They played one _on_ the teachers!"

"How brainless are they?"

"Very."

"What did they do?"

Regulus told him. "That took balls though."

Severus nodded, torn between chuckling and being disgusted. "And now they'll pay for it. About time!" He slid into the seat next to his best friend. He wondered when, if ever, Potter would grow up. His second thought was to be grateful that this time it wasn't him.

Later on, they all learned of the punishment of the Marauders, minus Lupin. Mcgonagall gave them detention all the rest of the week, and took fifty points from them and made them write letters apologizing to each staff member. Sirius and Peter grumbled through their detentions, but James took his without a murmur, for he knew he deserved it. Still, it had been a glorious prank, and it would long be remembered in Marauder history. Though Lily had declared him a blithering insensitive jerk and refused to speak to him, James did not mind. For soon he would be going home, and free to see the Evans sister he really cared about, and he could weather Lily's temper till then.

_Spinner's End_

_Yorkshire:_

Severus stepped out on the front porch to wait impatiently for Lily to get home. He had gotten to Floo home with Dickon instead of taking the train like the other students, it was one of the perks of having a staff member who knew where you lived and happened to be your mother's fiancée. He felt bad, though, leaving Reg alone, but Regulus told him to quit being noble and just go home. "I'll sleep on the train, like I always do," he said firmly. So Severus went home with Dickon.

Once he had unpacked, however, he was at loose ends until suppertime, which, from the looks of things, wasn't going to be put on the table anytime soon. His mother and his professor were looking at each other with that intenseness common to those in love and Severus could tell that the moment he was out of view they would be cuddling and kissing each other. Not something he needed to witness.

So he retreated to the porch to give them some privacy, he just hoped Dickon remembered to ask Eileen the Big Question before getting down to other things. It was starting to get pretty hot, though not as muggy as it would be in August. He sat down on the stairs and contemplated his shoes and a caterpillar inching along the pavement, wishing that King's Cross weren't so far away from Spinner's End. He mopped sweat from his brow, counted to ten forwards and backwards and then over again in Latin.

Finally, he heard the sound of a car turning down the street and then he saw the Evans' car pull up and Petunia and Lily get out and start putting Lily's trunk and bags into the house. Well, the girls had the bags and Henry was going to get the trunk, when Severus came down the stairs and said, "Can I help you with that, Mr. Evans?"

"Why, hello, Severus!" Henry greeted the seventeen-year-old. "If you wouldn't mind grabbing one end . . .I swear this trunk gets heavier every year," he grunted as he heaved one end up. "What does she put in here anyhow? The entire school library?"

"Pretty much," Severus said, picking up the other end. He murmured a wandless Featherlight Charm and together they carried the trunk inside and up to Lily's room.

"You can just set that down anywhere, Dad," Lily said, without turning around.

Henry did and then he left, winking at Severus, who came and put his arms about Lily and murmured, "Merlin, how I've missed you, little oracle."

"Sev!"

Lily whirled about and grabbed him about the neck, pulling his head down, her evergreen eyes glowing with such joy she felt as if she had wings and was going to float right through the ceiling. Their mouths met and fire consumed them.

Neither knew anything save the other until Petunia interrupted their intense session to exclaim, "Good Lord, you two! Get a room!"

Lily pulled away long enough to say pointedly, "We've got a room. If you don't like it, Tuney, leave."

"What? And take the blame when you get pregnant?" she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Severus turned his head and looked at the older Evans sister. "Kissing doesn't make you pregnant. Thought you knew that."

Petunia blushed. "Severus Snape, you know what I mean!"

"Uh huh. And you'd be doing the same thing with James, if he were here, so don't act all self-righteous." He released Lily and stepped back, regaining control over himself. It was hard, he wanted her so much, he craved the touch of her hands upon his skin, like a plant craves water after a drought.

"That's different. I'm of age."

"We are too, according to wizarding law," Lily stated. She frowned at her sister. "Lighten up, won't you? It's not like he was taking my clothes off. It was one kiss."

Petunia raised an eyebrow. "I know where one kiss usually leads, little sister." She shook her head. "Anyway, Mum wants to know what you want for lunch, so you'd better come down and tell her. Speaking of James Potter, did he give you a message for me?"

Lily pursed her lips. "He did. Told me to tell you he'd be dropping by later and take you flying. Or something like that."

Petunia's smile lit up her whole face. "Ohh, I can't wait!" she squealed. "I'd better go get ready." She turned and shot off for the bathroom, muttering something about trying out a new hairstyle.

Lily turned back to Severus. "God, I've missed you, Sev. It was driving me mad, to see and never be allowed to touch you."

"Same here. And Potter better hope he never kissed you this way, or else I'll kick his arse."

"No worries, Sev. If James had tried anything like that, _I'd_ have kicked his arse. He didn't do anything to me except hold hands and hug me a little. He didn't really enjoy what we did anymore than us. I'm glad it's over now, so we can stop pretending and just be ourselves."

"Me too, Lil." His hands tangled in her hair and he drew her close for one more kiss before they went downstairs. "Oh, and you know, I think Dickon's going to ask my mum to marry him soon. If he hasn't already."

Lily's eyes lit up. "Sev, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for them. Eileen deserves to have a man like him. He's sweet. Are you okay with that?"

Her boyfriend nodded. "I like Dickon. He's a good guy. Much better than the sperm doner," Severus said. "Dickon, I can respect. He knows how to treat a lady. And he really loves her. When she's with him, she kind of . . .glows. I just want her to be happy."

"I think she will be, Sev. I've seen how they look at each other. He makes her happy just the same way you do me," his redhaired beloved said sincerely.

Then they went into the kitchen for lunch, Polly had made fresh bread and a chicken pot pie.

"My goodness, Sev, you've gotten so tall!" exclaimed Polly upon seeing him. She came and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She now had to stand on tiptoe to do so. "How was school? Better than last year?"

"Yes. Much better," he lied blithely. He bent and hugged the small woman back.

"Good! Well, you look like you're starving," she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Sit down and eat, Sev. You too, Lil. You can't live off air, you know."

They exchanged secret smiles before sitting down to a fabulous lunch. It was good to be home at last, and able to show their true feelings.

_Potter Manor:_

James whistled as he changed out of his uniform and into something more casual, but still in good taste. He chose a nice shirt of thin cotton of crimson and over it a black and red jumper with stylized reindeer on it. Matching black trousers and boots completed his outfit and then he ran a comb through his messy hair, trying somewhat to tame it down.

Sirius wandered in, his hands in his pockets, looking bored. "Hey, Prongs, you want to—oh, you going out on a date with Lily, mate?"

James turned to him. "No. I'm going out on a date with Petunia. There's nothing between Lily and me, Sirius."

"Nothing between—but you won her away from Snivellus!" Sirius cried. "James, are you sure you're not sick?" He reached out to feel the other's forehead.

"Knock it off, Padfoot," James shoved Sirius' hand away. Then he said firmly, "I'm going to tell you something, Sirius, and you have to swear to me upon everything you hold dear that you will never tell a soul what I'm about to tell you, or else you can go back and live at Grimmauld Place again."

Sirius gaped. "You'd . . .kick me out?"

"I wouldn't want to, but if you start blabbing . . ."

"Okay. I'll swear. I, Sirius, Orion Black, swear to never tell what you are about to reveal, upon my life and my magic and our friendship. There! Now tell me what the hell's going on, Prongs!"

James drew in a deep breath. "There was never anything between me and Lily, not since I met Tuney. What you saw in school—it was an act. We staged that fight—me, Severus, and Lily. . . " he quickly explained what they had done and why.

Sirius listened and then said, a bit hurt, "Oh, and you couldn't have told me before this? Do Lupin and Pettigrew know?"

"No. They don't. You're the only one and you can't tell them either. I only told you so you wouldn't think I was cracked dating two sisters, and so you didn't just blurt out that I was with Lily during school when Petunia's around. Because she'd be upset and hurt and I don't want that, Sirius. All right?"

"Understood. You always did have a crazy lovelife, Potter."

"Tell me about it. You sure you want to stay here for the summer? Not going to change your mind and go visit the folks?"

"No way! Not after last time." Sirius shook his head vigorously. "They can all go to hell. I'm better off here."

"Siri, they're your family—"

"Leave it alone, James! I've made my choice."

"Your mother didn't disown you. You can still go back."

"No. I've burned my bridges, mate. It's better for everyone this way. Less fights, less misery."

"If you say so," James sighed. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere trying to convince Sirius to mend the rift in his family and so decided it was best to just let it go. "How do I look?"

"Smashing. She's gonna fall down," Sirius declared.

James grinned. "Then I'll have fun picking her up," he said. "See you later, Padfoot." He grabbed his broom and went downstairs.

He paused and summoned Blink. "Tell my parents I'm going out for a bit on my broom with Petunia. I'll be back in time for supper."

"Right away, Master James."

That done, James hopped on his broom and went over to Spinner's End. He hoped Petunia had missed him as much as he had her.

Petunia Evans considered herself a practical person, with both feet on the ground. But when she saw the roguish James Potter land his broom in her backyard, she felt her heart stutter and her feet barely brush the grass. Even now, after nine months apart, she still felt that heated glow when she saw him. He might be her sister's age, but Petunia regarded him as her equal, and he had matured considerably since leaving for Hogwarts. She could tell in the way he carried himself. She could also tell that he was dying to take her in his arms.

"Hello, Tuney! How's tricks?"

"Better now that you're here." She came willingly into his embrace. "I missed you so much, love." His arms about her reignited the old flame between them, and she could feel it sweep her off her feet. "How about you? Did you miss me, or did you find some hot young thing to replace me?"

"Never." He kissed her, long and slow, until they were both breathless. "Want to go flying?"

"Thought you'd never ask, fly boy," she purred, then she threw a leg over his hovering broomstick.

He mounted just behind her, cast a quick Sticking Charm just in case, then put his arm about her and pulled her back against him.

He kicked off from the ground, soaring into the sky, Petunia laughing in delight.

Severus sat with his back against the oak wall of the tree house, his knees half bent, because it was damned cramped in there now that he'd grown another two inches. But he endured the lack of leg room because Lily was curled in his arms, on his lap, and this was the only place they could go to that was semi-private that didn't involve leaving their home. They had much to discuss, to catch up on, but right then Severus was content to just hold his beloved oracle.

His breath misted into her hair and tickled her ear and she let hers out slowly, because he was doing things to her insides that she was sure weren't entirely legal. And he didn't even know it. At least, she didn't think he did. She loved it, and yet another part of her, the guilty part, was telling her she so didn't deserve this. Or him. At all. Memories of that awful fight crashed into her idyll, and all of her pleasure in the moment turned to ash. _You said you didn't love him. In front of half the school. You said you didn't love him._

She half turned in his arms, so she was nearly facing him, and there were tears in her deep green eyes.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

She gave a sort of laugh. "Wrong? After what I said to you—you can ask me _that_? God, Sev, what are you, some kind of saint?"

"Me? You know better, Lil. Never happen." His thumbs caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears gathered there.

More fell. "I didn't _mean_ it. Didn't mean _any_ of it," she sobbed raggedly, desperate to tell him, to exonerate herself of the awful burden of guilt that was weighing her down. "I'm so sorry I ever said it, I don't even know why I did, it just . . .happened . . .I'm so sorry . . .! I do love you, Sev!"

"Hey . . .it's all right . . .I know you didn't mean it . . ." he soothed, trying in vain to stem the waterworks. It didn't work.

"I hurt you. Don't try and deny it."

He sighed. "Yeah, you did. But I'm over it. Lily, please."

"Don't do that. Don't just brush your feeling under the rug like they don't matter," she whispered. "You can be mad at me. You don't have to . . .cover it up."

He stared at her. "I'm not. What do you want me to do? Scream at you and call you a bitch?"

"If it'll make you feel better."

"It won't. It's done. I survived. It's over. Now just . . .let it go." He pressed her to him, his hands tangling lovingly in her hair. "Shhh . . .I forgive you . . ."

She began crying harder, and he was helpless, he didn't know what else to do or to say. So he simply held her, running his hands through her hair, rubbing her back, giving her what poor comfort he could until the tears and guilt had run its course.

Finally, she stopped crying and lifted her face to him. "Do you really forgive me?"

"Yes. How many times am I going to have to say it?" he asked, a faint note of exasperation in his tone. "I know you didn't mean it. I _know_. Stop feeling so guilty."

"I can't. I never should have said them."

"Look. We all say thing we don't mean when we're angry. I know I do. My mouth works independently of my brain when I'm mad. Not much I can do about it though, once I've said something. Except say I'm sorry. If I am." A small smile curved up his mouth, making him look very sweet . . .and very sexy. "You already did that, Lil. Apology accepted."

She sniffled and blew her nose on the tissue he handed her. Had they put tissues in the treehouse? She couldn't remember, but then again, she wasn't really up to recalling details like that now. She knew she looked a fright—her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was probably a wreck and she was hot and sweaty and sticky. Definitely not kissable right now. Definitely not.

But then his mouth captured hers.

And all her thoughts about her appearance flew right out of her head.

The warm damp pressure of his mouth upon hers raised something wild inside of her, something elemental and primal, something she felt only with him, an irresistible chemistry that overrode everything. She dug her hands into his silky black hair and pulled him closer. He was a good kisser—focused, intense, devouring her lips hungrily.

Then he broke free, sighed, and rested his forehead against hers, his hands stroking and combing her hair. Dark eyes met green and sparks burned in their depths.

Lily inhaled a great gulp of air before saying, "Why'd you stop?"

"Had to. If I had kept going . . ." his eyes said it all. "Not that I don't want to, because I do, but . . .I don't think either of us want a shotgun wedding. Or to be parents just yet."

"No. Although, when you kiss me like that, Sev . . .it's real tempting to just . . ." her hands trailed down his back and he shuddered.

"Lily, Jesus . . ."

"Sorry. Did I hurt you? You look like you're in pain."

He laughed, a rough chuckle. "Not something you can fix, sweetheart." He shifted a bit and sighed again. "At least not yet."

She made as if to get off him. He pulled her back. "Stay. I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." He settled her against his chest and concentrated on just breathing. He would endure a thousand times the pain for her. "You know what was the worst thing about the whole bloody charade? Having to watch him put his arm around you and people approving of it. I just wanted to knock his damn teeth out and kick his arse."

"He didn't do any more than that, Sev. Trust me. We never—"

"I know. But I'm a jealous bastard."

She laughed then. "You're lucky you didn't have to pretend to like another girl. Because then you'd see just how much of a nasty bitch I could be. I would have wanted to tear her eyes out." She leaned her head against his chest. "The hardest part for me was having to pretend I hated you. And to act like I loved Potter. When he touched me, I had to remember not to slug him one. And sometimes I pretended he was you, so I could smile convincingly."

"Bet that must have hurt," he whispered teasingly into her hair, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It wasn't fun. But if I had to, I do it all over again. Minus the _I don't love you_ part. I'd do anything to keep you safe."

"Me too. I'd walk through fire for you. Or give up my magic."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"It's true," he answered huskily.

"I know, but . . .it's too much. This love that we feel, it's like a bonfire. So strong."

The sheer intensity of her feelings for him and his for her scared her a little. But not enough for her to give him up.

"That's because we're not giving into it. When we do, it'll be different."

"How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I just do." He shifted again, the wood was digging into the small of his back. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

"Always." She shut her eyes, breathing his essence, it surrounded her and encased her and she fell asleep in his arms, despite the afternoon heat.

After a moment, so did he.

They woke just as dusk fell, right before James and Petunia returned from their flight. Severus wriggled out of the treehouse and climbed down, thinking that it used to take much longer for him to reach the ground.

He gave Lily one more kiss before saying, "Got to go, love. Mum will be waiting supper on me."

"Go," she gave him one last hug and then released him.

He waved once before turning around and heading across the lawn to the drive.

She watched him go and wished she had thought to ask him to stay for dinner.

A moment later, there was a roar of displaced air and James landed his broom on the ground some ten feet away, Petunia in front of him.

Lily turned to look at them.

Both looked extremely reluctant to get off the broom, or to quit holding each other. There was a tender look upon James' face when he gazed at Petunia, a look Lily had never seen upon him before ever. _I think he really does love her. I've never seen him look at any girl that way before. As if she was the only person in the world that mattered._

Petunia whispered something in his ear, smirking. James laughed, low and husky.

Lily turned away, blushing.

"So . . .when can I stop by and see you again, hun?" James was asking.

"Saturday. I work the rest of the week, remember? Ten to seven, and afterwards I'm beat. Not very good company, unless you like watching me sleep."

"I wouldn't mind."

"She snores," Lily put in.

"Shut up, brat!" Petunia ordered. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Do too. We shared a room for years."

"And you talk in your sleep, Lily!"

James started laughing. "I don't care, really. Merlin only knows what I do when I'm asleep."

"Dream of me, I hope," Petunia purred, then she looked pointedly at her lower half. "James, remove the charm, please."

"Aww, do I have to?" He asked, pouting adorably. "I like your derriere right where it is."

"I know but . . .nature calls."

"Ah." He muttered something and waved his wand. "There you go. I'll owl you, okay?" heasked as she climbed off the broomstick.

"Fine. Bye!" she blew him a kiss and then hurried inside.

"Have fun, Potter?" Lily asked.

"A blast. See you around, Evans." He waved once and then he was shooting up into the sky.

Lily turned and headed inside, thinking it was a lovely start to what she hoped would be a very good summer.

When Severus got back home, he found the house was too quiet. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw a plate of fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, buttered beans and rolls steaming on the table. He recognized a Warming charm when he saw one, and the note next to it confirmed his suspicions that Eileen and Dickon were absent.

_Sev,_

_Forgive the short notice, but Dickon and I went out to Sylvia's to celebrate. He asked me to marry him and I accepted. Talk to you later, son. I left you a plate, or you could go and eat at Lily's, you know you're always welcome there._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Severus smiled. He was glad Dickon had finally asked her. They belonged together, much like he and Lily. He considered going back over the Evanses. His mother was right, Polly would never turn him away. But he felt awkward going back without being invited. He didn't want to look like a street beggar asking for a handout. Besides, there was food here, and he had never liked wasting good food.

He pulled out a chair and began to eat hungrily. Polly Evans was a good cook, but nobody could make fried chicken like Eileen Prince.

Sorrel appeared and rubbed about his ankles, meowing shamelessly. He picked her up and fed her some chicken, which she gobbled like a glutton. Then he set her down and Summoned a water bottle from the fridge. It felt so damn good to use wandless magic at home.

He finished his dinner and rinsed off the plate in the sink before going into the den and turning on the TV. He fell asleep watching some detective flick, he had already figured out who the murderer was, and was awakened two hours later by the sound of Eileen entering the house.

He sat up quickly, he had been dreaming of Lily and they had been doing some rather wild things that he was sure his mother didn't need to know about. Ever.

Eileen closed the door behind her and took off her cloak, hanging it up in the closet.

"Sev, I'm home!" she called softly.

"In here, Mum."

Eileen entered the den, she was wearing a killer dress that made her look ten years younger and Severus' mouth hung open. He had never thought his mother had nice legs before, and he flushed just thinking it, but the truth was that his mother was, as Muggles would say, one red hot Mama. "Wow! You look great. Nice dress."

"Thanks. Dickon liked it too," she said, smiling.

_Yeah, I'll just bet he did,_ Severus thought. "Congratulations, Mum."

She held out her hand to show him her ring. It was a beautiful heartstar pink diamond, rare and precious and almost a carat, set in a gorgeous platinum filigree band. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. Classy. Like you."

Eileen beamed. "Oh, Sevvy! I'm so happy. I haven't felt like this since . . .I don't know when." She hugged him, drawing him up from the couch. "Dance with me, Severus!"

"Mum, you're being ridiculous! I can't dance." He protested.

"Then it's about time you learned, son." Laughing, she twirled him about with her.

He felt like a newborn giraffe, all long legs and tangled up feet. "Mum, are you . . . drunk?"

"Severus! I only had two glasses of wine!" she scolded, giving him a playful swat on the bottom.

"Sorry, but you usually don't act like this," he apologized.

"It's not every day the man I love asks me to marry him either," she returned. "Here, put your arm about me, like this. You're a boy, so you have to learn to lead."

"I feel like an idiot. Mum, please!" He could feel his face heating with embarrassment.

"Sev, pay attention. You need to learn how to dance at my wedding, you'll be dancing with me for one song, at least."

"When's the wedding?"

"July 20th."

"In three weeks!" he yelped, trying to follow her in a circle.

"Yes, I know it's sudden but why should we wait? It's not going to be a large wedding, just close friends and you, Sev. I'll ask Polly if she knows a good caterer, and maybe Walla Black knows a place that we can rent for a few hours, she's always had good connections when it comes to halls and such."

"Sure, Mum. Whatever you say."

"Severus, don't get cheeky."

He smirked at her. "I wasn't. Much. Picked out a dress yet?"

"No. That's the next thing. Going shopping." Her eyes took on that animated glow particular to women when the shopping gene gets turned on in their brains.

"Have fun."

"Oh, I will. And you get to go shopping too."

"What for?"

"You need new dress robes for the occasion, Sev. Dickon will take you to Madam Malkins."

Severus groaned. He hated formal wear. "Can't I just wear my old robes Glamoured?"

"Certainly not! You're getting new ones and that's that."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Mum."

She gave him another swat, and said warningly, "Severus Snape, don't you sass me."

He smirked even more. "I wasn't, ma'am." Then he picked her up off her feet and spun her around, laughing. "Now _that_ was sassing you," he said impudently, after he had set her down.

"Impudent brat!" She was laughing, however.

"I love you, Mum. And I'm glad you finally found a man that makes you happy and doesn't treat you like a piece of trash. But if he ever does . . .count on me to stomp his arse good."

"I will, son." She brushed his hair back from his eyes. "You need a haircut."

"Mum, for Godsake! _I'm_ not the one getting married."

"Haircut, Severus. No arguments. Or else no potions lab."

He gaped at her. "But Mum, that's . . .you'd ground me over a _haircut_?"

"No, I'd ground you over embarrassing me by looking like some punk kid the cat dragged in." She returned crisply. "The hair gets cut, Severus."

"How much?"

"Three inches."

"_Three inches_! No way! I'll be bald."

"Don't exaggerate. You'll have it almost shoulder length."

"I don't look good with short hair. I look like a geek."

Eileen gave him a Look.

"Fine! But don't expect me to look good in any pictures." He snapped.

"Sev, stop being dramatic. It's hair, it'll grow back."

He sighed. "Any other ways you want to torture me for the wedding?"

"Be careful, young man, or I'll make you dance more than once with me."

"Then your feet will suffer," he pointed out. "Is Lily going to be invited?"

"Of course. Lily and Petunia will be in the wedding party. And so will you and Dickon's brothers."

"Oh. Wonder what they're like?"

"I'm sure they're decent people, son. Muggles though, except for one, so watch the magic around them."

"Yes, Mother."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Sev. Now why don't you go to bed? You'll have to get up early tomorrow for your fitting."

Severus bit back another groan and then he bid his mother goodnight. This wedding business sounded like a huge pain in the arse. When it came time for Lily and him to marry, they were eloping to Scotland, he decided. At Gretna Green you could get a license and get married in five minutes and avoid all the fuss.

He undressed and fell on his bed, Sorrel came and curled up on his chest and purred him to sleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed this one. **

**Next: the wedding and some more surprises! **


	38. A Good Summer

**A Good Summer**

_Madam Malkin's Robes_

_Diagon Alley:_

Severus stared at the array of dress robes in dismay. He had never needed formal robes, only school ones, the set he had worn to the Yule Ball had been altered, and had never realized they came in so many styles, fabrics, and colors. He felt his head spin. He had no idea how to choose one for a wedding. He looked over helplessly at Dickon. "Uh . . .I don't know what to pick."

Dickon looked just as flabbergasted as he did. "Me neither. The last time I wore dress robes was at my teacher's funeral, and those are not what we're looking for. Maybe we should ask Madam Malkin. This is her shop, I'm sure she can suggest appropriate ones."

"Yeah, after all, you're the groom, and it wouldn't do if you looked horrendous," Severus teased. "Although I wouldn't be caught dead in _that _one." He pointed to a long red robe in heavy velvet with a frothing lace collar and cuffs that looked like it had been around since Queen Elizabeth I.

Dickon mimed putting a hand to his heart and keeling over. "Perfectly dreadful, isn't it? Even when that was the fashion, I would have rather been scourged than wear it."

"How can I help you, sirs?" Madam Malkin bustled over, holding a pincushion in one hand.

"Uh, hello, we're here to purchase dress robes for my wedding for myself and my stepson," Dickon explained.

"My mum's getting married," Severus added helpfully. Then he blushed for sounding like an utter buffoon and stating the obvious.

"Oh, and guess you're the lucky groom, aren't you, dear?" she beamed at Dickon. "Hmm . . .well, you're medium height, nice build, you'll fit into most anything I've got, which is nice, since I won't have to alter anything too much . . .Now let's see . . .do you have a favorite color, Mr.—"

"Marsh. Dickon Marsh."

"Mr. Marsh. Do you know if your bride will be wearing white or another color, like ivory or perhaps peach?"

"I . . .uh . . .don't know, she was going dress shopping with her attendants today." Dickon said, at a loss.

"Oh, well, hopefully she doesn't pick a color that contrasts too sharply." Madam Malkin said. "If that does happen, don't hesitate to bring the robes back and let me change the color, all right?"

"Right. Uh . . .my favorite color is blue and Sev's is green."

"Blue, eh. Popular color. Any particular shade? Teal, cobalt, royal, sky, turquoise, navy, indigo . . .?"

She went down the list of shades of blue like a textbook, and Dickon's eyebrow climbed higher and higher into his hair.

Severus sighed impatiently. He wished this were over already. He hated picking out clothes, which was why he preferred jeans and T-shirts or pullovers. What did it matter what _shade _of blue it was?

"I like indigo," Dickon finally spoke up, halting the recitation mercifully.

Severus thanked Merlin.

"Oh good! We have several robes in that color. Any particular style?"

"Something comfortable. Not too tight fitting, I like to be able to breathe," Dickon joked.

"All righty, then! How about something in a flowing Chinese emperor style?"

"Sounds good."

"What about embroidery? Have you a preference for a specific animal or plant or symbol?"

"Could you put an Egyptian motif upon them? You know, a lotus, scarab, and a cat? Oh, and some stylized stars and moons? I'm an astronomer."

"How lovely! Yes, that we can do! And I have some lovely buttons, hand carved amethyst sunbursts—midnight suns we call them . . .would you like those to button down the front?"

"Yes, please. Those sound wonderful."

"Now for the trim. I have a lovely violet silk shot through with silver thread, it sparkles when light hits it. I think it will go well with the indigo summerweight cotton." She snapped her fingers and two fabric swatches appeared in her hand. "See? What do you think?"

Both Dickon and Severus examined the fabric. "That looks good. I like it." The astronomer said.

"Me too."

Madam Malkin smiled. "Then I think we have a winner here. I shall make up a set, when would you like them by?"

"My wedding is in July, so before the 20th." Dickon said.

"You shall have them in plenty of time," the witch reassured him. Then she looked at Severus. "Now it's your turn, young man. Stand up straight, don't slouch."

Severus did as she had said, wondering if he would have to go through the torture of fabric swatches and shades of green.

"Hmm . . .you're starting to get a growth spurt, and you've got a few weeks till the wedding, so I would recommend a fabric that can be easily let out and adjusted in case you grow an inch or so before the wedding." She flipped through several of the robes hanging on the revolving rack before settling on one in an apple green shade. "How about this one?"

Severus looked at it. "The color's too bright. I like a darker green. Like evergreen," he told her. The same shade as Lily's eyes.

"Very well. How about this one?"

The next one she chose was a darker green, it fit close about the chest but flared down at the bottom, with slits up the side for ease of movement. "This style is called Mongolian warlord, since Genghis Khan made this style popular." Madam Malkin explained.

Severus rolled his eyes at Dickon. _Like I cared who invented it! All I want is to try the damn thing on and see if I look halfway decent and not like a string bean all dressed up. _He examined the brocade upon the robe, it had small interlocking geometric circles on it. "This will do."

Madam Malkin examined the robe critically. "It'll need dressing up before it's fit for a wedding. How about mother-of-pearl buttons down the front?"

"Fine," Severus said, trying not to sound bored out of his mind. He failed to see how girls could actually _like _clothes shopping.

"Now, you'll have a strip of white silk down the front, what embroidery would you like, hon?"

"Huh? Why do I need embroidery? I'm not the groom." Severus protested. "I'm not supposed to look better than him."

Dickon started laughing. So did Madam Malkin. Severus looked from one to the other.

"What? What did I say?"

"Never mind, dear," Madam Malkin patted his shoulder.

Severus bit back a groan. He hated it when strangers treated him like a child.

"We'll give you a little embroidery. Do you have a preference?"

"Yeah. None," he muttered under his breath, earning himself a sharp look from Dickon. He said, more politely, "I like potions and cats. Are those suitable, ma'am?"

"Very. I can put a small border about the hem too."

"Okay." Severus agreed, thinking that the torture was ended.

But then Madam Malkin had him try the robe on and pinned and tucked it here and there.

And after that there were trousers and a shirt to pick out and size and boots as well. By the time they were finally done, Severus was starving, he vowed he was never going through this kind of torture again, and Dickon looked glazed and about to fall over.

"You can come back in two days and they shall be ready for you. And of course all our robes have our guarantee of being self-repairing, temperature controlled, self-ironing, and sure to make any girl look twice at you." Madam Malkin winked at Severus, and waved at Dickon before bustling off to see another customer.

When they left the shop, Severus looked at Dickon and said, "_Please _tell me you had no idea what getting dress robes and a suit involved?"

"I didn't. Wizard's honor." Dickon said solemnly, but his eyes twinkled outrageously.

"How the bloody hell can girls _like _that sort of thing?" Severus queried. "I almost walked out after she started showing me threads and talking about inseams. Ugh!"

"That, Severus, is a question I have never been able to figure out," Dickon chuckled. "It's a mystery I don't think we men are meant to solve."

"Who wants to solve it?" Severus frowned. "I just want to know how to avoid it."

Dickon grinned. "Fake being sick with a deadly disease."

Severus shared a grin with his stepfather. "I'll have to remember that. Hey, are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it . . .I am. Let's go and get a bite to eat over at The Leaky Cauldron."

"And ice cream?"

"Of course." Dickon agreed. "What would lunch be without ice cream?"

"Terrible," Severus answered. He had a fondness for butter pecan with hot fudge sauce.

"Come on then, Sev. My stomach's snarling and staging a revolt." He hurried down the cobblestone way.

Severus followed, thankful that his legs had grown enough to keep up with the older man.

"Dickon, are you nervous about getting married?"

Dickon glanced back and shook his head. "No. Not really. I love your mother and I already get along with you, so it'll just be a change of scenery for me, living at Spinner's End. I'm ready, you see, for my bachelorhood to end. I've gotten tired of eating my own cooking and going to bed alone. And I think it'll be a good thing for me to have some practice as a dad." He gave the dark-haired teen a searching glance. "I hope that's not bothering you, Sev. I would never behave like your father, and I would hope you know that by now."

Severus flushed. "I do know that, it's just . . .sometimes . . .forget it. I'm being stupid."

Dickon halted and put a hand upon Severus' shoulder. "If it'll help, I promise to never do anything to physically hurt you or your mother."

"Fair enough, sir."

"Dickon," corrected the astronomer. Then he pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron. The Cauldron served breakfast and lunch to hungry patrons, and though their menu was limited, they did serve banging fish and chips and Cornish pasties, both of which were favorites of the two wizards.

_Alalindra's Bridal Shoppe_

_Diagon Alley:_

"Oooh, Eileen, you look . . .gorgeous!" Petunia gasped when the tall witch emerged from behind the changing curtain in a lovely ivory silk gown. "Lil, look at this one! Don't you think it looks brilliant?"

Lily turned from admiring the wedding veils on display in the exclusive shop and smiled when she saw Severus' mother. "I love it!"

Eileen smiled, turning so they could admire the laced back and medium train. "That's what you said about the last two I tried on."

Lily spread her hands and said, "Well, they're all so beautiful, I'm having a hard time choosing. I don't know how I'm going to pick out my own when the time comes."

"I'll try and help, Lil," Petunia offered. "Though I like most of them too." She sighed. "Of course, I don't even know what tradition I'll get married in—Muggle or wizard."

"Has James asked you yet?" asked Eileen.

"No, but . . . we've discussed it, and I think once he speaks with my dad and his, he'll pop the question." Petunia's eyes glowed. "I'd really like to get married in a church, but I don't know if James wants to. You're lucky, Lily. Severus is comfortable with both."

"I'm sure James wouldn't mind getting married wherever you're comfortable, Tuney," Eileen advised. "Most men don't. Tobias and I got married very simply, by a justice of the peace, with one witness, a friend of his, in attendance. But this time . . .this time I want to go all out." She chuckled and stroked the silky fabric. "Funny, but it's usually the other way around."

"Well, you saved the best for last," Lily told her.

Eileen beamed. "I surely did. Well, I'd say it's between this one and the blue accented one."

Lily put her chin in her hand. "Hmm . . .that one was really pretty, but . . .there's something more . . .what's the word I want?"

"Elegant," Petunia supplied.

"Right! This one makes you look like a queen."

"And you know what they say, Eileen," Petunia giggled. "Every bride's a queen on her wedding day."

"That'll be a switch," laughed the witch. She turned around upon the podium and examined herself in the mirror once more.

The gown she had on was a simple flowing ivory silk over gown, it was gathered at the side and flowed in gentle pleats in the back. The bodice was tastefully and elegantly decorated with multifaceted Austrian crystal beads and pearls, it curved gently in a sweetheart neckline. The undergown was a stiff taffeta, it made the gown stand out without the need for spells or hoops.

"Yes. I think this is the one."

"Ha! I knew it!" Lily crowed. "You owe me five pounds, Tuney."

"Mercenary," Petunia made an awful face at her baby sister.

Lily held out her hand. It was a rare day when she won a bet with Petunia. "Pay up, sister mine. I'm not the bank, I don't do credit."

Petunia handed her a fiver. "But I get to pick the shoes!" she sang, and rushed over to the shoe rack. "Eileen, what are you, a size five and a half?"

"Yes."

Petunia smiled triumphantly. "My size. Perfect."

"Why?" asked her sister.

"Because I can try them all on and see!" her sister replied. She waved Lily away. "Shoo! Get out of my light, how can I see with you hovering over me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lily gave a mock bow. "I shall retreat and let the Shoe Queen do her work."

"Don't be a smartass, Lily," Petunia said, extending one stocking-clad foot with a glittering beaded shoe upon it. "Hmm . . .nice . . .but it doesn't do justice to the gown. On to the next pair . . ."

Lily turned back to Eileen, who was watching their repartee fondly. "Want to get a latte? They make them for free over here for the customers. She could take all afternoon with her shoe obsession."

"I heard that, Lily!" Petunia called. "You're lucky you have a bonafide shoe expert here. If it were left up to you, you pick sandals with rosettes on them." She tried on and discarded another pair of white satin pumps. "Too plain."

"I'd love a latte, Lily." Eileen said, she stepped off the podium and walked over to the stand where all kinds of veils were displayed. "I never wore a veil my first time. But these are beautiful."

"I like the tiara with the Italian lace the best," Lily said shyly.

Eileen looked at it. "Oh, yes! Great choice. I'm so glad I brought you two with me, it's so much more fun with three!" A wistful expression crossed her face. "Do you know, I always wanted a daughter? I love my son dearly, but I always thought a little girl would be so wonderful to share things with . . ."

"Well, I'm glad you had your son first, Eileen. But maybe you and Dickon . . ."

"It's something to think about," said Eileen. Then she placed the tiara upon her head. "Well?"

"You look like a goddess."

"Flatterer."

"Nope. That gown and this veil together with whatever shoes Tuney picks out . . .is going to have Dickon on his knees thanking God . . .that you agreed to marry him. Right, Tuney?"

Petunia looked up from her seventh pair of shoes in seven minutes. "Definitely. Now if only I could find the right shoe . . .who the heck created this anyway? Looks like it belongs on Bridezilla . . ."

Twenty minutes and twenty-five pairs of shoes later, Petunia finally settled upon an elegant small-heeled number with crystals along the front of the shoe, it was a slip on with no back, but an extra cushiony insole. "Perfect!"

"Yippee! I thought we were gonna have to call the fashion police because you'd had heart failure," Lily smirked.

"Button it, Lil. I _am _the fashion police." Petunia stood up, holding the shoes in her hand, as the harried witch bridal consultant approached. "May I have these boxed please?"

"Heaven help us all when it's her turn," Lily said to Eileen in a stage whisper.

_July 20th, 1977:_

"Ready, Mum?" Severus asked his mother, taking her arm in his as they prepared to walk down the rose petal strewn pathway to where Dickon and his mentor, the ancient Master Astronomer Aristotle Fairweather awaited them. Aristotle was going to perform the bonding ceremony for the couple, he had once been Dickon's mentor and the two were still close.

"As I'll ever be, Sev." Eileen said, and smiled radiantly at him. "Relax. All you have to do is bring me to the altar."

"And not trip over my feet," Severus muttered.

She squeezed his arm. "You'll be fine. Don't think, just walk."

"You look beautiful, Mum. Like a queen."

"Thank you, Sev. You look very handsome too. Especially with your new haircut."

Severus blushed, for though he didn't like having short hair, he had to admit, if only to himself, that it did look better since it was not hanging in his eyes.

They began playing a wedding march, and Severus escorted Eileen down the aisle, standing in for Eileen's father, who traditionally gave the bride away.

He felt an odd fluttering in his stomach, and wondered if that were normal. This wasn't his wedding day, after all. He walked slowly and as gracefully as he could towards the altar, Eileen keeping a steady pace beside him, despite her long train.

Severus could feel eyes upon them the whole way down, but he focused upon Lily, who was already standing to the left of Aristotle, her eyes flashed encouragement at him. _They're not staring at you, Snape, _he reminded himself. _They're looking at Mum._

At last they had reached Dickon, and Severus gave him a formal bow and handed Eileen's hand to him, saying, "I give her into your keeping, Dickon Marsh. Care for her well."

"I shall," Dickon said, and then he took his bride's hand and kissed it, before drawing her to stand beside him.

Severus went to stand off to the right, next to Dickon's brother, and Lily winked at him and blew him a kiss.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, until finally it was over, and they were officially married, vows and all. Everyone cheered and clapped, and small songbirds flew overhead with colored ribbons in their feet, singing sweetly. Eileen had chosen that particular gesture, saying it was much better than throwing paper confetti, or rice, or birdseed, or candy.

The reception was immediately following, held jointly in the Snape and Evans yards, with just friends and family in attendance. The guests were a mixture of both wizard and Muggle and included Dickon's family, the Evanses, the Blacks and Potters, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Slughorn from Hogwarts staff, and a few others from Eileen's work.

They had a lovely tent up with a bridal arch for the bride and groom to walk through, and real table linens and silverware and fresh flower centerpieces, plus a magically flowing champagne fountain and another of pumpkin juice for the younger generation. The food had been catered by a friend of Polly Evans, and was delicious. There was a live band as well.

Henry Evans, who wanted to be the Master of Ceremonies for the evening, took the microphone away from the band's singer and said, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, I am pleased to announce for the first time tonight, the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Richard Marsh!" He said Richard's name with a dramatic elongation that made both his daughters roll their eyes in pretend disgust.

"Oh, God! Dad should have been a game show host," Petunia groaned.

"He could've replace Bob Barker on the Price is Right," Lily said, snickering.

They clapped and stood up as Eileen and Dickon entered the yard through the wedding arch. There was a large wooden platform set up for the dance floor, and Dickon led Eileen right to it. The band began to play _Eyes of Love_, a traditional wizarding love song, and Dickon and Eileen twirled gracefully to the music.

Severus squeezed Lily's hand under the table and whispered, "I hope they play something I know how to dance to when it's my turn to dance with Mum."

Lily looked at him in astonishment. "Sev, what are you worried about? You and I danced at the Yule Ball and you only stepped on my feet once."

"I know, but that was different. Nobody knew how to really dance there and the music was so slow an idiot could have kept the tempo. Plus we weren't alone on the dance floor. This time, it'll be just be me and Mum and you know how I hate people staring at me."

"You'll do fine, Sev. Just follow Eileen and pretend all the people watching are naked. Or disgustingly ugly."

He actually smiled at her. He was being foolish. He had practiced a lot with Eileen in the privacy of their living room, and he was reasonably sure he wouldn't make too much of an ass of himself. He used a linen napkin to mop his face, it wasn't really hot out, but suddenly he felt stifled, despite the magical robes he was wearing.

"I don't even know what song she picked for us to dance to," he muttered in a panic.

Lily put her arm about him. "It doesn't matter. You'll be great."

Finally, Dickon and Eileen were finished and Dickon escorted Eileen to Severus. "Your turn, Sev."

Severus gulped and stood up. "You sure you want to do this, Mum?"

"Of course, Severus. You're my son, and I want you to share in my special day." She led him out on the dance floor.

He put his arm about her waist, and held her hand with his other. Then he waited for the band to start playing.

They struck up the first bars of _You Light Up My Life_.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He knew this song, it was very popular, and he could dance to it.

He and Eileen gently rotated in a circle, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Sevvy."

"Love you too. You look really happy."

"I am. Happier than I've been in a long time."

"Good. You deserve it."

He meant it too. To his surprise, he managed to make it through the whole song without stepping on his mother's toes. Or her train.

When their song was ended, he escorted her back to the long table, amid applause from the guests.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Eileen said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations Mum and Dickon," he said, then he left his mother to her new husband and returned to his spot inbetween Lily and Petunia.

After they had eaten, and Dickon's brother had given a toast to the new couple, wishing them many years of happiness, people began to converge upon the dance floor. Severus hung back, as did Regulus, and James. Lily and Petunia would have none of that, however. Both girls enjoyed dancing and dragged Severus and James out onto the floor.

Severus minded a little at first, but then he grew used to it, and besides, he didn't want to be shown up by Potter. James had probably had dancing lessons at an early age, Severus thought, like most aristocratic purebloods. Even so, Lily only danced with him, and he could have held her forever.

Finally, James pleaded a bathroom break, he actually wanted to speak with Sirius, who had been sulking in a corner, refusing to speak to his parents at all. He did say hello to Regulus, but totally ignored Orion and Walburga. James thought he might be able to talk some sense into his stubborn idiot friend.

Petunia was at a loss, and looked about hopefully for a new partner, they were starting up a rock and roll number by Elvis, and she adored Elvis. "Oh drat! Figures he'd up and leave when my favorite song is playing."

"Hello, my lady. In need of a partner?"

She turned to see Regulus standing there, offering a hand. He was smiling politely, an impish gleam in his eyes. "Oh! You're Regulus, aren't you? Sev's roommate?"

"And best friend. Pleasure to meet you. You're Lily's older sister, right?"

"Petunia. Would you mind? James had to answer a call of nature."

"Not at all. This music is very good."

"It's Elvis, the King of Rock and Roll." Petunia explained, and then she whirled him away to _Blue Suede Shoes_.

"King? Of what?" Reg looked vastly puzzled.

Laughing, Petunia explained the title and who Elvis Presley was. "I'd show you a picture, I have dozens, but they're all at home. Thank you for dancing with me, Regulus."

"Reg. And I ought to thank you. I've been dying to dance since I got here, but I didn't know anyone." He twirled her about, moving with an astonishing grace.

"You're a good dancer."

He chuckled. "I'm a Black. My mother had us take lessons in the cradle. Well, not really, but you get the picture. You're good too."

"Mrs. Pym's Dance Class for eight years," Petunia admitted. She thought Reg was sweet, much nicer than his arrogant brother.

Just then, James came back onto the dance floor. Sirius had refused to even listen to him and he was quite put out. "Oi, star kid. Time to but out and leave my girl alone."

Petunia frowned up at him. "Really James, there's no need to be rude. A simple excuse me would have worked. Regulus was kind enough to dance with me while you were gone, you needn't act like a jealous idiot."

"I-I wasn't . . " James sighed. "Okay, maybe I was, a little." He turned to Regulus. "Sorry, Black, but would you mind if I cut in?"

Regulus released Petunia. "Not at all. It was a pleasure, Petunia."

James reclaimed his girlfriend and they started dancing. "Don't be mad at me, Tuney. But I've just been wrangling with Sirius, so I'm out of sorts." He gave her a guilty smile.

"What's he done now?" Petunia sighed. She was getting sick and tired of Sirius always seeming to ruin their good time.

"It's more like what hasn't he done. Which is spoken to his parents. I tried to get him to at least be polite, but he's . . he won't even consider it. I don't know why I bother."

"Because he's your friend." Petunia waved at Lily and Severus as they went by. She had to smile, those two had eyes only for each other and danced as though they were the only ones in the room.

James pulled her close. "Enjoying yourself, beautiful?"

"Very much. I love weddings." Then she didn't bother talking, she simply allowed herself to feel the glorious heat of James' arms about her as they spun and twirled. She looked across the floor and saw Eileen and Dickon dancing as well. _Someday, that's going to be me._ _If I can ever convince Procrastinating Potter to give me a ring already!_

_A few days after the wedding:_

Severus waited impatiently on the swings for Lily. She was supposed to meet him down by the park and from there they were going to get some ice cream. Eileen and Dickon had already left on their honeymoon to the Highlands of Scotland, and would be gone two weeks. So Severus had his house to himself, except for those times when he was visiting the Evans' place. Polly had invited him to come for meals and he usually accompanied Henry home after they had finished work. Henry had given Severus his old job back at the pharmacy, and Severus was very grateful, since he wanted to save up to take Lily out for dinner on Saturday. He had already sworn on his wand to Eileen that he wouldn't have any wild parties go on while she was gone.

"Darn, guess I can't call that escort agency like I planned," he teased, making Eileen go into a coughing fit, and Dickon double over laughing.

"Severus!" she scolded, but he could tell she was not buying it.

"Only kidding. Lily's the only escort I need. Have a good time on your trip. Don't fall off any cliffs."

"I'll make sure she doesn't go rock climbing, Sev. Or get kidnapped by some enterprising Highlander," Dickon joked right back. "See you in two weeks."

"If there's an emergency, you can use the Floo to contact us. Or call Polly and Henry. There's food in the fridge and I left you money in the biscuit tin—" Eileen began.

"Oh, so _that's_where you keep it." Dickon said.

"Mum feels it adds flavor to the shortbread," Severus said, smirking. "Mum, I'll be fine."

"You're sure? It's just . . .I worry."

"Don't. I'm seventeen, I can handle it."

"Eileen, Severus is a responsible seventeen, unlike a lot of others I teach," Dickon reassured her. "Now come on, or we'll miss the Loch Ness Monster Tour and I really wanted to catch a glimpse of the old sea monster."

"Is it really a sea monster?" Severus asked. Dickon's words made him feel proud, for he had never heard anything like them from any adult male before.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll finally find out," said his stepfather, and then they stepped into the Floo.

That had been a few days ago, and since then when he wasn't working he was with Lily. She had promised to meet him at the park after she had finished her shift at the cinema. He waited, swinging back and forth idly.

Suddenly, he heard a sharp scream coming from the opposite end of the park. He was on his feet immediately. A small boy burst into view, he was dirty and his nose and lip dripped blood, his hands were scraped and he looked like he was crying. Severus knew him, he lived down the block, he was seven and his name was Ian Palmer.

"Ian! What happened?"

"S-Severus?" the little boy's dark hair was standing on end, making him look like a hedgehog. He glanced back behind him. "Gotta get away! They're coming!" He raced behind Severus.

"Who are?"

"R-Roger Meekham and his gang! They—they beat me up and took my lunch money." sniffled Ian.

"Keep behind me, Ian," Severus ordered, his jaw clenched. His eyes were dark pools of fury. "I'll get it back and make them leave you alone."

"Okay."

"Sev, what's going on?" Lily asked, she was coming off the street and into the park.

"Nothing much. Just teaching a bunch of bullies a lesson," Severus replied shortly, and then he strode directly into the path of the bullies, who were three or four kids around ten.

The boldest one, a tall kid with a half-shaved head, called, "Better run, Ian Pee-on! Before we show you what we do to scaredy cats like you and make you wet yourself!"

The other boys howled in laughter, cruel and mocking.

Severus' blood boiled. He had no tolerance for bullies of any shape or size or age. "I don't think so. Leave him be, little scumsuckers." He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the ringleader.

"Who the hell r'you?" asked Roger, trying to sound all macho and failing miserably. His voice squeaked. "His big brother?"

"Nah. He don't have no brother," spoke up another of the gang. "Maybe it's his bodyguard."

"But who'd want to guard his body? It's so wimpy!"

"Shut up, all of you little rats!" growled Severus. "Which one of you hit him?" He walked over and got right in their faces, his eyes dark with sheer anger. He picked them up off the ground and glared at them one by one and shook them hard. "Well? Answer me!"

Some of them began to whimper and tremble, for Severus' glare was based off of Tobias at his most dreadful. "We didn't do nothin'!"

"Don't lie! Here's the way this is going to go, termites. You! Roger! Give me back the money you stole from him." He held out a hand. Shaking, the boy obeyed. Severus leaned down, his face hard and scary. "You lay another finger or toe on Ian over there, and I come and pulverize you. I'll beat you so bad your own mum won't recognize you. Or your dad. _Stay away from Ian._ Don't talk to him, don't look at him, hell, don't even breathe the same _air_ as him. If you do anything to him, I'll know, and then your arse is _mine_. So unless you want it kicked all the way to California, you'll do what I say. Got me?"

His voice dropped several octaves, and became silky with menace, and each one of the bullies quaked and whimpered and one started bawling, "Don't hurt me! Please! I'll never do it again."

Just then, sirens began to wail in the distance.

"Hear that?" hissed Snape. "That's the police, coming to take you away for what you've done. And throw you in a deep dark hole with the rats and the crazies." The sirens drew closer and they all started crying. Severus eyed them coldly. "Run, brats. Run home and tell your mummies to spank you extra hard for what you've done, and maybe the police won't come to your house to arrest you."

"T-they don't know where I live," blustered Roger, tears and snot dripping down his face.

"But _I _do. Once I tell them . . .into the dark you go . . .now get!" Severus snarled. The four turned pale and started running. "And remember, I'm always watching!"

They started screaming and tore off across the park as if the hordes of hell were nipping at their heels. And Severus hadn't needed to lift a finger against them.

"Humph! Pissing cowards!" He turned back to where Ian and Lily waited.

Ian was looking at him as if he were some kind of god. "Whoa! I never saw Roger move that fast in his life! That was so bloody cool!"

"And if he knows what's good for him, he'll keep running." Severus said, satisfied. He smiled down at the younger boy. "You want to come with us and get some ice cream?"

"Really? Sure!" Then his face fell. "But I don't have any money."

Severus handed him the money back. "Yeah, you do. But the ice cream's on me."

Lily beamed at him. "Good for you, Sev!" Then she looked at Ian, who was still covered in blood. "You need to get washed up, you're all over blood and dirt. Let's go over by the fountain." She tugged a spare rag out of her pocket that she sometimes used to wipe up the counter at the concession stand.

Once she had made the little boy presentable enough, they left the park and started walking into town. Ian walked a little ahead of them. Lily took Severus' hand and whispered, "You were great back there."

Severus shrugged. "It was nothing. I did what was needed." He continued walking. Then he added, very softly, "What I wished someone would have done for me when I was his age."

Lily put her arm about him. "You're a good man, Severus Snape. And you'll make a great father someday."

"Hold it, Lil!" He looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "I scare the snot out a few brats and you think that makes me father material?"

"Yes. Because I could see you doing the same for your own kids," Lily replied.

"Oh. Well, yeah, that goes without saying. Anybody lays a finger on my kid and I'll break all their fingers and shove them up their arse. And then I'll sue them."

"That's what I'm talking about. You'll make a great dad, Sev."

"Someday." He drew her into a long electrifying kiss. She was so sweet that he nearly forgot where he was, the touch of her lips against his own sent spirals of desire through him and when he broke it off, he saw Ian staring at them.

"Ugh! Gross! You're as bad as my mum and dad!"

The two exchanged sheepish looks and then Lily said, "Someday you won't mind kissing a girl, Ian."

Ian gagged. "Yuck!"

Severus chuckled. "But that's a long time from now. Keep moving, we want to get there before all the ice cream's melted."

Ian turned around and tore off down the road, leaving the two teenagers to walk leisurely behind them, and talk of the future.

_Potter Manor_

_A week later:_

Petunia fiddled with a fold of her pleated pink-sprigged skirt and tried not to feel as if she were being judged by the friendly witch sitting across the table from her. Liana Potter had never been anything but kind and considerate of her son's girlfriend, despite the gap in their ages and the fact that Petunia had no magic. But now Liana had asked her for tea, without James this time, he was out wandering the manor grounds with Sirius, and Petunia felt nervous butterflies in her stomach.

She picked up her tea cup, sipped the excellent orange spice inside, then set it down and waited for the other woman to speak.

Liana took her time, rearranging a fold of her napkin before smiling at the younger woman. "Please, Tuney, don't look so nervous. I'm not going to eat you. I'm a good witch."

That got a chuckle out of Petunia. "I know."

"I figured it would do us good to get to know each other without my son hovering like a nervous sheepdog." Liana smiled. "I must confess, when James first told us of his intentions, Charles and I were quite shocked."

"Because I'm a Muggle?"

"Well, a little, but mostly we were surprised at how James felt so deeply for you. I know my son, and while I love him dearly, I also know that he tends to be a bit . . . cavalier in regards to girls. He also tends to get bored easily and that's when he gets into trouble." She sighed in fond exasperation. "Charles was similar at that age, though, so I have hopes that James will grow out of it. However, as I said, when he first told us about you, I thought it was just another passing fancy, until I saw the two of you together. Then I knew. You were made for each other, and somehow it didn't matter if you were a witch or not. You were just what my son needed to make him grow up and become a responsible adult. And you loved him."

"And he loves me. I never thought I'd end up loving someone who was part of my sister's world, and younger than me, but there you have it."

"Sometimes the best things in life are unexpected."

"Yes. I do love your son, Liana, and someday, when he's finished with school, we would like to marry, only . . .I'm concerned about how your family would take it." Petunia bit her lip.

"Ah. You mean Aunt Muriel?" Liana snorted. "She's all bark and no bite, dear. Old, crochety, and unforgiving, and only family would put up with her. She has no say in who James marries."

"She threatened to cut him out of her will."

"An empty threat. And one she's threatened multiple times. Pay her no mind, Tuney. She has an exaggerated idea of her own importance. You are very welcome here, and I look forward to having another woman in the house. But I also wish for you to be comfortable around us, and that's why I called you here." Liana cleared her throat. "You have very nice manners, your mother taught you well, but there are a few things in wizarding society that you must also learn—such as the proper wearing of robes, when to bow to a senior witch or wizard, what is and is not acceptable conversation for a lady of your station—"

"A lady of my station? But, Liana, I'm just a Muggle, not a lady . . ."

"Once you marry James, Tuney, you shall be Lady Petunia, and so you see, I wish to teach you a few social airs, so you won't . . .trip yourself up." Liana finished smoothly.

"Oh!" Petunia felt a blush rise in her cheeks.

"Now, then. We shall begin with the place settings. When you entertain a pureblood from a Founding family, that is one that can trace their ancestry directly back to Merlin, you must . . ."

Petunia soon found that Liana was a most through and gracious teacher, a quality which she felt she lacked, and so paid close attention, for she wouldn't have it said that James Potter's fiancée was socially inept and what could one expect from a mere Muggle?

Meanwhile, unaware that his fiancée was having etiquette lessons, Prongs and Padfoot had been racing through the woods upon the estate, running for the sheer joy of it. They had not indulged themselves and transformed into their Animagus forms all summer, and it was a relief to shed their human form and indulge in purely animal pursuits.

When they finally tired of chasing each other, and the occasional unwary rabbit, in Padfoot's case, they returned to the high meadow where James had first shown Petunia his other form and collapsed on the grass, shifting back into human form.

Both were dressed casually, in jeans and polo shirts, and James' hair was mussed from his run, as usual. "Having fun now, Padfoot?" he asked, having agreed to this impromptu romp because Sirius had complained he was bored.

"Ah, Prongs!" Sirius grinned, lying back on the grass. "This is the life. No worries, no obligations, just sheer pleasure . . .too bad Remus and Wormtail aren't here too."

James shrugged. Remus was away at some institute trying to find a cure for his furry problem and Peter was off in Germany with his parents, on a family vacation. "I kind of like it with just the two of us." He looked up at the sky, which was a fine blue and recalled something he'd almost forgotten. "Hey, Tuney's coming for tea today with my mother! Wonder if we ought to crash the tea party, or is it like, a girl thing?"

Sirius looked horrified. "Of course it's a girl thing, and I, for one, have no desire to get beat to death with a shoe for invading the rose garden. Let 'em alone, Prongs. You don't need to be at her side twenty-four/seven, you know."

"But I _like _to be by her side, Siri."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't get you, James. She's just a skinny Muggle. She'll never fit in our world. I don't why you keep on deluding yourself that she will. You're only going to get hurt when she leaves."

"Leaves? Why would she do that? Petunia's not a quitter. And she's not just some Muggle, she's the girl I'm going to marry."

"Marry? Oh, for the love of Merlin! James, you can't mean that."

"Why not? You got something against Muggles?"

"No, I just think, and I've said it before, that we shouldn't mix. They have their world and we have ours and that's how it should stay."

"You're a bigot. And an idiot."

Sirius sat up and glared at him. "Bloody hell, James! Just a couple of months ago you were drooling all over Lily Evans! And last year you were swearing your last breath to kiss her! And now because you rescued her sister from some brute, you're going to make her your _wife_? Buddy, you're off your rocker!"

James set his jaw. "Look, Siri. Last year I was an immature jackass who wanted someone I wasn't meant to have. Remus was right. I was obsessing over Lily, but I didn't love her. And Lily didn't love me. She never did. Her heart's always belonged to one person—Snape. And she doesn't want or need me. Petunia does. Not just to defend her honor against brutes like Dursley either. She needs me to make her whole, to be there for her, to give her a little taste of magic."

"Prongs, it won't work."

"Why not? Our worlds aren't that different."

"Not that different? Prongs, we use a fireplace to get from here to there. They use cars and planes! We've spent centuries trying to hide what we are and you want to drag her into a place where she'll always be an outsider."

"She won't. She'll adapt and learn. It's not forbidden for a wizard to marry a Muggle, Sirius! This isn't the twelfth century. You know, you sound like your mother."

Sirius' hands clenched. "That was low, James."

"But true. Sorry, I know you can't help how you were raised, but Padfoot, I _love _her. And that's all that matters in the end."

"How do you know it's real love? You used to be in love with a lot of girls."

"None of them were like Petunia. She loves learning about our world, her eyes light up when I tell her things that we take for granted. And she has so much to teach me as well. It's so different from Lily. There I was a dog panting after a frozen treat in a window. Lily never really like the fact that I was a pureblood, but Petunia does. She might be a Muggle, but she has class. She's smart and funny and not bad to look at either. Instead of making fun of her, why don't you get to know her?"

Sirius shook his head. "No thanks. I'd rather not get to know the girl who's about to destroy your life."

James stood up, furious. "Sometimes, Sirius, you really are a miserable bastard! And a jackass!" He started to walk off across the meadow.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Someplace where you aren't right now."

"James, don't get in a snit. I'm entitled to my opinion."

"Yeah, well next time, keep it to yourself!"

Sirius stared after him forlornly, but made no move to follow. He hadn't said it, but he hated Petunia Evans for another reason as well. She was slowly splitting apart his friendship with James, and turning the Marauders into the Marauders plus one, and he couldn't see any way it wouldn't end in disaster. First his family, now this. So far his summer was turning out to be a disaster.

James summoned Blink, the elf helped him change before he crossed the veranda and entered the rose garden where Petunia and his mother were having tea and cakes. To his shock, he saw Petunia wearing one of his mother's flowing robes and looking right at home, chatting and eating daintily from a plate of sweets. James felt a smile curve up his mouth. Sirius was wrong. Petunia would fit in. He crossed to the small gate and opened it.

"Hello, ladies. Might I join you?" he asked and they welcomed him with smiles.

It was late August when Eileen first suspected she might be pregnant. But it had been so long since she had Severus that she was afraid it might just be a skipped period. After all, she was thirty-four, not eighteen now. Still, she had been feeling tired and craving odd foods, and she recalled those symptoms from her first time. She also had no appetite in the morning, but was starving by the afternoon.

She had not told Dickon yet, because it might just be nothing. Then again . . .she knew it was possible, she was not past the age, and they had quite enjoyed themselves upon their honeymoon. She cupped her hand over her belly, it was still flat and thought, _Could it be? Should I try and find out? Or wait another week?_

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, contemplating what to do. Finally, she drew her wand. One simple spell would tell her all. She pointed her wand at herself and traced a circle over her abdomen.

Three minutes later she emerged from the bathroom wearing a wide grin. She could hear Dickon downstairs in the kitchen, clattering pots and pans, starting breakfast.

She could hear Severus as well, telling his father about how he had seen a comet through the telescope last night, and Sorrel meowing to be fed. An ordinary morning at Spinner's End.

"Good morning!" she greeted them as she walked into the kitchen.

Dickon turned from frying bacon at the stove and smiled at her. "Hello, love. You're looking radiant this morning."

Eileen laughed. "I am." She waved a hand at the bacon and it was magically ready, along with eggs and toast. "Come and sit down, Dickon. I have something to talk about."

Her husband obeyed, carrying the breakfast to the table and sitting in the chair that used to be Tobias'. "All right. So what's the news? Good, I hope."

"Wonderful. Dickon, in eight months you're going to be a dad again."

She had the pleasure of seeing her husband struck dumb.

"Mum, you're going to have a baby?" Severus cried.

"Yes. You're finally going to get to be a big brother, Sev."

"I am? Holy Merlin!" her son looked almost as shellshocked as her husband.

Dickon found his voice. "That's the best news ever, Eileen! Can you tell . . .what it is?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Well, based on my spell, we're going to have a little girl."

Dickon grinned and said, in an awed tone, "Starseekers! I'm going to be a dad!"

Severus sat staring down at his bacon and eggs. For some reason he had never thought that Eileen might get pregnant. The idea had never even crossed his mind. But now . . .now he was going to be a big brother. It felt so . . .weird. But at the same time it felt exciting as well. He just hoped he'd be a good one.

Then he slipped from his chair to call Lily and tell her the good news.

**Sorry It's taken forever to update this but I wasn't sure how I wanted to organize this chapter. ****A British 5 1/2 shoe size is equivalent to a US 8, I got that off shoe conversions.**

**Also, I know the song You Light Up My Life wasn't released till 1977, but I have made allowances for my AU and moved the release date up to the summer of 1976.**

**Thanks everyone for being so patient! Please review!**


	39. Family Matters

**39**

**Family Matters**

_March, 1978:_

_Hogwarts:_

For Lily, returning to school was almost like torture in some ways. For she had to pretend she was James' girlfriend and ignore Severus, except when partnered with him for potions, and then they could barely talk about anything other than their current assignment, because people might notice. She still managed to slip him notes written in their special code, but it wasn't the same as having him there. Several times during that first term she wanted to burst into tears, but she had to control her emotions and smile and laugh at Potter and Black's stupid jokes and cheer James on at Quidditch practice and games. But she did a good job, for her friends and acquaintances were fooled into thinking she was deliriously happy. It was so ironic, she thought, that her Second Sight had been right, she made a good spy and a better actress.

She had everyone fooled . . .everyone except Dickon Marsh. The astronomer had seen how close she and Severus had become during the summer and couldn't figure out why Lily was suddenly avoiding Severus and hanging about James, who was supposedly her sister's beau. It just didn't make sense, and Dickon would have loved to solve that little mystery, but he hardly had time inbetween his classes and grading tests and homework and visiting his wife every weekend, Eileen had moved into a small cottage in Hogsmeade to be closer to her family during the last two months of her pregnancy, when she was on maternity leave. "When I had Sev, Tobias was working full time and traveling, and he nearly didn't make it in time to the hospital to see Sev get born. I'd really prefer if that didn't happen again."

"I'll be right there for our child's birth, Eileen my love. I'd cancel all my classes if necessary."

She had smiled up at him, that glorious smile he loved so well. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Dickon Marsh?"

"Only about every other day. But I'll be glad to hear it again if you want to repeat it," he'd laughed.

She had, several times, and each time he had kissed her.

He set those memories aside as he watched Lily walk down the hall accompanied by her friends, Cindy, Alice, and Mary. She turned and smiled at something Mary said, but Dickon observed that the smile didn't reach her eyes. He had seen Lily smile before, especially at Severus, and he could tell that this was not a true smile. She was acting a part, pretending to be happy when she was not. _There is something going on there, something that involves Severus and James. I don't understand it, but something's not right there._ But short of dragging all of them into his office on a pretext and making them tell him what was going on, he wasn't going to figure it out any time soon. But it bothered him, for he cared for Lily and Severus and didn't like to see them unhappy.

Lily felt eyes upon her as she passed the Astronomy classroom, and she turned and met Professor Marsh's gaze. She waved at him briefly and flashed him a smile, he was her favorite teacher. This time it was real.

Dickon gave her a return smile, then retreated into his classroom, he had tests to grade and diagrams to review. But someday he would solve the mystery between the two Gryffindors and his Slytherin son.

"So, are you going to be at the big game this weekend?" asked Mary. "It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin and I hope James kicks Avery's arse good. Mulciber too."

Lily nodded. She couldn't blame Mary for being so bitter and angry, since Mulciber had played a nasty joke on her a few weeks ago. At the same time, she couldn't work up any real enthusiasm for the game either. She had never cared much for Quidditch and would have rather been studying for her NEWTS. With Severus. Who was probably going to Hogsmeade to visit his mother. Eileen was eight months pregnant and getting close to her due date. _Maybe I can play sick and stay in bed in the morning and study and then sneak out through the humpback_ed _witch statue into Honeydukes_.

She had learned that little secret way from James, he had told her of several secret passages as a kind of apology or maybe it was a consolation for her having to pretend to be his girlfriend. That was the only good thing about hanging around the Marauders. Most of the time she found the four friends immature and annoying, especially Pettigrew, with his obsessive worship of James, as if he were some kind of god, and Sirius, who thought he was God's gift to women. James she could tolerate, because he had matured considerably since meeting Petunia, and Remus had always been kind and considerate to her.

"Reg's playing too." Cindy said, not at all bothered that she was going out with the "enemy".

Mary made a face. "I still don't get you, Graves. How can you like one of those slimy—"

"Stuff it, Macdonald," Cindy ordered sharply. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's my business not yours who I choose to date and Regulus is a decent kid. Better than his troublemaking brother, if you want the truth."

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth," Cindy stated, then she started walking very quickly ahead of them, her back stiff with indignation.

Lily glared at Mary. "You just had to start with her, didn't you?" She hurried to catch up with her friend. "Cin, don't pay any attention to her. You know she's been sour grapes ever since Mulciber pulled that prank on her."

Cindy kept walking. "I know, and it was terrible, what he did, but Reg had no part in it. He was as furious with his Housemate as any Gryffindor. Why should she paint him with the same brush as Mulciber?"

"Because Slytherins have always been easy to be prejudiced against," Lily said. Then she cast a new spell Severus had developed called Muffliato, a charm that made it so no one could hear what you said to someone. "You're so lucky, Cin, that you can at least acknowledge Reg as your boyfriend and don't have to hide it."

"I know," Cindy whispered. "I wish you could too, but after what happened to Sev, it's probably safer this way."

"I know it is. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I feel like my whole life here is one big lie. I feel like every time I pass him in the hall and don't wave or say hello I'm pushing him further away, further down the dark road. I know it's not real, but that just makes it worse. I wish I could just end this bloody charade and stand up in front of the whole school and tell everyone _I love Severus Snape_, but that would destroy everything."

Cindy gave her hand a squeeze. "Hang in there, Lil. We've only got umm . . .three and a half months left till we finish school. Then it won't matter who you choose to date. You can even marry him."

Lily took a deep breath. "You're right. I just have to be patient."

"So, are you going to the game or not?" Cindy asked. "You never really said."

"I . . .I really don't want to. I'd rather study for my Herbology NEWTS and then go to Hogsmeade."

"Oh? Let me guess. Severus is visiting his mum."

Lily shared a secret smirk with her. "You're sharp, Graves."

"That was easy."

"Do you think I should? Do you think it'll hurt my . . .cover if I do that?"

"If you really want to and you think you can give a good enough excuse, then do it."

"Okay. I will. Just . . .don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow and find a troll sleeping next to you."

Cindy laughed. "You're a riot, Evans."

SSLESSLESS

"Oi, Sev, you know the answer to this question?" Reg asked his roommate. "_What's the sovereign specific?"_

Severus looked up from his Charms review notes. "The panacea for all ills? It doesn't exist."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Not even the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"That's not a cure for disease, it's a gift of longevity. Like the Fountain of Youth. Trust me. There is no sovereign specific. It's a trick question."

"All right." He marked something off in his notebook. Then he looked up from his potions review and asked, "You going to see your mum this weekend? Or will you be at the game?"

Severus slanted a glance at his friend. "Black, that's a no brainer."

Reg chuckled. "Just making sure. I thought maybe you'd be there to root your roommate on. And I heard a rumor that Evans was going to be there."

"All the more reason for me to avoid it. I'm sorry I won't be there to wave a banner and scream for you to knock some arsehole Gryff off his broom though."

Regulus laughed. "I think I can manage that without you, Sev. I'll knock one off just for you, mate."

"You do that, Black."

"Oh, and tell your mum I said hi. Did you give her that tea my mum sent?"

"Yes, and she says to tell her thanks, it worked really well." Walburga had sent Eileen some raspberry leaf tea since pregnant witches shouldn't take potions during the last three months, and Eileen still suffered from occasional bouts of nausea and headaches.

"Mother's really good with herbals," Regulus said proudly. "She was going to become a herbologist before she met Dad. She still studies when she has spare time."

"Good thing. Mum knows a few remedies since she's a Potions Mistress, but I guess they weren't working. Sometimes she can only keep down soda crackers and tea. Makes me damn glad that I'm not a girl."

"Same here."

They returned to their studying, for both were determined to do well on their finals and NEWTS.

SSLESSLESS

"Lily, you sound horrid!" exclaimed Cindy on cue the next morning.

Lily began coughing loudly, the kind of deep wracking coughs that meant a bad upper respiratory infection. She also had a hoarse throat and was running a fever, according to Cindy's hastily cast fever diagnostic. "I think . . .I think I'm sick."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

Mary came over to see and gasped. "Blimey, Evans! You've got spots on your face!"

"Like acne?" Lily pretended to be oblivious.

"No, like green _spots_! Eeeww! I hope it's not contagious!"

"Maybe you'd better go to the Hospital Wing, Lily," Alice suggested. "And you'd better stay away from her, Mary. Some of these viruses can be airborne."

Mary nodded and backed away.

"Lily, do you want us to help you to the Hospital Wing?" offered Cindy generously.

"No. I'll be fine." Lily said hoarsely. "I mean . . .I can get there myself. I don't want to infect you."

"Humph! I've the constitution of a dragon," Cindy snorted.

"No, really. What I do need you to do is to give this note to James." She handed Cindy the note. "And then give this one to Reg." She handed Cindy a second note, which was really for Severus and explained what she was doing and to expect her at Eileen's cottage around twelve noon.

"Will do, Lils. Feel better." Cindy said, then she sailed out of the dormitory.

Lily gave a few more hacking coughs, just to sound convincing.

The rest of her dormmates cast her looks of sympathy as they left for class.

Lily did go to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey gave her a mild decongestion draft and told her to go and sleep for the rest of the morning. Lily returned to the Tower and spent the rest of the morning studying for her NEWTS.

At eleven thirty, she dressed and snuck out of the castle using the secret passage and once into Honeydukes, bought some chocolate for herself and Severus and Professor Marsh. Then she walked the short distance to the Marsh cottage.

She knocked at the door and heard a familiar voice say, "Don't get up, Mum. I'll get it. It's probably Lily. Or Dad."

She felt her heart race at the sound of his voice and then she wondered when Severus had started calling Dickon "dad". _It's about time!_ Dickon was a far better father than Tobias had ever been, and she was glad Severus had finally come to terms with that fact.

The door opened and she saw Severus standing there, dressed in his Slytherin pullover, but his tie was askew and his robes draped casually over a chair. "Told you it was Lily, Mother," he called over his shoulder. "Come in, Lil, don't stand there like a sales clerk or something."

She stepped inside the homey little cottage and shut the door behind her. "Sev, I've missed you so much!" She caught him in a fierce embrace.

"Easy, little oracle!" he laughed, but then he was holding her against him and kissing her with just as much longing. "God, it's been torture, seeing you with Potter and wondering if he were. . . taking advantage of you."

"James? Not a chance. He knows if he tries to put a finger on me, I'll hex it off. And that's nothing compared to what Tuney would do to him if she ever caught him cheating on her."

"I'm glad you decided to come. I thought for sure you'd be in the stands watching your "boyfriend" score for Gryffindor."

"Please." Lily said with a grimace. "I'd rather be hit with a dozen curses. You know I've never cared for Quidditch."

Severus smiled. Still the same old Lily. "Come on, Mum's in the kitchen."

Eileen was sitting in a comfy rocker with lots of cushions and had her feet propped upon a small hassock with a large cushion. Her ankles were very swollen and her slender feet had expanded to the size of balloons. "Hello, Lily."

"Hi, Eileen!" Lily leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, your poor feet!"

"They look like melons, don't they?" the witch chuckled ruefully. Her belly was also bluging. She was wearing comfortable pants and a loose top with a robe over it. "That always happens towards the end of my pregnancy."

"Do they hurt?" the redhaired girl asked.

"Some. Luckily I have a devoted husband to massage them," Eileen said with a satisfied smirk.

"You'd have never caught her ex doing that," Severus put in. "Tea, Mum?"

"Yes, dear." Eileen said. "Well, Sev, Tobias and Dickon are two totally different animals. And glad I am of it. This pregnancy is taking a lot out of me."

Severus brought her tea and also Lily as well. The two sipped at it companionably while he fixed a cup for himself and sat at the table next to Lily. He peered at his mother worriedly. "Maybe . . .I probably shouldn't be saying this, but . . .maybe it wasn't safe for you to have another baby, Mum."

Eileen looked over at him. "Severus, I am perfectly healthy, and I'm hardly the first witch to have a child at my age. But every pregnancy is different. With you I was younger, yes, but I got terrible back and leg pains. This one makes me nauseous still and very tired and dizzy. But at least I'm not spotting."

"I don't understand. How can you say you're all right when you're sick all the time?" Severus asked.

"Severus, this is what happens, most times, when a woman gets pregnant. Having a baby puts a lot of stress upon your body, and it's only natural that I feel tired and sick some days."

"It seems like every day to me. At least everyday that I've seen you. I don't like it. I don't know how you put up with it."

"It's worth it."

"Is it?" He looked doubtful. "You look as bad as when the bastard used to get on you for something."

"Oh, Sev! Surely not that bad! And this is different, son. At least I know that I'm sick for a reason and that as soon as I deliver, the sickness will be gone." She patted her belly and smiled serenely. "In the end, when I hold my baby in my arms, it's all worth it." He still didn't look convinced. "Come here."

He approached her. She took his hand and pressed it to her burgeoning stomach. "Press here. Feel that? That's the baby's foot."

"It is?" He peered down at her.

"Yes. And here's the head. See, the baby's in the right position to be delivered. Of course, that'll change as he or she moves about." She guided his hand further up. "There's a foot and there's the little bottom."

A look of wonder came over his face. "How do you know what everything is?"

"Simple? I've run diagnostics on myself many times."

Suddenly, the skin beneath his hand moved. "Mum, the baby . . .is moving!"

"Yes, I know. It's getting quite cramped in there and the little tyke is eager to get out and meet you. Would you two like to see the baby?"

"How?" asked Lily, coming over.

Eileen smiled. "I can cast a special spell that will let you see the baby inside of me for about five minutes."

"But you just said you were tired!" Severus exclaimed.

"I am, a little. But I have more than enough magic at my disposal, son. You see, when a witch is carrying her magical capacity triples in strength. It's a kind of safeguard, so she can defend herself and the baby."

"Triples?" Lily cried. "Merlin's hat!"

Eileen took her wand from her pocket and tapped her belly, muttering a strange phrase in Latin that neither young magic user comprehended. A glow spread outward from her wand over her belly, and suddenly her skin became almost transparent and the two could see the baby inside her.

The baby was curled up on its side, its head tucked down and it was yawning.

"Look, it's sucking its thumb!" Severus cried. "I didn't know they could do that."

"Yes. And they can also smile a little. Dickon swears he saw the baby do that last time I cast this." Eileen said, smiling.

"I can see its little hands and feet! Aww!" Lily exclaimed, grinning. "And that wriggly thing—"

"That's an umbilical cord," Eileen told her. "The baby gets its food from there."

"Can it breathe in there?" Severus asked.

"Yes, through the umbilical cord. When its born, it will take its first breath of oxygen."

"It has tiny fingernails!"

"And hair." Severus squinted. "Only I can't tell the color."

"It'll probably be dark like yours," Lily guessed. "This is so cool, Eileen!"

All too soon, the spell faded.

She looked up at her son. "Do you understand better now, Severus, what I meant before?"

Slowly he nodded. Seeing the baby up close that way had made it more of a real person to him, and not just a bulge in his mother's stomach that was eating away at her, like a type of cancer. Now it had become a living entity to him, and he felt both protective and also a tiny bit jealous. He knew the baby would take up much of Eileen's time and she wouldn't be able to brew with him as often. Then he shook his head. It was ridiculous to be jealous of a helpless infant, his own brother or sister! Soon enough, he'd be done with school and married to Lily and moved out. And immersed in his duty for the Order of the Phoenix. He ought to be grateful that Eileen would be preoccupied with the baby, so she wouldn't ask any awkward questions.

"Yes. I never . . .it's just so . . ." he floundered for the right words.

Eileen patted his cheek. "I know. Dickon was the same way the first time I showed him. That's why they call it the miracle of life."

The two spent most of the afternoon with Eileen, having lunch and discussing various things, until all too soon it was time for them to return to the school. They took different ways back and left at different times, so no one would suspect they had gone to Hogsmeade together.

Lily returned to her dorm and fell on her bed, pretending to be sick, but she couldn't quite hide the smile on her face whenever she thought about Eileen's baby. _Someday I want a baby . . .Sev's baby . . ._she thought dreamily.

SSLESSLESS

_April 25th:_

Dickon and Severus were looking at a rare conjunction of planets, Venus and Jupiter aligning with Mars, when he heard Minerva shouting from inside his office, "Dickon, you'd better get down to Hogsmeade as quick as you can! I think Eileen's in labor!"

"She's _what_?" Dickon shouted, and then he bolted into his office.

Severus started to laugh. He had never seen the cool collected astronomy professor so flustered. "Don't pass out, Dad," he teased.

"Shut up, Severus!"

Minerva's face hovered in the midst of the emerald flames. "Dickon, take a breath."

"I'm fine, Minerva! I'm fine! I'm not hyperventilating. Tell Eileen I'm coming." Dickon cried, flustered. "Her bag's packed, I did that last night. Is she in a lot of pain? Do I need to call St. Mungos?"

"Dickon, if you'll let me get out of the fireplace, you can go to her," Minerva reminded him.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course. Goodbye, Minerva."

"Goodbye, Dickon and good luck!" she winked at him and withdrew from the fireplace.

"Okay, I'm going . . .Wait, I need my wand . . .Severus, where's my wand?" he glanced around panicked.

"Here, Dad." Severus handed him his wand. "Here's your cloak too and don't worry about your office, I'll lock up and take care of Eclipse. Oh, wait, he's with Mum. Never mind, just go. Go, Dad!"

Dickon threw down the Floo powder and called, "Hogsmeade, Marsh cottage."

The flames turned green and he leaped through them, just as Severus called, "Don't forget to call me when the baby's born, okay, Dad?"

"I will. Eileen, honey, I'm here!" he called loudly and then the flames died.

Severus stared at the fireplace and thought dazedly, _It's finally happening. I'm going to be a big brother. Oh, Merlin!_

He quickly locked up the office and was about to return to his dorm when he bumped into Minerva. "Professor, I . . .umm . . .didn't see you."

"I can tell. I was coming to lock up after your stepfather, I figured with the baby coming and all he might have forgotten . . ."

"I already did that, Professor." He fidgeted a little, then blurted, "Uh . . .how long does it take to have a baby? Do you know?"

"Well, Severus, it all depends. Seeing as this is your mum's second, it might go a wee bit quicker than it did with you."

"But how _long_?"

"Perhaps maybe four or five hours. Could be eight . . .could take fourteen . . .There's no way of knowing. Babies come in their own time, lad."

"_Fourteen_ hours?" gasped Severus. "But that's . . ."

"That's only a guess, mind you. Don't worry, Severus. As soon as the baby's born, I'm sure one of your parents will Floo you." Minerva patted him on the shoulder. "Now, off to bed with you."

Severus obeyed, but he was sure he wouldn't sleep a wink. His clock read nine-thirty.

At precisely twelve o'clock, the stroke of midnight, Jessamyn Aline Marsh was born. Dickon Flooed Severus as soon as the baby had been pronounced healthy and was swaddled in a soft pink blanket. Eileen was exhausted, but very happy.

Severus came through and the first sight that met his eyes was Dickon holding a tiny pink bundle in his arms. His stepfather's face was glowing with a joy he had only seen when the astronomer was stargazing at a new star or a conjunction of planets. "Look, Sev! Look at my beautiful baby girl!"

Severus walked up and peered down at his new baby sister. Her face was a little red and she had a thumb in her mouth, just as she had that afternoon when Eileen had showed him the baby growing inside her. Her hair was dark and fuzzy and stuck up like dandelion tufts all over her head.

"Wow! I can't believe you're finally here," Severus murmured. "She looks so . . . tiny!"

"Maybe to you!" Eileen said with a weary chuckle.

"Mum, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Sev. How do you like your new sister?"

"She's great, Mum." He reached out a hand to touch her petal-soft cheek. The baby looked up at him and suddenly he felt an overwhelming urge to protect this tiny life. His little sister. "Hey, baby girl. I'm Severus, your big brother. But you can call me Sev."

"You want to hold her, Sev?" Dickon offered.

"I . . .umm . . ."

"Don't worry, Severus. She's a lot less delicate than she looks, trust me. You've held spun glass vials, you can hold your sister." Dickon said, smiling. "Hold out your arms, son."

Severus obeyed, and Dickon gently placed the baby in them. He carefully hugged the baby to him, she felt light and yet solid at the same time. She looked up at him and made a sort of sigh. "What's her name?"

"We've called her Jessamyn Aline, but that's too long of a monicker right now for a tiny tyke like her, so we've shortened it to Jess." Dickon said.

Severus smiled at his new sister. "Jess. That fits her. And when she's older, she can be Jessa." He took a seat upon the bed next to Eileen, the baby cradled close, and whispered, "Welcome to the world, baby sister."

Dickon removed a camera from his pocket and snapped a picture, thinking that now his family was complete.

**How did you all like the newest addition to the Snape-Marsh family?**

**Next will come the end of the year, NEWT grades, and the war heats up between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but the bright spark of hapoiness gleams once more for the Evans sisters as each marries their chosen man, one in a wizarding ceremony and the other in a Muggle one.**


	40. Together At Last

**40**

**Together At Last**

_June 1978_

_Hogwarts School:_

Finally NEWTS were over, and those seventh-years who had taken them were anxiously awaiting their results. The results would not be in until the second week of June and Lily, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and James were all waiting impatiently for their results. If one wanted to join the Auror program, one needed at least two passing NEWT grades, and in order to pass a NEWT you needed to get an eighty percent or above. Each NEWT had a practical and a written portion, and their examiners had been Ministry officials and top Masters in their fields. Lily had nearly thrown up from nerves several times during the testing, but she managed to get through it without disgracing herself. Amanda Barnes, a Ravenclaw, had fainted. But now all that was left was the waiting.

The days dragged, for seventh-years had no final exams to prepare for save NEWTS, so all that was left was attending class. But at last the Ministry owls arrived, on a sunny day on June 17th. Lily was so nervous she had Cindy open her envelope and then asked timidly, "Is it . . .okay? Did I pass?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Evans," Cindy rolled her eyes. "Quit being such a worrywart and take a look." She shoved the paper under Lily's nose.

Lily read, then she started yelling, "I passed! Oh my God! I passed all five of them!" She had taken NEWTS in Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defense, and Transfiguration. She had scored very high in Charms and gotten a commendation letter as well.

Remus had taken the same and he also had passed, getting a top score in Transfiguration. James had taken three NEWTS—Transfiguration, Defense, and Charms—and he had passed them all. He was grinning widely, because now he could apply to the Auror program with no worries.

"And they're doing an accelerated one, Sirius, so I can complete the training in a year instead of three." James told his best friend excitedly. "How did you do?"

"Not bad," replied the Animagus, he had managed to pass Herbology, Transfiguration, and Defense by the skin of his teeth. "Maybe we'll be in the same trainee program together."

While the two Gryffindors dreamed of winning glory as Aurors, Severus and Regulus quietly celebrated Severus' passing all six of his NEWTS, the same five as Lily's, plus Ancient Runes. He had received the highest Potions grade ever in recorded Ministry history and had been given a small medallion to pin on the front of his robes. He could now attend the Academy of Potioneers and become a certified Master Brewer, which was what he had always dreamed of doing.

If not for the war going on with Voldemort and their roles as spies, Severus would have been cheering. He still felt very proud, however, and couldn't wait to tell Eileen and Dickon the good news. His parents and baby sister were still residing in the rented cottage in Hogsmeade, having opted to stay until the term was finished. Dickon spent his weekends there with his brand new daughter and wife, helping Eileen with Jess as much as he could. Fatherhood agreed with him immensely. Eclipse was happy as well, having yet another Marsh to safeguard.

That morning, Dumbledore congratulated all the students who had passed their NEWTS successfully and then he had an announcement to make regarding who would be Head Girl and Boy for their year. "As you know, that is a decision based upon specific criteria, such as academics and behavior. The student who is chosen by the staff must exhibit flawless academic marks and have almost no disciplinary actions upon their record whatsoever—"

"There goes our shot at it, Prongs," muttered Sirius ruefully.

James shrugged. "I'd rather not be put on a bloody pedestal, mate. Too much responsibility, having to be a role model for everyone." The truth was, he rather liked his reputation as a rogue and wouldn't have changed it for anything, and he knew Sirius probably felt the same.

Dumbledore was continuing his announcement. "This year's Head Girl is Gryffindor's Lily Evans—"

He was interrupted by cheers and applause and whoops from the whole Gryffindor table. Lily was shell-shocked. She had never expected to be picked for such a position.

Cindy was waving her napkin in the air and hooting, "Attagirl, Lily! You go, girl!"

James leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Way to go, babe!"

Severus concealed a smile and applauded quietly under the table. He was glad Lily had been chosen. She deserved it, she had worked hard all seven years for it. _Good for you, little oracle!_

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "Partnering Miss Evans as Head Boy is Slytherin prefect Severus Snape—"

Now it was the Slytherin table's turn to cheer and clap for their own brilliant scholar. Severus just sat there, too shocked to do anything.

Regulus was hooting and hugging him. "Congratulations, Sev! Finally, a snake gets honored! There hasn't been a Slytherin Head Boy since . . ." his voice lowered. " . . . since Tom Riddle."

Several Slytherin firsties were chanting, "Snape! Snape! Prince of Snakes!"

Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were applauding politely.

The Gryffindors were glaring at him however, and only a quarter of their number were clapping, though Lily and Cindy were among them.

"Filthy snake!" he heard a few hiss. He glared right back at them.

"Quiet, please. I wish to congratulate both Miss Evans and Mr. Snape for their performances, and point out that this is the first time ever that a Head Boy and Girl have come from rival Houses. It is my hope that this shall bring us closer together. Lily, Severus please come up here and receive your special pins and chasubles which you may wear along with your robes."

Severus slid from his seat, he felt as if he were walking in a dream, and together he and Lily marched up to the Headmaster. He did not look directly at her, for fear he would be tempted to reach out and hug her and kiss her breathless. But he did mutter a sincere, "Congratulations, Evans."

Lily hid her smile of joy and restrained herself from wrapping her arms about him and screaming, "We did it, Sev!" Instead she murmured a "Congratulations to you too, Snape," on her way to the podium. They would have to celebrate later on, once they were out of school.

Dumbledore gave them each a gold pin, with entwined letters upon a Hogwarts crest, HG for Lily and HB for Severus. Their chasubles, which were like thin scarves draped about their necks, were cloth of gold and had their initials embroidered upon them as well as their school and House crests. Dumbledore draped them about their shoulders and then stood inbetween them and caught up their hands and lifted them up towards the ceiling.

A hidden reporter from the Prophet snapped a picture to go with his small article.

The whole school cheered and clapped wildly.

It was a heady moment, and both Lily and Severus felt nearly drunk upon the emotions of the moment and the recognition given to them.

Even the staff were applauding, and to Severus' eternal shock, Dickon was waving a little Slytherin banner and yelling, "Brilliant job, son!"

Severus blushed at Dickon's public acknowledgment of their relationship, but then he turned and grinned at his stepfather, proud and happy to have a father who appreciated him for all that he was. It warmed his heart, because at last he was no longer the despised misfit son.

When all the hubbub had died down somewhat, the new Head Boy and Girl resumed their seats and breakfast was served.

Dickon sat down abruptly when poked discreetly by Pomona. "Oh, right. I . . .err. . . .got a little carried away." He quickly transfigured the Slytherin banner back into a napkin and placed it upon his lap.

Pomona laughed. "Oh that's all right, Dickon. You should be very proud of Severus, he has overcome so much, and it's only right that he wear the chasuble."

"I am very proud of him, Pomona. He's like my own son. But then . . .I guess you already know that." Dickon said, reverting suddenly back to his quiet self.

"It's good to see a father so openly show his approval for his son. Severus needs that, it'll do wonders for his self-esteem," said Pomona sagely. "And how is your baby girl, Dickon?"

Dickon beamed and began to tell Pomona all about Jess, and how she was finally sitting up and smiling, she had learned to blow raspberries, and was now sleeping for five hours straight. She was an extremely easy going baby, nothing seemed to faze her. Eileen had told him she was less fussy than her brother had been at that age.

"You're lucky, Dickon." Pomona said. "My neice cried and was colicy for three months, despite all the natural herbal brews I poured into her."

Dickon nodded. "One of my sisters was like that. I've learned to count my blessings, Pomona. Especially now, when darkness threatens everything we have and those I care about."

The portly Herbology witch nodded sagely. Voldemort's shadow was rising steadily, and nothing the Ministry or the Auror Department had done so far seemed to stop it. She feared that war would be coming soon and some of her students would never be seen again, whether it was because they would be killed in battle, or because they would be seduced down the dark road. She had been a young girl when Grindelwald made his bid for power, and that had been bad enough. Voldemort was worse, however. He was better organized, smarter and more charming. Grindelwald had been unable to gather enough followers to pose a serious threat, he was a thug compared to Voldemort, who was an evil mastermind. And Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald in a single duel. The Head of Hufflepuff often wonder what made him stay his hand when it came to Tom Riddle.

_He was mentor to the boy, it probably hurt him deeply to see his student turn dark,_ she mused while munching on her toast. _Still, he threatens our whole existence, and sometimes you have to pluck a creeper out by the roots lest he strangle the whole crop. Sometimes a bush needs to be pruned down to the roots in order to preserve the balance of the whole garden. Any good herbologist knows that. But then, Albus never was a very good gardener—he wasn't ruthless enough when it came to exterminating pests and wild weeds._

She shook her head sadly. Unless someone took a stand, there would be bloodshed before too much longer. She looked out upon the students, who should have had such a bright future, and who might end up bleeding and dying instead.

SSLESSLESSLESS

A week later, James received his acceptance into the Auror Academy during the morning meal, as did Sirius. Remus opted to work for an independent security company, one that did not care if he was a werewolf so long as he was reliable and did his job. It paid less that the Aurors and didn't include benefits, but it was far better than what some who had the full moon curse did for a living. Most werewolves ended up eking out a miserable existence on the fringes of society, hated and scorned by all, even those who were once kin. The Lupins were very progressive in their views, and also loved their son very much.

Posted prominently in the Great Hall was an Auror recruiting poster, and the poster stated that new requirements were established for Auror trainees, due to the war in the offing, the Academy would now accept any recruits of age with reasonable marks in Defense, Potions, and Charms, and waive the requirement for NEWTS.

"Cripes!" Sirius exclaimed when he read that. "If I'd known that, I'd have never busted my arse studying for the damned things! It's unfair!"

"What are you going to do, Wormy?" asked James, idly twirling a pencil inbetween his hands. "Got any career plans?"

"Errr . . .not really. I could always go and work for my father's tax firm. He always needs someone to help around the office."

"Sounds dreadfully dull and boring," snorted Sirius. "Why don't you learn to live a little, mate? Do something totally unexpected, like work at a go go bar?"

James and Remus snickered at Sirius' wit and Peter blushed. "Good one, mate."

While the Marauders were ribbing their slyest member, Regulus and Severus were also discussing their future in hushed tones. Severus planned on marrying Lily as soon as they were finished with school. The two only wanted a small wedding, just family members and a few friends and they had decided it was safer to get married in a Muggle ceremony instead of a wizarding one.

But the wedding plans were the furthest thing from Severus' mind just then. He was concerned that the Death Eaters seemed to be recruiting heavily, trying to swell their ranks. As of yet, none of the senior Death Eaters had come to any of the Iron Mask meetings to inspect their younger counterparts, but Severus had an uneasy feeling that such a thing might happen soon.

"Has Malfoy asked you to . . .recruit anyone?" he queried Regulus in a bare whisper.

"No, not yet," replied his roommate in the same tone. "You?"

Severus shook his head. "But if he does . . .what should I do? I don't want to bring anymore people to him."

"We pretend and then say it didn't work and hope for the best." Regulus said. "What do you plan to do once you're finished with school? Besides marry the girl of your dreams."

"I'm going to go to the Academy of Potioneers and get my Brewer's Mastery. And then I might just open my own shop or something. Unless . . .other duties interfere."

"Sounds like a plan. I wish I knew what I was doing."

"You have another year left."

"I know, but . . .ah, I have time . . .unless other things get in the way." Regulus said. Then he lifted the gold cloth chasuble and said, "Looks good on you, Snape."

Severus smiled slightly. "I still can't believe I was nominated, let alone chosen."

"Why not? You deserve it if anyone does." Regulus said and then he began to eat his scrambled eggs after re-heating them with a Warming Charm.

Over at the Gryffindor table, they heard Sirius declaiming that he was going to become the best Auror and kick the arse of any dark wizard he came across. "To hell and back, I say! To hell and back!"

Most of his tablemates cheered and egged him on.

Regulus rolled his eyes in disgust. "Oh, right. He'll be lucky if he doesn't end up dead or yanked off the force for excessive brutality or not following orders or something. Dad would have said he's not Auror material, because he's too damn impulsive. And he'd be right. God help us all!"

Severus agreed, Sirius as an Auror was very scary, especially considering the other's penchant for deadly pranks and recklessness. He was unpredictable, a wild card. Severus had never really gotten over that incident in the Shack, in fact, he still had nightmares about Lupin's clawed hand reaching through the wall for him and then the wall shattering and him trapped in a tiny room with a savage beast that wanted nothing but to eat him. But he didn't blame Lupin so much, he blamed Sirius and Pettigrew. A mutt and a rat. Mayhem unleashed. And they wanted to recruit Black as an Auror! Truly, the country was going to the dogs.

SSLESSLESSLESS

Finally, the term was over, and the Class of '78 was finished with school. All the witches and wizards were of age and could now make their own choices about their magic and their lives. It was a heady feeling, especially with more and more news coming in of Voldemort and his followers attacking innocent people and any they viewed as blood traitors or Muggle supporters or those who dared to stand up against them. Many of the students streamed into the Auror offices and signed up for active duty, like Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend, Alice Stewert. The couple got married as soon as they could and then were accepted into the Academy.

James decided to delay his Academy training for a few weeks so he could prepare for his wedding and honeymoon. Actually, Petunia and Liana were doing the planning, he was just nodding and agreeing with them. It had been decided that the wedding would be in the wizarding way, since Petunia was marrying into an influential wizard family. Most of the guests were wizarding families, since the Evans family was very small and the wedding was a good way to introduce Petunia to wizarding society. Liana had asked Petunia if she would mind if the reception was hosted at Potter Manor. Petunia agreed, since that way she would not have to pay for a hall. She knew her father would be bankrupted if he had to pay for two weddings all at once.

Liana helped her choose decorations and the menu, while Lily and Polly helped her pick out a lovely gown and the attendants' gowns, her bridal party was small, consisting of Lily as First Witch and Sirius as First Wizard and Remus and Peter as Witnesses.

The wedding was set for July 15th, to avoid the muggy heat, a weather caster had foretold them it would be a warm day, with a small breeze, and perfect for an outdoor wedding. While Lily and Petunia agonized over bouquets and other minutiae, Sirius hosted a bachelor party for James three days before the wedding. He invited Remus and Peter, of course, Frank Longbottom and a number of old Gryffindor schoolmates. Beer and firewhiskey flowed freely, as did snuff and a few other recreational substances, and Sirius had even hired a pole dancer.

It was quite a wild party.

"Are you sure you wanna get hitched, Prongs?" a slightly drunk Sirius asked James.

They had rented a room at a tavern in wizarding London and everyone was having a fun time. All except Remus, who grew nervous in crowds and could not drink alcohol lest it lower his inhibitions and release his control over his werewolf nature. He was sipping a simple ginger beer and nibbling some pretzels. James was standing next to him with his third ale, laughing at some prank Remus was recalling.

"Huh?" he turned to his best friend. "What kind of question is that, Siri? You know I love Tuney. I love 'er so much!"

"Yeah, but wouldn't ya rather be a bacherlor, like me? An' then you wouldn't be tied down to one girl. You could have 'em all!" He gave Prongs a tipsy smile.

"The grass is always greener . . ." Remus said.

"Petunia's all the girl I need," James said.

"Then you didn't like Metera?" Sirius asked, indicating the pole dancer, who was still being drooled over, ogled, and given tips by the rest of the guys. "I paid thirty Galleons for her!"

James eyed the dancer. "She's nice to look at, I'll give you that, but . . .Petunia has my heart and she always will, Padfoot." Then he took another gulp of his beer.

"I'm happy for you, James," Remus said sincerely. "That you've found someone to love who returns your love. Do you see now what I meant when I said you were obsessing over Lily before?"

"Yes, I really do. I wanted Lily for all the wrong reasons and I'm glad you told me off, Moony. Merlin knows I needed it. When I'm with Petunia I feel content and she feels the same."

"That's great, James." Remus gave him a smile. "I wish you all the best."

"Me too, mate," Sirius said. "Though ya know, once you've tied the knot, old pal, she's gonna keep you on a short leash."

"Hopefully tied to the bed," James smirked. "I won't miss my freedom all that much, Padfoot. Being with Petunia isn't a chore or a duty. It's great fun and I love it." James cuffed him affectionately across the back of the head, then he looked for Pettigrew, who was curled up in a corner, nursing his sixth beer. _Pickled like a herring,_ James thought in amusement. Then he turned back and snitched a chicken wing off a platter of appetizers.

When James woke the next morning, he had a bit of a hangover, but Bilbo soon put him to rights with a Hangover Cure, and then he felt fine. And more than ready to put his adolescence behind and marry Petunia.

SSLESSLESS

_July 15th, 1978_

_Potter Manor:_

_"You are bonded, heart to heart, and now you may kiss the bride."_ Old Percival Wentworth declared, waving his wand over the happy couple and dissolving the magical ribbon that held the two tied to each other. It was no coincidence that sometimes getting married was called "tying the knot" for in the wizarding ceremony, the Bonder tied the groom and bride's hands together with a green ribbon and a love knot, to symbolize eternity and faithfulness.

James cupped Petunia's face in his hands and kissed her soundly.

He could dimly hear the cheers of family and friends, but they were far away, since all of his attention was focused upon Petunia, who was kissing him back with an intensity he had never known she possessed until now.

At last, he was married, and he didn't care if half the purebloods regarded it as a terrible scandal, that he had married a Muggle. Petunia was worth twenty of them.

Following the ceremony, everyone filed inside the house to the banquet hall, where several large tables had been set up with place cards beside them. Food appeared magically upon each plate upon request, like it had done at Hogwarts. You had merely to speak the words "Appetizer" or "Salad" or "Dinner."

The Evanses were particularly impressed by that little bit of magic, as well as their host's house, which was immense to a couple from Spinner's End. "They live like royalty here, Henry," said Polly, eating a canapé. "And now my Petunia's become a princess."

"I know. And she'll make a good one." Henry said. He frowned as the salt shaker began to hop around the table. "Good Lord! Why's it doing that?"

"I don't know," Polly said, alarmed. She looked about. No one else seemed to be having that problem. She reached for the salt, only to have it sidle away and spill across the mulberry tablecloth. "Oh dear! What a mess!" An invisible band was playing rather loudly, and so they missed the soft giggle coming from beneath the table.

Henry reached for his glass of water, only to have it inch away from him.

A series of bizarre happenings plagued them for fifteen minutes.

A large linen napkin tied itself about Henry's neck and half-strangled him. Polly went to help him, and her napkin fluttered into her face like some deranged butterfly. "Oh!" she cried, and her elbow upset her water glass.

After a house elf had come by and mopped up the spill, the strange mishaps resumed.

When Polly went to sip her soup, she got squirted in the eye. Hal reached for a cocktail hot dog only to have it fly up in the air. He began to grow angry. "What the devil is going on here, Polly?" Everyone else was enjoying their meal and whenever they glanced over at the Evans' table, the weird things quit happening and it just appeared that the Muggle couple were clumsy.

A few of the nearer guests began to whisper and titter behind their hands.

Dickon and Eileen Marsh had been seated diagonally to the Evanses, and Dickon had a good view of what was going on, plus he was used to observing students in the dining hall at Hogwarts. The students were always playing pranks on each other and he had learned early on as a professor to spot a prankster's target. He nudged Eileen. "Polly and Henry are being annoyed by a prankster somewhere in this hall."

Eileen looked at him. "What? At a wedding? But who would do such a thing?"

"Someone who doesn't like Muggles? Or an ill mannered child?" Dickon suggested.

Eileen started to get to her feet, ready to go over to the Evans table, but Dickon caught her arm.

"Wait, love. Let Charles handle it."

Eileen subsided when she saw Charles Potter, in his formal tailored black tuxedo pants, white shirt, and red stag embroidered robes making the rounds of the tables and speaking to his guests.

"Hello again!" he greeted his new in-laws cheerfully. "How is everything going for you? Are you getting enough food? If you don't like the menu, you can request whatever you wish."

"The food is superb, Charles," began Henry. "But we've been having the oddest mishaps . . .I can't understand it . . ." He related what had been occurring.

"It's almost like being haunted," Polly said, a bit fearfully. "Lily used to tell us stories of a poltergeist at school . . .this reminded me of that . . ."

Charles scowled. "Poltergeist, eh? My house is not haunted . . ." He shot a glance towards the table where he had placed Muriel and her cronies and his second cousin, troublemaker extraordinaire, Nathan Billingsby. Nate's chair was conspicuously empty. " . . .but we are plagued by a little scoundrel of a cousin." Abruptly, Charles flicked up the tablecloth to find a smirking Nate beneath it.

"Uh, hi, Cousin Charles!" the child said, giving Charles an angelic look.

He wasn't fooled for an instant. Charles reached in and dragged the boy out by his ear. "Nathan Michael Billingsby!" He shook the boy till he yelped.

"Ow! Leggo my ear!" The boy tried to squirm free to no avail.

"Did you prank Mr. and Mrs. Evans, young man?" Charles demanded.

"So what? I was just havin' fun!" the boy whined. "It was boring at Gran's table!" His dress robes were smeared with jam and pumpkin juice. He squirmed harder, but Charles had a death grip on the back of his robes. "Muggles can't take a joke."

"What you did to them was no joke, boy!" Charles growled, thoroughly disgusted with the boy's behavior and very embarrassed. "You know how to behave, and yet you insist upon acting like some ill-mannered spoiled brat! You've disgraced our whole family, using magic upon defenseless Muggles. Where did you get the wand?"

"What wand?"

"The one you have up your sleeve!" Charles said, rolling up the boy's sleeve to reveal an ash wand strapped there by an elastic band.

"Pinched it off Gram." Nate said, like it was a thing to be proud of.

Charles snatched it. "And now you add thievery to your list of naughty behavior. I'm appalled." He turned to Polly and Henry. "You have my deepest apologies. He knows better, but he's been indulged for too long by his doting grandmother." His mouth tightened. "But this time he's gone too far."

Recognizing the implacable tone in Charles' voice, Nate started to snivel, "But I didn't mean it . . .I was just playing . . .I want Gram . . ."

Charles ignored his pathetic whining and picked him up and stalked from the banquet hall, his face like a thundercloud.

"I'd say that's going to be one sorry little boy," Henry predicted.

Polly agreed. Then she gave a soft laugh. "Well, at least now we know we weren't going crazy. Thank goodness Charles found the little brat!"

In the hall, Charles had dragged Nate over to a long cushioned bench and was giving him a sound spanking, something he had longed to do for a long time. Muriel had always prevented him before this, but now even she could not deny him his right to discipline his wayward cousin, not at a formal function when he had behaved so abominably to a guest. Especially the Evanses, who were family now.

Meanwhile, Petunia and James were also making their rounds, talking with all their guests and thanking them for coming. When they reached Dickon and Eileen, Dickon told them what they had seen. "I would have gone right over there and cast a Dispel charm, but then your dad showed up, James, and he took care of it."

"Turned out it was a little brat using a stolen wand to cast pranks upon poor Polly and Henry," Eileen informed them.

"Nate!" groaned James. "Merlin's hat! Where is the little toerag? I'm going to tan his hide good, I swear it! How dare he behave like that at my wedding?"

"I'd say your dad already took care of that, from the looks of things," Dickon said, jerking his chin over at the Evans' table, where Charles was standing with a thoroughly chastened Nathan, who was sniffling and rubbing his bottom. Clearly, the head of the Potter clan was making the boy apologize for his behavior to Polly and Henry.

"About time!" James said.

A house elf popped into view suddenly, and then he took Nate by the hand and blinked off with him.

"Sent to bed early with no supper too." Eileen said approvingly. "Serves him right. I would have done the same if Severus had ever behaved that way."

"Speaking of Severus, where is he?" asked Petunia.

"At home, babysitting his little sister." Eileen replied. "I would have hired someone so he could come, but he told me not to waste the money and he would stay home with Jess. But he sends his congratulations."

James hid a smile at the mere thought of Severus taking care of a baby. But he said, "Tell Severus thank you, and it's too bad he couldn't attend. We're very glad you could make it. Is there anything you need or want, Mrs Snape . . .ah . . .I mean Marsh . . ."

"No, dear. Thank you, we're fine. Right, Dickon?"

"Everything is excellent. You make a brilliant couple."

Petunia blushed but managed to thank him.

Then they moved on to the Evans', where Charles related the whole sad tale over again, making James even more outraged. Sirius would have said it was a prank worthy of a Marauder, but James did not find it funny at all. "I'm sorry. Nate's worse than I ever was at that age."

His father snorted. "Barely. You tried pretty much the same thing at your grandfather's funeral, James, making the casket lid move up and down and the body sit straight up while people were walking past. Nearly gave your Aunt Muriel a heart attack."

"I did? I don't remember it. You must have tanned my rear."

"I gave you just what I gave Nate," Charles admitted. "You were six."

Petunia shook her head at her husband. "That sounds like you, James. I sure hope our kids take after me."

"Ha! You weren't perfect either, Tuney." Henry laughed. "You just didn't have magic to help you get into mischief. Remember the time you rearranged all my pill bottles at work when you were five, and it took hours to sort out the mess?"

"I thought I was helping," Petunia protested.

"Uh huh. You were helping my blood pressure go sky high, Pet."

James smirked. "Nice to know I wasn't the only mischief maker."

"I couldn't hold a candle to you, James, and you know it," snorted his bride. "Come, let's go dance. That's one way to keep you out of trouble."

Charles roared with laughter. "Ah, Jamie, lad, you've met your match at last."

His son nodded and then whirled his bride out onto the floor where the band struck up a lively regatta.

The guests clapped and smiled appreciatively, and some of them got up and joined the happy couple on the floor.

One of those was Regulus and Lily. Severus had known he wouldn't have been able to resist dancing with her, and so he had opted to stay away. Unlike Severus, Regulus could attend the wedding and not blow his cover because he had not quarreled publically with Lily and his escorting her about could be construed as good manners. But they danced at the very edge of the floor, where they were hidden by the other couples.

"My sister looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Lily asked, smiling.

"She does. That dress fits her perfectly." Regulus said. Petunia's dress was a simple A-line with a small train and the bodice was accented by pink damask roses and small pink pearls. Her hair had been piled high on her head and she was wearing a sparkling tiara lent to her by Liana. She also had sheer white robes over the dress, but she had left them off after the ceremony. "Potter's a lucky fellow."

"He'd better appreciate her. Or else I'll have to kick his arse." Lily said.

Reg chuckled. "You sound like Sev."

"Too bad he couldn't come," Lily said wistfully. "I wonder what he's doing right now . . .?"

SSLESSLESS

_That same night_

_Spinner's End:_

At that very moment, Severus was lying on the large baby quilt on the living room floor, grinning up at his little sister, who was swinging to and fro in her colorful magic baby swing. She was giggling at him, her chubby face crinkled in joy, for he was playing peek-a-boo with her again, which was her favorite game. She giggled hysterically when he hid his face with his hands and peeked through his fingers. "Jessa, baby, where am I?" Then he would remove his hands and cry, "Here I am!"

It always made her laugh. He loved to hear her laugh, it was like sunshine, and to hear it he would do almost anything, including acting like a ridiculous ass and playing utterly silly games with her. He had fallen in love with her the first time he had held her, and he could refuse her nothing. She had the Prince eyes and dark hair, though Eileen said it would probably lighten, and become more like her father's as she grew older. Right now it stuck up in silky tufts all over her head.

She held out her arms to him and he asked, "Want to get out and play on the rug, pretty baby?"

Jess burbled and Severus used wandless magic to remove her from the swing and set her down on the quilt inbetween his arms. She gazed up into his face, her eyes bright, and he began to tickle her gently.

She exploded into giggles.

"Like that, huh? Ouch! Jess, keep your hands off my hair. You don't want me to go bald, do you?" He pretended to shudder. "Then I'd look like a refugee from some kind of prison camp. You don't want an ugly brother, do you?"

Jess blew a raspberry at him.

He made a face at her. "Oh, yeah? Cheeky little miss." Then he blew one back at her. "Thank God there's nobody from school or from the Iron Masks to see me playing this way." He picked up a stuffed rattle from the quilt and Jess seized it.

She promptly hit him in the face with it. Then she cracked up.

He rubbed his nose. "Hey, be nice to your Sevvy." Only his mother was ever permitted to call him that, and now he allowed Jess the same privilege. It was a privilege that only family members could enjoy.

He played with her for another ten minutes with soft light up blocks, telling her the colors. The baby reached for them and sucked on them. Then she pulled his hair.

"No! Not my hair." He scolded. "That hurts!"

She stared at him and then she started to cry.

He picked her up and held her. "Okay, don't cry. Don't cry." He patted her back. "Shhh . . .it's okay."

She hiccupped and then he figured it was time for her bath. He gave her a warm bubble bath and showed her how he made bubbles come out of his wand. She laughed and popped them with her little hands. He dried her with a quick charm and dressed her for bed in soft pink bunny pajamas.

"Okay, little one, one last bottle and then you go to sleep."

He sat in the rocker with her and fed her. Jess drank the last bottle and then snuggled on his shoulder. It took him ten minutes of rocking and singing lullabys to get her to sleep. "Merlin, baby, but you are a lot of work," he muttered, yawning. "You're lucky I love you more than I love making potions."

He turned to look at her, her cheek pressed into his shoulder, and felt a wave of tenderness flow over him. _Is this what it's like to have one of my own? I've never felt like this before. I just want to hold her and never let go._ He could smell the sweet scent of the milk and honey lotion he had rubbed on her and he set the rocker going with a slight push and felt himself drift. _. . .I hope Lily's having a good time. . . next it'll be our turn . . ._Before he knew it his eyes had closed and he was asleep, with Jess cradled close.

SSLESSLESS

The night drew to a close, and James and Petunia danced one last time to the soft strains of _Adoring Love_, an old wizarding love song, the only one that James knew by heart. He spun his new bride about gently, her dress complimented his gold dress robes embroidered with crimson lions.

"Have I told you tonight how beautiful you are, Lady Petunia?"

She smiled up at him, and there were stars in her eyes. "Only about a dozen times, James. But I still don't believe it."

"Why? You have only to look in the mirror."

"No, I mean, you calling me a lady. Me, plain ordinary Petunia Evans, a _lady_."

"That's true too. When my father passes," he made a sign to avert evil. "I shall be the lord of Potter Manor and you, since you're my wife, will be my lady. I'm just giving you the title a bit early, out of respect."

Petunia was tickled by the notion. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I love you, James."

He laughed softly and returned the kiss.

"Humph! Disgraceful!" remarked Aunt Muriel spitefully, she was still fuming over what she called Charles' "high-handed" discipline of her grandson. "Showing such wantonness in public! Why in my day, a man didn't kiss a woman like that unless she was a tramp. Although, being a Muggle—"

Petunia froze, her face flaming. "Is that what they think of me?"

"Of course not!" James reassured her. "I have all that I'm going to take of that spiteful hag! Pay her no mind, my lady." He bowed to her as he escorted Petunia off the floor. "Wait here. I'm going to have a word with her."

He stalked over to where Muriel was holding court like some petty dowager empress. "Excuse me, Aunt, but I thought I heard you call my _wife_ a derogatory term. A tramp, I believe it was." He towered over her, his hazel eyes flashing.

"If the shoe fits . . ."

"There is nothing wrong with showing affection to one's wife at one's wedding, Aunt," James said through clenched teeth. "Furthermore, Petunia is now a lady, in _every_ sense of the word, and I will not put up with you slandering her any longer. If you feel ashamed to be associated with this family because of my wife, feel free to get up and leave. And take your brat of a grandson with you!"

Muriel put a hand to her chest. "You . . .you . . .are throwing me out? What would your father say, James Emerson Potter?"

"He has no say anymore over my behavior, I'm of age. And married. Now, it's your choice—stay or go. But know this. If you stay, you'll keep your viper tongue silent."

"How dare you! You go too far, boy! I can cut you out of my will like _that_, and don't think I won't!"

"Your money is your business, I don't need it or want it, and you can't buy me with it." James said flatly. "Decide, Aunt, and quit ruining my celebration." Then he spun on his heel and returned to Petunia. He picked up her hand and kissed it, then he flashed her a mischievous grin. "How was that for dragon slaying, love?"

"It was wonderful, Sir James. You put that old hag right in her place."

"Good. Come, it's the last dance, I think." He signaled to the band to play on.

They twirled one last time about the floor, and then the reception was over.

James and Petunia bid everyone good night, saying they had to get up early in the morning to go to Tahiti, on their honeymoon.

Several of James' friends hooted and Sirius called, "Have a great night, Prongs! I hear Tahiti's made for lovebirds."

"You heard right, Sirius. And Tuney and I are going to enjoy every minute," James called back.

Then he lifted his bride into his arms and strode out of the hall.

"James! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you upstairs to bed," he replied huskily, as he mounted the grand staircase, Petunia's train trailing behind them. "I always wanted to carry a girl up these stairs," he confided.

"Oh, James!" Petunia laughed. "You make me feel like I'm in a fairytale."

"Good, because you know what happens at the end of the fairytales, don't you?" His breath was moist upon her face and his hazel eyes filled with love.

At the top, he paused and turned, bowing to his guests one last time, Petunia clasped securely in his arms. They all waved and cheered, then James and his new wife retired to their new bedroom—which Bilbo had turned into a bridal suite just for them.

James carried her over the threshold of their room and then set her down.

The bridal suite was decorated in gold and cream striped paper and there was a huge bed, like that of a sultan's, covered in ivory and gold damask, with sheer hangings and lots of pillows. A small white table was set with some champagne and entwined flutes and a bowl of strawberries and chocolate. The room was scented with attar of roses.

"James, can you help undo my gown? I need to get out of it and then we need to pack, I haven't had time—"

"Pack? Dearest, the elves have already packed for us," James told her. "Tonight's our wedding night, and all we need to worry about is . . .us . . ." he ran his eyes leisurely down his bride and then he undid all her buttons with a wave of his hand.

Petunia slipped out of the beautiful gown and faced him dressed only in a lacey chemise. "I . . .I need to get into my nightclothes."

"Why? That looks good enough to sleep in."

"It does?"

"Oh, yes." He eyed her appreciatively.

She was suddenly shy. She blushed and stepped free of her gown, which hung itself up. "James, I . . .I've never . . .been with a man before . . .Vernon and I never . . ."

"Thank God! Just the thought of you and that beast . . .ughh!" His hands came up and cupped her face. "Don't worry, love. We'll go slow." He banished his robes until he stood before her with only his skivvies.

"Have you ever slept with anyone?"

"Mmm . . .yes. But until you I have never loved anyone." He undid the pins from her hair and gently combed it out. "Don't be afraid. Together, we'll make this a night to remember."

She looked him up and down, and had to admit she liked what she saw. He was lean and muscled and had tanned skin which complimented his dark wavy hair. She thought how lucky she was to be married to such a handsome and caring man, one who would defend her even to his own relatives. She felt truly loved and cherished at last. She smiled up at him invitingly.

Then he drew her towards the bed and showed her exactly what he meant.

SSLESSLESS

All during the week that Petunia and James were on their honeymoon, Lily, Eileen, and Polly helped Lily finalize her own wedding preparations. Lily and Severus had opted to have a very small intimate wedding, nothing like the gala the Potters had. This was partly to keep a low profile because of their clandestine work, but also because neither of them liked all the glitz and glamour of a large wedding. They were not society people. Lily had chosen a select few individuals to invite, and they were mostly family from her side, a few cousins, and Dickon's family.

Petunia was her Matron of Honor and Cindy her bridesmaid. Regulus was Sev's best man, and her cousin Andrew was a groomsman. They would be wed in St. Anne's, the little church that had seen the baptisms of both Evans' daughters, and would now see the wedding of the youngest. The date was set for August 5th, and the local paper ran an article entitled _Childhood Sweethearts Severus Snape and Lily Evans to Be Wed! Boy Marries the Girl Next Door!_ The article featured small photos of Lily and Severus as children and then at seventeen.

Neighbors congratulated Polly and Eileen when they saw them shopping, saying how rare it was to such devotion in today's young people. So many teenagers today didn't go for commitment at all, or have plans for the future. The proud mothers told those who asked that both newlyweds intended to go to university, which was true, save that it was not a Muggle one.

The Evanses had booked a small hall, _The Queen's Inn_, and it would seat their fifty guests nicely. Fresh flowers were placed at each table, and Eileen had handmade all the linens for the occasion, using magic for part of it, cream tablecloths embroidered with entwined L's and S's in gold thread around two rings in the middle of each of the seven tables. She had embroidered the first pattern by hand, and then replicated it upon the other table cloths and napkins using a charm.

Cindy went shopping with Lily for jewelry, and picked out a fabulous pair of earrings to go with her bridal gown, which was a gorgeous white satin sewn with tiny crystals and lilies embroidered in sparkling thread. The bodice was form fitted and fit Lily like a glove, enough so she joked that she couldn't eat from now until August 5th. "I swear, if I gain an ounce, my dress won't fit."

"Lily, don't be ridiculous! If it doesn't fit, we'll magically correct it," Cindy said. "You're going to look incredible, like a fae queen come to dance with mortals on Midsummer Night. I'm so happy that you and Severus will finally be together. God knows, you fought long enough for it."

"Tell me about it. If it weren't for this bloody war going on, I wouldn't care who knew about it either. But for the sake of both our covers and our lives . . .we have to keep a low profile. Otherwise I would have had both a wizard and Muggle wedding."

"What does it matter, so long as you're married?" Cindy said practically.

"True. Vows are vows." Lily grinned at her. "I can't wait. By this time next week I'll be Mrs. Severus Snape!"

"And spending the night in a cozy Highland cottage all alone, just the two of you," Cindy squealed. "How did you manage to rent one on such short notice?"

"Regulus. It's his family's, and they weren't using it, and his parents said we could use it for our honeymoon. It's fully stocked and everything. We never would have been able to afford anything otherwise. The Blacks are good people."

Cindy nodded. "You'll have a grand time there, Lil. Try these on again, I think they go better than the last ones." She removed some dangling diamond and pearl earrings from the stand and held them up to Lily's face.

Finally, they managed to pick out a pretty pair, that went smashingly with her dress and then they left the shop, heading over to a small café for lunch.

SSLESSLESS

_Grimmauld Place_

_August 4th:_

Regulus and Severus were sitting in the game room, idly playing a game of darts and drinking a very mild pale ale. Severus didn't really care for it, but he drank it because it was supposed to be his bachelor party and he didn't want to seem like a stiff. Of course, the so-called party consisted of himself and Regulus, just two friends reminiscing about their childhoods and whatever else came into their heads.

"Sorry this is such a lame bachelor party, Sev," Regulus felt compelled to apologize. "I could have gotten a wizard rock band and a barrel of firewhiskey or something if I'd thought about it sooner."

Severus slanted his best friend a look. "Reg, do I _look_ like I want a rock band and barrel of firewhiskey? Merlin!"

"No, but I heard about Potter's bachelor party from Sirius—he had an exotic dancer and other stuff . . ."

"I can imagine. Drugs and alcohol. No thank you. One alcoholic in my family is enough. I don't need any of that to have a good time, Reg. I'd rather spend my time with you than with a bunch of drunken yahoos. As for an exotic dancer—no show girl could ever hold a candle to Lily, I don't care what moves she knows or what she takes off. To her it's a job, and that doesn't excite me. Besides, you're too young to be calling escort services, little brother."

"I'm sixteen, Sev, not six!" Regulus protested. "And Sirius is my older brother, I'm not naïve."

"I know. You've got a thorough education in mayhem and sex that you don't really need. Just don't expect me to add to it." He tossed another dart at the dartboard. It landed directly in the center. "Bullseye. Beat that, Black."

Regulus picked up a white dart and tossed it. It came to rest inches from Severus'. "Damn. Here's a Sickle. You witch the board again, Snape?"

Severus smirked. "How'd you guess?"

"Because nobody can get three bullseyes in a row without magic."

"Think so? Check."

Reg waved his wand, laughing. "Nothing. Lord, Sev, you're good. Even half drunk, you can still throw straight. That's damn scary."

"I'm not even buzzed, Reg." Severus displayed his three-quarter full bottle. "You're the one half-drunk."

"Off one ale? Ha! You think I'm a girl?"

"I think you need to improve your aim, Black."

"Yeah, whatever." Regulus threw again and this time the dart landed in the bullseye. "Fifty points! You were saying, Snape?"

Severus threw his own dart, which nearly split Regulus' in two. "It's not over till the last hand, Reg." He held out a hand and Reg placed two Sickles into it.

The younger Slytherin ate a handful of pretzels sprinkled with some kind of spicy salt. "Are you excited about getting married, Sev?"

Severus shot him an incredulous look. "You are definitely smashed to ask me _that_ question. I've been waiting for this day since the first time we kissed. There were times when I swear I thought it would never happen. But in spite of everything, it has. Am I excited? Hell, Reg, I wish tomorrow were here already."

"I'll bet Lily feels the same way."

"I hope so!" Severus laughed. "Otherwise I'm in trouble. You'd better catch the garter, mate."

"What's that?"

Severus explained the custom to him. "It's said that the man who catches the garter and the woman who catches the bouquet are meant to be together and will marry in the next year or two. So look sharp, Black, and catch it, because Lily says she'll be throwing the bouquet to Cindy."

"Oh. Okay, I will. Just what is a garter anyhow?"

"It's like a elastic ribbon that women used to use to hold up their stockings. Back in the day, it was considered a racy undergarment." Severus explained, he had been told that by his mother.

"Yeah. Guess they never heard of bras back then."

Severus nearly choked on his ale. "Regulus! Do you think I want you touching Lily's bra? On her or off her?"

"Uh, no. Guess not." He munched some more pretzels. "You ought to try these, they're really good."

"Later. I'm not hungry now." Severus leaned back on the sofa, his hands behind his head, and just relaxed.

Regulus copied him and asked how little Jess was and the rest of the Marshes.

"Everyone's doing fine, and Jess is a real imp. Loves to pull my hair out, and I can't stand to tell her no because it makes her cry."

Regulus laughed. "What a good father you're gonna be, Severus. Can't even discipline a four month old."

"It'll be different when I have my own."

"You planning on starting a family right away?"

"Uh . . .not really. I wouldn't mind it, but with the war on, I don't know if it would be a good idea. Lily and I talked about it once . . ."

"Cindy wants kids right after the wedding, but I don't know about that. I think we need some time alone before we drag a baby into this." Regulus said practically. "Especially with all this spying crap. I wish somebody would do us all a favor and blow Voldy apart one dark night. Then I could sleep soundly."

"Amen to that, little brother." Severus drank a bit more of the ale, finding that the taste seemed to grow on him a bit.

Regulus clinked bottles with him. "Here's to us, our gorgeous girls, and may all our wishes come true."

"I'll drink to that." Sev said, and he did.

They spent the rest of the evening playing darts, billiards, and Wizard chess. It was a far cry from the rousing party Sirius had thrown for James, but it suited the two just fine.

SSLESSLESS

_August 5th, 1978_

_St. Anne's church:_

Severus gazed at Lily as she walked down the aisle on Henry's arm and felt dazzled by the sight of his bride. She was, in a word, breathtaking. He could not keep his eyes off her. Her fiery hair, in all its brilliant glory, offset the gown perfectly. It spilled down her back like a crimson sunset, save for two braids entwined about her head, which held up her coronet of tiny pearls that had been Polly's. She had borrowed her mother's veil for her special day, fulfilling the old adage twice with the same item. _"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."_

Her small feet were encased in satin pumps that had some sort of glitter upon them, they flashed like fallen stars with each step she took. And every step brought her closer to him.

He stood there, unable to move, as she approached, her green eyes glowing, radiating a joy so strong that he was sure everyone in the church could feel and see it. But her eyes were fixed upon him, drinking in the sight of him. _I love you, Sev._ Her eyes said.

_I love you too, Lily. Always._ His returned. _You are my life, the gift unlooked for._

_And you are mine, at last._

It was all he could do to remain at the altar and not go running up the aisle and snatch her away from her father. He took a deep breath and waited until Henry gave her at last into his keeping. "Take care of my little girl, Sev."

"I promise," he said solemnly.

He took Lily's hand, and that strange empathy flared between them, a fiery inner connection that Severus knew would sustain them both for the rest of their lives. They exchanged vows and rings, and the only part Severus was aware of was saying "I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

_Finally!_ Severus took Lily in his arms and kissed her with everything in him.

It was electrifying and wild and sweet all at once. It was sweet agony and ecstasy, the fulfillment of everything he had ever dreamed. He never wanted it to end.

But at last it did. The world came back with a rush. Regulus was grinning, and he saw Eileen dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and Dickon winked knowingly. James shot him a smirk and Petunia was also teary eyed, along with Polly. Henry was smiling reminiscently and then he looked again at his bride.

"I love you Lily Anne Evans."

"I've always known that, Severus Tobias Snape." She took his arm in hers. "And now so do they," she indicated their relatives and guests. "And I love you forever."

They walked down the aisle, beneath a shower of rose petals, together at last.

SSLESSLESS

"And now, for the first time this evening, may I present—Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape!" the announcer spoke into the microphone.

Lily and Severus entered the hall, walking beneath the large flower arch and inbetween Regulus and Petunia and Anthony and Cindy.

They ended up on the cedar dance floor and led the first dance of the evening. They had chosen to dance to _"Unforgettable"_ by Nat King Cole, which was one of Lily's favorite songs, and it described perfectly how Severus felt about their relationship.

As they swayed gently to the music, Severus found he was not nervous in the least, as he had been at Eileen and Dickon's wedding. He was too full of joy to have room for nerves. He held Lily close and whispered, "Tonight shall be unforgettable, Lily flower."

"Tonight and every night." She placed her head on his shoulder. "God, I love you, Sev."

All too soon, the song ended, and then it was Lily's turn to dance with her father. She danced to the ever popular _"Daddy's Little Girl"_.

"Well, Dad, you finally got us all out of your hair," she teased as he twirled her about. "Now you and Mum can do all that stuff you always wanted but never could because of school or band camp or whatever."

"I know. But it's funny, now that you're both married, I'd give it all up to have you back." He dashed a tear from his eye. "I'm going to miss you, baby girl."

"Dad, I'm two streets over," Lily laughed, blinking back tears of her own. "Practically in your backyard. Sev and I found a nice little place to rent for now. Until we save enough to buy it. So we'll be over pestering you before you know it."

"It's not the same."

"No, but it's better." His daughter said, and then she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"You'll always be my baby," he said then.

They finished the set and Lily returned to her seat, smiling at Severus to reassure him that she was all right. He knew her too well, however, and handed her a handkerchief as he rose to escort Eileen onto the floor for their dance.

Eileen and Dickon were seated at the "parents" table along with Polly and Henry, right in front of the bridal table. Jess was asleep in her bassinet, with a Quiet charm over it so she would sleep through the loud music. Severus came to a halt before his mother, who was wearing a very pretty green gown and high heels. She looked chic. "May I have this dance, Mum?"

Eileen placed her hand in his and gave him a smile. "You certainly may, son."

They danced to _What a Wonderful World_ by Louis Armstrong, and Eileen looked up at her tall son and saw a young man who had somehow beaten all the odds and emerged from the crucible with his spirit intact and the woman he loved by his side. "Such a wonderful moment, Sev. I'm so happy for you. You and Lily deserve each other." She sniffed sharply.

"Thanks, Mum. There were times when I wasn't sure if I would ever make it."

"But you did. Despite all the petty House rivalries and jealousy and everything, you never gave up and here you are, together at last. You make me proud, Severus. I wish you every happiness." She stood up in tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "But I'll miss the little boy who used to run to me and ask how much powdered newt to add to a draft, or how many stars were in the sky."

He hugged her hard. "I'm sure I'll always have questions for you, Mum. And at least you have Jess to raise now. That'll keep you from missing me too much."

"I'll always miss you, Sevvy. Jess can never take your place in my heart. But it's time to let you go. May you and Lily find the happiness I have with Dickon."

"We will. Come what may," Severus said firmly. "I learned that from you."

"At least I did something right," the War Mage muttered just as the song ended.

The rest of the reception passed in a kind of rose-colored haze for the happy couple. Lily ate dinner, and thought it tasted wonderful, though afterwards she couldn't remember what she ate. She kept reaching out to touch Severus' hand beneath the table, and they exchanged playful kisses all throughout the night, encouraged by their rowdy relatives and friends.

She tossed the bouquet, and Cindy stepped up, beating out Lily's younger cousin, and caught it. "Good one, Cin!" Lily cheered. "Now let's see if Reg can get the garter." She sat down in a chair in the middle of the dance floor and crooked a finger at her husband. "Severus!"

Severus turned, hiding a smirk. "Yes, Lily?"

"C'mere, loverboy." She extended one shapely leg.

He came. "You need something, love?"

She laughed up at him. "Would you mind?"

In answer he knelt and began to remove the garter, his eyes dancing with pure longing, while everyone whooped and hollered.

Severus held the garter in one hand, while the MC called all the single men out on the floor. As Regulus passed him, he hissed, "Better catch it, Black!"

"No sweat, Sev. Just give it a good toss and let me worry about the rest."

"All right."

Once every guy who was unmarried and under the age of seventy was out on the floor, Severus wound up and threw the garter behind him.

The little blue strip sailed through the air . . .right into Regulus' perfectly positioned hands.

"Told you, I'd catch it," Reg said, smugly.

Then he had the delightful experience of putting it on his girlfriend, while Lily called, "You're next, you two!"

"We'd better be," Cindy told Reg, jumping off the chair and into his arms. She gave him a long kiss then said, "Let's dance, star boy. My feet are itching to do a tango."

"Okay, babe. We can do that, if you'll tell me what it is." Regulus said, he wasn't familiar with Muggle dances yet.

Cindy laughed and then she showed him.

"Where'd you learn that?" Reg gaped at her.

"Dated a Muggleborn awhile back who liked dancing," Cindy replied, drawing him close.

SSLESSLESS

Several hours later, Lily and Severus waved goodbye to their guests and stepped into a white limo which brought them back to their new home, a small house on Weavers' Row, which happened to come mostly furnished. This was the first time the couple would spend the night in it, and right then all they cared about was the queen-sized bed in the master bedroom.

"Oooh! My feet are killing me!" Lily groaned as Severus dug the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "I'd forgotten what a pain it is to dance in high heels."

Severus turned and gently lifted her off her feet and carried her over the threshold and then just kept walking. He set her gently upon the bed and asked, "Do you need me to massage a Foot Relieving Cream into them?"

"You have potions here already?" Lily's eyes lit up.

"Of course. Those were the first things I moved in here. I have a mini lab set up in the room down the hall," Severus replied. Thanks to a generous gift from Dickon, the couple had enough money to afford the rent upon the house for a year, and Severus had managed to secure a year's tuition because of his absurdly high NEWT scores from the Academy of Potioneers. Lily would be taking classes as well, and had been told from her boss at the cinema that she had been promoted to assistant management position, which gave her a good salary, enough for groceries and utilities with a bit left over. Severus had also told her he would be doing a bit of brewing on the side to make extra money and they would manage.

"Wait here." He headed out of the bedroom, throwing his jacket over a chair as he went.

He returned a few moments later with a jar and gently massaged the magical cream into her aching feet. "Better now, love?"

Lily stretched like a lazy cat, her green eyes glistening with passion. "Severus, you're a lifesaver. Now, can you please help me take this dress off?"

"Certainly. Turn over."

She shivered as his hands gently undid the buttons down the back of her dress, the touch of his hands upon her skin ignited a fire that only one thing would be able to put out. She wriggled out of the dress, and she smiled naughtily as he made a soft sound of longing behind her.

"Tease," he whispered, removing the coronet from her hair and placing it upon the dresser. He buried his face in her hair. "Now I can play with your hair all night long, little oracle."

She leaned back against him. "For as long as you want."

To prove his point, he began to stroke and part her fiery tresses, rubbing them between his fingertips until they crackled. It was intensely erotic.

When she could bear it no longer, she spun about and undid his shirt, making him burn as he had her. She had waited so long for this, so very long! And now she need wait no longer. She wanted him with every fiber of her being. Her heart was pounding and her hands flew across the fabric, nearly ripping it in her haste.

He gave a soft chuckle and said, "Slow down, Lily-love! We have all night. And the next morning and well . . ."

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little . . .impatient."

"A little?" he arched an eyebrow. Then he slipped out of the rest of his clothes and joined her on the bed.

She gazed at him, he was lean and well-muscled, like a cat, and she wanted to devour every last inch of him.

He ran his hand lazily down her, taking his time, for they had time now and he could finally touch and hold and adore what he had looked at for so many months and been forbidden to touch. "So beautiful, Lily."

"What is?"

"You."

"You mean my hair?" Her eyes were a brilliant smoky green.

"All of you." He began to trail kisses down her neck. "I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to do this . . .or this . . .or this . . ." His hands moved over various places, caressing and gliding. "I've made love to you in dreams so many times. And now I can do it for real. Don't be afraid. I'll try not to hurt you."

She wrapped her arms about him and nipped his ear. "You might intimidate little Slytherins and Gryffindors who misbehave, but never me, Sev. I could never be afraid of you. I love you too well. All I want is to hold you forever . . .among other things. It was a lovely wedding, Sev. Everything I'd ever dreamed."

"Good. That's good." He murmured huskily. Then he coughed. "Lily, I've never . . .I never made love before. . . so please tell me if I'm doing something you don't like . . ."

She giggled.

"What? I'm serious?" he said, flushing.

"Oh, Sev! This isn't like a test, where you pass or fail. Just do what you feel is right. I trust you. Now trust yourself. Let go, Sev. And take me with you."

So he did, and if at first he felt awkward, it soon passed as he allowed himself to relax and she accepted him and did not judge. Together, they discovered a place beyond words and dreams, a place of gold and green, where joy and passion met and became one glorious being, reborn in the fires of love. And there they gave to each other a gift beyond price—the greatest gift of all—themselves.

Afterwards, he rested his head on her shoulder and asked, "Well? Was I terrible?"

She shook her head.

"Lil? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

To his horror, a single tear slid down her cheek. "Merlin! I hurt you, didn't I? I'm so sorry . . ." He berated himself ruthlessly in his head.

Until she stopped his apology by kissing him. "Hush, you silly fool! I was crying out of joy, because you made feel so wonderful. I've never felt like that ever and I know that I'll never feel that way again."

"You were? How . . .did I make you feel?"

"Like I'd died and gone to heaven. How about you?"

He smiled slowly at her. "Me too." He began to play with her hair again. "Shall we try it again?"

"Yes. After all, practice makes perfect . . ." she said with a wicked grin. "And we do have all night . . ." She kissed his forehead. " . . .and all day . . ." She kissed his nose. " . . .and all of forever . . ." she ended by kissing him on the mouth, and then she stopped talking, for she had much better things to do, and so did he.

They indulged themselves shamelessly.

**Hope you all enjoyed this very long chapter. I wanted to show the contrasts between the two types of weddings and the two couples. I also couldn't resist putting in some big brother/little sister bonding and the end of school as well. Also, I have the Head Boy/Girl results at the end of the term and not the beginning because I felt NEWT scores should count in selecting them, it may not be the way it's done in the books or RL but this is my story and that's how I wanted it done here.**

**Next: Sev and Lily's peaceful interlude is interrupted by the demands of their secret job as Voldemort calls all his followers together to procliam their loyalty. How will they fare? Find out next time!**


	41. Marked

**41**

**Marked**

_October 1978:_

Lily answered the doorbell before it stopped ringing to find a little ghost and a demon on her porch. "Trick-or-treat!" they sang.

"You two look positively scary!" she said.

She held out a tray filled with all kinds of sweets and let them choose one each from the tray. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Happy Halloween!"

They waved to her as they headed down the walk and over to the neighbor's house. Lily loved Halloween, and she recalled many fond memories of herself and Tuney and Sev going trick-or-treating when they were little. She withdrew inside the house and set the treat tray hovering beside the door. She was dressed in a rather slinky Vampirella costume that displayed her legs to good advantage. She figured she had better wear it now, while she still had her slim figure.

She and Severus wanted a child soon, and Lily was hoping to get pregnant before the holiday season. But so far, she had no luck, and had to settle for babysitting Jess, who was now a lively six-month-old with round chipmunk cheeks that she loved to pinch.

"Severus, I'm going to the bathroom to fix my eyelashes, they keep going into my eye," she called to her husband, who was in the den with his little sister. "So it's your turn to answer the door."

"All right, Lily. Jess and I can handle that, right, little bee?" he cooed to the baby, who was wearing an adorable bee outfit that Eileen had made. Dickon and Eileen had gone to a Halloween party someone from Eileen's work was hosting, and Severus volunteered to watch Jess, naturally.

He doted upon the baby girl, since he rarely got time to spend with her since he had moved out and was now taking classes five days a week at the Academy of Potioneers. He loved his studies, but he found that he missed his family, both his new wife and his parents and baby sister.

He especially was fascinated by watching Jess grow, every time he saw her now she had learned something new. Now she clapped her hands and made an astonishing range of noises, including the usual "mama and dada". "It won't be long before she's saying words, right Jess? You're such a smart baby. Of course, you're my sister, so why wouldn't you be?"

Jess was fond of jumping and bouncing, she loved jumping in her swing, which was currently in a corner of the Snape's den, and also on her big brother. Severus let her jump on his knees, but he also didn't mind her jumping on him while he was lying down. One of his favorite activities was to let her jump on his chest and then he would pick her up and hold her over his head.

"Look, it's a broom, it's an owl, it's a flying baby!" he would call, as he gently moved her about.

Jess loved "flying", she would shriek in delight and wave her arms as Severus flew her about.

Then he would have her "dive down" upon him and shout, "Mayday! Baby crash lands right . . .on . . .her . . .brother . . .Ooof!" as he let her down on top of his stomach.

Jess would grin goofily at him and laugh.

She was also trying to crawl, and had gotten quite good at creeping along the floor on her stomach and dragging herself along by her hands. Severus was trying to get her to crawl, and sometimes he would crawl by her, or hold out her favorite stuffed kitty—Miss Marple—a marmalade cat with big green eyes, and call to his sister, "Jess, come get the kitty! Come on! Crawl to the kitty. Look, come and get her."

Jess would reach out to her favorite toy, but Severus would hold it away from her and try and get her to come to him, at least until she started getting frustrated and wailing. Then he would stop and pick her up.

"Softy!" Lily teased. "You are going to have the worst spoiled baby on the earth, Severus, because you're always holding her when she cries. Ours will probably be attached permanently at the hip to you."

"So? I don't like it when she cries. It makes me feel bad."

"Sometimes you just have to let them cry, Sev. Like when you put them down for a nap. Or discipline them."

"That's different. But she's too little to discipline yet. Right, beauty?" he tickled Jess under the chin and she squealed.

"And when she isn't?"

"Then I'll deal with it then," he said evenly. "Don't worry, Lil, I'm no pushover, not when they're old enough to know better."

She hugged him. "I know. You're so good with her, it really amazes me. I would have thought you would be impatient and get bored playing with her."

He shook his head. "I was kind of surprised too, but I can see she's learning from me. She copies me all the time, or tries to, and she's just such a happy little tyke. She makes me feel good even when I'm tired and cross. Kind of like the way you do."

Lily had kissed him then. Who would have ever thought the shy abused boy would grow into such a decent man, one who adored babies, no less! Severus not only played with Jess, he also changed and fed her and put her to sleep without protesting.

"She's going to think you're her father, since you spend more time with her than I do, especially during the school year," Dickon had said ruefully to Severus a few weeks ago. Now that he was back at Hogwarts, he rarely saw his little family, who had elected to stay at Spinner's End.

"Mum will make sure she knows you, Dad," Severus had reassured him. "Jess is smart, she knows I'm her brother. I tell her that all the time."

"I know, I just wish sometimes I had more time to spend with them," Dickon had sighed.

Now Severus was encouraging Baby Bee Jess to crawl to him and hug Miss Marple.

The baby was rocking back and forth on all fours, staring at her brother seated crosslegged a few feet away, holding the cat out and saying, "Come on, little bee! You want Miss Marple? She's right here! Crawl to her!"

Jess rocked harder, then she put out a hand.

"Good! Now the other one! That's it!"

She moved her other hand.

"Now the knee. Move your knee!"

He began making the stuffed cat dance and meow.

Jess giggled. She reached for the kitty.

"Uh-uh. Crawl. You've seen me do it. Now you do it!"

Suddenly, the baby moved her left leg, scooting it along the carpet.

"Yes! Now the other one." He scooted Miss Marple to her and then backed the kitty up. She whimpered and then moved her other leg. "Very good! You're doing it! Lily, come and see! Jess is crawling!"

Lily ran out of the bathroom, having fixed her obstinate fake eyelash, just in time to see her sister-in-law crawl over and fall face-first on top of Miss Marple, hugging the soft toy and drooling all over. "Yay!" She clapped her hands. "Wait till we tell Mum and Dad, Sev!"

"Here," he handed her a rainbow-hued turtle that was another favorite stuffed toy. "You try. Jess, crawl to Lily."

The baby lifted her head and smiled. Severus gently removed Miss Marple from her grasp and tossed it over by Lily.

Jess started crying.

"No, baby. Come to Lily. Come here," Lily coaxed, holding out both toys.

The dark-haired baby started crawling over to her, whining, the little antennae on her head drooping.

The doorbell rang again.

Severus rose and went to hand out the candy. He was wearing his robes and carrying his wand in the other hand. On this one night, he did not have to pretend to be anything other than what he was.

Behind him, Jess started howling, for she was very attached to Severus, and got upset when he left the room suddenly. Lily cuddled her and whispered, "He's comin' right back, darling. Wait and see."

But Jess started to get hysterical, so Lily brought her over to the door where Severus was handing out candy to a mob of kids ranging in age from four to fourteen. "See, there's your Sevvy!"

Jess held out her arms to her brother.

He turned and looked at her. "What's the matter, bug? I was only gone for two minutes."

As soon as she was back in his arms, Jess hushed and tried to grab the candy off the tray.

"Oh, no! You can't eat that, you don't have enough teeth yet," Severus laughed.

"Aww! She's adorable!" gushed the older girls, who were dressed like cheerleaders and witches and princesses. "What's her name?"

"Jess."

"She's a little honeybee! How cute!" they exclaimed over her costume.

Jess gurgled and smiled at them. She knew she was being admired.

"She looks just like you," said a little girl dressed like Ariel.

"Well, duh, Melissa! He's her dad!" said one of the older girls.

Severus opened his mouth to correct them, but a car horn honked at the side of the street and they had to go. "Bye! Thank you!"

"Happy Halloween!" Lily called as they raced away towards the headlights.

"They thought I was her father," he said.

"A common mistake, considering she does resemble you," Lily said, and then she tweaked Jess' nose. "Someday soon we'll have one of our own."

SSLSSSLSSS

_Februrary 28th, 1979:_

Severus read the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_ while Lily cooked breakfast. He read aloud, so Lily could enjoy the paper while she cooked. "Listen to this, Lil. _Narcissa Black weds Lucius Malfoy on February 10th. Two prominent pureblood families finally tie the knot. Between them, the couple is worth an excess of at least 7,000 Galleons, not including the properties and estates owned by the Malfoy family, of whom Lucius is the sole heir, and the properties Narcissa has inherited from her maternal grandmother._"

"Are they richer than James and Tuney?" Lily asked, sprinkling pepper on Severus' egg and bacon sandwich.

"Ahhh . . .I would say they're either almost the same as the Potters or maybe a bit more wealthy. But Charles Potter is known for his shrewd investments, so I could be wrong." Severus replied, sipping his coffee. "Funny, though, Lucius never even mentioned his upcoming wedding back at the last meeting I attended in November."

"It was an arranged match, so maybe he wasn't too thrilled," Lily surmised, anointing her sandwich with ketchup. "Or maybe he felt that his Lord's interest took precedence over his own life."

"That sounds like him." Severus took his plate from where it was hovering just beside him and set it down. Sorrel came and rubbed about his ankles, meowing shamelessly. "Beggar cat!" Severus shook his head. Then he snuck her a piece of bacon.

"Severus! I saw that!" Lily cried. "She's supposed to be on a diet."

"The bacon was the size of my thumbnail," he said defensively. Sorrel purred and he stroked her. The orange cat had started to put on weight, which Lily claimed was from all the table scraps Severus fed her in addition to her cat food.

"What else does the paper say?"

Severus scanned it. "There was an attempted break in at the Ministry. Someone tried to get into the Department of Mysteries, but they were unsuccessful. Nothing was taken according to the Head of that Department."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Lily quirked an eyebrow at him, sitting down with her own sandwich.

"Probably. Rookwood works in the Department of Mysteries and I think he's a plant." Severus said. "But I don't know what he could want in there. Unless it's some kind of secret weapon."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Maybe Bellatrix knows. I'll try and worm it out of her at the next gathering." Lily said. Bellatrix had also had a wedding, she had married Rudolphus LeStrange.

"Be careful," cautioned her husband. He had always regarded Bella as a dangerous animal, and unpredictable. Her loyalty to her dark master was so strong that she would probably commit suicide if told to do so by Voldemort. He finished off his coffee and sandwich, and rose to his feet. "I have to go, or else I'll be late for class. See you for supper, Lil." He bent and kissed her leisurely before Flooing over to the Academy for another day of advanced potion making.

Lily sent the dishes and cups into the sink wandlessly and cast a silent Cleaning Charm before heading upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Her job as assistant manager of the theater did not start till nine and it was only seven thirty.

She had just finished doing up her hair in a half-knot, leaving some to hang down in the back, when an owl tapped at the bathroom window. She quickly undid the latch and let the bird inside. It handed her a letter, took the owl treat she had on hand for her own pet, Snowdrop, and then flew away.

She opened the letter and saw that it was from Dumbledore.

_Lily,_

_I need to speak with you immediately. Please come and meet me in Diagon Alley, at Fortescue's. I shall be in disguise, look for a purple capped young man with blue eyes and a walking stick._

_Yours,_

_Albus_

Lily frowned, wondering what could be so urgent that Albus needed to speak to her immediately. She wondered if she should pen a reply, but then decided against it. She considered putting on her winter robes but then decided she would rather not waste time and just went in her everyday attire, a knee-length plaid skirt and a blue jumper and black loafers. She did pull on her coat, tossed the letter into the fire, put on the Glamour of Zoey Nightdusk and Flooed to Diagon Alley. If Dumbledore was in disguise, it must mean he felt he was being watched, and so she decided to go in disguise too.

She found Albus right where he had promised he would be, casually eating an ice cream cone. "Zoey!" he exclaimed in a rather high tenor. "Long time no see! What have you been doing since you finished school?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Job hunting," Lily replied, smiling at him. "How about you, Abe?" she used his brother's nickname, so anyone listening in would not think to tie "Abe" with Albus.

"Would you like an ice cream cone? My treat."

She allowed him to buy her a chocolate cone. "Why don't we eat it under that bench by the pink umbrella?" she suggested, indicating a bench with an umbrella next to a tree.

They ambled over and then Dumbledore said, "I couldn't believe it when Dickon told me that you were . . .engaged to Severus Snape. I wasn't aware of it."

She made a discreet gesture, casting a Muffliato Charm about them. "We decided to keep it quiet, sir. That's why we didn't tell anyone. We got married in a small Muggle ceremony."

"You have my sincere congratulations, but what you did was rather rash."

"In what way? We made sure no one save family was at the ceremony and they won't speak of it to anyone." Lily said sharply.

"That may be, but if anyone connected with the Death Eaters ever learned that you two have married, your lives could be at risk!" Dumbledore scolded.

Lily's eyes flashed. "If you're asking me to give up Severus, save your breath! It's not happening. We live in the Muggle world, not the wizarding one . . .on purpose."

"Severus still attends the Academy, does he not?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I assume he wears a ring on his finger?"

"Of course. And don't think he'll stop either."

"Then he must have a cover for that." Dumbledore argued. "He must be above suspicion."

Lily thought about it. She realized that Dumbledore was, much as she hated to admit it, right. "Okay. What story should he concoct?"

"He must marry an acceptable witch. By acceptable I mean one whom the Death Eaters would approve of."

"You want him to commit polygamy?" Lily was horrified.

"No, my girl. I want him to marry Zoey Nightdusk. Make yourself obviously attracted to him during those meetings you attend. Then show up one night with a ring on your finger and I shall forge the necessary documents with the Ministry—a certificate of bonding with both your names on it. That should keep you safe."

Lily nodded reluctantly. "I'm so sick of pretending, Albus!" she burst out suddenly. "All I want—all we _both_ want—is to live our lives in peace! Together, and to raise a family! But it seems that no matter how hard we try, it's not to be."

He patted her hand. "I know, my dear. I am sorry, but sacrifices are often necessary in war. And did not your own prophecy say that you shall defeat him if you are steadfast? Keep your chin up, Mrs. Snape. When this war is over, you can live the life you choose."

"But when, Headmaster, will this war be over?"

"I wish I knew." Dumbledore said sadly. "I wish I knew."

Lily checked her watch. "I have to go. I have work in half-an-hour. I'll tell Sev what you said."

"Thank you. Your efforts do not go unnoticed, even though it may seem so right now. Someday, the world shall know of what you have done."

Lily nodded wearily, suddenly feeling older than her eighteen years. She had turned eighteen on January 30th, she was only three weeks younger than her husband, but right then she felt as if she were eighty. She dispelled the Muffliato and then gave "Abe" a kiss on the cheek and waved cheerily to him before crossing the street and entering the Leaky Cauldron. She longed to tell Dumbledore that she—and Severus—could give a damn about recognition for their duty. All they wanted was to be left in peace.

SSLSSSLSSS

A month later, at the end of March, Severus received a summons from Lucius. It was an official note and he knew with a sickening feeling that it portended no good. The next meeting of the Iron Masks was scheduled for tomorrow night and Severus had a feeling that night some of them—those who were of age—were going to be encouraged to take the Mark. When he told Lily of his fears, she almost collapsed.

"Sev, you _can't_! You can't let him do that to you!" she whispered, terror written all over her face.

"What choice do I have?" he demanded. "If I refuse. . . they'll assume I'm not loyal to the cause, that I'm a traitor, and then I'll die. Most likely slowly and painfully."

"Then don't go to the meeting. Tell Lucius you never received the notice."

"Lily, you know I can't do that."

"But Severus, with the Mark on you . . .he can see into your mind! Then he'll know everything!"

"No, he won't," he reassured her, cuddling close to her in their bed. "Remember my unusual little talent? The one Dumbledore discovered during our seventh year? I'm a natural Occlumens. I can block my thoughts from any form of Legilimency. Even his. He won't be able to penetrate my mind. And I can let him think I'm his loyal supporter, who has married another loyal follower."

They had done as Dumbledore had suggested and at the last few meetings, had allowed the other Death Eaters to assume that Zoey and Severus were an item. Lucius seemed pleased and had told Voldemort that two of his young followers were married and ready to start breeding more little followers of darkness.

She clung to her husband, burying her face in his hair. "Sev, I'm afraid. Not for me, but for you."

"Hush, little oracle. This is the only way we can get close enough to him to discover his secrets. I don't want to do this, but . . ." He bit his lip. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you will still love me after."

"Oh, God, Severus! I would love you if you bore a hundred Marks. The damn thing won't ever change the way I feel about you." She turned suddenly and pulled him down on top of her. "Love me, Sev. I need you."

"And I you. You are my light, Lily Anne Snape." He began to slowly kiss her, relishing in the joining of two hearts and two bodies and the love that bound them together, come what may.

SSLSSSLSSS

_March 30th, 1979_

_Somewhere on Malfoy Manor:_

Beneath the trees, the darkness seemed to linger, even though the light from the witch brazier burned with an illuminating icy blue flame, enough so all of the young men present could see each other's faces and Lucius' as well.

Lucius stepped forward to stand in the center of the circle and declaimed crisply, "All of you who are gathered here tonight have been members of this group for years, and have shown unshakable faith in our cause. Tonight, Our Lord has decided it is time to reward such devotion. He has asked me to choose among you those whom I would deem worthy of his favor and grace. I have done so. All of you here are of age, my chosen warriors, dark paladins that shall arise and defend the Dark Lord and do his bidding."

He paused in his speech to roll up the sleeve of his robe and display proudly the Mark of Voldemort's favor. "I bear the Dark Mark, the sign of allegiance, and when he arrives, so too shall you. This is a great honor, and with it you shall gain power undreamt of. You shall be able to hear his voice in your mind, no matter the distance, and when he calls, will be able to Apparate immediately to his side. He gives this privilege to very few, and you should thank the gods of night that you have been chosen."

Severus looked around. There were six others besides him. All of them had been Housemates of his save for a Ravenclaw named Igor Karkaroff. There was Avery, Mulciber, Rabastan LeStrange, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Seven, the sacred number, he thought darkly. He wondered why Regulus wasn't here. Then he recalled Lucius' comment that all of them were of age. Reg wouldn't be seventeen until a month later.

Lucius flipped his sleeve down and folded his hands in his sleeves. "Be patient, my brothers. Soon you will be a member of the elite, his Hands of Destruction."

Severus felt his stomach clench and bile rise in his throat. _Steady. Steady. Breathe._ He forced himself to breathe deep breaths and soon his stomach calmed. He sank into a light trance, as he did for meditation, and became a statue standing amid the black oaks, waiting for Voldemort to arrive.

After about ten minutes, the candidates started to shift about nervously. Did the Dark Lord forget them? Was this a test? Was the Master of the Dark late?

Suddenly, there came a bright blue flash and when they could see again, Voldemort stood before them. His dark hood was thrown back, revealing his midnight hair and saturnine handsome face. He fairly radiated power, a dark miasma that rolled off him like the stench from the marshes.

Severus longed to sneer, _Pyrotechnics! Is that the best you can do, Tom? Parlor tricks worthy of a second year!_

"Master," Lucius said, then he knelt and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"Master!" chorused the Iron Masks, and they too knelt.

Voldemort came to each of them and held out a ring with the Slytherin crest upon it for them to kiss.

Severus kept his eyes down on the ground and when the ring was presented to him, touched his lips briefly to the cold silver. _Who do you think you are—the Archbishop of Canterbury? First we kneel and kiss your ring, and then after we kiss your robe, as if you were divine? Pride goeth before a fall, Tom._

Even through his Occlumency shields, he could feel the cold dark aura that surrounded Voldemort, and it chilled him to the marrow. For one instant he considered trying to flee this hellish meeting. But he was no coward, and he did not relish being torn to pieces, or hit in the back with the Killing Curse.

Voldemort moved on, leaving Severus shivering and the back of his neck cold with sweat.

Finally, the Dark Lord resumed his position in the center of the circle, and made a beckoning motion with one hand. From the shadows slithered an immense cobra, the size of a man, her scales black as night save for a red mark upon her hood. This was Nagini, Voldemort's familiar—a Queen Cobra. She had been magically enhanced by him and her venom was among the most deadly toxins in the wizarding world.

He caressed the cobra's head. "Sssee, Nagini, my faithful." He hissed in Parseltongue. "Sssoon they sshall be Marked, as a sssign that they belong to me, my Hounds to do my bidding, to hunt where I will, my Hands to bring death to my enemies."

His eyes swept over the seven figures kneeling before him. He smiled—a cold evil smile. "When Lucius calls your name, step forward and receive my gift," Voldemort ordered.

Lucius began, calling, "Michael Avery."

Avery stepped forward. He knelt at Voldemort's feet, and the Dark Lord grasped his left arm and rolled up his sleeve. He exposed the underside of Avery's arm and pressed his wand to the skin. _"Morsmordre."_

There was a sizzling sound and the smell of burnt flesh.

Avery let out a choked cry and then he fell on the ground, writhing in pain.

Severus waited for the Dark Lord to sneer and kick the younger wizard. Instead Voldemort knelt and raised the younger man, holding him. "There now, my son. The pain shall pass." He stroked Avery's hair. "Now we are one, my child."

After a few minutes, Avery stopped whining and gasping and Voldemort released him. "Go and stand over beside Lucius, Michael. He is your elder brother and is to be obeyed in all things."

One by one, the others were called and Marked.

Severus was last, and he had started to fear that somehow he had been discovered, until he realized that Lucius had simply called them in alphabetical order.

"Kneel, child."

Severus did, fighting back the urge to shiver when the cold hand grasped his own. He heard the cobra hiss and he lifted his eyes to glare at the snake.

He heard Voldemort chuckle. "Ah, a brave one. You are not afraid of snakes?"

"No, my lord."

"That is good. Very good. Lucius has told me you are a genius with potions. I have need of such." Voldemort rasped, his voice dry and cold like snake scales rustling across dead leaves.

"I live to serve, my lord."

He drew in a breath and submerged himself deeply in his meditative trance.

Voldemort placed the tip of his wand against Severus' pale flesh.

_"Morsmordre!"_

He felt, dimly, the brand sear his skin, the wand blazing a fiery trail across his arm, placing the skull and the snake upon his skin.

But he did not pull away, nor cry out like the others. His discipline held. Then he felt tendrils of awareness poke at his mind, skittering across his shields, and he knew that Voldemort was attempting to penetrate his mind.

The Dark Lord lacked finesse, his mind probe was about as subtle as a ton of bricks. Severus allowed Voldemort access to several chosen memories, a few from his childhood, showing his abusive past, a few from school, showing his hatred of the Marauders, and his meetings with the Iron Masks, a glimpse of "Zoey Nightdusk" on their wedding day. . .

The Dark Lord rummaged through the memories as if he were a spoiled girl rummaging through a closet full of clothes, tossing some aside and lingering over others.

Severus felt sweat trickle down his neck, but then the Dark Lord withdrew. He found himself pressed up against the man's robes, breathing in the scent of elder and other stale herbs. One hand stroked his back. He fought to keep from flinching.

"My brave son. So young . . .to know such pain." Voldemort whispered in Severus' ear. "Like me, you were unloved and unwanted. But now all is different. For now you are part of my family, young Snape, and I shall love you always." He placed a kiss upon Severus' head. "You are newly married, yes?"

"Yes, my lord." Severus managed to say.

"She is one of us?"

"She is, my lord."

"Ahh . . .well done! You have pleased me greatly, Severus. Go now, my son. Go to your loving wife and show her my Mark and tell her you are among my favored. Go!"

Severus drew away from that sickening embrace, his head was starting to pound from overextending his Occlumency and from pain, but he managed to focus upon one thing, the den in front of the fireplace in his home.

With the last of his strength, he Apparated home.

Lily heard something hit the floor hard down the hall. She jumped out of bed, her blue nightshirt flapping about her knees. She had dozed off waiting for Severus to return, and grabbing her wand from its sheath, raced down the hall.

"Sev? Is that you?"

She heard a faint groan.

Then she was in the den, and rushing over to kneel beside her stricken husband.

Severus was deathly pale, his facial muscles clenched in pain, and his eyes were bright with fever. He lay on the floor, gasping, as if it had taken him the last of his strength to get home. One arm was outstretched, and she saw the terrible Mark upon his arm, a livid black burn against his pallid skin, with red radiating from it like a poison.

"Sev! It's me, Lily! Sev, can you hear me?"

His eyes focused on her. "Lily . . .help . . .me . . ."

She gently slid her hands under his head. "Merlin, Sev, you're burning up! What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

Severus grimaced. "Tainted me . . .with the Mark of the Beast . . ." Two tears trickled down his cheeks.

She held him close as he shivered violently. "It's going to be all right, love. I'm here, Sev. I love you. I will always love you."

He did not answer, and she wasn't sure if he heard her. He was terribly ill and the look in his eyes had been terrible—they were the eyes of one who had looked upon the face of evil, tormented and bleak, without hope, and filled with self-loathing.

_My poor love! My poor love!_ She thought as she held him, and she cursed both Voldemort and Dumbledore to the deepest hell, while her tears dripped into his hair.

**How did you like this one? **

**Next: Lily must take care of a very ill Severus.**

Return to Top


	42. Comfort

**42**

**Comfort**

"Sev, you have to get to bed." Lily told him, trying unsuccessfully to lift him from the floor. "Come on, love, let's get you in bed. Then I can give you potions and get you out of those filthy robes." She tried putting his arm about her shoulders and heaving, but he was twice her size and not helping her any. She sagged back to the ground. "Severus!"

He opened his eyes then, they were black pits of despair and she felt as if she had taken a sucker punch to the gut upon looking at them. "Let me lie here on the floor, Lily. It's where I belong now." His voice was cold, emotionless.

"Sev, don't be ridiculous! I'm not leaving you here like . . .like a piece of trash!"

He laughed once, bitterly. "Why not? It's what I am now. What _this_ has made me." He thrust out his arm, with its blackened brand.

"No! That's nothing but a tattoo! That's all!" she insisted, blinking back tears.

"I can feel the darkness, Lily . . .it's eating me up inside, like a poison in my blood . . ." he hissed. He grimaced in pain.

"No! No it's not. Quit groveling on the floor, dammit!" Lily made her voice hard and sharp, trying to get her husband to find his pride and courage again. She had never seen him so desperate, so utterly lost, so downtrodden, not even when he had been on the receiving end of Tobias' temper and had been whipped till he bled.

Severus' head lolled upon her shoulder, his cheeks flushed with fever. His apathy terrified her. She wished she could call Eileen to help, but she didn't dare. No one could know about their role as spies, or what had happened to him this night. She sucked in a breath. "Fine! If you won't help yourself, dammit, then I'll have to help you!" She summoned her wand and pointed it at her husband. _"Mobilicorpus!"_

Severus was levitated to a horizontal position and floated into their bedroom. She directed the spell to place him on the bed. Sorrel woke from her nap and came over to investigate. She began meowing and nuzzling her comatose master in distress.

"I know. I know. He's really sick and hurt, but I'm going to make him better. I promise, Sorrel! I promise!" Lily sniffled. "Stay by him, okay? I'll be back."

She hurried from the room, leaving Sorrel purring upon Sev's chest worriedly.

Lily returned with several potions and a basin with cool water and a cloth. She quickly banished his Death Eater attire, wishing she could just burn it, but he would need it for the next meeting. "Filthy rags!" she spat, throwing the robes into a corner of the room.

She stripped him down to his briefs and started to gently sponge away the sweat and dirt that striped his skin. Normally, she would have been aroused by the sight of his naked body, but not tonight. Tonight she was nurse, not lover, and his skin burned with a fire that frightened her half to death. A dozen times she rinsed out the water in the basin before it ran clear and then she cast a Quick Dry charm over him. He was shivering and groaning by then, and she placed a pajama top on him and tugged the covers over him.

His hair was damp with sweat, she rinsed it with the rest of the water and then dried it as well, tying it back from his face. His teeth began to chatter. "Sev, wake up! Wake up, dearheart! I need you to take a potion."

He muttered something and half-opened his eyes. "Lily . . .so hot . . .why . . .?"

"You're sick, Sev. I think . . .whatever foul magic he used on you made you sick," she stroked his forehead. "I need you to take some potions for me."

She helped him sit up, and gave him a strong Fever Reducer and a Pain Reliever. Then she smoothed some Burn Paste upon the wretched black Mark, which was radiating heat and small red lines. She shuddered upon looking at it. _A poison in my blood,_ her husband had said. It even looked like an infected wound, she thought darkly and once again she cursed the maker of it.

He made as if to cover it and winced. "Don't look . . .don't . . ." he rasped, unable to bear her condemnation, shame and loathing filled him, bitter as bile, that he was now so repulsive.

She gently drew his hand away. "It's all right, Sev . . ."

"No, it's not! It's _not_ all right! It'll _never_ be all right!" he shouted. "Don't you see? Don't you understand? He's tainted me! That _thing_ on my arm . . .is how he can summon me to his side . . .I can feel him through it . . ." He turned away to hide his tears. "Go away, Lily. Just leave. Leave me to the dark, for I am damned."

"No! No you're not! Don't ever say that!" she whispered fiercely, kissing his forehead. "You're not one of them and you never will be. You're my husband, and I love you! And I'll stay till you're well."

He slipped back into the gray realm somewhere between sleep and dreams, pain and exhaustion sending him there for several hours. Lily slept beside him, though her sleep was restless too, broken by her waking every so often to check on him.

In spite of the potions, his body still burned with fever, as his body and magic fought the intrusion of dark magic into his system. She dosed him again, hoping this time they would have an effect, for he could not go on with the dangerously high fever he was running.

He woke twice during the late morning, coughing and then vomiting violently. Painful spasms wracked him and she held the basin and his head until he was through, then she gave him spoonfuls of a stomach soother and some warm tea.

His eyes were glazed and he whispered through cracked lips, "Sorry . . ."

"Shhh. You have nothing to be sorry for, Sev. You can't help it if you're sick." She wiped his face with a cool damp cloth. "Rest now, love. Sleep."

She applied more paste to the Mark and this time she wrapped it in a clean bandage. Then, when she was sure he was sleeping again, went into the bathroom and took a hot shower, since she couldn't sleep, and the hot water mingled with the tears upon her cheeks as she cried. She had never seen Severus in so much agony and her heart was torn in two over it.

"_God damn you, Dumbledore! It's your fault he's in this position, made a . . .a slave to a monster! Goddamn you, old man! Do you even know what you've done? I wish you could see it!"_ she sobbed.

She could hear him moaning even over the rush of the shower and she quickly hurried out. Wrapped in a warm nightrobe, she crawled in beside him and curled next to him. He whimpered and clung to her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, and she felt the warmth of his tears as he wept silently in his sleep.

She began to stroke his hair, unmindful of the heat he still emitted, and then she began to sing the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was small and sick. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird . . ."

She knew if he'd been awake he would have been mortified, but he was still somewhere in the realm of sleep and all he heard was the tone of her voice and not the words themselves. That seemed to relax him and he settled into a deeper sleep.

She shifted, pillowing her head upon his shoulder, and slept as well.

The next morning dawned fair and sunny, a sharp contrast to last night, and Lily started to hope that Severus might be getting better. But then she took his temperature and saw it was still high.

She gave him another round of potions, and cautiously unwrapped his arm. The skin about the Dark Mark was red and blistered, as if it had been thrust into a fire. She began to put ice on it, figuring it couldn't hurt.

He remained semi-conscious throughout the day, sometimes insisting she not help him, but Lily always ignored him. She knew his low self-esteem came from his troubled childhood, and it reared its head in times like these, when he felt he was undeserving of kindness or compassion. Tobias had hammered into him that because he was a freak, and a mouthy one at that, he did not deserve love, only the back of his hand. She suspected his meeting with Voldemort had probably brought back some memories he'd rather not dwell on. Were the others who had been given the Mark sick like this as well? But no, they had embraced the darkness, and welcomed Voldemort's magic into them. Severus had not. His spirit fought the Mark and that was why he was so dreadfully sick, for when two magics war within one, the body suffers. And for that, she could do nothing.

Save be there to hold and comfort him when the nightmares overwhelmed him.

SSLSSSLSSS

Severus drifted in a twilight world between awake and asleep, for his dreams were the stuff of horror shows and he didn't wish to recall them, and awake he was feverish and in pain, his arm throbbed like seven hells, and he felt guilty for making Lily take care of him. She should have been taking a walk in the fresh air or brewing a potion, not stuck at his bedside. And the Mark . . .the Mark had infested his spirit and tainted it, he did not want her to get too close, lest he somehow taint her as well.

But she refused to leave, even when he had the strength to order her away. She stayed, giving him potions and chicken broth, wiping his brow with a cool cloth, holding him when he drifted off to sleep and then woke screaming as the demons from his childhood and school assaulted him. Much as he despised himself for the weakness, he needed her touch and her voice, it was a soothing balm to his wounded spirit, and he craved it liked a burned man does water. Her presence filled him with light and beat back the insidious seductive voice of the dark magic, which promised him all if only he would surrender and serve Voldemort.

_Never! I shall never surrender and become one of yours! You might have Marked me, Riddle, but only on the outside. Inside, I am free of you! I am not a dark wizard! I am not!_

For that was one of his greatest fears—that he could somehow be turned because of the Mark, and so he fought with every last bit of magic to keep that from happening. He could still feel the scraping of Voldemort's mind against his, and he retreated behind his Occlumency shields and hid in the shadows like a scared little boy.

He remained that way for the entire weekend, and Lily fretted herself to a sliver, for she didn't want to leave him home alone while she went to work on Monday. She did Floo the Academy and let them know that her husband was ill and so would not be attending class that day. The professor gave her classwork for Severus to complete and said he hoped he would get better soon.

Then she recalled the only other witch who knew the truth about her spying activities and called Cindy Graves. "Cin, I need to talk to you right away, come over to my place."

"Sure, Lil. What's the matter? You look like you've ridden to hell and back on a broken broomstick," said her friend, who was dressed casually in leaf green pants and a white tunic with a darker green robe. She quickly stepped through the flames.

"I sort of have," Lily said.

Once Cindy was standing in her den and the Floo deactivated, Lily whispered, "Severus . . .was summoned two nights ago to a meeting where he was . . .forced to take the Dark Mark . . .he came home half out of his head with pain and fever."

Cindy put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, blessed Merlin, Lily! Is he going to be okay? I'm so sorry!"

Lily's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into Cindy's arms and cried. "I don't know! He's so sick, he keeps saying the Mark is poisoning him, and I don't know what to do . . .I'm afraid he might . . ."

Cindy hugged her. "He won't die, Lil. You mustn't think that. He's stronger than you know."

"But he's had a high fever for days now . . .I keep giving him Fever Reducers and they only work some of the time . . ."

"Hmmm . . .his magic must be fighting them too."

"I have to go to work in an hour and I just can't leave him like that . . ."

"I'll take care of him. I'll dunk him in a tub of ice water if need be," Cindy said. "That's what my mum did when my brother had a fever that wouldn't break."

Lily nodded, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "You just want a chance to see him naked."

"Can you blame me? You're always saying how sexy he is, and I haven't seen Reg in months!"

Lily managed a smile at her friend's teasing. "Look, but don't touch. Err . . .well, only touch what's absolutely necessary . . ." She dissolved into giggles after realizing how absolutely awful that had sounded. "You know what I mean, Graves!"

"Uh huh." Cindy's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Go on, girl, don't worry about a thing. I have the situation well in hand . . .uh . . ."

Lily was still smiling when she went and kissed her husband goodbye and told him Cindy would be here to get him anything he might need.

Cindy came and gave him more potions, and seeing he was mostly awake, said sternly, "Severus Snape, are you going to lie about in that bed all week, or are you going to get off your lazy bum and get better? You need to get well, before Lily worries herself to death and ends up a ghost."

"Lily's sick?"

"No, but she will be if she keeps fretting over you."

"I told her not to . . ."

"Ha! And since when has Lily ever done what anyone told her? You and her, Sev, you're two stubborn rockheads," Cindy snorted.

"Did she tell you . . .?"

"Yes," her face fell, and she gave him a sympathetic look. "But it's done and over with and you have to quit fighting it and just get well. I know it's hard, but Lily needs you, Sev."

"She'd be better off without me."

"Snape, I ought to belt you one for that!" Cindy snapped. "You're the best thing to ever happen to her and if you don't know that by now than you're a bloody imbecile!" She rose to her feet, thrusting a half a cup of soup at him. "You want to lie down and die, fine! But I never figured you for a coward." Then she left him alone, hoping that her ploy had worked and she hadn't made things worse. Sometimes making a man angry gave him the will to fight harder and heal quicker.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard the shower start running.

She hid a grin. _Guess Mum was right. Sometimes a man just needs a good kick in the arse to make him stop feeling sorry for himself._

SSLSSSLSSS

When Lily came home from work, she found Severus sitting up in bed, drinking tea and eating tomato soup with goldfish crackers on a tray across his knees, while Cindy amused him with stories about her hellion brood of siblings, who could make a cat weep, among other things.

He was still pale and his eyes had dark bruises under them, but he was eating and talking again, which was a vast improvement over the other days. She practically jumped on him. "Hi, sweetheart! You look like you're feeling better!" She leaned over to kiss him.

"I am. Much better."

"Your forehead's not burning up anymore. How's the arm?"

"Hurts every now and again, but I'll live."

"Do you need me to put on more salve or maybe—"

He put a finger to her lips. "What I need, little oracle, is for you to sit down right here next to me and tell me how your day was."

"It was a typical day at the theater, you know. Except when this bunch of rotten kids came in—"

He patted the blanket next to him. "Sit here. You can lean on me while you talk. I have it on very good authority that I make a good pillow." He winked at her and smirked.

Lily climbed on the bed and snuggled close to him. "Cin, you must be the best Healer ever!"

"Uh . . well . . ." her friend seemed embarrassed. "I just . . ."

"Knocked some sense into my thick head," Severus supplied. "Now, you were saying . . .?"

SSLSSSLSSS

Severus slowly recovered after that and even managed to go back to class two days later. The thin red streaks on his arm started to fade and the Mark hurt less and less. His good mood lasted until the weekend, when Eileen dropped by with Jess for Sunday dinner.

Jess, as was her wont, started laughing and smiling when she caught sight of her elder brother, and holding out her hands for him to pick her up. Her beautiful dark eyes lit up like Roman candles and she squealed at him.

He froze.

She rapid-fire crawled over to him, dragged herself up on his pant leg and giggled. She could take a few steps holding onto things, but preferred to crawl, as it was quicker.

He bent down automatically to hold her, then he stopped. "Hey, pretty girl. Why don't you give Lily a kiss?" He picked her up and handed her to Lily.

Jess whined unhappily, for though she loved Lily, it was Sev she wanted. She squirmed and reached out her hands for him. "Sev! Sev!" She had started saying words and one of the first ones had been his name. "Hol' me!"

"Not right now. I . . .I left something brewing in my lab and need to check on it." Then he turned and walked swiftly out of the kitchen and down to his lab, wincing as Jess started to wail, "Sevvy no go!"

He sat in the darkness, his hand rubbing the hidden Mark under the sleeve of his shirt, and cursed himself for being a fool and a bastard.

After a few minutes, he heard the door open and Lily call, "Sev? What on earth is the matter with you?"

He did not answer and she flicked on the lights and came over to stand next to him. "Jess is up there bawling her head off because you left and you're sitting here in the dark? What the blazes is wrong?"

"This!" He thrust his wrist in her face. "_This_ is what's wrong, Lily! How can I hold her, an innocent little baby, when I have this upon me? I'm tainted . . .not fit to let a child near me . . ."

She opened her mouth to snap at him for being so foolish, but halted when she saw the terrible anguish in his eyes. He truly believed he was tainted and stained with evil. "Oh, Sev! You're not a leper . . .don't make yourself into one! You're not tainted, you've fought him and won."

"Have I? Then why do I still feel so filthy?" He glared at his arm in revulsion.

"You're not. Merlin's Grace, Sev, your touch isn't going to corrupt her. You're still you, even with the Mark. Outside _and_ inside. She's your family, Sev, and she loves you."

"I don't deserve them, not after what I've become."

Lily shook him hard. "You're a spy, not a bloody follower of the Dark Lord, Severus! You're not his creature, no matter what Mark you bear! You're a decent human being and if you don't go back in there and hold that baby, I'm going to kick your arse! Can't you hear her screaming?"

He nodded. Her shrieks tore at his heart.

Then Lily added, "Plus, if you don't go in there soon, your mum's going to suspect something's off and you can't afford that right now. Go back in there and hug her, Sev! She'll help keep the bloody melancholy at bay."

She was right and he knew it. But he could not help feeling polluted and wretched. Still, perhaps she was right. He did need his family and he hated to hurt his little sister that way. He rose to his feet and followed Lily from the lab.

Back in the kitchen, Jess was still crying, but she stopped as soon as she caught sight of him. She held out her arms again. "Sevvy! Sevvy! My Sevvy!"

"What's all the fuss over, little bug?" He lifted her from his mother's arms and tossed her into the air. She giggled helplessly. "I'm right here."

He caught her and she threw her arms about his neck. "My Sevvy!"

He bent his head and breathed in the scent of her hair and murmured, "My Jess. Merlin, little imp, I've missed you."

"'Tiss, Sevvy!" she turned her chubby face with its fine dark hair up to him. "'Tiss 'ess!" Her lips puckered adorably.

He obeyed, ignoring the savage whisper in the back of his mind that said slaves of the Dark One shouldn't go around kissing innocent children.

He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "There! That enough?"

"No!" she laughed. "Again! 'Tiss me again!"

"Again?" he pretended to hide his face.

"Yes! Yes! 'Tiss again!" She promptly smothered his cheek with kisses.

"No! Not that many!" he pretended to be horrified.

"Dat many!" she ordered, giggling as he tickled her. "Luv Sevvy!"

"I love you too, baby." He whispered, and he kissed her other cheek, her skin was petal soft. And beneath his shirt, the Mark ached, but he ignored it, concentrating instead upon his beloved sister, whose innocent laughter and bright eyes chased away the shadow of Voldemort and the specters that dogged his footsteps for the moment. This was why he had become a spy, he reminded himself. To protect his friends and family. _I'll do anything to keep you safe, Jess. Anything. _He tickled her again and smiled. This was one thing Voldemort could not steal from him, and he felt the Mark fade to a dull throb, as he allowed himself to feel the joy and love of his family once more.

**Hope you all liked!**


	43. Something Meaningful

**43**

**Something Meaningful**

_Potter Manor_

_April 1st, 1979:_

Petunia took out her portable secretary, which was a wooden writing desk with a hollow compartment for storing parchment, ink, quills and sealing wax. It had been a gift from Liana, and so had lessons from her on how to write legibly with a quill and ink. When Petunia asked what was wrong with a normal ballpoint and stationary, Liana had replied that writing with a quill taught a young witch or wizard discipline and was old fashioned but elegant. Petunia supposed that was so, and learned to promote goodwill between herself and her new in-laws.

She had just received a letter from her sister, a confidential one, regarding Severus and his recent activities as Dumbledore's agent. Lily had been very upset at the condition her husband had returned in from his last Death Eater meeting and since she couldn't confide in Eileen or Dickon, chose to confide in Petunia, who knew the entire story about Lily and Severus and Regulus' secret agenda.

Petunia drew out a creamy parchment and dipped her quill into the indigo ink and began to write, remembering to hold the quill at the correct angle and not press too hard.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm so sorry to hear that Sev is ill and hope that he feels better soon. If you wish, I can come down and help you take care of him while you're working. It's not like I have anything pressing to do around here, except attend a few benefits for Young Wizards and Liana's Witches' Club, which is a charity organization that sets up fundraisers for widows and orphans. With James gone to the Auror Academy, and not likely to get leave till May, I've been kind of lonely. _

_I know what you're thinking, Lil. Here I am, in the lap of luxury, my every need and want tended to by house elves, and I'm lonely. I must sound very ungrateful and selfish, right? Liana is very sweet and does her best to make me feel at home here, but the fact is that I am a guest in her house, and I feel like a guest, even though I am part of the family. The minute I try to do anything for myself, like remove a plate from the table after dinner, Blink is at my elbow and telling me, "Lady Petunia must not do Blink's job for him." It feels very awkward, especially when we both grew up with Mum's rules of clean up after yourself, a maid doesn't live here. _

_On the surface, it might seem wonderful to have a servant do everything for you, but sometimes I just want to scream that I'm not an invalid, I can pick up after myself and fold my own clothes and put my own shoes on. _

_Without housework to fall back on, I have more time on my hands than I know what to do with, and finally understand what people meant by "the idle rich". I've read more books in these past few months than I had back in school, and I really miss my husband. I'd even welcome that brat Sirius, because at least he would make things interesting. Okay, I'm not that desperate. _

_But I do wish there was someone to talk to around my age. The witches I've met through Liana are all her age and while they're nice, I can tell they're eying me up and wondering what the heck James saw in me, or why Liana and Charles permitted him to marry a Muggle? Every time I come to a meeting, they all seem to watch me like an unusual specimen of monkey._

_Doubtless you'll say I should have looked before I leaped, and made sure I knew what I was getting into before I pledged myself at the altar. I thought I did know, but now I'm not so sure. Things were different with James around. He smoothed things over and people never were rude to me when he was beside me. Sorry, I don't mean to whine. You have bigger worries than my stupid social life._

_Seriously, Lil, if you need anything, please let me know. Even if it's just to have somebody hold your hand while you cry in your coffee. I feel so bad that I couldn't be there last night, and help you take care of Sev. He's like my brother and to hear about him being in such pain . . .I'm so sorry you have to endure such terrible things._

_Maybe I should go and give Professor Dumbledore a piece of my mind, putting eighteen-year-olds in such dreadful situations! And never mind that at seventeen in the wizarding world you're of age! Sev was spying for him long before that. Heaven help the old gaffer if Eileen ever found out what he made her son do! Not to mention Dad, he'd probably dust off that old revolver of Grandpa Evans' and threaten to put a bullet in the old man's head. I think Hogwarts would need a new Headmaster. _

_I wish this bloody war were over! Someone should just steal a bomb from the Royal Arsenal and set it off at one of those Death Eater meetings, that would solve all your problems, no? And mine too! I worry all the time about James, because the training is dangerous, and at any time they could suspend it and order him to duty, if necessary. _

_And here I sit, twiddling my thumbs and reading, while my sister and brother-in-law and husband risk their lives to rid the world of the wizard version of Hitler. Please be careful, Lil! I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Or Severus._

_Tell Sev that if I had that monster Voldy-mort here now, I'd kick him right in the balls! Then we'd see how much of a wizard he is!_

_I've also been studying as much as I can about pureblood customs and history and memorizing House crests and mottos. I don't ever want to be an embarrassment to James or give those gossipy hens any reason to snicker up their sleeves at me, the ignorant little Muggle Lady. But I do confess, it's slow going and I feel like begging Papa Charles to take me to a Quidditch match. I haven't been to one since before I got married._

_Give my love to Mum and Dad and remember what I said._

_All my love,_

_Tuney_

Petunia sprinkled the letter with pounce and after waiting for it to dry, folded it neatly in thirds and slid it into an envelope and sealed it. She wrote Lily's address on the envelope and then whistled for Tipperary, or Tippy, Liana's speckled owl. "Please take this to Lily Snape," she said to the pretty owl.

The owl gently removed the letter from her hand and let her give him a scratch behind the head before flying gracefully off through the conservatory window.

Petunia felt something warm and soft rub her ankles, and looked down to see Kismet, Liana's calico, at her feet. She bent and scooped the cat into her lap. Kismet immediately settled down and began to purr and knead her claws gently into Petunia's morning robe. "Hey, Kizzy. What shall I do today? Shall I donate some more Galleons to the Orphan Fund? Or read another book about Sir Lancelot and Elaine? Or wait, I know, I'll indulge in _your_ favorite pastime, Kismet. I'll go and take a long nap." She rubbed the cat under the chin. Then she laughed. "Listen to me, talking to a cat like you could answer me."

Kismet purred thunderously. "I need to do something meaningful, Kizzy. Something besides just following Liana around to her Ladies Aid meetings. But what?"

She sighed. She was used to working a full day at the pharmacy, and then coming home to help prepare dinner and afterwards spending time with her family. Now, however, her days seemed to run into each other, and drag endlessly. Liana and Charles were kind, but she found she had little in common with the two aging purebloods, and she feared trying to make friends with another pureblood witch, figuring they would look down on her and sneer at her. She found that she missed Spinner's End and her family more than she would have thought possible.

She had regarded her marriage as a great adventure and looked forward to learning how to fit in with her new world and being with her husband. But after their honeymoon, which had been fabulous and which Petunia found unforgettable, James had gone away to the Auror Academy and she heard from him infrequently. She wrote letters to him once a week and sent him packages of his favorite snacks and whatever else he requested, but she longed to feel his arms about her and hear his voice in her ear, whispering tender endearments. She missed their morning flights across the grounds and riding on the back of his stag form through the small forest upon Potter manor. She also missed his lean, well-muscled body lying next to her at night, they had been married for six months, and she had spent only a month with him in all that time.

She had thought she was prepared for the reality of being an Auror's wife, the separation and the anxiety, but she was finding it much more difficult to adjust than she thought, and a large part of her problem was plain boredom. Because of the war, there were fewer soirees and balls thrown by the pureblood set and fewer invitations issued to the Potters and their new daughter-in-law as a result. Petunia longed to prove to her new family that she could be useful and help fight against Voldemort and his followers. Not that she wished to become an Auror or a spy like her younger sister, but she wished to show some of the doubting friends of the Potters that having a Muggle in the family was not something to be ashamed of.

Everyday, there were more reports of casualties in raids, and more families left behind to mourn those who had died. She picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and after scanning the front page, found an article about St. Mungos and how they were looking for volunteers to help with some permanently spell damaged patients in their ward. Some of these patients, stated the article, had lost hope and were in a decline and some had been technically abandoned by their families, who could not deal with the person's injuries or didn't have the time or money to care for them, and so left them as wards of the hospital.

_Volunteers needed!_ Petunia mused. _I used to volunteer at the hospital a few hours a week back home when I was in school. I could do the same here. That's something I not only know how to do, but am good at. If they would trust me, a Muggle, to help them._

She decided to write the staff at St. Mungos a letter, and she signed it _Lady Petunia Potter._ It was the first time she had done that, but she figured what was the point of having a title if she didn't make use of it? One thing she had learned very quickly about the purebloods, was that they didn't hesitate to use their rank to get what they wanted.

She hoped they would reply promptly. Then she went into the kitchen to see if Blink would "allow" her to bake her favorite lemon poppyseed pound cake to serve for tea. Though she had gotten used to the house elves being around, she feared she would never get used to food just appearing on plates at dinner by magic. She had asked Charles once if the food just appeared out of thin air, and he had laughed and said that no one could create something out of nothing. Petunia had never seen any of the elves actually cooking and wondered how they managed to make meals. Was there a spell to just conjure food? Or did the food get magicked from one place to the Potter mansion? And if that were so, did it mean that some poor Muggle went hungry because his dinner had disappeared?

She felt foolish asking her in-laws such questions, and so held her tongue, though when she next wrote James she would be sure to ask him, and she could trust him to inform her truthfully and not sneer at her ignorance.

"Milady Petunia!" exclaimed the house elf when Petunia set foot in the graystone kitchen. "How may I be of service?"

"I . . .err . . .wish to bake a cake, Blink."

"Yourself?"

Petunia nodded. "I know such is not usually the case, but today I find myself in the mood to bake and would appreciate it if you would show me where everything is."

Blink looked quite shocked, then he bowed and said, "As you will, milady."

Petunia smiled. "I'll need eggs, butter, flour, sugar . . ."

She spent the afternoon happily baking and then Blink cleaned up the mess, despite Petunia's protests that she could wash a few dishes. "Oh, no Lady! You are mistress now, mustn't do such things! Sit and relax."

Petunia wanted to tell the little elf that she'd had quite enough of relaxing and resting and needed something to do. Something meaningful. But she didn't want to make Blink feel bad either. So she compromised, wiping down the counter and then going upstairs to sit in the drawing room and read till tea time.

To her utter surprise, she received a letter, and it was from St. Mungos. She opened it with trembling hands, figuring it was a letter of rejection.

But it was a letter welcoming her to the volunteer staff of St. Mungos, saying that she could begin any time she wanted.

A grin a foot wide spread across her face and she squealed and jumped up and down. At last she could feel useful and make a difference, so many times people tended to forget the veterans of war, especially those who had no family. Most times, those who had been injured wished to be read to or play a game of cards or just have some listen while they reminisced about their lives.

She quickly scribbled a reply and said that she would be eager to start tomorrow.

When she told Charles and Liana about her new project, they seemed very happy.

"What a brilliant idea, Petunia! I'm only sorry I didn't think of it before." Liana smiled. "I'm sure you will make a wonderful volunteer."

"Indeed. Some of those poor blokes have been vegetating in that ward for months," Charles agree. "Do them good to see a new pretty face."

Petunia blushed. Her new father-in-law was a gentleman in every sense of the word, but he, like his son had an eye for a good-looking woman. And he told her that his son had good taste to marry her. "Thank you, Papa Charles. I start tomorrow and I hope all goes well."

"It will. Don't fret, my girl." He gave her a genial smile. Then he added, "How would you like to attend a Quidditch match tonight? I just received tickets from a client of mine and we can go to it. Front row box, the Wimbourne Wasps are playing the Montrose Magpies."

"Oh, I'd love to see it!" Petunia said, beaming.

"And so you shall," Charles said, then he called Blink to refill their glasses with white sangria.

SSLESSLESS

Petunia arrived home near midnight, exhausted and hoarse from cheering on the Magpies, which was James' favorite team, and also Petunia's. The Magpies had won by catching the Snitch in the last quarter. Still smiling, she got undressed and ready for bed, on this night she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, and she dreamed pleasant dreams of herself and James, riding through the trees in the moonlight, as she clung to Prongs' back and giggled at the tangled mess the wind made of her hair.

When she woke it was dawn, and soon it would be time for her to Sidelong Apparate to St. Mungos and begin bringing some life and meaning back to the forgotten war veterans. And her own life as well.

**Hope you're all enjoying seeing this new mature Petunia. **

**Next up will find Severus brewing some rather nasty potions for the Dark Lord, and Lily attending a rather unpleasant meeting as Zoey. The next few chapters will be rather dark, since the war is now beginning and many atrocities are occurring which Sev and Lily will be witness to. Reg too, once he finishes school. **

**I was surprised at the lack of reviews last chapter and hope that you aren't becoming bored with this storyline. So . . .please review and let me know that you are still interested in me continuing to post this fic. **

Return to Top


	44. Malevolent Brews

**44**

**Malevolent Brews**

_St. Mungos_

_Spell Damage Ward_

_The next morning:_

Petunia followed the little brunette orderly down the hall to the Spell Damage Ward, which was where she would be working for the next few months. The volunteers worked in a ward for a month or three before being evaluated by one of the Healers and asked if they would like to try working in another wing of the hospital. This system prevented burnout and made sure that each volunteer was content with his or her job. Petunia had decided to wear a sensible ankle length dress of paisley green and blue, which complimented her fair coloring and she also wore a soft day robe over that with a pin of a white stag, the Potter family crest, which had been given to her by James before he left for the Auror Academy. She had piled her hair up on her head, for she did not want stray strands interfering with her hands in case she needed to help a patient bathe or eat, it was unsanitary. She also wore a nametag with _Lady Petunia Potter_ upon it. She felt rather pretentious with it on, as if she were bragging, but the fact was that as James' wife, she was a lady now, and did her best to behave with polite decorum.

The orderly led her to a room with the number 42 on a brass plate and said, "This is your first patient, her name's Annie Lyons, she suffered bad burns to her face and neck due to an Acid Venom spell, and now she's scarred for life. Healers did what they could to restore movement and function to her eyes and lips, but one side of her face looks like melted wax. You'll see."

"I was told I am to assist her with her hair and clothing if she requires it and to try and cheer her up, as well as feed her lunch." Petunia spoke up. "Was she an Auror?"

"No, milady. Just a Muggleborn witch who happened to be in Diagon Alley shopping when Death Eaters attacked. Wrong place at the wrong time. But that don't change the outcome none," the orderly said. She turned the door handle and they went in.

"Annie, here's Lady Petunia Potter t' be with you for the morning and early afternoon. Rise and shine! Good morning t'ye!" announced the orderly cheerily, her name was Peg.

The woman in the bed had her back to them, facing the wall. She had the quilt almost drawn over her head, and said grumpily, "What's so good about it, huh?"

"The sun's out and you're alive t'see it," responded Peg spiritedly.

A snort answered her. Peg turned to Petunia. "She can be a bit stubborn till she wakes up fully, likes to lie about, she does."

"And why do you care, Peg? What else is left to me, with the way I look now? No self-respecting witch or wizard will have aught to do with me."

"With your attitude, who can blame 'em? Be nice to Lady Petunia now." Peg turned to go, mouthing, "Good luck!"

Petunia walked into the room, which was colored a cheery eggshell and had prints of pretty landscapes upon the walls. There was a window at the foot of the bed with drapes thrown wide to let in the morning sun. A colorful hurricane lamp in the ceiling also threw plenty of light. There was a chair with an embroidered cushion next to the bed, and opposite it was a bathroom. A small closet held clothes and another dresser against the far wall probably had more clothes. Petunia suspected that the closet probably had a space enlarging spell on it, as was common in wizarding households.

A bouquet of dying flowers was upon the dresser, wilting and dropping petals all over. There were a pair of blue slippers beside the bed and no mirror. Petunia walked up beside the bed, whose occupant was still rudely turned away from her.

"Hello, Annie. I'm Petunia. Would you like to turn around so I can see who I'm talking to? That's the polite thing to do."

"No, I wouldn't," came the terse reply. "What I want you to do is walk right out the door you came in and leave me in peace."

Petunia stiffened. She recognized the classic attempt to get her to leave by being deliberately nasty, she had played that part often enough when Lily and Severus had witnessed her crying as children or embarrassed over one of their silly magical pranks. So she did not respond to the other with sympathy or cajoling. That would not get her anywhere. "If you think being rude will get me to quit, you're wasting your breath. You might think all you're good for now is lying in bed vegetating, but you're wrong."

"What would you know of it, _milady_?" sneered Annie, still facing the wall. "Pretty pureblood, you think you know what it is to suffer? Ha!"

"For your information, I am neither a pureblood nor a beauty. I am average in appearance and am the Muggle wife of James Potter. I will not pretend to know what you went through after your attack, but one thing I do know is that you won't take back your life by staring at the wall wishing for something that'll never be again and feeling sorry for yourself."

"You're a _Muggle_?" sputtered the other.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No . . .it's just . . .Muggles don't usually marry old pureblood families." An instant later, the curious tone in her voice shifted and became hard and angry again. "If you had to face what I do every day, you'd not be so calm about it. Especially when I did nothing to provoke them. They just started flinging spells about when the Aurors showed up and I . . .got hit."

Petunia shook her head. "That's pure bad luck. Like you crossing the street at the same time as a drunk driver or something. Or getting into a car crash because the other driver fell asleep at the wheel while driving home late. Or being in a store that gets held up and getting shot. Happens to people all the time, so don't get the feeling that you're special or that you're the only person in the world that ever had bad things happen to you. All you have to do is pick up a Muggle paper and you'll see what I mean. Sure, it's a terrible thing and all, but you're not going to make it any easier by moping about and sulking."

"Easy for you to say! What would you do if you were me, huh, milady?"

"For starters, I'd stop acting like a sulky five-year-old and turn around and look at the person I was talking to. Or didn't your mum teach you any manners?" Petunia declared. "Mine would be ashamed to call me her daughter if I acted like you."

That got a rise out of the witch, as Petunia intended.

Slowly, she turned and lifted her head till she was facing Petunia squarely, though she was still lying down. "There! Happy now? My own mama wouldn't even look at me after, just so you know." The bitterness and hurt in her tone hit Petunia like a smack.

But she looked unflinchingly upon the witch, who was a little older than she was, around twenty three.

One half of Annie's face was smooth and unblemished, saved for two or three pitted tiny marks that could be covered with make-up. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, like cornflowers, and her hair was a dark blond and it fell about her in a great silken mass. The other side of her face was hideous. One corner of her mouth was drawn up in a permanent eerie grin, and the skin of her face looked as if someone had sculpted her face out of wax and then held a candle to it until it ran. Her eye was still normal, but the scarring on her face was terrible. It extended from her hairline all the way down her jaw. It was like staring at one of those Before and After pictures.

Petunia's first instinct was to flinch and gasp. But she wrestled that reaction down and forced herself not to react with horror or pity. Instead she raised an eyebrow and said matter-of-factly, "Well, you'll not be winning any beauty contests, but then neither will I, I've got a horse's jaw, according to the nasty cats at Moorside Primary. At least people probably complimented you on your pretty face once in awhile, unlike me."

Annie stared at her, her mouth gaping. Then she did something she hadn't done in almost a year.

She chuckled.

It was rusty and hoarse sounding, but recognizable as a sound of amusement. "You've got brass, milady! Ain't been told off so good since . . .I can't recall when."

"You needed telling off," Petunia retorted.

"That part o' your job description?"

"Depends." Petunia said, a slow smile coming over her face. "Now, will you get up and get dressed, or am I going to have to come over and give you a bit of a push?"

"Don't see why I ought to bother, who's going to see me? Nobody ever stops by."

"So? Do it for yourself. Unless you enjoy looking like a pig?"

Annie glared at her. "Ballsy chit! You aren't like any toff I ever met."

"I might have married up, but I'm as good as any of you, magic or no." Petunia said, then she walked over to the closet and started looking for something nice for Annie to wear. She found lots of drab colors—black, muddy brown, gray. "What is this? You trying out for a pallbearer or a corpse? Where's some color?"

Annie shrugged. "Didn't feel like wearin' anything bright since they told me I was gonna be like this forever."

"Girl, you're selling yourself short. You can still do magic, right?"

"Of course. It was my face that got wrecked, not my wand!"

Petunia pulled a gray dress with a few shiny buttons and a collar of lace out of the closet. "Here. Change this to a turquoise blue if you would. So you don't look like a funeral reject."

"And if I _want_ to look like a funeral reject?" challenged the other.

"Then, woman, you've got _problems_."

"What difference does it make what color my clothes are?"

"All the difference in the world," Petunia said in astonishment. "What you wear says something about you. Wearing all that dowdy black and gray says you feel like crap and don't give a damn, and it's also unattractive. Wearing colors says you care about yourself and want to feel good. People will notice and treat you differently."

"But I don't want to be noticed. I've got a face that scares kids witless!"

Petunia snorted. "Between you and me, dear, some kids need that!"

That made Annie chuckle again. "I could almost . . .like you, Lady Potter."

"Petunia. You dress like you were doing and it'll draw more attention to your face than not. Trust me. One thing I do know is clothes. My little sister always said I should have been a fashion designer for the rich and famous. Wearing a dress with color tells people that you've got pride, see, and they won't really look close, because you're wearing normal things. It says—hi, here I am, now get outta my face, you git." She held out the dress.

Annie reached for her wand and cast a simple charm upon it and the dress became a deep turquoise shade.

"Now put it on."

To her surprise, Annie found herself obeying the bossy Muggle. When she emerged from the bathroom, she stopped in front of Petunia and asked, "Well?"

"Much better. Now we can work on your hair. Sit down." Petunia removed a pair of scissors from her handbag and also a brush.

Annie eyed her suspiciously. "What, you know how to cut hair too? Jack of all trades, are you?"

"Sometimes. Your hair looks like birds nest in it."

"So?"

"So . . .people look at you and think . . .ugh!"

"They already do that."

"They won't do it as often if you had a nice trim," Petunia argued. "Or do you enjoy being mistaken for a sheepdog?"

Annie's mouth dropped open. "Anybody ever tell you that you're a bleeding bitch?"

Petunia laughed. "My sister Lily does all the time. Mum too, when she gets real annoyed." Then she added, "Takes one to know one."

Annie laughed loudly. "You're all right, milady. Go ahead. Just don't make me bald."

Petunia had her sit in the chair and went to work. She was no professional, but she did know how to give a basic trim, she had practiced on Lily often enough. After thirty minutes, she was finished. Annie's hair was shoulder length and framed her face neatly, and she even had bangs. Petunia pulled out a small hand mirror and handed it to the witch. "Look. Do you like it?"

Annie shrank away as if Petunia had offered her a lit match. "No!"

"Don't be a ninny! Take a look. You don't look half-bad."

Annie shook her head. "No . . .I've not looked at myself since they told me it was permanent."

"Cripes, just look! Once!"

Cautiously, Annie peeked into the mirror. What she saw astonished her. "Is that really . . .me?" she said softly.

"Yes. See what I mean?"

Annie reached out a hand and touched the reflection in the mirror and then her face. "I look . . .almost normal."

Petunia smiled. "Now don't you feel better?"

The witch nodded.

"I have a question for you. Why can't you just . . .disguise yourself with magic?"

"I could. But a Glamour doesn't last forever and . . .keeping one up constantly makes you exhausted. Besides, I feel like a fraud."

"I understand. All right, what about breakfast? Have you had any yet?"

"No. I haven't been very hungry lately."

"Why don't you try some porridge and fruit then? Or yoghurt? And a cuppa of tea?"

"You saying I look like a bag of bones?"

"No, you did." Petunia answered. "Do they have house elves here?"

"Yes. The one for this floor is called Sunny."

Petunia clapped her hands and called for Sunny to fetch them breakfast on a tray.

The elf returned promptly and they ate quietly. Petunia studied her new charge and thought she had made a good start. And at least she was doing something useful, instead of sitting on her rear reading novels. She knew one thing already. Either they were going to end up friends or throttling each other by the day's end. But she had hope it would work out. Because she sensed the witch and she had one thing in common—they both needed a friend desperately.

LSSSLSSS

_Two weeks later_

_Riddle Manor:_

Severus had learned to brew both poisons and antidotes as part of his mastery at the Academy, since a Potions Master, the title did not only denote a teacher of potions, but a master brewer and inventor of them as well, had to know how to brew almost anything. But the poisonous substances he had brewed were done for experimental purposes and not for actual use. His teachers at the Academy had stressed knowing a poison's symptoms and properties so you could brew a counteragent to it, much as you had to know a dark curse being cast in order to counter it. He had never expected to use his knowledge of poisons and malevolent brews for real.

Until he became a member of Voldemort's inner circle, that is.

The Dark Lord had given his newly Marked faithful time to heal from his brand of servitude before calling them together again. This time Lily, or Zoey, as she was known to them, was summoned as well. But not to be Marked. Voldemort didn't consider witches worthy of being Marked, the only exception was crazy Bellatrix, who had tortured fifteen Muggles before his eyes to gain the privilege of bearing the brand. Seveus was convinced he had Marked her just to shut her up. He regarded witches as the "weaker" sex, due to his mother's weakness of dying after giving birth to him and not making sure he was provide for so he did not have to grow up penniless and unwanted. Merope had not been a strong woman, she had been a follower, and she had made the mistake of falling for a Muggle instead of a true wizard. Voldemort hated the fact that he was a halfblood, hated that his Muggle father had rejected his witch lover and unborn child, and so did his best to bury that side of himself completely. Which was why he preached the doctrine of pureblood is best. Severus was not entirely convinced that Voldemort didn't imagine himself as a pureblood, he was a genius but he was also a delusional madman.

He and Lily stood across from one another in the circle surrounding their dark master, and Voldemort commenced to give the witches present a little speech about their duty to him. Lily was glad she was wearing a mask, because she could hide the curl of her lip in disgust as Voldemort spoke about a "witch's duty to support him and his great cause by converting others of their kind to the Way of Might and also to find themselves a suitable pureblood follower to be a spouse to them and start having children to swell his ranks.

_Disgusting male chauvinist pig!_ Lily thought scathingly, though she was carefully speaking the responses, "As you will it, my Lord," and "All hail your wisdom, my Lord." _Now he thinks we're broodmares, the bounder!_ The very thought made her ill. She would have loved to bear Severus' baby, but not at the behest of a psychopath who wanted to use her child as some kind of war weapon. She repressed a shudder and prayed the meeting would end soon.

Voldemort's disparagement of women had one bright spot to it—she would not have to endure the Mark, and she was grateful for that, though she would have willingly taken her husband's agony to herself on that night. She would always be grateful for the support of Cindy and Petunia, who had written to her soon after Severus' return, apologizing for not being able to help out that night. Now, as she stood in the circle of dark wizards, wearing the mask and the robe, she was hard pressed not to spit when Voldemort came around and proffered his ring for them to kiss.

Then Voldemort dismissed the witches and began detailing where he wished them to raid next. Severus set himself to remembering every word, so he could inform Dumbledore of their plans. It was the first time Voldemort had ever spoken openly about his plans to any of his followers save Lucius. After picking members of the raiding party, of which Severus was not a member, thank Merlin, he then turned to Severus and beckoned him.

"Come here, Snape, my son. When last we met, I promised you recognition for your special talents, did I not?" Voldemort purred, placing his hand upon the kneeling Severus' head affectionately.

"You did, my Lord," Severus said, kissing the serpent ring.

"And I always keep my word. I have been told you are a genius at brewing. I have long waited for one such as you to come to me. I have need of a Potions Master to brew several elixirs for me. Elixirs of various degrees of difficulty. Will you serve me as my Potions Master?"

Severus coughed. He could feel the Mark tingling and burning upon his arm. "I would be honored to, my Lord," he made himself say calmly. "What do you need me to brew?"

Voldemort smiled evilly. Then he began to rattle off several poisons, most of which caused a person a slow agonizing death. "I shall grant you use of my lab here on my estate, and give you money to purchase any ingredients you might need from the apothecary in Knockturn Alley. I shall expect you to have all of them brewed in a fortnight, if possible." His tone implied that Severus had better make it possible, or else.

"I shall make it so, Master," Severus agreed, bowing his head and making sure his Occlumency shields were at full strength. His face remained calm and impassive as stone, but inside he was seething that he be forced to waste his time brewing poisons like an assassin's apprentice. Ones which he knew would be used to torture some unsuspecting Muggle or Muggleborn or blood traitor . . .or their family. _You knew when you agreed to become a spy that your role might require going against everything you ever stood for, including ethical brewing,_ he reminded himself. But that did not make it any easier. Since he had been tall enough to look over the top of a cauldron and handle a stirrer, Eileen had taught him to brew responsibly, using his talents to help and not harm. Voldemort's request ran counter to everything he had been taught. Worse, his potion making had always been something he took pride in, his refuge when things were at their worst. But now the Dark Lord had tainted even that. He felt something bright and shining in him wither and die then.

"Very good," Voldemort said, and raised him. "Oh, and should you finish your brewing early . . .feel free to experiment and invent recipes and brews of your choosing."

_First the stick and then the carrot, eh, my Lord? Clever sodding bastard._ Snape swore in his head, for his one weakness, not counting his wife and family, was inventing new drafts and elixirs. His innovation mind was always coming up with new possibilities, though he rarely had time to test them out. Now, however, he would have time, thanks to Voldemort. "You are most generous, my Lord," he had told the dark wizard.

A week later, he found himself in the basement of the Riddle mansion, brewing Black Adder's Tongue—a sticky black venom that could be used as a coating for weapons or mixed with food, it killed in seconds and turned the victim's face black afterwards. He methodically went down the list of powders, solutions, pastes and elixirs, trying to focus as little as possible on them, or what they were being used for in the torture chamber next door.

He did not even have the solace of going home to his own bed or his wife, since some of the brews required he watch the cauldron closely, sometimes for half a day or more, and since he had no apprentice to help . . .he was forced to remain as a guest of the manor. He set up a bed in the lab. He warded his room, of course, but even then he slept poorly, having not only to get up and tend the potion, but also being woken up by the poor wretches sobbing and pleading for mercy. It was enough to make him nauseous and the first two nights he spent that way he ended up vomiting. _Merlin have mercy, but I don't know how much more of this I can endure. I want to go in there and just kill MacNair and Avery and whoever else is hurting those poor sods or even grant them a peaceful death, and yet I must sit here and do nothing except bear witness. It is enough to drive me mad!_

The last raid the Death Eaters had gone on had yielded several Muggles, which Voldemort and his followers tortured out of fun, not because they had any useful information, and a single Auror, whom they tortured for both information and pleasure. Severus soon tired of hearing the awful sounds and once he had finished over three quarters of the potions upon the proscribed list, turned his hand to relieving both their own agony and his own by creating a special draft.

It wasn't one that eased the victim into a peaceful death, for such a thing would be noticed, Voldemort wasn't stupid, more's the pity, and he would have traced a simple Deadly Sleep right back to Severus, such potions, even when mixed with another, tended to linger in the system. It was not time yet to tip his hand and he wished to keep himself alive. Depriving the sick bastards of their entertainment was not the way to ensure a long life, so he did the next best thing.

On the fifth night, Bellatrix, who was an avid participant in the midnight sessions, stopped by to see how he was getting on, and it was then he introduced his Dark Truth serum. "Next time you take the Auror for questioning next door, give him this," he said coldly to Bellatrix, who was lingering over his shoulder.

"What is it? Some kind of Elixir of Agony?" she asked eagerly.

He sneered at her. "LeStrange, why would I waste my time creating an elixir when you can do that job so much more efficiently? No, this is a special truth revealing draft, one that will help you question someone much faster and more reliably." He held up a squat vial of a murky gold liquid.

"And why would we need that, Snape? We get results enough when we use hot irons. Or the Cruciatus. Or Veritaserum."

"Do you? But the first two methods take hours and Veritaserum can be fought off if you have enough training to give an alternate truthful answer to a question or the questioner asks a question with multiple answers."

"Hmmm . . .you're right. I never thought of that."

_Of course you didn't, you stupid hag. You have the intelligence of a nasty slavering beast_, _without an original thought in your sadistic little mind,_ he thought savagely. "So, I have made a Dark Truth serum to give to him," Severus continued. "It's a combination of both Veritaserum and a Babbling Beverage. One swallow of this and your Auor will sing like the proverbial canary."

"Huh? Why would we want him to do that?"

Severus rolled his eyes. _Merlin grant me patience!_ "It's an expression, Bellatrix! Don't be so literal. It means that the person will babble the whole truth and nothing but the truth, willingly, for twenty minutes, without needing to be 'prompted' or even questioned specifically. All you need to do is ask them to tell you the truth about their recent activities and they will start talking and tell you everything they did from the time they woke up in the morning. It's much more efficient than your little 'question and answer' sessions."

"Oh." Bellatrix considered. "That's good, I suppose. Only . . .it takes all the fun out of it, you old stick. I like it when they try and fight."

Severus concealed a look of revulsion and made believe he was yawning. "Yes, but . . .their twittering and squeaking is causing me to lose sleep and interrupting me at crucial stages of brewing and rather than ruin my potions and suffer the Master's wrath, I invented this. You don't need to use it on all your little toys, Bella, just the ones like the Auror. Try it and see."

She sniffed. "Okay, you old bat. The Master always says to make sure we get the most out of our prisoners." She turned to leave. "You had better hope it works . . . for your sake. He doesn't tolerate failures."

Severus hoped it did too, but not for his own sake. He figured the quicker and more accurately they obtained information from a prisoner, the quicker they would be to end his or her suffering, it was his own brand of mercy. And it could be used by the Order and the Aurors as well.

It was all he could think of to do.

As it turned out, the elixir worked like a dream. Voldemort, who appreciated clever magical inventions, especially ones created by Slytherins, proving they were the most ambitious and intelligent wizards ever to come out of Hogwarts, was very pleased. He praised his pet Potions Master over and over, then asked him to choose a reward for his services.

Severus answered honestly, "My Lord, there is no reward better than knowing I have pleased you." _So you quit torturing the poor wretches and let them die in peace. _"Except, perhaps, to go home to Zoey, my wife."

Voldemort chuckled indulgently. "Ah, to be young and in love again! You have done well, Severus. Go then. The rest of these can wait for another time. Go home to your sweet wife and see if you can create some more little potioneers for me."

He winked lewdly at Severus, who flushed, and murmured, "Thank you, my Lord. You are most generous."

Voldemort smiled. "As a good overlord should be." He waved Severus off.

Severus hurried from the lab and Apparated home to his backyard. He was shocked to see that it was still daylight. Lily was at work still, so he had time to take a shower and scrub the stench of the malevolent brews from his skin and hair, drink a Calming Draught and Stomach Soother, and eat some bread with butter and drink a cup of mint tea. Then he curled up on the sofa with Sorrell on his chest and slept until he heard Lily unlocking the front door.

"Sev! Oh, thank Merlin, you're finally home! Are you all right?"

He woke then, and stared into her beloved emerald eyes. He felt jaded and worn out and somehow much older than eighteen. "Now I am." He sat up and drew her to him, whispering, "Just hold me, Lily. Hold me and never let go."

So she did, and they remained that way, drawing silent comfort from the other, until their growling stomachs reminded them it was time to eat. Severus reluctantly released Lily so she could prepare supper and he said, "You are better than any Euphoria Draft, little oracle."

She kissed him then, slowly and passionately. "I missed you so much. I was so worried when he drew you aside after the meeting . . ."

"If there is breath in my body, Lily, I shall always return to you," he promised.

"And I shall always be here, waiting." She caressed his face. "What would you like to have for supper?"

"You."

"_Besides_ that, you randy old goat!" she laughed.

"Whatever is easiest and quickest," he said, knowing she would read his meaning.

"Soup and sandwiches," she said, and hurried into the kitchen. Dinner would be quick, but the rest of the evening would be savored, she thought with a wicked smirk, one kiss, one breath, at a time.

**What did you think of Petunia and Annie? Should they become friends?**

**And how did you like Severus' invention? **

**Thanks for all your encouragement and please keep reviewing and reading! **

**Next: Lily faces her own dark time when Bellatrix takes her on a raid and we find out how James and Sirius are doing at the Auror Academy.**


	45. One Eye Laughing, the Other Weeping

**45**

**One Eye Laughing, the Other Weeping**

_April 20th:_

Three letters arrived from three different owls to three different people on the same day. The first one arrived for Lady Petunia Potter early in the morning, and it was brought to her by her husband's owl, Orpheus. Petunia was eating an early breakfast on the veranda of Potter Manor, before leaving for her volunteer work. But she quickly set down her fork and fed Orpheus a treat and petted him. "Thank you, dear sweet Orpheus. I shall reply to this later, so you may hurry back to James."

The owl took off, after hooting affectionately at Petunia. Petunia waved, then she quickly tore open the letter, which bore the return address of the Auror Academy on the Isle of Wight.

_My beloved Tuney,_

_I apologize for not writing you, but I have been so busy that I hardly have time to eat or sleep, much less set quill to parchment. But never believe that I don't miss you, darling._

_It has been far too long since I have looked upon your face, and I long to hold you and kiss you breathless nearly every day. As I told you before, the training is hard, and there are many surprise tests and fitness reports one must go through. There are times when I am very sore in the morning from our exercises and wish you were here to give me one of your special massages. But I have to make do with some Muscle Soother that Lily made and sent to me, along with a box of biscuits._

_Right now we are concentrating on spells of Stealth and Silence, which are more difficult to master than I thought. We are also taught to move quietly, though Sirius still hasn't managed to master the skill, I guess his big feet tend to get in the way. Then again, stealth was never his strong point, he's about as stealthy as a three-legged dog with a wooden leg. _

_You wouldn't believe some of the capers he's dragged me into. Three weeks into the program, we got a two day leave, meaning we could leave the compound and go down into town for some six hours per day. Naturally, Sirius heads straight for the nearest pub for a pint and some fish and chips, plus a chance to meet a local girl. But you know Sirius, he's never content with just having one or two and then returning to base. He always has to be involved with something._

_We had ordered a pint and I was calmly drinking while listening to the local wizarding ballad band when Sirius starts eyeing up a pretty girl wearing a long sparkling dress of a midnight blue with a cherry red sash. She didn't come in accompanied by anyone, and sat down alone at a table, so Sirius assumed she was available and went to chat her up. Next thing you know, this big bloke comes up and asks Sirius what he thinks he's doing flirting with his wife! _

_Sirius didn't know that local customs on the isle regarding married couples are different from the rest of Britain. Here, married couples don't wear wedding bands, they wear scarlet sashes. A local would have known that and not gone over, but Sirius was clueless. And so was I, I'll admit. We had been given handbooks of local customs when we arrived, but our training's been so intense neither of us had time to do more than glance at them._

_Anyhow, Sirius being his usual flippant self, responds with, "What's a pretty thing like you doing with an ogre like him." Wrong move, mate. Next thing you know, there's a brawl, and I go to help Sirius, and someone calls the local Aurors. _

_We managed to avoid them, but not our Academy drill instructor, who has eyes all over his head. He was waiting for us back at the barracks and we ended up getting twenty demerits and earning a reprimand and extra punishment exercises and chores. Plus everyone in our barracks gave us hell, since they share in whatever punishment another barracksmate gets._

_I felt ashamed for not being able to stop Sirius, even though I didn't know what he was doing was wrong. Since then, I've been keeping a pretty close eye on him, trying to keep him under wraps, because I don't like all the other blokes getting riled at me or Sirius, though Sirius claims he could give a toot what the others think about him. But Aurors are supposed to work as a team. Sirius insists he doesn't need any other partner on the force except me. _

_Tuney, I love him like a brother, don't get me wrong, but there are times I think becoming an Auror is the wrong profession for him. There are times I think that he only became an Auror because of me. He's always followed me and I think he chose this path out of habit, except he's not really suited for it. He's too quick to judge and too quick to react and he doesn't always follow the rules and regulations._

_I have to laugh, me complaining about my best mate not following rules, when I used to be the leader in breaking them at school. Back then, I thought it was amusing and fun to disobey the rules, to thumb my nose at the teachers and get away with it. I was an immature prat back then. But meeting you changed me, made me take a good hard look at myself and grow up. Sirius . . .hasn't done that yet. Oh, he thinks he has, since he's of age and moved away from Grimmauld Place, but . . .he still behaves like we were fourteen instead of eighteen. He thinks it should be like it was when we were in school, all pranks and whatnot, but the Academy frowns on such . . .casual disregard for their regulations, and rightly so. Everything I've learned has been designed to prepare me to hunt down dark wizards and apprehend them. There's a war going on, and we're stretched awfully thin. We have to learn to work together and rely on each other and Sirius is a wild card. I just hope he doesn't make the instructors so mad they boot him out of the Academy. _

_I'm glad to hear that you're volunteering at St. Mungos and doing something meaningful with your time. Your new friend Annie sounds like a good woman, and I'm happy you've found a friend you can talk to and don't feel awkward around. Never feel like you have to prove yourself to anyone, Lady Petunia. Not my mother, not her friends, not anyone. You are perfect just the way you are, so never think you need to change in order to fit in with pureblood society. I married you precisely because you were different from any girl I'd ever met, and that's the girl I want to come home to. I love you, my lady Muggle, now and forever._

_I have to cut this short, it's almost first light, and I have to get my bunk in order and get dressed. Tell Mum and Dad I send my love and thank Mum for her package—the Linzer tarts were delicious and so was the hot cocoa._

_Your loving husband,_

_Auror trainee James Potter_

Petunia read and re-read the letter, savoring every word James had written, and then she folded the missive and put it away in the box where she kept all his letters. _Oh, Jamie,_ she thought affectionately. _I miss you and can't wait till you get some real leave. There's only so much you can say in a letter. _She sighed and finished up her breakfast, eager to go and see Annie. She and the cantankerous witch had become fast friends and Petunia finally felt she had someone other than Lily to share things with. Annie was a font of information about the wizarding world, and kept abreast of all the local gossip and fashion.

She wasn't surprised about Sirius, she had never cared for James' best mate. He had always seemed like an irresponsible little snipe, one who needed a good kick in the pants. James had claimed that Sirius followed him, but Petunia was inclined to think Sirius followed his own rules and James just felt responsible for the things he did. She just prayed that James could get through the Academy without Sirius mucking up his chances.

Petunia prepared to leave, Charles was going to Sidelong Apparate her to St. Mungos before going off to work himself, and she was already composing a letter in her head to send off to her husband. She prayed every day that someone would assassinate Voldemort, so she need never worry about her family again.

SSLESSLESSLE

At the same time Orpheus was delivering James' letter, Brighteyes, Regulus' owl, was winging his way to Severus' home. Severus was preparing to go off to the Academy of Potioneers, as he did every Tuesday, and Lily was making him tea and a breakfast sandwich, despite him telling her he wasn't really hungry. Last night he had been infiltrating the Death Eaters again, and had passed on some information about a raid on a Muggle family to the Order, but it had been too late to save everyone, and now three young children were orphans. Severus was quite upset, and regarded himself as a failure, despite the fact that he wasn't responsible for how quickly the Order responded to his information.

Thus, this morning he was brooding and that meant he generally picked at his food. Lily simply ignored his mood and made him breakfast anyway, knowing he would never refuse to eat something she had made for him, his upbringing had instilled in him a firm belief in not wasting food. She set the sandwich and cup of tea before him, and just as he started to take a bite, Brighteyes flew in the open window.

Severus fed the owl a bite of bacon, and then took the envelope.

"Who's that from?" asked Lily.

"Reg," answered Severus, carefully undoing the seal.

He quickly read the note Regulus had sent.

_Dear Sev,_

_Almost finished with my last year and what a relief that is. I've been studying for NEWTS and why didn't you tell me they were so bloody **hard**! I thought Potions would be a snap, but it's complicated, even for me, who is good at the subject. But I don't mean to whine, since that's why NEWTS are NEWTS. _

_How's married life been treating you? I'll bet you're the luckiest man ever to have Lily as your wife. I can't wait till I'm done with school and Cindy and I can finally be together. I was thinking we could set a date for early July, because the sooner I'm married and moved out, the easier it will be to hide my spying activities from my parents. I think my dad is starting to suspect something, last time I was home on holiday he looked at me sort of strange. I've never been good at hiding things from him, he's a sharp one._

_Did I tell you that Lucius contacted me and wants me to sound out some possible Death Eater sympathizers in our House? I do think there are at least five or six people who might be willing to join, and I have approached them, but I hated doing so. I felt like a traitor to the Order, encouraging fellow students to take up Old Snake Face's cause. But what could I do? If I came back with no new candidates and Lucius came and recruited people and found out I never asked them, I have a feeling I would be undergoing the Cruciatus by now. Now I understand better the hell you went through making those poisons. _

_But at least we know some members and can watch them if I recruit them. Dumbledore says that's worth a great deal. Every day, you hear about some new atrocity being committed and I wonder how much good we're actually doing since bad things keep happening. _

_Well, I have to get to class, so I'll cut this short, and hope that you get this before you go off to class._

_Reg_

Severus handed the letter to Lily to read, and then he bent and kissed her goodbye. "I should be home around five, Lil."

"Have fun!" she said cheerily, kissing him back. Then he Apparated away to the Academy.

Lily had just sat down with her own breakfast when she heard another owl tapping at the back window. She quickly let him in, recognizing him as Dickon's owl, Jupiter. The brown owl flew right to her, twittering, and she unfastened a cylinder from his leg with a rolled up invitation inside.

"Thank you, Jupiter. Here's a toast square for you, love. Safe journey!"

Jupiter ate it swiftly then flew out the window and back to Spinner's End, where Dickon had left him for Eileen to look after, since he had school owls if he needed them.

Lily unrolled the parchment, which was colorfully decorated with balloons and presents and sparkly wands. It was an invitation written in Eileen's hand inviting them both to Jessa's first birthday party. Lily smiled and quickly wrote out a reply to Eileen saying that they would be delighted to attend and asked for an idea for a present.

She was sure that visiting Jess and shopping for a present would put Severus in a good mood. Jess still adored her older brother, and when she saw him she acted as if he were the only person in the room. She would run to him and climb on his lap and cuddle with him. She even told him if she had been naughty and gotten in trouble with Eileen, as if she expected Severus to do something about it. Severus found this humorous, and would listen to her and then tell her that their mother was right to punish her. Jess would sulk for a bit, but she always forgave her big brother. Lily often wondered what would happen if Jess got into mischief when Severus was babysitting and he punished her. It would probably come as a great shock that her Sevvy could be firm when necessary, even with his baby sister.

Lily never minded when Eileen occasionally asked them to babysit, she loved Jess and thought the innocent child's mere presence worked wonders upon her husband, bringing him from the depths of despair in mere moments. It was also great practice for them both before they became parents.

Lily had been hoping to get pregnant soon, but found that the Evans' women's difficulty conceiving seemed to have been inherited. Lily had been hoping to avoid it, but so far she had not quickened. She felt a bit depressed, but at the same time was a little glad, since she did not want her child to grow up in a time of war. So maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

After washing up the dishes, Lily also left, heading over to the cinema to her job. A new batch of movies was coming out on Friday and she hoped she could convince Severus to go and see one.

SSLESSLESS

On Friday night, Lily and Severus were preparing to go and see a film, it had been a long time since they had been to the cinema, and Lily, as manager, got half-price tickets. Lily had been looking forward to seeing the romantic comedy she had picked out, when a graceful owl with black rings about his eyes delivered a letter to her.

There was no return address, but Lily recognized Bellatrix's spiky handwriting. _Bloody hell, why now?_ she groaned inwardly. Then she opened the envelope.

_Zoey,_

_You are summoned to a meeting of the Sisters of the Night. Wear appropriate attire and be prepared to participate in a cleansing mission. Apparate to the woods upon Malfoy Manor at seven o'clock sharp. Further instructions will be given you then._

_High Witch Bellatrix LeStrange_

Lily stared at the letter in dismay. "Damn! There goes our night out!"

"Why, love?" asked Severus.

"Duty calls," Lily said bitterly, showing him the letter before tossing it into the fireplace.

Severus gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Lily. I wish you could just tell Bella to go to hell. We can go to the cinema another night."

"You should go and see your mum, Sev. She said Jess has been asking for you nonstop."

Severus considered. Maybe a visit to Spinner's End was just what he needed to make himself quit wearing a hole through the floor worrying over Lily. "I just might do that. Where shall I say you are?"

"Oh, tell her I'm too tired and fell asleep on the couch and you didn't want to disappoint Jess." Lily said breezily. "Now, I need to go put my Sister of the Night face on."

The Sisters of the Night were the witch supporters of Voldemort, Bellatrix had organized them, and so called herself the High Witch because she alone bore the Mark. Lily had not been summoned to a meeting since March and was upset that Bellatrix had such poor timing. But a spy did not have the luxury of refusing a summons for either side, she thought, pulling on her Death Eater robes and mask. Whatever Bellatrix hoped to accomplish, Lily hoped it would be over soon.

SSLESSLESS

_Late that night:_

Severus returned to his home to find Lily had not yet returned and he immediately began to worry. Had something happened to her? Had she been unmasked? Had another witch tried to duel her? Dozens of ideas spun through his head like snowflakes, freezing his blood. He had come home in a great mood, Jess had made him laugh with her little antics, and Eileen had given him some shepherd's pie and homemade bread to take with him. Severus never refused his mum's cooking, and even though his pay as a spy was enough to pay his tuition at the Academy, he was still cautious with money.

He had just finished putting the leftovers in the fridge when Lily appeared in the den.

Her mask was askew, showing her chin and her robes were covered in ash and smelled of smoke.

"Lily?" Severus questioned very softly.

"I'm fine, Severus. I'm fine," she said in a thin brittle voice. "I'm not hurt."

He gently came to her and undid the repulsive mask she was forced to wear as Zoey Nightdusk-Snape. She was still Glamoured, so her blond hair fell about her face in long waves, framing her childlike features. Only her eyes looked as if they had seen a lifetime of blood and death. "Lily, it's okay."

She was trembling, shivering as if she were freezing, and then she tugged on her robes, grimacing. "Get them off me," she hissed. "Get them . . .off!"

Severus banished them, leaving her in nothing but her underclothes. Lily wrapped her arms about herself and shook. "I'm fine. I just need . . .a hot bath . . .to rid myself of the stench . . ."

"All right." Severus said. He could tell she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. "Let me run one for you."

She coughed. "I can do it, Severus! I'm not . . .not incapable . . ."

"I know. But I don't mind helping you," he soothed, and he gently lifted her in his arms and walked into the bedroom with her.

Based upon her reaction, he was certain she had been witness to something heinous and was in a kind of shock. He hoped that she would start to come out of it after relaxing in the hot water. He ran a bath, and added a dose of Calming Crystals, they worked similar to a Calming Draught, except you inhaled the aroma instead. They were another of his inventions.

He carried her into the bathroom and would have stayed, but she said sharply, "Leave, please. I'll be okay."

He hesitated, but she waved him off. He left, but waited in the bedroom until she emerged after twenty minutes, wrapped in a green nightie and fluffy pink and green striped robe. She seemed much calmer than before, and no tremors wracked her, but there was a wealth of anguish in her green eyes. He held out his arms and whispered, "Come here, little oracle."

She hesitated. Then she came to him, wrapping her arms about him and clinging to him fiercely. "Sev . . .oh, Sev . . ."

He picked her up and went to sit on the bed with her on his lap. "Shhh . . .it's going to be all right . . ."

She shook her head. "No . . .it'll never be okay . . ." She buried her head in his shoulder.

He said nothing, simply holding her, knowing she would tell him when she was ready. She remained that way for ten minutes, while he gently ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back.

At last she spoke.

"I didn't know . . .what she was planning until I got there. Then she told us . . .the Dark Lord wanted us to . . .to prove our strength and she wanted to make sure that he knew we were still valuable to him, even if we were witches. You must show your devotion to our cause, she said, and then she Apparated to a small Muggle neighborhood, I don't know where, and we entered the house she had chosen." She drew in a deep shuddering breath, then continued.

"They were a Muggle family . . .related to one of the halfbloods currently working at the Ministry. He refused Voldemort's offer to join him, and so he decided to make an . . .example of him." Sudden tears prickled her eyes, but she dashed them away. "So she . . .tortured and killed them . . .First the parents, then the children. There were four of them and the youngest kept crying . . .Bellatrix made us watch and then asked us questions. . . .Severus, I had to . . .to watch them die . . .even the poor innocent baby . . .the poor tyke was only Jess' age . . .I knew I had to act like them . . .saying that the cheap Muggle whore and her little brats got what they deserved . . .what they _deserved_ . . .Sev, they had done nothing to them! I had to go up and pretend to kick the dead bodies . . .I wanted to sick up, but I didn't dare. I nearly started crying and then I realized that would blow my cover, so I . . .I cast a Laughter Curse, because _Rictumsempra _was better than the alternative_. _So I was laughing, laughing as if I took joy in seeing the little baby thrown onto a bonfire and shouting, "Yes, burn the little bastard. One less Muggle in the world."

She started to shiver. "All the while I was laughing, I was also crying inside. That poor baby . . .and the other kids and . . .it was just awful! I had no idea what to do, except to try and pretend it was okay, when all the while I was falling apart inside. I wanted so bad to save them . . .they were just babies . . .and I _laughed_ while they died . . .I _laughed_ . . .just like the rest of them."

He held her and whispered, "You might have been laughing on the outside, but you were weeping on the inside . . .you might wear the robe and the mask but you're not one of them, Lil . . .and you never will be."

"I don't know how . . .all I wanted was to . . .snatch that poor child from Bellatrix and run away . . .just . . .run away . . ."

Abruptly she scrambled away from him and raced into the bathroom.

He hesitated only an instant before following. He held her head while she threw up over and over. "Shhh . . .easy . . ." he couldn't stand to see her so wounded, and so he drew her head back against his shoulder, and pressed a vial of Anti-Nausea against her lips. "Lily, I need you to swallow . . .it'll help . . .there you go . . ."

She swallowed and then went limp against him. He brought her back into the bedroom and they curled up on the bed together. She continued with her horrific tale, finally ending with how Bellatrix had praised them all for being loyal supporters and then she had returned home. By then she was crying, silently against his shoulder.

He just hugged her and she wept, her tears dampening his shirt. He felt tears prickle his own eyes as he imagined what if it had been his little sister? That was why no one must know where Jess was and Eileen had to revise the wards around the house.

Finally, Lily fell asleep in his arms, and he held her all through the night, soothing her with his presence when she woke screaming in the middle of the night. He detested Voldemort and his followers with a fury he had never known, and wished the dark wizard would just spontaneously self combust.

_Someday, Tom, there shall be a reckoning between you and me, and I shall pay you back tenfold for all the misery you have caused me and mine._ When she at last slid into slumber, he dozed, but his dreams were dark and he woke with a headache. It was then that he thought of Dumbledore, and wondered if the old wizard would allow them to borrow his Penseive to put some memories in it. That might help both of them deal with the nightmares and guilt that were a spy's constant companions.


	46. Innocence Regained

**46**

**Innocence Regained**

Severus contacted Dumbledore the next morning, and they met at Grimmauld Place, which was the secret headquarters of the Order. He explained to Dumbledore about the dreadful sights he and Lily had seen and how they wished to remove them from their mind and place them in memory vials. "Then we would be free of these horrible nightmares and able to function more capably as spies, and also you would have the memories for evidence should something unforeseen happen to us."

Albus agreed readily. "I apologize for not thinking of that before, Severus." His eyes looked saddened. "I know this task has been a heavy burden for you both, but you have managed to do something no one else in the Order ever has—you have managed to get close to Voldemort. And he does not suspect either of you. That is simply amazing."

Severus shrugged. "Amazing? Not really. I am a Slytherin and supposedly friends with many Death Eaters. I am an obvious candidate and I bear the Mark." He had a slight sneer over his features. "Who would ever suspect Severus Snape, the greasy grungy Slytherin?"

Dumbledore looked pained to hear the younger man mock himself with such bitterness. "Severus . . .when all of this is over, I promise no scandal or taint will cling to your name. I promise you that, on my honor as Head of the Wizengamut." He steepled his fingers and sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, I must ask you an even more difficult thing . . .you must make yourself indispensible to Voldemort. He must trust you as he does almost no other. It is essential if we are to discover any sort of weakness he has which we can use to bring him down. It will also save lives, for if he tells you his plans, you may send us word in time for us to foil them."

"The way you did last time? With that Muggle family?" sneered the other.

Albus paled. "There we . . .made a dreadful error. It was not done on purpose . . ."

"Tell that to the people who died!" growled Severus. "I shall do as you request, sir, but only because you are right, and anything I can do to stop the bloody bastard from murdering more innocent people is worth my disgust and loathing at having to pretend I am his loyal follower. On one condition," he added slyly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"That you form a team of Aurors or Order members whose purpose it is to act immediately upon the information Lily and I pass along to you. Make them into a crack fighting unit, ready to leave at a moment's notice to rescue innocent people or fight off the Death Eaters. For I am sick of risking my neck and trying to save lives only to have everything mucked up by incompetent idiots! Give me that, Headmaster, and I shall become Voldemort's best friend!"

Severus' eyes bored into the old man, and Albus flinched, for there was fire and midnight in his eyes and a steely determination that was second to none.

"That will take time, my boy. A week or two at least."

"Fine. Getting the Beast to trust me will also take time." Severus picked up the Pensieve and the small empty memory vials Albus had given to him. "Thank you for this, sir. Now I must be getting back home. Lily will have supper on and I need to study for an exam."

"Very good, my boy. How are your studies going, by the way?"

Severus dodged the other's attempt at meaningless chitchat. "Well, sir. Now, I must be off. Good afternoon."

He then Apparated away, close enough to his house that he didn't have far to walk. He knew Lily would be very grateful for the Pensieve.

When he entered the house, he found Lily just removing a pan of shepherd's pie from the oven. "Sev, you're home. I didn't hear you come in. Sit down, this just needs to sit for about ten minutes before we can cut it."

He obeyed, setting the Pensive on the table. He sniffed appreciatively. "Mmm. Is that your mum's recipe?"

"Of course! Who else? Mum makes the most delicious beef shepherd's pie." Lily said. Then she spotted the Pensieve. "Severus, where did you get that?"

"From Dumbledore. I paid him a visit after my class let out. I figured we could both use this to get rid of those bloody nightmares."

She bit her lip. She hated admitting to any weakness, but she knew he was right. The nightmares of what she had to do at that last meeting were driving her insane. "Thanks, Sev. I know it's not a cure all, and we'll probably need years of therapy once this war ends, but it's a start." She put her arms about him and hugged him.

"We can use it after supper." He told her, tilting his head up and giving her a kiss. She was standing behind him, her arms draped about his shoulders. "Then maybe we can get a good night' sleep."

"Merlin be praised! I could use that more than anything." Lily told him, then she kissed him back.

She waved her hand and the Pensive was levitated into the small parlor, along with the case of vials.

At last the shepherd's pie was cool enough to cut and they both ate hungrily. Lily reminded her husband that Jess' s birthday party was tomorrow, and he asked if she had picked out a present yet for the little imp.

"I did. I got her a magically animated stuffed kitten. It purrs and meows and rubs against you and it looks like it breathes and it even takes naps. I know how much she loves kitties and Eclipse won't let her get near him. Or Sorrel."

"Can you blame them? Last time she grabbed Sorrel's tail and dragged her halfway across the room, and I'm surprised Eclipse has a bit of fur left after she got hold of Dickon's scissors and tried to "groom" him."

Lily giggled. "Well, at least she didn't dye him the way I did when I was little to my Aunt Peg's kitty."

Severus waved a finger at her. "The two of you were hellions. I'll bet no cat was safe from you."

Lily grinned impishly. "Not till I was seven and pestered my mum to death to get one of my own. But she died, got run over by a car before we moved to Spinner's End."

"That's too bad. But I think Jess will love your present. What time is the party?"

"Three o'clock in the afternoon. I think she also invited Tuney and my mother. Dickon will be there too."

"Good. I wonder what my mother planned for her?"

"I think it's a tea party."

"A tea party? Oh, joy." He said, slightly sarcastically.

She poked him. "Severus! You're lucky. It could have been a circus."

Severus shuddered and silently thanked God for small favors. He would, of course, attend, but only because Jess would probably throw a tantrum to rival Hera if he didn't show up. And also because he loved his sweet bratty sister.

LSSSLSSSLSS

_Jessa's birthday party:_

Finally, the cake and presents had been opened, and the two co-workers with toddlers that Eileen had invited had at last taken their sticky-fingered children and gone home, leaving only the immediate family at the little house on Spinner's End. Severus was relieved, since the shrieks of the toddlers had caused him to develop another headache and he found he could only tolerate other people's annoying cherubs in small doses. Like maybe thirty minutes at a time. _They_ had been there for over two hours. He had taken a Headache Remedy and managed to endure the little pests, finding a corner of the sofa to relax in, and wishing he were a cat so he could run and hide under the sofa instead of on it.

Dickon, though he had no aversion to children, used his stepson as an excuse to escape during the tea part of the party, and carried a plate of small sandwiches and sweet cakes over to the sofa along with a pot of strong tea. "Don't tell me you were up late brewing potions again, Sev?"

Severus opened one eye. "No. We were up late doing other things," he answered, concealing a smirk. He wanted to see what Dickon's reaction would be.

The Astronomy professor chuckled knowingly. "Ah. Then you and Lily are still trying?"

"Yes." Severus replied, sitting up and accepting the tea Dickon held out to him. "She wants one like Jess very much."

"And you, son?"

"I wouldn't mind one or two, but . . .I'd rather it happened later on. Lily's afraid though that she might not be able to conceive, apparently it runs in her family, but I keep telling her not to worry, that there are potions for that sort of thing." He sipped his tea and ate a roast beef with cucumber sandwich.

"Indeed. Has she been to see a Healer?"

Severus shook his head. "Not yet. She wants to wait. Me too. I need to finish school, and want this damn war to be over before I bring a child into the world. It's not safe right now."

"Not for Muggleborns and those who defy the dark regime, no," Dickon said heavily. "Even at Hogwarts, you can find factions expressing their opinions openly now. Those who support the dark strut around openly and sneer about it, and I have to break up fights almost everyday in my class or out of it. Last time, I told Dumbledore we should forbid students to carry wands outside of class for a few months, it would cut down on the number of curses we had to undo."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "It's _that_ bad, Dad?"

Dickon nodded gravely. "Worse than when you were in school and those Slytherins attacked you. They did that in the dead of night. Now, they do it right in the middle of the corridor. They've even taken to playing nasty jokes on me or any other teacher who dares to reprimand them."

"What is Dumbledore doing about this? Sitting on his arse eating lemon drops?"

"He tries to run interference when he can, but a lot of the troublemakers' parents are on the Board of Governors, so if he punishes them too harshly, they might make him resign, and then Merlin knows who would be put in his place?"

"But he _is_ doing something? Not just letting them get away with hexing people?"

Dickon nodded. He couldn't blame Severus for not trusting the Headmaster, given how Dumbledore had allowed the Marauders to bully him for so long. "It's a bad situation all around, Sev. But we'll muddle through it somehow, lad. We always do." He held out a Queen cake to his stepson. "Here. Your mum baked these. You know you can't refuse them."

Severus took it. Dickon knew him too well. "Thanks." He wished suddenly that he could tell Dickon everything, that he wasn't sworn to secrecy about his role as an agent. Dickon would understand, his presence and pragmatic attitude always made Severus feel better, and he hated keeping secrets from the other wizard. _Damn Dumbledore and his bloody oath!_ He bit into his cake, it tasted deliciously of cinnamon and brown sugar and spice, and there were raisins in it and a rich cream frosting on top.

"Mum hasn't lost her touch," he said and ate another one.

Meanwhile, the women were discussing pregnancy and babies, with Petunia and Lily soliciting advice from Polly and Eileen, while Jess played on the rug nearby.

"It took me three years before I finally managed to catch and carry Petunia," admitted Polly. "Before that, I went through a lot of nonsense with herbal teas and counting days on the calendar for fertility and one miscarriage. I had almost given up when all of a sudden I was pregnant. Doctor had me on bed rest for three months with Tuney."

Eileen nodded knowingly. "I was on bed rest for a month with Severus at the end. I was like a balloon all swollen, and I couldn't wait to deliver, I was exhausted and sick all the time."

Petunia sniggered. "Men! They drive you crazy both before and after they're born. I haven't heard from James in a week, and I hope that wretch Sirius hasn't gone and gotten him into trouble."

"Why? What's Black done now?" Lily asked.

As Petunia told them about James' last letter, Jess took her new plastic tea cups and toddled out of the room without anyone seeing her.

The intrepid toddler had gotten the pretty yellow and pink rosebud tea set from Petunia, it came with a small wicker basket to store everything too and was perfect for a two-year-old. She loved it, and also her kitty from Sev and Lily. Polly and Henry had gotten her a doll, one that had dark hair like her and was dressed in a cute jogging outfit with small removable sneakers. Eileen and Dickon had gotten her clothes and a self-stirring small cauldron with fake colored potions. "Just like the one you used to have, Sev," announced his mother, making him flush and roll his eyes.

Jess returned and walked slowly over to the two wizards, holding the tea cup in both little hands. She was wearing a beautiful ruffled party dress of turquoise with a yellow rose on the bodice, though she had long before ripped off her satin shoes and socks.

"What d'you have there, lass?" Dickon asked his daughter, giving her an affectionate smile. He adored the little girl and regretted that he didn't have more time to spend with her because of his teaching. But he did make an effort to come home for a visit at least every other weekend, if he weren't busy grading exams and papers or running the Astronomy Club.

"Tea!" she announced. "Daddy play tea party witha me?"

Dickon heaved a sigh. He knew he was going to regret saying yes, but he couldn't refuse his baby girl a request on her birthday. "All right. Is that for me?"

"Uh huh. It's for you, Daddy!"

Dickon caught the cup before it spilled all over the couch. It was three-quarters full of water.

"An' this is yours, Sevvy!" she handed Severus one too, only his had barely any water in it.

"Thank you, Jess," Severus bit back a groan. He wondered whether all little sisters insisted upon their older brothers playing with them. Here he was, nineteen and married, and playing tea party!

Dickon eyed Severus' half empty cup and smirked. "Here, Sev. You look like you got shortchanged. Have some of mine." He poured some of his "tea" into the other's cup before Severus could refuse.

Jess clapped happily. "Now you has to drinks it!" She gave them a stern look.

"All right, little Miss Bossy!" her father said, than he manfully swallowed the water.

Severus hesitated, feeling ridiculous.

"Go on, Sevvy! Drink my tea!" Jess ordered impatiently.

Severus reluctantly took a swallow.

Just then, Lily looked over to see what her sister-in-law was up to and started to smile. "Aww, how sweet! Jess has her daddy and big brother playing tea party with her!"

Severus shot her a "_bloody-hell-Lily-help-me"_ look, which his loving wife pretended not to see, instead turning back to Tuney and Eileen with a hidden smile. She adored how her husband could be wrapped about Jess' little finger, despite his protests to the contrary. _You try so hard to be all stern, beloved, but you can't fool your baby sister. Or me either._ It was one of the things she loved best about him.

"It all gone!" Jess announced sadly, peering into the bottom of Dickon's cup. "I gets some more, okay?" She also took Severus' cup, and then turned to get some more water.

A puzzled Eileen watched her little girl head for the hallway and called, "Jessa, honey, where are you going?"

"I's getting' more tea watta, Mummy!"

"Tea water? But how . . .? That child can't reach the sink!" Eileen exclaimed, even more bewildered. "Jess, where are you getting the tea water?"

Lily had wondered that too.

The toddler turned about. "From the potty!"

For an instant no one spoke or moved, they all remained frozen in disbelief and shock.

Severus was the first to regain his voice. "Great Merlin! Dad, we just . . .drank . . . _toilet water_!" he nearly gagged. "I-I need to go and rinse out my mouth . . .ugh!" _Either that or throw up,_ he added silently.

Dickon looked faintly green at first. Then he chuckled ruefully. "I should have known better than to just accept what she gave me. Ah, well, you learn something new every day, right, Sev?"

"Yes. Never take anything from a toddler unless you know where she's been." Grimacing, he rose and hastily beat a retreat to the bathroom down the hall.

Behind him he heard the women all bust a gut laughing hysterically.

Then a shrill little voice wailed, "My Sevvy! Comma back here, Sevvy!" Jess followed him, still clutching the tea cups in her hands. "Want some more of my tea party?"

Severus whirled on her, one hand on the knob of the restroom door. "No! Bloody damn hell, Jessa!" Then he went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, though not before he heard Eileen's sharp tone.

"Severus Snape, you watch your language! Before I forget you're too old and wash out your mouth. There's a baby in the house!"

"Sorry, Mother!" he called through the door.

"Sevvy! Come out!" his little sister bawled, kicking the door.

Severus winced and forced himself to ignore the child while he uncapped a bottle of Sparkle-Glo Magic Mouthwash and rinsed his mouth out for five minutes, and then brushed his teeth for good measure. _I hope like hell I don't catch some infectious disease or something. Ugh! If I ever have a daughter, I'm banning tea parties till she's twenty!_

When he finally opened the door, Jess was standing there, her black curls sticking out all over, looking as dejected as a whipped puppy. Her bottom lip was sticking out in an adorable pout. She sniffled. "Sevvy mad?"

He immediately felt like an ogre for shouting at her and swearing. "Mad? No, I . . . it's just . . .you should ask Mum next time for the tea . . .Never mind, minx. Just . . . .no more tea parties today, okay?" He picked her up and hugged her, wiping her face with a towel. "I'll play something else with you instead."

" 'Kay, Sevvy," she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

He congratulated himself on his cleverness at getting her to give in without bribery or tantrums.

Then she sat up and crowed, "How's 'bout we play Pretty Princess?"

Severus looked flummoxed. "Huh?"

She wriggled to get down. "I gets the dresses!"

_Dresses? Oh, no! No way in hell!_ It was then that Severus started to wonder if his darling baby sister was possessed by Voldemort.

LSSSLSSPPJP

_May 1st:_

"Gather round, ladies! Do you know what today is?" Bellatrix asked her group of witches, whom she had summoned early in the morning to her estate.

Most were still yawning behind their masks and bitching about lost sleep. Only Zoey was silent, her stomach cramping in fear. But not for herself. She knew when Bella called her witches together, it meant but one thing—someone was going to get hurt or killed, some poor innocent who had done nothing save be within range of the psychotic witch's eyes. Zoey fought back a wave of nausea and forced herself to breathe deeply and snap a light Occlumency shield over herself. Severus had begin teaching her the discipline at her request, hoping it would help alleviate her suffering somewhat. And protect her from anyone trying to probe her mind. In two weeks she had managed to learn how to put up a shield that would block the worst of her emotional reactions to the horrors she had to witness as a purported Death Eater.

Her mind was still fuzzy however, so she blurted the first thing to come into her head in regards to May 1st. "It's a bank holiday."

Bellatrix whirled upon the younger witch. "Brilliant deduction there, Nightdusk! Who _doesn't_ know that? I was talking about something else. Well?"

Zoey pretended to crestfallen, though in truth she would rather Bella think her slightly stupid, it would prevent her from being relied on by the dark witch for plan and "prisoner games". Bella enjoyed torturing Muggles and blood traitors and often asked her coven for creative ways to make a person talk.

Narcissa said calmly, "It's May Day."

"Just so, Cissy! Here's a posy for you!" Bella snapped her fingers and a fake flower appeared. She tossed it to Narcissa and smirked. "May Day. And we all know what happens on May Day, right? _Besides_ the banks being closed."

"There're parties. Lots of dancing and singing and the May queen crowned and the Maypole dance," recited another.

"Very good, Parkinson! May Day was also the day, according to legend that King Arthur gave permission for his soldiers to hunt down and slaughter any boy babies in his kingdom, because he feared his bastard son would someday attempt to usurp his crown and kill him." Bellatrix's eyes were gleaming.

Zoey felt the sliver of fear in her bosom grow to a dagger and stab her, robbing her of her breath for a moment. _No. Please, no. Don't let her do what I think she's going to._

"And people thought Arthur was so pure and good! Ha! He precipitated a massacre of little children! All to protect himself from his own son! See, my sisters, you can't trust everything you learn in school. Or out of it. Sometimes they lie, or omit the bits they don't like." Bellatrix's smile was like a shark's. "Anyhow, we're going to follow Arthur's example and have us a little May Day celebration of our own! Won't that be fun? I have here the names of two families that have been unusually outspoken about hating our Lord."

She held out a piece of parchment. On it were two names. _Matthews and Shakespeare._

Zoey did not recognize the former, but the latter were descendants of the famous playwright, from Will's brother, Gilbert. They were writers, they published a small magazine called _The Three Witches_ and reported upon mostly current events. The magazine was one Zoey liked, and subscribed to. The editor of it, one Judy Shakespeare, was not afraid to give her opinion on tough or frightening issues and she was one who detested Voldemort. She was also the recent mother of twins.

"So . . . we have decided that a purge is necessary. We shall kill their firstborn children and then make them dance about a bonfire kindled with the remains of their dearly beloved children. Such is a fitting punishment for those who dare to defy the Dark Lord! Yes?"

The witches all roared their assent. All except Zoey, who coughed and acted like she was suffering from a dry throat. Her mind was racing. She had to warn the families, had to alert the Order. She could not bear if another child died and she could do nothing.

_When is this to take place? I must know._ She opened her mouth to ask that question when Bella answered it for her.

"We shall meet here again at night, right after dusk and then we shall strike. So make ready, my sisters! For tonight we teach those Mudblood scum respect. All hail the Dark Lord!"

"All hail the Dark Lord!" chanted the others.

Zoey tasted bile in her throat, but forced herself to utter the words.

Bellatrix laughed, the sound was utterly unlike anything resembling mirth that Zoey had ever heard. "Good! Dismissed!" She caressed her arm, where the Dark Mark was branded and hummed a singsong tune.

To her horror, Zoey recognized it as "Rock-a-bye Baby".

Then she Apparated back home and sent out her Patronus, a white falcon, to inform Dumbledore of her discovery.

He sent back his own, a phoenix, to reassure her that her information would be acted upon immediately, and the families were be removed and sent into hiding.

Lily removed her mask and robe and sank down on the couch. She Summoned a Calming Draught and gulped it down, then prayed that the Order would be in time to save those marked for death by Bellatrix's hand.

When Severus arrived home from class, she told him about what had happened. He hugged her and said quietly, "Let us hope that Dumbledore kept his word to me and acts upon your information, Lily. All you can do now is wait and see."

He made dinner that night, though Lily had little appetite and barely picked at his chicken and rice dinner.

At last, she received a note from Bellatrix and she donned the hated regalia once more and Apparated to the LeStrange residence.

Everyone was there and Bellatrix hopped upon her broom and led them to the first residence, the Matthews, a family of blood traitors. Only to find the house empty and the family gone.

Bellatrix spent several minutes blistering the air with savage fury, then put two of the Death Eaters on night duty to watch the house.

She then led the rest of them to the Shakespeare residence, which was still in Stratford, only to find that it too was an empty shell, all its occupants fled.

Bellatrix nearly turned blue in fury. "Merlin's hairy balls! This is too much! Somehow they've been warned!" She spat. "You—Zoey! And you—Martha! Stay here and see if anyone returns tonight! If they do, alert me at once, d'you hear? At once!"

They both promised her they would.

Behind the mask, Zoey was smiling. Finally, innocents had been saved from the cruel fires of war. So, even though she was forced to spend hours sitting on a low stone bench, invisible, in a dead garden all night, instead of celebrating May Day night with her husband, she rejoiced, and a small part of the innocence she had lost before was regained, along with her faith in her fellow Order members. If she could have, she would have done a Morris dance right around the cherry tree in the middle of the garden. At last, her warnings had been heeded, and something had gone right.

**Thanks for being so patient! **

**The tea party scene really happened-my great-niece Natalie( 2 1/2) played the same trick upon her dad and brother one day last month, much to the amusement of her mom! Hope you all liked this part!**


	47. Orion Speaks His Mind

**47**

**Orion Speaks His Mind**

_June 27_

_Grimmauld Place:_

Orion Black rarely spent all morning going over accounts and writing correspondence, he usually left that sort of thing to Walburga, who enjoyed it. But this morning he decided to peruse the accounts himself and see what was coming in and how the expenses were doing. Everything looked shipshape, and he had come across a letter from Sirius as well in the pile of mail on the desk blotter, which he read and then realized that Sirius was due to graduate from the Academy this year.

Normally, an Auror took three years to be fully trained, but because of the war, the Academy instructors had speeded things up so they could beef up the current Auror force, since so many of them were getting picked off by Voldemort's people. Orion had been surprised, pleasantly so, that his eldest son had managed to stick it out for this long, since discipline was not Siri's strong suit. At all.

He hadn't spoken to his eldest son since the night Sirius had run away to the Potters, though Regulus had seen him at the Potters' wedding and said he looked the same as always. Orion had been quite irritated at that. It would seem that Sirius had repudiated his family and was celebrating the fact. It hurt to think that his son no longer cared about his parents, who had done their best to raise him and given him every advantage they could. _Was it all for nothing? Where did we go wrong? Siri was always a mischievous rebel, but I used to be able to talk to him. To reason with him. Until that night, when he just . . .turned on all of us. And he doesn't seem to regret it in the slightest._

Orion did. Now that he looked back on the events of that night, he felt he might have handled it differently. He knew Walburga felt Sirius' absence keenly, though she never mentioned it. Sirius' defection cut her deeply, Orion knew because sometimes he would wake to find her weeping into her pillow and then he would hold her and stroke her hair. He knew she was crying over Sirius and it made him feel helpless.

Except now that Sirius was graduating the Academy, along with his best mate James, Orion had the opportunity to speak to his wayward son. All Academy cadets had a sponsor to present them with their Auror pin and certificate. They were not allowed to choose one, that was the province of the Director of the Academy. Orion, as a senior Auror and Sirius' father, was going to request that he be Sirius' sponsor. The Director, Magnus Askevar, was an old chum of his, and Orion knew it would be granted. And afterwards, he would speak his mind to his son.

That settled, he stretched his arms over his head and called for his elf to come and give him a glass of Rhenish red.

Regulus had finished school two days ago and had come home, but there was another one he rarely saw. Lately, Reg had been visiting his old pal Severus, and staying out till all hours. Orion didn't like that too much, but Regulus was of age and was no longer under Orion's command. _Maybe I'm just getting old. I'm sure I did the same when I was that age. I just can't—or don't want to—remember it. He's probably going out with that girl he met at school, Cindy Graves, and doesn't want to discuss it with his dear old dad._

He worried less about Regulus getting into some scrape than he did Sirius because his younger son was unusually mature for his age. Regulus had always been quiet and shy, and not one to go looking for trouble. He had also been a rather obedient child, eager to please, and that was why Walla seemed to favor him, because she felt Regulus respected her more, since he listened and obeyed the rules. Sirius on the other hand . . .made her rip her hair out.

But Orion knew she still loved her eldest, and the things Sirius had said to her that night had been very insensitive and cruel. Yet another thing he needed to tell his son. Sirius owed his mother an apology. Written if not in person.

He then began to write a letter to his old friend Magnus, requesting that he be his son's sponsor.

SSLSJPPP

_Auror Academy_

_Isle of Wight:_

James and Sirius stood at attention in their trainee gray robes and shirts and ties among their fifty fellow trainees upon the parade ground. It was boiling hot that day and Sirius fought to keep from scratching under his collar. He couldn't believe that he had made it through the strict advanced training program and was now finished with the Academy and its bloody rules and regulations. Finally he could get out in the world and start kicking some arse. He glanced sidelong at James and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Oi, Prongs! Are you going to come down to the pub and raise a pint with me after this is over? We can get pissed and not have to worry about some sneaky sergeant catching us out. What do you say? Longbottom already said he'd buy us a round." He was sure James would say yes.

Instead his friend shook his head. "Sorry, Siri. You and Longbottom can drink a pint in my honor."

"Why?"

"Because as soon as this is over, I'm going to go home to my wife and celebrate in my own fashion . . .if you get what I mean." He winked.

"Oh. Have fun then, old boy," Sirius said, giving him a wicked smirk before facing forward again.

The Director, a tall man with white hair and blue eyes called Magnus Askevar—or Ask-Me-Not—since he never gave anyone a straight answer, was standing in front of the podium, requesting that each sponsor step forward and acknowledge the cadet they had been assigned.

James was surprised to have Kingsley Shacklebolt as his sponsor. The tall black wizard was as dedicated an Auror as James had ever seen, James admired him greatly. "Hello, King. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well, James. You made it through boot camp, but now comes the hard part—making it through this ceremony!" Shacklebolt winked, then he reached forward and pinned the Auror crest upon the right side of James' robe. Then he clasped the other's shoulder lightly and said, "James Emerson Potter, be thou true to the cause."

"I will," James promised. Then he chuckled at Shacklebolt's wit.

Sirius wondered who was his sponsor, since no one had made their way over to him. Until he looked up and there in front of him was Orion. Sirius just gaped at him. "Dad?"

"The same. Surely you didn't think I would miss the ceremony?" Orion chided. He leaned over and pinned the Auror pin to his son's robes. "Sirius, we need to have a long talk later." He gave his son a clap on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. You stuck it out and I really didn't think you would."

"Thanks! Uh . . .where should we meet?"

Orion thought swiftly. When he was a cadet here, they used to meet privately behind the complex down by the large rock at the beach. . .He suggested that as a meeting place.

"Are Mother and Reg here too?" Sirius asked, somewhat uneasily. He could just imagine his mother embarrassing him in front of his class. He knew the Potters were there, he had seen Liana and Charles and Petunia in the crowd of guests.

Orion shook his head. "No, it's just me. We'll discuss everything later." Then he turned about, standing next to his son.

"When I call your candidate's name, I would like his or her sponsor to come forward and receive the certificate of merit they are entitled to by finishing this intensive course of training . . ." the Director ordered.

Sirius brushed a droplet of sweat from his eyes and wished this were over. Then he thought maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He was positive Orion hadn't shown up for a mere chat.

SSLSJPPP

After the ceremony, Sirius headed back to the barracks to change out of his detested formal uniform and into some casual clothing, as well as gathering up his belongings. He had been greeted warmly by all the Potters and then excused himself to go and change. He wished suddenly that Orion had not showed up, even though he had told Sirius he was proud of him and acted as his sponsor. He had a feeling his father was going to lecture him, and that was the last thing he wanted to sit through. He thought about just ducking out of the meeting, but what conscience he had wouldn't allow it.

He found Orion right where the other wizard had told him to meet, by the large rock near the beach. The hush and slap of the waves and cry of the seabirds made Sirius relax a fraction. The elder Black was pacing up and down, and his dark hair now a few gray streaks in it, Sirius noted in some shock. When had his father gotten gray hair?

Orion turned and then beckoned to Sirius. "Walk with me, son."

Sirius obeyed, waiting for the inevitable, but Orion and he walked in silence for several minutes.

Finally, the elder Black turned and halted, gesturing. A large wooden bench sprang up and he sat down on it. "I always thought they could use a bench here. Have a seat."

Sirius did. He resisted the urge to squirm like a misbehaving schoolboy, he was an adult, about to get reassigned to Magical Law Enforcement.

Orion drew in a breath, then said, calmly, "I came here so I could see you finish the Academy, I think it's a great achievement, but also because I feel we left things unsaid and need to clear the air, so to speak."

Sirius flushed. "Things unsaid, Dad? Both you and Mum said plenty that night."

"As did you," Orion reminded him sharply. "You accused your mother and me of being supporters of You-Know-Who because we were in Slytherin. I don't know where you ever got that idea. You know perfectly well what I do for a living and how much I detest dark wizards. And your mother despises them as well."

"But she acts just like them," Sirius objected. "With all her insistence on blood purity and the family Name and all that rot!"

"She doesn't! Being proud of one's family and one's heritage is _not_ the same as saying you want every Muggle and Muggleborn on the planet wiped out. Yes, I am aware that your mother harbors a superiority complex towards half-bloods and Muggleborns, but that does not mean she condones what Riddle is doing. Matter of fact son, _you've_ inherited more than a bit of that attitude from her."

"What? How can you say that, Dad?"

"How can I say that? You spent half your time in school pranking and making a half-blood's life a misery because you thought he wasn't "worthy" to be friends with a Gryffindor girl. You continually accuse anyone in Slytherin of aspiring to become a dark wizard."

"Because it's true! You-Know-Who came from there and so did almost all the dark wizards we've had. You can't deny that."

"Nor will I. What I can deny is your blind assumption that the rest of Slytherin will automatically follow his footsteps. You-Know-Who and his followers were in the minority, and always have been. Members of Slytherin have left school and gone on to become good members of the community—"

"Like Abraxus and Lucius Malfoy?"

"Stop it! Like me. Like a dozen others I could name who are Healers, solicitors, men of business who brought us out of the dark ages and into the modern era. Slytherin ambition built the Hogwarts Express, otherwise you'd still be getting to school by a thestral drawn carriage from King's Cross station. Ah, didn't know that, did you? Yes, it's easy to paint us all with the same brush, but don't ever forget that there are dark wizards from every House, including Gryffindor! You aren't some bastion of purity. Albus Dumbledore isn't God, not even close."

"He's a great wizard."

"Yes, he's got a strong talent, and politically he's a force to be reckoned with, but he's just as manipulative as any Slytherin when it comes to getting what he wants. Don't let his grandfather act fool you. He's shrewd and sly, and clever enough to make people think he's pure as the driven snow."

"He never has a cross word for any student."

Orion snorted. "And you think that means he has your best interests at heart? Don't be naïve, Sirius! He's a politician, he always has a hidden agenda. I've met landlords like him. They'll smile and act sorry while they evict you from your house and convince you it's for your own good to live in the street."

"He's the only wizard You-Know-Who has ever feared!"

"Oh? Then tell me this—if that's true, why isn't he out there kicking the bastard's arse? I live in the real world, Sirius, I know when something smells rotten." Orion shook his head. "But I didn't come here to debate the merits of Dumbledore, I came here to talk to you about your behavior and the impact it had on your family. Your mother—"

"Mum never gave a damn about me," Sirius interrupted. "All she ever cared about was Reg."

"You're wrong, son. Your mother loves you just as much as she does Regulus and what you said to her that night wounded her deeply."

"Dad, please! Mum's tough as dragonhide."

"Not where her sons are concerned. She wept over you many nights." Orion argued. "Sirius, it's time for you to grow up."

"Grow up? Dad, I'm of age, in case you hadn't noticed."

"That's as may be, but you still act like you were fifteen. Quiet and let me finish!" He held up a hand. "This war is getting intense and there are times when I fear for the safety of all of you. If something should happen to me, I don't want my family to be divided by mistrust and jealousy. Understand? Now, I am asking you to act like the adult you claim you are and mend things with your mother and with Regulus. Quit holding onto this schoolboy grudge with your brother. He's your blood, and there is nothing more important than your family. _Nothing!_ I want you to come home to Grimmauld Place, it's where you belong, not as a guest at Potter Manor."

"I don't want to live there. It's not my home anymore."

"Fine. Then rent a flat. Your friend James is married now, he needs to spend time with his wife, not his best mate. You've overstayed your welcome, Sirius, and now it's time to pack up and come home. We miss you, son." Orion's voice had gone soft at that last phrase.

Sirius stared at him and was astonished to see what looked like a tear in Orion's eye. But his father never cried. Never! "You really want me to come back?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Orion said simply. "Now, are you going to bend that stiff neck of yours—another thing you've inherited from your mother—or do I have to drag you kicking and screaming over my shoulder?"

"You think you can take me, old man?" Sirius challenged playfully. "I'm a lot bigger now than when I was eight."

Orion smirked. "I don't think. I know, you insolent puppy. We'll go a few rounds after you come home, just so you can see."

"All right. I'll drop by for a visit," Sirius conceded.

"That's my good soldier," Orion said, then he caught his son in a fierce embrace.

Sirius clung to him. He swallowed hard. "I missed you too, Dad." He hadn't

realized that fact until he said it aloud, but it was so. Charles was a decent man,

but he was no substitute for Orion.

Orion released him, and together they walked up the beach, enjoying the sun and the sand and each other's company.

SSLSPPJP

_Sev and Lily's home_

_That same afternoon:_

CRASH!

Severus whirled about from the table, where he had been cutting a cheese and lettuce sandwich into quarters for his little sister, to see the little imp had somehow climbed on top of his bookshelf and knocked down a glass figurine Lily had placed there. It was now broken all over the floor.

"Uh oh."

Severus scowled, for the first time he was not amused at Jessa's precociousness. "Merlin, Jessa! Look what you've done!" He strode over to where the little girl was clinging like a monkey and waved his wand to clean up the glass shards before picking up his sister. "How many times do I have to tell you—no touching!"

She started to cry. "I sorry, Sevvy! I not mean to!"

"Oh, yes you did," he said, for once not swayed by her pitiful act. "I told you three times to quit trying to touch that unicorn and you didn't listen." He hardened his heart at the tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. "So now you get to sit in time out." Meanwhile, a part of his brain was yelling _What time out? You don't have a time out over here!_

He snapped his fingers and Transfigured a napkin into a small stool suitable for a naughty toddler.

Jess howled and began to fight with him, struggling to get out of his arms. "No, Sevvy! No time out! No!"

Severus fought to hold onto her and avoid getting a fist in his eye or kicked in the ribs. He couldn't believe how wild his little sister had become. "Jessamyn Marsh, you stop this!"

He managed at last to set the little girl down on the stool, but Jess tried to get up, so he had to hold her there. "Three minutes and then—_ow_! You little bugger, you _bit_ me!" He jerked away instinctively, examining his hand, which bore two deep red marks, luckily she had not broken the skin.

Quick as a wink, Jess was off the stool and running to hide behind the sofa.

"Bad Sevvy!"

Shaking his hand, Severus went after her. "I'm bad? Little brat, come here!"

She had almost wriggled behind the sofa when he caught her and hauled her out. At the end of his patience with her stubbornness, he gave her a smart swat on the bottom. "That's for biting me, young lady!"

Jess shrieked, more from shock than pain. Then she cried, "You no 'mack me, Sevvy! I tell Mummy!" She began howling for Eileen.

Severus bit back a laugh. "Go ahead. What's she going to do to me?" He carried her back to the detested stool.

"She gonna 'mack you butt, Sevvy!" Jess declared, and started bawling again.

Severus winced, thinking he had gone too far. This was the first time he had ever attempted to discipline her, for Jess usually did not test him this way. "You stay there for three minutes," he ordered, feeling like a monster. He was sure the child hated him now. But he could hardly keep ignoring her behavior, especially not when she bit him. Telling himself she deserved it didn't help, he still felt awful.

Lily walked in the den, having been outside weeding the garden. "Sev, what on earth is going on?"

Severus threw her a _help-me_ glance. "Lily, she's turned into a little brat. I caught her climbing on the bookcase again and she broke a figurine, so I put her in time out and she _bit_ me! So I . . .I smacked her bottom. I didn't want to . . .but . . .what could I do?"

Lily took his hand, ignoring the woeful toddler's howls. "Sev, it looks like she hurt you more than you hurt her, judging by the marks."

"She caught me by surprise. Mum warned me she was starting to act out, but I never expected this." He shook his head. "Now she probably hates me."

"Nonsense, Severus! That child loves you and a little swat on the behind and a time out isn't going to change that. I'm sure Eileen's done that plenty of times and Jess still loves her."

"I know, but that's different. I shouldn't have smacked her. I just reacted . . .I . . . I don't want to be my father, Lily."

"Severus, you could never be that! A swat and a beating are two different things. In two minutes she'll have forgotten all about it. Trust me."

Severus doubted it. He had never forgotten all the beatings Tobias had given him.

He turned and walked over to the sofa, wondering if all parents felt like this when they punished their children. He stared at his bitten hand, regretting his flare of temper.

Abruptly, Jess stopped crying and he heard Lily speaking to her softly.

Suddenly, a small dark-haired whirlwind threw herself against his legs.

"Jess!" he cried, picking her up and holding her close. She smelled like baby powder and strawberry jam.

"Sevvy hand hurted?" she asked, looking down at the crescent shaped bite mark along his palm.

'Yes, because you bit it."

Her face crumpled. "I sorry, Sevvy!" Two huge tears splashed onto his hand.

"Hey. Don't cry."

"I no bited no more, Sevvy."

"Good. Then I won't need to punish you," he sighed in relief, happy that she had learned her lesson. For now.

"'Kay. I love my Sevvy."

He hugged her tighter, his heart filled to overflowing with love. "Ah, Jess. You're going to drive your Sevvy to drink, you know that?" She giggled when he tickled her.

"Well?" Lily came in, holding the plate with Jess' sandwich on it. "Does she hate you?"

"No." Her husband answered. "You were right."

"Told you so."

"Don't be so smug, little oracle. Our children are going to drive us insane, you know."

"Of course they will. It's what kids do, Sev. But don't worry, you'll handle it just fine."

"I don't know about that."

She came forward then and set the plate down on the coffee table. "I do, Sev. You'll make a wonderful father. Don't let your dad's ghost haunt you."

Severus still looked dubious. She gestured to the toddler on his lap. "If you want proof, Severus, look there. If you were a nasty bloke like Tobias, that baby wouldn't want a thing to do with you. But Jess loves you, Sev. And so will your own. Always."

She leaned down and kissed him on the mouth.

"Lily tissed Sevvy!" Jess squealed, laughing.

Lily ruffled her hair. "That's 'cause I love Sevvy, ladybug."

"Me too! I tiss Sevvy!" She planted a wet kiss on his hurt palm. "All better!"

Severus smiled at her. "Merlin help the man that falls in love with you, Jessamyn!"

"You can say that again. Especially with her big brother threatening to hex and dismember him every time he looks at her funny," Lily snickered.

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for. To chase away all the riffraff." He turned Jess around and said, "Here, have a cheese sandwich." He pointed to the plate in front of them.

She picked up the sandwich in her hand and bit into it. "Mmm." Then she held it out to Severus. "I share wif Sevvy."

"Thanks, but I—"

She shoved the sandwich into his mouth.

Once he had chewed and swallowed it he said, "Like I said before, Merlin help the poor man!"

While inwardly he prayed that Jess would grow up in a world where all she had to worry about was her boyfriend surviving her older brother, and not the world of darkness Voldemort planned to unleash upon everything.

**Hope you all liked this part. I felt Orion needed to get out more and I just love how Jess is with Severus.**


	48. Dark Bargain

**48**

**Dark Bargain**

_A few days later_

_Malfoy Manor:_

The soft strains of soothing music coming from the invisible string quartet did little to ease Severus' nerves. It was always so at the Death Eater revels. About once a month, Voldemort insisted his followers mingle with each other, perhaps to form alliances or for some diabolical reason of his own. Lucius, whose manor was the most accessible and able to be hidden away, almost always hosted these events. Severus and Zoey (Lily) hated them. Most of the Death Eaters were crude and obnoxious ordinarily, but put a few pints of beer or glasses of wine into them and they became utterly repulsive. Not to mention dangerous. Severus sometimes wondered if this was Voldemort's way of amusing himself, by watching his rabid followers attempt to interact in a civilized manner while still picking each other off.

Severus glanced cautiously about the room, a half-filled glass of frost wine in his hand. The Dark Lord was absent right then, after the opening remarks to enjoy the revel, Voldemort had vanished. That made Severus uneasy, for he could picture the wizard hiding under some spell shield, observing unseen. He took a cautious sip of his wine. Normally, he did not indulge in alcohol, but he knew it would seem odd if he didn't have at least one glass of wine, and so he picked the least alcoholic frost wine, and made sure to swallow two potions, one to ensure that he remained sober, no matter what he drank, and the other to prevent being poisoned. Zoey had also taken them, it was a necessary precaution.

Severus hovered at the edge of the grand ballroom, which had been lit with many elegant floating candelabra, making the polished tile floor glisten. There were about thirty or forty Death Eaters present, all wearing the robes but forgoing the masks, since everyone knew what everyone else looked like anyhow. Zoey had gone to get another refill on her strawberry punch, she claimed she was dying of the heat and needed another glass. She could have simply summoned an elf, but Zoey had never liked asking a servant to do something she was perfectly capable of doing herself.

Unfortunately, on the way back from the refreshment table, she ran into a drunken Evan Rosier. Rosier was considered quite handsome, he reminded one of a fallen angel, with his long silky locks and unblemished white skin and penetrating sapphire gaze. He could be quite cruel and sadistic, though right then his eyes burned with lust for Snape's wife.

He came up to Zoey from behind, clasping her shoulders with a firm unrelenting grip. "Zoey, my dear, you are stunning tonight," he murmured into her ear. "And totally wasted upon that black crow Snape."

Zoey froze, her drink still clutched in her hand. Just the feel of Rosier's hands upon her sent waves of revulsion through her. There was something about him that made her skin crawl and her stomach turn. Probably the knowledge that he liked to torture small animals in his spare time, as well as children. "Rosier. Please let me go," she forced herself to be polite, when she really wanted to turn and dash the punch in his smug face. "My husband is watching."

"So? He cares more for his potions than he does for you, my sweet." Rosier's lips grazed her neck. "I could show you what you've been missing, married to that cold stick."

Zoey fought back a shudder. She would sooner sleep with a dungbeetle. "No. Now release me." She put more command into her words this time. _I'm going to need a twenty minute shower just to scrub the disgusting feel of him away._

But Rosier was not so easily deflected. Drunk and in the mood for seduction, he had settled upon Zoey as an object of affection, and continued to paw and grope her, even going to far as to kiss her mouth.

That was the final straw.

Zoey wrenched herself away, drawing her wand, a look of revulsion in her eyes. "Keep your hands to yourself, Rosier!" The tip of her wand prodded him in a delicate area. "Touch me or kiss me again and you'll find I know a few spells that will make you a eunuch. Permanently."

She glared at him and even in his inebriated state he could feel the threat in her tone and instinctively went to cover his groin. He also backed away.

Severus had been scanning the crowd, observing Lucius dancing with Narcissa and Bella with Rabastan, surprisingly. There were others out on the floor swaying to the music, but he ignored those when his eyes came to rest upon Zoey being pawed over by Rosier. The more rational part of his mind was screaming to let Zoey handle it, but his overprotective instincts went into overload. _How dare that beast touch his Lily? Especially like that? Who did he think he was? Who did he think **she** was?_

Without pausing to think of consequences, he promptly strode through the crowd and came up behind the handsome Death Eater. "Take your hands off my wife," he growled, his voice a low rasp of fury. He grabbed Rosier by the back of the collar and yanked him around.

Rosier's eyes went wide when he saw Severus and then he started to whine, "Snape! It was all in fun!"

Severus' hand tightened upon the collar, making the other gasp for air. "Fun, was it? Are you having fun now? **I **can show you a good time, Rosier. Your **last** good time. How would you like to try seducing someone with no hands? Or no balls? I doubt you'd be able to perform with those missing, eh?"

Snape made a wringing and twisting motion with one hand.

Rosier began squealing and choking, sounding like a pig caught in a vice. Severus allowed himself one good satisfying punch and then used magic to toss Rosier across the room. Rosier slammed into the wall upon a gale-force wind, and the _crack_ as his body struck could have been heard around the world.

Everyone stopped and stared, mouths agape.

Severus ignored them, instead turning to his wife. "Are you hurt? Did he . . .?"

"I'm fine, Sev." Zoey reassured him.

Before she could say any more, a cold voice demanded, "Just what is going on here? A brawl at the celebration? How very typical. Tsk. Tsk."

Everyone froze, like naughty children caught quarreling while their parent was out. Or mice under a cat's glower. Voldemort had returned.

Inwardly, Severus cursed. Bad luck and poor timing. He cautiously turned about to face the dark wizard, who was standing a few feet beyond the ballroom entrance, frowning. His eyes met Severus' and then he spoke. "What started this?"

Severus answered calmly, "Rosier put his groping fingers on my wife. Against her will. So I defended her."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "You should have left his punishment to me, Severus Snape. I know well how to deal with thieves. Of every variety."

Severus felt a cold stab of fear. "I apologize, Master, for disturbing the peace."

"Good. Come with me, my faithful potions maker. I would have some words with you," Voldemort purred.

Severus felt his throat close. He had seen others who had had private conversations with Voldemort and when they walked out, they were often bleeding and bruised, or worse. He started to leave, and Zoey caught his arm.

"Severus . . ." she whispered, her eyes blazed concern and fear for him.

He squeezed her hand. "I'll be fine, Zoey." They both knew it was a lie.

Voldemort glared at the limp form of Rosier. "See to him."

Dolohov and Avery went to check on their "brother".

"He's still breathing," reported Avery.

"Got a lump the size of a billiard ball on his head," remarked Dolohov. "Should have hit him a little harder, Snape."

There was muted laughter at that, the laughter of bullies upon seeing someone helpless.

Even though he didn't really care about Rosier, the cruel laughter reminded him of his schooldays. He marched towards Voldemort with his head high, determined not to show any fear or apprehension whatsoever. Voldemort was a predator, like a shark, he would attack if he sensed vulnerability. Severus put on his icy mask and ignored the muttering surrounding him, they were probably placing bets on how long he would last under the Cruciatus.

Zoey watched him accompany the Dark Lord out of the room and felt her heart plummet to her shoes. _Oh, Severus! I wish it were me instead!_

"Don't you feel stupid?" hissed Bellatrix. "Why didn't you just let Rosier have his fun? Now look how you got your husband in trouble, you fool!"

Zoey felt her temper flare. She spun on Bellatrix and hissed, "Shut up, bitch! I don't put out for anyone except my husband. Any man who touches me and thinks otherwise is going to be missing some very important parts of his anatomy!"

Bellatrix nearly drew her wand upon the uppity blond witch. "Touchy, aren't you?" she muttered, smirking.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped. Then she stalked off to nurse her drink and her fear that when Severus returned he would be unrecognizable.

Severus followed Voldemort down the hall to a dark wood-paneled study. The tall wizard preceded him into the study. Severus felt his muscles tense. He was sure he would be the target of Voldemort's rage once the door was shut.

To his shock, Voldemort waved his wand and a Privacy Shield sprang up, ensuring that they could not be overheard. "Sit down, Severus."

Severus sank into the plush chair in front of the cherry wood desk. "You wished to speak with me, my lord?" _Was this some kind of test? Or was Voldemort merely toying with him, like a cat with a mouse?_

"I have been noticing something . . .something I have yet to see in any other of my Death Eaters. You and I are very much alike, young Snape."

Severus blinked, wondering if he was dreaming. _How on earth are we alike? I've never executed innocents in the name of genetic superiority. _

"Ah, I see I have surprised you. Perhaps you thought I wouldn't notice? I had my eye on you for a long time, Snape. Lucius informed me you had potential, especially because you were also spurned by the Headmaster." Voldemort's face twisted into a grimace of hate. "Dumbledore, so beloved by all the wizarding world! So brilliant! So very conniving and coldhearted. I heard that Dumbledore favored a band of Gryffindors over you during school, so typical! He claims he favors none, but then allows his precious lions to get away with murder! When I was a prefect, and took points from Gryffindor, Dumbledore would find an excuse to award points back, thus negating my penalty. And yet, once I admired him, when I was young and new to the wizarding world. He was my sponsor. Until I discovered the ugly truth. Dumbledore does not value ambition or independence, he wishes those closest to him to believe he is the be-all and end-all of the wizarding world."

Severus nodded. Much of what Voldemort said made sense, too much sense, unfortunately. He had often thought Dumbledore was manipulating all of them for his own ends, though those ends were for good rather than evil. _Beware, Severus. Do not trust Voldemort. He is a liar and skilled in persuasion,_ he reminded himself.

Voldemort continued, and there was an odd look in his eyes. "Once, when I was young, I trusted Albus Dumbledore. He was the one who discovered I was moldering away in that dungheap of an orphanage, and showed me magic and brought me to Hogwarts. For many years I respected and worshipped him like a father. But then he betrayed me, much as your own father betrayed you. Do not look so shocked! I know well that your Muggle father was a bastard and now he rots in a Muggle prison." Voldemort shook his head sadly. "Such similarities! For I too have known hardship as a child—growing up cold and hungry and friendless, for I was too smart and everyone hated me for it. It wasn't until Hogwarts that I finally found an outlet for my genius. But Dumbledore told me I was dabbling with the Dark Arts and that I was putting my soul in jeopardy! He refused to help me, and thus betrayed me." Voldemort leaned forward suddenly, his face intent. "Much the same way he betrayed you, poor Severus, by not protecting you from those pack of bullies and expelling them. If it had been me, they would all have been whipped from the school, thrown out on their ears. What use were they to anyone?"

"Of no use whatsoever, my lord," answered Severus carefully. Where was Voldemort going with this?

Voldemort chuckled. "Just so! You bear no love for the doddering old fool, do you? He who sits in his office sucking lemon drops and thinks himself wise? I have discovered, however, that he has a weakness. A weakness that I intend to exploit."

Severus was curious. "What is it, sir?"

Voldemort smirked, his smile sharp as a dagger and wicked as the devil. "He is in need of a teacher. His Potions Master, Horace Slughorn, is retiring, and now he is searching for a replacement. It is a prime opportunity to do some spying. I want you to apply for the position, Severus. He will hire you, for you are the best candidate. And then you are to get close to him. Make yourself indispensible to him."

Severus felt a cold chill run down his spine. Dumbledore had spoken the exact same words to him. How alike these two adversaries were! "As you wish, Master. But . . .I am not quite finished with the Academy of Potioneers. I still have a month or two left till I finish."

"Fine. Dumbledore will make allowances. You shall be ready to teach for the fall term. Here is what I want you to do . . ." Voldemort outlined a plan similar to Albus' for gathering and passing information to him. "I know you can do this, Severus. You are smart, dependable, and loyal to the cause. And you are subtle. No one shall suspect you."

"No, my lord."

Voldemort nodded. "Look at me, my child." He ordered softly.

Severus knew what was coming, but he did not flinch. He met the man who used to be known as Tom Riddle's eyes squarely. He felt the other whisper the Legilimens spell and then Voldemort's clumsy yet powerful probing. Severus' natural Occlumency shields snapped into place and he began to think very hard about doing the job assigned, and how much he loathed Dumbledore and the Marauders and how proud he was that Voldemort had chosen him for this task. _I am your loyal servant. I am yours, body and heart and soul._

After a few more agonizingly clumsy riffling through surface thoughts, Voldemort withdrew, satisfied of his spy's loyalty. "Well done, Severus."

Severus felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. Once again he had masked the truth from the Legilimens. He bowed his head to hide the relief in his eyes. "Thank you, my lord. It is an honor to serve."

"And now, my faithful one, I would ask that you deliver a message for me to Lucius. Tell him before you leave the revel that it is time to gather some more candidates to take the Mark. I have heard that young Regulus Black was of the Iron Masks. Is that not so?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, Master." He wanted to scream at the dark wizard to leave Regulus alone, but he locked his feelings away. One slip and he would doom them all.

"Good. Will you be sponsoring a candidate this time, Severus?"

Severus knew what Voldemort wanted him to say. He swallowed the bile in his throat and said, "Yes, my lord. His name is Regulus Black."

And Voldemort laughed, pleased with his new spy's response.

"Go, Severus. Go back to your pretty wife. Enjoy the party."

Severus knew a dismissal when he heard one. He bowed low and kissed the proffered ring, then he made his way from the office. He felt as if he were drowning in quicksand. A double agent! Merlin help him! He almost wished Voldemort had Crucioed him.

Severus forced himself to return to the party and act as if everything were normal. But as soon as he was able, he took Zoey and they returned home.

"Sev, what happened?" Lily cried, shifting out of her Zoey persona as soon as they stepped through the door. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. We talked," Severus told her.

"About what?"

"About me becoming his spy. He wants me to apply for the Potions Master position at Hogwarts and become Dumbledore's shadow."

Lily started to giggle. "How devilishly ironic! What are you going to do?"

"What he wishes. I shall tell Dumbledore and the Order, of course. I must finish my Mastery before I go and teach." Severus drew her down on the couch. There was no doubt he would get the position. "My only regret is that you cannot come with me, love. Unless you wish to be Zoey all the time."

She kissed him ardently. "I will be whatever I must. I love you, Sev."

"And I, you. Always," he finished with his trademark saying.

"What else is bothering you?" she asked, sensing with her uncanny perception that something else was wrong.

"He wants to have Regulus take the Mark." Severus answered heavily. "And I'm to be his sponsor."

Lily gently caressed his cheek. "We always knew this day would come. It was foretold."

Severus leaned into her embrace. "I know. But that doesn't make it any easier. I feel as if I'm condemning my best friend to hell."

"No, Sev. He knew what he was getting into. He won't blame you."

"He doesn't have to."

Hating the bitterness in his tone, Lily did the only thing she could think of to comfort and soothe him. She began to make slow and gentle love to him. She kissed him with exquisite passion, fluttering butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulder, teasing and playing with his hair. A quick wave of her wand and she was naked before him, only her red hair covering her. Like Aphrodite rising from the sea, she straddled him, her green eyes alight with love.

"Lily, you siren!" he grinned up at her, adoring every last inch of her.

"Only for you, Sev." She said huskily. "Only for you." She recalled the touch of Rosier's hands upon her and Bellatrix's disgusting suggestion and she shuddered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just . . .I remembered Rosier for a moment."

He pulled her down on him. "Let me make you forget, Lily."

She melded to him. "All right, Sev. Remind me again why I married you, Snape."

He chuckled, making a sound halfway between a laugh and a growl. "With pleasure, little oracle."

They made love over and over, surrendering themselves to the other, giving and taking, until their bodies merged and pleasure was a foregone conclusion. Their lives had suddenly gotten more complicated than either could have imagined, but at least they had each other. And in the end, that was all that mattered. In all the world, there was only one Severus trusted with his heart, and that one was curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, sated and sleeping.

_I love you, Lily,_ he thought, tracing her earlobe. _Never forget that. I love you always._

Then he fell asleep with his nose buried in her hair, at peace at last.

The next morning, Lily woke up to find a rose lying next to her on the pillow. Tied to the stem was a strip of paper. It read, _A rose by any other name smells just as sweet. I love you. Always, Sev._

She cradled the rose in her hand, breathing in the scent of the flower. She smiled. Sometimes her husband could be charmingly romantic. She sat up, and summoned her robe and put it on. Before she could get up, a tray floated into the room and settled upon her knees. Upon it were strawberry tea, crumpets, eggs, bacon, and heart-shaped pancakes with syrup, plus a glass of juice. On the tray was another note.

This one read, _Little oracle, don't work too hard. I'll see you tonight. Love you, Sev._

This time there was a lily in a bud vase on the tray.

Lily inhaled the wonderful aroma of breakfast and once again thanked God she had married Severus Snape, who cherished her for all that she was. Last night had completely re-energized her. Severus had made slow and tender love to her, erasing the memory of Rosier's revolting touch from her mind and replacing it with his own. As she ate her pancakes, she wondered how her sister was getting on with James, and if she was still volunteering at St. Mungos.

Meanwhile, an owl was winging its way towards Grimmauld Place with a message of a very different kind. Regulus received the letter from Severus and sent the owl away. But before he could open it and read it, there was a knock upon the front door.

Kreacher answered the door, and then stepped back, his huge eyes bugging out of his head. "Master Sirius! You have returned!"

Regulus peered down the staircase at the familiar form of his older brother. _Well, well. The prodigal son returns. I wonder what Mother will say?_

_**Next: Sirius reunites with his family, but all is not as it seems within the Black household, as Regulus must take the Mark. Plus some more Petunia, Annie, and James.**_

**_Sorry for the delay but I had relatives visiting from VA, and my cousin just died of bone cancer. It's been one thing after another, so I'm glad I got this chapter done finally. Hope you all like it and please review, as it makes me happy when you do so, especially in the wake of another tragedy. _**


	49. The Prodigal Son Returns

**49**

**The Prodigal Son Returns**

_12 Grimmauld Place:_

Sirius hesitated before stepping across the threshold of his ancestral home. When he had left two years ago, he had sworn he would never darken the doorway of Grimmauld Place again. He had voluntarily exiled himself from the bosom of the Black family, certain that he was right and they were secretly nursing a viper to their breasts because they were Slytherins. Now, however, he was no longer sure of anything. His talk with Orion had conjured up old memories of his childhood, good ones with his dad and even Reg and his mother. He found that he didn't want to start his career as an Auror at odds with his father. He needed the other's support too badly. And so he had come home, to make peace. If that were even possible.

He had said some terrible things to his mother that night . . .and Walburga Black was not known for forgiving insults to her face, especially not when they were uttered by her own son. Sirius gulped and felt like turning tail and running now that he was finally here. His only saving grace was that his father vouched for him and wanted him here. _And you're too old for her to bend over her knee and switch,_ he reminded himself wryly. He almost wished he wasn't, for he would take a licking in order to be back in her good graces. _You're an adult now, Sirius, so belt up and take your lumps like a man._ He stepped across the threshold and nodded cordially to Kreacher.

"Hello, Kreacher. Would you be so kind as to inform my parents that I've . . .come home?"

"Right away, Master Sirius," the elf said, bowing. Then he glared at the eldest Black son. "You had Mistress in quite a state, so you did, young master. I hope you is sorry for it."

Normally, Sirius would have bristled at being lectured by a mere house elf, but he had learned while at the Potter home that the elves had their own opinions and feelings, and sometimes they did not echo their masters. He had seen Bilbo scold James for being impertinent too, and inform him when he was being a sod to Petunia. So he managed to take Kreacher's scolding in stride. "I am, Kreacher. I was . . .very foolish."

Kreacher sniffed. "I shall fetch the Master and the Mistress." Then he popped out of view.

Sirius heaved a sigh and placed his small messenger bag upon the floor of the foyer. Inside were all his clothes and belongings he had taken with him when he had fled to the Potters. He heard a soft shuffle and looked up to see Regulus at the top of the stairs.

He was shocked to see that his little brother had filled out and grown taller since he'd last seen him. Now Regulus was as tall, if not taller, than he was, and he too had the Black wavy dark hair and handsome looks. "Hey, Reg."

Regulus came slowly down the stairs and halted a few feet from his brother. "Hello, Sirius. Are you home for good then? Or will you go running back to Potter right after you cause another row?"

Sirius sighed. "Guess I deserved that. I . . .I'm here to try and mend my bridges. With you and Mum."

Regulus looked slightly suspicious. "Did Dad put you up to this?"

"Only at first. But after I went and thought about it . . .I realized that I shouldn't have thrown away my family."

"I see. So I guess now I'm supposed to forgive you for wishing I was never born and tagging me a dark wizard?" demanded Regulus sharply.

Sirius winced. "That was pretty terrible of me. I never should have said that. You can slug me one, if you want. Then we'll be even."

Regulus considered it. Then he shook his head. "Nah. I don't want you bloodying up Mum's tile. You know how she gets."

"Yup."

Then Regulus added, "But you ever say anything like that to me again, and you'll be needing a new set of teeth, big brother. Got me?"

"Okay, Reg. Down, boy!" Sirius held out his hands.

"Siri, you're such an idiot! But you're my idiot. I forgive you. Welcome back." Regulus reached out and was going to clap Sirius on the shoulder, but his arms had other ideas. He found himself hugging his older brother for a brief moment.

"Now that's what I like to see," Orion boomed from the hallway entrance. "Both my boys getting along. Right, Walla?" he was dressed in his favorite wine-colored velvet house robe and leather slippers, a smile creasing his weathered face.

Walburga was on his right, dressed in her casual black robe with silver runes along the wide sleeves and hem, her hair elegantly coifed and wearing her favorite black pearls that had been a gift from Orion on their anniversary. She eyed her wayward son up and down. "So . . .the prodigal son returns."

Embarrassed at showing such displays of emotion so openly, the two brothers withdrew from each other. Regulus stood awkwardly to one side while Sirius lifted his chin and looked his mother straight in the eye. Sirius felt rather like he did when he was eight and had come home covered in mud after crashing his broom into the pond down by the orchard. Guilty and ashamed, but determined to take his chastisement soundlessly.

Walburga swept him with her trademark stern glower, and Sirius wondered how his mother could still make him feel about three feet tall when he was a man grown. And an Auror besides.

"Hello, Mother."

"Sirius. You've finally come to your senses, I see. Well, better late than never, I suppose." Her voice was rather flinty. "You look thinner, didn't they feed you at the Academy?"

"Yes, but not much," Sirius answered, striving to keep a light tone. He could tell his mother was still angry with him, but at least she wasn't going off at him.

"Figures. Bloody Aurors!" she sniffed. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, Sirius. Go upstairs and have Kreacher unpack your things and then come down for dinner. I trust you still remember the way to the dining room?"

"I'd never forget that, Mother." He flashed her a contrite smile.

Her eyes softened a bit. "I thought not. I hope roast lamb with mint sauce and broiled potatoes and a vegetable medley is to your liking. After dinner, I wish to speak privately with you in my study."

"All right, Mum." Sirius acquiesced. He had expected she would want to have a private talk with him. "Dinner sounds delicious." He started up the stairs, and Kreacher appeared with a sharp crack and took his bag, vanishing with another loud snapping noise.

After dinner, of which Sirius had second helpings, he followed Walburga down the hall to her study. He had both good and bad memories of this room. He had learned how to use a quill and practice writing at her desk here, she had shown him how to trim and hold a quill and form letters without splotches and blots. He had sat on her lap while she read to him from the big book of wizarding tales and legends and told him stories about when she was a girl and the silly rules and regulations witches had to follow. They had eaten biscuits and drank tea here as well. But he could also recall getting lectured and being made to stand in the corner, and several trips over her knee for pulling pranks on his elders.

As he entered, his eyes were automatically drawn to the corner of the study, where the willow switch used to rest. The corner was empty. He almost breathed a sigh of relief. But to be fair, he had deserved those thrashings. He really had been an incurable mischief maker, and a lot of his pranks had been done simply because he knew they would irritate his mother.

Sirius took a seat in one of the thick upholstered chairs and watched as his mother seated herself in the desk chair. Then he waited for her to let him have it. Walburga had never hesitated to make her displeasure known before.

But his mother just looked at him and sighed. "Sirius, you and I are like oil and water. Whenever I tell you to do something, you usually end up doing the opposite, just to spite me. But I never expected you would go so far as to run away to Potter Mansion and stay there for over two years on some misguided belief that we were associated with You-Know-Who because we came from the same House!"

Sirius squirmed guiltily. "That wasn't the only reason I left, Mother."

"No? What other reason did you have then? To shame your family by making it seem like your father and I were terrible parents? Do you realize the harm you nearly did your father? He was investigated by the Ministry because of you! Questioned by Wizarding Child Services about the reason why you ran away! And so was I."

"I . . .never knew that. Dad never told me that." Sirius stammered.

"He wouldn't mention it to you, he was too embarrassed. But I'm not. You have always been a wild heedless boy, Sirius. Never stopping to think beyond the moment. I suppose you think it amusing that such a thing happened to us. That we deserved it because I was too strict with you. Did you prefer gentle Liana Potter to me? Perhaps you thought _her_ a more fitting mother." Walburga asked, and now he heard something he never thought he would hear in his mother's voice. Pain.

He recalled Orion saying that his mother had been hurt badly by his defection. He had not believed it. Not until now. "I didn't . . .I like Liana and all but . . .she's not you. I didn't think you would care if I was gone, we always fought anyhow . . ."

"Because you refused to bend that stubborn neck of yours."

"Dad says that I get that from you."

Walburga snorted. "He may be right. Sirius, we may not agree on everything, but when all is said and done, you are still my son. You belong here, with your blood. And I want to know who filled your head with such rot as "all Slytherins are evil"?"

Sirius flushed. "I . . .don't remember who said it first. At school, mostly everyone believes that almost all Slytherins will go dark because of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters."

Walburga's eyes turned flinty. "Ah. That old song again. For the crimes of a few, all are made to pay. Forever. Because Merlin knows there were no followers of You-Know-Who from any other Houses," her voice was sharp with sarcasm. "And I suppose Dumbledore sat and twiddled his thumbs and sucked lemon drops while those rumors bred and grew, and did nothing to quell them?"

"He . . .well . . .what could he do about it?"

"What could he do? He could stand up and tell the truth!" snapped his mother. "The truth that you should have learned long ago. That you cannot blame everyone for the wrongs of one person, that one should not be held responsible for the choices another makes. You-Know-Who was evil and destructive, but that does not mean all Slytherins are. Your father fights daily to protect us from You-Know-Who and his ilk, and you believe that rubbish! When have you seen me hex a child? Kill another person? Torture someone because I felt like it? Well?"

Her eyes bored into him and he found that he could not meet her gaze. "Never." He stared down at the ground. "I was angry when I said that . . .it was wrong. I'm sorry."

"And so you should be." Then she sighed again. "Sirius, I am aware that I am not perfect, I know my own flaws quite well. I am not like meek Liana Potter, who loves everyone and everything. I bear no love for Muggles, but neither do I wish them exterminated. I am proud and stubborn, and I have high standards for my family. I know you think I am too strict and do not know the meaning of fun. That I am obsessed with respect and decorum. It is how I was raised and I am too old to change now. I did the best I knew how with you and Regulus."

"But you like Reg better."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"You're always praising him and yelling at me."

"Because you are always defying me. If I don't correct you, who will? That is my duty as a mother. I have yelled at Regulus too, when he needed it. He simply needed it less than you ever did."

"'Cause he's a suck up," Sirius muttered.

"There, you see? Again, you speak without thinking. Obedience and respect to one's parents is not a bad thing. It is something I think you need to work on."

"Or else you'll kick me out?" Sirius demanded sharply.

"No. I shall haunt you until you learn proper respect," Walburga returned crisply. "You do not have to agree with me, but at least respect my opinion. I shall try and do the same."

"All right. I'll try. But I need my own space, Mother. I'm an Auror now, and soon I'll be assigned cases and start trying to track down dark wizards. I can't do that here. I want a flat of my own."

"Already you speak of leaving?"

"Please, Mother. I'm not doing this to . . .hurt you. I just . . .need a place of my own. I'm not a child anymore."

She considered. "Very well. I can see your point. I shall speak with your father about finding you a decent flat near Auror Headquarters. However, I do expect you to visit more than once a year. I would like to see you once a week, on Sundays, if possible. For dinner. So I can make sure you eat decently for at least one meal and aren't falling to pieces."

Sirius raised his head and met her eyes. "That would be okay. I'd . . .like that."

A smile slowly bloomed upon her face. "Good. It hasn't been the same here without you."

"Because you had no one to fight with?" he teased.

The smile widened. "Impertinent scamp! Welcome home, son."

"Thanks, Mum." He grinned back at her. "I'll try not to aggravate you too much."

"I'm not looking for miracles, Sirius. Only a little peace." She rose to her feet and came around the desk. "Your father told me all about the ceremony at the Academy. I am sorry I missed it. And . . .I am proud of you for finishing the program."

"You are?"

"Yes. Follow your father's example and be a good Auror." She rested a hand lightly on his cheek. "I am tired and need some sleep. Good night, son."

Sirius rose to his feet then and gave her a quick hug. "Good night, Mother." Then he left the study, feeling good about his decision to return home for the first time since he had set foot in the house.

SSLSJPPP

Regulus stared at the letter in his hand and felt a shudder go through him. Severus hadn't pulled any punches. He had stated quite plainly that Voldemort wanted to Mark all his remaining new male Death Eaters. _He believes it is the only way to ensure the loyalty of his followers, considering how treacherous they are. If only there were a way for you to refuse the Mark, but there is no way for you to do so without getting yourself killed. I am sorry, Reg._ The youngest Black crumpled the letter in his fist and walked over to his fireplace.

He was just about to toss the letter into the fire when a knock came at the door. He started violently, thrust the letter into the fire so quickly he nearly singed the tips of his fingers, and then called, "Who is it?"

"Sirius. Mind if I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Regulus said, since he couldn't think of a good reason to keep his brother out and not rouse suspicion. He quickly went and sat down on his bed, mussing his hair a bit so it appeared he had been sleeping and just awoke.

Sirius entered and gave his brother an appraising look. "Were you asleep?"

"Uh . . .I sort of dozed off." Regulus put a hand over his mouth, pretending to conceal a yawn. "So . . .looks like you survived Mum's temper in one piece."

Sirius sat down in Regulus's comfortable recliner, stretching his legs out towards the fire. "Yeah, growing up's good for something, eh, little brother? Though I guess I shouldn't really be calling you that anymore. Seeing as you're as tall as I am now."

"Taller. By an inch," Regulus argued, standing up.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So? The bigger you are, the harder you fall."

Regulus smirked. "Yeah, right. Are you staying this time?"

Sirius looked a little uncomfortable. "Only till I find a place of my own. I'm not leaving for good, I'll still come home on holidays and on Sunday to eat dinner, but . . .I need my own place, Reg. I don't want to be answerable to Mum and Dad for every little thing . . .especially if I'm staying out late working or at a pub or with some sweet chick, know what I mean?"

"I know. I may be a year younger, but I'm not dumb, Siri," Regulus said, rolling his eyes.

"I never said you were. So . . .do you have a girlfriend yet, Reg?" Sirius cocked his head.

Regulus blushed. "Umm . . .as a matter of fact, I do. Her name is Cindy. Cindy Graves, and as soon as I can afford a ring, I'm going to get engaged."

Sirius gaped at him. "Bloody hell, Reg! Isn't that . . .err . . .rushing things a little? I mean, come on, kid, you're only seventeen. You don't even have a real job yet. Don't you want to live it up a bit before putting on a shackle?"

Regulus shook his head firmly. If Sirius had known what he was really doing, he wouldn't have asked that question. As a spy, he knew his days could very well be numbered. He had no time to wait a few years. Anything might happen. "Siri, I'm not a player, like you. I've known Cindy since before she left school, and she's the one for me."

"Really? But are _you_ the one for _her_? Because she's in my year, and a lot could have happened in a year to change her mind." Sirius told him.

"I've already talked to her. She feels the same about me as I do about her." Regulus asserted.

"Have you told Mum or Dad yet?"

"No. But I will. Soon."

"Remind me to be there when you do. I want to see the expression on Mum's face," Sirius said.

Regulus grinned. "I hope she likes Cindy. But even if she doesn't, I'm still marrying her."

"Attaboy, Reg! About time you cut the leading strings." Sirius applauded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you've always been a little . . .too obedient."

Regulus arched an eyebrow. "Sirius, you don't really know me at all. I'm not perfect either."

"Yeah, but try telling that to Mum. She thinks you could be the role model for the perfect son or something."

Regulus went quiet, guilt and sorrow choking him. If Walburga ever knew the truth about him . . .he was sure she would cast him out of her heart and her house forever. He wished fiercely he could just be done with all the secrets and lies, and give up this bloody masquerade. He wished he could have the life Sirius thought he had, of the privileged son, marrying the love of his life and then living happily ever after. Instead, he was condemned to the life of a spy, at least until Voldemort was stopped. And who knew when that would be?

He yawned deliberately. "Sorry. I drifted off a bit there. Guess I need some more sleep."

"Sleep? The night's young yet, Reg."

"Maybe for you, but I'm going to bed. Good night, Siri."

Sirius just shook his head. "Kid, you really need to learn to act your age." He rose and walked towards the door. "Pleasant dreams, Reg."

_If only,_ Regulus thought sadly, as the door shut behind his brother. He carefully cast a charm over the door to ensure that it remained locked and then cast another over the bed to make it appear as though he were sleeping in it. Then he rose and Flooed over to Severus' house. He wanted this terrible thing over and done with.

SSLSJPPPRB

_Potter Manor_

_That same night:_

" . . .and she didn't hex you into next week? Sirius, did you slip her a Calming Draught in her drink while her back was turned?" James asked his best friend.

They were all sitting about the game room, sipping some ale and eating pretzels, Cauldron Cakes, and other snacks while Sirius and James celebrated their finishing the Academy and Sirius' successful homecoming.

"No! Of course not! James, even I'm not low enough to drug my own mother!" Sirius protested.

"I would hope not," said Petunia, frowning a bit. "Because you'd be a despicable coward if you did." She was drinking a Butter Run Fizz, which she had made herself, it was one of the few drinks Vernon had introduced her to that she actually liked.

"Oh, come on, Tuney. You can't tell me you've never wished you could slip your mum a pill or whatever you Muggles call it when she started on you for something."

Petunia was not amused. "Honestly, Sirius! You're a bloody idiot!"

"Ouch! Stung!" Sirius pretended to smack the side of his neck. "Anybody ever tell you that you have a tongue like a wasp?"

"Me. Everyday," said a new voice.

They all looked up to see a medium-sized woman with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a half-mask standing in the doorway. She was wearing stylish blue robes with a flower pattern on it and white pants and a silky blue blouse. White shoes completed the outfit.

"Annie! You decided to come after all!" Petunia exclaimed, hurrying over to greet her friend.

"I only did it to shut you up, Tuney." Annie returned with a slight smirk. "My house was beginning to look like the post office with all the invitations you kept sending me."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, Annie. Now we can celebrate your homecoming too." Petunia said brightly "James, Sirius, meet my friend, Annie Lyons."

James rose and gave Annie a graceful bow. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Lyons. Come in and sit down, have a drink." He gestured to the empty padded bar stool next to where Petunia had been sitting.

"Thank you, James." She held out a hand for him to shake. What could be seen of her mouth tilted up a bit at the corner.

When she went to take a step inside the room, she found herself facing the other wizard in the room, a tall good-looking bloke that probably had half the girls in the county running after him. "Hello. I'm Annie."

Sirius smiled his famous grin. "Charmed, my lady. And I'm Sirius. Well, not usually. Sorry, bad joke."

To her surprise, Annie found herself snickering a little. "That really was awful. What's your real name?"

"It really is Sirius. But like the star. I'm Sirius Black, James' best mate."

"And partner in crime," Petunia added dryly.

"Mmm . . .that too." Sirius admitted shamelessly.

"Oh? Are you a rogue then?" Annie asked, eying him suspiciously. She knew the Black family name, it was hard not to, since the Blacks were substantial movers and shakers in the wizarding world.

"Sometimes. But for you, I'll behave myself."

"That'd be a first," Petunia teased.

Sirius ignored that gibe, offering his arm to Annie. "Come, Miss Lyons. Might I ask where you've been all my life?"

"Working in Diagon Alley. I run a secondhand clothing store there." Annie replied. She was astonished that she was actually making conversation with this handsome wizard without stuttering or feeling awkward. Perhaps it was because he didn't stare at her face the way most people did, or ask why she wore a mask. She wondered if Petunia had informed him about her accident, and that was why he didn't mention it. His hand on her arm was warm. "What do you do, Mr. Black?"

"Sirius." He corrected. "I'm a recent Auror Academy trainee. Currently I'm waiting to get accepted onto the force, like James."

"Oh. A noble occupation," Annie said dryly.

Sirius glanced at her, catching the slight bitterness in her tone. "Now, why do I get the feeling that you're not too fond of Aurors?"

"Because I'm not." Annie said bluntly. "When I was caught in the crossfire between Death Eaters and Aurors in Diagon Alley, not one of the Ministry's finest called for a mediwitch or wizard while I was lying there with half my face melted off. I could have forgiven them that if they had been able to catch the Death Eaters responsible. But they didn't, and it was left to another bystander to get me emergency medical help. If not for them, I might have died from shock. So you'll forgive me if I don't fall at your feet and worship you."

Sirius pretended to wince. "Another witch with a tongue like a knife! No wonder you and Petunia are friends."

Annie gave a soft cough. "Actually, I'm still surprised she puts up with me. I'm not always an easy person to be around. I tend to speak my mind too much."

"Unfortunately, so do I." Sirius chuckled. He gallantly assisted her into her chair. "Bilbo, get Annie something to drink!"

Bilbo popped into the room. "As Master Sirius wishes." He bowed to Annie. "What would you like, Mistress Annie?"

Annie hesitated. Then she said, "A glass of ale would be fine, thank you."

"Very good, Mistress." Bilbo snapped his fingers and handed Annie a mug of excellent heather ale, foamy and cool.

Annie took it and the elf vanished.

Sirius lifted his glass in a salute. "Ah. A girl who appreciates a good draft of ale. Cheers, Annie!"

She clinked glasses with him. "Cheers, Sirius." She was actually rather glad she had accepted the invitation now.

"I hope you won't hold being an Auror against me. It's sort of a family tradition." Sirius said.

"I'll try real hard not to," the Muggleborn witch drawled, then took a long drink of her ale.

James and Petunia exchanged glances over their drinks. So far this little get together was coming along nicely. It looked like their two friends were hitting it off well. Petunia just hoped that Sirius wouldn't blow it by acting like a git, the way he sometimes did. Annie might talk and act tough, but Petunia knew she was vulnerable inside, and uncertain of herself, especially when it came to her looks.

But so far, so good.

Petunia reached out and snagged a pretzel, then asked her friend how her business was going.

"Oh, you know. Same old thing, different pain-in-the-arse customers." Annie said. She then proceeded to regale them with amusing stories of her clientele, some of whom were born to drive her insane with their demands.

Sirius was prepared to be bored to death when the conversation shifted, but instead found himself chuckling at Annie's blunt wit. He normally didn't go for her type, but there was something . . .original and genuine about her, unlike most of the girls he had dated at school, who only wanted him because of his good looks and bad boy reputation. She was different and Sirius discovered that he admired her blunt honesty and spunk. _I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. _

_**Hope you all enjoyed this part. I had a little trouble with this chapter, especially with the scene between Walburga and Sirius in the library. I hope it turned out okay. What did you think of Sirius and Annie so far? **_

**_Next: Severus, Cindy, and Lily try and offer comfort and healing to a sick Regulus, and Severus speaks with Dumbledore about his teaching position at Hogwarts._**


	50. A Friend in Need

**50**

**A Friend In Need**

_Snape residence_

_Directly after the meeting with Voldemort:_

Regulus was on fire, or at least he thought this was what it felt like being burnt alive. The newly branded Dark mark upon his left arm throbbed and seared him down to the bone, it radiated agony, making his head spin and his stomach churn. He could feel the dark magic slowly seeping through him, poisoning him with its shadowy taint, making his magical aura flicker and surge as it fought for dominance. "Sev . . .was it . . .this bad for . . .you?"

Severus had his arm about Regulus' shoulders, holding the other upright as they stepped through the Floo and into his living room. He looked at his best friend, who was really more like a brother when all was said and done, and felt a terrible guilt surge through him. He hated seeing those he cared for in such pain, and even though Regulus had chosen this path, it still hurt to see the young wizard in such awful pain. _You sponsored him, Snape. You let that monster hurt him while you watched and did nothing. Some friend you are!_ sneered his conscience.

"It'll pass, Reg. Just give me a minute and I'll get some Pain Reliever into you."

"Hurry," Regulus hissed through gritted teeth.

Snape nodded. "Lily!" he called. "I could use some help here."

Lily appeared at the entrance to the den, her face ghost pale in the light of the overhead magical globes, her hair falling over her blue nightgown like fiery wings. She was barefoot, and her emerald eyes were bright with sorrow and concern. "Sev? What's the matter? Oh Merlin! Can you bring him into the guest room?"

"Yes." Severus said, panting slightly as he attempted to walk Regulus across the room and down the small hallway to the unused guest room, which had been intended as a nursery someday.

Suddenly, Regulus' knees gave way, and he stumbled, nearly pulling Severus to the ground along with him. He let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Easy there, little brother." Severus murmured, knowing that the dark magic was weakening the youngest Death Eater. "Looks like I'd better carry you the rest of the way."

"Sev, don't strain yourself," Lily cautioned. "You could throw out your back."

"Don't worry, Lily. He's not that heavy." Severus grunted, kneeling down and pulling the nearly comatose Regulus over his shoulder. Then he stood, holding the youth in fireman's carry, his arm about the back of Regulus' knees. "All right, Reg. Let's get you in a bed. Lily, please get me a strong Pain Reliever and some Extra Strength Fever Reducer."

Lily obeyed, Summoning what he requested with a quick gesture and a word. She was not quite the master of wandless magic as her husband, who seemed to have a knack for it, but she could cast basic spells wandlessly. She threw a worried glance at her husband's back as Severus walked quickly down the hall and into the guest room. _Poor Reg! Watching Severus go through this was bad enough, now I have to witness this a second time. I wish I could brew a potion to totally put him under, like anesthesia in a Muggle hospital, but no one's ever invented something that strong, probably because most wounds are mended magically in a few minutes and no wizard suffers crippling pain like this for days on end. Unless they're repeated victims of the Cruciatus, and usually too much of that kills the victim. _

She followed Severus into the bedroom. He had already stripped Regulus down to his skivvies and managed to put him in bed, but the young Slytherin was thrashing about so much that he nearly fell out of the bed. "Merlin, Sev!" she said, tears standing in her eyes.

Severus was pinning Regulus to the bed with brute strength, unable to retrieve his wand to cast a Sticking Charm because of Regulus' frenzied writhing. "Lily, get that Pain Reliever down him!" He snapped. "Relax, Reg! It's just me. Stop fighting me, little brother. Calm down."

Lily approached and managed to get the Pain Reliever down Regulus' throat by pinching his nose shut and making him open his mouth. She stroked his throat until he swallowed, waited a minute, then got the Fever Reducer into him as well. "There! It's not enough to totally counteract the pain, but it's a start. Bloody damn Voldemort!"

Severus cautiously drew away as Regulus relaxed and stopped thrashing. "Draught of Peace next and a Stomach Soother," he murmured, Summoning them with a flick of his wrist.

Once all the potions were down him, Severus gently pulled the covers up over his friend. Regulus was sleeping, but every so often his mouth would twist into a grimace of pain or a strangled whimper escape his lips. Severus sighed, knowing that the nightmares were yet to come, and those were worse than the burning pain. But hopefully the Draught of Peace would stave them off for tonight.

He started to settle into a chair for the night, since Regulus should not be left alone in his present state, lest he injure himself accidentally. Lily touched his shoulder.

"Sev, go and sleep in our bed. I can watch him for part of the night. You look like hell. You need to rest."

He opened his mouth to argue with her, but then he silently shut it. She was right. Tonight's ordeal had exhausted him and he wanted nothing so much as to sleep. "Wake me if you need to," he said, though he knew she would never do so unless Regulus was in danger of dying.

"Good night, Sev," she called after him, then she Transfigured a feather into a recliner and settled down to keep vigil over her oldest friend besides her husband. She felt the burden of guilt settle upon her shoulders as well, since it had been her vision that had led to all three of them becoming spies for the Order of the Phoenix. She wondered bitterly when this war would be over, and how high the cost would be before it was through?

By the next morning, Regulus was worse, his fever had soared dangerously high and he was delirious, calling out for Cindy, his mother, and Severus, begging them to forgive him. The skin where the brand was burned onto his arm was puffy and red. Lily tried applying some Burn Paste to it to see if it would lessen the redness and swelling. It seemed to help a little. She kept a bandage Stuck to the Mark because Regulus kept trying to claw at it, and making himself bleed as his nails scratched his skin to ribbons.

Severus wrote a note to Orion and Walburga, explaining that Regulus had come over to visit and then contracted a virus, he had decided to stay at the Snape residence rather than bring the contagion home. That way they wouldn't worry over their youngest son. In a way, the letter was even true, for Severus regarded the Mark as a kind of parasite, and both he and Regulus were infected by its darkness.

Then he tried to bring down the raging fever with ever stronger solutions of Fever Reducer. He feared for Regulus' sanity, between the fever and the terrible nightmares. Like Severus, Regulus' magic fought the Mark, but unlike Severus, Regulus' guilt was consuming him. He feared terribly the rejection of his family should they learn he had taken the Mark.

"Mother! Mother, forgive me. Please . . .Please . . .don't cast me out . . ." he would beg, until his voice cracked, over and over. Sometimes he would switch to Orion or even Sirius, crying out in a tormented quiver, "Don't hate me! I had no choice! I did it to save you . . .!"

Both Lily and Sev tried to soothe him, but he did not seem to hear them, and would fight their hands until he was exhausted. Sometimes he fought imaginary demons and monsters, when that happened he would often grow violent, and after he had smacked Lily during one of those episodes, Severus put a Body Bind on him. Snape hated to do so, but he wouldn't risk Lily getting hurt because Regulus was unable to control himself.

"Sev, he's getting worse," Lily said once the spell was set. "If we don't get that fever down, he could die. Or become brain damaged."

"I know. Let me try one last triple strength potion and if that doesn't work we can try an ice bath. I just wish I could keep him calm without using the Body Bind. I really hate doing that to him, immobilizing him like he was an animal." He spread his hands helplessly. "But what else can I do? I don't want you getting hurt when he flies into a rage and thinks you're the enemy."

Lily was thinking hard. "When you had nightmares like that, I would hug you, and you would get quiet after a few minutes."

Severus looked at her askance. "What are you saying? That I should . . ._hug_ Reg? Lily, he's like my brother, but I'm not going to play mummy that way. Besides, I doubt if it would work. He's not attracted to men."

"What does that have to do with anything? It's for comfort, not . . .wait a minute!" Lily cried, smacking herself in the forehead. "What an idiot I am! We need to call Cindy. If anyone can bring him out of this, she can. He loves her, Sev. He'll come back for her."

Severus nodded. "You're right. Love eclipses friendship. You were what kept me anchored to here and now. Let's hope Cindy can do as well." He recalled that nightmarish time with a shudder, knowing that only Lily's voice and touch had enabled him to battle the dreadful smothering darkness within.

"I'll go and Floo call her. You stay and monitor Reg," Lily ordered, then she ran down the hallway to the den.

Regulus wandered in a featureless shadowy land. Nothing grew, it was blasted and blackened as if a great fire had scoured the earth. Indeed, it was as hot as an inferno, and each breath he took felt as if he had blistered the inside of his throat, it scorched a fiery trail down to his lungs and made him cough. Coughing only made his chest explode in agony, and he doubled over.

He crawled upon his hands and knees across the thick ash-laden ground, trying to breathe in panting shallow gasps. His eyes streamed tears of pain and he though surely he must be in some version of hell . . .he lifted his eyes to the horizon and saw fires burning in the distance. There was no end to the devastated land in sight, it went on and on. He licked his lips thirstily, they were dry and cracked and he could not recall the last time he had drunk anything.

He hated the bleak land, and he was so tired he could barely lift his head, but he knew better than to stop. Every time he rested, the demons came. They attacked en masse, and tried to tear him to shreds with their long claws and sharp fangs. They taunted and mocked him, laughing at his pitiful attempts to defend himself. His wand had been broken some time ago, and now he fought with what little wandless magic he could summon.

_Give up. Give in to us, Regulus Black. You are tainted . . .the black sorcery is inside you. You are like us now. _

_Just like us._

_Stop fighting and give in._

_Give in._

_Join us!_

_Join us!_

_You are the Betrayer, the Dark Son, join us and know the joy of unending power and destruction!_

A part of his soul shriveled in horror when they spoke of him joining them.

But another part rejoiced and it was that part that he feared most of all.

"No! I'm not one of you!" he shouted.

_But of course you are! You bear the Mark. You belong to us._

Sometimes he heard other voices too, voices of his family and friends. All of them hated him. All of them spit on what he had become. He was lost to them forever. Lost in the dark.

He saw his mother walk away from him, though he pleaded with her to stay. "You're no son of mine, Regulus Arcturus Black!" He saw Severus turn his back on him, a sneer upon his face. "Sev! Sev, please! I tried not to give in!"

"You are weak, Regulus. That's why you turned traitor."

But the worst was Cindy, his beautiful Cindy, with her golden hair flying, glaring at him with fury in her eyes, her wand pointed at his heart. "You _betrayed_ me. You _promised _ you'd never go down the dark path. And yet here you are! It was all lies, wasn't it? You lied to me! You're a Death Eater and I HATE you, Regulus Black! We're done!"

Then she Transfigured her wand into a sword and stabbed him through the heart while calling him a lying faithless coward.

"No! Cindy! NO-O-O-O!"

He woke up hearing the sound of his own scream echoing in his head.

His eyes darted about wildly, fearfully. "Where am I? Where . . .?" he coughed.

A slender white hand held a cup to his lips. "Shhh. Drink, Reg. You're dehydrated, you need liquids."

He swallowed, the water was blessedly cool, it washed the grit from his mouth. Blearily he looked up at the person holding the cup. And he nearly spit out the mouthful of water he had just taken. He started to cough, and the cup was withdrawn and a hand was patting him firmly on the back.

"There now, Reg. Don't choke to death. Sev would never forgive me if I killed you instead of making you better." Cindy said sheepishly.

"Cindy? Is that . . .really you?" he cried, reaching out to touch her, fearing she would be another mirage, and vanish just as his fingers grasped her.

But his fingers encountered a shapely arm and shoulder and he pulled her to him and held her close.

"Whoa, star boy! I know you missed me, but this is getting intense!" she joked, though his haggard appearance made her want to cry. He was deathly pale, except his cheeks, which were flushed with fever, and his hazel eyes burned with fear and need. She put her arms about him and drew his head to her shoulder. "Reg, it's okay. I'm really here, you're not dreaming." She began to stroke his sweat-dampened hair.

"Not a dream?" he repeated. "Real . . .you're real . . ."

"Real as rain." Cindy said, struggling to keep her composure. He was so hot, it was as if a bonfire had been ignited within him. "Poor Reg! You're so sick. Let me help you, okay?"

"Then . . .you don't . . .hate me?" he whispered, afraid to even speak the words aloud. "You don't think I . . .betrayed you?"

"Betrayed me? Reg, what you did . . .what you're doing . . .it's the bravest thing I've ever seen . . .you agreed to spend time with a monster in order to save us all. How could you ever think I wouldn't understand?" Tears were standing in her eyes now, despite her best efforts. It tore her apart inside to see him so broken, so frightened.

"Then you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? For what, Reg?"

"For . . .for . . .being a gutless coward . . .for lying to you about . . ._this_ . . ." he lifted his bandaged arm with the Mark on it and waved it in front of her face. Then he tried to rip off the bandage.

She caught his hand. "Reg, stop! Leave it be!"

"No! It taints me!" He tried to shove her off, but she refused to let go.

"Regulus, listen to me!" Cindy said sternly, drawing his chin around so he looked directly into her eyes. "You have to let the Mark alone! I know it hurts, I know that you hate it, but it needs to be there. You have to act like you belong."

"No! I don't want to be one of them!"

"You aren't, not really. It's all pretend. You're a spy, remember? You and Sev and Lily. You work for the Order of the Phoenix. And only I know the truth about you. Don't you remember that?"

His eyes clouded for an instant as he tried to recall what she was talking about. "I . . .yes . . .I do remember that . . .I'm not one of them . . .not really . . ."

"No, you're not, luv. And you never could be." She tilted his head up and then she kissed him. "I love you, Reg."

Her lips were sweet, sweet as nectar, and he craved them the way his parched throat did the cool water she had given him. She was ambrosia and he kissed her as if there were no tomorrow, which he wasn't entirely sure there would be. He drank in the taste of her and felt his dead dry soul come to life, revived by her love for him.

She felt him respond to her, weak as he was, and her relief was so great that she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks to land upon his burning skin. "Reg . . .Merlin, Reg . . ."

"Don't cry. Cindy, please . . .I'm sorry . . ." he apologized, though he wasn't sure what he had done that he had to be sorry for.

"Hush, you fever-riddled serpent brain! Don't ever apologize for kissing me! You hear me, Regulus Black?"

He stared at her, confused. "Then . . .you're not crying because I kissed you?"

"No, noddlehead! I'm crying because . . .well . . .you're finally awake and talking and . . .never mind. Kiss me again, won't you, star boy?"

Regulus obeyed.

That was how Severus found them when he came in to give his friend another round of potions and to see if his fever was abating. The potion maker halted upon viewing the intimate little reunion, and said softly, "Looks like you're feeling better, huh, little brother?"

Regulus didn't even look up, though the back of Cindy's neck flushed scarlet. "Err . . .hi, Severus! I just figured that . . .ummm . . ." her words dissolved into incoherence as Regulus's mouth found hers again.

"I understand, Cindy. A kiss is the best medicine. Give him this when you're done." He left the potions upon the nightstand then left the room quickly. He met Lily in the hallway.

"Well? How is he? Did it work?"

"I'd say so. He's awake and snogging the hell out of her."

Lily gave a little victory dance. "Yes!" Then she grabbed her husband and kissed him in celebration.

Severus was a bit surprised, but he didn't question her impulse. He just kissed her right back.

Sometime later, after Regulus had drank his potions and managed to eat a small bowl of broth with a slice of bread, Severus decided it was time to go and speak with Dumbledore about Voldemort's proposition. Leaving his friend to the care of the two witches, he Apparated to the gates of the school, which was where Dumbledore's Patronus had told him to meet.

Severus carefully pushed open the wrought iron gates and entered the familiar grounds, walking swiftly down one of the flagstone paths to the castle.

He found Dumbledore in his office, eating lemon drops. "Ah, Severus! You're looking well. I take it married life is agreeing with you?" the Headmaster asked, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

Severus nodded. "Very much so."

"Do sit down," Dumbledore invited. "Would you like some tea? Lemon drops?"

"No thank you." Severus declined politely. "I cannot stay long, Headmaster. I left Regulus at my home, recovering from being Marked. He still isn't well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Dumbledore, and he did indeed sound extremely sorry.

_But not sorry enough to pull Reg off the mission and find someone else to do your dirty work,_ Severus thought angrily. Then he smothered his temper. It would do no good to get angry with Dumbledore. Regulus had made a choice, just as he had. "Yes, well . . .I came here to apply for the position of Potions Master. On You-Know-Who's suggestion."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? He wishes you to teach here?"

"He wishes me to spy on you and report back to him." Severus corrected. "I couldn't very well refuse him, now could I?"

"No. Not without making him suspicious. I am curious though. What sort of information does he wish you to gather?"

"Probably your plans for thwarting him, or trying to ferret out your secrets and weaknesses."

Dumbledore rubbed his hands together, looking like a child who has just learned Christmas came early. "Ah, just as I thought. And I shall give you some juicy tidbits, Severus. This will be fun, hoodwinking Voldemort. He always did take himself too seriously."

"Then I have the position, sir?"

"Of course, Severus. There is no one better at brewing potions than you. And no one else who could ensure the students safety like you can."

Severus, uncomfortable with the effusive praise, especially since he felt he did not quite deserve it, said, "I shall try my best, sir. Do I need to fill out a contract? When shall I start?"

"September 1st," replied the Headmaster, then rummaged about in his desk drawers for the correct forms and last year's curriculum. "Ah, here we are. This is a standard teaching contract and here is a sample of what the last Potions Master did when he taught. You may use your own discretion when it comes to brewing and selecting drafts to teach students, though here is a list of Ministry approved drafts and their requirements for what you need to teach students before they finish school. You'll find everything you'll need in the school potion supply closet. If you need anything extra, feel free to charge it to the school account." He handed the papers, quill, and ink to Severus.

Severus read the contract and requirements over carefully before signing his name on the bottom. One line caught his attention, under the discipline policy. _There shall be no use of canes or other instruments of corporal punishment upon students, detentions are to consist solely of non-magical punishments, such as lines, chores, essays, ect. Absolutely NO USE of magic as a disciplinary tool!_

"There was a time when corporal punishment and magic were used upon students who misbehaved?" Severus queried sharply.

"Oh, yes. Back in the day it was quite common for a teacher to use small magics punitively upon a student, or a cane or switch if they preferred that method." Dumbledore grimaced. "But I, having been on the receiving end of such actions as well as observing them, thought them too harsh and felt that it opened the door for some unscrupulous teachers to cross lines and hurt students badly. So when I took over from Headmaster Dippet, I banned all use of magic and corporal punishment. I think it has worked out well."

"For most, yes. Though I will say that Potter and his friends might have benefited from a few smacks with a cane." Severus said.

"Mmm . . . perhaps. Nevertheless, such is my discipline policy. I trust you will abide by it?"

"Yes, of course. I see no need to hit a student or hex him. I can think up plenty of ways to discourage misbehaving children in detention without using those methods," Severus said, his lip curling in distaste at ever considering beating a student the way his father had beaten him. Or hexing someone like Voldemort did.

"Good."

Severus perused the rest of the application and then signed it.

Dumbledore then discussed pay rates, bonuses, and such.

They agreed upon a sum of two hundred Galleons and fifty Sickles a week, with holiday pay and sick time, plus a retirement plan after ten years.

Severus was satisfied with those terms, and agreed to meet with Albus once a week to discuss the false information he needed to send Voldemort. Severus was unsure how often the Dark Lord would want an update, but figured twice a month was good.

"Then we're agreed. Welcome to the staff, Severus. I hope you find it to be a rewarding experience. Oh, and if you wish, Lily may come and live with you in your quarters at school. I do not like separating married couples if I can help it. Have you told your stepfather and mother yet?"

"No, but I shall very soon," Severus said, wondering how Eileen and Dickon would take the news.

"I look forward to having both a father and son on my staff this year." Dumbledore said happily.

Severus hoped all would go well for a change. Voldemort had to have a weakness. He wasn't invincible, no wizard was. He would just have to ferret it out, Severus resolved. Then he bid Dumbledore goodbye and returned home to find Lily and Cindy playing Wizard Chess while Regulus called out moves to his girlfriend and Lily scolded him for cheating.


	51. First Days

**51**

**First Days**

A few days after recovering from the Mark, Regulus decided to take a position as a clerk assistant with _Borgin & Burke's_. Since he had no definite career plans and needed a job, the position suited, though he didn't particularly care for the clientele that frequented the shop or the merchandise it dealt in, which was very shady. Still, it would be unremarked in certain circles that he worked there, and perhaps he might even be able to glean some useful information about which dark items were hot and tip off the Aurors.

His family was less than pleased. "What the hell do you want to work for them for?" Sirius had demanded, scowling. "Half of their merchandise is probably contraband."

"I know, but currently, they're the only ones hiring. And they pay well."

"Half their clients are criminals and dark wizards!" Sirius objected. "Tell him, Dad."

Orion eyed his two sons and sighed. Things had been peaceful for awhile in the Black household, but he should have known it wouldn't last. "Sirius is right, Reg. However, maybe you could do a bit of informing while you're there? Keep your eyes open and let us know if you see anyone selling a particular dark object, maybe give us a tip every now and then?"

"Uh . . . .I guess I could do that, Dad." Regulus said, wondering in terror if Orion could now read minds. "I could just . . .tell you or Sirius directly."

"No . . .someone might get to wondering where we get all our information and put you at risk." Orion told him, helping himself to the basket of yeast rolls. "Just send the department anonymous tips and I'll see that they get looked at."

"Orion, isn't that rather dangerous?" Walburga asked. "If Reg were found out . . ."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, Mother." Regulus said swiftly. If only she knew that there was no chance of that happening. "I can handle it, I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know, but I still worry, even if you are of age. There's a lot of bad things happening in the world today and I wish you both to try and steer clear of it as much as you can."

_Too late for that, Mum._ Regulus thought sadly. Then he resumed eating his dinner of roast beef, gravy, and mashed potatoes.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and find us something to bust that shop over," Sirius said eagerly. He started work at the Auror Department tomorrow and was quite excited to begin to solve real life cases. James also started then, and they had been placed under Orion's supervision. As of yet, he didn't know exactly what he'd be doing, but he hoped he wouldn't be stuck behind a desk writing up reports or anything boring like that.

"Maybe," was all Regulus said. He was secretly hoping to find something illegal as well, and more maybe something that the Order of the Phoenix could use against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Then working with the slimy proprietor of the establishment would be worth it. _Sev thought it was a good idea when I wrote him about it. I just hope I don't end up arrested for collaboration or something if a raid occurs. Then again, I would hope Dad or Siri would warn me before that happened._

Only time would tell.

_Potter Manor_

_The same day:_

Petunia brushed a speck of dust off of James' new Auror robes, which were a deep blue trimmed with red and sporting shiny brass buttons. He had his Auror crest that he had received after finishing the Academy pinned upon them, and the nameplate _J. Potter_ pinned beneath it. All rookie Aurors wore the uniform, at least for the first month, till their fellow wizards got to know them, after that it was choice whether or not the official uniform was worn.

"There! Now you'll look all spiffy and dashing, hon," Petunia told her husband, who was sitting in a chair in the corner of their private sitting room, polishing a boot with _Always Shine Magical Boot Polish_.

James looked up and smiled at his wife. "Thank you, Tuney. I'm sure I'll be the sartorial envy of everyone else in the department."

Actually, he wasn't sure if his fellow Aurors cared too much about clothing, but he knew it made Tuney happy to do small things for him like that, and so he was kind to her. He also wanted to make a good impression on his first day. He quickly finished polishing his boots, then placed them next to his robe, which was hanging from a hook on his closet door.

"Shall we go down to dinner, my lady?" he asked, holding out his arm to escort her.

Petunia took it and together they descended the staircase.

She found she could not help but admire her dashing and handsome husband as she walked beside him. His dark hair, which had a permanent wave to it, was glossy and soft, she often ran her fingers through it at night in bed. He was tall and his shoulders were broad and muscular, he was a fine figure of a man, as Annie would say. Petunia considered herself extremely lucky to have fallen in love with him and there were times when she wondered if she was dreaming, because only in her dreams had she ever imagined she could be so happy.

She recalled the lazy uncertain days of her childhood, when she was afraid of her sister and Severus for having magic. Now she could not imagine how that had ever been so, and how she could have ever feared wizards and their wonderful world. Well, most of it was wonderful, she amended. Voldemort and his Death Eaters cast a pall over everything, much as a certain Nazi dictator had back in the 1930's and 40's. Perhaps Voldemort would end up killing himself eventually. Petunia could only hope. She pushed the negative thoughts away, wanting only to concentrate upon her dinner and being with her husband and family.

Liana and Charles were already seated, having some cocktails while they waited for their son and daughter-in-law to join them.

"Sorry we're late, Mum and Dad," James said as they promenaded into the dining room and took their places to the left of Charles. "Tuney was making some last minute adjustments to my Auror uniform."

"Ah. I see." Charles chuckled indulgently. He was very proud of his son.

"Can't have you looking like something a kneazle dragged in, now can you?" teased Liana, gracing the couple with her warm smile.

James and Petunia both chuckled, then they ordered some cocktails as well. Petunia had a glass of champagne and James a brandy. After that Bilbo brought in the appetizer, which was stuffed mushrooms, and then soup, which was a light onion and bean. The main course was braised beef with new potatoes swimming in gravy, along with creamed spinach.

When they had all eaten till they were bursting, Bilbo cleared away the plates and served lemon ice and coffee.

"This was a first rate dinner, Mum," James complimented Liana, for he knew it was she who chose the menu for each meal.

"Well, it's a sort of celebration for you, dear. On finishing the Academy and joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Your father and I are both very proud of you."

"As am I," added Petunia.

"Thanks," James said, their praise making him feel very good indeed. "I can hardly wait till tomorrow."

Charles looked amused. "I can remember you saying that about your first year at Hogwarts too."

"Speaking of school, have you heard that Severus is going to teach potions this term?" Petunia asked. "Lily wrote me yesterday to tell me he's accepted the position."

"How marvelous!" Liana said, beaming. "Eileen must be very pleased."

"If anyone has the nerve and the brains to teach potions to a bunch of mischievous brats, it's Severus." James said. "Thank Merlin, that will never be me."

"Don't you like kids, James?" asked his wife.

"Oh, sure. In small doses. But not having to deal with them day after day. They'd make me nuts. I'm not particularly good with discipline, I'd probably laugh instead of scold them when they pulled pranks and before you know it, they'd be out of control. But not Snape. He's got the evil eye."

"Evil eye?" Petunia frowned.

"Yes, you know, that glaring I-can-see-everything look."

"Oh." Petunia couldn't disagree, because an angry Severus had always sent a shiver down her spine. She finished off her ice and then asked if anyone wanted to play a hand of cards.

They spent a pleasant evening playing cards until it was time to go to sleep. In bed, James made slow yet tender love to her until she fell asleep in his arms.

_Snape residence_

_That same evening:_

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at her husband. "I don't see why you're so set against me coming with you to Hogwarts, Severus. I'm sure you're not the first person on staff to have a wife accompany you."

Severus frowned right back at her. "I explained all of that to you before, Lily. It might compromise your position as a spy if you were to come with me."

"Bollocks! No one outside of our family knows that I've married you. They all think Lily Evans is off somewhere touring the globe and getting lost in America. I'll wear my glamours and become Zoey for the time being and no one, save Dumbledore, will be the wiser."

"No. It's better if you stay here. What about your job at the theater?"

"My boss was planning on letting me go for a few months, we just haven't been making the money to keep two managers on staff and since I'm the junior one, I'll get cut first. He'll give me a bonus if I leave early without a fuss."

"My mother doesn't live at the school with my father," Severus pointed out.

"That's different and you know it. Eileen owns her business and has a toddler to raise. I don't have anyone but you and I want to stay with you. If you don't want me up at the castle, I can rent a cottage in Hogsmeade. You can come and spend the weekends with me."

"And how much will that cost? We don't have the money—"

"Yes, we do. I've been putting half my pay in my vault and with your salary advance, we can swing it. I could always get a job waiting tables or something in the village."

"I don't think it's safe."

"Why the hell are you being so damn stubborn, Snape?" Lily threw up her hands.

"Why the hell are you?" he shot back, his eyes blazing. "Living in a Muggle neighbiorhood is a lot less risky than living in Hogsmeade. There have been Death Eater raids over there, what if Bella or whoever summons you to participate in one? Then what will you do?"

"I'll deal with it. I'm not a child, Severus! You don't need to protect me from everything."

"That's my job, dammit!"

"No, it's not!" she flared. "I can protect myself. I'm not like Petunia. I don't need a man to fight my battles for me. And I'd rather be beside you watching your back, than here worrying myself to death over you."

"There's no reason for you to worry, I'm only teaching potions."

Lily snorted. "And how many things can go wrong when a student doesn't pay attention? You know perfectly well how dangerous potions class can be."

Severus shook his head. "You told me last week that you wanted to spend some more time with your parents. How can you do that if you're at school with me?"

She glared at him. "That was low, Severus."

"Just stay here, why can't you?" he snapped.

"Because I believe a wife's place is by her husband's side, not hundreds of miles away, unless there are extenuating circumstances."

"Bloody muleheaded little witch!"

"Look who's talking, you boneheaded arse!"

Their eyes locked and neither one was willing to give an inch.

Finally, Severus broke the staring match, and rose to his feet. He could feel his temper start to sizzle and knew he had to leave before it exploded. He pulled on his coat and started towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going, Severus? This conversation isn't over!" Lily called, furious that he would just up and leave in the middle of the argument.

"Yes it is," came the clipped comment, then Snape walked out the door, leaving his irate wife alone.

"Bloody bastard!" Lily swore. "How dare he just walk away?" Several logs blew apart in the fireplace as her magic surged wildly before she managed to bring it under control. Men! Why did they have to be such overprotective asses? Sometimes she found that trait in her husband endearingly old fashioned. Now, however, she found it supremely annoying.

She stalked down the hall and ran a hot bath, she had been planning on coaxing her usually reserved husband into joining her, but the way she felt now she could have cheerfully drowned him. She soaked in the coconut mango bubbles until she started to wrinkle, then she reluctantly got out and dried herself off. Severus still had not returned.

Let him sulk! Him and his bloody male pride! She thought, pulling on her favorite old nightshirt and crawling into bed. A good book beat a man any night of the week.

Severus returned to the house some thirty minutes after he'd left, fully prepared to endure the sharp lash of his wife's tongue, only to find that Lily had gone to bed. Good, he thought. Maybe sleep would cool her temper and allow her to see reason. All he wanted was for her to be safe, and the wards over their small house were nearly impenetrable, since they were blood wards made with a mixture of each of their blood. They couldn't put up such strong wards in Hogsmeade, too many wizards would notice and start asking too many awkward questions, drawing unwanted attention to them.

He quickly undressed and slipped into bed next to her. She stirred, woke, and half-snuggled up to him before recalling that she was still mad at him and then she deliberately turned away from him, giving him her back.

He huffed and hissed, "Fine! Be that way!"

Then he turned away and faced the wall, giving her the cold shoulder in return. They both fell asleep still angry with each other.

SSLSPPJPRB

The next morning, they still weren't speaking to each other. They ate breakfast in silence and Lily went off to work without even saying goodbye to Severus, who simply pretended not to care, though her coldness was making him feel a bit guilty and wondering if he was right in insisting she stay home. He decided to finish packing up what he needed to take with him to Hogwarts and then go visit his mother and Jess. Perhaps Eileen could help him with his dilemma.

Some thirty-five minutes later, he was finished packing his personal effects, and Flooed over to Spinner's End. He found Eileen just finishing making pancakes and bacon for Jess. To his amusement, the pancakes were shaped like little cauldrons.

"Plan on becoming a chef, Mum?" he asked, coming up from behind and hugging Eileen.

She jumped and nearly swatted him with the pancake turner. "Severus! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Jess giggled hysterically. "Funny, Sevvy! You scared Mummy!"

Both adults chuckled. "Really, Sev!" said Eileen. She floated the small plate over to her youngest. "Go on, Jess. Eat your breakfast."

Jess needed no encouragement. "A caul'rin pancake! Yay!" she cheered and clapped. "Mmmm . . .good!" she took a bite. Then she looked at her big brother. "Sevvy have some too?"

Severus hesitated. He had eaten some toast and coffee earlier, but found the delicious aroma was making him hungry again.

"Would you like some, Sev?"

"All right. They smell wonderful."

Eileen dished up some cauldron shaped ones for him and some bacon strips as well.

"Sit next to me, Sevvy!" Jess crowed.

He obeyed the little imp. "How's my best girl? Been behaving for Mum?"

Jess nodded.

Eileen coughed and the little girl looked guilty. "Sometimes. Other times she tests me until I long to paddle her all night long."

Severus took several bites of his breakfast before saying to his sister, "Last time I saw you, Jess, you promised you were going to be good. What happened?"

"I no know, Sevvy."

"What did you do now, Little Miss Naughty?"

Jess squirmed under her older brother's gaze. "Umm . . .I painted Eclipse."

"You what?"

"She took the jewel-toned inks from my desk and somehow she managed to paint poor Eclipse all the colors of the rainbow while he was snoozing," Eileen told him. "The poor cat looked so awful! It took me three spells and a container of Magical Mess Remover to get him back to normal."

"What did Dad say?"

"Oh, you know your father. He just laughed and said at least she didn't shave the cat bald like his sister did when she was Jess' age." Eileen shook her head.

"I hope you told Eclipse you were sorry," Severus said to Jess.

"Yes. Mummy smacked me and put me in time out." Jess said, looking pitiful.

Severus was glad he didn't have to deal with her, she knew just how to make him pity her. "Well, you deserved it. It's not nice to paint Eclipse."

"Eclipse looked pretty," the toddler stated.

Severus concealed a smile. Knowing his sister's love for bold colors, he supposed that was true. He continued eating, enjoying this second breakfast more than his first one.

"So, what brings you here today, Sev? I would have thought you'd be busy packing up and all for your move to Hogwarts."

"I was, but now I'm almost all done. I figured I would pay you a visit before I left. Where's Dad, anyhow?"

"He's at school, recalibrating his telescopes for next term. He should be back by noon." Eileen replied, casting a sharp glance at her son. "Sev, is there something bothering you?"

"You always know, don't you?" he shot her a wry look.

"Of course. I'm your mother. What's wrong?"

"Lily and I had a row last night and now we're not speaking to each other."

"Oh? Is this something personal, or can you tell me what it was about?"

Severus told her. Eileen listened silently until he had done, then said, "I can see your point, Sev, but you have to realize something. Lily needs to be near you. It's a common thing for a new bride in their first year to want to keep their husband close to them. Especially since this new job would keep you apart for nine months. I think she feels a wee bit threatened by the long separation."

"Why? You don't seem to be."

"I'm older and have another child to keep me busy. Lily doesn't. I think she fears that you might . . .well . . .lose interest in her if you're apart that long."

"What? But that's ridiculous! I've never even looked at another woman since we started dating. She always been my one and only. Why would she ever think I would lose interest in her?"

"Because a lot of men do. They get lonely and there's some willing young thing waiting to make a move and . . .before you know it, they're having an affair."

"I would never dishonor our marriage vows that way!"

"I know that." Eileen laid a hand on his bicep. "I was just using that as an example. I'm sure Lily trusts you. But she is afraid, I think, of being lonely."

"Did you feel like that the first time Dad left?"

"Yes and no. Oh, I missed Dickon dreadfully, but I'm used to being on my own, thanks to your father. So it doesn't bother me quite as much. Lily isn't used to that, however."

"So what should I do? How should I resolve this?"

"I think you should give it a trial run. Say till the end of the term. See how it works out for you having Lily live in Hogsmeade. You might find out it's the best thing for you. Or not."

"I'll think about it."

A piece of pancake hit him smack on the cheek. "Hey!"

Jess laughed.

"Jessamyn, no throwing food!" her mother scolded.

"Funny!" she burst into giggles.

"You see what I have to deal with?" Eileen sighed. "Tell Lily to not be in such a hurry to have kids."

"Little imp," Severus hid a chuckle. "Behave, young lady!"

Jess pouted, her lower lip sticking out. "Sevvy no yell at me."

"I will if you're bad. Are you going to stop throwing food? You're supposed to eat the food, not play with it."

"_Okay_, Sevvy!" she huffed. Then she started eating again.

Severus had seconds, then spent a pleasant morning playing with Jess before returning to his home. He resumed his packing, resolved to do as his mother had said. That way perhaps Lily would see for herself that it was too dangerous for her and return home of her own accord. He adored her fierceness and stubbornness, though at times it made him want to shake her. Fool woman, did she not know how he would feel if she died? She was his life, without her he would be a broken and lost thing indeed. At the same time, he did not like quarreling with her, and so wished this disagreement mended.

He cooked a simple dish of garlic pasta and a salad as a peace offering for dinner, since this was one of her longer shifts.

Lily arrived home to the smell of roasting garlic and tomato sauce and her mouth watered uncontrollably. "What smells so good?" she wondered aloud.

Then she walked into the kitchen and saw her husband stirring a pot of marinara sauce with a spoon. "Oh, Sev! You shouldn't have. I was going to get some take out."

"Too late for that."He turned to offer her a taste from his spoon.

"Delicious." She looked him straight in the eye. "Severus, I'm sorry for acting like a snippy bitch."

"And I'm sorry for being an overbearing ass. Forgive me?"

In answer, she kissed him, a kiss that sent his blood pressure soaring and which promised a very interesting night indeed.

When he could talk again, he said, "I've changed my mind. You can come with me. Sleeping alone is miserable."

She grinned. "_My_ thoughts exactly. I would miss you terribly if you were gone for so long."

"Then I guess you had better start packing after supper. Which will be done in about . . .five minutes."

"Mmm . . .smells heavenly! I can't wait."

And with that, their quarrel was mended.

_Borgin and Burke's_

_Diagon Alley_

_8:15 AM:_

Regulus swept the shop and dusted the cases of rare and deadly objects till they gleamed. That was so he got to know where everything was in the shop. The manager, one Mr. Bleaker, had told him that under no circumstances was he to handle the ancient pearl necklace or the locket with the Slytherin crest upon it. Both were cursed with powerful magic, and had been donated to the shop by their owners long ago. Regulus looked at each piece, noting that they were of a fine craftsmanship, but was careful not to even brush against them. Sometimes the tiniest contact of skin was enough to set a curse in motion, and Regulus had no wish to die at seventeen.

He dusted around the gory Hand of Glory, which was the cut off hand of a former thief, when a candle was inserted in between the fingers, would give light only to the holder.

There were other relics in the shop as well. Serrated edge dirks, slender garrotes, even poison needle rings. A Cloak of Strangulation. A cursed broom that bucked off any rider. Dark grimoires and spell scrolls. Potions to kill pests and people. It was like a dark wizard or assassin's paradise.

Regulus returned the shop's broom to its hook and went behind the counter again as the door chimed. He waited, hoping to see some prominent scion up to no good. But it was only a house elf, buying some slug repellent for his master's garden.

The morning dragged, and Regulus found himself yawning and drinking cup after cup of strong coffee in order to stay awake. He had few customers, a warty old witch buying a frog summoning elixir and some Amortentia, an old wizard purchased a cane to both help him walk and beat his lazy apprentices. The young wizard began to see why the former clerk had left. Far from being exciting, this job was dreadfully boring.

He hoped that tomorrow would be better and also that Sirius was not bored to tears as well.

PPJPSSLSRBCB

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic:_

Sirius arrived promptly at eight o'clock at the DMLE, loosening his tie as he waited for instructions. Orion had told him he would summon both new recruits into his office as soon as he was settled. Sirius looked about and saw several witches and wizards doing various things, writing out reports, mailing them with Inter Office Memos, talking quietly to each other.

James Flooed in a moment later and the two friends greeted each other and then both waited for Orion's call.

Several of the older Aurors shared looks of amusement at the eagerness displayed by the two newbies. Finally, they heard Orion's voice from the office. "Would Aurors Black and Potter report to me at once?"

Sirius reached the doorway first, with James a step or so behind.

Once inside, Orion bade them have a seat and then he began to explain that one of an Auror's first duties was routine patrol. "That's our main objective—to make people feel safe in their own homes and neighborhoods, especially now. And while we're also around to capture dark wizards, first and foremost, we serve the people. Today, I'm going to send you out with one of my top Aurors, Captain Moody. Watch him and listen to him. He'll tell you what you need to know."

Orion pointed to a large wall map. "Here's where you are and here's where you'll be patrolling." He indicated off to the right, a large number of streets highlighted in green. "If you run into anything unexpected, or come under fire from a suspect, do whatever Moody tells you. No heroics, understood?" He fixed James with a stern look.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed. You'll find Moody waiting beside the door." Orion then waved them off.

Sirius and James gave him respectful salutes and went to find Moody.

After greeting the bluff Auror, all three departed for their patrol, Moody muttering under his breath about young pups.

Nothing eventful happened, much to Sirius and James' dismay, they had been hoping for something exciting. But Moody told them Aurors prayed for uneventful patrols and didn't bother enlightening them that Orion had chosen this route precisely because of it.

SSLSPPJPRB

_September 2nd, 1979_

_Hogwarts:_

Severus had carefully placed all the cauldrons the required three feet apart and made sure they were all in good condition. He also checked on the supplies in the back cabinet for the hundredth time, nothing had changed. He kept only ordinary ingredients in the cabinet, anything volatile or poisonous he kept locked up in his office or in the potions storeroom, to be retrieved by him for a lesson only.

He had decided that he would begin each class with a simple introduction, and then go right into having the students copy the formula written on the board in their notebooks. After that, they would start to brew. He carefully straightened his black Potions Master's robes and tried to settle on presenting a no-nonsense but approachable demeanor. His stomach was doing yo-yo's, even though he had already drunk a Calming Draft. Was every new teacher so bloody nervous on their first day? He hoped there wouldn't be any discipline problems.

Dickon had advised him that if there were, he should not hesitate to punish the offender, even if they were members of Slytherin. For that was the other unexpected thing-Dumbledore had also made him Head of Slytherin House. He had spent a brief two hours last night going over rules and introductions with the snakes, who didn't seem all that impressed with him. Then again, they were used to Slughorn, who pretty much allowed them free reign. Well, that would change. Severus had high standards, he would make his snakes have high standards too, academically and athletically.

Severus wiped his hands on his robes and stood behind his desk, waiting for the first class to file in, which were Ravenclaw and Gryffindor firsties.

They arrived, noisily, shoving and elbowing each other through the door of the classroom and then scattering to find seats at the desks, which were able to seat two students each. Severus winced at the noise level, he had forgotten than a group of children could sound like a stampede of screeching hyenas. Abruptly, he decided this was _not_ how students in his class were going to behave, like rowdy spectators at a rugby match.

"Silence, all of you!" he snapped, using a silent charm to amplify his voice so he did not have to shout over them.

Everyone froze and looked at him.

"I am Professor Snape, and this is potions class, not a Quidditch rally. That being so, you will remember your manners and enter my classroom in a quiet and orderly fashion from now on. All of you, get up and leave the room without pushing and shoving and no talking and line up in the hallway."

They gaped at him. He gave them a stern look, one that he had perfected last night in the mirror and on Lily, who said he reminded her a little of Tobias. But then, a little went a long way.

Slowly, they got up and went back out of the classroom.

A few of them muttered, not paying attention to "no talking" rule, "This is stupid!"

"Who cares if we're talking?"

Severus suddenly appeared behind them and said coldly, "Anyone who cannot follow these simple directions will lose five House points."

They shut up.

When the class was more or less lined up in the hall, Severus pointed to the doorway to the dungeon and said, "Now, each of you shall proceed inside _without_ pushing, shoving, or screeching like banshees. Or else I shall take ten points. You are Hogwarts students, not a pack of Cornish pixies, and you will act like it when you enter my classroom. Quickly and quietly!"

This time the students filed into the room and each took a seat without indulging in babbling and so forth. Severus noted that all the Gryffindors sat on the left side of the room and the Ravenclaws on the right.

Once they were all seated, Severus closed the door and stalked to the front of the room. "Better. Now I shall call roll. When you hear your name, raise your hand and say "Present, sir!"

He began to read off the list of students Dumbledore had handed him this morning.

Severus paid close attention to the face that went with the name, so that he could remember each student by the end of the period.

Some of the boys were joksters, responding to his command with "A present, sir? But it's not even Christmas!"

Severus rolled his eyes and said sharply, "Your jokes are best told outside of my class, Mr. Stephens. Potion making is a serious business, one slip or foolish mistake could result in permanent bodily harm."

Several students gasped.

The one wit asked, "So what's so good about potions, professor?"

Severus was taken aback. He had never expected someone to ask that question of him. He thought for a moment then said, "Potions are a delicate art, and with them you can do many things. You can . . .bewitch a person's mind, make them feel love or hate, despair and hope. It is a subtle magic, yet among the most powerful. A potion can heal or destroy. It can bring one back from near death . . .or leave them hovering on the cusp of destruction. I could poison all of you in this room with a single vial of tasteless odorless nightdusk venom . . .or cure you with golden broom from the effects of a Cruciatus Curse. I shall teach you all of that and more-"

His little speech was interrupted by Mr. Stephens and three of his Gryffindor louts sniggering, burping, and farting.

Severus felt the slow burn of embarrassment creep up the back of his neck. Not even fifteen minutes into class and already he had troublemakers disrupting it. Several others were turning around and snickering as well. In another minute, his words would be disregarded and forgotten, and he would be seen as a foolish incompetent instructor. He cleared his throat loudly, recalling something Dickon had once done to a student who chronically disrupted his class.

"Mr. Stephens, do you have a digestive problem? Something you ate isn't agreeing with you?"

The boy jerked his head up. "What? No."

"No, sir."

"I mean, no, sir, I don't."

"Because from the way you are acting, I would think you need a Stomach Soother. Would you like to go to Madam Pomfrey for one, or shall I give you a tablespoon myself?"

The boy suddenly lost his cavalier smirk and went red. "N-no, I'm fine, sir."

Now the others were tittering.

"You are certain? Because excess gas can be very painful. We wouldn't want you to . . .explode."

Several of the Ravenclaws were hysterical at Snape's wit.

Stephens was bright red, nearly matching his House tie now. "No, professor! I don't need any medicine. I'm fine, sir!"

Even his mates were chuckling.

"Rest assured, Stephens, if I hear any loud disturbances from you, I shall come over with a spoon and give you a dose." Severus promptly waved a hand and the bottle of Stomach Soother and a large tablespoon popped up on his desk.

The Ravenclaws were convulsed with laughter.

_Let's see you act up in my class again, you little troublemaker!_ Snape thought, watching the boy duck his head.

Severus then deliberately ignored him, continuing his speech. "As I was saying—you can learn all of this and more if you apply yourself and pay attention. I will give twenty House points to the student who demonstrates the most aptitude for potions in each House at the end of the year." He tapped the board. "Here you shall find the formula for a Boil Cure potion. Copy it into your notebooks." He waited to see them begin before he began lecturing on the properties and uses of that particular potion.

Then he split them up into pairs, allowing them to choose their own partner to work with. He soon discovered that was a mistake, for most students chose their friends and then ended up chatting instead of working on the lab. He found he wasted more time scolding and taking points than he did supervising and vowed to choose the pairs next time so something could actually get accomplished.

He watched Stephens like a hawk, but the boy didn't seem inclined to disrupt the class again after his earlier humiliation.

Severus turned to answer a question a small Ravenclaw girl had about regulating the fire under her cauldron, and that was when his little troublemaker tossed a handful of porcupine quills into his Ravenclaw neighbor's cauldron, causing it to explode.

Within moments, there was chaos.

Girls screamed, boys whooped, and those who had been splattered with the potion began wailing.

Severus spun around, wild eyed. How had this happened? It was a total disaster.

"Everyone, remain calm!" He barked. He quickly vanished the ruined potion and then snapped, "Stay where you are! Those of you hit by the potion come to my desk so I can give you an antidote."

Three students shuffled towards him, whimpering and the Ravenclaw whose cauldron had exploded was sobbing, "Oh, sir, I don't know how it happened! I was being careful!"

"Never mind, Miss . . .err . . .what is her name?"

"Clarice Bell." Supplied another House member.

"Miss Bell, accidents happen, especially to new potions students." He quickly ushered her to his desk, where he kept a stock of antidotes on hand.

But before he could administer it, someone else's cauldron bubbled over and yellow potion spilled onto the floor.

Severus bit his lip hard. Such mishaps were common, but he knew they could have been avoided.

Just then, Dumbledore came into the room. "Hello, Professor! Just dropped by to see how you were getting on your first day and all—great Merlin's ghost!"

Severus wanted to fall through a hole and disappear. He had wanted to impress the old wizard with how well he was managing his first class and instead Dumbledore saw a bloody disaster.

"Headmaster, there was a . . .slight accident . . ."

"I can see that. You three need to go and visit the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said calmly and he sent the three girls who were injured down there.

"I could have treated them—"

"Nonsense, professor! That is what Madame Pomfrey is for. Now, let's see if I can't give you a hand here." The old wizard waved his wand and the spilled potion was cleaned up and order restored to the classroom in under a minute. "Very good! Everyone enjoying potions? Excellent! Carry on, Professor Snape!"

Then he swept back out the door.

Severus looked at the clock. They now had less than fifteen minutes of class remaining and none of the students had finished brewing. What a bloody mess!

He decided to have them do it over next lesson, Vanished their potions, assigned two feet of parchment on the first two chapters of their textbook, and then dismissed them.

Then he went to his desk, pulled out a Headache Remedy and drank it down. He was certain Dumbledore was going to send for him at the end of the day and tell him he was not suited to teach a ladybug how to fly, much less potions. So much for first impressions.

And he still had the rest of the day to get through. Right then he wished he had some firewhiskey. Or a Time Turner.

He put his head in his hands. _Why did I ever think I could teach?_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting, but I am trying to finish But For A Dog for my sister's birthday, so I won't be updating this again until that is done. I have to get it finished before October 7th, so it takes priority, but I wanted to give all you IC fans a chapter to tide you over.**_

**_Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, and hope you liked this chapter!_**


	52. Lessons Learned

**52**

**Lessons Learned**

Lily gave the pot of onion and bacon soup another stir before she turned to remove the fresh bread from the oven. She had been off today, she worked three days a week at _The Three Broomsticks_ assisting Madam Rosmerta in making her Mysteriously Wicked Ale as well as making Hangover Remedies and Sober Up Charms which patrons could purchase so they wouldn't be in danger of Apparating into walls or flying into trees when they tried to go home after a night at the tavern. She worked in her alter ego of Zoey Snape, and found that the patrons naturally treated her with a sort of deference, since she was petite and elegant looking in her Glamoured form. She learned a lot of gossip working at the tavern, as the students and professors both patronized the establishment.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall, which had just chimed six o'clock. Severus should be home any minute, his last class was at five and he was probably tidying up the classroom or maybe grading a few homework assignments before coming home. She knew he would probably be required to eat two nights a week at school with the staff, but otherwise would spend the nights at home with her, unless he had detentions to supervise or potions brewing that required his constant attendance. She hoped this first day had gone well for him, he had been very nervous and barely eaten some toast and tea before going up to the castle.

She turned to slice the bread, inhaling the delectable aroma in eager gulps. Mmm! There was nothing quite like the smell of fresh bread right from the oven. As if on cue, she heard the Floo flare up and then the quick footsteps of her husband coming into the kitchen. "That smells absolutely wonderful, Lily."

Lily turned about and smiled at him. "Hi, Sev! How was your day?"

He rubbed at his eyes and muttered, "Don't ask."

She eyed him keenly, noting how his hair had come undone from its tail, and he looked exhausted and his robes were splattered with some kind of potion. "That bad, huh? Want to talk about it?"

"Later. I need to take a hot bath."

"Go ahead, dear. I'll have supper waiting when you come down," she murmured, smothering a giggle at how much like an old married couple they sounded now. She kissed him gently, holding him for a brief moment before he drew away and headed upstairs.

After they had enjoyed a delicious supper of fresh bread and soup, Severus ate two bowls and a quarter of the loaf of bread smeared with butter and honey, he reluctantly told his wife about the disastrous first class he had had. "I really mucked it up, Lil. Even though Dumbledore was understanding, I know if something like this happens again, he'll probably put me on notice or something."

"Oh, Sev, I don't think so. Everyone makes mistakes their first day at a new job, or even the first week. And teaching potions is a difficult subject, you know how many things can go wrong even when the students aren't misbehaving, don't you? Why, I can remember Francis Heartwood exploding a cauldron every other class when we were in school. And Slughorn was never sacked. Dumbledore knows it take a bit for a new professor to settle in and find their balance."

"I know, but I feel totally inadequate. Even my seventh year class acted out, only they just ignored my instructions on what to study for NEWTS and talked or fooled around for half the period. I took points but it didn't seem to have an effect. Even my Slytherins brushed me off. I guess they think I'm too young to be a professor, most of the seventh years are only a few years younger than I am."

"That shouldn't make a difference, Sev. You're their teacher, they should respect that."

"Ha! Tell them that! I think I'm going to have to talk to Dad about it. Maybe he can suggest something," Severus admitted. He dreaded having to walk back in the classroom the next morning.

"That's a good idea, Sev. I'm sure Dickon's had his share of irritating and unmanageable students, after all he taught the Marauders." Lily said.

"Right."

"Why don't you come over to the couch and lie down for a bit? I can give you a massage?" she offered. "You don't have to be back up at the castle till nine, right?"

He nodded. Nine was when he had to be in his office, available to students in case they had questions or problems with his class or another professor's. Then he would perform bed checks on his Slytherins from ten to eleven, when all of them should be in bed asleep. After that he could retire himself.

He allowed Lily to lead him over to the couch, and then he started to remove his robes and shirt, looking forward to the massage she had offered. He had just tossed his stained robes over the back of the couch—the rental cottage had come fully furnished with furniture that had clearly seen better days but was so comfortable it hardly mattered to either Snape what it looked like—and was unbuttoning his white dress shirt when the Floo flared to life again.

"Sev, were you expecting anyone?" Lily queried, still holding the sandalwood massage oil in her hand.

"No." He started to turn around, his shirt halfway undone, showing his well-muscled chest. He was slender, but his shoulders and chest were lean with muscles developed from long hours lifting and stirring cauldrons of potions._ Dammit all, but I was really looking forward to Lily giving me that massage after the day from hell I've had. Who the hell could be visiting at this hour? We hardly know any neighbors and everyone at Hogwarts should be bloody well eating their own dinner._

To his utter shock, a little girl with dark hair tumbled through the green flames and landed right on her bottom on the hearth. Undaunted, she stood up, brushed herself off and cried, "Hi, Sevvy! I missed you!"

Severus' mouth worked but no sound came out. His baby sister had just Flooed over his house.

"Jess!" Lily exclaimed. "What are you doing here all by yourself, baby girl? Is Mummy coming over too?"

Normally Eileen would send notice that she was Flooing over to their house with Jess. She had never sent Jess through on her own before.

"Uh . . ." was all Jess said, then she ran over to her big brother and threw her arms about his leg, hugging him.

Severus knelt and picked up his precocious little sister, then he sat down on the couch and said seriously, "Jessamyn, does Mum know you Flooed here?"

"Umm . . .well . . ." she squirmed and looked at his boots. "I kinda told her I wanted to visit . . ." She looked up at him imploringly with her huge brown eyes. "I missed you lots an' lots, Sevvy! All the way t'the moon n'back again."

Severus sighed. It would seem he now had a runaway baby to deal with. Eileen was going to be frantic once she realized her baby was missing. "I missed you too, little bug, but you know you're not allowed to go anywhere without Mummy. Especially through the fire!" he scolded.

Jess' lower lip puckered. "Sevvy, you no want me here?" Her eyes filled with tears.

_Great, now I've made her cry. Everything today is going wrong,_ the young Potions professor thought glumly. "Jess, it's not that I don't want to see you, but . . ."

Just then the Floo flared again and Eileen stuck her head through, looking frantic and scared. "Severus, I can't find Jess. Have you seen her?"

"Calm down, Mum. She's right here with me. Came through a few minutes ago," Severus told his mother.

"Oh, thank God!" Eileen cried in relief. "I was about to call the Aurors to try and put a trace on the Network." She then glared at her wayward offspring. "Jessamyn Aline Marsh, you are in very big trouble!"

Jess gulped and immediately wriggled free of Severus' lap and crawled behind the sofa to hide from her mother's well deserved wrath. From behind the couch, she called, "Sorry, Mummy."

"You're going to be sorry all right. Just wait until I get my hands on you," Eileen promised.

A moment later, the tall witch had stepped through the Floo and stood on the hearth, her arms crossed, her face a mixture of vast relief and anger. "Come here, young lady, this instant."

Jess started to cry. She knew that tone meant she was in awful trouble.

Severus winced. The last time he had heard that tone directed at him, he had been six and Eileen had caught him playing about with her potions kit, cutting up a flower bulb with her very sharp knife. He had almost sliced the tip of his finger off. Eileen had been furious, since Severus knew he wasn't supposed to ever touch her potions kit, or play with sharp objects. That had been one of the few times she had spanked him.

"Jessamyn! I'm waiting." Eileen snapped, her eyes glittering. One pointed shoe began to tap ominously against the stone hearth.

There came a sniffle from behind the couch.

"One." Eileen began to count.

"No! No count!" wailed the child.

"Two. You had better come out, young lady."

Sniveling quietly, Jess emerged from behind the sofa. She had learned the hard way to obey her mother when she started counting. Feet dragging, she walked over to Eileen. "Sorry, Mummy! I . . .I wanned to see Sevvy!"

"Jessamyn, you scared me half to death!" Eileen cried, scooping up her daughter and hugging her. "Never ever do that again, do you hear me? You could have been lost in the Floo! Forever!"

"Forever?" whimpered the little imp.

"Yes, forever! And you would have never seen Mummy or Daddy or Sevvy again!" Eileen said sternly. "Didn't I tell you I would take you to visit Sevvy tomorrow?"

"Uh huh. But it's too long!"

"Jess, you were very naughty to run away like that. I am very disappointed in you." Eileen declared. "_Very_ disappointed." Then she gave the intrepid toddler three spanks.

Jess wailed loudly, promising she would be good.

Eileen hugged her. "I certainly hope so. Sev, Lily, forgive me for interrupting your evening. I'm just glad that she was found." She rubbed the sobbing child's back. "I'll have to lock up the Floo Powder, Merlin help me!"

"How did she get it, Mum?" asked Severus, for he knew the Floo Powder was always kept up on the mantle at Spinner's End.

"She dragged a chair over and climbed up and took it down." Eileen sighed. "Say goodbye to Sevvy, Jess. We're going home and _you're_ going to bed early."

"No-o-o! Mummy, I wanna stay with Sevvy!" Jess cried.

"Sorry, but bad little girls who run away through the Floo don't get to visit their big brothers." Her mother told her firmly. She tucked the squirming bawling toddler beneath her arm and bid her son and daughter-in-law goodbye before Flooing away.

"Poor Jess," Lily said, shaking her head.

"She was very lucky, children have been lost in limbo using the Floo like that," Severus said. "Little imp! My mother sure has her hands full. I can't believe she did that. She's only three!"

"She's got the Snape brains all right," Lily said.

"And the Prince brass and the Marsh ingenuity," Severus said ruefully. "Heaven help Mum and Dad."

"They'll manage. They're good parents, Sev. Now, shall we get back to what we were originally doing?"

"Absolutely," Severus agreed, then he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

Twenty minutes later, he was semi-dozing as Lily's strong yet gentle fingers massaged all the sore places in his back and neck away. When she halted, he muttered, "Don't stop. Feels good."

Lily smiled and continued massaging for another few minutes. "How's that, love?"

"Mmm . . .I feel very relaxed."

"Why don't you take a nap then?"

"I might. If you'll sleep with me?"

"Is that an invitation?" she teased.

He pulled her down on top of him. "Take it however you want," he murmured huskily. Then he kissed her.

She curled up on top of him, kissing him back.

He would have liked to do more but unfortunately he was too tired and fell asleep.

He slept for the better part of two hours before Lily had to wake him up, as it was time to go back to the school. He wished he didn't have to leave, he would have preferred to sleep next to his wife rather than Sorrel in his cold bed at Hogwarts. After casting a quick Cleaning Charm over his robes, he reluctantly put them back on and made ready to leave. "I would stay if I could," he began regretfully.

"I know. But your little snakes need you too, Sev." She reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "I never thought when I accepted this post that I'd be playing nursemaid to a bunch of little teenage brats."

"It'll be good practice for when we have one of our own," Lily said.

"I suppose," was all he said. Then he bent and kissed her goodbye. "I love you, little oracle."

"Love you too, my sweet Prince. Don't worry. Tomorrow will be better. You'll see."

"I bloody well hope so. Sweet dreams, Lily."

She chuckled. "My dreams are always sweet. Because you're always in them." She returned the kiss, then gave him a gentle smack on the backside. "Get moving, Professor Snape! Before I forget the manners my mother taught me and drag you my bed and seduce you."

"I'd like that."

"Me too, but how would you explain to Dumbledore why you lost track of time?"

"I could tell him we were having a private moment," answered her husband wickedly. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Then he tossed down some Floo Powder and stepped into the green flames. Now he understood better why most of the staff remained unmarried, because the separation played havoc with one's personal life.

After he had answered a few questions about his homework assignment during his office hours and given Dreamless Sleep laced milk to a few of his firsties who were homesick and couldn't seem to fall asleep, he finally retired to his own room, where he got undressed and curled up in bed with a book and Sorrel, who sprawled by his feet.

"Maybe I should get Lily a cat. Then she wouldn't be so lonely over there and you'd have a companion for the summer," Severus said to his familiar. "What do you think of that?"

Sorrel lifted her orange head and mewed softly before nipping his toes playfully.

"Ow! Little bugger! Is that a yes or no?"

Sorrel purred.

"Cats! They're just like women. Never give you a straight answer."

He poked the cat in the side then returned to reading his book.

He sincerely hoped that tomorrow's classes went better than the previous ones.

The next morning, Severus went to visit Dickon before breakfast, hoping he could offer him some advice about handling troublesome students and heading off disasters in the classroom. He never wanted to suffer through another day like the last one. Dressing in his teaching robes, he walked up five flights of stairs and tapped upon the door to Dickon's quarters, which were near the Astronomy Tower. Luckily, Dickon hadn't had class last night, and so would be awake this early in the morning.

"Come in," called the astronomer.

Severus entered. Dickon was sitting on his small sofa, drinking a cup of tea and nibbling on a piece of toast with Little Scarlet strawberry jam. The older wizard was still in his shirtsleeves and had not yet put on his robes or his shoes. He looked at Severus and smiled. "Good morning, Sev. So how goes your second day of teaching? Do you want to run screaming from the castle yet?"

"Actually, Dad . . .I do," he admitted softly.

Dickon nodded in understanding and patted the sofa. "Sit down. We can share horror stories. Care for a cuppa?"

"I . . .all right." Severus came and sat next to his father. A house elf appeared and brought him a steaming cup of tea, which he fixed with two lumps of sugar and a generous amount of cream. He used to drink it without cream, but today he felt he needed the cream. "Thank you," he told the elf.

"You is very welcome, Master Professor Snape!" said the elf, bowing before he vanished.

Severus sipped his tea before he looked at Dickon and said, "Dad, my first day was a disaster. I think I was wrong to accept the position."

"Ah, Sev, don't get discouraged. Every new teacher has days like that. Look at what happened during your first class with me. Do you remember that little pervert Pettigrew and how he used my telescope to look up girls' skirts?"

"How could I forget? Lily was one of them," Severus said. "I wanted to throw him off the tower."

"So did I, actually," Dickon admitted. "I never could stand that kid. He was always a sneaky little arse-kisser."

"Tell me about it. He still is, probably." Severus sneered. Then he returned to his original topic, telling his father about how his class had gotten out of control and exploded a cauldron and Dumbledore had come in and observed it all. "I wanted to vanish into a hole. I don't know why he didn't sack me on the spot."

Dickon chuckled. "Lad, don't be so hard on yourself. D'you think you're the first teacher to have a class run amok? Not by a long shot! And you have a tough class to teach, since potions is such a . . .volatile subject, with plenty of opportunity for foolish kids to have accidents even when they're doing as they ought to."

"What can I do to prevent it from happening again?"

"First, you need to set clear rules and consequences for your classroom and make sure the students understand that when they break a rule, they suffer the consequences, no matter what House they're in. I know you're probably tempted to favor your little snakes, but don't. Rules should be rules for all." Dickon told him firmly.

"That makes sense. Besides, I barely know my Slytherins. I don't think they like me very much." Severus said gloomily.

"Nonsense, lad! They just need to get used to you. And you need to get used to them. Look at them as . . .a bunch of younger siblings. Then treat them accordingly. Most of the firsties are probably homesick and need someone to talk to. You should encourage them to write letters home and encourage their parents to write back often. Also see if you can't get a sort of mentor student program going. See if the older ones won't agree to taking a first or second year under their wing and showing them the ropes. That way you'll cut down on pranks and bullying."

"That's a good idea. I've already discussed the fact that I won't tolerate bullying of any kind in my House or out of it." Severus said, recalling all too well his torment at the wands of the Marauders.

"Make sure the Slytherins know that if they have problems, they can come and discuss it with you and you will try your best to resolve it. They need to know they can rely on you." Dickon continued. "You might not be as old as Slughorn, but you're older and more experienced than them, that should count for something."

"And what about students who misbehave repeatedly? How should I handle them?"

"A consummate troublemaker is always a teacher's worst nightmare. As I know perfectly well considering I had three in my class at one time. Do you remember what I did to Black, Potter, and Pettigrew after the telescope incident?"

"Yes. You gave them some detention where they had to do astronomical equations for hours. They bitched and moaned for days after it."

"Right. And then they behaved for a time. You need to come up with a detention that makes trouble makers think twice about misbehaving. Like cutting up foul potions ingredients or scrubbing the floor without magic. You may even want to impress upon them the folly of fooling about with their potions by showing them the victims of potions accidents. I'm sure St. Mungos is full of people who were permanently injured due to potions exploding. Sometimes all it takes is one or two pointed examples to scare a kid straight. Of course, you'd have to clear it with Dumbledore first. That might make a good impression on those kids who might consider acting up in class. Or even those who have misbehaved before.

"The other thing I would do is have cascading consequences for repeat misbehavior."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if the same student keeps misbehaving, the detentions keep getting worse, until after the third or fourth time you go to the Headmaster and tell him what had happened and suggest strongly that he inform their parents about the child's behavior and if it continues, you will refuse to have the troublemaker in your class. They can fail for the year."

"Have you ever done that?"

"No. Not yet. Even the Marauders knew not to push me that far. I told Dumbledore a long time ago that I won't put up with chronic troublemakers in my class and he should support me on it. He agreed . . .reluctantly."

"I can do that," Severus said.

"One other thing. Keep your class so busy that they don't have time for pranks. And make sure you separate the troublemakers and the friends who talk with each other, that way they have to work on the lesson and not babble all period."

"I'll also assign them plenty of homework." Severus resolved.

"That's good, Sev, but don't overdo it." Dickon cautioned. "Remember, you're going to have to grade the lot of it and you don't want to run yourself into the ground."

Severus hadn't thought about that. He was glad Dickon was so knowledgeable and wise. "Where did you learn all this, Dad?"

"I talked to Minerva and a few other teachers and I also thought about the way my parents used to discipline us as children. Then I used my own judgment. It wasn't easy, believe me. But eventually you'll get the hang of it, son. Don't get discouraged, Severus. You'll be fine." He patted the younger man on the shoulder.

Severus gave him a tentative smile. "Maybe. I'll see. Did Mum tell you about Jessa's little adventure last night?"

"Aye, she did. Made me come home just so I could scold the little mischief-maker," Dickon sighed ruefully. "I remember when my second youngest brother, Edward, who also is a wizard, did something similar when we were kids. I never saw my mum get so mad. Ned ended up walloped good and forbidden to go anywhere without holding onto Mum's hand for weeks. He was five and to this day he hates using the Floo."

"Jess is really something." Severus shook his head.

"Aye, she is. She has a lot of your mum in her. Bold as brass and bright as a new Galleon."

"She has a lot of you in her too. She's curious and she loves meeting new people and learning new things." His son pointed out.

Dickon's eyes twinkled. "Heaven help us all! Ah well, I never did want to be bored."

"You'll never be that, not with Jess around." His son said, smirking.

Dickon cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't be so smug, boy. Just wait till you have one of your own."

"Lily's been hinting at it. But right now I have too much to deal with to even think about starting a family," Severus demurred. Especially when he was spying for Dumbledore and pretending to spy for Voldemort.

"You're young yet. You've got time. No need to rush." The older professor said. "Well, you'd best be getting on to the Hall, Sev. You need to have breakfast with the staff, it's when Dumbledore usually makes the important announcements about policy changes and curriculum requirements and so forth. It's also a good way for you to get to know the other professors as equals now. I'm going to stay here this morning, catch up on some sleep." As a senior professor, Dickon had that option.

Severus rose, thanked his father for all the helpful advice, and left. He wished he had Dickon's confidence, he felt certain the other professors still thought of him as a student and not a colleague and were probably laughing at him silently for making such blunders. Then he lifted his chin. He wouldn't let that stop him. He had been laughed at many times before and he had never let it get to him.

There were no important announcements at breakfast, which enabled Severus to concentrate upon eating and planning out his new classroom rules in his head. He was quiet throughout the meal, though he did manage to observe what the rest of the staff was eating and talking about, which was the terrible influence Voldemort and his followers were having upon several of the children, mostly the Death Eater families, though also the Muggleborns suffered from persecution, and so did some half-bloods as well.

The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor had grown so bad that none of the students were allowed to carry wands inbetween classes, they had to hand them to the teacher after each lesson now and the teacher would give them to the next professor the student had class with, it was a pain in the arse, but it cut down upon minor duels and hexing in the corridors. After dinner, students were allowed their wands to practice homework, but if they were caught dueling, would lose one hundred House points and have detention for two weeks and have their wands confiscated.

Severus made a mental note to speak with the Slytherins about not getting involved in arguments with the lions. It might not do much good, but at least he would make an effort to discourage random acts of violence. He wished he could also discourage the Death Eater children from following in their parents' footsteps, but that would totally blow his cover if the child ever reported back home.

When breakfast was ended, Severus spoke briefly with Dumbledore about a "field trip" to St. Mungos, explaining why he thought it would be good to take the students there, especially the first years. The Headmaster said he would think about it and get back to the Potions Master later.

Severus retreated to the dungeons, where he spent the rest of his prep period writing the new class rules on the board and setting up for his first class of the morning—second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Most of these students were not looking for trouble, and Severus took roll calmly, then went into explaining the class rules and penalties. He also decided to give points if a student performed well, thus encouraging good behavior and study skills.

The first half of the lesson went well, he explained the basic properties of the draft they would be brewing and asked several questions about the different plants and magical herbs in it. Most of the students knew the correct answer to the questions, those that didn't, he assigned a reading to.

Finally they were ready to brew. Taking Dickon's advice, he chose the pairs for the lab, making them boy-girl, same House but not those who normally sat together. Then he walked around, checking on the measurements of each pair and correcting those who were not chopping, dicing, or crushing the ingredients correctly.

"What does it matter if the lavender is minced instead of diced?" complained one tall Gryffindor girl.

"A great deal," Severus replied, frowning down at her. He fumbled for an analogy, finally settling on cooking, since he also did a lot of it. "What if you were trying to make mashed potatoes and you tried to mash a whole potato, what would happen?"

"It would take longer."

"Exactly. That's why you dice potatoes before you mash them. To make it easier. It's also why you mince certain herbs, to release the essence and make it stronger. A Sleeping Draught is only as good as the ingredients and the smaller you chop the more oil is released from the lavender plant. Generally, if a recipe calls for an ingredient to be prepared a certain way, rest assured there is always a reason for it. Some types of magical plants can only be used when you chop or prepare them a certain way. That is why you should always pay close attention to your instructions."

"Oh. Okay, professor. I get it now," she said.

"Chop that finer," he instructed.

Then he moved on to another work station.

He showed another pair how to regulate their fire by asking them pointedly what was wrong with their cauldron. Once they figured it out, then he lowered the flame. "Always watch your fire, Mr. Hopewell. Go from a simmer to a boil and you'll have ruined all your work with a moment of carelessness."

He took points from those who were gossiping or fooling around, though not very many.

He had almost made it around the room when disaster struck. He had gone to examine the cauldron of two Ravenclaws at the far right of the dungeon, which was simmering adequately. However he noticed that the boy was doing all the work of preparing the ingredients while his partner simply sat there with her arms wrapped about her middle. Frowning severely, for he hated slackers, he said, "Miss Fielding, is there a reason why you aren't helping Mr. Williams with the ingredients? Do you think you are above getting your hands dirty?"

"She's not feeling well, sir," said her partner.

Severus turned to look at the girl. "What's the matter?"

"Professor Snape, I think I'm going to—" she began, then she threw up all over his boots.

"Eeew!"

"Gross!"

"Nice one, Misty!" mocked a Gryffindor a few rows down.

The sick and humiliated witch started to cry. "I'm so sorry, sir!"

Grimacing, he quickly vanished the mess and said quietly, "Go to the Hospital Wing and see Madam Pomfrey, Fielding. Do you need assistance?"

More snickers and hooting followed this statement.

"Yeah, she needs help, all right, sir."

"Her head's always in the clouds."

Fielding shook her head and practically ran from the room.

"Mr. Williams, as you were. The rest of you lot, tend to your cauldrons and quit sniggering like a bunch of ninnies. I would wager all of you have done that at least once, did you find it funny at the time?"

Several negative replies came back and some students looked rather ashamed. Of course, the distraction also meant some solutions were ruined or brewed incorrectly, which irritated Severus, who hated to waste ingredients like that. He returned to his desk, waiting while the students brought their finished drafts up to him to be graded. He also summoned a house elf to check upon poor Fielding and see if she had managed to make it to the Hospital Wing.

The elf returned and said she had, Poppy had given her a potion to settle her stomach and she was now resting.

"Homework is written on the board, copy it down before you leave," he told the class. "Any late or unfinished assignments will be graded accordingly."

There were groans at that, predictably.

Severus waited until the class had filed out before grabbing a Headache Remedy and downing it. He then went about using a Cleaning Charm on the cauldrons, keeping a few filthy for detention and scouring the rest. He then sent a note informing Fielding that she could make up the missed potion on Wednesday, when he had a free period.

His next challenge was grading homework. Until he was on the other end of parchment, Severus had never realized why teachers insisted upon proper penmanship. He was at home, sitting at the kitchen table, with Lily watching and drinking a cup of cocoa, when he suddenly tossed down the piece of parchment he'd been struggling to read for the past fifteen minutes in disgust. "I cannot believe someone would hand this in! Jess could probably write better. Look at this!" He shoved the parchment over to Lily. It was full of cross outs, blots and the writing was nearly unreadable. "How the hell can I grade this?"

Lily frowned down at it. "This is bad, Sev. Then again, he's only a firstie. Hufflepuff too." She handed it back to him.

"So? What does that matter?"

"Why don't you tell him to do it over and give half-credit?"

"All right. And then I'm telling him to see Sprout and get some remedial penmanship classes, because this is bloody ridiculous." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Dickon had warned him about how sloppy some students were, but his imagination paled against reality.

Then there were those who didn't even bother to read the assignment and just wrote anything. He had known people like that back in school, but they had never seemed as numerous as they did now, when he had to grade homework written by a dozen of them. "Dunderheads, the lot of them!" he muttered, setting to work with his red ink. "Maybe I ought to award points for sheer imagination!" he sneered. "How stupid can you get?"

Lily chuckled. "Sev, my mother used to say stupid is as stupid does and kids trying to avoid doing homework are as stupid as they come."

Severus nodded. He agreed with Lily's mother one hundred percent.

He had just finished grading one class when a large Great Horned owl came tapping at the window with a letter for Professor Snape from Dumbledore. In it the Headmaster gave his permission for Severus to take his first and second years on the St. Mungos "field trip".

"That's a brilliant idea, Sev." Lily exclaimed. "I think if Slughorn had done that with the Marauders there would have been a whole lot less pranks in potions."

"Maybe." The new professor said. "Hopefully this will give them a sharp lesson about behaving around volatile and dangerous substances. But if not, I can always make them chop and skin things and extract firecrab guts till their fingers fall off."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Your detentions will be legend in the school if you make them harvest firecrab parts."

"Good. If they fear getting detention with me, I'll have a lot less problems in class." The Potions Master said, smirking. Then he made a mental note to keep an eye upon Miss Fielding, for some uncanny instinct told him she might be a target of bullying, or already was, and if so, he was going to put a stop to it now, because no student should ever have to endure what he had at school. And children could be cruel and heartless, no one knew that better than he did. Fielding was quiet, sensitive, and apparently even those in her own House did not think much of her, since not one of them had spoken up in her defense that day when the Gryffindors mocked her. Not a good sign. So he would watch, and if necessary interfere as well, the way someone should have done years ago with the Marauders. Because the atmosphere among the students was now so tense that bullies would probably tend to use hexes that harmed more than humiliated, and the last thing Hogwarts needed was a student tormented to death by her classmates.

Finally he set aside his quill and took Lily in his arms. Homework be damned, this was the weekend and he finally had leisure to spend with his wife, whom he had been dreaming of all week long. "I missed you." He murmured.

"How much?" she teased, her eyes alight with passion.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you." He said, then he picked her up and climbed up the stairs. Like his students, he thanked Merlin when the weekend arrived.

**Well, I'm finally back to this story! Yay! But For A Dog has been completed and now I can concentrate on this one and a few others. Thanks for being so patient and please review and let me know how you liked Severus and the family here. **

**I should now be updating weekly. :) I have almost 1,000 reviews on this story so far! Maybe I'll reach 1K with this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it, especially because sometimes I take long to update. **

Return


	53. Field Trip

**53**

**Field Trip**

On Monday morning, Severus had his first years, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, line up before the classroom door. They shuffled into place looking puzzled and exchanging glances with each other. What was going on?

The Potions Master stood at the front of the entrance to the classroom and waited until the children had quit fidgeting and grew quiet before he began to speak. "Today, instead of your regular classroom lab I am going to take you on a little field trip."

"A field trip?" asked one Ravenclaw. "Where?"

"To the Forbidden Forest, sir?" inquired a Gryffindor.

"What are we going to do on this trip? Gather herbs and stuff, sir?" asked a blond haired girl.

"No. For this trip we shall be leaving Hogwarts and visiting St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies. Now, you will all follow me quickly and quietly to the Great Hall, where we shall all Floo into the main floor of the hospital."

"Why are we going there? Nobody here is sick."

"I don't like hospitals. There's too many sick people in there."

"I'm allergic to hospitals," complained Stephens.

"You will find out the purpose of the visit after we arrive. Now, let us be on our way. Come!"Severus told them, ignoring the complaints. He turned about and his long cloak swirled about his ankles.

SSLSPPJPRBCB

Warned in advance that a class from Hogwarts would be visiting the hospital, the staff was on hand to help the children from the Floo. Luckily, the hospital was not too busy at this hour of the morning. It was located in London, and used the façade of a closed down department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. to cause Muggles to look the other way. If they hadn't come by Floo, they would have encountered the department store dummy, which was dressed in an outdated style of men's fashion, and the dummy would have told the wizard or witch to proceed by walking through the department store window. However, they had bypassed that part and now stood in the waiting area, where a Welcome Witch frowned and rolled her eyes at the children. Most of the staff wore lime green Healer robes, though a few of the higher echelon wore white. All bore the St. Mungo's logo on their robes of a crossed wand and bone. The children looked about curiously as they emerged from the fire, and saw some wizards sitting in worn out chairs, some were coughing and green-faced, others had steam coming out of their eyes or hands sticking from their chests. One old man had a rooster head growing out of his arm which kept crowing.

Severus waited patiently until the last child, Zachary Zithers, was out before revealing the reason for this field trip. He held up a hand and said sternly, "Silence, all of you. Now then, some of you may remember that last week several of your classmates exploded cauldrons and fooled around in class. That will not be happening again. I believe that one reason why you think such behavior is acceptable or even amusing is because you do not yet grasp what a serious injury could result from such pranks and carelessness. You think tossing a wrong ingredient in your neighbor's cauldron is a joke, that misreading a potions recipe isn't all that big of a deal, that putting your ingredients in your cauldron backwards just to see what would happen is a successful experiment. I can tell you that I do not agree with anything of the sort in my classroom, but most of you expect me to disagree with you and so probably won't take my words to heart. Therefore I have arranged a little excursion to show you exactly what could happen to children who fool about and don't pay attention or pull pranks in potions."

"Sir?" a timid Ravenclaw with red hair and glasses raised her hand. "We already know what happens when you make a potion wrong—it explodes and could kill you."

"There are worse things than death, Miss Arundel. Now come along. Keep up with me, do not dawdle, and do not stray from the group or touch anything. Disobey me and you'll have detention gutting firecrabs and scrubbing the floor tonight. Understood?"

This time there were no more wise cracks.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

Severus led them downstairs to the floor called Artifact Accidents, which was where people went who had had exploded cauldrons, crashed brooms, malfunctioning wands and so forth.

There he was met by two familiar faces. He had been expecting someone on staff to come and show them about, but was unprepared to see his sister-in-law Petunia and her best friend, Annie Lyons, a Muggleborn witch who had been caught in the crossfire of a Death Eater attack and now had a permanently scarred face. "Petunia? Annie? I hadn't expected to see you here."

"We heard through the grapevine that Hogwarts' new Potions Master was bringing his class here on a field trip and Annie suggested we ought to be the ones to show you about." Petunia said, smiling warmly at him. "So here we are, Severus."

"It's rather more like an object lesson," Severus elaborated. This was the first time he had seen Petunia since her wedding and he thought she looked well. "Married life would seem to agree with you, Tuney," he said in a very soft voice.

"It does. Very much. As much as I would say it agrees with you."

Severus nodded, his black eyes glittering. Then he turned back to his class and said, "Children, this is our guide, Lady Petunia Potter and her friend Annie Lyons. Listen closely to what they have to say."

"Are you Healers?" asked one child.

"No, we're volunteers," Petunia answered. "But Annie was once a patient here at St. Mungos."

Annie turned and faced them for the first time, showing her ruined visage to the students without flinching or looking awkward.

Several girls gasped in horror and covered their mouths.

Others stared avidly at her, like spectators at a freak show.

"Merlin! Did you see . . .?"

"How awful!"

"Blimey, but it's like having two faces."

"Bloody hell!"

"How'd that happen? Did you stick your face in the cauldron?"

Severus' eyes flashed. "Who said that? That remark was not only rude but insensitive! If I find out who said that, you're going to regret it. You are to treat Miss Lyons with the utmost respect, as you would a professor."

Annie cleared her throat and met the gazes of the children steadily. "That's all right, Severus. Often people stare at me or make comments like that because they are uncomfortable looking at me. However, I refuse to hide behind a mask or a Glamour. What happened to me was not because of an exploded cauldron. It was from a Death Eater attack. I was caught in the spell backlash and this was the result." She gestured at her ruined face. "I am lucky to be alive today, and even luckier to have found friends such as Petunia and Professor Snape, who know that it is not the outside that matters, but the inside."

Several of those who had been staring at her looked away, ashamed, and stared at the floor.

"All right then. I am going to lead you to the ward where exploded cauldron victims are treated. Some of these patients were victims of experiments gone horribly wrong, while others were victims of their own carelessness, and occasionally of others' as well. Some have been here awhile, others have just arrived. But all of them are willing to share their experiences with you in the hope that you will learn from it. Magic is not to be treated lightly. It can amuse, but it can also harm if used improperly."

"My husband used to be known as a prankster at school," Petunia added. "But he realized after he almost blew up his best friend playing about with a potion, that some things aren't to be tampered or fooled around with."

"Did his friend end up like Miss Lyons?" asked a Ravenclaw girl timidly.

"No, but it was a near thing." Petunia told them. Then she beckoned them down the corridor and into the first room along the row, knocking lightly on the door as she did so. "Iggy, may we come in?"

"Of course, Petunia darling," called out a deep male voice, with the hint of an Irish accent.

When the children and Snape had crowded into the room, they saw a skinny man in gray robes sitting at a table, reading the paper. One of his ears was missing and there was hair only on one side of his head. He looked at them and said cordially, "Good morning, children. My name is Ignacius O'Malley. I'm told you need to be given a bit of a wake up call when it comes to behaving in class for your Potions Master. Do you see this here? I got this when I went too far with an experiment, I didn't listen to my instructor and I added too many firestar roots then next thing I knew. . .Ka-Boom!"

Some of the girls cried out in horror and even Stephens looked suitably shocked.

"Couldn't you grow the ear back?" asked a boy.

"Or your hair?" queried a Gryffindor girl with blond hair.

Iggy shook his head. "No, for the potion burned away all the hair follicles and they can't be regenerated. Same thing with the ear. Not everything can be regrown with magic. Sometimes, you just have to live with the mistakes you made. There's no magic spell for stupidity."

"There is, however, something you can do to prevent you from making the same mistake Iggy did." Petunia said. "And that's to keep your mind on your work and listen to your professor. Otherwise you might end up like Iggy."

An involuntary shudder rippled through the student body.

They visited four more victims, each one had varying degrees of deformities, one was blind and could barely speak, acidic fumes had taken both her sight and her voice. Another was swathed in bandages from head to foot, almost like a leper, it wasn't certain if he would live yet, he had been burned so badly when his cauldron superheated due to a miscast fire spell. He was still school age, and the one who had cast the spell had been a student known for his love of jokes. That one was now in a different part of St. Mungos, undergoing treatment for guilt-ridden shattered minds.

It was that last one that really got to the students. Several of the girls started crying and one or two boys grew nauseous and rushed off to the bathroom. One of those was young Mr. Stephens. They returned pale and shaken. When Snape inquired if they were all right, Stephens said, "Fine. It's just that . . .he's so . . .I never thought . . .anything like that could happen . . .but now when I look at him . . .that could have been me. Or . . .or somebody else . . ." He swallowed hard, his eyes wide and scared. Tears glistened in them. "I . . .I'm sorry, Professor Snape. Really sorry. I thought you were just being strict for nothing . . ."

"Now you understand why I insist that you not fool around during class, and always read the instructions carefully. Potions are a very volatile substance—they can explode easily, even when you're being careful, and that is why I am so strict with you. I am trying to prevent accidents like these."

"There's a time and place to have fun, and potions class is not it," Petunia interjected.

"You just remember poor Grimsby here if you're tempted to pull another prank and think about it," added Annie sternly.

All of them nodded solemnly.

Several students asked if they could send chocolates or cards and things to the patients here, and Annie said that would be greatly appreciated. "A lot of these patients get infrequent visits from their family and they would enjoy knowing that others care about them and what's to become of them. It helps a great deal, to know that. Or even to visit for a little while, so they know that the world hasn't forgotten them. Poor Grimsby there, his mama stopped coming to see him, told us she couldn't bear it any more, thinking he might die or if he recovered, be some kind of ugly thing," Annie said in a very soft voice. "Terrible to not have the support of your family."

"What of his father?"

"He comes every now and again, but not regular." Annie shook her head in disapproval.

"Can the boy still hear and speak?" asked Snape softly.

"Yes, when he isn't under the influence of strong pain relieving potions and Sleeping Drafts like today." Annie answered. "The Healers are doing what they can to try and mend the damage gradually, it's a miracle the boy has lasted this long. He's a scrapper. Pity his parents ain't."

"How long has he been here?"

"A month, I believe. The accident occurred over the summer, him and his friend Marvin were fooling about in Marv's basement. He would have been a third year, I think." Annie replied.

Severus cast a look over at the figure in the bed, wrapped like a mummy ready for burial. "If I have time, I would like to visit a few days a week for an hour or so."

"Sir?" Stephens tugged on Snape's sleeve, then quickly removed his hand when his teacher frowned at him. "Can I come too, Professor?"

"You mean _may I_, and why would you wish to do so?"

"I figure maybe he might want to talk with another kid. I'll bet none of his friends ever come to see him now, right?"

"You are right, young man. Marty's out of his head with guilt and I don't know if Grimsby ever had any other friends."

"Maybe it'll help."

Severus looked hard at Stephens, and saw honest regret and remorse in the boy's eyes. "Very well. But these trips will not be an excuse to get out of homework, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I shall inform you when I am planning one." Severus said.

He gave the lesson a few more minutes to sink in, then satisfied that the class had learned their lesson, he said, "We shall be heading back to the school in a few moments. I want you to all think hard about what you saw here and be ready to write an essay of your experiences once you return to class."

Loud groans followed that statement.

Snape ignored them. "I want you to say thank you to Lady Petunia and Miss Lyons for taking time out of their busy schedule to guide us, and then go and line up at the door. Any pushing or shoving and you'll lose ten points."

The children obeyed, and that left Snape free to speak with Petunia, who immediately asked how her sister was, and how she was getting on living in Hogsmeade. Severus replied that they were both still adjusting to his schedule and it would be fine. He then asked how she was doing.

"Keeping busy, Sev. You know me, I can't stand to be idle. Except when James is home." Petunia laughed. "But he's been so busy with work lately I hardly see him except for a few minutes when he eats and then falls asleep. I worry about him, there have been more and more attacks and crimes committed, and he's going to be right in the middle of it, but all I can do is pray he comes home safe to me. Being an Auror is a dangerous job, but it's what he loves."

Severus nodded. "Tell him to be careful."

"I will." Then Petunia gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered, "Give Lily my love and tell her I'll write to her soon. Maybe stop by for a visit one day too."

"I will." He cast a glance over at his students and said, "I had best get going. Goodbye, Petunia, Miss Lyons."

He headed to the front of the line and a much more subdued and reflective class followed him back to the fireplace.

Arriving in the dungeons once more, Snape ordered them to start on their essays immediately, they still had an hour left of their double period. Soon the scratch of pens on parchment filled the lab and Severus pulled out some homework assignments from another class to grade. His field trip had gone well, thank Merlin, though it would remain to be seen if the students really had taken the lesson to heart until the next class. He had three more classes to take on the field trip, one more today and two tomorrow. Hopefully they would come away with a revised attitude towards pranks and potions and compassion for those who had suffered mishaps. He also hoped that Petunia would come and visit Lily soon, he knew how much she missed her sister.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post, but I got sidetracked by a new plot bunny and have just gotten word last night that my second cousin died of melanoma. We knew he was sick and recieving treatments, but not that he was terminal until yesterday. It's really sad, he was only 60 and his mother and brother passed away just a few years ago as well. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will have some more James and Sirius and Orion in it, maybe some Reg too, as the war heats up in the wizarding world.**


	54. You Can't Save Them All

**54**

**"You Can't Save Them All"**

_October, 1979:_

James Potter had always prided himself on having courage under pressure, like the Gryffindor lion that was the emblem of his House during his schooldays. Since he had become an Auror, he had come to regard his profession as the best kind of role—he got to fight evil wizards and save innocents just like the knight his wife always compared him to. He found hunting down miscreants as the ultimate challenge, and along with his partner, Sirius, had managed to save several families from the Death Eaters purges.

Lately, however, Voldemort's followers had become bolder. Where they used to attack under cover of darkness, cloaked in shadows and mist, they now began to single out targets during the daylight as well. Several shops in Diagon Alley had been trashed, their store fronts broken, windows shattered, roofs blown apart, stock destroyed, and in the case of a few, the proprietors dragged out to experience the "justice" of Lord Voldemort. James and Sirius, accompanied by their mentor, Orion, had gone and invesitigated quite a few of those disturbances, and arrested two dark wizards and helped the injured shopkeepers, taking them to St. Mungos.

Orion claimed their success rate was due to their very good spy network. James wasn't sure about that. To him, the spy network were just invisible information gatherers, but the real work was done by Aurors like him. They were the ones who dueled and made the collars, who fenced with death and came away victorious. In his two months on the force, James had bagged about seven dark wizards, assisted by Orion and Sirius. That was quite a coup for a novice Auror.

Oddly enough, Orion did not act like his juniors were anything special. He simply exhorted them to be careful and to remember that not all dark wizards were stupid or clumsy. "Most of them are canny and sharp, they know how to avoid us, and they also know that, at the moment, we are forbidden to use the truly powerful curses, the ones that can harm irrevocably. They'll use that to their advantage when they can. They have no scruples, and they'll not hesitate to kill anyone in their way, or anyone they feel "deserves" it. So don't get cocky."

Both James and Sirius listened to Orion with half an ear. They respected the older Auror, but thought he was a little too cautious. So, when they entered Headquarters that day, and their head, Bartemius Crouch, Sr, assigned them to help the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, which was planning raids upon several prominent families, including the Malfoys, the LeStranges, and the Goyles, both Sirius and James jumped at the chance to catch those purebloods out.

"I just know the Malfoys are into something shady," Sirius said grimly to James as they pulled on their official robes. "I've never trusted them. Abraxas Malfoy was a known dealer in Dark Artifacts some years back, but was never convicted because of a technicality."

"In other words, he bought off whoever was going to bring charges against him," James clarified.

"Right. And there's no telling what the LeStrange family is into these days, they've always been a bit mad."

"You would know, since your cousin married one," James said.

Sirius grimaced. "Well, Bella's never been what you'd call a smart witch. She's bloodthirsty and vicious. I never got along with her, we were always hexing each other as kids, especially when she tormented Reg. I wouldn't be surprised that her and her husband weren't hiding some Dark artifacts away somewhere."

"Mmm. Same thing with the Crabbes. They're thick as thieves with the Malfoys. Hopefully, we'll be able to catch them out and make a bust."

"Remember, we have to follow protocol exactly," Orion reminded them as he joined them at the communal fireplace. "Otherwise whatever contraband we find could be deemed inadmissible in court."

"Yes, sir," James sighed.

"We know all that, Dad," Sirius frowned.

"Don't act so smug, boy," Orion scolded. "I've seen plenty of criminals walk because procedure wasn't followed during apprehension. Come on, we'll deal with the Lestranges first."

They Apparated to the LeStrange estate, and Orion insisted upon knocking on the door, which was answered by a house elf. "Oh! How may Sorrow serve the great Masters?" the elf groveled.

"Good morning. I am Auror Black, and these are my two junior partners. We're here to investigate a charge of inappropriate magical artifacts being used on this estate. Would you kindly inform your master that we wish to inspect the premises?"

"Yes, Great Lord!" Sorrow bowed so low he almost kissed Orion's boot. "Master Rudolphus shall be with you shortly. Please come in and be seated in the front parlor. Woe shall show you where it is. Woe, the Master has important lords to visit!" Then with a crack, the elf disappeared.

An instant later, another house elf, this one a female, appeared and beckoned them into the manor.

Despite their unexpected arrival, the three Aurors did not find anything suspicious on the LeStrange estate. Sirius was sure it was because Orion had announced that they were Aurors, and muttered about being so aboveboard. "James could have used his cloak, Dad, to infiltrate the manor before we came to the door. Then we might have found something."

Orion shook his head. "Sirius, any evidence gained that way is illegal. It's the same as breaking and entering. We have to show warrants and be permitted on the grounds."

"But then that gives the bloody bastards time to hide their dark stuff somewhere," objected his son.

"Not always, son. Come, I'm sure the Crabbes will have something we can confiscate." Orion said.

Sure enough, they found an illegal cursed knife and a Necklace of Strangulation in among Amos and Lucinda Crabbe's possessions. Both of them were hauled in for questioning, but the results were inconclusive, as they both maintained that the items were gifts and they had no idea what they did. So they had to be released.

Seething, James and Sirius and Orion went on to the Malfoy estate. They found Abraxas and Lucius absent, and only Lucius' mother, Ava, was at home. She pretended to be shocked when Orion produced the warrant, and insisted upon running several spells on it—to determine if it was official.

All of them recognized that she was stalling, but there was little they could do but endure it. When Ava finally tired of casting verification charms, she graciously allowed them to search the house and the grounds.

It took them over an hour, Orion was nothing if not thorough, and Ava kept shooting him dark glances, and muttering about the fact that he could suspect a cousin, of all things!

Sadly, they came up with nothing.

"Dammit, they've hidden the evidence," hissed Sirius angrily to James. "I wish we could plant some kind of device in here that would alert us when a Dark artifact was uncovered."

James nodded, wishing that he dared disregard the rules like he had during school. But he dared not flout Crouch's authority that way. His boss was a stickler for regulations and he wouldn't hesitate to dismiss any of his corps who broke rules for whatever reason. And James did not want to be sacked and disgraced, he had worked too hard to get where he was.

Just then, Orion received a message from a post owl. It was from Crouch, telling them there was an emergency situation in Southampton, a family was under attack from Death Eaters.

Orion ordered his two partners to get on their brooms and start flying and quickly informed Ava that they would return another time to complete their investigation. He then mounted his broom and soared away. Ava Malfoy hid a small smile of triumph. Her diversion had worked superbly.

By the time the Aurors reached the Muggleborn house, the reek of Dark magic and death permeated the air. Orion could tell even before he set foot inside the house that they were too late. The door had been kicked in and there was no sound from inside the house.

Sirius frowned. "Dad, what's going on?" He drew his wand and started forward.

"Sirius, wait!" Orion called, but Sirius ignored him and ran through the door. He skidded to a stop so abruptly his boots squeaked on the linoleum. "Bloody hell!" he cried, his voice suddenly rising an octave in horrified disbelief. "Oh, bloody damn _hell_!"

"Padfoot, what is it?" asked James, and he followed his friend into the house, all set to do battle with any dark wizards in the vicinity.

Except there were no Death Eaters. Only their victims, lying still upon the floor, in sticky pools of blood, their limbs bent at odd angles, their faces frozen in terrible rictus' of terror and agony. There were four of them. A father, mother, and two children. One looked to be about ten, the other was a mere toddler.

The house was a wreck, furniture was overturned and smoking holes burned into the carpet and the walls as testimony to the Death Eaters violence. Blood was splattered all across the den like gory confetti.

"Blessed Merlin!" Orion muttered, though he had known the minute they arrived that something terrible had happened.

Sirius gulped sharply, looking as if he wanted to vomit. "How could . . .miserable bastards! We were too late!" He stared as if transfixed at the dead bodies.

"But how?" James wondered, dazed. "We came as soon as we got the call. It only took fifteen minutes."

"The call came too late," Orion said heavily. "Still, let's see if there were any survivors. You two go and search, I'll make a report to headquarters."

"Right." James said, feeling suddenly nauseous. He had to force himself to walk past the bodies.

The toddler, a child wearing a little romper, stared up at him sightlessly from the floor, her golden curls sticky with blood. It seemed she reproached him and she shuddered, feeling sick. _Poor kid! No one should have to die this way. Especially not a child. _He quickly left and went into the kitchen, finding something still baking in the oven.

When he opened it, he found a pie, the crust oozing red juice. It was probably just strawberries or cherries, but the sight of it made James' gorge rise and he bolted over to the sink and threw up.

"Prongs, you okay?" Sirius called.

"No." James replied, his voice shaking. "I'm not okay, Padfoot. How can I be? They're all dead. And it's our fault."

He wiped his mouth upon a towel and then turned off the oven. He left the pie where it was.

Then he went to check the rest of the house.

As Orion had feared, there was no one else living in the house. They did find pictures of a boy in Hogwarts robes hanging on the wall. According to Headquarters, this had been the home of a boy named Arthur Stephens. Art was currently at Hogwarts, as a first year, as yet he was unaware of the tragedy that had befallen his family.

"All the time we were mucking about looking for Dark artifacts, they were being tortured and killed," James cried savagely. "We could have saved them if we only knew what was going on."

"James, calm down," Orion laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down? How can you say that? They were murdered! We were had!" James snapped. "It was all a diversion."

"James, you don't know that," Orion began. "This is war, Potter, and sometimes we can't be everywhere at once. We do the best we can, but sometimes . . .you can't save them all. Don't feel guilty."

"What about our spy network, Dad?" Sirius demanded, wiping his eyes. "If they're so good, why the hell didn't they know about this sooner?"

"Sirius, they're only human. They aren't privy to every move the Death Eaters make."

"Then what good are they?"

Orion scowled. "Don't blame them, Sirius, because they're not omniscient. I warned you that this wouldn't be the grand adventure you thought it would be. This isn't some fairy tale, where good always triumphs over evil. This real life, and sometimes . . .hell, a lot of the time . . .the innocents are killed and there's nothing we can do except bury the bodies." He looked down at the family and shook his head sadly. Then he pointed his wand and a black sheet wound itself about each body, shrouding them from view.

"Who's going to inform the other kid about this?" asked James.

"I'm sure Crouch will contact Dumbledore and he'll break the news to the boy," Orion said heavily. "Someone from the coroners will be along soon to take away the bodies and do an autopsy. Not that there's much doubt about what killed them, but it's routine."

After the coroners arrived to pronounce the time of death and remove the bodies and also any evidence that there had been a murder done, so Muggle authorities would not be suspicious, Orion headed back to Headquarters with James and Sirius, both of whom were very subdued and miserable. Orion tried again to alleviate their guilt and shame, but he knew there was little he could say, and they would have to work through it themselves. The first death was always the hardest.

Once they had given in their reports to Crouch, he reassigned them to some routine patrol work, stating that he would send an owl to Hogwarts immediately, informing the Headmaster what had occurred. He too was livid, and vowed that he would go to the Minister and insist he authorize the use of Unforgivable Curses, because the enemy had an unfair advantage and such an outrage could not be permitted to continue.

Orion looked disapproving, but Sirius was all for it. "Let's give the bastards a taste of their own medicine."

James was unsure of the wisdom of that ruling. If they started using the same tactics as their enemies, how then were they any better than the Death Eaters? Besides, he was too heartsick to contemplate revenge. He kept seeing the accusing eyes of the little girl in his mind, asking him why he had not come in time to save her. _I'm sorry. So very sorry. How many others like you will die before this war is over?_

Petunia knew there was something wrong the moment James arrived home that night. He didn't come through the Floo with his usual hail-and-well-met attitude, calling out, "Tuney, love, I'm home!"

Instead he came in quietly, not even letting anyone know he was there. Except Bilbo, who always seemed to know when one of the family had entered the house.

"Master James, welcome home!" the elf greeted him. "Would you like a cold drink? Or some apple tarts?"

"No, thank you, Bilbo." James replied dispiritedly. "I just need a hot shower and a firewhiskey."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. "I shall have it in your room, Master."

Petunia came out of her room, dressed for dinner in a simple yet elegant deep blue robe with white phoenixes embroidered upon it. She ran into James on the stairs, he was coming up as she was walking down. "James! You're home early!" She exclaimed. She would have hugged him, but then she noticed that something was . . .off about him. He looked worn and haggard, and the normal sparkle in his eyes when he saw her was dimmed. "James, what is it? A bad day at work?"

"You could say that. Excuse me, I need to go and clean up. Get the stench out of my nostrils." His mouth tight, he climbed the stairs to his room and went to take a shower.

But even fifteen minutes of scrubbing failed to wash away the stain of failure and the guilt he felt every time he thought about the bodies of the slain, and the young boy who was now an orphan. Orion had tried to talk to him again before his shift ended, but James had told him he was fine and had left. It had been a lie. He wasn't fine at all.

He was convinced that there had to have been something he could have done, all evidence to the contrary. He was also convinced that the raids on the three Death Eater suspects had been a diversion, while they had been searching Malfoy Manor, Abraxas and Lucius could have been having sport with the Stephens family. Once more, the silent face of the golden-haired toddler rose in his mind. _You didn't save me. Why? Why didn't you save me?_

James shut his eyes and stuck his head under the spray, trying to pretend that tears were not mingling with the hot water down his cheeks.

Upon emerging from his bathroom, he found a glass of Firkins upon the bedside table, as requested. After dressing again, he gulped it down. The alcohol made a pleasant burn in the back of his throat. He thought about drinking another one. But he knew his parents and his wife expected him for dinner, and he couldn't seek the oblivion of alcohol like he wanted to.

At dinner, he barely ate, and told the family only about the unsatisfactory raids. "I'm tired, I think I'll go and lie down for a bit," he told Liana and Petunia when they asked if he wanted dessert.

He returned to his room, and summoned Bilbo to get him another glass of firewhiskey. Then he sat in the wing chair and looked out of the window, across the grounds of the estate, slowly sipping the liquor and wondering how he could have ever thought himself a good Auror. What a fool he had been! When it mattered most, he had not been there, and lives had been lost.

Down in the dining room, Charles, Liana, and Petunia were exchanging worried glances and Liana suggested to Petunia that she go and try and talk to her husband, since something was obviously bothering him. "He almost never misses dessert, except when he's suffering from a stomach ailment. And he seemed so . . . distant tonight."

"I noticed that too." Petunia agreed. "Well, I'd better go and talk with him."

She found James sprawled in the wing chair, his shirt half-undone, his hair tousled, finishing off what remained in his glass and then snapping his fingers for Bilbo. "Bring me another, Bilbo!"

"James! What on earth are you doing?"

"Getting drunk. What's it look like?"

Petunia shut the door behind her and stared at him. She had never seen her confident devil-may-care husband in such a state and it frightened her. She had few experiences with drunken men, and none of them were good. Images of Vernon and Tobias Snape flashed through her head. Then she banished the images. James rarely indulged in alcohol, that he did so now must mean something terrible had happened.

She came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, just as Bilbo popped back in the room and refilled his glass. When would have picked it up, she said softly, "Wait. Talk to me, please. What happened today?"

Her husband looked at her, stricken. "You don't want to know, Tuney."

"Yes, I do. You're upset, I want to help."

"You can't."

"I can listen."

He sighed. He had never kept anything from her before. "I . . .all right. After we had searched Malfoy Manor, Orion got a call from headquarters . . ."

When he had finished the whole sorry tale, the bitter taste of failure was back on his tongue. "Three people dead and one orphaned. What the hell kind of Auror does that make me?"

Petunia hugged him, her heart aching for his pain. "Oh, James. I'm so sorry. I wish this bloody war were over. That poor child! Those poor people!"

"That little girl . . .her face . . ." James muttered hoarsely. "I'll never forget it. Orion says you can't save them all, that it's impossible."

"He's right. You might be a wizard, love, but for all that you're still a human being," she said, stroking his hair. "All you can do is your best. You shouldn't blame yourself."

He shook his head irritably. "We should have known. Why didn't we? Why did the damn dispatcher wait to contact us? If we'd gotten there ten minutes sooner, they might still be alive!"

"Maybe. You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. They were still warm."

She wrapped her arms about him and held him. "Hindsight's always twenty-twenty. What happened was a terrible tragedy, and I hope you catch the ones that did such an unspeakable act and put them away for life. Or even kill them."

"I intend to. If I ever find out who did this . . ." He swallowed a mouthful of firewhiskey. "Some knight in shining armor I am."

She put a finger to his lips. "Don't. You failed, but not because of lack of trying. Orion doesn't blame you, does he? Or Mr. Crouch?"

"No."

"If you had done something wrong, they would have told you. But you didn't. Like Orion said, it's war and in war innocents die. Even children."

James leaned his head against her shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of apples and vowing to bring the killers to justice somehow. He allowed Petunia to hold him, drawing strength from her presence. _Merlin, but I hope that kid has somebody left to hold him like this._

In his flat on Half Moon Street in London, Sirius sat alone in the dark, drinking his last bottle of firewhiskey and trying to forget the sights that haunted him. His father had offered him dinner and said he was available to talk about it, but Sirius had declined the offer. He didn't want to discuss his feelings, he wanted to break and tear things, he wanted to track the bastards down and rip out their throats.

But by the time they had arrived on the scene, the trail was cold. Sirius suspected both Malfoys had a hand in the murders, but without proof they could make no arrest. Sirius wished they could force feed those slimy Malfoys Veritaserum. He gulped down the remainder of the firewhiskey, then tossed the bottle into the fireplace. God, but he was disgusted with himself.

Suddenly, he couldn't stand being inside four walls any longer. He needed air, the darkness was smothering, like a tomb. He shifted into his dog form and opened the door with one quick smack of his forepaw, he had long ago mastered the trick of turning doorknobs.

Then he padded out into the night, moving swiftly into the shadows. Behind the apartment complex was a small park. The black dog headed there and after crossing the dimly lit street, sat down and howled at the moon, releasing his grief and anger in long drawn out wails that sent chills down the spines of all who heard him.

At Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and stared down at the parchment before him, sorrow intermingled with apprehension in his blue gaze. He dreaded telling his student of the tragedy that had overtaken his family, but such things had to be done. There was a knot in his stomach as he summoned one of his three personal house elves.

"Winken," he said quietly. "Please fetch Arthur Stephens for me and tell him I would like to talk to him."

"At once, sir." The elf bowed, he was wearing a bit of an old curtain, then he vanished.

Only to return some three minutes later. "Master Dumbledore sir, Winken regrets to inform you that Mr. Stephens is not in the castle."

"What do you mean, Winken?"

"Professor McGongall has said that Stephens is paying a visit to a friend in St. Mungos."

"Alone?"

"Oh no, Headmaster Dumbledore honored sir! Professor Snape is with him."

"Oh. I see. Well then, go to St. Mungos and fetch the boy back here at once. Tell Severus to come too."

"Right away, sir."

The elf disappeared and Dumbledore prepared himself for the unpleasant task ahead of him. He did so dislike being the bearer of bad news.

**Well, here's another chapter for you.**

**Next one will feature Severus comforting his student plus Regulus making an important discovery, as well as Remus and Peter paying an unexpected visit to Sirius.**


	55. Regulus' Discovery

**55**

**Regulus' Discovery**

_St. Mungos:_

Severus listened as Stephens and Grimsby, whose first name was Nate, chatted like old friends, despite the two year difference in their ages. When they had first started visiting the badly burned boy on the weekends, Grimsby had been silent and shy, but eventually once he figured out that the Potions professor and his student weren't there to pity him or gawk at him, and actually wanted to help him recover and be friends with him, he became a lot more friendlier. Severus often brought new potions for him to try that relieve the constant pain of his burned irritated skin and healed him faster.

His face was now seventy-five percent healed, and he had removed all but the bandages about his head, which was still bald and patchy. Thanks to Snape's Skin Restorative potion, he did not look like some sort of reject from a monster film, though the potion was slow to heal other portions of his body, and Grimsby would most likely still have scars over the worst places. "But that's okay. I know I'm lucky I'm still alive and not a lump of fried dough," he'd said on one visit.

Stephens had taken to bringing along a chessboard and a deck of cards or a book. Sometimes they played Wizard Chess or some kind of card game, Stephens knew many Muggle games because he was a Muggleborn and he taught all of them to Nate. Occasionally, Snape would join them for a hand of rummy or bridge. Sometimes he would read aloud from Stephens' book of adventure tales, which had excerpts from such classics like _Gulliver's Travels, Tom Sawyer, Robinson Crusoe, and The Odyssey_. Nate enjoyed that as well, for Severus had a wonderful way with mimicking voices and the stories were brand new to him. Stephens also would tell him the latest news at school, and funny stories of spells miscast and pranks played upon unsuspecting first years.

Nate actually laughed for the first time in months after a joke Stephens told him, and the Head Nurse for the ward, Miss Dawkins, declared that the two wizards were miraculous and the best medicine ever for the lonely injured child. Today, Nate smiled at them when they arrived, and soon both boys were discussing Quidditch teams and players and whether or not they would make their House teams. Stephens was Gryffindor and Grimsby was a Hufflepuff.

The two had been visiting Grimsby for weeks now and the boys had become fast friends, though at first the injured boy had been suspicious of Stephens and Severus, asking them why they would care about him, he wasn't Slytherin or Gryffindor and he had never even been Snape's student. "Why would I matter to you?"

Stephens had answered honestly, "Because if it were me, lying there in that bed day after day, hurting like that and thinking nobody cared, I'd want someone to visit me, even if it's only for an hour. Your best mate's here too, isn't he? How come he doesn't come and see you?"

"Marty?" Grimsby laughed bitterly. "He's all messed up in the head, he isn't allowed to see me, far as I know. The Healers think it'd be bad for me to see him, that I hate him or something."

"Do you?"

Grimsby shook his head. "No. We were both stupid, fooling around with potions that way, and we both paid for it. Sometimes . . .sometimes I wish . . .I could tell him that. That I don't blame him . . ."

"Perhaps I could tell him for you, Mr. Grimsby," Severus had suggested.

"That would be grand, Professor Snape."

Severus had kept his word, visiting Marty that same day and having a long conversation with the guilt-ridden boy about accidents and forgiving oneself and learning from one's mistakes. He did not know how much it helped the young wizard, but he hoped it had done something for him. Marty had been relieved to find that Nate did not hate him for nearly killing him. Severus visited Marty every other week, usually spending an hour with him and also Nate as well. He thought it was ridiculous that the two boys had been kept away from each other, thus fostering more anxiety and guilt and hindering the healing process.

Severus had told Lily of his visits, and expressed the hope that he could get the two children to eventually return to school and attend potions classes again. From what he learned from Marty, the two had been excellent potions students before the accident, and had been experimenting with a potion of their own making when the cauldron exploded. But now, the two were handicapped by guilt and fear, and no one was doing anything to address that little problem except Severus.

Lily approved wholeheartedly of Severus' decision. "I'm glad you're doing something for those poor kids, Sev. It's a shame that no one thought of this before, they might have gotten better sooner."

"If it weren't for my class misbehaving and your sister and Annie bringing us to that ward, I never would have known about them. It was a fortunate coincidence."

Lily smiled. "Perhaps."

The two hour visit was almost up when a house elf popped into the room. "Professor Snape sir!" Winken bowed to the tall wizard. "Headmaster Dumbledore requests that you return to Hogwarts immediately with Master Stephens. He wishes you to see him in his office, both of you, sir!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the elf's agitated tone, wondering what new catastrophe had gone on in the dungeon while he was away. "Very well, Winken," the Potions Master said, recognizing this particular elf as one of Dumbledore's personal servants—he had three, named Winken, Blinken, and Nod, from the famous nursery rhyme. "Mr. Stephens and I shall be along shortly."

Winken bowed again and vanished. Severus rose and went to fetch Stephens, explaining that the Headmaster wished to see them.

Arthur looked up at his teacher uneasily. "What for? I didn't do anything wrong, sir."

"I am sure it is not due to some misbehavior, Stephens." Severus soothed. "Sorry to cut this visit short, Nathaniel, but we must be going."

"Goodbye, sir. Bye, Arthur."

"I'll see you in two weeks, okay?" Stephens waved at him before taking Severus' arm and allowing the professor to Apparate them to the gates of Hogwarts, where they could then walk back to the castle.

SSLSPPJP

The minute Severus saw Albus' face, he knew something terrible had happened. The old wizard's eyes were dark, the ever-present twinkle banished from them, and his face was grave. He took a seat at the Headmaster's request and so did Stephens. "You wished to see us, Headmaster?"

"Yes. I am afraid I have some very unfortunate news." Albus said. Then he looked at Stephens. "Arthur, there is no easy way to say this, I'm afraid. So I shall just speak plainly and hope you forgive my bluntness. There was a raid on a Muggle house by Death Eaters last night . . .your house. The Aurors tried . . .they tried to stop it, but . . .they were too late. Your family . . .is gone, my boy. You have my deepest condolences, Arthur. If there is anything I can do for you . . ."

Stephens was rigid upon his chair, his face pale in stunned disbelief. "They're all dead, sir?" he repeated in a monotone. "Even my baby sister?"

"I'm afraid so, lad. Aurors Potter and Black confirmed it."

"But why? Why would they do it?" whimpered the boy, his eyes filing with tears. "My mum and dad, they weren't wizards . . .they barely knew anything about magic, only what I told them . . .my sisters too. Why would the Death Eaters hurt them? What did they ever do to them?"

Dumbledore looked extremely uncomfortable. "My boy, I wish I knew why they do what they do. But I cannot answer that."

"I can," Severus spoke up, irritated at the Headmaster for dodging the question. "The Death Eaters target Muggles and Muggleborns because of an irrational superiority complex they have. They believe that anyone not a wizard is dirt and can be killed whenever they choose, like you would kill an insect. They targeted your family because they could, and they don't need any more reason than that. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but it is the truth."

Stephens began to tremble violently, struggling to contain his raging grief, horror, and anger. "I understand, sir. But . . .it's not fair! They weren't insects! They were _people_! Just like us! How dare they? How dare . . .?" His voice broke then. "If I ever see one, I'll . . .I'll hex out their eyes, I'll boil them alive in a cauldron of hot oil . . .I'll . . ." He trailed off as the rage gave way to a terrible grief and loss. He started to cry.

"Arthur, is there anyone I can contact, any relative you have . . .?" asked Albus, handing the poor child a handkerchief with lemon drops printed on it.

Stephens shook his head. "No . . .there's no one . . .mum and dad were only children . . .I can't believe they're all gone . . .I wish I'd been there . . .then maybe I could have protected them or . . .something . . ."

Severus moved and laid a gentle hand upon his student's shoulder. "No, Arthur. If you had been there, all you could have done is die with them. You couldn't have saved them."

"I wish I had! Then at least we'd all be together."

"Arthur, would your mother have wished that?" began Dumbledore.

"I don't know!" wailed the boy. "I just want them back . . .I want them back . . ."

He turned suddenly and clutched Severus about the waist, sobbing hard into his middle.

Severus was startled at first, but he gently began to rub the boy's back. He didn't bother with the usual platitudes, knowing that nothing save time could ease the boy's pain. He looked at the Headmaster. "Albus, he cannot go back to Gryffindor Tower like this."

"No. He is far too distraught, poor boy."

Severus nodded. "If you'd like, I could take him to the house Zoey and I are renting. He can have privacy to grieve and comfort from my wife and me."

"Yes, you are right. I shall inform Minerva," Albus said heavily. "What a tragedy!"

Severus bent down and said quietly, "Arthur, listen to me. I am going to take you to my house, all right? You may stay there as long as you like."

Stephens nodded, and allowed Snape to pick him up and use the Floo, traveling from the school to his small house in Hogsmeade in an instant.

Lily was not at home, she was still at work, so Severus was able to get Arthur settled in the extra room, Transfiguring his clothing into sleepwear and giving him a Calming and mild Dreamless Sleep Draft.

"Professor Snape? Will you . . .stay with me until I fall asleep?" Arthur asked plaintively. He still had tear tracks upon his face.

"I will," Severus answered, and then handed the boy a warm washcloth and sat down in a desk chair beside the bed.

In about five minutes, Arthur was sound asleep, and Severus left and went downstairs to wait for Lily to arrive home.

"Oh, Sev! That poor boy!" she exclaimed sadly when Severus told her what had happened. "What will he do now with no family?"

"I don't know, Lily. He'll become a ward of the Ministry, I suppose. They'll place him in a foster home or something."

"What if . . .we asked to take him in?"

"Lily, we couldn't! Not because I wouldn't want to, but . . .what about our cover?"

"What about it? I could keep the Glamour on me and be Zoey till this bloody war is over."

"And what happens when we get called to Death Eater meetings? I can hide it during school, but what about afterwards? How will we explain our sudden departures to him?"

"Easy. You tell him you have a staff meeting with Dumbledore and I'll . . .I'll say I am a member of some witches potions society or something. That will keep him from growing suspicious. I'm hoping that we have a breakthrough soon and this damn war will be over!"

"Me too. We just have to keep our eyes and ears open. So far, Voldemort hasn't spoken to me about anything else pertaining to immortality." Severus sighed. He had managed to win the trust of the Dark Lord, but the canny wizard had not revealed anything to him of any weaknesses he might have, magically or otherwise. Severus was sure he had them, all men did, but Voldemort was hiding them very well.

"Sev? What about Arthur?" Lily prompted.

"If the Ministry agrees, and Arthur agrees, he can stay," Severus said.

"I hope they will. I can't bear to think of the boy sent off to stay with a family who may not even want him around. That would be a travesty, and he deserves better," Lily said. Then she pulled Severus to her and kissed him.

When Arthur woke up several hours later and came down for supper, which he ate hungrily even though he was still grieving, Lily introduced herself and they told him of their wish to make him their ward. "I know I can never replace the family you lost, but I would like to be a sort of . . .big sister to you, or at least a friend. Sev wishes to be your mentor and big brother," Lily told him. "Would that be all right?"

Stephens stared at her for several long minutes, before replying thickly, "That would be better than all right, ma'am. I'll try not to be a burden to you." Then his brow creased worriedly. "But will the Ministry let me stay?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Severus said firmly. "Until then, you may stay here, due to your tragedy, the Headmaster has allowed you to remain here, so you can make yourself at home. I'll discuss rules and so forth tomorrow. And speak with the Headmaster, both about setting up guardianship over you and having a service for your family."

"Thank you, sir." Arthur said quietly.

"You're welcome, Arthur. One other thing. At home, you may call me Severus and my wife Zoey."

"All right."

"Good, now finish your dessert." He gave the boy a tentative smile. He just hoped that the Ministry wouldn't give them a hard time with the guardianship.

To his surprise, Arthur managed a small smile in return.

SSLSPPJPRB

_Borgin and Burkes_

_A week later:_

Regulus was dusting the back shelves of the shop, where some old and ancient magical objects were on display, such as a Hand of Glory, widely used by thieves to aid them in breaking and entering well-warded houses, and a cursed opal necklace which rumor had it already killed eighteen Muggle owners. One of Regulus' duties, besides keeping the shop neat and tidy and making sure each object was displayed to its full potential, was persuading the people who came in to part with their valuable magical objects for "the right price", also known as dirt cheap. Most of those who came to the shop were looking for a fence for stolen goods, or needed to get rid of a questionable dark heirloom before the Aurors discovered it. So they'd quibble, but eventually agree to sell the item for far less than it was worth. In turn, the shop would re-sell the item for far more than they'd bought it for, like any good retailer.

Regulus actually didn't mind relieving these wizards of those questionable objects, because it gave him a chance to pinpoint those wizards of rich families or influential ones as possible Dark followers, and send special notes to the Aurors in Magical law Enforcement to raid their residences. He had helped to catch many families who otherwise would have gotten away with illegal funds or possession of a Dark object. Even so, Regulus didn't feel as if he were doing quite enough for the cause, he knew that Severus and Lily risked their necks every month at the meetings, or brewing potions for the Death Eaters or accompanying Bella on her insane attacks against Muggle and Mudblood families. Regulus wanted to make his cover worthwhile, and not just by nabbing a few corrupt wizards here and there.

He was going to marry Cindy Graves in a few weeks time, it was going to be a small ceremony and reception, despite his mother's wish to have some huge gala. He was only inviting a few close friends and family to it, though he knew somehow the wedding would make it into the society pages of the Prophet and _Witch Weekly_. Regulus figured the lower profile he kept, the better it would be. Cindy had already sent out the invitations and everyone should be getting theirs within a day or two.

He was excited for the wedding, he had loved Cindy ever since that long ago day by the lake at school, and was thrilled that she had been willing to wait a year for him. That was true devotion. He only prayed that his duties as a spy would end soon and then he could reveal all to his family and not be forced to hide his agenda. One would have thought he'd grown used to keeping secrets for years, but the truth was, he had always hated lying to his family, and hoped that Voldemort would reveal some weakness so that the Aurors could kill him.

He had opened a glass display and removed a Lamp of Spirits, which was a lamp that when lit with a black flame candle, summoned up vengeful spirits from beyond the grave to attack anyone the summoner directed them to. A very dangerous object, one which Regulus polished with gloves on. Also in the case was the opal necklace and a Flute of Insanity, guaranteed to drive anyone who heard its haunting melody insane.

As he rubbed brass polish into the base of the lamp, he heard the door open to the shop. He heard Lem Borgin begin his usual patter and then halt and say in a very obsequious tone, "Of course, my Lord. No charge for you. Just let me find what you request. I have had that item a long time, as I'm sure you know. And the ring too."

Regulus inched up behind the next displayed object, a large vanishing cabinet. Voldemort was here in the shop? What could the Dark Lord possibly be buying? Or taking, as the case might be? The young wizard peered around the top of the cabinet and saw Lem going to a long jeweler's cabinet at the back of the shop and unlocking it.

From where he was standing, Regulus had a prime view of the objects in the case that Lem removed. They were a ring and a locket with the Slytherin crest upon them. Regulus gasped. The famed locket of Salazar Slytherin and his ring had been here all the while? It had always been rumored that they had been stolen or lost long ago.

_No wonder Voldemort wants them. He says he's Salazar's direct descendant, and therefore the rightful owner of them. And it's rumored that they both have powerful charms on them. _

Borgin carried the items back to where Voldemort waited, bearing them upon a black velvet cloth. "My Lord, here they are! May I say I am honored to be of service and reunite these ancient heirlooms with their rightful owner at last?"

Regulus crept closer and saw Voldemort staring at the items hungrily, his eyes bright with desire. The Dark Lord reached out and stroked the locket with a fingertip before drawing it over his head. The ring he slid upon his third finger.

Then he gave Borgin a pleased smile. "You have done well, Lemuel. Perhaps I shall return if you obtain another Founder's heirloom for me. Say, perhaps, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw?" Voldemort purred.

"Are you trying to collect them all?"

Voldemort chuckled, a truly frightening sound. "You could say that. I am collecting them and turning them to my own purpose. They will be receptacles of my power."

"Execellent, my Lord. I shall keep my eyes out for it." Borgin bowed, nearly going down on his knees to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe, a practice which had always made Regulus ill.

_Receptacles of his power?_ Regulus mused. _What could he mean by that? Why would he want to store his magic in them? Or is it more than that? I need to re-read the Universal Book of Dark Magic and see if there's a spell that can store one's magic or something else. That doesn't seem like the kind of thing Voldemort would do. He craves power, why would he risk losing it by locking it up?_

He watched Voldemort sweep out of the shop, his dark robes swirling, and then quickly turned back to his polishing, setting the lamp back when Borgin called him. "Black, come here quickly! You'll never guess who was just in here!" he hissed, beckoning Regulus over. He bent and whispered in Regulus' ear, "The Dark Lord himself was here! In this very shop! Looking for Slytherin artifacts, which I just happened to have . . ."

"That's marvelous, sir," Regulus pretended surprise. He was relieved that it was nearly the end of his shift and he could go to visit the Malfoy library and read the Universal Book of Dark magic copy that was there. Lucius had given him an open invitation to study the books there any time he chose.

Borgin was so delighted and impressed that Voldemort had come to patronize _his_ establishment that he let Regulus go home early. Regulus thanked him and Apparated over to Malfoy Manor.

He was met at the door by the Malfoy house elf Dobby, and shown into the library. Dobby brought him a plate of chocolate fudge biscuits and tea and then left him alone. He told Regulus that the Master and Mistress were out and would be back soon.

Regulus nibbled on a biscuit and sipped tea while he flipped through the book. Then he recalled that you could ask the book to show you certain types of spells. He tapped the cover with his wand and whispered, "Show me spells for placing your magic inside an enchanted object."

The book began to flip pages, finally coming to rest upon a page titled Receptacles of Power and Horcruxes.

Regulus froze. He knew a little about Horcruxes, they were the darkest of dark rituals, involving murder and splitting your soul in two. _Could this be what Voldemort intended? And if it was, who would he murder in order to make the Horcrux?_ Chills ran down Regulus' spine. If his hunch was correct, Voldemort would commit murder not once, but twice, in order to activate the Horcruxes.

He read further, and discovered that the creation of a Horcrux would damn one's soul to eternal darkness. Regulus supposed Voldemort didn't care about that, since he intended to live forever. What could he do to stop it? He supposed he could report it to the Order, but then what? Regulus knew that Voldemort undoubtedly already had victims aplenty lined up, there were at least ten hidden in his secret base that could serve that purpose. Regulus knew there was probably nothing they could do about stopping Voldemort from killing, he used the Killing Curse as easily as breathing. But once the Horcruxes were made, what would Voldemort do then?

_Hide them, of course. Hide them in places no one would think to look. Because if anyone found them and destroyed them, his immortality would be lost._ For that was the one drawback of any magic of this kind. It made the wizard both immune from death and yet vulnerable to it at the same time. Which was why most wizards today didn't practice it. But Voldemort was no ordinary wizard, and Regulus knew he would stop at nothing to cheat death. The name he had chosen to be known by literally meant "flight from death".

Regulus grinned to himself. He had discovered Voldemort's fatal weakness—his obsession with death and immortality. Now if only he could also find where Voldemort had hidden the Horcruxes, they might have a chance at killing the sneaky bastard once and for all. This was the chance they had been waiting for.

Regulus felt his heart start to race in anticipation. _I have to tell Sev and Lily about this. And then . . .then I have to get close enough to Voldemort to figure out where he's going to hide those objects. I just pray my hunch is correct. _Then he grimaced. What kind of person had he become, wishing for a dark wizard to commit murder in cold blood? He had become a spy to try and save innocent lives and fulfill Lily's vision. But somewhere along the way, he feared he was losing himself.

_Severus. I have to talk to Severus._ He quickly shrank the book and stuffed it in his pocket. Lucius would not object to him borrowing it. Then he returned home to Grimmauld Place, where he owled Severus and asked if he might come over to discuss something of grave importance. The wording of that last phrase would clue the Potions Master in that Reg wished to talk about Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Brighteyes took off and winged his away north. Regulus settled down to wait for a reply. _Please Merlin, let me be right. We need this breakthrough so badly._

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it's so late in updating but my holiday schedule is really busy and I don't have a lot of time to write. **

**Please leave a review letting me know that you're still reading and interested in this story. Thanks!**


	56. Bittersweet Moments

**56**

**Bittersweet Moments**

When Regulus arrived at the Snapes' cottage in Hogsmeade, he was surprised to find a boy curled up on the sofa, studying a Charms text and drinking a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows. "Hello, I'm Regulus Black, a friend of Severus'," Reg said, raising an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"My name's Arthur Stephens. I'm . . .uh . . .staying here till the Ministry approves Professor Snape's guardianship over me."

Both of Regulus' eyebrows went up. "_Guardianship_? Are you a relative of his or . . . Zoey's?" He asked, remembering just in time to refer to Lily by her pseudonym.

"No, just his student. But my . . .my parents were killed by . . .Death Eaters and I had nobody else so . . ." Arthur explained haltingly, clearly the topic upset him.

"Oh. I see. Well, it's nice meeting you, Arthur. Severus and Zoey are good people, even if Sev can be a little . . .stiff sometimes, if you know what I mean."

He had read that there had been a single survivor of a raid made by Death Eaters, whom he knew had been Avery and Rudolphus LeStrange, a young boy who had been away at Hogwarts, one of Severus' students, but he didn't realize the boy was staying with Severus and Lily. Suddenly, things had just gotten a bit more complicated.

Arthur smiled a little. "I do. But I can deal with it. Professor Snape's all right. I still miss my dad and mum but . . .living here's better than a home with Child Services. At least Severus wanted me here." He didn't add _No one else did,_ but it was in his eyes for Regulus to see.

Regulus nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss. I hope everything works out for you. Is Severus at home?"

"Not right now. He and Zoey went out for a walk down to _The Three Broomsticks_ a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Maybe I can catch up to them. I'll see you later, Arthur."

Arthur nodded at him. "Goodbye, Mr. Black."

"Regulus, please," laughed the other. "Mr. Black's my father." He waved at the boy and then headed out of the cottage. _That's a nice kid there. Damn shame about his family though. I really hope what I discovered can make it possible to stop the bloody Death Eaters and the Dark Lord for good and all. So no one else has to wake up and find out that his whole family has been wiped out on a whim._

Regulus found Severus and Lily sitting in a corner table in _The Three Broomsticks_ enjoying some hot cocoa with a splash of firewhiskey and quietly observing the patrons. "Hey. Having fun?"

"Reg!" Lily exclaimed, rising and giving her friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's been too long since we've seen you."

"Did you Floo to the house first?" Severus asked, smiling and giving his best friend a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Yes, and I met your new ward, Arthur. Thought you were going to wait before having kids, Sev?"

"Zoey couldn't resist him," Severus replied, his ebony eyes glittering with amusement. It was rare for him to joke about something so serious, but Regulus brought out a certain mischievousness in him at times.

"It was Severus' idea to bring him home after Dumbledore broke the news to him," Lily countered, frowning at her husband. "The poor boy had no one left, Reg. And I hate to think of him stuck in some foster care facility, like an unwanted dog."

"His parents didn't make a will or something providing for him?" Regulus asked softly, sitting down.

"There was a will, and whatever was left after taxes and such we put in a trust for him. The house we sold, and the money from that will be used for school, but the only stipulation about a guardian was an old family friend who had passed away last year. I suppose they hadn't gotten around to altering their will, they weren't expecting to die so soon," Severus told him.

"So, is it official yet?" Reg asked.

"Not quite. There's still some red tape, because you know the Ministry," Severus sighed. "But it should all be sorted out by the end of the week."

"Or so we hope," added Lily. "In the meantime, Arthur's been sleeping at the house, because of the nightmares he's begun having. He keeps dreaming about how his parents and sisters died, and Severus has to keep giving him potions to help him sleep."

"I'm thinking about arranging counseling for him," Severus said. "Grief and guilt counseling, to be exact. He blames himself for not warning his parents or some such nonsense."

"Grief is never sensible," Regulus said. Then he lowered his voice and cast a Muffliato charm. "I didn't come here just to chat, though I do love talking to you," he said, smirking. "You got my letter, right?"

Severus nodded, then he picked up his mug and pretended to sip it, hiding his lips from view of any spies that might be in the tavern. He might be Voldemort's most trusted agent, but that didn't mean the Dark Lord didn't have other spies watching from the shadows. "Yes. What did you find out?"

Regulus told him all about the meeting in Borgin and Burkes, his search for answers in Malfoy's library, and what he had read in the dark spellbook about Horcruxes. "I think he might be creating them. Or trying to."

Lily made a disgusted face. "It shouldn't surprise me, considering who and what he is, but somehow I didn't expect him to go that far. Was that why the Stephens were killed?"

Regulus shook his head. "I don't think so. From what I could gather, LeStrange and Avery attacked them on their own, he wasn't there. Heaven only knows who he'll target to make the locket and the ring into Horcruxes. I don't think it's even been attempted in centuries."

"Then there's a chance he might fail," Lily said hopefully.

"But a greater one that he could succeed," Severus pointed out. "We need to tell the Order about this. Maybe he can be stopped."

"If he's already created one or two, the only way to stop him would be to try and find where he's hidden the Horcruxes and destroy them," Regulus said.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he gazed at his friend. "What are you thinking, Reg? What new plan are you hatching in that clever brain of yours?"

Regulus shrugged. "Not much of one. Just thinking that if I could figure out where his Darkness is hiding them, maybe I could destroy them before he realizes what's happening."

"Too risky for you to do it alone," Severus shook his head immediately. "Let the Order handle it."

Regulus snorted. "By the time the Order agrees on anything, the Dark Lord will have made fifty of them or something. We need to find out where and what he's doing now, Sev, before he puts up defenses and wards we can't penetrate. I'm the best placed person we have to do that, since I work for Borgin and Burke's."

"I don't like it. At least let me contact Albus and see what he thinks. Don't do anything rash, Black. Remember, you're a Slytherin."

Reg scowled. "I'm not a kid, Severus! I can take care of myself. I won't act unless I think I can finish what I've started, and I've got back up in place. But we shouldn't just sit on our arses and let this opportunity slip through our fingers. This maybe the best chance we have of ending the war."

"Regulus—"

"Sev, he's right. This chance won't come again," Lily said, and then she suddenly gazed upwards and whispered, "_In order to find what is hidden, you must cross the lake of fire, and avoid what lives within. Be prepared to sacrifice all for the dark fountain shall accept no less."_ An instant later she blinked and took a deep breath.

"Lily, are you all right?" Severus asked, concerned. She had not had a vision like that in a long time. He handed her a cloth napkin and a glass of water.

She drank deeply before replying, her oracle gift always left her throat parched and scratchy. "I had a vision. What did I say?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Reg.

"Not always. Sev, did you write it down?"

"Yes." He shoved a small parchment pad at her with the prophecy she had spoken upon it.

"A lake of fire? What does that mean?" she queried, her brow creased.

"You don't know what you Saw?" Regulus stared at her.

"I know what I saw, but I don't understand it," she said. "My Sight . . .is not always clear and sometimes what I See is not an actual place, but a symbol for something else. It's complicated."

"It seems like one of us will have to die in order to find the Horcruxes," Regulus said.

"Not necessarily." Lily said.

"Well, how else would you interpret _be prepared to sacrifice all_?"

"It could mean something other than a life. It could be referring to all your money or all your magic . . .we won't know until it is fulfilled."

"Or who is going to fulfill it," her husband said.

"I think that would be me, considering how Lily went into a trance while we were discussing me finding the Horcruxes," insisted Regulus.

Severus scowled. He had a bad feeling about Regulus searching for the Horcruxes, even though he was no oracle. "I think you need to wait until we discuss it with the Order."

Regulus sighed. "Since when did you become such a ninny, Sev? You never cleared half the meetings you went to with the Order. Did you ask Dumbledore's permission before getting Marked?"

"That's different. I just don't want you risking your life unnecessarily, Reg."

"Destroying Horcruxes isn't unnecessary—" Regulus began, annoyed.

"Stop it, the pair of you!" Lily ordered sharply. "Sev, I understand you're concerned and afraid for Reg, but in the end, it's not your choice to make. Reg, don't do anything stupid, a second opinion is always good. If it's feasible, and you think you can find the Horcruxes, I'll be your back up. No, Sev, don't say anything," she held up a hand when Severus would have interrupted her. "This is something I'm meant to do. I've been gathering information on the side long enough. It's time I took a more active role in this war. You aren't the only one who's allowed to risk his neck, you know."

Severus ground his teeth together. The mere thought of his wife in danger made him ill. But he had seen the expression in Lily's eyes. She was stubborn and intractable, and she clearly was not going to let her husband dictate her choices to her. Recognizing the folly of trying to move a mountain with his bare hands, he sighed reluctantly. "Very well. But before anything else gets done, we need to inform the Order. They might have agents or information about Horcruxes that we can use. Agreed?"

Lily and Regulus gave in.

The matter settled, Lily then invited Reg back to her home for supper. "I've got some Cornish pasties and roasted potatoes in the oven. Oh, and a pumpkin pie too."

"Say no more, I'm there," chuckled Reg. He knew better than to pass up Lily's cooking.

SSLSPPJPRB

"Delicious as always, Zoey," Regulus complimented his friend on her cooking. "You know, if Sev didn't marry you first, I would have."

Zoey laughed as she floated plates into the sink for Arthur to scrub, that was one of the chores the boy told her he used to do at home and wished to do here. "You mean, you only think a woman is marriageable if she can cook? Does Cindy know this?"

"Cin can cook," Regulus said. "And all I meant was that Sev's lucky to have a wife who's not only a great witch, but a great cook as well. They don't always go together, you know. My mum can't cook anything. She can barely make tea and toast."

"I learned from the best. My mum," Zoey said proudly. "She used to have me help in the kitchen from the time I could see over a counter. Tuney too."

"She also had me help," admitted Severus. "She taught me how to make gingerbread biscuits and fried chicken and vegetables. My mother was a decent cook, but she never had time to do anything elaborate, not like Polly."

"Like I said, a wife that can cook decently is a pearl beyond price. Then you'll never have to worry about going to bed hungry or with indigestion or food poisoning." Reg said saucily.

"Speaking of wives, have you and Cin set a final date yet?" asked Severus.

"Yes. She wants to be married on November 15th. And I'd like you to stand up and be my best man, Sev."

"I would be honored, Reg." Severus said sincerely.

"Good. And since Zoey's going to be Cindy's maid of honor, you'll be well matched." His friend grinned.

"Zoey, I'm all finished with the dishes," announced Arthur.

"Thank you, Arthur. Now, why don't you start on your homework?" Zoey suggested.

The boy groaned a bit until Severus said quietly, "Do your homework without whining and we'll let you have extra helpings of dessert. Complain and you'll go to bed without any."

"Yes, sir, Professor." Arthur complied quickly, taking his homework out of his bookbag and beginning it.

About twenty minutes later, he asked Severus questions about the potions assignment, and after his teacher had explained a few things, finished his potions assignment. He then worked on Charms and Transfiguration, which Zoey helped him with. Arthur was glad he had the professor and Zoey to explain things to him, his parents had sometimes helped him with maths and composition when he went to primary school, and it made him feel more comfortable with his new home and guardians.

Severus had already discussed basic rules with him, and told him that though he expected Arthur to do well in school and try his hardest to get top marks, he would not punish the boy if he happened to get the occasional bad one. "As long as you have a legitimate reason to get a below average grade, that is, such as being sick or being totally confused. Not turning in homework or not studying for tests or fooling about in class is not a reason to get a below average mark. If I find out you've been doing any of that, you will be in serious trouble."

"Like what? Will you turn me over your knee?"

"Is that how your father punished you?"

"Sometimes. If I failed a class. I only did that twice."

"I don't believe in spanking a child over bad marks. I will, however, ground you and take away your free time, or your broom, and forbid you to see your friends until you bring that mark up and I see evidence that you're taking your studies seriously."

The boy made a face. "That's worse in some ways."

"You would prefer a spanking?" Severus asked in astonishment.

"Oh, no, sir! I'd prefer not getting punished at all."

"Humph! Cheeky brat. Study hard and you won't need to worry about it." Severus said gruffly.

"I will. Or at least I'll try my best." Arthur promised. He was rather relieved that Snape didn't wallop kids over bad marks. Having his dad do it was bad enough, never mind his teacher and guardian. He wondered if there was anything that would cause the professor to spank him, but was too chicken-hearted to ask. He figured he'd better quit while he was ahead. He had learned that Snape always did what he said, in class or out of it. Oddly enough, despite his mischievous streak, he preferred that consistency, because then he always knew where he stood and what to expect from his guardian. He respected his teacher, and though he might not like some of Snape's rules, he would try and follow them, so Severus would give him a home forever. He had heard stories of what foster homes were like in the Muggle world and assumed that those in the wizarding one weren't much better. He never wanted to end up in one.

Once his homework was finished to both Severus and Zoey's satisfaction, Arthur took two helpings of pie with whipped topping and ate them slowly. Regulus was right, Zoey was an amazing cook. Not even his mother or sister Abigail had cooked as good. _Sorry Mum and Abby, but it's the truth._ "Mmm. This is the best pie I've ever tasted, Zoey. Even better than my mum's."

Zoey blushed. "Thank you, Arthur. I suppose that's the best compliment I can have, that a boy likes my pie."

"What, my liking your cooking isn't enough?" asked Regulus, pretending to be insulted.

"You? You'll eat anything," Zoey teased.

"Me? I have a very refined palate, milady." Reg said haughtily, affecting a lordly air.

"Right. Last time we went into London together, you ate at every roadside fish and chips stand and pub with greasy hamburgers," Severus countered slyly. "You could be the connoisseur of fast food."

Regulus glared at him. "Thanks ever so much, Sev. What a great friend you are!"

Severus smirked. "I'm the best one you'll ever have, Black, and don't you forget it."

Arthur watched the two bicker teasingly and had to blink back tears. He and his sister used to behave that way once, and he found that the two men reminded him more of brothers than friends. There was a connection between them that transcended mere friendship. The boy didn't know how he knew that, but he did. Suddenly the pie tasted like ashes in his mouth. The camaraderie the couple and Regulus shared made him miss his family something awful.

He abruptly pushed back his plate without finishing the rest of his dessert. "May I be excused?"

Zoey eyed him in concern. "You're finished?"

"Yes. I . . .I'm really full."

"Looks like your eyes were bigger than your stomach," Severus said, a bit sharply, for he hated wasting good food, it was a legacy from the starving days of his childhood.

Arthur lowered his eyes to the table so the professor wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. It wasn't Snape's words that hurt so much, but the fact that his dad would have said the very same thing. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. May I go now?"

"You may." Severus said.

Arthur got to his feet and went upstairs before they could see the tears falling silently down his cheeks. He wanted so much to like his new home, but sometimes he couldn't help thinking about his old house and the way his mother had hugged him just before he'd left for the train station with his dad and how his little sisters had giggled and asked him to bring them something weird and magical when he came home. He recalled his dad's last words to him before he'd boarded the Hogwarts Express. _"Behave and do well in school, lad. Make me proud. I'll be seeing you soon."_ Except he wouldn't. He would never go home, and see any of them again.

He threw himself on his bed and cried, unable to help himself.

SSLSJPPPRB

_Potter Manor_

_That same evening:_

Petunia clung to the swiftly running stag with her thighs, gripping tightly as the great deer bounded through the woods and along the well worn deer trail, his hooves thundering over the hard packed ground. It had been a long time since she had ridden Prongs, not since before her marriage. But this evening, she had felt a strong desire to run through the woods like a wild Amazon, and she had also sensed that her husband needed the release and freedom of his Animagus form as well. She also had a surprise to share with him, but had wanted to reveal it after he had gotten most of his frustrations out by some hard exercise.

So after dinner that night she had suggested James come for a walk with her. "Where to?" he had asked.

"In the woods. I need to feel the wind on my face and it's a lovely night." His wife had said, shrugging into a warm fleece-lined jacket. She was also wearing her sot trousers and low boots. Her blond hair was pulled back in a casual tail.

"All right."

They had walked leisurely across the lawn and towards the large tract of woods. Petunia halted before they reached them and turned to her husband, who was wearing black tailored pants and a long-sleeved red and gold striped shirt, similar to the one he'd worn at school. His dark hair was tousled slightly by the wind and his hazel eyes were oddly pensive. _Even at home_, she thought sadly, _he can't seem to relax. Damn this bloody war to hell!_ "How was work today?"

"All right. We collared a few minor Death Eaters. Orion was pleased. Until we came back to headquarters and found that the bastards got another family of blood traitors."

"Oh, James, not again! Were they all dead?" Petunia cried in dismay.

James nodded grimly. "Yes. Nothing we could do. I just don't understand it. These are like random acts of violence. There's no pattern, nothing we can point to and say, this is when and where they're going to strike next. The only thing that's the same are the targets—all of them are either Muggles, Muggleborns, or blood traitors." He shook his head. "I wish I knew of a spell that would wipe them all from the face of the earth."

"So do I," Petunis said, recalling Annie and her dreadful injury caused by a Death Eater attack, as well as all the other patients in St. Mungos she had treated who had survived the vicious curses of Voldemort's followers. She wrapped her arms about her husband and whispered, "I know how guilty you feel about not being able to stop these attacks, but James, you're only one man. And you can't be everywhere at once, you're not superwizard."

"I know, Tuney, but it doesn't change how I feel. I feel responsible, like I've let them down. I'm an Auror, dammit, I'm supposed to protect them. Instead all I've been able to do is attend their funerals."

"Someday they'll slip, and you'll catch them," she soothed. "For now, why don't we do something we haven't done in a long time?"

"What's that?" His hazel eyes met her blue ones curiously.

"Run through the woods together."

He understood what she meant immediately. "You want to ride Prongs again?"

"Very much."

A slow smile spread across his face, making him look like a charming scoundrel. He stepped away from her and blurred into the silver stag, tossing his great ivory antlers and rearing before her.

Her breath caught, as it always did when he transformed. She loved James the man, but Prongs always made her feel as if she were a princess in a tale, bold and wild, instead of a mere ordinary young woman who had just happened to marry a wizard noble. Prongs lowered his head and front leg until he was bowing before her, low enough so she could run and hop onto his back, sitting just behind his great shoulders.

In spite of the many times she had ridden the stag, she always felt a jolt of excitement and anticipation when she threw a leg over the powerful animal and he rose gracefully to his feet and trotted off into the woods. Riding the stag was not like riding a horse, their movements were different, but Petunia had learned to move with him, and she loved the feel of the deer beneath her, all of that sheer power, grace, and speed, hers to command.

She tapped her heels lightly against his sides, and Prongs began to run, not the panicked bounding leap of a deer racing for his life, but an even steady stride through the ancient oaks and elms. When he sprang over a fallen log in their path, she clung to his neck and gave a little shriek, not of fear, but of delight. While Prongs could not fly like a broom, his great leaps made her feel as if she were flying for a minute or two, they were so powerful.

She breathed in the musky male scent of his fur, which was smooth and soft like velvet beneath her fingers, and laid her cheek alongside his neck, where she could hear his heart beating and his breath coming in soft whooses.

"I love you, Prongs," she whispered into his upturned ear. He slowed, turned and nuzzled her with his moist satiny nose, giving her a sloppy "kiss". His huge brown eyes shone with love and tenderness.

She giggled like a silly schoolgirl and petted his nose. He slurped her hand with his sticky tongue and she shook a finger at him. "Prongs! Now I'm all over deer slobber!"

He tossed his magnificent head in a _who-cares_ gesture, then began to trot back the way they had come.

When they had reached the large expanse of lawn, Prongs allowed himself to stretch his legs and bound all over like a playful fawn, making Petunia squeal in delight. Finally, he grew tired and stopped and folded all his legs beneath him, settling down on the grass.

Petunia dismounted, grimaced and rubbed her rear end. "I love riding you, my dear, but your backbone is very . . .hard." Abruptly she burst out laughing, she sounded so ridiculous, complaining over such a mundane thing when she had just had a brilliant ride. "Oh, well. I don't really mind."

Prongs made a sort of braying noise that was a stag's version of laughter. He then nuzzled her bottom, poking her playfully with his antlers.

She swatted him on the muzzle. "Prongs, don't be naughty! You're a stag, act like it."

The stag's brown eyes sparkled with mischief. He jerked his head towards his side, making it clear he wanted his wife to sit next to him.

Petunia complied with the silent request, sitting gingerly on the ground, her back against his side. No sooner had she done so, then Prongs blurred into James, who caught her in his arms and drew her snugly against his chest.

"Sorry you're sore, my sweet flower." He murmured into her ear. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"James!" she gasped.

"What? It's a fair question."

"You're outrageous!"

"And you're not half as proper as you think you are." His breath was warm against her cheek. One hand moved down to pat her bottom. "Shall I give you a massage?"

Petunia felt herself turn to mush at his suggestion. "That would be wonderful. But later on. I have something to tell you first."

"Good news or bad news?"

"Good news. I think," she added, smirking.

"I could use some good news. Tell me about it."

"Well . . ." she took his large hand and placed it gently about her waist, until it was resting upon her flat stomach. "In about nine months time you're going to be a daddy."

Shock mingled with delight exploded through him. "A daddy? You mean . . .you're expecting? We're going to have a baby?"

Petunia nodded. "Yes. I used a First Response kit to be sure, got it at Dad's store before the honeymoon, just in case. It came out positive."

A wide grin split his face almost in two. "I . . .I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad. Blessed Merlin!"

"Are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm . . .I don't think there's a word to describe just how happy I am," he laughed, dipping his head to kiss her long and deep. "Me . . .a dad! It's like the best surprise ever."

She kissed him back, slowly and leisurely, savoring the taste of him and the feel of his arms about her. "I wasn't sure at first, not until I took the test, but now . . .I know you wanted to wait a bit before having a baby, but . . ."

"Forget what I said before." His hand cupped her stomach gently. "Are you okay? I mean, that was one hell of a ride I gave you. Is the baby okay?"

She closed her hand over his. "The baby's fine, James. He or she didn't even feel it, I'd wager."

"Have you told anyone else yet? Your mum? Mine? Lily?"

"No, I wanted you to know first. Now I can tell our parents and Lily."

"My mother can recommend a good Healer." James said quickly.

"A wizard doctor?" Petunia said uncertainly. "But James, I'm a Muggle."

"So what? You're Lady Potter, my wife, and that's my heir you're carrying. Besides, Muggle or witch, you're all built the same inside." He argued quietly. "There's no reason why a Healer can't treat you. Unless . . .you'd rather not."

"I'll think about it. I just don't want to step on anyone's toes." Petunia said. She would speak with Liana. With the war on, feelings were running high and she didn't want to make anyone feel awkward. "I can't wait to see what your parents will say. Or mine. Annie will be so happy. And so will Lily."

"I can't wait to see what Sirius says. Or Remus and Peter. Ha! I finally beat Snape at something besides Quidditch." James chortled, slapping his knee. All of his regrets had vanished and now all he felt was an overwhelming joy. He couldn't wait for the baby to get born. He picked up Petunia and spun her around. "I hope it's a boy."

"You wouldn't want a daughter?"

"I'd love one! Merlin, I don't really care, whatever you have is fine with me." James said. He kissed her again and thought about how happy he was to be a father. He would try to be the best one ever. "When will it be born?"

Petunia thought for a moment. "As near as I can figure, sometime around the end of July. I'm glad, because I won't have to be pregnant the entire summer. I wish it were sooner, like in June, but you can't have everything."

He set her down gently. "I guess that means no more rides through the woods in the moonlight."

"Not necessarily," she disagreed. "James, I'm not porcelain. I won't break. Why, some women work right up until their delivery."

"Not my wife," he asserted firmly. "You can work till the last month but after that you stay home and let Bilbo and my mum take care of you. I don't want anything bad happening to you, Tuney. Or baby Potter."

She smiled up at him. "Don't go borrowing trouble, James. I'll be fine. I'm built like my mother, and she had easy pregnancies and deliveries with both of us. Dr. Morrow used to say he felt about as useless as a vet watching a cat having kittens when Mum was delivering." Petunia said airily. She just prayed that was the case with her own. "Come on, Dad, let's go back to the house and let Liana and Charles know that they're going to be grandparents."

"Okay, but we'll walk," James said firmly.

Petunia rolled her eyes. Men! Pregnancy was not a disease! "James, I swear, if you turn into one of those hovering, worrywart husbands who think they have to wait on their wife hand and foot, I'll move back in with my mother till this baby's born. I'm not an invalid and I won't be treated like one."

"All right, Tuney. Don't get yourself in a snit, kitten. I'll try and behave like you're not the love of my life carrying the most perfect child on earth." He kissed her cheek, then took her hand and together they walked back across the lawn to the house, whose lights twinkled like fireflies against the dark mantle of night.

PPJPSSLS

_Sirius' flat:_

While James and Petunia were running through the moonlight, Sirius was contemplating drinking another shot of firewhiskey. He was feeling rather depressed and even though he had promised Annie he wouldn't keep trying to drown his sorrows any more, the lure of the amber liquor was hard to resist. He wished Annie were here now, but she had volunteered for an evening shift at the hospital, and would be gone all night. He considered visiting her, but hospitals had always made his skin crawl, and he didn't want to disturb her during work. She hated that. "When I'm at work, I'm working, not socializing. When I'm off, that's a different story."

He had been seeing her for a few weeks now and had to admit that he found her funny, smart, and down-to-earth, a refreshing change from some of the witches he'd dated since leaving school. Most of them had been what Remus called "bubbleheads", because there was nothing in their heads except bubbles, but at least they hadn't been looking for anything more permanent than a good time.

Annie was different. He'd known that from the first. She was not a casual lover. She had proven herself a good friend, which was not something he'd ever had before with the opposite sex. She could be very frank and didn't hesitate to tell him when he was behaving immaturely. "Black, you're acting like a horse's ass, now quit it!" or "How old are you, Black, ten or twenty?"

But despite her non-nonsense demeanor, she had also shown that she cared for him. Two days after the Stephens' murder, Annie had come to his flat to ask him out to lunch. When she'd found the door locked and no one answering her knock, she had Apparated inside, worried that he might have been attacked as well, since he hadn't been at work in a day or so."

Instead she'd found him passed out cold on the floor, amid a puddle of firewhiskey and shattered glass from where he'd dropped his tumbler. "Sirius, wallowing in guilt and self-pity never helped anything," she had told him after getting him sober using a cold shower and some Sober Up charms. "It's war, Black, you have to expect tragedy and learn to move past it."

"How? We were tricked and innocent people died because of it!"

"Yeah, and it happens every day," she retorted. "There's always going to be someone getting hurt and some bastard getting away with it until you get enough leads to hunt him down. Look at me. There I was, minding my own business, and next thing I know, I'm on fire from a curse I never saw coming. And they haven't caught the bloody bastards yet and it's been over eighteen months. But do you see me crying about it?"

"No," he had admitted, feeling ashamed. "It's just that, well, I thought being an Auror was going to be . . ."

"Like being a knight in a tale? All rescuing damsels in distress and little kids' pet cats from roofs and kicking dark wizard's arses?" she guessed shrewdly.

"Well, yeah. Like that." he said, somewhat defensively.

She shook her head. "Merlin, but you really grew up sheltered, didn't you?"

"I didn't! I have cousins who are probably dark and my father is an Auror."

"Oh? You ever ask him when you were growing up how his day went when he came home?"

"No. He . . .he never really wanted to talk about it."

"Now you know why," she said simply. "Because what he did was hard and grueling and probably had as many failures as successes. It's not all slinging spells and dragging them off to be locked in Azkaban. But then, I guess you're finding that out now, huh?"

He nodded. "I guess I was being kind of . . .stupid. At the Academy, all of my teachers warned me that being an Auror wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I just thought they were being sour sports or something."

She patted his arm. "It's tough, living in the real world."

He stiffened. "Don't patronize me, Lyons."

"I won't if you'll quit feeling sorry for yourself and drinking whiskey like it's spring water," she shot back. "That's not going to help you deal with reality any better. Matter of fact, it only makes things worse. Take it from one who knows."

"You? You can't tell me that you've ever drank a bottle of whiskey."

"What do you think I am, Black? A saint? After this?" she gestured to her face. "I drank more than one."

"But . . .but you were in the hospital."

"For months, and after they told me there was no hope to restore my face, I paid some of the orderlies to get me a bottle or two of Firkins. What did they care if I was sloshed? They probably figured I was better off like that. Only I wasn't. All I was doing was hurting myself even more." She banished the rest of the bottle of whiskey with a wave of her wand. "Now then, might I suggest we go for a walk? Maybe go and get a bite to eat and some ice cream after?"

Sirius found himself smiling. "Why not? I'm not so far gone to refuse a lovely lady an invitation like that."

Annie snorted. "Humph! That'll be enough of your sweet talk, Black. Lovely indeed!"

To her astonishment, he cupped her chin in his hand and said, "I used to be a shallow and immature git until I met you, Annie Lyons. And you are lovely inside _and_ out. For those who know how to see."

"Then surely you must be blind."

"Not a bit. For the first time in my life, I see clearly." Then he had kissed her, not a mere peck on the lips either, but a real kiss, that stole her breath and returned it all in an instant.

She had never been kissed that way by any man before, even before the accident. It brought back all of her futile dreams of finding a man to marry and share her life with all over again. She called herself a fool, for Sirius was probably not the marrying kind, but at the same time she could not help but allow a small flicker of hope. He had kissed _her_, after all. And with his face he could have any witch he wanted eating out of the palm of his hand. When at last she drew away, hot and breathless, all she could think of to say was, "Well, you sure know how to kiss, Black. I won't ask who taught you."

He chuckled. "Good. Because I honestly can't remember. Shall we?"

He took her arm and together they strolled out of the flat and into Diagon Alley. For the first time in a long time, Annie did not duck her head and instinctively avoid the gazes of passersby. Instead she walked proudly, her head held high, her face visible for all to see, and Sirius walked beside her, smiling and laughing.

Recalling that wonderful interlude made Sirius cap the bottle of whiskey and push it aside. Annie had been right. It wasn't worth it. He had to learn to deal with the nasty facts of life, not smother them beneath firewhiskey's sweet addiction. He poured himself a glass of water instead.

He had drank about a third of it, washing away the sour taste of failure, when he heard a knock come at the door. Too lazy to move from his comfy chair, he waved his wand at the door and called, "Come in."

The door opened and in strode two people whom he hadn't seen in months.

"Moony and Wormtail!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Padfoot!" greeted Remus. "Long time, no see. How's tricks?"

"Same as ever," Sirius laughed, and then rose to greet his old friends.

**Hope you liked this rather long chapter. I may not get to update this until after Christmas, it's cutthroat at work right now with hours and all, so please be patient. I will update when I can. Thanks everyone for reading and enjoying this story!**


	57. Love Me Still

**57**

**Love Me Still**

Sirius invited Remus and Peter to sit down and served them some beer, crisps, pretzels and some iced lemon squares that he'd had Kreacher make for him to take back to his flat last time he'd been visiting Grimmauld Place. If there was one thing he'd learned from Walburga Black it was how to entertain people, his mother had always been a top notch hostess, whether it was arranging an intimate dinner among a few friends or a huge gala. Her recipe for success included lots of good food and a relaxed atmosphere.

Thus far, it seemed to be working. Peter and Remus were happily munching away, and in Peter's case, drinking a pint. Remus had declined the beer and had some tea instead.

"I don't drink alcohol much." He admitted shyly. "It's not good for someone who has certain violent tendencies to lose control under the influence, know what I mean? Tea's safer and it tastes better too."

Peter laughed squeakily. "How would you know, Moony? You've never even tried it!"

"Yes, I have. At James' wedding, I took a few sips of beer and also champagne. I found both revolting. Maybe it's an acquired taste. As a werewolf, I have heightened taste buds and alcohol does nothing good for them." Remus returned serenely. It was an old argument between them.

"You don't know what you're missing! Beer's mild as mother's milk, chum!" brayed Wormtail. Just to prove it, he gulped down half the bottle and nearly choked.

Sirius swatted him between the shoulders, laughing. "Here now, old friend, don't drown yourself!"

Peter sputtered and hiccoughed.

Remus just shook his head. "Wormtail, you're such a lush. Sirius, how have you been? It's been too long since we've gotten together. Not since James' wedding. The Aurors keeping you hopping?"

"You could say that."

Peter dabbed his fleshy lips with a napkin, his eyes alight with envy and worship. "Did you and James catch any Death Eaters yet? Put them away in Azkaban? Or did you just slaughter them?"

Sirius had to chuckle at Peter's naïve assessment of the life of an Auror. "You make us sound like some knights in a storybook, galloping about slaying dragons. Truth is, we go out on patrol, come back to headquarters, maybe follow a lead or two about a raid, and if we're lucky fine some scurvy bastard for possession of dark artifacts. I haven't dueled any Death Eaters, old boy, sorry to burst your bubble. Most of the real bad ones don't advertise their true allegiance, they prefer to slip away into the dark like—" he had been about say "rats" but recalling whom he was speaking to, substituted "—spiders."

"Well, at least you're out there, doing something," Peter said, sounding rather sulky, like a child denied the chance to play with the big boys. "I'm stuck behind a desk, tallying accounts for my father's business. Just another glorified bean counter."

"Peter, there are days I wish I had your job," said Padfoot sincerely. "Some of the things I've seen . . .you don't want to know about." His eyes grew dark with unpleasant memories. Abruptly he changed the subject. "But I've finally met someone. Her name's Annie Lyons, she works as a volunteer down at the hospital, now there's a worthy profession."

"Oh? Is she a looker, like some of your other gals?" asked Remus knowingly.

Sirius shrugged. "She's got an . . . unconventional beauty, Moony. Not like the ones I used to go out with. Annie's different. Special. She was a victim of a Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley over a year ago. She was badly hurt, nearly died, and she has a few scars. But she's got spunk and heart. She's a scrapper and I've really come to care for her. She's not just some bimbo, know what I mean?"

Remus nodded. "Sounds like the mighty bachelor has fallen hard, eh, Wormtail?"

Peter sniggered. "Ooh, yeah, Moony! Sounds like he's got it bad! Have you popped the question yet, Paddy?"

"No. But I'm seriously thinking about it. Maybe when this damn war's over. Don't want to make her a widow. She's gone through enough without that."

"I can see why you want to wait. But have you asked her what she wants?" Remus queried.

Sirius looked startled. "No, I just assumed . . . maybe I should ask her. She might want to get married soon because of the war, like James and Tuney did."

"How's your mum taking it?" Peter smirked. "Lyons isn't an Old Family name, which means she's not on your mum's list of Appropriate Young Ladies."

"My mother's changed a lot since our schooldays, Petty," Sirius told him, using a nickname which Peter claimed he detested just for the hell of it. "She's . . . mellowed, I guess and she's not trying to tell me who to see anymore or giving me grief if my girl's not a pureblood. She's met Annie and actually likes her. Says she's got bottom, whatever that means. Who knows? Maybe Reg and I will end up getting married together in a double ceremony."

"That's right, Regulus is still going with Cindy Graves from our year," Remus confirmed. "How's that working out with the folks?"

"Good. It's weird though, thinking of my little brother as old enough to marry." Sirius admitted. "I'm still used to remembering him as the little pain in the arse who bugged me every time I went off to play with James."

"Even little brothers grow up," Remus grinned.

"Maybe you ought to ask Regulus where the Death Eaters are hiding," said Peter slyly. He had never liked the younger Black and used any opportunity to badmouth him.

Sirius frowned sharply. "Not funny, Wormtail."

Peter gaped at him. "What? Then you don't think he's a junior follower of You-Know-Who? But he's a scummy Slyth and hangs out with Snivellus Snape!"

"Stop it!" cried the Auror. "Look, I know I used to think that and be a real arse, but lately I've . . . learned a few things and I've come to see that not all Slytherins are evil. I might not like Snape, but then again, he's not my best friend so I don't have to. Merlin knows Reg doesn't really care for you, Peter."

"He's an arrogant little shite!" Peter snapped. "What's _he_ doing these days? Palling around with the greasy dungeon bat, making poisons?"

"You're a riot, Peter." Sirius said, pretending to be amused. "He's working for Borgin and Burkes as an assistant."

Peter spewed his beer all over. "And you think he's not one of _them_?"

"Look, he took the job 'cause it paid well, that's all." Sirius said stiffly. He was rarely put in the position of defending Regulus to his friends and he found Peter's insinuations disturbing and annoying. "He's going to take a job over at Slug and Jiggers when a position's open, but for now he works for Mr. Burke."

"Learning about dark objects. Tsk! Tsk!"

"Shut it, Petty!" snapped Sirius.

"I can't believe you're defending him. You always said he'd go dark!"

"That was then." Sirius took a gulp of beer. "Case closed." He looked over at Remus, suddenly sorry that Wormtail had come with the werewolf. "Moony, what's your love life like?"

"Nonexistent," laughed the werewolf. "I have no time for romance. I'm studying for my teaching exams."

"You're going to be a professor? No way!" Sirius blinked in shock.

"Haw! Haw!" Wormtail bayed. "That's a good one, Moony! Tell us another."

"It's not a joke. I'm serious. You know how limited I am in what sort of professions I can have. Being a professor is the best option of the lot. And I like books and am pretty good with kids."

"But what about the full moon?" asked Sirius.

"That's my only problem. But I'm working on it. You know Marcus Belby's invented a new potion—the Wolfsbane? Well, I'm on the list for a test subject. If it works, I'll be able to teach without worrying about the Change. It'll make me safe. But first I have to pass my exams and get certified."

"What will you be teaching?"

"I'd like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or maybe Care of Magical Creatures. You know that Defense is usually an open position at Hogwarts and there have been rumors that the Magical Creatures professor is going to retire. Right now I'm studying for both, just in case. I'd be happy teaching either one."

"Then you'd be colleagues with old Snivelly," Peter remarked. "I hear he's the new Potions Master."

"I have no quarrel with Severus," Remus said mildly. "But that's in the future. First I have to pass my certification." Teaching certifications were required for any magical subject unless you had a Mastery in that field, which required extra years of study. Severus had earned his Mastery at the Academy of Potioneers before accepting Dumbledore's offer to teach.

"Are the tests hard?" Peter queried.

"Not really. They're geared towards general knowledge of the subject, but I have to study different methods of teaching." Remus explained.

"You ought to do well. You used to tutor all the firsties at school," Sirius reminded him. "And you always were a bookworm too."

Remus sipped his tea and smiled quietly. "I think I'll find teaching a rewarding experience. Provided my students don't eat me for breakfast."

They all shared a good laugh over that, then Sirius shared the news of James' impending fatherhood with his old friends. "Prongs just sent me a letter, telling me he's going to be a dad. He and Petunia are expecting."

Whoops of delight greeted that statement and Wormtail insisted they drink a toast to James and the little missus, plus the newest Marauder-to-be.

"That means we'll be uncles," exclaimed a rather drunk Wormtail.

"Or godparents," Remus added.

"I can't imagine myself as a godfather," Sirius said. "Let alone a father. Getting up at midnight, changing nappies . . ."

"Then you don't want kids, Padfoot?" Moony asked.

"Well, sure I do. Someday. Like in the future."

"The _far_ future!" Peter snickered. "Got to carry on the family name, right, old man?"

"That's a burden I'd rather leave to Reg for the moment. _He's_ the one who's actually set a date." Sirius said easily. He could picture his brother with a half dozen little Blacks running about, if Cindy was half as fertile as her mother was.

The three friends ate some more food and drank some more beer and tea, and spent the rest of the night reminiscing about their schooldays, pranks and detentions and all. They all agreed it was a shame that James wasn't there to complete the quartet, but figured he was probably celebrating in a whole different sort of way with the mother of his child.

LSSSRBSBJPPP

_Three nights later_

_The dark of the moon:_

Voldemort put an arm about Regulus' shoulder, causing the younger wizard to squirm inwardly at the other's cold hand. "You have done well, Regulus, at obtaining several worthy magical objects for your brethren," the Dark Lord purred. "I am quite pleased with your efforts."

"Thank you, my lord," Regulus said humbly, keeping his tone neutral. "I but live to serve."

Mouthing that platitude left a bitter taste in his mouth, for nothing could have been further from the truth. Still, he had learned to play the part of fawning Death Eater sycophant very well since being Marked. Severus had taught him how to shield his innermost thoughts with Occlumency, so that all he revealed to Voldemort was his "devotion" to his unholy master and their cause. Regulus was not as skilled as Snape, it did not come naturally to him the way it did to Severus, but he was competent enough to avoid revealing his true nature to the dark wizard.

"Very good, my son. Very good," Voldemort praised. "You are indeed an asset to me." He patted Regulus's shoulder in a fatherly manner.

Regulus felt his skin crawl. When the Dark Lord acted all familiar this way, it usually meant he was going to reward whoever it was, and Voldemort's rewards usually were not the sort of thing Regulus enjoyed getting.

The Dark Lord smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes. "You seem to be one I can count on to perform a task with discretion. However, there is one more duty I need you to finish, my son."

Regulus concealed a cold shudder. The tone of Voldemort's voice was . . . ominous. "Whatever you wish, my lord."

Voldemort's smile became more pronounced. "I need you to punish a blood traitor witch for me. Normally, I'd get Bellatrix to do so, but she is away on assignment for me." The Dark One eyed his follower shrewdly, very aware that he had never seen the young man actively harm anyone. This would be his baptism of fire.

"It would be an honor, Master," Regulus forced the words out, feeling sick to his stomach. But he kept his face impassive.

"Go to the cells below," instructed the dark wizard, there were several storage rooms in the Balkan fortress Voldemort now used as a base of operations. "In the second cell you shall find the traitor. Make her regret she was ever born, Regulus."

_Or I shall make you regret it,_ was the unspoken message.

Regulus understood. "Of course, my lord."

He headed down the stairs to the cells, Voldemort walking a little ahead of him. When they reached the cell where the prisoner was being kept, Voldemort unlocked it with a wave of his wand and opened the door.

Regulus pulled on his mask, it was never wise to let anyone see his face, even a victim. Then he entered the cell and stopped dead.

For there, tied with magical ropes to a chair was little Mariah Seton, one of Cindy's cousins twice removed. Regulus had met her at their engagement party, she was a year younger than he was, a Hufflepuff. His gorge rose and he nearly vomited right there.

She shot him a pleading look. "Please, don't hurt me. Don't. I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't hurt me."

Voldemort laughed, a deep hollow sound, soulless and without a scrap of humanity. "Too late for that, girl. Your family defied me, defied the natural order of things. Now you must pay." He gestured to Regulus. "Begin the punishment."

Regulus closed his eyes and counted rapidly until he could take a breath without spewing out his supper or curses upon the inhuman thing parading as a human being beside him. _I'm sorry,_ he thought helplessly. _So very sorry. May Merlin forgive me._ He wished he could refuse, but he knew that Voldemort would not hesitate to kill him. And he was close, very close, to discovering the Dark Lord's secret. He could not blow his cover now, for doing so would mean ruining his only chance to discover Voldemort's weakness. He could not risk it. Not even to save this poor innocent girl.

He stared at her for a long moment, praying she could see his eyes through the mask. _I am damned for eternity. Forgive me, Mariah. But I must sacrifice you so I can kill the beast beside me. Forgive me. I'll try and make it quick._

The girl's terrified eyes met his and she seemed to understand.

Regulus swallowed hard, and put all of his emotions inside an iron box within his mind. His eyes grew expressionless, hard as stone. Then he raised his wand.

SSLSJPPPRB

It was nearing midnight when Regulus Black stumbled up the walk of Cindy Graves' house, his broom clutched under his arm. He felt as though his hands were covered in blood, though they showed no trace of the atrocities he had committed that night. The Mark he had concealed beneath his shirt sleeve seemed to throb with renewed ferocity. Regulus was sick and feverish, filled with self-loathing and hatred. For what he had done, he deserved to be cast into the darkest pit of Azkaban, where Dementors waited to suck out his soul.

Once at the front of the house, which was home to his beloved Gryffindor fiancée as well as her numerous siblings, he picked up a pebble from the rock garden to the right of the porch and threw it at the window just above the den. He threw four more pebbles, it was their prearranged signal that Regulus wished to meet with her in private. In the past, he had used it to steal a few kisses and talk about the days when he would make her his wife.

Only now . . .such was no longer possible.

He waited until Cindy had appeared at the window before flying up to her on his broom.

"Regulus!" she exclaimed happily, giving him a huge smile. "What are you doing here so late?" She stifled a giggle. "Come in, love." She threw open the window.

Regulus shook his head. "No, Cin. I can't stay."

"Then why bother coming over? Reg, what's wrong?" she could tell there was something wrong by his stiff demeanor. And he wasn't smiling back at her. "Did something happen?"

"Yes. I've come to tell you goodbye," he said haltingly, struggling to maintain his composure.

"Goodbye? I don't understand."

"I can't marry you, Cin."

"W-What? Reg—why not? Talk to me!"

"I just _can't_." His voice was hoarse with pain. "Don't ask why. Goodbye, Cin."

"No! You have to tell me why! What did I do?" she half-sobbed, numb with shock.

"Nothing. It's not your fault. You're better off without me." He reached out and took her hand, pressing something within it.

Then he spun about a flew away, feeling his heart shatter within him.

"Regulus!" she called, but he did not slow.

In a moment, he was gone, and Cindy was left standing at the window, stunned. She stared at what he had pressed into her palm.

His betrothal ring.

Stricken, she covered her mouth with a hand to smother her cry of denial.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Just that afternoon she had been going over bridesmaid gowns with her little sister, choosing styles and colors, and now . . . now it was over.

She gazed at the betrothal ring in her hand and began to cry.

Ten minutes later, she wiped a hand across her eyes and Apparated away to the one person who might be able to give her some answers about her broken engagement.

JPPPSSLSRB

Severus and Lily were woken from a sound sleep by an insistent knocking upon their front door. The Potions Master was out of bed and on his feet, wand in hand, drawing his cloak across his lean frame, he was wearing only a set of pajama bottoms.

"Sev? What on earth are you doing?" Lily murmured sleepily from their warm nest of blankets.

"Answering the door. Stay here," he ordered, then Apparated to the front door.

He opened it to find a wretched half-hysterical Cindy standing on his front porch.

"Severus! Is Reg here?"

"Cindy?" he stared at her for a moment, before stepping back to allow her inside. Then he shut the door and locked it. "What's wrong? Why would you think Reg is here?"

"B-because he . . .he . . .just broke off our engagement!" she wailed, throwing herself at him and weeping into his cloak. "And . . .I . . .just thought . . .he might have . . .t-told you w-why . . ."

"He broke off your _engagement_?" Severus repeated in astonishment. "When?"

"About twenty minutes ago." Cindy sobbed.

"Shhh . . .calm down." Severus said, hugging her and guiding her towards the kitchen. The lights came on when he waved his wand.

On the way there, he almost banged into a sleepy Arthur. "Sev'rus? What's goin' on?"

"Go back to bed, Arthur," he ordered softly. "This is a friend of mine. Nothing for you to worry about. She came over to visit."

"In the middle of the night?" Arthur yawned.

"Yes. Off to bed," Severus made a shooing motion.

Arthur just nodded and went back upstairs, passing Lily on his way.

"Sev? Is everything all right?" she called, her wand lit as she descended the staircase.

"Fine, Lily. Cindy's here," Severus called.

Lily came into the kitchen. "Cin, what's going on? Did something happen to someone in your family?" the red-haired witch asked her friend, upon catching sight of Cindy's tear streaked face.

"No, it's Regulus!"

Lily felt her heart turn somersaults. "Reg? Is he hurt?"

Cindy shook her head, blowing her nose with a tissue Severus handed her. "No, he's gone crazy! He . . .he came over to my house tonight . . .and he told me he couldn't marry me and he gave me back his ring!"

She showed them the betrothal ring.

"Gave you back the ring?" Lily was mystified. "But why would he do that? Cin, he adores you."

"I d-don't know! He wouldn't talk to me!" she began to cry again. "All I k-know is that he got summoned to a meeting tonight . . ."

"Hold it," Severus interjected, while Lily hugged her friend. "The Dark Lord called him?"

Cindy nodded, gulping. "Y-you mean he d-didn't summon you two also?"

"No. Which means he had something special in mind for Reg to do," Severus said darkly. "Bloody hell!" He could guess what had occurred.

"Sev, maybe you better find him and talk to him," Lily said quietly. "Cin, why don't you stay here and I'll make you a cup of tea, okay? Reg's probably just . . .not thinking too clearly right now, know what I mean?"

Severus swore under his breath again, then Summoned his shirt and pulled it over his head and put on his shoes. "I'm going to check our old house, Lily. He might have gone there to be alone. Hopefully he's there and I won't have to hunt him down. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He gave Lily a quick kiss, then he Apparated away to their old house in Yorkshire.

He found Regulus curled up on the floor of his bedroom, shaking and whimpering, the front of his Death Eater robes covered with vomit and most of a bottle of firewhiskey. His friend's hazel eyes were glazed over, and in them gleamed endless despair and loathing.

"Merlin, Reg! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Get out, Snape," Regulus slurred. "It's over. Finished. Jus' go 'way."

"Like hell. God, you're a mess," Severus sighed. He chanted a quick Cleaning Charm over Regulus' robes. Then he went to heave the other man to his feet. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Regulus shook his head. "No. Don' need . . .get out! Leave me alone!"

"Not till you tell me what happened," Severus ordered firmly. "Cindy came by my house in Hogsmeade, hysterical. She said you'd broken off the engagement. Why?"

"I can't marry her, Sev!" Regulus cried.

"Why? Don't you love her anymore?"

"'Course I do! But I can't marry her. Not after tonight . . ." Tears glittered in his eyes.

Severus hauled the other wizard into the bathroom. "What happened tonight, Reg? What did the old bastard make you do?" he coaxed, his voice softer than silk.

"Can't tell you. Can't . . . think I'm gonna . . ."

Severus shoved his friend's head over the toilet just in time.

"All right. It's all right." He soothed as Regulus vomited over and over, throwing up all the firewhiskey he had consumed.

Severus sighed and reached for a Stomach Soother in the potions cabinet above the sink. "You never could hold your liquor, Reg."

He ran a damp towel over his friend's face and the back of his neck. "Drink."

Regulus shook his head.

"Don't be stubborn, dammit. Just drink it," Severus snapped.

"Bastard!" spat the other. But he drank the potion.

Once his stomach had settled, Regulus straightened. "How did you find me?"

"That was the easy part. Based on what Cindy told me, I knew the last place you'd go was home. And since you weren't knocking on the cottage door, I figured this was where you'd be. It was either here or Hyde Park." Severus answered. "Why don't you take a hot shower? You need it."

Regulus glared at him, but made no protest when Severus started running the water and handed him a large fluffy towel.

Fifteen minutes later, Regulus emerged from the bathroom, wearing some of Severus' pajamas, he refused to don his cursed robes again. He looked better than he did when Severus had first found him, but there were shadows under his eyes and his face bore a haggard cast.

Severus had started the fire in the den and brewed some tea meanwhile, as well as cleaning up the mess Regulus had made in his bedroom.

Regulus looked at the now clean carpet and muttered, "Sorry."

"Forget it. Come," Severus led him into the den and handed him a cup of tea. "All right. Talk to me."

Regulus stared at the tea swirling in the mug then took a gulp of it. He winced and coughed as the hot liquid burned his throat.

"Hellfire, Reg! You trying to kill yourself?" Severus demanded. He took the tea from his friend and handed him a glass of ice water he hastily Summoned from the refrigerator.

Regulus gulped the cool water, then he set the glass down. He barely noticed the pain of his burned tongue. After a few more long moments, he began. "I felt the Mark burn and I heard his voice in my mind, calling me to the fortress . . ."

Severus listened quietly as Regulus told him all that had occurred.

The words came out stained with blood, and Regulus paused often to sip his tea, and blot his eyes with a handkerchief. "You understand, don't you, Sev? It has to be this way. She'll never forgive me for what I did."

Severus gently clasped his hand. "Reg, we've both done things that sicken us, that shame us to our very souls. You know what I've done in the name of the Order, the poisons I've brewed . . .and yet Lily forgave me."

"That's different. Lily understands, she's one of us. She knows the score."

"Cindy knows what you are. She knew what it meant when you took the Mark. I think you should tell her, give her a chance to see how much you regret what happened . . ."

"No! Then she'll hate me!"

"She'll hate you worse if you go without an explanation."

"Better that than the truth," Regulus replied bitterly. "Better that she thinks I'm a faithless bastard."

"Better for who? You or Cindy?"

"Both of us. I've done the unforgivable, Sev. That's why . . . I can't marry her . . . Who would want to marry . . .a murderer . . .?"

Before Severus could reply, another voice did. "Oh, Reg. You're not a murderer."

Regulus looked up and saw Cindy standing in front of the hearth, her blond hair tumbling down her shoulders, the front of her blue nightshirt stained with faint sooty markings. Her eyes were red from crying and puffy, her sheepskin slippers scuffed. But she had never looked more beautiful to him, and he felt his heart breaking all over again.

"You don't know . . . you don't understand what I've done . . ." His voice broke.

Severus stood up. "I'll leave you two alone, shall I?" He quickly left the room.

"Reg," Cindy said, approaching him. "Whatever you did tonight, I know it was because _he_ made you. It wasn't something you chose."

"You're wrong. I chose . . .to become a spy . . .to work with beasts and murderers. I swore that I'd never become like them, but . . .now I have. I _have_."

She came over to hug him, and he pulled away.

"Don't touch me! Don't! I'm tainted." He hissed. He hunched over, curling his arms about his middle.

"You're not!" she cried, and grabbed him, hugging him to her. "Don't ever say that, Regulus Black! You're not tainted. You're a good man forced to do terrible things in order to bring down a monster. I knew that long before I ever agreed to marry you. Why would you think it matters now? I love you, Reg. No matter what, I will _always_ love you."

"No!" he cried hoarsely. "You won't! Because I . . .I killed Mariah! Merlin forgive me . . .but I . . .killed her while he watched . . .so he couldn't . . .make me hurt her anymore . . ."

Cindy went white. "You . . . killed Mariah . . .? My cousin?"

"The same." He rasped. He lifted his head and snarled, "Now tell me you love me still, Cynthia Graves!"

She stared at him, her brown eyes filled with horror and pity and a terrible sorrow. "Oh God, Reg! Dear sweet Merlin!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He made as if to pull away, certain she could no longer stand the sight of him.

But she caught him and drew him against her, holding him fast. "I hate _him_! I hate _him_! Not you! Never that!" She stroked his hair while he trembled. "I love you still! Poor Mariah!" She held him as they both sobbed, mourning the loss of a bright young woman whose only crime had been to be born to a family who were not supporters of Voldemort.

Regulus wept bitter tears, knowing that he would never be free of the guilt, but even as he did so, his ears echoed to Cindy's declaration. _I love you still!_ He did not know how that was possible, but he was not about to question it. He knew he was not worthy of her, could never be, but he found he could not give her up. Not now.

He turned his head and whispered, "Do you still want me as your husband?"

She cupped his cheek in her hand, looking at him through blurry eyes, "I do, starboy. I do."

Then she kissed him and in that kiss was the potent taste of forgiveness and love that not even the darkest deeds could destroy.

Severus peered around the corner of the hall, relieved that the couple seemed able to work out their differences. Concealing a smile of relief, he Apparated back to his cottage in Hogsmeade, where his wife waited to welcome him back to their bed.

**Yes, I managed to post this before midnight!**

**Though I doubt if anyone will read or review this till tomorrow morning.**

**Happy New Year everyone! Please leave a review when you can. Thanks!**


	58. The Charms Mistress

**58**

**The Charms Mistress**

Regulus and Cindy were married in a small intimate ceremony with just family and a few friends in attendance. Regulus had decided not to wait until their original date, but have the wedding as quickly as possible. He feared that he might be unmasked as a spy or killed on one of the Death Eater raids by an Auror, and he didn't wish to go to his grave without making Cindy his wife. So they exchanged vows in the wizarding fashion, with Severus as Reg's best man and Cindy chose Lily, in her alter ego as Zoey. Sirius was there, along with Annie, and Walburga said not a word about either of her son's ladies, even though neither were Old Families. Annie Lyons was a half-blood and the Graves family had barely any ancestors who were descended from Merlin, they had some halfbloods and purebloods and one or two had married a Muggleborn were counted blood traitors because of it. It was clear she was making an effort to set aside her old ways and be more openminded. Orion was delighted to welcome a daughter into his family, and all of Cindy's large family doted on Reg.

Cindy's siblings were all younger than her, the oldest, Michael, was just school age and had been Sorted into Ravenclaw, the other three, Sara, Naomi, and John, were ages eight, seven, and six. All of them adored Reg as their new elder brother, and Regulus found it very satisfying for once to get to be the older, wiser, and more knowledgeable one. But even so, a part of him felt like a fraud, every time he looked at the Mark on the underside of his arm, which he was careful to conceal with long sleeves and sometimes a special tube of body paint, he felt worthless and tainted, unfit to be in the company of ordinary wizards. Severus, who had also suffered such feelings, told him that soon he would grow used to the Mark, which served one purpose, to make Voldemort think he was loyal to the regime.

"Just remember, someday we'll teach that arrogant bastard who's the better wizard," Severus reminded him. "He might even die of shock, thinking we were his loyal followers all along."

"Pity," Regulus had said in an emotionless tone. He couldn't wait for the day he could reveal to the stinking pile of offal he was force to kneel to that he was no dark wizard, that the great and powerful Lord Voldemort had been duped by a wizard fresh out of the schoolroom. He wished Lily's vision would happen soon, he wanted so badly to strike a blow for the side of right.

But so far he had been unable to figure out what Voldemort was up to with the ring and the locket. Had he made them into Horcruxes yet? Or was he still in the experimental stage? It really was a pity he couldn't read minds, like Muggles thought.

Still he would keep his ears and eyes out and hope that the egotistical sorcerer revealed something unintentionally. Lily's visions had never been wrong.

Then Cindy touched his arm lightly, a gentle caress, and suddenly he was back, at his wedding, in his bride's arms, dancing and swaying to a slow haunting refrain. He smiled down at his beautiful wife, and quickly pushed aside every thought about his mission as a spy. This was his wedding, and by Merlin he was going to enjoy it.

He bent and kissed Cindy, a slow lingering kiss, murmuring, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You just did," she whispered, her breath light as a fairy's kiss, tickling his cheek. "But I never get tired of hearing it, starboy."

He grinned, his handsome features glowing like the star for which he'd been named. "I love you, I love you," he chanted in her ear, twirling her around in sheer unbridled delight. This was going to be the best night of his life.

A hand tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and he half-turned. "What?" he snapped, a little annoyed at being interrupted. "Oh, it's you, Sev."

His best man was holding his wife in his arms, Glamoured to her alter ego of Zoey Nightdusk-Snape. The couple was smirking knowingly at their friends. "We just wanted to say congratulations again," Severus said sincerely. "The best of luck and everything to you both."

"And may you be blessed with many children," added Zoey wickedly.

"But not just yet," Cindy laughed. "I want to enjoy my husband some first. _Then_ we can have a whole Quidditch team of brats."

"Well, I can see _you're_ going to have an interesting marriage, Reg," teased Severus.

"I like interesting," his friend replied, laughing. Then he whirled away, Cindy matching him step for step.

"I've never seen him look so happy," Lily murmured, following them briefly with her gaze.

"Neither have I. But he deserves it."

"Yes. All of us deserve to be happy." Lily said quietly. Then she looked over to where Petunia was sitting with James. "Look at Tuney. She seems so . . . radiant now that she's having a baby. Motherhood looks like it really agrees with her." There was a wistful note in Lily's voice and longing in her emerald eyes.

Severus cupped her chin tenderly in his hand. "Someday that'll be us."

"Do you think so? It's been nearly a year and I haven't . . ."

"You've been under tremendous stress, beloved. Once you start to relax, I'm sure you'll be able to conceive." Severus soothed.

"You're right. I'm being a worrywart. Until then, I have Arthur to practice on." Then she giggled softly. "Oh, I'm so glad he isn't around to hear me say that. He'd be so mortified."

"Yes, but he'd get over it. I think he wants a mother figure to look up to again."

"True, and a father too," Lily reminded him.

Severus looked a bit uncomfortable, but then he said, "I shall try my best."

When the song ended, they retreated to the dais where the bridal party had been seated. There they sipped champagne and nibbled upon the small appetizers being served,, while watching the other guests enjoying the party.

Sirius escorted Annie out onto the floor, much to Snape's shock, and danced with her. "Well, well. Maybe Black's finally grown up after all. Annie's not his usual type."

"No? How would you know what his usual type was?"

"Please. He used to have girls drooling and falling at his feet, and he preferred blonds with curves and giggles. Annie's the total opposite, she's not giggly, not stunningly beautiful and she has more brains between her ears than ten professors. For once Black shows good judgment."

"Maybe Reg's influence rubbed off on him," his wife suggested, and they both laughed quietly.

James soon joined his friend, dancing easily with Petunia, who looked lovely in a flowing sunflower colored gown. She was not showing yet, but there was something different about her, she did indeed seem radiant, in the bloom of health. Severus could only hope that Lily would be the same when she conceived.

The reception wound down around one in the morning, though Severus and Zoey lingered until the last well-wisher had bid the happy couple farewell before making their own departure. They arrived home to find a sleepy Arthur sitting on the couch, gazing into the fire.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked, yawning.

Severus frowned at the still-awake youngster. "You should be asleep. Why aren't you?"

The boy glanced away.

Zoey gave his hand a squeeze, their code for _calm down and let me handle this._ "Another nightmare, Arthur?"

Arthur gave a reluctant nod and kept his face turned away. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Let me get the Dreamless Sleep," Severus said, going to his apothecary cabinet, where he kept all his household potions. The cabinet was kept locked, and he had the only key about his neck.

Zoey talked softly to the boy, telling him about the wedding, while Severus measured out a dose and then came to his ward with a cup. "Come on, Art. I don't want you to fall asleep here and have to carry you to bed." He used the boy's familiar nickname, which Arthur had told them his dad used to call him.

Arthur rose and followed his guardian down to his room, drinking the Dreamless Sleep and then curling up on his side. In moments, he was snoring, leaving Severus free to seek his own bed.

He curled up beside Lily, who asked sleepily, "Is Art okay now?"

"Yes. But tomorrow I'm going to schedule an appointment with a Mind Healer. I can't keep on giving him Dreamless Sleep, it can be addictive if used too much."

"That's a good idea." Lily said. Then she wound her arms about his neck and murmured, "Now, why don't we see if we can beat Cindy and Reg to the finish line and have a baby before they do?"

Severus chuckled, sending shivers of delight down her spine. "Why not, indeed?" Then he began to kiss her and caress her until she was on fire with need, and so was he.

SSLSRBPPJP

_Hearts and Flowers Suite_

_Honeymoon Bed & Breakfast_

_York:_

Regulus sneezed as a rose petal tickled his nose. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on the bedroom floor, on the thick plush carpet, wearing nothing save a satin sheet wrapped about his ankles. He slowly sat up, finding a long-stemmed pink rose lying on the floor next to his head. _Huh. Must have been some night._ "Cin?" he called softly, not wishing to wake her.

He felt a warm glow spread through him, as if he had been indulging in too much firewhiskey, though he knew for a fact he hadn't touched a drop. No, this was the afterglow of a session of delightfully uninhibited and wild lovemaking. He stood up, only then realizing his wife was not next to him. Nor was she in their bed, which was rumpled and bore the imprint of her head on the pillow.

He cocked his head, hearing the sounds of water running softly. _Must be in the shower or the hot tub,_ he mused lazily. _Should I?_ He padded over to the partially closed bathroom door. _Oh, what the hell. It's not like we didn't see every inch of each other last night._

Smiling, he pushed open the door and found Cindy relaxing in the hot tub, which was scented with a sweet aroma of rose petals and chocolate-cherry bubble bath. Regulus crossed to the huge sunken tub and peered down at his wife. "Good morning."

Cindy opened her eyes. "Hey. Finally decided to get up?"

"Mmm . . . I won't ask how I ended up on the floor."

Cindy snorted. "Good. Because you ought to remember that. Unless you hit your head when you rolled over and fell off the bed."

"Is that what happened? I thought it might have had something to do with the wild sex we had last night."

"It did," she giggled.

He leaned over and kissed her.

She wrinkled her nose. "Reg, you need a bath."

"Thought you'd never ask." He said wickedly, and climbed into the tub with her.

"Reg! What are you _doing_?" she yelped.

"Having a bath and seducing my wife," he answered.

"Surely not . . ."

"Surely, yes . . ." he swam over to her. "Now, where was I . . .?"

Very soon there was splashing and giggling could be heard through the door, as Regulus showed his bride just how much fun a bath for two could be. _I have to remember to thank Siri for this idea,_ he thought as his lips found Cindy's once more. _And thank Sev and Lily for recommending this little hideaway._

RBCBSSLSPPJP

_Snapes' cottage_

_Hogsmeade_

_A week later:_

Lily was in her workroom, which had once been a spare closet, before she and Severus had enlarged it via a Space Warp Charm and made it into a warded workroom where she could practice her charm skills. Lily had long ago gone beyond the standard charms Professor Flitwick taught his ordinary students, and had also studied the Advanced Charm Work books he had lent her over the summer during sixth year. She had passed her NEWTS with flying colors, but she was still not satisfied.

She could not consider herself a fully fledged Charms Mistress unless she could craft new spells on her own, seven of them. Or at least that was her goal. So far she had managed to create four new spells, two easy ones that even a young second year could cast and two difficult ones which might be considered OWL level. The first one was a simple Tidy-Me-Up charm, it could be used to clean oneself up after using the Floo, or a strenuous bout of exercise, and was a quick fix for those times when you just happened to get sauce on your new robe and didn't have time to change.

The Society of Charm Makers had loved the spell, and Flitwick had proudly declared that she had been the best charms student he had ever had since Tom Riddle.

Lily's second spell had been one called Quick Fire, and it enabled a student or adult to start a fire either in a fireplace, brazier, or anywhere without fuel. It would save time having to get wood if one was out of it, or if one was in the wilderness and not wishing to move to gather it. It could also set fire to people's robes and cloaks if cast near or upon them.

Her other charms were directly related to her duties as a secret agent. The third charm was called Cat's Paws, and enabled the caster to move as quickly, silently, and agilely as a cat for two hours. It transformed one's hands and feet into paws similar to a cat's, and with it one could climb a wall or a tree and stay hidden or observing for hours.

The fourth charm was an enhancement charm, it sharpened all of her senses, giving her keenness of hearing, sight, smell, taste, and touch for half a day. She called a Keen Senses Charm.

Now she was hard at work trying to invent a charm that would protect against liquid fire. She had been having the same dream for a week, about the lake of fire and herself and Regulus in a boat, being capsized by shambling vicious things called Inferi. The lake was like molten lava, but the Inferi loved fire and could not burn, as they were undead.

Lily thought the dream was yet another warning, and sensed that soon she might be called to fulfill it. So she decided to prepare by creating a charm to repel any sort of fire, whether liquid or normal.

So far she had managed to make the charm repel normal fire, using a combination of heavy moisture-laden air that created a kind of second skin over the witch or wizard, but she didn't think it would be enough to repel the molten lava of the lake, or protect the person's lungs if they happened to breathe in some of the superheated air.

So she was down in her workroom all afternoon and into the evening on Saturday, experimenting with various phrases and fine tuning her magic. She could see what she wished to do with her magic, but making her magic do what she had envisioned was harder than it looked. Charms were fifty percent will and fifty percent spellcraft with words and wand movements. Will she had, it was the exact phrasing and wand movements she had to get perfect.

"Water and earth repel fire," she muttered. That was an immutable fact, but she still felt she was missing something.

Then she recalled learning about fire retardant fabrics in primary school. The fabrics were woven of a special fabric with a high content of silicon dioxide that could resist flame and high temperatures. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Perhaps all she needed to do was to invent a charm that would prevent hot air from charring their lungs and use a Strengthening Property charm upon flame retardant fabric to make a robe and trousers that would protect one against the fiery lake.

Yes, that might work well, and she wouldn't have to re-invent the wheel, so to speak.

Now all she had to do was worry about the Inferi, for she had seen them in her dreams as well, rising out of the lake, grasping at Regulus and herself with their crooked sharp black claws, their faces a hideous mask of white bone and rotting flesh, black with slime and stinking of the grave.

But try as she could, she couldn't figure out what sort of charm would repel the disgusting undead creatures. A simple Shield Charm might keep them at bay for a time, but Lily wanted something to last and keep them far from her. Perhaps a potion? She would have to speak with Severus about creating something that might deter undead. She was skilled in potions, but he was the master.

Just then a chime rang upstairs five times, and Lily realized she had been down here nearly eight hours. Severus and Arthur would be home soon from therapy and expect dinner. Blast! She had forgotten all about it. She quickly unlocked the workroom door and stepped out, sealing it again with her special locking charm. Then she ran upstairs and threw together a salad and some fried chicken nuggets, plus some dinner rolls.

Once the dinner was ready, she set the table with a careless wave of her wand then rushed into her room to change out of her work robes and into something more comfortable. As she was pulling on a new shirt, she heard the Floo flare and the sound of Severus and Arthur entering the living area.

"Arthur, this is just a setback, it was bound to happen," she could hear Severus telling the boy. "You've only been at therapy a week, you need to—"

"—find someone else who knows what they're doing!" the boy snapped.

"Evan Mercutio is a very competent Mind Healer—"

"Oh, yeah? Then why can't he just erase the bloody nightmares from my mind?"

"Arthur, the human mind's not like a chalk board, you can't just treat a person like that. Your memories are delicate, and Healer Mercutio's job is difficult. You don't need to get rid of the memories, so much as learn how to deal with them."

"People are Obliviated every day by the Ministry and they're okay," objected the boy stubbornly.

"Are they? How do we know what harm a Memory Charm actually does to someone?" demanded Severus. "Has any wizard ever monitored a Muggle to see if there are side effects? I personally think Memory Charms aren't as benevolent as the Ministry believes, which is why I will never use one unless absolutely necessary."

"But it _is_ necessary!" argued Arthur.

"No. Arthur, I know this is difficult for you—"

"No, you don't! You've never had a Healer poke around in your head and ask how the memories make you feel. How the bloody hell do you think they make me feel?"

"Lower your voice, boy!" Severus growled. "There's no need to shout at me, I'm not the enemy here. These sessions are for your own good."

"Right!"

Lily winced as she heard a door slam somewhere close by. She finished dressing and went out to greet her husband.

Severus was standing in the middle of the kitchen, muttering something under his breath.

"Hello, handsome. What happened?" Lily asked, hugging Severus from behind.

He turned and caught her in his arms. "Arthur had a rather bad session today with the Mind Healer. Evan warned me that something like this might occur, because the nightmares are so prevalent and the tragedy is so fresh in his mind. He said it might take several months for him to work through all the feelings and triggers in Arthur's mind. But Arthur didn't want to believe that. He assumed that after three sessions, when all went well, that he was cured. Today, however, Mercutio took him back to the very first nightmare and had him dream it over and Arthur reacted as badly as he ever did the first time he dreamed it . . .It shocked him and now he insists that the only cure is a Memory Charm, which I and Mercutio disagree with. That's what we were arguing about when we came home. I tried to explain why, but the stubborn little brat won't hear a word I say."

Lily sighed. "Oh, Sev. That poor kid. He's got so much on his shoulders with the nightmares and his classes and trying to adjust to his new family and home . . .no wonder he's frustrated and lashing out at you. Why don't you sit down and have a glass of butterbeer and let me try and talk to him. He's in his room?" Lily departed after conjuring her Glamour.

"Yes. Good luck." Severus said shortly. He could understand where Lily was coming from, but he had never dealt well with snippy attitudes from students, much less his own ward. Maybe Lily would have better luck than he did.

Arthur was sprawled on his bed, in a major blue funk. He was angry at the Mind Healer for putting him through bloody hell that afternoon, and angry as well at Severus, who always seemed to agree with the bloody bugger and never seemed to try and see Arthur's side of anything. Bloody adults! They didn't understand anything! When had either of them lost their whole family in one night?

Fuming, he tossed his potions book across the room. It thumped against the wall. Arthur felt marginally better and considered throwing the rest of his textbooks against the wall as well. But just then the door opened and Zoey entered.

"Arthur? Sev told me about your therapy session today," she began, giving him a sympathetic smile.

But Arthur was in no mood for sympathy. "Yeah. It sucked. That what you want to hear?" he demanded belligerently.

"No, but you have to expect that things won't always go well. You've been badly hurt and it'll take time to heal."

He glared at her, his hands clenching on the duvet on his bed. "That's what you all say. It'll take time. Why? What's wrong with just using a Memory Charm to get rid of the nightmares? Make me forget, I don't care, I just want them to _stop_."

"Oh, Art. I wish it were that simple. But taking away your nightmares would also mean taking away your memories of your family. Everything's interconnected." Lily walked into the room.

"You adults always sing the same tune!" Arthur growled. "Give it time, you need to face your emotions, blah blah. It's all nothing but crap! You're just afraid to try what I said because I might be right after all and you'd look like bloody fools—!"

"Arthur that's not so—" Lily went to put a hand on his shoulder, she could see the anguish warring with the anger in his eyes and it tore at her.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Zoey! And stop trying to act like my mum! Because you'll never replace her!"

Before Lily could say anything, Severus' voice interrupted them. "How dare you speak to my wife that way, boy?" he hissed, his eyes blazing. "After all she's done for you, you dare talk to her like that? You'll apologize or so help me—"

Lily moved then, placing herself between the boy and her husband. "Severus! Go and calm down now. I can handle this."

"Not till he apologizes. He had no right to speak to you that way and I won't tolerate that attitude from anyone—" Severus was so furious sparks were practically shooting from his eyes.

"Enough, Sev!" Lily snapped, matching him glare for glare. "I said I can handle it. This is between me and Arthur. Go. Before you do something we'll all regret. _Go, Severus. Now._"

Only then did Severus realize just how close he had come to losing every scrap of control and slapping the younger wizard across the face or worse. He took two deep breaths, harnessing his terrible temper, which always flared red hot when anyone insulted his beloved Lily. Then he turned and walked out of the room, adding over his shoulder, "We'll discuss this later."

Arthur had backed up against the wall when Severus had appeared, his eyes wide and fearful. Severus had looked as if he wanted to beat the boy senseless. As soon as he had spoken those hurtful words to Zoey, he had wanted to take them back. Zoey and Severus had been nothing but kind to him ever since the tragedy and he was ashamed of his temper, even if what he had said was true. He looked at Zoey, who didn't seem half as angry as her husband.

"I . . . I didn't mean it, Zoey. I just got mad . . ." He hung his head.

"I know," she answered, coming to sit beside him. "It's hard, isn't it? Trying to forget and yet remember? I know I can never really replace your mother, or your sisters, but I do want you to know that if you need me, I'm here. You're not alone."

The boy was silent, staring down at his hands. "I'm sorry. I just get so . . .mad sometimes . . . because I want . . . I miss them so much, and I know that I'll never see them again, no matter how much I wish for it. I didn't mean to yell at you or Severus . . ." He shivered recalling Snape's black gaze.

Zoey put an arm about him gently. "Don't be afraid of Sev, kid. His bark's way worse than his bite, trust me."

"He looked like he wanted to . . . whale me into next week."

"Well, you see, he's very protective of me, always has been. Even when I don't need him to be. He would have never truly hurt you."

"Am I in trouble now? Is he gonna like spank me?"

"I doubt it. Severus doesn't . . . he doesn't hit little kids, not even when they deserve it. Besides, you were rude to me, and I'm the one who will decide your punishment." Zoey said firmly.

Arthur canted his head. "Are you going to spank me?"

"No. Not this time, because it's not really me you're angry at. Or Sev. It's yourself. You think you ought to be healed and you're angry that it's taking longer than you figured. Isn't that right?"

Slowly, he nodded. "I guess. I'm a screwed up mess. Maybe you'd be better off without me."

"Never!" Zoey told him. "You might have problems, but that doesn't mean we're going to give up on you and show you the door. You're our family now, Art, and family sticks together. Through good times and bad. Understand?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Zoey." He sniffled suddenly, and then dashed a sleeve across his face. "What about the professor?"

Zoey shot him an amused glance. "Go and apologize for your smart mouth and he'll forgive you."

"He will?"

"Oh, yes. He knows better than anyone what it's like to be a smart ass teenager."

"He does? You mean he was like me?"

She chuckled. "Once upon a time, Severus Snape had one of the most sarcastic tongues on the face of the earth. Still does, as a matter of fact, but he's learned to control it since then."

"Oh." Arthur tried to picture his professor the way Zoey had said and found it nearly impossible. But maybe she was right, she had known him when they were in school . . . "Zoey? Why can't you just . . .memory wipe someone?"

"Because your nightmares are directly linked to your memories of your family. Your mum, dad, and little sisters. Think of your memories of them like a web, every one triggered and connected to each other. If we did what you wanted, and wiped out the nightmares, it might take the other memories too and then you would have holes in your memory, and that in turn could affect your whole mind, because if you can't remember the past, where you came from, you might start to forget who you really are. It's dangerous, Arthur, tampering with another's mind. The Ministry tries to shrug it off, but they're wrong. They use Memory Charms for isolated incidents, like when a Muggle sees magic being performed, but even so there's a risk. Trust me, I'm a Charms Mistress, and there's few charms as dangerous as a Memory Charm. Improperly cast, you can make a person a vegetable or yourself."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No. On my wand, I so swear," she replied solemnly. "Accidents have happened before. They just cover them up. What happened to your family was terrible, but sometimes bad things happen to you and you have to learn how to accept them and go on. That's life. You take the good with the bad. It's not easy, but then what in life ever is, Mr. Stephens?" She ruffled his hair. "Just remember, Sev didn't arrange this therapy to make you suffer, it's to help you. Sometimes you have to hurt in order to heal. He cares about you a lot, kid."

"Even when he wants to beat me?"

"Even then. Perhaps especially then. If he didn't, he wouldn't allow you to get under his skin that way. Come on, let's go and eat. You can apologize to Sev and then do your homework and go to bed."

Arthur obeyed, following the witch out the door and into the kitchen.

They found Severus nursing a cold glass of butterbeer, since he refused to keep any alcohol in his house, and picking at the salad. He looked up when Lily and Arthur came in. "Well, young man?" he demanded, scowling.

Arthur flinched. "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have answered back like that. Or talked to Zoey that way. I didn't really mean it, I just lost it."

"Try not to do it again, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir. Or else my arse will regret it."

"It will," Severus confirmed, then added, " but not like you're thinking."

"Sir? I don't understand."

"Nor will you, unless you pull an attitude like that again with me. Or Zoey. We might not be your parents, but we deserve some respect." Severus sighed. "Next time you're tempted to lose it, might I suggest you walk away and count to ten."

"Is that what you did?"

"Yes. It works, most times. You're forgiven, now sit down and eat before it goes cold."

"Okay, Severus," his ward said, giving him a cautious smile.

Severus's scowl softened into something like a smile, and he dished up a large portion of salad onto Arthur's plate. "Eat your vegetables, Mr. Stephens."

Arthur flipped him a mock salute. "Yes, sir, Auror Snape, sir."

"Brat!" Severus growled. He gave the boy a light tap on the back of the head.

Lily looked across at Arthur and mouthed, _There, you see? _She then changed the subject, asking Severus if he had ever heard of a potion to repel the corpse dead, which was another name for the Inferi, who loved to devour human flesh and magical power.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because I've heard rumors that You-Know-Who might be gathering an army of them," Lily answered softly, squeezing his hand under the table, their old signal for "let's discuss this more in private."

Arthur gaped at her. "An army of the dead?"

"That's the rumor. It might not be true," Lily said. "But just in case, it's better to be prepared. How about it, Potions Master? Think you and I can brew a potion to send those animated hunks of flesh back to their graves?"

Severus smiled wolfishly. "It'll take a bit of doing, but together we can do just about anything."

Arthur looked from one to the other. Sometimes the two were so close that he thought they could read each other's minds. Right now they were looking into each other's eyes and the connection between them was so strong it was almost tangible. His parents had loved each other, but neither of them had been bound so tightly. He had no doubt that together the two could do just about anything, they complimented each other so well.

He cleared his throat and the two blinked and turned to him.

"What is it, Arthur?" Severus queried.

"Nothing. It's just . . . do you think I could help a little? I know I'm just a beginner, but I want to do something to . . . to bring him down. Even if it's only a little thing."

Severus nodded. "All right. I can understand that. But you need to promise that you will follow my instructions exactly once we begin. No ifs, ands, or buts. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor. I promise."

"Good. Now finish your supper and then do your homework."

"When will you start the potion?"

"When I think some more on it. I will let you know." Severus answered. He needed to research the Inferi first. He would take a look in the Hogwarts library tomorrow.

After dinner, Lily drew him aside, into their bedroom, making sure she cast a Muffliato Charm before speaking. Arthur was doing his homework, but she knew how curious little boys were. "I didn't want to mention this in front of Arthur, but Severus, I've been having visions again."

"Of what, little oracle?"

Lily told him. "That's why I asked about the potion. I've been inventing some new charms, because all my instincts are telling me I'm going to need them."

Severus swore softly. "You're certain?"

She nodded. "You know what it means when I dream three times."

He nodded tightly. "Three times true," he quoted the old Seer maxim. "How long?"

"I don't know."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Then we had best get started on the potion as soon as possible. I'll see what I can find out tomorrow in the library after my morning classes. I wish you were well out of this bloody fight, Lily."

"I wish the same for you, Sev. Every day. But since that's not possible . . . watch your back."

"Always." He kissed her passionately. When he drew away, he said, "Thank you for making me leave before I exploded before. Merlin only knows what I would have done if you hadn't interfered. I hadn't realized just how close to the edge I was."

"That's what I'm here for, Sev. To keep you from making an ass of yourself. And to love you forever."

"Don't ever stop." He whispered huskily, nibbling on her ear.

She felt fire lick through her. He knew just how to arouse her. "Never fear, Sev. You are my heart. And that shall never change."

She tugged him down on the bed and he surrendered to the passion she summoned in him. It was what he loved best about her, that she accepted him for all he was, flaws and all. As he did for her. He kissed her hungrily. "As you are mine, Lily. Now, let us forget about the bloody war for tonight. Tonight is for us."

She had no objection to that, for this was the one thing the Dark Lord couldn't take from them.

**Hi y'all! I'm back, I got caught up in trying to finish my Christmas fic, Season of Warmth, plus a gift for a friend of mine, a story called Harry Potter and the Unspeakable, which I've just begun posting here. Thanks for being so patient, I've also had a lot of things going on in RL which has cut down on my time to write. But now I'm back and shall continue to update this story and my others every few days. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, Lily will feature more in these next chapters as the fight with Voldy intensifies. **

**A few reviewers have asked me why Arthur was added to this story, and no it has nothing to do with him being a replacement for Harry, he has his own part to play in this tale, and it has nothing to do with being a Harry clone. Harry's not even born yet! He's very much his own person and part of the reason he exists is to show how war affects everyone-adults AND children-in the most terrible intimate fashion. You'll understand more as the story progresses. But Arthur is necessary to my plot line, so don't even think about telling me to get rid of him. **

**Next: Voldemort reveals another part of his diabolical plan to rule the wizarding world, a thing which will throw Lily and Sev's life into fresh turmoil.**


	59. Voldemort's New Rule

**59**

**Voldemort's New Rule**

**A/N: Just a reminder in case you didn't get the alert for the last chapter, please go and read that one before you read this! I posted it around four days ago.**

_Voldemort's secret base_

_Somewhere in the Carpathians:_

The shadows stretched out across the rocky ground, obscuring much of the brown grass from sight, lending the illusion of a velvet covering to the broken ground surrounding the ancient castle. The iron portcullis was rusted and creaked when it was raised and lowered by the ogre on duty. The drawbridge groaned when the nightmares and skeletal steeds galloped over it and into the courtyard. The castle was over five hundred years old and in need of repair. Most of the rooms on the upper floor were filled with debris and falling to pieces. The tapestries that had once lined the walls in bright colors were now faded, drab, and moth-eaten. There was a distinct scent of mold and rot in the air, as well as musty straw and unwashed ogre, since this had once been the ogres home base, they had driven out the count and countess who had ruled here hundreds of years ago and had spent years within it, gnawing on the bones of their victims and holding court, which mostly involved kissing the arse of the ogre king, FangRipper, and bringing him lots of treasure and human slaves.

Until Voldemort signed an agreement with the king, made the ogres part of his army, and taken over the castle, booting FangRipper out on his ample buttocks and telling him to find a new place to live, this one was now the property of the Dark Lord. It took a month for his Death Eaters to get the place fit to live in, and then Voldemort had moved in. The ogres muttered, but that was all they did, they knew better than to cross the most powerful dark wizard in the world, once Voldemort had demonstrated how quickly he could disembowel an ogre with a mere crook of his finger. Now the great red-skinned beasts walked softly indeed around the Master, and whispers of fear accompanied his shadow.

High above the castle proper was a lone room in the eastern turret. It was the one room in the castle that had been scrubbed and polished until the stone gleamed, the rough stone floor was covered in expensive carpets from Turkey and China, the fireplace burning with scented apple wood. The single window was inset with colored glass, depicting a tall handsome man with a serpent wound about his waist, wearing an iron crown, his dark-robed form stepping upon the globe of the world. Beneath that, in Latin, were the words—_I am the Lord of the World, the Dark Dictator, I came, I saw, I conquered._

Across from the fireplace was a huge mahogany desk, behind which was a throne-like chair covered in a deep purple cushion. Several bookshelves lined the wall, with texts on every sort of magic, alchemy, and history on preserving one's life, beyond death. There were even theology texts, focusing exclusively upon the afterlife and rebirth of souls. _The Book of the Dead_ shared shelf space with the teachings of Buddha and the King James Bible. Off to one side was an alcove with a large purple drape, behind it was a large bed piled high with plump pillows and thick furs, and costly satin sheets. A bed fit for a king.

A swirled ebony clock struck twelve midnight upon the mantle, making Voldemort look up from his parchment, stilling momentarily the scratch of the quill across the page. The Dark Lord set down his quill and shook out his hand, re-reading what he had written so far. He absentmindedly reached over to a silver tray floating at his side and grabbed a handful of peppered nuts from a silver bowl. He popped them in his mouth, savoring the spicy taste. A goblet of mulled wine rested next to it, and he sipped slowly, allowing it to wam him from the inside out. No matter how many charms he cast to ward off the chill, he still felt odd moments of bone-shivering cold, as if a goose had stepped upon his grave. He shrugged it off, his lip curling in a sneer. He was too old to indulge in schoolboy fantasies and used to dealing with things that went bump in the night, the only thing he feared was death itself, and even that he planned to thwart.

Most of his energy and his brilliant twisted mind had been directed towards that end, but on occasion he set aside his research to deal with the more mundane problems of the world. One of those being the preservation of his dark regime and the continuation of his followers. Though he had recruited many a promising witch and wizard into his dark ranks, there was no guarantee that his numbers wouldn't dwindle as they had casualties from raids and arrests and so forth. Something had to be done to shore up their numbers, making his rule absolute.

He had been pondering all night, while Nagini slept coiled beneath his desk, what to do to cement his power base and ensure that his rule was for the ages. He could, of course, have a child, a son to carry on his dark legacy. But while his mind toyed briefly with that idea, he ultimately rejected it. If he were going to live forever, as an immortal he would have no need for heirs. But his faithful Death Eaters . . . now there was a different story . . .

Voldemort picked up his quill again and began to write. With this new rule, he would solve that problem, a single stroke of his pen would make certain of his place in history, and bind his followers even more tightly to him.

SSLSJPPPRBCB

_Potter Manor_

_That same evening:_

Petunia Evans Potter leaned her head back upon the hippogriff feather stuffed pillow and groaned in pleasure as her husband massaged her aching feet. She was barely eight weeks along and not even showing, but her feet had started aching like the devil one morning and hadn't stopped since. Liana had assured her it would go away, and had given her a tea to help, but Petunia had discovered the best cure for her feet were James' hands. Every evening since, unless he was totally exhausted from chasing down dark wizards, James would take her out to the large swing on the back veranda and rub all the throbbing achy feeling in her feet away, while he discussed his day and asked about hers.

It was their own private time and Petunia cherished those moments, all too aware how easily they could be taken away, if James were injured, or God forbid, killed in the line of duty. She closed her eyes and tried to think about what they were going to name the baby, while her husband expertly removed all the stress from her toes.

"Feel better, Tuney, my love?"

"Mmm . . . yes. I've said it once and I'll say it again. If you ever get tired of being an Auror, you could open up shop as a masseuse and make a bundle, Jamie darling."

He smiled tenderly at her. "I'll keep that in mind. How are you feeling otherwise? Are you still queasy in the morning?"

Petunia grimaced. "Yes. I've never had a delicate stomach, but lately everything disagrees with me. Even those fluffy scrambled eggs your mum's house elf makes. I've been eating soda crackers and drinking raspberry tea every morning for a week now."

"Isn't that normal with a woman in your condition?"

Petunia chuckled softly at James' reluctance, or perhaps it was simply his upbringing, to use the word pregnant around her. "Yes, both my mum and yours said so, but . . . I was kind of hoping I'd be different." She turned half on her side and murmured, "Now, what do you say we call her Delilah Rose?"

James thought for a minute. "What's wrong with naming her after her grandmothers?"

Petunia made a face. "Polly Liana? James, that sounds awful! Run it all together and it'll sound like Pollyanna, that little girl in that novel by Eleanor Porter. You don't want your daughter to be a laughingstock, now do you?"

"No." James sighed. "Guess I'm pants at girls names, probably because I want a boy too much."

"What's wrong with girls?"

"Nothing. I love 'em to pieces, it's just . . . I dunno . . . I'm sort of hoping for a boy, y'know, my firstborn son, to carry on the family name and all that."

Petunia rolled her eyes. Men! They were all alike, wizard or Muggle. "And what would you name him? Charles Henry, after his grandfathers?"

"That's not too bad. What about Henry James?"

"Sounds like another famous Muggle author," Petunia chuckled. "What about James Emerson, junior?"

"I don't want the kid to have exactly the same name as me. Might give him an identity crisis. But I do like Henry. What does your mum call your dad?"

"Huh? She calls him Henry. Although sometimes, when she's feeling really romantic, she calls him Harry-luv."

James laughed. "Aww! That's real cute. I like Harry."

Petunia nodded. "Harry sounds fine. I also like Michael. Or Derek. Derek James Potter."

James frowned. "I don't know. How about Peter?"

"No! That's the same name as Pettigrew, and he gives me the creeps. Not Peter."

"Okay, Tuney. Relax. Didn't know you hated my best friend that much."

"I thought Sirius was your best friend."

"He is, but Peter's next."

"I will never understand how you can like that devious little creep. When he looks at me, James, I swear sometimes I think he's undressing me with his eyes and fantasizing about me naked." She shuddered.

"Tuney, you're imagining things. Peter just examines everything that way. Besides, you're a beautiful woman, what man wouldn't look at you with longing?"

"I'm also his best friend's wife," Petunia said coldly. There was something about Pettigrew she just didn't like, for some reason she just couldn't warm up to him, he aroused suspicion and distrust in her. Maybe it was how he always squinted, or his unhandsome features, or the way he kept licking his lips every time he saw her. Or maybe it was the way he always kowtowed to James, as if he were a medieval serf and had no brains to speak of. "Never mind. How about Selina Gail? Or Elizabeth Rose?"

"Those seem nice," James acquiesced, yawning.

Petunia poked her toe into his belly. "You're not being very helpful."

"Sorry. It's been a long day. Can't concentrate real well. How about Samantha Jane?"

"That has potential." Petunia mused. "What about Harry James?"

"I like that one!" exclaimed her husband. "That we ought to write down."

"Write what down?" asked a new voice.

"Hello, Siri," James greeted his partner. "What brings you here?"

The black-haired Auror took a seat on a wicker chair, scooting it closer so he could see his friends' faces. "Got sick of my own company, I guess. How are things going, little mother?" he asked Petunia playfully.

"As well as can be expected." She patted her belly. "She's already making her presence known." She indicated her feet.

"Yeah, _he's_ got her all topsy-turvy," James said.

Sirius looked from one to the other, puzzled, until he finally figured out why they kept switching genders. "You pick out a name for the kid yet?"

"Not yet, but we're trying," Petunia said.

"You could always name the kid after me," suggested Sirius.

"I was thinking more along the line of naming you the baby's godfather, Padfoot." James said.

"Really? You'd chose me over Remus?" Sirius was astonished.

"Moony would never be able to stand as a godparent. He's a werewolf, remember?" James reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. Stupid Ministry Anti-Werewolf Laws." Sirius grumbled. "Well, I'd be honored to stand up as godfather. You pick out a lady for a godmother yet?"

James looked at Petunia, who was sitting up now, smoothing down the creases in her blue dress. "I just assumed you'd choose Lily, Petunia."

Petunia hesitated. When they were girls, that was what they had always said they'd do, stand as godmother for one of the other's children. But now . . .lately Lily had been so distant, wrapped up in her struggle to fight Voldemort, that Petunia hardly ever saw her and she felt that Lily was growing apart from her, traveling down a road she could not follow, married to a wizard or not. "I used to think that too, but lately . . . I'm closer to Annie these days. And I know Sirius would love to share his godfatherly duties with Annie." She winked at Sirius and smirked knowingly.

To her delight, the confirmed playboy blushed and looked away. "Merlin save me! Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, yes, Paddy. You've got it bad," crooned Petunia. "I can see the words _I love Annie_ written all over you."

James hooted. "Hoo boy! It's finally happened! You've gone and fallen in love. And it's about time!"

Sirius was still red-faced. "Aww, quit it, Prongs. She doesn't even know yet. I haven't . . . err, I mean . . . I keep waiting for the right time to tell her, but I've been so busy with cases lately I haven't really been up to any romance."

"Now _that's_ a first," giggled Petunia.

"You hush!" Sirius waved a scolding finger at her. "I'll tell her when I'm good and ready, so don't say anything till then, okay?"

"All right, Sirius. Don't get your pants in a twist," she responded. Then she added mischievously, "But don't wait too long. You never know what may happen."

Sirius looked pensive. "You think she might find somebody else?"

Both of them knew how unlikely that was, most men were repulsed by poor Annie's scars. Only Sirius had ever been willing to get to know the person behind them. "No. But the war might take you from her." Petunia reminded him gently.

Sirius cursed. "I know. But I don't want her to think I'm marrying her in haste, because I want to leave a kid behind or something if I'm killed. Not that I would mind that, but . . . I want her to feel special. Know what I mean?"

"We do," James put in. "But there's no reason you can't have a courtship that's tender and yet swift. Annie will understand, if anyone would."

Sirius nodded slowly. Annie's practical bent was one of the reasons he was so attracted to her. She kept him grounded, reminded him of the importance of life, made him laugh even when she bluntly told him to grow up and stop acting like a schoolboy. He loved her fearlessness, of everything except her scars, which she thought made her look like an ugly old witch. It was up to him to reassure her that he thought her beautiful, that the scars were badges of honor, of survival, and he was proud to stand beside her. "You're right. We never know what tomorrow may bring. Especially now, when Moldy Voldy is going about destroying homes and gathering an army somewhere."

"An army?" Petunia sounded alarmed.

"Yeah. An army of monsters and dark wizards," Sirius said, sounding grim. "Only thing is, we can't find out where it is. None of our spies have been able to ferret that out."

Petunia paled, thinking immediately about Lily and Severus. Would they be sent in to ferret out that information? She prayed not. She prayed everyday for an end to this bloody conflict, for she did not want her baby to grow up in a country torn apart by war and death. "Isn't there a way you can just kill the bloody bastard?"

Sirius shook his head. "I wish there was. But he's so powerful, we can't get close enough. And there's been rumors that he's figured out a way to return from the dead or something."

"Do you believe that's possible?"

"I don't know."

"I believe it," James said. "And if he has found a way to cheat death, we need more than ever to find out how and stop him."

"How will you do that?" asked Petunia, covering her stomach protectively.

"I wish like hell I knew," sighed James.

Then he changed the subject, talking about how excited he was about being a father, and teasing Sirius about becoming a responsible husband and godfather. It was a relief to still be able to laugh about something.

SSLSPPJPRBCB

_One week later_

_Snape's cottage, Hogsmeade:_

They had finally completed the potion, Severus had done research on the undead, and what types of materials repelled them. The crucifixes and holy symbols probably wouldn't work upon the Inferi. But he did incorporate silver nitrate and the branches and leaves of the laurel into the potion, as well as angelica, vervain, rowan, and holy water. They had decided to make a paste, something able to be rubbed onto the skin. It glowed a faint golden color. Of course, they couldn't test the efficacy of the potion, not having any undead around to do battle with.

Still, all of them were delighted with it. If it worked, it would be a major breakthrough. Arthur was delighted, he felt proud that he had assisted his professor and Zoey with this important task, and that they had succeeded. Not that it hadn't taken a lot of work. Arthur couldn't believe that his potions professor had to re-brew the potion repeatedly for days, changing measurements and re-doing the formula until he had it right. When he had said as much, Severus had given him a wry look.

"What, do you think because I'm a professor that I've never made a mistake and had to re-do a potion? I never claimed to be perfect, I'm as good as I am because of hard work and practice as much as natural talent. That's why I stress those qualities to you and the rest of my students. Aptitude will only take you so far, the rest you need to acquire by work and determination. All of these recipes you brew in class have been tested and re-worked over and over for centuries. Whenever a potion maker brews a new solution, he or she has to test it and re-work the measurements and formula until he gets the proper combination. That could take weeks, months, even years depending upon how difficult the draft is. And who he has assisting him. You did well, Arthur. One day you'll be an excellent potion maker."

Arthur felt as if he had won a million Galleons. Severus never offered praise like that unless you truly earned it, and having a strict taskmaster like Snape say such of him was high praise indeed. But his euphoric mood soon faded with the arrival of Eileen and Jess Marsh that same afternoon.

Arthur had met Eileen only once before, when Severus had taken him to Spinner's End to introduce him to his mother after the guardianship papers had been signed. She had been polite and welcoming to him, saying that she had always wanted another son. Her small daughter had been sleeping then, and he had not been back to Spinner's End since.

That afternoon, Severus and Zoey had wanted to celebrate a little and they had not seen Eileen and Jess in awhile, so they invited the two over for some tea and cakes. Always eager to see her Sevvy, Jess had barreled through the fireplace and practically fell at Severus' feet.

Severus had immediately picked her up, asking if she was all right. It was astonishing how the normally strict and reserved young man could suddenly abandon that persona and become an adoring older brother. "How are you today, imp?" he asked, tickling her gently. "Did you behave for Mum?"

She nodded her head. "I was good, Sevvy." Then she threw her arms about his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Jess," he whispered into her ear. "How would you like to meet someone special?"

"Who?" Jess asked.

Severus turned about, holding his baby sister in one arm and said, "Arthur, I'd like you to meet Jess, my little sister."

Arthur came over and an immediate smile appeared on his face. Jess was adorable, with her long dark curls and pixie face and bright eyes. "Hello. I'm Arthur, but you can call me Art if you want. I live with Severus now."

Jess's eyes grew wide. "You live wif Sevvy?" she looked up at her brother for confirmation.

"Yes. He's like my . . .err . . ." Severus floundered for a moment. He didn't want to say "son" because he knew Arthur didn't want him replacing his real father, but Jess wouldn't understand what a ward meant. Finally he settled on, "He's like my little brother."

Jess immediately pouted and glared at him. "No, Sevvy! You is _my_ big brudder! Mine!" She glared at Arthur. "Not yours!" She wriggled to get down and ran over to Eileen. "Mummy, I wanna stay wif Sevvy too!"

Eileen looked down at her daughter and said, "Seems to me like someone's jealous. Jessamyn, don't be rude. Sevvy can have a little sister _and_ a brother."

But Jess would have none of it. "No! No!" she howled, stamping her foot. Then she burst into tears and ran into the den, sobbing. She understood sharing toys and food, but she had never had to share her brother and it made her very upset.

Eileen gave Arthur an apologetic look. "I'm sorry she's behaving like a brat. But she adores Severus and she's never had to share him with anyone. It's a difficult age."

"That's okay, ma'am. I used to be an older brother myself, and sometimes my two little sisters used to fight over me like crazy." Arthur said quietly, his eyes filled with pain mingled with love. "She doesn't understand yet."

"Mum, let's have some tea and cakes and I'll tell you about the potion we've just brewed." Severus suggested. "Let Jess calm down a bit."

Lily entered, still wearing the Glamour, which Severus had told Eileen was a safety precaution, since some of the Death Eaters tended to appear in Hogsmeade and they bore no love for Muggleborn witches. He also told her about the false name, having Flooed her last evening, so she wasn't shocked when Zoey came in.

"What's going on? Jess having a tantrum?" she asked.

"She discovered that she has to share Sev with Arthur and doesn't like it one bit," Eileen said.

"Oh. I remember my mum telling me how jealous my sister Petunia was when I was born," Lily chuckled. "She told Mum to send me back to the hospital, that she didn't need another little girl."

Eileen nodded. "Yes, I remember Polly telling me that. But she came round once she realized that she could play with a little sister and you were more interesting than a doll. Now, what's this about a new potion?"

Lily and Severus began to tell her about the potion while eating the small finger sandwiches and frosted ginger cake. An hour went by, and Jess was still sulking in the den. Severus tried to coax her into the kitchen with a cake, but she snapped, "Go 'way, Sevvy! You is bad!"

"Why? Because I have a little brother now?"

Jess sniffled. "Yes."

Severus knelt down and picked her up, sitting on the couch with her in his lap. "Listen to me, Jess. Arthur living with me doesn't mean I love you any less. You'll always be my baby sister, and I shall always love you."

She looked uncertain. "Tell Art to go live with Mummy."

"And you stay here? But Jess, won't you miss Mum? And Dad? They'd miss you. You belong with them."

Jess thought about it for a moment. She would miss her mum. But at the same time she didn't want to lose her brother. "I wanna stay wif you!"

"You can sleep over next week, all right?" He told her, trying to keep her from crying. He hated it when she cried. "Stop crying, silly girl. I'm not going anywhere and I'll always be your big brother."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, how about a ginger cake? Lily baked them especially for you."

"Yay!" Jess cheered, then allowed her brother to bring her into the kitchen, where she ate a ginger cake and a cucumber sandwich sitting on his lap. They gave her a mostly milk tea to drink out of a tiny plastic tea cup (it was from her doll teaset) so she could feel like a big girl.

Jess was happy, though she totally snubbed poor Arthur, refusing to even look at him. Arthur did not try and speak with her, instead going into the den to read a magazine, leaving the adults to discuss things like the rising price of potions ingredients and the latest news in the Prophet, which was usually about Voldemort and Arthur didn't want to hear about any more tragedies. He had enough to deal with.

A little while later, Jess grew bored and entered the den. She found Arthur sitting on the couch next to her doll and she ran over and snatched the pink robed rag witch up, clutching it to her and crying. "My Gwenny! You no touch her!"

Arthur looked down at her, thinking that even with that little scowl she was still too cute. She reminded him so much of his baby sister, now gone forever, that he had to blink back tears. He began to try and make friends with her again. "I won't touch her. She's very special, and I'll bet you love her a lot."

Jess nodded. "Daddy gave her to me. So's I won't be a'scared of the dark."

Arthur smiled. "The dark can be scary. I had a little sister once and she used to get scared of the dark too. I used to let her sleep with me sometimes."

"You did? You was a big brudder like Sevvy?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"Where's you sister?"

"She's in heaven," he answered. "With my mum and dad and my other little sister."

Jess stared at him. She understood hazily the concept of death, knowing that heaven was the place you went to after it happened. But one thing she did sense was that the boy was sad. "Do you miss them?"

"All the time."

"Oh."

"That's why I live with Sev," Arthur explained softly, blinking hard. "He's like my big brother now."

Jess scowled. "He's _my_ brudder!"

"You know, you can have two big brothers," he began.

"Two?"

"Uh huh. Just like I had two little sisters. I know you love Sevvy," he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he said Jess's nickname for his professor, who would surely kill him if he ever told anyone at school about it. "But he can't always be around to play with you and stuff. And I'll bet sometimes he scolds you too."

The little girl nodded. "He puts me in time out and 'macks my bum when I'm bad."

"That's what I thought. But I won't do that to you. You can just have fun with me."

"Will you play dolls wif me?"

"Uh . . .I can take you flying instead," he said quickly. "How about that?"

"On a broom?" she clarified. Jess had gone flying a few times with Dickon, but he hadn't been home in a long time.

"Yes. Would you like to?"

"Now?"

"Sure. Why not?" he said. Then he added. "If your mum says it's okay."

Together they went and asked Eileen for permission, and then Arthur took her about the village, flying slowly and carefully, as he had always wished he could do with his own sisters. But they had died before he could introduce them to a broomstick. Jess squealed and waved, thoroughly enjoying the flight. By the time Arthur landed, Jess decided he was fun to play with.

He walked her to the small meadow and helped her pick flowers and showed her how to make chains of them, which was something he had learned from his mother. Then he set a daisy crown on her head. "There, now you're a princess."

She giggled and spun around and around. "I'm a princess!"

By the time she had tired of that game and Arthur took her hand to walk her back to the cottage, she had made up her mind. Upon entering the cottage, she ran to Eileen to show her the daisy crown.

Eileen told her how lovely she looked, and Jess announced, "My other big brudder maked it for me, Mummy."

Eileen raised an eyebrow. "Your _other_ brother?"

"Now I have _two_ brudders," she declared. "Sevvy and Art!"

"And you'll need the both of them to keep you out of trouble, miss!" said her mother. She tweaked her daughter's nose. "Now, say goodbye to Art and Sevvy. It's time to go home."

Jess cried a bit, but after Severus assured her she could come for the weekend next time and Arthur promised her another ride on his broom, a long one, she gave in and said she'd go home. She gave both "brothers" a kiss and a hug before departing, waving over Eileen's shoulder, "Bye! See you next time!"

Arthur waved back, and for the first time since coming to live with the Snapes, felt more like a part of the family instead of a war orphan.

PPJPSSLSRB

_Malfoy Manor_

_The next night:_

The Dark Lord had called a special meeting of all his loyal followers, and for once Severus was glad that the meetings were always in the dead of night, that way Arthur was asleep and unaware that his guardians were missing. He wondered what it was that required almost all the Death Eaters to be present to hear, but no one seemed to know anything, not even Lucius. Lucius did have rather important news to share, Narcissa was pregnant with their first child, and several toasts of wine and ale were drunk before Voldemort made his appearance.

As soon as the Dark Lord made his entrance, all the Death Eaters went still, then they knelt and murmured, "Hail, Master and Lord of Darkness."

That was the new title Voldemort had requested they use, and all of them did so without even thinking about it. All except the spies in their midst, who found the title tasted bitter in their mouths, but forced their tongues about it anyhow.

Voldemort beckoned them to rise.

Severus rose, and his hand found his wife's, as she was standing next to him. Narcissa was on her other side, they were standing to the left of Voldemort, whose hand was caressing the head of his great queen cobra, coiled on his right.

"My loyal and faithful children, it has come to my attention that we are hard pressed by our enemies, and have suffered grievous losses of friends and family. While the time is coming when we shall strike back against our enemies, and have them pay in blood for their audacity, I would remind you all that you have a duty to preserve the future of our race—the pureblood wizards who founded our society, who gave us culture and knowledge and pride in our magic and ourselves. Blood will tell, and though mongrels and Mudbloods harass us, our might will not be denied! One by one, we shall crush them beneath our boots, and make sure they will never rise again.

"Thus will our place in the world be assured. The time is coming when I shall rule over all the wizarding world, and you will stand beneath me, as my loyal nobles, you and your children. Your children are precious, deserving of all that you can give them, and they are the continuation of our race. It is my intent to bind them even more firmly to our cause, to teach them from the cradle our creed and our way."

Voldemort's voice was sweet, seductive, like syrup of hellebore. Zoey shook upon hearing it, for she knew that when the Dark Lord spoke in those beguiling tones, it meant he was planning something diabolical. She went suddenly cold, and her hand splayed across her belly. What terrible plot was he hatching now?

"It has come to my attention that Lord Malfoy has an heir on the way. I offer you congratulations, Lucius. He shall be the first to be Marked under my new rule, that way his loyalty to me and our cause shall be assured. When the boy turns six, I shall Mark him for my own, and thus our ranks shall never be depleted. He will be the first of the Young Iron Masks, as I command all of you to find a mate and get with child. Any sons of your union shall be Marked when they are children, and grow up learning that _Magic is Might, and Might Makes Right._ They shall begin learning the dark arts as soon as they can harness their magic, and thus our future is assured. Thus I have spoken and thus it shall be!"

Everyone bowed their heads and murmured, "Yes, Master. Your will before ours!"

Lily had never been so thankful for the mask she wore that hid her features. Otherwise she feared she would have given herself away because of the revulsion curling up her lip and glittering from her eyes. _Merlin save us all, but he truly is mad! Now it's not enough that he kills and seduces us into the dark, now he wishes to corrupt our children as well!_ Horror stole through her and she glanced sideways at Narcissa.

Their eyes met and she saw that the other woman also looked horrified. Narcissa had a hand over her bulging abdomen and for an instant the two women were bound by a shared revulsion of the monster parading as a man before them. Lily reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Narcissa, you can't . . ." she whispered.

Narcissa dropped her eyes. "I must. I can do no less. I am loyal. I am loyal. Or else all is lost." She muttered. She released Zoey's hand. "Sister, remember your oath."

Zoey nodded. "I remember," she replied, turning away. _But I shall never submit! Never! My child shall never be a slave to the dark. _Yet even as she thought it, she felt terror creep chillingly up her spine. For she did not know for sure, she had never been regular with her monthly cycles, but she had skipped two months already. Once the mere thought of carrying Severus' child would have brought her great joy. But now that joy was tainted, tarnished by Voldemort and his decree. _How can I bring a child into the world under these conditions? How? May God and Merlin help me. Oh, Severus, what if I am pregnant? How will we live with this over our heads? _

She remained upright, her eyes forward and expressionless behind her mask, but inwardly she was screaming, screaming in defiance, and vowing to kill Voldemort herself before allowing harm to come to her unborn child.

Severus felt Lily stiffen next to him, and he moved and put an arm about her gently, beneath the robes so no one would see. The Dark Lord frowned upon displays of affection from his Death Eaters, even between husband and wives. This proclamation was chilling, to say the least. He had one thing to be grateful for, and that was that he had no child to give to the Dark Lord's tender mercies. Until he recalled Arthur. And he prayed that the madman in wizard's clothing would not insist he make his ward into one of them. But as quickly as the thought crossed his mind, he rejected it. Arthur was Muggleborn, not fit to mingle with them. So he could not be converted. He almost breathed a sigh of relief, before he remembered that Arthur could be killed if Voldemort chose. He had left the boy alive on a whim, but he might change his mind.

They had to do nothing to draw attention to themselves. Not yet. Severus gritted his teeth and wished Voldemort and his dark followers blown back to hell. It couldn't happen soon enough.

At last the meeting ended and Severus and Zoey took their leave. They Apparated back to the cottage and found that all was still and peaceful. Stripping off their hated robes and masks, Severus and Lily quickly hid them away, concealing them beneath a secret compartment in the bottom of their wardrobe.

"I need to take a shower." Lily said. "A long hot one, to rid myself of the stench."

Severus nodded, generously allowing her to go first. He glared at the Dark Mark upon his arm, fighting the urge to scratch it. "Go ahead, love."

Lily slipped into the bathroom, taking her wand with her.

A moment later he heard the shower running.

Ten minutes later he heard the water stop. Then he heard a soft moan. "Lily?" he called. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" he knocked softly at the bathroom door.

Suddenly the door was jerked open. Lily had a towel wrapped about her, but her face was deathly pale. Her emerald eyes had a stunned look in them, glazed as if she were in shock.

"Lily? What is it?" he asked again, panicking. He had never seen that look upon her face before. He moved to hug her.

But she pulled away. "Oh, Severus!" she hissed, choking on the words. "I'm . . . pregnant!"

**Hope you all liked this one! Please review and let me know!**


	60. Unprecedented Complications

**60**

**Unprecedented Complications**

At another time, the words Lily had just spoken would have been a cause of rejoicing for Severus. He had longed so much to have a child with his beloved wife, to share the joy of raising a baby, one who would grow up happy and healthy, and loved for him or herself, never having to endure the nightmare Severus had as the son of an intolerant alcoholic. Severus had vowed to be a decent father to his children, modeling himself upon Dickon Marsh, and eager to teach them and watch them grow. Until Voldemort had delivered his twisted ultimatum, he had thought nothing could spoil his anticipation. But as with all else, whatever Voldemort set his hand to withered and died a swift death. Now all he felt was a cold stab of fear. Fear for Lily and for his unborn child, fear that he wouldn't be able to protect them from the monster that loomed in the background.

Inwardly, he cursed the dark wizard for tainting what should have been a joyous occasion with the sour taste of fear and dread. He pulled Lily to him and hugged her. "Lil, you're sure?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Hell, Sev, of _course_ I am. If that bastard hadn't come up with his bloody _proposal_ I'd be celebrating with a glass of fake champagne instead of bawling on your shoulder." She sniffled, feeling torn between laughing and sobbing. "Damn him to hell, Severus! I want this baby, God knows I do, but . . . I'm afraid. I don't want him to get his slimy hands on our child. I'd die before I let that happen!"

"Hush." His hands tangled in her fiery hair and he began to run his fingers through it rhythmically, trying to soothe her. "No one's dying today, little oracle. He needn't know about the baby. Now or ever."

"How will we keep it a secret? Glamour will only stretch so far, even when cast by a mistress of Charms," Lily said tightly, her fingers gripping his shoulders firmly, some of her initial panic beginning to abate.

Severus conjured a robe for her and wrapped her in it, though he didn't mind seeing his wife naked, he knew that now was not the time for any sort of lovemaking. Not yet. He inhaled her scent, she smelled like strawberries and sugar and citrus. He gently coaxed her to come and lie down upon the bed, where he snuggled with her, wrapping his length about her, trying to quiet her rampaging emotions and make her feel safe and loved. "How far along are you?"

"About two months, I think. The baby should be born around July, near the end of the month as near as I can figure. An obstetric witch should be able to tell me more accurately. If I dare to go to one."

"Of course you should." Severus urged. "Pre-natal care is essential."

"I know, but . . . what if they find out?"

"We'll think of something. How long can you cast a Glamour?"

"Three months, tops. Then it starts to shred and requires a good deal of power to renew. But even with the Glamour we could still be discovered, because a pregnant witch's powers triple when they're carrying a baby. My aura will burn like a star gone nova and there will be no way I can mask that."

"Damn! Forgot about that," Severus swore. He kissed the top of her head. "We'll think of something. I won't let anyone hurt you or the baby. I'll blow my cover before I'll let anything happen to either of you."

Lily went pale. "No! Severus, you mustn't! We need to gather as much information as we can, it's our only hope of defeating him."

Severus gritted his teeth. "Even so, nothing is more important to me than you, Lily. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you stay safe and our child too."

He was wearing an obdurate look, his features cast in stone, and she sensed it would be futile to argue further. Severus Snape took his duties as protector of their small family very seriously. "Perhaps we could work out a ruse."

"Such as?"

"Perhaps I could have an accident, slip and fall or something, and pretend to miscarry. Then I could use the Glamour to disguise myself until the baby's born and that way he won't suspect anything."

"What about your aura?"

"I don't know about that yet. Give me a bloody break, Snape!" she snapped irritably.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me."

She put her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling his ear. "No, I'm the one who ought to apologize for being so crabby. Eventually we'll have to face that issue. As well as who to tell the truth to."

"We'll have to tell Arthur," Severus said reluctantly. "You won't be able to hide the morning sickness and all from him after awhile."

"Right. But how do we explain that he can't talk about it to anyone at school?"

"I'll just tell him you're oversensitive and don't want everyone knowing our business."

"Sev, that's lame."

He scowled. "You come up with a better idea, let me know."

Right then her head was throbbing, so that was out of the question. "Who else? Our mothers will guess, so they'll have to know. I'll tell Petunia and Cindy, of course. They'll know why we need to keep it secret."

"Regulus too."

"Naturally. James will know also."

Severus grimaced. "Before you know it, the whole bloody world will know."

Lily scowled at him. "You have a better idea, let me know."

Severus was silent for a long moment, his clever Slytherin mind trying to come up with a reason why Lily would choose not to be so open about her pregnancy, even around her family. Finally, he said, "What if we told our parents a small white lie? What if we told them that you had miscarried before this child . . . early in the pregnancy, like a few weeks, and you were afraid it could happen again and so you wanted to keep it quiet just in case? Does that sound plausible?"

Lily thought about it. "Yes. Of course Mum will be upset that I didn't come to her the first time, but I can tell her that I wasn't sure if I really was pregnant and I only learned the truth when I went for my exam and the obstetric witch told me so. I really don't like lying to her, but what choice do we have?"

"None. I wish it were otherwise. Trust Old Snake Eyes to pollute even bringing a child into the world, damn his black heart! This should be something we can celebrate, not hide."

"I know. My timing is just terrible," Lily whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"No, it isn't. The bloody Dark Lord's is." He gently kissed her. "Shhh . . .don't cry, sweetling. Don't let him make you regret the best thing in our lives."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she sniffled and hiccupped, swiping away her tears with the sleeve of her bath robe. "I never cry over stuff like this." She struggled to get control over her runaway emotions.

"It's hormones," her husband muttered, recalling how Eileen also got weepy sometimes over silly things, though this was not silly at all, but deadly serious.

"Oh, now suddenly you're an expert?" she sniped.

He smiled at her. "Hardly. But I remember how Mum was when she was pregnant with Jess. Dad used to say he was never sure what he was going to come home to—a waterfall or a dragon."

"Wonderful. I wonder if there's a potion I can take that will stop these mood swings before they start?"

"I don't know. But I can research it. Or you could just ask my mother."

"Right now all I want to do is sleep for a year," Lily stated, yawning hugely.

"I think I'll join you," her husband agreed, tucking her head beneath his chin. "I love you, Lily. And this baby is a gift, never forget that." His hand moved slowly down her until he touched her flat stomach and then it curled about her protectively.

"I know." She smiled through her tears and placed her hand atop his. "I love you too, Sev." She kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Sweet dreams, my heart." Then she whispered, "And sweet dreams to you too, baby mine."

Her green eyes closed then and she slept, worn out by the meeting and its aftermath.

Severus lay awake for another ten minutes, still pondering the new turn his life had taken and marveling that he was going to be a father. It didn't seem quite real to him yet. He didn't know if he was ready for it, but ready or not, he was going to be one. He felt elated and petrified and fiercely protective all at once. He wondered if this was how Dickon had felt when he had learned Eileen was expecting. He heaved a sigh and finally allowed his eyes to close and he fell asleep listening to Lily's soft breathing.

ICICICICIC

_Two weekends later:_

Severus was frying some eggs and bacon on the stove, it was his turn to make breakfast, he decided to let Lily sleep in a little because of her condition, which as yet no one save he knew about. Arthur was sitting at the table, covering a yawn, he had decided to spend this weekend at the cottage instead of up at the castle. He was playing with his napkin, folding it into odd shapes while he waited for the eggs and potatoes and bacon to get done. The delicious odors were making his mouth water uncontrollably.

Just then, Lily shuffled into the kitchen and mumbled something about needing a cup of coffee to stave off her headache. She moved over to the pot and poured herself some, started to add milk and several sugars when the aroma of frying bacon hit her nostrils.

Normally Lily loved bacon, it was one of her favorite foods. But all of a sudden she felt her stomach turn over and she went a pale shade of green and turned around and bolted from the room.

Severus turned and stared after her. "Zoey? You all right?" he called after her, recalling in the nick of time to use her fake name.

"She looked like she was going to puke, Severus," Arthur informed him helpfully.

Severus frowned. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe it's the grease from the bacon. My mum always said that smell made her want to throw up, especially when she was expecting." Art said knowingly.

Severus eyed him sharply. "And what would you know about a woman in that condition, Mr. Stephens?"

"Lots, sir. Since I had two younger sisters," the boy answered honestly. "I know my mum got sick as a dog when she was in the family way for months in the morning and when she smelled stuff like eggs, bacon, cauliflower and broccoli. So . . . is Zoey gonna have a kid?"

Severus knew then that he had two options. To tell the boy the truth or to Obliviate him. He opted for the former. Arthur deserved to know the truth. "Yes, Art. She is."

Arthur smiled. "Congratulations, sir. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I have no preference, so long as the baby and my wife are healthy," Severus answered.

"You mean you don't want a boy to be your real son?" Arthur asked, shocked.

Severus finished flipping the eggs onto a plate and draining the bacon before he said softly. "Art, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know. A son that can carry on your name and stuff. I know I can't ever be that to you so I just thought . . ."

Severus levitated the dishes to the table with a brief gesture before coming to sit down next to his ward. "You thought that my having a son would mean I would care for you less? That the baby would be more important to me than you are?"

"Well, wouldn't it?"

"Arthur, when I agreed to make you my ward, I pledged to treat you like a member of my family. Because that is what a good guardian is supposed to do. Now, I know you don't think of me like a father, but I would hope you think of me like an elder brother or even an uncle. My having a baby doesn't mean you become less important to me, Art. If anything, you matter more, because I can depend on you to help me with the baby, since you've done this before. This is all new to me and Zoey. Not only that, but being blood-related doesn't always mean that you love each other or even like each other. I can't stand my real father, I'd sooner see him six feet under than welcome him into my home, but I consider my stepfather, Professor Marsh, more of a father than Tobias Snape. You're just as much a part of my family now as any child of mine, Arthur Stephens, and Zoey and I love you just as much as we would if you were blood. So you see, it doesn't matter if I have a son or a daughter or even twins, you'll always be my family and don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

"Do you promise?" Arthur asked, very quietly.

"Upon my wand and my wizard's honor."

Arthur smiled, a smile that was part delight and part tremulous disbelief. "Thanks, Severus."

Severus reached out a hand and gently patted the other's shoulder. "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Arthur began to spoon eggs into his mouth. Once he had swallowed he said, "What about Zoey?"

"I'll give her some tea and dry toast, I think she can keep that down." Severus began to eat as well, no sense in letting the food go to waste.

A few minutes later, Lily reappeared, looking apologetic, and accepted Severus' breakfast of tea and toast without a fuss.

Arthur looked at her curiously. "So . . .when's the baby due?"

Lily looked startled, but quickly regained her composure. "Sev told you then?"

"He didn't need to. My mum had two babies after me and I remember how she used to get sick every morning till she got like a bowling ball."

"Oh!" Lily put a hand to her mouth. Then she started laughing. "Oh, Art! Forgive me, but of course you'd know if anyone would." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed.

Then she said quietly, "Would you mind not mentioning my . . err . . .condition to any of your friends just yet? I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh. Okay. That's not a problem, Zoey, since my friends are all boys and we . . . uh . . . don't really talk about stuff like that. That's for girls." Arthur informed her gravely.

Now it was Lily's turn to blush. "Right. I knew that."

Severus smirked knowingly. "Of course you did, dear."

"Shut up, Sev," his wife ordered, mock-glaring at him.

ICICICICIC

After he had finished grading homework for the weekend and making up some new lesson plans for the fifth and sixth years for the upcoming week, Severus decided to take a break and go for a walk back up to the castle. He figured Dickon was finally awake and probably eager for some company. And Severus wanted to share the good news with his stepfather, as well as ask him for advice on the pregnancy so he didn't irritate or crowd Lily and yet helped her as much as possible.

It was late in the afternoon, and most of the students seemed to be enjoying the autumn sunshine down by the lake, or about the Quidditch pitch, or roaming about the streets of Hogsmeade. Severus nodded at one or two students when he passed them, a few of his House waved and said good afternoon, and he acknowledged them cordially. He was in a fine mood and the brisk walk made him feel good.

He reached Dickon's tower suite in about ten minutes and knocked gently upon the door.

But there was no answer.

Severus frowned, wondering if the astronomer had gone out for dinner at _The Three Broomsticks_. Or perhaps gone home for the weekend to see Eileen and Jess? "Dad? Are you there? It's Severus," he called, knocking again more firmly.

It was then that he heard a low meow that suddenly scaled up into a wail of alarm.

Severus stiffened, and suddenly he flashed back to another night, years before, when he had been cornered in the dark by three Slytherin Death Eaters and beaten almost to death, and a certain black temple cat had come to his rescue.

"Eclipse!" he called. "What's wrong?"

This time he heard the cat meowing on the other side of the door, and the cries were not that of a cat who was hungry or seeking attention. They were the cries of a cat in need. Or rather, one whose wizard was in need.

Severus felt his gut clench in alarm and he quickly charmed open the lock and jerked open the door. Eclipse wound himself about Snape's ankles, meowing in distress. Then the cat trotted away and Severus followed.

The suite was a mess, furniture was overturned, there was a hole blasted in the wall and broken glass and shredded parchment were everywhere. Severus' boots crunched upon the debris as he raced through the sitting room, calling, "Dad? Dad, are you all right?"

He found Dickon slumped half in and half out of the bedroom doorway. The astronomer's face was battered and bloody and there were scorch marks upon his blue robe. One of his telescopes was smashed next to him and there was a parchment sign draped over it that read, **If You're Not With Us You're Against Us And Next Time We'll Smash More than Your Bloody Telescope!**

"Bloody hell, Dad!" cried his son, as he knelt and gently tried to pick up the older man.

Dickon groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Sev?"

"I'm here, Dad. What happened? Who did this?"

Dickon coughed and winced. "Don't . . . really know. . .I was . . .aligning my instruments . . .came up from behind . . .and hit me with a Stunning Hex. When I came to, they had tied me up . . .to one of my telescopes . . .and they asked me if I believed magic is might . . ."

Severus felt ice trickle down his spine. _Magic is might_ was Voldemort's slogan. "That's Death Eater propaganda," he hissed, putting an arm about Dickon's shoulders and helping him to a sitting position. "Did you see who they were?"

"They . . . wore masks . . .like pillowcases . . .and their robes were . . .inside out . . . couldn't see the crests . . .but they were students . . .had to be . . ." Dickon coughed then.

Severus swore, then said, "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing, Dad. You look like you've been beaten the hell out of. We can talk more after Poppy sees to you."

"Eclipse . . ." Dickon motioned to the cat, who was curled in his lap.

"Did he scare them off?" Severus asked as he conjured a stretcher and then levitated the injured professor onto it.

"Yes . . .heard him Roar, but we were on the top of the tower . . . wind took the sound away . . .don't know if he marked any of them . . .managed to crawl down the steps . . ."

Severus turned and saw that the small door leading to the roof of the Astronomy Tower was open. He quickly closed and locked it.

"Sev . . .my wand . . ."

"Where?"

"Bedroom."

Severus quickly Summoned Dickon's wand and tucked it beside the injured man. "Relax, Dad."

He quickly lit a fire in the fireplace and managed to find Dickon's jar of Floo powder lying next to the hearth, some had been spilled, but there was plenty left to use. He tossed some down and said, "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!"

Then he took the stretcher and himself through the green flames, furious and horrified at this unprecedented turn of events. He had known that things were getting bad at the school, having had to confiscate wands and assign detentions to many of his snakes for dueling and fighting with Gryffindors and other students, but he had never expected anyone to target the mild-mannered astronomer. While Dickon was known to not be a supporter of Voldemort, it was also known that he was Severus' stepfather and Severus had assumed that relationship would keep Dickon above the fray and safe from such cruelty.

Clearly he had been wrong.

"Poppy!" he called as they entered the infirmary. "It's an emergency! Professor Marsh has been assaulted."

Poppy came at a near run from her office. "Severus, what on earth?" Then she saw Dickon. "Great Merlin's ghost, Dickon! Who did this to you, the brutes?" Her eyes flashed.

"I . . . look worse than I am . . ." Dickon joked feebly.

"I'll be the judge of that, professor," Poppy said briskly, and began to run a diagnostic.

Severus stood beside the stretcher, holding Eclipse in his arms, feeling both utterly helpless and utterly furious at the same time. Merlin help the ones who had done this to Dickon. Severus was going to find them and teach them a lesson they would never forget . . .after they were expelled by Dumbledore for attacking a teacher without provocation. Unless Eileen found them first, Severus thought grimly, and then whoever had done this heinous deed would probably need a coffin.

**Next: The extent of Dickon's injuries are revealed and Sev tells Dickon his news and calls Eileen. Lily also tells Petunia and Cindy. How will Eileen react to what happened?**

**I apologize for the lateness of this update, but I was on vacation, then I was very sick with a throat and ear infection, and had trouble posting anything on the site because of errors and crashes. However I was quite happy to see so many people interested in when i would be updating this story. Thanks and please review if you wouldn't mind, so I know you are still reading! **


	61. Family Crisis

**61**

**Family Crisis**

Dickon remained still while Poppy ran her wand over him and then interpreted the results of her diagnostic charm, while next to her a magical quill wrote down her patient's vital signs and his injuries. "Professor Richard Marsh—heart rate, normal, blood pressure 180/90, has two cracked ribs on the right side, lacerations upon the right shoulder and both sides of the face, a split lip, broken nose, various contusions upon the back and upper torso, rope burns on your wrists, a very slight concussion, and a punctured ear drum. You're partially dehydrated and you're running a temperature of 38.3 Celsius (101 F)." Poppy's voice was calm and professional, but Dickon could see by her expression that she was outraged at what they had done to him.

She turned to Severus, her mouth pursed. "Severus, would you mind getting a few potions out of that cabinet over there?" She indicated a large cabinet next to her office, with a countertop for grinding up more medicinal herbs with a mortar and pestle lying atop it.

"Not at all, Poppy. What do you need?" He set Eclipse down beside his master.

Poppy promptly rattled off a Fever Reducer, a Pain Reliever Class Four, a Bone Mend, a Quick Healing Salve, a purple disinfectant salve, and also asked for a basin of cool water, cloths and bandages.

Severus assisted her competently, while she gently sponged the dried blood from the professor's face and healed his nose and lip. She rubbed the salves on the cuts upon his cheeks and shoulder, and had him drink all the potions. Then Severus helped him remove his robes and shirt, so Poppy could heal most of the damage to his back and ribs, and wrap them tightly with the bandage. She healed the concussion enough so Dickon stopped feeling dizzy and then asked Severus if he could brew her a special draft for Dickon's eardrum, since that was a tricky spell and she did not want to risk casting it wrong, a potion could heal it just as well, though more slowly.

She gave Dickon a large glass of ice water and said, "Mind you drink it all, old friend, you need the liquids. You're lucky you didn't have a punctured lung or worse internal injuries. Whoever did this deserves to be hung by their toes from the Astronomy Tower!"

"I'd have to agree with you on that, Poppy," Dickon said, coughing slightly. He began to pet Eclipse with his free hand. The black temple cat began to purr loudly, rubbing against Dickon's side. "I feel like an ass, letting them get the jump on me like that. But then, I was hardly expecting to be attacked in my own tower."

"You shouldn't need to worry about personal safety in your own quarters, Dad," began Severus angrily. "I'm going to inform the Headmaster about this right now and then I'll owl Mum."

"Ah, Sev, maybe you'd better wait to tell your mother," Dickon said, wincing.

Severus shook his head. "Remember when I was hurt as a sixth year, Dad, and I didn't want you to tell Mum? You said she had a right to know."

"That was different. You were her son."

"And you're her husband," Severus countered. "I don't want to end up with an ass's ears because I didn't inform her about your condition immediately."

"He's right, Dickon. Eileen deserves to know what happened and to be here with you if she chooses." Poppy put in.

"It's not that I don't want her here," the astronomer sighed. "But she might just tear the castle down around our ears once she finds out I've been injured."

"Well, that too is a wife's prerogative," Poppy chuckled. "Now, you just finish that water and rest, Dickon Marsh. You don't want Eileen worrying any more than she has to."

Dickon obeyed, unlike most of her patients, he was a sensible man.

Severus left, after casting a few wards about the infirmary, just in case, though he doubted the attackers would be so bold as to attack Dickon again in the infirmary. He had the uneasy feeling that this had been meant as a warning of sorts, but whether to him or his family, he was unsure and of course could say nothing.

He departed to speak with Dumbledore. The Headmaster was suitably shocked and outraged and hurried off to see his astronomy professor, assuring Severus that the ones responsible would be caught and dealt with most severely. After informing the Headmaster, Severus quickly penned a letter and sent it off with a school owl to Spinner's End. He then went down to his lab and began to brew the Eardrum Remedy. _Albus, you had better talk fast once my mother gets here, otherwise you might find yourself buried in a hole in the ground._

ICICICIC

_13 Spinner's End_

_Marsh residence:_

"Like this, Mummy?" Jess asked as she tried to shape the scone dough into a triangle. Her small hands were full of sticky dough, but she didn't seem to mind, she was concentrating too hard on her task. Though only three, Jess was very ambitious and intelligent, and determined to help Eileen bake.

Eileen smiled at her little girl. She loved doing these little domestic things with her daughter, she had always envied Polly Evans for having girls to be able to teach them things like baking and cooking and sewing. Not that she hadn't taught Sev how to cook or bake simple things, but when Severus was growing up, she had been working almost nonstop and came home exhausted, so she rarely had the time to show him how to cook and then she had to deal with Tobias, who would have beaten them both black and blue if he'd ever found out she was teaching his son "women's work". But now she had the opportunity to teach Jess and she loved every minute of it. Jess enjoyed spending time with her mother, and liked learning "grown-up things", she was inquisitive and eager and very focused for such a young child.

"Very good, Jess!" she praised the little girl, who had shaped a rather lopsided triangle on the baking sheet. Had Jess been older, she would have suggested making it over, but for three, it was a very good try. "Now let's sprinkle it with sugar and cinnamon."

Jess took the shaker Eileen handed her and enthusiastically sprinkled, the cinnamon-sugar ended up all over both the scone and the sheet and the counter. "Uh oh," she cried in dismay. "Sorry, Mummy. I maked a mess."

"You mean you _made a mess_, not maked," Eileen corrected gently. "It's all right, honey. Baking is a messy process, sometimes. Especially the first time." She gave a soft chuckle of remembrance. The first time she had tried to make a pie, she had ended up covered in flour and the kitchen looked like a flour bomb had exploded in it.

Eileen had never cooked anything until she became Tobias' wife and moved to Spinner's End. Growing up as the only daughter of pureblood wizards of an Old Family, Eileen had house elves to cook, clean, and wash clothes. She had been able to use magic to perform ordinary household chores when necessary, but once she married Tobias and consented to live mostly the Muggle way, she had to learn how to do the simplest things by hand. Her saving grace had been her neighbor, Polly Evans, who had happily taught her all about cooking, baking, and housecleaning. Polly was a few years older than the witch, and had taken Eileen under her wing as she would have a little sister. They remained close friends to this very day, and Eileen was very grateful for Polly's patience as she had learned how to bake scones, cook a roast, mash potatoes, and make a decent beef gravy, strawberry trifle, and apple pie.

Eileen could also scrub and polish and dust like a dervish, and now that Tobias was gone from her life, she could indulge in her passion for neatness and cleanliness, and she was determined to pass those qualities down to her small daughter. Luckily, Severus had inherited her preference for neatness, and she had rarely had to reprimand him for not picking up his room or being a slob growing up.

Though Jess would be raised in a wizarding household, Eileen did not think it wrong to teach her how to do things both ways, because it would help Jess understand Muggles better and she had Muggle relatives on her father's side.

Eileen was a firm believer in the phrase "ignorance breeds intolerance" and thought that if young wizards had been taught from the cradle about Muggle ways and customs, there wouldn't have been this blind prejudice against Muggleborns and half-bloods. Despite having Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, most wizards didn't know anything about the way real Muggles lived, they only thought they did. They also considered themselves superior to Muggles because of their magic, and that attitude was what led to many misunderstandings and anguish for those not born to an Old Family. It was that intolerance that allowed Voldemort to recruit so many followers, and Eileen knew one of the best defenses against such was knowledge. Knowledge with which she would arm her daughter, so Jess would never be led astray.

She finished sprinkling the remaining scones and then told Jess they had to be put in the oven to bake. Then they started on the tea sandwiches, cucumber and mayonnaise, cheddar and mustard, and ham and pickle. They had been invited to tea at Polly's, and Eileen didn't want to arrive empty handed, it was bad manners.

The scones were soon done and she had removed them from the oven and placed them on a rack to cool when there came a soft tapping at the kitchen window.

"Mummy, an owl's come!" Jess shrilled, pointing at the brown barn owl. It had a letter attached to its foot.

Eileen swiftly unlatched the window and let the owl inside. She removed the letter from its foot, thanked it and fed it a piece of scone. Then it flew back to the school. Eileen turned about, the letter in her hand.

Jess peered up at her. "Is it from Daddy?"

"No. It's from Sevvy," Eileen replied, recognizing Severus' handwriting on the envelope. She wondered if it had anything to do with Lily being in the family way. She hoped so, she had been waiting a long time for a grandchild, or so it seemed. She carefully opened the letter.

Jess toddled over to the counter, climbed upon a stool, and snitched a scone off the rack and bit it. "Mmm!"

Eileen shook her head. "Jessamyn, you could have waited for us to have tea with Mrs. Polly."

"I's hungry, Mummy." Jess said through a mouthful of scone, scattering crumbs all over.

Eileen, however, was now reading the letter, and so didn't notice. She had other things to worry about. "Dear sweet Merlin's ghost!" she exclaimed as she read about Dickon's injuries and how he was attacked by unknown assailants that were supporters of You-Know-Who. Upon reading the extent of her husband's injuries, she went pale and then resolved to travel and see him immediately.

The tea would have to be cancelled. Then she looked over at her daughter and groaned. She didn't want to bring Jess to see Dickon when he was so badly hurt, it might scare her to see her father that way. _What shall I do? I have to go and see my husband, and I also want to speak with the Headmaster about this incident. But I need someone to watch Jess until Severus finishes brewing, and Lily gets off of work. Maybe Polly can help me out and at least the sandwiches and scones won't go to waste . . ._

She quickly used the phone and called Polly.

Polly was quite willing to babysit for a few hours once Eileen told her what had happened. "Don't worry about a thing, luv. You just go and see Dickon and me and the little one will have a fine tea right here."

"Thank you, Polly. I'm sorry I had to cancel, but—"

"Don't think about it, Eileen. What are friends for? You used to watch Tuney and Lily for me when I had to go those dreadful luncheons with Henry."

Relieved, Eileen packed up the treats and Jess and went over to Polly's house. Polly hugged and kissed Jess and Eileen asked the little girl if she wouldn't mind staying with Mrs. Polly and having a tea party with her, while Eileen went to see Dickon at Hogwarts.

"But I wanna see Daddy too!" Jess whimpered, for she missed her father, who was often away.

"Later, sweetling," Eileen promised, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Daddy's sick right now and you need to stay here with Mrs. Polly. I'll be back later and maybe you can stay with Lily and Sevvy tonight and see your dad in the morning."

"Okay, Mum."

"Now you behave for Mrs. Polly," Eileen ordered.

Jess nodded. "I be good. Bye, Mummy!"

She waved as Eileen went out the door.

Eileen quickly returned to her house to lock up everything and make sure the oven was off, then she Apparated to the gates of the school and hurried across the lawn.

ICICICIC

Dickon was sleeping when Eileen arrived at the Hospital Wing, Severus had given him the Ear Remedy and also a Sleeping Draft some ten minutes before. She found both Poppy and Severus keeping an eye on her husband. "How is he, Poppy?" she asked the mediwitch.

"He was awake until recently, Eileen," Poppy said. "He'll recover, but it might take a few days. Punctured eardrums are tricky, as are concussions. I mended what I could, but I can only spare so much magic for him. I need the rest for any students who come in sick or hurting."

"I understand, Poppy," Eileen said quietly. "I know you will give him the best care." She gazed tenderly upon her sleeping husband and smoothed his hair away from his eyes.

Eclipse was sleeping next to him on the pillow, but woke when Eileen came by and gave her hand a rub and purred at her. Then he resumed his post beside Dickon, now sitting up and 'guarding' vigilantly.

"Hello, Eclipse. Sev tells me you scared those horrible beasts away," Eileen murmured to the familiar. "One can only hope you marked them too."

"If he has, it will make finding them that much easier," Severus said grimly. "Unless they know enough charms to heal themselves."

Eileen's eyes grew hard as flint. "Regardless, I will find them if they still attend school here. And I shall tell Albus that they must be expelled immediately. Once that's done, I shall be suing them for assault and whatever else I can think up. Or else I shall challenge them to a formal duel and settle things that way." Her tone of voice spoke volumes about which way she would prefer to settle things.

Poppy looked alarmed. "Eileen, are you sure that's wise? I mean, given who they are?"

Eileen said frostily, "I'm not afraid of them, Poppy, because they have ties to You-Know-Who. Have you forgotten that I too am a War Mage? My grandmother Sorcha fought dozens of duels against Grindelwald and his followers, I am not so different. These bastards dared to attack my husband for no reason except their own filthy pleasure! And for that they must pay—one way or another!"

A sudden gust of magic swirled about the room and Poppy shivered at the sheer power—and anger—it conveyed. She would not want to be in Dickon's attackers' shoes for all the gold in Gringotts.

"Mum, calm down." Severus said soothingly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Eileen turned and hugged her tall son. "Oh, Sev. I always thought it would be me they might target, for it's common knowledge that I'm a War Mage. I never dreamed they'd go after my Dickon, who is no threat to them."

"Actually, Mum, Dickon's been helping Dumbledore to re-vamp school policies in regard to bullying and punishments for anyone caught hexing students for supporting or not supporting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So he might have been targeted for that alone. We won't know till we find who's responsible."

Eileen's eyebrows rose. "I . . . that's unexpected. My rebel astronomer." She looked again at her husband, and this time her smile was one of admiration. Her quiet Yorkshireman could still surprise her. Then she said, "Where is Dumbledore, Severus? I need to speak with him."

"In his office."

"I see. I'll need the password. Are there wards up here?"

"Yes. I put them up myself. Where's Jess?"

"I left her with Polly, having a tea party. I didn't want her to see her dad like this. I'll go and fetch her after I speak with Albus."

"I can do that," Severus said. "I'll owl my wife and tell her what's going on, she can watch Jess till I get home."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Any time, Mum. Will you be staying at the cottage or here in the castle?"

"I think it best if I stay here, to keep an eye on him and to be here when he wakes." Eileen said.

Severus nodded, then he gave her the new password, "Cauldron Cakes." He briefly considered telling her that Lily was expecting, but decided to wait until she had it out with Albus before revealing the good news. She was not in the right frame of mind to accept it right now. Later, when her worry over her husband and her anger at what had been done to him had eased, he would tell her.

"I will see you later," Eileen said, and then she strode out of the infirmary.

Poppy looked at the Potions Master. "If I were Albus, I'd hide under the desk."

"So would I," agreed Eileen's son.

ICICICICIC

When Albus Dumbledore woke that morning, he never thought he'd be facing an enraged War Mage. But when Eileen Marsh, formerly Snape, stormed into his office that afternoon, magic fairly crackling about her in bright blue and green sparks, as only a War Mage will do when she is at the edge of her control, the Headmaster's first instinct was to throw up a Shield Charm. He had expected the witch to be raging over her husband, but not to have that rage turned upon him.

He tried to deflect her fiery temper. "Why, Eileen, how nice to see you again!" He began, giving her one of his trademark smiles. "Would you care to sit down and have some tea? I'm terribly sorry about Dickon—"

"Save the platitudes, Albus!" she cut him off with a quick motion of her hand, her eyes still spitting sparks. She advanced upon him, and the air suddenly heated up. "I want to know how in Merlin's name my husband was attacked and no one knew about it, he could have died if not for Severus! After what happened years ago with Severus and those vicious bullies, who were expelled and later sued by me, one would think you'd have better security measures in place to deter this sort of thing from ever happening again. It was bad enough when it was Severus, a student, but now they're attacking _teachers_? What's next, a plot to assassinate you in your office?"

Dumbledore blinked as she leaned over his desk and glared at him. "My lady, I have no doubt that several of the Death Eater children wish me dead, but so far I have been lucky enough to avoid unpleasant confrontations."

"How wonderful for you," her voice dripped sarcasm. "But what about your staff? Or those students who simply wish to be left in peace to concentrate on their studies? This school should be a safe place, a haven. One shouldn't need to worry about setting a ward at your back in your own Astronomy Tower!"

"My lady, as I said, I'm terribly sorry about Dickon. He was the last person I expected to ever become a target, he is well-liked among the students and staff, and quite easy to get along with."

"Albus, if it happened to him, it could happen to any one of you. I warned you long ago, after Severus was nearly beaten to death, that you had to change your policy, that you needed to watch those Slytherins from suspected dark families and try and persuade them to turn away from their heritage and embrace the Light. Give them something better to strive for, so they didn't see only the dark path stretch before them. But I can see you didn't heed my advice. If you had, this never would have occurred."

"Eileen, we all make our own choices—"

"Yes, as adults we do. But not as children. As children we are told what to do by our parents and teachers, and our choices are only those we see before us. Children are taught to hate, it's not born in them. They learn from their parents. But you can counter that, Dumbledore. You have these children in your care from age eleven, nine months out of the year. If you truly wished, you could persuade them that such thinking was wrong. You could plant doubt in their hearts, and show them that the path of hatred leads only to destruction. Do you know how Voldemort gains so many converts? He promises them the deepest wishes of their hearts—power, influence, fame, and fortune. He tells them that he values them above all and they, who are desperate for love and recognition, they believe him. Why cannot you do the same? Or is it that you see Slytherins as a lost cause, doomed to darkness like so many others?"

"Eileen, it's war, and I have only so many hours in a day . . ."

"Damn you, Albus Dumbledore! Once again, my family pays the price for your fumbling about! If I didn't need you so badly to help me catch these wretches, I'd hex you to the moon!" exploded Eileen. Her wand was suddenly in her hand.

Dumbledore held up his hands slowly. "Please, Eileen, I have no wish to quarrel with you. We can work this out. Let us discuss this calmly, over some tea and cakes. There is no need to threaten me."

Her eyes narrowed. She took two deep breaths, let them out slowly . . .then she sheathed her wand in her sleeve. "Very well. We shall discuss this." Her voice was frosty. She forced herself to turn around and seat herself in the brocade chair in front of the fireplace, where a tea tray had been assembled. As she watched, the magical tea set poured tea in a cup for her, then a creamer approached and began pouring milk into the cup.

"When." Eileen murmured, and the creamer withdrew.

A sugar bowl walked across, and a set of silver sugar teeth grasped a lump of sugar and hovered over her cup. "Two, please."

Two lumps were duly deposited in the cup. Eileen reached for a spoon to stir and the sugar teeth snapped at her finger.

"Stop that!" Dumbledore chided, and tapped the teeth with his wand. They slunk away behind the teapot. "Forgive them, they are old and crochety." The tea set began to pour him tea as well, while Eileen's silver plate filled itself with assorted cakes and small sandwiches.

Eileen was reminded of the scones she and Jess had baked and hoped her daughter was having a good time with Polly. She sipped her tea, waited for her host to drink some as well, then said, "All right then. What shall you do if you discover the ones who assaulted my husband are among your students?"

"I shall expel them, of course. Once that is done, assuming they are of age, they can be arrested and sent to Azkaban."

Eileen nodded. "Or I may challenge them to Duel of Judgment."

"Yes, as a War Mage defending a family member, that is your right."

"How shall you ferret out these traitors in your midst?" she asked suddenly.

Albus frowned. "I . . .I have not yet figured that out."

"Perhaps I may suggest something. Casting _Priori Incantatum_ upon their wands will reveal who cast certain spells against my husband, such as a Laceration spell, or an Incarcerus Charm. Several of his injuries were done with magic, so they should be easy to spot. You should do so, however, in a way that does not rouse suspicion. Gather all the students together in the hall, say for dinner, and announce that you wish to cast a special protective charm over their wands. Then have your Heads assist you in casting the real charm. That should reveal the attackers, if they are among the students."

"That's very clever, Eileen! I can see you've lost none of your Slytherin cunning."

Eileen smirked. "Of course not. However, cunning does not mean evil. I think you need to start controlling your students more, at least in regards to them using wands for things other than class. Dickon told me last year that you had started confiscating wands in the hallway for a time. May I suggest you implement that policy again? Students should have wands for class only and should be monitored by their House Heads when they practice outside of class or need them for homework. At other times, the wands should be kept in a safe place in your office. In this way, you can minimize the amount of mischief and damage a student can cause during their free time."

Dumbledore considered. "That may work. I shall take it under advisement."

Eileen didn't like the sound of that. "Albus, I give you fair warning. As you say, this is war, and you must get stricter in your policy. If my son or husband is injured again on your watch, I shall inform the Board and ask that they bring you up on charges of negligence. I would prefer not to do so, but if you force my hand . . . The other side plays for keeps. And so must we."

"I am not your enemy, Eileen."

"True. But my family comes first, and if you cannot protect your staff and students adequately, you need to find someone who can. It is your duty as Headmaster to provide a safe environment for children and teachers to work and learn in. Hogwarts was always a haven for me. Don't let You-Know-Who invade it and make it his own, even covertly." She rose gracefully to her feet. "I must go, my husband is probably awake by now. I shall spend the night, if you don't mind."

"You are always welcome here, Eileen."

"Thank you for tea, Headmaster." She quietly left, shutting the door behind her.

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. Facing down an angry War Mage was like confronting a nesting Hungarian Horntail, you took a chance on being roasted if you moved the wrong way. He had much to think about, for though he did not like to admit it, Eileen was right, he had been neglecting the school in favor of resolving certain problems for the Minister. But now that would have to change.

ICICICICIC

_Hospital Wing:_

Dickon opened his eyes to find Eileen peering down at him, her dark eyes filled with worry and love. He managed a smile in return, for seeing her made him feel a rush of warmth and love so great that he almost forgot the pain he was in. He still felt slightly dizzy when he turned his head a certain way, and his ear was throbbing and still leaking small amounts of fluid. He had a cotton ball inserted in it. He felt weak and feverish still, and even with the potions, all his muscles ached from the beating he had sustained.

However, he reached up and gently touched Eileen's face with three fingers. "Nah then, lass, 'tis naught but scrapes. Nowt t'worrit tha head about." He spoke in his native Yorkshire dialect, which he had mostly lost due to language tutors, since at school, several students had mocked him for his northern accent. But when he was stressed or wishing to convey strong emotion, he reverted back to his childhood cadence and vocabulary.

"Oh, Dickon!" Eileen whispered, her tone hoarse with grief. " 'Tis _not_ naught! Thou almost died!" She also allowed a faint accent to creep into her speech, though hers had been learned from sneaking around to play with the village children as a girl. A single tear coursed down her pale cheek.

He caught it and brought it to his lips. "I'm still here, my love. 'Tis no time for tears, my canny warrior. I'll be well in a few days."

"I know. But I hate seeing you hurt. It makes want to go out and hex someone to pieces. Preferably the scum that did this to you." She declared, gently tracing his face with her fingertips. She would have kissed him, but didn't want to cause him more pain, since his lip was still swollen.

Dickon shifted slightly, and Eileen propped him up with some pillows. "Thank you, Eileen. Where's Jess?"

"With Polly, right now. But I'll go fetch her over to Hogsmeade later. She can stay with Sev tonight and I'll bring her to visit tomorrow."

"Aye, when I'm not such a fright," chuckled the astronomer, then he winced.

Severus appeared with some more potions, and administered the Ear Remedy again.

"Well, Sev, how's it look?" asked the astronomer afterwards.

"It's getting better, Dad." Severus said. After the second application, the eardrum had sealed partially and was starting to look less red and swollen. He had replaced the cotton ball with a fresh one, then given Dickon another Pain Reliever and Fever Reducer. He then asked if anyone were hungry, and upon receiving affirmatives from both parents had a house elf send up trays of food.

They ate lunch surrounding Dickon's bed, with Eclipse getting pieces of chicken and roast beef from Eileen and Severus as a reward for helping Dickon. Over lunch Severus considered if it were the best time to reveal Lily's pregnancy. He finally decided it could only lessen the tense and unhappy atmosphere. "Mum and Dad, I have some good news to share with you."

"Really? I could use some," Dickon said, sipping some water. "Let's have it then."

Severus lowered his voice and said, "Lily's expecting."

"Severus, that's wonderful!" Eileen cried, and smiled. "I've been waiting for months to hear those words. Great Merlin, Dickon! I'm going to be a grandma!"

"Congratulations, son." Dickon said, also smiling. "When will the wee tyke be born?"

"Ah . . .Lily thinks somewhere around late July or early August. She still needs to see an obstetric witch to confirm the dates. And Tuney is also expecting, close to the same time."

Eileen gaped. "Oh, my heavens! Polly's going to wear herself out, not knowing which she ought to visit first. Does she know yet?"

"About us? No. You're the first ones we've told, except for Arthur, who guessed it anyway from the morning sickness. I don't know if Tuney's told her mother yet."

"I'll keep quiet about it until I know that she knows, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Eileen promised. "I'm so excited! I'll have to take Lily shopping soon. Maybe all four of us could go."

"I'm sure that would be fine," Severus said, thinking it would give him time alone with Dickon to discuss certain things about fatherhood. "Oh, and I went and fetched Jess from the Evanses. She's with Lily now, and I'm sure she's trying to explain about the baby."

"Jess loves them. When we go for an outing in the park, Jess likes to go up to anyone with a pram and peek at their baby and talk to them. She calls them "wee things", the little minx! She'll be jumping for joy to have a wee thing of her own."

They all had a good laugh over that, and some of the oppressive atmosphere was dispelled for a little. "How did your talk with Dumbledore go?" asked Severus cautiously.

Eileen told him that she had gotten the Headmaster to agree to using _Prior Incantatum_ on all the students' wands as a means of discovering the culprits. She also told them about her suggestion to confiscate students' wands except for class and homework. Both professors agreed that would probably solve most of their problems with duels and hexing in the hallways and on the grounds.

"When we find whoever did this, I'm going to chop them up and use them for potion ingredients," growled Severus.

"Not before I hex them first," Eileen insisted. "I'll hex them into bits and pieces and _then_ it's your turn, Severus."

Dickon just shook his head. "What a pair of bloodthirsty savages you are!"

"Only when it comes to protecting my husband."

"Or my father." Severus added. Then he asked slyly, "What would _you_ do to them, if you caught them, Dad?"

The astronomer was silent for several minutes. "I'd . . . ah . . ."

"Come on, tell!" his son ordered.

"Ah . . .I send them on a one way trip to the dark side of the moon," he admitted.

"So, we have death by dismemberment, suffocation, and boiling," Eileen said, ticking off the methods on her fingers. "I'd say we're a positively medieval family when it comes to justice."

"I'd have to agree," Dickon said. "And I have no regrets about being a part of it." Then he drew his wife into a brief embrace.

Eileen hugged him back, careful of his still tender ribs, and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I love you, stargazer."

"I love you too, my pretty apothecary."

Severus glanced away to give them a bit of privacy, relieved that this crisis had not lessened his parents affection for one another one bit. If anything, they seemed to draw strength from the other.

After a moment, they drew apart, and a good thing too, for Arthur and several other students burst into the infirmary, bearing gifts and cards for Dickon, who was very popular among them and all the students seemed horrified that anyone could harm their favorite professor. Word had spread very quickly about the school due to a sick Ravenclaw, Olivia Hart, who had been in the Hospital Wing recovering from a bout of bronchitis when Dickon had been brought in by Severus. Poppy had released her that afternoon and she had wasted no time spreading the dreadful news about Professor Marsh.

The girls oohed and ahhed over poor Dickon's face and wanted to kill whoever had done this to their teacher also. The boys agreed, but they now had a greater respect for the astronomy teacher for having survived such a punishment. Some of the students had brought cards, others sweets from Honeydukes, and one girl shyly handed Dickon a potted shooting star cactus. The cactus would shoot off colored beams of light when placed near a window at midnight, and she said she thought Dickon would like it.

"Thank you, Susan. It's a lovely gift." Dickon said, quite touched by his students' generosity and compassion. "Thank you all."

"Professor, when will you be back in class?" asked Arthur, who loved Astronomy and hated to miss a lesson.

"Ah . . . as soon as my ear heals and Madam Pomfrey allows me out of bed. I think another few days will be sufficient."

Arthur groaned. "But, sir! Who will teach us until then?"

"I am sure the Headmaster will secure you a substitute till then, lad." Dickon reassured him.

"But it won't be the same!" moaned another girl.

"It's a rum deal," muttered a blond boy.

"Now, children." Dickon frowned at them. "There's naught to be done about it, so you'll just have to accept it. As soon as I'm able, I'll be teaching you equations and having you count the moons about Saturn again, as well as quizzing you on how the constellations positions affect your magic at certain times of the year. But for now, I have to rest. I'm told it's the best medicine for what ails me."

With that, Poppy and Severus gently shooed them out of the infirmary, though Arthur paused and told Severus he would visit Dickon every day after class until he was better, bringing him copies of the Prophet and some wizarding astronomer magazines.

"I think he'd like that, don't you?"

"Yes. That's very thoughtful of you, Art," said the Potions Master. "Now run along to your next class before I take ten points for not obeying a professor."

Arthur scurried out the door then, calling out, "Bye, Professor Marsh! See you later!"

"Why, Dickon! I never knew you had a fan club," teased his wife.

To her delight, Dickon turned a rose color and looked down at his hands. "They were just being kind."

"Sure they were," Severus snorted.

"Hush, Sev!" Dickon ordered, embarrassed. Then he yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was drowsy.

Severus left soon after that as well, he was weary too, and wanted nothing more than a bath and a nap and to see his small sister, who was probably waiting anxiously for him to come home.

The next morning, Severus and Jess walked up to the castle to see Dickon, Severus having owled ahead and made sure Dickon was up to seeing his daughter before setting out. At first, Jess insisted upon walking next to him "like a big girl", but then her short little legs grew tired and she whined for Severus to carry her.

"Pick me up, Sevvy!"

Severus looked down at the curly headed mischief maker. "Is that the way you ask for a favor, young miss?"

Jess bit her lip. "Umm . . .no-o-o."

"How do you ask?"

"_Please_ pick me up, Sevvy."

"Much better!" He lifted her in his arms and set her astride his shoulders. She loved being carried way up there and giggled in delight.

Luckily there were hardly any students awake at eight o'clock, and so Severus' reputation was not shot to blazes. He was known as a strict, no-nonsense professor, though not unfair. But if anyone ever saw him carrying a little girl on his shoulders, and allowing her not only to scream in his ear, but tug his hair into the bargain . . .

They arrived at the Hospital Wing without being spotted by any early risers, and Severus set Jess down so she could run up to Dickon's bed.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

She barreled across the room and flung herself onto Dickon's lap. "I missed you so much! Are you all better now?"

Dickon concealed a wince, but reached out and hugged his baby girl to him. "Almost, little imp. But you need to be quiet in the Hospital Wing, lass."

"How come?"

"Because people are sick and need their rest."

"What people?" Jess looked around. "There's only you in here, Daddy. Oh, and Mummy too." She spotted Eileen, who was asleep on a camp bed.

"Yes, but you still need to use an inside voice, Jess. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, tell me what you've been doing while I was away."

Jess obliged him, telling about her tea with Mrs. Polly, and baking with Eileen, and several other amusing little incidents that made her father laugh. "But I missed counting the stars with you, Daddy. And you reading about Stargirl and the Magic Carpet."

That was a character Dickon had made up to teach her a few things about basic astronomy. Stargirl went on many adventures through the galaxy on her magic carpet and saw many different celestial bodies, her stories were full of information as well as being fun to listen to.

Dickon kissed the top of her head. "I know, little one. I'm sorry I'm away so much."

"Will you tell me a story now, Dad? _Please_?" she begged, looking at him with her huge eyes.

"Jess, I think Dad's tired, he's still sick," Severus began.

"No, it's all right. I have one story still in me," Dickon reassured him. He felt guilty that his job kept him away from his daughter so much, and he loved spending time with her whenever he could. "Are you ready to hear Stargirl's next adventure?"

Jess clapped her hands. "Yay!"

"All right. Hush your tongue and put your listening ears on." Dickon told her. "One day Stargirl hopped on her magic carpet and decided she was going to visit the Andromeda Galaxy, which was very very far away, because she had heard of a rare blooming nightflower on a planet there. She need some nightflower for a healing potion to help her sick old dad get well . . ."

Jess leaned her curly dark head upon her father's shoulder as Dickon talked, making a beautiful tableau, and Severus wished he had a camera handy so he could capture it. There were times his little sister could try his patience to the limit and others, like this, when she was simply too adorable to resist. _I wonder if my own will be anything like her? I just hope my son or daughter doesn't inherit her stubbornness or my temper. Wait, Lily has a temper too. Blast! Oh well, one can hope the baby takes after Polly._

He leaned back in his chair, listening to Dickon's deep voice telling Jess about Stargirl outrunning Scorpio's poison stinger and hiding behind Casseopeia's throne and he prayed that he could learn to be as good a father as Richard Marsh. Lily would be by later on, she was still suffering bouts of morning sickness, and so couldn't visit early in the morning, but she was determined to visit once her stomach quit rebelling. Severus had given her raspberry leaf tea with ginger and told her to rest, then had taken Jess up to the castle. Later on that evening, Dumbledore would put the scheme concocted by Eileen into practice, and Severus hoped it would work as planned. But for now, he was content to spend these few precious hours with his family, who remained strong despite the crisis they were going through. He could only hope they remained so.

** Please forgive me if I made any mistakes with Dickon's accent or vocabulary, as I'm American, and only have a Yorkshire online dictionary to consult, so no offense!**

**However, there are a few misconceptions I need to clear up about certain characters.**

**1) ****Walburga—yes, she does have prejudices, BUT that does not mean she cannot change and grow. Cindy is a half-blood and Reg loves her, so Walla will for the sake of her son, set aside her prejudices and learn to get along with her son's wife. **

**2) ****Jess's Floo experience—yes, she really could have gotten lost in limbo because she's 3 and if she spoke a totally garbled word and the magic could not figure out what she meant, would not have been able to send her anywhere and so she would have been stuck inbetween places and even though you can track someone by Floo, it'd be really hard to track a kid that's never arrived at a destination. And how would you get her out? So it really was dangerous for Jess to use the Floo.**

**3) ****Arthur—there have been several reviewers who seem to think Arthur is either a replacement for Harry or a clone of him. That is not true. Arthur has his own place in this story and an important role to play in it. Harry will be born in this story, but I won't reveal who his parents are at this time. The only thing A has in common with canon Harry is that they are both orphans and Gryffindors. Arthur's loss has more of an impact upon him because he is 11 and has lost not only his parents, but his little sisters, while Harry can barely remember his parents and had no siblings to mourn. Arthur is meant to represent innocence lost, and also hope for Lily and Sev, that they can save ONE child from the horrors of war instead of watching them die, and show their willingness to defy the Dark Lord. He's meant to be a tragic and sympathetic character and if you're not getting that maybe I'm not doing a good enough job as a writer and will try harder.**


	62. Wizard's Duel

**62**

**Wizard's Duel**

The students all sat quietly in their seats with their wands laid out in front of them on the table. Right before dinner, the Headmaster had announced that due to the seemingly increased amount of violence going on in the school, he and the teachers were going to cast protection charms on all the students' wands, so they would be protected against evil influences and curses. He then asked everyone to place their wands on the table in front of them once they were finished eating.

Murmuring spread through the hall at the unusual request, and Arthur's seatmate Robin Durham nudged his elbow and whispered, "What's up with all this protection stuff, mate?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know, Rob. Maybe it's on account of Professor Marsh getting attacked or something. I guess now Dumbledore's worried that someone else might be a target."

"Could be," speculated the other, sliding his willow wand out and placing it on the table. "I know my mum and dad were real upset when I told them what happened, and my mother wanted me to come home, said it wasn't safe. What's Professor Snape think?"

"He was furious, but he didn't say much to me. At least not yet, I haven't seen him since lunch." Arthur said, also placing his hawthorn wand down. "I hope they catch whoever did for Professor Marsh and snap their wands."

"Do you think it was supporters of . . . You-Know-Who?" Robin asked, a quiver in his voice.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, I know one thing, Rob. It sure as hell wasn't the Easter Bunny."

The students quieted as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape went about the room, casting the spell over the childrens' wands. Or so they thought.

In actuality, the professors and Headmaster were casting a modified _Priori Incantatum_, designed to show the caster only the last ten spells the wand had cast in rapid succession. Each time the spell was cast, a mist hovered over the wand for a minute or two, showing the professor the spells the wand had been used for. All the students saw were bluish mist.

Over half the students had been scanned when Dumbledore and Flitwick found two of the culprits. One was a seventh-year Slytherin named Kurt Selwynn, the other was a seventh-year Ravenclaw named Morton Foster. Dumbledore had seen Selwynn's wand cast a Binding Curse, and Flitwick had seen that Foster had cast a Cutting Curse as well as a Weakening Hex.

As per Dumbledore's instructions, they did nothing to the two at first, continuing to cast spells until all the wands had been examined. No third party was found. Dumbledore returned to the podium and then announced that a new policy would be going into effect this evening regarding the use of wands. "Your Head of House shall be taking all of your wands and keeping them safe while you are not in class or needing them for assignments. This will, I hope, cut down on the number of students who have been hurt by jinxes and hexes in the halls and the grounds and prevent vicious tragedies like the one that befell Professor Marsh."

There was an immediate outcry from the students.

Dumbledore held up his hands for silence. "Quiet, please! These measures, while they may seem harsh and unfair, are to guarantee your safety." He gestured and the Heads collected all the wands. He noted that Flitwick and Snape pocketed their culprits' wands separately.

"The attack on Professor Marsh was a heinous crime, all the more terrible because Professor Marsh did nothing to provoke it. His injuries will prevent him from teaching until later on next week, and they might have been even more serious had not Professor Snape found him in time. Anyone who could stoop so low is clearly cruel and believing that Dickon Marsh was not deserving of common human decency." Dumbledore said sternly. "However, I am pleased to announce that two of those responsible have been found." He pointed his wand and both Foster and Selwynn were jerked to their feet. "Kurt Selwynn and Morton Foster, you have been revealed to have participated in harming Professor Marsh that night. Do not bother to protest, for your wands tell the tale. We have cast Priori Incantatum on all the wands here and yours were the ones who cast some of the spells at Professor Marsh."

Gasps of outrage and shock echoed around the hall.

Both boys looked startled and Selwynn cried, "Foster! You said no one would ever find out!"

"The truth will always come out eventually, Selwynn," Dumbledore said sternly. "Your reprehensible behavior shall not be tolerated. To harm a professor is grounds for expulsion. Since you are of age, you will be subject to the full penalty of the law."

Both students struggled, trying to free themselves of the Headmaster's spell, but they could not.

Everyone in the hall glared at the two, and a few started screaming, "Traitors!"

Up on the dais, Eileen rose from where she had been sitting next to Pomona and said loudly, "Headmaster, according to my right as a War Mage, I may invoke dueling privileges in lieu of a sentence in Azkaban."

"That is true, my lady." Dumbledore said, bowing to her. "But first, we must summon the Aurors and let them be questioned. There is another suspect that is still at large. After that, you may duel them to the death if you so choose." The Headmaster stalked to the fireplace and called the Auror Department.

Orion, Sirius, and James Flooed into the hall moments later, Orion had manacles and a bottle of Veritaserum in his pocket.

"Headmaster, where do you want us to question them? Your office?" asked Orion, his face drawn and grim.

"Here will be fine, Auror Black. I wish the students to observe exactly what happens to followers of Voldemort when they harm innocent teachers."

"That's a bit irregular, however . . . Auror Potter, Auror Black, fetch the accused and bring them here."

James and Sirius quickly dragged the two over to where Albus and Orion were standing. Their quarry struggled a bit, but both Aurors soon had their arms pinned behind them and frog marched them up to the podium, where Minerva had Transfigured two peas into hardbacked chairs.

The young men were thrust into the chairs and Orion slapped the Manacles of Suppression on them. Orion then examined the wands as well, confirming Albus' findings.

"As the evidence against you is overwhelming, we have the right to interrogate you with Veritaserum to determine your innocence or guilt in this matter," said Orion sternly. "If guilty, you shall face at least ten years in Azkaban or a duel with War Mage Eileen." He turned to his two younger colleagues. "Administer the potion."

Sirius pried open Foster's mouth while James placed three drops of Veritaserum on his tongue. The same was done to Selwynn.

Orion began to question them swiftly. "Did you cast a Weakening Hex on Professor Marsh?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you, Selwynn? Did you cast a Binding Curse on Professor Marsh?"

"Yes."

"Did you assault the professor in the Astronomy Tower, Selwynn?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did you do?"

Selwynn described the injuries he had inflicted, all in a monotone.

Foster admitted to punching and kicking the professor also.

"Was there a third accomplice to this beating?"

"Yes," Foster answered.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know his name. I never saw his face. He had a weird voice. High like a girl's. But he came from the Dark Lord."

"Did he bear the Mark?"

"I don't know, but he wore the mask and the robe. None but Death Eaters dress so."

"Why were you told to hurt Professor Marsh?"

"The Dark Lord said it was to be an object lesson and a warning. So we obeyed." Selwynn answered.

"A warning to whom? Dumbledore? The Hogwarts staff?"

"Professor Marsh is a Mudblood. His kind of filth always need warnings," sneered Foster coldly.

Orion's jaw clenched and his eyes blazed. "I see. What else did this Death Eater tell you?"

"To make sure Marsh learned his lesson and kept his nose out of the affairs of his betters. He gave us robes and masks and got us into the Astronomy Tower, past the wards, somehow. He was going to use a partial Cruciatus on Marsh but Marsh's bastard familiar attacked him and clawed his arm, making him drop his wand. He tried to hex the bleeding thing, but the damn cat let out a roar like a lion and we were stunned for a few minutes."

"Where did your accomplice go?"

"He snatched his wand and ran out the door, shaking his head. We left Marsh tied to a telescope with a note and then left too, before the bloody cat could bite us."

Orion pulled up their left sleeves and sure enough, both students displayed the Mark. "Were you both willing followers of You-Know-Who?"

Both nodded.

"Do you regret what you did to Professor Marsh?"

Selwynn laughed. "Regret? Why the hell should we? Mudblood trash doesn't deserve any better."

"He was lucky the Dark Lord let him off so easy," added Foster. "He could have taken days to die. Pity that we couldn't Crucio him to death. "

"Little bastard!" James swore. He liked Dickon Marsh, despite the number of detentions the professor had given him while in school.

"You can say that again," agreed Sirius.

"Based on your own admittance, I declare you guilty as charged. You may be sentenced by the Wizengamot at your trial, or alternatively duel War Mage Eileen. As of now, you are under arrest and shall be held in Azkaban."

Before Orion could move to take the prisoners away, Eileen came down from the dais and said formally, "Wait, Auror Black. I formally challenge Foster and Selwynn to a Wizard's Duel of honor where the loser pays the ultimate penalty—death."

"Are you certain?" Orion asked. "You can just defeat them and lock them up in Azkaban, Eileen."

But the War Mage shook her head. "No, Orion. I am done being lenient with scum like them. They admitted freely that they are his creatures and my husband's life meant nothing to them. They might as well have been whipping a fence post. Had their master ordered it, Dickon could have been murdered that night. Locking them up isn't enough. They need to be made an example of. And I am more than happy to do so."

"I understand that, but . . . are you sure, Eileen? You could die as well. You have a small child at home . . ." Orion said.

"I know. That is why I must do this, however. So my baby can grow up in a world without fear," Eileen said grimly.

"Very well. As War Mage, you have challenge right and cause. When do you want the duel to take place?"

"I would duel them now, but to make this a fair fight, I shall wait till tomorrow afternoon," Eileen replied smoothly.

"Where shall the duel be held?"

Eileen thought for a minute. "How about the Quidditch pitch?"

"That would be adequate," Dumbledore agreed.

"Good. That will give us time to inform their families and file reports," Orion said. Then he chivvied the two Death Eaters to their feet and sent them through the Floo with James and Sirius. "We'll keep looking for the other one."

"Thank you," Eileen said simply.

Orion bowed to her and then stepped through the green flames.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Robin. "She's going to fight a real wizard's duel!"

Arthur nodded. "And I'm positive she'll kick their arses."

"You can say that again!" Robin said, awe tingeing his tone.

ICICICIC

_Quidditch pitch_

_The next afternoon:_

Nearly the whole Wizengamot had turned out to see the War Mage duel the two convicted former students. Dumbledore had not snapped their wands at Eileen's insistence, she wished for no unfair advantage during the duel, no chance for someone to cry foul afterwards. But the Headmaster did expel them officially and had papers to that effect. After presenting the evidence to the Wizengamuo, they declared the two were as guilty as sin, and convicted the two Death Eaters. There was no appeal, despite a few attempts by the parents' to sway the Wizengamot's ruling.

The night before, both Severus and Dickon had argued with Eileen, asking her to reconsider. But the War Mage refused, saying that it was her right to defend her family and this was what she had been trained to do.

"Mum, you're about to become a grandmother!" protested her son.

"Your point, Severus?" Eileen asked icily, flashing him a Look.

"That you shouldn't have to fight a death duel. I could fight in your stead," Severus protested. He did not know these young Death Eaters, they must have been recently Marked. Voldemort had stepped up his recruiting campaign after losing more of their numbers to Auror Alastor Moody, who had captured Igor Karkaroff and killed Wilkins and Rosier. Moody had lost and eye and a leg during that battle, but it didn't seem to have slowed him down any. He had pursued Karkaroff for over six months before finally bringing him in last month. The Dark One was not pleased, and thus the new recruits.

"No, Severus. I won't have your baby grow up without a father." His mother declined.

"How about Jess having to grow up without a mother?" Severus snapped.

"She won't. Severus, I'm a War Mage, I'm trained for this. If I don't duel them, they'll go to prison and perhaps one day be released. I can't risk that. They need to be dealt with now. And I am the only one able to do it."

"Eileen, I don't want you risking your life for me." Dickon said.

She looked at her husband, still lying in the hospital bed, and murmured, "Sometimes, beloved, the risk is worth it. This time, I'll fight to protect those I love. Now, I'm going to bed. I'll need sleep for tomorrow." She bent and kissed Dickon good night. She turned to go, having been given a guest chamber just down the hall.

Severus caught her arm. "Mum, please! Don't do this because you feel guilty over not protecting me better from Tobias."

She turned and placed her hand over her son's wrist and looked into his eyes. "Severus, I made a terrible mistake agreeing to never harm Tobias with magic when I married him. Not a day goes by that I don't regret what he did to you. But this has nothing to do with the past. It has to do with the future. I know you think I'm not capable of defending myself, Sev. After all, I never did against your father all those years. But this time it's different. _I'm_ different. I've remembered who and what I am. A War Mage. Now let go, Severus. I've made up my mind and nothing you say will change it."

Their eyes locked, and finally Severus' shoulders slumped and he released her. "All right, Mum. But please be careful."

"I will, Sev. I want to see my grandchild, son." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Then she was gone.

"Merlin watch over her," Severus muttered.

"Aye, lad." Dickon added. "I'd tell you not to worry, but I can't do that without being a hypocrite, since I'm scared to death. I wish I were well enough to defend my own damn honor, Sev. I know Eileen's a War Mage, but how long has it been since she's fought in a duel?"

"Before I was born, I think," Severus said glumly. Then he bid Dickon good night and left to tell Lily the news.

Now he watched from the stands, along with a Glamoured Lily, as Eileen stood in the middle of the pitch, wearing her gray War Mage leathers and cloak, her medallion displayed proudly on her breast. She had her hair braided in a twist about her head and looked calm and collected.

Around the pitch was a glowing strip of power, colored icy blue and white. It would prevent any of the combatants from leaving the dueling ground, either by Apparition or flying or any other method. Any attempt to flee would result in an instant verdict of execution. The only way for the two Death Eaters to avoid death was to fight the War Mage and win.

Instead of fighting two duels back to back, Eileen had opted to fight the two together, in a single duel. That was something she had not mentioned to her son or husband, knowing how they would take it. She preferred to have the fight over and done with, and she had been trained to deal with two opponents at once.

The prisoners were brought in, manacled hand and foot.

Orion Black removed the manacles and handed them their wands. "Fight or you die," he told them. "I'm hoping for the latter."

The two moved forward, smirking at the witch.

"You really have a death wish, dontcha, old lady?" chortled Foster.

"Yeah, Mort. She must be touched in the head, to take on two of us at once."

Eileen simply eyed them coolly and did not speak.

Finally the two shifted uneasily at her eerie calm and quit talking.

"Are you ready then?" she asked, her eyes like chips of flint. She bowed briefly, never taking her eyes off her opponents.

Warily, they bowed back, then a voice called, "Begin!"

_"Confringo!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

The two chanted spells of blasting and binding.

Only Eileen was no longer there.

The Blasting Curse left a hole where she had been standing a moment before.

"Huh? Where'd she go?"

"Here I am, boys. _Petrificus totalis!" _she called from behind him.

Her Body Bind caught Selwynn, and froze him. He toppled over, stiff as a board.

But before she could finish him, Foster shot a Cruciatus at her, which she blocked.

He blinked and swore. "Say your prayers, bitch!"

"Sloppy," she hissed, and then cast a Wind Hex at him.

He blocked somewhat, but the wind caught him up and slammed him against the ground across the pitch. He yelped at the impact.

Then he scrambled to his feet, and cast a Lightning Curse at the advancing witch.

Eileen twirled her wand and deflected the curse.

Then she cast rapidly, shooting jets of fiery magic at the other's legs and feet, making Foster yelp and do an odd dance across the pitch, trying to avoid the sharp burning jets. "How do you like that, boy? Still think it's funny to curse unsuspecting professors?"

"No! Please! No more!"

"Coward! Quit cringing and fight me."

Foster, who had no taste for pain, tried to cast several more dark spells at the canny witch, but Eileen dispelled most of them.

The few that did get through were minor, and she sustained a few cuts and one spectacular bruise from getting slammed against a goal post by sudden upheaval of the earth. But she didn't let that stop her. She shook off the ache and came on again, only to find that Selwynn was groggily getting to his feet, having been released by his mate Foster.

Selwynn pointed his wand and screamed, "_Incendio maxima!_"

A huge ball of fire emerged from his wand.

It slammed down right in front of Eileen.

In the stands, several people cried out upon seeing it, thinking Eileen was done for. Severus clenched his hands into white knuckled fists and prayed. Lily hugged him and prayed also.

Then Eileen walked through the fire. Little tongues of flame danced upon her cloak and robes, but she was untouched.

Her enemies gaped at her.

"H-How? You should be dead!" stammered Selwynn.

"A long time ago, boy. But I'm still here," the witch pointed out. Her eyes hardened. It was time to finish this. Flames flickered at her back. She twirled her wand counter clockwise and leveled it at him. "Have fun in hell."

Then she spoke a word and the rocks imbedded in the earth where Selwynn stood suddenly began to melt and become molten. The earth bubbled and erupted and Selwynn screamed as the ground beneath his feet became lava and he fell into the molten pit. The earth closed over him and he was gone.

Eileen turned. "Now for you," she hissed.

Foster gulped and backed away. Sweat sheened his forehead. He had never seen anything like this before. Half-trembling, he attempted to cast the Killing Curse. But it fizzled and died, because he hadn't enough power.

Eileen's wand came up and she glowered down it at him. "This is for Dickon." She muttered a spell that caused the other's throat to close up.

Foster turned blue. He fell to the ground and in moments was dead.

Eileen tucked her wand away and bowed to the Wizengamut and Dumbledore.

"Has your challenge been satisfied, War Mage?" called Dumbledore.

"It has."

"Sentence has been carried out. May Merlin have mercy on their souls." He bowed to Eileen.

Nearly all of the Wizengamut stood and applauded.

The wards flickered and died, allowing Eileen to leave the pitch. She walked regally off the field, her head held high.

Severus looked at Lily. "I'll be right back." Then he excused himself and went down to find his mother.

He found Eileen standing amid some pine trees, vomiting.

He put an arm about her. "Mum, it's going to be all right."

The War Mage looked up at him, wiping her mouth. "Sorry. But this is the first time I've ever actually used battle spells to kill."

Severus gently handed her a handkerchief. "Here."

Eileen took the handkerchief. "Thank you."

"Any time, Mum."

She breathed in and out sharply. "I don't regret their deaths. Not really. They would have killed Dickon quick as blinking if they were told to. And yet . . .I'm glad I don't make my living as a War Mage."

"I know," her son whispered. "You did what you had to. Come on. Let's go see Dad before he frets himself into a relapse."

Together they walked towards the castle.

Lily soon joined them, and she hugged the other witch and murmured, "Merlin, Eileen! I never understood what a War Mage was until I saw you duel. You must be exhausted though."

"I am," the other admitted. "All I want right now is my husband, a bath, and to sleep for six months. And a toothbrush," she added, grimacing.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Lily said quietly. "I was scared they would kill you."

"They gave it a good try," said the War Mage. "But that's the risk you take."

Lily just nodded in understanding, and put a hand over her stomach.

Eileen entered the Hospital Wing to find her husband and daughter sharing a bowl of popcorn and playing Exploding Snap.

Cards flew all over as Jess ran to hug her mother. "Mummy, are the bad men gone?"

"Yes, sweetling." Eileen picked her up and kissed her.

"Forever?"

"Yes." She moved over to sit on the bed, so her husband could embrace her also.

"Never do that to me again," Dickon scolded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Then he hugged her so hard she could barely breathe, and Jess squeaked, "Hey! Daddy! I'm getting' squished!"

"Sorry, imp," apologized her father sheepishly, then he withdrew and allowed Jess to wriggle free. Then he resumed hugging his wife.

She ran to her brother and sister-in-law and held up her arms.

Lily lifted her onto a hip. "Hi, Jess!"

"Hi! I missed you!" she gave Lily a kiss. Then she said plaintively, "I'm hungwy!"

"Me too," Lily said, smiling. "Sev, why don't we take Jess home and eat some supper?"

"All right. I think they need some time alone." Severus said, then he asked what Jess wanted to eat for supper.

"Chicken wings!" she sang. "N' mashed 'tatoes."

"Very well. Fried chicken and mashed potatoes it is. And there goes my attempt at eating healthy," he sighed.

Lily poked him in the ribs. "Live a little, Sev. You're not fat. And it could be worse. You could be eating peanut butter and jam." She reminded him, recalling the time when Jess was on a peanut butter sandwich kick and refused to eat anything else.

"Never mind." He grimaced, then turned and walked towards the door, thinking that while two of the culprits might have paid the price, the mastermind was still out there somewhere, waiting perhaps for a chance to strike again. He would have to be on his guard still. He had a sickening feeling that Dickon's "lesson" had not just been aimed at Muggleborns, but himself as well.

**Well, now you've seen a War Mage duel. Who do you think was the other assailant?**

**For those who celebrate Easter or Passover or any other spring rite, happy holidays!**

**The one with the best guess gets 100 House points and a Chocolate Cauldron cake!**


	63. Three Expectant Witches

**63**

**Three Expectant Witches**

_Two weeks later:_

Despite the fact that Voldemort's campaign to take over wizarding Britain was heating up, with attacks against Muggleborns, their families, blood traitors, and anyone associated with them growing more and more prevalent and vicious, Lily decided to take a day off on Thursday. She had not visited Petunia in over three months, though she had kept in touch with letters. Lily wondered how Petunia managed to have any privacy living with her in-laws. Tuney had assured her that Liana and Charles were lovely people, the epitome of graciousness, but even so, Lily was glad she didn't have to live with Severus' parents, love them though she did. Even without being a spy for the Order, Lily knew she valued her own space and privacy too much to share a house with her in-laws, who might be tempted to stick their noses into her business. And that was something neither she nor Severus would have tolerated. But to each her own.

She also had not seen Cindy in close to two weeks and was wondering how her friend was finding married life. Even though she knew that Reg and Cindy loved each other very much, being married and living in the same house together was quite an adjustment. All of your private idiosyncrasies were exposed to your partner, who could, at times, find them highly amusing or frustrating. Lily, though not a neat freak like Petunia or Severus, had a thing about matching socks and underclothes. And also neatly made beds. An untidy bed drove her insane.

Her husband was nearly OCD about housekeeping, and could not stand crumbs on the floor or wrappers from food left lying about. He also preferred to make his own shampoo and conditioner, since leaning over a cauldron nearly all day and night caused his hair to become coated with potion fumes, some of which made his dark hair look oily and others caused his hair to become stripped of its natural oils and look lank and unwashed. He had developed his own formula of shampoo that would restore your hair to its natural state while keeping it healthy and shiny. Lily had suggested he patent it at the next British National Potioneers Conference. Severus snorted and asked her if she wanted her husband to be known as a namby-pamby dandy? He had told her to patent it instead. She had agreed.

But today she was finally feeling well enough to go out, and she had invited her sister, mother, best friend, and mother-in-law on a shopping trip to Muggle London. Had she not wished to keep her condition a secret, she would have gone to Diagon Alley as well. At least in London she wouldn't have to maintain any Glamours and could just be herself, shopping with her family and friends.

Severus was in class, teaching Advanced sixth year NEWTS, and so was Arthur, so she had the day free to shop for as long as she wished. After carefully locking up the cottage, Lily Flooed over to Eileen's house on Spinner's End. Polly would be meeting her there, and James would bring Tuney and Cindy could Floo there on her own.

When Lily arrived at Spinner's End, she was met by Eileen and a grinning Jess, who screeched, "Lily, you is here!" and threw herself into the red-haired witch's arms, acting as if she hadn't seen Lily in a month. Lily picked up the enthusiastic child and held her close. "Hello, Jessa-by butterfly!" That was her pet name for the little girl, because she fluttered here and there like a butterfly. "I missed you too!"

Jess giggled and kissed her cheek. She was a very bright spontaneous child, and inquisitive to a fault. She cocked her little head and said, very seriously, "Mummy tol' me that I can call you Lily today 'cause today we ain't playin' the Zoey game."

"That's right, Jess. Today I can be Lily," the other witch said. They had explained the reason why Lily was Zoey at Hogsmeade cottage as a game of Let's Pretend, which was something the child could understand and therefore accept. Lily regretted lying to the innocent moppet, but she had no choice. When the war was over, she could set the record straight, but until then she would have to live the lie Dumbledore had created.

She set the child down, and Eileen told her to get her quilted pink robe, since it was chilly out. "Yes, Mummy!" Jess scuttled down the hall to fetch her robe, hanging on a hook behind the door of her room.

"Hi, Eileen!" Lily greeted, hugging and kissing her mother-in-law. "Are you ready to go shopping with two expectant mothers?"

"I have been looking forward to getting out of the house all week," the elder witch admitted. "Ever since I dueled those two scoundrels, I haven't been able to stick my nose out of my apothecary without getting mobbed by overenthusiastic wizards and witches. They seem to think I'm Morgana reincarnated. What a bunch of silly nonsense! I hope it dies down soon, or else I may have trouble with some stupid youngster thinking to duel me and make a name for himself. My mother Sorcha Prince had that problem . . . then again in her day it was quite permissible to settle things at the point of a wand."

"Oh, Eileen! Poor you!"

"Ah, well. It could be worse, I suppose. At least I live in a Muggle neighborhood, where few wizards will venture. And now that Dickon is fully healed and back to teaching, I can take a deep breath and relax again." She smiled at Lily. "I'm so excited that you're expecting, Lily. Are you still having morning sickness? Did Sev give you the tea recipe from me?"

"The raspberry leaf? Yes, he did. It helped a lot. But I think the morning sickness has almost run its course. I'm not getting sick every morning any more. I felt so bad for Sev, the first thing he would wake up to on the weekends with me was the sound of me puking my guts up. It's a wonder he didn't just stay up at the castle."

"Severus would never do that. He told me once that he wanted to be a better husband than Tobias ever was, and that meant sharing the good times and the bad times with you." Eileen smiled whenever she thought about her tall son, and how he had managed to escape the shadow of his father.

"I couldn't ask for a more devoted husband, Eileen." Lily said proudly.

Just then the Floo flared and James stepped through holding Petunia's hand. "Did I hear someone mention a devoted husband? You mean I've got competition?" He quickly brushed the soot off of his wife and grinned roguishly. He was as handsome as ever, though in a more polished manner than he had been at school. Being married had matured him considerably.

"You always did, Potter," Lily teased. "I was speaking of Severus."

"You usually are," James replied, chuckling. He carefully helped his wife out of the fireplace. He was wearing his Auror uniform, as he had to go into work after dropping off Tuney. "There you go, luv. All right?"

Petunia smiled up at him. "Yes, thank you, James." She coughed a little, then blew her nose with a small handkerchief with the Potter crest upon it. "Blasted soot gets up my nose." She was wearing a roomy day dress with an Empire waist colored a pleasing cornflower blue with embroidered violets upon the white collar. You could just barely see the bump that was her growing belly. "You'll forgive me, Lil, if I disagree with you and say that _I_ have the most devoted husband."

"Well, you always did have to have the last word, Tuney," Lily laughed, then she moved to embrace her sister. "And if you didn't think that about James, I'd have to wonder what he did and if you needed me to kick his arse. Goodness, Tuney, but you're starting to show a lot more now."

"Don't look now, Lily, but soon you'll be caught up to me," her older sister smirked, examining her in turn.

James turned and greeted Eileen politely. "I was sorry to hear about what happened to you husband, Mrs. Marsh. I was happy that I could help bring those criminals to justice. I didn't see the duel, but I read about it in the paper, and it sounded very impressive. My father said that he always admired your poise and focus during Defense and that you were the top duelist in the Dueling Club in your year."

Eileen smiled. "Charles was always a charming gentleman, both in and out of school. Tell him I said congratulations to him and Liana, now we'll be grandparents together."

"My mother's already decorating the nursery for the little shaver," James said, shaking his head. "She's got poor Bilbo spinning in circles, she keeps changing the theme every other week."

"I remember doing much the same before Jess was born. I had never had a girl, and there were so many charming patterns to choose from, I couldn't decide. Poor Dickon must have thought he married an utter ninny." Eileen admitted. "Not till almost the end of my pregnancy, that is."

"What did you end up choosing, Eileen?" asked Petunia.

"A starry sky with flying pink pegasi," answered the apothecary.

As if on cue, Jess entered the room, her plush robe wrapped inexpertly about her small frame. "Mum, I got my robe!" she informed Eileen, then she halted and gazed at the two new people in her home. She had not seen Petunia in several months and barely remembered her, and she had never met James. But that didn't deter her from marching up to James and saying, "Hi! Who're you?"

James knelt down in front of her and replied, "My name's James. And who is this pretty little lady?"

"Jessamyn Marsh!" declared the three-year-old, holding out a small hand for James to shake. "Are you a wizard too? Like my big brudder Sevvy?"

"I am. Would you like me to help you with your robe?" James offered.

"Sure. I can't tie so good." Jess said, and stood still while the Auror tied her robe securely about her.

"There! You look adorable in that pink robe." James grinned at her. _Merlin, who would ever have thought Snape would have such a cute sister? She's like a little doll._

"You like it? It's my pwincess robe!" Jess declared happily. "Mum, he said my robe was pretty!"

"You look very sweet, Jess. Now can you say hello to Petunia? She's Lily's sister and used to live next door to us."

Jess frowned. "She did? But I don't 'member her."

"That's because I moved away before you were born, Jess," Petunia said, smiling. "I saw you when you were a baby, but you probably don't remember me. You can call me Tuney, it's what Lily called me when she was your age."

Jess shook her head. But then she went and held out her hand to Petunia. "How do you do, Miss Tuney?" said the precocious tot.

"Very well, thank you, Miss Jess," Petunia said gravely, then she winked at the child. "Oh, but she's gotten so big since the last time I saw her!"

"I is a big girl now. I can use the potty and wear big girl pants," Jess said frankly.

"That's quite an accomplishment!" Petunia said, struggling not to laugh at the child's matter-of-fact attitude.

James chuckled softly. "Before you know it, you'll be as tall as me and turning all the boys' heads, little lady."

"Uh huh. But not as tall as Sevvy. He's the tallest man in the world!" said Severus' little sister, hero-worship glowing in her eyes.

James laughed even harder at that statement.

"All those boys are going to get their eyes turned about by Sev's fist if he ever catches them ogling his baby sister," Lily predicted. "He adores her."

"And she adores him," James said. "Makes me wish now that I had a little sister or brother. Instead I got stuck with Nate the Horridly Annoying Cousin." He bent down to kiss Petunia. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, ladies, but duty calls." He bowed to them. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Jess."

"Where are you goin'?"

"I have to go to work."

"Where? At Hogwarts?"

"No, I work in the Ministry. I'm an Auror. I catch dark wizards."

"Have you caught lots?"

"Uh . . . five, I believe." James said, though none of them were caught all by himself, only with Orion's help. "Have fun shopping. Tuney, I'll be back to pick you up at six, all right?"

"That's fine, James. Be careful and have a good day at work."

"I'll try," He waved before tossing down some Floo powder and stepping through the green flames.

"Bye, James," Jess waved back at him as he vanished.

"I think he's going to make a wonderful father," Petunia said.

"Well, he certainly seemed to hit it off right with Jess," Eileen chuckled. "He's a charmer like his father."

"He sure is," Petunia agreed.

There came a knock at the door. "Hello? Anybody home?" came Polly Evans' voice.

"Come in, Poll, the door's open!" Eileen called.

Polly Evans entered, dressed in a simple pair of black slacks and a green pullover with sensible walking shoes, her purse over her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late, Eileen. I lost track of time, I was watching the telly." She hugged Jess and her best friend, and then embraced both of her daughters. "Oh, how I've missed you girls! I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmum . . . twice!"

"I know. Anybody would think we planned it that way," Petunia said.

"I can't wait," Polly said. "And your dad is tickled to death about being a grandpa. He's got a calendar in the pharmacy that he's marked with both your due dates, even though it's not for sure you'll deliver then. And he tells all his customers with children that he's going to be a grandfather."

"That's good, Mum. I'm glad you're both happy," Lily said sincerely. She had told Polly about her "miscarriage" and her mother had told her that such things were common with first time brides and to not be discouraged, the Evans women might be slow to catch, but once they did, the baby was normally healthy and full term.

Cindy came through the Floo just then, her dark green robes trimmed with a border of storks, her eyes alight with anticipation. "Hello, everyone! I know I'm a little late, but you see . . . I was visiting my local Healer. I thought I'd caught a stomach bug but it turns out that I'm—"

"Holy Merlin, Cin! You're expecting too?" Lily squealed.

Her best friend nodded.

Lily jumped up and hugged her. "Oh, that's wonderful! When are you due?"

"Umm . . .early August, or that's what the Healer said. Though he also said I might go early, because my mum had a history of delivering a week before her due date." She shrugged. "Makes no never mind to me. The baby will be born when it's born."

The two older witches nodded sagely.

"Does Reg know?"

"Not yet, but he will tonight." Cindy laughed. "I never thought I'd be pregnant so soon. Then again, Mum always said fertility ran in the family."

"Reg's going to be so surprised," Lily predicted. "Now he and Sev have something else in common. Like us."

"Right you are, sister," Cindy grinned. "And do you know who else is expecting from our year, Lily?"

"Who?"

"Alice Stewart, well she's Longbottom now. I saw her in the waiting room just before I went in to see the Healer. I think she's due right around the end of July."

"That's right. Now I remember James mentioning that Frank had announced he was going to be a father right before James learned I was pregnant." Petunia recalled.

"And Narcissa Malfoy is also pregnant," murmured Lily.

Cindy frowned. "I hope, for her sake, that she gives old Lucius an heir on her first go. I'd hate to have that coldblooded viper in my bed more than once." She shuddered.

Lily nodded and the others just remained quiet, since none of them knew much about the Malfoys. Though Lily did wonder if Narcissa ever thought about her child being enslaved by Voldemort, or perhaps since she and Lucius were really Death Eaters they regarded it as an honor instead of a horror.

"All right, is everyone ready?" Cindy asked, her eyes sparkling. "Then let's go shopping! I'll need to know your sizes, girls, so I can buy you a sexy nightie to go along with the baby gifts."

Petunia coughed. "A sexy nightie? I think it's going to be a long time before I can wear one of _those_ again."

"Nonsense! They make them in maternity size now. My cousin had one," Cindy stated. "Why should newlyweds get to have all the fun?"

"Really, Cin, by the time I'm ready to deliver, Sev's going to need a map to see where my feet are, among other things," Lily said.

"But what about before that?" suggested her friend naughtily.

"Cynthia Black!" Eileen pretended to scold her. "What would your mother say?"

"That she wishes she had one!" retorted the irrepressible witch.

All of them laughed, except Jess, who was too young to understand the conversation.

The little girl tugged on Eileen's sleeve and whined, "Mummy, can we go now?"

"Yes, imp. We can go now."

"Yay! I love shoppin'!" Jess clapped her hands.

Then they all joined hands and Apparated over to Muggle London, arriving in Hyde Park, in a grove of stately elm trees.

They took a cab to one of the higher end shopping districts and swarmed into the baby boutique.

For several minutes, all five women were enthralled with the variety of baby clothes and accessories. There were tons of styles and fabrics to choose from, each one cuter than the last.

"Goodness!" Petunia exclaimed as she picked up a soft baby receiving blanket with quilted blocks of different colors and giraffes stitched upon it. "How cute is this?" And this?" she picked up another with blue tigers and lions on it playing with balls. "I can't make up my mind."

"Oh, just get 'em both, Tuney," Lily told her. "You can always use another blanket, especially since you don't know what you're going to have."

Petunia considered for about a minute, then put the two blankets into her trolley. It was already loaded with clothes, toys, and borders for the nursery, as well as sheets and a comforter in a mint green with colorful pink, yellow, and blue swallows on it. "Maybe this will help Liana decide on a theme before the baby comes."

"What does James say about the baby?" asked Eileen. "Have you decided upon a name?"

"James does want a boy, he needs an heir, after all," Petunia said matter-of-factly. "But I was kind of looking forward to having a daughter. We think that we probably want to name a boy Harry, after my dad, and I want James for a middle name, though James thinks Charles would be better. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I think Bethany is a pretty name for a girl."

"I like that, Tuney," said Lily, holding up a pretty ruffled dress. "Sev says he doesn't have a preference, but I swear secretly he's longing for a little girl. I haven't yet decided on names, I figure we'll have time to think of some together." She placed a hand over her stomach. "Oh, but I can't wait till this baby is born and I can hold him or her in my arms."

"Me either!" Cindy exclaimed. "So far Reg says he doesn't care either, though I think boys are easier to deal with than girls. I always got along better with my little brother Evan than I did my younger sisters. Since it's a tradition in the Black family to name their children after stars and constellations, Reg thought that Perseus would be good for a boy or Lyra for a girl, and I could choose their middle names. We had that discussion on our honeymoon." She belched unexpectedly. "Excuse me! This pregnancy business is the ultimate annoyance. Except for the fact that our magic is so much stronger. I can animate several objects to do different things about the house, which I think will be a Godsend when I'm further along."

"Oh, it will, child, believe me!" Polly declared. "Right, Eileen?"

Eileen nodded. "Especially in your eighth and ninth months, when you're the size of a baby elephant and can barely waddle back and forth from the bathroom! I'll tell you, I was tempted to just stay the rest of the time until I went into labor in the bathroom."

Polly started laughing, "Oh, Eileen! I can remember thinking the very same thing! Especially when they were kicking you in the ribs and all. I barely slept at all during those months, I could never get comfortable."

"I think I'm going to have James build me a hot tub," Petunia stated dreamily.

"Oooh, when it's done, can you invite me over?" Cindy begged.

"Sure, why not? How about you, Lily?"

"I wouldn't mind a good soak in a whirlpool." Her sister agreed. "Although Sev's a champion foot massager."

"Maybe he could give Reg some pointers," Cindy remarked.

They pushed their shopping trolleys an aisle over to where they had some soft play toys and toy boxes.

Up until then, Jess had been sitting quietly in Eileen's trolley, listening to the witches discuss their pregnancies. Now she piped up with a dozen questions. "Mummy, is Sevvy havin' a baby? Can I see it?"

Eileen smiled at her small daughter. "Not yet, imp. And Lily's having the baby, not Sevvy. Though when it's born, he'll be a daddy."

"He will?"

"Sure, Jess." Lily told her.

"Where is the baby, Lily?"

"Right here." She took Jess' hand and guided it to the small round bump beneath her dress. "Inside my tummy."

Jess' little nose wrinkled. "How come?"

"Because the baby needs a safe place to grow before he or she comes out into the world."

Jess turned and looked at Eileen. "Mummy, was I inside your tummy?"

"You certainly were. That's where all babies stay until they get born."

"How'd I fit in there?"

"Ah . . . you were very small," Eileen told her.

Jess looked at Cindy and Petunia. "And you is all havin' babies too?"

The other women nodded.

"Oh." She then proceeded to fire off questions. "When's the babies gettin' born?"

They told her their due dates.

"Can I play with 'em?"

"When they're a little older, you can," Lily said.

"Whatcha gonna call 'em?"

Petunia and Cindy repeated their tentative choices and Lily added, "Sev and I haven't picked a name out yet, Jess. Would you like to help pick out a name?"

Jess nodded. "Am I gonna be a big sister?"

Polly chuckled. "No, because this is your brother's baby. So that makes you an aunt."

"Aww! But I wanna be the big sister!"

"You can be the big aunt," Lily told her. "And teach the baby all sorts of things."

Jess seemed to like that idea. "Like what?"

"How to talk, and count, and sing. And read too." Eileen said. "Just like your brother taught you."

"I can do it, Mum! I can teach 'em eberything!"

"You mean everything," corrected her mother. "V-v-v. _Every_thing."

"Severus _sings_?" Petunia's eyes went wide.

"Yup. He sings to me!" Jess shouted. Then she began to sing loudly, "Hey diddle diddle the cat n'the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon . . ." That was one of her favorites.

"Who would have thought?" Tuney muttered. "Is he any good?"

"Oh, yes. He has the most lovely velvet bass," Lily sighed. "But he doesn't sing in public because he thinks he's awful. He can be so silly, right, Jess?"

"Silly Sevvy!" Jess cried, then burst out into hysterical giggles, making the others laugh too.

Several other customers looked over at them and smiled tolerantly at the little girl.

"Have you decided on godparents yet, girls?" Polly queried, knowing that the choosing of godparents was important in wizarding society.

"Um . . .I think James wants Sirius for the godfather. And I was . . . err . . .going to have either Annie or you, Lily, except I don't want Sev to feel left out." Petunia said awkwardly. "But James really has his heart set on Sirius . . ."

"Ask Annie, Tuney. I don't mind." Lily said magnanimously. "You can have us as godparents for your next one. Besides, I hear Mr. Bachelor Black is smitten with her."

"No!" Cindy gasped. "Sirius is going to settle down with _one_ girl finally? That's unbelievable!"

"He certainly seems very serious about her," Petunia answered. "No pun intended."

"I'm almost positive Sev wants Reg for godfather," Lily said. "And that means you for godmother, Cin. Next time it'll be you and James, Tuney."

"And I can return the favor, Lil, and make you and Sev my godparents," Cindy decided.

"That would be fine."

The five women all moved over to the maternity section of the store, and soon their trolleys were piled high with all kinds of clothes, including the sexy lingerie Cindy insisted upon buying them.

A sales clerk spotted them and hurried over, his tie askew. "Hello, ladies, how may I help you? Is there something in particular you're looking for?"

Before any of them could respond, Jess replied in her high piping soprano, "A sexy nightie."

Everyone in that section of the store started chuckling.

The sales clerk turned the color of a ripe tomato and sputtered, "Ah . . . err. . .!"

"Out of the mouths of babes!" sniggered an eighty year old lady, gripping her cane.

"Jessamyn Marsh!" Eileen scolded quietly, but then she burst out laughing, unable to help herself.

The rest of the girls all followed suit, though Polly took pity on the poor young man and told him they could manage just fine. He fled, looking as if he were about to pass out from embarrassment.

ICICICICIC

_Hogwarts school_

_That same afternoon:_

Dickon was sitting on Severus' couch, relaxing after his previous night of teaching, sipping a steaming cup of tea while Severus grumbled about his current batch of homework and how Hogwarts should institute a penmanship class in order to make sure students could write legibly with quill and ink.

"Sounds like a good idea, Sev," Dickon said, while nibbling on a shortbread one of the house elves had brought along with the tea tray. "I always thought the pureblood wizard kids had an unfair advantage over us half-bloods and Muggleborns who were raised Muggle. I mean, I'd never seen a quill except in a museum exhibit before going to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. I spent half the summer before my first year struggling to learn to write with one and when I had my first homework assignment, I could barely write a sentence without countless splotches. I learned eventually how to trim and dip a quill from my best friend, Liam Murphy."

"I agree. I knew how to use a quill because Mum taught me, but I had to show Lily. Maybe I should speak to the Headmaster about instituting a class for first year Muggleborns and half-bloods, it would save me a lot of aggravation trying to read their essays, and them a great deal of frustration as well. I know I hated being made to look inferior in front of my Housemates, and I'm sure the Muggleborns and Muggle-raised half-bloods feel the same."

"Why don't you start by tutoring the first-years in your House, Severus? You have a few half-bloods and Muggleborns, don't you?"

"Yes. Four that I know of, despite the fact that everyone thinks only purebloods are Sorted into Slytherin. Perhaps I could work in a class during the evenings on Friday."

"Good! That way you'll have an example to point to when you approach Albus on the subject. The school really needs to have more electives and show a bit more progress." Dickon mused.

Severus finished grading his morning class's batch of homework before setting aside his quill and bottle of red ink and settling next to his father to drink his own cup of Dragon Oolong and eat a few shortbreads. His gaze fell upon the stack of parenting books he had purchased in Flourish and Blotts a few days ago. He had been slowly reading through them, hoping to gain some confidence by learning as much as he could about different styles and methods of parenting. But the books just made him feel even more inadequate, as they revealed how little he actually knew about raising and caring for a child.

He had wanted to discuss a few things with Dickon when he had first learned Lily was pregnant, but then the Astronomy teacher had been attacked and it had taken a week for him to recover, robbing Severus of his chance. Until now. Clearing his throat nervously, he asked, "Dad, when you learned Mum was expecting . . . were you . . . nervous?"

Dickon eyed him over the rim of his teacup. "Nervous? Why, yes, I suppose I was. I was excited, of course, because I'd always wanted a little tyke of my own, not that I didn't consider you my son, Sev, but . . . you were a bit big to sit on my knee and listen to bedtime stories."

"Too true," the other snorted, though he didn't say that had he been ten years younger, he would have enjoyed listening to Dickon tell stories. "Did you ever worry that . . . you might do it all wrong?"

Dickon set down his teacup and looked deeply into his son's eyes. "Do it wrong? You mean, like Tobias?"

Severus just nodded.

"Sev, Tobias might have been your father by blood, but what he did with you I would hardly call raising a child. Tobias was never a real father to you, because a real father puts his son first and himself second. A real father provides for his family and tries to set a good example for his son to follow. And a real father loves his child no matter what. Tobias was nothing but a sperm doner."

"I know that. I don't ever want to follow in his footsteps."

"Why would you ever think you would, Severus?"

"Because . . . I have his temper, Dad. And his bloody perfectionist attitude." Severus admitted softly, ashamed.

Dickon touched his shoulder lightly. "Sev, that may be so, but you've done something Tobias never did. You've learned to control that temper."

"What if I haven't? What if, for some reason, I . . . lose control?"

"You've dealt with troublemaking students of yours, Severus. And I'd wager that lad Arthur has pushed your buttons a time or two. Did you lose it with them?"

"No. I know how far I can go with them, and what to do if they step out of line. But this baby . . . I've read all these books on parenting and I just . . . feel so incompetent. I thought I knew what I was getting into, after watching Jess, but being responsible for my own is a whole different cauldron of newts."

"Aye, it is. It's scary, thinking about just how much you're going to need to teach the little one. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid too, the first time Eileen told me she was carrying another child. And I had three younger sibs that I'd helped my mum raise after my dad died. But you're right, it's not the same. For one thing, I hadn't been solely responsible for my brothers and sister, I'd had my mother to help me. With Jess though, it was just me. I knew how to care for a babe, basically, but even so I was nervous, just like any first time father. The first time I held her, I worried that I might drop her, the first time I fed her a bottle, I worried that I would forget when to burp her and she'd end up throwing up all over me. But I took it one day at a time, and I learned as she grew what worked and didn't. Sev, you can read all the books you want about how to do this and that, but here's something no book can teach you. The first and most important rule of a good parent is—to remain calm and cultivate patience. Every child is different. You'll get to know your baby by spending time with him or her. And then how to react accordingly."

"What about discipline?"

"Well, Sev, you know what worked and didn't on you, right? I'd suggest you try a few things and see what works best. Some kids only need to be told once not to do something and they obey. Others it takes several times before they listen. You and Lily should discuss possible disciplinary problems and solutions to them beforehand. That way you both have a system you can live with. If you don't feel comfortable using corporal punishment, then don't use it. You can be firm and consistent without resorting to a smack. Plus, you have the advantage of knowing when enough is enough, as well as what can happen when you go too far. If you think you're losing your control, Sev, just walk away. You ought to know from teaching that you never lose control when you issue detentions."

"I do."

"Then you're halfway there. Another thing I learned—don't be afraid to make mistakes. Parenting is nine tenths trial and error and one-tenth figuring out what the hell works. I learn something new every day with Jess. She keeps me on my toes. But I wouldn't trade her for anything, the little minx! The best advice I can give you, Severus, is to love your child, even when—_especially_ when—they make you want to paddle their backsides into next week. There's no such thing as a perfect parent. Or a perfect child. Anybody who tells you there is—is full of it. It's a great responsibility, and a great learning experience, but it also has the greatest rewards. The first time you hold your baby in your arms, you're going to feel something you've never felt before in your life. Even now I can hardly describe the sensation of utter wonder, and joy, and protectiveness. It's a love like none other and once you feel it, you're never the same."

Severus was quiet for awhile, thinking about what Dickon had said.

"Sev, I don't think you need to worry about not being a good dad. You did fine with Jess and you seem to be doing well with Arthur. Trust your instincts, lad. You're nothing like Tobias. Remember that."

Severus met Dickon's eyes, and saw that the Astronomy professor meant every word. Dickon's unswerving confidence in him made him think it was possible for him to not repeat the mistakes of the past, and lay to rest the specters of fear and pain and violence that had haunted him since the evening Lily had announced she was carrying his child. He took a deep breath, let it out, and gave his surrogate father a small smile. "Thank you, Dad. Anybody ever suggest you should become a counselor?"

Dickon laughed. "Ah, Merlin, Severus! I'm just a simple Yorkshireman who likes to stargaze and who has a bit of common sense."

"That's worth more than a fancy degree, Dad." Severus told the elder man. Then he changed the subject. "You know those stories you tell Jess, the ones about Stargirl?"

"Aye, what of them?"

"I think you should write them down and make them into a book and publish it. I think it would be a good way to get children interested in astronomy, among other things, at an early age. If you could illustrate it, that would be even better. You could call it The Adventures of Stargirl."

Dickon looked astonished. "You think my silly little tales are that good?"

"Yes. They're interesting, fun, and informative. Jess certainly loves them, and there's no worse critic than a three-year-old who's bored to death. _I_ even like them, and Lily agrees with me. You deserve to be in print."

"Really? I . . . I never thought about it that way before. I started making them up so I could help Jess understand the stars and some of what I do as an astronomer and teacher." Dickon looked thoughtful. "I suppose I could make a kind of anthology or something. I wonder if it would sell?"

"Publish it and find out," Severus urged. "I'd buy a copy. And so would the staff at Hogwarts. You have a gift for storytelling, Dad. Trust me on that."

Dickon looked pleased as punch. "Thank you, Sev. I'll have to contact one of my old classmates, he owns a publishing business. I'll see what he says once I submit my first draft."

"I'm sure he'll like it." Severus assured him, then he picked up his cup of tea and reheated it with a Warming charm. As he drank, he wondered how Lily's day out with the girls had gone. He hoped it had gone well, she had been looking forward to it for days now. He was meeting her at the cottage for dinner, since he wasn't required to eat with the staff every night, and he was sure she would tell him everything then.

He wished this bloody war was over, and vowed to find Voldemort's weakness or die trying, for the last thing he wanted was for his unborn child to grow up in war's shadow.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait inbetween updates, but RL's been kicking my ass lately. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me, I think this story will be my longest ff ever!**

**About the unknown DE, all of your guesses were good, you'll learn who it is in a future chapter, so you all get House Points and butterbeer and chocolate frogs. Here they are!**

**Thanks to Sapphire Warrioress for giving me the idea about Dickon publishing the Stargirl stories, that was brilliant! You should check out her Harry Potter works, you can find her in my Favorite Authors list.**

**I also have a request to make. If you know of any names for Sev and Lily's baby, please give me some ideas. You can pick one boy's name (first and middle) and one girl's name. I'm having a hard time coming up with anything. Just put your suggestions in your review, thanks!**


	64. Choices

**64**

**Choices**

_Two months later:_

The holidays had gone by in a pleasant haze for everyone, until the new term came, and the students returned to class and so did the professors. Lily and Severus had spent their first Christmas together with Arthur, quietly on Christmas Day, and then went to visit their parents and James and Petunia. Lily had cast a small Alter Hearing Charm upon Arthur, so anytime someone called her Lily, Arthur heard Zoey. She hadn't told her parents about her secret life as a spy, knowing they would not only disapprove but be petrified for her life. But as her pregnancy progressed, so did her magic, until now it was very strong. She had contacted her old mentor, Filius Flitwick, and he had shown her how to do an Aura Suppression Charm, which would mute her aura down to ordinary levels, thus allowing her to continue attending Voldemort's meetings.

But there had not been a meeting called in several weeks, possibly due to the holidays or something even more sinister. It worried Lily, and that in turn worried Severus, who was trying very hard to keep his wife calm during these early months of pregnancy. Of course it was impossible to be stress free during a time of war, given what they both were, but nevertheless Severus struggled to make it as peaceful as he could. He kept his temper under wraps and his concerns that Voldemort might be planning something major to himself. They did not discuss the war, except in abstract when he spent those nights at their cottage.

Severus' birthday came, he turned twenty-one, and celebrated it quietly with a handful of family and friends. Soon after that, more reports of disasters in the Muggle world began to circulate. A power plant blew up in York, injuring over fifty people, for unknown causes. Three buses crashed in London, killing several passengers, over half of them children. Terrible thunderstorms wracked Cornwall and Devon, ruining homes and wrecking ships. All over Britain there were reports of people suddenly dropping dead in their sleep or of heart failure, people who had no previous medical history of heart problems and were perfectly healthy one day and gone the next. The papers were full of stories, some suspected a type of biological warfare, others said it was the hand of God and heralded the Apocalypse.

But the wizarding community knew the truth. All of the deaths and accidents could be laid at the feet of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This was Voldemort attacking Muggles, playing with them like a cat with a mouse. The Aurors attempted to figure out where he would go and target next, but were unable to anticipate such illogical whims. Muggleborn and blood traitor families were also attacked.

Things were growing worse and tension running high, so once more Dumbledore instituted the "wands for class only" policy again. Severus had also approached Dumbledore about his willingness to teach Muggleborns and half-bloods about the wizarding world so they would not be at a disadvantage with purebloods entering Hogwarts.

Dumbledore said he would consider it, in the meantime, Severus arranged tutoring sessions with the Muggleborn and half-blood students in Slytherin. He had two hour sessions every Friday with them. So far he had seen a marked improvement in their written work and their understanding of wizarding customs. He hoped that by the end of January or February Dumbledore would see the wisdom of his suggestion and allow the class to be instituted for every Muggleborn and half-blood in all the Houses when they entered school.

On a dark and snowy night in the middle of January Severus and Regulus felt the Mark flare and burn and were summoned to Voldemort's side, along with a few others, including Zoey and Lucius. They convened in the comfort of Malfoy Manor, in Lucius' parlor, which was tastefully decorated in masculine furniture and complete with a roaring fire.

Voldemort was dressed in heavy robes of a deep purple, the color worn by emperors, as he had said once. He was still a handsome man, but there was a coldness to his features that not all the inborn charm in the world could overcome. His eyes were pits of darkness, shimmering with a lethal intelligence. He seated himself in the largest most comfortable chair available, putting his feet up on the large hassock.

The other Death Eaters sat on the sofa or stood, eyeing their volatile master warily.

"Good evening, my loyal children," Voldemort began, his voice soft like a snake hissing. "I have summoned you here to discuss a thing which must be done, but first I would like to ask how you are all fairing with the assignments I gave you." He began to question Lucius first, asking him about the plants within the Ministry, and concluding with how Narcissa was doing. He seemed satisfied by Lucius' efforts, and moved on to question Nott and Mulciber. Regulus was next, Voldemort had him looking for any heirloom magical objects that came through Borgin and Burke's.

"I regret, Master, that I haven't found one yet that suits you, although there was a pearl necklace that might have suited you . . . but it bears a powerful curse upon it, a Curse of Eternal Withering."

"Hmm . . . perhaps it may suit for another purpose. Do keep up your diligent work, Regulus. I shall expect progress when I next call."

"Yes, Master," Regulus bowed, a shiver etching its way down his spine. He knew that if he failed to find a sufficiently ancient and powerful object to give Voldemort, the dark wizard would most likely punish him terribly.

Voldemort's eyes found Severus and Zoey. "Ah, my two brilliant potion brewers! Snape, what new things have you discovered about the doddering old fool and his bumbling organization?"

Severus gave carefully worded information, things which were true, and half-true, which Dumbledore and he had concocted beforehand. He felt Voldemort's mind try and invade his, and winced at the other's heavy handed mind touch. But he allowed the other to "see" his carefully constructed memories, keeping the rest locked away behind his Occlumency shields.

Once Voldemort was satisfied, he turned to Zoey and asked her if her poison research was proceeding well. Zoey replied that it was going as well as could be expected. "I have developed a poison from acromantula venom that when mixed in food is utterly tasteless and whose effects mimic sudden heart failure," she replied calmly. She had also developed an antidote, but that she did not say.

"Good. I have gathered you here because you are all expert brewers of potions. I have decided our campaign against the blood traitors and Mudblood trash is moving too slowly. So I wish to institute . . . a way to kill off whole families over a period of a few days. To this end I wish all of you to brew this ancient potion called Plague Water. I have a partial recipe here, but no time to recreate the whole thing. That is your task. Finish the recipe, and return to me with the potion. We shall test the brews upon a few prisoners and the one whose potion works the best will be given the honor of it being used upon all the Mudbloods and blood traitors in Britain."

Severus felt a cold trickle of fear crawl down his spine. "Master, how is this potion distributed?"

Voldemort smiled, a terrible grin. "Ah, my Potions professor. That is the beauty of this draft. It is distributed by water. We can place the potion into the drinking water of all those we wish to slay and they will become sick and die within minutes. Do you see? Whole families can be destroyed in a single week, days if they succumb quicker. That will eliminate much of our competition, and demoralize the old goat and his paltry band of bootlicking Aurors."

"It is a very ambitious plan, Master," Severus said, though inwardly he wanted to draw his wand and hex the bastard till he bled.

"A brilliant one," added Regulus.

"One that at least one of you should be able to succeed at." He snapped his fingers and a small stack of crumbling parchment appeared. "Here is the partial recipe. Take it and begin working. I expect you to have a finished brew in a fortnight."

They all murmured their agreement, tucked away the parchments and drank a toast with Lucius' finest brandy to the Dark Lord's health. Then they discussed a few other things, mainly about gaining some more new recruits, before Voldemort dismissed them.

After Apparating back to their cottage, feeling sick to their stomachs, Lily took a hot shower to scrub the taint from her skin and Severus told her he had to go back to the castle and report to Dumbledore. "I wish I could stay the night, but . . ."

"I know. But right now I am poor company. Severus, what shall we do?"

"Try and brew the potion. I can work on that and you can work on an antidote. I don't like it any better than you, but I'll not run the risk of you being tortured or myself."

"Do you think there is one?"

"Yes. I believe that we're the only ones who can do what he wishes. Regulus is good, but his heart won't be in it, and none of the others ever bested my NEWT scores. Or yours."

"Surely he knows that."

"Of course he does. I think this is a test. Of my loyalties and yours. He expects the others to fail. Me, he expects to succeed. And so we must." He kissed her goodbye and hurried away, to tap at the Headmaster's office.

**PageBreak~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Page Break**

"So he is going to contaminate the water supply throughout Britain?" Dumbledore frowned. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. He seems to think it is." Severus said gravely. "Our only defense is the antidote Lily will brew."

"If you can manage to recreate the rest of the recipe." The Headmaster said.

"Even if I make a diluted recipe, that would still be enough to affect thousands of people, Albus! And not just wizards but Muggles."

"You couldn't deliberately fail?"

Severus scowled. "Do you wish me to die? Because have no doubt, he expects my results to be the best. Anything less and I am signing my own death warrant. I am between a demon and a dragon here, Albus! Do you think I want this terrible responsibility? But even if I flubbed the potion, there is always the slim chance one of the others won't. He's hedged his bets, do you not see?"

"No, your death would serve no purpose. Yes, of course you're right. Forgive me. We shall simply have to figure out a way to minimize the damage." The Headmaster sighed. "Good luck, my boy."

Severus grimaced. "May fortune favor the foolish. Good night, Albus."

"Good night, Severus. Sleep well."

Severus snorted. Ha! Fat chance of that! He walked a knife's edge, one misstep and he would be dead. He could only hope that Regulus could figure out a weakness of Voldemort's before the body count rose too high. For some reason, the Dark One trusted Regulus, as much as he trusted anyone, and that might prove the Light's salvation in the long run.

**Page Break~*~*~*~*~*Page Break**

_St. Mungos Hospital_

_Potions explosion ward:_

"Merlin, a real wizard's duel!" Nate Grimsby said, his voice filled with equal parts of envy and longing. "And I missed it. Blast! I hate being stuck in this bed. I feel like my life's been put on hold." He grumbled to his best friend, Arthur, who had just finished filling him in on what had happened at school in the past few months.

"But at least you have most of the bandages off your face," the other consoled him.

"I know," Nate replied, the special cream Severus had invented had helped the scarring immensely and Grimsby now had part of his face uncovered, exposing his nose, eyes, and mouth and part of his left cheek. Most of his upper body was still heavily scarred, but the scars were lighter and the boy's legs were finally healed, though with faint puckered scars along the right leg and thigh. "I am really grateful to Professor Snape. My parents visited for a bit over Christmas, and my mother said if I continued to improve, I might be out of here by Easter."

Art's eyes lit up. "That would be awesome, mate."

"Yes, but I'll have tons of make-up work!" groaned Grimsby.

"A whole year's worth, right?"

He made a face. "Don't remind me, Stephens. So, what's new with you? You get rid of those damned nightmares yet?"

Arthur sighed then. "Kind of. I still get them, but . . . I'm trying some new meditation sequences and they seem to be coming less often."

"That's good. Just keep on and you'll have them licked before you know it," Nate said. "Least that's what I told myself whenever the pain got too bad. Just last one more hour and then you can sleep."

"I don't know how you ever got through that," Arthur said admiringly. "I would have given up and died."

"Believe me, there were times I wanted to, but . . .something inside me wouldn't let me quit, not even after my mama stopped coming to see me."

"But she came to see you over Christmas."

"I know, but that's only because now I look halfway normal and she thinks I might have a chance again," Nate said, somewhat bitterly. "She didn't want to know me before."

Arthur quickly changed the subject from family to the latest headlines. "Have you read the paper yet? There have been more deaths in Muggle London."

"From You-Know-Who." Nate said quietly. "I thought the Ministry had said they were rounding up a lot of known Death Eaters and suspects."

"Sure they are, when they can find them," Arthur said. "But they hide and they seem to have second Sight when it comes to knowing when the Aurors are raiding."

"Or maybe there's a spy somewhere in the Ministry."

"Could be. Nothing would surprise me after what happened to my family," Arthur said cynically. His innocence had been lost on that dark day, never to be regained. "If I could find him and rip out his heart, I would."

Nate gave his hand a squeeze. "I don't think he has a heart anymore."

"Then I'll rip out his guts."

"Ahem!" Annie cleared her throat as she walked by carrying a fresh set of towels and sheets. "Hey, tone down the violent talk here. It's not really conducive to healing."

"Sorry, Miss Lyons. We were talking about killing You-Know-Who." Nate apologized.

"Ah. Well, I can't blame you then. But if you must discuss eviscerating him, do it quietly." She paused beside Nate's bed. "Time for me to change your sheets, Master Grimsby. And I believe you need an application of Scar Reducer as well."

She motioned for the boy to get up.

Nate obeyed, slipping from the bed. His hospital gown barely covered his knees, showing his skinny legs and scars.

Arthur turned his head away slightly, not wanting to stare.

Nate touched his shoulder. "Go ahead and take a look. Better you see what's there than imagine something worse."

Annie nodded approvingly. That was usually a difficult step for burn victims, becoming comfortable with people looking at their scars.

Arthur took a quick glance, discovering that the scarring wasn't half as bad as he'd thought. There were two long red ridges down the sides of Nate's legs, puckered like a seam sewed wrong. "Do they hurt?"

"Not so much anymore." Nate admitted. "I'm a lot better now than I was months ago." He moved a few steps away so Annie could put on fresh sheets. "Could Professor Snape put the Scar Reducer on me?" Though he was accustomed to the nurses seeing him in various stages of undress, he preferred a man to apply the Scar Reducer when possible. He felt less embarrassed that way.

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Arthur said, gesturing to where Snape was conversing quietly in a corner with Petunia. "Want me to ask?"

"Please," Nate said, flashing the other a grateful look.

Arthur went over to where the professor and the volunteer were. "Excuse me, sir, but I need to ask you something."

Severus looked over at his ward. "Go on, Mr. Stephens."

"Uh, Nate was wondering if you'd mind putting the Scar Reducer on him."

"Not at all. Where is he?"

"Over there."

"Tell him I'll be over shortly."

Art nodded and ran back to where Nate was waiting.

Petunia, who was now quite well-rounded, smiled at the boy. "He's a good boy, to come and visit Grimsby so faithfully."

"Yes. When I first met him, I thought him a first rate brat, a prankster to rival your husband," Severus admitted honestly. "But once he realized the danger of fooling around in potions, thanks to my little field trip, he became focused and behaved. He is now one of my best students and though he struggles daily with his loss, he still manages to smile on occasion."

"He's a plucky thing."

"That he is. He is also my saving grace, the one child I managed to save from Riddle's reign of destruction," Severus whispered into her ear. "All the others I was forced to watch perish, but not him. He at least I could keep safe, and perhaps by saving him I may begin to atone for letting the others die." For an instant, a bone deep pain surfaced in the tall wizard's eyes.

It was gone in another flicker of an instant, but Petunia saw. She laid a hand upon her brother-in-law's arm. "You do what you can, Sev. Yours is a great service, and a terrible one, perhaps more than any of us shall ever know. You shall always have my respect."

"Thank you, Petunia. And now, let me see to Mr. Grimsby."

Severus approached Nate, who flushed slightly and thanked him. Annie handed Severus the container of salve and drew the curtains about the pair. They could hear the professor asking where the salve needed to be applied, Nate replying wherever there were scars, and then Snape asking him to remove his hospital gown and lie down.

Ten minutes later they emerged from behind the curtain, the skin on Nate's legs slightly shiny from the salve, which reduced the redness and thickness of the scars while Arthur watched. Even now, after months in the wizarding world, Arthur still found some aspects of magic, like magical healing salves, incredible. "Can the salve remove all the scars, Professor?" the Gryffindor asked.

"Not all. But most, and it can reduce the appearance of the ones that remain so they aren't as noticeable."

"Yeah, so I don't scare my wife and kids someday," Nate joked.

"Anybody who marries you will be a lucky girl, sweetie," Annie told him, hugging him.

Nate promptly blushed. "Errr . . .thanks, Miss Lyons." He reached up and rubbed at the bandage still about his face. "I can't wait till these come off, they itch."

"That means the skin is healing," Severus told him. "Be patient, Mr. Grimsby. You shall be back at school soon."

Nate heaved a sigh, then asked if Art had time to play a round of gin rummy.

"A brief one, we must be getting back to school," Severus allowed, then retreated to inquire of Annie if she had a proposal from Sirius yet.

The young woman, wearing a glamour on the side of her face to camouflage the burns she had received as the victim of spell barrage by Death Eaters, flushed a gentle rose color. "Well, I know that he does intend to ask me, but . . . so far he hasn't."

Severus frowned. "What is he waiting for, the second coming of Merlin?"

"You know Sirius. I think he's dragging his feet because he's afraid once he says yes, his carefree days as bachelor are over."

"And well they should be. Being married is a great responsibility."

"He knows that, Severus. Which is why he's reluctant. I think he fears messing up. But he does love me, Severus. And I love him." She reached up and touched her face. "He's told me he doesn't mind waking every morning to this beside him on the pillow."

"That's a good thing. You deserve to be appreciated for yourself, Annie Lyons."

Annie chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a gallant man, Severus Snape?"

"Oh?" his eyebrows rose. "You're the first, madam."

"Don't look so skeptical. It's the truth. I'm sure Lily will agree with me."

"Not this week she wouldn't. She's been rather cranky lately, the pregnancy's taking a lot out of her, so right now I'd say she thinks I'm a pain in the ass."

"Poor Sev! Has she kicked you out of the bedroom yet?"

"She did that last week. Claims I'm too warm and it's like sleeping next to a furnace. Plus she had back aches and can't sleep for long in one position. So she tosses and turns all night long and keeps me awake. I'm better off on the sofa. Or at school."

"James told me the same thing two weeks ago. He said Tuney has a kick like a mule gone insane and he moved into the spare bedroom."

"A wise decision." Severus conceded. "Good luck with your courtship, Annie. I'm afraid I must be going. My homework won't grade itself, more's the pity." He called for Arthur.

The boy reluctantly rose to accompany his professor back to Hogwarts, telling Nate he'd be back to see him soon. He came to stand next to Severus, who put an arm about him and then Apparated back to the gates of the castle. Once they were inside, Severus turned to his ward and said, "Now, young man, I believe you have homework to be done?"

"Aww, _Severus_!"

"None of that now. You promised before visiting Grimsby that you would do your homework after without whining. Are you going back on your word?"

"No, sir," Arthur groaned.

"Then go upstairs and start doing it." He ordered, and sent the boy on up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower with a gentle swat.

Then he turned and swept down the stairs to his office, where a mountain of homework needed to be graded.

**PageBreak~*~*~*~*~*~*PageBreak**

_Sirius' flat_

_London_

_That same evening:_

"So, what do you think? Will she like it?" asked Sirius, somewhat nervously. He held out a velvet box with a beautiful square cut sapphire set in a 14-carat gold triple braided band for Remus and Peter to see.

Remus examined the ring closely and nodded appreciatively. "I think it's a wonderful ring, Padfoot. I'm sure she'll love it."

"I think it matches her eyes." Sirius said, smiling. "She has such brilliant blue eyes."

"They're her best feature," Peter remarked snidely. He did not care for Annie at all. He felt Sirius could do much better than a half-blood with a face like a melted candle.

"What's that supposed to mean, Wormtail?" demanded Sirius, bristling. "Are you saying my girlfriend is . . . ugly?"

"W-well, you have to admit that she's . . . damaged and she'll never win a beauty contest, mate," Peter whimpered, backing away from Sirius, who was glaring at him angrily.

"So what? Beauty's in the eye of the beholder, Petty. And I happen to think Annie's gorgeous. Outside and in."

"He's in love, all right, Moony," Peter snickered. "They say love is blind."

"That's enough with the wisecracks, Wormtail!" Sirius growled, his fists clenching.

"What? You lose your sense of humor or something?" asked the other innocently.

"It's not funny, Peter," interrupted Remus. "It might have been when we were in school and she was just some girl walking down the hall, but we're past that now and Annie's going to be his wife."

"So show her some respect, Pettigrew." Sirius ordered.

"I would if I thought she was worthy of you," Peter replied sullenly. "But I don't get what you see in her. She's nothing but a simple half-blood with a face only a mother could love."

Sirius' eyes flashed. "How dare you say that? Annie's one of the brightest witches I've ever met. She's also scrappy and brave and I don't give a damn if she's half-blood or Muggleborn. Where do you get off judging her, Pettigrew? You're no prize rooster yourself, you runty little arse!"

Peter squeaked and backed up. "You don't understand, Siri! I think you only want her out of pity, because you feel sorry for her. Or is she good in the sack? That can make up a lot for looks if—"

Wormtail yelped like a kicked mongrel as Sirius' fist smacked him in the jaw, knocking him right on his arse. His jaw slammed shut and he howled as his sharp incisors cut his tongue. Blood filled his mouth. "Oww! You . . . you made me bleed, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Good. You deserved it." Sirius snapped.

"Here." Remus tossed Peter a dish towel. "You shouldn't have said that, Pete. It was in poor taste."

Peter took the towel and held it to his mouth. He felt unappreciated and unwanted. "You never listen to me, any of you," he whined.

"Ah, shut up!" Sirius barked. "If you're going to act like a bloody whinging brat, just get up and get out. I don't need someone who's going to sneer at my fiancé behind her back and talk about her as if she were a piece of dirt under your shoe. So you either put up and shut up or leave."

"Siri, you don't mean that—" began Remus, ever the peacemaker.

"Yes, Remus, I do! He's been nothing but a bloody nuisance ever since his father told him he would never be head of the firm because he didn't have the smarts to lead the company. I told him to go and find another job, something he's good at doing. Is it my fault he can't come up with anything?"

"I'll find a job when I'm damn good and ready, Black!" Wormtail spat, blood dripping down his chin. "I don't need your advice, you scurvy dog!"

Sirius laughed mockingly. "You sound like a third-rate actor in a pirate film! Maybe you should go on stage."

Wormtail got up, trembling with rage. "Go on and laugh, Black! Someday I'll have more than you, Mr. Big Shot Auror! I'll be rich and powerful and then you'll be begging for me to notice you! Just you wait! I'll show you all!"

"Right, Wormtail. Have you been taking a nip of the Irish on the side, Petty?" Sirius asked, sniggering.

"I have friends in high places!" blustered the small man. "You'll see!"

"Yup, I'm sure." Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Beat it, pal. Before I really lose my temper."

Peter went a sickly yellow. "You're throwing me out? But you can't do that!"

"Can and am. Annie will be here in half-an-hour, and I don't want to see your pointy schnozz anywhere by her, Wormtail. This is a special occasion and if you can't accept my girlfriend, then you don't belong in my flat. Got me?"

"Fine, then! I don't need you anymore, Mr. High and Mighty Sirius Orion Black! Hope you and your bint have lots of pug-ugly brats! I'm finished with you lot!" spat Peter with a vicious grin. Then he shifted into a rat and darted out the door before Sirius could hex him.

Remus shook his head. "Siri, maybe you shouldn't have twitted him about that. You know how he gets."

"I know, and I don't give a damn. I have too many things to worry about to be bothered catering to his hurt pride, Moony. All he's done for over a month is eat me out of house and home, get drunk, puke, and pass out on my couch. And now he thinks he has the right to tell me who I should marry? He can go bugger himself! He's not my father, and even my father knows better than to say anything nasty about Annie."

"All right. Calm down, Siri. You don't want Annie to see a raving lunatic, now do you?"

Sirius took several deep breaths. When he had calmed down enough, he took the ring box and tucked it into his pocket. Then he Summoned three crystal champagne flutes and a bottle of Cristal on ice and set them on the low table in front of the fireplace. "Annie ought to be here any minute."

Remus nodded. "I wonder what Peter meant, that he has friends in high places?"

"He was talking out his arse, Moony. He doesn't know anybody, he just said that to make himself seem important. Trust me."

"I don't know, Padfoot. When he said that . . . he didn't smell like he was lying . . ."

"Forget him, Moony. All I want to think about right now is how to propose to my girl."

Just then the Floo flared and out stepped Annie, still in her volunteer uniform from the hospital. "Hi, Remus! Hello, Siri! Sorry I'm late, got held up by a patient. Just let me go change, all right?"

"You look fine, love," Sirius reassured, going to hug her and kiss her gently.

"Liar. I'm all disheveled and my hair's a mess," she retorted, kissing him back. "I need to take a hot bath before I frighten away the neighbors with my stench."

Sirius grinned and held her tight. "You smell heavenly, babe."

She rolled her eyes. "Flatterer. I smell like antiseptic and sweat and . . ."

"Pain relieving potions, burn salve, and strawberries," finished Remus, smirking.

Annie stared at him. "Blessed Brigid! You can smell all that? I had strawberries for lunch."

"He's a werewolf," chuckled Sirius. "He's got a better nose than a bloodhound."

Annie grinned and wriggled free of his arms. Then she spotted the champagne and glasses upon the table. "Are we celebrating something?" she asked, her heart suddenly beating fast.

"Uh, yeah we will be. Once you're . . .umm . . .all freshened up." Sirius replied huskily.

"I'll hurry," she said, then Apparated into the bathroom.

She returned some twenty minutes later, smelling like almond milk and honey, dressed in some casual gray slacks and a long royal blue tunic with bell-like sleeves and soft gray half-boots. Her sandy blond hair fell in waves to her shoulders and she looked fresh as a spring morning. She had left off the glamour, since wearing it all day long taxed her magic, and Sirius and Remus had long since accepted her true features.

Sirius and Remus were lounging on the couch, arguing over Quidditch stats, but Sirius leapt to his feet when she came towards them.

"So, what's the occasion?" Annie inquired, her lips curving in that saucy smile he adored.

"I believe it's called an engagement," her boyfriend answered. Then he dropped gracefully to one knee, and removed the black velvet box from his pocket. He held it out to her, his brown eyes sparkling with joy. "Open it."

"Oh!" She gently opened the box, and gasped when she saw the ring. "It's beautiful, Siri!"

"Like you." He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "Annie Lyons, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to love and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live."

She stared at him, her eyes sparkling with tears of joy. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"With all that I am."

"Of course I will!" she answered. "Now get up off the floor, Black, so I can kiss you like you deserve." She tugged his hands and he rose and she took him in her arms and kissed him fiercely, with a passion that nearly set the room on fire.

Remus looked away, blushing faintly.

When they at last came back to the world, they looked over at Remus and Annie flushed. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry, Remus! You must think we're—"

"Two people who love each other very much," he answered softly. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, old friend." Sirius accepted the glass of champagne Moony held out. "It's too bad Prongs couldn't be here too. But he got stuck with night duty, the poor bloke."

Remus poured two more glasses and handed one to Annie. "Here's to my best friend Sirius and his chosen lady, may you both be happy and blessed with a long and happy marriage. Oh, and lots of children too!" he added with a mischievous grin.

"Cheers!" Annie said, and they all clinked glasses and drank.

"You just had to add that bit about kids, didn't you?" Sirius pretended to glare at the werewolf.

"Of course, Padfoot. You need some kids to torture you like you tortured your parents." Remus laughed.

"Thanks a lot!" his friend grumbled, then he downed the rest of the glass and poured some more.

"I think you need about six daughters, all of them pretty like their mother and rebels like their father," continued Remus, his amber eyes twinking outrageously.

"_Six_ daughters!" exclaimed Annie. "I hope you're going to have them, Moony!"

"How about three?" Moony amended.

"That's doable."

"Hey! Don't I get any say in this?" demanded Sirius.

"You don't want to have daughters?" Annie asked. "Don't tell me you're one of those wizards who insists on having an heir and all that rot."

"No . . . it's just that . . .I'm not ready to be a father yet . . ."

"Relax, you silly mutt!" Annie laughed. "You won't need to worry about that till after the wedding night."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Uh huh." His fiancé purred, then she leaned over and kissed him again.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Remus.

"Soon," Sirius answered when he could speak again, looking as happy as Remus had ever seen him.

The werewolf smiled, thinking wistfully that James should have been here as well, and that it was too bad Wormtail mucked things up as bad as he had. His intolerance and stupidity had spelled the end for the Marauders. For an instant, Remus regretted Pettigrew's leaving, but then shrugged. Wormtail had made his choice and now he would have to live with it, like the rest of them. Little did he know that one choice would have dire consequences for all concerned.

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this. Sorry about the wait, but I got caught up with work and a new Lily/Sev story called Lily's Defender that I'm co-writing with Alethea27. If you're enjoying this one, you might also like to read that one as well. It is posted on my account.**

**Now this story is tied with Return to Prince Manor for the most chapters in one of my stories. Hope you all like!**


	65. Accidents and Alliances

**65**

**Accidents and Alliances**

_Borgin and Burke's_

_Knockturn Alley_

_A week later:_

Regulus finished polishing an ornate silver goblet, that could, when filled with water or wine, render the drinker impotent for a week. He placed it on a shelf in a glass display cabinet, next to a silver assassin's ring set with a blood red cabochon. The ring had a hollow receptacle beneath the stone and could be filled with your choice of poison and when twisted a certain way, a needle would pop out and poison your chosen victim in a second. They had been used widely during the reign of the Borgias and this one had been sold to Burke by the Malfoy family.

As Regulus locked the cabinet and activated the anti-theft wards, Mr. Borgin came out of the back room and said, "Regulus, I'm going home for the day. My headache's come back. You can look after things here, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Borgin," answered the younger wizard respectfully.

"Good. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon then." With that, he Apparated to his home.

Regulus grimaced, knowing full well that Borgin's infamous migraines were not the only reason the shop owner had left early. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department had been stepping up their raids and inspections, and the shop was due for one very soon. Regulus knew that Borgin would prefer not to be in the shop when the inspector came, leaving Regulus to deal with the crabby official. Regulus had a slight advantage, because he was Orion's son, the inspector would not harass him quite as much, he was a small fish and the inspector would want to land the more corrupt Borgin or Burke, who ran the acquisitions side of the operation.

He knew enough to make certain that several of the more questionable pieces were removed from the displays, like the pearl necklace with the Withering Curse upon it and the Hand of Glory and a few other earrings and a small diadem. The rest of the items on display were standard heirloom pieces, some with rather unpleasant magical effects, but nothing truly dark.

Regulus wished he could go home early, Cindy would be home now, and getting supper ready. No, wait, they were supposed to eat over at Grimmauld Place tonight, since it was Monday, and Walburga had hinted that Sirius was going to announce something long awaited. Regulus suspected it was either a promotion or that he was engaged to Annie. Regulus hoped fervently of the latter, because it was high time his brother settled down and Annie was perfect for him.

He idly wiped down the counter and adjusted a few of the pictures upon the wall, they were not portraits, and so did not speak, but they moved.

After he had finished replacing the questionable items with others, and hiding the box containing them in the secret space behind the counter under the floor, there was nothing left but to wait for customers or the inspector from the Magical Law Enforcement. It went against his conscience to hide those items, he would like nothing better than to hand them over, but he couldn't expose his true loyalties yet. He must try and figure out what Voldemort was doing with the locket and the ring, Regulus suspected he was using them to try and become immortal, perhaps create a Horcrux. But suspicion was not proof, and Regulus needed proof before he could act.

He knew that Voldemort had been forming alliances with some of the monster population, like the mountain troll king Uruk, and the giant king Thorfell. Those non-humans hated the Ministry because previous Ministers of Magic had persecuted them. They were quite eager to join Voldemort's army, and get some of their own back at the wizards who had hounded and sneered at them, drove them from their ancestral homes.

The tinkle of the bell over the shop door echoed in the silence, and Regulus straightened and pasted a welcoming smile on his face. But it was not a customer, but the inspector, Garvey Hodges, flashing his badge and saying in a condescending tone, "Orion Black's boy, ain't ya?"

"Yes, sir. Regulus, sir."

"Humph! Where's Borgin?"

"Gone home, sir. He has migraines."

Hodges snorted. "Migraines, my arse." He scowled. "All right, Black. Stay put. I'm going to do a quick investigation. Any Dark Objects I find I'll confiscate and slap your master with a good fine."

"Go ahead, sir." Regulus nodded.

Hodges wandered about the shop, peering along the shelves, asking Regulus to unlock a few cases. He inquired where certain objects came from, Regulus replied that Mr. Burke handled that side of the business and some objects' origins were unknown-or in smuggler's parlance—conned out of their original owner. Hodges grunted and growled obscenities because he found nothing worth confiscating, even when he checked the supply room.

Finally, he wrote out a certificate that stated the shop was clean of Dark Objects, and left, calling over his shoulder, "If I were you, boy, I'd leave this establishment. One day I'm going to catch Borgin redhanded with a hot item and then he'll be going to Azkaban and so will any that work for 'em."

Regulus sighed. He knew the inspector meant well. He checked the old clock upon the wall, he had about two hours left of his shift, then Daniel Nott would be coming in to replace him. He hung the certificate on the shop window, then wrote a note for Mr. Borgin to take out the items in the secret cache tomorrow morning, and sent it off with Brighteyes.

After that he had nothing to do except wait and see if any customers came in. He yawned, he nearly fell asleep, since the street was quiet as the grave. He pulled out a book from his satchel, one that Cindy had lent him called _She's Having a Baby and I'm Having a Breakdown—a Handbook for New Fathers_. It was written by a Muggle author, but Regulus found the advice in it appropriate, and very amusing, for there were scenarios from real fathers and mothers-to-be in it, and he was quite nervous thinking about his impending fatherhood. He would have to talk to Orion soon and ask his dad for any tips he might have. He wanted to be as prepared as possible both for the delivery and bringing his baby home.

He had just opened the book to chapter four when he heard the chimes above the door ring and then abruptly cut off. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he quickly slipped the book beneath the counter into his satchel. It wouldn't do for any purebloods to catch him reading Muggle parenting books. When he looked up he found himself face to face with Voldemort.

"My Lord!" he gasped, his eyes widening.

Voldemort still looked handsome, but there was an odd coldness to his features now, as if the skin were a mask stretched over his bones, like a cadaver left too long in the sun. His eyes too were hard and emotionless. He was wearing a thick black velvet robe with his family crest on it and a rich emerald green satin tunic and white shirt beneath it.

"Regulus, my child! I had hoped I would find you here."

"My lord, it is an honor," Regulus began humbly.

"You're not occupied at the moment, are you?"

"No, my lord," Regulus said, resisting the impulse to add _"obviously"._

"Good. Good." Voldemort sounded pleased. "I wish you to accompany me upon a small errand. Close up the shop for now. Send an owl to your replacement, let him know that I told you to come with me."

"At once, my lord." Regulus reached into the drawer behind the counter and pulled out some of the shop stationary. He scribbled rapidly upon it, addressed it to Daniel Nott, then sent it off with Brighteyes.

Then he locked up the shop and grabbed his satchel, slinging it over his shoulder.

"My lord, where may I ask is our destination?"

Voldemort chuckled mirthlessly. "I cannot reveal that just yet, my son. But soon you will know. Take my arm, I will Sidelong Apparate you there this first time."

Regulus felt his blood run cold. This was totally unexpected, he wasn't sure what to think. But he had no choice except to obey. He placed his hand upon the other's velvet robe.

An instant later he felt a familiar pushing and tugging sensation and he was whisked away on the hem of Voldemort's robes, like the child the other called him.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_Hogwarts_

_Potions classroom:_

Severus handed back the homework from last Thursday's class to his second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Most of this class were studious and worked well together, unlike the first year pairing of the same Houses. One thing he was grateful for was that Dumbledore had taken Dickon's and McGonagall's advice and split up the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Because if they had been paired together, Severus was sure he would have spent more time breaking up quarrels than teaching potions. Tension was running very high between the two rivals and he had to call a general House Meeting twice since the new term began to lecture his snakes on the virtues of keeping their tempers and no dueling outside or inside of the castle, or they would risk the loss of 100 House points and possibly expulsion.

He quickly charmed the new potions recipe the class would be brewing upon the chalkboard. Then he turned and said, "If you have any questions about your homework, come and see me after class. My office hours are posted on the wall outside the door. For today, we shall be brewing a Shrinking Solution. Now then, note that a Shrinking Solution does not merely shrink the person or creature who imbibes it, but also does what?"

Several Ravenclaws raised their hands, and some Gryffindors as well. Severus looked about, then called upon Miss Fielding, who was normally so shy that she hardly ever raised her hand in his class. "Well, Miss Fielding?"

"Sir, the Shrinking Solution will also reverse the aging process as well."

"Correct. Five points to Ravenclaw." He was pleased to note that Fielding seemed happy with his response. She rarely smiled, yet she did so then. "Read the instructions in your books carefully, this is a more advanced potion than usual. Copy out the recipe carefully in your notebook, the ingredients are in the back cabinet. You have an hour and a half. Begin!"

He watched as the students made their way to the back cabinet to gather the shrivelfigs, leech juice, rat spleens, caterpillars, and daisy roots needed for the potion. When they had gathered all the ingredients, Severus lit their cauldrons with a wave of his wand. He usually did this for his younger students, it saved time, and a lot of students getting accidentally burnt. By third year, however, his students possessed enough magic to learn the Fire Charm and he expected them to be able to light their own cauldrons, after showing them the charm during their first class period.

He moved about the room, offering comments here and there, answering questions, and scolding those who were socializing instead of brewing. He deducted five points from Gryffindor because two boys were playing with their rat spleens instead of chopping them up.

"Lewis, you have added too much leech juice. Your potion has turned orange as a result. What should the color be?"

"Uh . . .green?"

"A bright acid green," added his seatmate, Marian Halleran.

"Miss Halleran is correct. See if you can figure out how to correct your error, Lewis."

He swept away, towards the back of the room, where Fielding and Sam Asher, one of his more competent students were. He noted that Asher had read the instructions carefully and was chopping his daisy roots finely before adding them to the cauldron. "Excellent work, Mr. Asher. You at least have read carefully," he praised the boy. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Then he turned to see how Fielding was getting on. The shy girl had just finished slicing her caterpillar up, fortunately it was dead before she started doing so, and stirring her solution the required five times counterclockwise. She added the caterpillar and then went to add the leech juice and the shrivelfig.

She bumped her shoulder against her lab table, and accidentally dropped the fig and poured the whole bottle of leech juice into the cauldron. Immediately, the solution turned a lethal orange color and began to bubble violently. The girl stared at her agitated solution in horror, and yelped, "Oh, Merlin! No!"

"Fielding! Move out of the way!" Severus snapped, taking two hasty strides forward. "Asher, get down!" he barked, reaching for the petrified Fielding with one hand and drawing his wand with the other.

He dragged the girl backwards just as the cauldron erupted. He instinctively flung a hand over his face as the boiling potion arced up . . . and struck his wand hand and part of his arm covering his face. The fabric of his robe repelled most of the potion, and he managed to spit out the words to a stasis spell, arresting the exploding potion.

Only then did it register that his wand hand was badly burned.

Fielding was staring at him in horror. "Professor Snape . . . your hand . . .Sir, are you all right?" she started to snivel.

Severus was deathly pale and gritting his teeth hard.

Sam Asher stood up and said quietly, "Sir, shall I Floo Madam Pomfrey?"

Severus gave a short nod. His hand was agony and it was all he could do not to scream.

Upon hearing that the professor had been injured by an exploding cauldron, Poppy came through the fireplace in Severus' office and escorted him to the Hospital Wing, after first ordering all the students to continue what they were doing. She then called Minerva and asked her to observe the potions class as Severus was injured.

Then she quickly numbed the nerves in Severus' hand, Transfigured his robes into a set of hospital pajamas, and sat him down upon an empty bed, after first drawing the curtains about the bed for privacy. "Severus, are you hurt anywhere else?"

Severus gasped, the relief from the pain was so great it took him a moment to get his voice back. "My other arm, some potion splashed there."

Poppy rolled up his left sleeve, frowning at the reddened skin. "Hmm, burnt there also, but it's not as serious. You'll need burn-healing paste on both injuries and Pain Relievers and to stay in bed for the rest of the day and night at least. You won't be casting any spells or grading homework for at least two days until that hand mends."

"Wonderful! This is all I bloody need!" he scowled.

"Accidents do happen, Severus," Poppy said philosophically. She conjured up a cart and gently began sponging away the clinging potion from his wand hand. Severus couldn't feel any pain, but he grimaced in a pseudo-reaction. His hand was badly burned and blistered.

Poppy generously applied the burn-healing paste to his hand and his arm, then deftly wrapped them in layers of soft bandages and cast a Sticking Charm over them. "Here. Take this." She handed him a Pain Relieving Draft.

He swallowed it, then the glass of water she handed him next. "Thank you, Poppy."

"You should rest, Severus." She removed the Numbing Charm. "Would you like a Sleeping Draught?"

Severus shook his head. "No." He sighed and lay down on the bed. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"The rest of today and perhaps tomorrow as well. Look at it as an unexpected holiday."

Severus scowled, he hated being sick or injured. "What about my classes?"

"Oh, Dumbledore will find a substitute for them, don't worry." Poppy reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"Poppy? Do me a favor. Don't let Zoey know I've been injured. I don't want her worrying over me."

"Are you sure, Severus? She's your wife, she ought to know—"

"No. She's having a difficult pregnancy and she doesn't need to get upset."

"All right, Severus. Now get some sleep."

The Potions Master closed his eyes. He hoped his students were behaving for whoever was taking over his classes, and that the temporary teacher knew how to brew competently.

Unfortunately, the student grapevine was hard at work after the disastrous second-year class and before another hour had passed, everyone knew about the accident that had befallen Snape. Poor Misty Fielding was so upset that Flitwick had to give her a Calming Draught and send her to lie down in her room instead of attending her Charms class.

When Arthur heard the awful news, he raced out of his Transfiguration class and down to the Hospital Wing to see Severus, only to be told that the professor was resting and he could come back after lunch.

"But he's going to be all right, isn't he? I mean, the damage isn't . . . permanent?" All he could think of was how his friend Nate had been so badly injured from a potions accident. But surely Severus would recover?

"No, Mr. Stephens, he will be all right in about two days. Now go and have some lunch." Poppy waved him away, she had a student who had stuck his jaw together with some enchanted taffy to treat and another who had suddenly sprouted tentacles out of her head as a result of an Extendable Ears Charm gone wrong.

Arthur, very upset and angry, quickly dashed off a note to both Dickon and Zoey, using the school owls.

Dickon was napping, he had run the Astronomy Club last night, there had been a conjunction of the moons about Saturn and Jupiter, and so didn't get Art's message until an hour later.

Lily was out shopping for a few things in the village and didn't see the note until she returned home several hours later.

Severus had woken an hour later and had taken another Pain Reliever at Poppy's insistence.

Dickon had come to see him, inquiring gently how he was feeling and did he want anything from his quarters?

Severus shook his head. "I would like to read a book, but I can't turn pages with my hand bandaged."

"I could charm the pages to turn," Dickon offered.

"All right. There's a potions manual I was reading. I believe it's beside my recliner."

"I shall be back soon." Dickon promised and then he left.

Severus dozed lightly waiting for Dickon's return.

He woke to angry voices—well, one angry voice that he recognized as Arthur's and one tearful one that belonged to Misty Fielding.

"I can't believe you were such a dunce, Fielding!" Arthur said scathingly. "Because of your clumsiness, Professor Snape almost got blown up! I thought you were supposed to be smart. How come the Hat put you in Ravenclaw if you're such a disaster? He could have died, you incompetent idiot!"

"B-But Arthur . . . I didn't mean to make my p-potion explode . . .!" Misty cried, then he heard her sobbing softly.

"Crying won't help fix Professor Snape, you blubbering—"

"Mr. Stephens, come here!" ordered a soft yet unmistakably furious voice.

The children had been standing a few feet away from the professor's bed, and upon hearing Severus' angry tone, Arthur swallowed hard and walked over to Snape's bedside. "You're awake, sir!" he exclaimed, trying to divert Severus' anger somewhat.

"I am. And the last thing I expected to hear was you berating Miss Fielding for what was no more than an accident." Severus said tartly.

The boy bristled indignantly. "But Severus, she deserved it, the bloody stupid twit—"

"Arthur Stephens!" Severus' voice was low but it fairly crackled with temper. "Mind your mouth, young man! Were I able to use my hand right now, I would take you over my knee for your insensitivity and your filthy mouth. Fielding is upset enough over what occurred, you have no right to make her feel even more guilty and ashamed. This was an _accident_, not a deliberate attempt to explode a cauldron or to harm me. It could have happened to anyone. This is not the first time I have been injured while brewing, and I shall recover in a few days. Now stop blaming Miss Fielding, am I understood?"

Arthur stared at him resentfully. "Yes . . . sir. But you could have died! Forgive me for caring!"

"Arthur—"

But the boy turned and bolted out of the Hospital Wing before Severus could say anything further.

The Potions Master shook his head. Bloody hell, but adolescents were so touchy! Had he ever been so moody at that age? The sound of soft crying drew his focus back to his student. Fielding was standing off to the side, her face buried in her hands, weeping wretchedly.

"Miss Fielding, the way you're carrying on, one would think I was a corpse," he said, trying to make a bit of a joke.

The girl kept on crying.

"Come here, Misty." He beckoned her with his good hand.

She looked up, her face blotchy and red with tears. "S-Sir . . . I'm really sorry . . ." She walked towards him, guilt and shame written all over her. "I didn't mean to let you get hurt. My . . . my hand slipped . . ."

"I realize that. As I told my ward, what happened was an accident. I do not hold you responsible for my hand being burned."

"Why not? Arthur was right, it _was_ my fault . . ."

"Child, accidents happen all the time in my classes. Since you were not deliberately fooling around, you are not to blame for my injury. If I had not pulled you away, you would be the one lying here, and with most likely worse injuries than mine, if that potion had splashed you in the face."

"Oh. I never thought . . . Everyone makes fun of me now, they call me Firecracker Fielding and Mayhem Misty. Larissa Mason said that you'd probably give me detention for the whole term . . ." She bit her lip and looked down at her shoes.

"Humph! That is utterly ridiculous. You tell Miss Mason that I am far more likely to hand out detention to anyone I catch taunting others, than for an accident." His eyes narrowed. "Is my ward one of those who is calling you names?" _If he is, I'll tan his backside,_ Severus thought angrily, for there was nothing he loathed more than bullying.

Misty shook her head. "Oh no, Professor! It was mainly people in my House, I hadn't spoken with Arthur until this afternoon."

"I see. If people are still teasing you after tomorrow, I want you to tell either Professor Flitwick or myself, and we shall put a stop to it."

She lifted her head and blinked. "That's okay, sir. You don't have to . . . I'm used to it."

Severus' mouth tightened. "Miss Fielding, that is not something one should become _used_ to. Ever. As a professor, it is my duty to prevent that sort of thing. If others are bullying you, you should not tolerate it, and if you do not come and inform your Head or me about it, we cannot help you. Name-calling can degenerate into something worse, and before you know it, they are shoving you down the stairs and hexing you in the hallways." No one knew that better than he did. "I shall be out of the infirmary by tomorrow and I expect you to come to me or Professor Flitwick if anyone harasses you. There is no shame in it. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Snape." She sniffled and went to wipe her nose on her sleeve.

"Fielding, take this." He handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, sir." She wiped her eyes, then said shyly, "You're the first teacher who's ever really . . . cared about that sort of thing. All my other ones never even noticed."

"It's high time someone did," Severus muttered.

Just then Dickon returned with the charmed manual and a few magazines. He was accompanied by Sorrel, who sprang up on the bed and curled in a perfect circle between Snape's knees. "Here you go, Severus! A magazine and your cat to keep you company." The Astronomy professor handed his son the magazine. "Ah, hello, Miss Fielding! Come to visit Professor Snape?"

"Yes, sir. But I . . . I have to be going now. I have class."

Before either professor could say anything, she was gone, vanishing like her namesake.

Severus told Dickon what had happened. "I'll be keeping an eye on her from now on, and shall speak with Filius also."

"I shall too."

"Dad, if you happen to see Arthur, tell him I wish to speak with him. He stormed out of here before I could finish my discussion. I know he's upset about my being injured, but even so that doesn't give him the right to rip apart Fielding."

"Aye, Sev. I'll do that. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No. But a sandwich is probably all I can manage with one hand."

"Sandwiches are always good. I haven't eaten myself today. Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

Dickon ordered ham and cheese sandwiches with lettuce and mayo for them, a cup of tea for himself and water for Severus. They ate and talked quietly about their classes and Severus' homework that would be piling up while he was in the infirmary, and how the war was impacting everyone.

After he had finished his sandwich, Dickon bid Severus farewell, for he had to go and grade his own homework. "I'll see you later, Severus."

Severus yawned, he was feeling rather sleepy. He picked up a magazine and laid it upon the rolling bedside table and tried to read. As Dickon had promised, the pages turned themselves when he tapped them, and soon he had read most of an article before his eyes started to shut. He pushed aside the table and lay down. He had almost fallen into a twilight sleep when the door to the infirmary opened and Dumbledore and Lily came in.

"Sev! God, are you all right? I just got Arthur's note now and I came over as quickly as I could." Lily cried, she was wearing her Glamour, and her blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Severus, was the burn very serious?" inquired Albus, and he too looked worried. "What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

Severus started, then sat up, frowning. He glanced about, then whispered, "Lily, what are you doing here? You should be resting now." He glanced pointedly at her now rounded belly and her swollen ankles.

"Sev, I'm fine!" she said, an edge to her voice. "Honestly, you fuss like an old woman! I'm pregnant, not dying. And how would you expect me to rest when I'd just heard you were injured in a potion's accident?"

Severus gritted his teeth. He wanted to shake Arthur hard for letting the cat out of the bag. "Lily, you know the Healer said you weren't to get overstressed . . ."

"Yes, I know. But I'm not a glass figurine, Sev. I won't shatter if I'm given bad news. How did it happen?"

Severus moved over so she could sit next to him on the bed. He told her the whole story, including the parts with Arthur and Misty.

"Don't be too hard on him, Sev. He's only a kid and he was probably terrified when he heard what happened. He probably assumed you'd be bedridden for months like his pal Nate, or even dead, Merlin forbid!" Lily reminded him.

"Yes, I realize that." Severus sighed. "However, I won't permit him to verbally abuse another student that way, especially a girl. Fielding had come to apologize to me, and he made her cry, Lily. You know how I feel about that."

"I know. But Arthur's not Tobias."

"If he's not corrected, he could become like him. Best if he learns the proper way to treat a woman now than later." Severus stated firmly. He put an arm about her. "How are you feeling? Does your back still bother you? Are you staying off your feet enough?"

"I rested all morning," Lily said, feeling slightly guilty, though what she said was true. She simply had not rested in the afternoon, for she had needed to get out of the house, and had gone shopping in Hogsmeade, flying on her broom to each shop. "My back is better though I miss you being home." Then she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Especially when you give me a massage, Mr. Snape."

"I'll have to remedy that this weekend," he murmured, his voice, like roughened velvet, making her quiver all over.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, love," she purred, then she took his bandaged hand and kissed it. "I wish a kiss could cure you."

"Only in fairy tales, my dear," laughed Dumbledore. "So you shall be back to work in two days, Severus?"

"So Poppy tells me. Who is teaching my classes?"

"Dickon and I are. We're taking turns," answered the Headmaster. "I have the younger years and Dickon has the older students, since he is a better potion maker than I am. So far they are doing well."

"He is? He didn't mention that when I saw him for lunch."

"Ah, that's because I just spoke with him about it and he agreed. I offered to come and tell you as well as see how you were." Dumbledore explained. "And now, I shall leave you two alone. Don't tire him out, Zoey!" He winked outrageously at the two before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Lily giggled. "He is something else!"

"Old lecher!" Severus growled. "He just likes to see me squirm. Are you certain you're all right, Lily? Arthur should have asked me before writing you. I didn't want you to know right away, just in case it caused you to go into labor early."

"Severus Snape!" Lily glared at him. "If you weren't laid up with a burnt hand, I'd smack you! You needn't coddle me as if I were some feeble child! I'm more upset that you didn't want me to know you were hurt than I would have been if you had informed me straightaway. Please, Sev, don't ever keep anything like that from me again. If something happens to you, I want to know right away."

He cupped her chin in his good hand. "Am I not allowed to protect you even a little, Lily? You have so much stress with this damn war and everything, all I want is to ease your burden a bit. If anything ever happened to you or the baby . . . I would never forgive myself."

"Oh, Sev. It's not that I don't appreciate it, I do, I love you. But sometimes I just . . . need space to breathe. I hate being cooped up. I hate that I have to worry so much about you and our stupid spying duties. I just wish, for once, that we could have a normal life." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Here I am bitching and moaning over a little bit of bedrest when you're sitting here with a burnt hand and arm. I'm probably driving you crazy."

"Only a little," he teased. "What is a husband for, if you can't bitch and moan to him, hmmm? In good times and bad, remember?"

"For better or worse."

"Always," he whispered, his dark eyes glowing with love. Then he dipped his head and kissed her, their mouths joining together in a fierce rush of passion and tenderness that made them ache with longing.

Reluctantly, Lily pulled away. "Sev . . . we'd better stop now. Before we cause a student to faint dead away from shock."

"Let them," her husband muttered, kissing her again.

"Severus!" she gasped, swatting him on the back of the head.

He grinned wickedly. "The weekend can't come fast enough, little oracle."

"Take care of yourself, Professor."

"I'll try. Goodbye, Mrs. Snape."

He watched until she walked out of the door, biting back a groan of frustration. Then he went and lay down upon his bed, gently shoving Sorrel off his pillow.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Regulus squinted as he arrived at his destination, a dank and dark piece of ground, with water lapping at the shore. Voldemort lit up the tip of his wand and Regulus could see now that he was in a large cavern, with an underground lake in the middle of it. Looking out over the water, which was dark and scummy, he could just make out a hunk of rock and something upon it.

"Master, where are we?"

Voldemort smiled. "In a secret place. A place of power. Can you not feel it, Regulus?"

As soon as he had mentioned it, Regulus felt a dark and awful feeling sweep through him. It froze him to the marrow of his bones. There was a terrible majesty about it, even though he was terrified, he also felt drawn to it. There was power here beyond imagining and he sensed it but waited for someone to claim it.

"Ahhh!" Voldemort exhaled in pleasure. "Embrace the dark, my son! Don't be afraid." He threw out his arms and Regulus saw a clot of shadow streak forward and wrap itself about Voldemort like a lover. "Come, Regulus! There is one more thing I need you to see."

"What is it, my lord?"

"It is on the island there in the center."

"How will we get there?"

"On a boat, of course," the evil despot chuckled. Then he withdrew a small whistle and blew into it.

Something stirred on the far side of the lake.

Regulus peered hard into the hazy gloom.

Then he saw it, a small boat gliding across the surface of the lake, silently, without oars. It was painted a dismal gray and had a dragon prow.

The boat slid up onto the rock and Voldemort stepped into it. Regulus hesitated, but stepped in as well at his master's impatient beckon.

He sat down, feeling like a lost soul being rowed across the River Styx by Charon. Slowly, the boat began to move back across the lake.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Lucius shoved the last page of his proposal to the Minister into his satchel and stood up. He was calling it a day and leaving to go home. He was tired and hungry and he wanted to make sure Narcissa was doing all right. "Vivian, I'm leaving. Anyone comes looking for me, tell them to make an appointment."

He grasped a handful of Floo Powder and prepared to toss it into the fire.

"Wait! Lord Malfoy, I need to speak with you."

"It can wait—" he snarled.

"Please, my lord! It's urgent!"

Lucius muttered an oath and turned around to see a short man standing there in a faded linen suit, his hair was mousy and unkempt, he had a thin rat-like face with a prominent overbite. His eyes were squinty and fearful. "Who are you and what do you want from me? If you're from some charity, come back tomorrow."

"No, my lord. I'm . . .my name is Pettigrew. I used to be in school with you."

"Do tell. Are you here to announce a class reunion?" drawled the other, looking down his nose.

Peter blushed and squeaked, "No, but . . . I wish to ask you a question."

"What? Be quick, I haven't got all day."

"How much would you pay for information about the Aurors, secrets only their top wizards are privy to?" A sly smile crept over the small man's face.

"You expect me to believe that you could get such information?" sneered Lucius. "You're about as inconspicuous as an exploding firecracker. Pettigrew . . .now where have I heard that name before?" He mused. Then he snapped his fingers. "Ah, you were one of those Marauders, I believe you called yourself. You were always kissing that arrogant little sod James Potter's arse. Potter's an Auror now, isn't he? And his best mate Sirius Black too, my wife's cousin. Why would you betray them?"

Peter's eyes flashed. "Because I'm sick of them getting all the glory while I only get shoved into the background. All they ever do is boast about how they caught this and that dark wizard and I don't want to be a damn clerk in my father's business the rest of my life. You say that magic is might. Well, I want it."

Lucius eyed the other consideringly. "Do you really?"

Peter nodded. "I can be useful to you, Lord Malfoy. Very useful."

"Come with me, Pettigrew. Tonight you'll be my guest for dinner." Lucius said with an oily smile.

"Thank you, my lord!"

Lucius threw down the Floo Powder. "Malfoy Manor!" Then he gestured for Pettigrew to step through.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_Hogwarts:_

Professor Marsh was on his way to dinner when he heard an odd snuffling sound coming from the unused classroom just off to the left of the Astronomy Tower. Puzzled, and mindful of what Severus had told him about students bullying Misty Fielding, Dickon opened the door and peered inside. He heard the snuffling again.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called, and flicked his wand to activate the magical globes in the ceiling.

As soon as the lights came on, Dickon saw a figure sitting behind the desk, resting his head in his hands. He jerked his head up when the lights went on and Dickon immediately recognized him. "Arthur, lad, what are you doing here, alone in the dark?"

The boy blinked, hastily wiping a sleeve across his face.

But Dickon had sharp eyes and spotted the tell-tale tracks of tears on the youngster's face. "Lad, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing."

Dickon came forward and laid a hand upon the boy's shoulder. "Nothing doesn't make you miss dinner and hide in a dark room and cry. Are you thinking of your parents again?"

"No."

"Are you worried over Severus?"

"No!" Arthur snapped. "Why should I be? After all, it was only his hand that got burnt in the accident. He doesn't care that I was scared, all he cares about is how I made that stupid baby Fielding cry!" He blinked his eyes furiously, trying to pretend he had dust in them, not tears.

"Art, you know that's not so. Severus loves you like he would his little brother."

"Then why was he so mean to me? All I was doing was telling off Fielding for almost getting him killed and he goes and _yells_ at me. He . . . even threatened to spank me!"

Dickon's eyebrow rose. "Art, sometimes Severus says things in a temper that he might not mean. Right then he was hurting and well . . . Severus has rather old-fashioned ideas when it comes to treating woman. What you did, speaking to Fielding that way, insulting her and making her cry, really upset him."

"Why? What's she to him?"

"A little girl who was being bullied by her classmates." Dickon replied. "Sev would never allow that. Because he's been in that position before, you see."

Arthur gaped at him. "No way! You're telling me that . . . Professor Snape was bullied?"

Dickon sighed. "Yes. And I'm going to ask you not to repeat that, ever. Will you keep your word?"

"Yes, sir. Who was it?"

"Some students from his own House and also a few from Gryffindor as well. And that is all you need to know."

"Oh. He must . . . hate me then." Art said, hanging his head.

"Nay, lad. Severus would never hate you. He might be a bit disappointed in you, but that's all. Why don't you go back to the Hospital Wing and talk to him?"

"He won't want to see me."

"Now that's where you're wrong. He asked me specifically to look for you and tell you when I found you that he wants to see you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, how about you go and wash your face and comb your hair and see what he wants. He's probably going mad being stuck in that bed and would appreciate someone to talk with."

Slowly, Arthur nodded. "All right. Thanks, sir."

"Anytime, Art." Dickon playfully ruffled his hair.

Then the boy sprang up from the chair and hurried out of the room.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_The Hospital Wing:_

Severus woke to find Arthur staring down at him, his brown eyes troubled. "Severus? I'm sorry I made you mad before."

Severus sat up and patted the bed. "Sit down here, Arthur." He waited until the child had done so before continuing. "I wanted to discuss this before, but you ran off before I could explain why I was so angry with you for snapping at Miss Fielding."

"I shouldn't have done, Severus. But I just . . . I was afraid, when I heard that the cauldron exploded and you were in the Hospital Wing. I thought maybe you were hurt real bad, like Nate was. I thought maybe you might die, like my . . .mum and dad." His lower lip trembled, but he went on gamely. "So I ran down here quick as I could and Madam Pomfrey said you'd be all right, that you wouldn't die. Then I went to lunch and came back after to visit . . . and _she_ was there, looking all pathetic and teary-eyed and I just . . .got so mad thinking about what might've happened. Then I started yelling, 'cause I thought it had happened because she was being stupid and . . . well . . ."

"Arthur, I understand that you were upset and frightened, anyone would be. But it did no good for you to tear into Fielding like that. Do you know who you reminded me of? A boy I used to know in school that enjoyed bullying other children. And that is one thing I have zero tolerance for, Arthur. You should always try and think about what you say before you say it, and the same goes for actions. Did your father ever teach you about how to talk to a lady?"

"Umm . . . he always told me to never use bad words around my little sisters."

"That's part of it. You should also try to be courteous and respectful and not tease or humiliate a girl. Or make her cry. And you should never ever raise a hand to a girl, not for any reason. A man who hits a woman is despicable and deserves to be beaten black and blue and thrown into the Forbidden Forest to be eaten by acromantulas." Severus' face suddenly turned hard and forbidding as stone. "A true gentleman can disagree with a lady without resorting to violence."

"Yes, sir. My dad always told me never to hit my sisters, even if they annoyed the hell out of me. Or else he'd wallop me into next week."

"Good. That is exactly what I would have told you." Severus put an arm about the boy. "Try and remember that next time, won't you? And never think that I am not grateful for your concern, Mr. Stephens. I know this must have frightened you badly, and for that I am sorry. But I shall be all right. Never fear."

Art leaned into his side, pressing his face into Severus' shoulder. "I'm glad, Severus. Because . . . I don't want to have anybody else die on me."

"Shhh. I'm far from dying, little brother. No need for tears now." Severus patted his back. "Now then, how would you like to eat dinner with me? I find it boring eating alone. I believe Madam Pomfrey said there was a chocolate torte with caramel sauce for dessert."

Arthur suddenly stopped crying and sat up. "That's my favorite."

"I had a feeling it was. You may have two helpings, if you'll agree to play a game of Wizard Chess with me afterwards."

"It's a deal! Wizard Chess and no homework."

"When did I say you didn't have to do your homework, Stephens?" demanded Severus.

"Uh . . . well, if I'm going to play Wizard Chess that could take all night, so I won't have to do my homework . . ."

"It most certainly will not take all night. I will trounce you in an hour, and then you will still have three hours to do homework before curfew." Severus told him.

"Aww, but _Severus_ . . .!"

"Did you honestly think you could pull the wool over my eyes that way, Stephens? I'm Head of Slytherin, for Merlin's sake!"

"Homework sucks!"

"Stop whining. Or else no game and no dessert."

Arthur huffed. "Why'd I have to get stuck with a professor for a big brother? You're worse than my mum with homework!"

"Someday you'll thank me."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sure I will."

"Like when you receive your marks for this term." Severus added, smirking. "Then you'll be glad I'm such an ogre over homework."

The boy scowled. "I hate it when you're right."

"Get used to it," he ordered with an evil smirk. Then he summoned a house elf to bring them some dinner, allowing Arthur to order the roast beef with gravy and mashed potatoes and sprouts, while he had roasted chicken legs, crisps, and carrot sticks. He made sure there were three helpings of chocolate torte on the tray along with pumpkin juice and a pitcher of water with lemon slices.

Severus ate slowly, it was awkward using his left hand, but he would manage. He watched Arthur eating his food with the typical starving adolescent gusto and hid a smile. One thing he was certain of, he would never be bored with Jess and Arthur as his little siblings.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but that's what happens when you're writing 6 fics at once and trying to attend several family functions and work.**

**Next: Three very different dinner conversations take place at the Black, Malfoy, and Potter residences. **


	66. Dinner Conversations

**66**

**Dinner Conversations**

_The secret cave:_

The soft splash of the dark water against the side of the boat almost lulled Regulus into complacently. There was something eerily seductive about the way the boat glided through the water towards its destination. The acoustics in the cave were very good and even the slightest sound was magnified tenfold. There was subterranean chill in the air and mist rose up off the surface of the lake, reminding Regulus of the ancient Greek myths he'd read as a boy, of the lost shades hovering on the sides of the River Styx, moaning and wailing for their lost lives and family they could no longer remember. Regulus felt like a captive soul being towed into the Realms of the Dead, despite the fact that he had willingly set foot in the boat.

Voldemort spoke not a word to him, simple sat in the prow, facing north, watching as the island drew nearer and nearer. The darkness stirred and hissed, and Regulus wondered what lived in it. No sooner had he thought that than he wished to never find out. An evil aura permeated this place, oozing a fetid slime from the rocks, making Regulus' stomach roil.

At the same time, however, the slithering darkness seemed to beckon to him, whisper in his ear of power beyond imagining, if only he would surrender . . . shuddering, he managed to close off his mind, using some Occlumency tricks Severus had shown him. The coaxing whispers faded, but Regulus still felt soiled, as if he had bathed in manure. He knew why the darkness called to him, it sensed the Dark Mark, the brand of evil, and thus it accepted Regulus as one who belonged.

Jaw clenched, Regulus looked ahead to the island, sensing that whatever was upon it was the thing Voldemort was seeking. And it was pure unadulterated evil. He longed to jump out of the boat and swim away, but he forced himself to be calm. This could be the chance he had been waiting for. The chance to discover a weakness of Voldemort's. Now all he had to do was wait and watch and remain calm.

The boat's keel scraped up against the bedrock, the sharp sound echoing in the cave and making Regulus wince. Voldemort seemed not to notice, stepping out of the boat and onto the island, his face bearing a keen look of anticipation. Regulus followed, swallowing back bile as his boots touched the rock. The oily sensation of dark magic flowed over him as he followed the Dark Lord to a large jagged pillar in the center of the island.

"Regulus, come." Voldemort beckoned, his voice hushed, as if he was in the presence of something sacred.

Regulus approached the pillar, noticing then that it looked like a roughly carved stone chalice, almost half the height of a man. Its stone basin seemed filled with a kind of viscous transparent green liquid. "Master, what is that?" he made himself ask, the smell—similar to rotting seaweed or a decaying corpse—almost causing him to vomit.

Voldemort turned to him, his dark eyes shimmering with insanity. "That, my son, is a relic old as time—a Chalice of Darkness. It will hold whatever you place inside it safe, for it is a poison to the flesh, eating away skin and bones in minutes . . . unless you are sworn to me. I brought you here to show you this in case you need a place to store some dark objects from the shop, things which you don't wish those imbeciles in the Ministry to find and confiscate. If ever you find a need to hide an object, bring it here and toss it into the water. You can retrieve it later, and no Ministry stooge can remove it from here without destroying themselves. The magic is such that any not bound to me who attempt to remove an item will be compelled to either drink the water or reach inside, and so doom themselves."

"Thank you for showing me this, Master," Regulus said. "But I still don't know how to get here."

Voldemort frowned impatiently. He handed Regulus a yellowed finger bone. "Here. Use this Portkey." The dark eyes narrowed. "You will be discreet, I trust."

Regulus nodded, his mouth dry. He took the bone and stuck it in his pocket. Then he waited to see if Voldemort had anything more to say.

Voldemort continued staring into the chalice, as if entranced.

Regulus inched away, though he did not dare go too far without the other's permission. He waited and waited.

Finally Voldemort came out of the trance and whispered, "Get in the boat, Regulus. I shall be along shortly."

Regulus obeyed, but he glanced over his shoulder and saw Voldemort drop something into the chalice. He felt a thrill go through him. Whatever Voldemort had placed in there must be something he wished to preserve at all costs. Regulus had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. If he was right, he would need to return and retrieve the object and destroy it. If it could be destroyed.

The young wizard quickly sat down in the boat and waited for Voldemort's return.

Soon he heard the slight scrape of the other's boots over the algae-covered stone and then Voldemort's slender form settled into the boat. Regulus noted that the other looked paler than usual, and sweat sheened his brow. Was the Dark Lord nervous? Or was he coming down with a sickness? One could only hope a disease would carry him off, but Regulus figured that was as likely to happen as frost in the middle of July in the Caribbean.

"My lord, are you well?" he asked, trying to sound concerned.

"Fine." Voldemort replied, his manner curt.

The ride across the black water was swifter than before, and as soon as they stood on the opposite shore, the boat glided back across the lake. Voldemort took Regulus' arm and DisApparated back to Knockturn Alley.

He placed a finger against Regulus' temple and hissed, "You will remember, but tell no one."

"Yes, Master." Regulus agreed, then nearly cried out as Voldemort sent his probing Legilimancy into his mind, searching for any hint of betrayal.

Regulus kept his traitorous thoughts buried deep down and shielded with everything in him. _I am your most loyal servant. I am your most loyal servant._ He projected that thought over and over, trying to assure the paranoid dark wizard that he could be trusted. Had Severus not taught him some basics, he would have been discovered and killed. But Voldemort was clumsy and crude when it came to using Legilimancy, he assumed that the first thoughts he encountered were an indication of a person's true mental state, he did not bother to look beyond them, assuming in his arrogance that he could not be lied to. And so Regulus' secret was safe.

He bowed to the dark despot and kissed the Slytherin crest ring upon Voldemort's left hand. "I live but to serve, Master."

Voldemort smiled. "Continue to do so. And now, _adieu_, my son." Then he was gone upon the wings of magic.

It was a few minutes before Regulus could collect himself and then he Apparated home, wanting only a long hot shower and to sleep for a year next to his wife. Unfortunately he had forgotten that tonight was the weekly dinner at Grimmauld Place, and he couldn't skip it. His mother had said an important announcement was to be made and he had to be present for it.

He had barely time to change and hug his wife before it was time to leave. As it was, they were going to be fashionably late due to Voldemort's bad timing. He hoped after the day he'd had, the mysterious announcement was good news.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Malfoy Manor: _

Pettigrew glanced about the lushly appointed drawing room as he stepped from the fireplace. The room was done in the French style, Louis XIV, with rich brocade cushions and cherry wood furniture. The wallpaper was a brilliant wine color with gold foil accents, and the carpet beneath his dusty shoes was probably worth more than his whole house. Peter had never seen such opulence, not even at Potter Manor. The room spoke of centuries of wealth and prestige, and Pettigrew felt keenly his peasant roots. No wonder Malfoy tended to lord it over his classmates, with such a background.

He gazed about in awe and envy. This was what he had always longed for, to escape his merchant ancestors and to dwell in luxury, as his former friends had. Malfoy had even more power and wealth than the Blacks and Potters, and Peter craved that recognition the way a drunk craved a bottle of gin.

"Stay here, Pettigrew," Lucius instructed. "I must tell Narcissa we have a guest." He clapped his hands. "Dobby!"

A house elf in a worn tea towel appeared. "What may Dobby do for Master Lucius sir?"

"Bring refreshments for my guest, Mr. Pettigrew and keep him entertained for a few moments while I go speak with Lady Narcissa." Lucius was no fool, and didn't trust the pinch-faced little wizard, so he made sure Dobby would be there to keep an eye on him.

"At once, Master!" Dobby bowed and snapped his fingers. A silver tray appeared on the table with small appetizers and a pitcher of cold ale. "Here you go, Master Pettigrew." Dobby bowed and perched atop a small stool he had summoned. "What does Master Pettigrew do?"

Lucius hurried from the room before Peter replied, finding his wife, now four months pregnant, awaiting him in the dining room. The table was set for two, the crystal flutes and delicate china place settings winking in the light of the mage globe chandelier. Narcissa was dressed in a lovely blue day robe that flowed to her feet, cinched light about her waist with a gold lame sash, her dark blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders in a golden chestnut wave. "You look sensational as always, my darling," he murmured, coming up behind her to plant a kiss on her cheek.

She turned towards him. "You're home a bit late, Luc. Something happen at the office?"

"I've brought home a guest, Cissy. I believe you may remember him from school. His name is Peter Pettigrew."

Narcissa frowned. "Do you mean that slippery little Gryffindor that hung about those troublemakers Potter and Black? The one who has a face that looks more at home upon a rodent?"

"Yes."

"Why would you invite him to dinner?"

"Because, my dear, he has offered to turn informer. He wishes to join our cause, and to spy on the Auror Department for us, using his schoolboy pals as a connection." Lucius whispered in her ear.

"Do you trust him?" Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Not as far as I could throw him. But his willingness could be . . . useful. I shall cultivate him and see if it bears fruit." Her husband murmured. "In the meantime, let us show him the hospitality of Malfoy Manor. How are you feeling today? Are you still queasy?" He placed a hand protectively over her stomach.

She shook her head. "No. I feel much better today."

"Good. Let me go and change and then we can eat."

"Wait. Where is our guest? I wouldn't put it past the little traitor to make off with the silver."

"Don't worry, I have Dobby keeping an eye on him," Lucius chuckled.

He quickly Apparated upstairs.

Peter had devoured most of the appetizers upon the tray, he was starving, having eaten a boring lunch over five hours before. There were salmon canapés, crisp cucumber sandwiches, tiny sausages in puff pastry, potato and cheese puffs, and teriyaki chicken skewers. He sampled all of them, then went back again for seconds. The ale was first rate too, and he sighed, wishing he could eat like this all the time.

"Does Master Pettigrew wish for more?" inquired Dobby.

"No, no. Not if I'm going to have dinner. I'll be too stuffed to eat it," Peter told the elf regretfully.

"Dobby understands. Mustn't insult Lady Narcissa by not eating dinner."

Peter nodded, thinking that if the appetizers were this good, the dinner must be superb.

Soon Lucius appeared in the doorway. "Come, Peter. Dinner is on the table."

Peter followed the tall wizard, now dressed in velvet sapphire robes with a coiled dragon upon the right breast, his hair pulled back in a neat braid. Pettigrew felt uncomfortable in his casual shirt and trousers with the red vest and maroon robes, like a supplicant. Which, in a way, he was. He silently vowed that when the Dark Lord reigned he would never be made to feel inferior again, that people would tremble when he walked into the room, and fall all over him in fear.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Pettigrew," Narcissa said graciously, smiling politely.

"Thank you, my lady," Peter said, executing a small bow.

"Do be seated," she invited him, gesturing to the seat across from her, on Lucius' right.

Peter sat down, feeling every bit the gawky country cousin. The table was heaped with food. He blinked at the cuts of prime rib in onion gravy, the small roasted chickens stuffed with grapes and wild rice, the sturgeon rubbed with basil and garlic butter sauce. There were green beans in a delicate butter sauce, whipped potatoes, mushrooms in red wine, and freshly baked bread spread with herbed butter. Wine was served as well as chilled Moscato grape juice, since Narcissa could not have wine.

Dobby appeared again and served them, Peter had some of everything, as did Lucius. Narcissa partook lightly, eating some fish, a chicken leg and some vegetables.

When they were halfway through, Lucius set down his fork and sipped his Madeira. He looked at Peter and said, "Now, Pettigrew, suppose you tell me what you have to offer? And why you are offering it?"

"As I said before, sir, I am sick and tired of playing second to that arrogant git Black and his best mate Potter. All they do is brag about how many Death Eaters they've caught and how they're fighting for the greater good and all that. When I asked if I could be an assistant, they laughed at me." Peter's mouth twisted. "Black told me to keep to my ledgers and leave the catching of dark wizards to someone who knows what they're doing."

Lucius gave him a sympathetic look. "How terrible for you, to discover those you thought your friends turning out to be so . . . critical and unfeeling. What made you decide to come to me?"

Peter coughed, then took a fortifying swallow of ale. "I . . . had heard that you knew people in high places, Lord Malfoy. People who . . . appreciate wizards with certain skills. I can be very useful to you, my lord. I can go places unseen, listen to conversations, find out things about the Aurors—their recruits, their plans, I can warn you of raids."

"Can you?" Lucius looked intrigued. "And what do you want in exchange for this service?"

Peter licked his lips. "I want what you have, sir. Power. Wealth. I want people to tremble when they see me coming. Magic is might, is that not so?"

"It is indeed. Money is no object. The other . . . we shall see. Would you be willing to perform a service for me? A test, shall we say, of your loyalty?" Lucius asked, though they both knew it was not a request.

"Yes, my lord. What do you wish me to do?"

"Keep watch on Auror Headquarters. Let me know if they begin changing their patrols, stepping up their raids. If you notice anything, report it back to me."

"How, my lord?"

"Send me an owl, with a piece of blue parchment, with the phrase "The eagle has flown", to indicate they are changing their patrols, and I shall meet you in my office at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Send me another parchment with the phrase, "The eagle nests on the cliff" to indicate everything is the same. We shall speak more in two weeks time. If you do well, I shall consider bringing you to the attention of my master."

"I will do everything I can," promised Peter.

Lucius reached into a pocket and withdrew a small leather pouch. "Here. There will be twice that if you uphold your end of the bargain."

Peter opened the pouch. Inside there was two hundred Galleons. He bit back a gasp.

"One more thing. If you betray us, you will learn a new meaning for pain and suffering before you die." Lucius' eyes were cold as frost.

Peter gulped. "I won't. I swear it upon my wand." He tucked the pouch into his vest pocket.

"Good. Then we have an understanding." Lucius finished off his glass and called Dobby to bring in the dessert.

Trays floated down filled with small dishes of peaches with brandy and cream, small slices of buttery pound cake, a chocolate torte, and strawberry trifle.

Peter eagerly ate the sweet, it was rare he ate so sumptuously, and figured he might as well enjoy it while he could. His hand fingered the pouch in his pocket, which held more money than he could make in two years working in his father's business. His conscience pricked him suddenly, but he smothered it. Let James and Sirius look out for themselves. Remus too. He was through with them. His new friends would help him on his way to greatness, and someday he too would be a person to be reckoned with.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Potter Manor:_

"I can't believe Sirius is finally going to tie the knot," James remarked, his hazel eyes sparkling with laughter. "I would have placed a bet that he'd be the last one of us to ever settle down, Remus."

"Me too. But that was before he met Annie." Remus said, pushing back his plate. "This was delicious, Liana," he told James' mother, indicating the remains of the apple pie upon his plate.

"Thank my house elf, Remus, not me. She's the one who made it." She dabbed her lips with a napkin. "I'm happy for Sirius. I'm sure he'll make a fine husband now that he's decided to marry."

"He had better, or else I'll lend Annie my skillet," Petunia remarked, and they all laughed.

She cupped a hand around her swelling midsection and looked over at her husband. It was good to see James smile again, for in the past months he smiled less and less. _What sort of world will my baby be born into?_ She wondered pensively. _Oh, how I wish this dreadful war would end. It saps the life from all of us, and I want my child to grow up safe, not jumping at shadows or hidden away._ But she knew what she wished might never come to be, for the atrocities committed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters continued, despite the increased vigilance and patrols of the Aurors.

They were spread too thin, she reflected sadly, recalling those nights when James would return home exhausted, and force himself to eat and wash up and then go to sleep, hardly speaking to her. Several times this past month she had woken up to him moaning in his sleep, and once or twice he had wept also. She had tried to comfort him, but he had shrugged her aside, insisting he was fine, though they both knew it was a lie. She had tried numerous times to get him to discuss what was happening, but he became more and more withdrawn, saying she didn't need to know details.

It made her want to scream. She knew he was hurting, but she couldn't help him if he continued to shut her out. She hadn't seen him smile in weeks, and even when she managed to coax him into a run with her through the woods as Prongs, it didn't relax him as it used to. She considered writing a letter to Lily, to see if her sister could offer her some advice. Had Severus ever shut out Lily this way? Did James think she wouldn't understand because she was not actively fighting Voldemort? Or was he trying to protect her, now that she was carrying his child?

Smoothing the fabric of her dress down over herself, she caught the tail end of James' comment.

" . . .Sirius asked me to stand up with him, Moony. I hope you're not . . . offended."

Remus shook his head. "No, it's fine. He's already promised me that I'll stand as godfather to one of his children."

"Annie has asked me to stand up with her," Petunia said then. "And to be godmother to her firstborn. I confess, I'm not sure when I should return the favor."

"I told Sirius a long time ago that if I had a son, he would be godfather to him." James interjected. "So why not have the same for Annie?"

"But what about Lily?"

"She can be godmother to our next one." James said. He gave his wife a tender look. Then he looked back at Remus and said, "You haven't mentioned Peter yet. How did he take the news of Sirius' engagement?"

Remus' face darkened. "Not well at all. You know he's never really approved of Annie."

"He's made no secret of that," sighed James. "What happened?"

"They had a dreadful quarrel the night Sirius proposed," Remus related, telling how Sirius had practically thrown Wormtail out, after giving him a bloody lip. "Peter stormed off, saying something about making Sirius regret doing that. He said he had friends who would make him pay. Sirius thinks he was just trying to make himself look good. But I don't know. There was a look in Peter's eye that I didn't like at all . . ."

James shook his head. "That's a damn shame, that he's broken up with us over an engagement. Maybe I ought to have a word or two with him."

"Good luck. Sirius already vowed he won't forgive him, so you might have to talk him around too . . . if that's possible." Remus sighed.

"You might want to consider just letting him go," Charles suggested. "Pettigrew, I mean. That kind of prejudice isn't something that's born overnight, and I never really cared for him, James. He always made me uneasy, the way he used to look at the things in the manor, like he was plotting the best way to snitch something. I think he envied you and Sirius more than he liked you."

James looked uncomfortable. But he couldn't deny that Peter had always admired him, always looked to him to protect him. "He's not that bad, Dad. He was always loyal to me. I think he's just in a snit now, maybe even jealous that Sirius found someone. He'll get over it."

"I hope you're right," Remus said, looking doubtful. "Sirius wants to get married fairly soon."

"When?" asked Liana.

"Uh . . . in March. He said why wait, and Annie agrees with him."

"I don't blame her," Petunia said. Sirius took the same risks everyday that James did, and Annie knew firsthand how the war could catch you unawares and destroy all your carefully made plans. "We ought to be getting an invitation soon."

"I look forward to it," Charles said. "Siri's like a second son to me. How did his parents take the news?"

"I don't know. I think he was planning on telling them tonight," Remus answered.

"They shouldn't be too surprised, they met Annie at Regulus' wedding," James reminded them.

"A wedding is just what we need to brighten ourselves up and make us remember what we're all fighting for—a better world," Liana said, quietly sipping her tea.

_But how long before we get one?_ Petunia thought sadly, fearing it might not come until some great sacrifice was made. She silently cursed Voldemort to hell and wished him a speedy demise. Then another terrible though occurred to her. Even if he was killed, who was to say his beliefs would die with him? She shuddered and tried to focus upon her best friend's upcoming wedding. She would have to take Annie to find a dress . . . and she also hoped that Peter would stay far away from James and Sirius, she had never trusted him either, despite James' belief that he was as faithful as an old hound.

"What about you, Remus? Have you a special girl you're courting?" Liana asked.

"No, not yet. Right now I'm too busy studying for my teaching degree to go out," the werewolf laughed. "But maybe someday . . ." He trailed off, knowing that was a futile hope. For what witch would tie herself willingly to a werewolf? What kind of life could they have together except one of hardship and misery? No, best to content himself with being godfather to his friends' children and teaching those of others.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Grimmauld Place:_

Regulus stepped from the fireplace, turning to assist his wife as she came through. Cindy had been feeling poorly of late, and had only come because Walburga requested it, and she didn't want her mother-in-law to think she was a weak little thing. He gently brushed the soot off Cindy's dress and asked quietly, "You all right?"

"I'll be fine once I have a cup of tea or a glass of butterbeer in me." Cindy answered, giving him a small smile. "But let's hurry to the dining room, I believe we're fifteen minutes late."

Regulus gallantly gave her his arm and they headed out of the drawing room and into the formal dining room. They found Sirius and Annie already there, along with the two elder Blacks. The family was munching some dried fruit, spiced nuts, and sausage puffs. Walburga looked up as they entered. "Regulus, you're late. What kept you?"

Regulus escorted Cindy to her seat, buying himself a little time to come up with a plausible excuse. "I . . . had a bit of trouble at the shop today," he answered. "An inspector from the Ministry came by searching for contraband and insisted on looking behind every knothole and cubbyhole. By the time he was finished, he was irritated that nothing could be confiscated, and spent thirty minutes whining to me about it and making threats that next time he would discover where we hid our Dark objects and arrest us all."

Orion sighed. "Sometimes the people in the Misuse of Magical Artifacts can be a bit . . . overzealous."

Regulus snorted. He went over and kissed his mother. "Forgive me for making you wait, Mother."

She smiled up at him and hugged him back. "Never mind, you're here now. Sit down so we can eat."

Regulus greeted Sirius, Annie, and Orion before resuming his seat next to Cindy and helping himself to some nuts and sausage puffs. Kreacher appeared at his elbow and asked what he wished to drink. Regulus told Kreacher to bring him some wine, after the day he had, he needed some. He made a mental note to send Severus a message about what he had been doing that evening. Perhaps Severus could help him make sense of it all.

"How are you feeling, Cindy?" Annie asked solicitously. "You look a little pale."

Cindy sipped her butterbeer before answering. "Lately my stomach has been very unsettled . . . but my mum says that's normal in the beginning. That it should go away during the fourth month."

Walburga nodded. "When I was carrying Sirius, I hardly ate at all the first three months. I lived off of soda crackers and chamomile tea with a spoonful of honey."

"My mother says she ate dry toast and drank ginger ale," Annie said.

"Ginger ale?" Walburga looked puzzled. "But it isn't safe to drink alcohol when you are with child."

"Oh, no, you don't understand. Ginger ale isn't alcoholic. It's a Muggle kind of soda, a drink made from carbonated water, ginger, and sugar syrup. It soothes your stomach. It was her remedy every time one of us had indigestion or an upset stomach as a child." Annie explained.

"Oh. That would explain it." She tapped the side of her fork against her wine glass. "Kreacher, we are ready for the first course."

The nuts and other comfits vanished to be replaced by soup bowls containing a rich she-crab soup with sherry. It was one of Sirius' favorites, though Regulus also enjoyed it. He began to eat heartily, as did everyone else, save Cindy who ate sparingly.

Over the soup course they discussed ordinary things, such as Annie's volunteering at St. Mungos, she told Cindy and Walburga about one of their long-term patients, a boy named Nate Grimsby, who had been very badly burned in a potions accident, he was now going to be released from the hospital and sent back to school for the rest of the term. "We're all very pleased, for awhile there we feared he might not make it, but he's a tough little scrap. Thanks to Professor Snape's potions, there won't even be much scarring."

"One thing Snape is good for," Sirius muttered.

Regulus opened his mouth to defend his friend, but closed it when Cindy laid a hand on his arm and shook her head slightly. Let it go, was her silent signal. He listened, not wanting to start a quarrel over the dinner table.

Annie poked Sirius in the ribs. "Be nice, Siri. Professor Snape made quite a difference in that boy's life. He and another student, Arthur Stephens, came to visit Nate every weekend and provide the boy with news and company."

"Stephens?" repeated Orion. "Wasn't that the name of the Muggle family who was massacred by the Death Eaters? The ones we found on our routine patrol that time?" His voice was heavy with regret and sorrow.

"Yes, that's the same one. Poor Arthur was the only survivor." Annie said.

"Severus took him in after that happened," said Regulus. "He's now the boy's guardian."

"Good for him," Orion said. "I'm sure the youngster will have a good home, certainly better than being placed in an orphanage."

The talk turned to other things, such as Sirius and Orion's work, they had made a few arrests, but nothing major, and several more tragedies had occurred. They were spread very thin and simply could not be everywhere at once. Then Walburga changed the subject, and talked about her fundraisers and various other projects she sponsored, such as raising money for the Auror Department. Cindy shared some of her stories of her small students, she taught at a wizarding primary school.

The main course was served—roast lamb with mint jelly, roasted new potatoes, a green salad, buttered beans, and crusty garlic bread. Everyone enjoyed the succulent meat and flavorful side dishes. When the meal was finished, Sirius opened a bottle of champagne from Merlin's Vineyards, a quality winery, and poured everyone a glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast—to Annie, whom I've asked to be my wife, and to my family, who has been kind enough to welcome me back after I've been an idiot. Would you please welcome Annie as well?"

They all stood, glasses raised. "Congratulations, Sirius. May you both be happy," Orion said.

"It would be my pleasure to welcome you as a daughter," Walburga said to Annie, giving her a smile. "Treat her well, Sirius. May you have a happy marriage."

"It is an honor to be part of this family," Annie said, blushing a becoming rose.

"Following my example, big brother?" teased Regulus, grinning. "It's about time!" He saluted Sirius with the glass. "Annie, welcome to the family."

"I wish you and Sirius all the best," Cindy added. "Cheers!"

They all clinked glasses.

"Have you set a date yet?" asked Walburga.

"Two months from now," Sirius replied. "Because of the war, we can't afford a proper courtship." He looked at Regulus. "Reg, would you be my second witness?"

"Sure, Siri." Regulus said. He was sincerely happy for his brother. Annie was perfect for him, she would keep him grounded. And she loved him, that was plain to see for anyone with eyes.

After the apple pie with ice cream was served, the women retired to the parlor, leaving the men to their port and discussions of strategy, tactics, and battle spells.

Annie had supposed they would talk of the wedding and babies, but instead Walburga chose to speak about the war also, and her fears that it would consume all she held dear. "So far, Orion has managed to keep from being injured, but it's only a matter of time before things explode, and we have to take steps to protect ourselves from attack."

"Do you really think they would dare do that?" Cindy asked.

"Yes. They know my husband is an Auror, and they will want to strike back at the one who had brought so many to justice. Orion has assured me will be safe here, the wards he has placed are nearly impenetrable. Even so, I worry . . . He must be stopped," Walburga said softly, her mouth creased in a determined line. "For the world he wishes to bring into being is not one I would want to live in."

"Nor I," Annie said, her words edged in steel. "But what can we do to stop it?"

"I do not know." The witch admitted. "But something must be done, else we are all lost."

"Mother Black, is my baby at risk?" Cindy asked, curling a hand over her abdomen.

"We are all at risk, Cynthia." Walburga answered. "The black-hearted warlock grows stronger every day. So we must be prepared. That is the key to survival. Has Orion come to ward your house?"

"No. Not yet."

"I shall send him over tomorrow. Having decent wards protecting you can offer security and much-needed peace of mind."

"Since many witches here in London are wives of Aurors, why not organize a self-defense class?" Annie suggested. "I've always regretted not being able to defend myself better when those Death Eaters tore apart Diagon Alley and my shop. I would never wish that on anyone." She touched her scarred cheek lightly. "What do you say? At least it will give us something to do besides stay home and fret ourselves to death."

"How very interesting. But it makes sense," Walburga said. "Every witch should learn how to protect themselves."

"That's an excellent idea!" exclaimed Cindy. "Reg is always telling me it's never too late to learn a new skill, and I haven't practiced Defense charms since I finished school."

Annie smiled. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," Cindy said. "That's what sisters do." She spontaneously hugged Annie.

"I, too, shall help. We can hold classes here, on certain afternoons, down in Orion's workroom. It's warded and will not crumble over a few miscast spells. Together we can show those monsters that we witches are not mere damsels in distress, but a force to be reckoned with."

Then they began to discuss the details of the Witches Defense Society, the first ever of its kind, and who they could find that was a competent instructor.

"Perhaps I shall ask around at Magical Law Enforcement. There must be a few retired war wizards who would be willing to help us," Walburga mused.

"How about Eileen Snape Marsh?" Cindy suggested. "She's a War Mage."

"And an old classmate of mine," Walburga smiled. "Good thinking, Cynthia. I'm sure she could instruct all of us wonderfully. I shall write her and see what she thinks."

"To us!" Annie lifted her cup of tea in a toast. "We'll send You-Know-Who and his poxy scum scurrying back to hell where they came from. Because nobody messes with the Black women."

"I'll drink to that, daughters." Walburga said, and then did so.

**well, hope you liked this chapter!**


	67. Schemes and Dreams

**67**

**Schemes and Dreams**

_Later that same night:_

Regulus curled on his side, one arm sliding beneath his wife's head and cuddling her. He leaned over and began to kiss her. Then he noticed the tears shimmering in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. "Hey, what's the matter? Is it the baby?"

Cindy shook her head. "No. The baby's fine. I'm not in pain or anything. At least not from that."

"What is it?" he asked softly, genuinely concerned. Cindy was not a weepy sort at all. "If it's something I did . . ."

"Not something you did, but something you will do."

"Uh, you're not making a whole lot of sense here."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. No, that's not what I mean. I'm scared, Reg. Scared that the beast you pretend to serve will hurt you someday. Or try and use you to . . . to do something even worse than you already had to. I wish you could just quit being a spy."

Regulus sighed. "I wish that too. But you know I can't. Not till I've discovered his weakness."

"Why does it have to be you? Wasn't Severus supposed to be the bugger's confidante?"

"Originally, that's what we planned. He's still close with Sev, he trusts him more than most of the others, but for some reason he's chosen me to share certain things with."

"Isn't that dangerous though? I mean, you're not a natural Occlumens like Severus. If he wanted to get into your head, he could, couldn't he?"

"If he wanted to make me a vegetable, sure. I may not have the skill Sev does, but I can shield my thoughts when I need to." Regulus reassured her. "Besides, I've become the consummate follower, and I give him no reason to suspect otherwise. He's never used Legilimency on me, Cin."

"That doesn't mean he won't. Reg, why did he pick you to show that cave to?"

Regulus shrugged. "I can't say for certain, but Severus and I have a theory. Severus says . . . he says . . .that the Dark Lord looks at me and sees what he wished he could be."

"I don't understand."

"The Dark Lord's a bastard half-blood, Cindy. He hates the fact that he's not a pureblood, that his mother chased after a Muggle, that his family rejected him, that he was an orphan who grew up dirt poor. Sev says he looks at me—a pureblood with Old Family connections, money, and a decent family—and he wants what he never had. I'm the closest he'll ever come to it. So he favors me . . . so long as I obey and support him."

Cindy shuddered. "God, Reg! Please be careful. I don't want our child to grow up without a father."

He gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Shhh . . . that won't happen. Our baby will know both of us." He cupped a hand protectively about her swollen abdomen. "I'm hoping it'll be a little girl, with her mum's beautiful smile and sassy attitude."

"I'm not sure what I want, except for the baby to be healthy." Cindy mused, her hand clasping Reg's over her belly. "Although, a boy with his daddy's gorgeous eyes and brilliant mind would be wonderful. I'll bet you were a sweet kid, star boy."

Her husband chuckled. "I was certainly more obedient than my brother. If you asked my mother, she'd tell you that I was the good one and Sirius the one who made her have a heart attack every other day."

"I could have guessed that," Cindy remarked, smirking. "Sirius was always a troublemaker in school. No reason to think he wasn't that way at home too. I'll bet your poor mum had her hands full."

"That she did. Seems like every minute Siri was into something he shouldn't, and no matter how many times she scolded or switched him, he did just as he pleased. I never understood why he risked her displeasure. Me, all I wanted was to make her happy. Dad too."

"Then you never misbehaved?" his wife teased.

"I wasn't perfect, Cin. I got into my share of mischief, but usually Siri led me into it. I only got switched once by her, and never again. I think Sirius took pleasure in defying her. She was strict, but she wasn't cruel, Sirius always said she was an impossible bitch, but she wasn't really. She just had high standards for us, and especially him, because he was the eldest. She never spanked us without cause."

"Did she do all the disciplining?"

"No, but Dad was often away on cases. When he was home, he used different methods. He used to take away privileges sometimes, send us to bed without supper, or our room, that sort of thing. Although I do remember him spanking Srius once, because my brother lied to him about some prank or other, and tried to say that Mum punished him unfairly. Dad always hated liars, and that time he caught Sirius red-handed."

"My parents shared the punishments between them. By that I mean, if Papa punished my brother for something one day, Mama would punish him the next time he misbehaved. So neither of them was always the disciplinarian. And it was no use one of us complaining about it, or trying to get one of them to agree when the other had already said no. They always discussed things, and we could never pull the wool over their eyes."

"Share and share alike. I think that's a good way to discipline." Regulus agreed. "That way the kids can't play us off each other."

"Exactly." She smiled at him. "You're going to make a wonderful father, Reg."

He kissed her. "And you are going to be the best mother." He caressed her hair.

"I hope the baby takes after you, Reg. I was a daredevil growing up, drove my parents crazy."

"With my luck, we'll end up with a scamp like Sirius, and my brother will be laughing up his sleeve." Regulus snickered.

"We'll see, won't we?" his wife murmured. "Do you know that your mother has come up with the idea to form a Witches Defense Society? She believes that in order to survive this war, all of us need to be able to fight back against the Death Eaters. Because you men won't always be there to save us. She wants to ask Eileen Marsh to be our instructor."

"That's a fine idea. Who will be part of this group?"

"Well, me, Annie, your mum, Eileen, I'd say we should invite Lily also, and I guess anyone else who would be interested."

"Eileen's a powerful witch. With a War Mage teaching you, you should learn everything you need to know. Good luck, sweetheart." He kissed her again, deeply. "Are you tired?"

"What? No."

"Good. Then you wouldn't mind if we made love?" he murmured huskily.

She kissed him back, then asked, "Does that answer your question, Mr. Black?"

He grinned. "Absolutely."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

A few days later, Eileen received an owl from Walburga, asking if she would head the new society. Eileen agreed, then wrote Lily a note asking if she would like to be a member.

Lily had been trying to rest, she had gotten one of her migraines, lately she seemed plagued with the beastly things. Her mother had said that was common with pregnancy, when she'd had Petunia, she'd had fierce ones. Unfortunately, she could only take a reduced strength Headache Remedy, and all that did was take the edge off. She had to call out from work, and just lie down in her bed for several hours. Finally, it started to ebb, and she could sit up and drink some cold water.

She patted her belly and said, "Baby, if you're this much trouble now, I pray you're going to be sweet as pie when you're born, otherwise you're going to get a serious talking to, you hear me?"

"Who are you talking to?" Severus asked, entering the bedroom.

"Sev! I didn't hear you come in," she said, managing a welcoming smile. "I was just talking to the baby. I had another one of my killer headaches today."

Severus sat down next to her, looking alarmed. "Did you see auras? Or throw up again?"

"No, not that bad. But bad enough that I was dizzy."

"I wish there was something I brew for you, but . . ." he sighed and began massaging the back of her neck.

"Pregnancy's a bitch," Lily groaned. "Oooh, don't stop. . ."

He continued, rubbing until all the tension was banished.

"Better? Do you feel up to eating a bit? Maybe some tea and toast?"

She nodded, and then the owl tapped at the bedroom window.

Severus rose and opened it.

The owl flew in and delivered the letter to Lily, then flew back out.

Lily carefully opened the letter. "It's from Eileen," she said, then continued reading. "She's heading up something called the Witches Defense Society and wants me to join. Cindy, Annie, and Walburga Black are also members."

Severus' eyebrows rose into his hair. "Now that is quite a gathering."

"Do you think I should join?"

"Of course. Don't you want to?"

"I do, but . . . these bloody headaches interfere with so much . . ."

"If you can't make all the meetings, my mother will understand."

"All right. She says meetings are Wednesday nights at eight o'clock at Grimmauld Place. They have a workroom there we can use."

"You can write a reply later, Lily. For now, let's have some supper."

She followed him to the kitchen and he fixed her some tea and toast, which was all she would be able to keep down, and made himself some soup and a sandwich.

"Have you finished that infernal potion, Sev?" Lily asked him, practically whispering.

"Almost. It's due tomorrow night."

"Lucky I finished the antidote before I got this migraine."

He frowned at her. "Lily, you know I don't like you brewing too much. It's not healthy for you or the baby."

She scowled right back at him. "Severus, I'm not dying, and I was careful to make sure the ventilating charms were active before I started. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit on my ass and watch while the Dark Boob tries to poison all the Muggleborns in Yorkshire or London."

"The potion may not be that effective," reminded her husband.

"Nevertheless, better safe than sorry." She bit her lip. "If it isn't . . . do you think he'll blame you and punish you?"

"I don't know. But it's hardly my fault if it's not what he expected. The recipe was old and fragmented, and I doubt if it was ever tested."

"I don't want it to be viable, but at the same time I hope it works, because then he won't curse you . . . God, what a terrible thought! What have I become, Severus, to wish such a thing?" she hung her head, staring morosely into her tea cup.

"A survivor," answered her husband. "We do what we can, and pray that it's enough."

"Do you think he'll want to test it first, before he tries to taint the resevoir?"

"Who knows? We'll find out tomorrow night, and may Merlin have mercy on us." He rose to his feet. "I have to go, Lil. My Slytherins have exams in Transfiguration tomorrow and I need to be on hand to tutor those who need it tonight."

She hugged and kissed him. "Go, professor. Give Arthur a hug for me. I hope he's been behaving."

"He has. He and young Misty Fielding have resolved their differences and have formed a study group. That's why he didn't come here for supper tonight."

"That's great, Severus. I think that friendship will be a good one. And how about Nate Grimsby? When will he be returning to school?"

"Very soon. The beginning of next week, I believe. I have spoken to the Headmaster about instituting a tutoring program for him, so he can catch up on everything he missed and not fall behind."

"How can he catch up, Sev? He's missed almost a whole year of school."

"I suggested that Dumbledore petition the Ministry to borrow a Time Turner, so Grimsby could gain several hours of study time with each professor until he's brought up to the same point as his classmates. Then he can attend class with them."

"What a brilliant idea!"

"It was either that or have him repeat the year over the summer and this way he won't feel awkward." Severus hugged her again and said, "Take care of yourself, Mrs. Snape. I'll see you next weekend."

Then he Apparated back to the school gates, leaving Lily alone to reply to Eileen's letter.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Lily tossed and turned restlessly, unable to find a cool spot to sleep in. When she finally managed to fall asleep, she dreamed of the lake of fire again. Flames popped and spit as she and Regulus rowed across it, and shambling creatures wearing the faces of the dead leered at them and attempted to snatch her from the boat.

A rotting hand grasped her wrist, its touch searing and burning.

She screamed, trying to free herself from its clutches . . .

. . .and woke up to the sound of her own voice.

It was a moment or two before she could calm herself, and then she rose and made her way to the bathroom. The clock on the wall read 3AM. Far too early to be awake, but she knew it was unlikely she would be able to fall asleep again. Her nightgown was damp and sticky.

She changed into dry sleepwear and went down to the kitchen. There she warmed a glass of milk with a charm and added a teaspoonful of honey. She stirred till it was well blended, then sipped it slowly.

_That dream again!_ She thought, shivering slightly. She had had a similar dream before, months ago, and now it was back. Her mercurial Sight was giving her another warning to beware of that place, and yet Lily knew instinctively that the event she Saw was getting closer to occurring. She had to be prepared. She and Regulus both.

Regulus had contacted Severus a few days past, telling him about the secret cave Voldemort had brought him to, and the stone basin. A place to store powerful magical objects. Dark objects. Another shiver crept down her spine. Someday soon, the two would go there, seeking for them, and then the lake would turn to fire and the dead walk among them.

She clutched the glass of milk, and one thought whispered through her mind. She had to be prepared. Eileen's offer could not have come at a better time. She had the skills Lily needed, and Lily could show the other witches her new charm spells.

Her thoughts turned then to her husband and she wished fervently for his soothing presence, his arms about her, keeping her nightmares at bay. _Sev, I miss you._ She finished off her milk, feeling sleepy again.

She made her way back to bed, where she lay awake for fifteen minutes, hugging Severus' pillow to her chest, breathing in his scent and trying to pretend he was there.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Malfoy Manor_

_The following night:_

Severus felt sweat trickle down his face beneath his mask. It was stifling in the drawing room, Lucius had a roaring fire going, despite the fact that the weather was mild. He had explained that Narcissa felt the cold keenly due to her pregnancy, and so they would all have to deal with the increased temperature in the room. Several of the others present had muttered irritably about Cooling Charms, but after Lucius glowered at them, they ceased complaining.

They were waiting for Voldemort to finish testing their solutions, as nervous as naughty children about to receive a thrashing from an angry father. Severus wasn't afraid his solution wouldn't work, but rather that it would, and the Dark Lord could then carry out his nefarious plan. As Lily had pointed out, they were damned either way. He surreptitiously wiped a hand across the back of his neck, eyeing his wife.

Zoey looked composed, but he knew that inside she must be a churning mess of nerves. He took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

Finally they heard the Dark One's tread upon the polished floor as he returned.

He came into the room, his face expressionless. Only his eyes glittered, and Severus was unsure if he was furious or elated. In his hand was a single vial.

He came to a halt before the semi-circle of his faithful and then he smiled—a chilling smile of triumph.

"We have been successful!" he declared in a raspy baritone. "Severus, my son, well done! You alone have managed to recreate the Plague Water, though Zoey's solution was almost viable as well. I have tested it upon several of Lucius' house elves, all save one, and it works beautifully. It kills in ten minutes. I would wish it were quicker, but one cannot have everything."

"When will you begin to use it, Master?" inquired Bella.

"We have enough for a trial run tonight, my dear," purred the dark wizard. "There are eight vials, and we can distribute them among us and begin near Diagon Alley, where several families of blood traitors and Mudbloods make their home."

Several of the circle cheered and Bella practically turned cartwheels.

Beside him, Severus felt Zoey stiffen and he knew she, like him, was fighting back a wave of nausea. They had created an antidote, but had not dared to bring it to the meeting. Now they needed to Summon it without being seen, and also somehow get word to the Order. But how could they do so without being seen? Neither of them had expected Voldemort to move so quickly. Severus' mind raced, conjuring and discarding possibilities, even as Voldemort came and clapped him on the back, congratulating him on his brilliant success.

**Sorry for the long wait inbetween updates, but I've been having a lot of problems with my family's health and haven't had time to write as much as I would have liked. It may be awhile before I update again, I am trying to finish Return to Prince Manor, which has about five or six more chapters.**

**What should Severus and Lily do now?**


	68. The Witches Defense Society

**68**

**The Witches Defense Society**

"Here, my faithful. You may each have a vial." Voldemort stepped away from Severus and began handing out vials, there were five of them. He Summoned a large map of wizarding Britain, especially Diagon Alley, and its environs, and began plotting out which groups were to go where to disperse the Plague Water.

Severus was almost gasping aloud, trying to figure out a way to get word to the Order and return to the cottage to fetch the antidote. He knew he wouldn't be in time to save all of those who had been targeted by the mad despot, but at least he could save some. It was better than none. His knuckles tightened about the vial of the potion Voldemort had handed to him.

Suddenly, Zoey gave a soft moan and toppled over at his feet. Astonished, Severus knelt at her side. "Zoey! What's wrong?"

He felt for a pulse, it was there. As he leaned over her, Zoey opened her eyes and hissed, "Pretend I fainted." Then she closed her eyes quickly and went limp.

Voldemort turned at Snape's cry. "Severus, what is wrong with your wife?"

Severus looked up at the Dark Lord. He was grateful the mask concealed his face. "I believe, my Lord, that she has fainted."

Voldemort scowled. "Fainted? Is she ill?"

"Not exactly. Fainting often strikes those in her condition, my Lord." Severus said swiftly, knowing full well how much Voldemort hated weakness in any of his followers.

The dark one raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Snape?"

"That my wife is with child," answered Severus truthfully, as he felt Voldemort's clumsy attempt to breach his Occlumency shields.

"Ah. I see," the other's eyes quit blazing, and his expression softened a tad.

"Might I have your permission to take her home, my Lord? I shall return and complete the task you have set afterwards." Severus asked quickly.

The Dark Lord nodded. "Of course, Severus. See that she is all right, then go to the East End of Diagon Alley and scatter the Plague Water into the water system. I want most of the population over there wiped out. Any who defy me shall suffer my wrath!"

"It shall be as you say, my Lord," Severus agreed, then he scooped Zoey into his arms and cradled her close. An instant later he had Apparated away, returning to their cottage in Hogsmeade.

As soon as they were safely inside, Severus set Lily down and hugged her. "That was brilliant, love!" He kissed her.

She grinned and kissed him back. "I try my best. Now, you fetch the antidote while I alert the Order. After I remove these disgusting robes, that is." She quickly removed her Death Eater costume and sent it into her closet.

Severus hurried to the lab to retrieve several vials of the antidote to the Plague Water. Lily had given it the name Resurrection Water. He found Dumbledore awaiting him when he returned to the living room. "Sir, here's the antidote. I only hope that we're in time to counteract the worst of it."

"Thank you, Severus. You and Zoey discovering this latest atrocity have performed above and beyond the call of duty." Dumbledore praised. "I shall hand these out to all of the Order present at the meeting. Farewell!" The old wizard took the vials Severus handed him and vanished.

Severus turned to Lily. "I have to go, Lil. But don't worry, as soon as I've done what I need to, I'll come home."

"Be careful, Sev," Lily whispered, one hand cupping her abdomen.

"Always." He carefully tucked the antidote in his right pocket and the Plague Water in the left one. "Get some rest. See you soon." The last sight he saw before Apparating away was her green eyes, glinting in the flickering flame of the candelabra with unshed tears and fierce pride.

Before the sharp crack of Apparition had faded, Lily was dashing away her unexpected tears, which were sorrow for the lives that surely would be lost this night, and sitting down on the couch with her arms about her belly. She could not rest, not with Severus going voluntarily back into the teeth of the beast to try and save whoever he could by using the antidote on the water system. She curled up on her side, whispering over and over to herself and her unborn infant, _Be safe, Severus. Be safe, my heart. You must not be discovered, else we are all lost. _

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Severus appeared at the precise location indicated upon Voldemort's map, the east End of Diagon Alley. Waiting there for him were Regulus and Evan Rosier. Rosier grunted when he spied Severus coming up the street. "All set, Snape?"

"Hush, idiot!" Severus growled softly. "Do you want to be heard? This is supposed to be a secret operation."

"Who's awake to hear us?" snorted Rosier.

"You never know," Regulus reminded him, cocking his head at Severus in a silent query.

Severus gave a barely perceptible nod in return. Then he turned and walked towards the hidden reservoir which supplied all the shops of Diagon Alley as well as the citizens who lived near it with water. As they neared the reservoir, Rosier hissed, "Give me the potion, Snape! I want to be the one to poison the water."

Severus inwardly cursed, then handed over the vial, the contents had been replaced with a solution of sugar, water, and honey. But the other vial Rosier held had not been, Severus saw with a flash of alarm.

"Hee hee! A double dose, so they die that much quicker!" Rosier sniggered.

As the coldhearted Rosier uncorked the vials and dumped their contents into the water, Severus performed some quick sleight-of-hand and removed the stopper from the antidote and tossed that into the reservoir right after the poison. He only prayed it would work and neutralize the poison enough so drinking the tainted water would not kill.

Regulus clutched his wand and remained silent, though he longed to hex cruel Rosier to the moon and back again. Someday there would be a reckoning, he vowed. Someday soon. "Are we finished here then? Or would you like to take pictures of the corpses, Evan?"

Rosier sneered. "Why bother? Once you've seen one dead man, you've seen them all. Let's go back and report in. Then you two lovebirds can get back to your precious wives."

Regulus controlled the impulse to slug Rosier in the jaw and dump him in the reservoir. Then he followed his fellow Death Eaters back to Malfoy Manor to toast the Dark Lord's success. As well as the Order's.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Severus returned to find Lily asleep on the couch. Casting aside his hated charcoal gray robes and iron mask, banishing them back to the secret cubby in his wardrobe, he knelt and stroked Lily's fiery hair back from her forehead, whispering in her ear, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Lily stirred, she had only been dozing. Her heart thrilled to hear her husband's silky voice. "Only if you give me a kiss."

"Your wish is my command," he murmured, then his mouth was on hers, reaffirming the passion that surged like wildfire through him whenever he touched her.

Her green eyes opened lazily and she groaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms about his neck, kissing him back with equal fervor. At last the icy cold fear was banished, for he had kept his promise and returned to her. She knew he was feeling guilty and saddened that people might die tonight despite their attempts to thwart Voldemort's evil plan. She was as well, but there was only so much they could do about it. So she decided to banish the sorrow by reminding him that he still had things worth living for—namely herself and their unborn child.

She pulled him down on the couch beside her, indulging herself and playing the wanton lover as best she could.

Severus got the message loud and clear.

The next morning it was all over the newspaper, that a mysterious sickness had struck down almost a quarter of the wizarding population in London and the surrounding areas. But though over a hundred people, including witches and children, died from it, most were able to survive the sudden onset of headaches, nausea, and weakness. It was not as bad as Severus had feared, but neither was it the victory Voldemort or Dumbledore had hoped for. The best that could be said was it was a stalemate.

But Severus knew with a sudden chill that this setback would not stop Voldemort from trying again to commit mass murder. Or prolong his life. Those were the two obsessions, along with taking over the wizarding world, that Voldemort dreamed of daily. Severus couldn't help but fear that someday he might actually succeed in one of them.

He learned two days later from Lucius that the Dark Lord had been in a perfect fury and many of his inner circle had felt his wrath with the Cruciatus, though he had not Summoned either Severus or Regulus for punishment. Severus had a feeling that he was spared only because Lily was pregnant and so was Regulus.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Evans residence_

_Spinner's End:_

"Hello, Mum!" Petunia called as she entered her girlhood home. She found Polly, as was her wont, stirring a pot over the stove. The delicious aroma of homemade chicken and dumplings permeated the kitchen, making Petunia's mouth start watering. She noticed her mother was still stirring and hadn't realized she had come in. Smirking a little, she went and put her arms about her mother from behind. "Surprise!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Polly, dropping her wooden spoon and turning to embrace her eldest. "Tuney, you've come back!"

"Miss me?"

"Always, you silly girl!" Polly laughed. "Let me take a look at you." She backed off a little to examine her daughter, who was round and rosy cheeked and very pregnant. "You look positively glowing, Tuney. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I'm smelling your cooking, Mum."

"Do they not feed you right in that fancy mansion up there?" asked Polly, alarmed.

"Well, yes. . . the house elves are excellent cooks, but . . . there's no comparing your cooking with theirs, Mum. I've missed your shepherd's pie. And your Yorkshire pudding. And your strawberry trifle and lemon curd tarts." Petunia admitted, unashamed.

"Hmm. You know, Tuney, now that you mention it, you do look a bit peaked," remarked her mother, swishing her apron about her ankles. "Sit yourself down and I'll dish you up a plate."

Petunia obeyed, for the savory smell was driving her mad. "How's Dad doing?"

"Oh, you know your father. He won't let a little thing like a bad back stop him from working. Or golfing. Or puttering about in the shed with his electronic gadgets." Polly stated, setting down a large plate of steaming chicken and dumplings over a bed of egg noodles. She also gave her daughter a glass of milk. "How is James doing now that you're getting close to your last trimester? Is he getting nervous?"

Petunia ate several mouthfuls of food before replying to Polly's question. "Umm . . . a little. Sometimes, when he feels the baby move, he gets this funny look on his face, like he can't believe I'm actually carrying our child. But he's been away so much this past week that I've hardly spoken with him, except to tell him good night."

"Ah. Is he working on a rough case?" Polly asked. She knew that James worked in Magical law Enforcement, and was sort of like a Muggle police officer or soldier.

Petunia sighed. "You could say so. Remember Lily telling us about this crazy wizard that called himself Voldemort who was trying to take over wizarding Britain a year ago?"

"Yes. He sounded like Adolf Hitler to me."

"He's as bad as." Petunia said darkly, continuing to eat. "Well, James is a member of this secret resistance group called the Order of the Phoenix, which works underground to bring down His Nastiness and his group of followers called Death Eaters. James has been hunting down many of their dark group, along with Sirius and Orion, who's Sirius' dad and their supervisor."

"Good heavens!" exclaimed Polly. "Does this mean that . . .?"

"We're at war, Mum," Petunia told her solemnly. "It's not very obvious to regular folks like you and Dad, but . . . every day James goes off to work I worry. And I pray that he'll come home safe and sound."

Polly hugged her eldest. "Oh, Tuney! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm not in any danger at Potter Manor. Charles and Liana are so kind, they do everything they can to keep my spirits up and not fret myself to death. But sometimes I can't help worrying that this could be the night when he doesn't come home and . . . I'll have to raise my baby without its father." She started to sniffle and picked up a napkin and dabbed at her eyes.

Polly patted her on the back. "There now, love! You mustn't lose hope! After all, Hitler was defeated and I'm sure James and his Aurors will defeat this Voldemart too."

"Voldemort," Petunia corrected absently, blowing her nose on another napkin.

"Tuney, why are you crying?" Lily asked, upon seeing her sister's tear stained face.

"Lily! I didn't hear you come in!" cried Polly, turning to see her youngest. "You're right on time for a spot of supper."

Lily sniffed appreciatively. "It smells divine, Mum. Where's Dad? And what's wrong with you, Tuney? Did James do something to make you cry? Because if he did, he'd better run and hide, because I'm going to hex his ass off."

"Lily!" gasped Polly. "I swear, you grow more and more like your father every time I see you. He's working late at the pharmacy, filling in a couple of orders, one of his helpers called out sick, so there was a backlog . . ." She examined her youngest with the same knowing eye that she had her firstborn. "You're looking well, Lily."

"Today I am," said her daughter. "I think I'm finally over the nausea and headaches, thank God. For awhile there I felt like tearing my head off and replacing it with a rock."

"But don't you witches have potions for that kind of thing?" asked her mother.

"Sure, but when you're pregnant you can't take certain ones, just the same as it is with Muggle medicines," Lily explained. "The Severe Headache Remedy is one of those. So I've been relying on cold towels and dark rooms, sleep and Sev's hands to make the pain go away."

"Poor you!" Petunia said sympathetically. "I didn't get the headaches, but my legs got awful cramps in them and my feet too. Good thing James doesn't mind massaging my feet."

Lily started laughing. "Oh, Tuney! You don't know how weird that sounds. James really has changed if he's doing that. Because the James I knew in school wouldn't have been caught dead massaging a girl's foot. Other parts of her anatomy maybe . . ."

"_Lily_!" Petunia pretended to be shocked. Then she burst out laughing too.

Polly put her hands on her hips and gave the two expectant mothers a scowl. "Girls, behave yourselves!"

"Yes, Mum!" they chorused.

"Lily, sit down and have some of my chicken and dumplings. You're too thin."

Lily sat down across from her sister, who had almost finished her portion. "Well, Tuney? Are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"It's over James—"

"Ha! I knew it. What's he done?"

"He's an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. And I can't bear it if anything happened to him."

"Oh. I understand. It's a rough job."

"Tell me about it." Petunia sighed unhappily.

"You're lucky, Lily, that Sev's a teacher and not in law enforcement," Polly said, giving Lily a plate. "There, eat up!"

Lily picked up her fork, thinking ruefully, _Mum, if only you knew! _"Sev's job can be dangerous too. Why, just a few months ago there was an explosion in his classroom and he burnt his hand badly . . ."

Polly listened as Lily related what had happened, then said, "You're right. Both of your menfolk like to live dangerously, it seems."

"Why don't you eat with us, Mum?" asked Lily.

"Because I don't want your dad to eat alone. Besides, I sampled enough of my cooking as I was making it," Polly chuckled. She looked at her two girls and smiled. "It's so good to have the both of you here again. Although I wasn't expecting you, Lily. Tuney had her father-in-law bring her over."

"I wanted to surprise you," Lily grinned. "Actually, Eileen invited me over for a self-defense class tonight."

"A self-defense class?" Petunia repeated, intrigued.

Lily nodded. "With the war on and all, Eileen felt it was a good idea to teach us witches how to protect ourselves, just in case. So Cindy, Annie, and Walburga are going to join me and learn from her. She's no slouch at dueling, she's a War Mage, you know."

"Can anyone learn?" asked Petunia. "Is it like karate?"

"Uh . . . it's magical self-defense, Tuney," Lily told her. "Otherwise you could join too."

"Heavens! Not now I couldn't! I can barely walk fast much less try and kick someone in the eye or whatever. I think my best defense would be to sit on a man right now!"

That made both Lily and Polly start giggling.

"Well, I'm sure your father could give you some pointers on how to discourage a man with a cricket bat," Polly remarked, her eyes twinkling.

"What are you talking about, Mum?" asked Lily, puzzled.

"Oh! You mean he never told you?" Petunia looked positively gleeful. "I can't believe you've never heard this story. It's an Evans family classic, Lil!"

"How can it be when I don't know it?" objected Lily, sounding a bit peeved. "Tell, Tuney!"

"Well, you must remember that arrogant git Roger Kent that used to work for Dad?"

"Of course. Severus socked him a good one over me in the ice cream shop the first summer he started working over at the pharmacy. Got him arrested for disturbing the peace too after Roger knocked over old Ida James." Lily replied.

"He was a toerag, all right," Petunia snorted. "Would you believe that after he got out of jail he came and asked for his old job back?"

"You're kidding! Did he really think Dad would rehire him?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh. In he marches one morning, bold as brass, and asks Dad to hire him back. Dad just looks him up and down and says, "Mr. Kent, my hiring policy doesn't extend to convicts. Go and find work elsewhere, I have no need of anyone at this time." Well, Kent gets all huffy and indignant, like he was the best employee Dad ever had. He tries to convince Dad that he's reformed, but Dad won't hear of it. Tells the big oaf he has a reputation to maintain and Roger should leave. But he won't. He actually tells Dad to make him, that he's not leaving unless Dad gives him his old job back. Dad tells him he has five seconds to get his behind out of his pharmacy before he calls the police. But Riger just sneers at him. "Go ahead! I ain't afraid of no constables!" Then Dad gets mad and says, "Maybe this will persuade you then, boy." And he grabs his old cricket bat that he kept under the counter and threatens to belt him one."

"Really? Go, Dad! What happened then?"

"Roger took a swing at Dad. But Dad was too quick, and he ducked. Then he smacked that miserable scoundrel across the shoulders with the bat and chased him out the door with a good boot in his backside! Meanwhile, I phoned the police, but by the time they came, Roger was running down the street as fast as he could go! And he's never set foot in the pharmacy again."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Oh, about three or four years ago, I think. You were at school when Kent was released."

"I can't believe you never told me before!"

"To be honest I thought Mum had mentioned it to you in a letter or something." Petunia grinned.

"Well, better late than never," Lily harrumphed.

"Oh, stop!" Petunia threw a napkin at her. "There's no sense in being a grump, Lily. It wasn't intentional."

Lily still looked sulky, but then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is?" Polly queried.

"Let me get it, Mum." Lily rose. "Just in case," she muttered, fearing some kind of sick prank or trouble from the Death Eaters. They were growing bolder and some of them had been in school with her and might remember where she used to live.

When she opened the door, she found a skinny dark-haired boy on the porch, wearing navy jeans and a green and white pullover. She cocked her head at him, he seemed familiar, though she couldn't remember who he was. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. My mum sent me with these to give Mrs. Evans." He held out a foil wrapped plate. "Is she at home?"

"She is. But who are you?"

"Don't you remember me, Lily? It's Ian Palmer. You and Severus helped me when I was little, you scared away Meekham and his gang." The boy gave her a shy smile.

"Ian? Goodness! You've gotten so tall! That's why I didn't recognize you!" She exclaimed. "How old are you now?"

"Eleven. Sometimes I mow your parents' lawn, like Severus used to," he informed her proudly. "My mum got sick with the flu last week, and your mum sent us over casseroles and pot pie for five days till she got better and could cook again. My dad says she kept us from starving or dying of gastroenteritis."

Lily laughed. "One thing I do know, is that no one ever died from Mum's cooking."

"No, ma'am," Ian agreed. Then he asked softly, "Are you gonna have the baby soon?"

"Yes. I'm due in about four months."

"I'll bet Severus is happy."

"He is. Do you still have trouble with bullies?"

Ian shook his head. "Not anymore. Meekham moved away two years ago, and Dad got me some boxing lessons. Last time one of Meekham's mates tried to mess with me, I gave him a bloody nose and two black eyes and now nobody tries anything."

"I'm glad, Ian. No kid ought to be picked on like that." She took the covered plate.

"Well, I gotta go, Mum will yell if I'm not home soon. It was nice seeing you again, Lily. Tell Severus hi for me."

"I will, Ian. It was great to see you again. Good night."

"Night, Lily. Enjoy the chocolate chip treats." Ian waved before turning and running off down the street.

Lily smiled and thought to herself, _what an adorable boy! If I have a son, I'd want him to be just like Ian._ Humming to herself, she shut the door and went back into the kitchen to give Polly Ian's gift.

The chocolate chip treats were sandwich biscuits made from two chocolate chip biscuits with whipped cream inbetween them. They were sinfully delicious, and the three women had one with a cup of tea, saving the rest for Henry, who had a notorious sweet tooth.

Regretfully, Lily told her mother she had to leave before just before eight o'clock, as the defense meeting was going to start. "I forgot, Mum, that Eileen was hosting it at Grimmauld Place and not at her house at Spinner's End, so I have to be going. Tell Dad I'm sorry I missed him and Sev and I will come by one weekend for a visit." She hugged her mother and Petunia goodbye, then Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Grimmauld Place:_

Walburga greeted all of her guests cordially, ushering them down a steep set of stairs to her workroom, where Eileen waited to instruct them. Annie and Cindy had already arrived and were eager to begin the training. None of them fancied being targets for any dark wizards and they didn't see why the men should always do all the fighting. Both Walburga and Annie were interested in learning self-defense because they were Auror's wives and could someday be in the line of fire just like their husbands, should Voldemort and his followers choose to "make examples" of them. And Lily and Cindy knew how important it was to learn to protect themselves, considering what their husbands did on the sly, and Lily as well. If ever Voldemort or his inner circle discovered what they truly were, all their lives would be forfeit.

Once they were all gathered in the workroom, which was a large square stone room bare of any furnishings save for four chairs in a semi-circle, it was heavily warded just in case a spell was miscast or backfired, Eileen began the first meeting.

"Hello, and welcome to the first meeting of the Witches Defense Society, as Walla calls this gathering. First, I would like to tell you how honored I am to head this meeting. I know that in these dark times, we must seek every advantage to protect ourselves and our families from those who would destroy us. And I am glad to teach you what I've learned from my War Mage mother, Sorcha. Though there are some spells I can't reveal, since they are for those who have been initiated into the War Mage path alone. However, I _can_ teach you how to take a dark wizard out, temporarily or permanently, and to set up wards and decoys to confuse or trick an enemy or prevent him from discovering you. Sometimes a simple evasion can be more effective than a fatal curse. Live to fight another day, not go out in a blaze of glory is a War Mage's motto. Especially if you have a family to look after."

"Then we won't be learning any curses?" asked Cindy, sounding a little disappointed.

"I will teach you some, but not as many as you'd expect," Eileen said. "Harmful magics will drain your strength like no other kind of spell you've ever cast. Even though you and Lily are at triple strength now due to your pregnancies, you'll discover quickly just how high the cost can be when you try and harm someone. It's not as easy as one might think."

"But when you dueled those two Death Eaters, you made it look so . . .effortless," Cindy said admiringly.

Eileen gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "Appearances can be deceiving, Cindy. I was quite exhausted after that duel was over, I just wouldn't permit myself to show it. You don't have to be all that strong to be able to beat an opponent, either. What you do need to do is catch him or her by surprise. Many a stronger dark wizard has been defeated by a weaker one if caught off-guard. That's basically what I did when I dueled those two dunderheads at Hogwarts. It's also what I should have done to Tobias."

"Why didn't you?" asked Walburga bluntly, voicing the question Annie, Cindy, and Lily had always wondered, but never dared to ask. Then the elder Black flushed and murmured, "Forgive me, Eileen. That's your own private business."

"No, it's all right. I know you all have been wondering how a War Mage like me could have allowed Tobias to abuse me and Severus for so many years. It's a fair question. It's also one that has no easy answer. To be fair, Tobias didn't start out being abusive towards me and Severus, that happened gradually, as the drink and his failure to find work and provide for his family consumed him. I make no excuses for him, however. I had promised, long before we were married, to never raise my wand against him. I never thought I would ever be tempted to break that promise, or to even consider doing so. Thus I bound myself, and left myself vulnerable to him. It was a mistake, a huge one, and Severus and I paid dearly for it. For much of the time, I convinced myself that Tobias could overcome his addiction and his temper and become the man he used to be. But he didn't have the will or the desire, and so he would try for awhile, but eventually backslide and return to the bottle. It was a vicious cycle, and I was my own worst enemy. Love can make fools of us all, and hamper our better judgment. I learned the hard way never to let a man—any man—have control over me. It's one lesson I pray you never have to learn the way I did."

For a moment, the other witches were silent. Then Lily said, "Eileen, I'm glad you're free of Tobias and can finally have a good life with Dickon and Jess. Nobody deserves that as much as you. No one should have to pay over and over for loving a bastard."

"She's right, Eileen," agreed Cindy. "You made a mistake, but at least you also tried to fix it. In the end, that's all you can do."

"Experience is the harshest and best of tutors," Walburga said simply.

"You can say that again," Annie said feelingly, touching her face gingerly. "You might have made a bad choice, but at least you were smart enough to get out while you still could. There's many other women I know that didn't, and they paid for it with their sanity and their lives. Or the lives of their kids."

Eileen smiled at them gratefully. "Thank you all for understanding. Now I know you all have good relationships with your husbands, but even so, it's your responsibility to defend yourselves. So we'll begin at the beginning. With a triple layered Shield Charm."

For the next hour and a half, Eileen showed them how to cast layered defense spells, which they had never been taught in Hogwarts. She explained that many basic spells could be enhanced this way, and it was easier to do so than to learn an entirely new spell that might take weeks or even years to master. She showed them how to focus their will to make a spell stronger, and how to read another witch or wizard using Sorceress Sight—an ability all magic-users possessed—to determine how strong they were and what they were going to cast.

They decided to meet on Wednesdays and Fridays, because the more they met, the more Eileen could teach them. She also invited her students to share their own spells and experiences with the group, so no knowledge was wasted. She had hired a sitter to mind Jess while she taught the classes, and after two weeks, her students were becoming very proficient.

Lily shared her new charms of Quick Fire, Keen Senses, and Cat's Paws. She also shared her Tidy Up Charm, which everyone loved because it saved them time cleaning small messes on the go.

Annie showed them all her Pins and Needles Charm, which made the recipient feel as if his hands, feet, and face tingled sharply with pins and needles. She had used it on persistently annoying and rude customers in her shop to discourage repeat patronage. It had worked wonders.

"The best part is that it's not truly harmful and yet they get the point very quickly!"

"Mind you remember that if Sirius gets out of line with you," Walburga smirked. "It may just leave an impression on his stubborn hide more than I was ever able to."

Annie's mouth quirked upwards. "Oh, I think I have better ways of persuading him, Mother. Like a night alone on a couch."

"Ah. That always worked with Orion," Walburga admitted.

"Sev has ended up sleeping there a time or two as well, because I keep him awake tossing and turning. He's a very light sleeper." Lily added.

"A legacy of growing up with Tobias, I'm afraid," Eileen said regretfully. "When Tobias was in a mood, he often woke Sev in the middle of the night to fetch him another beer or whatever, the pig!"

"Regulus sleeps like a rock most times. Unless he's having a nightmare. Then he can wake the dead," Cindy said. "Good thing too, because my mum always said I could sleep through a natural disaster."

"That's a habit you'll lose once you have your baby," advised her mother-in-law.

"Merlin's hat, is that ever true!" Eileen said. "Jess kept poor Dickon and I up all night until she was five months old. That child never slept. Severus was good as gold compared to Jess at that age. Thank goodness she grew out of it. Although she still gets up at the crack of dawn, the little imp. I wish I had half of her energy."

"I'm just glad Sirius doesn't snore," Annie said. "Petunia's always complaining about James and how she needs to wear earplugs to drown out the sawing."

"A good dose of Snore-Eze will fix that," Eileen told her. "I'm surprised Liana hasn't suggested it before now."

"Maybe Tuney never told her," Lily said. She knew that her sister wouldn't want to seem like she was complaining to her mother-in-law. "But I'll send her an owl about it. Unless you'd like to tell her, Annie?"

"It doesn't matter. I'd be happy to pass it on. It's got to be hard on her as it is to sleep with the baby kicking her, never mind James' snoring on top of everything."

All of them agreed that husbands who snored were among the worst plagues a wife had to endure.

Cindy showed them a Stammering Hex, learned from her mischief-making younger brother. "He used to cast that on my little sisters whenever they were going to tell on him for being naughty. At first it worked, until Mum discovered what he was doing, then she learned to dispel it before asking my sisters what happened. Still, I think it could really take a dark wizard by surprise and make him helpless."

"That's the kind of thinking I'm talking about," Eileen said in approval. "Good job, Cindy!"

"I know a rather wicked jinx along the same line," Walburga announced. "I call it a Tongue-Swelling Jinx, and it can sometimes cause a person to smother if his tongue swells too much and blocks his airway. Or pass out, either of which would be ideal when fighting a dark wizard."

"Nasty, Mother!" Cindy muttered.

"Yet fiendishly clever," Annie added.

"But very Slytherin!" Lily observed. "Severus would probably like that one. A few of his yearmates, like Avery, Wilkes, and Rosier, could have done with having their tongues swelled up."

The meetings proved beneficial to the witches in another way besides just learning how to defend themselves. It enabled them to bond and to discuss various topics about themselves and their husbands, to complain and vent, and de-stress that proved invaluable as the weeks turned into a month, and Lily and Cindy grew even larger and less mobile.

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update this, but it was a rough 2011 for me. I had a lot of health issues with myself and my mom. She ended up in the hospital for almost three weeks and also a rehab to help her learn to walk again after collapsing from exhaustion one morning in December. She's a chronic insomniac with Parkinsons and her inability to get more than three hours of sleep at one time really hurt her. Thankfuly she is home now, and should recover with lots of therapy. I hope. **

**To everyone who has stuck with me I thank you all and hope you will continue reading and reviewing this story, which I hope is still holding your interest.**


	69. Of Weddings and Students

**69**

**Of Weddings and Students**

March 25th dawned cool and sunny. Annie spent the morning getting ready for the most important day of her life. She was assisted by her best friend, Petunia, her mother-in-law, Walburga Black, and her mother, Carla, who had finally managed to reconcile with her only child. The elder witch had been shocked to receive an invitation to the wedding of pureblood Sirius Orion Black and Anne Lyons, because she had assumed her disfigured daughter would remain a spinster forever. What she had never expected was that Annie would marry up into such an illustrious family, especially given her scars. This had prompted Carla to come and visit her daughter. Over some tea and scones, mother and daughter managed to iron things out, though not without some sharp words and tears along the way. Since that visit, some two weeks prior, Carla and Annie now talked on a regular basis, and Carla had dined with Walburga, Orion, Sirius, Regulus, and Cindy.

Carla was still a bit in awe of the Blacks, but she was slowly overcoming it. She picked up Annie's wedding dress robes, they were made of satin and velvet, white overrobe and a gold tissue underrobe beneath. Underneath that was silky ivory trousers that belled a bit around the ankles and a matching camisole top. The overrobe had etched symbols for luck, prosperity, love, and faithfulness about the hem and sleeves, runes that Walburga had sewn on herself for her new daughter-in-law, as a bridal gift. Carla had added the collar of topaz, citrine, and clear Swavroski crystals to her daughter's bodice, and also made a matching belt. Petunia had purchased the veil, embroidered with roses and lilies, which was held in place by a lovely tiara.

Annie wore matching white pumps with tiny diamonds on them, a gift from Lily. Sirius had given her traditional diamond dangling earrings and a beautiful choker as a morning gift.

When he had woken her with a kiss that morning and presented them to her, she had grinned and said, "But Siri, isn't the morning gift supposed to be given to the bride _after_ her wedding night?"

"Yeah, well, I decided to change the rules a bit. Hope you don't mind." Sirius asked, gently putting the choker around her neck.

"Not at all." Annie hugged and kissed him. "They're gorgeous and will keep people from being revolted by my face."

Sirius frowned. "Don't say that."

"Why? It's the truth."

He deliberately traced his fingers down the weeping scars on her face and murmured, "There is nothing revolting about you, my sweet Annie. And if anyone dares to offer you an insult today, he's going to be turned into a toad and decorate my mother's garden." He kissed her back. "But of course that's not going to happen, because today is your wedding day and all of our friends and family are here and it's going to be perfect."

"Oh, Siri. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's because I'm your husband—or I will be—and I love you."

Annie giggled. "I love you too. Now you'd better go, before my mother and yours come in here. The groom's not really supposed to see the bride on her wedding day."

"Says who?"

"Generations of grandmothers and mothers. It's tradition. Now scat, Mr. Black!"

Sirius grinned wolfishly. "All right, Mrs. Black. I'll see you later, sweet thing." He bowed to her with a flourish and let himself out of the room, going back to his flat to get ready as well, assisted by James and Orion and Regulus.

Annie took a long hot shower and scented herself with her favorite perfume, which was cucumber and watermelon, a fresh clean scent. Then came Petunia and her two mothers to help her get dressed.

They all admired Sirius' gifts and Walburga said proudly, "One thing my son does have is good taste in jewelry. He gets that from me."

"Thank goodness!" Petunia laughed. "Because some men have horrible taste and think the bigger the rock, the better, and some of it is so gaudy." She was wearing a lovely lavender maternity robe, as she was Annie's matron of honor. The robe was generously cut without being overly so, and flattered her rounded figure. "I can thank my lucky stars that James isn't like that."

Together, they all helped Annie into her finery, and then Petunia did her hair, pulling it back partially with some decorative silver combs and then letting the rest cascade in a mass of curls down her back and shoulders. Once the veil was in place and the tiara placed just so, Petunia stepped back and said, "You look beautiful, Annie. You're going to knock Lover Boy right over when he sees you at hall."

Annie blushed. "Surely not, Tuney."

"Hey, would I lie to you?"

"Never," Annie shook her head, tears shimmering in her eyes. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be in that hospital bed, feeling sorry for myself."

"That's what friends are for." Tuney smiled, then she gently blotted Annie's eyes with a tissue. "No tears, you'll make your mascara run."

"You make such a lovely bride." Carla said, sniffling. She was dressed in a coral colored dress and soft pink day robes. Her blond hair was cut short and fell in a wave about her forehead. She was wearing pink pearls and looked very classy.

"Now don't _you_ start," Walburga ordered. She had on a beautiful black and gold ensemble, robes, skirt, and a ruffled blouse, the height of fashion. Her black hair was piled elegantly atop her head. She looked sophisticated and queenly.

"Kreacher!" she called, clapping her hands.

The elf appeared immediately. "Mistress calls? What does Mistress need?"

"I need for you to take a picture of my daughter-in-law and her mother, first of all. Then I'll need a picture with me and both my daughter-in-laws."

"Right away, Mistress." Kreacher snapped his fingers and a camera appeared in the elf's hand.

The women all began posing for the pictures, all their tears banished, and Kreacher snapped them as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, at Sirius' flat, there was much joking and teasing going on as the groom made ready for his big day. Sirius had opted for a charcoal gray suit and gold tie and elegant pearl gray robes slit up the side for ease of movement. He was wearing expensive black shoes that his father had picked out and he knew cost many Galleons, for Orion was very fashionable when the occasion called for it.

James had presented him with a pair of gold and diamond cuff links, since he was Sirius' best man. "I would have liked to get you a book on fun sex spells, but your dad said we were too old for that kind of thing now and Reg said you hardly needed help in _that_ department, so I decided to go with the cuff links."

They all shared a good laugh over that, and Sirius drank off a glass of fine Cristal champagne. "The cuff links are fine, James old boy. They match Annie's diamond choker and earrings."

"Ah, bought her jewels fit for a queen, my son?" Orion teased, grinning.

"Right on, Dad. And tonight . . . she'll be wearing nothing but her jewels to bed," Sirius smirked. "And so will I."

"I hope Annie's impressed," said Regulus insolently.

"Watch it, little brother." Sirius waggled a finger at him. "No insulting the groom allowed. It's my wedding day."

"Sorry, Siri. I'll just save them up for tomorrow," chuckled the irrepressible Regulus. It felt good to joke around with his brother again, it was something he had missed during their stormy adolescence.

There came a knock at the door of the flat. Sirius opened it to reveal Remus on the other side, bearing a bottle of wine. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept."

"Don't worry, Moony. You didn't miss much. Come in. Join the party." Sirius waved him inside. He knew why the werewolf had overslept—last night had been the third night of the full moon.

Remus was greeted enthusiastically by James, and more cordially by Orion and Regulus. The three Marauders spent the next hours till the ceremony reminiscing about their "good old schooldays", making Regulus roll his eyes, and Orion's eyebrow shoot up into his hair.

"You're lucky I never knew about half of those pranks you pulled, Sirius. Otherwise you'd still be on restriction and probably bread and water as well, if your mother had anything to say about it."

"Ha! If she ever knew half of the things he did, he'd still not be able to sit down," Regulus chortled.

Sirius shot him a black look. "Nobody's perfect, brat. Besides, at least we have some decent memories of our time at Hogwarts. Something besides getting all O's on our OWLS, I mean."

Regulus turned and poured himself a glass of champagne, hiding the sudden quiver that ran through him. _If only you knew, Siri, about the memories Sev and I have, you'd not think me the perfect prefect ever again. While you were pranking half the student body, Sev and I were infiltrating the Death Eater Youth. Not exactly the kind of thing you'd care to share with your family._ He took a large gulp of the bubbly liquid, almost choking in his haste to get it down.

Sirius swatted him helpfully on the back. "Take it easy, kid. You choke to death on my wedding and Mum and Cindy will string me up by the bollocks."

"I'm . . . all right." Regulus gasped, feeling stupid.

"Don't you know how to drink champagne, Regulus?" James queried with devilish grin. "You're supposed to sip it, not gulp it like ale."

Regulus blushed and clamped his mouth shut before he said something rude to Potter. The last thing he wanted was to quarrel at his brother's wedding.

"So, Siri, are you looking forward to tying the knot?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I am, and you know that's a thing I never thought I'd say." Sirius replied, looking blissfully smug. "Now all that's left is for you to get hitched, Moony."

Remus looked uncomfortable. "I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"Don't sell yourself short, Remus." James told him. "There's a girl out there waiting, you simply have to find her. Look at me. I spent all those years chasing after Lily and in the end I married her sister. You'll see, someday she'll find you and probably when you least expect it."

"Maybe." Remus shrugged. "But at least I'll be employed when she does. I've just taken my teaching exams . . . and I believe I passed them with flying colors."

"Congratulations," Orion offered. "What subject will you be teaching, if I may ask?"

"Uh . . . I'm not sure yet, but I could teach Defense. Or even Care of Magical Creatures. I've heard Professor Kettleburn's retiring next year so . . ."

"Care of Magical Creatures?" Sirius sputtered, amused. "Now that would be ironic, considering . . ."

"But rather appropriate . . ." Remus chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do well, after all, you manage to get my scapegrace son to mind you some of the time," Orion pointed out.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

The ceremony was short and sweet, and then Sirius and his new bride were free to mingle and dance with their guests. This was not a large wedding, though most of the Auror Department was there, along with some school friends of Annie's, and many cousins on the Black side, including the Malfoys, Severus and his wife, and Andromeda. Even Bellatrix was there, and to Sirius' relief, did not go crazy and embarrass him, but actually behaved.

All in all, it was most memorable and wonderful day, the food was excellent, Walburga, Orion, and Carla had spared no expense, and everyone mingled, drank, and danced without mishap. Finally, the party wound down around midnight, and by then Sirius was quite ready to have some private time with his wife.

Sirius carried his wife into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Then he set her down next to the bed. He eyed her up and down, slowly, giving himself time to peruse her. "You, darling, look absolutely ravishing." With a wave of his wand, she stood naked before him, clothed in nothing save her hair.

In spite of herself, she shivered. Though she had slept with him once before, she sensed that this time would be different, because this time she was not merely lover, but wife. Mrs. Black. For the rest of her life.

Unconsciously, she dropped her eyes to stare at her bare toes, it was reflex from her days in the hospital, to try and avoid showing her scarred visage to anyone, to hide the mark of shame from the world. "Sirius, really, I . . ."

One lean hand came up to cup her chin and lift her head up. "You don't believe me, Annie? Even after this?"

"I know how I look, Siri. Mirrors don't lie."

"Ah, yes they do. For mirrors show only the surface of something. But what's on the outside doesn't always mirror the inside. And it's what's on the inside, love, that counts." He drew her close, pulling her against him. It had taken him years to learn that lesson, but now he would never forget it.

Sudden tears sparkled on her lashes. "It's just . . . I don't know how you can find—this—attractive." She made a gesture at the ruined half of her face.

"Because I love you, Annie Black. And you know what they say . . . love is blind, for it sees the heart and not the outer shell." His fingers gently traced the ropy scars, then he lowered his head and began to kiss her, featherlight kisses starting at her temple and slowly making his way down her face, until her mouth met his.

She melted against him, her fingers burying themselves in his dark hair, her wanton body responding with eagerness to his deft touch, pressing against him lean body with utter abandon. There was no hesitation as he kissed and touched her, only a glorious heat that burned her from the inside out. And his hands upon her skin, cooling it yet renewing the embers of passion. With a wild groan, he swept her up against his chest.

She could feel the steady thrumming of his heart, quickening slightly as he laid her on the bed. A second pass of his wand removed all his clothing and he stood before her, like a sculpture of some ancient Greek god in all his glory. Broad shoulders tapered to a lean waist and taut hips and well-muscled legs. Tentatively, she ran her hands over his sleek frame and he shivered with ecstasy at her touch. His eyes gleamed, hot and wild, yet gentle. There was no need for words between them. He knew perfectly well she found him irresistible.

Her hand caressed his cheek, sliding down his chiseled jaw and he arched his head back, baring his throat to her. She tenderly kissed the hollow of his throat. "Sirius . . . I want . . . I need . . ."

"I know." He murmured huskily, and began to touch her in return, playing her like a maestro playing a favorite instrument.

All her awkwardness vanished as she accepted at last the truth—they belonged together, two parts of the same whole, and nothing—least of all her scarred face, would ever come between them. Then he showed her what had long been denied her, and she discovered the pleasure of two joined into one—one heart, one mind, one body. She flowed into him and she did not know where she began and he ended. Not that it mattered. For she was his and he was hers, till the end of all things.

Spent, they lay curled about each other. Even now she could hardly get enough of him, savoring every inch of him. "I never knew it could be so wonderful. I feel as if I've died and been reborn."

She could see his smile in the dark. "You flatter me."

"No. I speak the truth."

"It was that way for me too. You are like no other woman I've ever known, Annie. And I am the luckiest man in the world, because you chose me for your husband."

"That's _my_ line, Siri." She replied, chuckling.

"So sue me."

She shook her head. "No thanks. I have better things to do." Surprising herself with her boldness, she turned and showed him just what she meant, and he was quite content to let her set the pace this time.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Hogwarts School_

_The morning after the wedding:_

Severus rubbed his temples, trying without success to massage away the pounding in his head. He was not usually subject to hangovers, but it would seem he had drunk one toast too many last night at the wedding, trying to match James in that ridiculous bet. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved in that ludicrous bet with the Gryffindor, God knew Potter had the ability to drink Hagrid under the table with his misspent youth.

_Well, Snape, you were an idiot, and now you're paying for it, _he scolded himself sternly while massaging his aching head. He considered brewing up a Hangover Cure, but then decided he could endure the throbbing for an hour more. Perhaps some fresh air would help.

He checked the clock in his office. He had about half-an-hour before he had his second period class of the morning. He rose and headed outside, using the secret tunnel behind the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin.

The cool March wind did seem to help clear the champagne fumes from his head, and ease the throbbing somewhat. As he continued walking around the lake, breathing deeply, a small form slammed into him.

"Professor Snape!" gasped the Ravenclaw now lying on the ground in front of him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!"

"Are you hurt, Miss Fielding?" he asked as he helped Misty to her feet.

She shook her head, blushing slightly. "No, sir. I'm . . . just in a bit of a rush, you see, because . . ."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Not late for class, are you?"

She glanced over her shoulder, her expression fearful.

Severus frowned, her expression reminded him all too eerily of himself at that age, running away from the Marauders. "Miss Fielding, is someone chasing you?"

He had his answer a moment later when three older girls came around the side of the lake, wands out, looking ready to take poor Misty apart. Two of them wore the green and silver of Slytherin, the other wore Ravenclaw blue and bronze.

"Fielding, you rotten little bint!" bellowed the tall Slytherin, she was broad and had shoulders on her like a rugby player. She played Beater on the Slytherin House team. "I'll show you what happens to smarty-pants twits who think they're too good for the rest of us."

"Yeah, you should have just kept your mouth shut about the homework, Fielding, like I warned you last night," snapped the Ravenclaw, a skinny girl with bulging eyes and a wild mane of corkscrew curls.

"Now you're going to get your teeth shoved up your tattletale ass!" gloated the last girl, she had even features and sleek blond hair, looked like a model for _Witch Weekly_, but the glare on her face could have frightened a gargoyle.

Misty looked panicked and would have darted off towards the castle had not Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Miss Fielding. They wouldn't dare harm you while I am here." He stepped protectively in front of the girl, a terrible scowl highlighting his features.

Lately, the rivalry between all the Houses had become intolerable, and he had been forced to break up numerous quarrels among all the students.

The three girls had been so intent upon attacking their quarry that it was a few moments before they registered the fact that Severus was standing there, his face like a thundercloud about to spew lighting. Upon seeing their professor glaring at them, they skidded to a halt, and tried to plaster innocent looking expressions on their faces.

But Severus wasn't fooled. "Rosier, MacCoombe, Livingston, what is the meaning of this? Why were you chasing Fielding with your wands drawn?"

"Uh . . . hello Professor Snape!" cooed Elen Rosier, who was the younger sister of Evan Rosier. She quickly tried to hide her wand behind her back.

"Rosier, take your hands from behind your back and hold them where I can see them," ordered her Head of House. "You too, MacCoombe. And you as well, Livingston."

The two others fidgeted but did as ordered, holding their palms out with their wands resting across them.

"Sir, we can explain . . ." began the Ravenclaw, Livingston, uneasily.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and pinned them with a frigid stare that promised many hours in the dungeons. "By all means, Livingston, explain why you were pursuing Fielding across the lawn with wands drawn, threatening magical mayhem upon her. For I was under the impression that dueling is strictly _forbidden_ at Hogwarts, as was bullying of your fellow students. You _do_ know the penalty for dueling, don't you?"

All three girls swallowed hard.

"B-But . . . sir . . . we weren't going to duel Fielding," purred Elen, simpering up at him, fluttering her thick eyelashes like mad. "We just wanted to demonstrate a new spell we learned in Defense, one that she missed because she was busy taking notes . . .we wouldn't have harmed her, professor."

"I wasn't born yesterday, Rosier." Severus drawled. "If that was all you wanted, then why was Fielding running as if You-Know-Who himself was after her?" He turned to Misty, who up until then had been silent. "Miss Fielding, tell me what happened before you collided with me. The truth, not some half-baked cockamamie story."

"Well, sir, it's like this . . ." pale and sickly looking, Misty told Severus about discovering that her Housemate had made a deal with the two Slytherins to copy the answers for that day's Herbology homework, since the Slytherins had forgotten to do it and didn't want to lose points. They had then agreed to pay Livingston two Galleons each in return. "That's cheating, sir, and I . . . I just couldn't stand by and watch it . . . so I . . . I told Professor Sprout and she gave all of them a zero and detention mulching the vegetable garden with dragon dung for a week. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, but . . . Andrea's a Ravenclaw and she's shamed her House by letting them copy her answers for money and . . .I don't care if we lose points, it's wrong!"

"You spineless tattletale!" spat her Housemate. "I should have hexed your tongue to your mouth as soon as I saw you eavesdropping on us, Freaky Fielding! Next time mind your own business!"

"You cheating _is_ my business!"

"Says who, wench?" demanded Della MacCoomb.

"I do," Severus informed her. "You two are both old enough to know better, you are third years and know to take the consequences for unfinished homework. That might have cost you a few points and a lecture from Sprout, but cheating carries a far worse penalty. I shall be speaking to your parents tonight, young ladies, and you will also be in detention with me for the weekend, gathering stinkweed and gutting black fish for two hours for potion ingredients. How many points did Sprout deduct?"

"Twenty-five each," groused Rosier, her complexion turning a rosy pink.

"To that I shall take twenty-five from Slytherin and the same from Ravenclaw," Severus bit off.

The girls cried out in dismay. "Please, sir, the detention's enough!" begged Rosier prettily, tears welling in her eyes. "Don't take points, please!"

Severus cast her a disgusted look. "Wipe those crocodile tears off your face, Rosier, they won't work with me. Comport yourself with dignity, if that isn't beyond you. Your behavior disgusts me. You have shamed yourself and your House past bearing, Rosier and MacCoomb. I told all my Slytherins at the beginning of the term that I would not tolerate any underhanded attempts to gain points. I expect you all to work hard and to your fullest potential, cheating is the refuge of a fool and a coward."

"But Slytherins are expected to cheat!" objected MacCoomb.

"Perhaps that was true once, before I became Head of House, but no longer. I will not tolerate it, MacCoomb. Nor will I tolerate your persecution of Miss Fielding. For that alone, you shall serve detention with me, and if I hear of any mishap or harm befalling Fielding after this, I will hold you personally responsible and move for expulsion. _All_ of you! Now, get back to the castle and start studying, your detention will be at seven o'clock AM on Saturday and Sunday morning, if you're late I shall dock five more points."

The three miscreants groaned loudly. Severus ignored them, and then took their wands away as well, saying they would get them back tomorrow. _If _they managed to behave till then.

The two Slytherins slunk away like whipped mongrels, but Livingston turned back, a pleading expression on her face. "Professor, please don't tell my parents. They would never understand and they'll be so—"

"Disappointed? Ashamed? Angry?" Severus snapped. "I would feel the same were I to receive a report like this. Cheating is something that carries a harsh penalty and it is only fair your parents be apprised of the fact that you almost got expelled for doing so. You knew what you were doing was wrong, so do not even try and tell me otherwise. The consequences are therefore upon your own head. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"You're so unfair! You nasty git, I wish you drowned in your cauldron!" Livingston sobbed, then turned and ran back to the castle.

"Ten more points from Ravenclaw for your disrespect, Livingston!" growled the Potions Master.

"What an utter idiot!" Misty snorted. "And she says _I've_ got problems shutting my mouth."

"Pay no attention to her, Fielding. She seeks to pin blame on you because she cannot face the consequences of her own actions. Professor Sprout would have discovered the cheating even if you had not revealed it to her, she recognizes the style and sentence structure of all her students."

"She does? Then she didn't really need me to tell her anything."

"The fact that you did so shows integrity. Twenty points to Ravenclaw, Fielding. And watch your back, girl."

Misty looked delighted. "Thanks, sir! But surely after what you threatened, none of them would try anything."

"They might not, but they could persuade others to do so. Be careful, and go nowhere without someone you trust." Severus warned. "Come, let us go back to the castle. I shall escort you to your second class."

"It's Transfiguration, sir," she informed him, her eyes wide.

Severus merely nodded, striding slightly ahead of her. His headache had vanished, having vented much of his tension upon the three bullies. Now he was ready for his second class of the day, which hopefully would go smoothly.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review, thanks! Next chapter will feature Voldemort and Regulus and the fulfillment of Lily's vision of the lake of fire!**


	70. The Lake of Fire

**70**

**Lake of Fire**

"I really hate History of Magic," Arthur groaned, scowling down at his textbook. He was speaking to his best friend, Nate Grimsby, who had finally caught up on his missed half of a year of school, thanks to a Time Turner and the help of his professors. The two boys, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, exchanged wry grins, agreeing on their most hated subject. They were accompanied by Ravenclaw Misty Fielding, who though shy and quiet, enjoyed helping them with their homework.

It was about a week since Misty's encounter with her cheating Housemate and the two Slytherin accomplices. Since then she had been careful not to go anywhere alone, as per Snape's instructions, but so far neither of the girls had sought revenge on her, or had sent anyone else to do so. The three were sitting in the courtyard of the castle, on small stone benches next to a round table, since the weather was mild and all of them were tired of being cooped up in the castle.

"We have an awful lot of homework in Astronomy this year," said Misty, having just finished her assignment, three feet of parchment on how the conjunction of planets affected one's magic and how the conjunctions varied depending upon the season and the time. She looked quizzically at Arthur. "I can help you with your History of Magic if you'd like. I can quiz you on the chapters."

Arthur slowly nodded. "All right. I hate studying for it 'cause the book is so dry and dull, I wish we had another book to read that made things more interesting. But . . . I guess we'll just have to make do." He handed her his copy of the History of Magic text.

She began to thumb through it, scanning the information rapidly. That was one of her strengths, the ability to read swiftly and comprehend everything she read. It was part of why she had been Sorted into Ravenclaw. The other reason was because she valued books and learning above all else, and would often go without food or sleep to finish a project or learn a new spell. Until that year, books had been her only companions, as she was shy and awkward around most other girls—and boys—her age or older. She was also shy around adults, the one exception to this was her potions teacher, whom she sensed was a kindred spirit and worshipper of the written word in any form. It was odd, but while he could be intimidating as hell to rule breakers, Fielding was not scared of him any longer. He had not torn strips out her for her clumsiness that day which had resulted in him getting badly burned, and he had defended her from the cheaters a few days ago, even those of his own House.

Arthur had also informed her that Severus hated bullies with a passion, and said he liked students who were obedient and worked up to their full potential. Misty had been taught to respect teachers and she never slacked on her studies. Unlike Arthur, who sometimes "forgot" to do his homework in classes he disliked, like History of Magic and Astronomy, and sometimes passed the time doodling in the margins of his notebook instead of paying attention in class.

Nate was somewhere inbetween a scholar and a joker, or at least he had been before the potions accident almost killed him. Now he was more serious, though he did like to tease Arthur on occasion and he enjoyed giving nicknames to people. He had a wicked sense of humor and could be sarcastic if he thought people were making fun of him or of his friends. He was loyal to a fault and would give you the shirt off his back if needed. He called Arthur "Bulldog" for his stubbornness and tenacity and Misty was dubbed "Miss Encyclopedia" for her thirst for knowledge. He called himself Grimskull, a play on both his last name and the fact that he still had some scarring on his face that made some people look at him with pity or revulsion.

Misty had just started to ask Arthur some simple questions about the Goblin rebellion of 1592 when three fourth years, boys from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, bored and looking for an excuse to start trouble came by. They were all rich purebloods, children of privilege who looked down upon any half-bloods or Muggleborns who had the audacity to outperform them in class or any who did not show them the "proper" respect. They were not quite Death Eaters, but they did not disagree with the propaganda that Muggleborns were inferior and any who befriended them traitors to wizardkind.

"Well, well, look who it is," sniggered a tall boy with a shock of golden hair and icy blue eyes wearing the Ravenclaw eagle. "Misty the Menace and her little friends—Stupid Stephens and Grimsby the Grotesque. What are you studying there, Fielding? A book on how to make real friends?"

"None of your business, Torrence," Misty told him firmly. "Now move, you're blocking my light."

"Oooh, so sorry, Miss Mudbrain, I forgot how important it is that you read to your imbecile friends since between them they share a brain and it makes learning anything twice as hard. Right, fellas?" brayed Torrence, his blue eyes glinting diamond hard.

The Slytherin, Ethan Wyverly, was a handsome boy with reddish hair and gray eyes, he played Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He sneered at the threesome and laughed mockingly. "Haven't you learned to read yet, Stephens? Or does your little doxy do all your homework for you? I've heard Mudbloods are extra stupid, and the only reason Snape took you in was because he felt sorry for you. Poor little baby, he lost his mama and papa and his sisters! Boo hoo!"

Before Nate could grab him Arthur was on his feet, his fist clenched. "Shut your bloody face, Wyverly, you pathetic prat! I've heard you still need alphabet cards to spell with, because your mama slept with her first cousin, and you're the result—all looks and nobody's home upstairs."

"Mind your mouth, you filthy Mudblood!" growled Eustace Pemberly, a Gryffindor who had long brown hair, muddy brown eyes, and a twisted grin. He was tall and broad and had girls sighing over him.

"Pemberly, shut your pie hole!" ordered Nate. "I've heard on holiday you go home to your papa's estate and sleep with pigs when you're naughty. No wonder why there's such a stench!" he wrinkled his nose. "I can smell you a yard away! Peeyew! Guess you forgot to take your weekly bath, and Lord, does it show! Go drown yourself in the lake, Pig Breath!"

Pemberly drew his wand. "Say that again, Grimsby you little troll, and I'll stick your ugly mug into another boiling cauldron and let your face melt off!"

Nate rose, his eyes flashing. "You and what army, you pig's arse?"

"Ooh, looks like Goblin Face is getting a little hot under the collar!" brayed Torrence. "Why don't you cool off, ugly puss?" With that, he sprayed Grimsby with a strong jet of freezing water, soaking the smaller boy and knocking him down.

"Torrence, you . . . you . . . bugger!" Misty cried, outraged. "Leave Nate alone and go boff a tree stump!" Furious, she shoved the book in her satchel and glared angrily at the three boys.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such language!" Wyverly shook a finger at her reprovingly. "Didn't your mother ever tell you ladies don't use words like that, you Mudblood loving tart?" he spun his wand lazily and muttered, "_Scourgify!_"

Instantly Misty's mouth filled with pink soap bubbles and she began choking.

Arthur saw red. Not caring that Wyverly was older and bigger, he cast a Repelling Hex on the other boy, knocking the shocked Slytherin on his arrogant ass. Then the smaller boy, still in a temper, hurled himself on top of Wyverly and proceeded to punch him in the eye and mouth. "Cancel the spell, you bloody viper!" he screeched. "You want to kill her?"

"Get off me, you crazy bugger!" gasped Wyverly, trying to avoid Arthur's punches. "You gonna bawl if she dies, Gryffie? Like you did over your mum? I heard she gave the Dark Lord's lieutenants a good ride before she croaked—"

Suddenly his mouth was filled with a disgusting brown substance. He began spitting and choking violently.

"Eat dung, you pathetic bastard!" Arthur snarled. "Nobody talks like that about my mother!" He had learned that little gem from Regulus.

Nate had managed to cancel the spell on Misty, then fired off a hex at Torrence.

Misty, sensing that the fight was getting out of control and worried about her friends, raced off to get more help from some other students or even a teacher if she could find one.

Pemberly, seeing that Arthur was getting the better of Wyverly, an unforgivable sin, cried, "Take this, you little freak!" He spoke several words rapidly in Latin, and sparks exploded from his wand, growing into sharp splinters, that impaled the still struggling first year with several large barbed quills from a mystical prickly plant.

Arthur screamed as the six-inch quills buried themselves in his shoulders, back, and buttocks. Not only were the quills barbed, they also contained a poison that caused a temporary weakening of the muscles. Arthur felt his arms and legs suddenly fold up like strands of limp spaghetti.

Wyverly easily heaved the smaller boy off of him, then went to pound Arthur's lights out.

Only to be kicked in backside by Nate, who cast a Body Bind and immobilized the vicious Slytherin.

Torrence was on the ground, bleeding from a split lip and cradling a sprained wrist. The Ravenclaw was unused to physical fighting and Nate had caught him off guard and mopped the ground with him.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Orc Face," sniggered Pemberly.

Before Nate could reply, someone else did. "Gentlemen, just what in Merlin's holy name is going on here?" demanded Minerva McGonagall, her face was a study in ice cold fury. "More unauthorized dueling? I had thought the Headmaster made it perfectly clear that your wands were to be used strictly for practice and not to harm one another." She cast disapproving glances at Pemberly, Nate, and the rest of them.

Misty, who was standing behind her, gave a soft cry when she caught sight of Arthur, lying still on the ground with the quills protruding from him like an overstuffed pincushion. "Art! Merlin have mercy!"

"Which one of you cast the first hex?" asked an irate Deputy Headmistress.

"Torrence," Nate said. "We were minding our own business studying and they came over and started with us."

"Professor, he's lying," Torrence protested. "I only came over to convince my Housemate that she shouldn't be hanging around the likes of these two riffraff." He gestured to his face and arm. "Look at what that bloody badger did to me!"

"I am looking, Mr. Torrence. Go to the Hospital Wing." She Transfigured some twigs into stretchers and levitated Wyverly and Arthur onto them. "Miss Fielding, Mr. Grimsby, Mr. Pemberly, meet me in my office. Give me your wands first."

They all placed their wands in her hand and she pocketed them. She pointed her own at the stretchers and intoned, "_Mobili Corpus!"_

The stretchers rose into the air and floated after her as she turned to enter the castle. The three students followed, apprehensive and sullen.

On their way to the Hospital Wing, they met Severus, who was just coming down from the Owlery, posting his weekly letter to Lily. "Professor McGonagall, what happened here?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.

"More brawling, Severus. I believe your ward caught the worst of it," she replied grimly, indicating Arthur.

Severus scowled angrily when he caught sight of the young boy. "Those are prickly plant barbs. Who did that to him?"

"I don't know, but I intended to have some answers soon," Minerva said.

Severus nodded, then said, "Allow me to tend him, Minerva. Those barbs need to be removed immediately, and Poppy is in a meeting over at St. Mungo's. The other two can wait till she returns."

"Very well. But I wish to speak with Mr. Stephens once he's better," Minerva declared. "This is the third time in a month that he has been in a brawl, Severus!"

"I'm aware of it, and I assure you, I intend to speak to him about it." Severus informed her wearily. He knew well about Arthur's new penchant for getting into fights, though to the boy's credit, they usually weren't with magic and weren't instigated by him. Arthur had a quick temper when he saw rich bullies ganging up on someone smaller or weaker than they, and when his blood was up he tended to jump into a conflict feet first. But right then Severus was more concerned about helping his poor ward than he was about scolding him. That could wait.

He waved his wand and the stretcher followed him down the stairs to his quarters. Arthur moaned softly. "Severus . . . it hurts . . ."

"I know. I'm going to do something about it as soon as I can. Just hold on," Severus murmured, trying to sound reassuring. He knew the poor boy was going to be in more pain before he was through and he cursed the person who had done such a thing to the eleven year old.

Finally they reached his quarters, and as soon as they were inside, the professor cast a Privacy Charm over the room, which would prevent anyone from eavesdropping on anything going on. Severus cleared away the magazines and parchment scattered on the coffee table, enlarged it and then settled the stretcher upon it. He then Summoned a pair of needlenose tweezers, a vial of Calming Draught, a Pain Reliever, an antibacterial potion, and some quick-healing salve.

The professor rolled up his sleeves, casting a disinfecting charm over the tweezers. He moved over to the boy, gently lifting his head. "Arthur, listen to me. I'm going to give you a Calming Draught and a Pain Reliever. Those will help take the edge off the pain when I extract the barbs."

"I feel sick, Severus. My head feels fuzzy and my arms and legs don't want to move."

Severus gently stroked the boy's forehead. "That's the poison in the prickly plant barbs, little brother. Now, the sooner I get them out, the better you'll feel. It's going to hurt a lot, I'm afraid. But it has to be done."

The boy turned his head, his eyes wide. "Can't you just . . . I don't know . . . put me under with a potion? So I won't feel it?"

"Ah . . . I wish I could. But any potion I could give you might react badly with the poison and I don't want to risk you going into a coma or becoming permanently paralyzed. So . . . you'll just have to grit your teeth, boy. I promise I'll be as quick as I can."

"How . . . many of the things are there?" Arthur sniffled.

Severus counted. "Sixteen." He gave the boy the potions, then Banished the child's clothing. The flesh about the barbs was already swollen and red. Severus sighed, then unbuckled his belt. Folding it in half, he placed it in front of Arthur's mouth. "Bite down on this, Art, if the pain gets too bad."

Arthur whimpered. "Sev . . . I'm scared . . ."

"Hush. Just relax." Severus soothed. He waited until the boy had placed the belt between his teeth before saying, "Try and focus on something pleasant. Ready?"

Severus pulled out the first barb. "One."

Arthur howled, grinding his teeth down on the leather. Tears dripped from his eyes.

Halfway through the procedure, Severus paused to wipe the tears from the boy's face. "Easy, little brother. I'm almost done."

"Sev, please . . . don't . . ." Arthur sobbed.

"I'm sorry. Here, have some more Pain Reliever." Severus gently removed the belt, wincing at the marks in the leather. He coaxed Arthur to swallow half the vial, then returned to his hated task. By the time all the barbs were out, sweat was trickling down the back of Severus' neck and Arthur was gasping and sobbing hysterically.

"Damn it all!" Severus swore. He hated that he had caused the child so much pain and he still needed to disinfect the punctures. He stroked the child's head. "All right. Relax. They're all out. Now I just have to . . . put some disinfectant on them."

"The . . . purple potion?" Arthur cried. "No! NO!"

"Art, I have to. They're puncture wounds and those tend to get infected more easily," Severus explained.

"No-o! I don't need it!" the child wailed. "It'll make them hurt worse!"

"Only for a time."

"Leave me alone! You're mean and nasty!"

"Do you think I like having to cause you pain?" inquired his guardian softly.

"Yes! Otherwise you wouldn't put that stuff on me."

"Arthur Stephens, it's for your own good. I would never do so unless it was necessary. Now stop fighting me."

"I _hate_ you, Severus!"

Severus ignored that, knowing full well the boy didn't mean it. "Shhh." Then another idea came to him. He turned around and tossed down a handful of Floo Powder. "Dickon Marsh's quarters." He thrust his head into the flickering green flames. "Dad? Are you there?"

"Severus? What's wrong?" Dickon asked sleepily, he had been napping because he had class tonight.

"Dad, I need your help with Arthur . . ."

Dickon listened closely while Severus explained what had happened. "I'll be right over. Maybe I can distract the tyke."

A few moments later, Dickon had come through and was sitting upon the table, Arthur's head in his lap, stroking the boy's hair and murmuring, "There there, lad. You know Sev would never hurt you if he had a choice, don't you?"

"Tell him I don't need the purple potion, Dickon," the poor boy whimpered. "He'll listen to you, you're his father!"

"Ah, lad, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Sev is right."

"No, he's not! Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"She's in a meeting, Arthur. And she wouldn't have done any differently than I have," Severus sighed. "Come now, be a brave Gryffindor one more time."

"I . . . I don't want to . . ." Arthur sniffled, his lower lip trembling.

Dickon carded his hair, then said, "Arthur, I have a story to tell you . . ." He began telling a long rambling tale about a comet's travels through the solar system, improvising as best he could, keeping the boy's attention focused upon his voice as much as possible.

Severus quickly swabbed out the punctures while Dickon talked, closing his ears to his ward's cries. As swiftly as he could, he finished the unpleasant task and applied the soothing healing salve. Then he placed a light sheet over the boy and said, "It's over."

Arthur managed to make himself quit crying once he realized the terrible fiery pain was gone. "Sev . . . I'm sorry . . . I don't hate you . . ."

Severus chuckled softly. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, you need some sleep after that ordeal. When you wake up, we'll discuss what happened."

"Severus, am I in trouble?" Arthur queried worriedly.

"Go to sleep, Arthur. We can discuss what kind of trouble you are or aren't in later," ordered Severus.

He picked up the boy and carried him into the bedroom. Arthur was asleep before Severus drew a blanket over him.

"He should be all right after a day or so," Dickon said.

Severus nodded wearily. "By then I'll have spoken with the others involved and gotten to the bottom of this mess." He shook his head. "It's growing worse, this constant fighting among the students. Like it was back when I was in school."

"Aye, lad. I'll watch my back and you do the same." Dickon said gravely.

"I always do," Severus replied, thinking it was time to cast another layer of protective wards over his storeroom and office. "Thank goodness Arthur wasn't hurt more. When I find out who cast that hex, Wyverly better pray it wasn't him, because I'll give him a month's detention. I might just do that anyhow, because of his nasty attitude."

Dickon nodded. "You've got to keep order in your House, Sev. But remember this—a kid like that isn't going to change his mind about purebloods being better than everybody else, he's been raised with that kind of thing his whole life. And he's probably insecure, which is why he feels the need to go around looking down his nose at Muggleborns and half-bloods and anyone calling them equal."

"He's an ignorant lout, for all his precious breeding," Severus sneered. "I know my detentions won't change his prejudiced mind, but they will keep him out of trouble and that's what I need for now. I'll have another talk with Arthur too about staying out of conflicts like this."

"He could have been provoked."

"I have no doubt he was, but he needs to learn to walk away whenever possible. Someday the ones antagonizing him won't be casting to injure, they'll be casting to maim or kill. Then that bulldog stubbornness will get him killed."

"You're right, Sev. Just don't be too hard on the lad." Dickon advised.

Severus snorted. "I'll give him what he's earned, Dad. No more and no less. That hex taught him more sharply than I ever could."

"Aye, I'd say so. Experience is usually the best teacher," said the Astronomy professor. He yawned. "Well, I think I'll go back to sleep for a bit. I had barely shut my eyes before you called me."

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have woken you if I'd known, but . . ."

"'Twas nothing, Sev. Anytime you need me," Dickon waved off his apology, gave him a smile, then departed through the Floo.

Severus sat down with his head in his hands for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. Voldemort's influence was growing, like a slowly spreading cancer, it had infiltrated the minds of the young, expressing itself in violence, bigotry, and intolerance for any who were not like themselves. That, to Severus was an even greater danger than the Death Eaters who preyed upon Muggleborns and their friends and allies. Because one could be faced and defeated with so much firepower, but the other crept up unaware and took no prisoners, corrupting minds and hearts.

Severus despaired that any words or actions of his could turn the tide, as more and more purebloods joined Voldemort's unholy cause and their children followed in their wake. Severus did what he could, protected those of his House whose families were not pureblood supremacists, and sought to sway the others to tolerance, but he feared all his efforts would be in vain.

His anger simmering, he rose and headed towards the Hospital Wing to see how his wayward Slytherin was faring, and then he would take Wyverly to Minerva's office and get to the bottom of this current incident.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

After speaking with both Misty and Nate, as well as questioning Pemberly, Torrence, and Wyverly separately, Minerva and Severus came to the decision that the younger pupils were defending themselves against the three older boys. Minerva was especially furious at the harm Pemberly had done to Arthur, and she took fifty points and gave him detention for a month. Severus also gave detention to Wyverly for the same amount of time and took forty points from both his House and Ravenclaw. Minerva suggested Torrence serve the same sentence as Wyverly, and the two teachers split the detentions between them.

"Also, one more incident like this, boys, and you shall all have your wands snapped. This is your final warning. Your wands are mine unless you need to study or are in class." Minerva said menacingly.

All three boys groaned and looked upset.

"You'd expel us over Stephens?" wailed Pemberly. "He started it! And it's not like I killed him, the little baby!"

"What you did, Pemberly, shows you to be a bigot and a coward," Severus interrupted, his voice cold as an arctic gale. "Hex my ward again and I shall take you off the grounds and have you see what it's like to duel an opponent who can actually fight back with magic." His black eyes blazed. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Professor!" whimpered Pemberly, staring at Snape as if he were Lucifer reborn.

"Severus!" reproved Minerva gently, but there was no real censor to her tone. She rather agreed with Snape, though of course she could not say so.

Severus met her eyes and hissed softly, "I meant what I said. No one harms my ward and gets away with it. He is nearly of age and knows better."

Wyverly sneered at the Gryffindor. "Gutless idiot!" he growled. He was afraid of his Head also, but he would never disgrace himself by showing it.

Torrence remained silent, not wishing to draw more of Snape's wrath down upon his head.

"Professor Snape, is Arthur all right?" asked Nate, concerned.

"He will be by tomorrow, hopefully. You may come and visit then, Grimsby. You also, Fielding."

Misty smiled shyly and thanked him. She ignored the single glance of retribution her Housemate threw at her before she departed.

Grimsby glared in return and followed Misty, not wanting her to walk alone.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Snape cottage_

_Hogsmeade:_

Lily awoke with a sense of foreboding hovering over her. Once again she had dreamed of the lake of fire and Regulus and she rowing across in the boat. The dream had been so vivid that she could almost feel the lick of the flames upon her skin and smell the slick oil and burnt stench of flesh rotting. She had woken drenched in sweat, her stomach in an uproar. After vomiting, she had made herself some ginger tea and sipped it. Her nerves were on edge, and she wished desperately to see her husband. But something kept her from Flooing or owling Severus. She knew that the vividness of her vision that day meant it would occur very soon. Perhaps even today or tomorrow.

_He has hidden them there, _a small knowing voice whispered in her mind. The thought was accompanied by a swift glimpse of a tall dark-haired man, his face handsome and cruel with fathomless eyes, dropping a silver locket and a ring into a basin of silvery liquid. Then the image faded, leaving behind a terrible compulsion.

She had to find those objects and destroy them. But she could not do so alone. She needed Regulus. Regulus would be her guide. He alone knew the way. She moved as quickly as she could, dressing in the special rune-marked tunic and breeches she had made weeks ago with Eileen's help. The outfit was made with flame retardant fabric, black with golden runes upon it for protection, immunity to fire, and resistant to sharp objects . . . like claws and teeth. She took several potions for Fire Resistance and another to repel creatures from the abyss. She packed a small satchel with healing salves and Pain Relievers. Then she tucked her wand in her belt. Her magic was stirring, quivering with the force of her vision.

It was time. Time to find Regulus.

She gently put a hand upon her swollen belly. "Go to sleep, baby. Mama's going to take a little trip and it's best if you sleep through it."

Inside her, she felt the life within turn and squirm before settling down. She Summoned quill, ink, and parchment and wrote a note for her husband, in case he chanced to stop by the cottage before she returned. She wrote a few lines, not mentioning the vision by name but using enough of a euphemism for it that Severus would know what she meant. She knew her husband would not be happy with her decision to go to the dark cave pregnant, but there was no time left.

She had no time to go to Hogwarts, no time to tell him goodbye, no time for anything except gathering what she needed and then fetching Regulus. Urgency beat a terrible tempo inside her head. She Flooed into Regulus' home, giving Regulus' owl a fond smile.

"Reg? Are you home?"

"Yes," came his quiet voice. He walked into the den. He was wearing plain buff colored trousers and a deep green shirt with a tan robe over it. His hair was tousled and he looked as if he had been asleep. "Lily, what a surprise!" he grinned. "What brings you here? Sev all right?"

"He's fine. He's up at the school teaching. How's Cindy?"

"Doing well. She's gone to visit her mum and family. Have a seat." Regulus gestured to the couch. "You seem a little . . . nervous. Is something wrong?"

"Reg, remember the dream I had several months ago? The one about the boat and the lake of fire?"

"Sure. You said I was in the boat with you and we were crossing the lake to get to the island and the stone basin. Why?"

"Because today is when we must fulfill it."

"Today?" sputtered the wizard. "Merlin, Lily! Are you certain?"

"Yes." Before she hadn't been completely sure, but even as she spoke, the indecision vanished to be replaced by utter conviction.

"What does Sev say about this?"

"He knows about the vision. But not that it will be fulfilled today. I . . . I left him a note."

"A note? God, Lily! You could . . . we could be in grave danger and you just left him a _note_? I'm going to tell Cindy goodbye, at least."

"No!" she grabbed his sleeve, her emerald eyes piercing him. "There isn't time for that. We must go . . . soon! Get the suit I made for you, the one with the runes and take me to the cave."

"Lily, why are you in such an all fired rush? That cave is dangerous. There's no telling what the Dark Lord set to guard that place."

Once again, Lily felt the same terrible urgency pierce her like a lance. "Regulus, we only have a limited amount of time to . . . to do what we must. Hurry! Before it's too late!"

Regulus swore under his breath, but then went and put on an outfit similar to Lily's. He also left a letter for Cindy, praying he would be back before Cindy came home. He wished he could persuade Lily to wait, but knew that was impossible. "All right. I'm ready," he said, returning to the den where Lily was pacing. He had returned to the cave once more with Voldemort, so he was reasonably sure he could Apparate to it with Lily.

Lily turned and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead, Reg."

Regulus concentrated, fixing the cave in his mind.

An instant later he vanished in a flicker of blue, and Lily went with him.

They arrived on the shore of the underground lake, and shadows hung deeply about the water that lapped up near their toes. The feeling of danger and evil was even more pronounced now than it had been the last time Regulus was here. Beside him, Lily shivered. He hugged her briefly. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Lily smiled. "And I'll protect you." She drew her wand. Then she squinted as she lit it up. "There's a large rock there in the middle."

"I know. That's where the basin is."

"How do you call the boat?"

Regulus was silent for a few moments. Then he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, perfectly imitating the sound Voldemort had used to call the boat.

Out in the gloom, something stirred.

Then a small boat glided across the surface of the lake, silently, without oars. It was painted a dismal gray and had a dragon prow. It beached itself upon the rocky shoal and Regulus and Lily carefully stepped into it and sat down.

As the boat began to glide noiselessly towards their destination, Lily began chanting softly, activating certain protections. Her voice seemed to echo around the cavern and the shadows stirred restlessly, irritated by the witch's casting.

Before Regulus could tell Lily to be quiet, there came an odd hiss, as if someone had struck a match, and then the whole lake exploded with fire.

Lily shrieked and threw up a hand to shield her face. Flames danced upon the surface of the water, which was slick with oil of some sort. They surrounded the boat and began lick up the side of it. Lily gasped, for the fire was making it hard to breathe.

But before she could speak, several Inferi arose from the flames, their claws outstretched, a low moaning coming from their ravaged throats. One of them grabbed hold of her sleeve and she snarled and thrust a hand out. Power soundlessly surged from her hands and blasted the Inferi, knocking it backwards.

Behind her, she heard Regulus shouting something, then there was a splash as the Inferi fell into the flames. She trained her wand upon the shambling row of Inferi, which were blazing brightly, and hoped her vision would come to pass. Then she began to fight in earnest.

**I know it's been a long time, and hope you are still reading! I have been very busy lately, please let me know how you liked this chapter! What do you think Severus will say/do to Arthur? And will Lily and Regulus make it across the lake?**


	71. The Power Within

**71**

**The Power Within**

_Hogwarts school_

_Potion Master's quarters:_

Severus checked upon Arthur before he went to teach his last class of the day. The boy was still sleeping soundly, Severus gently inspected the child's back, bottom, and thighs where the barbs had been stuck and saw that they were mending and by tomorrow afternoon would be healed. Relief spread through him then, for Arthur might have had a serious allergic reaction to the poison on the barbs and have needed to be hospitalized. He gently patted his sleeping ward on the head, then called a house elf to keep watch over him and departed.

When he returned after his class, he found Arthur awake and lying on his side, chatting with Honey, the house elf.

"Master Professor Snape sir!" exclaimed Honey reverentially, bowing almost to the floor. "You has returned! Would Master Snape like to have some refreshment? Honey will fetch a cold drink or a sandwich."

"Thank you, Honey. I would like a glass of ice water with lemon, please." Severus said.

Honey popped out of sight, then popped back in carrying tray with a tall glass of water on it and some small watercress sandwiches as well. "Honey is pleased to serve Master Professor Snape sir!"

Severus took the tray and as soon as he did so, the elf vanished. The professor set the tray down on his nightstand and then drank the water. Once his throat was no longer hoarse from lecturing contrary students all day long, Severus asked Arthur how he was feeling.

"Better, Sev." Arthur replied, peering up at him from his shock of brown hair.

"Good. Are you hungry? Would you like to eat supper?"

"Yes, please." He eyed the watercress sandwiches.

Severus handed him two and then summoned Honey back to send up a tray for supper for the both of them.

Once they had eaten, Severus said, with a hint of sternness in his tone, "Arthur, we need to discuss your behavior earlier this afternoon."

The boy dropped his gaze to the carpet. "I'm sorry I said I hated you, Severus. . ."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was speaking about the brawl you got into with Pemberly, Torrence, and Wyverly. I seem to recall telling you a few weeks ago that raising a wand is never the answer if a fellow student threatens you."

"I know, but Sev, I _had_ to do something! Wyverly hexed Misty with a Cleaning Charm and she was choking on pink soap bubbles. I just lost it, I guess."

"Understandable, but once you had freed Fielding, why did you not walk away and get help, as she did?"

"Because . . . I was too mad and I wanted to get them back for being stupid arseholes."

"Mr. Stephens, mind your mouth."

"Sorry. I know what I should have done, Sev, but those bullies just made me so mad I couldn't think straight, and even though they were bigger and knew more magic than me, I still wanted to fight them."

"I'm not questioning your courage, little brother, only your good sense. You do know that those three might have seriously crippled you if Professor McGonagall hadn't shown up? They weren't minded to show you mercy, Arthur." Severus sighed. "Art, there's a time to fight and a time when discretion is the better part of valor. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Art's brow crinkled. "I think so. You're saying I should have run the hell away."

"Yes. Sometimes the best fight is one where you live to fight another day. Try and remember that, or the next foe you face might kill you because you won't bend."

"But Severus . . . I'm supposed to be brave . . ."

"Bravery is overrated, little brother. Being brave doesn't mean you stand there facing a greater opponent and risk getting yourself hexed into the pavement. Being brave means you consider all your options and choose the one that lets you get out alive. This isn't the Middle Ages and you're not a knight proving his chivalric honor. The name of the game is survival, Stephens, not sacrifice yourself. There's a time and a place for that, boy, and today was not that day."

"Yes, sir. Am I in trouble?"

"I suppose you deserve to have some points taken away, and perhaps write an essay to me about using other options rather than dueling, however . . . I think you've been punished enough having those barbs removed and despite what some of you believe, I am not a sadist. I trust you have learned your lesson."

"I have, Sev! Believe me I have!" Arthur said fervently.

"I am glad to hear it, for like you, I never want to repeat that procedure again," Severus admitted. "You should be all healed by tomorrow afternoon."

Arthur grinned. "Thank Merlin! Now can I have dessert?"

"Certainly," Severus answered, then he waved his wand and a dish of chocolate ice cream appeared on the tray, crowned with whipped topping, nuts, and a cherry.

"My favorite!" Arthur exclaimed. "You remembered." He grabbed the spoon beside the ice cream and dug in. Then he halted and looked at his guardian. "Want some?"

Severus hesitated. "Sweets aren't good for my waistline."

"You're not fat, Sev. Not even close. Live a little, huh?"

Severus met the boy's pleading eyes and after a moment or two of inner debate, gave in. He Summoned another bowl of ice cream and the two ate their dessert happily.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_7PM, Slytherin common room_

_Same evening:_

"I have called this House meeting to address certain concerns I have had regarding the behavior and growing unrest present in some of you. I stated in the beginning of the year that I wished to restore Slytherin House to its former glory as a House to be proud of, one that has a reputation of being the best, not just magically, but physically as well. I have high standards, but I am confident that you all can rise to meet them. I know that many of you suffer under the unjust label of a dark House, and I wish to prove those who cry out against us wrong . . . that Slytherins do not need to cheat or otherwise shame themselves in order to win the House Cup."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and walked back and forth in front of the fireplace. His Slytherins were sitting and standing on the couches and chairs, gazing at him with rapt faces.

"Slytherins will win because we have the most ambition, the most determination, and the most drive to excel, more than any Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. To be a Slytherin is to be skilled and to succeed, not by using dark magic, but by using the brains you were born with and your ambition to be the best. All of you have the seeds of greatness within you. You simply need to recall that and use it to your best advantage."

Several Slytherins clapped and cheered. Severus held up a hand for silence.

"I know that many of you are uneasy about the war that is going on, concerned for your safety and the safety of your families and friends. You are right to be so, but do not let fear and worry make you act foolishly. As Mr. Wyverly did this afternoon, staring a quarrel with some other students, one of them Mr. Stephens, and then trying to lie his way out of it, forcing me to dock points and give detention. The loss of forty points is considerable and would have never been necessary had Mr. Wyverly chosen to mind his own business and leave other students alone."

There were several angry mutterings then and a few of the more boisterous members threatened to teach Wyverly a lesson.

Severus' eyes flashed. "Enough!" his voice cut like a whip through the growling angry teenagers. "I have punished Mr. Wyverly, and there's an end to it. I will not have my snakes meting out vigilante-style justice to another Slytherin. Anyone caught doing so will be in twice the trouble as the one who broke rules in the first place, am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor Snape!"

"Good. Now, as I am sure you are all aware, you will need to work extra hard to win back the points Wyverly lost and accrue more. I am certain you can do this, by nature we Slytherins love a challenge. I believe that for the first time in five years, Slytherin can win the House Cup, as long as we stand together, and work alongside each other. We do not need forbidden hexes and dark magic to win, either. We can do it on our own merit, using the ambition, cunning, and brains inherited from our ancestors. _That_ is Slytherin's true strength. Let us show the rest of Hogwarts what true Slytherins are made of, shall we?"

The roar of agreement was deafening.

Severus waited until most of the cheering had died down before continuing. "If any of you have concerns regarding threats to yourself or your family, please come to me and tell me of them. I shall be extending my office hours to nine o'clock in order to accommodate those of you who need to discuss certain things with me. Do not hesitate to speak with me. That will be all."

He turned on his heel and exited the portrait hole, amid myriad cheers, hoots, whistles, and groans. He just hoped that most of them would take his words to heart and concentrate upon winning the House Cup and not on making trouble. He wanted Slytherin to succeed, so he could prove to the other Heads that there was more to the House of Serpents than a dark reputation.

Severus went to his office to grade some recent tests, determined to have most of this pile of homework and tests done before nine.

He had just dipped his quill in the red ink when there came a faint knock upon the door. "Enter."

The door opened to admit a small third-year that Severus rarely saw except at mealtimes when the whole House ate together. Rhys Morgan was a shy and quiet individual who preferred shadowy corners and the library to crowds. He had dark hair a bit longer than normal, a pleasant-looking face, honey-colored skin, and an uncertain air about him. But perhaps his most distinguishing feature were his eyes—they were silvery gray, a most unusual color.

Those eyes were focused upon his Potions professor, and in them Severus saw fear, trepidation, and a kind of desperate courage.

"Professor, I need to talk to you," murmured the boy.

"Come in and shut the door," Severus ordered. "Unless you wish all of Slytherin to know your business before nightfall."

"No, sir." Alarm crossed the boy's face, and he smoothed his palms down his robes nervously. He closed the door hurriedly.

"Sit down, Mr. Morgan," Severus indicated a chair in front of his desk. The boy sank gratefully into it. "What seems to be the problem?"

Rhys hesitated a long moment, his fingers twisting about themselves in a convoluted dance. Finally he stilled and looked up at his Head. "Sir, I don't know if you know this yet, but . . . I'm a Seer. My mother had the gift, and so does my aunt, or so she claims. She's the Divination teacher here. Mama has her doubts, says Aunt Sibyll's always been a dramatist, but still . . . I've inherited the gift, I'm the first boy to do so in over two hundred years."

"That is most impressive, Morgan. Have you had a vision lately?"

"I . . . yes . . . and they were all . . . terrible . . . I keep seeing You-Know-Who waving his wand and then casting _Avada Kedavra._ People who stand in front of him must either get out of the way or die." Rhys stated, shivering.

Severus removed a blanket from a desk drawer and handed it to the boy. "Wrap that around you, you look like you're freezing."

The boy complied, then went on to describe how Voldemort sent out his followers to cause mayhem and destruction. The boy described attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns. "He wants to . . . eliminate anybody not like him. I'm scared, Professor Snape. He's like a great black beast, devouring anything in his path."

"Yes, I know. But there are those working to fight against him. Why didn't you speak of this before?"

"Because the visions just started last week. And they were of things that had already happened. I could tell." Rhys said miserably.

Severus reached out and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Have you had any more since?"

"No. My aunt says the Sight comes when it wants."

Severus bit back a sharp reply, for as far as he knew Trelawney had never predicted anything correctly. But he didn't want to antagonize the boy, who was upset enough already. "Thank you, Mr. Morgan, for coming forward. I know it must have been difficult. Are you having nightmares? If so, I could dose you with Dreamless Sleep. Or we could borrow a Pensieve and put those memories inside it?"

"Yes, that would be okay, sir. Either one."

"Let us try the potion first," Severus decided. He rose and unlocked a cabinet behind his desk, removing a vial and then told the boy to drink it just before he went to sleep that night.

"I will, sir. Thanks!"

"Mr. Morgan, if you should have another vision, please inform me immediately."

"What if it's in the middle of the night?"

"Send a house elf to wake me and come to my office," Severus ordered. The boy's gift could prove invaluable.

"Will do, sir. Good night." Rhys waved shyly as he left the office, the vial of Dreamless Sleep tucked in his pocket.

Severus returned to his grading, hoping that his little speech had an effect upon most of the Slytherins. Some, he knew, would not listen, lured away by the dark, but perhaps he had managed to reach those who teetered on the brink. It was something, anyway.

His thoughts returned to Rhys, and he wondered if it might not be a good idea for the boy to talk to Lily. Perhaps Lily could give him some tips on how to control his Sight. He would speak to her about it tomorrow.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_The cave:_

Lily soon lost count of how many Inferi she killed. They rose and attacked the boat in an unending tide, and she was kept busy preventing them from dragging her out of the boat, using her tripled magical strength and the spells from the Witches' Defense Society to keep the Inferi at bay.

Regulus also cast hex after hex, trying to drown, smother, or banish the undead guardians. The air grew thick with the stench of bloated corpses, making it hard to draw breath. Regulus summoned a wind to clear the air, and was grateful for the enchantment on the boat, since it continued onward without needing to row.

Foot by foot, they approached the island in the middle, battling Inferi every step of the way. Lily was amazed at Regulus' skill and resilience, she knew then that she never would have made it without him. The enchanted suit she wore was also a Godsend, otherwise she would have been burnt to a crisp by now. Finally, the prow of the boat scraped the shore and Regulus sprang out, assisted Lily, then together they cast a Barrier Charm to keep the Inferi from the island.

Many of the undead had retreated as soon as the boat reached the island, but there were still some clumps of a half-dozen or more that kept trying to claw their way up the rock, hungering for blood.

Shivering, Regulus turned away, walking over to the stone basin. "In here are two objects the Dark Lord values above all else. They are a ring bearing his family crest and a locket. I believe that he has altered them using ancient spells of dark magic. That they are now . . .repositories for his soul."

Lily paled, ignoring the clamoring groans and hisses from the Inferi on the other side of the barrier. "Reg, what are you saying? That he's managed to create . . . a Horcrux?"

"I think so. Else why go through all the trouble to hide it here?" he indicated the basin. "I was here when he placed them inside and used a spell to fill the basin with poison. Have you ever heard of Mimir's Draught?"

"No." Lily leaned over and saw, sparkling in the depths, golden objects.

"Mimir was the guardian of the well of wisdom and knowledge in Norse mythology. This poison causes the drinker to die a slow agonizing death unless he drinks every drop, and it's almost impossible to do it without help. Most fail and die."

"Then how do we get past it?"

"Luckily, I know the countercharm to neutralize the poison," Regulus replied. "He told me it in case he ever needed to move the objects from here."

Lily frowned. "He entrusted you with that?"

"Yes. Don't even ask me why." Regulus pointed his wand and chanted one phrase over and over.

The level of liquid in the basin receded until it vanished, and all that was left were the two objects. When Regulus would have reached in to grab them, Lily cried, "Wait! If they're cursed, don't touch them."

She chanted a simple levitate spell and the ring and the locket floated upwards. They looked ordinary, but she could feel the pulse of evil surrounding them, and suddenly her Sight showed her how the Dark One had murdered to split his soul into two pieces and create a receptacle to hold them. Horror filled her and she wanted to retch.

"Reg . . . we have to destroy these . . . things," she hissed in revulsion.

"I know, but I don't know how. I was hoping that maybe you or Sev would know of a way." Regulus admitted.

"Not right now I don't. Let's put them somewhere safe and then we can figure out how to destroy them," Lily said. The aura of evil was making her nauseous. "But we have to put a decoy in here, Reg. Otherwise he'll know you took them."

"You're right. I should have thought of that before."

"I can work a Replicate Charm," Lily said. "But then we need to make sure it feels evil enough."

"I know how to cast false auras," Regulus told her calmly.

Lily performed the Replicate Charm, putting all of her skill into copying the objects before her. Moments later, she held in her hand exact duplicates of the Horcruxes.

"Perfect," Reg grinned. Then he pointed his wand and chanted two words and suddenly, Lily felt the gut-wrenching aura of darkness return.

Grimacing with revulsion, she tossed the fake locket and ring into the basin.

Regulus cast the spell to fill the basin with Mimir's Draught again, then he looked at Lily. "All right, now what about these?"

"I have a small enchanted bag we can put them in for now," Lily said, drawing a small green bag with strings from a pocket. She carefully floated the Horcruxs inside and tied it closed. After slipping the bag back in her pocket, she said, "Let's leave this place. It's getting on my nerves."

"That's the best news I've heard all day." Regulus chuckled. He mopped his brow with his sleeve. He was sweltering, the heat in the cave was like a furnace. He helped Lily into the boat and then prepared to shove off, after first remembering to take down the barrier. Everything had to be as it was before, or else Voldemort would suspect someone else was here.

Then he put his shoulder to the boat and pushed.

It glided out without even a ripple and Regulus jumped across the two foot gap and landed in the boat.

Almost immediately, the Inferi rose from the depths and came for them.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Hogwarts school:_

Severus had just returned to his quarters, it was a quarter past ten, and was about to have a soothing cup of tea before going to bed, when there came three sharp knocks on his door. "Professor Snape?"

It was Robert deWarenne, Slytherin prefect.

Severus waved a hand at his door and it opened. "Yes, deWarenne? What new disaster has occurred?"

The lanky sixteen year old looked sleepy and rumpled, his robe was in disarray, as if he had hastily shoved it on before coming down to Snape's quarters. "It's Rhys Morgan, sir. You know, the kid with the silver Seer eyes?He's having some kind of fit, like a trance, and keeps screaming something about fire and we can't get him to calm down."

Severus swore and rose. "Was he sleeping before this happened?"

"No, he had just went back to the dorm and then we heard him," deWarenne informed his teacher.

"Then he wouldn't have had time to take the Dreamless Sleep," Severus murmured, half to himself.

They arrived in the Slytherin third year dorm to find several students clustered about Rhys, who was curled up in the middle of his bed, rocking to and fro and sobbing.

"Calm down, mate. It was just a dream."

"Yeah, quit freaking out."

"Everyone, return to whatever you were doing," Severus ordered, and the knot of students dispersed. He then came to sit on the edge of the bed and called softly, "Rhys, it's Professor Snape. Can you tell me what's wrong? What did you See?"

It was several moments before Rhys composed himself enough to speak. He kept his face hidden behind his knees and murmured, "Hogsmeade's burning. I Saw black-cloaked men masked in silver start burning it. You have to warn them, Professor Snape! Hogsmeade's on fire!"

Severus felt as if a giant had just sucker punched him. "_When_? Can you See when this occurs?"

"I . . . soon! Unless it's already started." Rhys lifted his head and stared directly at Severus. His eyes were glinting with the power of his visions. "Hogsmeade's burning! Hurry, professor! Before it burns to the ground! They're all asleep!"

Panic shot through him then. _Lily was at Hogsmeade._ He had to warn her and bring her to safety. And the other people in the village as well. He was on his feet in a flash. "Honey!" he called and the house elf popped into view.

"Go and wake the Headmaster and the other Heads and put a call into the Ministry, let them know that Hogsmeade is under attack. I'll meet them there!" He turned to look at Rhys. "Forgive me, Morgan, but I must go. Take the Dreamless Sleep. I have to get my wife out of there."

Then he turned and bolted for the portrait hole.


	72. Hogsmeade Burning

**72**

**Hogsmeade Burning**

Severus' first and only thought was to get to Lily. He could not bear it if his wife and unborn child were caught in this attack and burned to death. He did not know if the Dark Lord had ordered the attack, or one of the upper echelon, like Lucius, Bella, or even Mulciber, had decided to teach those in the village a lesson, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Lily and getting her to safety.

He dashed out of the castle and ran like hell down the path to the village. Smoke was already rising into the air, and not wisps from keeping the home fires burning. Well, home fires were certainly burning, he amended, but not friendly ones. He knew better than to try and Apparate into Hogsmeade, it wasn't safe, he could be Apparating into a fire.

Smoke was mushrooming in a thick cloud overhead, stinging his eyes as he got closer and he cast a Fresh Air Charm over himself so he could breathe. He could see the flames leaping over on the eastern end of the village. Several of the shops were burning, and people were rushing to and fro, some trying to escape the village and others trying to battle the blaze. Severus saw a large signpost in the middle of the square, near Honeydukes, which was partially alight. The signpost was new and it bore the following inscription in black and red paint:

**Let This Be a Warning**

**To All Who Defy**

**Lord Voldemort!**

**Your Insolence **

**Will Not Be**

**Tolerated**

Severus saw flashes of light streaking down and striking more buildings on the western side, near the Hogs Head. _Those poor bastards,_ he thought sadly, he wanted to help them, but he had to make sure Lily was safe first. As he looked up, he saw masked gray robed Death Eaters on brooms flying away. Clearly this had been an object lesson. Severus wondered who among their number had carried it out. Then he supposed it didn't matter. He knew he was lucky that Rhys' vision had come in time for him to save Lily. He quickly made his way to the right of the Hogs Head, and down a side street. This was where his cottage was.

He burst through the door, calling Lily's name. Too late he remembered he should be using her alias, but he was so agitated it had slipped his mind. Besides which, over the roar of the flames and the cries of the villagers, no one could have possibly heard him. His cottage and one other, which was rented to no one, were the only ones on this street. It was why they had picked it.

"Lily! Lily! Where are you?" he shouted frantically. "Hogsmeade's on fire, you have to get out of here!"

He raced upstairs. But Lily was not asleep, as he had expected. She wasn't in the bathroom either. He was horrified, wondering if perhaps she had been made to participate in the night's vigilantism. Or perhaps she had gone out and was helping to fight the fire? He dashed downstairs and looked about. He could smell the smoke from outside, it was slowly permeating the house.

It was then he noticed the note next to the salt shaker on the table. It had his name written on the outside. He snatched it up and unfolded it.

_Sev,_

_Don't worry, I went with Reg to find that which I saw in my dreams. I should be back soon. I love you, be safe._

_Love,_

_Zoey._

Severus sagged against the table. She had not been here when the fire had started. But then he recalled what her last vision had been about and his heart went cold within him. The lake of fire and an army of burning corpses. That was worse than Hogsmeade burning. He knew that she had had no choice but to fulfill the vision, but he was still vastly annoyed that she hadn't bothered to contact him in person to tell him where she would be going. He would have liked to hug and kiss her goodbye, at least!

He muttered a soft prayer that Lily and Regulus would come home again. Then he cast a Fire Protection Charm over himself and went out to help extinguish the fires in the village.

By then the Death Eaters who had started the fire were gone, and Severus could lend his magic as needed. Many houses and a few businesses had been hit hard and took many conjured water spells and Smothering Charms to put out the fires. Dumbledore and some of the wizards from the Ministry that worked for the Emergency Fire and Disaster Brigade came and helped put out the fires and take any injured people, of which there were about a dozen, to St. Mungos for smoke inhalation and burns. There were two fatalities, an elderly couple who had their home set on fire during the first wave of the attack—they had died in their sleep from the smoke and had been found after the fire was put out.

Severus saw Dumbledore studying the sign and shaking his head. "What a terrible tragedy! How did you find out, Severus? Did someone contact you?"

Severus shook his head. "No. But one of my Slytherins, Rhys Morgan, is a Seer and he predicted that Hogsmeade would burn tonight."

"Ah, yes, Sybill's nephew," Dumbledore recalled. "It runs in the family."

Severus snorted. "I believe he has more of the gift than she does. But it's something to be grateful for. I'm going to pay close attention to him from now on, and if he has anymore visions, I shall inform you."

"Is Zoey all right?"

"Yes. She is staying over Regulus and Cindy's," Severus lied glibly. He knew that Lily would not want to tell Dumbledore about her vision. There were some things the Headmaster need not know and that was one of them. "She wasn't here when the fires were set. Our cottage was unharmed."

"That's good. Well, I may as well help finish cleaning up. My brother's tavern was spared, at least. He'll probably have a full house tonight, as people come to drink away their losses."

Severus nodded wearily. He turned and made his way back to his cottage. All he wanted right now was a shower to wash away the stench of smoke and burnt cloth and wood, a cup of tea, and his wife to come home safely. He decided to wait for her, as he had a few things to say to her when she came back.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_The lake of fire:_

The Inferi exploded from the depths of the lake, their corpse-like bodies shedding gobbets of putrid flaming flesh that fell like rain onto the surface of the water. Desiccated hands with long glistening fingernails reached for them, and Lily called upon her wellspring of triplefold magic to send them head over heels across the lake to the island with one well-placed Extinguishing Charm. Twenty of the burning corpses were smashed against the rocks and sank out of sight.

Regulus drove another six away from his side of the boat with a strong Repelling Charm. He brushed drops of sweat from his brow, as the temperature was scorching in the cave. He wished he knew how to make the boat go faster, as the Inferi surrounded them. "Nice hit, Lil!" he called to his partner. _Wow, but she's like her own army. Note to self: never get a pregnant witch angry with you. _

He raised his wand and cast a funnel shaped Cone of Wind, which lifted the Inferi in front of the boat out of the water and threw them through the air. Now the boat had a clear path to the shore.

Unbidden, it picked up speed, the water lapping at the bow. The remaining Inferi groaned and grappled at the sides of the boat, trying to overturn it. Regulus yelled at Lily to watch her footing and he took a pole with a hook on the end that he found in the bottom of the boat and tried to scrape the Inferi off the sides before they either tipped over or one of the Inferi set the boat on fire. He knocked off several clinging Inferi before one seized the hook and nearly caused him to topple from the boat!

"Fuck!" he cried, struggling to keep from being dragged overboard.

"Reg!" Lily screamed, and she grabbed the waistband of his pants. Then she aimed a precise bolt of ice at the Inferi holding the boathook.

It hit the monster right in the face, and the Inferi screamed and fell backwards, releasing the boathook to sink into the depths.

Regulus straightened. "Thanks, Lily. I apologize for my mouth."

Lily smirked at him. "Regulus Black, if I were almost pulled overboard like that, I'd be saying a whole lot more words than just fuck." She released him.

Regulus chuckled. "Uh . . . well . . . I couldn't get the rest of what I wanted to say out in time. I'm glad you're on my side, Lily."

"Me too!" she said, then she trained her wand on some more walking dead. "And it's a good thing Cindy's not here. She might think I was trying to get in your pants."

"Oh? Is Sev not enough for you?" asked Reg, with a sly smirk, wriggling his hips suggestively.

"He's more than enough, star boy!" Lily told him, laughing. "Now behave!" She gave him a firm pat on the backside.

"Yes, Mother," Regulus laughed. Then his expression went grim as he saw several more Inferi, probably over fifty, approaching. "Dammit! They're coming out of the bloody woodwork."

"I know. He must have conjured an incredible amount of bodies and animated them. Is there a graveyard around here?"

"No idea. All I know is how to get here." Regulus said. "You think we can take them? We're only about two kilometers from the shore."

"Yes. We'll both cast an Extinguishing and Gust of Wind charm at the same time. You cast the Extinguishing Charm and I'll do the wind."

Regulus nodded. "I love it when a plan comes together. Ready?"

Witch and wizard gathered up all the magic they had left and in almost the same breath chanted their respective spells and unleashed their might upon the shambling Inferi.

Power blasted from their wands in a concentrated ripple and smashed into the Inferi to either side of the boat. They began to fall down like ninepins, and the magical blast was such that it radiated outward like a bomb exploding until all the Inferi that had barred their way were gone. The screams of the Inferi followed them as they sprang from the boat and onto dry land.

Then they ran from the cave, emerging on the rocky sea swept coast in a minute.

"We did it!" Lily cheered, moving forward to hug Reg.

"We make the best team, Lily!" Reg agreed and hugged her back, spinning her around. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to destroy them."

"Yes." Lily laughed. "But we can think about that later. Right now I just want to get home. I hope Sev found my note."

They Apparated away, each heading back to their own residences and spouse.

As soon as she entered her home, Lily felt the strain of casting all of that magic at once. The air smelled oddly of smoke, but then she put it down to being in the fiery cave for so long, her clothes reeked of fire, smoke, and dead Inferi. She was just about to go upstairs to run a shower when she caught sight of her husband asleep on the couch.

"Sev," she went over to him and shook his shoulder. "I'm back."

Severus opened his eyes and stared into his wife's green ones. "Lily, thank God!" He took her in his arms and hugged her tight. "You damn near gave me a bloody heart attack!" His eyes flashed.

"Sev, didn't you get the note?"

"Yes. But you should have come to me in person," he said sharply. "Hogsmeade was attacked by Death Eaters . . .We can discuss this later, after you take a shower."

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Severus Snape, are you telling me that I smell?"

"No, Lily. You reek," he replied, releasing her.

She glared at him for a moment, then shook her head and walked upstairs. Men! They had some nerve! Then again, it was true, she couldn't deny it. She only hoped that her husband was not truly angry with her, for the last thing she wanted was a quarrel with him.

**Hope you all liked! I was busy with my mom so I didn't have time to update. Please review!**


	73. Aftermath

**73**

**Aftermath**

Severus made tea while he waited for Lily to come back downstairs. He was still very annoyed with her, but it was fading as he calmed down. He was exhausted from helping fight the fire and he simply didn't have the energy for an argument at the moment. Well, not much of one. He never liked quarreling with her, it always made him feel guilty, and it reminded him sharply of the bad times when Eileen and Tobias fought like cats and dogs.

Once the tea was ready, he floated the tray into the living room. He could still smell a faint smoky residue, probably from outside. But at least his home was undamaged and Lily was safe. Unlike many others in the village. He hoped the Ministry would pitch in and help those who had lost their homes rebuild. He knew there was fund for disasters like this. _Your tax money at work,_ he thought with a snort. He cocked an ear towards upstairs. He didn't hear water running anymore and assumed Lily would be down in a few.

He quietly fixed himself a cup of tea and before he could sip it, she was there. He sighed sharply when he saw her, dressed in a simple blue nightie with socks on her feet, the bulge of her stomach reminding him how much he loved her . . . and feared for her. "You should have owled me before you left. I'm not that busy that I can't take the time to say goodbye to my wife before she risks her neck," he said, rather tartly.

Lily sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, Sev. But I just . . .thought it best if you didn't even know I'd gone, that way you didn't worry about me so much. Reg told me it was a bad idea. I should have listened to him. But you've had so much on your plate lately, I thought I could spare you."

"You meant well, but next time, please tell me if you're about to rush off somewhere. When I got here and found you gone . . . I nearly went crazy. At first I thought you'd been summoned to participate in this bloody object lesson and then I was afraid you were fighting the fire . . .the fire was set deliberately. By Death Eaters on the Dark Lord's orders. There's a notice board to that effect in the middle of the village."

Lily paled. "That's terrible! Why?"

Severus shrugged, his mouth tight. "The usual reasons. I was scared to death you were sleeping and you'd burn to death. One of my Slytherins is a Seer, Trelawney's nephew, his name is Rhys Morgan. He was the one who warned me. He dreamed he Saw Hogsmeade burning. If it weren't for him, there would have been more damage and more lives lost."

"How many people died?"

"Only two. Emilie and Joe Miclkeson. They never woke up and the smoke got them. It's a shame, they were nowhere near getting ready to die, even if they were over one hundred. There were also at least a dozen injured and we lost some homes and a few businesses."

"The Three Broomsticks?"

"No, that's all right. We managed to save it, though there's a corner of the roof that got burnt. It could have been much worse. The bastards were hurling fire projectiles like fiends from hell."

Lily put her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank God you're all right. And that you weren't summoned to participate in this atrocity." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I scared you. Forgive me?"

"Always." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Would you mind talking to Rhys, maybe giving him some pointers on how to control his Sight? Trelawney's a fraud, I doubt she can teach him anything."

"Not at all. I could do that tomorrow." She shifted in his embrace. "I need to speak with Dumbledore anyway about what Reg and I found."

Severus felt his heart quicken. "What did you find?"

She whispered in his ear, "I think we found two Horcruxes."

"Bloody hell!" he swore. "What did you do with them?"

"I have them here, in my bag of holding," she replied. "But Reg and I nearly didn't make it out of the cave. . ." she began to tell him everything she had gone through. "I need to speak with Dumbledore first thing in the morning. They have to be destroyed. Only I don't know how to do that."

"Neither do I. But he'll know." Severus said. He then went on to tell her about the problems with bullies and poor Arthur being hexed. "I wish you'd been there, Lil, to help me when I was extracting all those barbs. I hurt him terribly, and even though it was necessary, I felt like a right bastard, like I was torturing him. He was crying so hard he almost made himself sick."

"Oh, Sev. You poor thing!" she murmured, she knew full well how much he detested deliberately causing pain in a child, especially one he loved. "And poor Art too. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. But at least you had Dickon. Will Art be all right now?"

"Yes. He should be all healed by tomorrow afternoon. I just need to apply another round of quick-healing salve," he answered. He shifted slightly and picked up his tea and drank some. "Want a cup?"

Lily eyed the teapot, then smirked and said, "I'll share yours." She put her mouth where he had and drank, smiling over the rim.

"Tease!" he mock-scolded. "The shape I'm in right now, I couldn't make love if I wanted to. And I do want to."

"Then we'll save that for tomorrow too. You'll have something to look forward to after your classes." She handed the cup back to him.

"Maybe I should cancel all my classes." He smiled seductively.

She laughed huskily. "Keep your pants on, Snape. I'm exhausted too, by tomorrow night I'll have my strength back."

"I'll be waiting." His hand moved over her taut abdomen. "Everything okay in there?"

"The baby's fine. I think he or she slept through all the action," Lily said. "Rub my tummy?" She relaxed against the couch and drank the rest of his tea.

Severus was only too happy to give her a massage, his hands rubbing tenderly across her belly, kneading gently.

Lily felt like bread dough, being kneaded by an expert. She let herself go limp and a slow warmth stole through her. She loved it when Severus rubbed her tummy . . . or anywhere else on her body. He had magic hands, ones that soothed and relaxed. She felt like she could lie here all night and just let his fingers walk all over her. "Mmmm . . ." she groaned.

But then the mood was shattered by a familiar pressure in her lower abdomen. "Aww, hells!"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

"No. I just need to pee, dammit." She levered herself up. "Carrying this baby has reduced my bladder to the size of a pea."

Severus helped her stand. "I'm sorry. I probably triggered it when I massaged over there."

Lily shook her head. "You don't need to do anything to trigger it. It just happens at the most inconvenient moments." She waddled towards the bathroom. So much for a semi-romantic evening!

When she came out, she found her husband drinking a second cup of tea. She curled up next to him.

"Feel better?"

"Much. I want to spend the night up at the castle, Sev." She said then. "I know you have to go back and monitor your little snakes, and I don't feel like being along tonight."

He nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that." He smirked lazily at her.

"Snape, get your mind out of the gutter," she snickered.

"My mind is never in the gutter with you, Lily. It's in the clouds." He captured her mouth in one smooth kiss, unable to resist her. She tasted of tea and sugar, an irresistible combination. Fire licked through him and he shivered with longing. Maybe he wasn't too tired after all. But then he recalled that she might be, and he didn't want to risk it. He could wait.

Breaking off the kiss gently, he went back to drinking his tea, Lily dozing lightly against him. Just having her beside him made him feel good. When he had finished, he sent the tea things back into the kitchen to be cleaned magically. Not wanting to wake Lily, he wrapped her in a blanket, covering her face and picked her up and Flooed back to his quarters at Hogwarts.

He then transferred a sleeping Arthur to the couch and put Lily in his bed. She barely stirred and when she woke sleepily, he kissed her and told her to go back to sleep. "I'll come back as soon as I've settled my Slytherins down."

He knew the dorms were sure to be buzzing about Rhys' vision and probably everyone was in the common room that had been awake when it happened.

Sure enough, he found a mixed group of first, second, fourth, fifth, and seventh years lounging about the fireplace, talking about Hogsmeade being on fire and some of them had relatives there. Everyone shut up when he entered, startled, then they began talking at once.

"Professor, was Morgan's vision true?"

"I have family there, the Scarboroughs, do you know if they're all right? I couldn't get my mum on the Floo."

"Is Hogsmeade . . . like . . . gone?"

"What started the fire?"

"Did anyone die?"

"Professor Snape, is your wife all right?"

"Professor, is The Three Broomsticks still standing?"

"How about Honeydukes?"

Their voices rose in a confused babble until he used an Amplifying Charm and clapped his hands together sharply. "Everyone, quiet down! I cannot hear myself think over all of you babbling."

They all fell silent, anxiously looking at him. He walked to stand before the fireplace and said, "To answer the most import question first, Hogsmeade has _not_ been burnt to the ground. It still stands, though many homes and some shops have sustained damage. They shall be rebuilt. As far as I am aware, The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes are still there, and took no real damage from the attack. There were only two fatalities, an elderly couple who died in their beds of smoke inhalation. There were several more injured. Mr. Scarborough, I suggest you owl your mother, she might have been unable to respond to a Floo call because of the fire. Most of the families who still have homes will have returned to them by now."

He cleared his throat. "My wife, thank Merlin, is safe, she was not at home, but with a friend, she is now here with me. Thank you for asking, Miss Ashley. Is Mr. Morgan sleeping?" he asked her. She was the fifth year Prefect.

"Yes, sir. He took the Dreamless Sleep and was out like a Noxed lamp."

"Good."

"How did the fire start, Professor?" asked deWarenne.

"It was started by Death Eaters. They cast flaming projectiles onto the houses and shops as they flew above the village on brooms."

Several gasps and mutters of anger and horror followed this statement.

"I suppose you are all aware that with the damage, your Hogsmeade weekend will be cancelled. However, if you wish to go and help with the reconstruction, write your name on this list." He waved his wand and a piece of parchment some two feet long attached itself to the wall. "But be warned—you are there to work, not fool around. If I catch any one of you causing trouble for the villagers and not assisting them, you'll have detention the whole weekend, no excuses. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," was heard from several throats.

"Very well then. The excitement is over, now back to bed, all of you."

The Slytherins obeyed, shuffling back into their respective dorms quietly. Severus waited until they had all departed before returning to his own quarters, quickly changing into nightclothes and falling asleep beside Lily.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Regulus' residence:_

" . . .then we grabbed the Horcruxes and we got the hell out of there," Regulus finished telling Cindy about the Inferi and the lake of fire. He had not particularly wished to discuss it, but he knew Cindy would want to know what had happened, and he had promised himself that he would try not to keep secrets from his wife. Save for what he was forced to do as a Death Eater. That he refused to burden her with, the darkness in his soul was his alone to bear.

"Regulus, I'm so glad you're all right, I can't even be properly mad at you for running off and not telling me," Cindy said, hugging her husband tightly.

They were curled up in the middle of their bed, a tray with Moscato and chocolate dipped strawberries and cherries sitting in front of them.

"Good, because I don't think I could take being yelled at after the day I've had," Regulus said, kissing her. "So why don't I just say sorry and we can skip to the making up part." He ran his tongue around the edge of her lips.

"You mean the making out part," she corrected, groaning.

"Same thing," he chuckled, then he reached for his glass of wine. Both he and his wife loved dessert wine and strawberries with chocolate. It was the classic romantic comfort food, and after Regulus' near brush with death, he felt he deserved some. He popped a cherry into his mouth. "Mmm . . . heaven."

Cindy took a strawberry and bit into it, savoring the rich fruity and chocolaty taste. "Here, starboy," she said, and fed Reg the other half.

"Yum!" he playfully nipped her fingers.

"Beast!" she mock-cuffed him across the back of the head.

He pretended to yelp in pain, then he growled softly in his throat. "Better watch it, pretty damsel, because you're making me hungry."

"Really, sir! Are you saying you want to devour me?" Cindy asked in her best haughty court lady voice. "Have you no manners?"

"None whatsoever," Regulus huffed. Then he grabbed her and tickled her till she screamed. "And I want to eat you all up, lovely one!"

"Reg!" Cindy gasped. "Watch the tray!"

He sent the tray off to the side and then he continued playing with his wife, tickling and kissing her until they were breathless.

"Reg, where are the Horcruxes now?" Cindy asked when she could speak again.

"Lily has them. She's going to give them to Dumbledore and let him decide what to do with them."

"Don't they need to be destroyed?"

"Yes, and he's the one who can do it." Regulus replied. "Let's not talk about the bloody Dark Bastard any more, Cin. I have much better things to do. Like seduce my wife."

"I have no objection to that, you Black beast," she purred, then drew him down on top of her.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Potter Manor_

_The next morning:_

"James! James, honey, wake up!" Petunia cried, shaking her sleeping husband. "You're having a nightmare."

James Potter continued to thrash and moan, his arms flying every which way, before he finally woke.

Petunia nearly got his fist in her face, but luckily she dodged in time. "James Potter, wake up!" she yelled.

James sat bolt upright in bed, gasping as if he'd been running. "Huh? Tuney? What happened?" His hair was sticking up like he'd been electrocuted and he groped for his glasses and shoved them on.

"You were having a nightmare and when I tried to wake you, you almost gave me a black eye." Petunia said, sitting up. Her bulging belly filled half the bed.

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't hit you, did I?" James asked contritely.

"No. Fortunately for me, you have terrible aim when your eyes are closed," Petunia teased.

"Good, because I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." James said.

Petunia ruffled his messy mop of hair. "Look at you. You're all sweaty. What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh . . . something about a case I was on. I was chasing a criminal, I think. I can't always remember my dreams." James said, but he was lying. This particular dream he remembered very well. It was about a case he and Sirius had been assigned to a week ago. They were supposed to find and arrest a Death Eater who had been using pre-adolescent girls in black magic sex rituals. They had started out by finding the victims, most of whom were dead. The few that were alive were almost insane from the terrible things done to them. They had finally located the scumbag and just as they were about to bring him in for questioning and a trial, he swallowed a potion, some kind of poison, and dropped dead. James' dream had been about the dark wizard returning from the dead, and coming after Petunia to kill her and the baby. James had been chasing the wizard in his dream, but he could never catch him.

"Let me go take a shower. I feel slimy," James said, throwing off the covers.

"Me first," Petunia said. "If I have to wait for you to come out, I may have an accident, the way my bladder is."

"You could always come in with me," he invited.

"I wouldn't fit with you in there, James," Petunia snorted. "I'm about the size of a baby beluga." She rose and waddled hurriedly towards the bathroom. Petunia was almost eight months pregnant, and sex no longer interested her the way it used to. All she wanted was for the baby to get born.

James waited patiently, a towel wrapped about his trim waist, for his wife to come out.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, for her expression was sour.

"Not well. My heartburn's acting up again. And I'm slightly constipated."

James made a sympathetic noise. "Poor you. Let me call Bilbo for some senna tea."

"What's that? You know I can't take potions."

"It's not a potion. It's an herbal tea laxative. My mother swears by it. She used to give it to me all the time when I was a kid." James reassured her. "It's all natural, it won't hurt you, trust me. Bilbo!"

The elf popped into the room. "Master James?"

"Bilbo, would you mind bringing some senna tea up here? And whatever herbal remedy you've got for heartburn."

"Stomach troubles, Master?"

"Yes, but not mine. It's for Lady Petunia."

"Ah. Be right back." He departed with a crack!

An instant or two later, he reappeared with two cups of tea on a tray. "Be sure to drink them both, Lady. Feel better!" He bowed and set the tray upon the bed. Then he vanished.

"Bilbo's so sweet!" Petunia remarked, going over to the tea and beginning to drink it. The tea was not hot, but pleasantly warm. It didn't taste bad at all.

"Yeah, he's a good elf. He's served our family for generations." James said. He came over and hugged his wife. "Finish that tea while I go shower. I hope Mad Eye doesn't have us patrolling Diagon Alley today. Nothing ever happens there."

He withdrew and headed into the bathroom.

Petunia finished both cups of tea while the water was running, then she got dressed. With Annie and Sirius away on their honeymoon she was at loose ends. Perhaps she would have James Floo her to St. Mungos, maybe they needed her help volunteering. She hated being idle, and at least if she did start contracting, she'd be in a hospital, and they could halt it. She wondered how Lily was faring, and decided to write her a quick letter while waiting for James. They could commiserate about their pregnancies.

She began to write using her blue ostrich quill that never ran out of ink, though it was sort of awkward leaning over the desk with her mammoth belly.

And personally, she was glad when James was somewhere nothing ever happened. Because then she wouldn't worry over him so much. She knew he had a dangerous career, especially now, and all she could do was to be there waiting when he came home. Some nights he was so tired he fell asleep in his uniform and Bilbo would magically undress him and put him in pajamas and arrange him comfortably in bed. Other nights he was wide awake and telling them about his exploits, still others he refused to talk about what had gone on at work. Then Petunia knew it had been bad and she didn't ask questions, just sat next to him and snuggled beside him.

The war was taking its toll on him. He was no longer so quick to laugh or smile, and there were times when he was quite depressed. She knew he was taking an anti-depressant potion his Healer had prescribed for him, and it seemed to be helping. She just wished someone could take an AK-47 and blow Voldemort's brains out. But James had told her that they couldn't even find the bastard and Muggle technology didn't function around magic very well at all. The gun would probably jam and that would be that.

James emerged from the bathroom, quickly dressed in his uniform and said to Petunia, "Your stomach feeling any better?"

"Some, yes. I just need to watch what I eat. James, would you mind bringing me to St. Mungos? I need to get out of the house for a bit."

He eyed her speculatively. "Going a bit spare, are you? Sure, I'll drop you off. At least if you happen to start going into labor you'll be in the right place," he joked gently.

"My thoughts exactly. You be careful today." She admonished. "Don't go chasing any dark wizards down a deserted alley."

"I'm with Orion today, babe. He won't let me indulge myself." James reassured her. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast."

He led the way downstairs.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Auror headquarters:_

Mad-eye Moody called a meeting that morning, and James attended with Orion and all the other Aurors on duty that shift. Everyone gathered about the large table in the meeting room, where there was a tray with pots of tea and coffee set up.

No one noticed the small rat scurrying to hide in the corner behind a filing cabinet.

As soon as they were all gathered in the room, Moody began. "All of you know that there have been more attacks on half-bloods and Muggleborns, and also several shops and establishments in Diagon Alley. Despite our patrols, the attacks have increased. So, I have decided to change our patterns a bit, stagger them so we're covering the same area at different intervals. I know we're spread thin as butter over a loaf of bread, but that cannot be helped."

All the Aurors groaned at that.

"So, here's what I propose we do . . ." Moody said, then he began to detail the range of the patrols and where each pair started and ended. There would always be a back up pair as well, but they would be rotated and be back at Headquarters every few hours.

James and Orion would be working a stint over in Hogsmeade, they wanted Aurors there since last night there had been an attack and several homes and shops set on fire. James was alarmed, since that was where Lily was. But he assumed that if anything had happened to Lily, Severus would have informed them.

"You two might also be required to help with the rebuilding process," Moody told them. "But only if the Disaster Relief folks don't show up. Just figured I'd let you know to be prepared for anything."

"Thank you, Alastor," Orion said. "Come on, James. Let's get a move on."

James followed the elder Auror out the door and they Apparated to the village.

The rat waited until all the Auror pairs had left, then shifted into Pettigrew and opened the door. Then he shifted back into rat form and scurried hell for leather out of the Ministry. Once he was safely away from the building and hidden behind some trash bins, he Apparated back to his home.

Pulling out a piece of blue parchment from inside his desk, he wrote "the eagle has flown" on it and then addressed the envelope to Lucius Malfoy. Calling his parents' owl, Lovejoy, he sent the missive off with him. Now all he had to do was meet Lucius in his office at four o'clock this afternoon and tell him what he had learned.

He sniggered to himself and thought how easy it was. And none of the Aurors would ever suspect a thing. He looked forward to seeing the looks of astonishment upon their faces when they tried to figure out how the Death Eaters discovered their new plans. It was too bad that Peter could never reveal that it was he who brought them low. At least not yet.

Rubbing his fingers together, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the icebox, and then had his house elf Nippy make him a sandwich. Spying and betrayal was thirsty work. But it would all pay off in the end. And his former friends, the Marauders, would regret ever pushing him aside and treating him like dirt. He would make sure of it.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! It had a little bit of everyone in it, except Sirius and Annie, who will return in the next chapter. My mom is finally out of the hospital, so celebrate with me and leave me a review! Butterbeers all around! **


	74. Wormtail, Whimpers, and Worries

**74**

**Wormtail, Whimpers, and Worries**

_Hogwarts School_

_Snape quarters:_

Lily woke feeling refreshed and eager to start the day. It was around seven o'clock in the morning, and her husband still snoozed beside her. Not wishing to wake him just yet, she wriggled out of his embrace, thank goodness he was not one of those husbands who clutched their wife in a death grip while sleeping, and headed into the bathroom. The first thing on her agenda was a shower, some breakfast, and seeing Dumbledore.

As she ran the water, she thought perhaps she could wait on breakfast. No, she shook her head, she wanted breakfast first before bearding the old lion in his lair. She wanted to share a meal with Severus and Arthur, like a family, she was tired of eating alone so much. She wondered if it might be possible to see her sister this week. Or even her mother and father. Severus was away so much, busy with his students, not that she begrudged him it, but she missed her family.

She stepped into the steamy shower and began to wash her hair, using Severus' tangle free, no tear shampoo, which smelled like rain water. She loved that smell, it reminded her of Severus. She wished he could join her in the shower, but she knew he would never do so while at school. At home, where they could be assured of never being disturbed while they were playing sex games, was different.

Smiling wistfully, she completed her shower, drying herself and her hair off with a flick of her hand. She had long before mastered wandless silent charms. She dressed in a semi-conservative skirt and blouse combination of navy blue and silver gray. Her Glamoured form suited those colors perfectly, though she wished she could appear for once with her real hair and face. Another reason for visiting her family. There she could be just Lily, and not Zoey. She rubbed her belly, the baby within was still asleep. She knew because otherwise the little one would be jumping up and down on her ribs or bladder. Perhaps the baby found a hot shower soothing.

Her hair arranged in a chignon atop her head, Lily exited the bathroom. She found Art awake on the sofa, his brown hair hanging in his eyes. "Zoey? What are you doing here? Did Sev tell you what happened?"

Lily nodded. "He did. You poor thing!" She went and hugged him.

Arthur made a face. "I'd like to do that hex right back to Pemberly and see how _he_ likes it!"

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes. I'm not even sore anymore."

"That's good to hear, Arthur," Severus interjected, coming into the room.

Lily and Arthur jumped, they'd not heard him come in, he moved so quietly.

"Sev! I didn't hear you get up," Lily cried.

"I don't see any reason to announce myself," he smirked. "Arthur, I think one last application of my salve will do the trick. Come into my room and let me put it on and then you can get dressed. I believe Professor McGonagall wishes to speak to you about the brawl."

"Aww, Sev! Is she gonna give me detention?" Art groaned.

"I do not know. She merely told me to tell you she wishes to speak with you," Severus shrugged. Then he beckoned his ward to follow.

With a sigh, the boy rose and accompanied Snape into his bedroom. After applying the salve, Severus Summoned Arthur's uniform and made a few adjustments to it before giving it to him to wear. "I've made the cut slightly looser than before, so it'll allow your skin to breathe and not rub against the newly healed skin. I've also made the fabric a little softer, so it's more comfortable."

"Wow! This really feels good!" Arthur exclaimed. "Thanks, Sev. At least I won't be sweating when I face the old Scottish battleaxe."

Severus frowned. "She may be an old battleaxe, but you be respectful, Mr. Stephens, or I'll know the reason why."

"Yes, sir. Now can we eat? I'm starving." Arthur said.

They all had breakfast in Severus' rooms, and while eating her eggs Benedict, Lily broached the subject of visiting Petunia, Polly, and Henry. "I haven't seen my mum and dad in a dog's age, or Petunia either. I'll bet with Annie away, she's lonely for some sisterly companionship."

"She probably is. Why don't you owl her and find out?" Severus suggested. "And if you'd like to visit your parents, you could do so this afternoon. I think it would do you good to see them. That way you can complain about me while I'm not around."

"Sev! I have nothing to complain about!" Lily said.

"Not even the way I steal all your covers at night? Or how I'm never home during the week?"

"Well . . . maybe I do have a few things," Lily conceded. "But by and large, our marriage is going along fine."

"Perhaps I ought to visit my mother and Jess as well," Severus mused. "It's been over a month since I last saw them and I'm surprised my sister hasn't taken another unauthorized trip through the Floo to see what's been keeping me."

"I doubt she'd dare with how your mum punished her last time," Lily chuckled. She drank the last of her coffee then rose. "Well, I'd better get going. I don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting." She headed out the door, the pouch with the two objects hidden in a pocket of her skirt.

Soon afterwards, Arthur went up to McGonagall's office for his talk with her, leaving Severus alone. He Floo-called Eileen, making sure she would be home that afternoon in case he wished to drop by and visit.

"Sev, I've really missed you! And so has Jess. Everyday she asks when she can come and see you." Eileen said.

"Tell her I'll try and see her today. I'm sorry, but I've been so busy with my classes, I've hardly had time to see Lily." He apologized.

"I know, dear. Your father says you've been working yourself half to death. I think you need to take a break and come have lunch with us."

"That sounds wonderful, Mum. I have a detention to take care of first and then I'll be by around one. Is that all right for you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Jess will be delighted. See you soon!"

Severus drew his head from the fireplace. His mother was right, he did need a break from his grading and paperwork and students. Since today was a Saturday, he only had the detention with Wyverly to see to, and then he was free to visit Spinner's End. He wondered if Art would like to come along. It might do the boy good to get out of the castle.

He hoped that Lily and Dumbledore were making some headway with the forbidden objects Riddle had created. They needed to be destroyed for good, though Severus feared even that would not stop the obsessed wizard from trying other experiments to become immortal.

Before he could get even more depressed thinking about it, a knock sounded at his door. He opened it and found Misty Fielding and Nate Grimsby on the other side.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Misty greeted him, giving him a shy smile. "Nate and I were wondering how Art was and if we could visit him for a bit?"

"Good morning, Miss Fielding, Mr. Grimsby. Arthur isn't here right at the moment. He's upstairs speaking with Professor McGonagall in her office about the incident."

"He's not in trouble, is he?" asked Nate. "We didn't start it!"

"Yes, we are well aware of that. I believe Professor McGonagall wished to make sure she had all the facts." Severus said.

"Oh!" Nate looked relieved. "Is he well enough to come flying?"

"Yes, he has fully recovered."

"Good. I was really scared when I saw him lying there," said Nate feelingly.

"Me too. I thought he'd need a trip to St. Mungos," Misty added.

"He very nearly did. Those barbs are no joke, and he was lucky I could remove them all myself." Severus said.

"Well, I'm going to go up to the pitch and knock around a Quaffle with some of the boys," Nate said. "Will you tell him to meet me there, please?"

"Yes, if he returns here before I leave for my detention," Severus agreed.

"Thank you, sir," Nate said, then he turned and called over his shoulder, "Misty, you coming?"

"Uh . . . I think I'll just . . . Professor would you mind if I stayed here and waited for Art? I don't really feel like sitting outside right now watching the boys fly." She bit her lip. Her stomach had not been feeling right since breakfast, she was having odd cramping feelings in it.

"You may, he shouldn't be very long," Severus said, stepping back and allowing Misty to come in. "Have a seat on the sofa, Fielding. Are you hungry? Would you like some tea? Toast?"

"No, thank you, sir. I'm not . . . that is I . . .I'm not feeling all that great today." Misty admitted.

"Are you sick?" asked Severus, noticing her faint grimace. He gently placed a hand on her forehead. "No fever."

"I . . . It's my stomach, sir. It's upset."

"Upset as in nauseous? If so, I can dispense a Stomach Soother," Severus said swiftly, not wishing a repeat of that day in class when Misty had thrown up all over his boots.

"No, it's not like that." Misty shook her head. "I'm just having pain there. Like . . . umm . . . cramps . . ."

Severus eyed her thoughtfully. "What did you eat recently? Anything like an omelet with onions or peppers or tomatoes? Sometimes those food can give you excess gas and bloating. When did this pain start?"

"I woke up with it," Misty admitted. "I thought I was just hungry, but then when I went to eat breakfast, I was afraid to eat much, just in case I made myself worse."

"I see. So what did you eat?"

"Not much. Just . . . a little bit of toast and a half a pear, and I drank some tea."

"Hmm . . . perhaps you should eat some more. A second piece of toast with butter perhaps? Or some water crackers?" suggested the Potions Master.

"I guess so," the girl agreed. She didn't want to tell the professor, even though he seemed genuinely concerned, that her cramps were not really in her stomach, but below that. And they were increasing. "How do you know so much about food and how it affects your stomach, sir?"

"I learned much of that because my wife Zoey is pregnant," Severus told her, summoning a house elf to bring a cup of tea with sugar and milk and a piece of buttered toast to his quarters. "When your wife is pregnant, you learn very quickly what she can and can't eat, and how food affects her. Zoey spent the first three months sick to her stomach every morning. Some days she could only keep crackers and tea down. And there are certain foods, like spicy ones, or ones that cause a lot of gas, that she couldn't eat at all during that time."

"Really? I never knew that. I'm an only child, so I don't have any brothers and sisters. Mum never wanted any more after me." Misty admitted. "I guess that's 'cause she's away a lot, traveling with my dad. They run a shipping business. They're away a lot, sometimes I don't see them for months." The girl rolled her eyes at her stupid chatter. As if her professor really cared what her parents did! She probably sounded like the world's most boring person. She tried to think of something else to talk about, while sipping the tea and nibbling the toast Severus had ordered for her.

She wished that she had opted to stay in bed this morning. Her stomach was feeling worse by the minute and she couldn't figure out why. She had barely eaten anything, hadn't eaten much last night either, but had no symptoms of a stomach flu or been constipated. Maybe she should have gone to see Madam Pomfrey. She wrapped her arms about her middle and prayed the terrible cramping would just go away.

Severus had moved over to fireplace and began gently stoking the fire to burn all day, because it was chilly down in the dungeons, and he didn't want to waste a spell to heat a room he'd be absent from most of the day. Fielding didn't know it, but Severus thought she sounded rather neglected, being that her parents traveled and seemed to not be there for her most of the time. He checked his watch and saw that it had been a half-an-hour since both Lily and Arthur had departed. Lily he expected to be gone a long time, but he thought Arthur would have been back sooner. He hoped Minerva wasn't giving the boy the third degree, Arthur had already been scolded enough by him, as well as endured that terrible curse, to Severus that was enough and more than enough of a lesson for Arthur to learn.

Misty let out a soft moan, then she abruptly stood up. "Sir, please, I need the loo!"

Severus turned to see her clutching her stomach, reminding him oddly of Lily when she'd had false contractions last week. "Over there, Fielding." He pointed to his half bath.

The girl raced over to it, whimpering. The door shut and Severus stood, waiting to hear retching or something. Instead he heard Misty sobbing hysterically. "Oh, Merlin! I'm dying! It's . . .all over me!"

Severus wondered what in hell was wrong. Had she had an accident? Sometimes a stomach virus caused diarrhea. "Miss Fielding? Can you tell me what's the matter?" he called.

"I . . . don't know! Sir, I think . . . I have some . . kind of . . . disease!" the girl gasped.

"Disease? What do you mean?"

"Like . . . like . . . cancer, sir!" she wailed.

"Cancer?" Severus had never been good dealing with hysterics and it sounded like Misty was having a bout of them. "Lord, Lily, where are you when I need you?" he muttered, before asking, "What makes you think that? Some stomach pains don't necessarily mean that."

"No . . . it's not just that . . . it's . . . I'm bleeding, all over, like when you . . . you hemorrhage internally . . ." she dissolved into sobs again.

Severus' eyebrows shot to his head. Only a Ravenclaw would be able to spout off medical terminology when she thought she was dying. And then it hit him. It was so obvious he could kick himself. He glanced at his sofa where she had been sitting. Upon it were some small drops of blood.

Could the child truly be that ignorant about something so natural? Had no one taught her about a woman's time of the month? In this day and age? Feeling himself blush slightly, he cleared his throat and said, "Miss Fielding . . . Misty . . . I want you to calm down and listen to me . . . You are _not_ dying."

"I am! I am! It's not stopping!" she shrieked.

_Merlin, but I need a Calming Draught and so does she!_ "It will, after a few moments," Severus assured her through the door. "Just calm down." _I should just send her to Pomfrey. If I could get her out of my bathroom. Or maybe I should call my mother. She would know how to handle her. _But then he remembered Eileen had said she would be doing some shopping, probably getting special things for lunch, before he arrived. And he could hardly bust in on Albus and fetch Lily back because his student was in his bathroom having hysterics over her first menstrual period! He groaned inwardly. What lousy timing! Well, he would just have to bite the bullet and deal with this on his own.

"Ahem! Misty, did your mother ever tell you about . . . a woman's time of the month?"

"Did she what?" Misty repeated, sounding utterly confused.

"Did anyone ever talk to you about where babies come from? Or . . . more precisely, how they are made?"

"Umm . . . my mother said my dad and her slept together and that's it."

_Great! Just great! What kind of idiot woman doesn't tell her daughter about getting her period? _Severus thought furiously. _One that doesn't have time for her, obviously. _"Err . . . did she ever tell you that when you . . . reached eleven or twelve that certain changes would start happening to you?"

"N-no. She . . . she said that someday I'd grow on top and get something called a curse, but I never knew what she meant. Is . . . is that what's wrong with me? Is it a curse on me?"

Severus hit himself in the forehead. He wished he had Mrs. Fielding before him so he could throttle her. Who in hell left their child totally ignorant about the facts of life and just sent them off to school without even a . . . manual explaining puberty! For an instant he considered waiting for Lily to return, but he couldn't leave Fielding frightened and hysterical, bleeding all over his bathroom. And what if Arthur returned first? How would he explain what was going on?

"No, it's not a curse, Misty. It's a natural process all women go through."

"Are you _sure_ I'm not dying?" came the muffled response.

"Quite sure. My wife goes through this every month," Severus told her.

"Every _month_!" she squeaked.

"Except now, when she's having a child," Severus corrected. He quietly explained about a woman's monthly, assuring the girl that it had nothing to do with internal bleeding or cancer. "What it means is that your body is growing up, Misty, and that when you're old enough, you can have a baby. I have a book you can read about it, once you clean yourself up." Books were a safe topic for a Ravenclaw. A book would also explain things more logically.

He went and fetched some of Lily's clothing, and then shrank it to fit the twelve-year-old. He also found some of Lily's feminine products, she kept a box of pads and tampons in her drawer in the large bathroom, and gave both of them to Misty through the door. "Just . . . follow the directions on the package," he told her. He just hoped there was a diagram included on the package, because any Ravenclaw could relate to a diagram. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red.

Some ten minutes later, Misty emerged from the bathroom. She was so embarrassed, but somehow she managed to whisper, "Sir . . . I'm so sorry . . .what about my . . . clothes?"

"I'll have a house elf clean them for you, don't worry." He quickly cleaned the sofa with magic before she could see what had occurred. "Sit down and I'll get that book." Among his texts on potions was a medical text on female reproductive systems. He soon found it and handed it to Misty. "This will explain things further than I can." He coughed. "And perhaps you could speak to Zoey when she gets back from her appointment. The one remedy I know for those cramps is a hot water bottle on your stomach. Would you like to try it?"

"Please, sir," the girl said, dropping her eyes. "I'm sorry I acted like such a nitwit."

Severus tilted her chin up. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Misty. What just happened to you can be frightening, especially if it's your first time and you're unprepared. Your mother should have told you what to expect." _Idiotic woman! If she'd been doing her job right, I wouldn't have to._

"She's barely home long enough to say hello," Misty said.

"Humph!" her professor grunted his disapproval, then went to fetch the hot water bottle. After filling it, he charmed it so the warmth wouldn't run out. He had the child lie on the couch with the water bottle on her tummy and gave her a Pain Reliever as well. It was all he could think of to do.

Misty started to read the book he'd given her, but about four pages into it she paused and asked, "Professor Snape, how did you learn about it?"

"Believe it or not, most Muggle children are taught about puberty when they're in primary school. Just in case they have parents like yours who don't discuss things with their children. I was raised mostly Muggle, so I attended school like everyone else."

"Oh! I never went to school, Mum and Dad traveled too much and they hired tutors," Misty explained. Who had never discussed such intimate things with her. She blushed again.

Severus settled down in his recliner and read over some of his notes for his Monday class. When he looked up again, Misty was sound asleep. Not long afterwards, Lily returned. When Severus explained what had happened, she started laughing.

"It _wasn't_ funny!" he bristled. "I wasn't prepared for anything like that. I was going to try and call you or Mum but . . . it didn't work out. I cannot _believe_ her mother didn't tell her what to expect! Except that it was a curse. A curse! What are we living in, the bloody Dark Ages? Did she expect the girl to just figure it out herself? The poor girl was petrified, Lily! And embarrassed as hell. And so was I. I'm her professor, not even a _relative_, and I had to have _that_ talk with her."

"Oh, Sev! Poor you! But I think you did a good job," she soothed. "You know, you'll probably have that talk again someday."

"If we have a girl, I'm leaving _that_ to you." Severus stated, flushing. "I'll talk with the boys, if we have any."

"No, I mean, there will probably be other students who need that advice, love. In your own House," Lily told him.

"Merciful Merlin!" he groaned. He feared she was right. If a girl didn't have a sister or aunt or cousin to tell her things . . . he wondered if he ought to speak to Minerva and Pomona, surely _they_ could form a group and teach the girls from all the Houses about hormones, ect. . .?

"I'll help you," Lily said, still grinning. "You're going to make a wonderful father, Sev."

Severus looked doubtful. "What did Dumbledore say?"

Lily lowered her voice and pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door. "The objects were what we feared."

"Horcruxes?" he hissed.

"Yes. The only thing to do is to destroy them."

"How?"

"With a more powerful magical object or spell."

"Are they destroyed?"

"Yes. One he destroyed with the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"And the other?"

"He took into the Forbidden Forest, to a high plateau of rock and called down Fiendfyre on it."

"Fiendfyre! But that spell could have burnt down the whole forest if not properly contained!" Severus gasped.

"Relax, Sev. Dumbledore knew what he was doing. He made a firebreak just in case. And the ring was on bare rock. It's over." Lily came and hugged him. "Now all we need to worry about is the Dark Lord trying to experiment with something else before our baby's born."

Severus grimaced and gently rubbed her belly. "Let's hope he gets distracted somehow. Are you feeling all right? I was thinking about visiting my mother and Jess this afternoon."

"You should, Sev. And I'll visit mine and Tuney. God knows we need a break. Before we break into little pieces."

"True. All I have to do is supervise this detention with Wyverly and I'm done for the afternoon. Would you mind speaking with Misty when she wakes up?"

"Not at all. You covered the basics, right?"

"As best I could. I . . . uh . . . let her borrow some products."

"That's all right. I'll take her into a pharmacy, and get her some of her own." Lily reassured him. "That's definitely something a woman needs to do." She sniggered as she recalled one time when Tuney had asked her dad to pick her up a box of Playtex. Her father, a pharmacist for over ten years, had turned bright red and muttered, "You couldn't ask your mum?"

They returned to the den just as Arthur came in. "Hi!" He caught sight of Misty on the couch and gaped. "How come Misty's asleep on the couch?"

"Uh . . . she wasn't feeling too well so I told her she could have a lie down," Severus hedged. "Grimsby was here, he wished you to know he was out by the pitch flying if you wanted to join him."

"Really? Cool!"

"How was your talk with Professor McGonagall?" asked Lily curiously.

Arthur shrugged. "It was all right. She yelled a bit about my walking away and not fighting so much. But then she taught me a few really neat Transfiguration charms, like sticking a person's feet to the floor, and making the floor grow up around them. She taught me one where vines would wrap about a person's legs, and even one to put someone to sleep. But she made me promise not to use them unless I was in danger of my life and couldn't find an adult to help me."

"Those are good charms to know if you are ever attacked," Severus said approvingly. "But don't ever let me catch you pranking anyone with those spells, young man!"

"I wouldn't! I know better. Besides, I'm not a bully," Arthur said stoutly. "Bye, see you later!" he knew he had to hurry down to the pitch, Nate sometimes got impatient.

"He's a good kid, Sev," Lily said. "Don't be too hard on him."

"I'm not. But he needs to learn to think before he acts," Severus said. "Well, I'm off to make Wyverly regret ever raising a wand. See you tonight at supper."

She kissed him leisurely yet thoroughly, she wanted to that kiss to sustain her through the day until she could have him alone at night. When she finally released him, he gasped and said, "If you had gone on any longer, I would have had to say forget the damn detention and take you back in the bedroom, Mrs. Snape."

"I wouldn't have minded in the slightest," she smirked seductively.

"Minx!" he gave her a playful smack on the behind. "Now I really do have to be going. I don't want to be late for my own detention."

He turned and strode out the door, his black robes billowing behind him. Lily sighed in longing, then settled in the recliner, drinking the cup of tea her husband had forgotten to while waiting for the sleeping Ravenclaw to awaken.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Misty was surprised at how kind and understanding Zoey Snape was. Her own mother, when she was around, was always in a hurry, and never had time to explain things to her more than a single time, and was very annoyed when Misty asked for more detailed explanations of things. "I've already told you, and that should be enough!" was a phrase the girl heard often from her mother's prettily painted lips.

But Zoey happily explained to her about the way a woman's reproductive system functioned, and how to ease the cramps and soreness that often accompanied her monthly. Zoey gave her a recipe for tea, and suggested hot showers and compresses or potions for headaches and backaches. She also told her to always be prepared and carry one or two feminine products on her at all times.

"My older sister used to carry them stuffed in her socks, but I think an inner pocket of your robe will do just fine. That way if you happen to . . . find yourself somewhere in public, you'll never be embarrassed. In fact, why don't we go and visit a pharmacy, so you can choose a few things."

Misty blinked. "Choose? But I thought . . . there's more than one kind?"

"Oh, yes! There are many different kinds of brands. Some women prefer one over another." Zoey said. "Come on, I'll show you."

Misty looked awkward. "But I . . . don't have any money, not the Muggle kind."

"That's all right. I do. Now come, this will be a fun trip for us girls. They sell a lot of things at the pharmacy, like make-up and hair products and even some perfume and jewelry."

Misty brightened at that, even though she wasn't usually into that kind of thing, mostly because she never had anyone to show her how to put on makeup or fix her hair. Looking at Zoey's burgeoning belly, she asked, "Are you hoping for a girl?"

Zoey smiled. "I certainly wouldn't mind one, and I know that's what Sev wants too."

"He does? I always thought men wanted sons."

Zoey chuckled. "Sev would love a boy too, but I know he's been longing for a baby girl, ever since his little sister was born. Because then he can be all soft at home and all overprotective in public and nobody will fault him."

Misty imagined her tall rather intimidating professor cuddling a baby and giggled. "He'd be a real sweet dad."

"I agree." Zoey laughed, then she helped Misty through the Floo to Hogsmeade. Once there, they could take the train into King's Cross.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

At eleven thirty, Zoey and Misty returned to school, Misty was now supplied with knowledge and items to get through her first time, and also a new barrette and some lip gloss which made her feel more grown-up. The girl thanked Zoey and raced up to her dorm to put away her new things and try on the lip gloss. She wondered if the boys would notice, then shrugged and figured they wouldn't, they never seemed to notice anything that didn't have to do with Quidditch, food, or dueling.

Lily watched Misty run up the stairs and smiled fondly. The child reminded her of herself at that age. Then she turned and was about to head out of the castle when an owl came and gave her a letter.

Recognizing the handwriting as her sister's, Lily eagerly tore open the envelope. She read about Petunia's being at loose ends and her pregnancy, which was progressing slowly but annoyingly. Lily could sympathize totally. When she reached the end of the letter, Lily decided to Floo over to Potter Manor first and surprise her sister.

But when she arrived, Bilbo informed her that Lady Petunia was not at home, she had gone with Master James to St. Mungos.

"Is she in labor then?" Lily exclaimed.

"No, Lady, Mistress is not yet ready. She went to help at the hospital." Bilbo corrected, bowing.

"Oh! Thank goodness! For a minute there I thought . . ." Lily heaved a sigh of relief. Then she bit her lip, for she had been looking forward to seeing her sister again. "Well, when she comes back, please tell her that I was here. I'm going to see our parents this afternoon, so if she wants to stop by . . ."

Bilbo nodded. "Bilbo shall tell Mistress. Good day, Lady Snape."

"Thank you." Lily said. She then cast down some more Floo powder and said, "Evans residence, Spinner's End!" They had connected her parents' house to the Floo Network recently, just in case Lily or Petunia were there and started to go into labor.

She found her mother in the kitchen, baking some cherry tarts. "Hello, Mum! Those smell so good!"

Polly spun about, an oven mitt on her hand. "Lily! Oh, what a wonderful surprise!" She shut the door to the oven and flew to hug her daughter. "I was just saying to your dad the other day how much I missed you and wished you'd stop over."

"Here I am," Lily said, hugging her mother back. The familiar smells of flour, sugar, and cinnamon that always clung to her mum wafted about her. "I feel like a house about to explode."

Polly smiled knowingly. "I know. But you look good, Lily. Any problems with your back or feet? My feet were like balloons around this time."

"Some, but Severus gives the best massages." Lily said, going to sit down at the table.

"Oh? Then he's been treating you right?" Polly asked.

"He treats me like a queen, Mum." Lily admitted. "Even with his classes, he manages to spend at least three nights a week with me. Don't worry on that score."

Polly chuckled. "It wasn't me that was worrying so much as your dad. Even though he ought to know better, he still thinks of you as his baby girl."

Lily rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. "His baby's having a baby soon, Mum. Hasn't he realized that yet?"

"He has and he's so proud, but you know your father. He worries when you don't visit." Polly bustled about, getting tea on. "Would you like some sugar biscuits? I baked them this morning."

"Mmm, yes. What's the occasion?"

"No reason. I just felt like it." She took a plate and began placing a few sugar biscuits on it from the biscuit tin on the counter. "Here you go, luv."

As Lily ate a biscuit, she told her mother about the fire in Hogsmeade, but an edited version, and how Severus had come to help put it out. She also told her about staying up at the castle with him.

"Thank God neither of you were hurt! Vandalism is growing worse and worse, I tell you. There were riots in Manchester the other week, stores broken into, windows smashed by some group in masks or something. I don't know what the world's coming to. I'm glad you're staying with Severus up there. You shouldn't be alone this close to your due date."

"I know, Mum." Lily said. She then went on to tell her about poor Arthur's run in with bullies and how Severus helped him and also the incident with Misty.

Polly nearly spit her tea all over when she heard that. "Oh! Oh, poor Sev!" Then she burst out into giggles. "And that poor child! Imagine, getting your first time in front of a man, and your teacher, no less. I really feel for her. And Severus must have been red as a strawberry having to . . . to . . . explain everything!"

"When he told me, Mum, I couldn't help laughing and he got all annoyed, but . . .it really was funny! And it reminded me of that time Tuney was fourteen and told dad to pick her up some Playtex!" Lily recalled, snickering.

"I'd almost forgotten about that! Lord, but I thought he was going to die. Your father never wants to admit his girls are growing up, and all of a sudden, instead of getting asked for candy, he's getting asked to bring home tampons!"

"Poor Dad! And Sev too, if I have a girl." Lily said. "It's what he wants, but I don't think he has any idea what he's getting into. Remember the time Tuney and I tried to help you do the laundry and we turned all of Dad's work shirts pink? Or the time Tuney tried to cut her hair to look like that TV actress, Barbara something, and she ended up looking like a scarecrow?"

"That time _I_ nearly died!" Polly admitted. "I also recall you and Severus hiding Tuney's favorite record and driving her crazy."

"I remember that now! We did it 'cause she was being such a brat and calling Sev a charity case."

"The three of you were imps!" Polly shook her head. "Sometimes I wanted to smack all of you for bickering constantly."

"It was usually Tuney who started it, Mum," Lily defended.

"Ah, but you and even Severus continued it. You two put peanut butter on her hairbrush one time." Polly reminded her.

"Served her right. She always teased Sev about his hair and called him nasty names, like grease ball or something. It was payback."

"And whose idea was the peanut butter?"

"Sev's. I wanted to put cow manure on it," Lily admitted slyly.

"Manure would have been a sight easier to get out of her hair, Lily," Polly snorted.

They continued reminiscing until the timer dinged and Polly went to take the tarts from the oven.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Marsh residence:_

Severus stepped from the Floo into the living room just as his little sister ran by and tried to hide behind the couch. She was swiftly followed by Eileen, holding a spoon and a vial of red potion.

"Jess, you come out of there this instant and take your medicine!" Eileen ordered, her eyes stormy.

"Problems, Mum?" her son asked wryly.

"Severus! I didn't even hear you come in," Eileen said, smiling at her son. "I have everything laid out in the kitchen, go and sit down. I just need to get your sister to take her allergy medicine."

"Jess has allergies?"

"Yes, to pollen and she needs to take a spoonful of this every three days until the pollen season's over. Today she's being very naughty and not listening." Eileen frowned.

"Maybe I can help," Severus said. He walked over to where Jess was crouched behind the sofa, a mulish expression on her face. "Jess, don't I get a hug hello?"

"Sevvy!" his baby sister cried, her eyes lighting up. "You's come home!" She ran to him and threw her arms about his legs. "I missed you, Sevvy! Did your baby come?"

Severus scooped her up and hugged her. "Not yet. But soon. I missed you too, imp." He kissed her on the cheek. Then his expression turned serious. "What's this I hear about you being bad for Mum and not taking your medicine?"

Jess squirmed in his grasp. "Medicine tastes yucky! I don't want it, Sevvy!" she hollered, trying to get down.

Severus held her firmly. "Don't you kick me, Jessamyn Marsh!" he warned. "Or else instead of a present you'll be getting a smack and time out."

"No! No!" the little girl wailed. "Don't be mean, Sevvy!" She threw her arms about his neck and sobbed.

Utterly flummoxed, he patted her back and sat down on the couch with her, cuddling her until she stopped crying. "There now, I'm not being mean."

Jess started to sneeze and cough, and Severus pulled out a handkerchief and made her blow her nose. "See, you're all stuffed up, Jess. That's why Mum wants to give you the potion. So you can get better."

Jess shook her head. "No! Tastes yucky!"

"It doesn't really," Eileen interjected. "It tastes like cherries."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Jess, you're making a fuss over a potion that tastes like cherries? When I was little like you, I had to take potions that tasted like sour grapes."

"Eeew!" his sister made a face. "For real?"

Severus nodded. "For real. How about I make a deal with you? I brought you a surprise, but you can't have it until you take your medicine. No, don't pout, listen to me," he held up a finger. "I'm going to prove that your medicine doesn't taste bad by taking some myself."

Jess' eyes widened. "You're gonna take my medicine, Sevvy?"

"I am. And if I don't spit it out, then you have to take some also. Are you brave enough to do that? Or are you still a little baby?"

"I'm not a baby, Sevvy! I'm _four!_" She held out four fingers imperiously. "I wear underpants!"

Severus bit back a chuckle. "Ah, but can you take medicine like a big girl?" he challenged. He looked at Eileen, his eyes glittering with suppressed mirth.

Playing along, his mother poured a small amount on the spoon and said, "Open wide, Sevvy."

Severus opened his mouth and Eileen popped the spoon in. He swallowed and said, "That tasted like a cherry cough drop. Your turn, Jess."

Jess looked from one to the other. She didn't really like taking her medicine. But she also wanted to prove to her big brother that she wasn't a baby. She was a big girl and brave like her brother! And she wanted that surprise! "My turn, Mummy!" Leaning her head back against her brother's shoulder, she opened her mouth.

Eileen quickly gave her a spoonful.

Jess sputtered, but Severus tipped her head back and she swallowed.

"Good job!" Eileen praised.

"I'm braver than you, Sevvy! 'Cause I took more of it," the child stated.

"You certainly are," her brother agreed, then he whispered to Eileen, "I can't believe she noticed that."

"Severus, the child notices _everything_. Just like her daddy." Eileen banished the vial and spoon back to her lab.

Jess turned to look at her brother. "_Now_ can I have my surprise? Please?"

Severus dug into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a silver kitten pendant on it. "Look, Jess. This is a locket. When you open it, there's pictures inside." He carefully pressed the clasp and the locket opened. Inside was a miniature picture of himself and Lily smiling. The other side was blank. "See, here's me and Lily. And on the other side you can put a picture of the baby when it's born."

Jess clapped her hands. "It's bee-yoo-ti-ful! Thank you, Sevvy!" She put her head down so he could put it on her.

"Severus, you spoil her," his mother remarked.

"It's just a locket, Mum." Severus said. He bounced his sister on his knee. "What do you say we go and eat lunch, brave girl?"

"Yes! Yes!" Jess agreed, all smiles. "Mummy and I made a lot of sandwiches. An cakes an' tarts, Sevvy!"

"I can't wait to eat them," he told her. "I haven't eaten since this morning." He rose and carried her into the kitchen.

"How come?" she asked curiously.

"Because I had to give one of my students detention."

"Was he bad?"

"Very bad. He hexed your cousin Arthur and hurt him badly."

Her mouth opened in an O. "Did you spank him, Sevvy? An' put him in the corner?"

"Ah . . . no, I don't spank students." Severus said wryly. "Though he did deserve one. I made him gut firecrabs and scrub my classroom though."

"Good! From what your father told me, he certainly deserved it," Eileen added. "Is Art all right now?"

"Yes, he's fully recovered." Severus said. He placed Jess on her chair and sat down next to her.

There were sandwiches arranged on platters. Tuna salad on toast, chicken cutlet with butter on wheat, ham, lettuce, and mayo on white, and bacon, lettuce, and tomato. There was also chips and potato salad. "Mum, were you expecting someone else?" her son inquired upon seeing all the food.

"Uh . . . I may have overdid it just a bit," Eileen admitted. "But we can have them for lunch tomorrow with your dad."

Severus nodded. Then he took a tuna sandwich and a chicken one.

Eileen had a ham and a tuna, and Jess a BLT and they all ate some potato salad. The adults had cola and Jess had milk.

As they ate, Eileen asked about his students and also the Hogsmeade fire. Severus told her how it had started and how his Slytherin, Rhys Morgan, had warned them about it. They discussed potions and different ways to brew them. Severus discussed his Slytherins and disciplinary policy for his House, asking Eileen for advice on how to deal with bratty teenagers.

"You ought to know that, Sev. How did I deal with you?" she asked.

"Uh . . . you made me clean the garage once. And weed the entire garden. You washed my mouth out a few times too."

"Well, I'm sure having some of those brats scrub the courtyard or eat soap will straighten them out too," she told him.

Her son's eyes gleamed. "Thank you." He bit into his sandwich. "I'll have to remember that for my own son or daughter. Because I don't ever want to be like _him._"

Eileen laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Sev, you could never be like him. Not in a million years. You're twice the man he is. And you have twice the patience. Look at how you handled Jess. He would have smacked her and shoved the spoon down her throat."

Severus grimaced. "I know." Tobias had done that to him once. "It's just sometimes I worry about it. I've got his temper, Mum. I wish I didn't, but I do."

"But you also know how to control it, Severus. He never did. You have nothing to fear, son. I have no doubt you will make an excellent father, because you know what _not_ to do. And you also have a great capacity to love and be loved. And that you get from me, Severus Snape."

"I love you, Sevvy!" Jess declared, hugging him. Bits of bacon got all over his sleeve, but he didn't even notice.

Severus smiled down at his baby sister. Perhaps his mother was right, and there was naught to fear. If he could deal with Jess in a temper, he could deal with his own. And Lily would be there to help him.

"Whatcha gonna name the baby, Sevvy?"

"We're working on that," Severus said, then he reached for a blueberry scone his mother had set out. Lily and he had picked out several names for boys and girls and as yet hadn't picked a favorite. But he knew they would have to choose soon. He wasn't going to have his baby come into the world nameless.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Ministry of Magic_

_Malfoy's office:_

"I did what you asked, Lord Malfoy," Peter said ingratiatingly. "I listened in on the Auror meeting at their Headquarters. And it was as easy as taking candy from a baby. They never even saw me." His eyes gleamed triumphantly. "Concealment charms could be detected, even an Invisibility Cloak, but not me when I'm in my other form. It's practically foolproof, my lord!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. He did not really care for this poser, but even he couldn't deny Wormtail was useful for ferreting out information. "Nothing is foolproof, Pettigrew," he said softly. "Which is why you must stop meeting me here soon. It could look suspicious. I shall set up a different meeting place and time soon. Be that as it may, what did you learn at the meeting?"

Wormtail told him about the patrol changes, his sly smirk growing even wider. "Does this mean that you shall recommend me to . . . _him_?"

"Perhaps. I wouldn't be in too much of a hurry to get acquainted, Wormtail. He is often . . . impatient and rough with his initiates. Especially turncoats like you. No, it's best if you continue to do a bit more work for me before I bring you before him. Establish yourself, so to speak. One time of information gathering does not a spy make."

Peter looked disappointed. "You think I'm not good enough because once I was Potter's mate, right? Because I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Don't be ridiculous! What difference does your house and former friends make now? We're not in school anymore, Pettigrew. This is real life, and I'm telling you here and now, he doesn't stand for any whining like that. He considers most people beneath him, remember that. It doesn't matter what House they were in or what blood status they hold. He is the best, the greatest, the highest. Don't ever forget that, Wormtail. Or else you'll regret it to your dying day, which won't be long if he's in a mood."

Despite himself, Pettigrew shuddered. He had never been very brave, in spite of being Sorted into Gryffindor. It was why he had chosen to hang around Potter, Black, and Lupin, because if he were with them, he wouldn't be targeted by them. It was a strategy that he considered brilliant. Always join the side with the most power and you'll never be a victim. It had worked at school, and it would work now.

"I'm sorry, Lord Malfoy. Please forgive my impertinence." Peter groveled.

Lucius snorted. "For God's sake, Pettigrew, grow a spine so you can stand up straight. My house elf has more pride. Now go, see what else you can find out in the Auror Department. If you find out something interesting, send me an owl. Meet me here on Sunday morning, around 7 AM."

Because the last two times he had met Peter was in the afternoon on a weekday, Lucius decided to vary the meeting day and time a little. Just until he could come up with another scheme.

"Yes, my lord," Peter muttered, bowing. Then he blurred into his rat form and scurried out of the office.

**A/N: How did you like the way Sev dealt with Misty? And Jess?**

**Next: Things heat up as Wormtail's spying causes trouble for the Aurors! **


	75. Red Herring

**75**

**Red Herring**

_Hogwarts school:_

Arthur, Nate, and Misty decided to have a picnic on the lawn at lunchtime, instead of eating in the hall. It was a beautiful afternoon, with plenty of sun, no clouds, and a fresh light breeze. Arthur asked Honey to make them up a basket. The elf happily did so and the three students took the large picnic hamper outside and made their way near the lake, where several large willows and aspens provided shade.

While Misty spread out the blanket and dug in the basket for food, utensils, and plates, the two boys threw bread to the squid and argued over their latest Quidditch game.

Beneath a trembling aspen close by sat a thirteen-year-old Slytherin with dark hair and silver eyes. This was Rhys Morgan, Slytherin's resident Seer. He had been trying to study for History of Magic, but grew bored and nodded off over the text. Now he was awakened by the trio's voices and he looked about warily. Seeing the three students, and recognizing Grimsby by his scarred visage, he relaxed. He knew that Nate was not a troublemaker, and neither was the Ravenclaw girl or the younger boy, whom he recalled was Professor Snape's ward.

Misty looked over and waved at the Slytherin. "Hello! Care to join us?"

Rhys looked surprised. "Uh . . . if you think your friends won't mind?"

Misty smiled at him. "They won't. You're Rhys Morgan, right? The one who Saw Hogsmeade burning?"

Rhys nodded. He tucked his book under his arm and rose, coming over to the girl. "Yes. Would you like some help?"

Misty indicated the picnic basket. "If you'd like. Honey packed us enough food for ten students." She began removing food from the hamper.

Rhys knelt and took out a large pitcher of lemonade and another of pumpkin juice.

Misty set out platters of sandwiches. There was tuna salad, roast beef and cheese, and ham with pickles. There was a pasta salad and large dill pickles, sliced cheddar, and potato crisps. There were pieces of chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting and shortbread with jam in the middle.

Rhys' eyebrow rose. "Merlin! You weren't kidding! That elf must surely like you."

"She likes Art. And Professor Snape. When Art was hurt with a hex, she helped take care of him," Misty explained.

"Oh. Well, that's a good thing," Rhys said. "I heard about what Wyverly did. That was so stupid, I'm surprised Snape didn't hex his backside to the moon."

"I'm sure he wanted to."

"_I_ sure wanted to," remarked Arthur, returning to the blanket. He gazed curiously at the other boy. "Hello. I'm Arthur Stephens." He held out a hand.

"Rhys Morgan. You're the professor's ward, aren't you?"

"Yes. And aren't you related to Professor Trelawney?"

"She's my aunt."

"Hey, Morgan." Nate greeted. "Seen anything interesting lately?" He sat down next to Misty.

The Slytherin shook his head. "No. The Sight hasn't shown me anything since that night. It comes and goes, Grimsby."

"That must be frustrating," Misty said sympathetically.

Rhys shrugged. "It's always been like that. The Sight does what it will, and it's difficult to control and difficult to interpret too. Except when I dreamed of Hogsmeade. Then I knew exactly what would happen and when."

"Good thing too. Otherwise a lot of people would have gotten killed," Arthur said, eating a roast beef sandwich. "Like Severus' wife, Zoey."

"But I thought she wasn't in Hogsmeade when the fire started?" Rhys stated.

"She wasn't, but we didn't know that then. For all anybody knew, she was there and could have died. Her and the baby," Arthur reminded him.

"So your talent's actually useful," Nate remarked.

"I suppose so," he sighed. "Except now people think I'm like a crystal ball. They keep coming over to me and asking me to see their future. Like if they're going to go out with whoever, or get a good grade on a test, or win a bet. It doesn't work like that. The Sight only comes when it's something important. Something that I _need_ to know. But when I tell them that, they get mad."

"People are stupid sometimes," Misty snorted. "They want to believe what they want to believe, and not the facts."

"You can say that again," Arthur said. "Some of my idiot Housemates tried to say that my parents must have done _something_ to make the Death Eaters attack them. I damn near punched them out. My family were Muggles and all they knew about the wizarding world was Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and Platform 9 and ¾'s. They didn't even _know_ about You-Know-Who, the war, or anything else, because it didn't matter to them. They told everybody on our street that I was accepted to a gifted and talented boarding school in Scotland, where only the genius kids went. Because in the Muggle world, saying your kid can do magic will get you put away in a psychiatric institute for being crazy. Magic's not real in their world, it's all smoke and mirrors. That's why wizards can hide in plain sight, because ordinary people don't believe magic exists. We'd have a much harder time if people still believed, like they did centuries ago. And the only thing my parents were guilty of was having a magical son, according to Death Eater philosophy."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Y'know, Art, sometimes I wonder about Gryffindors in general. They're supposed to be brave and chivalric and yet they're the first to point figures and accuse people of things, even their own. Most of them don't even give you the benefit of the doubt. It's terrible! Now I know my house has a reputation for being . . . nice and pushovers, but at least we know the meaning of loyalty and House pride. Us Puffs stick together, come what may, and we're the last ones to ever condemn somebody who was a victim of the bloody Death Eaters. I mean, how stupid can you get? _Nobody_ deserves what those bastards dish out, they're criminals, for heaven's sake!"

"Slytherins are like that too. I know we have the reputation of being ruthless and selfish and only out to better ourselves, but that's where everybody's wrong. We have ambition and pride and the cunning to deal with the real world, where almost everybody's out to cheat you or take advantage of you, but we always stick together. Because when half the school's against you, your Housemates are all you've got." Rhys said.

"It's only logical that you support your own House and its people," Misty added.

Arthur sighed. "My house is hardly logical, Misty. Don't get me wrong, there're good people in Gryffindor, but we do have a problem seeing the world—and people—in shades of grey. Don't ask me why. We tend to categorize people and put them in these narrow little holes. Ever since I went to live with Severus, I learned that not everyone fits into those little categories and you ought to judge a person by their actions and not what House they're from. I mean, when I needed somebody to take me in, it was the Slytherin Head who offered me a home, not Dumbledore or McGonagall."

"Professor Snape is a good man, and a brilliant teacher," declared Misty, and from a Ravenclaw that was high praise indeed. He was also compassionate, though she would never reveal how he had helped her through her first monthly.

"He's also a good Head. He really watches out for us and cares about the choices we make," Rhys said softly. "He's the only teacher besides Aunt Sybill I trust to tell about my visions."

"You can say that again. If it weren't for him and his potions, I would still be in Mungos, wrapped up like a mummy and scarred like a monster," Nate stated. "And alone. He was the only professor save for Sprout who came to visit me."

"And he brought me along with him," Art added. "I hope Zoey's baby's a girl."

"Why? Afraid of being replaced?" Nate teased.

"No. It's just that Severus' really good with little girls. You should see him with his sister. It cracks me up."

_He's good with big girls too,_ thought Misty, pouring herself some more lemonade to hide her blush. "So, who's your favorite teacher besides Professor Snape? Mine's Professor Marsh. He's incredible."

Nate thought for a moment. "I love Herbology so mine's Professor Sprout."

Arthur also enjoyed Dickon's class, but didn't want to seem like a copycat, so he said, "I like Charms, so my second favorite is Flitwick."

Rhys remained quiet for several more minutes. Finally he said, "I probably should pick my aunt, but the truth is she's not a really good teacher, she follows books too much and Divination's more of an interpretive subject. I'd like Defense if we ever got a decent teacher, but since we don't . . . I'd have to say Professor Kettleburn." He also knew that her talent was minimal at best, he had more of it than she did, and she could not teach him anything about it that he didn't already know. She tried, but her methods were flawed and most often her "visions" were false, mere conjurer's tricks that any Gypsy fortune teller at a Muggle fair could perform. Though she would never admit it, Rhys knew she envied him his clear Sight, and that did not sit well with him and so he spent more time away from her than not. He wished wistfully to find a true teacher, one who had real talent, then maybe he could learn how to control his mercurial gift.

As they continued eating, their talk turned to favorite subjects and familiars, Misty had a grey cat called Smoke, Nate a brown owl named Fern, and Rhys had a pretty gold and white cat named Bronwyn. Only Arthur didn't have a familiar yet, his parents hadn't gotten around to buying one and Arthur hadn't dared suggest one after they were gone and he was the Snapes' ward. But now he wished he would have, because a familiar would have been a good companion. Perhaps for his birthday he would hint at it.

They had just finished their chocolate cake when the bell rang and Nate cleaned up with a quick charm. "I'll bring the basket back to the kitchens later. Right now I've got Herbology."

The others waved and sprinted back to the castle, none of them wanted to be late and risk a detention.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

James and Orion arrived at Hogsmeade and did a routine patrol, but found nothing. They then assisted the village in the rebuilding and clean up; James was frustrated that they had no real leads to go on to catch those responsible and grumbled about it until Orion said shortly, "Potter, those are the breaks. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. I'm sure they'll be back, if not here, then somewhere else, and we'll find them. We just have to be patient."

James sighed. He didn't want to wait for the enemy to make the first move, he wanted to catch them before they had a chance to hurt innocent people. But since that was about as likely as Voldemort dancing the polka, he had to just suck it up and bear it.

Orion, sensing his young partner's impatience, redirected the conversation. "So, how is Petunia doing? She should be almost ready to have the baby by now."

"Yes, it's getting down to the end game. She's over at the hospital today, doing her volunteer work. It's the best place for her. If she does happen to go into labor early, they can take care of her until I get there."

"That's a wise decision. I remember when Walla was at that stage . . . I drove myself crazy, I didn't want to leave her, but I had to go to work. But I hated leaving her alone, even for a few hours. That was when she was pregnant with Sirius. With Regulus, I took a month's leave at the end and was right there when she started having contractions. You might want to do that, James."

"I probably will, and thanks for the advice, Orion," James said. "Uh, mind if I ask you how nervous you were the first time?"

Orion chuckled. "I wasn't nervous, James, I was a bleeding wreck. I was terrified I was going to lose my wife, the baby, or both of them. The only reason I didn't pass out was because Walla would have killed me for leaving her alone." He patted the younger man's shoulder. "It gets better with the second one, trust me. For now, just take it one day at a time. In the end you'll have the best gift ever."

"I know that. But the waiting is hell," James admitted, and he wasn't sure if he was speaking about Petunia or the cases he was working on in the department.

It was nearing the end of their shift, and almost time to report back to headquarters for their next assignment when Orion received a letter from Alastor Moody. After reading it, he looked grave. "We're being sent out again on a distress call. A Muggleborn family in London are being assaulted by Death Eaters. Let's move!"

"Right. You have the address?"

"The letter has a Locator spell on it. Grab it and then Apparate," Orion ordered.

James obeyed and they were whisked away to a quiet avenue called St. Michael's Square. When they arrived, wands drawn, they found the area oddly quiet, no signs of a struggle or an attack.

James was all for running up the porch stairs and breaking down the door.

Orion grabbed his shoulder. "Hold it, Potter. There's something strange going on here. If we got a distress call, where is everyone?"

"Maybe they overpowered the family and killed them. Like last time," James said, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled free of the senior Auror.

"I don't know . . . this doesn't feel right." Orion shook his head. "Proceed with caution." He followed his partner up the porch stairs. His instincts were tingling like mad, warning him that all was not as it appeared. He cast several Revealing Charms, scouting for traps, but the charms registered nothing hostile in the house or the surrounding area.

James reached the door, tried the knob, it was locked. He cast an Unlocking charm and then shoved the door open. "Nobody move!" he yelled, a Stunning hex at the ready.

Except the house was empty. There was no one to confront, no one to save, nothing save a silent quartet of rooms. And there was nothing to indicate a struggle or a fight, everything was neat and in order. "Hello? Anybody home? We're an Auror patrol."

No answer. James turned and stared at Orion, puzzled. "I don't get it. Where's all the people? There's nobody home."

"Let's search the house, see if they're hiding or something," Orion suggested. But his instincts were yelling that there was no one to be found. "I'll take down here and you go upstairs."

James leaped up the stairs praying to find someone and yet at the same time praying they wouldn't be dead.

Orion continued to look in the four rooms on the first floor—kitchen, living room, bathroom, and small dining room. All were pristine and empty of occupents. The elder Auror shook his head. He was beginning to think they were had.

"Anything?" James asked.

"No. You?"

"Nothing. Could the Death Eaters have taken the family somewhere?"

"I doubt it. That's not their style. And they would have left someone behind. I'm starting to think this was a red herring. We were given false information. This is a Muggle residence, but I'm almost positive no one ever came here."

"You mean, Moody sent us on a wild Snark hunt?"

"Not intentionally. I'll bet you anything this is a decoy and the real situation is somewhere else."

Before James could say anything further, there came a pop and writing appeared on the wall.

_Fooled you! Fooled you! If you want to find your children still alive, remember your nursery rhymes. _

_Ring around a rosy, pocket full of posies,_

_Guess who?_

In the blink of an eye, the writing vanished.

"Orion, bloody hell!" James swore.

"They're at the nursery school on Rose Street," Orion cried.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Let's go, Potter!"

Once again they Apparated.

This time when they popped in, it was like entering the gates of hell.

Smoke and small fires were burning and children were crying as five figures in masks and charcoal gray robes shot hexes at them and the three teachers. The nursery school was burning, and at least one of the adult witches was down, lying still on the pavement.

"Orion, we need back up!" James cried, firing off a Burning hex at the Death Eater nearest him. It set the other's robes on fire.

"I know!" the elder Auror panted, trying to clear away some of the smoke. He sent out his Patronus, a leopard, to call for help. Orion moved to try and protect the children, most of whom were clustered in a corner by a large oak tree, sobbing.

"Move, woman!" Orion bellowed at one of the teachers. "Get them away from here, go!"

The young woman looked to be in shock, but she jumped when Orion yelled at her and started to get the kids moving.

"Naughty, naughty, uncle!" tisked a Death Eater, laughing mockingly.

Orion froze, convinced he recognized his niece Bellatrix. But then he brought up his wand and deflected her curse.

James managed to knock the wand from the Death Eater he'd set on fire's hand. He then tried to cast a Binding spell, but the Death Eater suddenly DisApparated. "Damn it!" he swore. As he turned to find a new target, two more Death Eaters Apparated in.

Suddenly, James was fighting for his life, edging slowly backwards until he had the brick wall at his back. A few yards distant, Orion dueled Bellatrix, managing to deflect all her hastily cast spells, including the Torture Curse, using his personal ward spells.

Sweat dripped into Orion's eyes, but he never looked away from his opponent. He knew he had to focus, Bella was too dangerous an opponent to become distracted. On the periphery of his awareness he knew James was in trouble, that they were being overwhelmed, but he continued to fight his insane niece to a standstill.

He twirled his wand counterclockwise and flicked it hard. A ribbon of blue light exploded from his wand tip and looped about her wand, yanking it hard.

Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand and clattered at Orion's feet.

Before she could do anything, Orion had cast a Binding Charm. Ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped about her like a mummy. She spat at him and he quickly cast a Silencing Charm and a Stunning hex on her as well. Then he smiled grimly and picked up her wand. "That's one down. Need some help, James?"

Orion whirled to Stun a Death Eater attacking James from the side.

But even as that one fell, James spotted another creeping up on his partner from behind.

"Orion, watch your back!" he yelled, trying to hit the sneaky dark wizard.

But the Death Eater suddenly collapsed, hit by a curse from another of the dark brotherhood.

Orion whirled to face this new attacker.

The silver masked figure hesitated, shaking its head slightly.

A red bolt of killing energy flew past the hesitating Death Eater and struck Orion, carving a neat line across chest and abdomen. Blood bloomed like a rare flower on the senior Auror's uniform and Orion gave a garbled scream and sank to the ground.

"NO!" James howled in disbelief, his cry echoed by another.

Before he could defend himself, he was caught by a Stunning hex and everything went dark as he crumpled to the ground. His last thoughts were of Petunia and his child.

Orion lay still, one hand covering the gaping wound, trying futilely to stem the blood leaking from the Cutting Curse. He knew he was bleeding out, and everything was becoming hazy. He knew he was dying, and he kept going in and out of consciousness, wondering where the backup he'd sent for was.

He could hear the mocking sneers of the remaining three Death Eaters, and then one was kneeling by him, clamping a hand over his abdomen. He moaned in agony.

"Shh. You're going to be all right, Dad," whispered a familiar voice.

Orion was sure he was hallucinating. "Regulus?" he hissed, gasping.

"Lie still." Behind the mask, Regulus wept. He had arrived as soon as he had learned of the mission Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Mulciber, and a new initiate had been sent on. Apparently, Lucius had received inside information about Auror patrols from a new operative that was close to James and Sirius, and decided to set a trap for whatever Aurors were on patrol that afternoon. But he had not been fast enough. He pressed down on his father's chest, but blood continued to leak out through his fingers, staining his hands crimson.

"Oi, Black! What're you doing with him? He's done for!" giggled Rabastan.

"Slit from stem to stern," guffawed his twin.

"We should take one alive, you jackass!" Regulus snarled.

"Good shot, Torvald!"

Regulus' eyes narrowed to slits and he let the white rage consume him. Quick as thought, he pointed a finger and lightning exploded from his hand and struck the gloating Torvald, incinerating him.

"Huh? What'd you do that for?" cried Rudolphus.

"Because I felt like it. He was an idiot."

"You stupid bugger! He was one of us!" shouted Rabastan.

Just then there came a flash of light and Sirius Apparated in. He fired off a Stunning hex and Rabastan fell, then he began to duel his twin.

"Thank Merlin!" Regulus gasped. He yanked his mask off and banished it, he refused to let his father's last sight be of that abomination. "Dad, listen to me. It's Reg, I'm trying to help you . . ." He began to chant a Blood Halt spell, all the while knowing it wouldn't be enough. Tears glittered in his eyes.

Orion's eyes met his, and he clasped his youngest's hand. "Reg . . . why? Why?"

Regulus winced at the sorrow and disbelief in his father's eyes. "Dad, it's not what it looks like. I'm _not_ one of them. I'm a spy, Dad. Dumbledore's spy."

As he spoke the words, he felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders. Now at last Orion knew the truth.

Orion blinked, comprehension etched into his features. He coughed and whimpered. "Ahh . . . I understand . . . that's good, son . . ." He patted Regulus's hand lightly. "Don't . . . waste time . . . Reg . . ."

Regulus traced a healing charm over Orion, trying desperately to keep the life within Orion's body. "Hang on, Dad. Don't give up. Okay? Okay, Dad?" he whispered, his voice gone hoarse with fear and dread. He began to chant softly, but he could feel Orion's life force flickering out like a guttered candle even as he did so.

"Get off him, you rotten son-of-a-bitch!"

A rough hand shoved at Regulus, who looked up to see Sirius' furious face. "Siri, stop it! I'm trying to save him!"

Sirius staggered back a step, horrified. "Reg? What have you done? Merlin's balls, you . . . you're one of _them_! You bloody traitor!" He brought up his wand.

"I'm not, you stupid ass!" Regulus shouted, knowing he could not defend himself, or else his father would die.

"Liar! I'm going to hex you into pieces! I trusted you!"

"You still can, Siri. I'm not a Death Eater."

"Sirius . . . listen . . ." Orion cried, half-sitting up, an arm cradling his stomach.

"Dad, don't!" Regulus cried. "You'll make it worse." He tried to push Orion back down.

"Can't get much worse . . ." he gave his son a faint smile.

"Don't touch him, you bastard!" Sirius snarled, clenching a fist.

"No! No fighting!" Orion growled, a hint of his old commanding presence in his voice. He grabbed Sirius' fist with his other hand, smearing it with blood. "Sirius, listen . . . your brother . . . is a spy . . . working for Dumbledore . . ."

Sirius darted a glance at Regulus. "Fuck, Reg! That true?"

Regulus nodded. "I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Have been for years, since I was . . . fourteen . . ." His hazel eyes met Sirius'. "Top secret, Albus wouldn't let me tell . . ."

Sirius felt as if he'd been run over by the Hogwarts Express for the second time that day. "Merlin, Reg . . . All this time . . ." His eyes blurred with tears.

Orion stirred, grimacing. "Bloody Dumbledore! If . . . I had ten minutes with him . . . he'd regret it . . ."

"Dad, please! Lie still, you're losing too much blood," Regulus pleaded.

Orion coughed. "Nothing . . . can stop that now. . .remember . . .you're family . . . stick together . . . promise . . ." He tugged Sirius' hand and indicated Regulus other hand.

Regulus clasped his brother's hand. "I promise. Siri?"

"Me too." Sirius' voice was rough with unshed tears.

"Good . . . boys . . . tell Walla I love . . . her . . .love you . . .Sorry . . . I can't . . ." his breath rasped and then ceased as he breathed his last, his head falling limply against his chest.

"Dad?" Regulus called, his voice sounding lost and scared. He shook Orion slightly. "Daddy, come back! Come back!" He tried to rouse the limp form.

"Reg, stop. He's gone." Sirius managed to say through a lump in his throat. He gently released Orion and grabbed his brother's shoulder. "You got to let him go, Reg."

Regulus shook his head stubbornly. "No. No. I can save him. I can! It wasn't supposed to happen like this." He started to chant another healing spell.

Sirius swallowed hard, then pulled his brother away from their father's body. "Regulus Arcturus Black! Damn it, kid, listen to me! He's _dead_! He's never coming back, understand!" He shook his brother hard and slapped him across the face.

Regulus blinked, his eyes wide and fearful, like a child afraid of the dark. "He's really gone, Siri?"

"Yeah." Sudden tears streaked Sirius' face.

Regulus shook his head. "Merlin, what are we going to tell Mum?"

"The truth. That he died in the line of duty . . . a hero," Sirius murmured. Then he clasped his brother to him.

Regulus clung to him and wept, his shoulders shaking with sobs, as he grieved for the father he had lost, and struggled with the guilt that he could have done something to prevent the tragedy that had occurred.

Sirius cried also, for not arriving sooner, and for wasting all those years arguing with his father, and he too wondered what would become of them without Orion, who had been the glue that held the family together.

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated. For those of you who haven't read my profile, my mom passed away on June 20th and I haven't felt like writing again until now. Please let me know if you liked this chapter, even though it's a tragic one. Thanks!**


	76. Sorrow and Truth

**76**

**Sorrow and Truth**

***This is a very emotional and sad chapter—you have been warned! Get a box of Kleenex!***

The Black brothers' grieving time was interrupted by a stern voice behind them shouting, "Freeze! Nobody move or else you go nighty-nighty."

Sirius turned around and saw one of his classmates from the Academy pointing a wand at him. "Stand down, Alvarez. It's just me and my kid brother. All the dark wizards have been subdued or killed. Get a medic team here, Auror Potter is down and . . . my father was . . . killed in the line of duty."

But his colleague didn't take his wand off him, just stared at him suspiciously. "Stand up and move away from the Death Eater, Black. He's got you under an Imperius Curse, I can tell," said the other, he was a tall good-looking man of Hispanic ancestry.

"What?" Sirius exploded. "He's my brother, you jackass! He's not a Death Eater, he's a spy working for the Order."

"Don't make me Stun you, Black. You'll say anything to defend him." Alvarez ordered. "Do as I say."

Sirius gritted his teeth and obeyed. "Alvarez, you tight ass, don't you think if I were under Imperio, I'd be dueling you instead of talking, while my 'master' got away? Merlin's arse, use your head! Where's your backup, anyway? Where's that medic team?"

"On its way. I already pressed my button," Alvarez said sharply. He indicated a stud on his right sleeve with the green wand and bone emblem of St. Mungos. When activated the button sent an emergency signal to the Auror Medical Corps, which they could then follow back to the scene of the accident. "My backup's none of your business." He spun and pointed his wand at Regulus, chanting a binding spell. Ropes shot out and bound Regulus like a trussed pig at a Sunday picnic roast. "I'm bringing you in, Death Eater!"

Sirius bristled, but before he could say anything, another Auror arrived. It was veteran Edgar Bones. "Everything under control here, Alvarez?"

"No, it's not!" Sirius snapped before Alvarez could open his mouth. "Ed, he's trying to arrest my brother! He thinks he's a Death Eater, but he's really a spy for the Order. This muttonhead thinks I'm under the Imperius, but I swear I'm not. My father . . . he died fighting the Death Eaters, but Reg tried his best to save him. I came too late and poor James is out cold from a stunner. Tell him to let Reg go, dammit!"

Edgar observed the situation, noting the sly smirk on Alvarez' face, he knew the other Auror had never liked Sirius, it would be a feather in his cap for him to bring in what appeared to be Sirius' dark brother. He looked at Regulus, lying on the ground, eyes red-rimmed from tears, but otherwise calm. Kid sure as hell didn't _look_ like one of those bloody fanatics. Still, best not to take chances.

"Sorry, Sirius. I have to bring him in, he's a suspect. Ministry policy. I know he's your brother, but it looks pretty suspicious with him wearing that robe and all."

"But I can vouch for him, Ed!"

"Your word's not enough, mate," Edgar shook his head sadly. He looked at Regulus. "Do you have anyone else who can vouch for you?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Good, I'll owl him."

"Forget that, Ed. I'll go drag him down to headquarters myself by his bloody beard," Sirius growled. "Would you please . . . bring back my dad's body?" his voice broke on that last.

"Sure, pal. I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great Auror, one of our best. He'll be missed." Edgar said sincerely.

"Thanks," Sirius said, wiping his eyes. "Hang in there, Reg. I'll have you out before you can say Amortentia. Where are you putting him?"

"Ministry holding cells," replied Edgar. "Only convicted criminals go to Azkaban, remember?"

"Right. I'll see you around." Then Sirius DisApparated.

Edgar, who was stocky with dark hair and blue eyes, spoke to his partner. "Alvarez, go and see how Potter is, and put a sheet over Orion. I'll take care of young Mr. Black here."

"Be careful, the scum's dangerous, Ed." Alvarez warned as he went over to kneel beside James.

Edgar knelt beside Regulus with a pair of charmed handcuffs. He charmed off the ropes and slid the handcuffs on Regulus' wrists. "You going to behave?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right, get up. I'm inclined to believe your brother's story. But I still have to follow protocol. You understand, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, no hard feelings." He prodded Reg to his feet. "Besides, if you were really one of them, Orion would come back from the dead and kick your ass halfway to China."

"Too true, Mr. Bones." Regulus said, blinking back tears as he thought of Orion. He felt numb inside and he couldn't really believe Orion was gone. But his blood was all over Regulus' hands and robe. Shuddering, he tucked his hands in his pockets, he hoped they had a loo in the jail cell.

The medic team arrived and put James on a stretcher and took him to St. Mungos. Meanwhile, Edgar frisked Regulus and confiscated his wand. The last sight Regulus had of his father was of him covered in a black drape. Then he was Apparated to the Ministry and locked in a holding cell.

As soon as Edgar's footsteps had faded down the hall, Regulus glanced about the cell, which was starkly furnished. It had a sink, toilet, and a bunk with white regulation sheets, pillow, and blanket. Everything was bolted down. There was a curtain around the toilet and sink, with a small towel folded atop it and some soap. Regulus went and scrubbed his hands over and over until they were clean. He dried them carefully on the towel and went back and sat on the bunk. His mind was filled with images of Orion, they blurred and swam together. Orion helping him with homework, Orion showing him how to ride a broom, comforting him after falling down and scraping his knees, sitting on Orion's lap and listening to a story, Orion demonstrating a Defense spell to him and Severus, Orion scolding when he forgot to tell him where he was going, standing in the corner after touching his father's spellbook with chocolate-smeared hands (he was four then), being lifted on his father's shoulders at a Quidditch game, Orion hugging him after a nightmare, Orion telling him how proud he was when he received his Hogwarts letter. And the last . . . holding Orion's dying body in his arms and trying to save his life . . .Regulus squeezed his eyes shut. But the blood drenched memory returned and he curled up on his side and sobbed helplessly.

"Sorry, Dad . . . I'm sorry . . . I couldn't help you . . . I was too late . . . I wanted you to see your first grandchild and now . . ." he hoped Cindy was all right, and hoped they didn't throw him in Azkaban, after all he did bear the Mark. If Orion had been there, he wouldn't have worried. Orion would have made sure he was released. Now, who knew what would happen? Would Dumbledore vouch for his spy? Or would he pretend Regulus was nothing to him?

"I miss you, Dad," he whispered to the cold dark stones. Tears dribbled down his face and soon he fell into an exhausted sleep upon a damp pillow, waiting for a voice he would never hear again.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Hogwarts_

_Headmaster's office:_

Dumbledore was just going over some correspondence from the Board of Governors, who issued him an invitation to attend their annual end of the year gala, when Sirius burst into his office like the Charge of the Light Brigade. "Why, Sirius, how nice to see you again, my boy! What brings you here?"

"Shelve the protocol, Dumbledore!" Sirius growled. "You have to go down to the Auror Department and get Regulus out of jail. They think he's a Death Eater, but you and I know he isn't. He's your bloody spy, now go get him released! Before I leak it to the press that you tricked fourteen year old kids into doing your dirty work, you ruddy bastard!"

Dumbledore looked shellshocked. "How do you know that?"

"Regulus confessed it to my father as he lay dying. He was killed trying to defend some Muggleborn nursery school kids, and Regulus was there, pretending to fight for the opposite side while trying to help James and my dad. I was there too, but not in time to save my father."

Dumbledore's face fell. "I'm truly sorry about Orion, Sirius. He was a fine man . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to my mother at the funeral. Right now you need to get your arse in gear old man, and get my brother out of the clink. They wouldn't believe me when I told them he was innocent. Go and do it. _Now_!"

"No need to be hasty, Sirius." Dumbledore soothed, rising.

"Yes there is! Reg doesn't belong there, and you owe it to him, for making him into your puppet in the first place. How could you do such a thing? He was a kid, damn you!"

"Sirius, this war takes its toll on everyone. Believe me when I say I had no choice."

"That's a bunch of bullshit, and you know it! They didn't use kids as spies during Grindelwald's takeover. I can't . . . never mind! Just go and get him out, okay? I'll be waiting in the detention center. Oh, and if you don't want anybody finding out about your precious spy, you might want to Obliviate Aurors Alvarez and Bones."

"Edgar is a member of the Order, he will keep his silence. I'll take care of the other one." Albus said. "Let us Floo to the Ministry."

Sirius paced agitatedly for five minutes before forcing himself to sit down. When Regulus came out from the corridor leading to the cells, looking drawn and exhausted, Sirius put an arm about him and murmured, "It's going to be all right, kid. I won't let anyone lock you up again."

Regulus hugged him. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Sirius."

Dumbledore had followed them, and said, "Why don't you take Regulus home, Sirius? I just need to fill out a form here."

"Will do, sir," Sirius answered, but he wouldn't be taking the Headmaster's advice. He quietly led Regulus up to the lift to the main floor of the Ministry. "Reg, you probably should be home, the daft bugger was right, but I need to check up on James. Petunia's probably frantic and Annie is hopefully helping her."

"What about Mum? Has anyone told her yet?"

"Maybe. Scrimgeour and King usually get that duty. If they have . . . she'll be at the hospital morgue. We can see her after I make sure James is all right and Tuney's not going into early labor."

"Yeah. And I have to tell Sev. I wasn't the only one, Sirius," Regulus whispered in his brother's ear. He knew he was breaking his oath by telling Sirius all of it, but he didn't give a damn. He was tired of keeping secrets from his family. It was time to tell the truth. "Sev was another. He became one to protect me."

Sirius halted on their way to the fireplace leading to the hospital. "_Snape_? But he . . . I always thought . . ."

"He'd go dark? Surprise, big brother. Things aren't always the way they seem. And there's one more in our little group, but I'll tell you the rest later."

They stepped into the green flames, Sirius still shocked by what had just been revealed.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

When the Blacks located James' room, they found both Petunia and Annie already there, sitting at the bedside of a sleeping Auror Potter. Petunia was holding her husband's hand and dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Annie was sitting beside Petunia, patting her shoulder and saying quietly, "Tuney, he's going to be fine, you heard the Healer. He just needs to wake up gradually from the Stunning spell. It's always best to let them do that, this way it's not such a shock to their systems."

"I know, Annie, it's just when I saw them bring him in, I thought he might be . . . dead like poor Orion," Petunia sniffled, wiping away more tears from her eyes.

"News travels fast, doesn't it?" Sirius spoke up as they entered the room. "How is he, Tuney?"

"Sirius!" Petunia tried to get up, but her body didn't do quickly any longer. "He's going to be fine. And _I_ should be asking _you_ that. I'm so sorry about your dad." She moved to embrace him. "James will be so upset when he hears . . ."

"I know. But thank Merlin he's going to be okay," Sirius hugged her back, tearing up a little.

Annie had risen and was hugging Regulus and whispering her own condolences. "You mustn't blame yourself, Reg. He wouldn't want that. It was time and chance, hun."

"It was a set up, Annie," Regulus said hoarsely. "And I didn't warn him in time."

"You did all you could."

Regulus allowed her to hold him, still feeling the bitter sting of guilt. _Yes, I did all I could, but it wasn't enough._

"When did they say he would wake up?" Sirius asked Petunia.

"A few hours," she said. "I haven't even told Charles or Liana yet. James wouldn't want me to upset them, since he's going to be fine."

"And you, Big Mama? How are you holding up?"

"About as well as can be expected. The baby's sleeping right now, because otherwise he'd be kicking me to pieces." She patted her taut belly.

"He? It's a boy then?"

"I don't know for sure. But I hope so. James needs a son."

"Yeah, a son would be good for him. He could teach the kid all his pranks and then some," Sirius chuckled.

"Over my dead body!" Petunia snorted. "No son of mine is going to be a troublemaker at school, Sirius Black. Or else he'll be going to class with a sore behind. And so will the two of you."

Sirius smirked. "Ah, Tuney, James and I are a little old to have our bums tanned."

"How about kicked? Lily knows a wonderful spell called Ass Kicker, it conjures a size 13 army boot to kick a man right where his brains are. I'm sure she would love to cast it once she finds out you're teaching her nephew to become a . . . Marauder."

Sirius looked horrified. "You _wouldn't_! That's cruel and unusual punishment."

"So is teaching my son to become a juvenile delinquent."

"But . . . it's tradition for the son of a Marauder . . ."

"Traditions change."

"What does James say about it?"

"My husband is a very smart man," Petunia answered. "All he said was 'yes, dear'."

Sirius chuckled, despite the sadness within him. "Petunia, you're a spitfire all right. And James is lucky to have you. Just like I'm lucky to have Annie. You'll keep us on the straight and narrow."

"Well, someone has to, love," Annie said, coming and putting her arms about her tall husband. "Oh, Siri! I was so scared . . . I was waiting to hear if you had been there too . . . if you were hurt . . . and then they said Orion had fallen in the line of duty . . .and I felt as if the bottom had fallen out of the world. He was like my father, he never judged me, just accepted me, and my own never did . . .I loved him, Sirius . . ." She buried her face in his shirt, crying softly.

Sirius held and rocked her gently. "I know, sweetheart. He loved you like a daughter. You and Cindy both. He loved me . . . even when I didn't deserve it." Silent tears tracked down his face.

"Of course he did, you were his son," Annie sniffled.

"Not a very good one, most of the time," Sirius declared honestly.

Regulus watched the couple, his heart aching, and wished for Cindy to be there, but she was still at work. He also wished Severus and Lily were there, he needed them desperately. He looked up at Petunia. "Is there an owl post somewhere in here? I need to tell Severus about my dad . . ."

"I've already sent an owl to Lily and I'm sure she's told Severus by now," Petunia said softly.

"And Cindy?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He sighed. "Siri, we need to find Mum. If the Aurors already told her . . . she'll need us."

Sirius nodded. "Right. Let's go down to the morgue. That's where she'd be, right? Identifying the body?"

"And signing the death certificate," Annie added. "I know where it is."

She led the brothers towards the exit, calling over her shoulder, "Tuney, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time. I'll be here," Petunia replied. She felt so bad for the Blacks. They would need every scrap of courage they possessed to get through this. Inwardly she cursed the Death Eaters to blackest pits of hell.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Walburga Cassiopeia Black stood ramrod straight next to the gurney that held her husband. There was a sheet over Orion's face, but every so often she would take it off to peer at her husband's face. Orion looked peaceful, as if he had passed away in his sleep rather than battle. She knew both her sons had been with him while he passed, but then she had heard awful rumors that Regulus had been arrested for being a Death Eater sympathizer. It was so ridiculous that she would have laughed if it hadn't been for the fact that all the laughter inside of her was dead, eclipsed by a great pulsing wave of sorrow.

She kept staring at the body, trying to convince herself this was real, that Orion was really gone. It hardly seemed possible. He had bid her goodbye in the morning as always, and promised to be back for supper. For over twenty years he had said that, and she had expected him to say it for twenty more at least. Only now he never would. Now, after twenty-five years of marriage, she would sleep alone, and wait no more to hear the Floo and his familiar footsteps upon the hearth. She pressed a hand to her heart and whispered, "Orion, why? Why did you leave me?"

Beyond her, she could hear the murmurs of Eileen, Severus, and Lily, who had come to offer condolences in her hour of need. She had allowed Eileen to hold her while she wept a little, but then had drawn away. Her sorrow was too deep for mere tears to assuage. Orion and she had been together since childhood, and he had shared everything with her, and vice versa. And now it was ended. But still, a part of her could not accept, and she kept peering down at him, willing him to jump off the gurney and hug her. What would she do, now that he was no longer there? How would she live, without her better half? More importantly, _why_ would she live, in a world without Orion?

"Mum?" Sirius called hesitantly from behind her.

She turned and saw her eldest, who resembled his father when he was younger, standing there, his shoulders slumped, his face all stiff, an expression he wore when he was trying not to cry. She was very familiar with that expression, he had worn it many times after a switching. But she knew one thing that always broke that reserve. She walked forward and drew him into her arms.

She felt him struggle to regain his composure, until she whispered, "My stubborn proud son. Go ahead and grieve for your father. We all do."

Sirius put his head on her shoulder then and wept, the same as he had done as a little boy. Then as now, she held him close, and whispered soothing words in his ear.

Regulus hesitated a brief moment when he saw his mother with Sirius. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt them. He felt lonely and left out, as he had when he was a boy and Sirius got all the attention. Until Eileen touched his shoulder and said, "Go on, Reg. She can hold both of you, she's a mother." And she gave him a slight push. Then she turned to put her arm around Severus, who was also weeping, for Orion had been more of a father to him than Tobias ever had.

Suddenly Regulus found himself walking across the room and throwing his arms about his mother and brother. "Mum, I'm so sorry . . ."

Walburga disentangled her right arm and put it around Regulus. "Shh, child, you have nothing to be sorry for." It had been a long time since she had held both her sons on her lap, and while they were too big to fit there, she found she still was able to hold them against her and comfort them. Her poor boys! She stroked their hair and rocked them, letting them cry until they were spent. She knew then why she lived-her children needed her. And that was enough.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

After their initial grief was spent, the family and friends retired to the room next door, which was cheerfully appointed with brocade couches, pillows, and a table set with a tea service and a small luncheon for anyone who felt like eating. They were joined by Cindy, Remus, James, and Petunia. Walburga sat at the head of the table, sipping some tea with a shot of firewhiskey in it.

James, while pale, was recovered from the Stunning Hex, and he came straight over to Walburga and took her hand, saying with a catch in his throat, "Lady Black, may I offer my sincere condolences on your loss? I . . . I wish I had been able to save him . . . but there were so many and I didn't see until it was too late . . ." He sniffed sharply, tears shimmering in his eyes. He felt so damn guilty.

Walburga stood up and hugged him. "James Potter, you foolish boy! You have nothing to feel guilty over, Orion would be the first to tell you that. It's war, and soldiers die in battle. Even the best ones. Orion considered it his duty to keep innocents and youngsters safe. Especially young Aurors like you. He once said to me you had the makings of a fine Auror . . . once you learned to think." She sat down again.

"He did? I . . . never knew that. He was always on me to use my head. Potter, he used to say, when you can use your brain for something besides target practice, I'll let you patrol on your own. Until then, you stay right here and try and learn something from this old campaigner."

"And did you?"

"I tried really hard, ma'am. He was the best instructor on the force. Even if he did have to rap some sense into my head," James admitted, wiping a hand across his face.

Walburga frowned. "Use a handkerchief, James." She handed him one, shaking her head slightly. Boys! They were all the same. She waved him off to sit down and looked down the table.

Cindy was being hugged and comforted by Regulus, her face was all blotchy from crying. Yet another she would have to comfort later on, the Black matriarch thought wearily. _Orion, I loved you dearly, but see what you've caused by leaving so soon?_ She thought exasperatedly. She clapped her hands and a hospital elf appeared. "Please bring in a large pot of Soothing Lemon and Honey tea," she ordered. That would help a bit.

The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop. Seconds later, the requested pot of tea was on the table. Walburga poured a cup and handed it to Sirius. "Give this to Cynthia. She needs to calm down."

Sirius passed the cup to Regulus, who coaxed his wife to drink some.

When Regulus looked up, he found his mother's sharp gaze on him. He flinched a bit, her gaze still had the power to dissect him and read his mind, just as she had when he was a boy trying to hide some mischief. "Something the matter, Mum? I mean, besides . . ."

Walburga snorted. "Would you care to explain the rumor I've been hearing about you being arrested, Regulus?"

Regulus swallowed softly and glanced at Sirius before replying, "It wasn't a rumor. I was arrested. The Aurors thought I was a Death Eater."

"And why, pray tell, would they think that?"

"Because I looked the part," Regulus answered. He felt Cindy squeeze his hand in encouragement, she knew how tough this was for him. He then looked over at Severus, who met his eyes and nodded once.

"What do you mean, Regulus?"

"I was wearing a charcoal gray robe, like them. But what the Aurors didn't know was that I wasn't a Death Eater, even though I attended the meetings. I was a spy."

"A spy? For whom?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

Walburga's eyes narrowed. "Why did you never tell us? Did you think we wouldn't understand?"

"Yes, because . . . you see . . . I've been a spy for years, Mum. Ever since—"

"—you finished school?" she guessed.

"Mum, he's been Dumbledore's spy since he was _fourteen_!" Sirius burst out, unable to contain himself any longer. "The bloody bastard recruited him when he was kid!"

Walburga paled. "Is this true, Reg?"

"Yes. And it's why I never told you or Dad before. Dumbledore swore us all to silence when he recruited us to be his spies. I was afraid you'd disown me if you knew what I was."

"Me, disown my son? Not in this world or the next." Walburga shook her head vehemently. "You said . . . us. There were others he recruited?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "In the beginning, it was Regulus and me, because I insisted on joining to watch his back. Later, Lily joined us as well."

There were shocked gasps from almost everyone. Sirius cried, "Lily? Lily Evans?"

"The same. Only I'm not Evans anymore, Sirius." Zoey answered. She lowered her Glamours. "I'm Lily Snape."

Sirius nearly fell over. "Bloody hell? But you're Zoey! Or is that your real name and you're pretending to be Lily?"

"No, I'm Lily, using Zoey as an alias. It's been that way since I was fifteen and had a vision of the Dark Lord's downfall. It was a true vision, but even before I knew that, Dumbledore had contracted Sev and Reg."

Regulus told them about the first meeting of the Iron Masks at Malfoy Manor and the drink he had been forced to consume. He told about Dumbledore convincing them to become spies and making them promise not to tell anyone, even their families. The only exceptions were Petunia and Cindy.

"The Malfoys allowed this . . . this initiation ceremony?" Walburga sputtered. "And here I thought they were friends, that my son would be safe there, and instead they are traitors! What else?"

"We . . . had to take the Mark, Sev and I, so they would think we belonged," Regulus told her solemnly.

Walburga and Eileen both gasped angrily. Walburga abruptly stood, mayhem blazing in her eyes. "That does it. I'm killing that scheming old bastard."

"And I'm going to help you," Eileen hissed, also rising. Her wand was in her hand, and wisps of power were slowly curling like smoke through the air. "How _dare_ that twinkling old fart throw Severus and Lily in harm's way?"

Severus grabbed her arm. "Mum, we agreed to work with him."

"You were a fifteen year old boy, desperate to help your best friend, Severus! He coerced you!" she snapped. "You could have hardly known what you were getting into."

"But the prophecy, Eileen . . . it referred to us," Lily began.

"True or not, he could have waited for you to finish school before placing such a terrible burden upon you," Walburga cried, seething. "You were children, not soldiers!" The cups and saucers on the table began to tremble. "I'm going to roast his balls over a slow fire."

"Mum!" both her sons cried, staring at her.

"What? Don't you think I can? Dumbledore's not as all powerful as you think. Just watch me," she hissed. She turned and looked as if she were about to storm out of the room.

"How long do you want to wait before we kill him, Walla?" Eileen asked in a deadly soft tone. "He should be made to suffer for what he's done."

"Yes," Walburga declared chillingly. "Shall we go?"

"NO!" cried all of their sons and Lily, moving to block the exit.

"Children, don't make me hex you," Eileen glowered at them with the full displeasure of a War Mage.

They all flinched, but held their ground.

"Mum, you can't kill the Headmaster, you'll end up in Azkaban," Regulus pointed out.

"At least he'll be in hell first." Walburga shot back.

"But Mum, then you'll miss Dad's funeral," Sirius reminded her. "You don't want that."

Walburga hesitated.

Severus spoke up then. "Not only that, Mum, but didn't you always tell me revenge is a dish best served cold? That the best revenge is living well?"

"And if you kill Dumbledore, you'll be a murderer," Lily added. "How will we explain to Jess why her mummy's gone?"

Eileen scowled. "I still want to kill him."

Walburga huffed. "So do I. But maybe they're right. We'll wait till after the funeral. Then we can get creative."

Their children were gazing at them in astonishment.

"Holy shit!" James whispered to Remus. "They're not kidding, Moony!"

Remus snorted. "You bet your ass they're not, Prongs. Hell hath no fury like a mother's wrath."

"If I were Dumbledore, I'd take a long trip out of the country. Or dig a hole to China."

"Wouldn't work. They'd hunt him down. And serves him right."

"Then he's doomed."

"Looks that way."

Severus and Lily took Eileen by the arms and gently escorted her back to her seat. Sirius and Regulus did the same with their mother.

Once the witches were settled, James stood up and said solemnly, "I owe you, Severus, and you, Regulus, an apology for believing you were dark wizards. For the longest time I misjudged you both. I thought I was brave, becoming an Auror, but you've taken courage to a whole new level, above and beyond anything any Gryffindor has ever accomplished. It's an honor to fight alongside you." He turned to Lily. "As for you, Lily, I never would have guessed you to be able to go undercover like you have. You are amazing, sister-in-law. But I'm glad I'm married to Petunia. I'd have had heart failure long ago if I had to wait up for you to come home after a meeting. How do you stand it, Severus?"

"I'm right there with her, Potter. How else would I manage it?"

"Better than I ever could, that's for sure," James said sincerely.

"That goes for me too." Sirius added. "I could never pull off what you three have. I don't have the subtlety. I wouldn't have lasted a day. If my dad were here now, he would say you deserve the Order of Merlin First Class for going above and beyond the call of duty."

"Here! Here!" Remus said, and applauded, followed by everyone else.

"Who else knows about you?" asked James curiously.

"No one except you in this room and Dumbledore," Lily answered. "And it has to remain a secret for now. So you should all swear on your wands to keep your silence until the war is over. Because if any of You-Know-Who's supporters should learn about us, we'll be dead."

"We told you because we trust you and you're our family," Regulus continued. "And in case something happens, you ought to know the truth."

"It never felt right, lying to you like that," Severus added. "We're sick of it."

"We'll keep your secret, Sev," Petunia told him.

They all swore on their wands.

Then they settled down to make arrangements for the funeral.

**A/N: In case you're wondering, this chapter brought back memories of my mother's viewing, and I was crying all over my keyboard writing this. **


	77. The Reckoning

**77**

**The Reckoning**

Orion's funeral was a rather lavish affair, simply because there were so many people there. Besides the Black family and friends, there were the entire Auror force, a good many Ministry officials, the entire Hogwarts staff, the Auror Academy staff and many of the trainees, and even some of the hospital staff from St. Mungos. Orion had been well respected and liked during his many years serving in law enforcement, and the manner of his death caused people to mourn him even more than normal.

Sirius, Regulus, James, Severus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Rufus Scrimgeour were pallbearers, carrying the coffin to the gravesite. Bartemius Crouch, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, did a eulogy, citing the many accomplishments of Auror Black, who always gave 110%, above and beyond the call of duty. "We shall not see his like again, in this generation or the next. I was honored to have known and served with him, he is the example all who aspire to be Aurors should look to. May Merlin welcome him beyond the Veil in Paradise."

Walburga and her daughter-in-laws also spoke of how Orion was not only a great Auror, but also a loving father and husband, one who valued family as well as duty, and bore no prejudices towards half-bloods or Muggleborns like many purebloods.

There was much applause at those words, and it echoed on the air, for there were over a hundred mourners at the funeral, making it one of the largest funerals on record. Once the speeches were done, the coffin, a gorgeous cherry wood box with carved angels on it at the corners, was lowered into the ground. The Black family threw in a handful of dirt each on top of the coffin before stepping back and letting the rest of the mourners process up to the grave and also throw in a handful of dirt.

Walburga was pale beneath the veil of her black hat and long black dress, but she shed no tears. Tears were for in private, and she was too proud to let strangers and acquaintances see her lose her composure. Her sons were likewise stoic, though her daughter-in-laws allowed a few tears to escape.

While they watched the long procession pass by the coffin, Sirius spoke quietly to Regulus, "I still can't believe he's gone. Even though I saw it happen, it still feels unreal. Like a nightmare."

"I know. When I was in that cell, with his blood all over me, there was still a part that expected him to come for me. He'd just walk down the hall and unlock the door and say, "Come on, Reg. We're going home." Just like that." Reg's jaw clenched hard.

Sirius nodded. "When I think of all the times I argued with him, I was such a little prick, all that time wasted . . . I just want to kick my own ass."

"He forgave you, though."

The elder Black brother shook his head. "Don't ask me how. He should have kicked my ass more often."

"He had Mum for that," Regulus teased.

"I guess so. Still . . . when I look back at everything I did . . ."

"You shouldn't. Past regrets pay no debts," Regulus reminded his brother, quoting a phrase Orion had often used.

"Easy for you to say, little brother. You don't have much to regret. You were the good son."

"Was I? I lied to him for years about what I was doing. I figured for sure once he knew he would throw me out. Him and Mum both. I wanted so many times to tell him, to ask for help, but I didn't dare. I was afraid to put them in danger, afraid to tell them the truth. It was only when he was dying that I finally found the courage to tell him what I was."

"And what did he say?"

"He said . . . he'd like to make Dumbledore pay. He understood." Reg blinked back tears.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, thinking about all the times when they were in school that he had mocked and ridiculed his little brother, accusing him of going dark, while all the while Regulus had been risking his neck spying on the enemy. "I was such a huge ass to you, Reg."

"Uh huh, you were. But that's typical." Regulus managed a smile.

"I don't know how you can forgive me."

His brother shrugged. "You're my brother, that's how."

"Thank you. How's Cindy holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. I'm just thankful this news didn't make her go into premature labor."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "That would be terrible."

"It wouldn't be good, that's for sure. Cindy and I decided that if we had a boy, we'd name him Orion, after Dad."

"That's good. He'd have liked that."

"I haven't decided on a girl's name yet. I think I'll let Cindy pick that one."

"Are you hoping for a boy then?"

"I'll take whatever God sees fit to give me. But I'm expecting a boy because the Black line usually runs to boys."

"Except with Uncle Cygnus," Sirius reminded him.

"Right. Then again . . . sometimes I wonder about that. Bella, Andi, and Cissy all look so different . . ."

Sirius nearly choked on his laughter. "What are you suggesting, Reg? That Aunt Druella had some men on the side?"

"Hey, you know what they say about the Rosier family. And Cygnus was never what you'd call . . . exciting or handsome and it was an arranged marriage. If I had to speculate, I'd say he sired Bellatrix and the other two are from secret lovers." Regulus smirked.

Sirius put his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking with silent mirth. "Don't . . . Merlin help you, Reg! Don't let Mum hear you say that. She'll skin you for casting aspersions on the family name."

"I doubt it. She's too busy plotting with Eileen and Lily's mum Polly on ways to revenge themselves on Dumbledore."

Sirius scowled. "That bloody old fart! How could he use kids for spies, put them in danger like that?"

"You have to admit, it was clever, but . . . he did it for the greater good. Or so he told us."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Greater good, my mother's ass!"

"Excuse me?" Walburga turned to glare at her eldest.

Sirius blushed. "Sorry, Mum. I was just discussing the old man in the office."

Walburga's lips pursed. "They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Well, so is the road to the greater good. Thank Merlin he's gone, it was all I could do not to spit in his face when he offered his condolences."

"That makes two of us," Sirius murmured.

"Just what _are_ you going to do to him?" asked Regulus. "You aren't going to kill him, are you?"

Walburga rolled her eyes. "Killing's too good for the likes of him. I want him to suffer for his presumption and audacity."

"Who? The one who killed Orion?" asked Dickon. He had come up to toss in a handful of dirt and overheard Walburga's statement.

"No, he's already dead, my son took care of that, Dickon. You mean Severus or Eileen didn't tell you yet?"

"No, but I was going to when we had a free moment," Eileen said, coming up beside her husband.

"Tell me what?" Dickon asked, looking puzzled.

Eileen pulled her husband over behind a large oak tree that overlooked the grave and whispered in his ear.

Dickon went pale and then flushed a furious red. His eyes blazed and he snarled, "Why that . . . that miserable manipulative bastard! I _trusted_ him to keep my son safe and all this time he was . . . throwing Sev to the wolves! And Lily and Reg too. What were you planning on doing to the bloody bounder? Because I want to help, Eileen."

Sirius and Regulus were staring at the astronomer. Neither of them had ever seen Dickon lose his temper before. They didn't even know Dickon _had_ a temper until now. And it was scary.

"Am I glad he's on our side," Sirius murmured to Regulus.

"Me too," Regulus agreed. "If I were Dumbledore, I'd be leaving the country right now."

"He won't leave. He'll think he can talk his way out of it, as usual," Sirius remarked. "Only there is no talking to three enraged mothers whose kids were manipulated into spying for the greater good."

"Or fathers," added Regulus. "I could almost feel sorry for the poor bastard. But I'm not that nice."

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

"Nine times," Eileen stated firmly. She was sitting in her kitchen along with Polly Evans, Walburga, and Dickon. Jess had been put to bed long ago, and the four outraged parents were meeting to discuss what to do about Dumbledore. Polly had been as furious as the two witches once she found out what the old Headmaster had allowed her daughter to do—even helped her daughter to do, infiltrating a cabal of deadly terrorists, for that was the closest comparison Polly could come up with. And they had been undercover agents since they were teenagers—fourteen and fifteen! "I didn't dare tell Henry, he would have gotten his service revolver and gone after the old coot, and I must say I would have been tempted to let him. But I don't want my husband in jail for murder, and your way sounds more satisfying."

"Nine times," Eileen repeated again, and Walburga and Dickon nodded.

"Nine times what, Eileen?" asked Polly. They were all enjoying a cup of tea and some small tea cakes.

"Nine curses over nine days," the witch explained. "All of them last up to 24 hours and cause painful or humiliating but not life threatening effects. Nine is a sacred number among us. And this way he gets three times the punishment for putting our three children in harm's way."

"Sounds good to me." Polly agreed.

"Are you going to confront him before you start the curses?" asked Dickon.

"No, dear. That's not the Slytherin way." Eileen said, smiling at him.

"Slytherins are subtle," Walburga explained. "We have revenge down to an art form. And one of the first tenets of revenge is to keep the target of your vengeance off balance. Not knowing who your enemy is or where he will strike next is terrifying. We could send an anonymous note after each curse, warning that it will only get worse and telling him this is for past sins committed against children under his care."

"That will really scare him," Eileen said. "Now, let us discuss the curses . . . I believe one should be the Ass Kicking hex Lily is so fond of . . ."

"What's that one?" asked Polly curiously.

"It's a hex where a very large army boot comes out of nowhere and proceeds to kick the recipient's ass good and hard all over the place." Eileen told her.

"How ingenious!" Polly giggled. "I'd love to see it in action."

"But you will, dear! We're going to put a visual tracking spell on Albus so we can watch everything that goes on," Walburga chuckled wickedly. "Orion showed me that spell, it's one the Aurors sometimes use when they send one of their own undercover."

"Walla, that's brilliant!" Eileen grinned. "All right, what else?"

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Monday:_

Albus Dumbledore arose at his usual time of six AM and had the house elves draw him a bath and trim his beard. He had a meeting with his staff this afternoon and wanted to look presentable. After choosing his favorite moon and star robe with purple stripes, he hurried into his office to open his morning correspondence. He always liked to get a head start on the mail, otherwise it tended to pile up and overflow onto the floor and take him hours to sort it all out.

He quickly sorted the mail into piles. Letters, invitations, and bills. He opened the bills first, most of them were for various items of clothing and books and supplies for the school. He would send them to his goblin accountant to deal with. The school account would cover the supplies and his clothing.

He opened the three invitations next. One was for the annual Ministry ball, the other for a benefit for Hogwarts, and the last was for dinner at the Valois residence. The Valois were very rich and always trying to curry favor. He quickly signed his name stating he would attend.

Then he moved onto the letters. Most were from acquaintances, some from parents concerned about how their child was doing in certain subjects, and then there was one that was not signed, written on poor quality parchment.

It contained a few lines.

_Bravery comes in many forms._

_As does cowardice. Sending children to do your dirty work_

_Is the act of a coward and shall be treated as such. Beware the nine-fold curse!_

Albus found it odd there was no name, then shrugged and figured it was a prank.

He was in a hurry to finish his mail before breakfast, and so paid no attention to the slight tingling sensation that shot up his hands. He set the parchment down and turned to open another letter.

The parchment vanished.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Breakfast in the hall was the usual noisy affair, what with all the students getting the morning post and talking about class or groaning about how tired they were. Up at the staff table, the professors were yawning into their tea and coffee or nodding off over their toast, eggs, bacon, and oatmeal.

Severus was quietly eating his poached eggs on toast and surreptitiously eyeing his employer beneath his lashes. So far, he saw nothing to indicate Dumbledore was in distress. He knew his mother, Polly, and Walburga had plotted to avenge themselves on the old wizard for deliberately putting him, Lily, and Reg in harm's way, using them as spies for his agenda against Voldemort. At the time, Severus had thought there was no other alternative than to agree to Dumbledore's request to spy on the Death Eaters and their master. Lily's prophecy had only added fuel to the fire. It was only now, years later, that Severus realized there might have been another way to interpret the prophecy and that Dumbledore should have never required them to do what a grown man should have done. But it was too late now to back out. He was an established agent, and would play the most dangerous game to the end.

He glanced at his wife, who was calmly sipping her tea and eating some oatmeal with dried fruit in it. And so would Lily. He gently squeezed her hand beneath the table and smiled at her. He loved her so much and wished there were a way to keep her safe at home. But he knew better than to even hint at that. She would only grow angry and tell him that her place was by his side, come hell or high water.

Dumbledore announced that they were going to have a staff meeting around one in the afternoon. "We can make it a . . . working lunch, as the Muggles say. Right, Severus?"

Severus looked up at the old wizard. "Hmm? Sorry, I missed what you said. I'm not quite awake yet until I've had a second cup of coffee."

Dumbledore repeated his question and Severus affirmed his use of the term. Then he went back to eating his breakfast. He had seventh and sixth years to teach this morning and afternoon, as well as an OWL study group, where he gave practice tests in preparation for the fifth year OWLS. That was something that Lily had suggested he do, and it seemed to be working well so far. He was the only teacher who offered a study group like it, and many of his students were grateful for the extra help. He decided he would inform his colleagues about it at the meeting, and see if they would like to follow his example.

_Staff room_

_1PM:_

All of the teachers were sitting around the staff table, waiting for the arrival of the Headmaster. The house elves had brought in trays of sandwiches, salad, and soup, plus cheese and crackers, as well as sweets for lunch. Pomona and Filius were grumbling about Dumbledore's lateness, they were starving and wanted to eat before things got cold.

"Figures!" growled Professor Morhaven, the new Defense teacher. "We're on time and he's late. I guess rank hath its privileges, eh?"

"Sometimes Albus can be a little . . . forgetful," sighed Minerva. "Perhaps I shall call Winken and ask him to remind Albus of the time."

"No need for that, Minerva," Albus called from the doorway. "I have arrived. Sorry I'm late but . . . there was . . . err . . . an incident in my office . . . a prank was played on me and it took me awhile to . . . counter it." He was carrying a cushion under his arm.

"A prank?" Minerva repeated. "By whom?"

"I have no idea," Dumbledore said ruefully. "But a large boot came out of nowhere and it . . .kicked me hard several times on my backside before I managed to banish it." Wincing slightly, he started to make his way over to the head of the table.

Frowns and gasps of indignation came from some of the staff. "Bloody children!" Severus muttered, concealing a smirk. He knew that hex, it was one of Lily's favorites, and he doubted if a student had cast it. No, this had to be his mother or Walburga's doing. How very Slytherin of them! If only he could have seen it. He knew it was petty and mean spirited to gloat, but after all he, Lily, and Reg had endured over the years and endured still . . . he could not help himself.

Dickon exchanged glances with his son, his hazel eyes gleaming with forbidden knowledge and satisfaction. He winked at Severus.

"Well, that's unfortunate, Albus, and I hope whoever did it is caught, but can we please eat now? I feel like my stomach is rubbing my backbone," groaned Flitwick.

"I apologize, Filius. You could have started without me," said the Headmaster, and waved a hand to indicate everyone should begin eating.

The teachers eagerly began putting food on their plates.

Just then there came a loud popping sound and a huge army boot appeared in the room. It flew straight at Dumbledore's bony vulnerable bum. The Headmaster glanced behind him and cried, "Oh, blast it, it's back!" He thrust the pillow behind him and started to run for his seat, the boot swooping after him, it was wicked fast and delivered solid kicks that could be felt even through the pillow.

It chased the hapless Headmaster around the table.

At first none of the teachers reacted, they just sat staring at the spectacle. It was rare as snow in August that one ever saw Albus Dumbledore totally caught off guard. Albus always seemed perfectly serene, perfectly calm, and perfectly in control, no matter the situation. It was shocking to see the powerful wizard fleeing the flying boot like a child fleeing the wrath of a parent. Shocking . . . and more than a little amusing.

Morhaven began snickering into his hand. Flitwick's eyes twinkled madly with mirth. "Oh, dear, Albus!" Pomona cried, her mouth twitching into a grin. "Run for your life!"

"Somebody call a shoemaker!" tittered Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher.

Severus started chuckling at that comment.

Dickon started laughing loudly at Charity's wit, then added, "Hurry, Albus! It's doing a quick step and it's gaining on you!" If anyone noticed the profound note of satisfaction in his comment, they didn't seem bothered by it.

Then some of the others started sniggering, except for Minerva, who rolled her eyes and cried, "Oh, for the love of St. Andrew, Albus!" she rose and began to chase the boot around the table, trying to Transfigure it into something harmless.

It was like a comedy show, and before you could say House points, the whole table was laughing their asses off at the sight of Dumbledore, the boot chasing him, and Minerva trying to catch up and hex it.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" gasped Trelawney, she was laughing so hard she could barely catch her breath.

Next to her, Andra Silvestri, the Magical Creatures teacher, got hiccups from laughing so long.

Flitwick was giggling so hard he had tears in his eyes, and Morhaven was pounding the table in mirth, vowing he was going to die.

"It would seem . . . like someone wants you to . . . get the boot . . ." Severus managed to say before snickering uncontrollably. _Like my mother!_

Finally Minerva managed to Transfigure it into a bouquet of flowers and banish it. "Take that!" she cried. "Albus, dinna fash yerself, 'tis gone."

Albus sank down in his chair on top the pillow, panting, his hat and glasses askew. "Thank you, Minerva."

"You're welcome," she said, then snorted in reproof at her colleagues. "You could have helped!"

"But Min, you had the situation under control," Filius grinned merrily. "Quite a good charm if I say so myself."

"_Filius_!" the Head of Gryffindor gasped. "How can you say that?

"It's true. I've never seen anyone cast a charm that got the better of both of you at the same time. Tee hee!"

She glared at everyone, but then relented and said, "I suppose it was, if you weren't the one chasing it."

Severus coughed and managed to get his mirth under control. For now.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, quite red-faced, "The students grow cleverer ever year, it seems. Now then, I called this meeting to ask if anyone is having problems with the end of term, grading and such, or any ideas of how to help students study better and avoid test anxiety? Poppy has been complaining to me of how many students are collapsing due to anxiety and overwork lately, she's been handing out Calming Draughts like crazy."

Severus spoke up then, revealing his OWL study sessions, and suggesting that might be a way to better prepare students for the test.

"Why, that's a marvelous solution, Severus!"exclaimed Minerva. "I shall definitely implement it."

"As will I, son." Dickon agreed. "I should have thought of that long ago."

Several of the other professors agreed. Severus found himself reddening slightly with all the praise, as the youngest professor he rarely got the opportunity to impress his colleagues with new ideas.

The meeting finally ended and Albus rose gingerly and declared he was in need of a long hot bath. "My backside hasn't ached this much since I was a boy and was thrashed by my Headmaster for playing a prank on Lucy Ledbetter."

_Serves you right!_ Severus thought. _And this is only the beginning._

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

If Albus thought the boot was banished, he was quite mistaken. It returned just as he was processing into the hall for dinner, and chased him all over the dais and out the door of the hall and back up the stairs to his office. He could still hear the gasps and giggles of the students. He felt deeply ashamed at letting some ridiculous prank get the better of him, but there was little he could do about it now. Since gaining the refuge of his bedroom, however, the boot had not shown up. With relief he curled up on his side, resting his aching backside.

Sometime later, he called Nod and asked the elf to bring him a pain reliever and an ice pack. He fell asleep soon after but had nightmares about the boot kicking him down the stairs.

_Tuesday:_

On Tuesday, the "lesson" continued. Albus woke up, remembering he had a meeting with the Minister today, and groaned. He forced himself to rise and change and then went into the office for the mail. As before he found an anonymous piece of parchment that read,

_A boot up your ass was only the beginning_

_For what you have to answer for_

_You pledged to keep the children safe_

_Not shove them out the door_

_Into harm's way,_

_To face an evil you cannot bear._

_This is but the second trial._

As before, Albus left the parchment on his desk and it mysteriously vanished.

He went down to breakfast as usual, but just as he was about to cut up his pancakes, Pomona took a glance at him and gasped in horror.

"Albus! Your face! You're breaking out in spots!"

"I'm what?" he sputtered, feeling oddly itchy all of a sudden.

"Spots!" Minerva exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Blue and purple spots!"

He reached up to touch his face and felt strangely hot, as if the room were too warm.

His staff was staring at him with mixed expressions of alarm, disgust, and horror.

"Seems to me like you've contracted some form of wizard flu, Albus," Flitwick remarked, eyeing him with concern.

"I feel very hot all of a sudden," the Headmaster murmured, using a napkin to wipe his brow.

"Not the flu, Filius," Severus spoke up then. "Spattergroit."

There was a gasp from Professor Morhaven. "Spattergroit? Are you sure, Snape? That's bloody contagious!"

"Only if you haven't had it before. Or been inoculated," answered the Potions Master. "And yes, I'm sure, I studied diseases as part of my Mastery."

"I haven't!" cried Nicholas Morhaven, looking panicked.

"You've never gotten inoculated?" Zoey spoke up suddenly. "When I was a first year, all of us were required to get it."

"I'm a few years older than you, and when I was in school, they didn't _have_ an inoculation," Morhaven told her. He looked like he wanted to run away from the table.

"Perhaps you need to see Poppy and get one," she suggested gently.

Suddenly Dumbledore began shivering and coughing.

"Sev, why don't you help the Headmaster Floo to the Hospital Wing?"

"All right, Zoey." Severus said, rising. He knew he was the only one able to handle the old man, since Nicholas couldn't go near him and Dickon was sleeping in, having had class at midnight last night. "Come, Albus. Let's get Poppy to look at you. I'm surprised you haven't had spattergroit as a child."

"I did." Albus said, coughing louder now.

"Maybe it's a new strain," Severus mused, taking the Headmaster's arm and draping it over his shoulder. He knew this was probably another curse manifesting. He tossed down Floo Powder and when the flames turned green called out, "Hospital Wing!" Then he helped the old wizard through the Floo.

Poppy hurried towards them. "Great Asclepius! Albus, you've got spattergroit!"

"Hello, Poppy! Just give me a potion and I'll return to my office," the Headmaster began.

"I will not. Spattergroit is highly contagious and you're staying here under quarantine until you're well." Poppy waved her wand and Albus robes became hospital pajamas. "Now, into bed with you."

"But Poppy, I have a school to run . . ."

"And right now you're a very sick old man who needs to be in bed. Minerva's Deputy, she can run the school while you recover," Poppy said briskly. "I cannot let you go until you are better, do you want an epidemic? Now get in bed and mind you stay there while I get my potions." She ordered firmly. "And don't think I will hesitate to Stick you to the bed, Albus Dumbledore, if you try and make a break for it."

Albus sighed and reluctantly lay down. He might be the Headmaster, but in the infirmary, Poppy ruled, and he knew better than to test her. Plus, he was feeling rather awful.

He looked up at Severus. "Severus, please tell Minerva . . ."

"I shall," said the younger wizard. "Poppy, Morhaven's never gotten vaccinated for spattergroit."

"Oh, dear. That's not good. Would you mind, Severus, giving him an injection? I dare not leave Albus, at least not till I've gotten some potions into him." She Summoned a syringe and the vial of vaccine. She filled it, wrapped it inside a plastic bag and sealed it. "Here. Give it in the upper right arm muscle."

"I know. I assisted you giving vaccinations to the students, remember?" Severus reminded her gently.

"Of course, I just wanted to give you a brief refresher course, just in case." Poppy smiled at him. "Now off with you, lad."

Severus took the syringe and placed it in his pocket, then Flood back to the hall.

He told Minerva that she was in charge until Albus was well, which she had expected. Then he walked over to where Morhaven was sitting, next to Filius. "Nicholas, roll up your sleeve. Poppy gave me some vaccine for you." He withdrew the bagged syringe from his pocket.

Morhaven eyed him uneasily. "You're not a Healer, Severus. How come you know how to give shots?"

"Because I took a few extra courses at the Academy than normal. I'm Poppy's assistant when she needs one, and inoculated students along with her in the beginning of the year. Now come on, Morhaven, let's not dawdle here. I promise it'll only sting for a minute."

Nicholas scowled at him, but rolled up his sleeve.

Severus cast a disinfectant charm over his hands and the syringe and also Morhaven's arm. "Relax," he ordered calmly, then administered the vaccine. Nicholas winced, but otherwise made no sound. "There, all done. Want a lolly?"

"Shut up, Snape!" Morhaven growled, flushing.

Severus smirked slightly as he Stuck a small piece of gauze to the injection site and rolled the other's sleeve down. "Be nice, Nicholas. I could have offered you a lemon drop."

Morhaven made a face. "Those are some of the most disgusting sweets I've ever tasted. I don't know how anyone can like them."

"Neither do I," Severus chuckled, banishing the syringe. Then he returned to his place at the table and finished his breakfast. He could almost feel sorry for the Headmaster, for spattergroit was not a fun illness. But then he recalled Regulus being made to kill innocent Mariah, his cousin by marriage, and how many people ,he himself had watched tortured and given potions that killed mercifully, and suddenly he didn't feel so bad anymore over Albus' predicament. After all, spattergroit might be unpleasant, but it wasn't permanent.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Wednesday:_

Albus' fever broke finally at dawn. The swelling on his face and the spots started to fade and the painful cramps in his arms and legs had lessened. Still, Poppy kept him in bed for the morning. When she finally declared him cured, he went back to his office to get caught up with his paperwork. Once more, he received a parchment note unsigned. This one read:

_It's far from over, so don't get comfortable._

Then it disappeared.

Absently, he reached over and grabbed a handful of lemon drops. He popped them in his mouth . . . then abruptly spit them out.

They tasted horrible—like manure.

He spent three minutes spitting to get the taste out of his mouth.

Then he called a house elf to bring him some water. Breakfast was the same, even his favorites tasted foul.

At first he thought it might have been due to being ill, but Poppy said it was not anything she'd ever heard of coming from spattergroit.

He had lunch with the Minister, and hoped that the food would prove to be different away from the school. However, he had no sooner placed a bite in his mouth of the tender roast beef with gravy when it changed to manure and he spit the offending morsel out . . . right at the Minister.

That was not what he had intended, but it was what happened.

Minister Bagnold was justly offended and when Albus tried to apologize to her, saying his tastebuds had been off since his recent illness, claimed he should have eaten nothing rather than behaved in so gross a fashion. "Perhaps we shall meet at a later time, Headmaster, when you are truly better," she declared coldly and then she left.

Albus sat there, staring after her, feeling ashamed and disgraced. He did not know why or how these things kept happening, but he was determined to find out.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

In the days that followed, a series of unfortunate and unexplainable events plagued the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He did his best to ward his office and his person to no avail. He wasn't able to prevent the misfortunes from occurring, despite the fact that he was the strongest wizard in Britain. The faceless enemy continued to steal a march on him.

On Thursday he went out to visit Hagrid and discovered that every bird in the area had targeted him as their personal perch to dump on. Soon he found himself covered in bird poop and Hagrid let him borrow his umbrella, though most of the mess was already in his hair and beard and all over his robe. But even with that protection, he could not escape, since Hagrid's roosters suddenly strutted over to him . . . and pooped on his boots.

"Sorry, sir, sorry," Hagrid apologized in horror. "Dunno what got into them, sir." He chased the roosters off by waving his hand. "Shoo! Shoo, ya naughty things!"

The roosters scuttled away, squawking.

Hagrid handed Dumbledore a rag, but most of the mess clung to him, and he walked back to the castle spotted with white, as if snow had fallen all over him.

Most of the students who were outside the castle tittered and gasped when they saw their Head walking by covered in something that looked—and smelled—like bird droppings.

Rumors also flew about that Dumbledore was a victim of a master prankster, and in whispers in the hall discussed who among the students it could be.

Friday came and another note also. _Don't think you can get away. For what you have done there is no escape._

Dumbledore spent an hour pacing and trying to cast banishment charms on himself. When nothing occurred he thought he had managed to avert the curse. Until he went to have breakfast with the staff and saw Minerva.

Now Minerva had been on the staff for over twenty-five years and Albus had always been rather fond of the Scottish witch. She was practical, courageous, and as a girl had been a great beauty . . . and she had aged well. Sometimes he looked at her and felt his heart race.

That morning, his heart did more than speed up. It experienced a full blown bout of desire. Desire that was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. "Minnie!" he cried, his eyes gleaming with lust. "You are so beautiful! Like the sun in the sky. Come and give me a kiss, love!"

"Albus!" Minerva cried, looking as if she were about to pass out. "Have ye gone mad?"

"Mad? Only madly in love with you, my dear!" He reached for her and planted a smacking kiss on her lips. "Ah, you taste like roses! I can't get enough of you, my darling!"

Minerva sputtered and jumped up, thrusting the amorous Headmaster away from her. "Albus Dumbledore, how dare you? Control yourself, you horny old goat!"

"But Minnie, I can't live without you!"

Blanching, Minerva turned and backed away.

Undaunted, the Headmaster began to chase her around the table. "Just one more kiss!"

"Keep away, you old lecher!" Minerva yelled. "Afore I hex it off!"

By now, all the students were watching the crazy drama being played out at the staff table. Most were in shock to see their Headmaster and Deputy behaving so, but some of the older students were whistling and howling with laughter.

"I can't believe . . ."

"Who would have thought he had a thing for McGonagall?"

"What a dirty old man!"

"Isn't he like . . . over a hundred? I thought by then you were, like, done with sex."

"Guess not."

"Maybe he took one of those virility potions?"

"Like . . . eeww! That's totally gross!"

"Somebody ought to turn a hose on him! Poor McGonagall!"

Minerva managed to get around to the opposite side of the table, but before she could hex the panting Dumbledore, Severus did.

"_Petrificus Totalis!"_

Dumbledore toppled over in a Full Body Bind.

"Thank you, Severus! I never thought . . . he must have been under some kind of curse," Minerva said, scowling.

"My pleasure, Minerva." Severus replied.

"Must have been," murmured Morhaven. "Either that or maybe he drank a virility potion by mistake."

Several of the students clapped and cheered when Dumbledore fell down.

Minerva went and sat down in her seat, after ordering the house elves to put Dumbledore to bed and lock the door.

"He's never going to live this one down!" said Professor Silvestri.

"Good!" declared McGonagall.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Dumbledore stayed in his quarters all the rest of that day, until the evening, when the Body Bind had worn off and so had the lust curse. He felt terrible about accosting Minerva in public like that and sent her an apology note, but the witch never responded to it. He tossed and turned all night trying to figure out who would despise him so much as to visit such embarrassing things upon him, but all he could come up with was Voldemort, and this really wasn't his style. Riddle didn't go in for pranks, or if he did, they were the kind that killed. He fell asleep still pondering.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Saturday brought a new vanishing note and promise of more retribution. Dumbledore burned the note, but the curse still struck, this time in the form of spontaneous combustion.

Severus was helping Pomona collect herbs in her garden for a few drafts he was brewing when they suddenly saw Albus streak across the lawn, his backside sprouting flames and fling himself into the lake.

Pomona gaped at Severus. "Merciful Merlin! But did I just see Albus jump in the lake because his bum was on _fire_?"

Severus nodded, biting his lip. "It certainly appeared that way. I've often heard Minerva threaten him with that. I wonder what he did to provoke her?"

Pomona sniggered. "Maybe it's payback for him chasing her about and trying to . . . kiss her! That'd be enough to provoke me."

"Of course." He turned, as Albus was splashing his way out of the lake. "Did you get on the wrong side of Minerva, Albus?"

"Are you hurt?" asked Pomona.

"Err . . . no. Just a bit singed." Albus said, looking rather like a drowned shaggy dog. "I . . . ahh . . . got a bit too close to the fire." He flicked his wand over himself and was instantly dried.

"I see," was all Snape replied, but he sounded as if he were merely humoring the older wizard.

Albus winced as he recalled standing in front of the fire in the Great Hall at lunch, for some reason he was freezing, and then feeling a sudden heat on his backside and then a student shouting, "Professor, you're on fire!"

He had panicked and ran from the hall with his bottom ablaze, though he could have extinguished the fire with magic, his only thought had been to get to the lake.

Now the students would have this as well as the other hex to discuss for a few months at least. His mouth tightened. When he discovered the author of these infernal pranks . . .or maybe it was more than one student . . . he would be sure to punish them properly for their audacity. Pity he had banned corporal punishment.

"Well, I'm going back to my office. If you need to talk, my door's always open," he said to Sprout and Snape. "Oh, Severus, have you noticed any type of . . . incendiary missing from your potion stores?"

Severus frowned. "Incendiary, Headmaster? Surely you don't think a student could have caused you to catch on fire?"

"I don't know what to think!" Dumbledore snapped irritably. "All I know is that someone is pranking me and I cannot figure out who."

"But Albus, what's been happening to you is magic that's too advanced for a student, even a seventh year." Pomona pointed out.

"It has to be someone in this school! Someone who bears a grudge against me," Albus growled. "And when I find out, that someone will be very sorry!"

Then he stomped away towards the castle, reminding Severus of a petulant toddler.

_We'll see who's sorry in the end, old man,_ the Potions Master thought bitterly, realizing that Dumbledore was oblivious to the pain and sacrifice he had caused his spies to endure. Oblivious . . . or maybe uncaring.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

On Sunday, almost everyone noticed something smelled rotten at the staff table, like old sweat and moldy socks. Wrinkling her nose fastidiously, McGonagall said, "What died? It stinks to high heaven in here."

No one else knew what it was, though Filius conjectured it could be a dungbomb.

"No, I've smelled them before and it's not the same."

The odor grew so nauseating that half the teachers couldn't eat their breakfast and had to leave the table. Pomona turned as green as her beloved plants and hastily departed.

Finally only Minerva, Severus, and Dickon remained, along with Albus. The witch frowned and sniffed, then she coughed. ''Tis _you_, Albus! Ugh! Go take a bath!"

"Minerva . . .!" he called, but she was already leaving. "The bloody curse has struck again!" He glowered then said, "When I catch those pranksters, I'm going to take a paddle to their behinds!"

"You mean . . . you don't find them funny?" Severus couldn't resist saying, recalling his schooldays of being tormented by the Marauders and this man refusing to do anything much about it.

"Not in the least!" Dumbledore cried.

"I seem to remember you telling me once that the Marauders pranks on me were just jokes," said Severus pointedly.

"Uh . . . well . . ."

"Because some of what they did to me was as bad as what you're getting and you never paddled any of them. Not even that time when they hung me upside down by the lake and threatened to strip me."

Dumbledore sighed. "I . . . regret that now. Maybe I should have."

Severus snorted. "Now is too late for regrets." He wrinkled his nose. "Maybe you ought to bathe in tomato juice, Albus. That neutralizes most odors."

Dumbledore did as Severus suggested, but the terrible odor lingered until the next morning, and so did pangs of guilt that he had done nothing to help the Potions Master when the Marauders pranked him.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Monday came and brought a note saying _You brought all of this down on your own head, letting others pay the price that should have been yours._

Immediately he was assaulted by a terrible migraine, that made him take to his bed. It made him nauseous and puke all over, and see colored lights. His house elves cleaned up after him, and Poppy brought him Headache potions that seemed to only dull the pain a little.

"It's the curse!" he muttered.

Poppy just looked at him. "Nonsense, Albus! You're overstressed and tired. Try this one."

But no matter how many potions he swallowed, the headache remained, making him sick as a dog. He was sick all night until early in the morning, when the headache suddenly vanished and he fell into a deep sleep.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

"That man is certifiably crazy!" Morhaven stated angrily as he stalked into the staff room that Tuesday, the ninth day since the curses began. "He yelled at me for twenty minutes this morning for not having stronger wards about the castle. He thinks there's a group of Death Eaters in the castle cursing him and wants me to find them or else he's going to sack me." he practically threw himself into his chair. "Now, I ask you, if Death Eaters had penetrated the castle, would they be cursing him with pranks like these? No, they'd be killing him, and the rest of us too! But try telling _him_ that!"

"Nicholas, please calm down." Minerva began. "We all realize that Albus has not been himself lately. You should not give any weight to what Albus says, he is obviously not in his right mind."

"He's as mad as a hatter!" Nicholas snapped. "He's jumping at shadows, seeing things that don't exist."

"Quite," Minerva agreed. "That is why we are considering making Albus resign temporarily until he is well. No one trusts him in this state. I think he needs a long holiday. Don't worry about your job, Nicholas, Albus is not fit to make any decisions at the moment."

There were murmurs of agreement all around at that statement.

Morhaven looked somewhat mollified.

Then they began to discuss whether or not Dumbledore should be kept in his quarters here at the school or made to go home and have a nice rest for two weeks or more.

Finally they decided to send him back home, where there were no people and it was quiet. Minerva, Filius, and Severus went to find him. After a quarter of an hour, they discovered Albus halfway to Hagrid's hut, peering around a large boulder.

"They're coming!" he hissed upon seeing them. "Coming for me! Don't you hear them?"

"Albus, there's nobody here," Minerva said.

"There is! I know it!" he babbled, his eyes wild. He suddenly darted around the boulder and hid behind Severus. "Don't let them get me!" He grabbed Severus tightly about the waist.

"Albus, for heaven's sake, let me go!" Severus ordered, feeling as if he were being squished to death. "You're safe, nobody here is your enemy!"

"Yes they are! Everyone's my enemy! You're all out to get me!" Dumbledore shouted. "Save me, Severus!"

"Minerva, Summon a Calming Draught, please," said the Potions Master through gritted teeth.

"Right away, Severus," she said and waved her wand.

"No, you shan't have me!" Dumbledore shrieked, and he abruptly released Severus and shoved him hard.

The Potions Master staggered and went to one knee.

"Leave off, you daft coot!" Minerva ordered, holding the vial in one hand. "I think you really have lost it. Filius, help me get this down him."

Filius cast a Leg Locker jinx and pinned down Albus' shoulders, as a part goblin he was quite strong.

Then Severus came and applied firm pressure to his jaw, forcing it open while Minerva poured the potion down Albus' throat. She stroked his throat to make him swallow.

Almost instantly his breathing steadied and he lost the wild air and relaxed. "Where am I? What are you doing to me?"

"Trying to keep you from making an ass out of yourself," said his Deputy. "'Tis time you had a good long rest, Albus."

"No! I can't do that! We're in danger!"

"Only from you and your crazy notions," Filius said quietly.

Severus helped put the Headmaster on a stretcher and they took him back to his rooms. Tomorrow they could transport him back to his home in Godric's Hollow. They put him to bed and gave him Dreamless Sleep.

When he woke early the next morning, he found three very angry mothers standing before his bedside.

He blinked, then said, confused, "Eileen? Walburga? Polly Evans?"

They nodded and eyed him coldly. "You have much to answer for, Albus Dumbledore!" declared Walburga frostily.

"I do? Why?"

"How soon you forget what you've done to our children!" Polly accused.

"Or don't you remember making Regulus and Severus become your spies?" growled Eileen. "And then drawing Lily into it too! How could you? You were supposed to keep them safe! Not sacrifice them on the altar of your ambition, old man!"

Dumbledore blanched. "You . . . how did you . . .?"

"We have our ways," Walburga snarled. "And we _don't_ like the fact that you coerced our children into doing your dirty work. My son was only fourteen when he began spying for you. _Fourteen_! Still a child! You were supposed to protect him, not put him in harm's way!"

"I never would have believed it, until I saw it with my own eyes!" Eileen snarled.

"And you call yourself a good wizard?" Polly demanded. "What kind of good wizard sends teenagers off to fight a madman?"

"You're lucky we didn't kill you for what you did to them!" Eileen said menacingly.

"Believe me, I wanted to," Walburga stated chillingly. "But we needed you alive, so we placed the nine-fold curse on you instead."

"That was you?" Dumbledore's mouth dropped open.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"I didn't cast the spells, of course, but I did give suggestions," Polly said.

"You . . . you don't understand . . ." he began, shrinking away from them. "I had to do something, we needed a spy in their camp. And Severus and Regulus were Slytherins, perfect for infiltrating the Death Eater families. I never wanted Lily involved, but she insisted, said there was a prophecy she'd had and it was true."

"You could have said no!" Polly cried.

"Found someone else!"

"Wars are meant to be fought by adults, not children!"

He held up his hands, feeling a frisson of fear run down his spine. The look in their eyes was terrifying. They sliced him to ribbons with their glares and he could feel the power of their magic roll about the room, deadly as a tornado. "I . . . I am sorry . . . but I truly felt that they would succeed when everyone else had failed. And they did!"

"That's no excuse!" they all cried. "Now that we know the truth, we'll be watching. And if you dare try and recruit another innocent child to do your dirty work, we'll be back . . . and we'll make what you suffered these last nine days look like child's play."

They fastened their raptor like gazes on him, and he quivered like a mouse in the talons of a hawk.

"I understand."

"Good," Walburga purred, a wicked smile on her face. "Let's hope you remember it."

"We won't be half as lenient next time," Eileen said icily.

Then they Flooed away as quickly as they had come, leaving a shaken Headmaster behind.

**A/N: Finally got this posted, I'm still not feeling too great. But hope you all liked. Thanks Alethea27 for helping me with the curses.**


	78. Diabolical Plot

**78**

**Diabolical Plot**

Severus was assisting Nicholas Morhaven in grading his first batch of end of term exams. Morhaven had come in rather late to the position, since the previous defense teacher, Michael Torgard, had resigned right in the latter half of the second term. Torgard had been hopeless, and Severus had not been sorry to see him go. But Nicholas was actually a competent teacher, it was a pity that he had come in on the tail end of his hopeless predecessor, so his influence was not as great as it would have been. Still, Morhaven did his best, and Severus was glad to help the Defense professor organize himself and formulate a grading rubric.

Once he had helped Nicholas out, Severus returned to his own quarters, where a very pregnant Zoey was napping. Tonight the Potions Master had decided he was going to eat dinner in his quarters instead of the hall. He woke his beloved with a few kisses, while Honey began to set the table and the dishes for Sorrel.

Zoey smiled lazily as she opened her eyes and gazed up at her husband. "Hello, handsome," she purred. No matter how many times she saw him, somehow it was always just like the first time. She knew he would deny he was handsome, despite the fact that half his girl students had crushes on him and some of his colleagues as well. But she never cared, for she loved him just the way he is. "Is it time to eat yet?"

"Yes. Wake up, beloved, before it gets cold."

Zoey grinned, then she sat up and saw the large array of food before her. "Were you expecting some long lost relatives? Or did you invite Hagrid?"

Severus shook his head. "Neither. You know how the elves fear us going hungry."

"Maybe we should invite Reg and Cindy," Zoey suggested.

"No, I want this to be just us," Severus said.

So they had a fun filled time eating, drinking, and making merry.

Until Severus felt his mark burn. "Shit!" he growled, clutching his arm.

"What's the matter?"

"He's calling," swore her husband. "He wants me to tell him all that had occurred in the last tri-quarter."

She paled. "And me? I wonder if Bella shall send me a letter asking for me?"

Bellatrix had no mind magic and so communicated solely by letter.

As if on cue, there came a soft tapping on the door and Severus opened it wandlessly. A nondescript brown owl flew in with a missive which it delivered to Lily.

She opened the letter and scowled. "There's a meeting tonight, something about celebrating a triumph. I wonder whose death we're supposed to be happy over?"

"God only knows," sighed Severus, Occluding his mind even as he acknowledged his master's summons. "I was hoping to be left alone tonight."

"No rest for the weary," Lily murmured, and she hugged Severus close. She hated those times they were summoned by Voldemort, they made her fearful of the cruel despot's temper and she prayed Severus never angered him. She couldn't bear it if he were tortured, as some others had been. "I suppose we ought to get going," she sighed.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

To everyone's shock, there was no separation of witch and wizard at the meeting. Everyone gathered in the Malfoy drawing room, where Voldemort, smirking, urged Lucius to speak. Since the suave aristocrat was usually never at a loss for words, his sudden silence was amusing, until he said proudly, "At around 2 in the morning, Narcissa went into labor. Less than half-an-hour ago, she was delivered of a healthy son. He is nineteen inches long and weighs eight pounds. We've called him Draco Lucius." Now Lucius was beaming.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Voldemort stated silkily, and applauded.

The rest of the Death Eaters followed suit.

"I trust that when the rest of you are due, you shall follow Narcissa's example and deliver yourselves of sons also. We need healthy boys to continue our names and replace those who have fallen." He handed Lucius a small leather pouch.

Severus and Lily exchanged worried glances. Lily was the one closest to her due date next. It made her ill to think that the Dark Lord was suddenly keeping tabs on her, like a prize ewe. And now she had to worry about what she was having!

Severus put an arm about her. He didn't care what Lily had, as long as the birth and afterwards went fine. He was furious with Voldemort for putting that kind of pressure on Lily, she had enough to worry about with a first child. He saw Regulus across the circle shift uneasily, and knew his friend was thinking the same thing. Voldemort's "request" was ludicrous, because even with magic you couldn't guarantee the sex of a baby.

Lily was glad for Narcissa though. She had given Lucius his heir and pleased the despot as well. Now the lady of the manor could rest and enjoy her new son.

Once they had all congratulated Lucius, Voldemort spoke. "While we must slowly repopulate our ranks with our children, there is another matter we must attend to. It has come to my attention that the bloody Mudbloods and their offspring breed like rabbits. Before long we could be overrun with vermin." His eyes glinted red and he hissed, "So what shall we do about it, hmmm . . .?"

"Why don't we just exterminate them all?" growled Bellatrix.

"A simple enough solution, my dear," Voldemort bared his teeth in a smile. "But impractical."

"There's too many to kill off without being noticed," drawled Rosier. "But what if, instead of killing them, my lord, we made them . . . disappear?"

"Disappear? Go on, Evan. What advantage would that bring us?"

"Well, it means we leave them alive to do with as we please. We could find lots of uses for a captive Mudblood, not the least using them as a source of energy. With several Mudbloods to draw on, we won't need to fear burning out our magical core in a large spellcasting."

Voldemort started to smile. "Ahh! A fiendishly clever plan! Excellent! But . . . it would be of even greater impact if we took it one step further . . . and stole away their children. What panic and terror would ensure when those vermin awoke and found their little darlings gone!" He threw back his head and laughed, a cold sound devoid of all mirth. "Yes . . . a most interesting turn of events. I must think on it."

Abruptly he waved a hand at his minions. "Go, have a drink at the pub to celebrate Lucius' heir. Bella, Rabastan, Evan. You three begin counting the Mudbloods in and around Diagon Ally. I want an approximate count of their numbers."

The three leaped to obey and the rest quickly Apparated away. Severus and Lily returned to their quarters in Hogwarts, filled with apprehension and disgust.

After banishing their robes and masks, Lily said, "Sev, do you think he means to go through with it? Or is this mere theory?"

"I'm not sure. But it definitely is something that peaked his interest, and anything that does that is bad. You know he's always looking for a way to preserve his lifespan. He may decide that this is the way to go."

Lily shuddered in revulsion. "That's just . . . diabolical! To . . . to use another's magic to . . . boost your own life force. It goes against everything we were taught, everything we believe in. It's inhuman. Then again, he's hardly deserving of the title anymore with what he's done." She wrapped her hands about her middle. "Oh, how I wish _he_ were exterminated! Then our baby wouldn't have to grow up in a world of terror and fear." She looked up at her husband sadly. "Sev, I'm so afraid. What will become of us if he succeeds?"

Severus wrapped his arms about her and whispered, "He won't succeed. You have to believe that, Lil. We'll make sure of it. I'll inform Albus, the next Order meeting is on Thursday. In the meantime, we need to increase the security here, though the Muggleborns at school are safe, we must make sure their families are too. We can't allow another tragedy like the Stephens family to occur."

"No," she agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. "May Merlin help us."

He moved his hand up to her neck and began to rub away the tension there. He cursed the Dark Lord to the depths of perdition. Lily should be relaxing and thinking about how much she was going to love holding the baby, not frightened of a madman's bid for world domination. "Why don't we sit down and relax?" He called for a cup of tea and then drew her over to the couch and onto his lap.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, finger combing the fiery strands, then kneading the muscles in her shoulders and neck until she groaned with pleasure. He continued his massage, his fingers walking up and down her spine, gently pressing on the tightened muscles, loosening them. It was the least he could do to make her comfortable. He only wished he could do more, but short of trying to assassinate Voldemort, this was the only option.

Lily felt like she had been soaking in a hot tub when Severus massaged her, all of the tension simply melted away as he rubbed all the knots out of her neck and back with his strong fingers. His hands were both gentle yet firm and sent her into spiraling heights of ecstasy with every touch. "God, Sev! Don't stop."

"I won't." he assured her. He loved knowing he made her happy. "How do you feel now? Better?"

"Mmm . . . the queen herself couldn't feel any better," she admitted. "I feel so lucky, Sev, to have you here with me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You loved me, no matter what." He replied. Then he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

"As you loved me," she whispered, turning to capture his lips with hers.

For a few moments both were caught up in fierce passion that stole the breath from their bodies and then returned it in a rush, making them gasp in a whirlwind of sensation. When at last they drew away, both were filled with equal parts of desire and tenderness.

Lily gazed at him, her eyes shining with a deep and abiding love for the man holding her. In spite of the growing danger, she found her fears banished so long as he was beside her. She feared nothing when he was there, together they could overcome anything. "I love you, Severus. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"The same is true for me. You are my heart and always will be."

Had she not been so far along in her pregnancy he would have followed that statement with a sweet session of lovemaking, but since she was, he was content just to hold her close and dream of the day when he held his child in his arms and Lily slept whole and well beside him. For now, that would have to be enough.

**A/N: Pardon the short chapter, but my allergies have been plaguing me lately. Hope everyone is recovering from Hurricane Sandy and the recent snowstorm. **


	79. The Potters' Heir

**79**

**The Potters' Heir**

_Nearly two months later, late July_

_Snapes' cottage, Hogsmeade:_

"I feel like I'm going to burst," Petunia complained to Lily, one hand going to her lower back, which ached like the devil. She was due any day now, and it was almost July 31st. She had already been to St. Mungos twice for false labor and she was beginning to think the child inside her was never going to be born. "Stubborn thing!" she commented to her sister as she eased herself down into a seat that had been padded with several cushions as well as a Cushioning Charm, courtesy of Art, who happened to be home with the remnants of wizard flu. Normally, he would be recovering up at the Hospital Wing, but there were so many patients Poppy couldn't handle him, and Severus volunteered to take care of him at the cottage. Since both he and Lily had already had this particular strain years ago, they were immune and therefore could care for their ward without worrying about contracting it.

Art was feeling better now, well enough to complain about staying in bed all day, and had come down to get something to eat, which turned out to be crackers and soup and some tea. He had scowled, though three days before he'd been sick enough to vomit all over and couldn't keep anything down. "I want grilled cheese and crisps," he'd muttered rebelliously at Lily, before Petunia had come.

"Art, you know that's too greasy for your stomach to handle," Lily began. "Sev said only light foods until he's examined you again."

Arthur glared at her. "I don't care! I want grilled cheese!" He looked very grumpy.

Lily could sympathize with him, to a point. Being pregnant was a bit like having the flu for months, sometimes. "Look, I know you want to get better right away, but sometimes our bodies take a little longer to respond to the potions. Do you want to risk puking all over again? Or getting the runs and drinking one of Sev's God-awful potions to stop it?"

_That_ stopped the whining. The poor child had been so sick he'd had uncontrolled bowel movements, enough so Severus had to give him potions ever other hour and use a bedside commode. He'd been so weak from it, Severus had to clean him several times.

Arthur shuddered, recalling it, he'd wanted to die, and though Severus was calm and compassionate, the boy had been hideously embarrassed and not a very good patient. He quickly decided to listen to Lily and ate the soup and crackers. Then Petunia came over, brought by James by Floo, and Arthur proved to be surprisingly compassionate for the pregnant woman.

"I was almost nine by the time my mum had my youngest sister, and I remember her always complaining of how much her back hurt. Her back and her feet. My dad used to give her a foot stool for her feet and I used to pile pillows all over her chair. She always said it made her feel better. I dunno, I think a Cushioning charm's better, but I didn't know how to cast one then," said Art, blushing faintly.

Petunia smiled at him. "You're very thoughtful, Art, and I thank you for it. Especially when Zoey said you were so sick a few days ago."

"It was the flu, but I'm better now."

"This feels like the flu, but the only way I'll get better is when he's born," Petunia snickered.

Lily set some cups and a tea pot on the table. "Do you know for sure it's a boy?"

"No. But we're both hoping. The Healer offered but . . . I want it to be a surprise."

"What if it's not?" asked Arthur curiously. "Will James be mad?"

"Oh, no! He just wants an heir, but he'll love a daughter as well as a son," Petunia reassured them.

"And there's no reason why a _daughter_ can't be his heir," Lily said with a snort. "Some of these old fashioned wizarding families are so hidebound! They need to get with the twentieth century!" She was mostly speaking of Voldemort and those like him, but any pureblood with antiquated ideas of primogeniture set her teeth on edge.

"You're right, of course," Petunia said, stirring some milk and sugar into her tea. "Charles and Liana agree. The only one who doesn't is great-aunt Muriel."

"That woman is a born sourpuss," said Severus, coming into the room. He had been taking a shower upstairs, he was off since it was Sunday. "Hello, Tuney. You look good, though I'm surprised James let you come since you're this close to your due date." His hair was slicked back and he wore a casual set of gray trousers and a collared turquoise shirt with casual black loafers.

"It's only because it was here that he let me," Petunia admitted. "He knew you'd be here to get me to the hospital if something happened."

"Well, he's right," Severus said. He turned to Arthur. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm finally hungry," Arthur said. "But Zoey would only let me eat soup and crackers."

"Zoey is right. Anything too rich and you'll end up vomiting again," Severus said. "Now stand still and let me cast a diagnostic."

Arthur sighed but stood quietly as Severus cast the diagnostic spell, which Poppy had taught him. He read the results upon the piece of parchment and said, "All right, you're mostly better. You can stay up for now, but you'll need to rest in the afternoon before tea." It was now twelve-thirty.

Arthur almost whooped, but then recalled his manners. "All right, Severus. Can I invite some friends over? Like . . . Misty, Rhys, and Nate?"

Severus considered. "Yes, so long as you do quiet things. You're not going to turn my house into a free for all, young man."

"I know, I know." Arthur huffed. "If we misbehave, it's no more friends and a beating."

"Excuse me?" Severus demanded, shocked. "Arthur Stephens, I have _never_ beaten you—"

"Just kidding. But you'd ground my . . . err . . . behind for sure."

"Now that I would do," agreed his guardian. "I trust you won't make me?"

"No, sir," the boy said softly. "Can I Floo Grim and the rest of 'em?"

"Go on." Severus waved the boy away, knowing the child was probably dying of boredom after being so sick for so long. He sat down at the table and Lily poured him a cup of tea. "How are things going with James on the force?"

He knew in a general way that things were not going well for the Ministry's finest. Volemort had begun to implement that diabolical plan he had mentioned back in June after the birth of Lucius' son. Now it seemed that every week, or day, someone else disappeared. Most of them were children of Muggleborns and Muggles, those with the Gift, and they vanished without a trace. They were playing in their yards, or school, or even in their own rooms, and poof! They were gone! Only a few, who were warned in advance and Aurors watched or cast ward spells about their homes, escaped the snatchers. Lily, Severus, and Regulus tried their best to warn families in time, but sometimes those chosen to snatch the children were not open about their assignments. And none of them, even Regulus, who was close to Voldemort, knew where these children were kept or why.

Severus knew Reg was trying to find out, but so far, Voldemort wasn't telling. All of them feared the despot was going to use the children in some sort of mass ritual to suck their energy dry, but none of them knew how that could be accomplished. Something like that normally required a circle of wizards, and Voldemort was never one to share his power, magical or otherwise.

"James is trying his best to carry on without Orion," Petunia said. "Things haven't been right since he died, I'm afraid, and James will never admit it, but he needed Orion to keep him grounded. Sirius tries, but you know Sirius. I don't know how many dark wizards they've caught, but it can't be too many, given what the papers say. Those poor children! And their poor parents! I know it bothers James something terrible."

"I imagine it would," Lily stated. "He's supposed to protect people from them and yet they seem to slip in and out like ghosts."

"That's exactly what Sirius said last time I saw him. What about Reg? Has he reported anything?" Petunia whispered.

"No." Severus responded. "This secret is not one meant to be shared, even with one like Regulus. None of us know anything more than you do."

Petunia sighed. "I had hoped for something . . . but I guess there's no guessing the mind of a madman." She sipped her tea, then said to her sister, "You look about ready to pop. Are you having any pains yet?"

"Once in awhile I'll get those sharp contractions, but they go away in about five minutes."

"Braxton-Hicks, Mum calls them," said Petunia knowingly. "They're false labor, but they can seem like the real thing." She rubbed her distended stomach. "I cannot wait for this child to be born! Then I can stop being a balloon and go back to being a woman."

"Me too!" Lily said feelingly. "I feel like a clown, with size 20 feet and a stomach out to here! Like a hippopotamus!"

While the two women commiserated, Severus drank his tea and thought about what in Merlin's name Voldemort could have done with the missing children.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_The next day_

_Auror Headquarters:_

James sat at his desk, irritably reading through some reports. They were the usual wanted posters of Death Eaters and then came the ones about the missing children—more of them each day, it seemed. As he set them down and tried to determine where he was going to patrol today, Sirius came into his small cubicle. As a junior Auror, James didn't have his own office, only the seniors like Moody and Orion rated those—and the Auror Head, Mr. Crouch.

"James, old chum, guess what?"

James looked up at Sirius, noting the unusual light in his friend's eyes. "What's got you all excited? I haven't seen you look this happy since your dad passed." Immediately James felt like kicking himself. He shouldn't have brought up Orion. He knew that Sirius was still grieving over him.

But the sparkle in Sirius' eyes didn't dim. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Annie's expecting?" cried James, shocked. "Already?"

Sirius grinned. "I know, it sounds too good to be true. But she went to the Healer, thought she had some flu that's been going around, and her pregnancy test turned out positive. Prongs, I'm going to have a kid! Me, crazy Padfoot. It's unbelievable!"

"You can say that again," James said, smiling. "Congratulations, old man! Have you told anyone else? Your mum? Reg?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I was just so shocked. I mean, I knew eventually it'd happen . . . but not right away. Merlin's bones!" He looked like he wanted to dance a jig about the little space. "My dad would . . . aww hell, he'd be so proud. Another grandchild on the way." Sirius' eyes watered a little and he blinked back tears.

"One that takes after Annie and not you," James teased.

"Shut up, Prongs!"

"Just saying," James laughed. "Now our kids can be friends too, like us."

"I'm hoping that they can be more than that," Sirius said excitedly. "Like if I have a girl and you have a boy they can marry each other."

"_Marry_ each other?" James exclaimed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Padfoot. You might end up having a boy, like me, so—"

"How come you're so sure it's gonna be a boy, James? Did you do a spell to find out?"

"No. Tuney wanted to be surprised. But I swear, Padfoot, she's having a son. The way she carries and stuff . . . my mum says she was like that with me . . ."

Sirius snorted. "My mum says that's a lot of nonsense. The only way you can be sure is with a gender charm. But Annie's too early to tell. Still, if it is a girl—"

"Oooh boy, you're going to be hexing everything in pants, my friend! I can see it now. After all, you know what randy teenage boys are like."

Sirius frowned, he hadn't thought of that. "I'll make sure none of them come sniffing around her."

"How? You going to lock her up in a tower? Send her to a nunnery?"

"No, I'll . . . uh . . . precontract her to your son," Sirius said, snapping his fingers. "It's how my parents were married."

"That was then and this is now," James reminded him.

"What's that supposed to mean? You wouldn't let your son marry her?"

"No, it's not that, but Padfoot, if she's anything like you, she'll resent like hell you telling her what to do. Especially who to marry."

"Oh. I never thought of that," Sirius said, a little glumly, seeing his dream of uniting the two families going up in smoke along with his proverbial child. "Well, I'll worry about that later, after she's born."

"How's Annie taking it?"

"She's so happy she smiles even when she's puking her guts out," Sirius smirked. "Well, okay, I'm exaggerating a little, but she's really glad she caught so quickly. She said her mum had some problems there, but I guess she doesn't, or maybe her dad isn't as . . . potent as I am."

James socked Sirius in the shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not the first to get a girl pregnant on her honeymoon."

"Maybe I'll have twins."

"Sweet Merlin's arse! You'd better hope not. Then you'll have twice the trouble. Then again, that would be pretty funny, to see you deal with mouthy brats just like you . . ."

"Ha ha. I'll bet you ten Galleons my kids will be angels and yours will be mischief incarnate."

"That'll be the day," James sniggered. "Tuney won't let mine become anything but a model of deportment."

"They'll have my mum for a grandmother, heaven help them." Sirius reminded.

"Who will?" asked Moody as he came out of his office.

"Moody, guess what? I'm gonna be a dad!" Sirius announced, and handed the other wizard a magical cigar that shot sparks out of it.

"Merlin preserve us!" was all Moody managed to say amid the round of congratulations. "Orion, buddy, why'd you have to leave now?"

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Later that night_

_Black residence:_

"Let's all raise a toast to Annie and my newest soon-to-be grandchild!" Walburga said, sounding delighted for the first time since Orion's death. Kreacher had poured everyone except Cindy and Annie some fine white wine to celebrate. The two pregnant witches had sparkling apple cider.

"Conrats, Annie!" said Cindy, a knowing grin on her face. "Welcome to the Pregnant Witches Society. Where your magic grows in proportion to your stomach and you learn whole new ways of sitting and lying down."

"Don't forget fitting into clothes," Walburga reminded dryly. "When I was carrying Sirius I felt like I was the fat lady in a circus tent."

Annie looked alarmed. "Is it _that_ bad? Don't they make maternity clothes now?"

"Not when I was expecting, dear. Maternity clothes were shapeless sack dresses that hid your figure and made you look like a ship under full sail," said her mother-in-law.

"That's awful! Things are a bit different now," Cindy exclaimed. "It's not the clothes that are bad now, but shoes. My feet are so swollen I can't wear my favorite boots and I have to wear slippers." She extended her foot, which was covered by a pink slipper. "The feet are the worst, trust me."

"Or the indigestion," added Walburga. "That kept me up all night carrying Regulus."

"Mmm," Cindy nodded. "Nobody understands that like another woman, especially not your husband."

"Hey!" Regulus objected. "I massage you every night, Cin. Especially your feet. And I feel bad that you're such a wreck."

"I never said you didn't, sweetheart," Cindy replied to him. "I know you feel badly for me, but it's not the same as knowing what it's like. Right, Mother?"

Walburga nodded. "Yes, Cynthia. A man can never understand fully what a woman goes through when pregnant. Orion, rest his soul, tried his best, but all of his hovering and worrying only made me irritated, until I had to tell him to go away and stop bothering me. I know he meant well, but . . .sometimes you want to be alone."

"And sometimes you want someone to cuddle with, or hold you," Cindy said, giving Reg a teasing smile.

"Or someone to punch in the ribs when the pain gets too bad," Walburga said wickedly.

"Mum! You're a terrible influence!" Sirius and Regulus cried, at practically the same time.

Walburga rolled her eyes. "Boys, the next time you get pregnant, come and see me. Until then . . . shut your mouths. You have no idea what a pain in the behind getting pregnant is until you've done it. And no man would be able to handle it, trust me."

"I'm not a wimp!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, an hour of hard labor would have you on your knees begging for someone to kill you," his mother replied. "I'm not trying to scare you, girls, just give you facts."

"We know that," Annie said. "My mother said as much. But don't you have spells to block the pain?"

"Yes, but you don't get them until your water's broke and you've contracted at least five minutes apart." Walburga said. "Sometimes it goes quicker than that and you deliver without them . . ."

While the witches discussed pregnancy and delivery, Regulus and Sirius talked about ways to hunt down Death Eaters and spells to use to bring them down.

"I've heard that Crouch has authorized the use of Unforgivables. Is that true?" asked Regulus.

"Not quite. He's said we can use one in defense of our life or someone else's. But we weren't to go flinging them about. Suspects were to be taken alive, if possible."

"Dead men tell no tales," Regulus whispered.

"Yes. So we do our best to bring them in alive. But it's not easy. They come prepared to kill or die and that makes it hard."

"Failure's not an option with the Dark Lord."

"Scummy bastard! How do you stand being next to him?"

"It's not easy either. Most times I pretend I'm standing next to Great-Uncle Aquarius, you remember him, Siri."

"The one who stank like smelly socks and pee?" Sirius sniggered.

"Yup. And rotten apples because he kept them in his pockets," Regulus laughed. "I think about him and I don't have to worry about puking all over his robes. Same thing when he touches me. But when I'm speaking to him, I'm careful to act like his servant. He likes people to be subservient, to show him respect."

"Respect! For what? Killing hundreds of people?"

"Himself, the great and powerful Dark Lord," Regulus said sardonically. "He longs for people to bow and scrape before him, as they do before a noble. He started out humble, but he sure as hell didn't stay that way. Once he learned he had noble blood running through his veins . . . he felt it was owed him. He never learned to govern by example, only fear."

"How come he has so many followers then?"

"Fear's a great motivator. He's also a persuasive manipulative piece of crap," Regulus sneered. "He can be charming when he wishes. Make you think he really cares, that he'll help you. Only the help comes with a steep price. Your soul."

Regulus's voice deepened, it was dark and almost hopeless.

"Reg? Are you all right?"

"Fine. It's just . . . talking about him puts me in a bad mood. Let's talk about something else. I hear the Magpies are kicking the Cannons asses this year . . ."

While the two men discussed Quidditch, a very different conversation was being held at Potter Manor.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

"I'm so happy for Sirius and Annie," said Liana as she picked up her fork to eat the salad the house elves had brought. "After all of the tragedy they've had losing their father, they need some good news."

"I agree. Before you know it, his kid will be running around causing mischief with yours, James," Charles grinned and lifted his glass of red wine in a toast. "Here's to a happy healthy baby for both of you."

"And an easy delivery," added Liana.

Then the talk turned to other things, like Liana's Witches' Aid circle and how they were trying to help those who had lost things in the Hogsmeade fire, and how lucky it had been that young Rhys Morgan had Seen it before more lives were lost and homes burned.

"It's lucky that Severus knew the kid was serious and listened to him," said Petunia. "Some people would have just dismissed it all as a nightmare and ignored it."

"But he would know about the Sight, seeing as Lily has it," James pointed out.

"Even so, sometimes it's difficult for a beginner to tell truth from a nightmare. I know, because the first time Lily had a vision, she was six, and she woke up screaming from her nap that our grandpa was dying. She didn't know about heart attacks, but she described one so well that my mum had to call and see. When she got no answer, she went over there and found him in time for the paramedics to help. She almost was going to tell Lily that it was all a bad dream, that Grandpa was fine. Thank heavens she didn't. But it was close. Lily always said that's the problem with being a Seer, sometimes you're not believed, and then when something bad happens, they blame you."

Charles nodded. "We know that from history. Look at Cassandra of Troy."

"Wasn't that all just a story, Dad?" James asked, eating his roast beef.

"No, son. Troy was real, there have been excavations of the city, and there really was a war between Greece and Troy, but not over Helen. It was over trade rights and magic. The Trojans controlled the straits on the sea where the Greeks had to pay an exorbitant tariff to get their ships through to trade with them and the Trojans had a law against performing magic without leave in their city. They were magic phobic, I think they call it now. Or at least their priests were. The Greeks had no such law, they had Sea Mages on every ship, and back then those with the Art were revered. The Greeks refused to keep their Mages out of the city and the Trojans hid the fact that Cassandra had magic, calling her crazy."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Liana.

"Yes, and it wasn't just her, but all those with magic's gift. When our mages discovered this, they demanded the Gifted be trained and allowed to practice their craft freely. But King Priam refused. They were keeping the witches and wizards in bondage, refusing to acknowledge their magic, and so in part the war was fought to free those practitioners. You'll note that Achilles had magical armor and a sword, as well as his horses. They weren't some gift from the gods, like Homer tells it, but enchanted by him, he was a sorcerer of some skill, he inherited the gift from his mother, Thetis, who was of the fae kindred. Back then you could be both a warrior and a wizard."

"Was any of the rest of it true?" Petunia wanted to know. The Iliad was one of her favorites.

"Oh, there was some truth mixed in with the fiction, but you'd have to read up on the history of the Trojan War to get the facts straight," Charles told her. "Homer was a bard, after all, and they earn their bread and butter by telling entertaining stories. I'm sure the real account was somewhat dry and boring, more facts and less drama."

Petunia was sure it was too, but she did want to know the true story, and asked Charles where she might read up on the history.

"Why, right here in my library, dear," he said. "Just ask Bilbo to bring you the books."

So after supper, Petunia paged through a thick history on their bed while James gently massaged her feet. "Find anything interesting yet?" he asked as he kneaded. "Those dusty old tomes used to put me to sleep as a boy."

"It is rather dry at times," she admitted. "But still, I like to have the facts, and the truth is very interesting."

"Whatever floats your boat, love," her husband said. "I'd rather read about some war that happened hundreds of years ago than the one we're in now."

"What is going on, James? Has there been any concentrated effort to find those children?" asked Petunia sharply. "It seems like the Department's dragging their heels."

"No, it's just that we can't find any leads," her husband disagreed. "Believe me, everyone's doing what they can. But the bloody Death Eaters are too damn clever, much as I hate to say it. Even our spies can't find them."

"Maybe if you—"

"Please, Tuney, let's not talk about it. I agonize enough over it at work, I don't need it at home too," James half-growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to criticize . . ."

"Never mind. I'm just sick of the subject. Why don't you read a bit to me, maybe it won't seem so boring now that I'm older?" he suggested.

So Petunia began reading about the Trojan War, and silently praying that someday all the missing children would be found. She placed her hand protectively over her middle, where their baby rested, safe and sound, and thanked God for little miracles.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_July 31st:_

Lily was cooking breakfast for her family when Petunia and James emerged from the fireplace. Today she was making waffles and bacon, with a side of fresh berries to put over them. Severus tended to prefer fresh fruit on his and hardly any syrup, while Art liked drowning his in syrup. The boy would be going back to school today and was arguing with Severus about it.

"You have no trace of the flu and you can eat enough sugar to choke a horse," Severus said flatly, indicating the boy's waffle with loads of syrup poured over it, as well as whipped cream. "That means you're fine, and you're going back to class, young man."

"Aww, but _Severus_! I don't really feel up to it," the boy protested.

"Oh? Then if you're too sick to go to class, you're too sick to have friends over."

Arthur froze with a forkful of waffle halfway to his mouth. "That's not fair!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "If you're sick you need sleep, not conversation," he declared firmly. "Well?"

Faced with the threat of being housebound without hope of seeing his friends, Arthur gave in. "Okay, I'll go to class!"

"Mind the tone," Severus rebuked and got a quick apology out of the sulky youngster.

Lily turned when she heard the Floo, nearly burning herself on the hot waffle iron. "Good morning, Tuney, James. Care for some waffles?"

"No, I've got to get to work," James said regretfully. "They smell divine though. I'll pick you up afterwards, all right, hun?" He turned to look at his wife, concerned. "Your back still bothering you?"

Petunia nodded, rubbing it. "All night and now all morning."

Severus frowned. "Is it just an ache or does it come and go?"

Petunia thought about it. "At first it was just like an ache but now it sort of—oh!" She gasped, putting both hands to the small of her back.

"What is it?" James demanded, looking totally flummoxed.

"I think—I think it was a contraction!"

Lily turned off the waffle iron and came to put an arm about her sister. "You positive, Tuney?"

Petunia hesitated. "Umm . . . I think so."

James helped her to a chair. "Here, sit down."

"She could have been in labor all night and not have known it," Severus said.

"My mum was like that," Arthur piped up helpfully.

Severus checked his watch. "You'd better Floo up to the castle now, Art. You have about ten minutes before your first class."

"All right. But you gotta tell me what the baby is," he called as he grabbed his bag off the floor.

"We will, don't worry," Lily called. "Now hurry, before you're late." She knew the boy had a tendency to dawdle and being late on his first day back to class would aggravate her husband to no end.

Severus himself did not have class until the late afternoon, so he was free until four.

As Arthur disappeared into the green flames, Petunia felt another contraction seize her. "James, I think this is the real thing!" she cried, holding herself.

"Tuney, maybe we'd better wait a little," her husband said. "Remember last time you thought that and they stopped after we'd gotten to the hospital?"

But the contractions didn't stop. Lily, who'd been timing them with her wristwatch, said, "James, these aren't false ones. We need to—"

Before she could say anything else, Petunia cried out, "Oh no! My water just broke . . . all over your kitchen floor, Lily!" There was a puddle of liquid right between her feet and all over the chair.

"It's all right, Tuney. Don't worry about our floor." Severus said. "Come on, let's get you up and over to St. Mungos. Keep breathing and counting. James!" he barked at her husband, who seemed in a sort of stupor. "Help me with your wife before we deliver this baby right in my kitchen! Come on, Potter, snap out of it!"

James blinked, then said softly, "Uh . . . right. Sorry. Come on, Tuney." He, along with Severus, helped her to stand and together they Flooed to the hospital, where the medistaff quickly took charge and wheeled Petunia away on a floating gurney.

Lily quickly Flooed Polly to come and then she followed Petunia up to maternity, figuring it might be a few hours before the baby was delivered. Soon Polly arrived, looking rather frazzled, and James took her upstairs.

Severus figured he had a few hours to wait and went to the family waiting room and sat down with a potions journal. Before long James came in, looking rather angry. "What are you doing back down here, Potter? Don't you want to see your child being born?"

"Of course I do!" he objected. "But the bloody Healers threw me out! They said I should just wait down in the waiting room like every other husband."

Severus scowled. "That's ridiculous! What do they think we're living in—the Dark Ages? Anybody tells me that when Lily's in labor and I'll hex the bloody door right down and to hell with what those Healers want. They can kiss my ass!"

James stared at the irate Potions Master. "I just don't want to make a scene. I don't want to get Tuney upset, you know?"

"Mmm. Lily would be more upset if I _wasn't_ there," Severus remarked. And would probably give the Healers a piece of her mind. But Petunia was a different sort. "Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No, that's all right. I guess they know what they're doing and she does have her mum and sister with her, so that's something." James cleared his throat. "Besides, I . . . err . . . don't really like seeing her in pain like that. I feel like somebody's squeezing my heart, know what I mean? I just want to make it stop and I can't and it really bothers me. I guess you think I'm some kind of coward, huh? I'm an Auror who can't stand to see my wife suffer."

"You're no coward, Potter," Severus snorted. "A pain-in-the-ass, but just because you don't like to see people suffer doesn't make you a coward. It makes you a human being. I'd be the same if it were Lily," Severus added, though he didn't say that nothing short of death would have kept him from Lily's side. "Why don't you sit down and drink some water? I don't have alcohol here, but I have a bottle of mineral water. I carry some in my robes because all the lecturing makes my throat dry." He held out the bottle to the anxious new father.

James took it and gulped half of it down. Too fast, because he began to choke.

Severus stood up and gave him a quick whack on the back. "Put your head up. Merlin, Potter, can't you even drink a glass of water without mucking it up?"

"So I'm a little nervous!" James shot back as soon as he could talk. He wiped his eyes. "Wait till _your_ turn comes, Snape. Then we'll see."

Severus didn't bother to answer, simply resumed his seat on the sofa.

James paced for awhile, muttering about how in hell long it took a baby to get born. "Why don't they just use magic and—bam! Here it is!"

Severus put down his magazine and said, "For God's sake, James, you can't be serious? Having a baby's not like Transfiguring a teapot or Apparating. Even magic has rules and laws, and you can't just go messing with the human body like that. It's best to just leave it to Mother Nature and wait. Rather than risk something going wrong and causing permanent complications or worse. Now sit down and relax. The baby won't get born any faster by you pacing yourself through the floor."

"Quit being such a dictatorial know-it-all, Snape!"

"Then you quit acting like a brainless teenager and sit down," ordered his brother-in-law. "Merlin, but I should have brought along a Calming Draft. You're worse than Arthur."

"I am not!"

"Oh, yes you are," insisted the Potions Master. "Now _sit_!" He pointed to an armchair. "Tuney's going to be really upset if she finds you've had a heart attack because you're too damn uptight."

"Fine!" he threw himself into the chair, reminding Severus even more of a sulky teenager. "I'm sitting down. Happy now?"

"Breathe. And calm down," were Severus' next instructions.

James gritted his teeth, but he couldn't really find fault with the other's instructions and followed them. Before he knew it he was dozing a little. He woke when he recalled he hadn't called into work yet, and sent an owl to the Auror department. Then he rose, went to the loo, and then asked the mediwitch about his wife.

She checked and said his wife was doing well, the baby should be born soon.

"How long?"

"Well, I don't really know. With a first baby like this . . ." the mediwitch began.

"But surely you must know _something_!"

The mediwitch looked annoyed, but Severus came up before she could snap at James and said, "Excuse him, it's his first time and he's a little nervous." He pulled James away by his sleeve. "Sit down and relax, James."

"Snape, you're a son-of-a-bitch," James swore.

But he allowed Severus to push him into the recliner. He wanted to bite his nails. Or howl. But he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of the calm, smug, potions professor. He couldn't wait till Lily was in labor. Then he'd see Snape climb the walls all right.

About two hours later, a smiling mediwitch came into the waiting room. "Mr. Potter?"

James leaped to his feet as if he'd been bitten in the bum by a wyvern. "Is Tuney all right? Is the baby born?"

"Yes to both questions. Why don't you both come up and see?"

They followed her to the maternity floor.

Petunia was sitting up in bed, looking very tired but happy. Her hair was pulled back and she cradled a small bundle in her arms, crooning softly to it. Her mum and Lily sat off to one side, beaming. "James, come and see your new son."

James made his way to his wife's side and peered down at the tiny red-faced little infant. "Oh! He's got my hair! It's all dark . . . and fuzzy."

"He gave me indigestion," chuckled his mother. "He's sleeping now but when his eyes are open they're a greenish blue. I think he'll have green eyes . . . like his aunt Lily."

"He's just . . . perfect," James said, awe-struck.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Uh . . . yeah." He awkwardly cradled the baby in his arm, still gaping at the miracle he had created. Polly helped him settle the sleeping infant against his chest. James was amazed that such a tiny being had come from him and Petunia. "You're really here," he whispered. "My son." He looked over at Petunia. "Well, Tuney? What should we name him?"

"Harry, after my dad. And James, after you."

"Not the other way around?" asked Polly. "Usually the father's name is first."

"No. I don't want another James or Jamie in the house. Harry sounds better," James disagreed.

"Harry James Potter," Severus said quietly. "A name that's easy to remember." He came and peered at the baby as well. "You have a fine little boy there, Potter. My nephew. I can only hope he's a better potion maker than his father."

James flushed. "Hell, Severus. A Muggle's better than me, and you know it. With my luck the kid will have his head buried in a cauldron by the time he's two."

"He has magic then? He's not like me?" Petunia exclaimed. Her arms felt empty without the baby. But she knew James deserved some time with him also.

"Oh, yes," Lily said. "I could feel his magic when I held him. So can any witch or wizard. It's very strong."

Petunia smiled. "I'm so glad. I always wanted a child of mine to have the Gift." She had always wanted magic, and envied her sister as a child. But now she no longer did. She was proud, though, of having a magical child.

James leaned over and kissed her. "I love you just the way you are, Petunia." He gently gave Harry back to his mother, who cuddled him against her. "But now he'll go to Hogwarts and someday he'll be turning the school upside down."

"Like his father," Severus said dryly.

"Not if you have anything to say about it, Sev," Lily chuckled.

"Which I do, as both his uncle and his professor."

"And me, as his mum," Petunia added.

"The poor kid!" James lamented. "He'll never have any fun with you two on his arse."

"Nonsense! He'll have fun—the right kind, not trouble," Petunia said. "We need to tell Dad about his grandson. Both of them."

"And Liana," said Polly.

"And Sirius and Annie," added James. "They need to get acquainted with their new godson." He chucked Harry under the chin, and the baby smiled in his sleep. "The Potter legacy continues."

"Merlin help us all," muttered Severus, but he was smiling at the baby as well. But then he sobered a bit, recalling Voldemort's ultimatum. Somehow they must stop the evil wizard before he got a real foothold in the government, and Severus vowed he would protect his new nephew and unborn child, as well as any other children, whatever the cost.

**A/N: So Harry has been born! Yay! What do you think Sirius and Annie should have? Or Sev and Lily? Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and please keep reading. I have been ill this past month but finally managed to update this story. How did you like this chapter?**


	80. A Startling Discovery

**80**

**A Startling Discovery**

_A week later:_

Severus' mark began to burn just as he arrived home with Arthur that weekend. Lily was spending half her time at school with him and the other half here at the cottage. She preferred the cottage on the weekends, it was quieter without the students running up and down the halls and talking. She felt she could get more sleep and concentrate on the new life within her and right now she was tired.

She had made a beef and barley stew for dinner and was eager to see how Severus and Arthur liked it. It was an old recipe of her grandmother's and while she knew neither were picky eaters (in fact Severus ate nearly everything), she still couldn't wait to see their reactions. She had also baked some bread and then rested for the afternoon, so the house was filled with the smell of bread.

It was then that she received an owl from Bellatrix and she swore roundly before crumpling up the missive and tossing it on top the stove, where it crisped into ash. Why, of all the times, did she have to be summoned by that bloody bitch now? You'd think she'd have some sympathy because Lily was almost ready to deliver, but no. Of course not! She paced, waiting till she heard the Floo in the front room before calling, "Sev? Arthur? Is that you?"

"We're home, Zoey," Severus called back, rubbing his left arm surreptitiously. _Dammit all! Why now?_ he thought irritably. _I just got home and I wanted to spend tonight on the couch with Lily, not traipsing through the dark or brewing poisons. Bloody hell!_

But he knew Voldemort's call could not be denied, so he swiftly formulated an excuse. He met Lily in the kitchen and he could tell from her eyes that he was not the only one to be summoned. "I . . . err . . .have to go back to the school soon. Dumbledore's called an emergency staff meeting. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Sev. I can hold your dinner," Lily said, nodding. "Let me feed Art and then while you're in the meeting, I can go visit Tuney and baby Harry for a bit."

"Something sure smells good in here!" Arthur said, sniffing the air appreciatively.

Lily turned and hugged him, explaining what had happened.

"I don't mind eating real quick and then starting on an essay I have for Transfiguration while you're gone," Arthur said. He was starving and nobody cooked as good as Zoey, in his opinion.

Lily dished up a bowlful of stew and some fresh bread with butter, and Arthur sat to eat it.

Severus disappeared and Lily knew he had gone to get into his Death Eater attire and leave.

She waited long enough for Arthur to declare this was the best stew he'd ever had before giving him a second bowl and eating a little herself. Then she also changed into her robes and mask upstairs and Flooed to the place Bellatrix had told her, an old castle high in the Carpathian Mountains.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Several hours later:_

Arthur had fallen asleep on the couch with his Transfiguration book over his nose, waiting for Severus and Zoey to return. He slept with the careless ease of a preteen boy, all sprawled in a tangle of arms, legs, and a fuzzy Slytherin blanket.

Severus and Lily came in through the Floo still wearing their Death Eater attire, and they were trying to be quiet, though the room was lit slightly by a lamp, they did not see Arthur curled under the blanket on the couch.

"We have to stop him, Sev!" Lily was saying passionately. "He's stealing away _children_ to hook to his infernal device and drain their magic. That's . . . so horrible I can't even talk about it."

That was what this meeting had been about, the creation of Voldemort's infernal magic-sucking machine, and how it needed to be "fed" with the magic of innocents. He stole away the children of Muggleborns, half-bloods, and any malcontents with his regime, and placed them in a kind of stasis, using ten children at a time, he drained them of their magic, though not enough to kill them. He kept them in a special place where they waited until it was time for them to be hooked to the machine, which transformed their ethereal magic into a liquid which Voldemort consumed. The pure magical energy drink had restored much of the despot's looks and strength to him, achieving at last his vaunted "immortality" or at least an unending supply of magic to keep him young.

His orders to his Death Eaters on this night were blunt and specific—hunt down any children who were of mixed blood or Mudbloods and bring them to the castle for him to use.

Severus and Lily were horrified, as was Regulus. The couple immediately thought of Arthur, a Muggleborn, and his friends. Misty was a half-blood and so was Grimsby and Rhys. They could all be targets.

"I refuse to let that—that madman get his claws into Arthur, or any of my other students!" Severus hissed as they stepped from the fireplace. He would die under the Cruciatus before he would hand over any of the children, he vowed silently.

Before they could do anything save brush off the soot, Arthur woke and sat up. His eyes widened as he took in his guardians . . . with their Death Eater ash-gray robes and masks.

Too late, Lily saw and put out a hand, whether to comfort or to halt the boy she was unsure, but the look of betrayal and horror on his face scalded her soul. "Art, wait! We can explain . . ."

"Don't _touch_ me!" he shrilled, backing up until his hand closed over his wand on the coffee table. "Get away from me! You're Death Eaters . . . _both_ of you! I've . . . been living with you! All this time and I never knew you were . . . evil!" His hand clutched his wand in white-knuckled terror. His first instinct was to run and he started to slide off the cushions.

"Dammit, Mr. Stephens, stay there!" Severus ordered, freezing the boy in his tracks. "Don't force me to Obliviate you."

"Sev, no!"

"Do it! Obliviate me or kill me like the rest of my family!" Arthur challenged, trembling slightly.

"Give me your wand," Severus said, still in that deadly calm tone.

"No." Arthur scrunched tighter on the couch, his wand still held defensively before him. Huge tears sparkled in his eyes, but he refused to back down. That insane Gryffindor courage was flooding him now and adrenaline was pumping through him. But it cost him to defy his professor, whom he had admired and respected. Until now.

Severus' mouth tightened. "Your wand, Arthur. _Now_. Don't make me hurt you."

"Art, it's all right. We'll tell you everything, just put the wand down." Lily said persuasively.

"No! It's all lies, isn't it? People like you _killed_ my parents and little sisters!"

Severus sighed. "No. People like us tried to save them." He didn't want to hurt the child, but at the same time he didn't wish to get hit by a spell either. With a flick of his wrist, he cast a Disarming Charm. "_Expelliarmus!"_

Arthur found his wand blasted from his hand and suddenly he was defenseless. He stared up at his former guardians and half-snarled in fear, "Don't hurt me!" Then he shook his head. Pleading wouldn't do any good with Death Eaters. "Or if you do, make it quick."

Lily moved then, crossing over to him and grasping his hands in hers, her mask dangling from the opposite hand. She tossed it on the table, her green eyes grave. "Art, listen to us."

"Who are you? You sound like Zoey, but you don't look like her."

"I _am_ Zoey. Or rather, Zoey is me. She's an alias I use. My real name is Lily . . . Lily Snape. This is my true appearance, the other is a Glamour I use to fool theDark One. We're not Death Eaters, we're spies for the Order of the Phoenix. This—" she gestured distastefully towards the mask. "It's just a smokescreen."

Arthur looked from one to the other. The explanation made sense, but . . . "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'll swear upon my wand," Lily began at the same time Severus said, "You don't. But Dumbledore will vouch for us. It was his idea for us to be agents, long ago, back when we were students."

Poor Arthur was confused. These two weren't acting like any Death Eater he knew about. Those would have killed or tortured him first. He bit his lip. Could it be true, what they were telling him? He wanted it to be true, to know that his guardians weren't dark, that they didn't hate Muggleborns and wish them all dead. He had trusted them with his life, he didn't want to find out he had Death Eaters for guardians.

Severus tried again, his tone neutral. "Arthur, if we were what you think us, you'd be dead right now for discovering us. Dead or en route to the Dark Lord to use in his infernal machine. But you're not. You're alive and talking with us. That should tell you something."

Arthur suddenly grabbed Severus' left arm and pushed the sleeve up. The Dark Mark stared up at him and he cried, "But you have _his_ mark on you, like the others!"

"Yes, so I could belong," Severus replied, his eyes meeting his ward's. "Like Lily's Glamour, the mark was a necessity. I almost died from it."

"He was so sick after they did it, I feared for his life," Lily said. "But why don't we start at the beginning? One day, when Regulus Black was forced to go to a meeting at Malfoy Manor . . ."

Arthur listened raptly as first Lily, then Severus, told their long convoluted tale of being spies, the eyes and ears of Dumbledore in a place full of dark dreams and desires, of innocents saved and lost, and sometimes evil thwarted.

Occasionally, he asked a question, but for the most part he kept silent, thinking.

"Of course, you don't have to believe us," Severus interjected. "Which is why I suggested you speak with Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Then you aren't going to Obliviate me?"

"That was a last resort. Will you promise to keep this a secret? No one else save Regulus and Dumbledore know the truth." Severus told him.

"Our lives wouldn't be worth spit if any of the real Death Eaters found out," Lily added.

Arthur looked at the pregnant woman. She seemed sincere, indeed almost relieved, that he knew about her. "All right. I swear I'll keep it a secret. But I would like to speak with Dumbledore tomorrow."

"I shall arrange a meeting for you," Severus said quickly.

Arthur felt somewhat better . . . _if_ he could trust what Severus and Zoey . . . no, Lily . . . said. But actions spoke louder than words and so far he hadn't been beaten or tortured or taken away to become a slave to You-Know-Who.

Suddenly he recalled something Rhys had said last week. _You will make a startling discovery,_ the Slytherin Seer had said one day over lunch, phasing out for one moment. It had shocked his mates a little, but the episode was soon over, and he had said it was a mere glimpse into what might be. But the vision had been directed at Arthur. He eyed Lily curiously. According to her, she was a Seer too, and had prophesied she, Severus, and Regulus would become spies together.

Spies . . . it boggled the mind.

And yet, it was the only explanation that made any sense. He recalled all the times he had seen Severus leave and wondered how many times it had been to answer the call of a depraved master. "How do you do it?" he asked suddenly. "How do you pretend to serve and . . . like . . . someone like You-Know-Who?"

"It's very difficult. But I am a natural Occlumens, so that helps," Severus explained. "And I am forced to look at it as information gathering that will someday save lives . . . even if I cannot save everyone. The lot of a spy is a harsh one. But I pledged myself to his destruction and this is the one way we can go about it that will ensure his downfall."

"He tells you all his secrets, do you mean?"

"Sometimes."

"Then why . . . why couldn't you save my family?" Arthur questioned plaintively. "If you knew what he was doing . . ."

"That's just it. We didn't," Lily said softly. "The Dark Lord rarely reveals all of what he plans, even to us. So it's hard to say what he might do. Those we could, we warned, if we knew that a raid was about to take place. With your parents, there was nothing."

"I think it wasn't planned," Severus said. "I think one of his lieutenants acted on his own initiative. The Dark Lord wouldn't care if he killed a family of Muggles anyhow. I'm sorry. If we could have, we would have saved them."

Arthur could hear the sincere tone of regret in his guardian's voice and he knew immediately that what Severus said was true. He _did_ truly regret the death of the Stephens family. A thing which no true Death Eater would feel. They considered everyone beneath them, and Muggles mere ants to be crushed whenever they happened on them.

"There were so many we couldn't save . . ." Lily murmured sadly. "And others that we did, by remembering and listening. We had to learn the hard way about casualties of war." Her eyes grew dark with remembered sorrow. She put a hand over her abdomen. "I just want my child to grow up free of the shadow of war."

"I thought you might be going into labor when I heard you," Arthur admitted.

"No, not yet. But soon," Lily laughed. "Why don't you go to sleep, Art? Severus will call Dumbledore tomorrow and he can explain further about us."

Arthur agreed, though by now he was wide awake. He bid his guardians good night then went upstairs to lie awake, thinking on all he'd been told, before falling into a fitful sleep just before dawn.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Arthur walked out of Dumbledore's office the next morning a little wiser than he had been when he entered it. At first he was not inclined to trust the youngster and only Severus' interference had kept the Headmaster from Obliviating him. But once Arthur swore an oath on his wand to forever keep Severus, Lily, and Regulus' secret, Dumbledore told him that yes, it was true they were his personal spies, and had been since they were a little older than Arthur himself.

Arthur had asked a few questions and received answers similar to the ones Severus and Lily had given him. Dumbledore had also told him to speak to James Potter and Sirius and Regulus Black if he needed more conformation.

Arthur had been satisfied by talking with Dumbledore and said if he needed something clarified, he would talk to Aurors Black and Potter. It was too bad he could not share the information with his friends, but a promise made was a promise kept.

Severus had taken the time to inform Dumbledore about Voldemort's infernal device and plan and said he meant to try and rescue the children captured if possible. But Dumbledore cautioned him to be careful, and simply knowing of the device was good, because then they might thwart the evil beast in his plans to kidnap more children.

He instructed his Defense professor, Nicholas Morhaven, to put up stronger wards about the castle and grounds, and also an alarm if the wards happened to be breached by some Death Eaters. Morhaven, who was a wardsmith and had apprenticed to Mercurius Longbottom along with Orion Black, though Morhaven was younger, set to with a vengeance. He bore no love at all for Voldemort or his followers and would have become an Auror like Orion had he been able to afford the Academy fees.

Arthur, Misty, Rhys, and Nate had been meeting for lunch almost every day for weeks now since the picnic on the grass. They found that with Rhys joining the group, many older Slytherins left them alone now, because Rhys' ability as a Seer was well-respected and everyone in his House knew he was the nephew of a teacher, and so walked softly around him.

They watched curiously as Professor Morhaven patrolled the perimeter of the grounds besides the Forbidden Forest.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Misty asked as she bit into a piece of fruit.

"Maybe casting some spells?" mused Rhys as he ate his sandwich.

"Yeah, something to keep the monsters away from the grounds," Nate said, only half-joking.

"Or something else. Like followers of You-Know-Who," Arthur remarked darkly.

"I've heard there have been more missing kids in York and London," Misty said.

"Yeah, like the ones nobody cares about," Nate remarked caustically.

"What do you mean?" asked Rhys.

"You know, the orphans, the street brats who have no real homes, the kids without parents or family."

"And they have magic," Arthur clarified.

"How do you know?" asked Misty.

"Why else would the Death Eaters take them?" Arthur demanded.

"That makes sense," Rhys agreed. "And if they have no family, or an older wizard to protect them . . . they're easy prey."

All were silent for a time, thinking about the awful things Voldemort was perpetrating.

Then they heard a shout from Professor Morhaven. All four children turned to look, thinking he might have been stung by a wasp or something. Instead they saw him raise his wand against four dark-cloaked forms that came out of the Forbidden Forest.

"Death Eaters!" Arthur exclaimed. "Quick, Rhys! Go and get Professor Snape or Dumbledore. The rest of you, let's try and help Professor Morhaven."

"How?" cried Misty.

"By serving as a distraction," Arthur replied grimly, as Rhys stood up. He knew the Defense professor was good, but could anyone stand against four Death Eaters without help?

**A/N: What do you think will happen now? Thanks to Alethea27 for helping me out with Arthur and his reaction.**


	81. Doing What We Must

**81**

**Doing What We Must **

As Rhys sprinted across the grass towards the castle, Arthur, with Misty and Nate just behind him, ran to where Professor Morhaven was battling four masked Death Eaters. The boy wasn't exactly sure what he could do, except that he had to do _something_. He couldn't just stand there and watch as Death Eaters murdered his teacher. He hadn't been there to save his family, but he could at least try and help Professor Morhaven. He lifted his wand as he ran, trying to recall a spell he knew that would take someone out. But the only spell he could recall that incapacitated someone was a Body Bind.

One of the Death Eaters was dueling Morhaven as the kids raced up. Blue and green lightning crackled around them as they fought. Nicholas Morhaven had been in a few duels before, but never against opponents who were out to kill him. He had dueled competitively, but never in a life or death situation. Until now. He backed away as the Death Eater pressed him.

Then he heard a shrill angry voice cry, "Leave our teacher be, you turd-licking asshole!"

Nicholas turned his head and saw to his horror, three students standing there. "No! Get away!" he yelled at them, before turning back to his enemy and fighting harder than before. He _had_ to protect the children. They were more important and it was his duty as a teacher. A Stunning hex streaked from his wand, but bounced off his enemy's shield spell. Blast!

Arthur fired off a Body Bind at another Death Eater, and had the satisfaction of watching one of them topple over. But then one spun around and hissed, "Naughty boy! You don't attack your betters!"

Before he could form a spell to block, a sudden blast of white fire struck him and he felt himself falling into darkness.

"Arthur!" Misty screamed, and tried to rush over to him, fearing he was dead. But a Stunning spell caught her too and though Nate tried to block the spells thrown at him, he too was overwhelmed.

But the children had bought some time, and Nicholas took one of them down, but was blindsided by a third Death Eater.

He found himself on his back, burned and in terrible pain. He expected to die and prepared himself for the end when he saw the odd sight of the Death Eaters gathering up the children and sending them through a portal they'd opened.

Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, and Filius rushed across the grass towards the group, but before they could get there, the last Death Eater grabbed the body of his companion and disappeared through the portal. It sealed behind them, leaving only a badly injured Nicholas behind.

"Nicholas? Great Merlin, we must get him to the Hospital Wing!" exclaimed Dumbledore as he knelt beside his Defense professor. "He's badly burned and in shock."

"Wait!" cried Severus. "Nicholas can you speak?"

" . . . yes . . .."

"Can you tell me where Arthur is? Or his friends Misty and Nathaniel?"

" . . . gone . . . taken . . ."

"Damn!" Severus swore softly. He had feared that was the case when he arrived and only saw Morhaven on the ground. But he had hoped it wasn't so. He felt bands of terror crackle about his heart. Voldemort had Arthur, Misty, and Nate. He would use them for his infernal machine. He felt an icy cold tremor start at his feet and slowly ooze through his veins. He placed a hand on Nicholas' shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not your fault," he made himself say, knowing the professor probably blamed himself.

" . . . sorry, Sev . . ."

"You've nothing to be sorry for. You tried your best," Severus said softly. He could not blame Morhaven. No, he blamed Voldemort. Voldemort for starting the trend of stealing magical children and himself for not getting there soon enough. "We'll get them back, Nicholas. I swear it."

Minerva conjured a stretcher, her mouth set in a grim line. "Is that even possible, Severus?" she asked sadly. "We've never found hide nor hair of the others that were taken."

"I'll find them. No one touches my ward and gets away with it!" Severus vowed, but his heart was cold.

"Let's get Nicholas to the Hospital Wing," said Filius. "We can plan a rescue mission and inform their parents later."

Severus gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe this had happened. Then again, he had known what orders Voldemort had given his faithful. Where else would they have found enough children to snatch? _Arthur, I'm so sorry. I will come for you, boy. If it's the last thing I do, I will come._

Rhys came dashing up to them. "Will Professor Morhaven be all right? How about Art and Misty and Nate?"

Severus turned to the worried Slytherin. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes, Morgan and I'll tell you what I know."

Rhys hurried down to the dungeons while they transported the gravely injured professor to Madam Pomfrey.

After they dropped Morhaven off, Dumbledore called an emergency meeting in his office where he reported the missing children's abduction to the Auror Department and their parents. He told the teachers he would repair and strengthen the wards (what Morhaven had been doing) himself and that they must now escort students everywhere outside and inside the castle until the threat of invasion had passed.

After the meeting he took Severus aside and murmured, "Is there a chance you can get those children back, Severus? Or was it merely wishful thinking?"

"I will do my best, Headmaster. Regulus, Lily, and I know where he might be hiding them and can get there. I will do all in my power to save them."

"I expect no less from you, Severus. Good luck and Merlin favor your hand."

Severus hurried down the stairs to his office to meet Rhys. He informed the shocked Seer of the abduction of his companions and asked him to report to him immediately if he should See something in a vision.

After making sure all his Slytherins were in class still, he Flooed to the cottage to tell Lily what had happened.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

"Took him? Sev, what do you mean, he's gone?" Lily cried as he hugged her on the couch. "He _can't_ be. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe!"

"I know, Lily. But somehow these four Death Eaters managed to get past the wards. They came out of the forest and challenged Morhaven. Arthur and his friends were there, they tried to help, but couldn't. And Death Eaters took them away to the Dark Lord. You know what for."

"Oh, dear sweet Merlin!" Lily wept. "We promised to keep him safe, and now he's a prisoner of that depraved maniac. Sev, what can we do? We need to find him!"

"I know, Lil. And we will. Just calm down." He hugged her to his chest. "I won't fail him. We'll go back to the castle tonight and search. They have to be there. It's the safest place for him and his followers right now." His hands stroked her hair and back, rubbing soothingly.

Lily clutched him and buried her face in his shoulder. She sobbed frantically, fear for the boy and his friends spiraling out of control. Her emotions were ragged from her pregnancy and the knowledge that Voldemort was using children to fuel his insane desire to become immortal. And now he had Arthur. Her nails bit into Severus' shoulder as she cried into his robe. She hated the way she was crying and hated the fact that Arthur might be in danger of losing his life. She could _not_ let that happen. "We have to find him, Sev! And the others!"

"We will, Lily," Severus assured her, ignoring her grip. He continued to hold her while she wept for all the innocents Voldemort had hurt and the agony of discovering their ward was missing. He just hoped nothing else happened as they tried to find the children.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_The castle in the Carpathians_

_One night later:_

Severus and Zoey had been summoned by Voldemort, as had the rest of his inner circle, to a gala celebrating the capture of more Muggleborn children and the renewal of the Dark Lord's strength and health. Though the last thing Severus wanted was to make merry with the Death Eaters, he could not deny Voldemort's summons, or the fact that this was a perfect opportunity to try and explore some of the castle.

Morhaven still clung stubbornly to life, though he would bear scars from the fire spells ever after from his encounter. For now, the papers were declaring him a hero for standing up to the Death Eaters on their raid, though he still regarded himself as a failure. The children had been taken on his watch, and he held himself partially responsible.

Severus had vowed to get the kidnapped children back and he would start trying to find them tonight, if the opportunity presented itself. He and Lily went to the gala wearing their ash-gray overrobes, she with a fetching comfortable silk maternity gown underneath and he with a suit, since this was supposed to be a party.

First they had cocktails in the main hall while Lucius, Bella, and several others gave speeches to their Lord's health and toasts. Severus and of course Lily as well refrained from drinking. Both of them needed clear heads if they were going to try and explore the castle later. Afterwards, Voldemort led them into the dining hall, with its portraits of old stuffy-looking witches and wizards and a huge oaken table able to sit at least fifty people. They had dinner, asparagus salad with mushrooms and capers, veal in a delicate wine sauce with new potatoes, gravy, and buttered carrots along with lobster cakes. Wine and water were served. For dessert there were an assortment of crème pastries and petit fours, along with rich Turkish coffee and after dinner brandy.

Severus and Lily ate sparingly, they planned to leave the dancing which followed early, claiming illness, so they could explore the castle. About half-an-hour into the dancing in the ballroom, Lily suddenly clutched her belly and groaned, hurrying out of the room.

"Is something wrong?" asked Narcissa, the only one who seemed to notice and be concerned. "Is Zoey all right?"

"She's been feeling sick all day," Severus said quietly. "You know how it is when you're near your time. Let me go and check on her," he told the other witch. He glanced about, then said, "If anyone asks, Cissy, tell them I'm helping my wife, who's sick, and give my apologies if necessary."

"Of course I will, Severus. Go now. Zoey could need you," she urged.

Severus hurried from the room.

It took him five minutes to make his way up the grand staircase, which was old and creaky, to the suite of rooms they'd been given. He opened the door expecting to find Lily waiting on the other side, ready to search.

Instead he found his wife white-face and clinging to a bed post, her teeth clenching. "Severus . . ."

"What is it? Are you ready?" he whispered.

"I . . . I can't . . . not now . . . it's coming . . . too late to leave . . ."

His eyes widened. "What are you saying? Are you really sick?" he came forward to feel her forehead. She was sweating.

"No . . . I'm not sick . . . the baby's coming . . .!"

"Here?" he gasped. "_Now_? But you're not due for another few days!"

This couldn't be happening. He grasped her arm. "We need to get you to St. Mungos right away!"

"No time . . . Sev . . . can't Floo . . . contractions . . ." she gasped, turning white as another one gripped her.

Severus was horrified. "Lily, I'm not a Healer! We need one . . . we have to leave . . . you can't have the baby here, in the Dark Lord's castle . . .!"

She grimaced, then said sharply, "Like or not, Severus, this baby is ready to be born. I don't _care_ if you're not ready for it, or it's the wrong time! I don't like it either, but I have no say in it!"

He turned and cast some wards of Privacy and Silence about the room and locked the door. He paused then, his heart in his throat. He wasn't supposed to have to deliver this baby on his own! He'd attended the birthing classes, but as a coach, not a mediwitch! "Lily, what should I do?"

Lily gasped, her back arching. "Severus . . . my water just broke!"

He looked and saw a reddish puddle of liquid soaking through the rug by her feet. "Ah, damn! All right, Lily, how far apart are the contractions? Let's time them."

"Five minutes . . . Severus, I'm . . . scared . . ." Her face was ghostly white, her eyes gleaming like a cat's. She clutched her belly and the bed post at intervals.

Severus put his arms about her. "Oh, Lily . . . I'm sorry . . . we were supposed to have this baby in a hospital, not this drafty old castle full of Death Eaters. I told Cissy you weren't feeling well . . ." he laughed sharply. "But I never expected you to go into labor!"

"My timing's awful . . . I know . . . Sev, we need hot water, blankets . . ."

Severus dragged some blankets off the bed and then went to run some hot water in the sink in the bathroom. It was the best he could do on short notice. While he was doing that, Lily grasped the sheets and yanked them off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Severus cried. He was terrified down to his soul, but trying with everything he possessed not to show it. Lily needed him to be strong, to be calm. Not to panic.

"Need . . . to tear up the sheets." Lily panted. "So I can tie my hands to the posts."

"What? That's crazy! Do you want to lie down now?" Severus sputtered.

Lily shook her head as another contraction pressed down on her. "No . . . better to stand . . . crouch down . . . that's how women did it in the old days. Work with gravity. . ."

"All right," Severus wasn't about to argue. Lily was in pain and all he wished was to take it from her. Failing that, he would do what she wanted. He helped her tear up the sheets and tied them around the bedposts and around her wrists.

Lily gripped the sheets hard as contractions shuddered through her. "Sev . . . Merlin help me! They're getting stronger."

"Breathe, honey. Just breathe," he coaxed, wiping her forehead with a damp cloth. He prayed she was fully dilated. He gently felt along her belly. He thought the baby was in the right position. But what if he was wrong? "You're doing good, Lily."

"Trying . . . hurts . . ."

"I know. God, but I'm sorry . . ."

She squeezed his hand hard. He winced, but said nothing.

"Don't be sorry . . . just help me deliver this baby, Severus! If you faint, I'll kill you!"

"I won't!" he promised, though a part of him wanted to go run screaming from the castle. Another part of him wanted to pass out cold on the floor. But he told both those parts to shove it and remained upright, timing the contractions and holding his wife. This was madness, but there was also nothing he could do about it. "Someday, child of mine, we are going to have a long talk about waiting to get born!" he gritted.

Lily half-smiled. She could feel a pressure building within her. "Sev . . . I feel . . . like I need to push . . ."

"Wait! Let me check! Dearest Merlin . . .!" He knelt to peer up her skirt and ended up tying up the dress and throwing the robe beneath her onto the floor. "All right . . . try pushing, Lil. On three! One . . . two . . . three . . .!"

Lily did, biting her lip as she heaved.

"Good! Relax a little! I see part of the head!" Severus called encouragingly.

As the next contraction crested, Lily pushed again. She was floating on a sea of pain and didn't know how much longer she could endure without screaming. She grunted loudly.

Severus gasped. "The head's almost out, Lily! That's it! That's my girl! Give me another." He Summoned a small tube of wound salve and spread it around the tiny head, hoping to ease its passage.

Above him, Lily panted and whimpered. She was being torn apart. Why hadn't Tuney told her how much this hurt? Then again, maybe it didn't hurt that much when you were in a hospital surrounded by Healers giving you pain-blocking spells. Not crouched halfway to the floor in a drafty old castle with only your husband in attendance. What a way to come into the world!

"Lily! Push!"

Severus caught the head as it slid out and then rather swiftly, the rest of the baby followed. "Lily, you did it! The baby's born! Blessed Merlin!" He clutched the baby to him, heedless of the birthing fluids covering the newborn. He was so relieved he almost forgot to see whether it was a boy or girl.

"Sev . . . my baby . . ."

"Is here, Lil," he murmured in awe. "We have a little girl."

"I . . . don't hear her crying . . ."

"She will," Severus replied, noting that the baby had yet to take her first breath. He gently cleared out her tiny nose and mouth and turned her over, giving her a firm spank on the bottom. "Wake up, little one! Welcome to the world, pretty girl."

The baby gasped, drawing air into her tiny lungs. Then she began to wail, and Severus and Lily thought it the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I need to cut the cord. But I don't have a knife," he muttered, cradling the infant. "What do I do?"

"Use magic."

"Magic? Like what?"

"The spell you invented sixth year. You know the one."

"Sectumsempra? You want me to use _that_ near our child?"

"It's the only way. You can do it, Sev."

"You're crazy! But . . ." he concentrated hard, touching the umbilical cord with a finger. Then he spoke the spell, praying it only cut the cord in half. "Sectumsempra!"

The cord fell apart. "It worked!" He grinned in relief. The baby squirmed in his arms, her face red.

"Sev, let me hold her."

"Half a minute. I need to clean her up first." Severus took his baby into the bathroom to bathe her in the warm water and wrap her in a blanket. He almost couldn't believe she was here. His eyes gleamed with sudden tears as he washed her. _My daughter. Mine._

While he was doing that, Lily delivered the afterbirth.

Severus tied off the cord with a small piece of string he found and wrapped her in a washcloth and a blanket. "Oh, baby, you look like a refugee, but you're here. In my arms. Hello, I'm your father."

His daughter stared at him and howled. He chuckled and brought her out to see Lily.

He set his daughter on the bed while he helped Lily clean up and get situated on one side of the bed. Then he helped her into the bed, after putting a clean blanket and a sheet on. "Here you go. Here's your mama." He gently placed the baby in Lily's arms.

"Sev, she's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. "Just . . . beautiful."

"She sure is. Like her mum." He sat on the edge of the bed. The baby had him mesmerized. He couldn't seem to look away, not even when Lily began to nurse her.

Soon contented suckling sounds filled the room and Severus smiled. Everything had gone wrong . . . and yet so right in the end.

"She has your hair, Sev. All soft and silky."

"But your eyes. They'll be green."

"They're blue now."

"But they'll be green," he insisted.

"How do you know . . . Daddy?"

"I just do. She has your nose, thank God."

"And your chin. Stubborn."

"What shall we call her?"

"I think . . . Grace, for my grandma Evans."

"And Serenity, for my grandmother Prince."

"Grace Serenity Snape," Lily announced. "How do you like that?"

The baby continued to suck, ignoring them all. Her parents laughed as they looked down on her.

"Sev, I wish . . . Art could be here."

"We'll find him, Lily. If it takes weeks or months, we'll find him. They can't hide him forever," Severus said firmly. "Right now, just concentrate on getting your strength back. As soon as it's light tomorrow, I'll Floo you and Grace back home and call your mum and mine."

"What about . . . the Dark Lord?"

"He's probably celebrating still and won't miss us. I'll tell him later." Severus snorted. "Right now, just rest, love. I'll be right here." He folded himself down on the bed on the other side, his arm about her and his new daughter.

His heart was so full of love he could hardly speak. Love for his baby and his wife. He gazed down at them, his eyes shining. In spite of it all, a new life had been born from the ashes of the old, and he would die to defend her. "I love you, Lily. And you, Grace."

"We love you too," Lily murmured before starting to fall into a healing sleep. It had been a long night, and she was tired. Once Grace had stopped eating, she placed the baby inbetween them on the bed and fell asleep. So did her husband and her daughter.

**A/N: Hope you all liked! Happy Valentine's Day . . . a little early!**


	82. Crucible

**82**

**Crucible**

At first light, Severus woke and then woke Lily and the baby as well. After feeding the baby and putting another washcloth on her, Lily and Severus used the Floo and traveled home to the Hogsmeade cottage. There Lily had access to the nursery and all the cute baby things she and her family had gathered together for the baby's arrival. She dressed Grace and put a new nappy on her and the baby fell asleep in her arms in the rocking chair.

Meanwhile, Severus sent out birth announcements to everyone, though he Flooed Eileen, Polly, Cindy, and Petunia directly. They came over, eager to see the newborn and also to give advice. Petunia brought Harry and the two infants slept side by side in the Snapes' cradle while their mums talked.

Regulus, who'd been at the meeting last night, but had hardly gotten to speak with Severus, came over all bleary eyed and asked Severus how he was doing now that he was a father. "I could hardly believe it! I mean, I knew Lily was due, but to have the baby _then_? With only you deliver it? Dear Merlin, I hope that won't be me. I don't think I could handle it."

Severus paced his quarters for a moment, they had elected to go to Hogwarts and talk because the small house was full of women and they needed privacy, or at least Severus felt they did, even though all the women knew about their dual roles. "That was something I shall never forget, Reg. And you'd better hope it doesn't happen to you, Black, because I was scared to death the whole time. So make sure Cindy stays near a hospital. But I wouldn't trade my baby for the world." He smiled lightly. "However, there is another problem we need to deal with. Arthur has been captured."

"Captured? By one of the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. Along with his friends Nate and Misty. They infiltrated the school grounds about two days ago, injured Nicholas Morhaven, and took the children."

"That's horrible! You think they're being held in the castle?"

"Where else? But I had no time to search with Lily in labor. Can you go back and look for them, Reg? We have to get them out of there. Them and any others we find . . . before he uses them for his infernal device. Arthur knows too much. He discovered our double roles a week ago and I didn't Obliviate him."

Reg's eyes bugged out. "Oh, bloody hell! If the Dark Lord questions him . . ."

"We'll be exposed," Severus said tightly. "Not that I would expect him to question someone he regards as mere cannon fodder, or energy, but you never know."

"We can't take that chance," Regulus said gravely. "I'll have to search extra hard and find him. If I do, I'll Obliviate him if I can't get him out of there."

"I hate doing that, but we have no choice," Severus said grimly. "Until we disable or stop him from using that device, he can crush us if he knows, and he will."

"You're right. I'll do what I must," Regulus sighed. "I just wish the damn bastard would drop dead one of these days trying one of his "experiments"."

"Fat chance of that," Severus sneered. "All I ask is that you find Arthur and the others. If it's too risky to get them out yet, don't. Just Obliviate the boy and note where they are. I think we'd probably need a team of wizards, like a Hit Squad, to take out the device, the rest of the Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord."

Regulus nodded. "That goes without saying. But I'm going to be one of the ones that do it. The game nears its end, Sev, and this is for the win. Match point."

"Yes. May Merlin watch over you, Reg."

"He always has," the other replied. "Now let's go home and celebrate that little girl you've got."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Somewhere inside Voldemort's castle:_

Arthur woke up with a pounding headache and the inside of his mouth tasted liked cotton. For a moment his vision was blurry and he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. Then the coldness of the stone floor began to seep through his robes and his clothing and he began to shiver slightly. That woke him up further and it all came back to him. The afternoon, picnicking on the grounds, and then Morhaven being attacked by Death Eaters. Trying to help Morhaven and being captured. He cautiously sat up, wincing a bit at how sore he was. Where were Misty and Nate?

He glanced around and saw that he was in a blank walled room colored a stark gray, the walls were made of gray stone and so was the floor, which was why he felt so cold. Beside him lay Misty and on the other side of her he saw Grimsby. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. At least they were together . . . wherever they were. He bit his lip. Being taken away by Death Eaters was _not_ a good thing. That had _not_ been what he intended while helping Professor Morhaven. He had hoped he could help the Defense professor drive them off, but things hadn't happened the way he'd planned at all. He grimaced. Severus would scold him, saying it was another case of him being all Gryffindor impulsive and that he should have gone with Rhys and gotten a teacher. Arthur would have argued there wasn't time for both. But now . . . now he wondered just how much trouble he'd gotten himself and his friends into.

He shifted to a sitting position, wondering how long they'd been in here. Long enough for him to be cold and achy from lying on the floor. He wondered if he ought to try to wake up Misty or Nate. Then at least he'd have company. He felt a frisson of fear crawl down his spine. Nothing good would come of being a Death Eater captive. He knew firsthand just how merciless and cruel they were.

But that begged the question—why had they not been killed for interfering? He knew that they had no qualms about killing anyone—not even a child, after all, they'd killed his baby sister, who was just two. So why had they saved three children? It had to be for a reason, because it sure as hell wasn't out of the goodness of their hearts—since they didn't _have_ hearts.

Arthur shivered and clasped his knees to his chest. The way the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named acted, it reminded him of the old stories his father used to tell him about World War II with Hitler, Mussolini, and the Nazis. The parallels were very similar—both despots who'd come up from nothing with a warped vision to rule the world and who had fanatic followers who believed absolutely in their dark cause. Hitler had hated Jews and anyone who didn't agree with him. You-Know-Who hated Muggleborns, Muggles, and anyone who didn't agree with him too. Both wanted to exterminate entire races of people. The only difference was Hitler had failed. But if Voldemort was going to fail, someone had to stop him. Soon.

Perhaps Severus, Lily, and Regulus could do so. After all, they were secret agents, surely they could gather enough dirt on the corrupt bastard to bring him down. Thinking of Severus and Lily made his chest hurt, he was frightened and wished someone would rescue him. He was also concerned about the baby and hoped Lily would be all right.

Suddenly, Misty sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Samantha? It's really cold in here, can you shut the window?" she said, as if she were speaking to one of her Ravenclaw yearmates. An instant later, she blinked and saw where she was and whom she was with. "Arthur? Where are we?"

"We're somewhere in some Death Eater prison, I guess. You all right?"

"I'm just . . . tired and a little foggy," she yawned. "Probably a result of whatever spell they put on me. It's cold in here."

"Because we're sitting on a stone floor," Arthur surmised. "My guess is we're inside a castle dungeon of some kind."

"But even Professor Snape's dungeon was never this cold!" Misty said, giving him a wan smile. She was scared down to the marrow of her bones, but she was determined not to show it. Just because she was a girl and a Ravenclaw didn't follow that she was a coward.

"I know. I wish we had a blanket," Arthur said, his teeth chattering.

"I wonder why we're here?" Misty queried. "They could have just—"

"—killed us," finished Nate, also waking up. "Maybe they have something else for us in mind." He was shivering too and the scar on his face stood out in livid contrast to his pale skin.

"And none of it good," Arthur said darkly, glancing away to keep from staring at Nate's cheek, which would be rude. Then he thought of something else and cried out in horror. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" asked Misty, concerned.

"It's . . . I . . . know too much," Arthur said miserably. "What if . . . You-Know-Who finds out?" It hadn't occurred to him before, but now it did.

"What do you mean? You know too much? About what?" asked Nate. "Quidditch scores?"

"Ha ha. Real funny, Grim," Arthur sighed. "No, it's not about that. It's about . . . my guardians. If _he_ remembers who I am . . . he could ask me questions about them . . . and I know secrets about them."

"What sort of secrets?" Misty asked.

"The sort that can get them killed if _he_ finds out," Arthur said desperately. "Can you Obliviate me? _Please?_ I don't want to be responsible for getting them killed." _Not like my parents and sisters._

Misty and Nate looked at each other.

"I wish we could, Art, but . . ." Misty worried her lip.

" . . . we don't have our wands and even if we did, I'm not sure I know how to cast a Memory Charm right," Nate said sadly.

"Great!" Arthur threw up his hands. "I can't believe I was so dumb as to get myself captured. Now what?"

"We have to hope they don't know who you are," Misty whispered.

"Yeah, keep your head down and act like an idiot. We won't call you by name or nothing," Nate said, sighing. He drew closer to the other two, for he was shivering as well. "If somebody doesn't get us out of here soon, we're going to become icicles." He tucked his hands under his arms to keep warm.

The other two nodded, no one knew how much time had passed and they both dreaded and looked forward to the return of their captors.

"Do you think . . . anyone will come and rescue us?" asked Misty hopefully.

"I don't know. I hope so," Arthur replied. He knew Severus and Lily would try. But would trying put them in danger? He didn't want something bad to happen to his guardians, not after they'd done so much for him.

"Let's hope then." Nate said quietly. "I know that sometimes my parents used to joke about sending me away, but I doubt they really meant it, even after the accident." He looked towards what should have been a door and said, "How's anyone get into this room anyhow?"

"Maybe they Apparate in," Misty mused. "However they do it, I want them to get us out of here. It's so cold I can see my breath."

The boys agreed, for freezing was not a pleasant option to consider.

Then again, Arthur swallowed sharply, afraid to say what was really on his mind, it was better than torture.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Regulus managed to go seek out his Death Eater compatriots after supper that evening. It had been three days since the children had been taken and he hoped that they were unharmed, though he knew that they wouldn't remain so forever. Rumors abounded among the followers of the Dark Lord about when he would next put the machine to use, and that required some fresh blood.

Regulus found Rabastan going towards a room down in the bowels of the castle. "What brings you here at this hour, Rab?" he queried, accompanying the older and bulkier wizard down the stairs.

"Business, what else?" said the other sourly, his mouth twisting. "I'd rather be drinking a pint and screwing the eyeballs out of some girl."

Regulus bit his lip to keep from saying Rabastan would have to pay a girl for a good time, and even then it was a toss up. Instead he said affably, "What's going on here that's so important?"

Rabastan turned to him and hissed, "You heard of the machine, right, Black?"

"The one the Dark Lord invented that sucks the magic out of someone?"

"Yeah. Well, we've got a fresh batch of kids down 'ere, more fodder for it. I'm going to fetch 'em and put them with the others."

"Oh. I see. Mind if I tag along? I'm bored," Regulus asked in a disinterested tone.

"Naw. Come on. You can have some fun scaring the brats," Rabastan laughed and led the way down into the dungeons.

Soon they reached the end of a hallway and Rabastan drew his wand and tapped three times on a blank wall to the left. As Regulus watched, there came an outline of a door and it swung open. Regulus had on his mask, so the children couldn't see his face. So did Rabastan.

The kids were sitting up as the door swung inward. They looked half startled and then frightened. They huddled together like a bunch of puppies, their lips blue with cold. Beneath the mask, Regulus frowned. "Didn't you make sure they were all right, Rab? They're freezing!"

"Yeah, so? They're little punks. Who cares?"

"The Dark Lord will, if they're not up to snuff," Regulus reminded him sharply, incensed at the children's condition.

"Hey, I'm just here to get 'em, not play nanny dearest," Rabastan sneered. "You! On your feet! Quick, now!"

The children got to their feet, unsteadily in the case of the girl.

Regulus stepped forward. He had to pull Arthur away now, before anything else happened. He moved forward and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "Come on, you dirty little rat. Mudblood scum!" He shook the boy, though he made it seem harder than it was. Then he dragged the boy from the room.

Arthur was too frozen to struggle much at first, but then he suddenly came to life and began thrashing against the older wizard's hold. "Let go of me, you bloody bastard!"

Regulus had to clutch him firmly to keep his hold. He dragged the boy in close and put an arm about him to keep him still, while hissing in his ear, "Hey, relax! Severus wouldn't like what just came out of your mouth, boy."

"How would you know?" Arthur blustered.

"Because . . . Sev and I are old friends."

"Huh? You're not his friend!"

"Oh, yes, I am. You met me once at the cottage. Don't you remember?"

Arthur went slackjawed for a moment, allowing Regulus to drag him into an empty room along the corridor. There he jerked off his mask. "Recognize me now?"

"Regulus!" Arthur exclaimed, starting to grin. "You came for me. But what about Misty and Nate? You have to get them out too."

"I will . . . but not as soon as I'd like. For now, I've come to make sure certain secrets aren't revealed. You understand?" Regulus asked, drawing his wand.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I don't want to be the one who snitches to You-Know-Who," Arthur said resignedly.

"I'm not fond of doing this . . . especially to a child. But I have no choice. Besides, you'll relearn it all after this is over," Regulus said. He put the wand to Arthur's temple and hissed, "_Obliviate!_" while concentrating on the memories he wished erased.

Arthur went limp in his arms for a moment. Then he blinked slowly and said, "What . . . happened?"

"You passed out from the cold. Come on, wake up. I haven't got all day to nurse you, kid," Regulus growled. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Where the Dark Lord wants you and those like you." Regulus jerked Arthur's collar, forcing the boy to walk ahead of him.

Soon they rejoined the others and Regulus led Arthur to the large round room which was filled with others the Dark lord had gathered and drained. These were the ones who had survived that process and he was keeping them to reuse them until their magic gave out.

Regulus shoved Arthur into the dormitory, where there were small iron cots with sagging sheets and no windows. But at least there was light and warmth. There was also a rickety table and Regulus made some soup and bread and water appear with a wave of his wand. "Eat up, wretches! Have to be nice and strong for the machine!"

Rabastan laughed like a fiend until Regulus pulled him out the door. The lock clicked sharply, leaving the three students imprisoned.

Arthur glanced about. "Hello. I'm Arthur Stephens," he introduced himself.

The other children stared at him woodenly, not offering their names.

"Let's eat. I'm starving," Nate said, sitting down and tucking into a bowl of stew and bread.

"What did he mean—the machine?" whispered Misty fearfully.

"I don't know. And right now, I'm too hungry to care," Arthur said, also eating.

Misty sat down reluctantly and picked up her spoon. To her surprise, the food was good, certainly more than she'd expected. But she had a feeling that things were not going to go well. She felt tears prickle her eyes as she thought of her cozy bed in Ravenclaw Tower and how worried her Housemates and parents would be at her absence. What was going to happen to them all?

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

It was almost a week before Regulus, Lily, and Severus could get the Order of the Phoenix together and assemble a strike force. Severus was desperate to get Arthur away from there, as well as Grimsby and Fielding, but he had to wait until the other members were ready to strike. Dumbledore preached caution, and much as Severus disliked it, he knew that this thing could not be done in a haphazard fashion. They all met at Grimmauld Place and discussed options and plans before finally deciding on one. Then, and only then, could Severus relax a little.

In the meantime, Arthur, Nate, and Misty were gradually getting to know the other prisoners in the dormitory. At first many of the others were too tired and weary to talk much, but Nate's jokes and Arthur's persistence wore them down. Misty was usually quiet, but even she spoke to some of the other girls.

They found out that all the children, except themselves, had, at one time or another, been used by Voldemort for his infernal machine. "It felt . . . sort of like it was sucking your life away," reported Nettie, she was a Hufflepuff third year, and older than most. "But it didn't really hurt. You just . . . went to sleep."

"Yeah, but Georgie and Alan never came back," spoke up Peter, he was ten and a Muggleborn.

"You think they . . .died?" asked Arthur.

All of them nodded. "We haven't seen them since," said Stephanie, a first year Slytherin.

The thought sent cold shivers down Arthur's spine. He prayed daily for rescue. Before Voldemort got the idea to use them on the machine. They were fed twice a day, usually some sort of soup and bread, filling but not as tasty as the meal they'd been given the first time. There was water brought to them at certain times, and there were rough water closets at the opposite ends of the dormitory.

They were never bone-chillingly cold, but the sheets and thin blankets never got them fully warm either. Sometimes Arthur and Nate slept in the same bed, because it was too cold, and so did Misty and Nettie. The other children soon copied their example. Most of the time, the Death Eaters left them alone, though some of them came to gloat and tease them occasionally. But the worst thing about their confinement was the boredom.

Boredom and tension in equal measure, for none of them knew when it would be time to feed the machine again. The tension really got to Misty, who started biting her nails and grew nervous, starting at every little thing.

To calm her, Arthur started telling stories—the same stories his mother had told him at bedtime when he was small. When he ran out of them, he told stories he read when he was at Severus and Lily's cottage, then he made things up. Anything to be doing something other than this monotonous waiting and worrying.

"You're good for them," Misty said once one day. "You give them something they never had—hope."

"Here? In this—prison?" Arthur scowled. "What hope is here?"

"The kind you imagine," Nate said then. "Misty's right. Your stories—they give us something to think about except the rotten food, and the fact that we might all die here."

Arthur looked at him. "I never thought about it like that before. I just wanted . . . to pass the time. What else can we do?"

A small hand touched his leg. Arthur looked down at little May, who was a little older than his youngest sister. "Can you tell us another story, Art? Please?"

Arthur smiled at the child. "Sure, May. Just let me rest a little." It was odd, but the monotony made one tired. But he could never resist the little girl.

He drank a cup of water and used the bathroom, such as it was, before thinking up a new tale. Perhaps Misty was right. But he didn't think he had much hope to give. Still, maybe some hope was better than none at all. And he would do something more. He would remember—all of them, the forgotten children, captive to a dark despot. He would remember Nettie, May, Peter, and Andrew. Because someone had to. So that if they were taken one day, before they could be rescued, someone would remember who they were . . . and how they had lived and died. It was, in Arthur's opinion, the least he could do. And then he prayed Severus or someone would come for him. Before it was too late.

**A/N: What do you think will happen now? By the way, I;ve finished A Helping Hand, if anyone is interested.**


	83. Gathering Allies

**83**

**Gathering Allies**

_Grimmauld Place_

_A week later:_

James and Sirius arrived right on each other's heels, so to speak, because they came through the Floo from the Ministry almost right after each other. James had been working late on some leads gathered while searching for the missing children, and Sirius had just returned from a patrol, tagging a few minor Death Eaters, when they got the coded message from Dumbledore about the meeting. They arrived almost immediately after each other.

"Fancy meeting you here," Sirius teased as he stepped from the fireplace.

James turned around. "Siri, what's happening?"

"Besides the meeting, you mean? Nothing much. Haven't found hair nor hide of those kids yet. I'm talking about Stephens and the others that were taken from Hogwarts. Questioned the Defense professor and all . . . nothing."

James sighed. "Perhaps Severus or your brother will have something for us. I was going over some profiles, found a few more Death Eaters involved, but I can't make arrests without some solid evidence."

"I know, dammit! It's so frustrating!" Sirius ran his hands through his hair. "How are Tuney and Harry doing?"

"Great! I swear, Harry knows my voice already. He's so smart. Tuney and I just . . . well, it's our firstborn, so you know how that goes. Everything's new and amazing."

Sirius grinned. "I'll have to make time to see the little imp. After all, I _am_ his godfather. He'll need to get to know me."

"Why, so you can spoil him?"

"Hey, that's what godfather's are for. When mum and dad say no, I say yes."

"And then Tuney skins you," James chuckled. "How's Annie doing?"

"Oh, she's got her ups and downs with the pregnancy. Sometimes she laughing and other times she's throwing things."

"At you?"

"No, at the wall. But it's not sitting too well with her that I'm away so much. It makes her nervous and she worries about me. I wish I could tell her nothing's going to happen, but you know there are no guarantees in this business."

James grimaced. "I know. Now that I have a family, I have to be extra careful, but this war makes it damn hard . . . Come on, we'd better get on inside the room there."

They found that in the secret room Dumbledore had commandeered for the Order, Walburga had laid out tea and cakes, as well as small sandwiches, for the meeting. Though she was not an official Order member, she was well respected, and had the right to listen to the meetings if she chose. Sirius waved hi to her and hugged her before taking his seat at the round table.

At the table already was Dumbledore, Severus, Lily, Regulus, and Frank and Alice Longbottom. James and Sirius joined them, and soon after so did Minerva McGonagall.

"Nicholas said he'll be a bit late, had to finish up a detention," Minerva told Albus. "I said that would be fine, we'll fill him in."

"Nicholas? You mean Nicholas Morhaven?" inquired Severus abruptly.

"Yes. I invited him to join after that attack. I figured we could use another Defense Master, Severus." Albus replied calmly.

"That's good," agreed Lily. "He seems like a good fellow to have in a tight corner."

"How's Grace doing?" Regulus asked softly. He sat on one side of her, with Severus on her left and Sirius and James to Regulus's right.

"She's good. I left her with Eileen and Dickon tonight. They were very glad to babysit, and I think Jess was too. She was very excited about watching her "little" niece!"

Both of them giggled over that.

"I'll bet. I can hardly wait till my baby gets born. The only thing I might not like is staying up all night. That and changing nappies." Regulus said, winking. Then he sobered as Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

Of course, the first thing on everyone's mind was the missing children and what was happening to them. Thankfully, Regulus gave them the good news that they were found and that they could be rescued. "Actually, we knew that a few days ago, but we had to wait until the time was right. Oh, and one more thing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hired some Seer out of Transylvania to give him some advice. He recited the following prophecy to me and Lucius Malfoy the other day," Regulus coughed, paused, then recited quietly the following words:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, pondering what this could mean. Finally, Alice spoke. " . . . _born as the seventh month dies, to parents who have thrice defied him . . ._ my Neville was born on July 30th, and both Frank and I work as a team with Aurors, could that be referring to us?"

"Hells, I hope not!" muttered Frank. "That's crazy!"

"My Harry was born on July 31st and I'm an Auror too," James said. "Surely he can't go around killing babies?"

"Surely he _can_," Severus growled. "He's not some two-bit street thug, James, he's organized and has money to back him. As well as followers. You've all see his handiwork before, need I say more?"

"But we're not even sure if this prophecy is real," Lily interrupted. "A Seer can be as guilty as anyone at misrepresenting a prophecy. Visions of the future are rare and even so, they show only what _might_ be. This may never happen. Unless he causes it to."

"What are you saying, Lily? That the prophecy may be fake?" asked Minerva.

"Possibly. Or the future it shows may be changed. Prophecy is never absolute, Minerva. Take it from one who knows."

There were more murmurs, then the door opened to admit Nicholas Morhaven. "Apologies everyone, I know I'm late," he hurried over to take a seat, still dressed in his teaching robes. "Oh, before I forget, Severus, I have a message from one of your snakes. Said it was urgent and insisted I tell you right off, I told him we were meeting for dinner." Then he leaned down and whispered something into Severus' ear.

The Potion Master's eyes widened and it was a moment before he said, "Nicholas has just informed me that Rhys Morgan, my resident Slytherin Seer, nephew of Sybill Trelawney, has Dreamed the following advice:

"_Beware the rat who creeps by day,_

_Hidden in dark corners above the fray,_

_Watching, waiting, listening,_

_Catch him quick, else the chance is gone,_

_To save thy soul and those you love."_

"That's it?" Sirius frowned. "Is he for real, Snape?"

"Yes. He Saw the fire at Hogsmeade before it happened," Severus answered.

"I've been teaching him a bit on the side," Lily spoke up. "If Rhys says he Dreamed it, well . . . we can trust the source is good. Whether or not it comes to pass is another story."

"What rat is he talking about?" asked James, puzzled. "Is that another way of describing Voldemort?"

"Or one of his followers," Regulus said.

Before he could say anything else, there came a pounding on the door of the house.

"Excuse me, let me see who that is," said Walburga from her place beside the door. She left quickly.

A few minutes later, she returned. "I believe you'll want to speak with this gentleman, Albus. He has someone he thinks you'll want to question."

"Indeed, Walla? Let me see who it is." Albus said, getting up and leaving.

Around ten minutes later, Albus returned, holding his wand on a bedraggled and frightened Peter Pettigrew. Right behind was Remus and Walburga.

"Peter!" exclaimed James at the sight of his old friend. "What's happened to you? You look like something the cat dragged in."

"Literally!" added Sirius sarcastically.

"Let me answer that, Sirius," Remus interrupted. "I'm the one that caught him skulking around the Ministry, trying to get out of the Archive Room where the DML stores all its files."

"You _what!_" snarled Sirius. "Moony, that's classified information!"

"We aren't even allowed to look at it unless Moody's present," objected James.

"So what was he doing there?" asked Frank.

"Trying to either steal some documents or plant some false ones," Remus spat. "I caught him redhanded. I'd come to talk to you and Siri, James, ask you to have dinner with me. I heard something coming from that room and smelled him before I saw him. When I looked inside, I saw a rat scurrying across the floor . . . a rat that changed, as we all know, into a man when he reached the files. I didn't know what he was doing, but I knew he was up to no good. So I cornered him and brought him here. I figured whatever he's up to, you'd want to know."

"What _is_ he up to?" wondered James.

"Nothing, Prongs! Nothing, I swear!" Peter babbled frantically.

"He's lying, of course," Dumbledore said with a shake of his head. "I brought him here to confess . . . and to get another's opinion." He looked across the table. "Severus, if you'd be so kind as to enter his mind to verify . . .?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

"Yes. Just to corroborate what I found, please."

Wormtail began to struggle as Severus approached. "No! Keep that black bat away from me! Keep him away!"

"Be still, traitor!" growled Remus, shaking the smaller man. "You've brought this on yourself!"

"What do you mean, Lupin?"

"You'll see," Remus said shortly. He held Pettigrew firmly.

Pettigrew thrashed and bucked like a hooked fish . . . until Severus laid his wand on his temple and hissed, "Be still. Good. Now . . . look at me. Look into my eyes." Once Peter did so, Severus uttered the final word of the spell. "_Legilimens._"

Upon finding out all of Wormtail's secrets, and his true allegiance, Severus' features went into a hard mask, cold as death. He removed his wand and said sternly, "I have seen inside his mind, Headmaster. His true allegiance is to the Dark Lord."

Some of the Order gasped.

"You _bastard!_" Sirius spat, nearly lunging over the table.

James held him back. "Easy, Siri." He fastened a look of disgust at Pettigrew. "Why'd you do it, Pete? What'd he offer you?"

"More than _you_ ever did, James!" Wormtail hissed. "Did you think I was content to ride about on your coattails forever? Poor Wormtail, the forgotten Marauder! Ha! I told Sirius after he married that ugly harlot—"

"—You keep your mouth off my wife, you little pee-on!" Sirius shouted.

Wormtail acted as if he hadn't even heard. "—that I would be somebody someday! And now I am!"

"The Dark One's lackey is what you are," Severus said angrily.

"His right hand!" Wormtail cried. "And more!"

"You lie," said Dumbledore. "Peter, Peter. What have you done?"

"You've become a traitor," Remus growled. "You yellow-bellied coward? How much was he paying you?"

"More than you'll ever see in your lifetime, Lupin!" Wormtail laughed hysterically. "You're all going to die. All of you! He has foreseen it!"

"Prophecies don't always come true," Lily said coldly, glaring at Wormtail. "Enjoy your victory . . . such as it is."

"Shut up, you Mudblood whore!" Wormtail yelled, spitting at Lily.

The next instant, he screamed as Severus' fist crashed into his face, breaking his nose. Blood spurted everywhere.

"Severus!" yelled Dumbledore futilely.

"Next time you speak to Lily. . . you say "yes, my lady" with respect in your voice, Pettigrew," Severus snarled. "Or else I'll break several other parts of your anatomy."

"Please! Please! Don't let him hurt me!" Wormtail cowered away, trying to hide behind Dumbledore.

"Next time behave, you pathetic excuse for a wizard," James ordered. He found he didn't feel the least bit sorry for his old friend.

"Perhaps it's best if I take him away," Dumbledore said. "There will be a trial, of course. Once this is all over."

"But for now it's Azkaban for you, Wormtail!" Remus snapped. "Shall I call some Aurors, Albus?"

"That won't be necessary," Sirius said. "Me, James, Frank, and Alice are here. We can take him ourselves." He produced a pair of magical handcuffs and slapped them on the trembling Pettigrew. "On your feet, traitor! The sooner you're in a cell, the sooner I can scrub my hands and wash the taint away. Let's go!"

They led Peter away, presumably to the fireplace to Floo to the Ministry.

"This meeting is ended," Dumbledore concluded.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Lily and Severus stopped by Spinner's End to pick up Grace at the meeting's end. They found the baby asleep and Jess rocking the cradle and singing "Rock-a-bye-baby" softly.

"She's singing lullabies to the baby?" Severus asked Eileen as they stood in the hallway.

"How sweet!" Lily exclaimed. "I thought she might be jealous, like she was when Art came."

"No, she loves Grace. I think she sees the baby like a doll, something for her to care for," Eileen smiled. "I'm glad, because I'm not up to tantrums and screaming right now." She entered the bedroom, the two new parents following.

"Hey, imp. Miss me?" Severus queried.

Jess turned and launched herself into her brother's arms. "Sevvy! You're here! I almost fell 'sleep waiting! Why were you gone so long?"

Severus caught her and hugged her tight. "Because I had to take care of some important business. I love you, Jess." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Me too. How was Grace for you?" asked Lily, also hugging her.

"She was good. But sometimes she cries and she stinks," Jess said honestly.

Severus chuckled. "Yes, well, all babies do sometimes. You did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too," he returned. "I ought to know, I changed enough of your nappies."

Jess stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I'm big now, Sevvy! Now I can watch Grace!"

"Merlin help us all!" Eileen said wryly.

"You're growing up fast," Lily snickered. "Soon you'll be going to Hogwarts."

"Like Art? When am I gonna see him?"

Lily and Severus froze. They hadn't told Jess that Arthur was missing, not wanting to scare her. "Uh . . . when he comes home from school." Severus managed to say, with a slight catch in his throat.

"Give Sevvy and Lily a kiss and say goodnight, Jess," Eileen ordered. "Then go and say goodnight to your dad, I think he's in the den."

Jess obeyed, then Severus set her down and she ran off to find Dickon.

"I'm sorry, Sev." Eileen laid a hand on his arm. "I know how hard it is . . ."

"She doesn't know, Mum. And that's the way we want it," Severus whispered, moving to the cradle to pick up his baby girl.

"We found out something tonight," Lily whispered, then told Eileen what had happened at the meeting.

"I always had my doubts about that one," Eileen snorted. "And this prophecy? Should we be worried?"

"No. Not yet. Lily says it may not come true. I'm not worried about it," Severus said quietly. "Was Grace good for you then?"

"She was an angel," Eileen said with a smirk. "Unlike her father."

"Oh, thanks, Mum," Severus said.

Lily just smirked. "Thanks for watching her, Eileen."

"Anytime, Lily," Eileen said.

The couple went out and said hello to Dickon and thanked him also for watching the baby.

"I could never resist my grandchild," laughed the Astronomy professor. "You two be careful, all right?"

"Always, Dad," said Severus.

Then they departed.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The Order met again two nights later and this time Dumbledore said they had a clear time table to rescue the children, and Regulus agreed to be the decoy and also open the castle so Severus could get them out, and James, Sirius, and Alastor Moody would be there as back up, along with a squad of Hit Wizards sent by Head Auror Crouch.

Severus could hardly wait until that time, he just prayed they weren't too late and the children were still relatively unharmed. Children were the future, and since having his own, he found that they were now doubly precious to him, especially Arthur and his friends. They _had_ to destroy Voldemort's machine, he thought before going to bed that night. Or else what good was being a spy, if not to topple an evil warlock once and for all?

**A/N: Hope you all liked the showdown with Peter! Next comes the showdown with Voldy! Who can't wait for that?**


	84. Three Together

**84**

**Three Together**

Before taking any adverse action against Voldemort, Severus and Regulus wanted to first make sure their families were safe from reprisals. So Severus and Regulus set up Severus' previous house as a safe house. They warded the place with extra strong charms and made sure no one could get into or out of it without being keyed to the wards, which meant not just a magical signature, but a password as well, spoken willingly by the person. Severus asked Eileen, Dickon, and Jess to go there on a certain date, along with Lily and baby Grace. James agreed to have Petunia and Harry go as well as Polly and Henry Evans. Charles and Liana opted to stay at Potter Manor, reasoning that someone had to keep an eye on the place and they beefed up the wards there too and put some Hit Wizards on patrol of the grounds. Regulus got Cindy there with her unborn child, and Sirius place Annie with them as well. Finally, with Eileen's insistence, Walburga agreed as well to come, saying that anyone trying to invade Grimmauld Place would get a surprise since Orion's wards and traps had been activated, and she would rather not stay alone there.

Once everything was in place, Regulus donned his Death Eater persona again and went back to keep an eye on the children in the hidden room. Severus would have joined him, but needed to give evidence to the Aurors first about Peter and finish up some classes and make sure Lily and Grace were safe. He decided to say his goodbyes to Lily and the baby at lunch, after his morning classes of 6th year NEWTS and 5th year OWLS.

He had just finished with his fifth year class of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins and was grading a batch of vials at his desk in the classroom when Rhys Morgan rushed in.

"Something wrong, Morgan?" inquired the professor. The boy looked hot and bothered, his dark hair flying every which way.

"Yes, sir . . . well, it's not wrong so much as . . . I've Dreamed again, sir, and you told me to let you know so . . . I'm here."

Severus waved his wand, and the door shut and locked. Privacy wards activated and the professor said gravely, "All right, Morgan. What did you Dream this time?"

"Sir, I saw the . . . umm . . . You-Know-Who . . . and he . . . you were fighting him, sir."

"Just me? Alone?" Severus frowned. While he was a damn good wizard and Defense Master, even he would not like to take on Voldemort alone.

"No, Professor Snape. There was another young man with you, tall, dark, and handsome, and a lady."

"A lady? What did she look like?"

"She was . . err . . . pretty, with long dark red hair and green eyes. And she could fight, sir!" Rhys answered eagerly. "And while you were fighting him, sir, I could hear a voice telling me this—_three together shall walk the paths of night, for only by infiltrating the heart of darkness can the dark be destroyed. Be swift, be cunning, be steadfast and the dark shall be destroyed. Trust in yourselves and the dark will not triumph. Fail—"_

_"—and the dark shall destroy all,"_ Severus completed the prophecy.

"Yes, but . . . how did you know that, sir?" Rhys stammered in shock. "I've never told anyone about it, so how-?"

"You're not the first one to say that prophecy, Morgan. My wife spoke it before you, years ago. It would seem that we are close to fulfilling it, if you have Seen it also." Severus said. But he was not happy about it. Yes, the Dark Lord might be destroyed, but at what cost? He did not want Lily involved anymore than she was, and Rhys' Dream unsettled him. Merlin help them, but he had no wish to have Grace grow up an orphan or Arthur either.

"Oh. So you know already . . ." Rhys seemed downcast.

"Yes. Do you know of anything else? Have you Dreamed of the missing children as well?"

Rhys shook his head sadly. "No. I tried, but . . . the Sight didn't show me anything. Sometimes it's like that. I wish . . . it would. I want Arthur, Misty, and Nate to be all right. I'm really worried about them."

"Yes, I know," Severus sighed. He patted the distraught teen on the shoulder. "But sometimes we aren't meant to see the future, Morgan. We just . . . have to do what we can. Hopefully we can rescue them and they will be fine."

"I hope so." He looked up at Severus, his silver eyes shimmering with hope. "If anyone can it's you, sir. But please, be careful."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Severus said. "I shall be as careful as I know how. And you watch yourself as well. There are certain members of Slytherin . . ."

"I know, sir. I know who they are and how to avoid them. Think I'll go spend the weekend with my Aunt Sybill, sir. She's a little strange, but Dumbledore warded her tower against evil magic. I'll be fine there."

"Good. The last thing we need is for you to go missing, Rhys." He rose to his feet. "Let me accompany you there. Then I shall go home."

Rhys walked side-by-side with his Head down the corridor and up the stairs to Trelawney's tower. Once Severus made sure the young Seer was safely inside, he went back to the cottage to get Lily and Grace.

Only to find Lily wearing her modified robes with their fireproof charms on it and looking like a warrior queen out of a tale. "Lily, what are you doing? Where's Grace?"

"With your mother. She picked her up a little bit ago. I'm sorry, I should have waited, but . . ."

"Why aren't you with her?"

She eyed him sternly. "Because I'm not going into hiding, Severus. I'm here to see this through like I'm supposed to. Like the prophecy says."

"No! I don't want—"

"Severus, it's not about what you want, it's about what will be. All three of us are needed to defeat him, therefore all three shall be there," she held up a hand. "Don't you remember? _Three together shall walk the paths of night_ . . ."

He scowled. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Lily."

"Or me, you. And the best way to ensure that, my love, is for me to be at your side. We can fight together and protect each other."

"I still don't like it."

"No one said anything about liking it. But we all do what we must. And I need to fight the Dark Lord with you and Reg. And I shall. I don't need your permission, Severus."

He ground his teeth. "When did you ever, my stubborn witch?" He caught her in his arms, kissing her with a defiant passion that made him burn like wildfire. "Damn you, Lily!"

She kissed him back hungrily. "This is the choice I had to make. I love you, Sev. And together we shall do what must be done."

Seeing that he couldn't dissuade her, Severus stopped talking and just hugged and kissed her breathless. The thought of her in danger turned his stomach inside out, but since he could do nothing, he simply accepted it . . . and prayed that she came through unharmed. One of them had to survive for Grace.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Voldemort's castle:_

Arthur knew something was wrong when a boot toe kicked him awake from a sound sleep. He winced and edged away. "Huh?"

"Get up!" ordered a harsh voice that he didn't recognize.

He looked up to see a tall Death Eater with a mask and the traditional ash-grey robes. He climbed to his feet, frightened. Would he be taken before You-Know-Who?

The tall Death Eater began to point at a few others. "You, the girl there, you, and you! Get over here and line up."

Together with Arthur there were ten of them, including May, Nate, Misty, and a few others. They were chivvied into line and told to quit whining. Then they were taken from the room and led down a short hallway. Soon they were shoved into another room, this one made of round stone and huge.

Surrounding a large black thing were several long beds, Arthur thought they looked rather like the diagnostic beds in a hospital. His Death Eater was joined by two others and they indicated the kids were to get on the beds and lie down.

"But what for?" Misty asked, but she was ignored. It appeared they didn't want to answer questions today.

Once Arthur was lying on the bed, he found it rather comfortable, the Death Eater fitted him with a sort of helmet with weird wires attached to it. Though Arthur couldn't see it, the wires were attached to the black machine in the center of the room.

"Now, you all just lie here for awhile and don't move. If you get sleepy, just take a nap."

"But where are we?" protested Nate. He didn't like this at all. Something was wrong.

"You are where the Dark Lord wants you," sneered the tall Death Eater. "Serving him in the best way you can, Mudblood!"

The others laughed and then they departed.

Arthur heard the click of a lock. He lay still for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.

"It's the machine!" whimpered May from the next bed. "It's going to suck away our magic. Like last time!"

"No way! I won't let it," Art cried. He sat up.

Suddenly there was an odd hum, and the machine came to life. There was a whirring sound and then Arthur felt an odd pull on his helmet. He felt a strong desire to lie back and go to sleep. But he knew that was what they wanted. They wanted a doner for their sick magical experiment. And Arthur refused to be one.

He fought the sudden lethargy and reached up and tore off his helmet.

Almost immediately, he felt better. The strange sensation of tiredness and weakness went away. He glanced around. Had anyone seen him? There didn't appear to be windows in this place. He stood up, determination rushing through him. "Misty! Nate! May! Don't go to sleep, understand?"

"But 'm tired, Art!" May whimpered. "Tired and the machine don't hurt."

"Yes, it does," Arthur said, moving over to where she lay on the bed. "It hurts you by stealing away your magic." He went and yanked off her helmet. "There! Now get up!"

He helped the little girl stand. Soon, with some urging, all the children had pulled off their helmets and were standing, looking confused.

"Now what?" asked Misty.

Arthur looked at the machine, which was still humming and whirring. "Uh, we have to break this thing."

"Break it? But how?" Nate asked. "We're not strong enough to smash it up with our bare hands."

"Then we'll use something else. We've got to wreck it, don't you see? So it can't drain anymore magic."

"Then what? They'll kill us for that!" wailed another girl.

Arthur shrugged. "Better dead than drained of magic like a puppet." He got an idea. He went back to his bed and stood at one end. Then, grasping the foot board, he began to shove the bed as hard as he could towards the machine, running at it hard.

The bed crashed into the machine and smoke and a loud crash emerged. "Come on, do the rest!" he shouted. "Quick, before it brings them back."

Seeing his strategy, Nate rushed the machine too, and then so did Misty, shouting the names of those they had known killed by Death Eaters. Soon even the most frightened among them joined them and soon the black machine was a mess of twisted wires, cracked metal and plastic and smoking.

"Is it dead?" asked May softly.

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "Can anybody here do wandless magic?"

"I can. A little," Nate said quietly. He pointed a finger at the wreckage and chanted, "Incendio!"

The pile of mashed machine began to burn and an urgent alarm began to sound.

Nate winced. "Sorry, haven't used that spell since Marty and I almost blew ourselves up."

The children were whimpering and cowering on the floor.

"Stop it!" Arthur ordered. "I know the noise hurts, but we have to ready for the Death Eaters to come back."

"Ready how? They're grown-ups!"

"Stronger than we are."

"They scare me!"

"I know, but they're also just people like us," Arthur said. "And we outnumber them ten to two."

"So what? They know more magic," Misty said.

"But they don't know we destroyed their precious machine. So when they come in, they'll be looking for something wrong. They won't expect us to fight back."

"Us? Fight back against Death Eaters? You cracked, Stephens?" blurted a boy with blond hair.

"Yes, because fighting and dying on my feet is better than living on my knees, Gautry." Arthur said fiercely. "A wise man once told me that battles aren't always won by strength, but by surprise. So let's give them a surprise they'll never forget."

"Where'd you learn all this, Art?" asked Nate.

"Severus," answered the other. Then he divided them up into small groups of two each.

He was with May, since she wanted no one else, and each group needed one older and one younger wizard.

He positioned them around the room and waited.

The alarm blared shrilly and suddenly the door was flung open and the tall Death Eater from before stepped in with two others behind him.

"What's going on here, dammit?" he cried, and looked towards the machine. His jaw dropped. "What in bloody hell?!"

Before he could say anything further, two pairs of children rushed him, hitting him with parts of the bed legs, attacking him like wild animals.

As he went down, Arthur, May, Nate, and another boy sprang at the other Death Eater. As they pummeled, kicked, bit, and struck at him with their makeshift clubs, they found the big man was overwhelmed by an attack from supposedly scared street urchins.

Other groups moved to spring at the other Death Eater, who managed to get his wand out and attack. Blue fire shot out of his wand, trying to hit the children remaining who came at him.

Their small faces were twisted with hate and promised death, but before he could take any of them out, something struck him across the back of the neck and he toppled forward.

As he fell on the ground, the attacking children spread in a circle, like hungry hounds waiting to tear a quarry apart.

"Holy Merlin! Arthur, what'd you tell these kids? They're like wild savages," exclaimed Sirius.

"We don't like being treated like magical feeding tubes," Arthur said shortly.

"Who are you, mister?"

"My name's Auror Black, and me and my partner, Auror Potter, are here to rescue you."

The kids stared at him, uncertain whether it was a trick.

Then James came into the room, wearing his uniform and smiling. "Come on, kids. Time to blow this popsicle stand, as my wife would say. We're here to take you home."

"Really?"

"I can see my mum again?"

"What about my dad?"

May began to cry. "But if we leave, the bad men will hurt my mummy and daddy! They said so!"

Arthur knelt and picked her up. "No, they won't. Because we'll be gone before they know we are. Come on."

Suddenly, Regulus poked his head in. "Siri, James, hurry your ass! I see someone coming."

"Go distract them, Reg," Sirius ordered. "James, you got the Port Key ready?"

"Right here, partner," James said, and showed the kids an old wooden horse with wheels. It looked like a baby's pull toy and actually had been his as a toddler. "Come here, kids, and touch this. Five at a time, please."

Arthur brought May, Nick, and Misty came, as well two others. As soon as they had touched the horse, they were teleported away to safe house where Eileen was with the others.

Sirius got the others to follow suit and then James tucked the Port Key away. "What now, Sirius?"

"Now we help my little brother kick some ass!" Sirius shouted and ran down the corridor to duel the Death Eaters coming to investigate the cause of the alarm.

At first the four Death Eaters were puzzled when they saw Regulus standing there, still wearing his Death Eater garb. Then they saw the two Aurors and started firing spells at them. As they faced off against Sirius and James, Regulus incapacitated those who were distracted from behind with Incarcerus and Stunning spells.

Soon they had the Death Eaters all tied up, and James sent them over to the Ministry to Kingsley Shacklebolt to be put away.

"We make a good team, little brother!" Sirius said, grinning.

"Yeah, but those were only initiates. The big ones, the Inner Circle, like Bella, Lucius, Rabastan and Rodolphus, are still at large. _Those _are what we need to worry about." Regulus said.

"Where are they? I have a few scores to settle with the Lestrange brothers," James said tightly.

"Yeah and me with cousin Bella, the bloody crazy witch!" Sirius coughed.

"And I have something to say to mister high-and-mighty Malfoy!" Regulus snarled. It was, after all, Lucius who had gotten him into the whole mess in the first place. "Come on. They'll be in the great hall, having supper or whatever."

"Where's Snape?" asked James.

"He's here. Along with Lily. They're . . . uh . . . talking with the Dark Lord. Distracting him so we can take care of most of his followers. Once we start to fight them, Potter, you open up a portal where I disabled the wards to let your Aurors in. Then you can beat the crap out of the Lestrange boys."

Regulus beckoned them out of the corridor.

"Whoa!" Sirius said. "Aren't there more kids to get out?"

"Uh . . ." Regulus did a headcount. "Yeah. Come on, this way!"

He led them back down the corridor to the secret room, where they found over thirty more kids. They sent them away with the Port Key, then Regulus led them up towards the hall, casting a Glamour on the Aurors first. It would fade after the first blow was struck, but for now it would serve.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Upstairs in Voldemort's study, Severus and Lily were trying to provide the dark despot with a distraction. They had decided to discuss the birth of their daughter, deciding that with Grace hiding and protected, it was safe to tell Voldemort about her.

"I . . . I have had our child, my lord," Zoey began softly, bowing before him. This was the last time she would wear the Glamour and also the last time she would bow before the crazy loon who called himself death's master.

"Indeed," said Volemort smoothly. He looked twenty years younger due to the magical drafts he consumed from the stolen magical children. "And what did you have? Girl or boy?"

"We have a healthy daughter, my lord," Severus said evenly. He too knelt in homage, though it made him want to puke.

"Ah . . . a girl chit," Voldemort frowned. "Not what I was expecting, Severus. You should have had a boy."

"We had no say in the matter, my lord," Zoey said evenly, though she wanted to tell the prejudiced git where to go stick his old-fashioned notions—right up his ass!

"Nevertheless, I suppose you can make a good match with her, so that's something. Is she pretty?"

"I think so, my lord," Severus allowed, letting some of the pride he felt creep into his tone. He prayed Regulus, Black, and Potter were rescuing the refugee captives. "But then, don't most fathers love their children and think they are beautiful?"

Voldemort snorted. "I do not know, as my own sire was not present at my birth."

"But your mother surely thought you were beautiful, lord," cooed Zoey.

"My mother was a fool and less than a two-bit whore to give herself to a sweet-talking bastard! Her opinion hardly matters, Zoey, as she died hours after I was born. All she gave me was _his_ name, a name that was as common as it was distasteful to me."

"Forgive me, my lord. I meant no disrespect," Zoey said regretfully, lowering her head so he would not see the sneer on her face. To think this half-blood nobody preached the power of the pureblood! He was clearly in self-denial. _Bloody Adolf Hitler wannabe! I'll see you in hell!_

"I suppose congratulations are in order, Snape," the dark wizard snorted and then took out two glasses from a sideboard and some firewhiskey in a cut crystal decanter. He poured some in each glass, and gave one to Severus and the other for himself. "Firewhiskey is not good for nursing mothers," he told Zoey in a superior tone.

"Of course not, my lord," Zoey said sweetly, though she wanted to shove the firewhiskey down Voldemort's throat and make him choke on it. She had barely started nursing Grace and wouldn't have touched the alcohol anyway. But it should have been _her_ choice, the chauvinist pig!

Severus sipped cautiously, he was not going to risking impairing himself with firewhiskey, plus he had no love for drink. But he couldn't say no to Lord Voldemort. Not now. As the alcohol burned its way down his throat, he savored the slightly smoky taste and said, "It is too bad I don't have my heir yet, but I can marry my daughter to the Malfoy's boy, and thus rise that way." He would marry Grace to Draco over his dead body. Lucius was not to be trusted.

"Yes, always ambitious, aren't you, my bright potions professor?" Voldemort chuckled. "That is what daughters are for—to marry and gain alliances. What else are women good for, except children and driving their husbands insane? Pah!" He glared at Zoey, who dropped her gaze to the carpet.

She focused on the floor and forced herself to think of nothing just in case Voldemort tried to probe her mind, though she cheerfully wished his balls roasted off.

Severus continued drinking the firewhiskey, swishing it slowly in his mouth while keeping Voldemort talking about his plans for the Mudbloods and Muggles. He hoped this was long enough for Reg and his company to get the children away and destroy the machine. It had been at least twenty minutes since they had first entered the study. He had to keep the foul creature talking for another five, at least.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Down in the hall, Regulus had entered and pretended to get some wine from the sideboard along with his two companions. As he poured, he saw Lucius, Bella, and the Lestrange twins sitting and laughing about their newest assignment—killing the Longbottoms and their newborn baby.

"Frank and Alice were warned," Lucius was saying urbanely. "But they refused to listen and behave with suitable manners due to a pureblood. So now they must pay."

"Oh, yes! Such delight, to kill their little cuddly-wuddly baby before their eyes!" Bella cackled. She hated children, jealous because she could never bear one of her own due to uterine malformation. "I look forward to it. How about you, Rudy my sweet?" She stroked his cheek.

Rodolphus shuddered, being petted by Bellatrix was a bit like being crawled on by a black widow spider. "Of course, darling. I love it when you make them scream."

"Me too," smirked Rabastan. "Don't you, Reg?"

Regulus forced himself to answer affirmatively. He swallowed the red wine quickly. Then he gestured to James and Sirius to move about the table and let down the wards so Dumbledore and the rest of the Order could get through.

Before Rodolphus could move, or Lucius suggest someone pour him another brandy, Regulus and James had wands at their temples.

"What is the meaning of this?" blustered Lucius.

"Take out your wand, Lucius, and put it on the table. Slowly," ordered James, then told Rodolphus to do the same.

"Who are you, you stinking miserable . . ." snarled Bella, but Sirius halted her as he jabbed her with his wand in the back.

"Freeze, Bella! Now sit down nice and easy and surrender your wand."

"Sirius! You mangy cur, how dare you manhandle me!" She glared at Regulus. "How much did he offer you, little cousin, to turn your coat?"

"Nothing, Bella," Regulus said evenly. "Because I was never one of you."

"What do you mean? You took the Mark, same as the rest of us. I saw it!"

"I might have taken the symbol of the beast, but I was never his to command." Regulus said tightly. "And you're an imbecile if you think I'll stand by while you torture and murder innocents in the name of your petty Dark Lord."

"Traitor! I'll rip out your eyes!"

Rabastan raised his voice in a cry for help and more Death Eaters burst into the room . . . at the same time as Dumbledore, Kingsley, Moody and a few other handpicked Aurors invaded.

Soon the room was full of flying hexes and screams and blood everywhere.

Bella and Lucius grabbed their wands and began to duel their respective opponents.

James Stunned Rodolphus then bound him magically and went to help his fellow Aurors.

Curses and countercurses rebounded off the walls as Auror fought Death Eater.

The table was broken in half and smoking, as were several chairs, and Dumbledore rained a fiery death on those Death Eaters who tried to bring him down.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The sound of breaking glass, splintering wood, and the roar of fire penetrated upstairs to Voldemort's study. He was on his feet, frowning as he listened. "Something is not right downstairs. Come, let us see what is going on."

He was the first out of the room. Lily and Severus grinned at each other and then they followed Voldemort down the steps.

The great hall was chaos. Stone chips were scattered on the floor, Death Eaters bled and cast curses, Aurors fought grimly and dodged Unforgivables. Smoke rose from burning wood and cloth and small fires licked at the walls.

Sirius had dueled Bella into a corner and was exchanging spells with her, his training at Orion's hands holding him in good stead.

"I'm going to kill you, baby cousin, just like I did your daddy!" Bella howled, her eyes glowing with madness. "Say goodbye and join him beyond the Veil!"

She prepared to cast Avada Kedavra.

But Regulus' Cutting Curse slashed across the back of her neck and she fell forward, gasping for air and drowning in her own blood.

"_That's_ for Dad, you rotten bitch!" he spat, panting. Then he cried out as Lucius' own spell caught him across the ribs, breaking a few.

"Reg! Leave him alone, you rotten pureblood bastard!" Sirius cried, catching his brother and laying him gently down against the wall, not far from the dead Bellatrix. "I'll see you in hell, Malfoy! Or Azkaban, whatever comes first!"

Lucius laughed. "Such dramatics, boy! One would think you're on stage. Then again, you Blacks have always been emotional wrecks." He slashed his wand at Sirius, who blocked a curse.

"Ha! Least that's better than being emotionally constipated! You don't even have a heart, Malfoy! I heard you were going to dedicate your only son to your dark master. A tiny baby! How despicable can you get?" Sirius fired off a few more curses.

"You understand nothing of obligation, Black! You never have." Lucius dodged.

"I understand that giving a baby to a despot like him is the act of a bloody coward!" Sirius taunted, firing off a Cutting Curse. He moved sideways, trying to get another shot in.

Voldemort arrived in the middle of all of it. For one moment he remained speechless, then he spotted Dumbledore and cried, "I figured you would try again, old man! You are nothing if not persistent. Come and face me, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore turned. "Ah, Tom. I see you've decided to join the party. Nice weather we're having."

"Fine weather for a funeral!" Tom spat, and fired off a hex.

Dumbledore countered and then the two fought in earnest, up and down the great hall.

Severus and Lily hesitated before coming down, not because they were not eager to fight, but because they had to be careful not to get him by miscast hexes. Lily spied Regulus against the wall and made her way across the floor.

By the time she reached his side and was healing him, Sirius and Severus had ganged up on Lucius, who was shocked to see Severus dueling him. "You too, Snape? But . . . why? You're a Slytherin, his trusted follower."

"Wrong, Malfoy. I was always his enemy and never your friend," Severus said coldly. "He killed children for fun and so did you. I will never be a party to that. I am Dumbledore's man, Malfoy, through and through."

Sirius' Stunning hex and Severus' Befuddlement charm hit Lucius at the same time. The suave wizard collapsed, allowing Sirius to magically bind him for a quick trip to Azkaban.

By then Regulus was on his feet. "Thanks, Siri."

"Anytime, little brother. Now let me go and help James." Sirius clapped Reg on the back and then moved away, seeking another opponent.

Dumbledore sent hex after hex at Voldemort, causing the other wizard to draw heavily on his magical reserves. "Tom, when will you see reason and stop this madness?" he remonstrated with his former student. "I do not wish this to end in tragedy."

"Too bad, old man. I am no longer a child, and I _will_ prove that my way is the _only_ way!" Voldemort fired off an icy bolt that nearly froze Dumbledore where he stood.

"The only way for you, perhaps. But not the _right_ way!" Lily cried, using her magic and casting a charm called Midnight Dark, which caused blindness in an opponent. Her Glamour slipped away revealing her as she truly was.

Voldemort saw before his sight was stripped from him. "What? Zoey? What have you done?"

"What I have been waiting to do since I joined your pathetic group," Lily said coldly. "Take you down."

"I shall destroy you, you puny little whore!" Voldemort cried, and drew again upon his reserves. He had linked himself to the machine earlier and the little bastards were full of magic—magic he needed.

"Watch how you talk about my wife, you insane maniac!" Severus cried, using his magic to cast a wandless version of Sectumsempra.

"Et tu, Snape?" Voldemort cried, and then he gasped as the spell ripped apart his vitals. He backed away, holding his middle, covered in blood. "Lucius! Bella! Regulus! To me!"

He tried again to draw upon the machine . . . but there was nothing.

Not the slightest trickle of magic.

For the first time in a very long time, Voldemort felt fear.

This could not be happening. He was the master of death. He could not die! He was immortal!

"Bella and Lucius are finished, _Master_," Regulus whispered in his ear. "And I am no longer your servant. What's more, I never was."

"What . . . what are you saying, Regulus? You were my star pupil, my heir." Voldemort backed away, blind and in pain, his boots slippery with blood.

"No. I was never your friend. But always your spy. We are _nothing_ alike, do you hear me?" Regulus cried. "And all I want, all I have _ever_ wanted, my lord, is to see you fall."

Voldemort seemed to shrivel at those words.

"And now you die, Tom Riddle," Lily said coldly, her eyes glowing with eldritch light.

"Impossible! I am the Master. I am immortal! No one can defeat me!"

"True. But we aren't one, _Voldemort_. We are _three._ And three together shall drive back the dark!" Lily cried, leveling her wand at the wizard. "Now!"

Severus, Regulus, and Lily pointed at Voldemort, his flesh made vulnerable now that his infernal machine was no more.

Wizard fire in green, red, and purple exploded from their wands.

The fire danced over the man known as Voldemort in a cascade of heat and light, the sum total of each one's power.

Voldemort staggered . . . dropped to his knees . . . and then became ash upon the wind.

The scourge of the wizarding world had succumbed to death.

And the Prophecy of the Three had been fulfilled at last.

**A/N: How was that for a final battle? Good? And there's still one more chapter to come!**


	85. A New Prophecy

**85**

**A New Prophecy**

After Voldemort was defeated, they had to corral or kill, in some cases, the remaining Death Eaters. Most would stand trial and then be put in Azkaban, though the worst of these would receive a sentence of death or exile, with their wands snapped. The casualties among the Aurors were not as bad as had been expected, there were some dead, and James has sustained a bad injury and was rushed to St. Mungos, but otherwise the death toll was higher, for once, on the side of the law-breakers.

After scouring the castle for more Death Eaters and also any prisoners, Severus, Lily, and Regulus rushed back to the safe house to see their friends and families. They found the house had been attacked, but most the Death Eater cadre had been repulsed by the wards. Those few that had managed to get by had been defeated by Eileen, Walla, Cindy, and Annie. Dickon had helped as well, and thereby proved the worth of an Astronomy professor and the Witches Defense Society.

All of the missing children were safe, except for those that had died under the machine's cold helmet, and those that could were returned to their families by Dumbledore and the Aurors. Funerals were held for those who were gone. A memorial for the dead children was hung on the wall of the Hogwarts Great Hall, to remember those who had died.

Arthur found himself both hugged and scolded by his guardians once they came home.

"What you did was very brave, Art," began Lily, hugging him.

"And also damned foolish!" interjected Severus. "What were you thinking, rushing off against Death Eaters? Did you think you were some knight in shining armor like in a tale?"

"Um . . . well . . . I just wanted to help Professor Morhaven," Arthur said lamely. "And I did . . . sort of."

"You also sort of got yourself captured too!" Severus pointed out.

"Sev, you don't have to be so harsh—"

"Why not? He nearly cost me ten years of my life, Lily! What do you think I should do, pat him on the head and give him a piece of chocolate? Merlin help me!"

Arthur sniggered.

Severus whirled on him. "If you think it's so funny, you can scrub my dungeon for two weeks straight, Stephens!"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. I'll never do it again, Severus."

"Good, because if you do, I'll kill you. Or beat you senseless whichever comes first," Severus said sourly. Then he hugged the boy. "Lily, get Grace. We're going home. I'm about to collapse from exhaustion."

Arthur, who had his face pressed against Severus' middle, grinned. He knew he was forgiven, and now he was safe, and going home. That was what mattered.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The Healers said James would recover from being burnt on one side, but he had lost the hearing in one ear, and would require a magical hearing aid for the rest of his life. His left finger was also crooked because of some nerve damage, but all in all, Petunia said it was a small price to pay for getting rid of the worst wizard ever to walk the wizarding world at last. She was very proud of her husband, and rightly so.

James, Sirius, Moody, Shacklebolt, and all the Aurors who had participated in the Final Battle were given commendations by the Auror Department for Bravery and Duty Above and Beyond the Call of Duty. They were given medals to hang on their uniforms and honored with a big dinner and a bonus in their paychecks. Their names were now legend in the Auror Department and all the new recruits looked up to them.

Severus, Lily, and Regulus were awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, for their tireless and dangerous work as secret agents. They too were lauded in the press and with a large dinner with the Minister of Magic. Their names were now a byword for heroism and sacrifice to all the children of the wizarding world. They even had chocolate frog cards made.

Severus considered it a bloody nuisance, but was forced to accept the accolades as his due. He just hoped it wouldn't cause him problems as a professor.

Lily decided that she would take extra lessons as a Charms Mistress and when Grace was nursery school age, she would become the new Charms teacher at Hogwarts, since Flitwick wanted to retire soon.

But for now she was content to stay home and be with her daughter, who did indeed have her eyes and her dad's dark hair.

_Two years later:_

Severus watched with pride as his now two-year-old daughter celebrated her second birthday, playing chase with her cousin Harry, also two, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Jess, who was now six and the "boss" of all the younger kids. A little bit away, Sirius' child, thirteen-month old Carrissima Atalanta Black, called Rissa for short, waded in the kiddie pool Eileen had set up in the backyard, along with her eighteen-month old cousin Orion Severus Black, who was Regulus and Cindy's son. They wore only nappies, since it was so hot, and were having the time of their lives splashing each other and getting soaked.

Petunia was sitting in the shade of a beech tree with a cold glass of water, cuddling with her husband, barely showing yet, though she was expecting her second child. She and James were hoping for a girl this time.

Arthur, Misty, Rhys, and Nate were hanging about the table with the food, as they were always starving, like typical teenagers.

Lily headed towards him with a piece of chocolate cake baked by Polly, ever the doting grandmother, plus a napkin and a cup of tea. "Sev, I brought you some cake. I figured I'd better snag a piece before Reg and Sirius ate it all." She handed the treat to her husband.

"Thanks, Lil. I was just watching the kids for a moment."

Lily put her arm about him. "They're growing up too fast."

"I know. Soon they'll be going to Hogwarts and Merlin help us all then! Me, dealing with a teenage daughter! Makes me want to off myself before anything bad happens."

"Oh, Sev! Why do you assume anything bad will happen? By that time I'll be a professor too, along with you, Dickon, and Remus as the Transfiguration professor. She won't have a chance in hell of getting away with anything."

"Uh huh. We'll see. Might I remind you she nearly flushed my bottle of dragon scales down the toilet last week? And her and Harry came in covered in mud from playing "dragons" just yesterday?" Severus reminded. "And I won't even get into the time she and Harry found Petunia's purse and ate her orange-flavored aspirin! _Both _of them needed to be rushed to St. Mungos and be given emetics and laxatives!"

"I know. That was _not_ a fun experience. But Sev, they're children, and children do get into things. Tuney and I got into Mum's make-up one time and made an awful mess." Lily remembered.

"And Grace got into my quills and ink and wrecked your favorite carpet. Don't forget _that_!"

"I know, but at least it wasn't green paint, and Grace has never painted Kismet, like Harry has." Lily reminded him. "And Rissa peed all over her babysitter once and Orion threw up on the Minister."

"Don't remind me. Why do we all have hellions for children?"

"Because they're normal children, Sev. Just ask my mum or dad. Or yours." Lily laughed. "Someday we'll look back on all these escapades and we'll laugh."

"Sure, when we're senile. Yesterday Grace had the nerve to tell me no, she wasn't putting her shoes on and threw one at me. I had to give her a time out and I nearly gave her a good swat too. I don't ever remember me being so stubborn and mouthy."

"I'll bet you were, Sev. Just ask your mum. Grace is a lot like you . . . and Jess too."

Severus rolled his eyes heavenward. "Remus is lucky he doesn't have any kids."

"Yet. But Aurora Sinistra hasn't proposed to him yet. Who knows? Next year he could be married with a baby on the way."

"Is that a prediction, little oracle?" Severus teased, kissing her nose.

"No, but . . ." Suddenly Lily got a faraway look in her eyes and she went rigid in his arms.

"Lil? What is it?" Severus called, alarmed.

She looked up at him without seeing him, her eyes fixed on something only she could see, as her Sight showed her a possible future. Slowly, she began to speak.

"_When next evil rears its ugly head_

_Followers of one now long dead,_

_Shall return with vengeance and hate in their hearts,_

_Then shall come ones who must stand apart,_

_A legacy of heroes shall mark them as able,_

_And powers long lost shall be their lot._

_A green-eyed girl, a boy with a crooked smile,_

_A shaggy-haired prankster, a girl of the wild,_

_These shall unite and prove to the world,_

_That evil can die, once and for all,_

_Or else triumph and let the world fall."_

Then she went limp and Severus had to hold her close to prevent her from falling.

"Lily! Wake up!" he called.

She stirred, blinked, and moaned, "Sev? What just happened?"

"You had a Vision, Lily."

"I did? What of?"

"A new prophecy. Concerning our children," Severus explained. He told her what she had said.

"Oh! Great Mother of Seers!" she exclaimed. "I had a vision of Grace, Orion, Harry, and Rissa?"

"You did, and also the return of the Death Eaters. At least that's what I think." Severus said solemnly.

"But Severus, I haven't had a Vision in over two years. Not since we killed Voldemort," Lily protested.

"You did now. And I remember every bit of it."

"Oh, bloody hell! The last thing I want is to have our children forced to fight a war like we did." Lily swore agitatedly.

Severus sighed. "Well, all we can do is wait and see. And hope the Death Eaters stay dead . . . or locked away in Azkaban for life."

"Yes. Maybe this prophecy will never come true." Lily said hopefully.

"But if not, forewarned is forearmed," said Severus practically. "I love you, Lily."

"And I love you, Sev. Now let's eat this cake before I drool all over."

"You want me to feed you a piece?" he offered, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Sure. If I can do the same to you?"

He smirked. "It'll be my pleasure, oracle mine."

Then he scooped up some cake on a fork and fed it to his starving Seer wife. Life was too precious to spend worrying about what might be, and Severus had learned long ago to listen to the irresistible chemistry of the heart, which had brought together eight unlikely people and shown them the way to a better future filled with love, laughter, and the promise of a new day.

**The End**

**A/N: At long last this story comes to an end! I hope you enjoyed the journey, this is my longest chaptered story yet and I can't believe I finally finished it! It's been a lobor of love and perseverance as many things happened in my life as I was writing it. A reviewer told me that if I put this in novel format it'd be longer than Gone With the Wind! All I can say is-wow! It is over 1100 pages double-spaced in Verdana 12 point. Thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers for sticking with me, may you continue to do so. **


End file.
